Raphael Sorel's Endless Warfare
by ThalieXVII
Summary: My adaptation of SCV but also the continuity of my first story: Raphael Sorel's seven years war. Warning: the ending is not canon.
1. Prelude in Venice

**Yes, I know I already used this title as a chapter in my previous story but it did fit well here.**

**First I would like to thank all those who read my previous story and apologize to those I forgot to mention as alert list or favourite or review list. Thank you all I appreciate your time devoted to read my story and your show of appreciation.**

**In this story, I did take many assumptions into account and did not follow the real story so I hope you will not disagree too much with them but you have the right to do so, or course.**

**You may notice I changed the city where Raphael and Amy lived because Montpellier was a Huguenot city it couldn't fit so I took Toulouse who was divided between both Catholics and Huguenots like Rouen was. I shall change the city in my previous story too when I get the time.**

**Of course, all characters still belong to Namco. And I hope they will do the next Soul Calibur soon so that we can see a little of the other characters not just the Alexandra kids… Yet even if they focused on them, I would have loved to see endings for everyone and I hope they will make some other characters available through download and put endings too, that would be cool. I'm really impatient to get some explanations for many questions about many characters… **

**In the ending of the last story I decided to make Raphael and Amy being purified and human again since Viola don't seem to be a vampire, so she had to be cured somehow even if she has some Soul Edge in her still (Okay you already see I am among those who assume Viola is Amy). **

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude in Venice<strong>

As the party in Venice was still going on late in the night, Raphael and Amy were eating at a terrace, still celebrating their freedom together.

Suddenly some fast paced music began to play, Raphael got up and began to dance flamenco. Though it wasn't this kind of music, it fitted to the style of dance. He turned toward Amy and offered his hand to her.

-Come on, Amy! Dance with me!

-Euh… non.

Amy blushed while chuckling. Raphael insisted while leaning his head in a pleading way.

-Come on!

-Non... hum… Father… I think you drank too much…

-Non… Well, maybe… just a little bit…

Raphael was indeed slightly drunk. Amy had never seen him before in such a state, though he wasn't very drunk, just enough to be in a pleasant mood and chuckle at insignificant things. As he danced to celebrate his freedom, some people gathered around Raphael to see this gracious man dance. Raphael stopped insisting for Amy to dance with him and smiled at his audience while Amy kept chuckling, making herself discreet on her chair. She knew her father enjoyed the attention on him but she really didn't want any on her. But it was fun to see her father dance, he seemed so free! And he danced so well! People encouraged him to continue with words and compliments and Raphael had even more fun as they kept staring at him.

-Danza! Danza! Bravo! Bellissimo!

Raphael gave a charming smile at all the ladies gazing at him and invited some of them to dance with him. Some tried to accompany him but most were not accustomed to this kind of dance, so Raphael changed his dance to accommodate them, he now danced the galliard and some people blushed as he and his partner made some volta steps: volta was a more closer dance (the ancestor of waltz), both being now very close to each other while holding and turning, it was considered offensive by some people.

Raphael seemed to have a lot of fun dancing with the ladies, making them twirl around and dance without rest. When one lady was too tired, Raphael quickly changed to another, never letting his public tire of him. Amy was now gazing at him tenderly.

Father… you are incredible… Just to think you almost died just some times ago… You really don't look now like you reached the most total despair then… You're so handsome when you smile… When you dance… You really seem to have forgotten all the pain you have been through… Resilience has always been one of your strength…

Her father had always been like that, he was gravely wounded one day but was acting like he never been hurt the next day. He had become desperate the night he turned to a vampire, but the next day he was already acting like he had everything under control… Lately, as he had been purified and became prisoner, he reached the bottom, facing execution for his crimes and worrying for his daughter that he would leave alone and now all seemed forgotten… He had been through so much… but he always got up… Amy had to admire his resistance she would have given up long ago… She did give up already… even if their lives was now good, she still remained pessimist and down. She wondered if it will ever heal one day? Will she be happy one day? This pessimistic nature always followed her since she was small and had witnessed her parents died. Raphael had tried to change her sad nature and he often succeeded in making her smile and even laugh but she never really heartily laughed and her heart always remained sad deep inside…

Remembering all their previous problems, instead of feeling joyous, Amy began to cry. Some tears silently rolled down her checks and she quickly wiped them but Raphael suddenly noticed her sadness and stopped dancing. He quickly came to her side and asked her what was wrong while politely dismissing all his admirers away.

-What is it, Amy? Why are you crying?

-… It's nothing… I just thought about all our problems… the problems we had… I'm relieved… That's all… sniff!

-Yes… It's over Amy… You don't have to cry… It's completely over… Behind us forever!

-But… are you sure? I don't feel like anything can be beautiful or funny again… Well, I tried to but…

Raphael looked at her with sadness. Since he knew her, Amy has been sad. He always tried to cheer her up and those last years, he felt he had begun to succeed in making her see the good sides of life but this… curse came and destroyed everything… He felt guilty again yet he knew he had to reassure his daughter, not wallow in guilt. Those two things were tied together: if Amy felt good, he would not feel guilty. He gave her a comforting hug and continued talking.

-You tried to reassure me in my worries yet you had so much worries and troubles yourself… Don't worry, ma chérie… You have been traumatized too, but all will be fine now…

-Papa… I like when you hold me in your arms like when I was little…

She outlined a smile.

-… Like when I'm old too, since you never stopped caring for me like this… I like it, papa… I feel so much more secure with you…

Raphael held his tongue but he wanted to ask her: So I'm more of a joy than a trouble for you? Because he really felt like he was responsible for her late troubles but he told himself that Amy appreciated him and she saw him far more as a protector and comforting friend than as trouble. He was important to her; he should stop thinking that he was bad for her…

-We will go to Asia now… I'll show you the beautiful garden I once saw… and there must be many more things to see! I'll show you everything that is beautiful in life! You'll forget your sadness! We will be able to begin a new life! …But you seem tired, Amy… You are not used anymore to stay up this late at night… Let us go to an inn for tonight… There is probably one with some room left…

Raphael took Amy by the hand and they walked in search of an inn. Raphael regretted not having reserved a room sooner since most of the inns were full with the travellers coming to see the celebrations but they finally found an inn with one room and two beds left.

-Well… It may not be the best inn I have known, but it shall do, said Raphael as he gazed at the bedroom with some disappointment.

The blankets had holes in it, the wall had holes in it and the window was broken. Such a low-class inn… For himself, it didn't really matter now, he mostly was disappointed for Amy. She should never have to live poorly again! She lived poorly until she found him, then they lived poorly until they reached Toulouse then they lived poorly when they left Toulouse, searching for a place to go and lastly, she lived poorly while searching for him… She deserved better. He gazed at Amy; she didn't seem to mind the room. In fact, she seemed really tired, so she really didn't care as long as she had somewhere to sleep safely. And with her father in the same room, she would be safe, no matter the look of the place. As Raphael was dusting the sheets to take out any dirt or anything else, he told Amy:

-You know, Amy… After we have been in Asia and maybe visited some other countries, we could go to the New World… Start our lives completely anew… and maybe even found a city… We could name it: Sorel city…

-You would found a city with only both of us?

-Not only us, we would be the founders but we will need some inhabitants. But I think we could do great things…

-I'm not sure I want to go to the New World…

-Why not?

-I don't want to live in the woods…

-That is why we will create a city.

-Why create a new one when there is already so many existing around the world?

-So, this project does not enthusiasm you?

-Non. Désolée. I hope I don't disappoint you too much…

-… Non. Not at all… I'll just bother you with it again in some years… Maybe you'll change your mind until then. But you're right, there is the whole world to see! It's just that to found a new city would have been quite exciting! …Except, I would not swim to the New World…

-Hein? What are you talking about, father?

-Oh, a man I knew pretended he swam to the New World. Two times!

-What New World? Not the one on the other side of the Atlantic?

-Yes.

Amy's eyes widened.

-Was he a god? Did you meet him in the Land of the gods? You did meet some strange people there like this man, Zasalamel… except you met him before but he knew this world… He was there… So, Zasalamel was from the same ancient tribe as Marienbard and the others? Did they know him?

-Non. They were descendants from this tribe and much knowledge had been lost… Zasalamel was too ancient for them… I think.

-Do you think they are alright now?

-I hope…

Raphael made a pause, thinking of all the people he attacked and made his minions… Feeling bad, he changed the subject again.

-I did meet some godlike people… like indeed Zasalamel, Olcadan, the olwlike humanoid… and of course, Nightmare… More demonlike…

As Amy went in bed after her father had carefully prepared it, Raphael shook his head.

-When I think I was going at some reunions with some aristocrats and astrologists, just trying to see some curtains move, hoping it was a ghost… I saw so much more now!

Raphael began to prepare his own bed.

-But the man who claimed he crossed the Atlantic seemed human. I met him in Calais. I think he was a crazy man. But a tough looking crazy man. He was sympathetic though. He also had adopted a child.

-That is why you like him?

-Maybe.

Raphael went in bed too.

-Well now, it is time to go to sleep, Amy. It is already very late and you are very tired… So bonne nuit, ma chérie.

-Bonne nuit papa.

As Amy was now sleeping in her bed, feeling safe since she was in the same room as her father, Raphael was looking at her. He thought that she still looked so cute when she slept, like the first time he saw her sleeping at the inn near Rouen… He thought: History does repeat itself… We are here with no place to live, almost no money… At least, this time, even with all the crimes I did, I'm not a wanted criminal anymore… Well, not here…

Gazing at the ceiling with many spiderwebs on it, Raphael continued to think.

Now might be a good time to come back to give Amy some place to live like she deserves… She doesn't like to travel… She needs some peace and quiet… No more worries … She should have a home again… and some stability in her life…

Raphael thought that maybe he should try to get back his family domain and title. He felt it was still rightfully his. He had let go of it for many years but now he regretted it. With it, he would not have to worry anymore about money, how they will live… But he would have to take it from his brother…

Hum… Assuming mother died of turberculosis or from anything else that she was sick with, Claude may have some difficulties to take care of the land's affairs… unless he has changed… which I doubt. It might be a good time to come back and try to wrestle the title and land from him… unless his wife is very wise… From what Amy told me, she didn't seem but didn't seem stupid either… She just didn't speak. But I would have to live like an aristocrat again… Make alliance and visits… So annoying… all the bickering… do I really want that? Is it worth the trouble? Maybe I should keep on living using my medicine… It may be less lucrative but it would be more peaceful… and who says I wouldn't be accused as soon as I come back in France? Even if I know who to address, it doen't mean it would work… I do not know if my past acquaintances would greet me well or chase me away… or even betray me… I could make new acquaintances, I knew of some who were interested by me or that I know could easily have been but would they still be? I don't have much to offer now…

He suddenly thought about something else: But I have Monsieur Dampierre… He is a con artist, he may be able to help me in my fight to get back my inheritance… We would just have to discuss what he would get in return… Yes… Good idea… I shall talk to him about it when we meet next time… But I do hope my crimes won't be too unforgiveable… I did kill the Verneuil family some months ago… about a year ago… but even if Claude may have doubts about who is responsible, there are no proofs… A vampire did this… not me… anyway, saying a vampire did this would be a stupid accusation even if it did look like it… But nothing at all points to me now that I am human again, so I think for this crime, I may be left alone… even if they often burned a lot of people who were not even witches, werewolves or vampires… I shall have to be careful…

And Monsieur de Savoie? Did the authorities forget it? I would also have the Savoie family to confront… and convince the authorities to take out the murder charges put on me… But that could still be done… Now that this crime was far away, the people's minds would be calmer… Apart from the Savoie family, of course…

He then thought about his first crime, how all of this began…

* * *

><p>Raphael and Monsieur de Savoie were in the latter's private salon. Raphael was sitting in front of the table with Monsieur de Savoie by his side. Raphael was leafing though the pages of the book Monsieur de Savoie just bought, one of Montaigne's volumes of the 'Essays'. Raphael already had this book at home and they were discussing about it together.<p>

-… I read this passage to Claude… Now where is it… He loved it and now uses it for anything… Ah, there it is! 'He spent his life in idleness, would we say; I have done nothing today – What, haven't you lived? It's not only the fundamental, but the more illustrious of your occupations…' So Claude is always doing some illustrious occupation now and nothing else. Hahaha! Montaigne is right about it except Claude uses it excessively… Oh! And this passage citing the jeu de paume… Not that the passage is so interesting, it's about how to properly address someone, but mostly it made me think about something: Are your sons interested for some games of it? We could organize something…

It has been a while since Raphael played and he was missing the excitement of a good match. He even began to ask Claude to play with him since he had no one to play against and was getting desperate. But Claude was not a big challenge. Monsieur de Savoie's two sons were better but they were busy since a while.

While Raphael was talking, he suddenly got violently hit on the head. Monsieur de Savoie had suddenly taken a chandelier and smashed it on Raphael's head, brutally sending the younger man's face slamming into the book. Raphael turned in surprise, holding his hurting head.

-Ouch! What happened? What…?

But Raphael then noticed the crazy expression monsieur de Savoie now had as he was now unsheathing his rapier while screaming in rage. Not understanding what was going on but having to act fast, Raphael got up and kicked his chair into the man's legs then backed away as the man fell down. He then asked again what was the meaning of this but Monsieur de Savoie got up and screamed again as he launched himself at Raphael who quickly unsheathed his rapier to parry the berserk attack on him while still trying to calm down monsieur de Savoie. At first, he tried to parry only but the savage attacks he received cornered him and forced him to defend himself more offensively or the man would really kill him, so he struck at his host too, reacting as his survival reflex told him and struck him hard. Monsieur de Savoie fell down and lost consciousness as he hit his head on the corner of his desk. After he calmed down a bit from this unexpected and crazy attack, Raphael wondered if he could save the unconcious man with his medicine, he kneeled beside the wounded man who then began to wake up.

-Unghh… What… happened?… asked the wounded man as Raphael was trying to give him some first aid care.

-I think you are the one who should tell me… answered Raphael while he was still examining the wounds. Both the rapier wound and the desk wound seemed serious… Raphael had slashed the man's chest, creating a somehow deeper gash that he would have wished and the head was bleeding a lot. Suddenly Monsieur de Savoie began to make some strange noises again and grunted in anger like an animal while Raphael stared at him, not understanding what was going on or what was taking him… But he quickly ignored monsieur de Savoie's strange grunting and continued to look at his wounds while saying soothing words to try to calm the crazy man. He had to act fast to save his life. But Monsieur de Savoir suddenly grabbed his hand and bit him. Raphael screamed in pain and took his hand out while his host fell down unconscious.

Raphael wondered what to do as he held his bleeding hand. He really didn't know. After his examination of the wounds, he had judged that the poor man was mortally wounded… It was then that Raphael fully realized his action and the consequences it would bring on him, on his family… In a growing state of panic, he asked the unconscious man.

-What…? Why did you do that? What happened?

He could do nothing more for the dying man so now he wondered about his own situation. What should he do? How can he get out of this situation? Should he hide the corpse? Where? They'll find him sooner or later… and poorly hidden, it would betray his intention of hiding it and probably tell the murderer was not a known enemy like some Huguenot… It will point to him… If some Huguenot or thief came, he would have killed Monsieur de Savoie and not lose any time to hide him… Since he could not get out of the place with the body to hide him somewhere better… he had to pretend it was a quick murder… Raphael had trouble thinking, with his panic he could not think right…

-Oh Mon Dieu… Oh Mon Dieu…

He then decided the best thing to do was to leave the man alone in his salon. Sometimes later, someone will find him but they may not tell it was him who killed Monsieur de Savoie. Raphael decided he would say he left before anything happened… Monsieur de Savoie, like any noble, had enemies… It could be them… or some random Huguenots… Raphael was trying to keep his calm while thinking, he had to review everything: Very well, how has he been killed? By my rapier, everyone has a rapier so it doesn't point to me… Have I left anything here that would betray me? Well, Montaigne's book is open so I should put it back in its shelf or it will look like he was still speaking to me, if his children knew he just bought this book and wanted to talk to me about it… Yet he could read it alone… Damn! I am so panicked, I don't know what to do!

He did anyway put the book back on the shelf carefully not touching it with his bloodied hand before he glanced back again at the room.

-I think if I leave now, I may be left alone… I'll have to go and prepare my version for the police interrogation…

But his inner voice was telling him that he would never get out of this, they will find the one responsible for this… But for now, he calmed himself and decided to leave the mansion casually, like if nothing happened. So he replaced his jacket's short sleeve so that it hid the wound Monsieur de Savoie did to his arm and went to the door. Before he went out, he turned toward the now dead man and muttered:

-I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Monsieur… I did not want to… You made me do it…

He then opened the door to leave and closed it behind him. He walked in the galleries, trying to look normal even if he was feeling dizzy from the troubling events. As he was almost now reaching the outside door, he got interrupted by a young lady, Marguerite, monsieur de Savoie's daughter. He tried to smile casually at her as she approached him and hid his wounded hand with his other.

Marguerite De Savoie always had some views on Raphael. The idea of a wedding even crossed their parents' mind once and Raphael had to use all his persuading skills to convince his father that there was some better alliance waiting for him elsewhere since they already had her father's support, because he didn't want to marry her. Not that she was ugly; she was very beautiful, but extremely boring and somehow stupid. Marguerite thought of herself as a quite spiritual and intellectual woman even if she wasn't very intelligent in Raphael's opinion. She only agreed to everything any intellectual or spirited person would say, never making her own opinion or thinking if it was right and logical. Raphael sometimes privately made fun of her by saying something which he knew she would agree on while he knew the statement was completely stupid. To amuse himself at her expenses was funny, to look at her beauty was enjoyable but to have her as a wife would be unbearable. He wanted his wife to be intelligent. Maybe Claude could have been a good suitable match for her, the little brother was finding her quite beautiful, blushing and stuttering each time he saw her, yet Raphael knew monsieur de Savoie wanted an heir to marry his daughter… Since Claude was not and Raphael was, Monsieur de Savoie wanted the older brother for his son-in-law. The noble was extremely helpful for the family but Raphael really dreaded a wedding with his daughter… But he never quite told monsieur de Savoie the answer was no to a wedding between him and his daughter… As long as he needed this man, he let him some hopes… and spent times with the daughter each visit as she stared at him with an enthralled gaze while he tried to ignore her feelings while being gallant and polite. But he did enjoy her gaze on him… Ladies gazing admiringly at him always pleased him, even if he always hid his satisfaction.

-Ah, Marguerite, I am glad to be able to see you before I leave! I do not have much time, I must go prepare for the evening, father and I must go to Paris… Your father also had to receive some visit so he asked me to leave… We are all really busy tonight.

Raphael wondered if he was saying too much. He did a mistake inventing some visit for the father… probably… maybe… He felt the sweat forming on his forehead as he became more nervous. He should not, she doesn't already know… All he had to think now was getting away and he told himself, he doesn't know about the crime either, so he should act like it. Marguerite gave him a loving gaze. She really saw him as her future husband.

-I am glad to see you then before you leave, Raphael… You are so busy… But you do everything with such perfection…

Yes… like killing your father… thought Raphael who tried hard to keep a casual expression while he answered:

-Well, I hope you are fine. I must go now…

-What happened to your nose?

Raphael blushed in embarrassment.

-What, my nose?

-It's all red like if you knocked yourself on it.

Raphael could not say that it was her father who sent his face slamming in his book, so he had to find some lie. He also replaced his misplaced sleeve before Marguerite saw the cut he had received while explaining.

-Oh yes, I did knock myself on the door when I arrived here… There was some sudden gust and the door slammed on my face… It is kind of embarrassing…

Marguerite chuckled.

-Oh, poor you… You should be more careful next time… Hihihi!

-Yes… I should be more careful… said Raphael who gave a forced laugh.

-I shall accompany you to the stables… I'll hold the door for you…

-That is very kind, Marguerite… I can hold the door but your presence is really enjoyable… answered Raphael while he thought: It will leave more time before you find out about your father…

He gallantly offered his arm to her and they walked to the stable together. Raphael then turned toward Marguerite.

-I'm sorry…

Damn! I am denouncing myself! Don't say such words!

He then added:

-… for leaving you…

-You do not have to be sorry, you shall be back soon, right?

-Yes, in three days, I shall be back from Paris and before I come home, I shall visit you…

-I shall wait…

Raphael smiled and thought: Just wait in your room… don't go in your father's salon…

He turned away and went in the stable where he got his horse and left the place. A little farther he broke down again.

-Oh Mon Dieu! Oh non! What am I gonna do? I can't believe this happened! I can't believe it!

For a moment, he even thought leaving the kingdom right away. Then, he tried to calm down again.

-Okay, I did a crime… a murder… but… it can be arranged… But I can't get out of this alone… I need help… I need father's help. With his support, I could be able to adress some people… maybe… Damn… father will be angry… yet I cannot hide it from him… He has to understand my reasons before somebody else tells him about it. I do not want everybody on my back at the same time… And for the family honour, father will have to help me…

Raphael really hoped his father would be able to help him out of this difficult position… He came back to the manor in a distressed mood. All through the ride home, his worries only worsened. He jumped from his horse and didn't even speak to the stale boy as he left the horse in the middle of the road. He quickly ran to the manor and quickly opened the door before he ran to the second floor to his father private study. He nervously knocked at the door.

-Hum… Father? May I speak to you…? In fact, I need to speak to you! I must!

-What do you want? Answered his father from the other side of the door.

-I need to speak to you! It's urgent!

-Well, then, open the door. Said the father on a somewhat annoyed tone.

Raphael quickly turned the doorknob and entered. Sitting at his desk, François, Raphael's father, stared at his son with a annoyed but also surprised expression. He had never seen Raphael so disturbed and distressed before. Raphael was very pale and looked almost like if he was about to cry. Something was wrong, very wrong to leave his normally very composed son in such a state. Still sitting at his desk, he worriedly prepared to listen.

-What is it, Raphael?

He suddenly noticed Raphael's sleeve as the blood had stained more of it, making it apparent.

-You're wounded… You fought?

-… Yes… I fought… I didn't want to…

Raphael seemed quite destabilized and worried.

-Calm yourself, my son. With whom did you fight exactly?

-Hum… Euh… I was at monsieur de Savoie's manor…

Raphael was getting dizzy again as he began to speak while his father suddenly turned pale and got a worried look on his face. He feared to hear the rest.

-And how is he? Suddenly asked Raphael's mother as she entered followed by all of Raphael's siblings: Claude, Victoire, Gabrielle and Charlotte. They were coming to talk about the trip they would do to Paris for the Queen's birthday. Raphael got troubled: Great. Like I need them… They didn't hear the father speaking about the fight. As he entered, Claude noticed:

-Where did you get those wounds? You fought? The back of your head is bloodied and your sleeve too…

Raphael got very embarrassed: The back of his head? He didn't notice this… He hoped Marguerite hasn't noticed it either… But he was also embarrassed at his mother and siblings' presence: he could not tell them all what happened. He had wished to speak alone with his father.

-Father, may I speak to you alone?

But his father was getting tired of his hesitations and ordered him to speak. He never had much patience.

-Stop turning around and speak! Now! With whom did you fight? Monsieur de Savoie? His sons? Some servant? Some brigands at the manor? Huguenots? Who?

-Oh! Would you have committed some blunder with his daughter?... You insulted her? Or seduced her? Hurt her honour in some way? asked Claude pretending to be offended but visibly finding very enjoyable the state his brother was in.

Raphael didn't even stare at his brother for his annoying comment, he was too panicked.

-Well? Asked François once more, really annoyed at his son hesitation, which made Claude smile even more.

-Speak, my son, suddenly said his mother with her haughty voice. Somehow, suddenly, it reassured Raphael to know his mother was there. For he didn't know what reason, he counted on her to take his defence, so he began to speak, telling what happened. Though he would have wished his siblings were not there…

-I… fought with Monsieur de Savoie…

His father now really made an annoyed and horrified expression. He eyed Raphael angrily while his son continued to speak.

-… I think I killed him.

All his family froze in surprise and horror. His sisters Gabrielle and Charlotte leaned on the wall as the emotion was too much. Raphael continued, even more disturbed as everybody now gazed at him with horror.

-Well, not really, maybe not, but he was really wounded, I fear he won't survive…

His father turned even paler than Raphael already was. Claude who had walked beside his father was the first to speak, mostly to scream.

-WHAT? You killed monsieur de Savoie? How could you? You're crazy or what?

And he began to pace nervously around the room.

Victoire added in an incredulous and cold voice:

-How could you? You have doomed us all…

It was the first time his siblings saw him this embarrassed and lost as he tried to explain his actions.

-It wasn't… I didn't…

-Silence! shouted his father now really furious. How can you even think of finding excuses for what you did?

-But I…

It was also the first time he didn't know what to reply to his father.

-Shut up! Shouted his enraged father as he walked toward Raphael to slap him in the face. You don't even deserve to speak!

Raphael thought he had to explain even if his father didn't want him to speak. So he began to defend himself explaining as fast as he could. Exasperated, his father went to his desk again to draw his pistol from the drawer and aimed at Raphael.

-I said: Enough!

All of the count's children stopped moving and stared in surprise. Raphael stopped speaking for a moment, staring at the gun pointing at him with surprise, fear and sadness, Claude stopped pacing back and forth and opened his mouth in surprise, also surprised at his father's behaviour, their sisters all stared in surprise for a moment too, Gabrielle putting her hand over her mouth in worry and fear

Raphael's father continued as all of Raphael's siblings returned to their offended gaze toward their older brother.

-How can you do such a thing? How can you dishonour the family's name like this? Don't you realize what you did? You destroyed our position!

Raphael stared speechless in front of his father, looking at the gun pointing at him and at his father's furious expression. He then tried to turn to his mother, who was standing behind him, for support. He turned back and looked at his mother while beginning to explain again.

-Mother, please, I swear it was not my fault! Please, help me… Tell father to stop aiming at me! I didn't start the fight with monsieur de Savoie, he attacked me! I swear!

But his mother stare made him understand she didn't believe him either. She kept staring coldly at him, as if he was a stranger and she didn't care about him at all. Raphael flinched, feeling very desperate and turned back toward his father again. He heard Claude muttering 'Murderer… Crazy murderer' while he felt completely alone and abandoned.

-The Savoie family will soon find out the murder if they haven't already… They will easily know who did it since Raphael was with him… If we get them the killer before they accuse our family then everything may arrange itself… Well, at least, it won't destroy everything… muttered François.

-Father…

-Don't call me like that! coldly replied his father. You are not my son anymore, you are not my heir, you have nothing to do here anymore! I do not know you!

In front of all this aggressiveness toward him, Raphael felt dizzy again. And sad, very sad. He knew his father and him didn't like each other too much but he never thought his father and the rest of his family would abandon him like that! His eyes were getting teary but he tried not to show it. He tried to still keep his composure even though he was now feeling very desperate in his situation. And abandoned. This situation was too much for him to handle alone. But who could he turn to now? He wished he could get away from it all…

The count de Sorel then motioned to his wife.

-Madame, You know what to do. Get out of the room with our daughters. There are some things you should not see.

Maria nodded and the three girls followed her outside, not one of them saying anything to Raphael, to take his defence or to give him some hope. They all left staring coldly and haughtily at him, worrying about their own position.

-Yes, the sight of this traitor is painful and hard to stand… contemptuously said Claude as his mother and sisters were leaving.

Raphael was now alone with his father and brother. Claude stood behind his father. His first surprise passed, as the father insulted and disowned Raphael, Claude began to smirk as he realized he was now the heir. He mostly didn't say anything while his father reprimanded Raphael but sometimes permitted himself to put some wisecrack or insult.

As his father continued talking, Raphael felt even more dizzier; this had to be a dream! A nightmare! It could not be real! His father's reprimands and brother's insults seemed very distant as he stared at them with a lost gaze.

The opening of the front door suddenly brought him back to his senses; some guards were coming here to arrest him! He had to do something! His father was still pointing his pistol at him, Raphael could not move but as the guards entered the room, Raphael noticed his father put down his guard for a second while he spoke to the guards.

-Take this worthless, wretched fool out of my sight! I can't stand to look at him anymore!

Raphael used this moment to push the guard trying to grab him while kicking another coming too close. Then some guards unsheathed their rapier as Raphael did the same. The count seemed a little taken aback by his son's sudden resistance and didn't know what to do at first while Claude quickly backed away from the fight. Raphael wildly slashed at the guards trying to keep them away from him. As he slashed at one guard he suddenly heard a detonation and felt a sudden pain in the back of his left shoulder. He stopped his offensive for a second and turned toward his father with dismay. The projectile was from his father's pistol! His father tried to shoot at his heart! He really tried to kill him! And seeing his father's angry expression, he didn't seem to regret having tried to shoot his son; he mostly seemed to regret having missed his shoot! Raphael realized he had to get out as fast as he could before his father would shoot at him again! He went outside the room, slashing wildly at the guards trying to stop him and kill him. Outside the room, he had to fight his way against some other guards until he finally reached the front door where he ran outside as fast as he could trying to reach the nearby forest. And then this other gunshot… probably his father trying to kill him again…

* * *

><p>Now lying on his bed, Raphael thought this drama was behind him and most must have forgotten… He then turned his head on his right and gazed tenderly at Amy sleeping quietly in her bed as he remembered she was the one who helped him then… He owed her so much… If she had not been there… What would he have done? He had to take back his inheritance for her!<p>

This night Raphael suddenly woke up as Amy seemed to be whimpering in her dream. She seemed to have a really bad nightmare and he rose from his bed to sit beside her and gently woke her.

-Amy… Amy… What is it? You are just having a nightmare… Wake up Amy…

Amy woke up with teary eyes. As soon as she saw her father, she went into his arms, curling up against him.

-Oh, papa! Snif!

-What is it Amy? You had a nightmare… What was it? Sometime telling it will free you from the bad feeling…

-I don't think it will! I'm scared! Something bad will happen! I saw big giant clouds coming over here and I knew it was bad!

As she spoke, Amy seemed completely distressed.

-Amy, calm down… It's only a dream… Everything will be fine now…

-Non! Something is coming!

Raphael was kind of impressed by Amy certainty and panic; she looked some prophet of doom… It's almost as she didn't scream for them to repent… She was scaring him… He hugged her even more. Raphael told himself, she must still be in the fright of her nightmare… Amy curled up even more in her father arms and started to cry.

-Papa… I'm scared…

-Amy… We are fine… Everything is fine… We can still hear people celebrating… Well, mostly remaining drunkards, I think… but no matter, we are fine…

Amy suddenly gazed at him with such a desperate look like she would lose him forever before she hugged him again. After a while, she had calmed down.

-You are probably right, father… It was a nightmare…

-Of course, it was a nightmare…

But Amy kept looking at him with such sadness in her eyes that Raphael felt uncomfortable.

-Amy… Everything is fine… What is it? You still seem so sad…

Indeed Amy was very sad.

-What… what can I do to help you? What do you need? asked Raphael, feeling very worried about her.

Amy kept staring at him. She gazed sadly at her father for a while before she said:

-I only need you, papa.

-But… what more? What could make you happy?

Amy's eyes got teary.

-… I don't know… Maybe it will pass…

-… You know… Maybe you need friends… Maybe you need to speak with girls your age…

-I wouldn't know what to say…

-But… hum… maybe… You know the young priestess Talim had your age… She looked kind…

-Yes, but she seemed so full of responsibilities… I don't think we could do together the things girls of our age do… She must have ceremonies and things to attend to…

-Maybe… but she seemed kind. If we go there, you could try to bond together… Maybe she would like to relax with you…

-She'll be too busy for me… Anyway I don't know what to say to her… I'll thank her for saving us but aside from this, I don't know…

-Maybe you will find out then…

-What is the use? We won't stay there forever…

Amy was right thought Raphael, unless they decided to stop somewhere, it may be futile to try to have friends… knowing she will leave them soon… It reinforced his determination to find a stable place for Amy. After they met the wise masters.

-I… don't know what I want papa… I don't know what I have… and this dream…

-It's a dream… and time will help you know what you want… For now, don't worry about it…

Raphael wondered if he was that way when he was young; he didn't remember being that unsecure or pessimist… Yet Amy had a cursed life…

-Do you want to play a game to forget this bad feeling? Charade? Cards? Maybe they got some downstairs…

And after they played some little games, Amy went back to bed. But Raphael stayed awake for a while: Somehow he had the feeling this dream Amy told him about was more than just a dream… He really had to find those wise masters… But after a while, he calmed himself and convinced himself that it may be just a dream indeed… Traumatism, they both were traumatized by this Soul Edge curse, and he went back in his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is a big flashback again but since it was an important event in Raphael,s life, I had to explain it again. <strong>

**Just so you know there really is a city named Sorel in the New World. I was born there. **


	2. Broken dreams

**Broken dreams**

Amy woke up to her father's snoring. She never heard him snore this loudly and she thought it was funny. The sight of her father snoring with his mouth wide open, made her forget the worries and fears she was still beginning to feel again as she woke up. She went to his side and kissed his forehead. Raphael slowly opened his eyes and as soon as he saw Amy, he smiled.

-ZZZZZ… hum? Amy? Why did you kiss me?

-Because I love you.

Raphael smiled even more.

-I love you too, ma chérie. Are you feeling better?

Amy smiled.

-Yes. Merci. I am glad you are with me.

Amy really seemed in a better mood today. Raphael was really happy. He suddenly got up from his bed noticing something.

-Oh mon Dieu! What time is it? We slept all morning?

-Yes. It is now noon. We did stay awoke almost all night…

-Indeed. Well, so much for going to see the sailors at the port this morning. Well, no matter, we shall go this afternoon. Now what do you say we go eat something, Amy? Said Raphael as he was stirring before he continued.

-… After we take care of our appearance, of course, I would not go downstairs looking like this, continued the ex-vampire as he began to rummage through his bag for his razor. Amy took her comb and began to do her hair.

After he finished shaving and washing his face, Raphael quickly combed his hair, before he put some low-cut shirt showing much of his chest. While he was adjusting the shirt in his pants that he had kept to sleep, Amy thought again that her father was handsome. He was proud and he always carefully groomed himself… His appearance was important to him… She suddenly asked him:

-Father, have you ever though of giving me a stepmother?

Raphael looked at her a little surprised.

-Why? …You want one?

-Non. But you are very handsome. It's almost a waste to leave you alone…

Raphael blushed.

-It would be a waste to marry someone I don't love… How many marriages are real wastes? In my opinion, most of them… Sorry for my faith in love but to be honest, I don't believe in it… Or maybe I expect too much of it… I don't know but I don't really care…

Amy continued.

-But you seemed to have fun with the ladies last night while you danced… If you wish to have someone… I wouldn't want to keep you from it. I want you to be happy. Just don't choose someone who would hate me.

-This I would never do. You are my priority, Amy. Beside, I do not need anyone. I am perfectly fine alone. I enjoyed dancing with those ladies but that is all. I do not have the time or interest to have a relationship with someone. Merci Amy to give me your blessing but I do not desire to have anyone. You are the only person I really love.

He suddenly rectified his words.

-I love you Amy, but not in the 'love' sense, you know?

Amy smiled weakly as she blushed; thinking that she once wished him to love her in this sense… But that was over, it was just loneliness at the castle that made her feel this way… Raphael continued to speak.

-I appreciate some persons, but the only one I truly love, truly care about, is you. And to be honest I don't want to love too much people; it would be too demanding; my heart has no place for this. Then I can devote myself entirely to you, my beloved daughter.

He added with a smile:

-But if I wanted to have a wife, I would certainly have no problem to find someone… I know I have charms…

-And modesty…

Amy outlined a smile while Raphael laughed.

-Indeed… I'm a stunning suitable match… So you are certain it's not that you want a stepmother and some feminine presence?

-Non, I don't. But… would you marry just for me? To give me a stepmother?

-To be honest, for many years I have prepared myself to get married while I was the heir of my family… I knew I had to, one day, for my family's honour… Even if I dreaded this moment, I would have done it , like I sent Henriette to the slaughterhouse…

He sighed, still regretting his lack of compassion for his sister.

-I would not have spared myself either if I had found a suitable match… But as heir, I did put some high expectations to it … and to make sure I would not marry too fast… like Atalanta did with her suitors. Sorry if I cannot find any masculine example right now…

But now that I'm free from this obligation, I'm really not interested in matrimony. I don't feel attracted to it. I'm glad to remain single, or widower as I pretended for so long in Toulouse… Even if some women I met were attractive… For example, Marienbard was pretty…

-Oh, I didn't know you found her attractive…

It was the first time Raphael talked to Amy about a woman he found attractive. Amy was stunned at the revelation.

-Well, yes, she was pretty… There were some reasons she was the first I bit when I fought them: First, there was the logical one, because her weapon was slower and was harder to use in close combat when I tackled her against the wall and the second, because I thought she was the prettiest… If I had the occasion to bite only one of them, I might as well pick the most attractive one… She was the prettiest and also the most intelligent of the three…

-So, you were in love with her? You were better than Siegfried to hide it!

Amy was still surprised and couldn't stop staring wide eyed at her father. Raphael was surprised at the conclusion she made.

-I did not hide it, I was not in love with her; you mingle love and attraction, it's not the same thing… If I had been in love with her, I would have treated her way differently than I did… She was pretty but I didn't love her. I just thought she was pretty. There are a lot of pretty women around the world yet I love none. Love is a serious thing Amy. You don't go out with the first person you meet… You must be certain of your feelings and of the one you love's feelings… You must have feelings toward someone, not just attraction… and mostly, you must make sure the other also have feelings for you… Many people are liars… and selfish… They will hurt you… To love someone leaves you vulnerable to this person… You must not give them a chance to hurt you…

-… Are you talking about me now? Your tone has changed…

Raphael was indeed now beginning to lecture Amy on the dangers of love. Since he realized she was not seven years old anymore and was blossoming into a beautiful young woman, he got scared for her.

-Euh… Well, I am explaining love to you… How you should not believe any man's lies…

-Do I look like I would throw myself at the first man I meet?

-Non, but… Euh… I just don't want you to have your heart broke… and I do realize you are growing up now…

-It's not because I am growing up that I am becoming stupid.

-Indeed… I should trust you… But I don't trust the men who will court you…

Amy sighed.

-Papa, we already went over this… It's not already…

-Be careful Amy. Many men are liars who will only try to break your heart.

Amy sighed again at her father's nervousness toward her relations with men.

-I know. I know…

Seeing her annoyance, Raphael told her:

-Well you began with it by trying to find me someone… I just tried to not find you someone…

Amy sighed.

-Indeed, I should not have started this subject… Now please stop lecturing me about love. I'm not even interested. To be honest, papa, right now, I need no one but you. I just need a father.

-Well, you have your father and always will, my beloved butterfly.

Raphael then finished dressing and went outside to permit Amy to dress up.

-I shall wait for you outside, Amy. Take your time.

As Raphael left the room, Amy went to the window and gazed outside. It was a beautiful sunny day. A fluttering butterfly passed before her; he had so beautiful colors! Today, Amy really felt better than yesterday. Yes, there were beautiful things in the world… even if her dream still scared her a little. As she thought about her dream, she began to feel sad again so she quickly gazed at the sky before she closed her eyes, telling herself: It will be a beautiful day… Yes… It will be a beautiful day… It will be the first time of my life that I shall travel by ship…

She was kind of excited about it. She quickly went back to her grooming and when she finished, she got out. Raphael was waiting for her in the corridor. He smiled as he saw her all dressed and pretty.

-You haven't forgotten anything, Amy? You got all your things? We won't come back here. We shall leave Venice today.

Amy nodded and lent him some of her bags. Raphael took them and they went outside the inn. Raphael muttered to Amy:

-We shall certainly not eat here… Seeing their bed sheets and all… I doubt the food will look appetizing… Amy, remind me to go take our horse in the rented stable before we go… for now we won't bring it, it would be too embarrassing in the crowded streets.

They went toward the port. There they learned that a boat would sail away toward Greece. The captain agreed to take them and told them to come back later in the evening. Amy and Raphael then went away to eat. After they finished eating, they wondered what to do for the rest of the day. As they walked, Amy was gazing at the sky.

-Papa… The sky is beautiful… With the white clouds…

-Indeed… Hé, Amy, let us find some quiet place to gaze at the sky!

They went outside the city and laid down on the grass among the flowers. They enjoyed the peace and quiet much more than the crowded city.

-Ahhh… We are so comfortable! We should have slept here instead of the dirty beds! Exclaimed Raphael.

He really enjoyed the sun on his skin, the flower scent, the nature's sounds, birds chirping, cicadas singing, the wind… Everything…

-Amy… I think I'm living our first trip again…

-Really? You're enjoying yourself that much here?

-Yes…

Amy turned her head toward him; he seemed so happy… And she smiled. She didn't think that doing something as simple as lying down in the grass, gazing at the sky, would be so pleasant for him. She didn't remember how much she appreciated it herself… They were doing it a lot in their first trip together… But of course there was also the company they were with. Alone, it would not have been so enjoyable. But with her father by her side…

-Me too, father…

Amy was indeed really happy too, lying down in the grass and flowers. She picked a flower and gazed at it. Flowers were so beautiful…

-Hé, Amy! Look at this cloud! It looks like a bunny!

Amy looked at the sky again; indeed it did look like a bunny… But suddenly, she felt the black clouds again. The bad feeling was coming back again. But she wanted to have a nice day and forget her worries, so she tried to repress the bad feeling she was still having.

Suddenly Raphael sat up. He grimly said:

-There are some men coming toward us.

-The black clouds… muttered Amy as she sat up to see who they were. Raphael got up and put his hand on the hilt of his rapier. Those men were numerous… About sixteen… What did they want? They really were coming toward them. Amy went by his side and asked him the same question.

-What do they want, father?

-Nothing good. Replied her father, seeing their attitude. Stay behind me.

-I'll protect you, papa. Replied Amy who now was sure those were some kind of brigands. As Raphael would protect her, she would protect him.

Feeling threatened, Raphael wondered if they should run to the city. He hated to run away but Amy was with him and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. But the men were between the city and them, they would surely catch them… and to run in the opposite direction was a little futile… Raphael regretted having left their horse in the rented stable… They could have get on it and flee. But since there were not many solutions, he took a proud and haughty air and moved toward the men.

-What do you want?

-We want you.

Raphael was a little surprised. He didn't know what they really wanted but it seemed personnal…

-Why?

The men smiled evilly. Raphael returned the attitude by sneering.

-Well, I have no time to deal with you, plebeians! I am not amused and if you value your lives… begone! You would regret staying…

While Raphael was addressing them, they began to surround them with their weapons drawn. Raphael muttered to Amy:

-Stay back to me… We must not let our backs unprotected…

-Oui, papa. Je t'aime.

Amy wondered why she said that last sentence. Of course she loved him but, it seemed like she said that like she was expecting him to die or something… Raphael didn't catch this meaning and replied with a small smile:

-Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie.

And the men threw themselves at Raphael and Amy. The father and daughter fought aggressively, letting no adversary approach them. Raphael slashed at one of his adversary making him jump and wiggles to avoid his strikes.

-Now… Dance!

After he felt the man had enough, Raphael added gravely.

-And now die.

And Raphael thrust his rapier in the man's heart before he quickly parried another brigand's attack. For a while, he and Amy fought ferociously against their numerous adversaries. Almost half of them had fell down and Raphael and Amy kept fighting.

-Worthless dogs… learn your place!

But after some time, one of the men suddenly struck Raphael's weapon and sent his rapier flying away. Now disarmed, Raphael tried to kick at the man before he would go for his weapon but another thrust his sword into his thigh and Raphael fell down. Raphael then rolled away to evade another strike but Amy was now standing alone and Raphael got scared for her. He tried to get his rapier back and get back to his position but one man kicked him in the face. Then as Raphael fell back, another thrust his sword at him and impaled him in the stomach. As she was fighting, Amy suddenly noticed the trouble her father was in and tried to come to his help. She whirled and slashed at her opponents then turned toward Raphael's adversaries. But her father, realizing the trouble he was in, did not want Amy to be in it. He thought the fight was lost, so he yelled to her as he was being struck by some sword.

-Amy! Run away! Arrgh!

-I won't leave you, papa!

-Non, go! Go seek help! Go, Amy! Please! ungh!

Raphael fell down again with another strike.

Amy looked at her father with a desperate look, not knowing if she should stay to fight and free him, not wanting to abandon him or if she should do as her father told her and get help. She slashed again at some men but Raphael ordered her again to flee.

-Go Amy! Find the guards! Get help!

There was still about eight men remaining and Amy doubted she would be able to beat them all. So she did as her father asked: She turned her back and started to run toward the city. It was not too far; she would get to the beach and the port soon. Some men began to run after her while Raphael was now being firmly tackled by the others. But not giving up even if he was being immobilized, he bit one of the men holding him, trying to get him to let him go.

-Arrgg! Damned beast! He bit me! I need some Holy water!

What the man just said made Raphael understand they knew about his vampire past. Maybe if they knew he was human again, they would leave them alone…

-I am not what you think anymore!

But the man didn't care and kept yelling in panic. Not listening to the panicked man's insults and using the short time this man let his grip loose in surprise like the two others holding him, Raphael freed himself and even with his wounds, he began to run to another pursuing Amy. Raphael tackled him on the ground before the other men ran to him and tackled him again. They then began to beat him violently.

As she heard her father being brutally beaten, Amy turned around again. She wanted to come to his rescue and help him. But she noticed Raphael was now down and unconscious and six men were still running after her. But she gazed again at her father: she would not leave him! She waited for the men and fought against them for a while until one of them slashed her left arm, leaving it completely useless. Amy tried to take Albion with her right arm but she was not as talented with that arm than with her normal one. So she turned again and ran away, completely panicked. She had to reach the city and someone who could help her… She had to find help!

But once she reached the port, no one seemed to care for her troubles. She tried to get some people to help her but they all ignored her or fled away as they saw the menacing men coming toward her. Amy tried to lose her pursuers by taking some back alleys and small streets, bridges and jumping over some small canals. She was now completely lost in the back alleys and canals of Venice and she deeply regretted having left her father like he ordered her. He wanted her to get help… But what help? No one wanted to help! She saw no guards and the people were fleeing from her as they noticed she was pursued. Who could she ask for help? She suddenly came across another poster of the wanted Dampierre. But she really didn't tought Dampierre was in the city… The guards said he was not here, or was hiding… She would not find him more than them… And to be honest, she didn't think he looked very good to beat the men but he did help her father once… Would a con artist be good for this kind of stuff? At least, he was a friend but three years that he hasn't been here… But she had no time to think, she still had to flee; those men were still hot on her trail.

A she ran from the men, she suddenly saw a semi opened door in the back of an alley and quickly went inside before she closed the door. She then noticed she had just entered a suspiscious looking bar. She knew this kind of place could be very dangerous for a young girl of her age… mostly dressed as she was… richly and provocatively dressed. But she didn't have much choice, she could not get out now. She walked into the bar with a fearless and neutral expression as many thugs stared at her, some with surprise to see a young richly dressed girl like her, some other with more menacing gaze toward her… She didn't know if it was the right thing to do but she thought she should ask about Dampierre. Maybe an underground bar like this could know about a criminal's wereabouts… And if she showed she knew someone from the criminal underground, maybe they will leave her alone… So she went to the barman and asked if he knew where Dampierre was.

-Dampierre? Don't know him, answered the barman in a strange tone which Amy understood what he meant.

Amy took her purse and got some piece from it.

-Now, do you know him?

-No. I don't know him, enough… the man insisted on this last word.

Amy sighed and put some more pieces on the counter. But before the barman could take them, some man put his hand on them and took the money.

-I think you'll get more for your money with me…

Amy gazed at the man with surprise as the barman grumbled but didn't say anything. The man was a blond looking man with a red cap. The bottom of his eyes were very black and Amy didn't know if it was fatigue or makeup… She decided it must be makeup. He also had a tired or stupid gaze, Amy couldn't tell…

-Who are you, bambina? Asked the man. Why are you searching for Lord Dampierre?

-Lord Dampierre? You call him like that because you know him?

The man gazed at her for a while before he replied.

-Yes. Of course. I know him very well. I would not take your money for nothing…

-Can you tell me where he is?

As she spoke Amy became more troubled because of the urgency of the situation: her father was being beaten and maybe taken somewhere else or killed as she was talking here! She had to come back to his rescue (which included finding her way back… ) But she suddenly gazed at the bar's door as she heard the men coming toward here. The blond man noticed: he opened some small door near them and quickly shoved Amy inside before he closed the door and leaned on it nonchalantly. Amy was still stunned as the men pursuing her then came inside.

-Have any of you seen a young red-haired girl dressed in a very short dress?

Inside the locker were she was locked with many brooms and things, Amy tried to hear or even see what was happening, what people were telling… But the man was blocking the small view she could have had and she only heard some murmur. She suddenly realized that was what her father must have felt the day they met each other… while he was hiding from pursuers… The insecurity… the waiting… but she suddenly still felt the urgency of the situation: she had to save him! Not stay hidden in this locker! Will this man get her out after the men left? Will he give her to them? It didn't seem so… But, maybe for a price…

After some time, the man opened the door again.

-You owe me. He simply said.

Amy stared at him. She didn't know what he wanted for his service. She searched in her purse to find some money to give him then feeling the urgency of the situation again, she handed him all her purse.

-Look I have to act fast. My father has been attacked by those men and they will kill him or hurt him in some way if I don't do something! You know where Monsieur Dampierre is? Tell me. I need his help. He's a friend of my father. Oh, by the way, merci.

The man still calmly asked her:

-A friend? Who is your father?

-Raphael Sorel. If you tell him, he will know him. I'm Amy Sorel.

-But who were these guys?

-How can I know? They came and attacked us!

-But… why?

Amy was beginning to lose patience. This guy had saved her but she didn't have any time to lose!

-I don't know! I heard one man say they wanted to make my father pay…

-Why? For what?

Amy could not tell him that it was because her father was a vampire and those guys were probably some victims or victim's family or friends, trying to get their revenge on him…

-I don't really know. Please, we have to act fast! Tell monsieur Dampierre about it!

The man looked at the young girl in a pensive and slightly sorrowful way.

-… I can't tell him, bambina. He's not here… He's my boss, but he left many months ago and hasn't come back yet… But he will… By the way, I'm Ludovigo.

Amy looked disappointed before she took an imploring look.

-… Could you help me then, please, Ludovigo? When he will come back, Monsieur Dampierre will tell you I was right, and that my father is a friend…

Yeah… Like Le Bello is a friend… thought Ludovigo with a small smile.

-Well… I don't know… We run the business here while he's not around and I don't want to spoil everything by getting in trouble for nothing… You seem in quite a mess…

-It's not nothing! My father is a friend! They are very good friends!

As she spoke Amy began to have teary eyes. Ludovigo didn't doubt Amy's claim about the friendship but he thought Dampierre was 'friend' with a lot of people… Those friends didn't know most of them where not really friends but merely victims and preys to his scam… Dampierre may not care at all about this Raphael Sorel guy… yet he may also be his friend and this little girl looked pitiful…With her tears and all… It was sad…

-Look… Put this on. Hide your red hair.

And he put his cap on her head before he went to see the barman asking for some servant dress. After he came back with the clothes he handed them to Amy.

-Put this. Go change.

-But…!

-I'll go with you but the men must not recognize you. Your hair and your skirt are very noticeable.

-You'll help me save my father?

-Yes. But I'll only help you for the time your father is on our territory. But if it fails and we can't save him, you're alone for the rest.

-Okay… Merci. Are you good to fight? So you know how to reach the beach? We were attacked in the field beside it. said Amy as they got out of the bar.

-Of course. Follow me.

And he began to run followed by Amy while continuing to speak.

-Yeah, I'm good to fight. I'm called Ludovigo of the Broken Demonic Sword!

-Soul Edge?

-Ah… no. Another demonic sword, Dainsleif, king Hedin's sword. It never misses its target and the wounds it causes never heal. But each time it is unsheathed, it must cause the death of at least one man! …But it doesn't work now since it's broken. Yet I may be able to repair it one day. I took it in Vercchi's vault, the Money Pit.

-My father went there once. He saw a very disturbing creature. Did you see it?

Ludovigo had been lucky. He had gone there when Voldo was out.

-No. I saw nothing, except many traps… I almost died there…

He then muttered with some frustration:

-… For a broken sword… Humpf! The only thing I could get out… and nobody wants to buy it!

Ludovigo had hoped to sell some relic for a nice price but since the sword was broken and seemed to have no magical properties as it should have, he was unable to sell it, yet he kept the sword since it was an accomplishment to have infiltrated Vercchi's vault and gained the nickname he now had. Since the sword was supposed to be demonic, it gave him some prestige at least… They then arrived to were Amy saw her father for the last time. There was blood on the ground but also many corpses. Amy looked panicked to not find her father anymore while Ludovigo looked surprised.

-It seems the fight was rough… You said your father was alone against sixteen men? He killed half of them…

Amy corrected:

-Well, I did help him a bit. Those two are my doing.

And she showed two dead men which impressed the blond thief.

-You're good!

Amy was not listening to him; she was trying to track down the traces. Her father's disappearance really worried her. She didn't thought they would disappear so fast! Ludovigo was still talking. He was trying to see the options.

-Well, okay. It seems he's not here anymore… He could have been taken on the road… He could have been taken to the port… Even to some house still in the city… We'll have to ask…

Amy didn't like the unhurried way this guy was acting. She had to find her father as quickly as she could! But Ludovigo wasn't motivated enough; it seemed he was doing this just to pass the time… But indeed Amy thought he may not believe her claim about her father's friendship with his boss and she had not much to give him… So he had no real motivation. Raphael had given her some money for her expenses but had kept the money for the boat trip so Amy didn't have very much in fact. She told him.

-From the traces, I think they went toward the port. I see blood traces…

But Amy had run toward the port at first when she fled so it may be her and her pursuers' traces that she was seeing… Some were wounded… maybe… But… some traces really looked like if a wounded person had been dragged along… for a distance until it stopped. Her father must then have been carried by them. Amy really could not find any traces toward the road, so she excluded that scenario. Her father had been taken toward the city. The port or the city but not the road.

-Okay, agreed Ludovigo. We'll ask on the port. Now let's get away from here before the guards find out the corpses and accuse us of the crimes…

Ludovigo then went on the port with Amy. This time he did most of the questioning and socializing and Amy was glad about it. They learned that many people saw some men dragging an unconscious man to a boat. On this part of the port, it was somehow frequent to see things people should not see and nobody ever did anything about it. Nobody knew anything about the men, they were strangers but the name of the boat was Veloce Pesce. Ludovigo knew that boat. It was a fast one used mostly for smuggling. He didn't tell Amy but Dampierre and his gang sometimes used it for this reason. He also knew that the captain of the ship was trading slaves as well… In fact, he was doing mostly anything that paid… Like anybody in fact. Asking more, Ludovigo learned that the ship went to Trieste. But he also learned no other boat was going there right now. He then told Amy:

-Well, sorry. They're gone. Now that's it. I said I would help you on our territory, not elsewhere.

Amy was kind of disappointed that he would not help her more yet she knew where her father was going now, so she would go there, help or no help. But she first asked the blond man:

-Trieste? Where is that?

Ludovigo began to explain the way to her.

-Well, go to Jesolo, then Caorle, then…

Seeing Amy's troubled expression as she didn't thought she would remember all those cities, he then stopped and concluded:

-You just have to follow the sea toward east all the way to Monfalcone then continue to follow the sea south, then you'll get to Trieste.

But before Amy could go, Ludovigo gave her her purse back with the few money she had in it.

-Here. Keep your purse. There's nothing in it anyway. But I'll take that back if you don't mind.

And he took back his cap.

-Be careful. Buona fortuna to you, bambina.

-Merci for what you did. Said Amy before she went to search for her horse in the rented stable. She took out her embarrassing long dress and deeply worrying, she began to ride away in search of her father.

* * *

><p><strong>Atalanta was a woman in the ancient Greek mythology who said she would only marry the man who would beat her in a race since she was running very fast and did not want to marry.<strong>

**Dainsleif, king Hedin's sword is a real sword of legend.**


	3. Illfated

**Warning: A few gory details.**

**Ill-fated**

One day someone came to the Sorel Manor asking for the Comte de Sorel. The servant had told Claude that the English lady, who refused to present herself before she saw the count, was dressed in a blue outfit, a man outfit with a sword by her side and she seemed very cold, demanding and authoritarian, so it did scare Claude a bit; the servant also told him that she had requested to meet him at once. Claude stopped drinking and got up from his chair to meet this English lady. Anne saw her husband's nervousness and offered to come with him. Anyway a lady asking to see her husband may mean trouble… She was kind of suspecting Claude may know this woman and didn't want to see her anymore after some love affair… He didn't seem to cheat on her now, well she didn't notice if he did it, he seemed faithful… but her mother-in-law had once told her about Claude's father's womanizing habits, so this woman seemed suspect. And why was she dressed as a man? These kinds of adventuress ladies often were easy ones too… even though Anne would have loved to travel the world with a rapier by her side like her husband's niece was doing when they met her, some months ago… She did gaze at the young girl with some admiration… But she would not dare do it herself… Now one of those adventuresses seemed to want something of her husband… So both of them went to greet the mysterious English lady. The lady was waiting for Claude in the entrance hall and when Claude and Anne entered, she turned toward them. Strangely, she had white hair even if she did not look very old. She must be in her thirties… Claude moved toward the lady to greet her by gracefully bowing to her and kissing her hand under the suspicious gaze of his ugly wife who was now even more wary of this well-shaped woman, who looked like some kind of fatal woman. As Claude wondered what the lady wanted and prepared to ask her, Ivy stared at him with some surprise.

-You are not the Count Claude de Sorel?

-Yes, I am… What may bring you here, Madame? We never saw each other before… Is there some mistake?

The jealous and insecure wife wondered why Claude said that. Why does she comes if they never saw each other and why does he have to notice it expressly? They pretend to not know each other…

-Well, it's strange… You came to my manor some months ago…

Anne suddenly stared at Claude with a somewhat surprised and angry gaze while Claude didn't understand at all.

-What? I never came to your manor… I do not even know who you are!

-Are you certain, Claude? Asked Anne with a hurt voice.

She wondered when he could have gone to her manor, before they got married? Or after? Where was her manor exactly? In England? Claude did left for some days, sometimes… Claude turned toward his wife.

-Of course, I'm certain, Mon amour! Why would I lie?

Anne gazed at Claude with a hurt gaze like to say she didn't believe him. Why does he call her Mon amour now? Claude only began to show her some affection since he almost passed away with tuberculosis after his mother died of it. Anne took care of him and it seemed to have changed their relation. He was scorning her and was treating her coldly before, being repulsed by her ugly looks and being unhappy of his marriage even if his mother reprimanded him for it, always protecting Anne and taking Anne's side. But when she died, Claude was very sick and Anne took care of him. Claude began to respect her but Anne knew he didn't love her, not as a lover. She knew he was still finding her ugly even if he tried not to show it. Ivy then interrupted the couple.

-Indeed… He never came to my manor, madam. I made a mistake. A man looking quite like your husband came and presented himself as Claude, the Count of Sorel. But it was not him. He looked like him though…

-… Was it Raphael? Wondered Claude out loud.

-Your brother? Asked his wife.

-Your brother? That may explain the resemblance… concluded Ivy. Yet he claimed he was you… By the way, I am sorry to not have presented myself: I am Countess Isabella Valentine, I am pleased to meet you, Monsieur and Madame de Sorel.

Ivy graciously bowed to both of them, mostly to Anne, trying not to anger the jealous wife more.

Claude looked quite annoyed, learning his brother used his identity to visit people, before he looked concerned and turned toward Ivy.

-What did my brother wanted? Nothing bad I hope…

-Well, he stole my books… and I want them back. He also did other things… Where is he?

-He stole your books? …And other things?

Claude was even more embarrassed. His brother was committing crimes under his identity! Ah! The dirty scoundrel! How dare he? But he tried to take a hold of himself and told Ivy.

-… Madame, you are asking something I cannot answer… I met him some months ago, a year ago, then I never saw him again. Even his daughter was searching for him.

-So he is the one with the illegitimate daughter? Not you?

-What?

Claude blushed under his wife suddenly inquisitive gaze. What was Raphael telling everybody about him? He was completely destroying his reputation! Claude was even more annoyed. So that was how his big brother was getting his revenge… Claude replied quite embarrassed.

-Yes he is! I have no illegitimate children! I have no children at all!

-You seem quite on the defensive for someone innocent, coldly noticed Anne.

-But… it's true! I am outraged by such a claim!

-Please, calm down… Madam, I think your husband is right; the only illegitimate daughter we talk about came from your brother-in-law…

-It's not an illegitimate daughter but an adopted daughter he had. I saw her, if we are talking about the same one. rectified Anne who was more calm.

-Whatever. I am not here to speak about children. I only want my books back.

And I want my reputation back… thought Claude. Damned Raphael… But he answered quite politely to Ivy:

-Well as I told you, I do not know where they may be… But if you could do me the pleasure of following me to the salon… We could discuss more…

Ivy followed them to the salon. Anne then went away with a maid to search for something to serve their guest while Ivy stared at a family portrait. Claude noticed and told her:

-Yes. This is him. My brother. Raphael is the young man beside my parents. He looked younger than when you saw him since he was only nineteen years old there. It is now the only portrait of him we have since my parents threw away all the others when he became a criminal. They said his presence was dishonouring the house… They kept this one because it is the only one where all the family is present on it… But they thought for a while about erasing Raphael from it…

-It would have been a shame… Because criminal or not, he is still part of your family…

Suddenly Ivy thought about her father, Cervantes. He was in her family… Would she put portraits of him on her walls?... Just the thought of this made her shudder. Yet Raphael grew up with his family, not like her father whom she only knew once adult… and Raphael must not have done as worst as her father… Well, did he?… She didn't really know him… He may have looked offended by Cervantes' crime and may have let her live but what did he do exactly? He told her he killed… He is a vampire after all… She suddenly wondered if the family knew about the vampire part… Meanwhile, Claude agreed to her statement.

-Indeed… Maybe it is good they kept this one. Where all the family members are… This is Henriette, she married some times later and died…

-This is you?

-Yes. I was fourteen years old. And those are my younger sisters… Victoire, Gabrielle and Charlotte.

-But even at fourteen and him eighteen…

-Nineteen.

-Whatever. You did already look a lot like him… You also both looked like your father… You are all handsome… It seems it's a family trait… Your mother and sisters are also very beautiful…

-Well, you know how portraitists are… They always flatter their clients…

-Well, I do see you now and I don't believe the painter had to flatter you very much… In fact, he didn't bring you justice enough. You are far more handsome than on your portraits…

Claude blushed. He was not used to compliments like this. Even if he was handsome, not many people really told him and he didn't felt handsome himself… And the compliment coming from a beautiful woman like Ivy, to which charm he was not insensible, was completely troubling him.

-Euh… Well… I… Hum… I was young at the time… I'm not that handsome… You're being polite… Euh… I… Where were we?

-You look so much like your brother actually!

Ivy remembered when Raphael blushed in embarrassment in front of her about the illegitimate daughter thing. Claude was now looking exactly like him: all red and embarrassed. It was kind of funny… She smiled in amusement.

-What? I mean, I… ah? …Possible, I have not seen Raphael since one year… But I already told you, didn't I?

-Yes, you did. So it does mean you do not have any relation with your brother anymore?

-Non. He left eight years ago and since then, he came back here just once, one year ago, to get his books back… So that is why I do believe you when you say he stole your books… My brother loved books… He was an intellectual… He studied medicine…

-He did?

Ivy was somehow surprised.

-And… what happened to him exactly?

-When?

-Why was he thrown out of the family? And became the criminal you say…

-… He killed someone very important.

-Why?

Claude sighed.

-He told us the man became crazy and tried to kill him… but… I do wonder… about something…

Ivy was listening very attentively to Claude as the Frenchman was speaking. She seemed very interested but Claude wondered if he should tell her everything… about his own theory of what really happened: that Raphael became a vampire and then killed Monsieur de Savoie. Maybe the young girl, Raphael's daughter as she titled herself, may have something to do with his transformation… What if she was the one who attacked him and transformed him? What if Raphael was now trying to escape her? This would explain why the girl was searching for him… Maybe even why he came one year ago… to search in his books for a cure to vampirism…? This version of the story was somehow making him feel sad for his brother… But of course, he could not talk about this to the countess; it was an unbelievable story… He would be labelled as mad… Claude was silent for some times as he was thinking about this when Ivy suddenly asked:

-Do you know what happened to your brother? I mean entirely? His transformation and all?

Claude gazed at Ivy with a surprised look. She knew! How come? But they were alone, they could talk freely for now…

-Transformation…? I mean… I know of one, but please, explain yourself…

-He is now a vampire.

-I thought I was crazy! But you confirmed my doubts! Not that I am crazy, but that my brother…

He then continued almost whispering so no one else beside Ivy could hear him.

-… is a vampire…

-So you had doubts about it? Beware, your brother is extremely dangerous… You got to beware of him. Evil has now infected his soul… An unimaginable evil…

Ivy's words scared Claude and he became more nervous. He did remember what happened to his guests that fateful night…

-Yes… I know… Well, I did tighten security around here… But… what evil? How do you know? Can he be saved?

-No. There is no hope for him. It will only increase at time goes by…

-Why? How do you know?

Then Anne came back with the maid.

-I have ordered that the table be set for a guest. What would you say of eating some delicious roast beef tonight, Madame? For now, we have some cheese cakes and wine…

-Well, that is most gracious of you but I shall not stay much longer…

Ivy turned toward Claude again.

-Since you do not have my books and you don't know about your brother's whereabouts… I shall leave you… At least you know now to beware of him… My regards, dear Countess, dear Count…

-But…

Claude tried to protest of her hasty departure, he wanted to have more answers but Ivy was already walking to the front door and quickly left the mansion. Claude gazed thoughtfully at the door for a while.

-So you didn't know her? Asked Anne, suspicious again by his attitude.

-Non.

-There is something you don't tell me… You look pale.

-You would not believe me anyway.

-What is it?

Claude sighed.

-My brother is a vampire.

-Claude! Don't mock me!

-I don't. He is a vampire. I told you you wouldn't believe me but I got confirmation from this lady.

-Oh, so she came to tell you your brother stole her books and he is a vampire? I know you think I'm ugly but you also think I'm stupid?

-Non. You're not stupid. You're not ugly. I love you Anne.

Anne was not dupe. She knew Claude didn't love her, well not in the sense she would have liked.

-Yes. Only gratefulness and wine makes you say that. And you should stop drinking. You know the doctor told you to stop. It was because of that that you got ill.

The doctor indeed had told Claude that he had been more subject to catch his mother's sickness because he was drinking. Alcoholics have more chances to catch tuberculosis than people who don't drink. So always being near his mother and drinking, it was only logical that Claude became ill too.

-I know Anne. Please leave me alone.

And Claude went toward his private study.

-Where are you going? Asked Anne.

-To drink! Euh… To think!

-Remember what the doctor told you!

Before he closed the door, Claude answered:

-Don't worry, I won't think too much!

Anne muttered:

-This you never do…

* * *

><p>In Trieste, Amy went to the port where she found the Veloce Pesce. She went to the footbridge and began to climb on it. A burly sailor came to her.<p>

-Whatcha want, sweetie?

-My father. Where is he?

-Huh? I don't know what you're talking about.

Amy unsheathed her rapier and swiftly pointed it at the man's throat.

-You know who I'm talking about. Tell me or die.

The man gazed at her with some surprise in his eyes. He then smirked.

-You wouldn't kill me, you're just a little girl.

-So? Your point?

And Amy pointed her rapier even more on his throat. The man seemed surprised but began to smile again.

-I like your spirit, girl, but I know nothing. Ask the captain. He's in his cabin.

Amy stared at the man for a while: she wondered if it was wise to go in the captain's cabin. But then it was right that if someone knew something about her father here, the captain had much more chances than any other. So she stopped aiming at the man's throat and asked where the cabin was. The man showed her. Amy went to it and opened the door. Two men were playing dice together. When Amy opened the door they got surprised.

-Who are you? Asked one of the men.

-Who is the capitaine? Asked back Amy.

-I am. Said the man asking the first question. What do you want, bellissima?

Amy gazed at him coldly.

-My father. Give him to me.

The man looked at her.

-Sorry, I don't know what you are talking about.

Amy quickly went to the table and tried to point her rapier at the captain.

-My father! What did you do with him?

The captain swiftly parried her strike and smirked.

-I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know who your father is.

-Don't annoy me too much… Tell me where he is or die!

-Sorry, I don't fight little girls… But he does. Pietro, kill her.

The other man got up and took his sword without a word. He moved toward Amy.

-Don't start a fight you can't win… coldly said Amy as she backed away from the captain and prepared to fight the man.

Amy then quickly thrust her rapier at the man. Since the ship was not very big, the cabin was not either and they did not have much place to fight. The duel was almost only composed of thrusting strikes. The blades clanged together with a fast and furious rate until Amy hit the man right in the heart. When Pietro fell down, the captain looked at him then at Amy with a somehow impressed gaze. He smiled.

-Not bad. What would you say to work for me? I could use some innocent-looking girl like you…

-I only want my father. Give him to me or you will die too.

-You sure you don't want to work for me?

Amy gazed at him with a cold gaze and the captain continued.

-Alright. Your father… You mean the blond man we took in Venice?

Amy's gaze widened. So they really had him!

-Yes. Where is he?

-Well, he is not here anymore. The men who kidnapped him went away with him. After they left the ship, they took him in a covered chariot but I don't know where. I can tell you their leader had a Romanian accent though.

Amy thought: A Romanian accent… and one of them told papa that he would pay… They must be some Romanians wanting revenge on the Vampire… They somehow learned the duke had freed him and that he wasn't dead like the duke had pretended… Suddenly Amy's eyes widened: They will burn him! Papa is going toward Romania to be burnt in some village by the angry mob! Probably some village near our castle… Amy gazed again at the captain: he was looking at her with a very annoying smirk… Like if he didn't fear her… and he didn't even seem to care about his dead sailor… Even if he said he didn't fight young girls, he didn't care about killing one since he told his man to do it and worst of all, he had kept her father captive… That man was a jerk! Amy wondered if she should kill him. He was a slave trader, an evil man… yet he had his crew with him… and what was important was to save Raphael… not get revenge… and for now she had other questions for him…

-Since when they left?

-Yesterday in the morning.

-Was my father alive? Conscious?

-He was. But he was tied and gagged.

-Was he badly wounded?

-He was wounded, but not that much… not mortally if that is what you wanted to know…

-Do you know the names of some of those men?

-No. I only took them here. I'm not the kind of person who asks about more than I should know… I did the work they asked of me, that's all. I already told you too much… But you're quite a pretty girl… You sure you don't want to work for me? I could pay you well…

The lecherous gaze the captain then gave her was too much; Amy had enough; she had asked all the questions she could think about so she didn't need him anymore. She swiftly launched herself at him, surprising him, and before he could do anything, she thrust her rapier in his heart.

-Pathetic nuisance. Humpf! I won't forgive you.

So Amy quickly left the ship before anyone noticed her murders, jumped on her horse and decided to go in Romania.

* * *

><p>After being brought for days tied and gagged in the bottom of a ship's hold, then thrown in the back of a covered chariot for even more days, Raphael was still wondering: Why haven't they killed me yet? Are they bringing me to some justice? I'm a criminal in many countries… maybe they want to bring me to their village to burn me there… He thought he heard one of them speak in Romanian… But the duke freed him… Why would he… ?<p>

He then came to the same conclusion as Amy.

Yes… Mob justice… It must be that… Some of them must have found out the Vampire was still alive and decided to do their own justice…

Raphael remembered the man who panicked when he bit him… He knew he was a vampire… But did he had a Romanian accent?... Raphael wasn't sure anymore but he was also worrying about far more important things right now…

Amy? What did they do with her? Had she succeeded to flee? Was she alright? As he was still thinking about all this for the thousandth time, he suddenly noticed the chariot stopped moving. He heard men now speaking German, from what Raphael understood the men who brought him here were mercenaries… They were getting paid… After a while some men came inside. They grabbed him and took him out of the chariot. One of the new men took out his gag. The man spoke German.

-There. It'll be easier to breathe. You can speak now. You can even scream. Nobody will hear you. It is still desolate around here, no one dares to come.

Raphael gazed at the courtyard they were in. He recognized the place.

-… Ostrheinsburg? … Why have you brought me here?

-Because the master wanted that.

-Who? The Emperor?

-Nein. Soul Edge.

Raphael gasped in surprise; so he was at the hand of some Soul Edge followers?

-So, it was the evil sword that sent you to do its bidding… But wasn't Ostrheinsburg supposed to be purified from Soul Edge?

-This is what everybody thinks… It looks like it has been… but the place is still under Soul Edge control… And when you came here with the Wolfkrone army, some of us followed you after you left them, to get you back… and we hired some mercenaries along the way to make sure we would succeed…

-But… what happened to the monk and priestess who came here? …Did they even reach the place? And… And some Imperial guard said it was done…

The man smiled enigmatically before he began to push Raphael in front of him.

-Now come inside.

-Non! I won't go in there!

-Stop arguing! Now move it!

Raphael tried to resist but some more Soul Edge followers grabbed him to bring him in the castle. As he was brought toward some entrance, Raphael kept protesting and asking questions.

-Why do you bring me here? Soul Edge wants its revenge on me? That was why one of you said I would pay?

None of the men answered him.

As they moved forward, Raphael noticed a young woman he knew who was leaning on the side of the wall: Tira!

He gazed at her with hate and she returned the gaze. It was hard to know which one hated the other one most. Raphael wondered: How come she was alive? Looking more in details, he noticed the paleness of her skin: Is she even alive? Is she a vampire? But he asked nothing and kept staring at her with hate and disdain but also with some horror: So she was the one who wanted to make him pay! That crazy, psychotic, sadistic, cruel, degenerate monster! Of course, they had crossed blade together and Amy finally killed her… Well, threw her down the fall… It seemed she survived… somehow… and it made sense she wanted her revenge. Raphael then wondered with growing anguish: But if she wanted to get her revenge on me, what will she do to Amy? Amy was the one who pushed her to her death… And she was already so cruel to her! At least, Amy don't seem to be here… Where is she? What happened to her?

Tira then went toward Raphael who was now held by some Soul Edge followers. Coming toward him, she spoke to herself, gazing angrily at Raphael:

-I don't like this man…pouted jolly Tira.

-Yet we have to take him since it's part of the plan… growled Tira in her gloomy state.

Jolly Tira then addressed Raphael.

-Humpf! You're worthless! You're as loser as the other!

She continued to argue but with her Gloomy side.

-I have the perfect one right here! Not him! He doesn't deserve it!

Gloomy Tira sighed and answered back.

-She's too young…

-Someday she will be all grown up!

Raphael then noticed a frightened little girl, who was standing besides Tira, looking really scared. Tira then gazed at Pyrrha with a warm smile continuing her crazy conversation.

-…If she eats all her vegetables… And you will eat them, sweety, won't you?

The little girl looked at Tira with a terrified gaze and nodded fearfully. Raphael somehow guessed it must be the Greek woman's child. Was her mother dead or alongside those cultists? He stared sadly at Pyrrha before he gazed again at Tira with hate.

-You're disgusting…

-Humpf! And you're ugly!

Tira then addressed her men.

-Take him to the dungeon!

The men were dragging Raphael inside when suddenly Tira yelled:

-Hey! What happened to your daughter? Is she dead? I hope so! I hated that little wench! I just wish she had a painful death!

Those last words completely infuriated Raphael and he suddenly got out of his captor's hold and went running toward Tira.

-You wortless b*tch!

Tira laughed while taunting him to come.

-Hahahaha! Here kitty, kitty!

She waited for Raphael as the other Soul Edge servants quickly grabbed him trying to take him away. Pyrrha backed away silently crying. After some struggle, Raphael got immobilized and brought away from the still taunting Tira, who was now sticking out her tongue at him. Raphael screamed:

-I'll kill you! B*tch!

-Oh, I'm sooo scared! Bastard!

As he was taken away, Tira yelled again.

-You're such a loser! I hate you as much as your daughter!

She then addressed Pyrrha.

-Come Pyrrha, let play! We'll have so much fun with the prisoners! You'll see, their screams will be funny!

Pyrrha wanted to protest but she was too scared of this evil woman. Too scared of everything. She only whimpered as she followed the gambolling Tira. But she didn't follow Tira fast enough and the crazy girl became angry. She turned toward her and told her:

-Come on, Pyrrha! You're in for a spanking if you don't obey! Bad girl! You're a bad girl!

She then grumbled in her raspy voice:

-I won't keep you always by my side… annoying pest! I hate kids!

Raphael was horrified at the fact this little girl was in the care of this crazy girl. He thought with some sadness that her mother must really be dead… She seemed to love her children very much and the little girl was now completely scared… Her mother would never let this happen… She must be dead. And he thought with some guilt that he may be the one who killed her… With all the blood he avidly took from her… He had completely lost control…

Once in the dungeon, Raphael was brought to the torture chamber. A horrible place with the stench of death and the ambiance of fear and despair. Moans and groans were the background music. Raphael noticed that some torture devices still had dead people on it, still tied to the machine, in their dying position as they agonized and drew their last breath probably with their last scream. Some were still agonizing… There was blood everywhere… In his vampire state, he may have been excited but now, he was mostly disgusted. He passed across a skinned corpse hanged to some hook and got surprised when this 'corpse' moaned in pain.

-Oh Mon Dieu, he is still alive…

He remembered this was Ostrheinsburg after all, as gruesome details only added as he walked in the torture room. He remembered how he had been sick the day he invaded the place with his minions. He now was once more.

But the men kept dragging him to some torture device. Tira then came as Raphael was being tied to the torture device. She sat comfortably in front of Raphael, who stared at her with a disdainful gaze.

-You know, everybody thinks the place is purified… But it is only on the outside… The heart of the castle… The dungeon, is still breathing… Everybody left the place happily as they thought everything was alright… and since it was such a horrible place, no one comes here anymore… It's an abandonned place now…

She made a sad expression.

-Isn't it sad? No one will know what happened to you, no one will know where you are… You'll die completely ignored by everyone…

Tira looked at Raphael's expression to see his fear. When she saw only hate, disdain and disgust but no fear, she made an annoyed expression before it changed to an evil smile.

-But no, don't worry, we won't kill you… The master needs you… You're wondering why, don't you? Well, to be his new host! You're still wondering, why you? Well, because Soul Edge is already part of you.

-Not anymore, crazy girl… I am purified. I have nothing to do with this sword.

-Oh yes, you do! I'm so jealous, you and Soul Edge are so close, you lucky one! Wanna know why? It came from when you tried to disrupt Nightmare's energy with your sword in your battle with him… With this attack, you made a connection with him and he took this opportunity to invade your soul with a part of him, in case of destruction… I don't know if you remember that moment exactly but he must have made you feel sick because Soul Edge is strong, much too strong for you… Much stronger than you! It's energy is hard to take on a big scale! He tried to control you but somehow you resisted it…

Raphael remembered that indeed Soul Edge had tried to control him… He even had begun to feel confuse about his identity… Until Jacqueline and Marienbard snapped him out of it. While telling that, Tira seemed frustrated and shook her head in negation.

-Nightmare could have been here, right now if you haven't resisted! That's a shame! Now Soul Edge got destroyed and all its essence is scattered everywhere!

Her face suddenly began to lighten with a smile.

-But we are trying to gather it all again… and, there is some of it right here!

Tira pointed with her clawed hand at Raphael's heart.

-Because to resist such a powerful force, you had to suppress it, and you suppressed it so deeply within your soul that those purifying you couldn't even find it… Now we'll just have to dig a little to find that treasure…

And while saying this, Tira scratched his chest, making it bleed while she spoke with her raspy voice. So that is what Talim and Kilik faintly sensed without knowing exactly what it was… thought Raphael with some worries. He also wondered if something had happened to them since Ostrheinsburg wasn't totally purified… They must have felt it… Were they killed? Were they captured?

-Now we'll be able to get out what's inside of you… Your evil will resurface… The master will take over…

She continued in her Gloomy mode.

-Having known that before, I would not have tried to kiss you near the waterfall since I was taking your soul for Soul Edge and now Soul Edge is invading you from inside… Beside, you don't even interest me… Don't think that I enjoyed the kiss…

Raphael stared at her haughtily and sneered in disdain. So these wretched fools wanted to make him Nightmare's host? Humpf! Let them try… If Siegfried has been able to get out of this hold, then he would be able to resist it! Even if he now appreciated Siegfried, he still considered him weak and was convinced he was better at resisting. He knew he would probably be influenced by Soul Edge like he had been as a vampire but the evil sword shall never be able to overcome his resistance completely! Tira seemed pensive as she stared at Raphael.

-I'm annoyed… Because you'll be Nightmare's host, I have to not damage your body too much… The master wouldn't like it… But don't worry; I know ways that can be very painful even without damaging the body too much…

-I didn't know you were so delicate and could have such finesse… sarcastically answered Raphael.

Raphael stared at Tira with a haughty look but the crazy girl now also detected some fear in it and smirked cruelly. She ordered one of her followers.

-Now, make him scream… No, I'll do it myself…

Raphael looked at her with a scornful gaze. This damn girl seemed determined to make him suffer, but she will be disappointed; He won't give her the pleasure of suffering in front of her. He won't beg her for mercy. He stared at Tira with a haughty and proud gaze, saying nothing. As Tira was excitedly beginning to activate the torture device, stretching Raphael's arms and legs, Raphael's thoughts went to Amy again: He was asking himself the same questions over and over again: Has Amy succeeded in getting away? Since she was not here, she must have… Unless they killed her… Where was she now? Maybe she went to see Princess Hildegard in Wolfkrone? If Amy succeeded to find Siegfried, will he keep his promise and protect her? Was she safe? Was she even alive?

After a while of torture, Tira asked Raphael who was trying to recover from the pain:

-So? Do you feel it? Do you feel the energy coming back?

She added with an evil smile.

-Do you feel the pain…? Do me a favor. Scream for me a little more. You didn't do it loudly enough.

She activated the device even more and Raphael couldn't stand it anymore: He began to scream in pain while Tira's eyes glittered with excitement.

-Yes! Scream for me!


	4. Despair and memories

**Warning: Tira is evil. This chapter and the next were hard to write…**

**Despair and memories**

Amy arrived in Walachia. There she learned that the duke was not Stefan I Surdul anymore but a new one, a young man in his early twenties; Alexandru III cel Rău. Amy was kind of disappointed; she could not go to see the duke and ask for the liberation of her father as she had hoped… She thought since Dampierre had assured her so many times that Duke Stefan liked her, that maybe he would have understood her problem and understood that if Raphael came back even if he was banished, it was not deliberately and he did not deserve to be executed… maybe he would even have done something to free Raphael from the angry peasants' wrath… They did part on relatively good terms… But she learned he wasn't even in Walachia anymore and had been exiled on the island of Chios… And this new duke… maybe he even was the one responsible of her father's kidnapping… Amy learned he had a reputation for cruelty… If her father was at his hands… it meant trouble… Yet Amy was determined to save her father at all cost: She began to ride toward their old castle and its area…

* * *

><p>Raphael woke up in a small cell after he fainted from the pain of the torture session. The next days, he got tortured again by Tira.<p>

After she finished torturing him, Gloomy Tira looked at Raphael as he was trying to recover from his sufferings. As he opened his eyes, Tira made a very annoyed expression.

-I hate your blue eyes, they're so ugly…

-Humpf! And I hate you. You're completely ugly. I just can't stand the sight of you! I think the worst torture of all is looking at you! My whole being is sickened by your sight!

-Well then, you'll see a lot of me over the next months… I hope your eyes will burn from it and finally turn red again! Why don't you let Soul Edge take you? You won't have to stare at me anymore!

After the torture session, Raphael woke up again in his cell, weak and suffering. The following days were similar and Raphael thought that it was far worse than when he was in his dungeon in Walachia: This time he had no visits, Amy or Siegfried didn't come, nobody came… None of the guards spoke to him either… No one spoke to him, no one came to see him, except Tira… That damn Tira… Raphael could very well do without her…

But one day, Tira didn't come. Raphael wondered why but tried to enjoy the time alone, even if he still was in a dark, dirty, grimy, humid and stinky cell.

-Maybe she is dead? That would be so great!

But his hopes were crushed when she came back some weeks later. As she told him, she had gone searching for Soul Edge fragments. She thought that maybe he didn't already turn into a vampire or Nightmare because Soul Edge was not strong enough. So she had to find the fragments before she would try to change him again. So since that time Tira often went away and Raphael really enjoyed those peaceful times; he was not taken to be tortured during those times… But each time she was home, she did enjoy torturing him…

One day as Raphael was tied to the torture device. Tira arrived; she looked very happy and was hiding something behind her.

-Hi! How are you doing?

Raphael stared at her with a hateful and scornful gaze, as always.

-You're still not in a good mood? What a killjoy! Smile a little!

Raphael kept staring at her with disdain and hate. Tira shrugged.

-Whatever. I got two surprises for you! Look!

Tira suddenly showed him one of the things she was holding behind her; a Soul Edge shard. Raphael was terrified to see this but even more because a part of him rejoiced at this sight. This part wanted it and he kept staring at it with mixed feelings.

-Yes, it's a Soul Edge shard! You like it? I'll give it to you… If you're a good boy.

Raphael haughtily replied.

-Get lost! I do not want your dirty scrap!

Tira moved the shard in front of him tauntingly.

-Oh yeah you want it… You want it sooo much!

Raphael turned his head away. But it was hard to resist, he wanted to stare at it so much! Tira laughed and took it from his sight. She wanted to tempt him for fun but she intended to use it for a more useful reason: to cut and wound him with it so that he gets more tainted and would one day succumb to Soul Edge's influence to become the new host. But for now, she had something else to show him.

-And… look!

She suddenly flashed something in front of him. A pink ribbon with a skull ornament. Raphael recognized it as soon as he saw it: Amy's ribbon! His gaze became worried. Tira smiled cruelly.

-She was lurking around here, so I played with her for a little while… until I got tired of her. She is dead now. I cut all her limbs and threw them in the river…

At the mention of his daughter's death, Raphael felt himself become cold all over. His gaze widened in horror and incredulity.

-Non! You're lying!

Tira laughed before she took a serious tone and began to carve into Raphael's flesh, trying to draw some kind of bird on his leg. She seemed very concentrated on her drawing as Raphael winced in pain from both the carving and the news.

-She did. She died… in a painful way…

Raphael thought: How come she has Amy's ribbon? There was only one explanation: Tira's explanation: Amy had tracked him down here, Tira had found her and killed her. Raphael began to whimper as Tira carved even more deeply into his flesh. But the physical pain was nothing to Raphael compared to his daughter's loss. Somehow he knew Tira would not have let go of Amy until she caught her. She was that kind of girl. And Amy would never have let him down: It was only normal that they crossed path… He began to cry.

-Non! Non! Amy! Non! Non!

He could not believe Amy was dead! It could not be! Tira continued to torment him.

-Oh, But she was so beautiful while dying! You should have seen that! Her big eyes begging for me to stop hurting her! Her tears falling endlessly… Her mouth calling your name without answer from you… Papa…! Papa…! It was so moving! We all cried together as it was too beautiful…

-Non… Non… It cannot be…! Arrrgh… Amy… !

-Damn! I just can't seem to draw a bird right! It looks like a flower! I'm completely useless at drawing! Well, you got a flower.

Tira stopped torturing Raphael, anyway, she had enough fun seeing his pain for his daughter.

Raphael got thrown in his cell again. Tira threw him Amy's ribbon by the window as Raphael kept crying.

-I'll leave this to you… as a souvenir…

Raphael took Amy's ribbon and held it tightly while tears fell down his cheeks as he muttered his daughter's name. Completely destroyed, Raphael thought: How can that girl be that cruel? Why? Why is everything so cruel? Raphael thought he would not survive the pain of Amy's death and hoped he would die soon to be with her.

But he did not die and Tira continued her evil plan sending Raphael from his cell to the torture room and back again. Each time he woke up from the pain, he remembered Tira's words: She is dead. It could not be… And he began to cry again. He now never let go of the ribbon since it was the only thing binding him to Amy. After each torture session, he lied down on the floor where his captors threw him, not even trying to reach his straw mattress and cried. What was the use of walking to this uncomfortable pile of straw? What was the use of anything? So he stayed on the flood, motionless, doing nothing at all but cry until they came back for him, for another torture session. His pain was so pitiful that one day, a sentinel who was guarding his cell and looking at him, told him from the small hole in the door as Raphael was crying on the cell's floor:

-She's not dead.

Raphael turned toward him with his face all wet from the endless tears falling from his eyes. He muttered, barely audible:

-… W-What?...

-You daughter. She's not dead. We never caught her.

Raphael painfully got up and went to the guard.

-… She is… not dead…? She is not… ? But she got her ribbon…

-Well, I don't know how she got the ribbon, but she is not here. I even heard Tira say she didn't know here she was…

-… But… how come… she got… the ribbon?

-Don't know.

.-…You don't know… more… about her…?

-No. I don't know more. But she is not here. And I bet she is alive.

-… But… the ribbon… is ripped…

-Yeah, it's a ripped ribbon, that's all. Anything could have happened. It doesn't mean your daughter is dead. If she was dead, I think Tira would have known. If Tira had killed her, she would have shown you worst than a ribbon…

Raphael stared at him with a grateful stare. The man was right… Raphael began to cry again but this time it was mixed with tears of relief and some hope came back to him

-… My daughter… Amy… alive…

He fell down on his knees, feeling too weak to stand again. He had not moved since such a long time, he was now very weak.

-Merci… For telling me that…

The guard looked at him sadly, he really began to pity Raphael, so he had to soothe his pain a little… Even if he was malfested, the guard had a heart and Tira's cruelties had reached its limits.

Maybe Tira learned about this, maybe the guard fled after this, but the next day, the guard was not there anymore and no other day either. Raphael never saw him again. Yet the man had given him hope and Raphael wondered how Amy was again. Was she alright? Had she found someone to help her? Has anyone Amy knew, taken care of her? Maybe they will learn somehow where he was and come to his help too? Maybe… he could hope…? Amy would never abandon him: If she was alive, she would save him… He had faith in her, she would try everything she could to get him out… It was strange how hope could suddenly give strength… Even if still very weak, Raphael felt better from this time on and kept hoping for someone to help him out of there. He will see Amy again, someone will come for him… And he told himself that he should try to at least move… for Amy…The thought of his daughter gave him strength and he tried to make the effort of getting up. Even that normal move was an accomplishment in the state he now was. So now he always tried to get up and make some steps, to remain in some kind of shape…even if his limbs hurt from everywhere… His time of being an agile and gracious fencer was over… for now… Yet he will get out of there… He had too… Amy was waiting for him… He hoped she was fine… But he had to keep in shape if he wanted to see her one day… He could not lose his will to fight… But Tira kept mistreating him and sometimes it was hard to keep his resolve. Very often he heard his inside voice telling him: Why do you fight when you know you will lose?

But time passed and no one came… He began to worry again, has something happened to Amy? Was she alright? If she did not come, did something happen to her? But he told himself that no one knew where he really was in fact… Even if Amy found help with Hildegard and Siegfried, or anyone else, they did not know where he was… Ridiculous hopes… And despair got a hold of him again. But at least, if Amy was alright…

But after many months of captivity, in the bottom of the dungeon, Raphael was now struggling with some other kind of fight… an inside fight. He was sensing the Soul Edge energy inside of him becoming stronger by the day. Tira was finding more and more fragments of the evil sword… If only he had been able to go to these powerful masters to get purified! Now he was feeling this evil presence getting more powerful and harder to fight… but he had to resist… But he knew he could not continue resisting like this forever… yet he had too… He didn't want to be controlled again… It was scaring him to death…

He was beginning to feel the same thing he felt in Ostrheinsburg. He began to be confused about his identity. Was he Soul Edge? Or Raphael Sorel? The time he touched Soul Edge evil energy when he fought Nightmare allowed the evil sword to invade his soul and at first it tried to control him but it was too weak yet now Soul Edge's power came back stronger. And tried to control him again. Raphael tried to resist this overwhelming possession by thinking about Amy. He was Amy's father, not Soul Edge's host. Raphael tried to remember his life with Amy. The cute little child she was when he took her under his wing, the shy and quiet child he wanted to protect… He remembered one night were there was this big thunderstorm, Amy got so scared she knocked at his bedroom…

* * *

><p>-What is it, Amy?<p>

Eight years old Amy gazed at her father without a word. Her eyes were teary. Another flash of lightning illuminated the bedroom and Raphael understood what Amy had. He had been gazing with interest by the window at the thunderstorm. He loved thunderstorm. But Amy was young and he remembered he had also been afraid of thunderstorms when he was young…

-You're scared of the storm?

Amy nodded as tears rolled on her cheeks.

-… And… I think there is a ghost in my closet.

-A ghost?

Amy nodded again. Raphael took her by the hand.

-There is no ghost in your closet, Amy. Of course during a thunderstorm, everything may look scarier but there's nothing of the sort, my beloved child. Now come, we will see together.

And holding Amy's hand, Raphael went into her bedroom. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room and the rain began to violently hit the window. Amy backed away behind her father.

-Don't worry Amy. There is nothing.

And never letting go of Amy's hand but keeping her protectively behind him, Raphael went to the closet.

-It makes a scratching sound inside… said Amy. Like now!

And Amy backed away while Raphael quickly opened it. There was nothing special but Raphael understood from where the sound was coming: from outside. There was a big tree near the wall and with the blowing wind, its branches scratched the wall. That was what Amy had heard… He explained his theory to her, trying to reassure her.

-See? There is no ghost. Ghosts don't exist.

-And vampires?

-They don't either.

-Witches?

-Non. It's all pure invention. Except if you say witch as a woman with medicine knowledge, people call them in that offensive way… but real witches with powers and all, non, it doesn't exist.

-So if you teach me medicine one day, I will be called a witch?

-Non. Not you since they will know from where it comes… and witches are often alone and solitary people…

Amy gazed at her father: she was alone and solitary, apart from him, she didn't speak to many people… Raphael continued.

-Euh, You… you won't be called a witch, Amy. To be accused of witchcraft, you must also be poor. I know people are disgusting, accusing any poor woman with some healing knowledge but you are not fitting the description.

He added:

-Witches are also very ugly. And old. Poor old solitary ladies who are ugly and have some healing knowledge but have no one to stand up for them if anyone accuse them of witchraft. That is a witch's description.

Another lighting struck a tree not far away and Amy got really scared as all the room illuminated with white light. She hugged her father tightly while Raphael thought that indeed, Amy had reasons to be scared with that last lightning… It was impressive…

-Papa, stay with me please!

Still gazing outside to see if a fire broke after the tree had been hit, Raphael hugged Amy too and told her:

-Of course I will, ma chérie… I won't leave you if you are scared…

Then noticing no fire, he turned toward Amy with a smile.

-I shall stay with you as long as you need me…

Amy shyly asked him.

-Will you stay with me all night…?

Raphael was tired, before Amy knocked at his door, he had the intention of gazing at the thunderstorm five more minutes then go to bed but if Amy needed him… He smiled at her.

-Yes, I will. Now go to bed. I shall sing you a lullaby. A Ukranian lullaby but translated in French. We once had a nanny who was Ukrainian and she used to sing us this lullaby that she translated from her native language. I liked it.

And Amy went into her bed while Raphael sat in an armchair beside her. He then began to sing:

Doucement s'endort la terre / Quietly the earth falls asleep  
>Dans le soir tombant  In the falling evening  
>Ferme vite tes paupières  Quickly close your eyelids  
>Dors petit enfant  Sleep little child

Dors en paix près de ta mère / Sleep in peace near your mother  
>Fais des rêves bleus  Do blue dreams  
>Au matin dans la lumière  In the morning in the light  
>Tu t'élanceras joyeux  You'll happily dash forward

Sur ton lit la lune pose / On your bed the moon lays  
>Ses rayons d'argent  It's silver rays  
>Quand s'apaisent gens et choses  When people and things soothes  
>Dors mon tout petit enfant  Sleep my little child

Mais ton père est brave et rude / But your father is brave and tough  
>C'est un vieux soldat  He's an old soldier  
>Fais dodo sans inquiétude  Sleep without worries  
>Mais ne tremble pas  But don't tremble

After he sang the lullaby, Raphael realized Amy was asleep; he could go sleep in his bed… But what if Amy woke up in the night? She would get scared and never trust him again! Raphael had promised he would stay all night, so he had to keep his promise. Beside the armchair was not too uncomfortable…

* * *

><p>As he remembered these memories, Raphael realized that he was singing the lullaby in his cell…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This lullaby is really a Ukranian one translated in French then I translated it in English. I could not find any suitable lullaby originally in French that would exist at the time. It was mostly love songs or some violent one like 'I'm gonna knock you out if you don't sleep…' Or things like 'One day you'll be married and go away...' (okay not exactly in those words but mostly meaning that) I don't think Raphael would sing any of that to his beloved daughter. If any of you got one, I'd be glad to change it but then again, this one fits very well.<strong>


	5. The awakening

**The Awakening**

All his memories of Amy made Raphael melancholic and it pained him. Thinking about her made him suffer as he wondered if he would ever see her again and worried even more about her. But as soon as he stopped thinking of her, he felt Soul Edge slowly taking control of him and began to have identity problems again… To resist was becoming more and more difficult as time goes by… The memories of Amy brought him back to his senses for short whiles before he began to feel confused again. He sometimes had memories he knew where not his, but Soul Edge's… He remembered when he was in a Spanish galleon, killing sailors… Has he ever been in a Spanish galleon? … Yes, he did… and he slaughtered all the crew… He really appreciated it… He rejoiced at it… He also remembered, in Ostrheinsburg… with the golem, the lizarman and… the countess Valentine? She was with him? Didn't she want to kill him?… Of course, but he tricked her… Hein? What… How did I tricked… ? Raphael was confused: What were those thoughts? Soul Edge… He had to think harder about his own memories! Memories of Amy… even memories of his life with his family… Those may not be the best ones but he did had a lot of memories with them and sometimes remembering Amy, seeing her adorable face…, remembering better times, was too painful so he had to change to some other memories. Some more neutral or even somehow bad ones. But they would never be as bad as being here. So he turned to his family.

-Claude… I know it's strange but I would like to be with you now… Instead of here… Mère… Père… Life with you was not that bad compared to now…

* * *

><p>Raphael was sitting while reading a book under a tree. The battle would begin soon and he was waiting for his father who had gone to the general's mansion not far away to receive his orders. Claude was hanging nearby with some aristocrats of his age, trying to fight the fear he was feeling before he would come back to his father and brother to fight by their side, under their protection. Raphael's little brother was now fifteen years old and it was his first battle. Raphael was enjoying some solitude for the moment until his annoying family came back. After a while, his father came back on his horse. While he got down from his mount, Raphael got up and came to him. He smirked and asked his father:<p>

-So father, was the general's wife happy to see you? You didn't forget to meet the general, I hope?

François was speechless first at his son's greeting. Raphael was becoming more and more insolent each day. The general's wife was indeed one of his mistresses and his son knew it. He then took a haughty attitude and answered:

-With your intolerant attitude, you would make such a good Huguenot, Raphael…

He then defiantly continued:

-Yes, she was happy to see me and I didn't forget the general.

Raphael also defiantly answered:

-Humpf! You're telling me I play with danger with my opinions and hobbies but you… with the general's wife… I don't think Catholics would approve your actions either… They are intolerants too, you know…

François came to Raphael and slapped him in the face.

-That's enough! Don't speak like that Raphael! You know how your mother would be if she learned of your sacrilegious opinions! Don't insult Catholics!

Raphael rolled his eyes and massaged his wounded cheek while his father continued. Technically, he was mostly insulting his father right now… But to his father's eyes, everything Raphael did was sacrilegious… But he himself was perfect… His father thought of himself as a good Catholic while he dared to mention Raphael's mother… The wife he was cheating on without any scrupules… François continued:

-She chose your name in the hope that you will be a good Catholic and she even expressed one day her wish that you would become the archangel of death to all who oppose the Pope's authority!

Raphael rolled his eyes again. These were high expectations toward a man who read occult books as his hobby… Both the son and the father really had something to hide from the countess… and both didn't talk to her about the other's fault in some kind of silent agreement… even some kind of blackmailing… François continued speaking:

-So I expect a little more loyalty from you to the cause.

Raphael looked hurt.

-I have always been loyal, father. And will always be. You are insulting me.

-But you are not acting faithfully enough. You are a great asset to us, Raphael. Your swordplay is peerless and each time you are on the battlefield, you strike fear in the heart of the enemies.

Raphael smiled at his father's compliments while the count continued.

-But you lack faith and dedication. You look like a mercenary.

-I do not fight for money.

-Non, but we don't know why you fight exactly. You don't seem to have that faith pushing you to fight for Dieu and the Pope.

Raphael thought: You don't seem to have it either… Everyone knows most of the nobles who fight in this war do it mostly for their personal gain… but hide it under their 'faith'… No need to hide it in front of me, father… I too fight for our name's honour and glory… As Raphael was thinking, his father continued:

-Remember I want my heir to be a good Catholic. Even though I disapprove of your reprehensible interests I do not really care about it as long as you keep them secret and remain a good Catholic but you must show some dedication. The way you act sometimes looks like you favor the Huguenot's side.

Raphael was wondering why would he become a Huguenot since nothing of this interested him and he only thought this war was stupid in the first place but before he could reply anything of the sort, Claude came toward them.

-But he will father. He will become a Huguenot soon…

Raphael rolled his eyes and sighed again. The father asked:

-Why do you say that, Claude?

-Oh just like that… He looks like one…

Raphael looked coldly at Claude.

-Of course, you always say thing 'just like that', you never made any thoughtful statement in your life… It's always' just like that'…

François was annoyed at his sons' constant bickerings. They always quarrelled together. So he abruptly ended the conversation.

-Well both of you know what I would do to a Huguenot son! His head would fall down this instant!

And the father went toward the battlefield, leaving Claude somehow shaken by this brutal declaration while Raphael was still rolling his eyes while smirking; he believed his father talked too much, he was always making threats like this… He was easy on the whipping to educate them but he would never kill his children… Claude will be used to it one day… Raphael began to walk to his horse to follow his father to the battlefield. Claude quickly followed him.

-Remember, you're supposed to protect me!

Raphael sighed again.

-I know, annoying little brat… Are you scared I won't?

-Father said you had too.

-Humpf! You think I'm scared of father? He never succeeded in scaring me, even with his beatings. If I protect you, it is because I… In fact, I do not know why… You're annoying, whiny and I don't like you.

-I'm your brother.

-Please, don't remind me.

Raphael thought his brother was strange: he tried again to discredit him in front of their father then asked for his protection… But of course, Raphael knew he would protect him… Claude was family after all… While they got on their horses, the older brother said to his little brother.

-Claude, I think I know why I never took the Huguenot's side…

-Why?

-Because of you.

Claude was confused and Raphael went toward the enemies while explaining.

-I would be disowned and you would be too happy. I don't want that.

Raphael and his brother arrived to the battlefield. Their father was already into the fight and the brothers went toward the fighting group. Both sides were clashing at one another and many fell down their horse, them or the horse being killed in the fight. As he was now fighting on foot, his horse having been shot, Raphael glanced at his little brother's fight against an enemy. Claude was still on his horse but didn't seem very assured on it while fighting. Suddenly his adversary slashed at him and Claude fell down from the horse.

-Ah!

Luckily for him, Claude hasn't hurt himself in his fall but he had lost his rapier. He quickly put his arm in front of his face to protect himself from an enemy's strike when he heard the sound of weapons clashing together: he opened his eyes and he saw his brother had parried the strike just in time: Raphael had quickly interrupted his own fight to run over his little brother who needed help. As Claude watched in shock, Raphael slid his rapier alongside the enemy's one and disarmed him before he came back with a violent thrust at the Huguenot's heart. The man fell down as Raphael swiftly whirled around to parry his own adversary now coming at him. After a while, Raphael also vanquished his adversary and came back toward Claude. He gave his hand to Claude, helping him to get up.

-You know Claude, when I began to fight, I didn't have a big brother to protect me.

-You want me to say, I'm lucky to have one?

-I didn't ask you to say that, answered Raphael smiling. I think you said what you think… Not being the oldest does have some advantages sometimes…

Claude said nothing.

* * *

><p>Raphael didn't know for how many time he has been in this cell… It seemed an eternity… But he was fleeing from it all by living in his past… All that remained for him to resist Soul Edge were his memories of a happier time…Much time passed and Raphael could not tell how much exactly, from his deep cell, he could not see the days or the nights and with the treatments Tira inflicted him, he spent a lot of time unconscious in his cell. He had completely lost any sense of time. But as time goes by, his anger and negative emotions were being fuelled more than they should sometimes… All his memories turned to things angering him… to annoying memories… The disdain and hate he felt toward some people… Yet it was normal to be revolted in here but he sensed there was more…<p>

-Why couldn't I be able to reach the wise masters? Damn it!

Raphael began to think some blood would be good… But he was still human so why those thoughts about blood? He had his normal teeth… Yet feeling more and more Soul Edge in his veins, he really began to have some blood urges… After his torture sessions, he sometimes licked his still red blood to satisfy some shameful thirst… Raphael was ashamed of this and hoped no one would know… mostly he didn't want Tira to know. She was coming everyday that she was here to see his evolution. Apart from the small blood urges, he had nothing vampiric but he didn't have his powers either because even if the danger of losing his soul may still have been there, he would have gladly used his teleportation power to get out of his cell… For now he was only escaping in mind… with any memories he could find…

* * *

><p>-You know Raphael, you are living dangerously… Because you do not truly embrace any faith and you play with occult forces… I learned of your little visit to Ruggieri… I know what you did there… Well, not exactly but I know what he is… He has a bad reputation…<p>

Raphael looked at Claude with an annoyed gaze.

-He is a very good astrologist, much appreciated by the queen mother. And, you have been spying on me?

-More or less… You know, many say he practices human sacrifices… and Sabbaths… You know they say he made human sacrifices to try to cure King Charles…

-Well, he didn't while I was there. He made me my Carte du ciel and we talked a little.

-But our parents won't appreciate your visit…

-You won't tell them?

Raphael looked threateningly at his little brother.

-… Not now. But you should stop. Playing with occult knowledge is dangerous! You'll get both camps against you… Heresy like this is sacrilegious… I saw the books you have in your library…

-What have you been doing in my library?

Raphael was now angry, his library was his sanctuary. Claude had no right to go in there!

-Just looking…

-You don't have to go there! It's my refuge when I have enough of you! Those books are mine and mine alone! Stop spying on me!

-If mother knew of some of them… she would die…

-Then don't tell her if you don't want to kill her.

-I won't. Not to her.

-You will tell father? He already knows about it and doesn't care. As long as I don't tell everyone.

-But the archbishop doesn't know…

-Why do you feel the need to tell everyone? Shut up, you traitor! Father doesn't want you to tell it!

-But for your own salvation, you should stop reading those alchemy and mysteries books… You'll end up burning in Hell…

-Since when you worry about me?

-I don't worry about you, I worry about our family's honour. If you want to know scornfully answered Claude before he took a worried tone again. You should stop playing with theses kind of things… Taking part in sorcery meetings, visiting some philosophers and astrologists and alchemists…

-Like I told you, the queen mother herself consults astrologists and alchemists… like the great Nostradamus… or Ruggieri… There is no dishonour in having the same interests as the queen mother…

-But she doesn't have to fear being burned at the stake… Only in Hell… You will be burned both ways…

* * *

><p>-You were so right Claude… What kind of foul have I been… Now I'm paying for it… Even if you're a complete coward and undeserving brother… you were right about this! I'd rather be abandoned a hundred times by you that to be here! Raphael indeed remembered the time Claude abandoned his to his death while he fled away…<p>

* * *

><p>Raphael and his brother had met some Huguenots who ambushed them while they were walking in a village near Rouen. Raphael fought valiantly but he soon realized that the adversaries were too numerous, they had to flee; they had to reach their horses a little farther from there. As he was about to tell his brother of his decision, he found out that Claude hasn't wait for this to run back to the horses. He was already at the end of the road, turning on the corner, pursued by two Huguenots. Raphael quickly pushed some enemy closing too much on him before he turned away and followed his brother. But as he turned around, some Huguenot slashed at his back and made him fall down. Raphael painfully got up and clashed again against his adversaries now surrounding him. He killed two of them which left some kind of opening to flee again. Raphael quickly rushed over the opening and jumped over a fence to escape his remaining enemies and all the while taking some kind of shortcut toward where the horses were. He ran non stop to where his horse was but as he was reaching the stables, he suddenly saw his brother in the distance fleeing with his horse and holding Raphael's horse by the bridle. Before Raphael even had time to snap out of his surprise, the two men who ran after Claude came toward him. Raphael prepared to fight while taking back his breath. He also noticed the ones pursuing him were closing on him…<p>

-Damn…

Some hours later, Raphael entered the family manor, wounded and very furious. He roughly handed his vest to the servant welcoming him and refused to give his rapier, stating he wanted to keep it. He went in search of his brother. Claude was sitting in the salon of the second floor, doing nothing at all when suddenly the door slammed open and Raphael gazed furiously at him. Claude froze in fear and surprise to see his older brother before he quickly got up.

-Ra… Raphael!

-Claude!

Claude blemished at the sight of his furious brother and the angry tone Raphael used. He quickly backed away as Raphael was threateningly moving toward him.

-You left me to die, you bastard! You got away with my horse! With your horse and my horse! I had to come back on foot!

-Well, I had too Raphael! Some Huguenots were pursuing me! They were on foot but they would have taken your horse to keep pursuing me!

-But I didn't have a horse to flee myself! You abandoned me to my death, you little brat!

Raphael unsheathed his rapier and lifted it in the air. Claude screamed in terror.

-Ahh! I thought you would get away! You always do!

-You thought I would get away? You left me to die by taking my horse away! You wretched…!

-But you would not have had the horse anyway since the Huguenots would have taken it to pursue me!

Raphael stopped in his path; he was completely furious but in a way his brother did have a point: Raphael would never have had the time to reach for his horse before the Huguenots pursuing his brother so the horse would be gone anyway… and in the enemy's hands… Yet Claude did abandon him to his fate… and Raphael had to beat eight men in a row to escape… His bleeding cuts reminded him how hard it had been… He almost died fighting… and Claude was there relaxing at home… Raphael was too angry; He quickly moved toward his brother again and punched him. Claude fell down while Raphael sheathed back his rapier.

-You are a coward! You could have fought back instead of fleeing like a… Damn you!

And Raphael brutally kicked Claude in the rib before he left the salon to go take care of his wounds as his brother was now wiping the blood from his nose. As he got out of the salon, his father came.

-What is going on here?

-That little runt left me to die! Said Raphael pointing to his brother who was walking toward them.

-Father, I just took the horses away from the Huguenots! Raphael would not have been able to get on it in time anyway!

-What are you talking about? What horses?

And speaking at the same time, both brothers began to explain their point of view. Their father listened before he sighed in annoyance.

-Well, you are both to blame. Claude you are a coward indeed and you should act a little more bravely next time if you do not want to feel my wrath and you Raphael, are not motivated enough by the cause. So I think this event forced you to participate a little more.

-But… he left me to die! And I already participate! All those slaughters I did for you! Don't you dare tell me I don't participate!

Raphael yelled while pointing an accusing finger at his father who answered back as angrily while quickly grabbing Raphael's wrist and putting it down.

-Don't speak like that to me!

Raphael stared at him with his angry and cold blue eyes while his father spoke a little more softly. Maybe he understood he made a mistake.

-Indeed. Claude is the real responsible here.

-But… began to argue Claude before he got silenced by his father's cold stare who continued speaking to Raphael.

-But like he said, you would not have the horse anyway. You also admitted that. As I can see, you already got your revenge with Claude's bruised face so both of you stop bickering now! Raphael, go take care of your wounds, Claude…

François stared at his youngest son with disdain before he continued.

-Get out of my sight!

And Claude quickly left the salon without another word, humiliated by the way his father chased him. Raphael then left to take care of his wounds. As he left, his father patted him on the shoulder while muttering:

-I am proud of you, mon fils.

Raphael turned around, surprised and confused by this strange gesture but his father was already going away. Raphael wondered if his father told him that because he liked him or because he needed his fighting talent? They often argued together but there were those few times his father acted strangely… Raphael dismissed the gesture, opting for the second option and went to take care of his wounds.

* * *

><p>Raphael remembered those times. Like himself, everything changed for the worst. His father, his mother… they showed him some love… when he was young… as he grew up those demonstrations of love disappeared… even becoming almost demonstrations of hate between his father and him… His mother who was motherly when he was a little boy became cold and distant. His father… never was fatherly or was but in a confusing way since every times he was, he was also asking something of Raphael so Raphael never felt his father loved him for himself. The only one he felt always loved him and never used him or abandoned him, never changed her love for him was Amy. Amy… All his memories always came back toward Amy… He missed her so much… He wondered what happened to her… He was so worried… She was so fragile alone… And memories of his fragile daughter came back to him as he closed his eyes…<p>

* * *

><p>He remembered the time some annoying acquaintance came to visit in Toulouse when they just lived there for two weeks. Amy was still only seven years old. One neighbour had brought his daughters of about Amy's age and Raphael wondered if it would please Amy to have friends her age so he let her play with them while he chatted with the man, trying to get accepted in the neighbourhood. He didn't want to mingle with High Society but he did not want either to have everybody against him… Mostly with how he took possession of the house… He needed no enemies to uncover it… But as he left his guest for a while having gone to search for something, he surprised the two girls playing together with Amy's dolls while they didn't say a word to Amy and even made fun of her.<p>

-…Her dolls have a nobler bearing than her…

-Indeed, she looks like some peasant… Holding her skirt like if it was some apron… twisting her hands in it… Hihihi!

-She cannot even speak well…!

Amy was shyly standing in her corner, looking sadly at the floor. None of the girls, the two sisters or Amy had noticed Raphael since they all had their back turned. He thought: They are talking about Amy? Little pests! How dare they? And he became angry, very angry. Raphael surprised them all as he entered and grabbed both the surprised girls by the arm.

-I would like you to get out!

He brought them to their surprised father, telling him to leave at once.

-Your daughters are acting like brats! They were mistreating my daughter and I won't accept that! Get out of here, you and your annoying pests!

The man got up from his chair.

-What? How dare you? How dare you throw your guests outside so rudely? And how dare you insult my daughters?

The father got very angry and both furious fathers quarrelled for a while until the guest left with his two daughters, claiming he'll never come back again. Raphael then went to see Amy trying to soothe away her sadness. But as Amy who had been silently crying before, saw what her father did for her, she felt better and when he came back in the salon she was previously playing in with the girls, she hugged him without a word before she added:

-But papa… your relations with the neighbours…

Amy was scared she ruined everything, that was why she had said nothing as the girls were taking her dolls away. She thought it was important that her father got accepted by the neighbours.

-I don't care! I only care about you! If they can't be kind to you, they don't deserve my friendship! Those little brats shall never come back here!

Amy outlined a smile, having yet another proof that her new father really loved her. She grabbed one of her dolls and gazed at Raphael with a beseeching air.

-Hum… Do you want to play?

Raphael stared at Amy with a surprised look.

-Euh… With your dolls?

Amy smiled and nodded. Raphael gazed at her: He never played dolls before… After a moment of hesitation, he sat down with her.

-Very well. What do we do exactly?

-Well… This is Jeanne. She likes cakes and tea. And she has a dog named Pico. This is Adélaide. She love to eat apples and has a cat named Pico.

-But it's the same name as the dog…

Amy's eye glittered at her father's remark. She thought it was funny.

-Yes. That is why they always get confused when they call their pet… And this is Sophie. Sophie is friend with Julie and Marie-Ange…

This evening, Raphael learned the names of all of Amy's dolls, what they liked to eat and drink and what kind of animal they preferred. In fact, during that period, he socialized more with Amy's dolls than with real people… But Amy was so happy… and they were far happier than with those annoying neighbours. The dolls were so more likeable than normal humans… especially than Tira… That damn Tira…

Yet she still seemed to be away again… That was a good thing…

* * *

><p>-… Amy… pff… pff…<p>

Papa!... Papa!...

Raphael ran up the spiral staircase to come to his daughter's help. She was calling him, so even if he was tired, he didn't stop running and continued to try to reach her. But he had the feeling he ran for hours… for days… Yet he still continued. At the top, he would find her!

When he woke up, he found out he was being taken to the torture room again. Tira had come back again…

* * *

><p>When Raphael woke up in his cell after another torture session, he was thirsty, very thirsty but he knew it was not for water… He noticed with his tongue that his fangs had grown back… He muttered quite upset:<p>

-Damn…

All of Tira's efforts to corrupt him again had finally worked… Yet not completely since he had not turned into Nightmare but becoming vampire again was a step toward it…

He slowly got up and as he did, he heard someone laughing from the cell's door. Tira! That damned monster! He gazed at her with hate but with some confusion also since he didn't remember what happened exactly.

-What's the matter? Don't you remember what happened? You changed back! Oh, I was so happy when I noticed your fangs growing back as you screamed in pain! You look so much better like this! Your red eyes… Like Nightmare!

Raphael barred his fang angrily; he hated that girl! He hated her so much! He really didn't want her to see him this way. It meant he had lost to her…

-You're so cute with those fangs… Adorable!

He suddenly thought about his teleportation powers, if he turned back into a vampire he must have gained back his powers. He didn't care to lose some of his soul if he could kill the one tormenting him for so long. So he tried to teleport but it didn't work. Tira laughed.

-What are you trying to do? Teleport? It won't work! You lost too much power from Soul Edge! Well… in fact Soul Edge lost too much power itself since it is still destroyed…

After making a sad expression, her gaze suddenly illuminated.

-But you will help in giving it power now!

Raphael coldly stared at her without a word. Tira continued:

-Don't worry; I'm used to take care of animals. I won't forget you. I feed my birds now I'll feed my bat too.

Raphael suddenly thought he knew what she meant… He was beginning to feel the harm blood near him… He turned around and noticed a young peasant chained in the corner of the cell. She looked scared.

-Oh non…

Raphael turned again toward Tira. She noticed the hate in his eyes and a very big smile illuminated her face before she began to laugh again. Raphael looked again at the scared peasant with a sorrowful gaze. He didn't want to bite her but her blood smelled so good… He knew he would kill her sooner or later. In the state he already was, he wouldn't be able to resist more than one day at the very maximum… and probably not. It probably would be more like three hours… Maybe it was better to do it already than to let her tremble in fear for hours… But this Tira was still gazing at them… He didn't want to humiliate himself in front of her and show her she won…

-Get away wretched b*tch. I don't want to see you.

-She can't get away. She's locked up like you!

-I was speaking to you, wretched b*tch…

-Me? I'm the wretched b*tch? Ah… But no, I'm staying! I wanna see the show!

Raphael quickly ran to the door; he tried to grab Tira who swiftly backed away laughing and Raphael slammed on the door violently.

-You're funny! I know I will have much fun with you now! Hahahahaha!

-Arrrgh! You'll pay! One day you'll pay! I'll make you suffer!

-Hahahahahaha!

Raphael tried once more to teleport. Nothing. He really seemed to not have that power anymore. He wondered what to do for a while. Then tired of Tira's gaze on him, he thought he should end it right now. He gazed at the young woman before he turned his head again. He angrily cursed Tira who laughed again.

-Damn you!

He then moved toward the girl still wondering what to do. The young peasant was scared but gazed at him with sorrowful eyes. She told him as he approached her.

-I have been in this cell since many hours… I had time to do my prayers… I know what will happen to me, I prepared myself to die. Don't grieve; if not you then this girl will kill me. And she seems very cruel. I'd rather be killed by you. I understand you are also a victim. I forgive you. I prayed God to forgive you too.

Raphael stared at her with a surprised gaze. He was extremely shocked at those words. He thought she would have begged him for her life or cursed him but instead this poor victim was forgiving him! But she was right about the crazy girl… Tears began to roll down his cheeks and he stared at the young woman with a deeply sorrowful gaze.

-… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…

-I understand. Please do it fast.

Raphael still gazed at her with a surprised look, his lips were trembling as he was trying to not cry. He shook his head in negation.

-… I cannot! …I cannot!

He wasn't ready to sink his teeth into her neck already! Even if he was thirsty, he was still under the shock having turned back into a vampire again! And this damn Tira…! But what could he do? He thought about making the peasant a minion, she would live, but they will then be two vampires stuck in a cell… killing two times more… and maybe she didn't want to become one… He had to do as she asked, and end her pain fast. He tried to swallow his sadness and approached his mouth to her neck. Before he bit her, he muttered one last time:

-I'm sorry…

While drinking her blood, he was holding her tightly like if he hugged her dearly. She at least deserved to be… comforted while dying…

After he finished drinking her blood, he didn't get back up and stayed leaning on her body crying in pain as Tira was laughing and clapping her hands in joy.


	6. The light

**The light**

Many time passed and Raphael was still prisoner. He was now very weak. His teleportation power still wasn't working. Tira was always sending him to the torture chamber to try to break his spirit so he could give himself up to Soul Edge and become Nightmare. And he mostly always came back unconscious from these torture sessions and could sometimes stay unconscious for days. The times he woke up extremely thirsty in his cell, he was finding some 'nourishment' waiting for him in fear. Like the first time he became vampire, he grew accustomed and insensitive to killing them. Anyway he had too… Those meals would give him some strength until he was taken to the torture room again and fell unconscious again for days. He didn't even know how much time had passed like this. He had no idea…

Raphael was still having his recurrent dream of running the spiral staircase to reach Amy.

-Amy!

Raphael woke up yelling Amy's name. He suddenly noticed he was in the corridor in front of his cell. He wondered in amazement what happened. Was it that Soul Edge had become even stronger, giving him also more strength and power? Combined with his worries for Amy? Would that be why he succeeded in teleporting away? Whatever… he was now out of that damned cell and that was all that mattered. Still holding his daughter's ribbon tightly, he started to walk in the corridors. But before he could get out of the cell's quarter, he fell upon the guardian of the place. Raphael suddenly froze in shock; the creature before him was the same as the one in the Money Pit! Well, it moved awkwardly like it… pale like it… making sounds like it… but it had some colourful clothing, looking almost like some sort of spider… Well, it was spider-theme… A disturbing costume again… With disturbing details… Whatever. Who cares about this creature's costume… But Raphael thought it must not be the same creature… the one in the money pit must be dead… Are they creating those by the dozen or what? Whatever. Raphael had to get out of here no matter what was guarding the place. But as the creature noticed him and moved toward him, Raphael realized a slight problem: he had no weapon… No matter again. He was determined to get out of here and would bite this creature to death if he had too! No time for being picky! He barred his fangs threateningly and said to the creature as it moved toward him:

-Come on. I do not fear you… You're too weak to stop me! Degenerate!

He was feeling weak but his determination was strong: he had been given a chance to get out and he will take it! He also knew what awaited him if he was caught back again… Tira would make him suffer… and the Nightmare thing…

The creature stood on its four limb face-first like the one Raphael had fought before and quickly ran to him before it straighten up and slashed at him. Raphael quickly backed away but as he tried to come back with some kick, the creature quickly turned its back at him and kicked him in the face before Raphael had any time to react. Raphael fell down on the floor.

-I have lost some of my shape…

Raphael quickly got up and gazed around him again to see some kind of weapon but as he noticed earlier, there was nothing. The creature now made some kind of somersault toward him and slashed at him with its three-bladed weapons. Raphael quickly backed away again. As the creature was now facing away from Raphael but moving in a troubling way toward him, Raphael knew it was still dangerous… He pretended to attack so that the creature would think it had caught him in its ruse since many people may be caught at this backward walking, but as the spider-looking fighter bent to slash at him Raphael slightly backed away to evade the weapons then quickly came back, grabbing the creature by the disturbing mask it was wearing and violently bit him on the neck, his teeth going through the layers of bandage wrapping it and began to drain him of his blood.

-You're mine… No mercy!

The creature tried to get out of Raphael's hold and slashed at him with its blades while making some strange sounds but even with the slashing, Raphael kept holding on and sucking its blood. Those little cuts won't stop him! He would receive so much worst if he got caught again! The monster will die soon! Anyway the more he drank blood, the more he was feeling invigorated. Tira was supplying him with blood but she always waited the last time when he was becoming crazy with the thirst. And she always made him bleed so much… he needed blood.

But as Raphael was drinking Voldo's blood, he heard some guards coming. Voldo was now very weak and barely standing on his feet. Raphael quickly grabbed the creature's weapons.

-I shall need those! Now guardian, begone!

Raphael brutally pushed him down with a kick. And he quickly ran toward the stairs where the guards were coming. While going up the stairs, he swiftly slashed at the guards' legs making them fall down as he continued slashing and running up toward freedom.

Once on the upper floor, the guards' quarters, he found his rapier hanging on the wall with some other weapons. He threw Voldo's weapons away with disdain and grabbed his precious Flambert. Now feeling more confident, Raphael continued to walk toward the exit of the dungeon, killing and drinking along the way.

He was so furious of his captivity, of having lost Amy, of everything, that now that he had regained some strength with the blood he drank and that he was equipped with his precious rapier, he easily killed any Soul Edge followers he met on his way. His first rage having passed, he decided to search for hints about Amy in the castle. He also thought about the little girl Tira was 'raising'… If he could get her out of here, he could make amend for her mother's murder… He knew Tira was gone again for the shards, so even if he would have liked to kill her with his own hands right now, he was glad she was gone because he still didn't felt strong enough to fight against her. For now, he had to find any hints about Amy and maybe the little girl then get out of this damned place. So as he walked in the corridors searching for any of these, he continued to bite the neck of his opponents and drink their blood, leaving a bloody trail along the way. Those still alive were brutally interrogated. He learned the little girl was not here anymore; Tira had enough of her and sent her somewhere. Nobody knew where but it seemed she was not killed… As for his search for Amy, the real important one, Raphael found someone who had some interesting things to tell him

-What happened to my daughter? Where do you keep her?

-We don't… We don't have her!

Raphael violently placed his rapier on the man's throat, pushing it on the flesh.

-Answer me! I don't believe you! Where do you keep her?

His red eyes were flashing in hatred as he stared at the man furiously.

Raphael was pressuring the blade against the man's throat that began to bleed. The man got even more afraid and began to stutter.

-I… I… I don't, don't know! We don't… have her!

-And how did Tira got this then?

He showed the ribbon he had held preciously all along since Tira gave it to him.

-I… I think in Walachia or something!

-Walachia?

-Yes, she would be held captive by the duke… or something…

-The duke captured my daughter?

Raphael pressured his rapier even more on the man's throat.

-Are you sure?

-… About Walachia… yes… about the duke… no…

Raphael wondered if it still was Stefan I Surdul the ruler or if someone had taken his place. Stefan I Surdul seemed to like Amy… He would not capture her… or would he? But it probably was someone else now… Whoever it was, he shall pay…

-Is this all you know?

-… Yes…

Raphael coldly slit his throat.

-And now die. I have no need for you anymore.

The grimace of anger he had as he gazed at the now dead man, changed as he lifted his head and stared at the horizon with a sad gaze.

-Don't worry, Amy… I'll be with you soon.

He then got up and continued toward the exit, leaving even more corpses behind him. He had to go to Walachia as soon as possible! He began to run toward the exit.

-Quickly, now! Amy awaits me!

But once he opened the door to the courtyard, the sun came at him like some lightning ray, viciously hitting him and making him back away a few steps.

-Arrgh!

Not only he remembered he was a vampire and had to stay clear of the sun but since he had seen so few light since a long time, the sun blinded him for a while. Yet he could not stay there, he had to keep going away. Using his arm to protect his eyes, he slashed at the outside adversaries he was faintly seeing while staggering, feeling distabilized by the sudden light as he walked. Before those still inside could get on their feet and pursue him, Raphael walked on the drawbridge and left Ostrheinsburg. He was glad when he reached the drawbridge. It meant he was really getting out if this horrible place! His vision still weak from the great light and not wanting to stay in the annoying sun, he ran into the forest.

Raphael ran for an eternity trying to get away from Ostrheinsburg. His bared feet hurt as he ran in the forest but he kept going: he had to reach some village or city! Hanover was in this direction, he would go there… When the night had fallen, even if he may be more at risk of being seen by the Soul Edge followers, Raphael took the road toward the city. He also had more chance to meet someone and get help… He was hungry and was feeling weak again… Some rest would be good…

Suddenly a coach was coming in his direction. It was going toward Hanover like him.

-Please… Stop! Yelled Raphael to the coachman as he walked in the middle of the road.

But at the sight of this dirty and flea-bitten man wearing torn and bloodied rags, the coachman tried to evade him while shouting to him as Raphael tried to grab the coach.

-You're a malfested! Go away!

-What?… How dare you!

The man took out a pistol and aimed at Raphael.

-Go away! Monster!

Raphael barely evaded the gunshot and quickly went running into the forest as the coach continued on its way.

-How come he knew I was a malfested? This term is not so common… Hum… Of course, with what happened at Ostrheinsburg, everybody now knows about malfested… When I came upon this term in Toulouse, I was among the few who knew about it… Now even the stupidest peasant knows the term… and nobody will want to help me since I'm a monster… But how did he discover I was a monster? My skin is paler and my eyes are red but it's not that apparent… Of course the bloodied rags I'm wearing don't help me to look acceptable… Red blood, black blood… With my long hair and beard… I look like a zombie… I'm a frightening sight indeed… A disgusting sight … I have to change… The only elegant thing I'm wearing right now is my trusty Flambert… But I have to keep fleeing those damned Soul Edge followers… while finding something decent to wear…

He walked for a while, wondering about something that really bothered him:

-I hope Amy won't be scared when she sees me turned back into a vampire…

But he then thought: Non, she will be sad, but she won't be scared… And he remembered what Amy told him when he was afraid to bite her if he was still a vampire: That would never happen, I trust you too much. Even in the worst conditions, you being completely possessed, enraged or anything, you would not hurt me.

Raphael remembered with emotion all the faith Amy had in him and it reassured him.

-Merci Amy… I shall honour your trust and I shall find you again and protect you! I hope you are fine, ma chérie… But… I wonder if she would be scared of the fact Tira wants me as a host for Nightmare?… I don't think so… Well, probably scared for me… But I won't tell her, to not frighten her. I shall tell no one, because if anyone knew, I think I would be put to death quickly… just to make sure Nightmare won't come back…

Raphael kept walking toward Hanover while wondering how will he do to make himself presentable and not scare people away. But as he was walking on the road, three guards came across him.

-Hey! Beggar! Come over here! Who did you kill? You're bloodied all over!

-Has it never occurred to you that I could have been the person who was attacked and wounded?

But the guards suddenly noticed something.

-Black blood! You're a malfested!

Raphael sighed.

-I am tired to fight and I drank enough today. So give me some decent clothing and get out of my way if you want to live, you plebeians!

But of course, the guards didn't listen to this dirty, stinky flea-bitten malfested beggar with a somehow noble bearing and haughty language, and jumped on him with their weapons drawn. Raphael easily disposed of them and then gazed at one of the guards: His uniform was not too ripped and stained… He quickly shaved his beard and cut his hair, trying to look normal and put on the uniform. Dressed as a Hanover guard, Raphael then continued on his way.

Suddenly some peasants came to him

-Please soldier, there is a monster roaming around!

Raphael sighed in annoyance: he already guessed who that monster was…

-You want me to fight him? I just did, that's why my clothes are ripped and stained, so leave me alone now.

The peasants seemed surprised.

-Another monster? But sir, the monster attacking us was doing it just moments ago!

Raphael then understood they didn't talk about him, mostly when he heard the rest.

-A dragonlike creature is destroying all our barns, killing our beasts! Even attacking our families! Everything!

-Dragonlike creature?

Raphael thought: It most come from Ostrheinsburg… Some beast sent after me… If this monster was pursuing me, now it seems occupied with something else… I will certainly not send it after me again…

-Look I am alone, my fellow soldiers died in the last fight, I cannot do anything.

-But…!

-Well, I shall go get some reinforcement. Just wait here.

-But we don't have time! The creature is destroying everything! Burning everything with its fire breath!

-And you think I will beat it alone? I need reinforcement!

But before any had time to say anymore, a humanoid dragonlike creature suddenly came on the road. It growled and began to run toward Raphael and the peasants while holding two hand axes in its hands.

-Damn! Too late!

The peasants all scattered everywhere as the lizardman approached. Raphael prepared to greet the creature with his rapier.

-Come on creature! Let's do it quickly! I have other things to do than waste my time on you!

As he ran toward the Hanover guard, Aeon Calcos felt some power coming from him. Not Holy power, far from it, but Soul Edge and he wanted it too. He preferred Holy power since it may bring him back to human but any power would be good. Soul Edge power would give him the strength he would need to beat any Holy warrior coming around here to fight the evil. He was mostly turning around Ostrheinsburg since a while in the hope of getting some powers. He knew the place of course, having once worked for Nightmare and he sensed some Soul Edge power was still there… So if some Holy fighter would want to destroy the malfested, he would come here… And Aeon would wait for him… but for now, he had to get power from this malfested dressed as a Hanover guard.

As he almost reached the guard, Aeon suddenly jumped in the air, grew beautiful feathered wings and breathed fire on Raphael who didn't expect this attack at all. Raphael quickly threw himself out of the fire range but his clothes got burned and he had to roll some more on the ground to extinguish them. But before Raphael could get up to attack , the lizarman suddenly landed and quickly rolled on him before he took the air once more, breathing fire again. But this time, Raphael evaded it by rolling aside. As the lizarman landed once more, Raphael quickly whirled toward him to slash at him but the lizard parried with one of its axes before it kicked Raphael in the stomach sending him staggering away. Raphael backed away some more while gazing at the creature with hate. This damn creature won't be the one to stop his evasion! Now that he had left Ostrheinsburg, he will never come back there again! All those torture Tira made him endure, all this pain, this sadness… He would not live this again! Aeon quickly charged at Raphael who swiftly dodged aside, grabbed him and using the lizarman's own momentum, sent him violently down. As Aeon was trying to get up, Raphael quickly thrust his rapier at his leg. The creature growled in pain. But Raphael didn't stop; he continued stabbing the lizardman in a furious way.

-Never! I shall never come back there! Never! Never! Never! Never! Never!

Raphael was now taking out his anger on the poor Aeon Calcos who got scared; this man was completely crazy! He may have Soul Edge power inside of him but no need to stay here getting slaughtered by this mad man! The lizarman then swiftly rolled away and before Raphael could stab him again, he grew his wings and flew some distance away. Then his wings disappeared and he painfully limped to the forest as Raphael fell down on his knees, panting. He was completely furious and was barring his fangs in anger as he tried to calm down. He quickly put his arm before his mouth when he realized some peasants had begun to approach him again before he closed his mouth.

-Are you okay? Asked one of them in a concerned way. Raphael didn't answer for a while; he was still trying to calm down. After some time, he faintly nodded.

-Yes… I am fine…

He then got up and took back his normal stance before he asked one peasant:

-Do you have a horse? I shall pursue this creature!

-I think in the state you were, you'll be able to kill it! You fight like crazy! said one other peasant who was coming toward him.

Raphael gazed at him with a grim stare.

-Well… I didn't mean you were crazy but… you fight… well… You're good! Rectified the peasant with an ashamed smile.

Raphael asked again.

-Does any of you have a horse?

-Well… I have one… If its not dead with the attack…

-Then hand it to me. I need it and shall requisition it to go after the monster!

-… The monster's gone in the woods… I'm not sure a horse will be useful… and it was wounded and limping… no need for speed…

-I need it anyway. coldly said Raphael.

Raphael's authoritarian attitude scared the peasant and permitted no reply. So the man led Raphael to his stable, that was still intact and reluctantly lent him his horse.

And still dressed as a Hanover guard, Raphael left the region with the horse. Or course, he didn't pursue the lizarman as the peasants thought. He had to flee as quickly as possible and had to reach Walachia as soon as he could to save Amy.


	7. A father's love for his daughter

**A father's love for his daughter**

One night Taki woke up as the village was completely silent. Something was bothering her very much yet she didn't know what but her ninja senses told her to go where all the scrolls were preciously kept. Three sentinels always stood vigilant to protect the scrolls since powerful monsters resided within the sealed papers of their clan. When Taki entered the place, she felt something was strange, it smelled death… She had taken her kodashis out and was now carefully walking toward the scroll room. As she entered, she quickly noticed the three ninjas guarding the place. All dead, lying down on the floor. Their limbs separated from their bodies. She suddenly spotted some shape moving away, so she began to run after the seemingly feminine shape with pigtails. The woman running noticed she was pursued and after a while of hot pursuit, when they were outside of the village, she stopped and waited. Taki then saw her in the moonlight: a woman with a completely crazy gaze and white and violet hair. She was waiting for her. The woman then said to Taki in a raspy voice:

-How many more should I send to the grave tonight?

-Who are you? I can feel the evil! Wicked soul… prepare to die!

As only answer, Tira laughed and said:

-You're no match for me, let's make this quick!

Tira and Taki both threw themselves at each other while screaming.

-Go back to hell!

-I'll… shred you!

They both clashed together and began to fight furiously. Tira swung her Eiserne Drossel at the ninja but Taki swiftly evaded the crazy girl attack as the ringblade dangerously flew where Taki was just moments ago. Taki had jumped over Tira and tried to slash at her with her kodachis.

-You cannot defeat me so easily!

-Goody! Because I like when my toys don't break too fast! They can scream even more!

Tira crazily slashed at Taki again and the ninja had to back away to get out of the crazy girl demented attacks. This strange girl was very nimble and was somewhat of a challenge for Taki. Now at forty-five years old, she had lost some of her super athletic shape and even if she was still above normal human, she did have some difficulties fighting this woman who was radiating Soul Edge malfestation to a big scale and seemed somehow inhuman.

-Humph, I guess this isn't going to be so easy… muttered the ninja.

Meanwhile as Taki tied to evade the crazy girl's attacks, Tira seemed to have a lot of fun.

-This is fun!

She slashed Taki violently. As she fell down, Taki worried about the scroll that this woman just took: The one holding Soul Edge's essence in it! The part of the sword that Talim could not scatter into the normal flow of nature. The most evil part. So thinking of the horrible consequences this could bring, Taki got up and prepared again to fight the dangerous woman. After a ferocious battle, Tira sent Taki down again and then held the scroll up high in victory.

-Oh, I'm so happy! I found a new one! Lucky me! And this time, I found the biggest part of Soul Edge!

She gazed happily at the almost unconscious Taki.

-You ninjas hid it well! It took me so much time to trace it down! This calls for a celebration! It's time to party! I'll dance on your corpse!

And Tira prepared to jump on Taki when she suddenly noticed the guards coming her way. She told them tauntingly while showing the stolen scroll:

-It's too late, losers!

And she went away in the night, laughing crazily.

-Bye-bye!

The ninja guards ran after her but she was faster than those trained ninja and they soon lost sight of her. Taki penibly got up and stared toward where the crazy girl disappeared.

-Damn! Now… I must hurry. I must put an end to this right now.

Natsu, Taki's student had just arrived on the scene. As Taki passed before her, she asked her master, what was going on but Taki walked beside her student without a word. Natsu noticed that her sensei seemed really preoccupied and wondered what just happened. Taki quickly went to see her childhood friend Chie, head of the Fu-Ma ninja clan. Inside Chie's house, the two women spoke for hours, discussing of what just happened. Hiding carefully while listening, Natsu was annoyed: Speak louder, I can't understand a word!

After a while, Taki went outside. Natsu didn't move and remained hidden. Taki suddenly stopped.

-It's late. You should go back in bed. What did you heard?

Natsu was surprised and embarrassed; she got out of her hiding place.

-Huh… In fact, sensei, I kind of realized I lost my time for nothing since I haven't heard a word you said.

-Good. Then good night.

The tone Taki used indicated to Natsu that her sensei would not talk about what happened so the young ninja went to bed but she didn't sleep at all, wondering what happened and what was worrying her sensei so much. Very early in the morning, Taki was preparing her stuff as Natsu came inside her room.

-You're going, sensei?

-Yes. I'll be back in about two weeks.

-But where are you going?

-In Europe. There is some troubles there…

-Two weeks to go in Europe? Won't it take some more time just to reach it?

-Well maybe but I'll be back soon anyway. Do not worry.

-But why are you going? Take me with you!

-No. You're too inexperienced. I must go alone. Stay here and keep training under Chie's guidance and protection. Answered Taki on a strict tone. But then Taki's gaze softened and she continued speaking. She affectionately put her hand on her student's shoulder.

-Take care, Natsu.

And Taki left the house, leaving Natsu disappointed and still without a clue. She lowered her head and dropped her shoulders in frustration.

-Man, what a drag.

Natsu suddenly lifted her head and went outside after Taki.

-Oh, hey, sensei! Take care too!

She ran after her for a while, waving at her until she stopped.

-Damn! I wish you brought me with you…

Yet Natsu was an obedient student, she only obeyed Taki and no one else but she obeyed her well so she would stay here and train under Chie as her sensei told her.

* * *

><p>Raphael rode without rest for days. He could not permit himself to leave Amy alone one more day and really had to get the Soul Edge followers to lose his trace. He had used his Hanover guard identity to gain the horse and used it a little farther to collect some taxes money from some gullible man but now he had to lose this costume fast since Soul Edge followers would know he was dressed like this with their lizard monster telling them and the Hanover authorities may do something about his crimes too. Yet he needed the money he just stole to buy new clothes, so he went into a shop and bought some other costume to continue his trip more incognito. He also bought a hat to hide more his features and hair. Maybe he would be less recognized… As he made a stop in an inn for some hours, quickly preparing to go away after some small nap, Raphael gazed at the multiple wounds Tira inflicted him while trying to disinfect them the best he could with the few he bought. Curse that damned Tira… At least, most will heal… Indeed, if she had not kept him for her Nightmare thing, she would probably have done far worst… He then felt his fangs with his tongue:<p>

-Damn…

He was really upset of his turning back into a vampire, yet maybe it was his teleportation power that got him out of this hell… But he wondered if he would be able to heal from this a second time... With the Soul Edge essence inside of him, he was scared purification wouldn't work… Tira had expressly stained him with this damned energy and he was scared to be destroyed now by the Holy powers of a purification… Yet maybe it was traumatism again… And his soul… Soul Edge still had a part of his soul… The part he lost by using his powers too much… And he lost Ivy's book which could have helped him… But if somehow he could merge with Soul Edge, he may regain it… maybe he should have let Soul Edge invade him… to get his missing soul part back… He suddenly snapped out of it.

-Damn! I'm still having those crazy ideas… Damned Soul Edge! Leave me alone!

Raphael was horrified of what he just thought and decided to change the subject and think about what mattered now. To save Amy. See if she was alright… So after his short nap, he continued his trip, almost not taking any sleep on the way. But as he was getting farther from this nightmarish place that was Ostrheinsburg, Raphael realized he had less identity problems with Soul Edge, those were diminishing with the distance until he felt he was now completely free from it. His soul was still wounded but at least Soul Edge didn't invade it anymore.

As he approached Walachia, he felt worry for Amy but also anger. If someone had dared hurt his daughter, they will pay! He didn't fear this death punishment that he was told he would get if he came back here, in fact he didn't fear this punishment so much that he even decided to dress to provoke them: While on his way, he decided to ask a seamstress to sew bat symbols on his clothes… To show them all he was back and that he feared no one and obeyed no one either… Nothing will keep him from seeing his daughter again! If this damn duke had taken his daughter to make the Vampire pay, well the Vampire will make him pay even more! He had wondered if he should come incognito again but then if the duke had captured Amy, knowing she was the Vampire's daughter, he would know his identity anyway and if Amy was lost and searching for him, he would give her some hint by being noticed. Maybe it wasn't wise but he didn't really care. No time to be wise! He had to find Amy! As for dangerous, he didn't really care about the danger of some hostilities toward him since on his way here, two people already noticed him as a malfested even if he didn't do anything and only his red eyes and pale skin scared them. (well, he did do something after one of those wanted to call the guards… He took his blood and his money. But the man had asked for it. The other only fled and Raphael continued on his way, ignoring him). Yet most people didn't see anything wrong at first with him so this costume may now provoke them… but also attract Amy… After hearing his request, the seamstress asked:

-Why do you want bat symbols on your vest?

-Because I am playing a vampire in a play with my theatre troop.

He wondered was it too crazy to say that? Who cares… he won't hide.

-And your troop doesn't make its own costumes? Not that I don't want the job, just asking…

-Well, we have so many costumes to do right now and not enough seamstresses, so we have to ask outside.

-Ah, very well. You know my husband works metal, he could make some bat symbols on your armour parts if you wish… I think it would look great…

-Yes, indeed! That would be great! How much?

-Oh, not much… I'll ask him.

The seamstress went to see her husband and they both agreed on a price with Raphael then began to work on it while Raphael sat on a chair and waited. He wondered again if this little provocation was kind of futile and even dangerous, also making him lose time to save Amy, but then he told himself the same reasons he had before: it was useful to attract Amy and to show he feared no one. Since he slept so few those last days, Raphael suddenly felt very sleepy on the chair as he waited. He tried to resist but fell asleep. The seamstress came to waken him after some hours. Raphael's head was now leaning on the table beside the chair, resting on his arms.

-Sir? Sir? I have finished…

Raphael woke up with a start. He violently pushed the seamstress away before he realized where he was.

-Oh… I am deeply sorry, Madame… I thought I was… somewhere else…

Still thinking he was in his cell, he had thought she was one of the guards taking him to be tortured. He quickly got up and helped the fallen lady to get up.

-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you…

-No problem… Well, your clothes are done, mister… said the seamstress wondering where he thought he was.

-Ah, Very well… Merci…

-Follow me to the counter, please.

As the lady was taking him to the counter where the vest was, she explained to him:

-I sew the bat symbols upside down to make like real bats. They sleep upside down and stand upside down when they don't fly… My husband did the same with the armour…

Raphael gazed at the costume.

-Nice job! I am impressed! You work fast and it is very nicely done!

-Thank you sir, but don't you think your costume would have better fit if you would have played the vampire hunter part?

-Maybe next time, I'll play a vampire hunter…

-And take out all my pretty bat symbols now that it's done? I worked hard for it…

-Well then, maybe I'll keep the vampire role…

I'll probably keep it… thought Raphael with some annoyance. The husband then came with his apprentice to hand over the armour parts to Raphael. Raphael was also very pleased with those and paid the couple with a nice tip for the speed and quality of the work. Anyway his last victim had the means to do so… He had carefully chosen his victims so they had enough money to supply for his trip. He made very few victims on his way here since he feared that the Soul Edge followers may follow him with that hint and since every time he drank blood, he would give some power to Soul Edge and it really wasn't the time for it to be revived… He still tried to not kill his victims along the way but had failed miserably.

-Thank you sir! A nice tip! Said the husband, all happy about it. My wife told me about your play, when will it be? Will it be here? In our village? We would like to see it!

-Ah… Non. Sadly it will be some cities away… Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go…

He thought: For your own sake, the show is better from a distance…

Raphael finally reached Walachia. He gazed at the capital, the beautiful city of Târgoviste from the top of a cliff, on his horse.

-Humpf! The duke exiled me forever yet he or someone else captured my daughter and they think I won't do a thing about it? I won't dare come back? Whoever hurted my daughter shall suffer…

Raphael gazed at Amy's pink ribbon that he preciously kept in his hand.

-I shall save you, Amy…

Raphael then began to ride down the mountain toward the city to inform himself about Amy.

Once in the city, he went to a bar. He asked the barman who was the actual ruler and the man told him. A certain Radu X Serban, who currently resided in his holiday home and not at the royal castle. Raphael learned where was that holiday home and went out of the bar.

-Radu X Serban… Very well… I shall pay a visit to this Radu… and I shall kill him if he cannot give me back, Amy…

He was almost convinced the duke had Amy and if not, the duke had the means to know where she was, it was the most direct way. It was also a good thing that he was at his holiday home since it will probably be less guarded in case of trouble… Raphael arrived at the holiday home; a beautiful mansion with a fountain in front of it. He got down his horse and knocked.

-What do you want? Asked the butler with some disdain in his voice.

-I want to see the duke. Radu X Serban.

-He never receives anybody in his holiday home. Go away! You don't even have the right to come here!

-I won't go. I demand to see him. Go get him at once, servant! I order you!

-How dare you speak on that tone? Get away! Guards! Take this man out of the property!

And some guards quickly came.

-Oh non, you don't! Not until I get my child back!

Raphael then entered the mansion and fought with the guards before he went toward the stairs where he thought the duke must be. Some more guards interposed but the angry vampire took care of them all in a violent confrontation. But as he saw the blood flow he became more crazy and began to also bite his enemies during combat, still unable to control himself in front of the blood, killing and biting, drinking the blood of people who fell down while he didn't even took the time to see if they were dead or not, being too busy with other guards. Then after he beat everybody opposing him, he climbed the stairs, searching for the duke. He killed almost everyone he met who dared oppose him but let the others who didn't fight, flee. He only wanted the duke. As he interrogated some wounded guard about the duke, the guard told him that the duke was not here at the moment, he was at an evening party with his wife. Raphael let the man fall down on the floor and sat on an armchair, quite annoyed.

-Well then, I shall wait for him…

When they came back, Duke Radu and his wife were really surprised to find all those corpses in the entrance.

-Oh my God! What happened here? Asked Radu in horror while his wife, who was suddenly not feeling well, clang to him.

But the duke and duchess suddenly heard some steps coming from the second floor; they stared at the balcony and saw a blond man wearing a costume with many bat symbols on it. Seeing his evil air, they made a step back.

-Duke Radu X Serban, I presume?

-Yes… What do you want? Why have you caused such carnage?

-They attacked me. It just degenerated into a general fight. But I wanted to see you. I wanted to question you…

-Did you kill everybody in the house?

-Non… Some escaped or… are now my minions.

Those who got bitten and survived had turned into minions. Raphael got annoyed at first of those minions he made without realizing since he feared another part of his soul would go to Soul Edge, then he thought those could be useful so he decided he would keep those but not make new ones.

-What did you do with my daughter? Asked the duke very nervously and now seeing indeed some of his personnel come by Raphael's side now having very pale skin and yellow eyes.

-I have seen a child's room but I let the little child inside sleep quietly… I only closed the door so that she would not see certain things… She may be the only one remaining alive and well here…

Noticing that Raphael had try to spare his daughter from the sight of what happened, the duke asked him with some nervousness:

-… Can you give me back my daughter? Please?

Raphael's face hardened.

-Non.

Radu became even more nervous.

-…Please… Give me my daughter… Don't hurt her… Give me my little Maria, I beg of you!

-Maria… same name as my mother… muttered Raphael before he shouted:

-Give me back my daughter and I shall give you back yours!

-Your daughter? I don't know where she is… I don't even know who your daughter is!

-Oh, Indeed. I haven't presented myself. I am Raphael Sorel, the Lord of the Night as your peasants called me. Or simply the Vampire. I ruled over some village from Vlad Tepes' castle. Many people think I am dead but I am not. Amy is the name of my daughter. A little red-haired girl… About fourteen years old, maybe fifteen, sixteen, seventeen… How much time have I spent there? Whatever, you must know my Amy! She was a vampire like me, but she is not anymore! Someone told me you have her! I came to take her back!

Raphael really had the impression only two or three years must have passed since his captivity. Having had to live in his past to somehow try to forget all the tortures he was subjected to for so long and spending much of his time unconscious as well, he was completely confused on time. His appearance didn't help to know how much time had passed since he hasn't realized he had stopped aging. He was now looking very angry as he spoke to the duke. Radu answered him on a desperate tone.

-I don't have your daughter!

-You don't? You lie! Liar! Gimme back Amy! Or tell me what you did to her! Did you kill her?

Raphael's eyes glowed in anger at the thought his daughter would have been hurt. But Duke Radu also grew impatient and ordered Raphael on a authoritarian tone.

-Give me back my daughter! I can't tell you about your daughter, I don't know anything about her! I don't have her! I do not know what happened to your daughter! But give me mine!

-Well then, discover what happened to mine… Discover it quickly or you shall never see yours again…

Prince Radu was horrified while his wife fell unconscious screaming her daughter's name.

-Now, get out of the manor… coldly ordered Raphael. It is mine, as long as you don't give me back my daughter…

Prince Radu stared at Raphael with despair and fear. While he hesitated, Raphael added.

-Get out. Find my daughter, quickly or I cannot garantie anything for yours…

Radu made some steps back, holding his unconscious wife in his arms.

-I shall be back with information about your daughter… but please, don't hurt Maria!

-I won't… if you truly try to help me… But since I understand your fear, I shall allow you to send a maid, a human maid, to take care of your little girl as long as you don't find anything on my daughter or give her back to me… I do not trust my minions will be able to carry on the job without biting her… So send some human maid to take care of her if you wish. But only one shall be allowed to enter here. I can guarantee her safety, do not worry… And do not try to besiege the manor… it would not be very wise…

-Very well… I shall try to find out about your daughter… and I shall send you a maid very soon…

Duke Radu then left the manor with his unconscious wife.

Raphael didn't really want to keep the little girl but he knew that the duke would not leave him in peace if he didn't have some hostage… and it may be a way to force him to find Amy… Otherwise no one would care about her or about him… He had to force them. For Amy's sake, he would do anything.

* * *

><p>In some manor not too far from the duke's holiday home, Duke Radu X Serban had convoked some mercenaries. Chased from his own mansion, he took refuge at one of his subject's mansion, baron Károly, who had suggested him to use some mercenaries he had heard about.<p>

A young man with black and white hair and a young lady with white hair were sitting in front of him in the salon. He had offered them some wine as he was explaining what he wanted from them and Viola was staring at her glass with attention.

-I am glad you came. When I learned about your mercenary group and that you were staying near here, I had to ask for your services for a most important task: to free my daughter from… Maybe you will not believe me, but here in Walachia, we are used to this kind of… creature and with what is happening since many years, the malfested plague, I think you may believe me if I tell you it is a vampire. Well, many vampires in fact since the leader turn many of my staff into vampires as well.

Duke Radu nodded sadly as he still couldn't believe what happened before he continued.

-Having a woman in your team is a rare thing but it will be useful here. The vampire abducting my daughter allowed me to send a maid to take care of her. But only one. If this woman could fight it would be for the best. Then we would already have someone inside, protecting my daughter and getting her out of there. I have my troops on the ready and once the maid got out with my daughter, we could attack freely.

As the duke explained the facts to Zwei and Viola, the duchess was crying behind on a sofa.

-I would have stayed with her… Why didn't you leave me there, Radu? Oh, my poor Maria…!

The duke turned toward her.

-I do not want to lose you too, Ilinca. With all those vampires roaming the manor… and like I told them if the woman knows how to fight, it will be better…

While the duke spoke to his wife, Zwei turned toward Viola, who really seemed riveted to her glass, even more than by the duke's speech.

-Are you okay, Viola?

-Somehow, red wine reminds me of something… Yet, I cannot say what… Did I like it? Did something happen when I was drinking wine? It is special… Something troubles me with this…

-What if you were an alcoholic?

-No. It's far deeper than that… I think.

The duke turned back to them:

-So, do you think you could do this mission?

Zwei asked:

-Sorry, I didn't catch all that. Why is this vampire abducting your daughter and allowing a maid to take care of the child? Why did he captured her in the first place?

-He wants his daughter back.

-Then why don't you give her back to him? Has she done something?

-Because I don't have her! I don't even know who he is talking about! A girl of about fourteen to seventeen years old… red-haired… I know the Vampire's name is Raphael Sorel. We had problems with him in the past. Seventeen years ago. But he got killed. Yet it is not uncommon for a vampire to return, this I am not surprised. But we never had anything about a daughter of his in our files about him…

Since Raphael always kept Amy's existence secret for her safety, it was only when Princess Hilde invaded with her troops that Amy's existence was revealed and since the duke let them go secretly, no file had ever been done on Amy. Of course the peasants used as minions in the castle knew about her but no one had recorded it somewhere since the duke kept it all secret. Not knowing that fact, the actual duke could not make any researches on Raphael's daughter.

-Yet if she is fourteen to seventeen years old, she was probably born after the events, seventeen years ago. So if she was born after the time the Vampire was killed, he have reasons to not have any informations on her. He claims she is human but was vampire. And with a name like Amy, I wonder if she was born to a British mother…

-So she was purified? Asked Zwei, trying to clarify things.

-Probably.

-Then maybe she was born just before the Vampire got killed… She was born as a vampire but became human… suggested the white and black haired man. Then she would be seventeen…

-Maybe… But then why did we got no informations on her? The Vampire himself seemed confused about her age… He said something like how many time have I spent there or something… It may have hinted to the girl's age… I think she is younger than seventeen. I'm sorry, I haven't ask all the questions I should have… I was out of my mind… and he didn't seem very patient…

Zwei turned toward Viola.

-This isn't good… Do you have any flash?

Viola nodded negatively.

-Well, I guess we'll do with what we have…

-Yes, please free my daughter! Anyway it is not to find his daughter that I hired you, but to save mine! I don't really believe I will find anything about his daughter… I even wonder if his daughter wants to even see him… What if she was born from a now purified mother who hated the Vampire? What matters most is my daughter's safety. Please save her…

* * *

><p><strong>Duke Radu X Serban really had a wife named Ilinca and a daughter named Maria, except I don't know what was her age but since she was the oldest and her little sister was born in 1610, I assume she was not very old.<strong>

**That vampires stop aging is not absolutely a reliable fact since many people have been accused to be vampires and of course aged. **


	8. The rescue

**The rescue**

-So the plan is that I do everything? asked Viola.

-Yeah. I guess… You go inside as the maid, you find the little girl, you climb out of the window as fast as you can with the little girl strapped on your back. Well, I'll be roaming around in case of trouble… and to make sure the little girl is really in the room her father indicated us, once you get to the kid, you wave your scarf by the window. So I'll know where to look and I'll try to spot any minions guarding the area, so you can get out safely with the rope and grapple I'll throw you. I'll keep your crystal ball and if you need it, I'll throw it to you. And if I must, I'll enter by the front door and kill everyone. Then once we got the kid, we yell to the guards hiding around and they can attack.

-That's a lame plan.

Zwei got embarrassed.

-Yeah. It is. Any idea?

-What if we used the vampires' weaknesses?

-Like?

-I don't know, garlic is lame, mirror is useless, sun is not there actually and we have to act fast… Cross?

-What will you do? Put it in his face? I wonder if my Kreuzgriff would do? … But I can put it in his face another way.

-Maybe I will… What other things are vampires subject to? Crossing a river don't apply here… Vampires sleep in a coffin during the day, a rule which must not apply here, I don't think he brought his coffin… He transforms into a bat, into mist…

-Do you think he also transforms into a wolf?

-I have no idea. You would like it?

-No. Not really. Just asking out of curiosity.

-Curiosity killed the cat, Zwei…

-I'm not a cat, I'm a wolf.

Viola outlined a smile before she continued.

-There is also Holy water against vampires…

-So you'll bring a cross and some Holy water?

-Maybe.

-What if they search you?

-They better not.

-Anyway, we are not here to kill the Vampire. What matters is that the little girl is safe. So mostly you keep the child out of harm. It's embarassing we don't know how much minions he really made… What if you're stuck with four minions in the room? Anyway try to signal me. At least if not with the scarf, go in front of the window. If there is someone with you, run you hand through your hair.

Viola then gazed at the sky. It was about midnight.

-The moon is red… red like wine…

-You're definitively alcoholic.

Viola stared at Zwei with a somewhat annoyed gaze.

-No.

Zwei laughed before he stopped, seeing Viola annoyed gaze still on him.

-Forgive me. Viola. It was a bad joke.

-You're forgiven.

-Okay, well… What do we do, finally?

-Well, we stick to this plan. Even if it's lame.

* * *

><p>Some times later…<p>

-Well, here we go. Gook luck Viola. I'll furtively invade the courtyard and roam around the manor until you give me the signal then I'll come down the window and we will escape with the little girl and tell the duke he can move on with his attack by signaling his men.

-The moon… shall fall. Said Viola.

Zwei approached Viola and took her hands. Viola gazed at the gesture with a somewhat neutral gaze.

-Viola… I hate to send you there alone… Be careful. You're a very pretty girl… the Vampire will…

He gazed at her worriedly with his blue eyes. Viola stopped the eyes contact by lowering her gaze. Zwei then just stated.

-Please be very careful.

-I will.

Viola kept her neutral gaze. Zwei couldn't know what she was thinking when he said she was pretty. Like each time he told her some compliment, she kept her neutral expression or evaded his stare. Was she embarrassed but hidding it? Did she not love him so she did nothing? But she let him take her hands… Whatever. They had a mission to do. But Zwei became worried again.

-Viola… What do I do if the Vampire jumps on you as soon as you enter? I won't know if you're in trouble until you show yourself by the window…

-That's the dangers of such a mercenary life. But it would be ridiculous to ask for a maid and jump on her when she comes.

-Well, he just wants to drink… Okay, I'll stop worrying. But try to give me a sign very soon, or I'll go inside anyway.

Viola then went toward the mansion as Zwei prepared to discreetely roam around.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Raphael was waiting impatiently. Not for the maid but to know if the duke had some news about his daughter. He had searched the mansion for any hints about Amy but it seemed since it was only the duke's holiday home, he kept not papers relating to work here, except for the residing working staff informations, like their pay or wortless things like that. It made sense he didn't keep his important papers here but it was quite disappointing as there was nothing helping Raphael finding hints about Amy. The main castle would probably have held more information but would have been harder to take… At least the duke was supposed to search for Amy, yet Raphael had doubts about his good will… But as long as he kept the little Maria with him, nobody will dare attack him… But if only things could go well and the duke would send him his daughter then they could both part way with their own child…<p>

After some hours, the maid knocked at the door and a minion opened: Viola presented herself as the new maid and the minion let her in. Raphael quickly gazed at the babysitter from the top of the staircase: The young woman had strange white hair flowing down her shoulders while she was wearing some semi transparent black veil on her face and a slim headband. She was wearing a red dress with flower designs on it with a slid on the side revealing some black pants. She also had red shoes and a shawl or scarf. Raphael thought maybe she was a gypsy. Those people were frequent here… If he remembered correctly, he had sometimes heard gypsy people were often treated badly and taken as slaves. She must be some kind of slave… No woman would want to come here on her free will… The duke sent some expendable slave… Anyway, from wherever she came, Raphael didn't care. As long as she was here to take care of the little girl, it was all that mattered. As she entered the room, Raphael greeted her, going down halfway of the staircase.

-Bienvenue mademoiselle, I am glad you had enough courage to come here to take care of the duke's daughter. And if the duke forced you to do it, which I wouldn't be surprised; rest assured that I shall not lay a hand on you…

He smirked.

-… Unless you disobey me, of course.

The maid lifted her head and looked at him with an unimpressed gaze. Raphael then eagerly asked her.

-So, has the duke any news about my daughter?

-No. Not yet.

For a second, Raphael seemed disappointed before he told his minions as he showed them Viola:

-She is the maid who will take care of the little girl. So as I told you for the little girl, do not touch her either! If you do… I will make you regret it.

As will I, thought Viola while looking unimpressed at all the vampires' eyes staring at her. Raphael then turned away and told her:

-Follow me, I shall show you to her room.

And Viola climbed the stairs to follow him. Raphael told her as they walked in the gallery:

-I have checked on her sometimes; the little one had been sleeping all along and didn't notice anything.

Viola who was following behind, suddenly asked him:

-So you are searching for your daughter?

-Yes. Someone took my daughter away from me. Answered Raphael on a sad tone as he kept walking toward the room, not even gazing at Viola.

-Then why do you take this one away from her parents? You know how it feels since you suffer from it…

Raphael abruptly stopped and slightly turned his head toward her in annoyance:

-You are not here to lecture me! You are here to take care of the little girl! Know your place! I asked the duke to send me my daughter or I won't give him back his! So shut up and do what you are told!

Viola got slightly surprised at the angry reply but didn't look scared. They then reached the room. Raphael opened the door and motioned for Viola to enter. The one-year old little girl was still sleeping.

-There she is. Little Maria. If you need anything, like food for the baby, diapers, what do I know… just ask. There must be everything for this little child's needs somewhere in the house.

Viola silently nodded while she stared at Raphael intensely. Feeling her penetrating gaze on him, Raphael turned toward her and asked:

-What are you doing?

-The moon is hidden by a total eclips…

-… What?

-Your pain… You lost everything: your daughter… even your life. It is not yours… I am empty, but you are emptier, still.

The stare this woman was giving him gave Raphael chills and what she was saying too… Her gaze seemed to pierce through him and he suddenly felt invaded. Raphael stared at her with a surprised gaze. Was she guessing the troubles he had with Nightmare? Raphael then gazed at her more in details. He hasn't really observed her before. His face showed even more surprise as he noticed her eyes and what he could distinguish from her traits showing from down under the semi transparent black veil. He was even more troubled.

-You vex me. Who are you, woman?

-Viola. simply answered the gypsy-looking woman on a monotone tone yet with a slight Romanian accent.

Raphael kept staring at her. He seemed very troubled.

-… But you look… You have some traits… like her… Like my Amy… Her eyes… Who are you?

-Just Viola… I don't know more… I can't remember… So I look like your daughter?

-Yes… But my daughter is younger…

Raphael then had a sad expression.

-Someone told me she was dead… But I know she is not… She must not…

He began to worry for Amy again. She had been left all alone… He didn't know if she was alright… His sweet little girl… As he thought about Amy, Raphael felt his eyes getting teary. But he could not allow himself to be seen this perturbed in front of this woman. He didn't want to show his fears and his worries… his pain, his sadness… He tried to regain his composure but he had difficulties. And this woman kept staring at him; she was looking at him in a very piercing way, like if she saw through his soul… He really could sense she had strange powers… Gypsies always had such a reputation… But she had red eyes and white hair; she may be malfested too… However, her constant staring was really chilling him to the bone. No one had any right to peer into his soul. He got upset:

-Stop looking into my soul! Damn you! Go take care of the little girl and leave me alone!

Viola said nothing and went to the little girl's cradle. Raphael went out of the room and closed the door as two minions took their post each side of the door, in the gallery. Raphael mumbled as he walked away.

-Why did they send me such a maid? She is creepy… I thought she would be the one scared of me… but…

He sighed.

-… and her face… she almost looks like an older version of Amy… Is it me imagining things or… could she be related to Amy in some way? Amy never really knew her family aside from her parents and the little sister she had… Her father was supposed to be an Englishman and her mother was French but could she have some family here too? … Or am I really imagining things? I don't really trust myself… I must be imagining things… I once did it, in the land of the gods…

Meanwhile in the room, Viola was now staring at the little girl in embarrassement. The little one year old had just awoke in her bed and was now crying. Viola really hoped she will be gone as soon as possible with the child. She had no idea how to take care of a young child… Yet for now, she had to comfort her…

-Don't be afraid, little girl… I am here to help you…

Viola outlined an embarrassed smile, almost unoticeable for the child and continued, trying to encourage the young girl:

-Tonight, the stars… will shine.

The little girl didn't seem to understand and continued to cry while she held out her arms to be taken by Viola.

-You want to be held? That's fine with me. Anyway, I had to take you…

And she took the little girl. But once in her arms, the little girl kept crying. Viola didn't know what to do: if she got out with the crying baby, everyone will notice… She did saw the sentinels posted at her door, she had to leave silently… She muttered as the little girl was still crying:

-That's a problem…

Then gazing kindly but in a still embarrassed way at the little girl, she tried to comfort her.

-Don't cry… I told you everything will be alright… Hum… Don't cry… I suppose you want your real parents… Hum… Don't worry… You'll see them soon… Don't cry…

But her thoughts were mostly on the Vampire; he had this dark aura around him… She had never seen that before… He scared her… Feeling something very dark, she muttered: The moon will swallow the sun and it will never rise again…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile two room farther, Raphael was in the library where was still searching for hints about Amy. As he was checking all the papers for the second time, he kept hearing the baby crying and it annoyed him.<p>

-The baby keeps crying! What is she doing with her? Is she mistreating her or what?

He put down the papers he was holding and went to the baby's bedroom.

* * *

><p>With the still crying baby in her arms, Viola thought she should at least indicate to Zwei where she was. So she began to go toward the window while holding the little Maria.<p>

Raphael suddenly entered the room.

-Why is the baby crying?

Raphael then noticed Viola seemed not mistreating the baby, she seemed to be holding it very tenderly, probably trying to comfort her. But in fact, Viola was totally clueless about the baby's reason for crying, yet she had to pretend to be a maid who knew how to take care of babies… She was really embarrassed but tried not to look like it as she answered on a confident tone.

-Her teeth.

-Ah.

Raphael seemed to understand but the baby kept crying and Viola didn't seem to do anything more about it. He thought: Shouldn't she do something?

-You said her teeth hurt, she should try some camomile… I think… I never took care of a baby before…

Raphael knew this could work on adults yet on babies he wasn't sure. Maybe it was too strong… But Viola replied that she didn't have any, confirming him in his assumptions that it must be good for the baby. In fact, Viola had not a clue about the efficiency of that medicine. But she asked him on a slightly surprised tone:

-So you never took care of your daughter?

-What? I never took care of my daughter? You're asking me if I never took care of my daughter?

Raphael was offended. Viola rectified her statement.

-I meant as a baby. You just said you never took care of a baby. You had a babysitter?

Raphael then calmed down.

-Oh then non. In fact, I adopted my daughter when she was seven years old. So I do not know much about babies…

Raphael suddenly wondered why he was telling that to some creepy maid. She was still looking at him strangely… So he stopped talking and concluded.

-I told you to ask if you need anything. I don't know if they have any camomile here. I'll go ask.

Looking at the baby, he added:

-She should also have something to chew on…

And Raphael went away to ask some minion. The baby kept crying and Viola felt helpless again; she knew nothing about this… What a stupid plan… She thought that fighting the Vampire would probably be easier than taking care of a crying baby… But she suddenly thought: What if the diaper needed to be changed? She muttered worriedly:

-That's a problem…

She noticed with some relief that it was not the case. But then what did the baby had? As she wondered, she found some teething toy, a tied-cloth pacifier on a drawer and gave it to the little girl who stopped crying.

-You want it? Obvious. Well, how's this? Silence…

As she enjoyed the sudden silence, she muttered:

-I was tired of this…

She then got back to the window to notice Zwei. He would see her with the baby…

Before she could reach it, Raphael came back.

-Someone said everything you need is in the drawer.

-Very well. Thank you.

-Oh, she has stopped crying? Good.

And he went away again, closing the door behind him.

As he went away Viola stared at him again. He really had a dark aura… He may have tried to help her with the baby but he had something very terrifying emanating from him… Viola hoped he would not come back again and went to notice Zwei were she was exactly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Zwei was hiding since a while not far from the second floor window that was supposed to be the little girl's room. He had really good reasons to believe the little girl had not been taken elsewhere because of the two sentinels guarding under the window. But he was worried since Viola didn't show up already. Did something happened? He could not beat the two sentinels already, in case the little girl wasn't event there, he would then just alert everybody for nothing. He had to wait for Viola's signal. But he told her if she didn't gave him any signal, he would come anyway. As he prepared to fight the two sentinels, he suddenly saw Viola at the window: she was holding the baby!<p>

-Great! It's time. Show 'em who's boss. Come forth, Ein!

But his minion didn't appear. Zwei knew his minion was not very obedient and preferred to stay in his own world, the spirit world, instead of being summoned, so he sometimes didn't listen to his orders.

-Damn! Hate him. Ein, listen to me! Come here! I don't have time for jokes!

Suddenly a werewolf-like spirit appeared between Zwei and the two sentinels and quickly rushed toward the minions, surprising them. The creature already knew what Zwei wanted of him and swiftly grabbed one of the minions before he violently threw him down, knocking him out then it turned toward the other and punched him in the face. Zwei arrived running as the last one fell down.

-Good work, Ein!

Meanwhile, Viola had opened the window and was now looking at Zwei and Ein as the wolflike creature was disappearing before she backed away a little since Zwei would throw the grapple. As he threw it, Viola came back to the window to see if it was well hanged. But all of a sudden, Raphael entered the room. He suddenly noticed the grapple and guessed what Viola was about to do.

-Where do you think you're going?

-Hum…

Seeing Viola turn away in alarm, Zwei understood someone just entered the room.

-This is bad!

He then quickly threw the orb at Viola.

-Viola! Your orb!

Viola quickly took control of her orb as it arrived near her; not even touching it and with a gracious gesture from her left hand as she held the little Maria with the other hand; she sent her orb right into Raphael's surprised face. Raphael tumbled down on the door frame where he knocked his head violently. He quickly got up as Viola's orb came back and made him fall down again by charging at his legs.

-Dwoah!

But the two sentinels entered the room and Viola realized with some worries she was alone for now. She narrowed her eyes in determination and prepared to fight, as her orb danced around her.

-I will not yield.

She gracefully turned while sending her orb slamming into the face of both minions, one after the other, before the orb came back and hit them again. Then it came back near Viola while Raphael angrily got up. Viola sent her orb again at him but Raphael quickly evaded and watched the orb so that it would not hit him in the back again. But while he was quickly glancing at both sides, he realized Viola had now taken some vial she kept on her. The gypsy girl then muttered:

-Guide me.

And she violently threw the vial at Raphael.

-Perish.

-Holy water! Gasped Raphael as he quickly evaded the sacred vial. He then asked Viola:

-What are you? Inquisition?

Raphael tought she must be some witch forced by the Church to work for them under the threat of burning at the stake or something but Viola didn't answer. Viola thought his question was ironic since she had sometimes been pursued by the Church for her powers, being accused of witchcraft. Yet she did believe in some of the Church's teachings though, even if she feared the Church autorities. That was why she used the Holy water. She decided to use this Inquisition thing to scare the vampire and gazed at him with a menacing glare, acknowledging his question in a somewhat positive way.

-Tremble.

Raphael seemed a little shaken by this warning : For a second, his Catholic upbringing combined with this woman's strange gaze made him fear some divine punishment but then he unsheathed his rapier to fight. Still holding the little girl, Viola feared a close confrontation. She quickly called back her orb to her. Raphael evaded it as it almost hit him and he turned back at her. He told her:

-Put the baby down.

Viola understood Maria was her protection since the vampire didn't seem to want to come but she would not use a child as a shield and she didn't believe the vampire would always keep from attacking anyway. So she put the little girl in the cradle.

-Go back to bed, little one…

She then turned toward Raphael.

-And for you also it is time for bed…

And Viola crossed her arms before she conjured some kind of magic mark behind her.

-… Now sleep forever.

Raphael didn't really understood what happened after as he got repeatedly hit by the swiftly moving and now glowing orb and by Viola who also jumped on him. He fell down with a groan. Meanwhile his minions were now attacked by Zwei who had finally finished climbing the window. He called Ein again to take care of the other minions coming toward the bedroom.

-Zwei. We must get the little girl out. said Viola as they fought the vampires.

-Right!

But Raphael had got up and went to the window. He quickly unhooked the grapple and let it fall down the window outside.

-You shall never escape from me!

But Zwei quickly ran to the cradle, took the little Maria before he went toward the room's exit, using Ein as attacker as the beast knocked down the blocking enemies before Zwei quickly passed. Viola followed, jumping over knocked down minions. Seeing his safeguard against the duke's forces going away, Raphael panicked and yelled:

-Non! You can't! Not yet!

The duke didn't send him his daughter! He didn't tell him where Amy was! They could not go with the child already! He didn't want to hurt her but without her, he was completely defenseless in front of any offensive the duke would throw at him.

Zwei quickly went on a balcony and showed the baby to the hiding soldiers he knew were watching somewhere.

-I got her!

He then turned back and continued fleeing with Viola from the vampires. Zwei and Viola were still pursued by Raphael and his minions who were gaining on them and would probably reach them before the Walachian forces came inside to help. Viola suddenly stopped and told Zwei.

-Run. I'll keep them here.

Zwei wanted Viola to follow him but she was stubborn and he had to save the little girl, so he continued to run. Anyway, the Walachian soldiers will soon arrive… Viola began to fly her orb wildly, trying to discourage the pursuers.

-Dance for me.

-Oh non, you won't… muttered Raphael before he ran toward the main stairs Zwei took, gracefully evading the orb's attacks.

Zwei ran down the staircase of the main entrance when they heard some noise: the door suddenly opened and many soldiers came inside, Duke Radu X Serban was among them. He quickly ran to Zwei and the baby.

-Maria!

When the little girl saw her father, she began to giggle happily. Zwei handed the baby to her father who quickly hugged her; he had tears in his eyes.

-My baby… Thank you… Thank you…

-Now I'll go help my friend, so if you'll excuse me, it's not over yet! said Zwei turning around to join Viola.

-Of course, answered the duke before he looked up at the staircase where he saw Raphael, who had turned back, realizing now that it was too late and was quickly climbing the stairs to get away from the Walachian soldiers. The grand staircase was one large stair dividing in two as it was going up. On one side, was Viola fighting the minions, on the other side was Raphael trying to get away from the main entrance and not wanting to be caught in a fight with Viola since it would delay him in his escape. Duke Radu narrowed his eyes as he saw the Vampire getting away. He shouted to his men:

-Fire!

And the soldiers all shot at Raphael who fell down the stairs before he got up and ran again to escape. He turned toward the duke:

-I only wanted my daughter back! I would not have hurt yours!

He then turned away and fled by a door, limping from some gunshot to his right leg and holding his left arm in pain.

* * *

><p>After a while, as everybody was searching for him, Raphael had run into a grand salon with two doors. He was painfully moving; the shoots the guards sent him really hurt. As he was stagerring, wondering what to do since the manor was being invaded and there was probably lots of soldiers outside, someone opened one of the room's doors. Raphael quickly turned around with his Flambert and stared resolutely at the newcomers; it was the gypsy woman, Viola and two soldiers. Even in the bad state he was, he sneered.<p>

-I do not fear any of you! I'm ready to fight you all! En garde!

He gazed specifically at Viola, trying to provoke her.

-Show me… your power!

Viola gazed at him with a neutral gaze.

-Brace yourself.

Viola quickly sent her crystal ball on him while the soldiers ran to Raphael with their swords ready to strike. Raphael swiftly evaded the orb before he parried one of the soldiers' strike. He then quickly grabbed the soldier and pushed him toward the now coming back orb, knocking him down. For a second Viola showed some surprise but quickly took back her normal expression as she began to move her orb again.

Meanwhile Raphael whirled toward the other soldier who backed away in pain after he got slashed on the arm. Viola then tumbled toward Raphael, kicking him in the face before she jumped away to evade his angry slash. Raphael then continued his momentum to slash at the soldier who had come back toward him. But the soldier quickly parried before he violently thrust his sword at Raphael's stomach. The blade pierced him from one side to the other and got out by his back. Raphael grimaced in pain but quickly slashed at his enemy, making him fall down before he himself fell down on his knees, holding his stomach wound in pain.

Viola stared at the strike in shock: somehow this attack reminded her of something… Somebody she knew had been ran through like this by a sword … Who? She didn't know, she only could remember the sword getting out by the back of the person… Has this person survived? She didn't know either. But she stayed there doing nothing as Raphael fell down unconscious beside the unconscious soldier. Both red and black blood were now staining the luxurious carpet as both Raphael and the soldier were bleeding abondantly. Viola gazed at the vampire for a while until he suddenly began to groan and painfully tried to get up, holding his stomach wound. She stared at him without a word as her magical orb kept turning around her. Raphael took back his rapier and slowly got up to fight her but she kept staring at him and told him very seriously:

-Flee before you destroy yourself.

-Ungh… You… You would let me go? …

-I don't care whether you live or die. My mission was to save the little girl. I don't give a damn about you. Now I'm tired of this. Begone.

Raphael stared at her with a somewhat surprised gaze. But he didn't have time to think; he heard other soldiers coming in the corridor toward both doors. So he painfully walked to the big windows. He looked one more time at Viola as he opened the window and climbed the windowsill to jump from it. She was still gazing at him without emotion, still playing with her crystal ball. He then jumped down the window and fell in the grass where he stayed for a little while, groaning, too wounded to move. But then he heard soldiers patrolling the area and quickly ran to the trees nearby where he would be more hidden from their view.

* * *

><p>In the grand salon, Zwei came alongside the soldiers. Viola was now checking on the wounded soldier as the knocked out one was beginning to wake up.<p>

-Are you okay, Viola?

-Yes…

-You're hiding something.

-No. Only… I have been reminded of something… I think I once knew someone who got ran through by a sword…

She added while muttering:

-Sometimes glimpses of the past can be more frightful than glimpses of the future…

Zwei walked toward her.

-Nice memories… but it's a start.

Viola said nothing. She was wondering if she did wrong to let the Vampire go. His frightening aura really worried her… Yet she was even more caught up in her own problems, she really was perturbed by the flashback she just had… Who was this person who died by the thrust of a sword? She really had the feeling this person was important to her…

* * *

><p>Raphael ran for a while in the wood that was the duke's property. After a long time, he reached the end of the courtyard. It was blocked by a high stone wall. Raphael climbed a tree as fast as his now weak state permitted him and went on the stone wall. A road was just the other side of the wall and luckily, a coach was passing by at this exact moment so Raphael quickly jumped on it among the luggages. His fall didn't make too much sound since the road was already bumpy and luckily for him, he had landed as the coach had caught a big bump so the coachman didn't notice the intruder on the coach. The luggages seemed also composed of fabrics for the most part so it softened Raphael's landing. Was it some merchant's coach? Whatever. But for more discretion, Raphael took some fabrics and covered himself under it. As he just finished, he suddenly saw some cavaliers riding on the road; they were soldiers and seemed on the lookout. Probably searching for him… trying to keep him from getting away. But they didn't seem to have noticed him as they let the coach pass without saying anything and both the coach and the cavaliers went on their way. Raphael stayed lying down among the fabrics as he looked at the duke's residence getting smaller while he was getting away. Having lost too much blood and feeling very weak, Raphael fell down unconscious on the top of the coach as it kept rolling away.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tira came back from her long Soul Edge hunt in Japan. She was happy to come back, it has been a while she hasn't been in Ostrheinsburg and had fun with Raphael. She even though the poor must begin to miss her… As she gambolled happily in the courtyard, some of her men came pitifully to her. Tira stopped and gazed at them with a questioning gaze.<p>

-Mistress… He escaped…

-What? Who?

-The host… He escaped.

-WHAT? YOU LET HIM ESCAPE? I HAD THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIFT FOR HIM! YOU JUST RUIN MY DAY! NOW I'M TOTALLY ANGRY!

And Tira finished the slaughter Raphael had begun some time ago, by killing almost everybody in Ostrheinsburg who had the misfortune to be in her way.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Viola original costume has an apron maybe looking more like a maid but since Raphael didn't really recognized her, I thought the black veil may have to do with it (mostly in the original artwork of the 2P costume, the veil is darker than in the game). And her costume may also be more acceptable for a maid since it shows less flesh and its gypsy style may be more fitting in the place she is. About Viola's costumes, one thing I found funny is that in her first sketches she has one which look almost like if she was a nun, so I did wonder if she had some kind of faith… That is why I made her use the Holy water.<strong>


	9. From coach to coach

**From coach to coach**

The coach was rolling since a while when Raphael woke up. He was very weak. He had lost a lot of blood, the fabric under him was completely stained with his black blood. Raphael knew that in the shape he was, he should be in bed somewhere quiet, not on some bumby coach… but he had no choice; he had to escape. Even if it was bumpy and he didn't know where it was going, this coach ride was a luck; he could flee the guards so much faster. He would not have been able to walk away, he could barely stay conscious.

Yet for now, he had to take care of his wounds and while still lying down, he weakly tried to pick some fabric and cut some bandage for him to stop this awful bleeding while trying to not make too much noise, worrying the coachman would notice him. As he was really dizzy and trying to stay conscious to take care of his wounds, he thought that he should receive some care by someone… but he had no one… He suddenly remembered Amy… Amy as she took care of him when he was wounded in Toulouse… Amy as she gazed sadly at him, looking worried for him… Her sweet and sad gaze… but suddenly Amy's traits changed and transformed into Viola's. Raphael, who was slowly losing conscience while thinking of Amy, suddenly woke up with surprise. Why did he just imagined that gypsy woman? She did have some of Amy's traits yet she didn't know Amy… But he was now awoke enough to finish taking care of his wounds. He sat up and took out the bullets he had received before he put bandages on all his wounds, especially his stomach wound… it was bleeding so much… from both sides… After he finished, he lied down and hid under the fabric again to hide from anyone and from the annoying sun now shining high in the sky.

Some times later, the coach got stopped by soldiers asking if the coachman had seen anyone suspiscious. Hidden among the fabric, Raphael, who was still conscious, tried not to move. But they didn't check the merchandise and let the merchant go. Raphael breathed in relief. He thought: I'm lucky in my misfortune…

But it seemed the duke had sent many soldiers on his trail… Radu X Serban was very angry at his daughter's kidnapping… All those Walachian soldiers searching for him… Raphael feared the duke's anger but he also now feared reprisal against his daughter… Yet one thing that reassured him a little was that probably the actual duke didn't have her. He must have been telling the truth when he said so. He would probably have given Amy back if he had her; he seemed to love his daughter very much, he would not have taken such risk…

As he was thinking, Raphael began to realize and regret his actions: it may have been a bad idea to come this violently… Kidnapping the duke's daughter… Well, taking her hostage, he didn't go there just to capture her; in fact, it wasn't even part of his plans… So, he could not really call that kidnapping… Raphael could say he had not kidnapped her, she was in the house and he just kept her hostage for his safety… Yet safety… Now he did wonder why he acted so violently and brutally… He wanted to scare the duke to get Amy back, otherwise he would not have done it since keeping a child prisoner was troubling him a little, but it seemed he failed… The duke didn't give him Amy and sent the complete army after him… What a big mistake…

At least if Amy is there somewhere, she will know he is alive and searching for her… He made himself known… The pain was also making itself known and Raphael was now clutching some fabric beside him in his pain. It was velvet… Raphael remembered his mother always wore this kind of fabric… velvet like her skirts… When he was young, he always clutched her skirt each time he was scared… And he clutched the velvet fabric tightly while he was slowly losing conscience again.

* * *

><p>May 1562<p>

Maria was sitting on an armchair holding her six month old Henriette as her two and a half years old Raphael was fearfully holding her velvet skirt. The Huguenots had been turning around the manor for two hours now today. It has been three days that it was like this. They came, they yelled and they left.

Since the massacre of Wassy almost three months ago, where the Duke of Guise killed many Huguenots gathered together in a warehouse for worshipping, the tensions between the Catholics and the Huguenots had quickly risen to astronomic proportions even if in January the young king Charles IX, under his mother's regency had just made the Edict of Saint-Germain, a decree of tolerance, recognizing the existence of the Protestants in France and permitting them to practice their cult in their home or outside of the cities walls. But the Duke of Guise, a Catholic fanatic very popular had found some Protestants worshipping in a warehouse, inside the city walls. So differing on the version, he told them more or less brutally to stop, they didn't welcome him very well, a battle ensued and many people were killed or wounded, among them many women and children. With the attack, the Huguenot felt the Catholics were not respecting them and that the Duke of Guise had begun the attack while the Catholics said the Huguenots were the first to violently reply to the Duke and that the Huguenot didn't respect the Edict since they already were vandalising Catholic churches and destroying crosses since many weeks. So each side having a different version of the events, they began to fight, no matter the peace efforts made by the Queen mother, Catherine de Medicis. The first war of religion had then truly begun since before that it wasn't really war but only frictions. And Rouen was one of the cities more touched by the violence since a third of the population was now Protestant. Now since three days, the Catholic members of the town council had left Rouen, chased by the Huguenots and those were now terrorizing the Catholic communities. The Sorel manor was among their target.

Maria's servants were posted at the windows with musket in case the Huguenot decided to attack. Maria was trembling as she heard them yelling insults and threats to her and anyone in the house.

-Oh, François… Come back quickly, por favor…

-Maman… I'm scared… said Raphael as he grabbed his mother's skirt more tightly.

-Your father will come back, Raphael. He went in Paris called by the king but he will come back soon…

Suddenly a window shattered: someone had thrown a rock from outside. Maria and Raphael gasped in terror while Henriette began to cry. Maria got up with her baby, Raphael still glued to her.

-They are approaching! Should we fire, Madame la Comtesse? Asked a servant, holding his musket to the window.

Maria seemed hesitant. She was young and not used to violence.

-… Only if they… euh… How close are they? Are they approaching very…

She gazed at the big rock that shattered the window. It meant they were near and they were violent…

-Yes! Fire on them!

But the servant who asked the question suddenly got shot and fell down on the floor. Maria let go a small scream and backed away in fright. The other servants began to shot at the invaders. But after some other servants fell down, the Huguenots reached the door and kicked their way in. Maria was completely terrified but as the men came in, she suddenly took a cold and haughty stance, proudly hiding her fear. Raphael was amazed at the sudden change in his mother's attitude.

-Where is your husband, Monsieur le Comte de Sorel? Asked one of the men.

-He is not here. Get out! Coldly replied the scared wife.

-Don't speak so haughtily to us, Papist b*tch.

-Humpf! Heretics! almost instantly replied Maria with scorn.

The man approached Maria who gazed at him defiantly.

-What did you say?

-Leave my maman! Yelled Raphael who came in front of her, hitting the man's legs with a kick. Maria grabbed him and tried to push him back.

-Non, Raphael!

Raphael stayed beside her, gripping her skirt again but this time in a protective way toward his mother, gazing angrily at the man who was now laughing. He was amused by Raphael's gesture. He then turned back to Maria again.

-You say you husband is not here?

-Non. He is in Paris. You are cowards to come here and attack a lonely woman and her small children.

-You are crazy to keep insulting us. But you seem to be one of those Catholic fanatics…

-The Catholic faith is the true faith. The only faith. If I have to die…

The man interrupted.

-A corrupted faith. Well since your husband is not here, we shall be on our way. We wanted to… convince him to join us… but with a wife like you, I don't believe he would… but next time we come, you better both change you faith or else, you manor shall burn to the ground and you too!

The man brutally pushed Maria down. Maria landed violently on the floor trying to hold Henriette so that her baby would not be hurt.

-Maman! Yelled Raphael running to her.

-Raphael… Stay behind me… ordered his mother while slowly getting up.

-Let this be a warning for your defiant attitude, Madame! We don't like Papists around here!

Maria lowered her head still gazing at the man proudly but not daring to defy him too much. She knew the name of the man who pushed her, she will tell François when he will come back and he shall avenge her!

Before he went away, the man smirked and addressed Raphael who was still holding his mother's skirt:

-One day you may be a Huguenot like us, little boy…

Raphael stared at him. He didn't really understood what was a Huguenot exactly. Like heretic and Papist… Papist was good, Heretic was evil like Huguenot, but what were all these terms exactly? But he would not be a Huguenot if those people attacked his family. They pushed his mother, they killed the servants… He frowned at the man defiantly even if his eyes also showed some fear. The man smirked again before he turned around and left the manor with his allies.

-El buen Dios shall see that you are punished… All heretics shall burn in Hell! muttered Maria as they closed the door before she gazed at the wounded or dead servants. She looked sad, muttered some prayers in Spanish and called her husband out loud like if he could hear her before she ordered the remaining servants to take care of the others. Raphael slowly walked up to a dead servant, it was the first time he saw someone dead… and someone he knew… This servant had sometimes talked to him… He was kind… and he was dead now… For what exactly?

* * *

><p>Raphael woke up when he felt the coach had stopped moving; he then realized he was at an inn, in the warehouse. How much time has he been unconscious? He didn't know. He didn't know either where he was exactly. He was still feeling very weak… He then heard the coachman talking to the innkeeper. The coachman was asking for the innkeeper's help to unload his coach. Raphael panicked since the coachman will discover him and he was too weak to fight if he had too. But as he worried, he then heard the coachman say he would like to eat first and the coachman and the innkeeper left while talking together. The innkeeper then said during the conversation that the coach just beside was about to go toward Paris and that they would have more place to unload once this coach was gone. So when everyone was inside, Raphael went from one coach to the other since they were really close in the warehouse and hid among the luggage of the other coach, since he was still too wounded to go alone on the road… and since he heard the conversation in Romanian, he wondered if he was far enough to escape the duke's wrath so he had to keep going. He took a roll of fabric with him to cover himself from anybody and the sun. The fabric merchant may notice the disappearance but Raphael will be gone by then. Anyway this roll was stained with his blood, he could not leave it there… it would be disgusting and he wasn't some dirty pig. Since the luggage from the other coach was already loaded on, he thought probably nobody will check it again and he would be safe on it. He really had to go as far as possible from the Walachian soldiers. Some minutes later, the new coachman and one man came. The man climbed on the coach as the coachman took his place and whipped the horses. The coach rode for many hours, even at night it just made some halt to change the horse before it continued on the desert road. Finally it stopped at an inn and Raphael heard the coachman tell the man he will take out the luggage.<p>

Raphael decided to get down from the coach by the other side so that no one noticed him climb down. So he took the stained fabric with him and climbed down. But he was still not feeling very well: even if his wounds had begun to heal, he was now really in need of blood, of food, of everything… He had not drunk or ate since he fled the duke's mansion and he was really weak. He needed to eat and drink blood to regain strength. As he got down, he noticed that aside from the small inn where the passenger went and some stable, there was nothing here: no village, no other house… Only some crossroad. So not wanting to stay here, he thought he should use the coach again to continue his trip… Yet the coachman seemed to be staying near the ladder now and maybe it had been possible to climb down from the other side but it was impossible to climb back, mostly in the state Raphael was. The coachman finished unloading the luggage. Since he could not get up on the coach, Raphael decided to pay for the rest of the trip; he was now far enough from Walachia, no need to hide that much anymore… He had noticed he had passed some frontier… So he went to the coachman and asked him:

-How much for the trip?

The coachman got surprised to see him since the inn was very small he had noticed the only person who was there was the passenger who just left and this guy suddenly popped up from anywhere… Yet he told him a price and Raphael paid him. But he would have to think about eating soon… and drinking…

-When are you going?

-In about ten minutes.

-Good.

He'll have time to buy something to eat… But to drink… Who would he pick? There were so few people here that any missing person would soon be noticed… The innkeeper, his wife, the last passenger and a stable boy… and of course, the coachman. As Raphael ordered some food to bring with him in the coach after he asked them if they saw his daughter, he wondered which human to pick. The innkeeper and his wife were always together… He could not attack any of them… The last passenger… He was eating in the inn very calmly… the coach would go in ten minutes, the man would probably not be alone by then… The stable boy had already changed the horses and been to the stable as Raphael was talking to the coachman so he could not catch him alone… Anyway the stables were just beside the inn. Everybody would see an attack there… The coachman… Soon Raphael and him would be alone together… On the road… But Raphael thought he would have to ask to sit in front of the coach to be able to bite the coachman… Then he would take his place… Very well… As he was approaching the coachman to ask him if he could sit beside him, another coach came by. Some richly dressed man got out of it. He ran to the coachman in hurry, he didn't want to miss the coach. Raphael then wondered if he would be able to bite the coachman without being noticed by this man in the coach and he went inside the coach a little frustrated as the coachman stated that they would soon go. In his weak state, he wasn't certain he would be able to fight if something happened… He would have been better alone with the coachman… As Raphael was sitting in the coach, the rich man came in.

-What a relief! I thought I was late for the coach! That other coachman was so lazy! Or his beasts… Or both… Humpf!

He then sat in front of Raphael who was eating some kind of ham sandwich that he bought at the inn. At least if he could not drink, he could eat.

-Hey peasant, what are you hiding in this? asked the man to Raphael as he showed the folded fabric Raphael was still holding. Raphael ignored the insult.

-Nothing.

-Then why do you bring it with you? Humpf!

-The nights are cold. Can't I bring my blanket like I want?

In fact, Raphael didn't need it anymore but he hadn't found a place or the time to throw it away. So he quickly folded it so that no one saw the black blood on it. Anyway, it would make a good pillow. The man continued on a superior air.

-Of course… If you don't have enough money for the inn, I suppose you must use what you have… Humpf! But, you could have put it in the luggage compartment… It's made for that… Have you ever travelled in a coach before? I do not think so…

The man was adressing Raphael like if he was some sort of peasant. But Raphael tried again to ignore his condescension.

-Do not bother me…

Raphael had the feeling he would be stuck with that guy for a while… Suddenly he thought he may ask the man about Amy. Even if the man was annoying. It was better to ask useful questions than to be stuck with some annoying and condescending conversation.

-Have you seen a young girl of about fourteen to seventeen year old with red hair probably combed into pigtails? She is named Amy Sorel and she probably have a rapier by her side.

-A rapier? Why? What kind of girl is that? Some kind of actress? Humpf! Only girls of this low class wear rapiers… Ah! You are searching for her since she commited a crime? Are you some kind of disguised police?

Raphael was surprised. A crime? An actress? In that time period, actresses were not very well considered.

-What? My daughter is not a criminal, nor an actress!

-Your daughter? Then what kind of strange parent are you to give a rapier to your daughter? And to lose her apparently… Humpf!

The man rolled his eyes.

-We got separated. I would never leave her alone somewhere.

-Well, it seems you did, my poor man. I would have watch over my daughter far more better than that! Humpf… But then not all parents are alike…

The man seemed to have this little sufficient air that was infuriating Raphael. And those little annoying noises he made…

-You know that you are quite annoying?

-Why? Because I see your faults? Humpf! That you are not a perfect father? I am trying to help you my poor man… to educate your daughter properly… Do not worry, many people are not good parents… Yet to lose your daughter and permit her to go on the road with a rapier like some kind of… Humpf… Is not very wise…

Before the man could say anything else, Raphael had jumped on him and was already sucking his blood. The man didn't even have time to scream. After he killed the man, Raphael felt far better and much stronger. And relieved.

-Humpf! What an annoying man that was… It's easier to kill them when they are that way…

But he now wondered what to do with the dead man. The coachman will surely notice the body when they will stop… Raphael wondered if he could throw the body by the door without being noticed. The horses and the coach were making a lot of noise… a body falling may not be too noisy… What he had to do was to do it fast: So he quickly opened the door and kicked the man's dead body outside before the door would violently close with the wind, alerting the coachman. Then Raphael grabbed the door and closed it softly before he gazed by the window to see if the coachman was looking behind. He didn't seem so, he didn't slow down or anything and Raphael sat back on his bench, trying to sleep.

Sometimes later, Raphael was thinking of the alternatives he could do: Amy didn't seem to be in Walachia… yet he hasn't looked at his old castle… She could be… Since they both knew the place… Yet why would she be there exactly? Some malfested from Ostrheinsburg had said that she was in Walachia but who says he was telling the truth? Amy could travel too… He would have liked anyway to find some hints at his castle but he could not actually go there, he was wounded and the guards were searching everywhere for him…

Where else could she be? Venice was where they were captured and it seemed Dampierre sometimes lived there… Amy could have tried to find him for help… Paris… Dampierre lived there too… and there seemed to have a place to find him: l'Auberge du Petit Poulain… and the coach was going there. There was also Rouen, their native hometown… His family knew her… Even if their first encounter didn't go well, what if not knowing where to go, Amy would have gone there anyway? Amy hated his family but maybe she turned toward them… not having any other choice… Maybe she asked for help and they could know about her… His mother didn't seem to accept her but she was very sick and maybe dead by now and Claude did offer money to Amy… Yet it was because he was scared, probably not because he cared about her… but maybe she went there and even if Claude refused to help her, maybe he could tell where she went… Or course, if he thought Amy was a vampire, he may have chased her away… or worst… What if she was burnt at the stake in the Old market place in Rouen? Like Jeanne D'Arc? Raphael thought she may have more chances to be with Hildegard and Siegfried in Wolfkrone since Siegfried had promised him he would protect her but if she had tried to go at his family home, she may be more in danger… Maybe she even thought he was captured by them and would have gone there to save him! Technically it could be a place where Amy went, for many reasons. He had to go see and make sure she didn't go there! That she was safe!

Walachia and Rouen were places she could be and where she could also be in danger. He would see Wolfkrone and Venice later since she would be relatively safe there. Wolfkrone… Raphael sighed. With what he just did, he will never be able to present himself in front of Princess Hildegard again… He had sworn to her he would not hurt another innocent again… and he killed many already… If Amy was in Wolfkrone, she probably was safe but he would now have some difficulties reaching her and looking at Hildegard in the eyes…

Maybe Amy could even be in Japan if she went to see this Setsuka she told him about… Maybe she even went to see Kilik or Talim even if she didn't really know where they lived but were they even home? What happened to them with the Ostrheinsburg purification? Had they just left or something else happened?

But for now, he might as well pass by Paris as he goes toward Rouen… He could also ask some money to his brother since he was beginning to lack some… and the inheritance should still be his… He deserved that money…

-Anyway Claude probably already knows I'm a vampire I won't have to intimidate him too much…

He sighed.

-And to think I was human again… That cursed Tira! That cursed Soul Edge! Now taking back my inheritance would be harder… Yet if Amy is not there I don't see what would be the use to take it from Claude… He can keep it for now… I only wanted it for Amy…

Once he arrived in the city of Graz in Austria, he got down the coach for a stop. Seeing he was the only one getting down from the coach, the coachman asked him:

-Where is the other man?

-Before we left, he decided to get down. He had forgot something at his mansion…

-He didn't tell me?

-I thought he would have… Yet it is none of my business what he does or not…

-But he did pay the trip…

-Have you seen how rich he was? I do not think it bothered him too much to not take his money back…

The coachman seemed annoyed and somehow worried but didn't say anything more. He muttered that the man should have told him and that it wasn't very polite… Sometimes later Raphael got on the coach again. He had gotten rid of his annoying stained fabric by throwing it in some darkened alley already dirty and stinky and he had bought some new clothes. The coach now had two more passengers: Two young girls of about seventeen years old chatting incessantly about their suitors. As they were still talking, Raphael suddenly interrupted them:

-Pardon mesdemoiselles, have you seen a young red-haired girl named Amy Sorel? Of about fourteen to seventeen years old? She wears a rapier by her side and often puts roses in her hair which are often combed into pigtails…

-Huh… No, sorry mister, answered the girls before they continued chatting about boys.

Raphael wondered if Amy would now be like this when he would see her… Probably not… She would still be the quiet and solitary Amy he always knew… His poor solitary Amy… Alone in the world… He had to find her fast!

The trip continued until Raphael reached Paris. Many passengers came and go and Raphael asked them all about Amy but none of them had seen her. When he came down from the coach in Paris, Raphael thought he would have more chances here. he asked for Amy and for l'Auberge du Petit Poulain. Someone told him where the Petit Poulain was and Raphael went there to see if Amy or Dampierre was there. But nobody saw a girl looking like Amy and they haven't seen Dampierre since five months. So Raphael left a little dishearthened. He would now have to go to Rouen. Not having any money left, he decided to go on foot since he was now in a better shape. So he left Paris as the sun was setting and the sky was pink.


	10. Brotherly love

**Brotherly love**

Claude was sitting on his couch as he was playing cards on the small table in front of him. He was playing a game of Solitaire. He was often staying quietly at home. Like Raphael, he didn't like life at court and unlike Raphael he really wasn't talented anyway to make good alliances and all those annoying stuff. Since he got the heir position, Claude had often regretted having wished for it… His father had told him so often that he wasn't as endowed as Raphael was, that Raphael was so much more brilliant, that he would know how to act, what to say… When his father died, Claude thought he would be left in peace but his mother then pushed him into a marriage he didn't even want. Since Maria knew her son was a failure at socializing, she used one of the only assets he had: his beauty. If he could marry someone from an influent family, it would be great… And Anne being very ugly, never had many suitors even with her powerful family… A sign she was very ugly indeed… So Maria proposed her son to the family. Upon seeing Anne for the first time, Claude almost ran out of the room in panic while Anne thought he looked like a prince charming and was delighted at his good looks. Caught up by his beauty, she only realized later the way he looked at her. Claude had begged his mother countless times to not do this wedding but Maria would not change her mind. She used all her influence to make this alliance happen and like his sister Henriette, Claude married someone he didn't want to.

But once they got to know each other over the years, both Claude and Anne found out they had much in common: they both didn't really wish for this society life and both appreciated to remain quietly at home. They very rarely went at court. Apart from being associated with Anne's prestigious family, the name Sorel was not as important as his parents would have wished but Claude didn't care; with Anne by his side and their now four children, he had found some peace that was far better than the stressful life of an aristocrat at court. And he had stopped drinking. Even if since Anne's death two years ago from some illness, it had become harder to remain sober. Apart from her ugliness, Claude had really begun to think Anne was great. Apart also from some jealousy scenes sometimes… when Claude gazed at some women… But aside from gazing, Claude always had been faithful to his wife. Like Raphael, he disapproved of his father unfaithfulness toward his mother even if he never dared tell him and to Claude, wedlock was sacred. That was why he made such a big deal on marrying Anne, otherwise he would just have said he would find a more beautiful mistress… Yet it was not only because of his obligation that he remained faithful; Claude had also begun to love his wife. She never became beautiful but she was not ugly in his eyes anymore. She even became his close friend and they confided in each other.

Yet Anne never believed the vampire story about Raphael… She believed Claude believed it and may have somehow been tricked by some lies but… a vampire? That was impossible. Mostly so close to her; her own brother-in-law! She did sometimes wonder about some vague stories of malfested monsters in Germany, ghosts in England and Transylvanian vampires but… the brother-in-law? Ridiculous. Raphael was sick, mentally sick and he somehow scared his brother into believing his fantasy. His daughter they met on the road looked nothing like a vampire either. Anne saw her, she looked perfectly normal, aside from wearing a too short skirt, which Anne would have liked to wear too if it was not so badly seen by society. But she did like Amy's style and her two daughters now had curly pigtails like their cousin.

Anne also thought that this English countess who confirmed Claude in his crazy vampire theory was also tricked by Raphael or part of the scam. Anyway, Anne never liked her… She was jealous… This woman sometimes came back for some friendly visits as she pretended but in fact, Anne thought she didn't believe Claude on the fact that he wasn't seeing Raphael anymore and still wanted her books or another very annoying theory was that she really was finding Claude handsome. And Claude… This English lady was always dressed like a man but she still walked and moved like a seductress and Claude always blushed at her sight, making Anne very upset.

* * *

><p>As Claude was really absorbed in his card game, he suddenly felt a presence in the salon. He lifted his head and noticed a man standing on the other side of the room as some strange red mist seemed to dissipate around him. The mysterious looking man had his head bowed down and a large hat was blocking his face. When he lifted his head, Claude suddenly recognized him: Raphael!<p>

Raphael had teleported inside almost against his wish. While he was looking with some annoyance at the patrolling guards outside that Claude never dismissed, he had thought that he would like to pass this damn security and had somehow thought of the salon… before he found out he just teleported there like before. Had he gained more power? Was Soul Edge more powerful now? Raphael believed it really came with Soul Edge gaining more power… and taking a part of his soul again… He'll have to be careful… Yet for now, he was suddenly standing in the salon as his little brother Claude stared at him with surprise: Claude noticed not only Raphael appeared out of nowhere but he also looked like they met sixteen years ago and didn't seem to have aged at all. He first though he was seeing some ghostly apparition. His brother had died and came to tell him. Claude was really confused as to what his brother was now, a vampire or a ghost? The vampire thing may be the reason he didn't seem to have aged… Vampires don't age in some legends… Yet he also presently looked far more like a ghost… Claude first wondered if he imagined him and closed his eyes before he opened them up again. He widened them even more as Raphael was still there. He adressed him with some fear:

-… Raphael…

Raphael was also staring at him with surprise almost as if he didn't recognize his little brother.

-Claude…? Is that you? You've aged… so much… You look like father…

Claude was a little surprised and offended to be greeted like this. So he looks old? But he was mostly surprised at Raphael's lack of aging. Raphael was the one who was strange.

-… And you, in sixteen years, you haven't aged a bit…

-Sixteen years…?

Raphael seemed completely surprised. He stared at his brother with amazement as Claude didn't know what to think of his brother unexpected visit. He got up from the couch and asked his older brother:

-Yes, it has been sixteen years since we saw each other. …Why are you here? Now?

-… Wait… Sixteen years? … How…? What…? We met when you… when I came for my books…

-Yes, sixteen years ago. We are in the year 1607. Eleven of May. In the evening. You… didn't know?

Raphael tried to get out of the surprise he was now in: Sixteen years… He had spent sixteen years in prison… Could it be? Suddenly the pain and the suffering of his time in prison seemed so much heavier. Sixteen years! But he took a hold of himself, trying to get over this shock and told Claude as he made some steps toward him:

-I came here to get some answers. Tell me: Have you seen my daughter, Amy?

But the fact it had been sixteen years was now troubling Raphael and bringing him down a little… The question seemed a little futile now… If Amy had come here for help, it would have been sixteen years ago… Claude could not give a useful answer unless Amy stayed here or he sent her to the stake (which Claude would probably not tell)… So many things could have happened to Amy in sixteen years… Was she even alive?

-Your daughter? When? … I once saw her sixteen years ago… That is all…

Claude wondered if Raphael came for his revenge now. It seemed a little bit late… Yet Raphael seemed completely confused about time… But Raphael didn't look angry and with Claude's answer, he mostly looked lost and disheartened. Even distressed. The fact Claude had always wondered if Amy was the one responsible for turning his brother into a vampire could explain Raphael's actual distress at her loss… Everybody knows minions are lost without their master… Well, that is what Claude read since he began to read things about vampires, wanting to learn more about his brother's curse… So Raphael didn't flee her but was now searching for her… But of course, he could also be distressed at his daughter's disappeareance… Raphael asked again:

-You haven't seen her after that? Not once?

-Non.

Raphael then asked him with some eagerness and hope in his voice.

-And does mother knows anything about Amy? Could she have seen her? …Is mother still alive? I suppose not… ? Sixteen years…

-Non. Mother died of tuberculosis sixteen years ago…

That was what Raphael had thought before but somehow he had wished she was not and would have had news of Amy… But it was a little stupid to have thought that… Claude continued, remembering those painful times.

-It was a hard year… I almost followed her shortly after… But I survived… When we saw the doctor in Hanover, a specialist in this kind of sickness, it was already too late for mother, he couldn't do anything more but lighten her sufferings… I had just begun to be sick so he took care of me… I stayed many weeks recovering at his home… My wife stayed by my side… taking care of me…

Claude remembered with some sadness his wife Anne. He missed her…

-Sixteen years ago… continued Raphael on a still amazed tone. He had lost all these years… Amy has been alone all these years… He then answered back Claude, lowering his head again.

-Yes, it was a sad year…

As they were talking from one side of the salon to the other, some children entered the room suddenly. Four children from fourteen to eight years old, two girls, two boys, all running as they played tag together. But they suddenly stopped as they almost slammed into Raphael and quickly backed away, feeling unsafe near this creepy stranger, his red eyes glowing strangely under the shadow of his hat. Children being more sensible to supernatural, they could sense this man was not normal. Raphael looked sadly at the children as they backed away in the corner of the room before he turned toward his brother again.

-So these are your children?

-Yes. Your nephews and nieces…

Raphael looked at them: the oldest was a young girl with curly brown pigtails and a rose in it… just like Amy. The other little girl of about nine years old also had curly pigtails… blond pigtails yet no flower in it. The two little boys were blond like their father. It seemed Claude had lovely children… All living in the beautiful mansion Raphael should have inherited… Claude never suffered from anything… never lived poorly, never have been emprisonned, never have been tortured… never lost a child…

-Why…

Raphael looked very sad before his face turned into a grimace of anger. He remembered all the things that happened to him, all those years of sufferings… this pain… Sixteen years…

-Why… Why did I lost everything while everybody else is fine and happy?

Raphael hit the table with his feet making the playing cards and Claude's hot chocolate cup fall down and shatter. The children all screamed and froze in terror while Raphael now grabbed an armchair and pushed it down violently. Seeing his brother's anger, Claude quickly ran and put himself in front of his children to protect them. Claude was coming even nearer his brother by the way and was offering himself to Raphael's anger instead of his children. He seemed deeply afraid of Raphael but stood before him anyway to protect his children as he pushed them away. This move surprised Raphael, who was used to see his brother as a coward. The surprise even calmed him down a bit. He looked at his brother with surprise before tears began to form in his eyes. He was tired from all that happened and, not being able to keep his composure, he turned away from them and began to cry. Staring at his sobbing brother while keeping a somewhat calm attitude, Claude ordered his children to get out.

-Get out. Get out of here quickly…

-Papa… You're not going out? Asked his older daughter, as her father made a step toward Raphael.

-Non. I shall try to calm your uncle…

-… Uncle?

-Yes Catherine. Your uncle, Raphael.

The girl made a worried face: Wasn't her uncle a dangerous criminal? A murderer? Even… something worse? She had furtively heard her father speak with the English countess who came sometimes, almost each year. She had heard things… that scared her. And now that she saw her uncle… He did look strange… and crazy… But Claude gently pushed her away telling her it will be fine. Catherine gazed worriedly at her father and left. When she was out, Claude went to his crying brother and put a hand on his shaking shoulder.

-Raphael… I know your life has not been easy… All that happened to you…

-You don't know anything! Answered Raphael while brutally pushing away his brother's hand.

-Well, I know some things… and I'm sorry for what wrong I did to you… I knew Amy… Well, I saw her only once, but I shall try to help you find her…

Raphael turned toward him with his teary red eyes. Claude took his arm and led him to the couch. Looking really distressed, Raphael let Claude lead him there. Claude sat beside his brother. After a while, Raphael began to talk.

-… I only had bad luck since… so long… I have been in prison for sixteen years… I don't know where Amy is… My Amy…

Claude was surprised.

-So is has been sixteen years your daughter disappeared…? You've been in prison all this time?

Raphael nodded while sobbing. Claude gazed sadly at his brother and remembered indeed that when he saw Amy, she was searching for her alleged father… But he still wondered: Was Amy really Raphael's daughter or his vampire master? Whatever she was, Raphael seemed completely distressed without her. He also wondered how old Amy would look now. Raphael didn't seem to have aged; he always looked younger than his age but at his actual age, forty-eight, he probably would not look as he looked now if there was not some magic in it… unless he was very, very lucky… Like most of his family, Claude himself looked younger than his age but Raphael really looked too young to be forty-eight… He looked thirty years old… So if vampires don't age maybe Amy didn't either… Maybe she was already two hundred years old… Seeing his brother sobbing, made Claude feel pity for him. Once again he put his hand on his brother's shoulder to calm him while thinking: Was it better to find Amy or not? Would a priest be better? He now had a chance to make out things with his brother and help him… What was the best way? Find his master vampire so he can be enslaved again or try to purify him with some priest but probably burning him in the process, yet saving his soul? Maybe he should first ask him more about everything… He could not decide while not knowing everything…

-Tell me… What happened? When did you saw Amy last time? Do you want something to drink?

Claude had stopped drinking since many years but he was normally sharing a glass of wine with his guests and he wanted his brother to feel at ease before he suddenly remembered that offering a drink to his vampire brother may not be a wise thing to do… But he had begun to speak about it, even got up from the couch to go to the small wine cabinet he kept in the salon, so to suddenly drop the offer would look suspicious; he wasn't supposed to know about Raphael's vampire state… or was he? Well, he just saw him appear, so he could say he knew… maybe.

-I have… wine… euh… red wine.

Claude bit his tongue again: Damn! What am I saying? But he continued speaking again. He tried to act casually to not remind his brother that he knew of his vampire state, to not show him that his vampire state scared him or make Raphael remember to drink blood. He nonchalantly continued.

-Want some?

-Non merci. I am not thirsty…

Caught up in his sadness, Raphael didn't even think about blood. He was staring sadly at the floor. Claude felt more reassured and silently breathed in relief.

-So… what happened? Why did you lose your daughter? How?

Raphael slowly lifted his head and looked at his brother with his teary eyes; Strangely Claude really seemed concerned for him… But of course, he had won… he had inherited their family's title and fortune, so why hate his older brother now? Raphael was the big loser of the competition and it angered him… It also humiliated him to have had this little crisis in front of him just now… He should try to regain control… Having no help from anyone, Raphael wondered if he should trust his brother. Claude seemed to have changed… And Raphael really needed help… Any help would be welcome, from anyone… Anyway what did he have to lose? He had already lost everything. Raphael tried to calm himself and gazed at his brother with a serious expression.

-I suppose you know what I am?

-Euh… non… I mean, maybe… probably. Explain yourself; I'm ready for anything…

Claude really wondered if saying he already knew was bad or good.

-Anything?

-Yes, anything.

And Claude sat back beside his brother. He didn't look scared and didn't lower his eyes as he greeted Raphael's inquisitive red ones. Raphael seemed surprised.

-You have changed, Claude… But I have even more… I am a vampire now. But I think you already knew it.

Claude didn't seem surprised and mostly looked sad.

-Yes. That is what I thought since many years… So, Raphael… Euh… How did it happen? Was Amy… like you as well?

-She has been too… But she turned back human again… Now I don't know what happened to her…

-Turned back human?

-Yes. Some Holy persons purified us… Then we got separated… and I turned back vampire again.

As Raphael stopped speaking, thinking again about all that happened, Claude gazed at him for a while before he asked:

-Hum… You… you killed?

Raphael stared at his brother in the eyes.

-I'm a vampire. Yes.

-You killed monsieur de Verneuil and his family?

Raphael nod while lowering his eyes.

-Yes. I was thirsty and out of my mind.

Claude began to stare at Raphael with some fear.

-Does that mean you can lose control anytime?

He was really getting nervous again and was beginning to look like his old self.

-Not anytime. When I need to drink. I told you I am not thirsty right now, so you have nothing to fear. Unless you began to bleed for some reason… But I would still try to control myself.

Claude nodded in understanding.

-It must be hard… Not just to control yourself, but to be a…

Somehow Claude could not say that word out loud.

-…vampire.

-…Yes. But you get used to it. Or sometimes you get tired of it… Whatever…

-Hum… So how did it happen? How did you become a… And Amy, where did you meet her for the first time? And how did you get separated?

Raphael gazed at Claude for a while before he began to tell him what happened. He told him everything: how he met Amy, how he had become a vampire, had become human again before he got captured and turned vampire again. But he didn't mention his latest trip in Walachia… Now knowing it was not Amy's fault, Claude nodded again. Somehow, even if he had this vampire theory since many years, to hear his brother talk about his vampire state still seemed out of this world… Not real… So strange… Creepy… He then stated with a serious look.

-So Amy and you were ambushed in Venice, sixteen years ago… And you haven't seen her since… Meaning Amy may be human or vampire… If she was also a vampire, she would be between fourteen and thirty… Depending if she aged or not… That is a big range of age… She could have many appearances… Though I think she would be human since you told me you were more infected than her and she didn't have a crazy cultist to change her back… maybe…

He turned toward Raphael to not alarm him by his last word.

-She is probably fine somewhere. Very well, we shall have to look in Venice for clues… I shall hire a mercenary to do that… You said she could also be in Wolfkrone… Yet the kingdom has fallen last year due to some malfested invasion…

-Malfested invasion?

-Yes. The kingdom inhabitants had to exile themselves since… the malfested invaded it. But I do not know much about it…

Raphael noticed Claude also lowered his voice as he pronounced the word malfested. He wasn't too comfortable with this…

Raphael suddenly asked Claude:

-Has mother learn about my vampire state before she died?

-Non. I haven't told anyone.

Claude didn't want to tell he had told his wife… Anyway she was dead now but he suddenly wondered if Raphael intended to kill him so that no one discovered the secret. He quickly added:

-But there were some people who knew… La comtesse Valentine for exemple… She came to my manor… And often comes again… almost once a year… By the way, she wants her books back. It seems she really values them dearly since she never stop asking me… I think she doesn't believe me when I tell her we don't see each other anymore…

-Comtesse Valentine?…

Raphael didn't seem to remember who that was exactly. But he suddenly understood with the books thing.

-Oh, the alchemist? Well, I lost them. So she can get lost too.

After a while, he added:

-If she bothers you too much, tell her to search in Walachia. The duke probably has them.

Suddenly the door opened: Some guards entered with their weapons drawn; Raphael quickly got up. He told Claude in anger:

-You don't want to help me! You want my death like everybody else! I should have known! I've wasted enough time on you already!

Claude got up too.

-Non!

Claude addressed the guards.

-Please, get out! Who called you? I didn't call you! We are quietly speaking! Nothing is wrong!

But as he turned back, Raphael was gone. Now Claude knew he would never see his brother again…

Claude's oldest daughter then came inside the room. Claude understood she was the one who had called the guards. He sighed in sorrow.

-Catherine…


	11. Seeking out

**Seeking out**

In the near woods, Raphael was now evaluating the situation: his brother called the guards on him… But was it surprising? At least, he learned what he wanted to know; Amy did not come here. Unless Claude had lied but he never was a good liar… Claude would probably have stared at him with widened eyes and begin to stutter incoherently. In sixteen years, he did have changed but he probably didn't change on this… Yet Raphael was still realizing something very stunning:

-Sixteen years… Sixteen years…! I can't believe it! I knew it seemed sometimes a very long time but I thought it was because of the torture sessions and the very unhappy things I lived… It seemed an eternity but… I never though I would have survived sixteen years of torture! It seems I did escape very well…

Somehow to escape the cruelties of his imprisonment, he spent all his time in memories of better time or simply spent his time unconscious from the torture sessions. To have remained completely conscious of everything would have driven him crazy, he would not have survived. He would have died or become Nightmare's host. But maybe he did spend too much time in Ostrheinsburg… with all this evil energy… He knew he had changed; since he escaped from his cell, all the times he still tried not to kill people for their blood… He had always failed… Soul Edge had some influence on his behaviour… Maybe more than before and it seemed to be gaining even more power lately… Yet he hasn't turned into Nightmare… in sixteen years… He was somehow proud of himself.

-I knew I was better than Siegfried… Even with all her efforts, that damn Tira could do nothing against me! Ha! I understand her frustration…

Raphael suddenly frowned.

-But she did succeed in some things…

He touched his fangs with his tongue.

-Damn you, Tira! Damn you! May you burn in Hell forever! You destroyed my life, you b*tch! I spent a third of my life in your damned cell! … A third of my life…

He sighed.

-So I'm now forty-eight years old…

He then outlined a smile.

-But I'm still looking good for my age…

He then turned serious.

-So I didn't age… and the crazy girl didn't age either… She did seem to have aged a little but then she was very young to begin with, so she may have slightly changed… Maybe she wasn't too much infected at first… She seemed lately to have white and green hair… It probably was Soul Edge influence on her… I haven't really thought about it since she changed hair color so often that it was almost one of my distractions to guess which hair color she would have each time she came back from one of her expeditions…

Raphael thought with some sadness what a lame pastime he had to have to distract himself in this hell of a cell… Suddenly many memories of his time in prison and torture sessions came back to him, but Raphael quickly tried to repress them. All those years, he had evaded in his mind those unbearable times and it was not to remember them now. He already dreamed enough about them each time he was asleep…

-Lately, she often dyed her hair in two colours: white and another… She almost always kept the white… It must be natural and caused by Soul Edge… Even if Soul Edge preserves us from aging, it does changes people…

A thought suddenly hit him.

-Viola! Sixteen years! What if… Non… This cannot be!… So Amy would be… thirty years old? She would almost be my age when we got separated! She would be a woman! She would be… Viola… If she aged… and if she was still alive… In sixteen years, so many things could have happened… But this Viola… She told me she didn't remember… I have to see her again! She was working for the duke… and according to this man in Ostrheinsburg, she was supposed to have been captured by him, or whatever duke it was at the time… Maybe she was brainwashed… They did something to her brain! Monsters! I have to go back to Walachia, no matter the risk! If this woman is Amy, I have to know! I have to save her! She had the same voice, the same gaze, she even gracefully whirled the same way as Amy while she fought… Yet she is malfested so how come she aged?… Is it all malfested who don't age? Or just some, like the crazy girl and me? What if she grew up then got malfested again? So she seem to have forgotten about me… but then, why did she let me go? She may have remembered me somehow… I have to go back in Walachia, I have to save her from whatever trouble she is in! I shall have to be extremely careful with all those soldiers… But I really have to make sure she is Amy…

* * *

><p>At the royal castle, in the Walachian capital city of Târgoviste, a celebration was now going on. The duke had insisted for Viola and Zwei to stay for some times. He wanted to thank them for saving his daughter. Some guests didn't really appreciate since Viola and Zwei were rumoured to be malfested with their strange looks but Duke Radu didn't mind: they had saved his daughter and deserved to be treated well. But indeed with the powers they used during that time, it clearly showed him they were malfested…<p>

Now the ball was beginning. Zwei and Viola were sitting on chairs, Zwei, dressed with some elegant costume the duke had lend him, was trying to sit like a gentleman should and looked more embarrassed than anything while Viola was sitting like a lady should but was gazing at the floor. They both knew the duke wanted to thank them but both didn't really appreciate to be there. They mostly stayed to please Prince Radu and his wife, otherwise they would already have been gone. People were dancing on the ballroom floor. Zwei thought maybe they should do something too. He turned toward Viola and asked:

-Hum… Viola… You want to dance?

-… No.

-Okay. Fine. I don't know how anyway. Just thought you were bored.

-Yes. But I do not want to dance anyway.

Zwei changed the subject.

-So we go tomorrow?

-Probably. Unless the duke insists again…

-I think we've become his prisoners.

Viola outlined a smile.

-After this party, we have no reason to stay here anymore. He paid us and we will go.

-Yes… Well, I got to go earlier… I hope it won't bother the duke too much.

-If you stayed, it would bother him more.

-Yeah.

After a while, the sun was beginning to set. Zwei got up.

-Well Viola, we'll see each other tomorrow.

Viola nodded without a word. The werewolf continued:

-Well, then good-bye.

And Zwei got up and began to leave when he suddenly stopped.

-Damn! What the Hell am I doing? Oh, but…

He turned back toward Viola and took her hand before he kissed it. Viola gazed at him with a neutral gaze.

-I acted like a gentleman, explained the werewolf who could now see a faint but probably repressed smile on Viola's face. He then let go of her hand.

-Well, then, bye Viola.

-Take care, Zwei.

He then left the room while Viola stayed still, sitting on her chair while many people danced near her.

After a while, lady Ilinca came to see Viola.

-Oh, we are so glad you accepted to stay for the party! My little Maria is sleeping quietly again… The events didn't bother her a bit. Since then, she did all her nights like before … I am so happy… So, have you appreciated the supper?

-Yes, thank you.

-Well, now it's the ball and I haven't seen you dance one time… Where is your friend?

-He's gone. He's sick.

-Oh, It's too bad… Not too sick, I hope?

-No. He'll be fine tomorrow morning.

-Ah good. But I hope you, at least, will enjoy yourself tonight…

She leaned toward Viola.

-Many gentlemen would like to dance with you… But I think they are waiting for some signal on your part…

-No. They don't want, because I'm malfested. Anyway, I would have tell them no.

Lady Ilinca was surprised at Viola's answer. Like her husband, she knew Viola and Zwei were malfested but she didn't think Viola would talk about it so freely…

-Well… no… Many find you pretty… Maybe some are like you say but most people here don't mind…

-I do not care, madam. I do not wish to dance.

-As you wish… But at least, would you like to come and talk with people? We would feel really bad if none of you enjoyed yourself at the party…

-We did enjoy it. But now it is getting late.

-The party has just begun… We only had supper…

-And a walk in the garden. I appreciated it.

Ilinca smiled a little.

-Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it… But there is so much more tonight! It's the ball! Come with me, we will talk with people.

And the duchess took Viola by the hand. The malfested woman got up from her seat and followed. As they walked in the ballroom, Viola could feel that many men's gazes were on her and like the duchess had told her, many were finding her attractive with her now curled white hair all combed into a ponytail aside from some curly locks covering her ears. She was also wearing a beautiful long purple dress the duchess had lend her. But Viola also could feel the few who gazed at her with disgust and scorn. She even heard the word 'witch' among the conversation of one group as they passed by. Ilinca lead Viola to a group where her husband was.

-So, lady Viola, are you enjoying the evening? Where is your friend? Asked the Walachian prince with a smile.

-He's sick.

-Nothing bad I hope? Does he need that I send him a doctor?

-No. He'll be fine after some rest.

-I'm glad to hear it. By the way, thank you again for having saved my daughter. Maria is our little treasure, she makes us so happy. You know I named her after my mother, who was also called Maria.

Viola listened to the duke and duchess speaking but said nothing. Suddenly as the full moon was now up in the sky, they all heard wolves howling. Long frightening howls. Duchess Ilinca then said:

-Well, aren't we glad to be inside? I wouldn't want to be in the forest alone right now!

-Oh madam, I would protect you, I have hunted wolves since many years and those do not scare me! said one aristocrat boastfully.

Duke Radu was looking by the window.

-They are far enough. There is no danger for the farms around the city.

-Well, if you suddenly need help against them, call me anyway, my lord. I would gladly lend a hand.

-Wolves are cutes. Suddenly said Viola while everybody looked at her with surprise.

-Indeed, said the duke. They look like dogs… But they can be dangerous at time.

The man who boasted over his wolf hunts began to tell of some stories where the wolves were really threatening. Viola turned around and looked at the portraits on the wall. Leaving the wolf conversation too, Duke Radu told her.

-This is the ruler gallery. Each ruler has his portrait here. Mine is there.

-So they are all Walachian rulers?

-Yes.

Viola pointed to one. The one she was staring at and that had caught her attention.

-And who is that?

Duke Radu made some kind of expression like if he didn't like the man on it.

-That is Alexandru III Cel Rau. He ruled only one year. From 1592 to 1593. He was the son of Prince Bogdan IV Lapusneanu of Moldavia.

- He was evil?

Radu's expression showed once again to Viola that the man they were talking about seemed really evil.

-Totally. He was raised as a spoiled prince and always mistreated the servants like he wished. Once in power here, he began to terrorize the people with mistreatments and raised the taxes to such a high level… He was so evil that the Ottomans who were really ruling the country at the time, destitute him and executed him. Not many people liked him… The next ruler, Mihai Viteazul the first, was far better. He had experienced duke Alexandru's tyrannical rule himself… Having been imprisoned by him and being condemned to death for opposing his rule… I was a general under Mihai Viteazul's rule, proudly stated the duke who seemed to really admire his old leader. I fought to help him unite all of Romania and chase the Ottomans away…

As the duke was speaking, Viola was still gazing at the portrait of Alexandru. The young man seemed truly evil… Viola had the impression she saw him before… His eyes, so evil… She suddenly had the vision of a tower… She felt like if she was crying in it… Such despair… such pain… She could not remember what happened, where she was exactly, have a clear image of the place or anything, just this overwhelming feeling of despair and sorrow… She suddenly began to really feel the despair and sorrow she just have experienced in her vision… She suddenly seemed troubled and, apologizing almost in an inaudible voice, she quickly left the duke and his guests. She ran among the guests to get out of this room and flee this horrible feeling as soon as possible, her beautiful long dress flowing as she ran gracefully among the crowd. When she finally got out of the room and reached the gallery, she began to cry. The duke and the duchess then came by her side.

-Are you feeling well? Asked the duke in concern.

Then realizing it was obvious how she was feeling, he asked her:

-Do you need something? Can we do something for you?

-No… Thank you… I would like to leave the party if you permit me…

-Of course, answered the duchess on a soft tone. I shall accompany you to your room. And she took Viola by the hand to lead her as the Duke went back inside the ballroom for his guests.

The duchess went with Viola to the room the white haired girl was occupying since some days. Ilinca asked Viola if she needed anything else and left when Viola told her she needed nothing but to rest. Now alone, Viola went toward the closet to put her nightgown. As she was changing, she thought about what just happened: The feeling was so oppressive… so saddening… Was it the future or the past? Since Duke Alexandru was the one who set off this vision and that he was dead, it must be the past… If that was her past life, she would never want to remember it… it seemed too sad… But was it also a vision of her's or of someone else's life?

She went to her window and listened to the soothing sound of the howling wolves.

* * *

><p>Four days after Raphael's visit, Countess Valentine came to the Sorel manor. She was wearing some kind of classy purple outfit that was showing completely her legs and some more except for very long boots that looked more like some kind of tights. She was rather offensively dressed. At first, she always came dressed with masculine outfits but since Anne passed away, she didn't even care about decency and was coming very outrageously dressed. It seemed that since she would not make Anne jealous anymore, she didn't care about her modesty. Claude thought she was very sexy and blushed every time, yet he wondered why she dressed like this. It was not very decent… And his children could see her… Yet he didn't dare tell her anything. At least, she was coming during the evening, when the children were in bed… But the time she came could also play with his reputation… If anyone saw this woman coming here, it would give him such a bad reputation… People would think he was asking her for some services… But it was not to seduce him that she dressed like this since she never tried any move on him… Just to trouble him, it seemed… Anyway, if she would try a move on him, he didn't know what he would do; throw himself in her arms or by the window… She was extremely sexy but scary as Hell… Probably the window…<p>

Ivy was walking around the salon, swaying her hips in a sexy way while holding her sword in her hands.

-So, your brother came to the manor some days ago?

-He… he didn't come. I-I don't know where you got this information…

Claude was all pale and nervous. He was very uneasy around this woman who didn't seem to age like Raphael; she claimed she had very good beauty tricks but he suspected her to be a vampire too and he now feared to be punished for not having told her about Raphael and for lying about him now. He regretted to not have had more time to ask Raphael about her. But he discreetly clutched the rosary he now permanently wore for protection. He had also ordered his children to constantly wear a rosary.

-I do not like people who lie to me… said Ivy on a cold tone before she added:

-Why do you lie, Claude?

Ivy had asked her question on a softer tone but Claude was terrified anyway. He began to stutter.

-I-I… Euh… I didn't… He didn't come…

-I know he went here! Don't lie! I told you your brother was dangerous! Why don't you listen to me? Don't you realize the danger?

Claude looked at her without a word. He seemed scared. Ivy continued.

-You must tell me where he went. Not only he is a danger to you but he also has my books… I still want them back… They were quite valuable possessions… Inestimable treasures!

She underlined her statement by angrily cracking her whip while Claude jumped in fear. This woman was truly scary…

Ivy was walking around while holding her whipsword tightly, making the count of Sorel fear about her revenge. What did she intended to do? Would she hurt his family for not having told her and for having lied to her? She always said it was for their good, for their safety but yet, Claude didn't trust her… Those damn vampire stories… Since he met Raphael again, he now pitied his brother and beside one or another monster, he'd rather take his brother's side… Yet he hoped his family would not pay… Since he didn't have any real information on Raphael, was it really useful to lie? He didn't even know where Raphael went… It wasn't really betraying him to say the few he knew… Maybe… Yet if she knew he first lied to her, now… But Ivy turned toward him again and said on a calmer tone:

-Well, I see you have chosen your side… But it is your brother that you should not trust… You may regret it…

Claude said nothing. He was really embarrassed and terrified. Ivy then left the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked to the outside door and before she got out, she met Catherine. She told her with a kind smile:

-Thank you, Catherine. I know it must be hard to talk about your uncle like that but you did the right thing. It is not because people are in your family that they are kind and perfect… I know something about it…

-Even if he is in my family, I do not even know him. I only met him last time. And from what I know, he is dangerous.

-Yes… Extremely dangerous. More than you can imagine. You really have done well. Even if your father may now not agree, you protected your family. Your father also thinks he protects his family and may want to be loyal to his brother now but to tell you the truth; you are all far better off without this Soul Edge nonsense…

-Soul Edge? What is that?

-Oh nothing. Don't worry about this, dear. Sometimes ignorance is bliss…

As she walked out of the house, Claude came on the top of the stairs. He suddenly noticed his daughter near the dangerous woman. At first, he feared for her then understood as Ivy got out of the house… Like the guards, Catherine had alerted her… Before his daughter turned back, he went in his private study room, a little troubled. Somehow all those emotions had gotten a hold on him. He had stopped drinking but with all those vampire stories and troubling visits, he felt really disturbed… He needed something to calm down…

He took a bottle and a glass.

-Can I have some too? Please?

Claude turned in surprise. A strange girl with white and purple hair was sitting on the side of the window. She was dressed rather disturbingly and Claude blushed. Why are all those scantily-dressed women coming here? And it was another scary one: She was holding some kind of ring blade.

-Who are you?

-Wow! You look like him! Not that it's a compliment because it's not, but you do look a lot like him! Same ugly face! Except you're older… I wonder if you could do a good host?

-What?

Raphael had not told him about the Nightmare host part since he feared being pursued and executed by many people for it. So Claude confusedly thought that was why she asked a glass of wine to see if he would be a good host… But that was strange… Even stranger when the girl began to speak with herself while changing her voice.

-He won't do, he is not infected by Soul Edge…

-But that could be arranged, right?

-Naw… He's too old… And Soul Edge has possessed the other… and put it's essence in him while he fought Nightmare… It's not just the appearance that counts… Beside they are both ugly…

Seeing that crazy girl talk alone to herself made Claude feel even more nervous, he put down his glass and bottle on his desk and backed away. His brother, the countess Valentine, they all had talked about Soul Edge… saying how it was dangerous… and this girl was talking about it too… As Claude was staring fearfully at her, beginning to understand she was the crazy girl Raphael talked about, who tormented him in his cell for years, Tira continued dialoguing with herself.

-… It wants the other, this one is useless!

-Aww… But, we can have fun with him anyway, can't we?

And Tira turned toward Claude who quickly took his rapier and pointed it at her.

-Get away! Or I'll kill you!

-Oh, Would you be able to? I'm not certain…

Tira began to move toward him while turning her ringblade around.

-It's gonna be fun to watch you grovel!

-Get away, I said!

-You're not very threatening, your weapon trembles like you… Are you afraid? Oh, by the way, before I forget and tear you limb from limb, I came here in search of your brother. He went here. Where is he now?

-I don't know.

But Tira did not seem satisfied with this answer and said with her raspy voice.

-I'm ordering you to answer me… why won't you respond?

And she dangerously swung her ringblade at him.

Claude dodged under it and slashed at her. Tira quickly evaded the low slash by jumping backyard.

-What? You wanna fight? Goody! A little game!

Claude slashed at her again but Tira once more evaded the strike by bending down then moved aside, evading the quick thrust Claude tried to do.

-That was your best? What a waste… You think your weak moves can really take me out?

Claude didn't say a word and attacked again but Tira easily parried the strike with her Eiserne Drossel and caught Claude's rapier with it, disarming him. Claude looked at his rapier flying away before he began to back away even more, looking scared. Tira also gazed at the rapier before she turned toward Claude again and told him:

-Hmm… Pretty lame. You didn't even try!

She swung her ringblade at him and slashed him on the chest then slashed him vertically on the head. Claude fell down holding his head in pain.

-Broken already? Well aren't you delicate.

As Claude moaned in pain, still holding his bleeding head, Tira turned around and sat on his desk. Putting her weapon aside, she took the bottle and glass and began to pour drink in it.

-I'm gonna sit right here and watch you bleed out.

She drained her glass of wine in one gulp then threw it away where it shattered as she crossed her legs and held her knees with her hands while swinging her legs, watching Claude bleed and moan. After a while, she got down the desk and took back her ringblade.

-Ah no. Too boring. I'm gonna tear you apart!

And Tira got up and began to swing her Eiserne Drossel while walking toward the now almost unconscious Claude. As she was about to slash him, her ringblade got entangled by something, preventing her to do it.

-Huh? What the?

-Why don't you…

Tira turned around and saw a white haired woman holding a sword whip trying to take her ringblade away from her. After a short wrestle, Ivy took the ringblade away from Tira.

-… come here!

-Hey! My Eiserne Drossel!

Ivy grabbed the ringblade and quickly threw it by the window. Tira growled and narrowed her eyes.

-You'll pay for this! Don't bother me!

Ivy haughtily replied with her deep voice:

-Silence! You're in need of some discipline! I'll teach you to behave!

Ivy then slashed at Tira and her sword shattered into many pieces going toward Tira and sending her flying in the air, keeping her immobilized. The sword pieces then slashed Tira many times before they let her fall down on the ground, all bloodied and hurt while they came back to Ivy, reforming into her sword.

-Satisfied? Asked Ivy on a imposing tone while Tira moaned in pain.

Ivy then moved toward Tira who was painfully getting up.

-You wretch! Spat the aristocrat at the demented girl, while cracking her whip.

-I'll kill you! Yelled Tira threateningly as she finished getting up and quickly left by the window. Ivy ran to the window and gazed hatefully and scornfully at the crazy girl taking back her ringblade and fleeing from the place.

-Humpf! How rude!

She then turned back toward Claude. The Frenchman was badly wounded and now barely conscious. He needed some care as soon as possible so Ivy leaned on him and began to take care of his wounds, regretfully letting Tira go. As she wiped the blood from his head, she asked:

-What did she want?

Claude didn't speak. He didn't want to put his brother in another mess. He didn't know what was bad to say or not… He couldn't think right… Mostly with his awful headache…

-She was searching for your brother, right?

What was the use of hiding it? Anyway, she did save his life… Claude nodded

-I hope you understand the danger these people represent now… So do you know more about your brother's wereabouts?

Claude looked at her and shook his head.

-Ungh… Raphael left… quite annoyed at me… I don't know where… but… I asked for the books. He doesn't have them anymore.

-He doesn't? Where are they? Asked Ivy a bit of surprise in her tone.

-He said… search in Walachia… The duke… may have them… ungh…

Ivy gazed at him as she was making some bandages for his wounds. He seemed to be telling the truth… But she could not ask more, Claude was now unconscious.

-Walachia? I already went there… I looked in the Vampire's library since I learn he was that dreaded vampire. But I haven't found them… Yet maybe indeed some duke must have them… and since there were many dukes to occupy the post of ruler, my books can be anywhere… Damn! Curse that vampire!

She quickly took care of Claude's most serious wounds then got up to search for a servant to take care of the count and call some guards. It was lucky for him she saw the damned girl enter the window when she was leaving…

As she turned toward the door, she noticed Catherine was standing there, completely horrified as she stared at her wounded father. Who wounded him? She only saw Ivy coming back in hurry saying she had to save the count so she let her in. Was it Raphael who came back?

-Go fetch help, Catherine. Do not worry, he will survive.

And Catherine quickly left to search for a servant and some guards while Ivy went outside to search for Tira around the house. After a while, she realized the crazy girl really had left the place. Anyway, if that girl was after Raphael she could catch them both by trailing Raphael. But… were was he too? At least she had her books to recover… She'll worry about malfested later. Maybe she should go back in Walachia… and search over again… So Ivy left, she had so much to do…

-My task is far from complete.

* * *

><p><strong>It is never said Zwei transform into a werewolf and maybe he doesn't even do it in the real Soul Calibur universe. But since he is called like that I decided he would. But to not change too much in the real version, he only transforms unwillingly at full moon.<strong>


	12. Lost at sea

**Lost at sea**

Raphael woke up as the sailors from the Mermaid, the ship he was on, were shouting some naval orders and setting the sails to leave in the afternoon. After sailing on the Seine from Rouen to Le Havre, then waiting at Le Havre's port for some days, the ship was finally ready to leave Le Havre to go toward Greece.

After he fled from the Sorel manor, Raphael had quickly taken some money and blood from some rich victim in Rouen then took a ship to leave before his crime would be discovered. He somehow had the feeling the guards in Rouen were searching for someone… Him? Again? Had Claude also alert them? He definitely had nothing more to do in his native city… And the city had changed so much in twenty-three years… It didn't feel the same and it was a little sad… So he found this ship going in Greece and decided to go with it, then he would do the rest to Walachia on foot or coach. He had enough of coaches for the moment and with the guards in the city he had to escape quickly. And maybe even if the distance was longer, the trip may go faster by ship. Yet he was disappointed when the captain told him he had to stop for some days in Le Havre to get some shipment loaded on and maybe get some other passengers. Raphael thought it was kind of embarrassing; he wanted to leave as fast as he could… But he looked at the bright side: He had time to gather some more blood reserve for the trip… He could never be too careful about it…

So after he had gathered enough blood in some bottles to sustain the trip, he went in his cabin and never got out until the departure, not wanting to be recognized by anyone after his crimes. He had spent his time sewing some kind of bat on the new costume he just bought and making some other modifications on it. It may be a little risky to go back in Walachia with another bat themed costume but if Amy could recognize him that way… Yet she didn't last time… If she was Amy, but maybe this time she would… And he needed to change. So he had bought some long coat and was now arranging it like he wished it to be. It was the first time of his life Raphael was sewing but he thought he was not too bad at it… He was even quite good… Yet he would not take that as a pastime… and nobody had to know what he was doing in his cabin… It would be quite embarrassing. But he stayed in his cabin and nobody bothered him, not the sailors and not the few other passengers either. Now this awaited departure was happening and Raphael felt some relief to leave the city. Gazing by the porthole of his cabin, Raphael smiled in satisfaction as he saw Le Havre getting smaller. But after a while, he left the window and got back to his sewing job.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the port, a very annoyed woman was staring at the Mermaid sailing away.<p>

-Damn! I missed it!

She continued on a more raspy voice while an old sailor was looking at her with some confusion.

-Yet we may learn where this ship is going…

-Yes! If we ask around nicely, they could tell us!

She turned toward the old sailor.

-Hey mister! Where is this ship going to?

She changed her voice again.

-And what have you to stare at us this way?

The old man looked at Tira with a surprised look.

-Ah… This boat is going to Greece, I think… and I wasn't staring at you in any way, mademoiselle…

-You sure?

Tira suddenly caught his shirt and quickly brought him closer to her, while staring at him angrily.

-… Yes! I'm sure! Sorry, madame! Sorry! I won't stare anymore!

Luckily for him, Tira was now going away, her thoughts on something else.

* * *

><p>It had been many days since the Mermaid left Le Havre and they were now navigating on the Mediterranean sea. Raphael was spending all his days sewing while wondering about Viola. Was she Amy? Could she really be Amy? How come she didn't recognized him? Was it amnesia? What could he do to remedy to this? A storm was now going on since a while when Raphael heard some panicked sailor shouting:<p>

-The Adrian!

Somehow it reminded something to Raphael. The Adrian… He had already heard that name… Cervantes' ship! Raphael quickly took his rapier and went outside. There, under the whipping rain, he saw the ghostly ship with a skull on its bow, approaching like the first time he saw it: with ghostly will o' the wisps turning around and some ghostly light… Same scary effects, same reaction from the sailors… They all cowered in fear… Like in the Onda di Mares at first, no one here was willing to fight the dreaded Immortal pirate. They acted even more cowardly in fact, and the vast majority, sailors and passengers, were now fighting among themselves to get into the small boats to flee. But Raphael didn't even care if they cowered in fear or not. He didn't feel like encouraging them like he did on the Onda di Mares, those remaining because there was not enough place on the boats for everyone will probably fight when they will be cornered and will have no other choice. Until then, they may tremble in fear in their corner, Raphael didn't care; he was preparing to fight the dangerous one: the Dread pirate, Cervantes.

Raphael wondered if Cervantes was coming to get his revenge on him or if it was complete bad luck that they meet again. But like last time, Raphael stood in front of everyone, waiting alone for the enemy to come while the few remaining were all trembling in fear. Cervantes will certainly recognize him for his brave demeanor, thought Raphael with some self-satisfaction and pride. But as he stood proudly at the front of the ship with his rapier firmly in hand, waiting for the boarding, he suddenly sensed someone coming beside him. As he turned to see who this other courageous person was, he got even more surprised. A woman in revealing clothing was standing there. She had her sword whip in her hand: Countess Valentine! Like last time, she seemed to enjoy walking around in not much but at least, this costume was less shocking than the last one… It was classier and less vulgar… Anyway, Raphael himself was actually dressed a little vulgarly: he was not wearing any shirt under his long red coat that was rather low-cut. He didn't mind walking around showing his chest like this but he intended to wear a shirt under with some frills… But since the day was very hot before the storm, Raphael was sewing bare-chested in his cabin and Cervantes attacked as he was trying his costume so he didn't have time to dress completely. Anyway, looking acceptable was not a priority now…

As Raphael turned his head toward her, Ivy got also surprised by his presence. She hasn't recognized him by seeing only his back. She had taken the boat to go to Walachia for her books and had not specifically followed him. She didn't ask who were the other passengers and didn't go out very much either from her cabin. It was pure luck that they met here. She asked him still on a surprised tone.

-What are you doing here?

Raphael casually answered with a bit of bragging.

-Right now, waiting to fight your father again… to send him at the bottom of the sea like last time…

Ivy looked at Raphael and outlined a smile before she took her serious face again.

-Yes… Last time… About our last time, why did you let me live? To prove me wrong? To show me that you could control yourself?

Even if indeed he wanted to control himself, Raphael knew that Ivy wasn't dead in fact because he had forgotten to kill her. Since she was too dangerous for him and Amy, he wanted to kill her… but he would not tell her now, so he lied:

-Indeed… I did take some blood from you but I wanted to let you live… I am not as evil as you think I am… I do not always kill…

He really wanted to convinced her that he wasn't a hopeless cause, so he added:

-And you said I could never be cured… Well, for your information, I have been cured. I became human again.

-Oh, is that so? Then what are you, right now?

Raphael got embarrassed and annoyed. He reluctantly answered.

-I got malfested again. But I did get cured.

-No. You always remained malfested. It is like a dormant sickness, coming back stronger after some rest.

-Non. I truly was purified. A monk and…

-Humpf! You're naïve… It is now part of you forever.

-Humpf! You're pessimistic again…

But Raphael did wonder: Indeed Kilik and Talim always felt something still inside of him… It was the part of Soul Edge like Tira had told him… but could it be removed? They could not do it… He added with a haughty air:

-I won't go on with this subject anymore.

-No. Because there is no more to add. You are cursed and shall remain forever.

-Merci for your kind encouragements…

-I am just saying the facts. You just have to see and accept the truth… I am sorry if it hurts you but you must face it: You have become a monster, even a contagious monster and mostly because of this, I cannot let you live.

Ivy turned toward the approaching Adrian and narrowed her eyes.

-But I have my priorities… So if you want to flee now, do it fast; run to the boats like the others… because after I took care of my father, I shall have to take care of you. Death is the only remedy for your uncurable illness.

-You think I would flee in fear? Humpf! I am not a coward! And you say I am incurable… But why can't you make the same cure you did for the king of Wolfkrone to cure me… or even you? Since you are malfested too…

Ivy looked at him in a very serious way.

-In fact… The cure didn't work on him. I had made a guess but it proved wrong. And beside, even if it would have worked on him, you are far too infected; he was only touched by the Evil Seed, you got wounded by the Evil sword itself.

-You're not that good of an alchemist then…

-And would you be able to do better with your medicine, dear doctor?

Raphael made a surprised expression.

-You know I studied medicine?

-Your brother told me.

-My brother told you? Then you know we could make some research together… I could know some things that you don't…

-I already made my researches and I already found much… I need no one but my books…

She gazed coldly at Raphael.

-My books that you stole from my library… Where are they? I need those books to destroy Soul Edge… Very valuable information was in it…

-Oh, well then, I'm sorry. I lost them.

Raphael was embarrassed but tried to not show it by acting casually. He knew the value of those books but he would not ask for forgiveness or anything like that…

-Well then, I'm sorry? I lost them? That is all you have to say for your defence?

Raphael got even more embarrassed. Most of them where now at the hand of the duke of Walachia… While the other, the one about soul… was somewhere in Venice… maybe. Having lost such treasures was humiliating…

-I had a library in my castle in Walachia. They must be there.

-I already went, sixteen years ago, in your library, and I didn't find them.

Raphael was surprised.

-Well then, I do not know what happened to them… They were my latest addition to my library… Maybe the duke kept them elsewhere or gave them to someone… It is not my business anymore…

Yet Raphael also wondered about Ivy's books, mostly the one with the Soul repair thing… but this one, he lost in Venice…

-… I guess there is one in Venice… Maybe if the Ottomans took the duke's possessions, I guess they could also be there…

Ivy was furious.

-Have you scattered my books all around the world? Seriously now… is that the best you can offer me? Some vague guess? You wretch! Don't you know their value? Imbecile!

Raphael sighed.

-Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I am aware if their value! If I had been able to keep them I would certainly have! If I had had the choice, I would have kept them all… Well, we should stop bickering, your father is coming.

The Adrian was indeed coming closer but it was still not close enough to fight. Ivy sighed and closed her eyes trying to calm herself. Her books and now her father…

-What a bad day…

But she really regretted her books because so many information was in them. Like information about Astral chaos, she knew she had something about it in some of them. She then muttered barely audibly:

-I still have to know more about Astral chaos…

-What is that? What is Astral chaos? Asked Raphael who heard her.

Ivy gazed at him. She wondered if she should tell him then decided that to talk about it a little bit, wouldn't hurt.

-The dimension were Soul Edge took refuge.

Raphael wondered if he was somehow linked to this Astral chaos since as Tira told him, some of Soul Edge took refuge in him… He hoped Ivy wouldn't know… Anyway she already wanted to kill him…

-Refuge? So, is there a way to destroy it there? Go there or something?

-Maybe…

Ivy now regretted having tell him that, so she didn't want to talk about it no more. Raphael guessed that Ivy didn't want to tell him more but all this seemed very interesting; if he could learn more about her researches, he could free himself of this Soul Edge essence… maybe. Where did Ivy had learn about all this? She seemed to know so much! He suddenly remembered something: some visions he had in his cell; Soul Edge memories…

-Have you ever worked for Soul Edge?

Ivy seemed surprised.

-How do you know? Well… not Soul Edge… but… How do you know?

-A guess… just like that…

-No… Not a guess… How did you learn?

-I have my secrets… I know many things… I could help you… offered Raphael again, hoping to learn more and get rid of the evil inside him.

-I have no need for your help, thank you… You may be extremely intelligent as your brother told me but you don't know anything about the evil sword… Well, so few… Yet… Humm… But anyway, I have to kill you. So I have to refuse.

Raphael was disappointed at her refusal yet he expected it. He would have to find another way to convince her or get his hand on her researches. But he was flattered about his brother's compliment.

-Claude told you I was extremely intelligent?

-Yes and he told me much more… He did tell me a lot of things about you… I didn't know you were scared of dogs to the point of crying…

Ivy's impassible face turned into a mischievous smile.

-I was a child then! I am not scared anymore! I was six years old I think… And one very big dog had attacked me. The doctor even had to make me some stitches to close my wound… My mother cried all night saying I was infected with rabies and that I would die… So it was normal that for a time, I got emotional while seeing dogs. Claude don't even know the story well since he was only one years old then. He only heard it from our mother.

-But you remained emotional for many years… and I got many other interesting anecdotes…

-Do not rely on Claude to tell the truth… My brother is a liar… except when he says I'm extremely intelligent…

Ivy smiled. In a way, she knew it will be hard to kill Raphael since she now knew much about him and he didn't look only like a monster to her anymore. All that Claude told her over the years about Raphael, good or bad, made her see him like a normal human with good sides and bad sides… Yet he was infected and contagious… She had to kill him. And nothing would change her mind about it.

-Brother's bickerings… How amusing… I wish I would have had one sibling to argue with…

-Well, you have your father coming… You'll be able to bicker…

Ivy's expression changed to a very frightening one showing the hate she harboured for her father.

-That is not bickering! But war! Slaughtering! Eternal hate! Scorn and disdain!

Raphael said on a detached tone.

-Indeed your father is worst than Claude and me…

The Adrian was now very close and Cervantes came toward them. He was still standing on the front guardrail of his ship, yelling:

_-_Fear the name of the dread Captain Cervantes!

Cervantes then noticed Ivy.

-Arrr… Lady luck must be on my side today… Ivy, my beloved daughter… I sensed you were here…

Ivy's gaze quickly turned again on the newcomer. She gazed at him with intense hate.

-I also thought something began to smell around here… Putrid fishes…

-Hahaha! Arrr… But not as putrid as you would have thought, right Ivy? Hahaha! I have broken free of Soul Edge… I am human again… The body of this man I took was fresh and healthy! And young! Even younger than you! How old are you now, dearest daughter? You're not that young anymore right? You're an old lady!

Ivy made a surprised and offended expression. Seeing the effect it had, Cervantes continued.

-Hahaharrr! Almost fifty! Half a century… But don't worry; you didn't age too much… You still look good… As does your soul, my dear daughter, it smells so good… So good, I wanna have a bite at it again!

-Monster! You want me to kick your $&?%*?& *ss again?

Hearing Ivy's sudden coarse language made Raphael blush as he widened his eyes in surprise. She seemed really furious… He wondered if he should tell her to calm down but somehow he had the feeling he should not interfere if he valued his life… Ivy was still furiously lashing out insults at her father.

-Would you like some more? %&**%&?$& Do you want more? I swear, I will tear you apart! Mark my words… I will destroy you! Again! And again! And again if I must! Disappear, you disgusting creature of Hell! Bastard! %?$&?&

Not troubled at all by his daughter's hate toward him, Cervantes was even laughing.

-My my, dear daughter… I'm appaled at how they raised you! Such a crude language! And just between us… I think the bastard cleary refers to someone else here…

-*%?$&*^"&%$?$%! Curse you! Damn you! I hate you!

Raphael still wanted to calm Ivy but again, he feared her reaction. Yet, he did feel some sympathy toward her… Her father was such an evil monster…

-Well, well, aren't we scary… Are you done talking yet? answered Cervantes as he jumped on the Mermaid's deck. He then made an evil expression.

-Now return your soul to me, my child… and come with me to Hell! My body yearns for your death! I have some payback to do… I won't forgive you! It's time I send you into the deep!

Cervantes then turned toward Raphael and pointed his sword at him.

-… And you too… I remember you… But to Cervantes, you are nothing! I won't take care of you personally: For now, I have more important matters to attend to… family matters… So I'll leave my second in command to do it: Antonio! Greet your friend here…

Some undead sailor came to his side. He stared at Raphael with a surprised look as Cervantes continued to address Raphael:

-I believe you know my second in command? Antonio Garibaldi? Ex-captain of the Onda di Mares?

Cervantes smiled cruelly as Raphael stared at his second in command. Even with the years, he thought he may faintly recognize the captain of the Onda di Mares. Antonio, who was about the same age as him when they met, had slightly aged but mostly he was now decaying under the curse he was on. He was looking very miserable and depressed too, so he had quite changed from what Raphael remembered of him: a hearty captain, easily laughing and smiling. The good-humoured man was now gone, leaving a frightened and desperate corpse.

-Capitaine Garibaldi! Exclaimed Raphael in surprise.

Antonio looked at Raphael with shame and sadness while Cervantes laughed again. But the dread pirate was quickly interrupted in his enjoyment by his daughter who furiously jumped on him.

-Cursed soul! Leave this world! This is the end for you!

Cervantes quickly parried her strike before he replied with a slashing move toward her.

-Annoying wench! Taste the pain I have endured!

-Be quiet! Loathsome Cur!

While the father and daughter were trying to destroy each other, Antonio adressed Raphael.

-Signore Sorel… It is unfortunate that we meet again… You haven't changed a bit… You're looking as youthful as the last time we saw each other…

Raphael was still looking at him with some incredulity and horror. Somehow it had annoyed him that Antonio kept calling him 'my friend' at the time but he did appreciate the man anyway. It was sad to see him in that state now… and the rain actually falling down on him made him look even more miserable…

-What are you doing here? What happened to you?

-Well, captain Cervantes wanted to get his revenge on you after his humiliating loss… He didn't find you, but he found us some years later… and got some of his revenge. As you can see, I am now damned… and I have to kill you… My master asked it and I can't disobey him… I told you I'd ask for a revenge… There it is… even if I thought it would have been more friendly…

-Why do you obey him? Out of fear? Are you a coward? Didn't my example showed something to you?

-Don't call me coward! We did fight! We did resist! Yes, your example helped us fight! We resisted like devils and I can even say we did give the captain and his crew much trouble… He did admire my fighting skills… That is why he took me as his second in command. I had just destroyed the previous like my crew had destroyed a lot of his men. But Cervantes was too strong… We lost, we were not as good as you… He took most of my crew as his new crew…

Antonio remembered the fight he and he crew had put up. If Raphael had seen it, he would have noticed they really gave it all… The best fight of their existence… Their now damned existence… He continued to speak:

-I have always admired you for your victory over Cervantes and for many years, in many port towns, I had told the story of how you had beaten the Immortal pirate and saved us. It was one of my favorite stories to tell. You had even become my idol… But now we are meeting again in such bad circumstances…

Antonio paused before he continued speaking. He seemed ashamed.

-Since that cursed day, I even began to wonder if I should hate you since he attacked our ship because of the defeat you inflicted him but then I tell myself that if you had not beaten him first, he would have beaten and damned us many more years sooner… So you saved us… Yet I can't help but being angry at you… like if somehow it was your fault… Even if I know it's not…

-But now, why don't you resist? Don't put your frustrations on me but on the one responsible for your state! The real one! Turn against him! Fight with me!

-I'm dead, Signore Sorel. He killed me. Only his energy keeps me 'alive'. I don't exist without him.

The undead sailors were now attacking the few sailors who had no place in the escape boats or who had decided to stay and fight. Some were now even coming at Raphael who greeted them absent-mindedly with his trusty Flambert. Antonio added on a more desperate tone while gazing at the coming undead sailors.

-He now holds our souls! We can't do a thing! But obey him! So in order to remain in this world, we have to protect him, or else… Now Signore Sorel, I must do as he ordered! I must fight you! If I don't want my soul to be destroyed… I'm sorry…

The ex-captain answered on a sad tone; even if he took out his two short swords to fight alongside his comrades, he knew he would probably lose against Raphael but he was too afraid of Cervantes to rebel against him… He had seen some of Cervantes' men being completely destroyed by the dreaded pirate. He had lived in fear since he got beat by the evil pirate, ten years ago.

-Well then, this fight shall be you loss, Capitaine Garibaldi! Stated Raphael as he beat the last sailor opposing him before he continued speaking.

-You remember our fight? I beat you very easily… I also beat your master… You both have no chance against me!

He gazed at Ivy furiously slashing at her father.

-… Or against her. Nor any of those sailors have any chance against us!

Some other undead sailors were coming at him again. Raphael greeted them again but his gaze softened as he continued to speak to the frightenend ex-captain.

-I am only offering you a chance to survive, Antonio. Your only chance at salvation… If you do not want to fight him, at least, do not get in my way… my friend…

-I'm sorry… I can't…

Raphael sighed and dispatched the last undead sailor against him. They were now alone again. Raphael came closer to Antonio who didn't move.

-You want me to tell you a secret? I have been kept prisoner and tortured for sixteen year so that I would become the new Nightmare because I am really deeply infected by Soul Edge… even more than I look… Maybe you didnt know that I was already infected when we met but now… I am even more. Yet I resisted their efforts to control me and they could do nothing against me! So you can too! I think you can free yourself… Your capitaine did! You can too!

Antonio seemed very troubled.

-You too? You are also cursed…?

-Yes. I may be cursed but I am slave to no one…

-I always thought you had something special, some kind of secret… and I have always admired you for your will and courage since the fight with Cervantes… But I'm not like you… I cannot… I'll die…

-And are you living right now? You prefer this existence to the serenity of death?

-Serenity? Are you certain?

-Well… To be honest, non, I am not certain. But who said you could not live on once Cervantes is dead? So you will accept docilely your fate? If something displeases you, do something about it!

-But who said I wouldn't be cursed even in death?

-You are already cursed. Could it be worst?

Antonio backed away as the undead sailors kept coming at Raphael. Raphael gazed at the Italian captain wondering if he would turn against Cervantes and help him, but Antonio seemed really troubled and confused and Raphael had to take care of his opponents so he kept fighting them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a small but fast ship was coming toward the two others. Standing at L'Espadon's bow, a white and purple haired girl was jumping in joy beside the captain, an evil looking man.<p>

-Oh there they are! You found them! You were right when you told me you could easily follow ships, captain Bernard! Quick matey! Row there! Set sails! Ahoy away! Raise the anchor!

The captain gazed at Tira with a confused gaze. What was she talking about? But he had suspected she was crazy since the first day he took her on board, yet she did pay well… And he was used to doing dirty jobs so he didn't ask why she wanted to follow that ship…

-Our sails are already set. How do you think we went here? And the anchor…

-Oh, whatever! Do anything but get there as fast as you can now!

-Are you crazy? Didn't you see the other ship? That's the Adrian!

Tira turned toward him with a questioning expression.

-So? I know who the captain of the ship is; it's a friend of mine!

-Cervantes de Leon, the dread pirate? A friend of yours?

-Well, okay, not really a friend… But I do know him personally! He's a grumpy old man… But if you're too scared to go there, at least prepare me some boat. I'll row there and come back as soon as I can! I have to search for something.

Even with her craziness, Tira knew she could not pilot the ship all by herself if she killed everyone on board to force them to go toward the other ships but she had to go search for Raphael. He could not die killed by Cervantes! She had use for him! So she asked for a boat. The captain agreed and ordered for a boat to be prepared. As the boat was put at sea, she told the captain:

-Just wait for me! I'll come back soon!

* * *

><p>Raphael was still fighting some undead sailors near Ivy and Cervantes who were still furiously fighting each other with much hatred, when he suddenly heard some familiar voice.<p>

-Hey Raphy! Time to come back home! Get in the boat!

Hearing and mostly seeing Tira running toward him after she reached the ship and left the small boat to come on the deck, made Raphael shudder in fear. To see her for the first time since his escape gave him chills down his spine. She had traumatized him for life… How did she found him here? He quickly forgot any sailors he was against and threw himself at Tira.

-I'll never come back there! I'll kill you!

Raphael whirled toward Tira and slashed at her but Tira quickly backflipped away before she jumped back toward him swinging her ringblade wildly at Raphael who gracefully evaded her attacks.

-Don't force me to hurt you, Raphy!

She added in her raspy voice.

-Yet we don't need to be forced to do so… But just obey or you'll regret it.

Raphael realized that indeed Tira could not kill him since she needed him… But as her gloomy personnality said, she could still be very brutal as he had experienced so often in the torture room. So it wasn't that reassuring anyway… But he was determined to fight Tira and get rid of her once and for all. So they fought for a while, all hating each other, Raphael and Tira, Ivy and Cervantes when the pirate suddenly exclaimed.

-I think we could get along; we are all creatures of Hell here! Hahaha!

Not appreciating her father's remark at all as he expected, Ivy growled and barred her teeth in anger while Raphael also frowned and made a disdainful expression at the pirate. Tira gazed at everyone and realized indeed that they were all malfested; she was not angry at the remark; it was mostly amusing.

-Hey! You're right! That's funny! How do we call ourselves? Team Hell? Hell of a team?

-Ugh… I shall never be in a team with you! spatted Raphael in disdain.

-Me neither! added Ivy, as disgusted as Raphael was.

After this remark, everybody resumed fighting.

After a while, the fight had now transformed into a general melee where everybody was against one another. Suddenly, everybody in the area where Raphael was almost fell down with the impact of a cannonball destroying the guardrail just beside them. L'Espadon was firing with all its canons at both the ships. The captain had thought that if he could sink the Adrian… That would be quite an exploit… He hasn't wait for Tira and didn't believe she would get out from there alive anyway. The captain didn't care to abandon Tira to her fate since she already paid them. Anyway, Tira seemed quite crazy and he and the rest of his crew were relieved to be rid of her. He had also ordered his ship to sail away from the place while keeping on the artillery attacks.

-Hey! Those bastards are shooting at us! And they are leaving us here! Quick Raphy! Get on the boat! If we row together, we may be able to catch up with them! And make them pay!

Both the ships' hulls were now pierced by many cannonball hits. The sea water was abundantly coming inside the Mermaid's hold, destabilizing it while the ship began to sink and Cervantes laughed again. This time at Tira.

-Hm, haha, hah, haaah! What a stupid girl you are, Tira! They really had you! My ship is already full proof against sinking, some more holes won't do anything to it, but this one… You'll die, you'll all die! Hahahaha! Just for the fun of the situation, I won't pursue this boat. I'll let them go, they amused me enough! Hm, haha, haaarr!

Angered by Cervantes' reply, Tira became furious and threw herself at him while Ivy thought that before she would die drowning, she should kill Cervantes for good. So she attacked him even more savagely. Cervantes was now against both enraged women but luckily for him, some of his undead men came to his rescue. Meanwhile, Raphael decided to get away from here. The ship was sinking, Tira was here, Cervantes and Ivy's personal war was nothing to him so he began to run on the deck looking for Tira's boat. She told him she had one, yet he hasn't seen from where she came from, so he ran looking around the ship for the small boat.

As Raphael tried to find the boat, some undead sailors blocked his way. Raphael began to fight them. After she decapitated some undead sailor, Tira suddenly realized she lost sight of Raphael and left the melee to search for him as Ivy kept fighting Cervantes. But Ivy was now badly wounded with all those undead sailors and mostly her father's strikes but she would not abandon. She beat him once and would still beat him now! But after having had to face much of his crew at the same time, she was really tired and wounded while the undead pirate didn't seem tired. As Ivy was backing away to take back her breath, Antonio came with two of his old crewmates who were also undead like him. Cervantes noticed the three undead sailors as they seemed to not attack his daughter. The dread pirate gazed toward them.

-Humph, a sorry lot of undead… What do you want? Why are you standing there?

-We want to be free from you! Said Antonio as he suddenly thrusted his short sword at Cervantes' heart.

The Immortal pirate gasped in surprise as the blade ran through his heart before he stared at Antonio with hate. Even with his new human appearance, Cervantes now looked completely demonic and evil. Raphael was looking this way at this moment and was amazed Antonio had chosen to betray Cervantes.

-You should be grateful that you're a part of my power! screamed the Immortal pirate in anger.

And Cervantes also showed he was not completely human because the impalling sword didn't kill him. Antonio stared at him with surprise and fear before he quickly thrust his second sword at his captain. But Cervantes reacted more quickly; he shot at him right in the face with his gun, making his head explode.

-Die with regret, you fool! Disappear unto nothingness!

His head almost completely destroyed, Antonio began to crumble, Cervantes' power no longer holding him. With the lower part of his head still remaining, Antonio let go a horrible scream of agony as he disintegrated into dust, making his two followers back away in fear; they didn't want to betray Cervantes anymore. Raphael was appalled at Antonio's death; even if he didn't consider him a friend, he appreciated him and he now felt a little guilty to have convinced him to betray… Yet it probably was better than serving Cervantes forever but… Raphael still gazed at the scene with horror before he quickly had to parry some undead's attack on him. Ivy also stared at the scene with horror and disgust. But she quickly got a hold of herself and slashed her own sword at her hated father,the blade stretched and wrapped around his neck before she violently pulled it back, cutting his neck and decapitating him.

The undead pirate's head rolled on the deck and fell down on the lower deck near Raphael. Raphael understood Cervantes was destroyed for now and also guessed what would happen: as Cervantes fell down, his ship, the Adrian, began to sink into the ocean. The already sinking ship they were in was violently shaken by the big waves it made and Raphael fell down on the deck before he received the splashing waves on him. The Mermaid was now completely capsizing and Raphael quickly grabbed something to hold on to. But as he was holding tight to something; he suddenly saw Ivy among the now really violent waves. She had jumped on the small boat Tira came with and was beginning to row away, trying to escape the flood while leaving everybody else, who were all malfested people anyway, on the sinking ship. Raphael thought she had no reason to save him and tried to reach the boat himself but another giant wave came and he fell down the ship into the sea. Luckily, he quickly grabbed some wooden plank to float but Ivy was going away with the boat. If she didn't capsized and drowned because Raphael couldn't see her anywhere now, yet with the giant waves it was hard to see anything at all. He also hasn't seen Tira in a while… maybe she already drowned…

Raphael was sent away from the sinking ship by the big waves and drifted for a while. Not seeing any other people anymore, he wondered who survived. Raphael thought that the shipwreck at least had some good points: if she survived, Tira must certainly have lost his trace now… Ivy too… Cervantes too… But captain Garibaldi… Did he completely died? Was he free somewhere quiet like Heaven or was he totally annihilated? He felt some sorrow for this man that he only knew a little but that he appreciated… But now thinking about his own situation, he wondered what he should do. He kept holding on to the ship's plank, while the storm kept going on and he wondered where he would end up. He was not out of trouble yet.

After many hours drifting on the agitated sea, Raphael was now getting very tired holding on to his plank. His fingers were all wrinkled because of the water, he was completely cold and he was now lacking blood. His blood reserve had fell down at the bottom of the sea… Since the beginning of the trip, he had tried to not drink too much since he wanted to be certain to have enough for the entire trip. So he was waiting for some time until he would get thirsty enough to drink some and now those bottles had fallen to the bottom of the sea and he was thirsty. Speaking of blood, he was also now fearing some shark attack. He thought he saw one a little sooner… He was wounded… Do they like Soul Edge blood? With Ivy, Tira and him at sea, if the sharks didn't like Soul Edge blood, it was not their luck… But if they did…

Suddenly as the sun was rising and the sea was calming, he saw some sails a little farther: a ship!

And the ship seemed to have noticed him as it seemed to come in his direction. Some sailors then came to help him. They took him on their boat and brought him on board. The captain asked Raphael who he was and what happened to him. Raphael explained his ship had been sunk by pirates and the captain agreed to take him on. But Raphael was still thirsty, even more than before… He asked the captain when they would reach land and the captain told him in four days. Raphael was annoyed; he could not really ask the captain to go faster; he had to wait. So he retreated in some quiet corner, trying to be patient and control his still rising bloodlust. But he only succeeded temporarely and that night, as no one was looking in his way, Raphael went on the deck and sneaked up on some lonely sailor. Before the man could do anything, Raphael quickly put his hand on the man's mouth to prevent him from screaming and violently bit his neck. The vampire began to drink avidly while the man tried to get out of his hold until he became too weak to resist for his life anymore.

But as Raphael was drinking, somebody suddenly noticed him.

-Hey you! What are you doing?

Raphael quickly lifted his head in surprise, dropping down the man he was holding. The sailor then noticed Raphael's bloodied mouth and his comrade's bloodied neck. He then screamed in horror.

-You killed Jason!

Some sailors came to see what was going on: they all gazed in horror at the sight and Raphael understood he would have to fight for his life now. He swiftly unsheathed his rapier and launched at the sailors. But soon all the ship's sailors came and Raphael was overwhelmed; they were too numerous. They fought really furiously and never letting down their constant attacks, they forced Raphael to back away until he was cornered between them and the guardrail. Some large sailor brutally pushed him and Raphael fell down into the sea. As Raphael got back at the surface gasping for air, the sailors threw insults at him and some even threw things at him hoping to knock him out and drown him but the captain then told his men:

-No need to throw things at this despicable killer! He killed one of our men, well, he'll die drowning in sea! Just leave him to the sharks… Jason shall be avenged!

He then yelled to Raphael.

-Die you ungrateful murderer! We should never have taken you on board!

The captain then ordered for his men to get away as quickly as possible and Raphael stayed alone in the middle of the sea as the ship was going away.

-At least, I could drink… but what was the use of drinking if I am to die now? It only made another death…

Raphael was now realizing his horrible fate; he had nothing to hold on to, no plank, nothing! He would drown! He was horrified at this kind of death. It really wasn't the way to die he would have wished for… He would have rather died fighting… And he was such a bad swimmer…

-Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT! I cannot die like this!

He gazed around and there was not any sight of an island or any boat other than the ship sailing away. Yet Raphael thought he had nothing more to do than swim toward any direction in the hope of seeing some island… Maybe in the going away ship's direction… They were going somewhere… So he began to swim. After a while, Raphael was completely exhausted, the water was splashing in his face, the waves were tossing him around, making his swimming harder. He even wondered if he was moving at all… Raphael suddenly caught a bigger wave and sank in the sea before he quickly got out of the water gasping for air.

-Amy! I must see you again! I cannot die now! Mon Dieu, help me! Even if I don't deserve it! Help me!

He sank in the sea again before he came back at the surface once more gasping again. Raphael fought for a while trying to only remain afloat, swallowing large gulp of water. He was now in a complete state of panic.

-Hey! Hold on! We're coming!

The almost drowning vampire quickly looked around: he suddenly noticed two men on a small boat, fishermen… Before he sank again.

Raphael woke up in the bottom of a small boat, among dead fishes, coughing for air. He suddenly realized both the men were staring at him with fear. One of them was all wet; he must have dive into the water to save him and take him into the boat…

-… What are you? Asked the wet man while holding a knife in front of him.

-A malfested? Asked the other while Raphael was still coughing from the water he swallowed.

Seeing the men looking apprehensively at him, Raphael wondered what to do. It seemed they didn't have time to or thought to take his rapier… He still had it by his side… He slowly tried to sit up among the fishes. The man kept holding the knife toward him but did nothing more. Raphael thought he had to calm them. He lifted his hands like if he meant no harm.

-You… you saved my life… Merci… I am grateful. I do not wish you any harm…

The men kept staring at him. Raphael wondered if he should answer their question. How did they notice? Probably his fangs… while he was gasping for air in the bottom of the boat, he had his mouth opened… His pale skin must be also somewhat scary and now that he opened his eyes…

-Yes… I am malfested. But it does not mean I will hurt you…

-We should not have taken this man into our boat, Fahir… said the unarmed man behind his friend. Fahir didn't seem reassured either. He was still pointing his knife at Raphael who tried again to calm them.

-Please… Take me to the nearest island and leave me there. I shall not hurt you. I do not want to hurt you.

As he was speaking, Raphael wondered if he should take out his rapier and slash at them since he wasn't sure of what they intended to do. Yet he was sitting at the bottom of an instable boat… He was not in the best position to fight… He did believe in his winning chances anyway but they saved his life, if only they could let him leave peacefully…

-So, you're really malfested? Asked Fahir

-Yes. Answered Raphael while trying to sound harmless anyway. The man with the knife never stopped gazing at him and asked his friend.

-What should we do, Saban?

Saban then addressed Raphael.

-So, you want us to take you to the nearest island?

-Yes, please. …I can pay you.

They didn't seem really hostile, they were mostly fearful, so Raphael wanted to convince them more. He took some money from his pocket. He then handed the piece to the man holding the knife; The man took it and carefully observed it with his friend.

-… It has the France symbol on it… You're French?

-Yes. I come from France. It is an Ecu. But it's gold, so it's worth something even here…

The two men gazed at Raphael then at the gold piece before they gazed at Raphael again.

-So? Asked the man with the knife to the man behind him.

-I… I would say… okay.

In a way, both the men regretted having saved a malfested but once he was awake in the boat they could not really begin a fight without capsizing the small boat. They thought they probably would win but maybe one of them would die… Maybe the best was to leave this monster somewhere on the nearest island like he asked… So they rowed to the nearest island and asked Raphael to get down on the rocky shore. Raphael got down the boat then turned toward the two men.

-Tell me: Is there a village near here? It is not an abandoned island is it? And where am I exactly? You speak Turkish… Am I in Turkey?

But of course, Raphael thought they would certainly not tell him if they left him to his doom…

The man named Saban pointed to some direction.

-You're on Karpathos island. There is some villages if you keep going in this direction.

Raphael wondered if they were telling the truth, but he could not force them to row to a village, they saved his life… even if it was unwillingly since they did not know what he was then… And maybe if they brought him to a village, it would be more dangerous for him if they decided to tell everyone what he was. So he thanked them and began walking toward here the man told him. At least, the naval trip was now over…

* * *

><p><strong>I know Cervantes seemed back to normal yet he took some body from someone so he is not completely normal. I just thought he may have broken free from Soul Edge control but would still have some undead problems and advantages. Like I think his new body may also begin to become undead one day. I see him as some undead creature who has to change body from time to time. And an undead ship, captain and crew is fun so I had to write this this way even if it is probably not the real story. I hope you don't disagree too much. This is really something they should have explained more...<strong>

**It says in Cervantes' bio, that Antonio is the name of his second in command. I found that funny since I had put an Antonio in my previous story… So sadly for him, he had to become this cursed Antonio…**

**Thank you again to everybody who read, appreciate and review my story. I really love you all!**


	13. Fortunate encounters

**The first chapter I uploaded today. I have another after this one.**

**Fortunate encounters**

Viola and Zwei were walking on the road together. They had finally left Duke Radu's castle and were going north to Germany. Since they left Târgoviste, Viola had been silent. Yet she often was silent but this time, she seemed thoughtful and somehow worried. Zwei tried to cheer her up.

-The captain will be surprised when we will be back home and tell him what we did! We beat a vampire and we got good relations with the duke of Walachia!

Viola didn't answer.

-Huh… Viola, are you alright? You didn't speak since we left… I know you never speak much but now you… don't speak at all… And why are you staring at all those towers we see on the road?

Viola gazed at him and said nothing before she turned away again.

Zwei repeated his question.

-Why are you gazing at all the towers you see?

-… Because I admire their structure.

-No, you're gazing very intensely… Like… If they reminded you of something or you really found them important…

Viola didn't answer. She didn't want to tell him about the vision she had, where she was crying in a tower. She didn't want to talk about it until she knew more. Was she the person crying? What was that tower? Why was she so sad and desperate? So she carefully observed each towers they came across in case it did trigger something else for her. Yet she was also scared to feel something frightening… She was still wondering if she should try to discover what was that vision or put it behind… Was it really important to know her past if it was only sufferings?

Zwei then asked her something he wondered about since they left Târgoviste but hasn't already since he didn't want to bother her. Viola was this kind of person. She would not confide until she would want to. There was no need to ask for answers before. But now her behaviour was confusing him and Zwei was worried.

-Hum… Viola… The duchess told me you did not feel well at the ball. What happened?

-Nothing.

-She said you quickly left the room and cried…

-I do not want to talk about it.

-Has anybody done something to you at the party?

-Nobody at the party.

-Then who?

-… A ghost… But I do not want to talk about it now.

-Okay, but you know I am here…

Viola outlined a smile.

-Yes. I know. Thank you.

Viola knew Zwei since almost a year now. She really trusted him. She knew he would do anything he could to help her and it was comforting… He had helped her since they met…

* * *

><p>September 1606<p>

After having been chased away from a village by the inhabitants, who threw rocks and things at her, saying she was bringing them bad luck and she was dangerous for their souls, Viola had walked toward the next city. She was used to this kind of welcome and she didn't really care. As long as she evaded the thrown rocks and mostly escaped execution when the people were really angry… Sometimes she met some people who were kind but many were hostile to her because of her strange look and her strange powers. Mostly priests were hostile toward her since her powers were considered evil. Viola had also met some kind priests who gave her food and bless her even if they knew she was malfested but she also met some fanatical priests who screamed that she was a creature of the Devil and had to be burn at the stake. And those times she had to flee the village as fast as she could. This time it had been like this, some fanatical priest chased her away with his followers, saying she was a creature of the Devil, coming to damn the souls of the poor innocents. Yet Viola knew she was not a creature of the Devil, but she did wonder what she was exactly. She had heard about the malfested and she thought she must be one, but why was she malfested? Why did she have those powers? Was there a reason? Why didn't she remembered anything?

She really wondered what she was doing here exactly, what was her purpose on earth? Was it to tell people their destiny, since she had that power? But many of them didn't seem to appreciate what she told them… What was the use to tell them things they didn't like? But then she could not do as some other fortune tellers had told her to do and tell lies… What was the use to it too? Why pay for lies? Viola couldn't really understand this logic and kept telling the truth to her clients. She had the power to see the future, not to lie. Was it her fault if people were unlucky? Life was full of problems and she only told them to the people who asked for it.

Once inside the city of Bistrita, she began to install a small stand to read the future, having found some spot with chairs and table for anybody to use, then sat behind the table, waiting for someone, while looking into her crystal ball that was put down on the table. A young woman came.

-Hi! So you tell the future?

-Yes. Two thalers.

Viola gazed at the girl who was getting her money then at her crystal ball.

-… I can make it one thaler.

-Oh good! Well, then tell me: I love a man… He's in the army…

-… He won't come back.

-Huh… What do you mean?

-I mean… He will die.

The girl was surprised at Viola's answer.

-Ah… Are you certain?

-Yes.

The girl seemed lost by her answer.

-Oh God! Oh God no! Please tell me he won't die!

-I cannot tell you that. He will die and I can't change anything about it. If you want to know more and try to do something about it, he'll die in Giurgiu in about one week in an Ottoman attack. Yet I don't think anything can be done against fate.

-No! Oh no! You lie! You're lying!

And the girl fled away, crying. Viola thought that the girl didn't even pay her. But she would not go after her since it must be hard to be told such a thing and Viola felt some pity for the girl. Yet the girl had asked for it and she would have learned sooner or later, so she could now prepare for the bad news… But if only those who received bad news could also pay without problems… She would have less problems herself… She was still so hungry… Her clothes were old rags… Her shoes were so worn-out… She needed money badly… She had to eat…

As she was thinking about food, a rich man came. He sat in front of her.

-How much you charge for your future reading?

-Two thalers.

The man then leaned on the table to get closer to her.

-And for a night with me?

Viola didn't show the trouble and embarrassment she suddenly felt.

-I am a fortune teller, I don't do this kind of work.

-Well, you're dressed quite like you would do this kind of work… Your skirt is so short… You got lovely legs…

The man gazed at her with lust in his eyes while he moved his hand toward her legs to touch them. Viola quickly withdrew her legs from his lecherous hands.

-Having lovely legs don't make me what you wish me to be.

The man was surprised at her answers. In his idea, those kinds of women always offered both the services normally… and she had such a low cut skirt… He could even see her knees and her thighs… But even if she dressed provocatively, this woman seemed so cold, so distant… Almost intimidating…

-Well that will be the first time I see that: a virtuous witch…

-I was born on the day of prayers to Vesta, the virgin goddess.

Viola didn't know when was her real birthday but she thought this date would be nice.

-Well then, virtuous witch, tell me about my future… I want a certain position… The duke seemed very inclined to give it to me… When will I get it?

Viola gazed into her crystal ball for a while before she answered.

-You won't get it. Never.

The man seemed surprised. Viola then added:

-… Some man named Sigismond will get the position.

Sigismond Chiajna was the name of this man's rival and enemy, so to be told this man would get the position instead of him, really angered the rich man.

-What? I will kill him!

Viola stared with a neutral gaze into his eyes. The man then stopped thinking about her legs and realized she had reddish eyes.

-Why kill him? You cannot change destiny. He will get the position and you'll only get into trouble.

-You dare tell me what to do? And why did you predict me such a bad fortune?

Viola sighed.

-You asked for your future. I did not decide it would be bad.

-Don't you read good fortune?

-Good and bad…

-So you just tell me like this that I won't get the position I want, that my enemy will get it and that I should not do a thing about it?

-I only told you what I saw.

-Well, that's worthless! Even insulting!

-It isn't worthless. Now you know you are not chosen for this position, so you may stop losing your time sucking up for it and try to find another goal.

The man gazed angrily at her. He got up and violently hit the crystal ball before he turned to leave.

-I'm getting out of here!

Before the orb fell on the ground, Viola stopped it with a small hand gesture and brought it back on the table. She then continued on a neutral tone.

-I would like to be paid before you go.

The man turned toward her in anger.

-What? You got nerve, you wh*re!

-I am a fortune teller not what you just called me. I already told you.

-Well, you should be the latter because as a fortune teller you're worthless!

-I did tell you your future and now I want money for my service… as a fortune teller. underlined Viola who was tired of this man's insults.

-And what service as a fortune teller did you gave me? Just bad news! No advices! You think I'll pay you for this cr*p?

-Yes, I must be paid. I did try to look into your future, I did tell you what would happen and I gave you some advices.

-What advices?

-To put your precious time on something else and to not kill the other man since it would only bring you troubles.

The man was really angry at her reply and unsheathed his sword.

-Well, then, I'll take it out on you instead! You worthless wench! How dare you tell me such a thing!

He quickly thrust his sword at Viola who gracefully evaded the attack before she made a quick gesture, violently sending her orb into the man's face. The man fell down and growled while getting up.

-You're just a lowly thief! Abusing people and trying to get their money for nothing!

-I am not a thief since I tell the truth and not lies just to please you. You wanted your future, you got it. I just told you what I saw. You're the thief, trying to abuse people who worked and did something for this money.

-What? You dirty…!

The man then began to yell.

-Guards! This thief tried to kill and rob me! Arrest her!

Viola then noticed the man seemed very important as some guards instantly came and addressed him with lots of respect. Viola knew she would not be able to explain and knew what to do again. She turned heels and began to run guards were quick to obey this powerful man and quick to attack her as an outcast, a malfested witch… Viola ran for a while, but the guards were hot on her trail and some people on the way tried to catch her as well. She pushed many away with her arms or by sending her orb at them but there was too many; some civilians tacked her on the ground and began to hit her with their stick and staves and anything they had as a weapon. Viola tried to hit them with her orb to send them away but since they were holding her on the ground and were all around her, she had difficulties to see were she was sending her orb that was now going in a chaotic way among the crowd. The presence of her orb also scared the people who began to scream insults like witch and malfested.

Suddenly, she heard some people groan in pain and felt less people were holding her to the ground until there was none. She painfully got up and looked around her. Some white and black haired guy with a strange wolf looking creature were hitting the people and the guards. But they now also seemed in some trouble as the crowd was too numerous. And one guard sent the young man on the ground with a strike from his sword while the wolf creature disappeared. Viola quickly gazed around her. As Zwei tried to get up he suddenly heard some hooves coming his way and noticed a horse was stopping beside him.

-Quick! Get on! Said Viola offering him her hand to help him on.

Zwei quickly mounted the horse behind Viola and the fortune teller quickly make the horse go away. She was riding it as if she already mounted a horse before yet Viola didn't remember having ride a horse before. It was the first time Zwei was on a horse so he held Viola's waist tightly even if they were total strangers. Viola didn't seem to care as she was concentrating to evade with her horse the many people trying to get in their way and stop them. They now had to cross the city gates before they would be totally free. But some gate guards suddenly came blocking their way since they heard the people's commotion and tried to stop those malfested thiefs like they heard the crowd yelling to them. Some even had crossbows and began to shoot at them.

-Ein! Come forth!

And the wolf-like creature Viola saw before reappeared and beat the guards, allowing the two malfested to get out of the city. They galloped for a while to make sure the guards had lost their trail then went into the wood to hide and get some rest. None of them had spoken during the entire trip. Viola made the horse stop into some small clearing. She didn't say a thing but Zwei understood she waited for him to get down the horse. So he jumped from the horse then Viola jumped too. When they both were almost side by side, Zwei suddenly heard his stomach growling. But just at this moment, Viola's stomach growled too. She tried not to show her embarrassment.

-You're hungry too? Asked Zwei in amusement.

-Yes.

-Yeah, we ran for a while, don't we?

But they both haven't eaten since much longer than the horse ride. Viola told Zwei:

-I saw some garden on the way not far… I stole a horse; I can steal some food too…

-I can do it. I won't let you do everything.

-If you wish.

And Viola sat on an old tree trunk trying to wipe and clean her wounds while Zwei went to steal some vegetables.

After a while, the werewolf came back with some vegetables and a pie. The pie seemed all fresh, just recently baked.

-Where did you get that?

-In the big inn's kitchen. I went into the near village since I couldn't find the garden you talked about. I found this inn and sneaked into it and took some things… By the way, I'm Zwei. My wolf you saw is called Ein. What's your name?

-… Viola… Thank you for your intervention…

-Oh, that's nothing. Thank you for your intervention with the horse.

-You saved me. I would not abandon you.

Viola was gazing strangely at him and Zwei suddenly felt uncomfortable. The gaze really seemed… deep. The fortune teller asked him:

-So you… You also have powers? From malfestation?

Viola knew about malfestation yet it was the first time she really saw another malfested. Well, first time that she remembered seeing one…

-Yeah. I'm like you. We're both malfested. So we have to help each other… What would you say if we travelled together for a while?

-… Okay.

They then began to eat their food before they left the place again but together. Viola had decided to accept Zwei as a travelling companion. She was not used to having someone by her side; since she could remember, she has always been alone. But since Zwei saved her from an angry mob, she decided to trust him and travel with him until she would find her past and her reason to be here. Since they were two, they could help each other now. It became easier for both of them to survive. Viola even could afford some nice clothes as she always wished to and stop being dressed as a beggar. Yet since they were both malfested they also often got chased away or even hunted down by ordinary people who feared them.

They always managed to flee until one day they got caught in Germany, in some small village by the inhabitants who wanted to burn them at the stake. Viola and Zwei fought as hard as they could to get out of the mob's fury. Seeing the fight was hopeless, Viola had tried to allow Zwei, who was really wounded, to flee while she would take care of the peasants but he refused and stayed with her to fight. In the end, they lost and fell down.

Siegfried and Salia were eating at some farm near there when they heard the crowd cheering over some execution that would occur.

-I hate that, said Salia. It cut down my appetite. Why do so many people cheer about such a thing?

-They are yelling insults like witch and monster… I don't like this… I bet those people they want to kill are innocents…

Siegfried got up and went outside, followed by Salia. There they saw the crowd leading two wounded and unconscious people to the quickly made stake to burn them. The girl had white hair and the guy also had white hair among his black one.

-Malfested… muttered Siegfried. He then asked some peasant.

-What did they do?

-They… Hum… Well, they're malfested! I supposed they attacked and hurt people!

Salia asked another and the other didn't know more either. It seemed people were all satisfied with only the fact they were malfested as a reason to execute them.

-Go get the guys, muttered Siegfried to Salia.

Viola regained consciousness as she was being tied on the stake. She was all dizzy from the wounds she had and gazed around her in confusion when she saw Zwei tied like her; he was also beginning to regain consciousness. Viola showed some worries when she saw her friend was also there.

-Zwei… I… I'm sorry… I don't care about my life, but I didn't want for you to get caught…

Zwei turned his bloodied head toward her and smiled weakly at her.

-That's okay… I didn't want to escape without you… Thank you for your intervention, but we'll die together… Oh Mein Gott, I'm so dizzy… Everything… is moving…

Zwei lost consciousness again while Viola regretted that she could not use her orb while her hands were tied. Her orb was before her; some peasant had thrown it on the stake to burn with her. But to move it she had to have at least some small capacity to move her hands. She then saw some peasants coming with torches to set ablaze the wood under her. She would die without even knowing why she existed… She muttered:

-Is there any meaning for stars to shine and then to fade? Why does the sun rise if it is to set? It's all… pointless!

Desperate by such absurdity, some tears rolled on her cheeks as people yelled insults at her and Zwei. Suddenly a man's voice interrupted the cheering and insults of the peasants.

-Stop it! In the name of the Holy Roman Emperor, I order you to stop this execution! Under article twenty seven of His Imperial decree, only his Imperial Highness or any representative of his Majesty may have the power to execute people like those malfested! His orders are for us representatives to take those people away for your safety and bring them to him! So as His Holy Imperial Highness requested, we shall take those two malfested with us! Claimed Siegfried as his men came beside him.

-Oh no… Not other troubles… I'm tired of this… Can't they let us die in peace…? Muttered Viola who thought those soldiers now coming would only worsen their misery, by sending them through many trials and tortures before they would decide to do as the people here would do now: burn them at the stake. She wanted their misery to be over as soon as possible. But being very weak from the beating she received, she then fainted as she saw the soldiers coming toward them. Meanwhile, Siegfried whispered to Salia.

-I was bad, was I? I said any stupid thing I could think about… I didn't sound like an Imperial officer…

-Well, your armour convinced them you were… The eagle makes it look real… You got the looks… Beside they don't know a thing about Imperial decree and all, so I really think they believed you. You did well.

-I don't even know if an article twenty-seven really exist… and what it would be about…

-If you don't, they know even less… Anyway, with our men, even if they doubted we were not Imperial soldiers, I don't think they would oppose us…

-I hope. I really would not have wished to use violence on them… Well, now we'll take those two home. They need some care… Then we'll know who they are…

Sometimes later, Viola woke up. She was comfortably lying in a bed with a nightgown and bandages on her wounds. She didn't remember what happened but then she was used to it so she didn't worry too much. She got up and went to the window. There was a beautiful forest outside. She could hear birds and a river running near… And she then began to slowly remember what happened lately. She worried for Zwei. Where was he? She decided to get out of her room to search for him. When she opened the door, she noticed a woman playing some card game on a table. The woman lift her head and smiled.

-Hi!

-… Hi… Where am I? Who are you? … Where is my friend?

-Your friend is in this room.

And she pointed to some door.

-You want to see him?

-… Yes… May I?

The woman got up and went to the door. Viola then noticed there were some other people in the room were the woman was but they were eating in front of the fireplace, not making any case of her.

-Your friend may still be unconscious. But we took care of him as we took care of you. By the way, I'm Salia. Said the woman, who seemed in the end of her thirties, as she opened the door.

-… I'm Viola.

She then followed Salia inside the room where Zwei was. He seemed to still be unconscious. But Viola suddenly heard him whimper in his sleep; he seemed to have a bad dream. She went by his side and gently shook him to get him out of his nightmare.

-Zwei. Wake up.

And Zwei slowly opened his eyes. He gazed around with some confusion.

-… Were are we?

Viola turned to Salia with a questioning gaze.

-You are at an ancient citadel, now the Schwarzwind base. We saved you from the stake and we brought you here to take care of you.

Suddenly Siegfried came.

-So you are awake? Good!

He then addressed Salia.

-Huh… You asked them?

-No. Not yet. I just told them we saved them from the stake and brought them here.

Siegfried turned toward Viola and Zwei.

-Okay… I don't know how to address you, so I'll tell it as it is. I'm Siegfried Schtauffen, captain of the Schwarzwind. This is Salia Olschmidt, my second in command. We found you in the village of Buhlendorf. Some people wanted to execute you for nothing since nobody could tell us what you did exactly, so we saved you. Now you are free from those people and free to go. But we did hear about the powers you showed while you tried to defend yourself from the mob. Those are great powers. And the martial moves you also used. You are well-versed in the language of war. We, the Schwarzwind, are a group of mercenaries. We protect people from the malfested who attack them but we also protect the malfested who are attacked by people. In fact, we protect the innocents from whoever attack them. Since you seem good in fights, we would like you to join us. But you are free to refuse. Yet we would like you to accept. You have the choice. And you have time to decide. Take all the time you need to heal, even if you refuse to join us, we won't throw you out.

Zwei had listened to all Siegfried just told with much interest.

-So you protect the innocents from whoever attacks them? Even the innocent malfested?

-Yeah.

-… That's… great!

Zwei really seemed fascinated by this but Viola seemed less enthousiast. She didn't change her neutral expression during all the conversation. Zwei addressed Siegfried again.

-Huh… Can you let us speak alone a moment, please?

-Of course. And like I told you, you're not forced to choose already.

Siegfried and Salia left the room, leaving the two alone.

-So Viola, don't you think it would be great?

-… Maybe. So you would like to join this mercenary band?

-Yeah. They saved our lives… and they seem to have a nice goal…

-Indeed. I appreciate it. I will do the same as you and join them then.

So when Siegfried and Salia came back, Zwei and Viola told them they accepted their offer.

-Good! Exclaimed Siegfried who, for some reason, liked them both very much already. And, what are you names?

-I'm Zwei. And she is my friend, Viola.

-Well, Zwei and Viola, welcome in our ranks!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, I was really busy.<strong>

**I used the same money as in Germany since if I am not mistaking, there was many sort of thalers in this period and some were used in Walachia.**

**I would like to thank darkwings13, TheDemonicSylvia, Atrum Ferox, Maedel II, DarkButterflyOfNight, Vampuric Spider and DR2334 for reading my story, reviewing, commenting, suggesting and helping me in my ortograph and all the others who put me on their favorite author list or alert list. Thank you. I really love you all. And thank you everybody who take the time to read my story :)**


	14. Welcomed encounter

**This is the second chapter I posted today. I have another one before this one.**

**Welcomed encounter**

Raphael walked for many hours after the fishermen left him on the coast until he finally reached a village where he learned some boat would soon go to the continent in the city of Marmaris in Turkey. Not wanting to stay on this island forever, he paid for the trip. He was tired of boats but he had to take it one last time. Yet he swore after this, he would not take a boat until at least ten years. He had seen enough water for all his life. Maybe running water didn't kill a vampire like in the legends but it could disgust him for a long time. The boat he took was a large fishing boat, smaller than a real ship but needing several men to make it sail properly. But it had no cabin so Raphael went in a corner and tried to sleep on the noisy boat as the men were shouting naval orders, making jokes among them while some were even singing naval songs. But Raphael was so tired after all the hours he spent awake on the sea and walking on the coast that he didn't care about the noise. Anyway, the singing and jokes were soothing in a way so he quickly fell asleep under some canvas to protect himself from the sun. Some sailor woke him up by lifting the canvas to see what was under it but apologized when Raphael told him he wanted to sleep in peace and left him. When Raphael woke up in was night but the boat was still very lively and the men were still making jokes and all. One of the sailors addressed Raphael:

-Ah I was wondering where you were! I was afraid you had fallen into the water!

And all the men laughed at his joke. The sailor then continued speaking.

-Come sit with us! We got fish! Wanna eat some?

-You eat at this hour?

-We just caught them! There fresh!

-Well, merci.

And Raphael sat with them as the man gave him a plate with fish on it. The men then continued to speak of anything and make jokes until someone addressed Raphael.

-You know, you're pale. Must be because you're blond but I think you should not hide from the sun like you did all day, you could try to get some tan.

Raphael made a sullen expression.

-I just wanted to sleep quietly. I don't need a tan.

-Okay.

And the man stopped bugging him with that. After all the sailor didn't care. Raphael was relieved; he didn't want to fight a complete crew again. He was so eager to be on the continent once more! One of the men told him they would reach Marmaris before the sunrise which was perfect for Raphael. Then another asked him where he was going and Raphael answered he was looking for his daughter.

-… Somehow we have been separated and she grew up without me.

-Ah man! I so have the same problem! My kids are living with their maternal grandparents and don't want to see me anymore! They said I was drinking too much… I messed up…

And all the men began to talk about their family problems. Raphael had began to speak about Amy to know if someone had seen her but now they were all going on about their own family problems. Since he didn't really believe they knew about Amy in the first place, Raphael didn't talk anymore and let them speak together for all the rest of the trip. Their conversation didn't interest him. They then reached the port of Marmaris and Raphael left them. He then took a caravan going to Istanbul. There, he would continue to Walachia.

But once in Istanbul, as he walked across the streets, he saw a little girl begging for food. She reminded him of Amy when she was also living in the streets. Her hair was black and her skin was darker than Amy's but she had the same strait pigtails that Amy had and the same timid attitude. His gaze softened and he went to her to give her some money.

-Thank you mister… shyly said the little girl while lowering her eyes. Her attitude reminded him even more of Amy when they met.

-You're welcome, little one.

Raphael smiled to her before he added:

-… You make me think of my daughter, Amy. Except her hair color is red not black like yours. But aside from this, you look like my daughter.

Raphael thought with some sadness: Mon Dieu! I miss Amy so much! I see her everywhere! The little girl gazed at him before she told him:

-… And you, you have the same hair color as my sensei, Neve.

-Sensei? Isn't it a Japanese word? You use it here too?

-… My sensei comes from Japan. Her real name is Setsuka.

-… Setsuka? A blond…

Raphael remembered Amy had talked about Setsuka so many times… What if Amy was there? And if she was Viola, she did have some Middle-East influence in her clothing… Could she have been raised by her? He eagerly asked the girl:

-… Where is your sensei?

-In her house.

-Can you take me to her, please?

-Okay…

And the little girl started to run in the busy streets of Istanbul while Raphael quickly followed her. While running, the little girl explained that she wasn't really living at Setsuka's house but some kids always remained there though. But many just came for a while like her; She was sometimes going there to eat or to have some fighting lessons.

-I love those lessons. Normally, girls are not allowed to fight but sensei Neve thinks it's stupid and teaches a lot of girls how to fight to defend themselves… She is a girl herself anyway…

-Yes. And she is right about teaching you. I taught my own daughter how to fight. Everybody should learn it. Nobody is completely safe in this world, so why couldn't girls learn it too? And after this, people say women are weak… They just have to teach them how to fight and they won't be…

They finally arrived to a house. Many children were playing outside. When Raphael approached, some of them stopped playing to stare at him. Some seemed scared or distrustful. Raphael didn't look at them and followed the little girl who continued toward the house.

-Sensei Neve is inside.

She opened the door and entered. Raphael didn't follow her already as it was not very polite to enter like this and waited outside. He then remembered the vampire legends were vampires had to be invited to enter a place and smirked. That was ridiculous… unless they were all polite…

A blond woman then got out of the house. She was wearing some baggy pants and a vest; the costume had some Turkish inspiration but was not Turkish and it had some influences from the East too, without being completely Eastern either. As for the lady, she looked neither Asian nor Middle-Easterner since she was blond haired. But her skin was not as pale as Amy had described her to her father since she was now tanned under the sun with the long fighting lessons she was giving the children. She was a real blend of many cultures. She gazed at Raphael before she asked him what he wanted.

-Yes? You wanted to see me?

Raphael graciously bowed to her.

-You are Setsuka?

-Indeed… Though I am not called like this anymore. But it is no secret.

Raphael smiled.

-Finally, I meet you… I had wished for so long to meet you… I am Raphael Sorel, Amy's father. I know you met her sixteen years ago while travelling. She often talked to me about you, she really appreciated you…

The woman gazed at him for a while.

-Amy? Yes, I have known a girl named Amy… but please come in.

Raphael followed her inside. He was glad because even if it was setting, the sun was really beginning to annoy him. The house was fresh and cooler than the outside. Setsuka showed him a chair. Turkish Amy was still inside the house and Setsuka gave her some cookies.

-There Sara, and give some to your friends outside. I just baked them.

The little girl nodded

-Thank you, Neve!

She shyly smiled to Raphael who was still gazing at her then went outside to play with the others and share the cookies. As Turkish Amy got out, Raphael outlined a sad smile; she was looking so much like Amy… He then thought about Viola and wondered again: Was she Amy? Would she recognize him this time? He missed so much of her life…

-May I offer you some tea? Suddenly asked Setsuka, forcing Raphael out of his trance.

-What? Ah, Yes please. Merci…

As she was preparing the tea, Setsuka still gazed at Raphael with some questioning in her eyes. She then handed him a cup and sat down with him.

-You say Amy is your daughter? From sixteen years ago?

-Yes… I am looking for her… Some things happened and we got separated… I wondered if you would have seen her or known where she was now.

-No, I'm sorry… But… but you… you barely look thirty… How can you be her father? You would be the same age as her!

-I'm forty-eight…

Raphael was stating that with some embarrassment but also with some amusement. He really didn't have an explanation other than malfestation to explain his youthful appearance but it was also funny and pleasing to say he looked like this at his age.

-Forty-eight! I would love to look like this at forty-eight!

Setsuka had begun to see her appearance degrading since she had aged, under the hard sun she had began to see some winkles… It was only some very small wrinkles…but for someone who had taken care of her looks all her life, it was annoying. Yet even if it annoyed her, it was not her priority now. Her priority was her children. Raphael then told her:

-But you do look good right now… You must be thirty-three?

Raphael said that to be polite since he may have given her some more years, but he could not make her out to be younger than that since she met Amy and was older… Setsuka smiled weakly since she knew he was lying and told him:

-I'm forty years old…

-That is still young. And you do stayed young looking, and as beautiful as Amy told me. I stayed like that because I'm cheating. …I am malfested.

Raphael wondered if he made a mistake to tell her but indeed it was not very normal to look like he did at forty-eight and since he was Amy's father, he could not lie on his age this time.

-Malfested? What is it, exactly? I heard about it but I heard so much things, I don't know what is true or not. I don't really know anything except it has something to do with the evil sword, Soul Edge… You went for it? That was why you left your home? And you got infected… malfested by it? What is it exactly?

Setsuka didn't seem disgusted or afraid of him, she mostly seemed curious. Her attitude greatly relieved Raphael. During his trip here, he had met some people who quickly jumped on him as soon as they noticed he was infected by Soul Edge or even when they only thought he looked malfested.

-Well, malfestation is some kind of infection indeed… I think malfestation doesn't affect everybody the same way… I don't seem to have aged, yet I'm not certain for every malfested… Like Amy…

-She got malfested? Interrupted Setsuka in worry.

Raphael suddenly regretted speaking too much. Yet maybe she had to know if he wanted to ask her about Viola who clearly seemed malfested.

-Well, yes. Maybe. And that is why I do not know if I should search for a girl of fourteen-fifteen years old or a thirty years old woman… I have met a woman named Viola… She may be Amy… I met her but, at first I didn't know she could be my daughter… She had much resemblances yet she was too old… But I was completely confused about time so I thought Amy was still about fourteen-fifteen… Maybe she is if she got malfested and stopped aging but maybe not. This Viola has white hair… a sign of malfestation…

-But if she is, she grew up… which would confirm not all malfested don't age… And… stop me if I'm wrong but if I understand correctly, you lost her since she was fourteen-fifteen years old? So about sixteen years ago?

-Yes. And this girl Viola may have got malfested only lately or aged while malfested… I do not know anything about Amy's life since I lost her…

-Your separation… the fact you went for Soul Edge… did it have anything to do with the Vampire? Amy talked to me about him… or was it the people in the coach…? I don't remember but I knew there was something going on with a vampire and I thought maybe you left because of him… You wanted Soul Edge to vanquish him… Was it? Sometimes later, I went back in Walachia… I wanted to fight him but I found out the Vampire had already been killed.

-You wanted to fight the Vampire?

-Yes. People had told me all the things he did… and Amy cried about it… Poor girl… You both suffered at his hands, don't you?

Raphael felt really bad; Amy cried about it? So he traumatized his daughter enough so that she cried about his crimes… Of course, she loved him so she would never have told him that what he did was hurting her… He should have noticed… He lowered his head in shame and sadness. And if Amy really was Viola, they met when he was doing crimes again… Setsuka continued to speak.

-What relation did you have with the vampire? Your wife was killed by him and you wanted revenge? You had to flee because of him? What happened?

Raphael gazed at her; he didn't know what to say… He could not tell her the truth… That he was that horrible vampire…

-… He destroyed my life…

Setsuka's gaze saddened.

-Hum. He must have hurt you a lot, you seem troubled… But he is dead now…

-Non, he is not… But maybe he should…

-He is alive again?

-He never really died…

Seeing how Raphael seemed troubled, Setsuka tried to change the subject.

-Maybe you should not think about this vampire for now… I can see it hurts you… Do you want more tea?

-Yes, merci. Your tea is very good.

-Arigato. Said Setsuka with a smile.

She served him another cup then came to sit back at the table too.

-You know it was partly my encounter with Amy that made me decide to take care of orphans… Your daughter was really nice and I appreciated her very much. I almost considered her like my little sister. Maybe she did awaken some maternal instinct in me…

-Yes, Amy is good at that…

-With her, I found out I loved children and I needed to protect them… But not to have my own, there are so many children already in need… I decided to take care of orphans. I was an orphan myself, my sensei adopted me when I was young and had no one… I had fled from the last place I lived because, well… I was mistreated and insulted… I was not loved. And I know what it is to be alone in the streets… Those children need help…

-Yes… No need for them to be yours… Did Amy tell you I adopted her? I love her as much as if she had been my own, even more, I think.

-She didn't tell me. In fact, she hasn't talk very much. Amy is a very quiet girl. Yet in the end, we were talking a little more and I felt she had begun to trust me… But she didn't tell me much of her past and her life… But I know she really loved you and worried for you.

-And she really loved your umbrella.

Raphael outlined a smile and Setsuka smiled too.

-Yes, she told me.

Setsuka got up and went toward her umbrella that was leaning in a corner. She took it and drew her blade. The sharp blade shone with the light coming from the window. Setsuka caressed her blade with love.

-It was a gift from my master. A concealed katana. I used it for a long time. I'm still using it. I also used it for my revenge. My futile revenge…

Setsuka sighed before she continued.

-Revenge is a really destructive feeling… An obsession that can make someone miss everything else in life… I spent a lot of time searching for the man who killed my beloved sensei… I put aside everything to search for him and kill him. And I finally found him; I even beat him! …After probably the most arduous fight of my life, I must say, but I had finally won! And he was now lying down almost unconscious, still conscious enough to see what would happen but too weak to do anything about it. In fact, the way I had always hoped he would be so that he would see when I would thrust my blade into his heart! But as he was waiting for the final blow, I realized that my blade was weeping; I suddenly understood it did not want to be turned into a blade of hatred. My master had given me this weapon with noble intents and before he died, he asked me not to get my revenge… It needed to be used as my sensei used it, as a tool to protect. My master, the great Funamoto Kokonoe, was a bodyguard. He saved many lives…

As she talked, Raphael could see the admiration and love she was feeling for her master. Her eyes were shining with pride for his noble heart, with sadness for his loss and with love for him… After sixteen years, her feelings for him were still very strong so that even Raphael noticed she may have loved her master more than she even said. Setsuka continued:

-So I left after having taken his katana as token of my victory. I think I heard him ask me to kill him but I continued walking away. My revenge was over. I did not want to kill him anymore.

Setsuka gazed at Shishi-Oh, Mitsurugi's katana that she took from him while he was down. The blade was like some trophy for her victory over him. Yet her victory didn't feel as good as she thought it would have. But she kept the katana anyway as a proof that she won. Raphael then asked her:

-As Amy told me, it was a certain samurai named Mitsurugi that you beat?

-Yes. Heishiro Mitsurugi. He had quite a reputation in Japan. And many other countries as well.

Raphael smiled. He was still bitter at the fact Mitsurugi beat him so easily in China. Even if he had a reason to be weak at that time, Raphael really felt humiliated by the samurai. Even if it was not him, he was happy that someone had beaten the samurai. Setsuka continued:

-After my victory, I thought about going back to Japan, then I thought no one was waiting for me there… It would only be to see my master's grave… It was too hard to do. And useless. And I had already grown attached to some orphans I had met on my way back… I could not leave them anymore… I know my master can see me from where he is now and he is proud of what I am now doing… To protect is now my only motivation. I want to protect those children and I want them to be able to protect themselves…

-And you protected my Amy. She didn't have a very easy trip. I am glad she travelled with you for a while. You almost were the only one nice to her during that trip…

-Oh? What happened to her? Did she found you fast?

Raphael explained Amy's trip.

-Poor Amy… It's sad your mother didn't accept her as her granddaughter… and that crazy girl… She was disgusting!

Setsuka wondered about this crazy girl; Raphael said she had a ringblade… She remembered her student Patroklos who kept saying it was a girl with a ringblade that kidnapped his sister… Could it be the same? Not many people fight with a ringblade… Raphael answered her:

-Oh yes, that girl is disgusting! I spent sixteen years in prison… In Ostrheinsburg… Kept there by Soul Edge followers and with her as guardian and tormentor… I only escaped this year… Just the mention of this girl makes me sick…

-You spent… But isn't Ostrheinsburg supposed to be purified? There is nothing there anymore… I once knew and trained for a while a boy whose mother died fighting the evil there. And I learned from him that at the end of the war, the place was destroyed and purified… Many creatures escaped but Ostrheinsburg itself was destroyed…

-Humpf! That's a lie! Misinformation! There are still many things… Underground. Many monsters secretly live there.

Setsuka was surprised.

-And… nobody knows about it?

-I could tell no one since I am malfested. I am a monster myself. The guards jumped on me as soon as they saw me. If I came and talked about this, they would ask me how do I know about it and will probably kill me for being a malfested.

Setsuka gazed at him sadly. She thought Raphael had a point yet people should know about it. If Patroklos came back, she should tell him about it. But in his search for this girl with a ringblade, he probably already discovered it since that girl lived there as Raphael just told her… So probably Patroklos had already found out… If he was still alive… Setsuka worried for him, he was so hot-headed… His hate for this girl who captured his sister was blinding him… She didn't want him to kill only for revenge but if Ostrheinsburg was still sheltering evil Soul Edge servants, someone had to do something about it… but with a clean spirit, not one blinded by hate and revenge. Raphael added.

-But I think that with the monsters around the place, someone will begin to suspect something someday… Soon…

-But Soul Edge… It is still destroyed right?

Raphael stared at Setsuka without saying anything before he muttered:

-For now…

Raphael didn't want to speak more about Soul Edge. Each time he did, it made him feel nervous with that Nightmare thing. And the crazy girl… was she dead? Was she alive? So he changed the subject.

-But what I worry about is Amy's well being. It is sad she didn't go here now… I would have finally found her… Now that she was Viola or not, I don't really know where she is… I only have suspicions about Viola's whereabouts… And don't know more if Viola is Amy. I don't know what happened to her… Nothing at all… What happened to her during sixteen years? Was she fine? Was she mistreated? I don't know… With what happened to me… How we left… There is much more chances that she was ill fated… If she is this girl named Viola, she may have suffered from something and lost her memory because of that… She told me she didn't remember anything… And her white hair… Maybe her malfestation or something else gave her amnesia…

Setsuka seemed sad for him and Amy. She then changed the subject.

-It is getting late, would you like to stay for the night? I could install you some bed in the kitchen. Sorry for the lack of place, my house is not that big…

-You are already very kind to offer me your hospitality, Setsuka-san.

Raphael was glad to be invited here since he didn't know where he would have slept. He was also glad he drank not long ago, he didn't want to attack Setsuka or her children that she was now calling inside for the night. It would be horrible to attack them. When they entered, some children still looked at him with scared gazes as they passed beside him like if they guessed his true vampire nature but none said anything and they all went into their bedrooms. Setsuka went with them then came back with some kind of straw mattress and some blankets for Raphael.

-I hope you will be comfortable.

Raphael smiled to her.

-I will. Merci beaucoup.

And as Setsuka went back to see her children, Raphael installed himself to sleep. He was glad to have finally met Setsuka but it was sad she didn't know about Amy… And Amy… was she really Viola? This question was always coming back to him. He absolutely had to meet her again!


	15. Troubling encounters

**Troubling encounters**

After climbing the endless stairs for so long, Raphael had finally reached the top of the tower he thought Amy was in. The place looked like some kind of old attic. There was also a strange mist floating around… But as he was taking back his breath, slowly walking among the wooden boxes, draped furniture, clothes, dolls and other toys, gazing at the strange disorder of the place, he suddenly noticed someone standing a little farther in the mist… The person seemed to have her back to him and had two pigtails… Amy… As he moved closer, Raphael noticed the pigtails were white… Viola? But suddenly as he was now very close, the girl turned and he noticed with horror that it was Tira.

-Raphy!

Before he could back away, she quickly grabbed his right arm with both her hands and began to pull him.

-Come on! Come back home, Raphy!

Raphael tried to free his arm out of her hold but she was holding him very tightly, even hurting him as she was tightening her grip and pulling him even harder. He was unable to resist anymore and was really being pulled toward her.

* * *

><p>Then suddenly he woke up screaming.<p>

-What is it? Asked Setsuka who turned toward him, startled by his sudden scream. Raphael noticed with surprise Setsuka was in the kitchen and seemed busy; she was pouring some water into a bowl while she had some linen on her shoulder. Rubbing his still hurting arm, he wondered what she was doing at this hour of the night and wondered if she was washing the dishes with her bowl and linen but at this hour it was strange yet he was still more worried about his own dream so he didn't really care about her occupation, he got up and told her:

-I have to go! I must leave!

-Why? In the middle of the night?

Raphael suddenly realized it may be stupid indeed… So he tried to calm himself. It was just a dream after all… and his arm hurt because he was uncomfortably lying down on it. He went beside Setsuka who was dipping the linen in the water and asked her:

-What are you doing?

-Oh, I'm wetting some linen with fresh water to put on Emin's forehead…

-Emin?

-Yes… One of my children. He is sick… He is feverish… I try to calm it…

-Do you want me to help you? I'll go see him, how he is doing.

Before Setsuka had time to answer, Raphael entered the bedroom with the kids, many still gazed at him with fear. Raphael noticed that the little girl who led him here was not in the bedroom. When Setsuka entered, he asked her:

-Sara is gone?

-Well, yes, she's gone… Sometimes she comes to sleep but she doesn't live permanently here. It's sad I don't have places for everyone… But she told me she has some place with some other children… A house, they built together… I haven't seen it yet, but I hope it is well done… and comfortable…

Raphael imagined Amy's house: the wooden junk she called house… Those poor kids' house must look something like this… But he stopped thinking about this and looked at the young boy who was sick on his bed. The little boy seemed half conscious with the high fever he had. Raphael put his hand on his forehead and remembered that he now had colder hands so he may have more difficulties to estimate the child's fever. But he already knew the kid had fever since Setsuka told him and it really seemed apparent in the child's moaning. He turned to Setsuka who was now beside him.

-Since when he has this fever?

-Well, he didn't feel well today, he was very calm which he normally is not. When I asked him if something was wrong, he told me he was a little tired. I noticed his fever as he was going to bed.

Raphael asked the child;

-Are you hurt somewhere?

-… No… Only fever… I feel weak…

Setsuka was wondering why Raphael was taking charge like this but he seemed to know his business and seemed very serious about it so she let him do it while she carefully observed as Raphael was taking the young boy's pulse and other things. Raphael was still observing the boy to have some idea about from what he was suffering but to check something, he had to look at his jugular vein and this was making him nervous: the vein he was normally biting… He had to observe it for a while… He gazed at Setsuka: She was beside him. If he became crazy, she would stop him… Yet she wasn't armed now and he could not tell her he was a vampire… He could not tell her to go search for her katana in case he became crazy… But he told himself it was only some verification; he would not even see blood so he probably could handle it. And while he observed the vein, putting his finger on it and feeling the blood running through it, he suddenly felt troubled but he quickly got over it. After some serious examination, Raphael had dismissed all dangerous illnesses and thought it probably was a normal fever caused by some flu. Yet a big fever. And Raphael knew that to cure fever, the best way was to bleed the patient.

Raphael suddenly looked very uneasy. Setsuka wondered why. Raphael thought that if he could treat him with other means, it could help… He had done this for Amy before, not wanting to cut her and hurt her and aside from one time, he never had to bleed her since she always felt better with the treatments he gave her. But if it didn't diminish in the morning, the little boy would have to be bled. And Raphael didn't want to do this job… He suddenly realized he had taken Setsuka's place.

-Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to invade your role.

-It's okay, you seemed to know a lot in the way you observed Emin. You seemed very conscientious.

-I studied medicine so…

-Oh! Then Emin is in good hands!

Setsuka seemed really happy about this while Raphael smiled weakly. If Emin had to be bleed, he would not be able to do it… How would he explain that to Setsuka? But Setsuka didn't seem to have much money to pay another doctor to to the bloodletting… So he really hoped the other methods would do well.

-A tepid bath could do well for him… And you should give him some soup or some lime-blossom tea. Do you have flowers from an elder tree?

-Ah, no. Not the elder tree flower. But I have the lime-blossom tea…

-Good. He should take some after his bath.

-Okay.

Setsuka then addressed some teenager of about sixteen years old behind her. The oldest of her house.

-Deren, could you bring some water for the bath, please?

The boy nodded and went out to the well not far.

After the bath was filled, Raphael and Deren helped the young boy get into it. Raphael stayed with Emin while Setsuka was making some lime-blossom tea and some soup. Deren stayed in the room and was gazing at Raphael in a strange way. Emin was whimpering.

-I'm so tired… I want to sleep…

-You will soon. The bath doesn't have to be long. Just to refresh you.

-I'm tired…

-Yes, but it's almost over.

-Will I die?

-Of course not!

The boy lifted his head and asked Raphael:

-Why do you have red eyes?

Raphael was surprised at the sudden question.

-… I stared for too long at the sun.

-Really? It can really do this?

-Yes. Staring at the sun is dangerous.

The child was really impressed with Raphael's explanation and seemed now in deep thoughts about it. But Deren then asked Raphael:

-Are you a malfested?

-Why do you ask that?

-Well, your eyes… I don't think the sun has anything to do about it. And your skin…

-I just… don't go into the sun much since I stared at it. And in fact, my eyes are brown. A reddish brown.

-Patroklos said all malfested are evil.

-And who is that Patroklos? God? He holds absolute truth?

Deren laughed.

-No. He's a guy who lived here. But his mother was killed by a malfested.

-Many people have loved ones killed by normal humans too.

-Yeah but… Aren't malfested possessed or something?

Raphael was still looking after Emin who was beginning to feel tired again. He didn't want him to drown in the bath if he fell asleep. So he was not looking at Deren when he answered.

-Non. They are infected by different amount of bad energy but they are not possessed.

-Are you evil?

Raphael turned toward Deren while holding the sleepy Emin.

-Am I trying to kill you now? What do you think we are doing right now? Is it evil?

The young man stared at him.

-So you are really malfested… And Patroklos… is wrong… I'll have to tell him if he comes back… Neve was right; he was blinded by pain…

-The malfested who killed his mother may be evil but not all malfested are.

Suddenly Raphael thought: How many people did I kill? I say I'm not evil but how many died because of me? … Sixteen years ago, I killed many people then I don't know when I became vampire again, but since Tira turned me back, I killed and never stopped… I never could refrain from it, like before… He pushed the thought aside since it would only trouble him for nothing. He told Deren:

-This malfested thing is really complicated, more than you think.

But the sick boy was now beginning to fall asleep again so Raphael told him:

-Very well, Emin, you can get out.

And he helped the kid get out of the bath and brought him to his bed. Setsuka came with the soup and the tea. Emin took some tea but didn't felt hungry for soup already.

Raphael then took care of him all night with Setsuka and Deren, changing his wet linen on his forehead and neck, taking his temperature, giving him water when he woke up and was thirsty and everything else that needed to be done.

In the morning, Raphael was glad when he noticed Emin's fever was far lower than before. He would not have to be bled! Now that Emin's case was less worrying, Setsuka asked Raphael:

-By the way what did you dreamed about? It really scared you…

-I just dreamed of the crazy girl… She is completely crazy and she is searching for me… I shall have to go soon. I'm afraid she will hurt you and your children if I stay longer.

-She is dead. She probably drowned in the shipwreck like you told me. And if she somehow survived, it would be a strange coincidence that she washed up on Turkey's beaches and came here… She must be elsewhere.

-Well, I'm going today anyway.

* * *

><p>Tira was now walking among the crowd of a big city. Holding on to some wooden plank like Raphael did after the sinking, she got rescued by fishermen on a small boat. She thought it was funny when one of them called her a mermaid with her long colorful braids and stated that she was beautiful and all but when he tried to hit on her, she killed them all, took the boat and rowed without knowing where she was going. At least she had fishes to eat, for a time. She began to regret having thrown the dead men in the water, maybe they tasted good… She was so hungry… After some days, she saw birds flying in the sky<p>

-Oh look! Birdies! We're safe! cried Jolly in relief.

-They will lead us to the shore where we will be able to eat something again…

-Yeah! Those birdies totally saved us!

Tira quickly got up on the boat making it dangerously rock from one side to the other and almost capsize.

-Thank you birdies! I love you! You saved us!

She gave them blown kisses before she sat again and continued to row toward the land. The boat then reached the beach near a big city. Tira left the boat there and quickly ran to the city. There she learned she was in Athens. She asked some people around the city about Raphael but no one could tell her about him. Her good mood for having reached land was now turning into a bad one for her failure to find the would-be Nightmare host.

-I totally lost his trace! I'm so angry!

She then added on a sad tone.

-Maybe he drowned… Poor Raphy…

-Yet we didn't like him; he was haughty, snobbish, boring and ugly… said her Gloomy side.

-Yeah… But he would have been Nightmare…

Tira suddenly saw a bakery.

-Oh! The Alexandra bakery! I wonder how their pastries taste?

She gazed at the cakes in the window.

-Humm… Must be good! Let's find out! I'm so hungry!

And she went into the shop while happily singing.

-La-di-da-di-dum!

A man greeted her. He had his back turned so he didn't see her, only heard her happily singing.

-Good morning miss!

-Good morning mister!

As Lucius Alexandra turned to see his customer, he blushed at the way Tira was dressed but something else caught even more his attention: her weapon; a ringblade… He suddenly knew she was the evil woman Rothion and Patroklos had talked about. He remembered what his nephew Patroklos told him about the girl with the ringblade… Patroklos was so obsessed to find her that he often burned the pastries or made any other mistake while thinking of her, resulting in a complete failure for the cooking. But he always explained to his uncle that he wanted to find this girl and kill her then bring his sister home. Lucius could not tell him much to soothe his pain. He understood his nephew's thirst for revenge. Yet he didn't want Patroklos to die fighting this dangerous girl too… So he tried to reason him, but without any results. Patroklos was so obsessed for his revenge that he left the bakery one day, not much time after he had begun working there, to search for this girl with the ringblade…

And now, Lucius was completely shocked: she was standing there, the girl who had kidnapped his niece, tormented and probably killed both his sisters and she was looking at the cakes and cookies with appetite. The nerve! Coming here for delicious treats after she made his family suffer so much! He had heard from Sophitia before she went away, how this girl was dangerous and crazy… And contrarily to his sisters, Lucius had no real martial training… If only Patroklos was here… He had won some sword fighting tournaments, he was good, he would kill her! If only his cakes were poisoned… Lucius quickly glanced around him: Aside from spatulas and some other cooking instruments, he had nothing. No real weapon was there, he didn't even have a knife here, they were in the kitchen at the back, so even if he felt as obsessed with revenge as Patroklos right now, he tried to act casually. For now. He smiled but his smile was completely forced. If Tira was not so busy gazing at the cakes, she would probably have noticed.

-Hum… Can I do something for you?

-Yeah, I want some of this… and this… and this… Oh and this cake there! And those cookies!

She thought with some happiness: I'll give them to Pyrrha! Goody! I like to make her gift sometimes!

-Put them in a nice box. It's a gift for someone. And I'll take this also and this and… that's all.

Lucius did as Tira asked and served her the cakes and cookies, putting them on a bag and boxes for her. Tira paid him and went out of the bakery gambolling joyously. Lucius then quickly got out and went for the guards, telling them about this crazy girl, he also quickly went for the Hespheatus temple too, telling the priests about it too. He wanted to alert as much people as possible; somebody would do something! When she reached the city gates while eating her cakes, Tira got welcomed by many guards and citizen, all people who loved the Alexandra family and believed Lucius as he told them she was the crazy killer responsible for his family's misfortunes. Tira stopped and stared at them.

-What is it? Why are you all staring at me? Do I have cream on my nose or something?

-You're under arrest! Stated a guard as he approached her.

-Oh, goody! I got cakes, now I got amusements! This is so much fun! Yeah! A real festive day!

And she began to slash with her ringblade at the people coming at her, happily killing them and sending limbs everywhere.

-Round and Round! Swoosh! Come on, come on! Fall to parts! This is fun!

* * *

><p>In the late afternoon, Raphael prepared to leave.<p>

-Merci for having permitted me to sleep almost all day in your home.

-You stayed awoke almost all night to take care of Emin, you needed to rest… But thank you again, you really helped him, you took out all his fever!

-Yes, but he still has to rest. Even if he feels good today, he must stay at rest and not do tiring activities. He has to stay quietly in the tranquility and freshness of your house.

Raphael then addressed the young boy who had just got up and was coming in the kitchen to eat the soup Setsuka had prepared.

-And drink water, Emin. A lot of it.

-Yes, I will mister. Can I have a cookie before my soup, Neve? Please?

Setsuka gazed at Emin, she was so glad he was feeling better! She smiled at him.

-Yes, but just one. You must eat all your soup to heal completely.

And she gave a cookie to the young boy. Raphael then told her:

-Well then, I shall now take my leave. It had been a pleasure to meet you. Once again, I am grateful that you have been so kind to my daughter. And to me.

-So, you're really going already?

-Yes, Amy awaits me. Or Viola, even if she doesn't know it.

-I would like to help you and go with you to find Amy, but I have my children to take care of… I cannot go on the road with them. But I'll be on the lookout for Amy, or Viola. If I see her, I'll ask her to stay with me until you return. I'll also ask my children if they hear about her.

Raphael didn't want Setsuka to come with him anyway. In his vampire state, he would probably bite her one day or another. But he was glad she would now be on the lookout for Amy/Viola.

-I have also something for you…

Setsuka took some food to give Raphael.

-Here, take this. It will help you on your trip…

-Merci, Setsuka-san…

And Raphael smiled before he bowed to her, took her hand and kissed it. Setsuka was pleased by the gesture and chuckled.

-Oh my, you are gallant!

Raphael then went out of the house and began to walk away. Before he was too far, Setsuka yelled to him.

-Wait!

And she went running toward him with her umbrella.

-Show this to Viola. If she is Amy with amnesia, she may remember… or maybe not, but she did love it… But… if you could bring it back after… I would appreciate…

Raphael gazed at the umbrella.

-The umbrella your sensei gave you… It is quite a precious thing that you would lend me. I… do not know if I should take it…

-My master would have wanted it to be a tool for helping other. He would be glad if this sword could help bring a family together again. Just bring it back after. But I have other blades for now.

Raphael hesitated.

-Hum… Non. I cannot. Show it to her if you see her, but I cannot take your memories away. Since it is a gift from the one who raised you, I cannot. But the idea about the umbrella is great. I shall show her an umbrella in case…

-There is not much umbrellas like this with a sword in it. It was not really on the umbrella that I counted on to bring Amy's memory back but on the original use of it.

Setsuka thought that if her own father did not succeed in bringing her memories back, a simple umbrella from a less important friend would not bring any memories at all. But the fact Amy had found this idea quite impressive may trigger something… But Raphael then told her:

-No matter, maybe even just the umbrella would work. But I really do not want to take your sensei's keepsake. I do not know if I will be able to come back here one day… I cannot guarantee that I shall be able to return it to you…

Setsuka nodded.

-Very well. Then I shall have to tell you good-bye again and take care. I hope next time to see you both, you and Amy together, at the same time.

-Merci. Take care too. I admire what you do and I am grateful again for your help and how you helped Amy. I can now see why Amy appreciated you. Adieu Madame.

-Farewell Raphael. Remember that you are free to come back anytime! It will always be a pleasure to see you!

As she was staring at Raphael going away, Setsuka worried for Amy.

-Such a fragile flower…

* * *

><p>Some days later, in Serbia, as she was sweeping the floor on the large balcony of the mansion where she was working as a maid, Pyrrha suddenly noticed the cookie box on the railguard. She came closer to it and read: 'Pyrrha' on it. She looked around and saw no one, unaware of the purple eyes watching her from the rooftop. She then put away her broom, took the box and began to eat cookies. Not long after, her master's son, Jurgis came on the balcony. Pyrrha knew that he had feelings for her; he even told her and proposed to her. She blushed as he came and told him, while showing the already half-empty cookie box:<p>

-Hum… Jurgis… Thank you for the cookies, they are really good…

Jurgis had no idea from where those cookies came. He thought it must be his servant Rimkus. Rimkus had often helped him in many things and must have tried to help him in his relation with Pyrrha. He would have to thank him later.

-Huh… You're welcome Pyrrha… I did it because I love you…

As Pyrrha blushed even more, Tira's face reddened in anger. What? That stupid man was taking credit for the gift? How dare he? As Pyrrha now sat beside Jurgis who then put his arm around her in a loving way, Tira went away; she was really furious. Jurgis then asked Pyrrha who just gave him a cookie:

-So Pyrrha, have you thought about my marriage proposal?

-I feel so safe with you… So accepted… So loved…

She gazed at Jurgis with love and gratitude in her eyes.

-Thank you Jurgis for having taken my defence when they accused me of killing the merchant… Nobody believed me but you did… I thought… I thought… You would leave me, like everyone else…

Her voice was trembling and Pyrrha was now having teary eyes just remembering the events she went through. Not long ago, she had been to the market to buy food, but somehow the merchant where she had bought the food suddenly got killed and since she was the last person to have seen him alive, she was accused of the crime… Mostly when the authorities learned she had been accused of similar crimes in the past in some other places and even had a nickname as the Bringer of Woe…

This reputation was the reason she had become a slave in the first place… As punishment for some murder she didn't even commit but that people accused her for. But sold on the slave market, Pyrrha felt lucky when she fell on Jurgis' family, a Lithanian family having a secondary residence in Serbia. Since the first time he saw her, Jurgis had fallen in love with her and had always been kind to her. His parents were not mistreating her either and Jurgis even succeeded in convincing them for his marriage with Pyrrha. They were not too enthousiastic about it but they accepted since Jurgis really loved her. Even when the late accusations fell on Pyrrha, two weeks ago, Jurgis had taken Pyrrha's side and stood up for her against those who accused her.

-I know you Pyrrha, you work at my parent's house since eight months. How could you have done such a thing? You have such a kind heart… They were crazy to accuse you… You are so adorable, so beautiful…

He then took Pyrrha's chin and lifted her head before he kissed her. Pyrrha blushed and let him kiss her before she kissed him back. She had finally found happiness!

-Oh… I forgot… I accept your proposal…

Jurgis smiled.

-When I take you back to our mansion in Lithuania, no one will hurt you ever again! No one will accuse you of anything, no one will make you cry!

-… You're… making me cry… right now…

-Tears of joy… They will be the only ones I want to see…

And they kissed again.

* * *

><p><strong>From antiquity until the 19th century, it was a current practice for doctors to bleed their patients for many illnesses, mostly for fever cases, to take out the evil fluids. But the method was often more harmful than useful, except in some cases. People only began to discover it was bad in the XVIII century.<strong>


	16. Long lost

**Long-lost**

After many days, Raphael arrived in Walachia. He really wondered where he should start his search for Viola. Since he could not show himself everywhere in Walachia, he had put aside his provocative bat-themed outfit and had dressed himself more normally, wearing some elegant but simple clothes to be less noticed. He also had to choose carefully where and who he would interrogate about his probable daughter. He could interrogate the duke since he was the one she worked for but maybe it was a little too risky, yet probably the best person to know… He could interrogate the duke's wife but probably as risky and maybe less informative since she must not know about her husband's business. Duke Radu must be the one in charge of the personnel for defence… Yet what was Viola exactly? A maid? A fighter? If she was a maid, his wife may know more about her… Was she really a brainwashed slave as Raphael had wondered? Raphael really wondered how acquiescent Viola was exactly at working for the duke… Was she some kind of secret weapon that they get out only when needed since as a malfested she was too dangerous? The man with her also seemed to have strange powers… They may both be some malfested slaves… Or were they free to come and go like they wanted? Raphael didn't really care about the guy but Viola's situation was as mysterious as her real identity… Maybe only the duke really knew the truth… But the duke and his wife must now be in the more guarded royal castle, they must not remain forever at their holiday home… Mostly after what happened…

But the small village where the holiday home was located may have more information about Viola… If Viola was there, there were more chances that she would still be there or known by the people since everything happened there. …If Viola was known and not kept secret… Maybe he should try to ask someone who is head of the house… Who may know something… The house steward… But what if… like he thought at first, Viola was some witch forced by the Church? Clerical authorities may know something too… Yet probably the head of the house knew more. So he would first go to the holiday house then the village church… If the village priest knew something about it… Raphael wasn't really eager to enter a church… It did scare him… And he also wondered: if the priest was not Catholic, how would he call him? A Catholic priest would be Father, a Protestant was probably Reverent… An Orthodox… He had no idea. He only knew the head of this church was called a Patriarch, maybe… Whatever again, he was not here to give his regards to the priest. And maybe she was sent from higher ecclesiastic authorities not the small village priest… But she came quite fast… She must have been in the area already… It probably was better to ask the head of the holiday home… If he could not tell him, then he would take the risk to ask the village priest, then the duke. So Raphael went to Duke Radu's holiday home village once more while trying to evade any soldiers on the road.

Once there, under the moonless dark night, Raphael climbed the high stone wall with some rope and grapple he bought before and jumped in the courtyard. Moving silently toward the mansion, using the shadow of the trees he had used to escape last time, he noticed the security was not too tight: probably the duke wasn't there as he had guessed… and since there was nothing to protect now, everything went back to normal… Raphael then ran to a window and opened it before he quickly entered.

It was night, so not many people were awake. Raphael tried to remember when he searched for information about Amy where were the bedrooms. He had to find the bedroom of the head of the house, not the biggest bedroom, since this one must be reserved to the duke and his wife, of course not the child's one either, but probably the next more elegant one… Unless they were for the guests… Maybe the head of the house lives in the servant's quarter like the others… Whatever. He'll just have to interrogate the person sleeping in the richest bedroom. So Raphael quietly went from one bedroom to the other, trying to find the one who would know about Viola.

In one of the richest and occupied bedroom but that still looked like a servant's room, was sleeping a man that Raphael recognized as the butler who wanted to chase him away. He had not participated in the fight and had fled when Raphael was slaughtering the guards. Butlers are important in a house… He may know about Viola… So Raphael put his blade on the man's throat and quietly woke him. When the butler opened his eyes and noticed the vampire, he widened his eyes and began to scream. But Raphael quickly reminded him of the blade on his neck by pressing it more against it.

-Quiet Monsieur!

He then added on a softer tone, trying to calm the frightened man.

-Please, stay quiet… I won't harm you. I do not want to cause a blood bath like last time. Yet I am not against it either if you are not cooperative and try to use violence on me. Just tell me where is the woman with white hair that the duke sent against me, the gypsy woman named Viola, and I shall let you live.

The butler noticed Raphael's tone didn't seem angry or cruel. He articulated some words despite his fear.

-… Why… why do you want to know?

-That is not really your business; my good man… answered Raphael with a small smirk. So the butler thought maybe he should not ask too much. He took a deep breath and told Raphael:

-This woman was a mercenary the duke hired to save his daughter.

Raphael was surprised; he really thought she was a slave.

-A mercenary?

-Yes… They stayed some days at the duke's mansion in the capital since he invited them to thank them but I heard they left after. I really don't know where…

-They left? Who, they? She was with the man with black and white hair?

-Yes.

-Who is he?

-He's called Zwei. But I do not know more. Since they are mercenaries, that is all I know about them. Except the man had a German accent… I think. And Zwei means two in German…

-Why is he called by a number?

-I don't know.

Raphael thought that maybe indeed the butler was right about the German accent… He then remembered Viola had a slight Romanian accent… Could Amy really have lost her French accent?

-And… what are they? Friends? Siblings? Lovers?

-Sorry, I have no idea at all… I didn't see them kiss or give the other some sweet name, I can tell that… But they were mostly always together when I saw them… They seemed to be close together but I could not say their link… I haven't seen them for long, the duke almost moved back to the capital with them as soon as he got his daughter back… And after taking care of most of the mess here… Then he left me the rest to handle…

-Is that all? You know nothing else?

-No. … Wait, yes. I know it was baron Károly that recommended them to the duke… and maybe the duke may have some information about them in his paperwork… Their pay or something… Maybe we could learn from where she comes…

Raphael was glad the butler seemed so cooperative now and had left the haughty air he had with him the first time… Of course, it was in his best interest… So he let him get up from his bed to go to the duke's private study. But he did warn him: if he intended to cross him, he would regret it… Once in the private study, the butler went to the duke's work desk and opened some secret compartment that Raphael had not seen when he searched there last time. Raphael was astounded as he noticed the piles of papers hidden there. The butler got the papers and began to look at them under Raphael's watchful gaze.

-Wait… Here is the report of what happened that night… The duke asked the services of two persons, a man and a woman who were part of some mercenary group… The Schwarzwind…

The butler muttered:

-Another hint that they are Germans…

-Indeed… agreed Raphael.

-It says here they were the only two from the mercenary band that were here and they just happened to pass. It was complete chance. But Baron Károly had already heard about the mercenary band, so he recommended them to the duke…

-So if I understand correctly, they come from a German mercenary band… They are not slaves… Then Viola is not brainwashed?

Raphael then wondered from where did Viola's amnesia came from while the butler seemed surprised.

-Brainwashed? I never heard of this…

-But she did have a Romanian accent… The group may be German, but she comes from here… Don't you know more about her?

-Well, nothing is written about it here… answered the butler, a little scared Raphael may be angry at the fact he did not know more. But Raphael suddenly noticed something in the secret compartment now that the papers were not covering it.

-What is that?

-What?

-The book. What is it?

-Huh… I don't know…

The man took the book and gave it to Raphael who observed it. A smile then illuminated his face.

-One of the countess' precious books… What a lovely surprise…

Raphael slightly chuckled in victory. Ivy said she went to his old castle but didn't seem to have searched everywhere… He wanted those books as much as her… But he wondered where the others were… There was only one here… The duke would have probably put them together if he had them all… Maybe. He then addressed the butler on a serious tone.

-So then, about Viola… All you can tell me is that she comes from a German mercenary group called Schwarzwind?

-… Huh… Yes… I'm sorry. But… You… You will keep your word and not hurt me? I did help you…

-Yes. You have been useful to me. In many ways. Merci beaucoup.

And without warning, Raphael knocked out the man with a hit of the book on his head.

-I won't kill you but I cannot allow you to sound the alarm too fast…

Raphael then began to leave. Reaching the door frame, he turned toward the unconscious man while showing Ivy's book.

-By the way, I'm keeping this. And sorry again, but I have to make my escape easy.

Raphael got out of the mansion then went to the stables where he stole a horse to leave Walachia faster and go in Germany.

* * *

><p>When she was folding the laundry before going to bed, Pyrrha suddenly saw a note on the pile of clothes. It wasn't there just moment ago… She took it and read it. <em>'Come see me in my bedroom. Love, Jurgis.<em>' Pyrrha blushed. What was Jurgis thinking about? Of course they were getting married soon, but… nothing was really confirmed yet… Yet the thought of being held and kissed by her darling, being showered with attention and the feeling of being loved suddenly decided Pyrrha to go to her beloved bedroom. She had received so little love in all her life that she would not refuse when her beloved wanted to give her some. Each hug, each embrace, each kiss he gave her was heavenly. She knocked on the door.

-Jurgis? Hum… Jurgis? … Oh, the door is not completely closed…

Pyrrha pushed the door more to enter. But when she got a view of the bedroom, she suddenly froze in horror. Jurgis was lying down on the bed totally dismembered. His head had been put on the night table beside the bed and a cookie from the box they had not finished, was stuffed in his mouth, his arms and legs were scattered everywhere on the floor and there was blood everywhere in the room, on the bed, the floor, the wall, the curtains… Pyrrha felt dizzy and almost swooned. She couldn't even speak. She had already fallen on this kind of scene and always got accused of the crime. And this time, it was even worst: the victim was the man she loved, the man she would have married, the man who loved her, maybe the only person in life who ever loved her… She made some trembling steps in the room toward Jurgis' head before she fell down on her knees and began to cry. Suddenly Rimkus, Jurgis' faithful servant, came. Pyrrha turned in panic toward him. Seeing the horrible scene, Rimkus froze in terror too.

-Oh, my God… Oh my God… What did you do?

-I-It's… It's not me… It's not me… I don't know what happened… Jurgis… Oh, Jurgis…

But Rimkus didn't believe her, he knew the rumours about her and never trusted her like Jurgis had. He never told his master but he never approved of his wedding to this girl.

-You're a monster! You're the killer! Master protected you and you killed him!

Pyrrha was desperate.

-No, no if wasn't me! Oh God… this… can't be my fault!

The servant ran to alert everybody. Pyrrha stayed some minutes on her knees, not knowing what to do: she really was wondering if she was committing all those crimes… Why were all theses murders happening when she was around? Maybe she was crazy… And Jurgis… Oh no… Jurgis…

Trembling, Pyrrha walked on all fours toward her beloved's head. But she couldn't reach him and stopped in pain and grief before. Maybe she deserved to die… to go with him… Yet her survival instincts told her to flee, she could not stay here! She had to go! She looked around her while continuing to sob.

-I have to do something!

She then got up.

-Jurgis… Forgive me! Forgive me! I'm weak… I don't wanna die.

And still crying but having no time to mourn her love, Pyrrha ran away from the house and the people who would soon chase her.

-I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I can't take any more of this!

After a while of running, Pyrrha heard the dogs chasing after her; they had found her trace!

-No! No! I don't wanna die! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

After a pursuit in the wood, the guards caught Pyrrha who was still under the shock of the event and was sobbing uncontrolably. The fact she had fled proved to them her guilt in the murder and they quickly and brutally put her handcuffs. Pyrrha tried to protest but no one listened to her.

-Why does this keep happening to me! It wasn't me. It wasn't me…

Suddenly the group taking Pyrrha to the jails was attacked by some girl with a ringblade who slashed at the group brutally and savagely while evading all the attacks on her. Still having her hands tied by the handcuffs, Pyrrha fell down the side of the road, not understanding what was happening. After a while, all her captors were lying dead and mutilated at her feet. So much blood… Pyrrha was disgusted and completely afraid. She gazed at the corpses in horror before she lifted her head toward her savior. She suddenly wondered if she had already seen that face somewhere… Maybe… But where? The woman adressed her with a smile while she unlocked the handcuffs with the key.

-Pyrrha! You remember me?

-Ahh… no…?

Pyrrha wasn't certain. If she was the one she thought she remembered, it was a woman mean with her. But then, she just saved her life… The woman warmly smiled at her but there was still something in her smile that was disturbing to Pyrrha…

-You can see me as your guardian angel… Poor Pyrrha… Always stuck in those kind of situations… Here, this will help you!

Tira then gave her the Omega sword and Elk shield that once belonged to Sophitia. Pyrrha took them while still under the shock of what happened. Tira explained to her:

-Those belonged to your mother. She abandonned you many years ago but yet her weapons should come back to you when she died. So I brought them to you. Take them and protect yourself with them! Kill with them! … To protect yourself, of course…

Tira turned her head toward some yelling she just heard.

-Oh! I think I just heard people coming our way! Quick! Take the weapons and protect yourself! Those people want to kill you!

-But… I… I don't want to… kill… again…

-You have to! If you want to survive… Good luck Pyrrha! I have to go! Take care!

And the strange woman left, quickly dissappearing in the shadow, leaving the still stunned girl to the now coming angry crowd. Pyrrha turned toward the furious people coming at her and told them:

-Please, go away! Just, stay back or I'll kill you!

* * *

><p>Now in Leipzig, Germany, during some stop in their trip back home to the Schwarzwind fortress, Viola was reading fortune to a woman when suddenly she made a slightly worried face. She never did that before and Zwei, who was standing beside her, wondered what she saw. Viola then explained to the woman.<p>

-Don't go outside this evening. Or you'll die.

-What?

The woman made a frightened expression. Viola continued.

-Go home. At once. Don't go out when the sun sets.

Viola gazed at the already setting sun with some apprehension.

-Oh my God! Why would I die? Asked the now almost hysterical woman.

-… You wouldn't believe me… But I'll tell you so you can be on your guards: A vampire.

-… A vampire? A… a vampire will kill me?

-Yes. So go home, stay with family and friends. Don't go alone anywhere tonight.

Viola added something that surprised Zwei.

-Do you want us to accompany you home?

Viola seemed really concerned about this client which she normally was not. The woman gazed at them with a worried expression.

-Ah… no. Thank you. I can go home by myself.

In fact, she was now more distrustful of those two suspicious looking people than of some vampire attack. Those two must try to scare her so that they can accompany her home, kill her and steal her money.

-But I'll go home already, thank you. Thank you for your advice.

And she paid them before she walked away. Viola stared at her going away while she said:

-Zwei, we must follow her. Come.

And they both tried to follow the lady but couldn't for very long since the lady quickly climbed on a coach. Seeing the coach go away, Viola bowed her head in sorrow.

-I should not have told her the true reason… She didn't believe me. Well, destiny is too strong…

-So you saw a vampire killing her?

-Yes. The vampire we fought in Walachia…

-Damn! He followed us?

But Viola was still mumbling about her failure to save this woman.

-I should at least have told her the description of this man… Careless. Dammit!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the coach stopped where the lady asked. She only had some streets to go. A blond man suddenly came to her.<p>

-Madame, it is getting late. May I walk you home?

The man was elegantly dressed and looked like a gentleman, not like the two badly-dressed misfits that she just met, so she trusted him.

-I would appreciate indeed…

-Well then, take my arm, I shall accompany you…

The lady then walked some steps with him in the now more narrowed streets. She was not far from home and she was glad to have someone to walk her home in the now falling darkness of the evening.

But before she could do anything, she suddenly got grabbed and pushed on the wall in a corner. Now hidden from view by the passer-by of the street, the man swiftly sank his fangs in her neck. Thoughts of what the woman saw mingled in her mind: glowing red eyes… fangs… As Raphael now avidly drank her blood, the lady realized the prediction the fortune teller made her and realized she was dying.

* * *

><p>After running for a while, Viola and Zwei finally arrived where some people were gathering. Zwei went to the crowd and asked what happened before he came back to Viola. He had a sorrowful expression.<p>

-You were right, Viola… A vampire attack…

* * *

><p>Raphael had been hiding from his crime all night into some inn. But he was a little embarrassed of the murder he just committed. Annoying bloodlust… As he had moved farther north, Raphael had noticed that he had begun to have more blood urges. He was coming nearer to Ostrheinsburg while searching for this Schwarzwind mercenary group and the place must still have some influence on him. It was ironic he fled the cursed place only to almost come back there now… But for Amy, he would go anywhere. So even if more victims fell on the way because of this growing bloodlust, he had to continue.<p>

In the beginning of the afternoon, he was now about to take a coach to continue north since someone told him the Schwarzwinds were located in the north. But as he was sitting into the coach, waiting for the departure and being bored of the time he had to wait, he gazed by the window when he suddenly noticed someone he knew: Viola! She was here? Viola was indeed walking with the black and white haired man on the other side of the crowded road. Raphael couldn't believe it: He had tried to follow their trail since Walachia while also asking for the mercenary group they belonged to but he didn't think he was so close to them now! He got out of the coach and didn't even tell the coachman he would not go, he didn't have time, the two malfested were turning the corner of the street. He quickly followed them while trying to not get noticed yet. For a while, he observed Viola and Zwei, mostly Viola. The two malfested were unaware of the red eyes now watching them. Raphael was following them very subtlety, quickly hiding when they turned his way and making no sound while looking at the woman who may be his little girl. He was wondering if she could really be Amy.

She does moves like Amy… Walks like Amy… She fought like Amy… when she kicked me… Her fighting style… Her dress… much Amy's style… Her voice, her tone… And now her curly hair beside her face… She didn't have curly hair last time, like Amy's natural non-curly hair… And now with those curls, she looks like Amy with her curly pigtails… Yes, it is definitively Amy… My Amy…

Raphael continued gazing at the white haired woman for a while and became more and more emotional. He had found back his daughter! Now he would have to address her… later… When she would be in a quieter place… But he also wondered who was that guy. Her lover?

Raphael narrowed his eyes and made an expression showing his disapproval toward this relation. Was this man some kind of profiteer trying to take advantage of his daughter? Was he controlling her, mistreating her? She seemed so small beside him and he looked so evil… And the Schwarzwind, what was it exactly? They are supposed to be mercenaries but there were many kinds of mercenaries… Was his little girl captive by a band of brigands and forced to do things?

As they were now in a quieter street, Viola suddenly stopped walking.

-What is it, Viola?

-… The sun has set and the moon has risen…

-Okay…

Even if not completely understanding Viola's riddles, Zwei understood some threat was near. Since it was still the beginning of the afternoon, there was no moon yet… By moon, Viola meant a danger… He took out his sword and glanced around. He saw no one.

-Where, Viola?

-I don't know. But the night has fallen.

Zwei turned again and suddenly noticed Raphael walking toward them. He muttered to Viola who was still looking in front of her.

-It's the vampire guy…

-I know.

While Viola calmly turned around, Zwei got into his fighting stance to met Raphael. He thought the vampire probably wanted his revenge. To have followed them here, what other reason could there be? Raphael saw his reaction and showed his empty hands like he meant no harm. His rapier was still in its scabbard.

-I do not want to fight you. I came to talk. To Viola.

Viola was staring at him with a neutral gaze but she did wondered what he wanted. Even if she sensed his presence, she didn't really know his intentions. She looked at him like if she waited for him to speak. Raphael asked Viola:

-Don't you recognize me?

-You're the vampire who captured the duke's daughter and slaughtered many people in the mansion.

Raphael seemed a little embarrassed.

-… I know I made a mistake… but… Hum… But do you recognize me for something else?

-You just killed in this city too… I saw it in a vision… Last night…

Raphael blemished while Viola gazed at him without a word. She knew about the crime he just commited! He was surprised. He wondered if he should lie or not but the time he spent wondering about it made him look suspicious and he knew he just denounced himself with his silence.

-… I should never have done that either… But I could not repress my urge… You know how it is… Amy… Because… you are Amy… You are my daughter… Amy… I now know that you are Amy…my daughter…

Viola didn't seem impressed by this clumsy statement that included a lot of Amy.

-Why do you say I am your daughter? Because I have some traits like her? Like you told me? And what makes you think I would believe you? What proves me you don't want to kill me too? You have reasons to desire revenge…

-Non, I…

Zwei coldly interrupted.

-I thought your daughter was a teenager.

-With the time I spent in a coma, I lost knowledge of time. More years had passed than I thought…

Raphael didn't know if he should talk about his prison time in Ostrheinsburg… To have spent time in prison would not make him look good…So maybe not now…

-So you think Viola would be your daughter? Asked Zwei with surprise and suspicion.

The fact Raphael looked a little young to be her father didn't surprise him since he knew about Soul Edge and aging but the fact that the vampire they just fought would be her father, was too strange. The vampire probably wanted to get some sort of dirty revenge, knowing Viola had no memories of her past. Raphael answered him:

-Well, she does look a lot like her…

He addressed Viola again.

-You have the same eyes, the same face, the same voice… Though you lost your French accent… You now slightly have the Romanian one… And you have white hair instead of red…

-Then if I am not totally like her, why do you think I am your daughter? And why don't I remember you then? Why does your presence awakens no memories in me? If I was your daughter, shouldn't I get some feeling? I only remember you as the vampire who kidnapped the little girl or now as the vampire who killed the lady last night.

Raphael looked at Viola sadly. To not be remembered hurt him but to be remembered as a monster was even worst. To think what his daughter went through also pained him… She really seemed to have lost her memory… What happened to her?

-They did something to you… The duke of Walachia… They brainwashed you…

Raphael's answer surprised Viola. The duke… it could be… The evil duke Alexandru… But this man in front of her also had an evil aura… He still had this horrible and frightening feeling around him… And he had just committed a murder last night… Had he some evil plan to manipulate her? She asked him:

-How do you know?

-Someone told me you were captured in Walachia. And then I found you, as Viola, working for the duke.

-I was working for the duke as a mercenary, not as a brainwashed slave…

-But, they said you have been captured in Walachia…

-Your daughter. Not me.

-Well, you…

Viola interrupted him.

-So you say your daughter named Amy was captured, sixteen years ago by the then duke of Walachia and now because I have some resemblance to your daughter and worked as a mercenary for the duke, I would be your brainwashed daughter?

-You don't think you are?

Raphael suddenly remembered something. He got something out of his pocket.

-And this? Do you remember it?

Viola stared at the pink ribbon with a skull Raphael had preciously kept all those years.

-… No. What is it supposed to be?

-Your ribbon. It belonged to you.

-… Can I touch it?

-Of course.

And Raphael gave the ribbon to Viola in hope she would feel something. Viola gazed more closely at it while turning it around, trying to observe any details that could make her see something. After a while, she handed the ribbon back to Raphael.

-Sorry. I see nothing.

-And… If I call you my sweet butterfly? Fluttering butterfly on the night, does it remind you of something?

-… No. Nothing.

Raphael seemed a little disappointed.

-Amy… I am your father, Raphael… Remember?

Viola gazed at him with a clueless stare. She had difficulties to see him as a father since she was still trying to chase the image of him biting that woman.

-Sorry. It reminds me nothing.

-Well, then I have a question for you: Why did you let me go? Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?

-My mission was to save the little girl, not kill you.

-But, I was the enemy, why didn't you kill me? You knew the duke would have preferred that…

Viola gazed at him.

-Like I told you, I didn't care either you lived or died. And maybe I felt some pity for you.

Raphael was somehow stunned. Pity was all that she felt for him? He hated to be pitied.

-Pity? It would not be that you recognized me?

-No.

Raphael was beginning to think he may have made a mistake. Zwei then answered his doubts.

-Maybe she is not your daughter. What do you have as hint on her identity? Only the similarities of their eyes and face? You don't even know Viola's age, nationality or past… And you said she don't even have the same hair color… or same accent…

-That could have changed. Soul Edge is said to give white hair to some people. You both seem to have powers and both have some white hair… Do you have anything to do with Soul Edge?

-We are malfested indeed, said Zwei.

Raphael addressed Viola.

-Well maybe you got more malfested than before, Amy… What they did to brainwash you…

Viola interrupted him.

-Please stop. Amy or not, yes, I could be malfested. But it doesn't prove anything as to me being your daughter. As to me… going through things…

Viola was now hoping those visions in a tower were those of another person not hers. It was too depressing and scary. This man before her was scary. She didn't want to stay there anymore. Raphael didn't notice her reaction and continued.

-Well, Amy was malfested. Before she got purified but then, since we lost tracks of each other, maybe you got malfested again… like me.

-Yes… but I could be anyone malfested. Nothing points to me being more Amy than anyone else…

-Well you do look like her!

Raphael suddenly remembered something else.

-And the night before we got separated, you had a vision of it! You said bad things would happen to us! You were right!

Viola wondered: This man knew she had powers, so he may use this knowledge to try to make her believe she was his daughter… It was easy to pretend she predicted that… She wasn't sure either if she wanted to be his daughter… She would like to know her past, but something scared her… She lived in Walachia, he lived in Walachia, he could be her father indeed… but she thought there were no real proofs of it… Yet what could be a good proof? She mostly only relied on her memory to come back as some significant event… If this man who claimed to be her father had awoken no memories, then he may not be her father… Shouldn't a father awaken some kind of strong feelings? But why did he insist on saying that? Probably some vengeful plan… And this aura he had… This frightening aura… Like a demonic aura… Furthermore he was always committing some crimes when they happened to meet him…

Seeing Viola's embarrassed look, Zwei decided to get her out of this embarrassing situation.

-Look. She doesn't remember you. You think you're her father. I'm sorry but it may not be the case. You should go now. You're lucky we let you go after the crime you just made.

Zwei was indeed wondering why but Viola didn't seem to want to fight him. Raphael was offended to be addressed this way by this boy.

-And who are you exactly? Coldly asked Raphael, gazing at Zwei with a somewhat not so friendly stare.

Maybe he was the one brainwashing her… Raphael gazed at him more in details. This boy was wearing ripped clothes… And he didn't even button his pants… If he was Amy's lover, he should dress a little more properly… buttons are not there for nothing…

-I'm Zwei, her travelling companion.

-Hum.

Raphael turned back toward Viola and grabbed her. Viola got surprised.

-Amy! Please! You must remember me!

-Hey! Leave her alone! Growled Zwei who pushed Raphael away. Raphael got angry to be pushed and gazed angrily at Zwei before he calmed down and sighed. He did not want to worsen things with Amy.

-What must I do, Amy, to make you remember me?

-Nothing. I just don't remember you. Since you can't prove anything, I cannot say you are my father. Now go away before you get arrested. Please go.

Raphael tried to look her in the eye and noticed the fear she felt toward him in it. He was really beginning to wonder if he made a mistake and she wasn't Amy or if worst… she didn't want to see him anymore since he was responsible for all her troubles… and he was evil. To see that he was now scaring his daughter was appalling. Raphael stayed mute for a second. He stared at Viola one last time: She did look like Amy… But… maybe he was wrong… maybe he was trying too much to see Amy…

-I'm sorry… I must have made a mistake… But… I… I did this for you, Amy… Well… in Walachia…

Raphael then went away as Viola asked him. The two malfested stared at him as he was going away.

* * *

><p>Some streets farther, Raphael tried to think logically: What exactly pointed to her being Amy and what not? Her face, her eyes, her voice… Where pointing to Amy. Her age, the fact she lost her memory were pointing to neither. Her hair changed but still it pointed to nothing either… The fact she had some kind of prediction power like Amy seemed to begin to develop pointed to her again… She was Amy… Nothing pointed to her being not… Yet she still could not be Amy… or… like he feared more than anything; maybe she did not want to see him… She recognized him but did not want to see him anymore… He always killed and drank the blood of innocent victims… He traumatized Amy with it… Maybe she was right to not be with him anymore… He was truly a monster… Maybe that was why she pretended to not know him… She didn't love him anymore… Yet she let him go… twice… maybe she does care for him… She didn't hate him since she let him go but maybe she didn't want to see him anymore… What if she had wished to begin her life anew? Without him? Forget all the bad things he had brought her? Could it be? She may need a quieter life… After all, he wasn't that important to her, they only lived seven years together… She lived even more years without him… He felt really distressed; if that was the case he didn't know what to do… But maybe she truly was amnesiac… Maybe she was not even Amy… Raphael was really wondering.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Zwei and Viola also wondered. Zwei told Viola.<p>

-He called you butterfly… and you seem to like them with your stockings…

-Maybe… But maybe he called me butterfly because he saw my stockings…

-So you don't trust him about being his daughter?

Zwei was telling that on a somewhat reassured tone. He didn't trust the vampire; he really was certain this man had a plan to get some revenge for his defeat.

-Not really… Yet I don't understand his reason to make me believe I would be his daughter… But he has no real proofs… Just some coincidences… I cannot jump in his arms calling him Daddy if I am not certain he is… And he kind of trouble me. He has this strange and frightening aura… almost like a demon…

-Would it be because he is malfested?

-You are malfested, I am malfested, we met other malfested, yet none of them had this evil aura, this… destruction… end of the world feeling… I don't know…

-End of the world? Woo! Who is that guy?

-I don't know and he scares me… Some bad things will happen because of him and I don't know what…

-Why did we let him go then?

Viola continued speaking.

-… But on the other hand, I… He comes… He comes from Walachia… and something… happened to me there…

Zwei seemed surprised and worried.

-What? You remember something?

Viola looked at him and seeing how he was worried for her, began to tell him about the vision she had in a tower where she was crying and about her reaction to duke Alexandru's portrait.

-The Vampire was evil… The duke was evil… They were there at about the same time… What was I to them? Was I really his daughter? What was I exactly?

-You… you're wondering?

-… Maybe… But I don't know… Not only should I now search hints about me, but I should search about this Amy too… Yet I don't know if I want too…

She added, remembering when Raphael got impaled by the guard's sword.

-… I also lost someone I loved… Impaled by a sword… Who was that person? Was he killed by one of these two men? My past scares me…

* * *

><p>Some hours later in an inn, Raphael was discreetly sitting in the darkest corner, hiding from people's gaze.<p>

Please go… Please go… Those words were haunting Raphael. He was hearing them in his head over and over again. And the fear in her eyes… She didn't want him near her anymore…

Two serving girls were speaking together not far; one of them had served Raphael his meal.

-Look at this guy, he seems so sad… He's been there since… The beginning of the afternoon I think! How can such a handsome guy be so sad? I would like to… comfort him…

-Yeah, Gretel… I know about your comforting ways… And he's not that handsome… He's quite ordinary…

-Well, in my opinion, he is handsome! And men like my comforting ways! I'm sure he will be smiling after he went for a while into my caring arms…

The other serving girl rolled her eyes and went away as she had work to do. Gretel went to see Raphael.

-You're sad, handsome?

Raphael barely gazed at the woman addressing him and turned his head away trying to hide his sadness. The girl sat beside him and leaned on him.

-You can tell me your problems… I have a good ear…

Raphael sighed and didn't answer.

-Did some woman stood you up? Some love problems? I can't believe you could have such problems with the look you have…

-Please, leave me… Please go… Raphael realized he just said the same words as Viola told him and it pained him. He lowered his head and put his hands on his head in pain. The serving girl tried to cheer him up.

-You stayed all day brooding. I don't like that! Come take a walk outside with me! The sun is setting; you'll see it's beautiful! Then after, I'll give you a free beer!

-Non.

The serving girl didn't give up and pulled him by the arm.

-Don't be so stubborn! Come on!

Raphael let go another sigh and followed her. They walked to the deserted road where the setting sun could be seen from the summit of the road, the sky was indeed beautiful; with pink and blue with a beautiful setting sun ad many coloured clouds…

-See? I told you it was beautiful outside!

-Whatever. I don't even know why I followed you. I want to be alone.

The sight did not move Raphael at all. He sighed again. What was a stupid sun setting when all his life was over? Amy didn't want to see him anymore… The woman thought Raphael seemed really down and she should use the big artillery: so she swiftly took him in her embrace and began kissing his lips. Raphael widened his eyes and wanted to push her away when he felt her warmth… the warmth of her blood… He should not but some dark impulse took over him; He needed that… Yes… He needed that… That blood seemed so sweet… so enticing… Like alcohol for some people, like food for others, having some blood would comfort him… He would feel so good after… He needed to feel good now… To be relieved of some of his pain… So he kissed her back and Gretel smiled at her success. But then Raphael began to kiss her on her cheek before he continued and kissed lower, to her neck… His kisses became more eager and the serving girl squirmed in satisfaction as Raphael now licked her neck but then he suddenly sank his fangs into her neck. The woman let go a small scream and tried to get out of his hold but Raphael was now completely crazy with her blood and was excitedly draining her of her life.

* * *

><p>Not far from there, Viola had been thinking for a while when she suddenly got up.<p>

-I tell people to see their life at it is and accept their future while I can't even look at mine. I'll go see that man.

The fact she was calling him 'that man' was not helping Viola to consider him her father. The fact she didn't remember a thing about him was mostly telling her, he must not be her father… Yet, why did he insist on it? But she thought it was strange; she was searching for her past, yet when she find someone… She couldn't accept him… Seeing her go away, Zwei wondered where Viola was going so he quickly followed her but Viola turned back and told him.

-I'm going alone.

-Where are you going?

-To see that man who pretends being my father.

Zwei was even more surprised.

-But he's a vampire! He'll jump on you as soon as he sees you! Maybe he's not even your father! He saw you at the duke's mansion, he thinks you're cute! And he wants his revenge! He has every reasons to make you pay!

Viola gazed at Zwei for some seconds. She seemed to wonder about it.

-… Maybe. But he seemed sincere when he spoke to me. Maybe I should listen to what he has to say…

-But I'm coming with you! I won't let you alone with him!

-Okay. Now we have to find him…

After a while of searching, they found Raphael while he was sucking the blood out of the serving girl. Zwei shook his head in horror. Viola also seemed surprised and disgusted.

-What did I tell you, Viola? Dangerous…

But Viola answered nothing and sent her orb toward Raphael. The vampire received it violently on his head and fell down, letting go of the woman who fell down in the grass, unconscious. Raphael suddenly noticed Viola and became very ashamed of himself. She was still catching him as he was committing crimes! Without a word, he got up and ran away as the two ran toward the woman.

-Quick! Let's take her to some place to purify her!

Zwei quickly took the almost lifeless body and ran away with Viola while Raphael fled into the night.


	17. In the fortress

**In the fortress**

It was almost morning. Raphael had been crying all night in a meadow. He had fled the area since he ran away from Viola and Zwei. In the distance, he could faintly hear the now panicked villagers who noticed Gretel's disappearance and were searching for her. Since he fled, he had stopped in this meadow, far from the road, fell on his knees and cried all night. He had tried to rationalize his meeting with Viola and say they let him go, Viola even tried to see her ribbon, so it wasn't that bad. But he couldn't stop himself from thinking how bad it really went and got even worse. How he destroyed everything with his last attack… How he traumatized Amy again… How thoughtless he was…

-I messed up everything… I have completely ruined everything! I'm a monster! I try to look civilized but I cannot stop myself from attacking people! I have to take blood! I'm a monster! I cannot pretend the contrary to Amy… Amy will never love me again! She told me to go away! Snif! She doesn't even remember me…! Or worst… She doesn't want to see me, she doesn't love me anymore! I repulse her! Snif!

Raphael was now really believing Viola was Amy. After speaking with her, he could not say the contrary, she was Amy! Yet he did have some doubts with the fact that she didn't recognize him but those doubts were now all swept away as his certitude about Viola being Amy was getting stronger. But Amy didn't want to see him! The thought of this made him go crazy. He had held on all these years in the hope of seeing her again and she was rejecting him now! The realization that he thought that at least Amy would accept him now that he was a monster but that she actually chased him away, was completely bringing him down. After all these hardships, his sanity was not too strong and the tie that was keeping him to it, snapped. While still crying, Raphael noticed that the sun was now slowly rising.

-The sun… Annoying sun… I used to love that annoying sun…

Raphael remembered how he loved to stay lying in the grass, staring at the bright blue sky with Amy… He loved the sunrays on his skin…

-No more sunrays on my face… No more Amy by my side… It's over now… I will never have that life anymore… Just the moonlight and the crickets… and the blood… Maybe I have outlived my time… I lost her affection… her drawings… Everything… Even my life… as Viola told me the first time we met… I lost my happiness…

Raphael now fully realized his life was not the same and would never be again. He was a monster and would remain so forever. His daughter was now an adult and did not need or want to see him anymore… She had her own friends; she didn't need him any longer… All that mattered to him was over… Nobody would accept him… The only one who would have accepted him didn't even love him anymore… If Amy couldn't accept him, nobody would… But it was all his fault… He always attacked like a savage beast… And with Tira… All he could do was become an even worst beast… Nightmare…

-What is the use of living as a monster? What is the use of living if I have no one anymore? I have no one… I have nothing… I am a cursed monster… Comtesse Valentine was right… I only do evil and deserve to die… My life is over since that fateful day when I came in contact with Soul Edge… The only thing I did was to infect my daughter and traumatize her with murders and horrible things to the point that she doesn't even want to see me anymore… I understand she wants to flee from me… I can't blame her… Well, since I am of no use for Amy now and that I only can bring destruction as Nightmare if Tira catches me… I can only fall down… But Tira will lose… She won't be able to turn me into Nightmare…

Raphael looked at the grass around him. He picked a flower and smelled it.

-Yes, I really loved those times… gazing at the blue sky… I can't even do it anymore…

Raphael gazed at the rising sun.

-But I shall do it one last time…

And Raphael lied down in the grass like he loved to do many years ago. He decided to stay lying down, looking at the rising sun and gazing at the sky one last time… He would wait for the sunrays to burn him to death. He lied down in the grass among the pretty flowers and thought it might be a good way to die… He will die remembering his trip to Toulouse… For his last moments, he would gaze at the beautiful sky before the piercing rays would destroy him. Since his past was the only thing he remembered that was good, he wanted to relive the feeling he always had when he and Amy shared those moments, gazing at the sky together… Yet he couldn't stop from being sad right now… Tears were flowing from his eyes as he tried to enjoy the moment. He was angry at himself; he wanted to live this moment like it was before! Be happy one last time, not cry!

The rising sun was now becoming more intense as the pain Raphael was feeling but he stood there anyway.

-I will die looking at the sky… The sky is beautiful… No one will keep me from enjoying it…

After a while, his skin was now really hurting; the pain was too much. But it was still too slow. Way too slow. He writhed in pain.

-Unghh… arrgghh…. Please kill me faster! Ungh… Dieu… Kill me… Purify me… faster, please…

Raphael thought maybe it was a bad idea to die this way… He should have thrust his blade in his heart instead… It would have been faster… Yet he remembered why he choose this way to die; he wanted to stare at the sun and have some good time remembering the best times of his life but it was not at all as he expected… It was not as ideal as he had imagined. He really was thinking about ending it now with his rapier.

-Father!

Raphael turned his head: Viola was running toward him, there was some distress in her expression.

-Father! Please, don't kill yourself!

Raphael gazed incredulously at her.

-… You remember me? Unghh… You… still… love me?

-Yes! I now remember everything! Now, please father, follow me to the shadow!

Raphael looked at her without a word but tears of relief where now falling down his eyes.

-… Amy… Without you… I'm nothing… I'm sorry for… everything…

He tried to get up but he was now too weakened by the pain to move. His skin hurt everywhere. Each move was unbearable suffering.

-Amy… Help me… unghh… Please…

Raphael tried to reach his hand toward Viola, he was too weakened by the pain to move alone. Viola quickly ran to him, grabbed him and swiftly took him in her arms before she began to run into the forest. Strangely, she didn't have any difficulties running with this heavy load and her heel shoes. Once Raphael was safe from the sun, she gently put him down on the ground.

-Ungghh… Amy… You saved me…

Viola gazed at him without a word. Raphael noticed her sad gaze and understood.

-You… you really don't remember me?

-… Non. Sorry.

-… Then… why did you save me? If you do not remember me… Why did you do it? Pity?

-No… I had a vision… and I couldn't let you die like this… Someone with such devotion toward another should be rewarded. If I truly am your daughter, I am totally grateful for your love… If I'm not, I admire your devotion…

Raphael was surprised at her answer: So she cared for him… He was about to say something but didn't really know what, so he didn't say anything. Viola continued.

-I'll take you to my home… The Schwarzwind base is not too far… I took a horse to get here…

-Amy… They… They will kill me… I just… attacked someone… You know it…

-No, they won't. The captain is helping the malfested who needs it. I'll explain to him…

-Amy… I cannot go like this… I look awful… I've been burned…

Raphael was looking at his hands that were already beginning to peel with his burns. He touched his face to see if it was the same, it seemed so…

-Please, don't be so vain now. You need care right away. Your burns must be healed as fast as possible.

-But…

Raphael gazed at Viola with an inquiring gaze. She really seemed to care for him… She saved his life… again…

-Amy… I'll tell you what I told you many years ago… Your help has been like a sunray in my life today… even though it's not sunrays that I need right now…

He chuckled weakly at his small joke.

-But you are a good sunray… The kind that warms my heart, not the deadly ones…

And Raphael tried to get up with Viola's help. But his wounds were really painful and he tried to not moan too much as they walked toward the horse. But Viola noticed he winced in pain.

-You're in pain… Stay here, I'll get the horse.

And she put him down before she went for the horse. When she came back, Raphael was unconscious. Viola was embarrassed: How would she put him on the horse now? She noticed a big rock a little farther away so she lead her horse there and went back for Raphael. She took him in her arms and carried him to the rock that she climbed with him in her arms. This time he felt really heavy. From the meadow to the forest, Viola was worried for Raphael so she didn't feel his weight but now his 159 pounds were making themselves felt. Viola barely managed to get him on the horse. Once he was on it, she mounted the horse too.

While she was riding toward the fortress she wondered again if that unconscious man was her father. Did she make an error to save him? Bad things would happen because of him… She could sense it… and as for now, none of her prediction appeared to be wrong… But if he was her father, she could not sacrifice him for some prediction… She had no time to think about their encounter and what she really thought of it since he was acting so desperatly so soon. She didn't have time to think if he was her father and what she thought about it all. But he probably was her father… But… she was also wondering: was her purpose in this world to see what he was a threat and stop him or… to help him bring this terrible destiny she always felt? She didn't want to destroy the world… But was it really the end of the world that would happen? Aside from seeing a dark future, she couldn't see more… Her vision was really vague… Maybe that was something she could not decide alone… Yet what would they do to him at the fortress? She told him the captain would spare him but she didn't really know in fact… He wanted to help the malfested but those that are not evil… Raphael killed last night and now attacked another woman this night… He was bad… But what could she do with him anyway? She couldn't leave him there… What if he really was her father? She couldn't let him die. And he needed some care… Thinking about this, Viola rode all along in the forest toward the Schwarzwind fortress. Luckily, the road was in covered wood.

Suddenly Viola saw two persons riding horses, coming her way. Thinking they were villagers searching for the missing girl, as she had noticed along the way, she quickly turned away to flee. She didn't want them to capture Raphael or even her and accuse them as the culprits, even if Raphael was indeed.

-Viola! Viola! Yelled the man on the horse.

-Come back! Yelled a feminine voice.

Viola recognized them both as Zwei and Salia's voices so she turned back and rode toward them. As soon as there were close, Zwei asked her with worries in his voice:

-Where were you, Viola? I rode to the fortress with the girl until I found out you weren't following anymore! I thought the villagers had caught you!

After Raphael's attack on Gretel, while Zwei guarded the unconscious woman, Viola had quickly bought two horses with the reward money Duke Radu gave them to go back to the fortress as fast as they could with the now malfested woman since they didn't know where to purify her or take her. The fortress was still some miles away but it was the nearest place they could think of. They had planned to come back walking quietly home since they both enjoyed travelling but they had to change their plans with this incident. So Zwei had rode with the almost dead Gretel in his arms and only noticed Viola's absence once he reached the fortress. In a state of panic, he quickly left the wounded woman to the care of some Schwarzwind comrades and rode back to find Viola. Salia decided to accompany him. They rode for a while, worried that Viola could have somehow been captured by the villagers as a malfested and the responsible for the serving girl's disappearance. Now that they found her, Zwei suddenly noticed the unconscious Raphael on the horse.

-What the…? He attacked you?

-No. I went to search for him.

-What? But why? You wanted to arrest him?

-Without the moon, the sky would not be the same…

Zwei and Salia looked at the still unconscious blond man. His skin showed many traces of burns.

-Who's that? He's the one who attacked the woman? What happened to him? Asked Salia.

-Yes, he is. He tried to end his life… Answered Viola.

-He tried to end his life? Asked Zwei with some surprise.

-Yes. He really loves me… I think he really believes he's my father…

Zwei looked again at Raphael and scratched his head. He didn't know what to think of it. But he still didn't trust him…

-I think he is excessive… He tried to end his life because you didn't accept him? That guy is obsessed… I don't trust him… Viola… This man is a maniac, he is obsessed by you! I fear he won't do you any good…

-With what he may have lived… I can't blame him… I can sense he suffered much…

-You know how many obsessed people end up killing the one they are obsessed about? You saw what he did to get his daughter, which may be you, back… What he just did to this woman… And the woman last night… He's a vampire; you're a pretty gorgeous girl…

Viola slightly blushed. She was always embarrassed when Zwei was telling her that, yet she tried not to show it. She knew he had feelings for her but she didn't know how to react to this so she mostly tried to ignore it. She was completely clueless at love things. And mostly with Zwei, since she found him handsome. He was troubling her more than any other men when he was telling her she was cute… Maybe she really liked him… But she didn't know how to act so she always ignored him or even act coldly sometimes. She answered him on a neutral tone.

-You already told me.

Salia did not really know what they were talking about exactly but they would have more time to speak quietly at the fortress, so she ordered them to go back home. And they all rode toward the fortress before any villagers would see them. They were malfested, they had taken Gretel away and they now had the vampire with them. Any villagers would probably want to catch and burn them. After a while, they reached the fortress. Once in the courtyard, Siegfried came toward them. He noticed Raphael and showed a surprised look.

-Where did you…? What happened? I know him…

Siegfried looked at Raphael more in details. He had fangs again… What happened to him? Was he the one who just transformed the woman Zwei brought here or was he another victim of some new vampire? Viola explained.

-He followed us here from Walachia. He was the one who attacked the woman we brought here. But he also tried to end his life. I think he regretted…

While Viola was speaking, Siegfried took Raphael from the horse. The vampire was deeply burned and had to be taken to the infirmary as quickly as possible. So he turned his back on Viola while still listening to her as she continued speaking.

-… He said I would be his daughter. I would be a girl named Amy…

Siegfried stopped walking and quickly turned toward Viola in surprise. He gazed at her in a stunned way. She was Amy? He observed her more carefully: She may have some traits… maybe… from what he remembered of Amy… He just knew her for about a month, sixteen years ago so he didn't really remember. Raphael must know better but that would be so incredible… Viola would be Amy? Raphael then faintly groaned in his arms and Siegfried suddenly remembered to take him to the infirmary. Viola followed him. While walking, Siegfried told her:

-He was a friend of mine, sixteen years ago. If you are Amy, I knew you too. And I had sworn to protect you.

-It seems you did since you saved my life. Destiny is strange… And if that man was my father, it is a strange coincidence that we met… But I can't even remember if this man is my father…

-I can't really tell you either. We'll have to wait until Raphael wakes up. But you really can't remember a thing? He didn't remind you of anything?

-No.

-Maybe you'll remember more talking to him…

-You mean I should talk to… my maybe father?

-I think only one event has started all your amnesia. If you could somehow remember this event that traumatized you, you would remember everything else. And maybe speaking with him would help… He may know about it. He seems to have lived something too.

Siegfried gazed at Raphael wondering why he turned back as a vampire. Was it that event that traumatized Viola? They both became malfested again for some reason… Raphael may explain… If he is not amnesiac too… And if Viola was really Amy… Siegfried continued addressing Viola.

-You wanted to forget this specific event and you forgot everything. But you have to remember what it was that traumatized you to be able to go on with your life.

Siegfried remembered his past when he made himself believe he didn't kill his father. He didn't forget everything else but he did play with his memory to erase this too painful fact. He thought Viola must have done the same.

Siegfried put Raphael on a bed and glanced toward Viola as he was telling that. He suddenly noticed her not too enthusiastic expression.

-Viola, are you scared of what you will find in your past?

-I didn't think I would be but… Yes…

-Hum. But you want to know your past or not?

-…

-You got to tell yourself that whatever bad happened, you're still here. You survived it. And you're still here. It won't change anything in your life now… Well, maybe I'm minimizing things, I didn't live them… but you know, I was trying to make a point anyway… I don't know if you know what I mean? As long as you don't face your fears, you won't be able to go on with your life…

As he spoke Siegfried began to take some ointment for Raphael's burns. Viola had returned to her normal neutral stare.

-I know. So, you're not certain that I would be this Amy?

-No, I'm not. But you may look like her… From what I remember of her. It's been a while I didn't see her in fact… For this, I have to trust Raphael.

-So you were friend with him?

Viola was somehow surprised by this statement.

-Well, friend… In fact, many things happened… We started as enemies but I think we left as friends…

Siegfried remembered how he fled in panic as Raphael and Amy were taunting him on his love for Hilde. That was the last time he saw them, it was an embarrassing moment… But it was still friendly…

As he remembered that, Siegfried began to undress Raphael to take care of his burns, he seemed to be burned everywhere. The sunrays had pierced to some degree through his clothes wich were not too thick like the fabric or the canvas he used during his travels on the coach or on the boat. So he addressed Viola.

-Huh… Viola… I have to put some ointment on him and I have to take off his clothes… So…

-Okay. I'll let you take care of his wounds.

And Viola left the room.

* * *

><p>When Viola got out, she noticed Zwei who was leaning on the wall, waiting for her.<p>

-So, the captain thinks you're the Vampire's daughter?

-He is not certain.

-And you, you really don't remember if he is your father?

-No.

-Hum. Well, I didn't see any resemblance between you and your father but maybe you looked more like your mother…

-Maybe…

And they went away to eat something. After some times, Siegfried finished taking care of Raphael and went to eat too.

* * *

><p>Raphael had been unconscious for some time until one day, he woke up suddenly. His eyes were redder than before: he needed blood. The long period he had passed unconscious had made him thirsty. He began to look around him searching for some way to get blood. He was so thirsty. And…How long has he been unconscious? Where was he? What happened? He didn't remember. Whoever saved him deserved to be spared but he wondered if he would resist not jumping on the person who would come in here. He didn't want to, this person seemed to have taken care of him, having put bandages on his wounds and all, some medicine was on the small table beside him… This person was still taking care of him… but he was thirsty, very thirsty. He was still near Ostrheinsburg, he could feel it with the influence the place had on him. But aside from being near this place, he didn't know where he was, he didn't now what happened and he was in a very urgent need of blood! So he felt some panic invade him. He got even more panicked when he saw the first person coming in: Viola. He gazed at her with a distressed look.<p>

-Amy! Get out… please… Get out…

Viola didn't seem impressed by his panic and began to walk toward him. Raphael was beginning to remember what happened with Viola. She saved him… And she now saved him even more as she presented him a bottle.

-Would you happen to need that?

Raphael opened the bottle. It was what he thought: blood. He gratefully looked at Viola.

-Merci, Amy… You saved me…

Viola didn't mind that he always called her Amy even if she wasn't certain she was this Amy. Raphael began to drink from the bottle.

-Ahh… Sweet nectar… But… it does taste strange… Not like…

He suddenly stopped drinking and asked:

-Where did you get that blood? You didn't kill for it?

-No. Someone supplied it for you.

-Who?

Raphael wondered if he should know; he would become addict to this person, this blood tasted strange but was really good. Probably Soul Edge blood…

He suddenly gazed at Viola.

-… You…?

The look Viola gave him made him understand he was right. It was her blood.

-I don't want to drink your blood!

-I found no one else.

-… Well… Merci…

Since he didn't have the choice, Raphael continued to drink. Viola asked him:

-So… Hum… was this Amy a vampire like you? You said she was malfested…

-Yes… She was a vampire… like me… Well for a year, before that, she was a normal human like I was too. But she got purified and turned human again. So… hum… you… euh… you are not vampire?

-No. I have some strange powers, probably from Soul Edge, allowing me to see glimpse of the future, some powers to wield my orb, but I never felt any urge to drink blood… Well, not since I can remember. I have normal teeth… But… red wine… always made me think about something… I didn't know what but now… I haven't thought about it before… It may be the blood I drank… as a vampire.

Viola was somehow disgusted that she could have drank blood before but she tried not to show it. Raphael didn't notice the faint grimace she made as she spoke since he was mostly caught up in his hope.

-So you now believe you could be my daughter? asked Raphael, his gaze gleaming with optimism.

-I could be… But I'm still not certain.

-So, you still don't have any memories of you and me?

-No. I still don't remember anything…

-So you still don't remember me? Or your past life?

-Non. But… in fact, maybe… some blurred image come to my mind… vague memories… I cannot comprehend what is going on in these scenes, it's just some images, some bit of actions… but I feel some very sad emotions… Something bad has happened…

Viola remembered some memories that came to her mind: when she cried in a tower and the feeling of despair she felt… The image of someone she loved being impaled by a sword… Duke Alexandru's portrait and evil gaze… Her expression showed some trouble and Raphael noticed it.

-Amy… I don't want you to suffer… If those memories are too painful, forget them… You don't need to suffer… I'd rather have you not remember me than you suffering…

-But… in a way… I would like to know…

-Then would you like me to tell you of our life together? We did have many wonderful moments together… Not just pain and sadness like you seem to think…

Viola didn't answer: she was still feeling the darkness around him… Feeling embarrassed, she lowered he head.

-Well… Hum… Thank you. Hum… But no… I'm not certain I'm Amy and I wouldn't want to confuse my memories…

Suddenly Zwei entered the room. He just learned Viola gave some of her blood for Raphael and he thought that was dangerous: what better way to get the Vampire stuck to her than by giving him her blood? And going there alone! He worried for her and went to see how she was doing.

-What do you want? Asked Viola.

-Well, the captain wants to see you…

Viola turned toward Raphael before she began to go.

-Now sleep. Take your medicine and take some rest, you need it. And I don't want you to do again what you did… Don't kill yourself.

Raphael was touched by her words and felt she cared for him.

-I won't. I promise. Since you ask me, I won't do it again. But… before you go, I didn't ask you: Where am I?

-In the Schwarzwind's fortress. The captain will probably come and see you soon. I believe you know him. Take some rest for now.

Viola got out and followed Zwei after she said good bye to Raphael. As she passed beside him, Zwei gazed at her neck just in case… Okay, no marks…

Raphael saw what Zwei did before he left with Viola then looked at his blood bottle thoughtfully. That man was right to not trust him… Of course, Raphael would never want to hurt Amy but since he himself didn't trust his vampire instincts… He understood Zwei's distrust even if it insulted him at the same time…

* * *

><p>Walking together, Viola asked Zwei:<p>

-So the captain wants to see me?

-In fact, no. I just said that to get you out of there.

-Why? You were scared for me?

-Yes. Sorry, Viola.

-Thank you for worrying about me but I can take care of myself.

She then added after some seconds.

-…But in fact… I am glad you took me out of there.

Zwei had wondered if he would have been reprimanded for his lack of trust but was glad Viola thanked him instead. Viola continued to speak.

-The fact this duke that traumatized me was in Walachia and that the vampire was in Walachia… and that I was in Walachia as far as I can remember, may hint that this man really is my father… I should talk to him and spend some times with him… But I don't know what to say… I was really embarrassed… And I fear if he talks to me about his memories that it will affect my own memories… Yet he doesn't ring any bell to me… The only thing I see when I look at him is like I already told you…

Viola lowered her head.

-Darkness… pain… something very dark…

-But you can't guess what it is exactly? Asked Zwei in concern.

-No. The moon will swallow the sun and it will never rise again. That is all I know.

-So, he does scare you…

-Yes, but… not him. Not him exactly, I don't know how to put it but he seems to really love me, well, me… rather Amy, but something around him is very… scary. And dangerous. I'm not sure if it's him that will unleash the evil I feel… I don't understand…

-He would be some instrument to some evil?

-I don't know.

-But… do you think he is evil?

-I don't know either, the darkness around him hides his most of his soul from me…

-Be careful Viola. Maybe he willingly hides something from you… A vampire is always dangerous. I don't trust him.

-You don't like him.

-It's not that I don't like him but the fact he is a vampire makes him dangerous. I personally have nothing against him but that he wished it or not, he needs blood. And he is obsessed by you. And you just gave him your blood…

-Obsessed… Shouldn't a father be obsessed over his child? Wanting to protect her? And help her?

-You tell me you fear him, then you take his defence… I don't understand you, Viola… And I'm not certain of how it helps you that he tasted your blood…

Viola sighed.

-The captain knows him. If you have questions, ask him.

And Viola went away leaving Zwei a little embarrassed to have bothered her. She was confused in her own feelings and Zwei kept asking her questions that disturbed her. She didn't even understand her feelings herself and didn't need any influence from any side, she had to think alone. Was she fearing the vampire himself? What he could bring in the future? Was she fearing her own past? Did she love the vampire? Or pitied him? So she left the fortress and went near the small stream near where she always goes when she wanted to be alone. There she gazed at the running water for a moment before she continued wondering about Raphael and her past.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Raphael was thinking about Viola and Zwei. The way they gazed at each other as they got out of the room… All those barely noticeable gestures… They seemed so close…So this Zwei had taken his place in her heart… Well, probably as a boyfriend, not a father but he did seem to have taken the role of her protector and confident…<p>

As Raphael was lying down in bed, thinking about this, Siegfried came in. Raphael was surprised to see him here. The German knight had aged but he was still fairly recognizable due to the scar on his eye. He was dressed casually and looked like some kind of Viking.

-Hi, Raphael! How are you doing?

Raphael gazed at Siegfried for some second in surprise but quickly bowed his head down, ashamed of his desperate act in front of Siegfried.

-Siegfried…? What are you doing here?

-I'm living here. It's my home, where else should I be? I'm the captain of the Schwarzwind and this is the Schwarzwind fortress, answered a slightly amused Siegfried while he took a chair and sat beside Raphael. He then took a serious air.

-What happened to you?

Raphael seemed embarrassed and didn't answer. So Siegfried thought he would change subject for now.

-So, you think Viola is Amy?

Raphael slowly lifted his head toward Siegfried.

-You don't think that?

-Well, to be honest, I don't really remember Amy's traits like you would… But I think it may not be impossible. From what I remember she may be… But Viola lived something that made her forget all. Some event… What happened? How did you and Amy got separated? Why… are you vampire again?

Siegfried asked that on a concerned tone so Raphael decided to answer.

-… Because of Tira

Siegfried's etes widened.

-Tira! Oh that damned…!

-You know her?

-… Yes… I wish I never met her… She's such a monster…

-Well, I lived with her for sixteen years…

Siegfried stared at Raphael with even more widened eyes.

-What? And you survived?

-Well… yes. I survived her tortures and the fact she turned me back… But I'm glad I escaped and I still wonder how I survived…

Siegfried suddenly fully realized what Raphael said.

-Wait… You said sixteen years? Sixteen years with… Tira?

Raphael lowered his head as he remembered.

-Yes… Can we stop talking about this please? Those sixteen years are done, it's over. I won't lose time talking about it.

-I can understand… Okay, we'll talk about something else. But I would still like to know what happened to you exactly…

Raphael sighed.

-I got captured sixteen years ago in Venice by Soul Edge followers. Tira wanted to make me pay for destroying Nightmare and turned me back and I lost Amy for all those years… I just escaped recently.

-Hum. Speaking of turning you back… What is your blood need frequency? I mean how much time do you need blood in a day, a week… I will collect blood for you but I would like to know your frequency…

-I never really estimated… It depends on the circumstances and if I'm wounded or not…

He suddenly remembered how Tira used to make him bleed so much…so that he turned even more into a beast with his preys… He muttered while cursing her:

-That damned Tira…

He then tried to calm himself, he was supposed to forget about this horrible time, and continued talking.

-But I would say one person can last for four-five days… But I sometime held on two weeks but it was hard, my biggest score was nineteen days… after I held a month I think after my first two victims… To be honest, I don't know. But being near Ostrheinsburg, I think I have more blood urges than when I'm farther away… I'll have to know my blood need and do something about it if I'm stuck with this condition forever… I think I would die this time if I underwent some purification… I feel it.

Siegfried seemed concerned.

-Why do you have that feeling?

Raphael felt it was because of the Soul Edge part in him that neither Talim nor Kilik could take out. But he was scared to talk about it.

-Tira really infected me…

-Don't worry, you'll be able to turn back human again. Remember how you were scared of purification sixteen years ago? Yet you got purified. You must have faith.

-In fact… I was not completely purified… Tira used that part to turn me back.

Siegfried was surprised.

-Oh… Well, don't despair. You know, I once thought I was rid of Nightmare but I was not and I kept committing slaughters while I was asleep; well my mind was asleep… Yet I finally got rid of Nightmare… Thanks to you… I really had lost hope.

Raphael gazed at Siegfried. Yes… Nightmare… He wondered if he should talk about Tira's intentions to make him the new Nightmare host to Siegfried. If someone would understand, it would probably be him… But not trusting Siegfried enough, Raphael kept silent about it and changed the subject, returning to his daughter. Maybe later he would tell him.

-So Viola… when did you met her?

-About a year ago, I think… but not exactly… I think it was in September…

-And… she was already amnesiac?

-Yes. She was travelling with Zwei when I found them. But she was also already amnesiac before she met Zwei.

-… I wonder when she became infected… If she is Amy, she aged… Do you know if all malfested don't age?

-Well I did age when I was Nightmare… I saw my traits looking older…

-How old were you when you became Nightmare?

-I was sixteen.

Raphael gazed at him sadly.

-You were only a child…

-… Well… yes… Except I did some bad things and I deserved to be punished… I was responsible for my acts. Not like if I was four years old… And while I was Nightmare I stopped growing up during that time… and I continued growing up once freed from Soul Edge, at twenty-three years old…and continued for some years. I think people stop growing up before that, no? Yet I don't know if I was malfested or just possessed… But my… arm… makes me think I was malfested…

Siegfried gazed at his now normal right arm in disgust while he remembered the monstruosity that was there for so long.

-So you stopped growing up yet you aged physically?

-Yeah. I think Soul Edge may act differently for everyone. After all it represents chaos… But maybe because I was a teenager, it did act even more strange. I was still growing up. And Amy was too. But maybe she also got infected later… I don't know. Assuming again that Viola is Amy…

Raphael looked sad.

-So… Amy… lived something horrible that made her lose her memory?

-Well, maybe… Nobody knows…

Raphael lowered his head.

-… I could not even protect her and stay with her… I only helped her seven years… I failed in my most important task…

-You didn't fail… Those years you loved her enough for fifty years… and you prepared her for the world.

-Prepared her? Humpf! I put her in horrible situations! She became a vampire because of me, she lost her memory while experiencing something probably very traumatizing… How come she has white hair now? Something happened to her! I don't know what! I could not protect her from it since I was not there! She had to face it all alone! What I contributed to her life means nothing now… Only the troubles I brought her remained…

-Nein. You taught her how to read, how to fight, many things… Those were very crucial years! And she does remember those things!

-… Maybe. But now… She fears me…

-She doesn't fear you. She is just unsure if you are her father.

Raphael knew he still saw this fear in her eyes as she just talked to him.

-Well, if I am, I feel so useless. Like I'm done. I have nothing else to do here… To be honest, I still wonder why I didn't die… But Amy doesn't want me too… yet she doesn't need me… Does every parents feel like this when their child become adult and doesn't need them anymore?

-You can still help her. I think she will always need her father.

Raphael seemed to think about something else.

-How come you are human? With what happened to you, doesn't any part of Soul Edge remain in you?

-..Well… I asked myself the same thing… Many people seem to be stuck with Soul Edge essence once they touched it… I have been Nightmare and nothing remains of it… But I think I got the answer: Soul Calibur. As soon as I got freed from Nightmare, Soul Calibur appeared. I think she gave me her essence… probably destroying all that remained of Soul Edge in me…

-So now you have no Soul Edge essence and no Soul Calibur essence in you since it is destroyed, so you became a normal human again?

-Well… I have some Soul Calibur essence still in me… I thought it was completely destroyed but some times later, I found out this:

Siegfried seemed to concentrate while looking at his hand. Suddenly Raphael noticed that a thin layer of ice or crystal formed on his hand. Raphael gazed in amazement.

-It's… ice?

-Cool, huh? Said Siegfried, amused by his power. I can always drink my beer cold now. Though seriously, I don't use this power for any useless reasons… Now I just showed you but I don't play too much with it…

While Siegfried had watched Talim and Taki's ritual for the swords sixteen years ago, a small part of Soul Calibur had escaped and entered his body. Since Siegfried wasn't certain that destroying the sword would be good and still had doubts, he had unconsciously allowed the essence to crawl back in him. So Soul Calibur had succeeded in hiding into Siegfried's body like Soul Edge had hid in Raphael's body.

Even if Siegfried's demonstration of Soul Calibur power was amusing, Raphael wanted to say that the sword was evil and it probably was as dangerous as Soul Edge having those powers but it was indeed fascinating.

-Yes, it is very fascinating… But… So… you are malfested, or goodfested? by Soul Calibur… Well, infected…

-Infected… Not really. But I got some of her essence in me… And I now know she is trying to come back.

Raphael gazed at him with a serious look. He wondered if it was bad or good. Some people said both the swords were evil… this statement scared him. Was it him that was scared or the Soul Edge part inside of him? Or both?

-But… both the swords are evil…

-Nein. I found out that Soul Calibur was good. It depends on how we use it… So I'm trying to find some worthy heir now. Someone pure and strong, who could hold it without being influenced… because the sword is good but… maybe too good… It may be a little too fervent in its attacks against evil…

-Why not you again? You seemed… good when you had it…

-I'm not strong enough. Didn't you see how I acted with Soul Edge?

-Yes, but if the sword is good… Anyway, it chose you…

-It didn't choose me. It used me. For shelter. I know I am not worthy to use it completely. I may not look like it but I am still repenting for my crimes… So I must find someone pure and just.

-Well, good luck…

-You're pessimistic… I have once met a young girl that I think could… You remember the young priestess, Talim who purified you? She held both swords in her hands and she didn't seem disturbed by any of them! I think she would make a worthy successor. But I don't know where she is now…

-But she was one of those who said that both the swords were evil… And I don't know where she is either… She was supposed to have purified Ostrheinsburg with Kilik but the place is not completely purified… I don't know if something happened to them there… But maybe she went back in Philippine for some reason…

-No, she didn't. I went there. Nobody saw her. And I went to ask about Kilik if he saw her… He also disappeared. Nobody saw them since sixteen years…

-That is strange… What happened? Something must have happened to them in Ostrheinsburg… The guards we asked sixteen years ago said they left but what if they didn't? Tira and her crazy followers are still there…

The thought of them being captured and tortured like he had been, scared Raphael, mostly for Talim, she was as young as his daughter… She was a child… If she had to endure all this… Siegfried got him out of his worried thoughts.

-Indeed… I always suspected something strange remained there… But it is now forbidden grounds… Only the Emperor's forces can go there… Princess Hildegard tried to ask…

Suddenly some man knocked at the door.

-What is it? Asked Siegfried.

-Captain, Princess Hildegard has just arrived!

Siegfried got up and turned toward Raphael.

-Speaking of her… Well, sorry. I got to go met Hilde. Take some rest, I'll come back later. You're safe here.

Raphael suddenly asked him an embarrassing question.

-So, you and Princesse Hildegarde, how does it go? I know it may sound old news but did you tell her you loved her?

Siegfried froze and tried to keep a neutral face.

-… We have a strong tie; we are sworn allies, I would never abandon her and she would never abandon me either.

-But I meant… Do you… Are you a couple?

-…

Siegfried opened the door and told Raphael.

-Well, I'll leave you now.

-Why don't you answer?

-… Take some rest. You need it.

Raphael looked at Siegfried, still expecting a clear answer but Siegfried left. Raphael lied down again to sleep. Anyway what did he care about Siegfried's love life? He was now too tired to think about his own life so Siegfried's life was far from concerning him. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Siegfried seems indeed to have grow up after he got rid of Nightmare. He was 5'5'' in Soul Calibur, 5'6'' in Soul Calibur III-IV and 5'8'' in Soul Calibur VI. He may have grown up since Soul Calibur and Soul Calibur III but he mostly grew up after Soul Calibur IV and it seems strange.<strong>


	18. The first few days

**The first few days**

Siegfried went to meet Hilde. She was walking toward him with her small group of servants and soldiers. He kneeled before his beloved princess.

-Princess Hildegard, it is a pleasure to see you.

Siegfried then turned his head to Hilde's side. Two children were standing by her side. One was a young red-haired boy of about ten years old and the other a little blond-haired girl of about six years old.

-I can see you brought the prince and princess…

Siegfried smiled to the two youngters. His gaze showed much love for them. The children knew him since they often came to his fortress and they smiled back at him. The young boy gracefully bowed while the little girl made a curtsy.

-May we go play in the courtyard, mother? Asked the young boy.

Hilde gazed at Siegfried for his permission but she already knew the answer.

-Of course, my darling, she told her child on a kind tone. You know Siegfried would never refuse.

-Thank you mother! Thank you also, Sir Schtauffen! yelled the young boy as he started to run toward the courtyard. He loved the courtyard since he liked to practice his sword skill there, with his mother, with Siegfried or some other Wolfkrone soldier or even some Schwarzwind mercenary. Even if she was still too young to practice sword fighting, the little girl quickly followed her brother. Running in the courtyard was very amusing. They were closely followed by the little girl's nanny and Siegrune, one of Hilde's old bodyguard who was now the little prince's personnal bodyguard and his fighting teacher. Siegfried then invited Hilde to his quarters. Once there, he asked her:

-So Hilde, is there anything new about the Emperor? Did he accept that we explore Ostrheinsburg?

Siegfried was addressing Hilde on a less formal tone when they were alone and Hilde preferred that.

-Alas, no. He is so stubborn…

Siegfried seemed disappointed.

-I have been confirmed that Ostrheinsburg is not as purified as it seems… Raphael Sorel is here. He told me… He comes from there where he has been kept prisoner by Soul Edge followers for years… They turned him vampire again.

Hilde was surprised.

-What? You say Raphael was turned back vampire? How come?

-The Soul Edge followers turned him back to get their revenge on him for destroying Nightmare. They would be in Ostrheinsburg… But I don't know more yet…

-This is… revolting! And… where is Raphael now?

-In his room. He must be sleeping now. He has been wounded some time ago… He needs to rest.

Hilde seemed pensive.

-It's sad what happened to Raphael… But now he'll have to do something about it and get him purified.

-But Raphael said he has the feeling he would die this time… He feels more infected by Soul Edge than ever…

-Why does he feels more infected?

-Since he has been specifically infected…

And Siegfried told him all he knew about Raphael and the conversation they had together.

-It doesn't mean he will die… It may be normal that he fears the purification ritual with how the one he underwent sixteen years ago made him suffer but it doesn't mean he will die… Whatever the way they used on him, he is now a vampire again as he had been sixteen years ago, why would he be more tainted and hard to purify? And beside, it is the only solution. You can't supply him forever… Siegfried, where will you find blood for him each time he needs it? You just told me how hard it already was to collect some from your own gang… Not many accepted to give some… And you also told me he made another victim… When she also wakes up, you'll have two to feed…

Indeed Siegfried had tried to collect a little bit from everyone so that they didn't felt too weak from it but aside from Viola, himself, Salia and three others, nobody accepted to give blood to the vampires. Since his own blood was maybe bad for the Soul Edge vampires because of Soul Calibur, Siegfried had put his own blood in a separate bottle. He would offer it to Raphael and Gretel just if there was not any other blood anymore. But indeed, it seemed hard to get some supplies… Hilde continued to speak on a determined tone.

-As long as he will remain a vampire, he will remain a danger for the people… He must get purified! He cannot continue to live as a monster forever… So I think Raphael should try to get purified… No, not try, he must give himself up for purification! It is his responsibility! He cannot allow himself to live as he is now! You have Soul Calibur, shouldn't it be able to do something for him?

Siegfried sighed.

-… Aside from killing him, I don't see what a sword could do… It's like a poison to Soul Edge, I think Raphael would get killed just by touching it… Unless it purified him indeed… Anyway, it lost most of its power now.

-But… You were possessed by Soul Edge… and Soul Calibur saved you…

-Because it had needed me. If he is not chosen willingly by the sword, I fear he won't be able to get anything from it but death. Maybe if we find the new user… He will be able to purify him… Yet I don't see how we do with a sword… but… who knows?

Siegfried kept silent for a time then added:

-But… maybe when I give him my own blood, it could cure him… Maybe it's not too poison and would only destroy the Soul Edge essence in him… Yet I don't want to try too soon… I'm afraid of the results…

-But it could be a good idea… Just give him a small dose first, maybe… Unless we organize some party to go east with them, we don't have much people that can purify them here…

-I think this malfested thing is getting out of control… The individual solution may not be the good one… So much people are affected… We must find the wielder for Soul Calibur and destroy the evil sword forever! What we can do now is keep Raphael inside, safe from any harm but also protecting any from him.

-Indeed. As for Ostrheinsburg, I shall try to convince the Emperor once more… If only he could allow us to investigate there…

* * *

><p>When he woke up, Raphael was invited to eat at the table with everybody. But Raphael was not comfortable with this; he wanted to stay alone. So he politely refused the invitation. He also knew Princess Hildegard was still there and he felt ashamed in front of her for the fact he did not held his promise… That he would never hurt another innocent again… At the time he swore to her that promise, he was so certain he would keep his word… But all those events happened and now again, he had stopped counting the victims he made on his way… So Raphael stayed for many days in his room, recovering. He had been given a small room with only a slight embrasure as window so that he didn't get too much sun on him. But Viola didn't come to see him anymore. When he felt better, he sometimes got out of his room to try to speak to her but he could see that she was avoiding him now… Viola saved his life in the meadow but now she didn't seem to want to spend time with him… She was always with her black and white haired friend… who would be some kind of werewolf as Raphael learned. It seemed she didn't want him to die but she didn't want to speak to him either… and it pained him. After some awkward attempts to speak to Viola who was always embarrassed and shy and seemed to flee from him, the disappointed and bitter Raphael began to lock himself up in his room, reading Ivy's book. One evening, Siegfried knocked at Raphael's door.<p>

-Hey Raphael, how are you doing?

Siegfried then noticed Raphael unenthusiastic face.

-So you're not doing well… Is there a problem? What can I do to help you?

-Well, you… nothing. You're really kind with me…

Raphael stopped talking. Siegfried waited, he knew Raphael would continue so he stayed silent, waiting for the rest. Raphael then continued after a while since Siegfried kept waiting.

-… It's just that Amy doesn't want to speak to me… I'm spending more time with you than with my own daughter!

-Well, you know how Amy is… She is timid and aloof.

-Yes, but not with me! Amy used to look at me with faith and trust in her eyes! With love! Now, she's gazing at that Zwei stranger like she was gazing at me before! She gazes at him with trust, and love! And even you, she trusts you! Not to the same level as that man, I can see it, but she does trust you! Like she had begun to trust you, sixteen years ago…

-You should be happy that she trusts me and that I took care of her as you asked me sixteen years ago… Well, those last months…

-Yes, but me… me… She looks at me like if I was a complete stranger! She acts politely with me like she would with a complete stranger! I am nothing to her!

Raphael was getting bitter. He had kept all this for himself and now everything was getting out.

-Calm down Raphael… Amy… Well Viola, if she is Amy… has lost her memory. She can't remember her past. Zwei saved her from some angry crowd and they travelled together for a while. It's normal she trusts him like she does… They are friends… I happened to have helped them, so they rely on me too… When she will get her memory back, she will still look at you like she did before… Amy loves you; she just suffers from amnesia… She will get her memory back and will surely love you as much as she did before!

-She just suffers from amnesia… You talk like if it was just a small cold! Non, she won't! … I know she won't… I lost my child… Everything is so ugly…

Raphael kept silent for a while until he spoke again.

-That's not fair. Why are you cured and I am not? Not that I absolutely want you to be tainted or anything but why can't I be cured?

Siegfried didn't appreciate that personal attack and frowned without a word letting Raphael let go of his venom and his pain. Raphael was thinking about all that he lost, all that he suffered, his now vampire state, the grim future he had with his daughter who was evading him, this Nightmare threat on him and he was getting even bitterer.

-Why? Why have I lost my child? Why does everybody else is happy…? Why have I lost everything? … I hate…! I hate everything…! I… hate the world…!

-Raphael, I think you're exaggerating… You should rest.

-Yeah… Go rest in your corner, monster… Is that right? It that what you think?

-I never said that. I don't think that. You know it, Raphael. I think you need to think things over a little. You're tired, you're feeling down… Maybe you should rest… You'll feel better after this.

Raphael stared at Siegfried with an offended look. Was Siegfried now treating him like a child? Siegfried was the one Raphael always considered a child even if he appreciated him… now Siegfried was telling him to go to bed like if he was some irresponsible child… Raphael kept staring at Siegfried with his offended look. Siegfried showed no fear in front of Raphael's menacing and angry glare and even showed concern. This attitude somehow calmed Raphael who began to think. Siegfried was right, he was tired, a good rest would probably help him… But he then thought that even after his sleep, nothing will change, he won't become human again, he will be stuck like he is forever… He suddenly felt very desperate but he told himself that it served nothing to keep despairing about it… He had to be strong. Yet he hated so much his condition… the events… It was all Soul Edge's fault, not Siegfried's… Was his bad temper even Soul Edge's fault? He was near Ostrheinsburg after all… He calmed himself and told Siegfried:

-I'm sorry…

Siegfried said nothing but looked at him with a sad gaze, showing him he understood. Raphael continued speaking.

-… You know, the first time I saw Soul Edge, I really thought this was the most repugnant sword I had seen in my life… I should have told myself: This sword is too ugly, I'm going home! I did such a horrible mistake by trying to take this damn sword! I destroyed my life and my daughter's life! I lost Amy because of that! None of this would never have had happened if I haven't gone for this stupid sword!

-Well… you did save me…

Raphael stopped and looked at Siegfried.

-Oh yes… right.

Raphael felt a little embarrassed while Siegfried felt Raphael didn't really care about this and he felt a little sad for the few importance Raphael gave him and felt guilty at the same time for feeling he was the cause of Raphael and Amy's curse. Raphael continued to speak.

-But Amy paid for my actions, we spent a year together as monsters, well, not even a year since I was gone for a big while… then because of my evil acts, we got separated and she became amnesiac… It's like if I abandoned her… I destroyed our happiness together… I regret so much what I did…

Raphael stopped speaking and began to have teary eyes. Siegfried gazed at him sorrowfully.

-It takes so few to destroy a life… I remember the night I killed my father… I could have been with him so much longer if I had not done… this horrible thing…

-You killed your father?

Raphael was surprised at this shocking statement.

-Yes… When I was sixteen, I was hanging with my friends and we would rob rich people to give to the poor… My father was a knight from an aristocratic family but he always preferred peasants and preferred their company to the aristocrats…

-I can understand his dislike for aristocracy…

-He married my mother who was a simple peasant even if his family was against it… But they never came to visit us anyway…

-Aristocrats do not know the meaning of family…

-Indeed. My father was not the eldest, so he was not that important to them…

-Even the eldest is not that important if he doesn't please the family honour…

-You were the eldest?

-Yes. I lost my title and all when I killed a noble in self defence… My brother gained everything from this… But I don't really care… I hated this family…

-My father didn't seem to hate his family but he never spoke about it. Not in good, not in bad. I don't know what he thought about them… He still had some contact with them when he went to see the Emperor but he was not really close to them… My mother was sad of how they treated him but my father didn't seem to care… He always told my mother and me that he loved us deeply and more than anything… He had begun to take me sometimes when he travelled to see the Emperor… I saw some of my paternal family but they never really spoke to me… I was a bastard… son of a peasant and not even born in the ties of marriage… My father met my mother when he went to the front and only married her when he came back and I was already born… It was a scandal, so my paternal family ignored me, I met some cousins and uncles at the Emperor's palace but they always addressed me coldly, like if I was a servant… But I really didn't care because I knew my father was the best knight there was and that was all I needed to be proud, so I totally ignored them. In fact, I even acted cheekily in front of them…

-You did? You acted cheekily?

Raphael was surprised Siegfried acted cheekily; he never knew him like that… He didn't seem that style at all…

Siegfried remembered while smiling that his father always told him to be proud of what he was in front of them, in front of anyone… He didn't want anyone to shun his son even if sometimes Frederick had to tell Siegfried to not act too cheekily to offend the rest of the family… Proud but not cheeky… And Siegfried had some difficulties to separate those two… He enjoyed annoying his cousins by bragging over his fighting prowess which were better than theirs or bragging over his heroic father… Siegfried continued to speak to Raphael.

-I didn't need those cold grandfather, uncles, cousins… I had a very kind grandmother, some aunts and uncles and cousins from my mother's side… No need for those cold aristocratic ones. My maternal family was kind to me, they really appreciated my father and always accepted me as family. My father really was a hero to the peasants and always protected them… I thought that by stealing from the rich, I would follow in his footsteps and defend the weak…

-A noble intention…

-Yeah… But we did sometimes steal for ourselves also… But one night, me and my gang attacked some knights coming back from the front… We thought they were kind of cowards to flee from the battle and that since the aristocrats took money from the poors with the promise of giving them protection, those men were completely abandoning the people by being complete cowards, not even giving the people the protection they deserved… I don't really remember what pushed us to do it but we decided to punish those cowards…

Siegfried put his hand in front of his face, the memories seemed to get really painful.

-We took them by surprise… we… killed them all… Oh mein Gott!... It was dark… in the woods… I… took the head of the one I thought was the leader and that I had decapitated… and showed it to my friends…

Siegfried suddenly began to cry.

-snif! I… by the moonlight, I suddenly saw who it was… It was my father! Mein vati! Snif! Vati!

Unable to continue Siegfried began to sob and cry. Raphael felt a little embarrassed and put his hand on Siegfried's back to comfort him, gently patting him. He never really comforted people, except Amy, so he felt a little awkward. Mostly with this big knight… He would certainly not take him in his arms like he did for Amy… Siegfried continued while wiping his tears.

-It's been twenty-three years… but it still hurts… I could have been with my father right now if I haven't killed him! I had so many things to tell him! We had so much to do together! But I killed him… Just so you know, he was not fleeing from the battle, they had been called back… Too wounded after they fought bravely… My father was not a coward…

Siegfried was still overcome with emotions. After a while Siegfried continued.

-You… you think you have lost Amy but she is here… Yes, she lost her memory… but you must have faith, she can recover it… and for now, she still loves you… I know it's hard to see her as she doesn't remember you but she tries to recover her memory and she may be able… She appreciates you…

-Yes, faking smiles… while she is totally embarrassed and probably wishing she was somewhere else…

-… Well, she doesn't remember you… But she tries to be kind to you… So you should not give up, try to spend some time with her even if it's short, try to get her to know you again and don't grieve over the past… over what you lost or if it was your fault… Appreciate what you have now… With time, Viola will not fake her smiles anymore and will really appreciate you even if she doesn't remember you still…

-So you also noticed her faked smiles…

-But she does smile to you… fake or not, she smiles… To how many people does she not even make the slightest effort to smile to? She barely smiles to me… Even for Zwei, she doesn't make big grins, you know? The fact she makes an effort to smile to you, is really a good sign for you.

-… You may be right, Siegfried… and she saved my life… But it pains me to know that she forgot me… After all what we've been through… all those years I held on because I thought about her… and she forgot me… Of course, it's not her fault, but it hurts… and the fact, that she doesn't even want me to tell her about her past to not influence her… I think it would help her to know it, non?

Salia suddenly came.

-Hey guys, you come to play card? The gang is waiting for you, Siegfried.

Siegfried suddenly remembered.

-Oh yeah! Game night!

Siegfried had totally forgot they were Friday, the day he and many of his gang played cards. Salia looked at Raphael and told him:

-You're welcome to join us, Raphael!

Raphael wondered who was that woman who addressed him so familiarly without even knowing him. Siegfried noticed the wondering gaze Raphael had and quickly made the presentations.

-That's Salia Olschmidt. My second in command and childhood friend.

Salia presented her hand to Raphael for a handshake.

-Hi! Siegfried told me you were a good friend of his!

Raphael wondered if he should shake her hand like she seemed to wait for or kiss it like he normally do for a lady. So he took her hand and kissed it.

-Well… it is a pleasure to meet you, Madame…

Salia blushed and smiled at the gallant gesture. She wasn't used to be treated like a lady around here… They all considered her one of the guys… It was fine because she wanted to be considered as such since she knew she could do as much as them, she was not some weak lady but sometimes if they could see she was a woman… especially Siegfried… Since he came back from his seven years misadventure, Salia who already had feelings for him, completely fell in love with him and tried to get him to notice her but he always seemed stuck on his princess… His beloved Princess Hildegard Von Krone… Hopeless love… For both Salia and Siegfried since Hilde married some royal prince and Siegfried never noticed Salia more… He only locked himself in his room for many days, crying over his lost love when Hilde announced him she would get married. Now Hildegard Von Krone was widowed but Salia didn't think Siegfried would have more chances with the princess now… Or did she hope he wouldn't? Siegfried and Hildegard seemed to get along so well together… Salia even sometimes wondered if something was going on between them… But they always got along well, even when Hildegard was married… Whatever… Salia had somehow given up on Siegfried and she knew she was one of his best friends… Salia asked Raphael again.

-So… about the game? Are you coming?

Salia and Siegfried now both stared at Raphael, waiting for an answer. Raphael wondered: maybe getting out of his room and play some games would be good…

-Since you invite me so cordially, I accept.

So Raphael followed Siegfried and Salia to some room where Hilde was already with her bodyguard Gerhilde and some other men who must be from Siegfried's mercenary group. Aside from shorter hair, Hilde was fairly recognizable, she still looked very young and Raphael even wondered if she was tainted by Soul Edge. She will probably talk about the fact he did not keep his promise of not hurting another innocent again… Hilde was sitting at a big table with two men while the others were at another table, talking together. Siegfried sat beside Hilde while Salia went to the other table and began to talk to the men. Gerhilde was reading a book near the fireplace. After a moment of hesitation, Raphael went toward Siegfried's table. Hilde greeted Raphael with a smile and Raphael shyly smiled back to her while gracefully bowing before he sat down on the other side of the table. Siegfried then presented the two men as Tomas and Claus.

-I can see you are better, said Hilde to Raphael. Siegfried told me you were badly burned…

-Yes, it did heal really fast…

-That is good. Answered Hilde with another smile.

Then another man came to sit at the table. He was holding a beer and made some joke, changing the subject to Raphael's relief. Siegfried answered the man with another joke while the others were laughing before he presented him to Raphael as well. His name was Luther. After a while of jokes and laughs between Hilde, Siegfried and his men, Raphael who was faintly smiling at their jokes, wondered when the game would begin. So he asked the man beside him.

-Aren't we supposed to play cards?

-Yeah, but everybody's not here yet.

Raphael understood and let them joke again until after some times, Viola and Zwei entered the room.

-Sorry to keep you waiting, captain, said the werewolf to Siegfried.

-Just sit and you'll be forgiven, answered the captain with a smile.

Zwei then saluted Hilde and the others.

-Your Highness, Tomas, Luther, Claus, Huh, Raphael… He seemed embarrassed as he saluted Raphael but he smiled to him like the others.

Zwei then sat at the table. Noticing Raphael, Viola also gave him a small smile but still sat beside Zwei and not beside Raphael. She saluted no one else. Raphael then thought about what Siegfried told him. Maybe he was privileged… But Viola was now not looking at him anymore and was looking at Zwei who was now answering to a joke some of the men threw at him.

The game then begun. When it was her turn, Viola put a card on the table.

-I got death, sickness and obstacle.

-It's an eight of spade, Viola… No need to know its significance in card reading… said Siegfried as he quickly gazed at the card before he went back to his cards.

-Whatever. Answered Viola not looking at him while Raphael was gazing at the eight of spade: He knew that this card also meant 'deterioration of an affective tie'. Viola must also know it, yet she didn't mention it…

-I got love, said Zwei with a small smile before he furtively gazed at Viola who kept her neutral expression but Raphael thought she may have slightly blushed. He also wondered if he himself did change his expression… Probably… To see this guy flirting with his daughter was somehow annoying…

-Eight of heart, corrected Siegfried again.

-Like you say, captain. answered Zwei.

Then Luther played before Raphael.

-I pass.

Then it was the vampire's turn. He decided to go on with the card reading thing.

-As for me, I got a child, translated to seven of heart for Siegfried. said Raphael as he put a card on the table while gazing intensely at Viola. He didn't really play; he had to put this card regardless of its value in the game. Viola looked at him a little surprised.

-You know how to read cards?

-Of course. You forgot, Amy, that occult always interested me… Well, I may not be an expert like you but I did learn some about it…

-… So are we foretelling the future or playing cards here? Interrupted Claus.

Tomas laughed and played a card without any card reading mention. The turn continued normally and the game then continued for some time. But after a while, Raphael began to be bored. This evening of playing cards reminded him of his aristocratic parties were he had to socialize for long hours and he was tired of it. Hearing all those boring conversations… He had become such a loner now… even more since he spent sixteen years in prison. He wanted to be alone. Viola and the others were kind, even Zwei, his now rival, seemed kind to him… Aside from Claus and Luther who were now quite drunk and really making stupid comments about anything, they were far more sympathetic than aristocrats but Raphael didn't feel like he belonged there. And he was jealous, well maybe not jealous… maybe… He didn't know, but he was feeling bad seeing Viola always sitting near Zwei who seemed to really like her. Raphael was feeling apart. He and Amy had shared so much together and now Viola was always near this werewolf guy… Only talking to Raphael like to some stranger. She only addressed him two times tonight: the one time about the card reading and the other time about the game. Raphael knew she felt awkward toward him… and it pained him to be looked as a stranger by his daughter… He got up from his chair.

-If you do not mind, I am tired. I shall retire and go to sleep. Bonne nuit.

And he went outside of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter will soon follow today or tomorrow. Thank you again everybody who read my story!<strong>


	19. Jeu de Paume

**Okay here is the chapter I promised you today :)**

**Jeu de Paume**

Many days passed and Raphael stayed in his room. He didn't like to mingle with other people. He refused all other invitations he had from Siegfried except for the one where he had to explain to Hilde and Siegfried what was going on exactly at Ostrheinsburg, what he knew of at least, and explain what he saw. They wanted to know about it for when they would attack. They had to know the forces, the weapons and defences that were there. so Raphael told them everything he knew. But sadly it was not much since he mostly knew his cell and the torture chamber but when he escaped he had searched the castle for Amy or the little girl while slaughtering many Soul Edge followers so he told them about what he saw then. He could also have told them about all the torture devices and his impressions of each yet he didn't really wish to and since it wasn't important he didn't speak about it. Yet he didn't dare tell them about the Nightmare host thing either, something that was far more important but he was scared they would react badly. He didn't completely trust them. Hilde was there and she may use more radical means to get rid of this menace… And even to Siegfried alone, Raphael didn't dare tell him. What was the use? As long as they knew something was going on in Ostrheinsburg and would do something against that hateful Tira, that was all that mattered. Anyway if they stopped the Soul Edge followers, they would save him by the way so no need to tell them. But he hated to speak about this horrible place since it reminded him of so many bad memories. At least during the meeting, Hilde told him she forgave him for the fact he did not keep his promise since he didn't have the choice. She understood his problem and it reassured him.

Later, as he was sitting on his bed, looking by the small window at the now pink and dark blue sky, Siegfried came and gave him two half-full bottles. It was Raphael's blood ration. The vampire didn't even look at Siegfried when he got the bottles, he didn't even turn his head toward him when he thanked him for it. He seemed too absorbed in his bad memories. To speak about Ostrheinsburg today had troubled him… But he had told Siegfried and Hilde that it was the last time he would talk about it. If they wanted to know something they better ask it now, he didn't want to remember those painful memories anymore. Yet it was hard to get rid of them…

Siegfried said while presenting the bottles:

-It's my blood. Well, half of it. It's written on which bottle it is. You can drink it or not. You can mix them together, maybe my Soul Calibur blood will be less bad for you… Or you can drink only the other blood… Whatever you wish. Sorry. We don't have anything else. For now.

Raphael only nodded and thanked him again. He didn't seem to care.

Siegfried wondered if he should say something to take Raphael out from this negative mood he seemed in and stayed for some time beside him. Raphael didn't speak to him and Siegfried didn't know what to say more than he already said, so after a while he left, telling good night to the still sad looking vampire who didn't even answer back. When Siegfried was gone, Raphael gazed at the blood bottles and sighed before he took the one with Siegfried's blood to his lips and drank some. But he quickly stopped as he winced in disgust.

-Distasteful. I don't know if Soul Calibur blood is poison to me but it's disgusting… Ewww… Almost makes me want to throw up…

Raphael put the bottle beside him in disgust.

-I won't drink such a thing. I shall only take the other one…

But… if it was Soul Calibur blood, could it heal him from Soul Edge? Siegfried had been rid of Soul Edge because of Soul Calibur… What if drinking Soul Calibur blood could purify him? It could be a poison but it could also be a cure… So Raphael drank some more blood. He winced from the bad taste before he continued some more until he put the rest aside, he would finish it later, maybe mix it with the other blood.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Viola was standing beside the fortress near her small stream.<p>

-I'm scared of my past, I'm scared of Zwei's love… I try not to look like it but I'm scared of everything… What should I do? I can't face my past, I can't even face my present… Maybe like the captain said, I have to face them, to face the future… but this future…

Viola thought about the bad feelings she had about Raphael.

-Don't seem much comforting either… The darkness of night will wrap everything…

Viola got up.

-Well if that man truly is my father, I should go see him… If that man will destroy the world, I may be able to change something…

Viola suddenly corrected herself.

-Well, that's presumptuous… I'll probably fail… but I could try…

It was getting dark and Viola went inside the fortress. Strange creatures were sometimes seen roaming around…

* * *

><p>Raphael was still reading Ivy's book. While trying to understand this complicated reading, he was forgetting that his daughter was fleeing from him and trying to evade him. After the card game, she still haven't tried to speak to him and had avoided him again… Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Raphael sighed in annoyance.<p>

-What do you want? I don't have time…

-It's me Viola. Can I come in?

Raphael got surprised and froze before he began to breathe faster in joy or nervousness or both. He closed his book and quickly went to open the door. He smiled to Viola.

-What is it, Amy? You need something? Can I do something for you? You may enter…

He suddenly remembered that it may scare her.

-… Only if you wish to…

Viola entered the room. She seemed embarrassed.

-Euh… You look tired.

-I may be a little. But, in fact, not really. You can sit if you wish.

Raphael showed her the only place she could sit: on his bed. He only had a bed and a small table. He almost offered her something to drink but suddenly gazed at the only thing he had: the rest of the blood bottles he finally had mixed together. It wasn't really proper to offer that… So he only smiled kindly at her, like he always did for Amy before while asking what she wanted.

-What is it?

-Hum… I… euh… I wanted to talk.

-About what?

-Hum…

Viola didn't seem to know, so Raphael suggested something.

-You want me to tell you of our past? Our life together?

Maybe she was now ready to hear it… thought Raphael. Viola saw the eagerness in Raphael's eyes and got even more embarrassed. This man really seemed to love her… Well, this Amy… But Viola did not want him to tell her about their or his and Amy's life together. She feared this would influence her and corrupt her true memories… but Viola was aware of Raphael's need to tell her, to speak about it… He was feeling alone… without this Amy… Viola felt bad letting him suffer… She didn't care about a lot of people but this man… She didn't know what she felt about him… She still wondered if she had affection for him… but was it because he loved her so much? Seeing Viola's hesitation made Raphael sad. Viola then answered and it brought him even more down.

-Hum. No. I'm sorry but I do not want to remember… Not now. I just came to talk about anything.

-… I understand… I won't tell you if you do not wish to… I do not want to hurt you… I care for you…

Viola said nothing. They both sat on the bed and gazed at the full moon by the slender window for a time until Viola noticed the blood bottle on Raphael's small table. She thought with some disgust: So I once drank… this? Even if he was really thirsty; Raphael had not finished his blood ration because it really tasted disgusting even when he mixed it. And the ration already was smaller than before since unbeknown to him, Gretel had woke up so Siegfried and the others had to supply her as well now, thus reducing Raphael's blood ration and using Siegfried's Soul Calibur blood. Raphael had faintly sensed something when Gretel woke up but since he was too caught up in his own problems, he didn't realize exactly what it was and pushed it aside. Seeing the blood bottle, reminded Viola of their encounter in Walachia: For a while, she had forgotten he was the one that slaughtered many people in the duke's mansion, he was the one who killed the woman she warned, who transformed the woman they were now forced to keep… And she suddenly noticed the dark aura around him once more. Viola suddenly gazed at him very seriously, trying to read more of him. Raphael suddenly felt Viola's piercing gaze on him again.

-Why are you looking at me like that, Amy? Are you still looking into my soul? I hate it! Stop it!

Viola stopped staring at him and looked again at the window without a word but Raphael felt like a monster again and his mood dropped down. After a while, he asked Viola:

-Why did you come to see me? Pity?

Viola was caught off guard. She didn't know herself why. Was it pity? Gratitude for the fact he cared so much for her, well this Amy? Love? She didn't even remember him so it wasn't exactly love… Was it really pity or did she wanted to be reminded of her past by spending time with him? Yet, she wasn't really eager to see him in the first place… This lack of enthusiasm was sad if he really was her father… Viola realized she wasn't able to open up as much as she should to please him. Maybe she was only aggravating the case by coming here…

-Huh… No. I came to talk with you.

-Then why don't you want me to tell you about us? No need to look at my soul, I could tell you… Asked Raphael on a small resentful tone.

Viola kept silent. After an uncomfortable moment, she spoke again.

-… I fear what may have happened to me… I'm sorry.

Raphael regretted his sudden sulkiness.

-You don't have to apologize, Amy… I should… I'm sorry for being so aloof and sulky…I'm sorry… to not have been able to protect you from whatever hurt you… I'm sorry…

Raphael wondered how can they feel so awkward when they were so comfortable together before? Of course, it has been sixteen years… Amy spent more than half of her life without him… even more… Of her thirty years, only seven were spent with him… And he spent more time in this damn prison in Ostrheinsburg than with his daughter… Maybe it was normal that they don't know each other right now… This thought made Raphael feel very sad. Because even if it had only been seven years of his life, they were the most important ones of his whole life! This seven years period meant all his life! Amy had made him feel alive and given him a reason to live and to enjoy life! He had known true happiness with her! He discreetly gazed at Viola: she was bending her head, seemingly embarrassed and not knowing what to say… He really didn't know how to act to win her trust and love again. He didn't want to embarrass her and may look a little too cold to be welcoming to her because he was hiding the pain their awkwardness did to him under some kind of cold attitude even if he didn't want to. As the father, he should make some efforts… So he faked a smile and turned toward Viola.

-So… euh Amy… Are you still drawing?

-… I was drawing?… Huh… no.

-Do you practice your fencing skills?

-Ah… no. I didn't remember either I was doing that…

Raphael suddenly remembered he should not talk about her past and telling her was she was doing may embarrass her, so he tried to speak about the present and tried to learn of her new interests.

-Then what do you do? What do you like?

Viola seemed completely embarrassed by the question.

-Not much… I travel… I can read the future… sometimes…

And Viola stopped talking, not knowing what to say more. Raphael didn't know what to add to make her talk more and be more at ease. They both remained silent for a while again, not knowing what to do. Raphael then decided put an end to this painful moment for Amy.

-Amy… I'm happy to have seen you… I'm glad you are okay. My beloved daughter… I love you. Euh… You can go if you wish. It is getting late… I'm glad you came… Merci…

Viola got up and got out of the room after Raphael had accompanied her to the door, which was already very close from the bed, but he wanted to be courteous with her. After he closed the door, Raphael fell down on his bed where he remained lying down.

-Why can't I speak with my daughter? I know she is troubled I could do something to help her yet I am making it worse for her… She makes the effort of speaking to me… and I… don't know what to say… and even act badly with her… Could sixteen years have changed our relation that much?

Raphael could not stand being looked at like a stranger… yet Viola seemed to make efforts and she seemed to have lived something very difficult… He was still thinking: I should be there and support her… but she doesn't remember me! I am being completely selfish… My daughter tries to talk to me and I send her away… I should welcome her… even if it pains me to know she doesn't remember me… Next time she comes… but there will be no next time… She tried and I sent her away… I should be the one to make the next move, I know Amy, she won't come back… I now have to act and ask for her forgiveness… I should go talk to her and tell her I'm sorry… but she will be with that werewolf… They are always together… Am I jealous? My daughter has a friend who helped her, who may have supported her when she needed it… and I don't like him… I'm jealous of him… I'm so horrible… I'm mean to Amy and she did so much for me… She may not remember me but she saved my life, many times! And now, even not remembering me, she came and saved me from the sun! Like Siegfried said, she makes efforts… and I spoil them all… She gives me her blood… She smiles to me… I have to tell her I'm sorry… I must do something, I must go see her… She's my daughter, I should get up and tell her that no matter what, I love her… She should not have to feel guilty because she doesn't remember me.

Raphael went out of his room to search for Viola. But he could not say were she went. He walked through some galleries but did not find her.

-She must have gone to her room… It is late… Maybe she is tired and doesn't want to see me right now… I would be annoying if I came to see her now… I don't even know which bedroom is her bedroom… I'll scare everybody, walking around the galleries like this… I should go back to my bedroom…

So Raphael decided to go see her tomorrow and try to talk to her alone. Which was hard since she always was with her stupid friend… But he would try. While he was getting back to his room, he suddenly heard some long howling. Like a wolf… Where was that wolf? He seemed to be in the fortress… or very near… Raphael suddenly realized something: Werewolf… It was full moon… Raphael suddenly understood… and somehow got scared. He didn't have any weapon on him right now… What if Viola's friend wanted to get rid of him? Not that he was scared of Zwei but if a fight happened, he was at a disadvantage now and he didn't want to trouble his daughter with some fight against her boyfriend… So watching his back, he went to his room and locked the door. He sat on his bed and took some sip of his disgusting blood bottle to get some comfort and appease his thirst while the howling continued. It tasted disgusting but it was blood… That night Raphael worried about his next conversation with Viola and wondered how to address her. He had a lot of time to think since he could not sleep with that annoying werewolf that kept howling.

The next day in the morning, Raphael was reading Ivy's book again. He had begun to try to understand that interesting book. Too bad it wasn't the one he lost in Venice since he still had to recover a part of his soul… The mirror was still sending him a slightly transparent reflection of himself… Someone suddenly knocked at his door. Raphael wondered if it could be Amy again and nervously asked:

-Who is it?

-It's me Siegfried. Can I come?

Raphael was disappointed but tried to hide it.

-Yes.

Siegfried opened the door and came inside. He seemed happy.

-Do you want to do some great activity today? Hilde talked to me about some interesting sport: It's called the Jeu de paume, it's French, so I think you may know about it, and she said we could make teams and play in the courtyard. Two against two. I would be with Hilde and you would be with Viola.

Just by hearing the name of the game, Raphael's face suddenly illuminated.

-To play to the Jeu de Paume? I would love it! … But Amy never played this game, so I don't think it will remind her of anything or help bring back her memory…

-But it could bring you closer together…

Raphael thought that it made sense. They needed some help.

-Amy accepted to play with me?

-Yes.

So Amy was not too angry at him! Raphael smiled even more.

-You got rackets?

-Yeah. Hilde took care of it all.

Raphael left his book on his bed and followed Siegfried in the courtyard. This seemed such an amusing activity! For how many years had he not played? He was really eager to play and his face showed it, Siegfried thought that Hilde really seemed to have chosen the right game to brighten Raphael's mood and he slightly smiled in satisfaction. Hilde was already there, finishing giving orders to install the court to play. Raphael came to her and bowed gallantly.

-Princesse Hildegarde, it is an extremely good suggestion you made to play this exciting game! I am grateful you invited me.

-I am glad you like it; it is a very entertaining game! This will be interesting, to say the least! We sometimes played in my kingdom. My friend Cassandra was a champion at this game.

-Your friend, but were you?

-… More or less. But I shall do my best! I shall not give up!

Viola then came on the court. She was still with Zwei. Siegfried came to them while Raphael and Hilde were busy discussing the game and didn't notice the newcomers.

-Viola, I'm really glad you accepted… Like I told you before, it will be me and Hilde and you and Raphael. Are you okay with this?

-Whatever. I did not even wish to play this game that I do not even know.

-But Viola, he is your father. Don't you want to spend time with him?

-It's only for this reason that I play, or else…

Zwei then told her.

-I think it will be cool. You'll certainly have fun.

Zwei was a little disappointed to not be able to play, the game seemed really interesting. He still was somehow distrustful of Raphael but he also believed maybe he could really be Viola's father, so maybe it could be good that they get closer together… He was really torn in his feelings but then it was not for him to decide. Viola had to make her own decisions. And seeing her trouble about this father thing, he decided to not add her more trouble on her shoulders. He would support her in all her decisions. If she needed him, she knew he was there for her. But he knew he should not make too much jealousy and since Viola had to get nearer to her father, he would not play the game. He would just assist to it like some other people. Anyway, Zwei didn't know the game since he only heard about what Hilde said, so he would be able to learn by looking at it and he was tired from having howled all night. Beside, Siegfried promised to play with him later. So after encouraging Viola one last time, he went into the gallery like some other spectators to assist to the game or discreetly sleep. Apart from Zwei, Viola hated to have spectators looking at them but she didn't complain about it. When he noticed her, Raphael smiled and went to her. He was swinging his racket with excitement.

-Ah! Amy, we will win!

As Viola went toward Raphael, she asked him:

-So… you're good at it?

Raphael smiled at her.

-I'm a champion.

-Good. Because I want to win.

-Well then, with me you're assured of winning! said Raphael with an assured smile. Viola outlined a small smile. A faked smile, thought Raphael. But it didn't really bother him now, he was used to it and like Siegfried said; at least, she smiled. With his temper last night, he was glad she even faked a smile. Also playing one of his favourite games gave him some pep. He was in a good mood now.

Raphael and Hilde then tried to explain the rules to Siegfried and Viola but the rules were very complicated with many terms like drum and bell and ways to make points like hitting some window… some grille… some drum…

-So you must hit the ball on the wall then if you mark, you'll hit the ball on the wall again, then on the roof…

-Huh?

Siegfried was trying to understand those complex rules. His expression betrayed that he didn't succeed very well. Viola then moved beside him and muttered:

-I don't understand a thing either.

But she didn't seem troubled by it. Yet it reassured Siegfried to know he was not the only one not understanding a thing around here. Raphael and Hilde were discussing about the game so freely, he thought he was stupid. After they explained the game to Siegfried and Viola and the two seemed to understand enough, Hilde and Raphael each went on their side of the court.

-For my honour, I shall win! yelled Hilde from her side of the court.

-Ha! You delude yourself! Answered back Raphael.

-Resolve is measured by results! I swear on my name I will prevail!

Raphael laughed.

-Hahahahaha!

-For shame! Complacent!

Siegfried told Hilde:

-We'll show him Hilde…

-Show me what? That you can lose? Yelled Raphael in a mocking way from the other side of the court.

-Having known you were like that at this game, I would not have invited you! yelled Siegfried.

-Do not worry Siegfried… I believe you shall have some fun even if you lose… added Raphael walking closer to the net in a confident way.

-I hope you are a good loser too, since you will have to suffer some defeats! said Hilde defiantly to Raphael. Now Siegfried, you are to serve! Show him your best!

They quickly took their places while Siegfried prepared to serve.

-Even to friends, I cannot lose! Ready?

-You cannot defeat me, now or ever! Answered Raphael with an arrogant air.

Siegfried threw the ball and violently hit it with his racket.

-Eat this!

Siegfried made a powerful smash but Raphael quickly threw himself at it and hit the ball back toward Hilde who quickly hit it back.

-Witness my power!

After a while of playing, Siegfried tried another service. He smashed it with all his strenght to give it speed. But Viola hit it back before she replied.

-You possess great strength, but nothing else.

Siegfried was annoyed at the remark and hit back the ball that got outside the court.

-You lack… focus, added Viola while Siegfried sighed. She was becoming like her father…

-I won't lose! Replied Siegfried with a new determination. But his efforts didn't pay and he and Hilde were losing to Raphael and Viola. Siegfried threw his racket down in anger.

-I quit!

Hilde looked at him with an offended gaze.

-Siegfried! Is your resolve this thin?

Siegfried sighed again.

-I had expected far better… I'm disappointed in me…

-It's your first game… Give yourself a chance… answered Hilde on a kind tone.

Hilde succeeded in giving some pep to Siegfried who took back his racket and was ready to continue. Meanwhile Raphael was enjoying the game and the fact he and Viola were winning. But as he turned toward Viola with a grin, he noticed she was looking in the gallery while outlining a small smile. Raphael turned toward the gallery and noticed Zwei who was clapping and making some victory gesture to her. Noticing Raphael was now looking at him, Zwei gave him a thumbs up too but Raphael was now jealous and turned his head, ignoring Zwei, pretending he didn't see him even if Zwei probably noticed his attitude. This stupid werewolf was ruining his time with Amy! The game then continued, Hilde and Siegfried seemed determined to win. Hilde smashed at Viola who missed. The white haired girl sighed and dropped her arms to her side and did nothing more. She seemed demoralized. Or resigned and not caring about the game anymore.

-Where's your passion? Play like you mean it! Yelled Hilde to the white haired girl before Raphael had time to say anything to encourage his daughter.

Not looking very excited, Viola hit back the ball that Hilde was now throwing back at her. Even if she didn't show much enthousiasm, the hit was really well done and both Hilde and Siegfried missed it.

-How's this? Said Viola with a very faint smile while Raphael was laughing at his adversaries, being proud of his daughter's hit.

-Not bad! You were always a fast learner Amy! I'm proud of you!

Viola outlined a faint smile.

Raphael finally smashed the winning hit.

-The Finale! …How pitiful!

After the play. Raphael and Viola had won all three games. Hilde and Siegfried had given their all but even if two games were very close to being won, they lost them. And the first game they played was not even worth mentioning. Siegfried was completely confused about the rules and made many mistakes.

-What a stupid boring game! Grumbled Siegfried as he threw his racket on the ground.

Yet at the end of the game, Hilde and Siegfried were not very happy but they came to shake hands with the winners.

While Viola shook hands with Siegfried, she outlines a smile again and told him.

-Nobody enjoys losing.

-Yeah… answered Siegfried with a frown before his mouth began to outline a small smile too. In the end, he had fun… even if he lost… Next time he would be better! And maybe it helped Raphael and Viola to bond together… He saw Viola smile to Raphael in the end and it didn't seem forced…

-Better luck… Next time… said Raphael to Hilde with an arrogant air which annoyed her a bit. The proud princess felt hurt in her pride and replied:

-You are quite arrogant, you know. But if you had been against Cassandra, you would probably have lost.

Maybe she was less good than him but she could not accept that he would be the best. His arrogance annoyed her. He had to have a lesson! She then had to talk about her friend. Raphael smirked.

-Forgive my insolence, Your Highness but you can speak about people who could beat me while they are not even here to prove it… She probably would lose like everybody. I'm a champion. But tell your friend I would like to meet her for a match one day if she is that good… It could be interesting…

Hilde made a sad expression.

-It's been sixteen years that I haven't seen her…

-Oh… That is too bad… Sixteen years… Does it have to do with Ostrheinsburg?

-I think she went to search for her sister… Who went toward the cursed place… Tomorrow, I shall go see the Emperor to take care of this place once and for all!

Suddenly Hilde's children who were assisting to the game, came running toward their mother. They both congratulated their mother.

-Mother! You have been very good!

-Yes, mother! You play so well!

The young boy addressed Raphael.

-And you two, sir! You seem to be a champion at this game.

Raphael smiled.

-Merci.

Raphael gazed at the two children. Siegfried had not answered when he asked about him and Hilde, so these children must not be his… The little girl was blond though… but Siegfried was not the only blond man in the world…

-You have wonderful children, Your Highness! Your husband must also be very proud of them!

-He is not here anymore. He left this world two years ago…

Hilde said that with some sadness in her voice. But even if she appreciated her husband to some degree, she never loved him. She had married him only for political reasons like her princess role asked her to do. And her husband did not love her either. They almost never were together. They both had their own interests and aside from political reasons, they were almost always estranged. They got along well the few times they had to be together, that was all. Hilde was mostly sad for her children who lost their father. Mostly her son, who really loved his father, his sister had already began to forget him. Then Siegfried came toward them and Raphael politely left them: he wondered where was Viola. Then he saw her: She was coming toward him. But Raphael noticed she was with Zwei again. Yet he did regret his earlier attitude so he decided he would try to be polite now even if he still was jealous of the werewolf. If he drove that guy away, he could drive Viola too, so he had to accept him. …Even if he still dressed badly and didn't button his pants again… Such a bum… But with all his aristocratic life years, Raphael had learned very well how to hide his real feelings and smiled to them both. Zwei told him:

-Hey! You're good!

-Merci. But I had Amy by my side, she is very good, she has a lot of potential!

-Yeah, I could see that!

While both the men were praising her, Viola said nothing. She was only looking at them without a word or even expression. She didn't really enjoy the praises. Suddenly Raphael asked Zwei.

-May I ask you a question?

-Yeah, of course.

-… It may be embarrassing, I do not want to annoy you… but, you really are a werewolf?

-Yeah. And you're not annoying at all.

-So you're the one that's been howling all night?

-Yeah. Did I annoy you? I'm sorry if that's the case. I was locked in the basement were it's safer for people. But it may be more annoying for the people here.

-I see.

After a while, they stopped talking together and Viola left with Zwei. Even if their conversation went well, Raphael was somehow disappointed: He had spoken mostly with Zwei since Viola didn't say a word, or barely answered the questions he asked her. Yet maybe he was getting closer…

But those attempts at bringing Viola and Raphael together didn't really work either. Even if maybe it was a little better, Viola still seemed embarrassed to be in his presence and always hung up with Zwei, making Raphael jealous. She was trying to be kind and polite to Raphael but her aloof behaviour toward him was driving Raphael crazy. How much time would it take to win her back? Their conversation always was short and full of stupidities like the weather and other superficial subjects, Viola never wanting to go deeper into the subject of their life together or even speaking about her in the present time. Raphael really had the impression of speaking to someone else than his daughter. Not being able to reach her as easily as he would like, Raphael was spending much of his time in his room, reading Ivy's book. But he also learned Viola had gone this morning with Zwei for some mission and they would be back in some days. They had decided to travel with Hilde for now until they would each go their way and Hilde would go see Rudolf II again. Raphael was angry to not have been told, he would have wished to accompany them! But maybe Viola didn't want him to… He didn't want to make Viola flee him by his insistance either…

Raphael was still supplied in blood by Siegfried and some of his mercenaries. Before he went away, Zwei had finally reluctantly accepted to give some of his own blood since they were lacking some now. Even if he tried to have good relations with Raphael since he probably was Viola's father, he didn't completely trust the vampire and giving him blood made him uneasy: didn't Raphael had some power over those he took some blood from? Wasn't that how he made his minions?… So Zwei was distrustful but he didn't trust his own blood either. He asked if they thought Raphael and the girl would turn werewolf with his blood. Would he give his werewolf curse to the vampires? Lycanthropic vampires was not what they would need now… But since no one else wanted to give blood and since Viola already did it, he also accepted. Siegfried did like for his own blood and kept Zwei's blood in a separate bottle.

Yet Raphael was quite unhappy with that blood giving… Not only did he felt like a monster in front of them but he also felt he was receiving charity… They pitied him and gave him blood out of pity for his condition… His pride was somehow hurt by this… But he could not do much else… He would always need blood… He would be stuck as a vampire forever… And these people were trying to help him not killing anyone and they wanted him to live… Because they could get rid of a monster such as him instead of helping him and supplying the blood he needed… And maybe their motive may not be pity… In the case of Siegfried, it may be guilt again… But for the others, it may be pity or Siegfried's orders… Raphael wondered how Amy was feeling about it… He was feeling it was pity she was feeling… He hated that… Most of them were people who pitied him…

But deep down inside, Raphael felt something darker, more shameful than his pride: he felt he was missing the hunts… He longed to catch someone and sink his fangs into the soft flesh to feast on the blood… He realized that just drinking blood was not completely satisfying him, the blood was less tasty… and they didn't feed him enough… The blood was now beginning to lack and it often tasted disgusting… Siegfried seemed to give a lot of his blood… The German captain could not force his mercenaries to give blood, so he supplied Raphael with much of his own blood… That disgusting Soul Calibur blood… At least it didn't seem poison yet it did gave him some stomach aches… If only he had some fresh blood… straight from a human neck… Raphael was ashamed of those thoughts and repressed desires… He didn't know what to do… Soul Edge was so strong… Getting stronger…

-It is only Soul Edge's influence that pushes me to think that… I am human… I don't want to do that… yet I'm not human anymore… even less than before… Non… I need blood… I need Soul Edge… I need it to live… I need to live as it asks me… Those are my instincts now… Like an animal must hunt, even fed cats will still hunt… I must hunt too… It's my vampire instincts… I am a vampire, not a human… He suddenly thought about what Taki told him years ago: _Just keep fighting the best you can the influence Soul Edge has on you_. And Amy… she trusted him, she had faith in him… Well, he hoped… She may begin to like him… The others too… since they let him walk around the fortress like this… Yet it was hard to resist the blood lust… and humiliating to receive charity… He had let himself be lead by this evil sword too often… Maybe he should flee the area to escape this bad influence… Or go straight to Ostrheinsburg to destroy Soul Edge? Was this influence inside of him or around Ostrheinsburg? But he had to do something before it was too late!

* * *

><p><strong>Cassandra was the other secret character aside from Raphael, coming from Soul Calibur II in Smash court tennis Pro tournament so I guess she must be good with a racket too…<strong>

**When I described the Jeu de Paume game (which is the ancestor of tennis but more complicated), I really didn't described it much. It is really supposed to have very complicated rules with hitting the wall and all... But I don't even know them so I didn't described it too much...**


	20. Revelations

**Sorry for the long time, I was really busy**

**Revelations**

Raphael was still in his room, reading his book. He wanted to understand this thing about Astral Chaos he found about. Ivy had said something about Soul Edge hiding in it and destroying it there or something… She had put a lot of notes along the pages… Very useful… Once they were deciphered. Because Ivy wrote in abbreviations and mostly, she scribbled a lot… It was barely readable… If he wanted to destroy Soul Edge, he had to understand her notes. Sitting on his bed, he was still trying to decipher and understand this amazing book when suddenly, he felt observed. He lifted his head and noticed a raven on his windowsill, staring at him. As soon as Raphael noticed it, the bird flew away. Raphael quickly got up and went to his window.

-Cursed bird! Damn you!

He had the feeling it was one of Tira's bird… Yet seeing birds around the window was not that strange since he was on the third floor, the higher one and birds often nested in the roof above his slender window. But this time, it felt strange… The bird really was observing him with a piercing gaze and really was inside the room… Raphael looked outside by his embrasure in the forest and saw nothing abnormal, only the trees with some birds flying over it as always… But he still got chills… He was glad his window was too small for any human to go through… Yet Tira had other means… Like hurting the ones her enemies loved… Like Viola… Mostly if she learned she was Amy… He hoped she didn't… Fearing for his daughter, Raphael suddenly got a new resolve.

-I won't remain hidden here like a coward! I have to do something! I have to protect Amy, I have to destroy Soul Edge!

He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

-… And kill Tira… I knew she didn't drown… Damn monster… This type of parasite never dies easily…

Raphael decided to leave the fortress. Then Viola and the others will be safer. And he thought he may know enough of the book to try to go in Astral Chaos and destroy Soul Edge. Or what he didn't know, he would learn on the way. Staying here will only endanger his daughter and even him since he was feeling Soul Edge influence getting stronger. He could not stay hidden here doing nothing and waiting for Hilde to talk to the Emperor and ask permission and all… He wouldn't be able to hold on against the evil influence he was feeling so he had to leave. Somehow this bird had provoked him to act more rashly.

So Raphael packed his things: his half-empty blood bottle, some clothes and mostly Ivy's book. He also took his beloved Flambert with him. He still didn't know if he should get away from the area at first to get out of Soul Edge's stronger influence for a while or directly go into Ostrheinsburg, kill Tira, after some payback torture of course if it was possible… and destroy Soul Edge. Since some portals to the other dimension were created when Soul Edge was destroyed sixteen years ago, Astral Chaos seemed to be accessible from the Ostrheinsburg area only… and if the evil sword's influence was inside of him, it was useless to go away… Maybe he really had to go in the cursed area for killing Tira or going to Astral Chaos and not flee the area… He would see what he would chose to do on the way. But before he would leave the fortress, he decided to write Viola a letter, explaining his feelings and to tell her he loved her. Since they were unable to discuss correctly in person, he would write it to her. So he wrote her a letter. When he almost finished, he wondered:

-Hum… Should I tell her: P.S. Tell Zwei to button his pants? Hum… Non, she would be too embarrassed to speak about this… Tell Zwei to dress properly? Hum, non. I'll leave the werewolf out of my letter.

He finally wrote her two letters and left them on the table before he went outside his bedroom and walked toward the gates, ready to go. But his plans were foiled by some sentinels guarding the door. They forbid him to go out, captain's orders. Raphael was surprised.

-What? Am I a prisoner or what?

Sometimes in his small bedroom with the slender window, he had felt like he was in a cell but now he was really beginning to wonder.

-No. Just security. No one is allowed outside without the captain's permission.

-Well, that is… surprising. I'll go see Siegfried and ask him.

So Raphael went in search of the Schwarzwind captain. But before he went away he noticed people were going in and out… They must have Siegfried's permission… But the guards didn't even seem to look at them… When he asked the guards, he had the feeling he was specifically watched… Maybe he was making himself some paranoid ideas… So he kept searching for Siegfried and found him as Siegfried was in the dinning room, eating beets. Someone told him it was good to make blood and he needed it. He was still weak from his contribution to the vampires' thirst and was looking somewhat pale… Siegfried, Viola and Salia had been the ones who gave the more blood to the vampires and they were now suffering from it. Siegfried was feeling a little dizzy right now.

-Siegfried Schtauffen!

Siegfried suddenly froze. He hated being called like this. Mostly on this kind of authoritarian tone. But before he had the time to wonder what Raphael wanted, the vampire continued walking toward him and put his hands aggressively on the table.

-Are you keeping me prisoner?

Siegfried was surprised by Raphael sudden question. He didn't want any confrontation…

-Ah, nein…

-Then why can't I go outside? I really have the feeling I am kept here!

Siegfried looked at the angry vampire with a very serious gaze and sighed.

-… Okay. In fact, I don't want you to get out of the fortress.

The answer surprised Raphael a bit even if he already had doubts.

-What?

-I'm sorry to tell you that, but you're dangerous. I can't let you go. Until we can get you purified. After we destroy Ostrheinsburg and Soul Edge, we will organize some party to go east to purify you…

Siegfried didn't like to keep Raphael prisoner but with his bloodlust, he could be dangerous, so he had to stay here… If only Raphael hadn't wanted to go out, he would never have found out… As long as he didn't know he was kept inside, he wasn't angry or sad… Even if he understood Siegfried's reasons, Raphael was now insulted.

-So I'm really a monster? You have to keep me locked?

-You're not a monster but you know like me that you can be dangerous for people. We are still keeping your last victim here. So if you care, you'll stay.

-My last… victim?

Raphael was troubled by this statement.

-Yes, the girl you changed into a minion near Leipzig. She is still alive, safely kept in some quarters. She woke up from her coma some days ago. She is still weak, you almost killed her.

At the mention of his victim, Raphael felt troubled: he was glad that she survived yet it made him look more like a monster since now they were always reminded of it by looking at her… at what he did to her… He suddenly felt bad. He was a monster indeed… He was now having such selfish considerations… worrying about how he was seen instead of about his victim… He lowered his head in shame while Siegfried continued.

-We would like to find someone who could purify you and her but right now, we can't find anyone in the area, so we will have to go east later. I know you have consideration, Raphael; I know you don't really want to hurt people, so you should stay here. Until the party for the trip toward east is organized. Then you would go and get purified… Don't worry, you won't die from it… We care about you, we won't force you into any dangerous thing…

Even if he was feeling weak, Siegfried thought they still could provide for Raphael and Gretel somehow… Maybe by taking blood from evil guys… Or if only the others would change their minds… But he could not let Raphael and Gretel go freely and kill for blood… even if they may not wish to, the urge will force them to do it… Raphael stayed mute for a while before he asked Siegfried:

-… And… if I have to stay here until you destroy Ostrheinsburg, Soul Edge and everything, how do you intend to do it? How do you intend to destroy Ostrheinsburg exactly? And Soul Edge?

-With Soul Calibur. Once we find the rightful wielder of the sword, we will be able to launch an attack and destroy the evil forces once and for all. Beside don't you want to stay? For Amy? …And you are safe here…

-Yes… Safe… Tira is still after me…

-Another reason to stay then. You're safe here. We're your friends, we will protect you.

-But she will attack you… She will attack Amy… Kill anyone from here just to annoy me…

-You think we can't defend ourselves? It's a fortress Raphael, we are organized! We can take care of Tira! Stay here for your safety! We're stronger by sticking together.

Raphael had the feeling he wasn't safe from Tira anywhere. And from the Soul Edge influence… He sat on the other side of the table, in front of Siegfried.

-Yes… I'll be safe… So… You say you need Soul Calibur to destroy Soul Edge… That you need to find that sword absolutely before you act… But what about Astral Chaos?

-What's that?

Raphael explained it was the dimension where Soul Edge took refuge and intended to come back from it. Siegfried suddenly seem to know about it.

-I think I know what you're talking about… I never called it like that but I think I already went there… Soul Edge… it's its world… If we can call it like that…

-… Well… It's the world where the sword took refuge… So indeed I thought it was its world… And if it is like many demons, if you destroy it in its own world, it will be destroyed forever! So I would like to go there and destroy it!

-If we do that, how will we do exactly? How will we go there? It always was Soul Edge itself that opened some portal…

-We would have to find a demon to open the portal… Evil forces can open a portal to this world, not just Soul Edge.

Siegfried looked at him with a horrified gaze.

-A demon? Forget it!

Raphael didn't seemed to care about Siegfried's reaction.

-To rely on Soul Calibur instead of a demon is a little ironic… This sword is evil too… You know it…

-I told you it's not. And where would you find that demon?

-There are ways to invoke them… I once dabbled with this a little…

Siegfried's eyes widened in surprise.

-To the point of summoning demons?

-Well… I tried…

Raphael had indeed sometimes tried in his Walachian castle… With not much success yet he did succeed to a very small degree like hearing voices or seeing short apparitions… But it never was a real dialogue and never was useful. He had done this to learn more about their strange vampire condition and get some help from those knowledgeable creatures of the dark but he never received the answers he sought. Maybe he still was too scared unconsciously to really get serious with it… Yet he knew much about it anyway even if in practice he was still an amateur… Siegfried still looked at him with a horrified gaze.

-Maybe the idea of going there to destroy the sword is good but the way is not acceptable. Beside Soul Edge can only be destroyed by Soul Calibur. We have to find Soul Calibur first. So wait a little more. And we'll find another way to get there.

Raphael thought: But I have no time to lose! He gazed seriously at Siegfried before he lowered his head. He wanted to tell him, he didn't' have time to find this Soul Calibur wielder, he didn't have time to get the Holy Roman Emperor's permission or any other things like that! He was feeling the evil energy in him as it was growing stronger… He had the feeling he would become Nightmare if he didn't act soon enough… Raphael gazed around the room: there was no one. He was now alone with Siegfried… Maybe he should tell him… about Nightmare… He should tell him that he was scared and he needed help…

-… Siegfried… I… Euh…

Siegfried looked at him with a concerned look. Raphael seemed troubled about something so he waited for him to express himself.

-Hum… Ah… How did you become Nightmare?

Siegfried was surprised at the question.

-Why do you want to know that?

-I want to know about some theory I would have with Astral Chaos…

Raphael did not want to really tell him why he wanted to know.

-Well… I took Soul Edge. I… I… the sword offered me to resurrect my father…

Siegfried seemed embarrassed to tell everything.

-Somehow it seemed tempting… But when I took the evil sword, I felt something inside of me… The sword seemed to send me some evil energy or something… I got scared and wanted to get rid of it but the sword was stuck to my hand… Or rather my hand didn't want to leave it anymore… My arm began to… Well… It's hard to explain… My hand and my arm seemed to not be mine anymore… they began to transform… into that… horrible thing… and then it affected my whole body and my mind… I… I accepted the deal it offered me… to… give him souls… I'm disgusting… I… I had already… accepted… Somehow…

Siegfried still seemed to be overwhelmed by guilt but he then got a hold of himself and continued speaking.

-… And then my own mind seemed relegated in the back of my head… It's hard to explain… I was in another world, maybe Astral Chaos though it's very vague now, yet I was still in my body… I saw everything I, or Soul Edge with my body, was doing…

-So… you had to accept some offer before it controlled you?

This answer somehow reassured Raphael. He would just have to refuse. He still had more willpower than Siegfried after all…

-Nein. Well… yes… maybe somehow I did… but huh… nein… I don't remember… But what is your theory about, exactly?

-Well… Hum… If we… Euh… forget it. It was stupid.

-What was it? Maybe it's not.

-So you didn't tell Hilde that you loved her? Suddenly asked Raphael on a scolding tone.

Raphael really could not tell Siegfried he had been chosen as the next host for Nightmare. If Siegfried wanted to keep him inside for what he was now, he probably would keep him even more locked if he knew… even if he was the previous Nightmare himself… And his suggestion of summoning demons may not help him look good enough to be freed… So he turned the conversation toward another subject. Siegfried was still surprised by the question and began to stutter some answer while he was blushing.

-Huh… I… I did tell her… But too late…

-What happened?

Siegfried remembered this painful moment. If only he had acted like Raphael told him!

* * *

><p>Fifteen years ago…<p>

If had been some months that talks of Hilde's engagement to some prince were circulating. At first Siegfried had not really paid attention to it since royalty always talked about this and didn't always act. It always was one of aristocracy's distraction to match everybody together then change for another. But now it seemed it was getting serious, Hilde even talked about it in front of him and some other people. Yet Siegfried had done nothing since he now believed it was already too late, he didn't know when would the wedding go on but he could not stop it like this… and he still wasn't worthy of her. Because of his social class and of the fact he had committed too many sins while he was Nightmare. He didn't deserve her. So he kept his mouth shut and his love for Hilde secret.

He was still a knight at the Wolfkrone castle when he learned that Hilde would go tomorrow to meet her betrothed, a prince of a neighbouring small country, the second son of the actual king. She was trying some wedding dresses this evening and all her maids were working at her beauty. Pushed by a unknown force, Siegfried knocked on the door and a maid opened after Hilde gave him permission to come. Siegfried entered and stared at his beloved princess for a moment: she was so beautiful… Her lovely red hair was now combed into a beautiful chignon with white roses in it. Some curled hair were falling on her ears and she also had small diamonds in her hair, assorted to her crowd, her earrings and her necklace. Her dress was white with many frills and jewels on it and embroidered with the Wolfkrone crest on the front of her corsage which also had a lot of frills. Siegfried stayed frozen for a minute before he quickly kneeled in front of her.

-Siegfried… What is it? You seemed troubled…

-Huh… Hum… You… you… You are very beautiful, Your High-Highness… Huuhh… Ahh…

Damn! That wasn't what I wanted to say! I look stupid! Siegfried was ashamed of himself while Hilde blushed at the compliment.

-Thank you Siegfried… That is very kind of you…

She then gazed at him sadly. Siegfried thought she guessed what he wanted to really tell her and was sad to tell him but she then spoke again.

-It's so sad for my father…

Hilde lowered her head.

-It is so sad the cure didn't work… I don't care if Countess Valentine apologized and refunded some of the money I gave her… I told her I didn't need that, she wasn't at fault… But I would have loved my father to assist to my wedding…

-Yes… your wedding…

Siegfried seemed really embarrassed as he looked at her. Now that he was facing her, he didn't feel the strength anymore to tell her what troubled him, that he loved her. It was too late… She would get married… He then remembered what Raphael had told him sometimes ago: _Try to show her that it's her you love, that it not just duty and gratitude. Don't let anyone else take your place! You wouldn't want her to marry another knight, don't you?_ He felt so stupid, he never told Hilde he loved her since he always thought their love would not be possible. But when he learned she had made some alliance with some neighbouring country and that one of the conditions was that she would marry the king's second son, Siegfried suddenly regretted. But he still said nothing since he could not stop it… but now; he wondered… he could not hold on anymore. He began to breathe nervously.

-Your Highness… may I speak to you alone?

He seemed so distressed that Hilde wondered with some worries what he wanted to tell her, so after telling her maids to leave them alone for five minutes, she gazed at him with an inquisitive look.

-What is it? Some new malfested attack?

-Nein, do not worry, the kingdom is safe for now.

While still working as one of the princess' knights, Siegfried had reformed his mercenary band who worked for Hilde now, keeping the growing malfested threat away from the Wolfkrone kingdom.

-Then what is it? What troubles you so much?

Siegfried kept looking at her and seemed to have difficulties expressing himself.

-… Princess… Hildegard… I-I love you. Since the first time I laid eyes on you, I fell in love with you…

Hilde looked at him with a surprised gaze before it turned sad.

-… Siegfried… Why… Why do you tell me now?

She was about to get married to that prince and Siegfried was now telling her he loved her.

-I'm sorry… I should not… have told you… I'm sorry… Forgive me…

Hilde was staring at her knight with a sorrowful gaze… If only he knew… She had loved him since the first time she saw him too. But… their condition… It was impossible for them to be together… So she always ignored her feelings for him. But now that she knew he also had feelings for her… If she wasn't betrothed to the king's son, she would have… No… Who was she kidding? She couldn't… She had to follow her princess destiny until the end… But maybe… ? Her eyes became teary as she answered him.

-I… am about to get married… I'm sorry…

Siegfried seemed so sad that he seemed like he would faint. But he only nodded as he understood. He wanted to tell her he was sorry again for annoying her, for causing her trouble, that he should not have told her that, she should ignore it… but he felt unable to speak. How could he even have thought about being worthy of her? What a conceited thought! Hilde gently took Siegfried's hands in hers. His hands were trembling but so were hers.

-You are a wonderful person, Siegfried… Any woman who will be… married to you will surely be extremely happy… I'm sorry…

Siegfried could see the tears in Hilde'e eyes and guessed she did somehow felt bad at telling him that. Was it that she loved him?

-I'm sorry… Your Highness… I did not mean to embarrass you… Forget what I said… Please… I'm sorry… Forgive me…

-I should forgive you for loving me? It is I who ask for forgiveness for…

Hilde thought she could not tell him that she loved him when she would get married the next day to another man! They had to forget it all!

-… I'm sorry, Siegfried…

-Your Highness, may we come back? Suddenly asked a maid from the other side of the door.

Hilde had told them five minutes and it had been five minutes now. Hilde quickly wiped her tears, those rare tears she shed once in ten years but today was a special day, a sad day… Siegfried also quickly wiped his eyes while Hilde told her maids they could come back. When people began to enter, Hilde let go of Siegfried's right hand she had kept holding and Siegfried bowed to her one last time then quickly left before anyone would see his trouble. He went to his room and didn't leave it for many days. When he finally got out of his room, it was to tell his gang that they would leave Wolfkrone to go somewhere else. He could not stand staying here anymore and he didn't want to embarrass Hilde either. So they left and went into this fortress that they made into their base. Hilde came to see him many months later to ask for his help again against some malfested. None of them spoke about what happened last time and they acted together like they did before. Siegfried was still willing to help his beloved princess but was not a Wolfkrone knight anymore, he was a mercenary, yet he was Hilde's sworn ally and would always be like she would also be.

* * *

><p>Before he continued answering Raphael, Siegfried suddenly stared at someone entering the room behind Raphael and simply answered:<p>

-Well, nothing happened.

Raphael noticed Siegfried's trouble and turned to see who it was: Salia had just entered the room. He wondered about something else and leaned toward Siegfried before he whispered.

-Is there something between you and Salia?

Siegfried blushed.

-Nein. It's complicated.

Raphael turned toward Salia again. She was a very beautiful woman… With a nice face, nice hair, nice body… Nice neck… She was very attractive… Something could very well have happened between her and Siegfried… She was really attractive indeed and it would be quite pleasing to take blood from her neck… her beautiful slender neck… her tempting delightful blood… He had to get some… now… Raphael suddenly realized what he was thinking and quickly tried to regain his senses. Siegfried noticed his reaction and asked him:

-Are you alright?

There was a slight suspicious tone in his voice. Raphael seemed troubled. If he had been alone with Salia, he feared what he could have tried to do… Damn Soul Edge influence!

-Yes. Sorry… I'm just… tired…

Siegfried didn't seem to believe him.

-Sorry for the lack of supplies. Just be patient, okay Raphael?

Raphael blushed.

-Yes… I am… Hum… I'll go in my room now… If you'll excuse me…

-… Are you feeling well?

-Yes… I told you… I'm just tired… We'll talk later…

-I'll take you to your room.

-I can go alone. I shall go drink in my room.

-… You still have some?

-Yes. For now.

-Okay, take care. Come back later.

Siegfried wondered if he should let him go alone but decided he should trust him. Raphael was still in the fortress after all, he was a friend… So he let him go. He knew Raphael had good intentions but only Soul Edge influence would drive him to do some bad action… He wondered again what he could do to get more blood and calm the vampires… Hilde was right, they could not supply them forever…

Walking in the galleries, Raphael wondered: So I am kept here… Because of the danger I represent… I am not human anymore but a beast, a monster that must be kept locked away for people's safety… My freedom… I lost it… Damn Soul Edge! I almost jumped on Salia! But… must I keep being locked here, doing nothing while Soul Edge is getting stronger?

He remembered what he said to Antonio Garibaldi on the Adrian. '_If something displeases you do something about it!_' Yes! Though it didn't end well for Antonio… but whatever, I have to try! I have been imprisoned for too long, no one will keep me locked anymore! If Siegfried insists in keeping me inside, he'll regret it! I don't intend to stay here… They cannot keep providing for me! I'll become crazy and jump on them! Anyway, I hate that… this charity… Soul Edge is responsible for all that… It was destroyed and it came back… even stronger now since I have more blood urges… Tira is probably still collecting Soul Edge shards… Before she succeeds in her crazy plan, I have to stop her! Before she hurts Amy, I have to kill her!

As he was thinking he suddenly got even more ideas of going somewhere and hunting someone. He would be free to do it… Blood… He suddenly realized it.

-Damn! Again, my beastly instincts… I really am no longer human…

Raphael was feeling the Soul Edge energy inside of him was far stronger than before since that damned Tira tortured him… He feared turning into Nightmare here… He thought: I must destroy this sword! Before I become completely crazy! Then I shall be free! I cannot wait for this stupid Soul Calibur chosen one! I cannot wait for the stupid Emperor's permission! Anyway I know this 'holy' Soul Calibur is evil too! I shall cure myself my way! By destroying this sword forever! I'm glad I learned a bit about Astral chaos in the countess' book… I'll have to go there and destroy what remains of Soul Edge! Amy doesn't really need me anymore here… So I can go… She is fine with her boyfriend and Siegfried likes her too… Raphael knew he could become dangerous for the people here now… He had to get away from this place before some confrontation… and Tira could become menacing for Amy. He had to take matters into his own hands!

Raphael wondered how he would get away since Siegfried didn't want him to get out by the gates. But he escaped Ostrheinsburg, so he will be able to escape this fortress! Siegfried won't keep him prisoner! And in fact, he was prisoner more or less… since he could go almost everywhere… But maybe now Siegfried would get more watchful… He had to act fast… He then thought: Was there a sewer here? I could leave by there… or throw myself over the fortress wall to fall into the river surrounding it… But if I remember correctly, there was some ground near the wall so I would just splat on the ground… Maybe the sewer would be better… and it wasn't some city sewer so probably less dirty and stinky… Too bad I cannot teleport anymore, it would be so easier… I said I escaped Ostrheinsburg but then I used teleportation… and violence… I don't want to hurt people here… Whatever. I shall take the sewers and that's settled. But it probably will have some closed iron gate… Maybe I should disguise myself and get out by the normal gate… But they must know who lives here… It's not some city… Some ropes… I'll get out by the fortress wall with ropes instead of letting myself fall down… So Raphael went to the top of the fortress and while he was on a spot where there was no one, he tied the rope he took and began to climb down. Before he went into the water, he remembered Ivy's book: he could not let it get wet when he would swim… But he had to bring it with him… So he took it out of his bag and put it in his mouth, his pointy fangs piercing through it but it was better that than to wet it completely. Then holding his precious book above water, he quietly swum from one side of the river to the other as fast as he could while trying to not make any sound then once on the other side of the river, as he was now getting out of the water, he suddenly heard a loud Hey! Without even looking, he started to run in the forest.

As he was running without rest to escape, he was thinking about his daughter. Amy will be alright; she had friends, she had a place to live… His presence was not necessary. He could go destroy Soul Edge. Amy seemed safe, so he didn't have to worry about her. She still missed her memory but he could not do more… mostly if she didn't want him to…

* * *

><p>Some times before, Viola and Zwei just left Hilde and her escort to go their way. But Viola was lost in her thoughts. She suddenly told Zwei:<p>

-Everybody thinks I'm Amy. But what if I'm not? Raphael will be disappointed. He'll find out he chased after that stranger all this time while his daughter is still lost somewhere…

Zwei didn't know what to say.

-Well… He thinks you are… I can't tell you that you are since I did not know you as Amy… or as not Amy if you are not… There is supposed to be some similarities between you both… The captain also agreed… Haven't you already accept that he is your father?

-I still have doubts…

-… And… you're certain that to hear his story would not help you with your memory?

Viola stayed silent; she didn't know what to say.

-Zwei… Do you think I did the wrong decision to follow you?

-Why do you ask that?

-I thought I could help you to find this chosen one yet I don't even feel you'll find him now. And maybe my role should have been to stay with my father… If he is… Maybe like you said, I should… listen to him… Maybe…

She added a little embarrassed.

-Since you were going away, I got kind of embarrassed and quickly fled with you…

Zwei didn't really know what to say, he had told himself he would leave her to her own decisions… He thought indeed that maybe she should have stayed to build some ties with her father but when she asked to come with him, he didn't refuse since he really appreciated her presence and still feared a little to leave her alone with this vampire… even if she was in the safety of the fortress with Siegfried and all… He then asked her:

-But… if you ask me… Does it mean you would prefer to be at the fortress?

-I don't know. That's why I ask you.

-Well… maybe you would not have asked me if you really wanted to go away… So you think I won't find that guy already?

-No. You won't.

-Well then, let's go back to the fortress.

* * *

><p>Siegfried was still sitting at the table now with Salia.<p>

-Hey Captain, hey Salia! Said Zwei as he entered the dining room.

-Zwei, aren't you supposed to search for the chosen one? Asked Siegfried.

-Yeah, but I won't find him already.

-If you keep slacking off, of course you won't…

Zwei took a chair to sit at the table.

-Viola wanted to see her father. She went there. We'll go back after.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Viola went to Raphael's bedroom and knocked.<p>

-Raphael?

Nobody answered.

-Hum… No answer. Maybe he's sleeping? Maybe he's angry at me?

She knocked again.

-… Father? Father, it's me, Viola… Amy… Are you…? Are you angry at me?

She lowered her head.

-Hum… He must be angry that I left without some goodbye… He seems to have some temper… Yet he always seemed to try to hide it and be kind in front of me… I think he would have opened anyway…

Suddenly Viola wondered: it was not normal, she had to take a look. She opened the door that was unlocked and looked inside. There was no one. She suddenly noticed a letter on the table and went to it. There was two letters in fact. One was there so she could already read it and the other was folded. She read the unfolded one.

_My dear Amy,_

_First of all, I love you. I'm sorry for all that I put you through right now and all I've put you through before. I hope you are not too angry at me. _

Viola stopped reading and thought: How could I be angry at what he put me through before since I don't even remember? Whatever. She continued reading.

_Maybe everything between us didn't go as easily as I would have wished but I understand you have many reasons to act like you do._

_-_I did act a little coldly… muttered Viola before she continued reading.

_I want you to know that I love you even if I have not shown it to you very much those last days…_

-What would it have been if you had shown me?

Viola thought Raphael seemed already very concerned about her; always asking her how she was doing and everything each time he saw her… Why was he saying he didn't show her he loved her? His showered love was one on the things she found embarrassing about him… The way he gazed at her… The way he addressed her… Zwei was right; he seemed obsessed…

_I would have stayed but events out of my control forced me to go. I love you, I'm sorry for my temper, for every hurt I caused you. I understand how it can be hard to remember or even find the strength to remember your past. But remember that there were good things as there will still be many in your future too._

Viola was now beginning to feel troubled and sad.

_I hope we will see each other soon and meanwhile, I thank you for everything._ _Please take care Amy, but never walk alone in the wood, my enemy Tira may try to hurt you. Do not worry, I shall get rid of her once and for all. I do not want anything bad to happen to you because I love you. You are the person I love most in the world. I am glad to know that you are well surrounded by faithful friends and allies. Tell them I thank them for the help they gave you and even me. _

_I wish you the best, take care, beloved daughter, _

_Your father, Raphael_

As Viola read the Adieu letter, she felt guilty.

-I failed to see this! Why couldn't I stop you? …I didn't even know what to tell him since I don't even know him… Here has he gone? To kill this Tira? She then read the postscript at the end.

_P.S. The folded letter explains to you most of what you should know about your past: your birthdate, birthplace and many other facts. You are free to read it if you wish to. If suddenly you would feel the need to know your past, it is there in the folded letter. _

Viola gazed at the folded letter; she was very curious about it but also fearful. She wondered if she should read it. If she was to look at it, then why didn't she listen to Raphael when he wanted to tell her their story? Maybe she should keep this letter close… She took it and quickly went out of the room.

* * *

><p>Just when Zwei had sit with Siegfried and Salia, a man quickly entered the room.<p>

-Captain! There's a guy who escaped from the fortress! By the high wall! I didn't have time to see who it was but I think it was Raphael Sorel!

-It is. said Viola who entered the room.

Siegfried made a worried expression. Since it didn't seem too personal, Viola showed him the letter Raphael left her. Siegfried read it while Viola held her second letter, the one with her past… She would not show them this one but would keep it preciously. After he finished the letter, Siegfried stated on a serious tone:

-It hasn't been too long… We certainly can catch him before he reaches where he wants to go… Ostrheinsburg…

Siegfried sighed.

-… Fight Tira alone… What a crazy idea… But what are these events out of his control that he mentionned?

Siegfried feared it could be bloodlust. Raphael seemed in lack of blood last time… With the few he was given…

-Maybe he didn't go already to Ostrheinsburg and just needed some times alone, said Zwei who took the letter to read it. He'll think it all over. I don't think he will go alone in Ostrheinsburg…

Siegfried knew Raphael could very well have decided to go alone in this cursed place. He already did it… He paid for it but he did it… He was very courageous but also very foolhardy… Seeing Siegfried's expression, Zwei understood Raphael could have made such a thoughtless decision and tried to reassure them again.

-Maybe he just wanted to go out for a while. I think he had enough being locked up with all those years in Ostrheinsburg… Maybe his panic or claustrophobia or something were the events out of his control… I mean his room was small… I would have felt like that after many years in prison…

-Most of the rooms are small like this. answered Siegfried.

-I know. Yet the fact they all are like this doesn't stop the feeling of claustrophobia…

Zwei already felt a little claustrophobic in his own small room. He preferred by far to sleep under the sky, free from any walls. He often went to sleep in the courtyard.

-I should have accepted to hear his stories… muttered Viola.

-It's done, Viola. He's gone. When he'll come back then you'll just have to ask him. I just think he needs some times alone to think. said Zwei again to try to reassure her.

-But will the moon fade in the darkness of the night?

-You talk like if he would never come back. Are you so afraid he won't return?

Viola didn't answer; she only gazed at Zwei with a saddened look. She was afraid for Raphael, she was sensing this darkness around him but she was also experiencing something personal… Something she had already experienced… Feeling afraid and lonely as someone was gone… feeling left alone…Yet she was not alone, but it reminded her of this feeling. She remembered she was sad, feeling lonely in some galleries… staring at the sky… Siegfried was also wondering if Raphael was gone in Ostrheinsburg to fight Tira, was going in some village for his bloodlust or was trying to go in Astral Chaos like he just talked about to him. Invoking a demon and all… Damn! He had to be stopped! He should have kept an eye on him! He muttered:

-I think he may be in some village for blood or trying to go in Astral Chaos…

-What's that? Asked Zwei.

-It's a place connected to Soul Edge… But first, there is one thing I wonder…

Siegfried got up and went with Salia, Viola and Zwei to see Gretel. The recently made vampire was sitting in a room drinking from her blood bottle. She looked worried.

-Where is my master?

-We were to ask you the same question. So you don't know your master's whereabouts?

-Nein. I just know I need him… my master… He never comes… said Greta on a whiny tone.

Like all minions she needed her master. And since she woke up, she was deprived of his presence, so she felt really distressed. But Siegfried preferred to keep them apart to not influence one another. At first he didn't want to tell Raphael to not trouble him with remorse and didn't want Gretel to feel submissive to him. She had to stay independant but it seemed minions really could not. Gretel had some places she could go while Raphael had the rest. Yet he did wonder if Gretel could feel her master's presence somehow and could help tracking him… But it did not seem so… Even if she didn't show it, Viola was troubled at what her father did to that woman and many others, like at the duke's mansion. The poor woman seemed so lost…

-Raphael will come back soon. Don't worry Gretel. Said Siegfried on a kind tone as he left since he could not get the answer he wanted.

-We'll have to organize a search. Salia, you go to the surrounding villages. Viola, Zwei, you come with me.

After Siegfried quickly organized his group, they went outside to search for Raphael. They went toward Ostrheinsburg while Salia and her group would keep watch on the peasants' safety. While they were going toward Ostrheinsburg, Viola decided to read her letter. If she met Raphael she could speak about it. maybe it really could remind her of something, maybe it wasn't that bad… Not trying to know anything seemed already to bring bad results enough…

-So… I'm born in Rouen…

She then addressed Zwei.

-Zwei, where are you born?

-Wolfsburg.

-You're kidding me, right?

Zwei smiled.

-Wolfsburg is near here, near Ostrheinsburg. I was born near Ostrheinsburg.

-But not really in Wolfsburg?

Zwei smiled again without answering.

Viola didn't ask more and continued reading.

-Did you know that Raphael is not even my real father?

-He is not?

-No. My real father was a protestant Englishman and my mother was a Catholic Frenchwoman… I had a little sister who died very young… They all died from the plague… Raphael then adopted me… I was seven years old…

Viola shook her head in incredulity.

-I still can't believe I'm thirty, I thought I was about twenty-four… So many surprises…

She looked again at her letter before she continued.

-I lived in Toulouse for seven years with Raphael as my father before we turned vampires because of Soul Edge… Then we moved in Walachia…

She stopped reading again.

-Yet none of this rings a bell… But it does explain what I was doing in Walachia… But Raphael only wrote some facts… not things like we went to a walk one day and we saw a wounded bird and we took care of it or something like I hated my tenth birthday because I broke my leg… or something… Facts that would be more catchy… or with emotions. Maybe he didn't want to trouble my memories like I asked him… and didn't have enough time or paper to write it all… But even the fact I turned vampire doesn't ring a bell… Maybe the way he wrote it: _then I came back, you took care of me and we turned vampire because of Soul Edge's dark magic _is not very emotive_._ Not very descriptive either… How did I react at this? How did he react? Maybe I still don't want to remember…

Meanwhile someone was watching them discreetly. Aeon Calcos was often going from this fortress to Ostrheinsburg and vice versa. Both places had many special people… And now the one he wanted to kill and eat was out with some of his men… The one who seemed to be a Holy warrior… with Soul Calibur essence in him… Maybe he could get cured with that essence… Or at least regain some of his memories… The two with Soul Edge essence were interesting too… Since they probably could give him powers…


	21. Searching for someone

**Searching for someone**

In Rouen…

-I am so glad to have found you! You do believe in magic and all! Every other mercenary I asked thought I was completely crazy…

Even with the new malfested crisis, France was still quite calm and not very touched since most of what happened was in the Holy Roman Empire and the Emperor tried to keep his problem secret from the other countries while the king of France also tried to hide this problem to his subjects to not create some panic. Yet many people were talking about it but many also thought they were crazy.

-We have seen enough of crazy cultists, magical golems, evil swords and all to believe you when you speak about vampires, said the older of the two men sitting on the couch in front of Claude who was sitting in an armchair.

The two men who Claude was speaking to were dressed in animal skins. One was older than the other but they both seemed very strong. While speaking, Claude was replacing his hair to try to hide the scar Tira made him on his forehead and on his head. He now had to comb his hair in a precise manner to hide it since his hair never grew again on this spot and he now never left the manor without a hat. That damned crazy girl… He hated her… Raphael was so right about her… Raphael… Claude did wonder how Raphael was doing and how this pursuit went… Everybody was after Raphael… The countess Valentine… The crazy girl which he did not remember the name…

Claude was still a little confused about all this story: After Tira's attack, he had been unconscious for many days and when he woke up, his daughter Catherine told him he had been attacked by Raphael since she didn't see Tira and Ivy didn't come back to explain. So she really thought it was Raphael who did that to her father. At first, Claude believed his daughter but then he began to slowly remember what really happened and he remembered Raphael was in trouble. Since they had left in not too good terms, he didn't know if he could really help his brother but at least, after some reflection, he had decided to help him in another way: by searching for Amy. Then Raphael would see he really wanted to help him, he would believe him… But Claude did wonder now with some amusement if people would think that Amy was this illegitimate daughter Ivy had told him about if he took her under his roof, with this crazy rumour Raphael had spread around… Yet only Ivy had mentioned it, maybe not too much people knew about it… Whatever. He was now used to rumours and crazy gossips…

-So you agree? Try to find my niece and bring her back to me. I told you everything I knew about this so you'll have to search for the rest.

The older man nodded.

-Family is very important. We will try our best to help you, right Bangoo?

-Yeah, dad.

Rock gazed at his son with affection. He remembered when Bangoo had been kidnapped by the crazy cult order Fygul Cestemus one day. He had done everything he could to find and take back his son. He was confident they would be able to do the same for this girl.

-Merci beaucoup. I am so grateful. Oh yes, and one more thing… It is not your main mission but I double the reward if you happen to kill that crazy girl I told you about…

Rock didn't really care about the money. He had been asked by Claude to work for him when the count de Sorel heard rumours that these two had seen Soul Edge and fought some monsters related to it. Rock and Bangoo had accepted to help him since they wanted to help his family, it gave then some challenge and they intended to give the money to some orphanage.

-If she is as evil and dangerous as you said, I hope we will face her one day… answered Bangoo.

-Well, be extremely careful! She is crazy! She is the Devil!

-I already took care of some crazy cultists. This crazy girl don't scare me nor my son! exclaimed Rock.

-Well, just to tell you. Be very careful.

And the two men left the manor.

* * *

><p>Raphael was walking in the forest. He was still wondering what he should do. He did leave quite fast… But he had too. He knew that Siegfied would probably have intensified the surveilllance now that he knew Raphael wanted to leave. Beside his blood urges would have pushed him to attack anybody at the fortress. Now he may attack some people but at least it wouldn't be friends… And that damn Tira… threathening Amy… He could not stay there anymore, he had to leave and do something. But what? Go and kill Tira first? Or try to get to Astral Chaos by trying to invoke some demon? Yet even if he succeeded to go in Astral Chaos, how would he destroy the sword? Maybe it was weaker in this world and he could destroy it like any normal sword… But maybe he did need Soul Calibur… Where was that sword? Where was Soul Calibur? Sometimes Siegfried said he only had to find the chosen one but sometimes he did say he had to find Soul Calibur… Maybe he should take care of the most pressing matter: protect Amy by killing Tira. Which would by the way stop the process of restauring Soul Edge and maybe he wouldn't have to go to Astral Chaos… Yet Tira was not alone for this… Soul Edge had many followers… but at least her personnal grudge against Amy would be taken care of. But first, maybe he should try to know where he was now… Raphael realized he left without even knowing where he was. He didn't know where this fortress was, he woke up there. Ostrheinsburg was supposed to be near, but how near and where exactly? He would probably have to discreetly follow the road to the fortress, it must lead to some village where he would be able to know his way… But he would have to be very discreet since Siegfried may send people after him… While following the road, hidden on the side, he kept wondering.<p>

-What am I going to do exactly? I am now alone… If I go in Ostrheinsburg, I would need people… I am not crazy, I know the dangers… I dont fear them but I need people to help me… Should I hire some? I don't have any money…

Suddenly an idea hit him:

-Why hire when… Yes… Minions… I can have many people… loyal to me… Yes… Marienbard and the others helped me against Nightmare… They remained loyal to me even against Soul Edge… So I could make new minions… I'll just use them for a time… And if we destroy Soul Edge, we may all be free of our curse after… I may even regain my lost soul part maybe… Too bad I didn't bring the serving girl… but anyway she didn't seem very good at fighting, she is better off at Siegfried's fortress… Now I have to find me some good fighters…

As he was walking, Raphael suddenly noticed an Imperial soldier walking alone on the road. He smiled: A soldier… What better fighter could I find for a minion…

Sometimes later, after a small confrontation, Raphael let go of the soldier he just caught. The soldier was now dead at his feet while Raphael, who just drank all his blood, felt relieved and pleased. Blood was what he needed and the darkest part of him rejoiced. At last, tasty blood, not Soul Calibur blood! He had enough of Siegfried's disgusting blood! But even if he felt relieved of his thirst, he was annoyed: He wanted to have a minion, not make a new corpse!

-Damn! It has been too long I haven't drank enough! I totally drained him!

He licked his lips.

-At least, it was good… I want another…

Still caught up by his bloodlust, Raphael hid the body under some branches, then went away in search of another prey to make his minion with.

* * *

><p>As they kept walking, Viola gazed into her orb to try to find about Raphael's whereabouts. She suddenly seemed very troubled. Zwei asked her what was wrong.<p>

-So did you see where he went?

-No… I only see this darkness again… He is going right through the storm… He walks toward a black storm, and disappear in it then the storm grows bigger and destroys all around it… a storm that will cause a lot of destuction… He is going right through it…

Viola now seemed very distressed and almost had teary eyes. Surprised by her reaction, Siegfried asked her:

-So does the storm means Ostrheinsburg?

-I don't know but a storm must most likely come from there… And he wished to go there… to kill this Tira…

-Don't worry Viola, we're going there and we'll save Raphael! continued Siegfried. Since we're not a big group, the Imperial soldiers won't notice our presence and we'll be able to pass their surveillance. But we'll have to be careful, with what Raphael told us, Ostrheinsburg was not too guarded, we don't need the big army, yet this place can have a lot of nasty surprises…

They are going in Ostrheinsburg? Thought Aeon who was still watching them. They may be too numerous for him to attack them now but he also thought they were not enough to go to this dangerous place… They'll get killed… But maybe they'll only get weakened and he will be able to attack them then… With some allies… Yes… That was a good idea… If Aeon could smile, he would have, but his reptile face didn't show the determination he now had, only by his eyes… He had this reptile body for so long, he was now used to it… and used to the continual changes his body underwent through the years… Yet if only he could become human again… He silently cursed once again this Hephaestus who abandoned him, who left him in his time of need, who turned his back on him when the god deemed he could get nothing from him anymore! But Aeon had a family, had friends! Well, he supposed… He didn't remember totally… Anyway what was the use of remembering? If he had a wife, what would she say if she saw him as he was now? If he had children, they would certainly flee in terror in front of him… Friends would chase him away… Anyway since how long he left? His wife may be dead, his children all grown-up… Everybody must have forgotten him… He suddenly got very sad and remembered why he began to act more beastly; to forget all this sadness… All these humans chasing him away and wanting to hunt him down and kill him! He cursed them all! That his family existed or not, he cursed them! They chased him away like everybody! The only ones remaining were the few lizardmen roaming around too… But they really were stupid and he could not really have any decent exchange with them… Yet they may be useful now… So Aeon left to search for some allies to attack Siegfried's group. He now knew where they were going; he will wait for them when they will get out…

Unnoticed to the Imperial soldiers along the way, the Schwarzwinds arrived in Ostrheinsburg. There seemed to have no one yet they would have to be careful and they carefully entered the courtyard. No one seemed there either. But for more discretion, they silently walked alongside the walls. As they were walking, Zwei suddenly received an arrow on his right leg.

-Arrgg!

From the high walls, many archers began to shoot at them and arrows began to rain on the Schwarzwind group.

-Quick! Let's go inside that door! shouted Siegfried showing his men some door.

He knew this door was the entrance to the basement and the dongeon. Now that they were discovered, they had to find Raphael and get him out as fast as they could. With his wounded leg, Zwei began to limp toward the door when he shouted:

-Ein! Come forth!

The wolflike creature appeared and began to strike at the archers on the walls, making some fall down to their doom until it disappeared again. But by then, all the Scharzwind group had entered the door and closed it behind.

-Are you okay? Asked Viola to Zwei with some worries as the wolfman was taking the arrow out of his leg.

-Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. He said with a smile to the girl he loved. His leg hurt but it wasn't that bad. He knew he could go on, only limping a little… But he would not stop for a small arrow.

They walked and went downstairs for a while until they came upon a corridor where some faint moaning could be heard from.

-The torture chamber… muttered Siegfried with some disgust and apprehension.

As they entered the torture chamber, Siegfried and his gang were struck at the horrors they were seeing. All the torture devices seemed to be occupied by some unfortunate prisonner. There was blood everywhere… It was dark and stinky…

-That woman is worst than Nightmare! Exclaimed the disgusted German knight.

Siegfried remembered that when he was Nightmare, he killed, killed savagely for their souls but never took some people to torture. To keep on tormenting them… Slaughter was his primary motive… Of course, what he did was inexcusable, he killed like a monster but those tortures… were beyond that. He did takes the souls of his victims and that was the most horrible thing to do, worst than plain torture but was Tira even leaving their souls free after their death? He doubted it. The prisonners seemed in such agony that Siegfried was horrified at the sight. If he did that as Nightmare, thankfully, he didn't remember. Was Raphael among them? Some corpses were barely identifiable. No… Tira must not have had the time to do such a thing to him yet… And she wasn't even here… Raphael probably wasn't here either… Hopefully… But Siegfried wanted to free the other poor people, so he went toward some prisonner tied with schackles so tight for his wrists that they were bleeding.

-Don't worry… You'll be safe soon… said Siegfried, trying to calm the poor man's sufferings.

The man seemed half conscious and continued to moan in pain as Siegfried untied him while his group were now doing the same for other prisonners. Viola didn't move to help them. She was seriously gazing into her orb.

-Pluto is waiting… Keep away…

-What? Asked Zwei turning toward her while holding some unfortunate prisonner to help him get out of the torture device. Viola suddenly sent her orb in the prisonner's face who fell down before Zwei could catch him back. Still in shock of Viola's action, Zwei suddenly noticed that all the freed prisonners began to attack their saviors.

-What the…?

-They are already dead, stated Viola on a neutral tone while sending her orb on another ennemy.

-Undead?

-Yes. Cut theirs limbs. I cannot. I do not have any slicing weapon. My claw is not that effective… I can only push them away.

Zwei quickly got his sword and began to slash at the undead like Siegfried and the others were now doing. Some prisonners were still half tied to their device yet they tried to slash and bite at any Schwarzwind that would approach near. While slashing at two undead, Siegfried almost slipped in the puddle of blood that was on the floor. But the undead were mostly horrifying than really good at fighting since they were in fact, all poor tortured people and the Schwarzwinds defeated them all.

Standing victorious over the undead now scattered all across the floor, Viola thought with some sadness that her father saw this place for sixteen years… Lived… If few can call this like this, lived there each day… The stench of death and the horror of the sight made her feel sick. The torment the spirits were in also made her feel even sicker… Sensing her somewhat medium powers, some spirits wanted to speak to her… Pleading for help… Some others were only hate now… Pain… This place was horrible…

-Oh my… I can't… I can't stay… here… So many…

And Viola turned her back and went away, climbing back the stairs as fast as she could.

-Viola! Yelled Zwei going after her.

She could not go out like this there still was enemies outside! They even may have entered now!

-Viola! Zwei! Come back! Don't go alone! We haven't finished the dongeon yet! Ordered Siegfried to the two malfested.

Hearing the captain and seeing Zwei run after her, Viola suddenly felt bad having panicked, so she came back. She had to save her father. But those annoying voices… threathening her… or worse; begging her for help, were very disturbing. She could not help them, she didn't know what to say, so she tried not to listen to them… Many spirits wanted to tell something to their lost ones… Seeing Viola's distress and being himself quite traumatized by what just happened, Siegfried said they would quickly search for Raphael in the prisons now. They had to finish it all as fast as they could but they could not leave Raphael here! He was glad he knew the place at least, there was not much left to explore. So they quickly went through the cells and found no one. Only blood stains everywhere. Many trails from the torture room to the many cells…

-Okay. Now we go. Gott sei Dank, Raphael is not here. The cells are all empty, the torture room was more filled than them…

Before they could go upstairs, some guards came attacking them. Viola quickly sent them her orb in a violent way: she was angry at that seemed to have happened here.

-I don't know how to help you spirits, but I will avenge you…

The Schwarzwinds took care once more of the enemies and quickly got upstairs to get out. Once in the courtyard, some other guards attacked them but got beaten too. Siegfried, Viola and all the others were eager to get out of this cursed place and they quickly left to go back in the woods.

As they were now wondering where Raphael could be, they suddenly got ambushed by a group of lizardmen. Aeon threw himself at Siegfried, swinging his two axes toward the German knight. Siegfried got his zweihander and slashed at Aeon knocking out his right axe out of his hand with the powerful strike.

_-_Is that all you've got?

But Aeon took the opportunity that Siegfried's weapon was slow to quickly slash at him again with his remaining axe while he was unprotected. To evade the lizarmen's strike, Siegfried had to follow his sword's momentum and fell down with it while Aeon missed him. Aeon was about to slash again at Siegfried who was still down but suddenly quickly backed away as a wolflike creature appeared in front of him and violently hit where he was. Aeon swiftly retaliated with his axe, trying to hit the strange wolf creature but the spirit disappeared. Meanwhile Zwei ran to Aeon and slashed at the lizardman who dodged the strike by suddenly growing his wings to fly up before he dropped off on the werewolf. As Zwei fell down, Viola sent her orb flying into Aeon's face before she quickly turned away to kick at some lizardman coming from behind.

_-_You want it? Farewell. said Viola as the lizardman fell down unconscious from her well-placed kick between the eyes.

Meanwhile, Siegfried got up and invoked Soul Calibur power while driving his sword into the ground. Then some ice path appeared and passed right through Aeon Calcos who growled in pain and anger as the sharp cold ice cut his legs. Lizards don't like cold… But Aeon replied with his firebreath at Siegfried who quickly threw himself aside to evade it. But the Spartan fighter took the opportunity to jump on the now downed knight: he began to spin on his side, slashed again at Siegfried, jumped in the air and spinned again on the Schwarzwind leader's head before he fell on him and tackled him on the ground.

While Siegfried was dizzy from all these spinning attacks, Aeon swung his head toward him and violently bit the left shoulder before he shock it like a shark would do to rip it from the rest. Siegfried screamed in pain as blood flew from his shoulder getting violently shredded. Aeon had almost ripped his arm, taking a good part of his flesh away with his shoulder armour. Aeon was now standing over Siegfried, his big bloodied mouth opened to eat more of the Holy knight. But as he swallowed the small part he took, some memories came back to him and he suddenly realized who this man was: Nightmare! Well, the old Nightmare… He had worked for him before… Long ago… The group was called the Schwarzstrom… He now remembered… When he was younger, this man had been the terrible Nightmare and was now a Holy warrior! How could it be? He could not ask since he could not talk so he let go some frustrated growling while Siegfried moaned in pain at his bloodied shoulder.

Aeon then wondered: Should he try to speak to him somehow to ask him how he got out of this or should he eat him, in hopes he could get healed like the knight was… ? But before he could do anything else, a mercenary came and tried to hit him to save his boss. Aeon struck the man with his spiky tail while evading the attack. He then wondered if he really should eat Siegfried since he may be purified by him like this… But his problem wasn't really malfestation since it was in fact the cult order Fygul Cestemus who turned him like this. But the mysterious voice in the cavern said he would benefit from eating Holy warriors… Yet seeing his old leader gave him a shock: he so wished he could ask him what happened!

He quickly got up and grabbed Siegfried. Still in pain of his almost ripped off arm, Siegfried did nothing to escape; with the blood he gave to the vampires, he already had not much blood remaining and now this wound was taking away the rest of it. Realizing the humans had almost beaten all the other lizardmen, Aeon quickly put his axe on Siegfried's neck to forbid anyone to approach him and then, his face close to Siegfried's own, he growled again in hope Siegfried would understand or read in his eyes (I know you! Don't you recognize me? Remember the Schwarzstrom!) but Siegfried did not seem to understand or to recognize him: Of course, he was Nightmare then, his soul was overwhelmed by the evil sword and it was Inferno that was controlling the body, Aeon could see the gaze in Siegfried's eyes was not the same as when he was Nightmare, the eye colour was also different and beside, Aeon had also changed… He changed form so often, no one could recognize him from one time to another. And since there was so many lizardmen, Siegfried probably thought he was another lizardman… Now the question was: Should he eat him or not? Since the Holy warrior probably would never understand him or let him live, he better eat him. Siegfried was now losing consciousness anyway, he wouldn't be able to answer… Maybe he would get some powers from it…Maybe purification… But before he could eat him, Zwei sent Ein again to strike at Aeon while he was still busy with another remaining lizarman.

_-_Ein! Time to… finish this!

Aeon brutally received the hit and fell down letting go of his hostage who fell down, unconscious.

Then most of the Schwarzwind group threw themselves at Aeon who had to flee while Zwei ran to Siegfried.

-Captain!

Siegfried regained consciousness for a second and stared at Zwei with a lost gaze before he fainted again. Zwei saw the paleness of Siegfried's face, he had lost too much blood! He began to curse in worry.

-Damn! This is bad! $/&*$"%&*!

He quickly took off his coat and ripped it to make some bandages for Siegfried's wound. His captain must not lose any more blood or he'll die! Zwei really liked Siegfried since he never said it, but he considered him almost like a father. Unlike his real father, who threw him out when he found out his son was malfested, Siegfried had always protected him and took care of him and Viola. He had become some kind of father figure for him and he had the feeling Siegfried considered him like some kind of son… Zwei tried to put the bandages on and really felt bad as he saw the wound, how it was deeply opened… The muscles, nerves… getting out and all… He cursed again trying to give the best first aid he could…

-Do not worry, Zwei… He'll survive. Said Viola who now was by his side, putting her hand on his shoulder.

She then gently pushed him away as she took her own cape and began to take care of Siegfried in a calmer way than Zwei who didn't know much about first aid. Somehow, she knew how to take care of it… She already took care of some wounds in her life it seemed… and she was calmer than Zwei to do it. She knew how he appreciated the captain and even if she did appreciate Siegfried too, she had always been less attached to him… and to practice medicine, someone had to be more distant, not too emotional. The rest of the group then came back, they had chased the lizard creatures away or beaten them. After she took care of Siegfried's wounds, Viola knew they had to go back home… She wasn't a real doctor, she only gave him the first aid… Siegfried had to rest at the fortress under the care of their own healer, who would have to disinfect his wound and everything… Siegfried really was not in shape to continue, his half ripped shoulder had also been dislocated by the violence of the lizarman's bite. Yet they haven't found Raphael already… But they could not continue the search with Siegfried like this… Viola sighed. At least Raphael was not in Ostrheinsburg… Unless he was one of those disfigured corpses in the torture room… But probably not since like they thought Tira would not have had the time to do this to him… So he was probably elsewhere… She should go back home then go back again to search for her father… Maybe Salia had more chance…

* * *

><p>Salia had rode through two villages and haven't found any traces of Raphael yet. It was now night time… She did wonder where he went. She was mostly convinced he went toward Ostrheinsburg, so the others must have more chances in finding him… Yet she left some men to keep an eye on the villages they went through. In case… She hoped he would be easily convinced to come back home…<p>

* * *

><p>Raphael was now victorious over the five soldiers. He had found the others soldiers from the patrol the first one was belonging to and had tried to not kill them to make them his minions but he didn't have the opportunity to bite them while they were conscious. So now that they were unconscious at his feet, he would bite them in peace.<p>

-I shall enjoy feasting on your blood… just remind me to not take it all, okay? I need your services…

But before he even got time to kneel beside one guard to take his blood, he suddenly got stabbed in the stomach by some blade and a red blur passed in front of him before it quickly disappeared. Raphael fell down and quickly got up despite his wound to defend himself. The red blur was now more noticeable: it was a young girl with many blond ponytails. She jumped on him again. She seemed really fast but not as much as when she first hit him but then she had surprised him, he had not expected her; that was why she seemed so fast. Raphael parried her strike before he whirled back at her with a graceful slashing movement.

-Get away, child!

-Humpf! You're so gonna regret this!

The young girl sneered at the way he called her and jumped back on him again. But this time, she wasn't alone to do so: Two other kids suddenly came from the wood and were now also throwing themselves at him; a young black haired girl with a Chinese blade and a young red haired boy with a staff.

-Charge! Yelled the black haired girl as she ran toward Raphael with her chinese sword. She quickly slashed at him but Raphael swiftly evaded.

-As when mother fought… Justice will prevail!

The young boy gazed at the unconscious guards; he thought they were dead. He told the vampire:

-I'm angry now! You'll pay!

Raphael began to slash at them all to defend himself. He did not want to hurt them, they seemed young but he had to defend himself.

-Go away, kids! It is very late, you should be home sleeping in your beds! Not playing in the woods! Go back to your parents! I'm not here to play!

The annoying blond girl sneered at him again.

-Humpf! You don't stand a chance!

She jumped over him and slashed him in the back.

-How's this?

-Are you scared? Asked the boy tauntingly.

Before the black haired girl could approach him, Raphael kicked her away, sending her tumbling in some bush.

-How pathetic and weak. You've learnt your place, I trust?

-You're mean! Said the flower theme dressed girl as she got up from the small tree, brushing her clothes.

Before Raphael had any time to turn away, he got stabbed again in the rib by the blong haired girl. But the slash was not deep so he didn't really care and turned toward her to hit her. But she quickly jumped up and left his sight before a feet hit him from down under his chin, sending him tumbling away.

-Feet! Yelled the young boy who kicked Raphael. While Raphael was getting up, the boy was now shaking his butt in an insulting way toward him. Raphael was insulted at the vulgar gesture.

-You dare! An outrage!

But he could not stay insulted for long since the red girl came down with another attack on him. He quickly evaded it by rolling away. The girl was annoyed.

-No way! She yelled before she slashed at him again. Raphael parried the strike and kicked her away before he got attacked again.

-Poke!

Raphael almost got pushed down by the young boy's staff and tried to quickly regain his balance to parry the blond haired girl who kept coming at him.

Somehow, the young red girl seemed to fight in a way Raphael already saw somewhere… She was very fast and annoying. It reminded him of something… Someone…

-Damn you! Get away all of you or else you'll regret it! I am not the kind to kill children but if you keep coming at me, I won't hold on!

-You're the mean one! Punishment! I'm on fire! Go through! Yelled the black haired girl who finally saw an opportunity to strike.

While he got slashed on his left arm, Raphael thought he had enough; those children were really annoying, even with their mouth! And very annoying since they all fought together. And they fought better than the five soldiers he just vanquished. But he was also tired and wounded from last fight… Raphael knew that in a one on one fight, he could take care of all those children easily but now they were all against him at the same time. He could not teleport like he did against Marienbard and the others to get out of their attacks.

The red girl slashed his arm making Raphael almost lose his rapier before she jumped out of the way again.

-Arrgh! Damn you!

-Pong! Said the young boy as he slammed his staff on Raphael's head from behind.

-Ow! Raphael fell down again. His head hurt a lot but he quickly got up to fight again.

-Not over yet! Said Raphael as he whirled around furiously to try to slash at both the boy and the red girl who were behind him. But losing his balance, he fell down. He was very dizzy now as he was trying to get up and he heard the young boy say to the blond girl:

-Use your ninja skill, Natsu!

-Yeah! Seal him! Said the other girl.

Then all went black.


	22. Some old acquaintance

**Some old acquaintance**

-So… Hum… Like you said, this guy is really a vampire? Asked Xiba while trying to open Raphael's mouth to see his fangs.

-Don't touch! Snapped Natsu as she slapped his hand away.

-Wow… You meet all sorts of interesting people outside the palace! Exclaimed Leixia in awe at the rare but interesting sighting of a real vampire. But… What do we do with him? Aren't they supposed to not be killed by normal means? Continued the young Chinese girl while coming nearer of the unconscious vampire. Natsu quickly walked beside her and gently pushed her away to protect her in case the vampire got up.

-Easy, said Natsu. To kill a vampire, one must stab his heart, cut his head, burn him then throw his ashes in the running water. If I still had some sutras left, I would have used one on him to seal him like you asked me… but… I didn't bring enough… And I can't make some yet, I don't know how. Sensei Taki made them for me.

-So we do that? All the things you said? Asked Leixia. Ugh… Oh my gosh… Cut his head… Must be disgusting… To behead someone…

-And burn him… It'll take out my appetite… added Xiba.

-And that would be bad? Asked Leixia.

-Yeah… I'll see a vampire burning each time we will roast something and I won't be able to eat anymore… I got to eat to live!

-I don't think you won't be able to eat anymore… Maybe for three hours max… answered Leixia.

-Well, if you two are too crybaby to do something now, we'll wait for your guardian to come.

-Hey! He is not my guardian! … You are… sheepishly said Leixia before she corrected. But technically you are not either… You're my bodyguard…

Natsu rolled her eyes.

-Whatever. Well, then, let's tie him so that he does no more harm. And we'll have to take care of those soldiers… Xiba you'll keep watch…

* * *

><p>Sometimes later…<p>

When Raphael woke up, he found out that he was sitting, tied to a tree. Around him was lots of garlic. Yet he didn't feel anything bad from it so far. It mostly looked ridiculous. Suddenly, the young boy Raphael fought earlier, came and took some garlic. He suddenly noticed the vampire was awake and was staring at him. The young boy blushed in shame as if he just got caught doing some mischief.

-Huh… Hi! I was just taking some garlic to… huh… spice my meal. But… huh… I'll leave the rest there…

-Humpf! What do I care if you take the garlic or not? You can eat it all if you wish… To be honest, this precaution that is garlic against vampires has never worked for me… I even think it is ridiculous. You could use potatoes or carrots and the result would be the same… Your ropes are far more annoying…

He made a threatening smile.

-Annoying for now… I'll get out of here sooner than you expect…

The young boy seemed troubled by the vampire's awakening and quickly got away without a word. He seemed less cheeky alone than in a fight beside his friends… Raphael chuckled at the fact he must have scared him and tried again to get out of those ropes. He also tried to teleport but was still unable; it seemed he didn't have the control on this anymore… It only happened sometimes and not at will like before… Was it his unconscious fear of losing his soul to Soul Edge? Whatever. He struggled again to free himself from the ropes but they were really well tied…

-Damn it!

Some times later, the young boy came back with the two young girls Raphael fought against. The blond girl stared at him with a serious and unimpressed gaze while the two others had completely childish gaze as they stared at Raphael with the curiosity and naivety of a kid. Raphael thought it was humiliating to have been beaten by such a bunch of kids… but maybe he could impress them enough to be released… except the blond girl, the ninja as he heard she was… Wasn't she supposed to have sealed him? He remembered what the other girl asked her… Maybe she wasn't able to do it… or would do it now… But while Raphael was wondering what would happen and what attitude to adopt, some man also came.

-So where's the strange guy you wanted to show me?

When the man came closer, Raphael suddenly recognized him and made an expression showing so while the man also recognized him.

-Raphael! What a surprise! You remember me? Maxi?

-Yes, I do! Maxi-san…

Maxi laughed.

-Of course, I haven't changed a lot… like you didn't either… Raphael-san…

Maxi remembered very well Raphael and their expedition together at the evil temple to destroy Astaroth sixteen years ago. They had fun. He was sad when he parted from Raphael, who was in a crazy state and tried to kill him for his shard…

Raphael also remembered how they parted last time and felt somehow embarrassed. The way they meet now wasn't to his advantage either… But Maxi didn't seem angry and seemed mostly happy to see him… Raphael decided to wait to see what Maxi would have to say. Anyway, he didn't have much choice…

-Man… Raphael-san, what were you doing exactly?

Maxi gazed at the five unconscious soldiers that the three teenagers had took care of before they went to search for him in the village near where he was staying at the inn, where they should also have been supposed to sleep but they disobeyed again and went outside exploring more as always. But it seemed it was a good thing this time. Maxi then turned again toward Raphael.

-It was Soul Edge making you do this, right?

Raphael was glad Maxi seemed to understand him. He took the helping hand Maxi was offering him.

-Yes. I would not do this… If I didn't need to… But Soul Edge…

-It's okay, I understand. No need to explain all. Huh, Natsu, can you untie him?

Natsu was surprised at the request. She didn't trust the vampire.

-What? Already?

-Yeah. He's a friend.

Raphael was surprised too.

-You still consider me a friend after what I tried to do to you in the temple?

-Yeah, it was Soul Edge's fault. I can understand. I have been influenced by Soul Edge too, you know. This shard you felt inside of me played with my attitude and emotions for many years too. I understand what you go through.

Natsu finished cutting his ropes.

-So you will let me go? Asked Raphael as he got up, pleased at the conclusion.

-Yeah. But don't you want to meet us before? Spend some time with us?

Raphael was surprised at the invitation.

-… Yes… That would be a pleasure…

He had things to do but it would not be polite to leave like this while Maxi just freed him; Maybe he could afford to stay an hour or so… Anyway he appreciated Maxi: last time, he was jealous of him for… He didn't really remember… Oh yes, he was weak and Maxi seemed so much better in the fights…That was a lame reason… He was more frustrated at being sick and weak than at his competition with Maxi… and that was so far away now… Beside the Asian man was likeable and he did save his life from the lizarmen last time… and maybe this time too, from the kids… Maxi seemed glad Raphael accepted to stay with them for a while.

-So let's make the presentations. That's Leixia, my friend Xianghua's daughter. You know Xianghua? She was with my other friend Kilik when you got purified…

-You know I got purified? You are a friend of Kilik?

-Yeah, Kilik and Xianghua are longtime friends of mine. So now, because of this, I have to babysit Xianghua's daughter.

-Hey! I'm not… You're not… babysitting me…

-Yes, I am. You fled from home, I won't let you go alone, even if you're with Natsu.

-You don't believe in my abilities to babysit Leixia? Asked Natsu to Maxi.

-Hey! You're not babysitting me! You're all just… accompanying me… on an adventure… pitifully said Leixia. She wasn't taken seriously… But she'll show them!

Maxi showed Natsu.

-And that's Natsu. She's Leixia's friend.

-And bodyguard. Added Natsu while crossing her arms.

-So, you're a ninja? Asked Raphael with curiosity.

-Yes. Sensei Taki raised me to become one.

Each time she talked about Taki, Natsu felt worries for her. She was now really wondering where her master was… She was really worried for Taki…

-Taki? Asked Raphael with some surprise.

-Yeah, Taki.

-I once knew a Taki… She was a ninja like you…

-Oh yeah? How did you met her? Were you friends?

-Friends… Maybe, yes… In the end…

Raphael outlined a nostalgic smile at the memories.

-In the end? You started as enemies?

Raphael laughed.

-Oh yes indeed! We did fight a lot against one another! But then, we united our forces against one common enemy and I think… Well, we did part in good terms.

-Woah! You'll have to tell me about it! Maybe it's her! You don't happen to know where she is now?

-Non. It was many years ago… You lost her?

-Well, she went into some mission… Two weeks she said… It's been months!

-I hope she is fine… But Taki as I knew her, is resourceful and it would take a lot to beat her… answered Raphael to reassure her.

Natsu said nothing. She knew her master well and Raphael was right. Taki must be fine. She made a small smile.

Meanwhile, the young boy was now quietly eating behind the others. Maxi turned to him.

-And that's Xiba.

-Mmmblmm…

-Swallow your food, Xiba, before you say hello! Said Maxi.

And the young boy quickly swallowed the food he had stuffed in his mouth.

-Sorry. Nice to meet you.

-We are on a quest! Suddenly added Leixia with excitement.

-Yeah, for the… Dvapara-Yuga? Continued Xiba.

-Kali-Yuga! It's Kali-Yuga! corrected Leixia with some annoyance.

-Oh whatever! I never remember… They all finish with Yuga! We'll find it, anyway! No need to know the correct name since we know where it is…

Maxi shook his head in amusement and continued speaking. But he took a more serious tone.

-We're here to find Kilik and his companion Talim… Kilik's life is in danger and I don't know about Talim but I suppose she is too… We have to save them. Xianghua told me they went here sixteen years ago to purify Ostrheinsburg, then disappeared. She was with him at first and she noticed Kilik had begun to have some problems while purifying and seemed tired… maybe even in pain… But as always, he kept secret on his real condition and only told her it was too dangerous for her to stay here since she couldn't do anything and asked her to go back in town while he and Talim would come back to her later. He insisted so much that she went away but worrying too much about him, she changed her mind on the way and when she came back some times later, she found no one. Not Kilik nor Talim. She searched for hours and finally decided to wait in town again. She came back the day after and found no one again then after waiting and searching for some days, the Imperial army came to guard the place and despite her protests, chased her away, so she went back to China… She never understood what happened and never saw any of them again…

Maxi then kept quiet for a while. He did miss his friend Kilik…

Raphael made a worried expression: He knew more than anybody about Tira's presence in Ostrheinsburg and all this could only point to the two poor monk and priestess being horribly killed by this crazy girl… If not also kept and tortured… He wondered how he should tell Maxi and the kids about what he knew from the place but Maxi continued:

-After some research, we found out they would be in some other world around here… Well, we strongly suspect it… Soul Edge world… There is supposed to have some gates for it around here, yet we can't find any… We turned around the place for a while and we found nothing but Imperial guards… We even went inside Ostrheinsburg once… and almost got killed but found no one and no gate. Except monsters…

-I think Soul Edge won't leave a gate opened around here since it wants to hide from people in its own dimension… You need a demon to open a gate to this place. Said Raphael very seriously.

-A demon?

-Yes. Since it has some similarities with the evil of Soul Edge, it could open a gate. If we use the right incantations to force him to do so, of course…

Maxi wondered about Natsu's demon. Could it do? Yet he wasn't certain about this method… Raphael continued.

-I know those incantations that should be made. I have some personal knowledge and a book here…

Raphael showed his bag.

-… to help me in this. I only need to find a demon now. I also need to go into this world…

-Oh? Why?

-To destroy Soul Edge.

Maxi gazed seriously at Raphael for a while. Raphael's goal seemed almost impossible but they somehow had to go to the same place… He wondered if he should talk about the demon inside Natsu. But he should let Natsu decide so he should talk about it to her before anything else… Natsu who was also listening to Raphael, didn't offered it already… So Maxi said:

-Well, the wounded soldiers are all been taken care of; they will be fine and some will probably wake up in about an hour or two. Maybe we should go elsewhere to rest a bit. You're kinda wounded yourself, Raphael. You should really rest a bit. Then we'll continue with our quest and talk about ways to go to this world…

So they did as Maxi suggested and went away to rest a while. When they were farther, Leixia excitedly took her bag and got some Chinese checkers game out of it.

-Let's find out who's stronger. It'll be great fun!

The three teenagers began to play while Maxi watched. Meanwhile, Raphael went a little farther to take care of his wounds. He was still under the shock of how his encounter with the kids finally went. He may have some people on his side without having to make minions… It was a luck he found Maxi again… He then came back and sat beside Maxi who asked him:

-By the way, what happened to you, man? Huh… Raphael?

-Oh… Many things…

-But how come you turned back malfested again after the purification?

Seeing Raphael's expression, Maxi knew Raphael didn't want to talk about it and turned his head toward the playing teenagers.

-I win again! Ain't no big surprise! Exclaimed Natsu as she won against the two others. Leixia was now in a sulky mood. Natsu rolled her eyes.

-Boo-hoo! Stop your pouting already! You only lost a game that's all! Now let's see who the real loser is!

And Natsu continued looking at the game between Leixia and Xiba. After a while, Xiba had finished putting all his pieces where he had too while Leixia still had pieces that didn't even left her side.

-That was a lot of fun! That was easy! Jeez, I wasn't even trying! Said Xiba angering the losing girl more.

-You… idiot! I'm done with this! Hate you! Leixia threw the pieces of the game they were playing.

Unimpressed by her temper, Xiba continued.

-Now bring me some steam buns. Lots of them! The big loser had to comply to the others's wishes!

-The big loser… grumbled Leixia. Xiba, you just ate! You're such a piggy! You're such a pain…

And Leixia went to the food bag and took it before she threw it violently at Xiba.

-Here! Take this! That is all there is left! I won't make some tonight!

Not minding Leixia's bad mood for her defeat, Xiba took out some food from the bag.

-Man, do I love me some steam buns! Oh yeah!

Leixia stuck her tongue at him and he stuck it back at her.

-You're such babies! Said Natsu as she also took some food from the bag. Leixia, you'll have to do my nails…

Leixia grumbled again and pouted.

Still bitter over his defeat at their hands, Raphael thought: Those children are far more annoying and insolent than my Amy was… Always screaming and fighting… My Amy was a far quieter child… I was so lucky to have had such a child…

He then realized he mostly thought about Amy while she was young not the grownup Amy who was now Viola. Did he not like her? Was he disappointed in her? At what she turned out to be? Some bad father he was… He suddenly felt some shame.

How can I be disappointed at what my daughter turned out to be? … Non… I am not disappointed in her but at how our reunion turned out to be… Her attitude did pain me… I was angry… Non, not angry… bitter… bitter at the fact she forgot me… But I have to understand her… she has not seen me in years… Something horrible happened to her and she lost her memory… It was not her fault… If it was someone's fault, it was mine… I could not protect her… Oh my poor Amy, what have you been through? I miss you…

He then remembered the time they played the Jeu de paume together and the time she went to see him in his bedroom.

She did begin to get closer to me… She did try to talk to me… All the efforts she made while not remembering me… Non, I am not disappointed in Amy now… I love her… I miss her… I should go back… It was too hard to be near her while being so far away from her at the same time, yet I want to be near her! I want to hug her and tell her how much I love her! My beautifully grown-up daughter… She hasn't changed… She is still so shy and quiet… And she was making such efforts… With her personality, indeed she made a lot of efforts… I miss her… Of course, she will back away when I will hug her and she will hide behind her werewolf friend yet I want to tell her I love her… One day, she will understand… She will remember… Now that I left, all I want to do is go back and hug her. I am not bitter anymore, I understand everything! I want to see my daughter! She may be closer to another man but I don't care! I'll accept him… She may have spent more time with him than with me… He may be more important than me to her now… But he is a good boy… I should like him… I need my daughter… But I have things to do first… For Amy…

Raphael was thinking about all this until Maxi woke him from his thoughts by yelling to the three teenagers just beside him. He was now trying to calm the bickering that started again between Leixia, Natsu and Xiba.

-Hey, hey, hey, you kids! Calm down! What are they teaching you kids these days?

After some time, the teenagers stopped arguing and began a new game. Maxi turned toward Raphael.

-They're a bunch of active kids aren't they, Raphael-san? Hey, why the sad face?

-I miss my daughter…

-You have a daughter?

-Yes. I never told you?

-No.

-Well, I have a daughter… I… left her. I miss her…

-… You should be with your kid… I know a guy who missed out on his kid and he didn't tell me but he must really be sad about it… His kid grew up without him…

Maxi gazed at Xiba as the boy was now eating some sandwich with appetite while playing some game even if he ate many steam buns before. Maxi knew about the fact that Xiba was Xianghua and Kilik's son. Such a big secret had been too hard for Xianghua to keep and she had told him one day. But she made him swear to never reveal it to anyone. Except to Kilik if he ever saw him one day. So Maxi never could tell Leixia that Xiba was her half-brother… But they did often argued like siblings… Maxi thought that was funny… Raphael then seriously ask him:

-Maxi-san… You said sixteen years ago, before I rudely interrupted you for the shard, that you had lost your memory… Have you got it back?

-Yeah, I have. Thanks for your concern. I didn't thought you remembered. Or cared.

-How did it came back to you? Do you have a solution?

-No, it came back like this. Anyway I did lose only bits of it…

-Hum. Because my daughter has lost it all. She was malfested like me and after we got purified, something separated us and I lost her. When I found her back, many years later, she seemed to have got malfested again and she had lost her memory… Even her memory of me… If there was a way to cure her…

-Well I got my memory problems with Soul Edge… It began when I got the shard embedded in me… and you say your daughter is malfested again… She must have got her memory problems from Soul Edge too. Maybe if she was purified… everything could be back to normal.

-Indeed… That makes sense…

-Kilik and Talim could…

Raphael interrupted him.

-Yes! They could purify Amy! Of course! You are so right!

Raphael already had to go there to destroy Soul Edge but now it was even more important for him. If he could cure Amy…

-And you could be purified too! Added Maxi, happy to see Raphael's new enthousiasm. But Raphael's enthousiasm seemed not as good for him as for Amy. He was still scared of purification with the strong Soul Edge essence in him… and somehow he didn't felt too attracted to the idea of becoming human again.

-Yes, maybe… But I am not as determined to be human again as I once was… Well, I would like to take away the vampire thirst but I do not wish to live among humans. I do not feel human anymore. It's been so long since I was a normal man and lived a normal life that I don't remember how it is… When I got purified sixteen years ago, I was really happy about it but now my old life seems so far behind… My human life… I don't like to be a monster, but I don't feel human either. Even if I was now purified, humans have become strangers to me. I would never be able to look at them the same way I did before. I would feel like a monster, like a stranger among them… I'm a malfested, not a human…

-Don't look at the others as human or malfested but look at each one individually. There is not just, the humans and the malfested. It's much more complicated than that. I don't consider myself malfested or human… In fact, I don't know what I am… I had some problems with Soul Edge… but am I malfested? I don't know, I don't know where I am on that scale of malfested and human but, pff… I don't care!

-Hum. You are wise, Maxi-san.

Maxi laughed.

-You're one of the few, probably the only one, to tell me that! Hahaha! But I try Raphael-san, I try…

But even with Maxi's advice, Raphael knew he could not change his view on humans and life like that. Nobody can change a feeling like they want… They can only suppress it and isn't suppressing it far worst since it will explode sooner or later? Or transform into hate like it did for him toward the aristocracy he once belonged to?

-Maxi-san, I have another question: Why didn't you kill me in the temple? Why do you consider me a friend now? We barely know each other!

Raphel quickly added:

-But I'm glad you did. Yet I don't understand why…

-Well like I told you before, I knew you had problems with Soul Edge even then, you were not yourself, you were sick… Beside, we had fun together, right? Kickin' and beatin' all those lizarmen! Man, that was so cool!

-I don't understand how you appreciated being with me… I wasn't exactly in my best mood when we met…

Maxi gave him an elbow hit

-Well now, show me your best mood!

-… I am not in a state either to show some good mood… Maybe this mood is my best mood…

-Nonsense! Come on, smile, man!

Raphael thought Maxi was annoying, trying to cheer him up, but then he also was trying to help him… that was very kind. So he outlined a smile that faded fast. But Maxi seemed satisfied.

-That's a start!

Maxi gave him some friendly slaps on the back.

-Soon man, you'll laugh and joke along with us!

Raphael sighed.

-Maxi-san, you are becoming a little too familiar…

-Oh right, sorry man… Raphael-san, that is, right? No man, no Raph, no Raphy…

For a second, Raphael's eyes widened in fear.

-No Raphy! Please, no Raphy! Don't ever call me like that! I don't care if you call me 'man' now but not Raphy! Please, not Raphy…

Maxi seemed surprised at Raphael's sudden reaction; he seemed totally traumatized…

-Okay… So, 'man' is okay now?

-I don't care, yes, you can call me like this if you wish…

-Fine. Then it'll be Raphael, Raphael-san or man if I don't remember. By the way, am I younger than you or you are?

-I'm forty-eight.

-Ah forty-five! I win! Said Maxi as he quickly got up.

-You win what? Asked Raphael, a little surprised by Maxi's sudden enthousiast.

-Well, the privilege of not being called 'old man' anymore. You'll be the 'old man' now.

The kids often called him like that and Maxi was glad to have found an older man than him now while Raphael was surprised and slightly offended.

-Humpf! I may be a little older but I look younger than you…

-No. I look younger. And I have better hair. Yours looks untidy. Why didn't you comb them like last time? You looked great last time!

Maxi then got some things out of his bag: a brush, a comb, some bottles with hair products…

-Here, let me comb you, you'll look great after! You'll look like me! We'll look like brothers! I could even dye your hair…

-Euh… Non merci… This style didn't fit me too well…

-Ooohh… Beauty… Beauty… So you're sharing beauty tricks? suddenly said Xiba on a mocking tone as he came near the older men while still eating.

-Well, at least we look handsome. You, Xiba, will become fat later if you keep eating as much as you do… replied Maxi on a false insulted tone. But he was a little tired of Xiba's taunting. Since the trip began, he always acted like that and mocked Maxi on his grooming habits and dandy style while also calling him old.

-Well, Natsu is having her nails done rigth now. You can borrow some of her stuff if you wish…

-Yeah, I'll go see Natsu, answered Maxi as he got up. And chew your food before you swallow, Xiba.

-What? Asked Raphael and Xiba incredously at the same time. Maxi would really borrow nail polish?

Xiba was very surprised of Maxi's reply and didn't even eat his food yet as he stared open mouthed.

-Hum… At least close your mouth… It is not very polite to show your food like this… said an embarrased Raphael to the boy.

Xiba looked at Raphael and closed his mouth before he swallowed his food. Somehow when he was alone with the vampire, he always felt shy. Even if Raphael had asked him on a nice tone, he was intimidating Xiba.

-Sorry.

Maxi came to see the ninja girl. Leixia had finished Natsu's nails and was now doing hers while the ninja girl was blewing on them to dry them faster.

-So Natsu? What do you think about this demon thing? You want to take the risk or not? whispered Maxi to her.

-I don't know, Maxi… I don't like the fact that this guy will be the one invoking him for the portal…

-Yet you will still probably retain some control over it…

-Yeah, maybe… But do you really trust him? You really knew him?

She looked at Maxi for some advice on it. She would not really rely on him normally but this time since she didn't really know what to do she hoped he would be the wise figure he should be as the oldest. Maxi was embarrassed: He felt he was in charge of the kids but sometimes he felt he was no wiser than them yet he had to act like if he was…

-… I don't know. If I really trusted him entirely, I would say: Come on Natsu let's do it! But since I don't know… My heart tells me we can trust him yet my wisdom says no. But then my heart says again: We gotta save Kilik and Talim! And since I never listened to my wisdom and many things went right in my life… I would say: It's okay to trust him.

Natsu sighed.

-I wish sensei Taki was here… She would know what to do… But she did trust him many years ago… if they truly met… That is what he pretends…

She then got up and walked to Raphael.

-Excuse me but as you said earlier, you say you would know the way to go in Soul Edge's dimension but with the assistance of a demon?

-Indeed.

-So I would like to know about your plan of using a demon to go into this dimension… What would you do exactly?

Raphael thought that Natsu seriously asked him that because she probably had some demon sealed in her scrolls like Taki had… So he explained the method he intended to use, trying to convince her to lend a demon for it. The method was a mix of what was in the book and some of the knowledge he already had about it.

Meanwhile, Maxi came back and listened to Raphael's explanations as well. After hearing it, Natsu seemed really pensive.

-Okay. And, what did you knew about my sensei? Why did you start as enemies then left as friends? What made my sensei change her mind about you?

Raphael explained what happened between him and Taki sixteen years ago. He told her the entire truth since he didn't know if Taki already told her and she would be testing him. After his explanations, Natsu gazed at him very seriously before she said :

-Okay. What were the names of the demons?

-Well, I do not remember them all exactly…

-Name me those you know.

If Raphael knew some of the names, it could mean he did knew Taki enough to learn their names. And Natsu did know about many of the demons Taki once caught so she would know if she ever had them.

-Well… Hum… Modotakuyo, Shura, Kami… Kamikimurusi? Kamikaroumi? Kami… Well, she was a young girl with some big beads necklace, like some priests wear… She had red hair and some horns… There was also the demon shapechanger which was the Wandering Grudge like I told you and some other with six legs and a reptile head… and one undead bipedal feline…

-Okay. You passed the test. I know where to take that demon you need. I have one. But he's sealed inside of me.

Raphael was surprised.

-Inside of you? Not on a scroll?

-No. Inside of me. He's named Arahabaki. I can call him for some magical attacks sometimes.

-So you can control it?

-I summon him only for very short periods. In fact, I mostly summon his energy, not him exactly. But I think I could try. I think that during those times, I could have some control over it yet I don't know if I would be able to ask him to open a gate to Soul Edge world. And will the door remain open after that? If I go in there I might lose the control I have over the demon…

-I know how to ask him to open a gate. Answered Raphael. But if you can have some control over it as well, I think it can only be a good thing… Yet I suppose that to keep having control over it, like you said, you should stay here while we go into Astral Chaos… You shall probably have to concentrate a lot to keep the demon tied to you. But you know more than me…

Maxi then asked:

-So now what you are saying, is that we should free Natsu's demon to ask him to open a gate to Astral Chaos, go there, find Kilik and Talim, save them and come back quickly so that Natsu can seal the demon again? Meanwhile, she would stay here to keep the demon under control?

-Exactly. I would force the demon to open a gate, we would go inside the gate and Natsu would have to keep control over him all the time we would be gone. She would have to keep him from closing the door or going away.

-I think sensei Taki once said that keeping a demon out for too long, for someone who has one inside of them, could get exhausting after a while… But… maybe I could try… But I will have to enter some trance to keep all my energy for keeping Arahabaki under my control…

-Yes because if you lose control over it, I think the gate will close… continued Raphael. So you have to be sure to keep it under your control or else we will be stuck in that world…

Xiba and Leixia who had come to listen to the conversation were looking at Natsu and Raphael discussing together, waiting for their decision while Natsu seemed not too reassured; she would have liked Taki to be here instead of relying on a complete stranger for such things… and a malfested vampire, that is… But Taki probably really knew him… Maxi also knows him but he didn't seem to completely agree to the idea either. Indeed Maxi was a bit worried now: He was responsible for those kids' well being after all… He didn't want anything to happen to them… and even if he liked Raphael, he didn't know him that much… To put Natsu's life in his hands and the demon half under his control while he would force him to open a gate was not too reassuring… Were Raphael and the book he had, really reliable? But then how would they do to reach Astral Chaos if not trying anything? They were almost certain that Kilik and Talim were there… They had to go there…

-You'll really come with us? Asked Maxi to Raphael.

-Of course. I want to free them as much as you. I don't intend to do nothing while you do all the work. And I would still like to destroy Soul Edge…

-But Natsu will be left here defenceless and weak?

-Yes, since like she said, she will be in some kind of trance.

-Then we should leave someone here to keep an eye on her in case even if probably nothing will happen… Astral Chaos may be very dangerous so I will go. Leixia, maybe you should stay here to keep an eye on Natsu.

-Aww… But I want to come! I wanna see this! I wanna have an adventure! I can fight! And you said the necklace I have may be linked to Kilik!

Raphael suddenly noticed the necklace.

-Isn't it the Holy stone?

-Yeah. Answered Maxi. But we have no one to use it now. Once we free Kilik, he'll probably use it on you, if you wish to.

-Shouldn't we take it with us to this dangerous world? I think it could only be useful… said the vampire who wondered if it could help destroy Soul Edge.

-And you would not take me with it? pleadingly asked Leixia to Raphael. She looked so much like a little child that Raphael got moved.

-Non. I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous. I would not have taken my own daughter to such a place myself. Because I love her and it's too dangerous. Maxi loves you, he cares for you. It doesn't mean you are not good in a fight… You were good last time…

Maxi addressed Leixia again. He was glad to have Raphael's support.

-So Leixia, you stay here and wait for us while keeping an eye on Natsu.

-Aww… But…!

-I could stay here, proposed Xiba.

-No. You have to come since you got to save Kilik by taking his staff.

-Ah. Okay. But I wouldn't have minded…

-Can I take the staff and bring it to Xiba? He's young too, he should stay! Asked Leixia.

-No. Edgemaster really said so. Xiba had to take the staff from Kilik to become the heir. Not pass it down from hand to hand and take it from anybody else and finally he would have done nothing at all. I think it is a test. He has to do it. Even if he is young. So Leixia, I think you're the one that should stay with Natsu. Anyway, she's your friend, don't you want to protect her?

Leixia reluctantly agreed.

-Yes, Lord Maxi…

Maxi smiled. He always appreciated the way Leixia called him. It sounded so cool… Raphael then asked him:

-Lord Maxi? I thought I was the fussy one on the name thing… But Lord…

Maxi seemed embarrassed.

-Leixia decided to call me like that… I didn't ask her…

Leixia continued on a sad tone.

-But you said nothing is supposed to happen here… I would be more useful with you…

-What if a wolf came and ate Natsu? asked Maxi.

Leixia didn't seem impressed.

-What if the demon got out of control?

Oh please, don't get out of control, thought Maxi deep inside. But Leixia seemed more impressed, she would indeed have to protect her friend from this…

-Oh yeah… I'll have to protect Natsu from this… Okay, I'll stay. Don't worry Natsu, I'll protect you!

-I'm worrying for you now… answered the ninja girl.

Leixia then took her necklace and was about to give it to Raphael.

-Here. Take it.

Raphael quickly withdrew his hands in fear.

-Ah, not me! Give it to someone else. But I am touched by your offer. Merci.

Leixia then gave it to Xiba but she had offered it to Raphael first since even if he was a malfested vampire and all, she did trust him. And he was the one who had talked about it… Since he knew some magic, he must have known more about it… Raphael was flattered she offered him first, that was very kind of her… She was a nice girl… Maxi still wasn't sure if she should leave the Holy Stone to them yet maybe they indeed needed it more, so he didn't say anything as Xiba thanked Leixia and took the necklace. It was cute to see them get along like this…

So now that they all agreed on this plan, they began the preparation for it. Natsu sat down in the lotus position to concentrate and let out the demon Arahabaki. After a while Natsu's many ponytails began to undulate slowly until it became faster, her hair seemed overexcited. Then some strange creature got out of the ninja girl's hair: a fire humanoid surrounded by eight undulating snakes like her hair, slithering around the fire creature while hissing threatheningly.

Maxi was looking at the creature with some worries, wondering if he made a mistake to accept this crazy plan while tighthening his grip on his nunchakus while Xiba and Leixia's eyes were completely widened at the sight. They were also holding their weapon very tightly while staring at the hissing demon while Raphael quickly began his incantation as soon as he saw the creature getting out. Natsu seemed in complete trance as she didn't move anymore.

Still unsure about the plan, Maxi gazed at Raphael: at first the vampire seemed a little impressed to see the demon, then he began to recite something from the book on a authoritarian tone in what seemed probably Latin and probably asking the demon to open a portal for them. Maxi wondered: if the demon is Japanese, shouldn't the incantations be in Japanese, not Latin? Did Raphael really know what he was doing? If anything bad happened to the kids, Xianghua and Edgemaster are so gonna kill him…

The demon and his snakes tried to reach for Raphael and were hissing threateningly toward him. But even if indeed he wasn't certain of what he was doing, Raphael kept staring at the demon and the snakes defiantly without fear while keeping on reciting his text. He knew that one thing that always gave demons more strength was fear. He must not feed them with any fear! So he continued reciting while gazing defiantly at the demon, trying to show it who was the master. Then after a while, the snakes all began to turn to form a ring while the demon dissolved and its fire envelopped the eight snakes, creating some kind of magical gate looking like a fire ring. Inside the fire circle could be seen some kind of other world. Raphael smiled at his success.

-It is done, he whispered.

* * *

><p>Zwei was very anxious, the healer told him and the others that Siegfried had lost a lot of blood and he was in a very bad state: He could even die… Zwei had seen Siegfried: the captain was in a coma, lying down on his bed: He was so pale, he looked like a corpse… The sight troubled the werewolf and he quickly got out of the room while many of the Schwarzwind remained with their leader, talking about his state and the chances he had to get well. Zwei was now sitting in a discreet gallery where no one normally went. He didn't want anyone to see his sadness. But Viola easily found him and sat beside him before she put her hand on his arm in a comforting way.<p>

-I told you Zwei… He won't die…

Zwei looked at Viola: Right now, he didn't really believe her prediction… He was ashamed to not believe her yet he also wondered if she was just telling him that to make him feel better… From what the healer said, there were more chances that Siegfried would not pass the night than survive… Zwei tried to hide his teary eyes and took Viola's hand in his.

-Thanks, Viola…

He muttered some curse again in worry. Viola stated again:

-Don't worry… He'll be fine… Was I ever wrong?

-Nein… Never…

Zwei then thought about Viola: She must be really worried about her missing father… The others all seemed to intend to stay here since they all worried about the captain… At least Salia and her gang were not back yet… but once she will get back, she will probably not leave Siegfried's bedside either. Yet he knew how Viola must be eager to go back to search for her father… Still holding Viola's hand, Zwei got up and told her with a small smile:

-Thanks again, you really help me feel better… Now let's go back to search for Raphael!

-Only you and I?

-We've been only us before and we can still be… I think we should search around Ostrheinsburg again…

-Shouldn't we try to get some information about this Tira? If he went to kill her… She wasn't in Ostrheinsburg… Maybe she is somewhere else… and he went there… But I don't know where…

She added with a sigh, a little discouraged:

-Aside from the storm, I see nothing in my orb…

-If you wish, we'll also search for this Tira… We'll search everywhere, but we'll find him! Don't worry!

Viola made a small relieved smile. She really feared all searches would be abandoned… She got up and while still holding Zwei's hand, she told him:

-Thank you…

But before they went away, Zwei came back into Siegfried's bedroom. Many people had left it and the room was less crowded than before.

-Captain… I'm going with Viola to search for her father. Then I'll really go search for this Soul Calibur wielder. I'll be serious about it. So… see you later. Get well.

Zwei knew how important it was for Siegfried to find this new wielder so he thought he should tell him even if Siegfried was in a coma. By speaking to him, he was chasing away the negative feeling that his captain may die. Still unconscious, Siegfried didn't say anything but Zwei had the feeling he had his approval. And the two malfested left the fortress.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Salia was still looking for Raphael when she learned of five Imperial soldiers who got attacked by a blond man in the wood. They had walked to the nearest village after they woke up and found out some mysterious person had taken care of their wounds. Salia went to interrogate them. From the answer they gave her, it was Raphael indeed who attacked them but who took care of their wounds? Would it be Raphael too? He would have regretted his actions? Their necks were fine so he didn't bite them for blood… How strange… But it really was Raphael… Some soldier even said he had glowing red eyes and he thought he saw fangs… But they also added that they lost one of their comrades who went away for a while and never returned. Salia then continued the search with her men…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>For Arahabaki's description I took the one in the Soul Calibur Wiki that comes from the official artbook. Hope the chapter makes some senses... Thank you again everybody who read until now. :)<strong>


	23. Astral Chaos part one

**Astral Chaos part one**

Raphael, Maxi and Xiba were walking since a while into this strange world gazing at the otherworldly landscape and they were still amazed at the way it looked. There was some mist everywhere, around everything and they could see strange elongated and pointy twisted mountains in the distance and twisted walls and fences along the way. Everything seemed twisted… There was also a strange ambiance and with their Soul Edge essence, Raphael and Maxi somehow felt uneasy.

-What is it guys? Are you alright? Asked the teenager to the two older men.

-Yeah, don't worry, Xiba… answered Maxi while Raphael said nothing. He didn't feel the question was really adressed to him and he was too busy staring at the landscape.

-What is that? Suddenky asked Xiba. Is that a ship?

Maxi tried to spot the strange deformed thing Xiba was pointing to.

-Huh… It looks like… maybe…

Raphael added:

-And this? Some kind of castle?

-Hey! There's also things floating around… continued Xiba seeing some kind of rock fragment floating in the air.

-This thing floating there is a soul… explained Raphael.

-No, it's a rock! Answered Xiba. He knew the difference between a rock and a soul!

Raphael suddenly realized Xiba was looking elsewhere.

-Oh! I was talking about this will'o the wisp over there… Which is a soul…

Xiba turned his head toward the soul.

-A soul? Do we… Can it… How can we know who it is?

-We can't. I have never been able too… I saw some in my life… But they always remained mysterious…

Xiba kept staring a the floating soul that was moving away.

-Is it… all the Soul Edge victims?

-I think so…

-And, huh… Kilik and Talim… We'll see them as humans, not as will'o the wisps?

-If they are still alive, I suppose we will see them like we see each other right now… answered Raphael, now beginning to be slightly annoyed by the boy's questions.

-They are still alive, rectified Maxi. Edgemaster would not have sent us here if Kilik was already dead. They are alive.

In fact, Maxi feared for Kilik and Talim but he didn't want to talk about it.

But as they kept walking, they suddenly realized they were on some kind of big island floating in the air too… There seemed to be no real land as there seems to be only floating islands in the strange sky. They just appeared on one of the biggest. Maxi suddenly stopped and stared carefully at something.

-Guys… This thing over there looks like a giant dragon head… But I think it is only part of the scenery, it doesn't seem to move… I wouldn't want to fight a dragon that big…

Maxi suddenly noticed something.

-But hey! Look!

Maxi pointed to some round thing glowing some distance away. The two others looked at it with some amazement. It seemed to be a giant eye…

-Soul Edge… muttered Raphael.

-Where are Kilik and Talim? Maybe we should not go see Soul Edge already since we don't have any useful weapon… Well, I got the thing Yuga, but… I think we should search for Kilik and Talim first. Stated Xiba as the two other men were walking toward the giant eye, not listening to him.

-Guys! You're not listening to me, are you? It's that thing Soul Edge within you that draws you to it!

Raphael answered him on a calm tone.

-I want to destroy Soul Edge. I am not attracted to it in the way you think…

Xiba was kind of worried anyway.

-Huh, Maxi? Are you attracted to it?

-No, Xiba. It's just that, where do you intend to go in this chaos to find them? We might as well destroy that thing… And I'm hoping for them to be around…

Xiba still wasn't certain of their answers. They really looked enthralled by the giant eye… So he took Leixia's necklace and went toward Maxi.

-The power of … Dvapara-Yuga compells you! The power of Dvapara-Yuga compells you! Don't get caught by the evil!

Maxi backed away.

-Hey! Cut it out! I'm not enthralled! Like I told you, it's just that I think we should go there! At least near! And we may look fascinated but we are like this since we came into this place! I mean, look at this, it's so strange! Hard to keep a bored expression!

-Huh… Okay…

Raphael was smiling: He thought Xiba's worries were funny. But indeed, the boy was right, Soul Edge did have an attraction on him… Yet he had the feeling that the Soul Calibur blood that he drank was helping him resist the evil of Soul Edge… Or maybe it was just his great will… But whatever it was, he was determined to resist and destroy the evil sword.

But he began to wonder: How? He should have informed himself more about Soul Calibur before he fled the fortress in panic… Now they only had their normal weapons and the Dvapara-Yuga…

But as they were now standing closer to the giant eye, something like a tear seemed to form into it… But it was red… Like blood… Yet seeing it more, it was glowing red and yellow… It was more like some kind of magma… The tear fell down and suddenly reformed as some rocks came to it, sticking to the magma and forming some kind of humanoid form… A big eye grew in the center of its chest and began to beat like a heart. The strange creature then began to walk toward the trio.

-It seems we don't have much choice now… said Maxi as he took his fighting stance like the two others. Maxi was feeling the Soul Edge influence in him too but he remembered the teachings Edgemaster told him to suppress it. Yet in case, he told Xiba:

-Xiba, if we really become crazy… Dvapara-Yuga us…

* * *

><p>Leixia was walking from one side to the other, keeping guard. She was disappointed to not have been able to go to Astral Chaos… It was boring around here… Yet she wasn't sure if she wished for something to come up here now… If she was alone, it would be exciting but now, she had Natsu to keep an eye on… She was her bodyguard… That was an interesting turn of event… She was now protecting her bodyguard… But she was a little nervous to not be able to protect her properly… Yet, protect her from what? There will probably be nothing around here… But what if there suddenly was some Imperial soldiers? What would she do if she met some Imperial soldiers asking her and Natsu to get away from here? What would they say by seeing the magical gate? She gazed at the gate with some worries.<p>

-Please come back guys…

She also began to worry about the guys inside the gate.

-Be careful… Come back soon please…

But while she was now troubled by this thought, she suddenly heard some noises, voices… People were coming here! She quickly withdrew her blade and went near her ninja friend.

-Don't worry… I'll protect you, Natsu… said Leixia, a little nervously. Natsu didn't seem to react and kept still. She was totally in trance.

A small group of about a dozen suddenly appeared. A woman dressed somehow offensively, having braided purple and white pigtails and a very pale skin seemed to be their leader. Leixia got surprised and scared, yet if she knew who was that girl she probably would be even more scared… She also got somehow disgusted by the strange creature beside the leader. Some bald guy moving very strangely… Was it a human? But he was not the only weird person around the woman: almost every one around her was strange… In a way it was also interesting… Another rare sighting! But it was also very frightening. But no matter, she would protect Natsu! She would protect the others! She got into her fighting stance and asked the group.

-What do you want?

The woman put her hand on her chest.

-Aww… A little kid… I so love to play with kids…

Somehow, this woman's statement was not very reassuring and Leixia got scared. But she remembered her mother had once fought the mighty Azure knight and destroyed him. She could take care of some creepy woman! …And ten other guys… Meanwhile, Tira was enjoying the effect she seemed to have on this young girl and was standing smiling in an assured way while putting her hand on her hip and holding her ringblade with the other hand.

-Coming? Let's play!

Leixia took some breaths before she answered:

-All right, I'm ready! Let's get this fight started!

Tira looked at her with a somewhat eerie smile, like if she was proud of the young girl before her but something cruel glinted in her eyes.

-So… pretty!

Leixia made a determined expression and replaced her fighting stance. She really wasn't reassured…

-Brace yourself! Justice will prevail!

Tira made a big smile while lifting her ringblade into the air and swung it with excitement.

-I'm just giddy with the prospects of killing you!

Completely scared by this creepy woman, Leixia would have run away if it wasn't for protecting Natsu. She tried to cheer herself up. And at least, the rest of the group didn't seem to do anything but stare…

-I won't lose! Since heaven dispensed the talent let it be well employed!

With an amazing speed Tira threw herself at the young girl, slashing her weapon toward her.

-Break apart!

Leixia swiftly backed away before she came back whirling with a strike at the crazy assassin. But Tira countered the strike and kicked the younger girl away. Leixia almost fell down but succeeded in keeping her balance before she frowned at Tira. Somehow this strike had given her some determination: She would beat that evil girl!

-Attack!

She quickly slashed at Tira while yelling:

-Guaranteed hit!

Some blood flew from Tira's arm but it only seemed to excite her more.

-Yes! Show me… blood! Even mine, I don't care but show me blood! Hahahahaha! Now let's see yours! I'll cut you! Swoosh!

And Tira slashed at Leixia who didn't evade fast enough and the young girl fell down, her right rib all bloodied. Tira was now turning around in enthusiasm.

-Woohoo!

She stopped and stared at Leixia, who couldn't not get up since her wound hurt too much.

-It hurts… moaned Leixia.

-Ooh, I'm really excited! Wow, wooow! You're so adorable, all bloody and broken…

Tira then bent toward Leixia and told her on some kind of false compassionate tone:

-You wanted to play a little longer, didn't you?

Leixia stared at Tira with some fear and sadness in her eyes.

-Mother… Natsu… Everybody… I'm sorry…

As Tira was now intending to have some more fun with Leixia, Voldo hissed something. Tira turned and saw him pointing to the portal; it was slightly closing! She suddenly got panic-stricken.

-No! We have to go there!

And Tira quickly ran into it. Voldo followed and all the other Soul Edge minions went along. In her half conscious state, Natsu had seen everything; she wanted to save Leixia yet if she let go of the demon so she could come and fight, the demon would close the gate and the others would be stuck in this world forever… Maybe by bluffing over the closure of the portal, she would get the Soul Edge cultists to go into it and leave Leixia alone… She hoped that by letting slightly go of the demon, he would begin to close the gate…Her guess proved true and she was glad because she really didn't know if she could have closed the portal, protect Leixia and then regain control of her demon. But she had sworn she would protect her… Yet she didn't know how to ask Arahabaki to reopen the portal… She had to let him loose just enough… She sighed in relief at her success before she continued concentrating on the demon trying not to lose her concentration thinking about what awaited the guys inside with those newcomers… She hoped they would not meet…

* * *

><p>Aeon was sitting on a tree trunk wondering what to do. He had tried to communicate with the old Nightmare host yet he didn't seem to have understood. And with reasons: Aeon almost killed him by ripping his shoulder then was threatening him with his blade… It wasn't really the right way to begin a conversation…<p>

But Aeon had not communicated since so many years… He didn't know how to act civilized anymore… With his lizardmen fellows, it was like this: brutal exchanges to show he was the strongest and make them obey him… Like animals… There was no other way… But now he was realizing the bad way he behaved… But it was too late… He messed up everything… and he was a monster how could he come and say: Hi! How are you doing? Shake hands and all?

The lizardman let go a sigh. He felt really lonely… He was too intelligent for animals and too brutal and mostly too monster-looking for humans… The communication part was impossible… He would receive no help… He had to take it himself! … _Devour everything and your wish will surely come true_… Voice, are you telling the truth? Aeon had been lied too by too many people… Yet he did indeed gain the powers and abilities of the people he ate… So it must work… But who was that voice? His conscience? Some greater power? Like a god? Or Soul Edge? He hoped it was not a god… Mostly not Hephaestus… Curse that damn god… Who was the god of that cult he had been forced to work for once? Wasn't it Ares?… Whatever. He was not in a mood to make an investigation about it…

But that guy… the old Nightmare was interesting… Aeon had felt indeed some kind of power coming inside of him when he bit him… Nothing concrete now but he did feel something… That guy really had some Soul Calibur essence… If he could eat him, he probably could gain much from it… Then he would be cured… maybe? He needed to completely consume that man! And he knew where he lived…

* * *

><p>After searching for Raphael for many hours, Salia and her group came back to the fortress, there she learned of what happened to Siegfried. She immediately ran into his room. She spent some hours by his bedside with other worried comrades until Siegfried finally came out of his coma. He thanked all his gang for their concern and told them he was fine.<p>

-I'm fine guys… Thank you for being here for me… At least, the lizardman ate mostly my armour, not too much of me… Yet I think he will suffer from some indigestion… To eat my armour…

-I think he spit it away… said one of the men who was with Siegfried during the expedition, not too certain since he was far more worried for Siegfried than for the armour part.

-And Franz who said you would die! suddenly exclaimed Luther while crossing his arm smiling and gazing at the healer. Why did you scare us like that, Franz?

-I didn't exactly say he would die… But he really looked bad… I mean the wound was very bad, and still is! I even had to take care of some big suppurating infection… If you saw his wounds…

-Okay, no need for details please, interrupted Siegfried. …Not in front of everybody…

Franz turned to him.

-But you were in a very bad state, captain.

-Yeah, I believe you, Franz.

Franz continued on a warning tone.

-And you gave too much blood to the vampires… You almost died because of this!

-Well, if you guys provided some for them as well, Siegfried would not have suffered from it… said Salia a little bitter that so few helped them with this.

Some seemed embarrassed while others gave her some excuses like the fact they feared Raphael would have control over them or turn them into vampires… Wanting to stop the small quarrel, Siegfried asked:

-Speaking of vampires… Has anyone found Raphael?

On their way back, Salia and her men had found the missing soldier the wounded Imperial soldiers had talked about. He was dead and drained of his blood… Upon finding this, Salia was disappointed: She had hoped Raphael would have resisted his bloodlust… But for now, she thought she should not tell Siegfried already about the murder Raphael did. She'll let him get well first…

-Nein…

Suddenly Siegfried noticed something.

-Where are Zwei and Viola? How did the fight with the lizardmen ended? Are they alright?

Luther told him on a dismissing tone, like if he had nothing to worry about.

**-**Zwei and Viola are fine. They went to search for Raphael again…

-Alone?

Salia told him:

-I can go find them and help them.

-Do you know where they went?

-Not really but I can go search. Anyway, I will go back to search for Raphael too.

-Thanks Salia but you should rest too. You look tired…

-I'll take a little nap and go after then.

Then after a while, seeing Siegfried would survive but needed to rest since he was very weak, everybody left the room except Salia who stayed with Siegfried. She came nearer his bed and told him:

-I sent someone to tell Princess Hilde about your injury. I think she will come back as soon as possible to see you. I trust she will. She loves you.

Siegfried blushed and lowered his head. He never spoke of this around Salia since he knew about the love she had for him but he always considered her like his best friend even like a sister since they grew up together, but not like a lover. He didn't want to hurt her. His love for Hilde was secret and Hilde was married for many years to another but he could not court any other women while he wouldn't love them… It would be cruel… Salia continued:

-You know, I'm happy she does. I care about you, I…

Salia blushed before she continued.

-… even… love you but I want you to be happy.

She paused before she smiled at Siegfried who still didn't know what to say.

-We are happy as friends and we are very close friends. I'm one of the few original Schwarzwind around here… One of the few who knows everything about you… About all your past…

Salia knew of course about Siegfried's parricide and Siegfried had also told her everything about the Nightmare part, the disgusting part only a few people knew about… Much of his team had no idea about it. If asked, he would not deny it but he would not talk about it. Being a real friend, Salia had understood and accepted Siegfried even after this embarrassing confession.

-I love you Siegfried but I can accept to love you as a brother and best friend.

She smiled at him and then added while sitting on his bed:

-… I think now that Hilde is widowed… You should tell her you love her. You should try to get serious with her. To know you will be happy with her will make me happy too.

-…

-Okay… I'm not the one who should tell you what to do but… Come on! Give me a hug!

Siegfried looked at Salia without a word. Seeing he didn't know what to do again, Salia hugged him while taking care of not hurting his shoulder and Siegfried hugged her back with his good arm. Siegfried finally found something to say.

-I'm grateful you always stayed with me, Salia…

-And I'm happy of it! You're my best friend, Sieg! Now take care of yourself! And rest as much as you need!

-I'm so glad to have you as a friend… said Siegfried as he smiled to her. He was really moved.

Salia knew that even if Siegfried was not in love with her, he cared a lot for her. She was really important to him and she appreciated it.

-Okay, now go to sleep again! I'll do the same before I go search again! Bye!

And Salia left the room. But even if the medicine he had taken made him sleepy, Siegfried didn't sleep already: He thought about all the events that occurred. About what was going on in Ostrheinsburg… He felt bad for the fact that Raphael was being tortured in Ostrheinsburg all those years while the cursed place was only some miles away from his fortress… If only he had known… Ostrheinsburg had many prisoners for many years and he didn't even notice! He had trust the Imperial forces that everything was alright… But what really happened? Did Rudolf II know about this or not? If he did… and Hilde was gone to see him… He now worried for the princess. What if someone would find Hilde too troublesome and would try to get her out of the way? But Hilde probably knew what she had to do… She was intelligent; she knew how to take care of herself… But still much weakened, Siegfried couldn't think right anymore and slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>The creature was coming toward Raphael and his allies. Raphael took a haughty pose and sneered.<p>

-Humpf! A Soul Edge creature… I do not fear you… If you are so powerful, well then, show me… your power!

Raphael launched at it and before he could reach it, the creature gazed at him very intensely and Raphael suddenly had the same feeling as when Viola was staring into his soul, except this was even more annoying since that creature had not the excuse of being his daughter. But it didn't last for long and suddenly the creature formed some kind of rapier with the rocks and magma around then took Raphael's fighting stance. Raphael stopped in surprise: Was this monster imitating him?

-Humpf! Do not delude yourself, wretched fool… You are but a pale imitation of me…

He smirked.

-Well then, let us dance. You shall not be able to keep up with me…

And Raphael finally reached the creature who backed away to evade the thrusting strike Raphael gave it before it slashed back. But the vampire swiftly parried the strike while Maxi and Xiba came into the fight. They both tried to hit the creature from a different side but the creature swiftly parried Xiba's staff while it sidestepped Maxi's strike. Meanwhile Raphael launched a slashing attack at the creature and succeeded to hit it making some rocks fly away. The monster suddenly whirled around in the same graceful way Raphael would do and slashed at Xiba who backed away with a groan. Maxi whirled his nunchakus around before he would hit the Soul Edge creature but the monster that was some charade of Raphael suddenly grabbed the one it was imitating and took him as a human shield or rather vampire shield. Raphael received all of Maxi's strikes while being burned by Charade's fire.

-Arrgh!

-Oh, sorry man!

Raphael freed himself from Charade by pushing it and threw himself down to extinguish the fire that caught on his clothes. Xiba quickly struck at the creature as it tumbled his way making more rocks fly.

-Take this! And this!

Angry at what the monster made him do to Raphael, Maxi furiously launched at Charade.

-Мan, that was lame! I'm done… messing around!

Under the two furious assailants, Charade backed away while slashing at them. It then gazed at Xiba before its rapier disappeared and a staff appeared in its hands. Still baffled by what happened, Xiba didn't react fast enough and was sent tumbling away with a violent thrust in the stomach. Charade then turned toward Maxi and whirled its staff in the air before it brutally tried to slam it on the sea dandy. But Maxi knew this technique since he fought against Kilik then Xiba for many years, so he quickly sidestepped and as the staff was down, he slammed his nunchaku at the creature making more rock fall away.

-Hoo-acha! No mercy!

Charade then gazed at him and while the staff disappeared, some nunchakus appeared in its hand. Maxi sneered.

-Like tryin' new things, heh? Well, try this!

And Maxi slammed his nunchakus once more on the Soul Edge creature making even more rocks go away.

-Messing with me is just… stupid.

Meanwhile, Raphael had extinguished the fire and was coming back. He was determined to beat that monster. He then swiftly and violently hit the creature, sending it flying into the air.

-Now you will see…

And as the creature fell down, he repeatedly stabbed it with his rapier.

-… the extent of my power!

Then as the creature was still in the air, he made a very strong thrusting hit, destroying the upper part of the creature and sending pieces of it everywhere. Rock, flames falling down while some ashes were falling to the ground as if it were petals.

As the creature fell down, it upper body all smashed, Maxi, who admired Raphael's move, gazed at the now still creature and said:

-Like that? That's called getting whooped.

Raphael turned to Maxi.

-Well, you are teaching me something as well… Such a coarse language…

Amused by Raphael's haughty air, Maxi smirked. Xiba, who was coming toward them, suddenly stopped walking.

-Uh-oh…

Wondering why the kid was troubled, Maxi looked at where Xiba was staring and began to swore.

-Dammit! What the hell? ?%&%?$& You gotta be kiddin' me!

The creature was indeed getting up with now only the eye and its legs.

-Dammit!*&?V& You degenerate! Cursed Raphael as well.

But the vampire thought maybe he had to pierce the eye. So he quickly stabbed at it.

-Enough! Die already!

But the creature swiftly backed away before it came back with a kick sending Raphael down. The three where now furiously fighting the creature again, trying to destroy it once and for all when somebody shouted from a distance:

-Raphy! What a surprise! I'm so glad to see you! I came for something else but it's such a nice surprise to see you!

As he recognized the voice, Raphael suddenly gasped and tripped. Regaining his balance, he then turned back: Tira and a dozen of her followers were coming toward them… Seeing his friend's sudden frightened state and hearing the name Raphy, Maxi understood Raphael feared this woman a lot. Looking at the woman, Maxi remembered meeting her once sixteen years ago as she presented herself as a Soul Edge's servant… She wanted him to get Soul Edge… And this time, she had a bunch of freaks beside her… Must be some malfested… Even if Raphael told him he didn't feel human anymore, it didn't mean he was friend with every malfested…

-Looks like the welcoming party's arrived… muttered Maxi while evading some kick from Charade.

* * *

><p>Viola and Zwei were walking in the woods. They had searched for Raphael for many hours and they were very tired. The sun was setting and the fallen leaves were making rustling sounds under their feet. Zwei asked Viola:<p>

-Don't you like autumn, Viola?

-Yes. The falling leaves are so, hum… calming… All is going to sleep… It's so peaceful…

-Yeah… huh… It's also quite romantic, don't you think?

-Somehow death and romance go very well along one another…

Zwei didn't say anything more. He wondered if she was saying their romance was dead before it even started… Probably not… He had a feeling she loved him… She often blushed… So he asked:

-Because of eternity? Eternal love and eternal death?

Before Viola could answer, they suddenly saw somebody quickly run a little farther in the rustling leaves.

-Did you see that, Zwei?

-Yes… It looked like a lizardman… I saw some kind of tail…

Zwei quickly got his sword ready even if the figure seemed to go elsewhere. Viola gazed into her orb again.

-I suddenly have a bad feeling… Something will happen tonight…

-Tonight?

-… Yes. Night brings dark events…

Suddenly Viola's eyes widened as she was still gazing into her orb.

-I see a gate! A magical gate! Snakes! Fire!

And she began to run in some direction and Zwei quickly followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for Raphael's critical edge: I just can't find a reason so that petals would fall down (we can say he thinks of Amy but then even for Amy I found it strange. It's beautiful but strange) so I took ashes. Sorry if you don't like it. Since many magical things already happen, I should keep the petals. Whatever. Just imagine the version you like. <strong>

**Happy mother's day to all mothers who read my story or to all your mothers!**

**And also, today it's been one year that I'm on Fanfiction .net! So I had to put some chapter to commemorate it!**

**I wish to thank everybody who read, comment, favorited or put on their alert list one or both of my stories or me. Thank you all!**

**DarkButterflyOfNight (and keep on with your nice drawings!), darkwings13 (I so love both your many stories and your drawings!), Atrum Ferox (keep on with your story! I like it!), TheDemonicSylvia (your writing style is great and poetic!), Kiliklover13 (you have so many amusing or touching stories!), DR2334 (I hope you will like the Aeon part), Maedel II (I love your story! It is so well done!), Layagg (good luck in your music projects!), Vampuric Spider (I'll have to read your Silent Hill story soon), RAPHSIEG007, The Great J, 2 Lucky, mdgc1973 (I love the style of your stories), Raphael949 (I long to read the rest of your stories and hope you are fine), anon, DarK2011Kuro (Your story had a nice ambiance, I loved it), Morning-Rose, Amirat, Candlethorn, CodyGotKilld, nekuromansa000, wickedmetalviking1990 (Your story was great and I loved the historical details), Cristal Knight (I really love your cosplays and your story), stankington, Incendie de Glace, Holy Shit. It's A Monkey, 1wngdngl, Asphell's Advocate, Elizander Kitsune Ametheyst Destiny, Ravener01 (nice drawings and cosplay), Supreme Kai's Girl. **

**I still hope I forgot no one, if so, I am sorry.**


	24. Astral Chaos part two

**First chapter for today, there's a second following**

**Astral Chaos part two**

The Schwarzwind fortress was quiet that night. Many mercenaries were still talking about all that happened and weren't very vigilant. Some guard suddenly asked his comrade:

-Hey Luther, did you hear some flapping? Like some kind of big bird…

-Yeah, a very big bird… I thought I was hearing things…

And both the men stared at the sky but since they didn't hurry to do it, they saw nothing.

Meanwhile, Siegfried was now sleeping again. His bedroom was bigger than the one Raphael had and mostly, it had a balcony. Aeon quietly landed on it and entered the room. Somehow with the fact he had eaten some part of Siegfried, he could sense where the Schwarzwind captain was… So he quietly walked to the wounded man's bed to kill and eat him.

But before he would kill him, Aeon stared at him for a while. He remembered the time he worked for Nightmare and that this man was the Azure knight… Even if they were not friends, somehow he felt like they shared something together… But why did he felt strange around him? At that time, it was Inferno using the body, not that man's mind, so technically that man was a stranger… He should kill him and eat him. He already got some of his essence and with his power, he will feel better! Kill him… but Aeon still wondered… If he killed him he would completely lose his humanity acting like a beast… No, he would gain it back… The Holy power would heal him… He would become human again by acting like a beast…

But as he was now inclining more toward killing the sleeping knight and was bending toward him while holding one of his axes, the door suddenly opened and Princess Hilde came with the healer. Seeing the lizardman bending over Siegfried with his axe scared them both and while the healer ran away screaming to sound the alarm, Hilde ran to Aeon, jumped over the bed and Siegfried even with her armour still on and tackled Aeon, slamming him on the wall, almost knocking him out. Aeon growled in pain and Siegfried woke up from all the commotion. Hilde kicked the lizardman away before she unsheathed her sword that she still had by her side while Aeon had lost his axe in the tackle and was now in a bad position, unable to get up quickly, stuck between a desk and a table.

-You vile creature! I won't let you touch him!

Hilde slashed Aeon's right leg and stabbed him in the left rib. Aeon groaned in pain and put a hand on his rib: the wound really hurt… Hilde was about to slash at him again.

-No! Hilde! Screamed Siegfried while quickly getting up.

-What? Wondered Hilde holding her sword up while keeping an eye on the reptile.

Aeon had also frozen at the fact Siegfried stopped his friend from killing him. Did he remember him from long ago? He could not… But before anyone could do anything, some Schwarzwind came with Franz the healer. Still dizzy from the slam and hurt from the wound in his rib, Aeon quickly got up and went away by the window as Hilde let him go.

-Why did you stop me? Asked Hilde. He was about to kill you!

-Maybe I deserved it…

-What? Not again… Siegfried…

Hilde shook her head in sorrow; she didn't like when Siegfried was consumed by guilt… He did sometimes still have those moments…

-I met him in the woods… He's the one that wounded me…

Hilde was listening but she was kind of angry at the creature even more when Siegfried told her that he was the one who wounded him. But Siegfried sat down since he was still very dizzy from getting up that fast and continued:

-I think he wants to speak to me… He has something to say…

-Something to say while you are defenceless and he is holding his axe over you?

-I may be the one responsible for his condition…

-But he is also the one responsible for your present condition…

-Yes… But you know, in the woods… After he struck me, he grabbed me and growled something at me… I think he was trying to tell me something… Getting his face all close to mine like that… At first, I thought he was making some dead threats… But now I think he had a strange tone in his growling… I sensed some despair in his tone or something… He's a malfested asking for help…Too bad I didn't understand at all…

He muttered:

-… Maybe I'm just imagining things too…

-He could have asked in a kinder way. Stated Hilde.

Siegfried said nothing and only looked sadly at the balcony, thinking: What did those growling meant? What did I do to him? Maybe I'm the one responsible for his actual state… or did I kill his family? Or both? What did I do? He really tried to speak to me! It wasn't death treats like I first thought; it really was something he tried to tell me! Those growling…

Siegfried tried to remember the tone of it. He tried to figure out what it could mean but could not come to any conclusion.

Maybe it really was 'I'm gonna eat you…' Maybe not… But he did follow me here… He probably wanted to kill me like Hilde said… I really did something to him…

And he felt guilty again. He will never be able to wash all his sins completely… He then turned toward Hilde.

-I am glad to see you, Hilde. And thank you for your timely intervention. You saved my life… I may feel guilty but I didn't really want to die at his hands…

Noticing Hilde was still geared up with her armour, he asked her:

-So you just came back? And the Emperor? Asked Siegfried.

Hilde sat on the bed next to him.

-Well, I haven't even reached the capital when I learned about you… I had to come back… for you…

While not looking at him at first, Hilde slightly turned her head toward him when she said the last words. Siegfried wondered if now would be a good time to tell her again he loved her… Like Salia told him… And was Hilde saying that to him right now? She came back… for him? But there were still people in the room… And he felt he didn't act like he should toward her… She saved his life… and he told her to stop…

-Thank you… I'm sorry to not have been grateful enough for your intervention… I really am…

-I know you are, Siegfried… But what happened exactly? Why did that creature followed you here? What happened in the woods? So you don't know him?

-Well… I don't know who he is… He attacked us with some other lizardmen when we went to search for Raphael… By the way, Raphael left the fortress… And thinking he was gone to Ostrheinsburg, we went to the place… without the Emperor's permission. But no soldiers found out.

Siegfried remembered the tortured prisonners.

-There are such horrible things going on! Raphael already told us about some but I now saw it all…

-So Raphael left the fortress?

-Yes. We haven't found him… He wanted to kill Tira…

-Why didn't he wait for us?

She sighed. She had noticed Raphael's stubbornness and tendency to do all his own way.

-Of course he didn't…

Hilde also knew Raphael's distrust of many people and she also became suddenly suspicious: she knew about the political lies and deceit many rulers could do… Maybe Rudolf knew about Ostrheinsburg activities all along and had no intention of doing anything about it… Raphael being already cynical knew about it and decided to act on his own… But he would also act on his own for his blood needs… thinking about this, Hilde was about to get up to leave the room with the others since Siegfried needed to rest. Regretting not speaking, Siegfried decided to do it; he could not wait more time than all the years he had waited. So he adressed Hilde without looking at her.

-Hilde… Before you go… What I told you fifteen years ago, before your wedding…

Siegfried then turned his head toward her and gazed at her seriously.

-I still mean it.

Hearing his confession, Hilde didn't get up as she was about to do but only stared in front of her, looking sad or relieved, it was hard to tell. Yet Siegfried noticed his words had an effect, so he felt confident enough to continue.

-I never stopped loving you, Hilde… Since the first time I saw you, now and forever…

And he gently took her hand in his.

Hilde turned her head toward him and shyly smiled. She seemed relieved.

-And I always felt the same toward you, Siegfried… Before, now and forever…

Siegfried held her hand even more tightly while he smiled at her; he would never let her go now! Well, way of speaking since he had to let her go and change… He took her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Hilde was really pleased; she never thought Siegfried would act this way. She wanted to hold him and kiss him on the lips but it would not be very decent for a first time and she had to go, so she got up. But letting go of Siegfried's hand very slowly, she smiled at him again.

-Farewell, meine Liebe… I shall come back soon… to put some guards on your balcony… You need it…

Siegfried smiled: That was Hilde… Always thinking about such things…

* * *

><p>-Who's that? Asked Xiba while slamming his staff on the strange creature once more and looking at Tira coming.<p>

After the initial shock, Raphael's expression turned to one of hate and determination as he left Charade and went toward Tira and her men.

-Trust me; you are blessed not knowing that monster…

After some steps, Raphael stopped and pointed his rapier at Tira.

-How reckless of you to face me… Don't think, that you can flee… You tormented me for too long…

Tira's smile disappeared as she was now moving toward Raphael in her gloomy state.

-Humpf! You think I fear you? Seriously? You're no match for me, let's make this quick… Boys, take care of the others…

Then Raphael violently threw himself at her, screaming:

-Time to perish! Fear my wrath!

And they clashed together in a furious meeting but while some malfested passed not far from him to get to Maxi and Xiba, Raphael whirled toward one and decapitated him. A move which suddenly amused Tira even if it was one of her men dying.

-That was funny!

Raphael was surprised at her reply but then he remembered she was crazy… So he quickly thrusted his rapier at another, making that other man fall down too.

-And that? Was it fun?

Tira didn't seemed amused anymore.

-No, that's enough. You're getting boring…

And she slashed at him while Raphael quickly sidestepped before he tried to thrust at her, now concentrating his fighting on her while Maxi was now taking care of Voldo and the other malfested, leaving Xiba with Charade.

-You're such a secretive one, Raphy! I thought you were still hiding in your little friends' fortress… I was about to come and get you as soon as I finished here but it seems it won't be necessary… Yet it would be fun to murder some of those annoying Scharzwinds! They don't even deserve to exist! How can you be friend with such losers? …Oh yeah, you're a loser yourself…

Raphael haughtily responded to her insult by sneering in disdain. She was the loser… Tira continued.

-It seems my beloved watchers have relaxed their surveillance up a bit… They must have become bored… It's not their fault you were boringly hiding like a coward in your little friends' fortress… You're such a coward!

-I am not a coward! Said Raphael as he slashed at the crazy girl who parried the strike while smirking in satisfaction.

-Yes. You are, Raphy… A coward just like your brother!

Raphael made a surprised face. He didn't know she knew his brother…

-He was such a coward! He couldn't even fight! I knocked his rapier out of his hand so easily! You know, you and your brother physically looked a lot alike! But contrarily to you, your brother was a real failure at fighting! He was so lame! I cut all his limbs while he cried and begged… There was nothing else to do with him…

Raphael stared at her with surprise and horror in his face before it turned to anger. He didn't leave Claude on good terms but he didn't want his brother to die at the hands of this cruel girl… But he also wondered: That crazy girl already did that petty trick on him with Amy's ribbon. Claude may not be dead… She was only trying to bring him down… Yes… That was it… It was a ruse… He had to keep his spirit high to fight at his best and not fall for her lies! Yet she knew Claude… So she must have met him… and with her craziness, she might have… No… He must not fall for her trick!

-… Your petty trick will not work… And for you information I don't like my brother, so I don't care. It's no use for you to hurt him.

-Is that so? Then why did you go to his manor?

-This is none of your business.

-You were crying to him? About what big bad Tira did to you?

Raphael stared at her with a cold and hateful gaze and said nothing.

-You're getting angry… You're angry of my insults? Angry I killed your beloved brother? Said Tira as she evaded Raphael's strike.

Raphael slashed at her once more.

-Everything you do, everything you say, irritates me… Your sole existence irritates me… And if you did really kill him, then you'll pay… I shall kill you! For every hurt you did to me or my loved ones!

-Oh yeah? Just try! Hahahahahaha! And when I find your daughter, I'm so gonna hurt her! If she's still alive… She's probably dead already…

This statement made Raphael think that she must not have found out about Viola being his daughter… It was a luck… He tried to look angry and not show his relief as she told him her threats.

-Humpf! I will kill you myself before you hurt my daughter again!

-Soon I'll find your daughter and kill her…

-I haven't been able to find her… You won't be either…

Raphael lied to take out the suspicions Tira could have on Viola one day.

-Oh, I'm good when I really want to find someone… Next thing I do is find your daughter to kill her! Said Tira while jumping over him as she slashed her ringblade at Raphael, scratching the side of his arm.

Maybe she hasn't found out about Viola yet but Raphael didn't want to let her the chance to do so. So he turned toward her as she landed from her jump and thrust his blade at her leg before he slashed vertically, creating a long wound along her leg. Tira feel down with a groan and quickly rolled away as Raphael now thrust his Flambert where she was moments ago. Before he could launch at her again, one of her men came and blocked his attack. Tira quickly got up, ignoring her pain and pushed her follower away.

-Get out of the way! He's mine! Said Gloomy while slashing at the vampire.

Raphael sidestepped to evade Tira's eiserne drossel and quickly stabbed right in the heart of the Soul Edge follower who was now about to hit Maxi from behind, killing him on the spot before he whirled again at the crazy girl. Meanwhile after having knocked out one follower and sent another down the giant rock with a kick, Maxi who hasn't noticed Raphael just saved his life, slammed his nunchakus on Voldo's head.

-Die… freak!

Blood came out from his wound and Voldo groaned in pain before he slashed at Maxi's right arm. Xiba was still fighting against the Soul Edge creature, trying to destroy it for good since they were now busy enough with the newcomers. Luckily for him, no followers came near the creature as they feared it so he only had one adversary, yet he discovered this adversary could fire some strange beam at him and it scared him since it burned his pants a bit. But he kept on hitting it with his staff to destroy it once and for all. Meanwhile the giant eye above them was staring at the fight, especially at Raphael and Tira. Everybody could sense the evil of the eye as it watched.

-I can't bear to look at you any longer… Now die! Said Raphael as he thrust his Flambert toward Tira, trying to pierce her heart but Tira quickly put her ringblade in front of her, deflecting the blade before she slashed horizontally at Raphael who quickly bent down to evade.

-So you won't come back with me? Is that it? Asked Tira to Raphael as both clashed their weapons again.

-Never!

Tira then jumped up and hooked her ringblade to some floating rock passing by before she swung herself toward Raphael, trying to kick him.

-Woo hoo! This is fun!

But the attack was not something so hard to evade and Raphael easily sidestepped. Tira then swung even more, giving herself a momentum then gracefully jumped back behind Raphael but let go a small grunt of pain as she felt her leg wound when landing. Raphael smiled evilly as he noticed this and quickly threw himself at her again, slashing her right shoulder. But the strike only angered Tira as she returned to her gloomy state, made some death sign with her thumb across her throat and growled:

-Sorry, time's up…

Her ringblade began to glow purple with Soul Edge's essence and she swung it at Raphael many time, sending him down with all her violent slash.

-Lie down and die already!

She slashed him so many times and so violently that she knocked him out. As Raphael fell down unconscious in his puddle of blood, Tira put her hand on her mouth.

-Oups… I forgot… I can't kill you… Whatever. You're a tough guy, I bet you're not dead already!

Tira tried to push him face up with her feet to see if he was still breathing but Raphael suddenly woke up and tried to catch her feet to make her fall.

-Of course I'm not dead! You'll never be able to kill me!

-Didn't you just hear me? That's not my intention anyway, Raphy… said Tira as she shook her feet to get out of his hold before she swung her ringblade at him, this time really making him lose his grip on her while he rolled away from her strike.

Meanwhile Xiba was having new opponents as two malfested now came to him while he was still busy with Charade whom he had reduced to only the big eye. Xiba quickly dodged Charade's dangerous ray that hit one of the malfested who got caught in its trajectory and fell down. But the other malfested knocked the young boy down and Xiba lost his staff. The young Chinese boy was dizzy from the strike and would not have time to evade the next offensive on him when suddenly the other man fell down too. Maxi had knocked him out with his nunchakus before he turned toward Voldo again leaving Xiba with Charade since he had time to pick up his staff and got up again. But as Maxi was fighting the strange man, he noticed Raphael was now losing to Tira. He would have to help him too.

-Just do as I tell you, dammit! Said Tira as she slashed at Raphael who couldn't get any chance to get up.

She then swung her eiserne drossel repeatedly at the vampire who was trying to roll away again.

-Never again, you'll flee! Never again! You hear me? Now know… your place! Gloomy Tira quickly kicked him in the stomach before she continued slashing at him again.

-Get lost! Damn you! Said Raphael trying to parry her furious strikes with his rapier but he was wounded and slower so he got slashed many times.

-Silence! That's enough! It was mean of you to get away like this… Really mean!

And Tira slashed again like a demented woman at Raphael who lost his grip on his rapier. The rapier fell some feet away while Raphael kept being slashed at. Unable to resist anymore and having lost a lot of blood, he began to lose consciousness while Tira got even closer to him.

-Back off! Said Maxi as he jumped and kicked at Tira's back making her stumble on Raphael. Maxi then whirled around to kick another Soul Edge follower who fell down the giant rock they were on with a scream. Maybe with some rocks he would be able to get back up, but for now he seemed stuck on some smaller rock below. He then again faced Tira who got up.

-Oh! You want to play? Asked Tira excited by this new toy.

-Okey-dokey, let's play… I won't let you hurt my friend…

-You wanna bet? Said Tira with an evil smile before she violently kicked Raphael in the face. Raphael let go a groan of pain as his nose and mouth began to bleed with his black blood.

-How's that? Did I hurt him enough? Do I win? I can do it again…

And she kicked Raphael again. Maxi threw himself at her while swinging his nunchakus.

-Stop it, you b*tch! Don't mess with me! You guys are getting no mercy from me…

As Maxi tried to get to Tira, Voldo suddenly came slashing him. Maxi threw his nunchakus in the air and caught it with his other hand before he told the annoying man:

-Don't get in my way!

He then hit Voldo twice before he took some momentum and came back with a very strong hit, sending the blind man down the giant rock. Maxi then threw himself at Tira.

But before he could reach the crazy assassin again, Voldo suddenly jumped back on the giant rock and landed between Tira and Maxi. He bowed to Maxi before he suddenly started spinning as he formed some kind of ring with his body and threw himself at Maxi, slamming him down then grabbing him and throwing him away.

-Ungh… This stinks… said Maxi, who was already tired and wounded from the fight, before he fell down unconscious. Meanwhile Xiba got hit on the side of his head by the strange ray and fell down too.

As Raphael and his two allies where now all out, Tira picked something from the bag one of her downed men had on his back: a sword… Soul Edge… but the sword was incomplete, still in two pieces. But Tira smiled as she took the hilt and the blade and went to Charade. The creature now reduced to a giant eye began to beat faster as it looked at the sword Tira was showing him. Then the beating eye began to dissolve and merged with the two-part sword that joined together while beginning to glow with a reddish radiance. But the sword was still incomplete yet it had gained a lot…

-Yes! Yes! Soul Edge! You'll soon be complete! Stated Tira while gazing at the giant eye looking at her from above.

She then stared at the unconscious Raphael while still adressing her master.

-And we got what you need…

She whirled in excitement on her still good leg before she abruptly stopped and ordered Voldo on her more raspy voice.

-Pick him up.

While Voldo took Raphael on his back like some heavy bag, Tira now gazed at Xiba and smiled cruelly.

-Ahhh… Soul Edge needs souls…

Tira began to walk toward the teenager while swinging Soul Edge in the air, admiring the still incomplete sword.

-Unghh… No… Leave him…

Tira turned and saw Maxi, painfully trying to get up.

-Still not dead? And you want me to leave him? Aww… You're such a killjoy… Or you want me to begin with you? I don't mind…

Tira walked toward Maxi who gazed at her defiantly while slowly getting up and taking his fighting stance again even if he was really badly beaten. His face was all bruised and bloodied, his white clothes were also all stained with the blood from the many injuries he received and worst of all, his hair were a mess. He could also barely stand on his feet but Maxi was determined to protect Xiba and save Raphael. Somehow memories of his crew and his sworn brother Kyam being slaughtered flashed in his head and he would not let this happen again! He placed himself before the unconscious kid to protect him from the crazy assassin coming at him while swinging his nunchakus in anticipation of the fight.

-I couldn't care less about you… said Tira in her raspy voice as she swung her ringblade around her while moving toward Maxi.

-And I'm giving no mercy to bastards such as you! Answered Maxi, even more rapidly swinging his nunchakus.

Meanwhile, Voldo wished Tira would beat Maxi fast and leave the place already; he was getting tired of holding the unconscious Raphael on his back. But he would not tell her… He could not since he could not speak, but even if he could… he knew Tira. Maybe he should deposit the unconscious vampire down for the time of the fight which would certainly not last long… Only enough time to beat the dark haired guy then for Tira to have some fun with them taking their souls… Meanwhile, he would hold that vampire, that damned vampire… who almost killed him last time, drinking almost all his blood… Maybe he should play with him while Tira plays with the others… Too bad he could not… Tira wanted him whole for her Nightmare thing… But she did play with Raphael many times… Why couldn't he? Just some small but painful wounds… Nothing maiming… But Tira would probably kill him for it… She could play with Raphael but no one else could… Anyway, the important thing was to get Nightmare so he could make Soul Edge again then Voldo would take it to give it to his master… Personal revenge was futile… Mostly if it could get in the way of his master's plan… Meanwhile Maxi and Tira were still both observing one another, both being too wounded to act first.

-…Leave them both… alone! Repeated Maxi as he continued whirling his nunchakus.

-You just don't know when to give up…

Tira suddenly widened her eyes as she noticed something.

-Oh… You got a shard inside of you… Haven't noticed before… Oohh… I'm gonna cut your heart out and take it!

-You want a piece of me? Forget it!

They now both were about to clash together when suddenly a woman yelled from some distance.

-Hey, you! Leave him alone!

Maxi, Tira, Voldo and the last Soul Edge follower remaining all turned toward where the voice was coming from: A little farther, two women were standing on a higher rock: The one who yelled was a blond one in her thirties maybe forties with a sword and a shield and the other looked like she was in the end of her twenties and had darker hair and skin while she had some elbowblades with her. They swiftly jumped down on the same level as all the others and started to run toward the group. Tira sneered at them.

-Humpf! Stay away. You irritate me…

Suddenly the blonde woman stopped running in surprise.

-Grrrr! What the? You again? Ugh! I've had enough of you! You're the one that kidnapped Pyrrha!

She then made an angry face and began to run twice as fast.

-You're gonna regret this! You're going down! You child abductress! It's time for your punishment! You b*tch! Where's my niece? %?%$?%$/%$?$$"%/$*&%?%$%$R%$"%$W%$/?$/%/?/&$$&/$E/& (lots of swearing)

Cassandra really wanted to beat up Tira after she suddenly recognized the girl who kidnapped Pyrrha, probably the girl who killed Sophitia… Yet when she found Sophitia half-dead in Ostreinsburg chapel, her sister had bite marks on her neck… She had been drained of her blood by some vampire… Cassandra wondered if it was the same vampire that had attacked them home some months before… Maybe he wanted his revenge… Yet having not recognized the man Voldo was carrying, she didn't know where the vampire was now but she knew that Tira had been really mean with her family so she already had someone to direct her anger toward. She sprinted as fast as she could toward the malfested. There was only Tira, Voldo and one other remaining now. The others were all unconscious, dead or had fallen down somewhere. Seeing the bad state they were in, and mostly that she was in since she only trusted herself, Tira did not want to confront those two women who seemed fresh for battle and not wounded at all, so she ordered her two remaining followers to run to the gate since they had what they came for. She then spat toward her enemies while sticking her tongue at Cassandra.

-Don't bother me! Get lost! Loser!

-Oh no! I'm going all out! This is your fault! Remember that! You're mine! It's payback time! You &/%?%$%!

-Oh just shut up already! You're getting boring! You're all just in my way!

She then turned her back at her enemies and began to run like the others. Voldo had some difficulties running with the unconscious Raphael on his back while Tira had her wound on her leg but Maxi who began running after them, was not in a very good shape either and Cassandra and Talim were still far, so they would have the time to reach the gate before them. Talim didn't run after the evil guys all the way; she quickly went to the wounded boy to take care of him. Once Tira and her gang reached the gate, Voldo quickly crossed it, followed by the Soul Edge follower while Tira turned toward Maxi and Cassandra who were getting closer and told them:

-It's too late! Bye Bye!

She then adressed Maxi:

-I'll take back your shard another day, pretty boy! Hahahahaha!

Tira then blew a kiss at him before she turned around and jumped into the gate.

Maxi and Cassandra were closing in on them. Now near the gate, from Astral Chaos, like they could have glimpsed sight of Astral Chaos before they entered it, Maxi could now see the normal world and Leixia's body lying down not far from the gate. He then saw Tira as she turned toward the gate and quickly thrust the incomplete Soul Edge toward where Natsu was supposed to be but the way the gate was, Natsu could not be seen. Yet the gate suddenly closed, leaving Maxi and Cassandra tumbling where the gate was just seconds ago.

-Noooo!

Both screamed in despair as the gate just disappeared while Maxi fell on his knees, desperate over the fate of the two girls he was supposed to protect.

-No… Leixia…! Natsu…! No… Dammit…

Meanwhile, Natsu was now lying down unconscious, deeply wounded by Tira's sudden strike. Since she had no control over the demon anymore, Arahabaki began to attack, aiming at Raphael who dared force him to open a gate. He was also angry at Natsu since she kept him sealed but in a way, he respected her and they shared some kind of bond, so he would kill the stranger first. Arahabaki angrily threw himself at the unconscious vampire. But Voldo quickly evaded the attack while still holding Raphael before he put him down and slashed at the snake coming at the vampire. Tira quickly cut another snake while a third snake was strangling her other follower who was suffocating to death while no one cared.

But Arahabaki was mostly concentrating on Raphael and always kept coming back at the wounded vampire. Voldo had to make big efforts to protect the future host from the angry demon while Tira also did all she could to destroy that annoying creature. While they fought against the demon, Raphael regained consciousness, he was very dizzy and it took him some seconds to realize what was happening. He didn't understand everything, he didn't know where he was and had not noticed the two unconscious young girls but he knew he was Tira's prisoner and he knew he had to get away from here, so still very wounded, he got up and started to move as quickly as he could toward the woods not realizing he was the demon's target. He only thought about escaping Tira while she was busy. One snake suddenly caught him and wrapped around his neck, strangling him while another grabbed his leg. While he was suffocating, Tira suddenly jumped in front of him and slashed at the demonic reptiles. She then gave a warm smile to Raphael.

-I saved you Raphy! Are we friends now?

But still coughing from the strangling, Raphael only stared at her with a horrified gaze.

-Now stay there, I'll take care of this! Said the crazy girl before she jumped again to slash at the hostile demon.

Raphael was determined to flee from her and despite his wounds, he tried to get up again to run. But before he could, Tira came back jumping on him and landed on his back, making him fall down again.

-Stay there I said! Just do as I tell you, dammit!

And Tira stomped on his head with her foot, she knocked him so violently that he lost consciousness again. Tira gazed at him with an angry gaze.

-Next time you disobey, it's going to hurt much more!

Tira slashed again at the snakes coming at her and at Raphael. But she realized that as soon as the snakes were cut, some other grew up in its place.

-Damn! We can't beat the creature! Voldo! Take the host and let's flee! Maybe it won't be able to follow us for too long since it seems stuck to that girl!

Tira then fled with Voldo and the unconscious Raphael. Tira had guessed right, Arahabaki was still connected to Natsu and let go a scream of rage as the trio fled from him. He then decided to attack Natsu to gain his freedom. But Leixia was now regaining consciousness and noticed the demon. She quickly got up despite her wound and slashed at the snakes, trying to protect Natsu.

-No! Leave her!

* * *

><p><strong>I decided that Cassandra and Talim aged because it would be cool to see an older Talim and Cassandra and because maybe of their own purity powers, they somehow resisted Soul Edge influence in Astral Chaos but also its good side, if Soul Edge really helps to not age. <strong>


	25. Astral Chaos part three

**My second chapter for today**

**Astral Chaos part three**

Meanwhile, Viola and Zwei were running in the wood when they noticed a strange fire humanoid surrounded by snakes trying to attack some young girls who seemed badly hurt. One of them was unconscious while the other one was barely standing on her feet trying to slash at the creature to keep it away from the other girl. Zwei then called upon his minion.

-Ein! Come forth!

And the wolf creature appeared and attacked the demon and snakes while Zwei quickly ran to the fight as well. As she was fighting, Leixia suddenly saw some wolf creature hitting the demon. She wondered what that was but she really felt too weak to go on or even ask herself some questions and began to swoon. As she was about to fall, she suddenly got caught by a man that deposited her gently on the ground. The man then told her on a kind tone:

-Don't worry, everything will be fine.

Leixia noticed his deep blue eyes before she blacked out again.

Viola came forth and gazed at the girls: both were in a bad state yet the red one seemed more gravely wounded since she got stabbed deeply in the chest. She had to be taken care of immediately. Since the other had stood up a while, she was less seriously wounded yet she seemed to have lost a lot of blood… The cut was not negligible… There was also some man lying near but he was dead, seemingly strangled to death. No use worrying for him… Viola kneeled by Natsu to give her some first aid while Zwei and Ein were fighting the demon, keeping it from attacking the ninja girl. After a while, Viola had finished putting bandage on Natsu and took care of Leixia. Then having done what she could for the girls, she began to fight alongside Zwei with her orb.

-This creature was the one I saw in my orb! Where is the magical gate?

* * *

><p>-I'm getting tired of this! I really hate this kind of thing! complained Cassandra as she was beside Maxi who was staying down on his knees, his head down.<p>

Maxi was desperate: he was living once more his crew's slaughter by losing the two girls he had to protect and by not being able to save Raphael. He cursed for a while before he thought about Xiba who he left near the eye… Xiba was now the only one remaining…

After some cursing for not being able to catch the tormentor of her family and having failed to get out of this damned dimension, Cassandra spoke, trying to comfort Maxi:

-You tried your best…

Meanwhile Talim was now taking care of the malfested who attacked Maxi and his gang. Seeing what she was doing, Xiba went to her.

-They are all enemies… Our friend was captured and our other friends… I think something happened to them outside…

Since he was too far and couldn't see the portal, Xiba didn't know what happened to Leixia and Natsu but knew something bad must have happened since those Soul Edge followers came by there apparently and he was now hearing Maxi and Cassandra coming back and swearing from afar. But he feared to know what happened. Talim gazed at him with a sad look. She noticed his sadness and worry.

-I cannot let them die. She simply answered before she continued giving some care to those she knew Xiba must not like.

Seeing her good heart, Xiba said nothing. He just fought those people and they may be responsible for something bad for Leixia and Natsu, they also took off with Raphael for some reason, but he could not stop Talim from doing a kind deed. Edgemaster had told him all lives were important… He kneeled beside some wounded guy and told Talim:

-I'll help you…

And he helped the kind priestess to give the first aid to those malfested while being careful not to touch their blood since he knew they could be contagious. But tears were coming to his eyes as he worried too much for Leixia and Natsu so Talim told him:

-You should rest… Don't worry…

-No… I'll help you… I'm on a mission to get the… some magical staff and I must prove my worth… You showed me one way… Compassion… By the way, who are you?

-I'm Talim, priestess of the wind.

Xiba's eyes widened:

-Talim? The Talim with Kilik?

Talim seemed surprised.

-Yes…You know me?

-We came to save you!

Xiba now seemed all excited and Talim too since she didn't expect any rescuers anymore.

-You came to save us?

-Yes! If I can get the staff from Kilik, maybe we'll be able to get out of here and maybe we'll be able to save the others! Where's Kilik?

Maxi and Cassandra were coming toward them now. After a lot of cursing and worrying, Maxi had caught a hold of himself and even if he didn't know what to do, he had to do something, not lie down, wallowing in grief. Maxi was now wondering what took Xiba; he seemed excited so he came nearer and asked him.

-What's the matter, Xiba?

-It's Talim! We found Talim! Said Xiba as he showed him the woman beside him. Talim made a shy smile at Maxi. Cassandra had presented herself to Maxi while coming back but didn't have time to present her friend, so Maxi was also surprised as he heard the name Talim.

-Talim! Man, that's so cool! You're alive! Good! And… where's Kilik?

-Kilik… He's… somewhere…

-So he's alive?

-Yes… I hope… Something happened to him… He is now possessed… by evil… And I haven't find him since a while…

Talim began to explain to them what happened to her and Kilk.

-Well… Kilik and I were purifying Ostrheinsburg when I noticed he was not feeling good. Xianghua, his girlfriend, was also worried but when she asked him to rest a while, Kilik refused; he said that resting would give nothing and that he had to finish the purification as soon as possible since he felt there was still some evil coming. He even convinced Xianghua to go away since she could do nothing to help us and would endanger herself by staying here. So Xianghua left. Shortly after, we discovered what was the reason that evil seemed to invade the place and kept coming: there was many opened gates leading to Astral Chaos, Soul Edge's world. Somehow some part of Soul Edge escaped the seal me and a friend made and opened many doors but didn't close them already, so since we knew we could not destroy the evil sword inside its world, we started to close them. Then we would seal this remaining part in its own world… But I do have the feeling the remaining part was very big… My friend and I had only sealed a small part… Well, a big part, but somehow this was its world, so… I think…

Talim blushed in embarrassment and shame as she didn't seal Soul Edge correctly.

-… All the essence I scattered in nature, somehow came back here… instead of remaining scattered and harmless… It all remained together… evil… together… But by closing the gates we would be able to get rid of it. But Kilik was feeling even worst… He told me his staff was now unbalanced and had too much evil energy in it. It was harder for him to keep control of it… and to keep control of himself since he had already some evil Soul Edge energy in him… But since there was now only one portal remaining, Kilik tried to get the strength to finish the job and close it. I tried to purify him to help him yet the evil in him was really hard to purify since even his mentor Edgemaster had not succeeded completely… At least, the Dvapara-Yuga was helping him a lot against the evil energy. But suddenly some raven came out of nowhere and snatched Kilik's Holy Stone! I invoked some wind to stop the bird but the raven dropped the Holy Stone into the water surrounding the castle. Before I could go after it, Kilik suddenly screamed; the last portal was sucking him in! I tried to save him but I was sucked in too…

* * *

><p>Talim didn't know but Tira who was still too wounded from her fall when Amy pushed her down the waterfall, having then several broken bones, was observing them. She had noticed Kilik's problems and the Holy Stone. But still too weak to confront them, she had sent one of her watchers to steal the Holy Stone hoping for some chaos ensuing. Because of her wounds, Tira had not acted against Xianghua either when she was searching everywhere. For Tira's relief, the Imperial guard showed up, chasing the annoying girl away. So it went well for Tira who then started to work on spreading the rumours among the Imperial army about the fact that Ostrheinsburg was completely purified and she even succeeded in confusing the Imperial high command about it. What mattered then was to protect Ostrheinsburg. She had taken care of the two dangerous Holy people but she let Xianghua go back in China since she could do nothing against her.<p>

* * *

><p>Talim was still remembering this time when she and Kilik had just came in this world…<p>

She and Kilik had been walking for a while in Astral Chaos and Kilik's condition only seemed to worsen. Talim was really worried about him. Kilik fell down on his knees

-Ungh… arrgh… I can't go on… Talim… leave me…

-What? I won't leave you…

-I… feel too much evil around here… My staff is full of evil energy… I can't go on… I don't have the Dvapara-Yuga anymore…

Talim put a hand on his shoulder.

-Don't worry… Everything will be fine…

But Talim was worried; there was not much wind here and her powers were weak… She wished she could help purify Kilik but she could not… All she could do was try to convince him to calm down… Luckily, Kilik was a normally kind person so Talim had faith he could resist. But after another while of walking endlessly, Kilik stopped again.

-Ta… Talim… Get away… Please… or I will hurt you… even… maybe… kill you… I don't want to…

Talim was surprised; Kilik would not do such a thing!

-No you won't… I know you're good… You won't hurt me; you'll resist the evil…

Kilik suddenly snapped at her.

-No, I won't! Get away!

Talim was surprised at his sudden outburst.

-Kilik… Please… Calm down… You won't hurt me…

Somehow Talim's voice was calming Kilik, almost like the Dvapara-Yuga or some Holy relic… She was so pure and kind, it kept him a little from being overwhelmed by evil. But it was not enough: her calming voice was only soothing his rage for a while before it continued growing. His rage and anger. And hate. Kilik grunted again before he told Talim:

-Yes I will! I killed many of my fellows monks! I could kill you! GO AWAY!

Kilik turned his head toward Talim and he had an expression so angry that it scared Talim and she backed away. Yet she could not abandon him. But she was trying very hard to keep her tears from falling.

-You must fight this influence, Kilik… Edgemaster told you how…

-Go away… almost growled Kilik.

Talim didn't know what to do; if she stayed, she didn't know what to do and she may only help him becoming a murderer even more… She gazed at her elbow blades. She may have to use them… If she goes, she would leave him alone in the darkness of this world… She could not do this… She didn't approach him but told him:

-Kilik… I am your friend… I won't leave you… Whatever your problems, I'll stay by your side and help you with them…

-Are you crazy? Didn't you hear what I said? GO AWAY!

Being talked to like this surprised Talim and tears fell down from her eyes. The grimace of anger Kilik had was so strange coming from him that she was completely destabilized. She was stuck in this evil world, she may never come back and her only friend was now changing to some evil man and yelling at her and chasing her away. And she could do nothing! She broke in tears. Seeing her cry, Kilik changed his expression to one of sorrow.

-Talim… I'm sorry… But get away… Please!

Talim kept on crying.

-Oh wind, help me, please! And mostly, help Kilik!

* * *

><p>Talim was still telling her story to the others.<p>

-But then as Kilik always seemed in suffering, he suddenly hit me and knocked me out. Somehow, I think he still had his mind when he did that because I saw his face and he seemed more sorry than angry. When I woke up, he was gone. I think he did that so that I did not follow him and get killed by him… He knew I would not leave him, so he had to get rid of me… Then sometimes later, I met Cassandra. She was also lost here.

Cassandra continued.

-Yeah. I went to Ostrheinsburg during the big battle and all, well, the fight was already done when I arrived in fact, and all was turning strange with will o' the wisps and all… with lava… I saw lots of soldiers getting out of the castle in panic… Imperial and Wolfkrone soldiers… but I had to get in to find Sophitia and Pyrrha, my sister and my niece. So I went inside to find them, pushing my way against those soldiers who were pushing me out. After some searching, I came in the chapel and found Sophitia down on the floor… with a lot of blood around her… There was also some other woman, I think… Since she was so mutilated and maimed, I'm not sure it was a woman… and there was the Azure knight's armour… lifeless. There was blood everywhere, red and black… I did wonder if Sophitia killed Nightmare… I hope so… But it was not Nightmare who killed her… I went to her side and saw her neck was all bloodied…

Cassandra's expression became angrier.

-Some vampire killed my sister! And I have suspicions about which vampire… We met him in our home town in Athens… Maybe he wanted revenge on her…

Then her tone became softer, more sad than angry.

-But Talim told me about a vampire she purified after the fight… Well, she did purify a lot of vampires but with the description of the master vampire; I think it's the same I met… Some blond Frenchman fighting with a rapier, left-handed… She told me he had been purified and regretted what he did…

A tear came down Cassandra's eyes while Maxi understood who the vampire was but said nothing. Xiba also understood and gazed at Cassandra in shock but also said nothing.

-So I suppose I should forgive him… Sophitia would… I don't even know if he really killed my sister… I didn't have time to check if Sophitia really was dead when some kind of portal opened and sucked me in.

Cassandra crossed her arms.

-But one thing: maybe I forgive him but I still believe it was Sophitia who destroyed Nightmare! Talim says he pretended it was him but I say it's Sophitia! She had so many reasons to do so…

Cassandra was sad again as she thought about her little niece, which nobody had found… Well, not to Talim's knowledge… When Cassandra asked her if anybody found her niece, she had so much hope in her eyes that Talim felt bad telling her the truth, that no one found any children alive in this castle so she wanted to lie to her about this at first to not pain the Greek girl more but she really was not a good liar; she only stuttered and made an embarrassed face so Cassandra understood nobody had found her niece.

Meanwhile Xiba was now gazing at the Holy Stone, worrying about Leixia and Natsu. Talim suddenly noticed.

-Oh, you have a piece of the Dvapara-Yuga… It could help us find Kilik… and maybe help him…

-You think so?

-Maybe… My power is weak here but maybe I could ask the wind with the help of the Holy Stone to show us where is Kilik…

-Really?

And Xiba handed the Holy Stone to Talim who began to pray. Suddenly some weak wind began to blow in some direction. After some times, they reached some hidden cave that was hard to reach and Talim said:

-He is in this cave… But I can feel a lot of evil…

-Let's go save Kilik! Said maxi as he went toward the cave. But he suddenly collided with some sort of invisible wall and fell down.

-Ow! What that?

-Some kind of evil wall? Asked Talim trying to touch the invisible barrier.

-A wall? How are we gonna do to pass it then? It's just one thing after another! Said Cassandra in some exasperated way. Talim, so you can't pass? Maybe it needs some good and kind people to pass…

-Maybe it does… But not me.

Talim then adressed Xiba.

-You said you were on a mission to prove your worth? Well, I think you should try to pass the wall.

Xiba looked at Talim, then the wall.

-You think I can?

-Just try.

Xiba then passed through the invisible barrier like if there was nothing.

-Hey! You're right!

Maxi tried again.

-Damn! It won't open for me!

He then sighed and adressed Xiba who could see Maxi was now really worried for him.

-Well, it really seems it's a trial you have to take alone… Good luck kid. If you see Kilik and he is mean to you, tell him Maxi's gonna scold him! I'm older than him, I can spank him if he doesn't behave!

Xiba smiled and thanked Maxi before he went deeper in the cave, leaving Maxi and the others worried. Maxi was also upset he could not tell the truth to Xiba about his father. Maybe it would have helped… Maybe he should have…

* * *

><p>After some times walking in the almost dark since the walls illuminated with some strange red glow, an evil glow… Xiba arrived to some kind of room. Lots of souls were gathering around a man with some kind of bird helmet. The same strange and evil red aura was surrounding the man who seemed in a complete trance in the lotus position. Xiba felt uneasy. His stomach suddenly growled but for now he had more important things to do… He hesitantly asked the man:<p>

-Huh… Are you Kilik?

-Om Vajradharma Kilik.

Xiba took a serious air and said:

-Huh… I come for the Dvapara…huh… Kali-Yuga. corrected Xiba a little ashamed at his mistake during such an important moment while Kilik outlined a small smile that Xiba didn't notice.

-Edgemaster said I should do it to save you. And… I need to save my friends as well…

-You're not ready for me. This staff is very dangerous. If you're not prepared, this Kali-Yuga will be your doom!

-Well I got to get it anyway! And I got to get out of here to save my friends!

-Well then… Show me you're worthy of the staff!

And Kilik got up and took his fighting stance.

-Come on! Are you ready?

Kilik then took his fighting stance. It must be the way to save Kilik he thought, to fight him… Kilik then swiftly took the offensive and slammed his Kali-Yuga on Xiba's staff almost disarming the young boy with the force of the blow. Xiba then tried to slam his staff on Kilik but the older man quickly sidestepped and kicked the young boy in the back, sending him down. Xiba got up and tried to attack again but he was really not good like Kilik.

-Give up! Said Kilik as he slammed his staff on Xiba, sending him down again.

-You need a lot more training, continued Kilik after some more hits.

Kilik whirled his staff and stuck it firmly on the ground.

-Sorry, but you are no match for me.

-… Can I have a rematch? Asked the younger man to Kilik.

-Of course. You can have all the rematches you wish. Determination is really important. As is training.

Xiba then attacked Kilik again and lost again. But he got up again, he wasn't very hurt and realized Kilik wasn't trying to kill him. Yet he had to win to save his friends. But Kilik was so skilled… Xiba felt a little worried for his friends; he had to win… As if Kilik saw his trouble, he told him with a small smile:

-Don't like to train, do we?

Kilim whirled his staff again and took his fighting position once more.

-You should focus, concentrate! Do not lose sight of what is important but don't take any road to go there. All part of the road to get there is important. You'll never stand a chance… without dedication! Dedicate yourself to the fight! Entirely!

-You don't seem that evil…

-Don't you see the evil energy around me?

-Huh… Yes… but you don't seem…

-You trained your mind well since you saw the evil energy. And to know victory, you must train your mind. Follow your senses… Do you know what the Kali-Yuga is?

-Huh, yes, a magical staff…

-Do you feel something about it? Asked Kilik while showing him the staff.

-Huh… It's full of evil energy?

-Yes. You sensed it, that's good.

-Huh… I'm a little confused here… Edgemaster said your life was in danger and we had to save you as fast as we could and now you're giving me some lessons on training my mind and evil energy… I don't understand…

-Maybe Edgemaster wanted to put you to the test…

-But my friends are…!

Kilik interrupted him.

-I'm sorry for your friends, but if you are the one chosen for the Kali-Yuga, you must be strong… The Kali-Yuga is one of the three sacred treasures of the Ling Sheng-Su Temple, there is the Dvapara-Yuga, the Krita-Yuga and the Kali-Yuga. This staff is a powerful weapon able to absorb evil or good energy in it. It is now full of evil energy. It is almost like if you held Soul Edge right now. This staff has to be balanced by both good and evil energy. Like the yin and yang principle. In a way chaos is good as is order; both must exist but both must keep their balance as well. Soul Edge and Soul Calibur are trying to destroy that balance… Edgemaster did not lie, I am indeed in danger since I am full of evil energy right now. With all those years, I learned to control it, I have reached enlightement, that's why I am not really evil but the staff would need to be held by some good hands right now if it was to be useful. If I tried to use it in other way than fighting, my evil energy may destroy me. And if you take it without proper preparation, your soul will be invaded by evil. You must learn to control and master the evil within the Kali-Yuga and within yourself if you wish to gain the staff. What is your name, young man? Sorry for not asking it sooner…

-Xiba.

-Well, Xiba, show me now that you are worthy of the Kali-Yuga! I shall lend it to you and you'll have to fight the evil withing me and purify the souls possessing me without hurting me. Those souls that are all Soul Edge victims in various ways will incarnate in me and fight you. But you must only fight the evil energy. Are you ready for such test?

-Huh… I don't know…

Xiba then thought about his friends but he also thought about what Kilik told him that the road taken was as important as the goal. He had to concentrate completely on mastering the Kali-Yuga if he wished to go to the next step: save his friends.

-Okay. I'm ready.

-You're sure of it?

-Yes! Said Xiba on a more determined tone.

Kilik stared at Xiba for some times as if he was still analyzing the young man's potential in mastering the Kali-Yuga. After a while, he presented the staff to Xiba.

-Very well. Take the staff and purify the evil power of chaos inside me. Concentrate on your good energy to not let the evil invade you. Only a pure spirit may be able to strike the evil and purify without hurting the body.

-Okay. Said Xiba who was more and more hungry. It will be hard to concentrate in those conditions… Yet he had his friends to save… And like Kilik said: Just concentrate on what is important right now! Pure spirit!

So Xiba took the Kali-Yuga from Kilik who was gazing at him with a very concerned look. Seeing Xiba didn't seem troubled by holding the staff, Kilik seemed relieved and backed away some steps before some souls came to him and his aura grew even darker. He suddenly materialized two short swords and began to swing them around him before he charged to disarm Xiba.

-Listen! My soul rages with strength! Now strike forth!

Then after he slashed at Xiba's staff almost disarming him again, Xiba quickly swung the Kali-Yuga toward him and sent him down.

-Xiba! Concentrate! Concentrate on vanquish the evil! Not hurting!

-Oh yeah… Sorry.

And Xiba tried to do as Kilik told him. After a while of fighting, he succeeded in purifying the first soul that then left Kilik's body and the shorts swords disappeared; instead some long sword appeared in Kilik's hand. Kilik was quite impressed since it took him many months to succeed himself but he continued fighting the young man.

* * *

><p>After a while, Maxi and the two women were beginning to worry. They wondered if Xiba was now in danger like Kilik was. But they suddenly saw the young boy get out of the cave with someone that Maxi and Talim recognized straight away: Kilik.<p>

-Kilik! You're safe! Exclaimed Talim hugging him while Maxi came to his old friend and hit him on the shoulder.

-Good to see you.

Kilik smiled at Maxi while holding Talim.

-Yes, the feeling is mutual friend. So you came to save me? It's like when we first met. You helped me back then as well.

Maxi suddenly seemed embarrassed.

-Well… Huh… Kilik… Now were hoping for some way to get out of here… We hoped Edgemaster knew what he was doing when he sent us to save you because we're now stuck here and Leixia, Natsu and Raphael's fate are uncertain… Said Maxi on a tone growing in worries.

-What is happening to them? Asked Kilik, who never heard of the two girls and only knew one Raphael but didn't know if Maxi was talking about the same since he didn't know Maxi knew him too.

After some explanations, Kilik was very worried. Not only friends and allies needed help, but he learned Leixia was Xianghua's daughter… His daughter… He remembered when Xianghua told him the important news…

* * *

><p>They had reached Ostreinsburg and Talim and him were purifying the place, when Xianghua adressed Kilik who had begun to feel bad with the evil energy but had not told anybody yet.<p>

-Kilik I have something to tell you…

-What is it Xianghua?

Xianghua took some times to continue. She seemed hesitant.

-I don't know how to tell you… You know when we spent the night together before we went to Ostrheinsburg last time? Many months ago?

Kilik blushed. At least Talim was not too near…

-Yes? It means what I told you Xianghua, I love you. The fact you look like my sister is an obstacle no more to me. I really love you; I would not have told you all those things if it wasn't true.

Kilik thought Xianghua was still uncertain about his love for her. He often seemed like he neglected her and he regretted it. Xianghua deserved so much better… Xianghua looked at him tenderly.

-Well… this night was more than your love confession… It was… Well… We have a baby.

Kilik's eyes widened in surprise.

-What?

-We made a baby that night. A baby who was born in April. While you were recovering from your wounds.

Kilik was still amazed.

-What? You had a baby? …Why didn't you tell me Xianghua? I would have been with you!

-Like I told you, you were wounded… You stayed at Edgemaster's place for months… And you had a mission to complete, Kilik… I feared this would have distracted you from your goal… Anyway what would it have changed?

-I would have been there! To help you! To love you, to love our child! To… Ungh…

-What is it Kilik?

-Ungh… Nothing… But I would… I would have been there… for you… Ungh…

-What is happening? Are you hurt?

-No… I'm just very tired…

Kilik smiled weakly to Xianghua.

-Xianghua… You should go… You should go in Hanover… to wait for us… I'm so sorry to not have been able to be with you… But I'll come back with you and we'll raise our baby together… But for now, please go in Hanover, rent a room and wait for us…

-… Are you okay? I… I'm sorry if I troubled you… I… should not…

-It's not you Xianghua, said Kilik as he took her in his arms and kissed her on the cheek. I'm just tired… of this purification… All this work…

-Well, take some rest…

-I can't! I have to finish it before the evil become stronger! Ungh… Now please Xianghua, go in Hanover and wait for us. We'll be back by the evening…

-… Okay. But take care…

Kilik smiled to Xianghua.

-Yes, I will…

And Xianghua left. Kilik was still under the shock of suddenly being a father but he told himself he had to finish this job here first. Concentrate on this…

* * *

><p>Zwei and Viola had been fighting Arahabaki for a while now. When they became tired they tried to flee with the girls but found out the demon was tied to the blond girl. They could not abandon her there. But there seemed to be no progress against their adversary and they were becoming very tired. Zwei had no more energy to summon Ein and barely had some to keep fighting. They even wished for some Imperial soldiers to come and help them even if they would probably get in trouble after.<p>

-Maybe we should try to carry the red girl to some more civilized place to get help. Said Viola slashing at some snake with her claw while her orb was hitting another. She then got bitten by one of the snake and let go a scream of pain before she continued:

-… Maybe we should even leave her here… Take the other and leave… If we can't do a thing for her…

-If we take the girl to a more civilized place, there would be more people to get hurt if no one can help us! Said Zwei as he cut another snake head for the hundredth time. He continued:

-And leave the girl… That is… We can't do it! Maybe you should flee with the other girl while I protect the red girl here and you would come back with some help…

-I won't leave you! replied Viola on a determined tone.

Viola feared something bad would happen to Zwei if she left him alone. Anyway who would come to help them unless they were caught too in this problem? No one would care. Only the Schwarzwind or her father would come and they were quite far for now or in an unknown place…

-Wind!

A strong wind suddenly blew over the demon strong enough to put out the flames for a while until it began to lighten again. Turning to see what caused this, Viola and Zwei noticed some gate just opened and many people were coming out of it. Some woman dressed in white and green costume seemed to be the one who had summoned the wind as she was now making gracious moves like if she danced which directed the wind in the direction she moved. Talim was so glad to finally feel the wind on her face! And she was easily having the upper hand on the demon since this demon had been beaten already in legends by the storm god Susanoo and was weaker toward this kind of magic, so Talim's wind was completely blowing out its flames while Cassandra quickly ran to cut the serpent heads weakened by the wind and now unable to grow again. Xiba used his new weapon to weaken even more the demon. Zwei and Viola didn't know who those people were but they came at the right time. They both fell on their knees in exhaustion from the endless fighting.

Kilik had used the evil essence that still remained in him to open a portal since it needed evil energy to do so. Xiba had taken out the bigger part but Kilik managed to keep some and use this energy to make a portal since he now had some powers after all those years meditating. Now completely free from the evil, he also released the souls that Xiba purified, sending them to find their way were they should go to rest in peace instead of being stuck in Astral Chaos..

-It's time for you to be released.

In the real world no one could see those souls floating away except Kilik and Talim who were more in touch with this. Even Xiba was not trained enough. Viola could also see them but she was too tired to care. While the others jumped on the demon, Maxi and Kilik went to the two girls and were relieved they were still alive. Kilik examined their wounds and used some of his powers to heal them. But he stayed a bit to examine Leixia who was still dizzy and barely conscious. Kilik felt some nervousness at the fact he was holding his daughter. He was finally seeing that child Xianghua told him about before they parted… He told her with some emotion even if Leixia was still half-conscious:

-You… look like her…

Maxi noticed Kilik's trouble and told him:

-Hum… Man… this is Leixia… Xianghua's daughter…

-Yes. I know. I guessed it. She completely looks like her.

-Hum, yeah…Huh, She's Xianghua's daughter…

Kilik didn't understand why Maxi was repeating him that. He gazed at his friend with a still confused look.

-You already told me…

Maxi repeated:

-She's Xianghua's daughter. Not Xianghua's and yours…

Kilik suddenly understood.

-What? But… She told me… We… We had a baby…

-Yes. But it's not Leixia.

-… Who is it then?

-… Xiba. Leixia and Xiba are half-siblings… Xianghua told me to tell you but no one else. The kids don't even know it.

Before Kilik could add anything, they heard some joyful exclamations. The others had just vanquished the demon and Talim was now sealing it back into Natsu since Xiba explained to her Natsu was the seal. Cassandra and Xiba were jumping in joy while Zwei was thanking them for their timely intervention.

-Gott sei Dank! I don't know who you are but you saved us!

-Well, you saved our friends! Thank you! Exclaimed Xiba.

-Except Raphael. Said Maxi. He then asked Viola and Zwei:

-Have you seen some malfested guys holding another malfested guy captive and getting out of the gate?

Maxi wondered since when those two were here. They could have seen them… Viola who was completely ignoring everybody while lying down in the grass, suddenly sat up.

-Raphael? Malfested? What does he looks like?

-Well he's blond, French, he has…

Viola got alarmed.

-Who captured my father?

-Your father? Asked Maxi in surprise.

Raphael did tell him he had a daughter but Maxi thought she was as young as the three kids he had under his responsibility.

-Raphael Sorel is my father. Blond, French, malfested, holding a rapier…

Cassandra suddenly realized.

-What? Your… father? The vampire?

She then gazed at Maxi. He hasn't told her that!

-Your friend?

-Yes. My father. You have a problem with that? Answered Viola on a cold tone as she got up. She didn't appreciate the tone Cassandra used while pronouncing vampire. Viola then asked Maxi on a still cold tone but a little less cold since it was not directed at him:

-You said people captured my father and went away with him? You don't know them or where they are gone?

Zwei got up and went beside Viola while Maxi answered.

-I know the woman who was the leader of the group is a Soul Edge follower since a long time. I know Ostrheinsburg is not far from here. I bet they are gone there.

Cassandra still wondered about the malfested part. Wasn't he supposed to have been purified? But she didn't speak anymore as Viola didn't seem to like her very much and she didn't want to worsen things as Talim now seemed happy to see Viola.

-So you're Amy? I'm so happy to see you!

-Who are you? Asked Viola on a neutral tone which made Talim stop in her steps as she was about to hug her.

-She got amnesia, answered Zwei to Talim, who now got sad for Amy.

-Whatever, concluded Viola. If I was your friend, I'm sorry to not remember you. Now I have to search for my father.

-We'll help you, offered the wind priestess.

-You're going to Ostrheinsburg? Asked Maxi.

-Yes. Said Viola beginning to walk in some direction before she wondered where she was. They had run so fast toward the gate that she completely got lost. Anyway, Zwei was the scout in the woods normally. He would know. As she turned to see where he was, she saw him coming toward her.

-We have some wounded here, said Maxi.

-So? I did not ask you to come with me. Take them to some village. answered the seer.

-We are wounded too, Viola… whispered Zwei to her as he came nearer. And you're not walking in the right direction. Anyway the fortress is nearer than Ostrheinsburg from here. We should get back home and get some help…

Seeing Zwei was not completely on her side, Viola suddenly stopped. It disappointed her yet maybe he was right… Maxi came by them.

-The guys going away with your father were wounded too. I bet they will take some time to get to Ostrheinsburg.

Viola then said on a less cold tone.

-I'm going after my father anyway. If they are wounded, they'll be easier to track down.

-Why don't we just ask those two, said Kilik as he showed the two unconscious malfested that Talim and Xiba healed and who survived. They saved them from Astral Chaos when they got out since they could not abandon them there. One of them was beginning to wake up. Kilik went to him.

-Why did your group went away with Raphael? Our friend?

-Huh…

-He doesn't know you, man. He saw me fight, he'll know who I'm talking about, said Maxi coming toward them.

-Okay then, ask him, but kindly. said Kilik as he let Maxi pass.

-Yeah, yeah, like always.

-Alright my dear friend, what did you do with our friend? The blond man? Why did your group went away with him?

-… I don't know. I was unconscious when they decided to take him, it seems…

-Look, you better talk or…

Maxi's tone was getting violent then softened.

-… my friend will be sad that I use violence…

-I told you I don't know! We came there to get the Soul Edge essence in Astral world to reform Soul Edge. I know nothing about your friend and why they left with him. I don't know who that guy is.

Viola came toward the man. She had a hard expression.

-You don't know? But you did keep him prisoner for many years…

-Who? Your friend? I don't know. I only joined the group since two weeks. I never saw this man before.

Viola gazed at him very intensely. Somehow she had the feeling he was telling the truth. The other man was too wounded to wake up yet. But Viola was determined to go to Ostrheinsburg already, so they agreed on an idea: Viola, Cassandra, Kilik and Xiba would follow the bloody trail they just found that Raphael and the two wounded enemies left and if they met Tira and Voldo on the way, Kilik Cassandra, Xiba and Viola would probably be able to beat them but they would wait for the reinforcement to get inside Ostrheinsburg if they haven't found the group already.

Meanwhile Zwei would guide Maxi, Talim and Leixia who just woke up but was very weak, to the Schwarzwind fortress to get this reinforcement. They would also take Natsu who was much wounded there and the malfested prisoners. Talim would purify Natsu's wound since they noticed it was made by Soul Edge and even if the sword was incomplete, she could get malfested. She would also purify the malfested prisoners and Gretel who was still at the fortress since Zwei told Talim about her. But when Talim asked about him, Zwei told her he was born like this even if the werewolf curse really appeared when he was ten, so Talim didn't know if she would be able to purify him but she already had a lot of work. So they parted and went on their way.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it all makes sense... <strong>

**Okay I don't know if the Kilik part was failed but it was hard to explain he needed help and reached enlightment at the same time. I know Kilik is supposed to fight Xiba with the Kali-yuga but I think Xiba using the Kali-Yuga on Kilik to strike at the evil like Kilik did to Edgemaster made sense so during that time Kilik was a mimic. **

**By the way, it's official that Cassandra would have probably disappeared in Astral Chaos. I think they planned on making her come back one day...**


	26. The storm is coming

**Warning: Contains graphic details.**

**The storm is coming…**

Viola and her group were following the bloody trail Raphael and his two captors left but they quickly found out the traces stopped to some horse's trails that quickly got lost on the road. Viola was upset.

-We lost them…

While Viola tried to gaze into her orb to know more, Cassandra said:

-They are probably in Ostrheinsburg.

-Yes, probably. Answered Kilik who felt there was so much evil energy in the area that he could not sense where the others had been but he added:

-Anyway the others have to meet us there…

-So we head to Ostrheinsburg? Asked Xiba.

Hearing the others speaking together while trying to see something in her orb, Viola thought: Their presence is distracting me… I can't see anything… I don't need them on my side. Why am I stuck with all those strangers? Why did Zwei left me with them? I don't even know them! But she knew Zwei had to lead the others to the fortress. And mostly had to get help from the Schwarzwind which may be useful indeed. Since no one but him knew where the fortress was, they had to split up… Viola glanced at Cassandra and wondered why did that girl offered to come with her since she seemed to not like her father… She didn't like her… But she said nothing and the group then began to walk toward Ostrheinsburg.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Zwei arrived with the others at the fortress. Hilde greeted him.<p>

-Zwei! So did you… Who are those people?

Seeing the wounded girls she added:

-I shall call Franz right away!

After she told a soldier to look for the healer, she turned toward the newcomers again. She stared for a while at the woman wearing green and white clothes.

-Hi, Princess Hilde, said the woman while curtsying.

-… Talim?

-Yes, it's me.

Hilde stared at her with a surprised stare for some seconds before she spoke again.

-Talim! You grew up! And mostly, you're alive! What a great surprise! What happened? Where were you?

-Well… In Astral Chaos. But I'll tell you later.

-Kilik? Is he…? Asked Hilde.

-He's fine. Quickly answered Talim.

-Yeah. Answered Zwei who quickly explained the situation to Hilde but he also asked Hilde:

-And, huh… How come you're here, Princess? Is Siegfried…?

Suddenly Zwei feared Hilde had been called back because Siegfried died from his wound.

-He's alright. He's still resting.

-What is going on? Asked Siegfried coming toward them right at this instant with Franz. He suddenly stared at Talim with a surprised look and a smile illuminated his face.

-Talim?

-Yes. Said Talim smiling. Happy they remembered her. But she suddenly noticed Siegfried's left arm was in a sling with a lot of bandage on the shoulder.

-Oh! What happened to you?

-I've been attacked. But that's not important. What happened? How did you…?

-Well… we don't really have time now… said Talim with an embarrassed look.

And Zwei explained again what happened. Siegfried called some mercenaries to take the two malfested enemies into custody until they are purified. Talim would purify them and Gretel when she would come back since she didn't have time already, she only had time to purify Natsu so that her wound don't worsen with malfestation. Hilde ordered some of her soldiers to come with her while Siegfried called some of his mercenaries.

-Hilde, shouldn't you better not bring any of your soldiers to Ostrheinsburg? Asked Siegfried. If Imperial soldiers found out about it, you could be in some kind of political trouble…

-Well, with all going on there, even if the Emperor found out I went to Ostrheinsburg with my soldiers, I shall tell him I have to go there and destroy this evil place once and for all! It should be his duty to support such an initiative! Answered Hilde on a determined tone until she saw Siegfried also getting prepared and putting some part of his armour.

-Siegfried! You're not coming! You are not in a state to fight!

-Yes, I am. Stated Siegfried while taking some normal one handed sword since with his still wounded arm, he could not use his zweihander.

-You won't be able to fight efficiently, you're too wounded! Continued Hilde, worried for him. You're awfuly pale! You were still in your bed not long ago, you have to rest!

-Nein, I'm okay now. Beside it's too important! I have a feeling something bad will happen! I can't stay and do nothing!

As leader of the Schwarzwind and as responsible for many things in Ostrheinsburg, Siegfried felt he had to go. And he could not let his beloved princess go alone now that they were a couple…

-You sure you're okay for this, captain? Asked Zwei, worried like Hilde.

-Yeah, I'm fine.

-Fine Siegfried, then if you're so stubborn, Gerhilde and Waltraute shall be assigned to your protection! Said Hilde on a decided tone.

-And I'll protect you too, said Zwei.

Before Siegfried could say he needed no special protection, Zwei continued.

-But we got to hurry. Viola is supposed to wait for us but I fear she will not and will try to get into Ostrheinsburg by herself!

-She's stubborn too… like me and like her father… muttered Siegfried.

* * *

><p>Viola and the others were now waiting in front of Ostrheinsburg as the rain was beginning to fall down.<p>

-If that Tira hated my father that much for destroying Nightmare, why didn't she kill him on the spot in Astral Chaos? Asked Viola even if she already knew the answer.

Cassandra told her exactly what she was expecting.

-Because she wants to torture him and have fun with him, of course, answered Cassandra who still didn't believe it was Raphael who destroyed Nightmare but said nothing about it.

Cassandra knew Tira was truly evil and may have kept him for some torture or maybe even to sacrifice him to the evil sword…

-She already tortured him for sixteen years… Isn't it enough?

-That woman doesn't know the word enough… But one good thing, if she didn't kill him on the spot, that means we can find him and save him. Added Cassandra, feeling she may have tell Viola a too much harsh truth about the torture thing so she tried to soften things a little.

Viola stared at the Greek woman.

-Why did you volunteer to save my father? You didn't seem to like the 'Vampire'…

-No. I don't really like him indeed. For your information, he may be the one who killed my sister.

Viola said nothing. Indeed her father had made many victims… And she now happened to meet one… Viola could understand why Cassandra would not like him but she didn't understand more why this woman came to help her save her father. Maybe she wanted to get revenge herself on him… Viola didn't trust Cassandra very much… So she asked her again:

-But again, if you hate my father, why do you help?

-I… don't hate him. Answered Cassandra seemingly searching for her words before she added:

-… I'm angry at him but I don't… think I hate him…

She added:

-If he truly regrets what he did. If not, I'll kill him…

-But you say he may have killed your sister… He may? You're not sure?

-Well, most things point to him. Yet I don't have the definite proof. I would like to ask him what happened. He seemed to respect my sister when we first met. He attacked me, bit me and almost killed me, yet when he fought my sister, he called her madame, bowed to her and left when he saw the kids. Sophitia had been touched by this. She had really feared for her children… She always worried for her children… But seeing that your father didn't want to hurt them, and even stopped attacking when he saw them, really relieved Sophitia. As she always said, your father was a poor victim of Soul Edge, not a truly evil man.

-And then again, why did you come to save him? Maybe you don't hate him but you don't like him to the point of risking your life for him…

-You want the truth? It's not for your father that I came but for my niece and my sister. I said he killed my sister yet I haven't had the time to really check if Sophitia was dead while I was in Ostrheinsburg but I found her unconscious, she had lost much blood and she had vampire bite marks on her neck. I also learned your father was in Ostrheinsburg at that time, so it does point to him, don't you think? My niece was abducted by Soul Edge followers… By the girl with a ringblade that also abducted your father, to be precise. And I'm certain of that one. I can really say I hate that girl without a doubt. So we do have a common enemy.

-Your niece was abducted?

-Yes. Pyrrha, my little niece… three years old at the time… Now she would be nineteen… If she…

Cassandra had teary eyes remembering her sweet little niece; Pyrrha was so kind… So cute… How can someone attack a three years old child? And she didn't believe Tira spared her life… Her poor Pyrrha must be dead by now… Cassandra turned her head away and began to cry. Seeing Cassandra's sadness, Viola didn't speak anymore. This family seemed to have suffered a lot… Both their families have suffered at the hands of that despicable Tira…

-Pyrrha, you said your niece was called?

Cassandra nodded and Viola tried to see in her orb for the missing girl. A vision suddenly formed in her orb that only she could see: Some village… Many corpses… Only destruction and crying people… But Viola didn't tell Cassandra about it: That would only pain her and it wasn't very precise: Was the niece among the crying people or among the dead ones? So it was no use telling her.

-Do you see something? asked Cassandra while wiping her tears.

-No. Nothing, said the malfested woman, keeping a neutral face as always, hiding what she saw or felt.

Meanwhile Kilik was speaking to Xiba. He would have liked to ask Xiba about his life, how he was getting along with Xianghua, with Leixia and everything… He wondered if he had the right to tell the truth to Xiba about their tie… Maybe it was better not… Maybe he should… but there was now some priorities so he forgot these questions and showed to his estranged son how to empty the Kali-Yuga from the evil energies accumulated since so many years and how to use it to purify. While explaining, he was proud of his son's quickness to learn until Xiba complained he was hungry and hasn't eat since a while. Xiba seemed unable to listen anymore because of his empty stomach.

-You have to concentrate Xiba. Don't think about your hunger. You know a lot of people will abstain from eating for many days to attain some kind of enlightment. It does helps the soul sometimes not to eat…

-That's disgusting! It doesn't help me at all! I'm starving! I can't do anything with an empty stomach!

Hearing the commotion, Viola went to them. She thought this kid was making such a scene for nothing…

-Here. I got an apple.

Xiba took the apple like if it was the best treasure in the world.

-Thanks!

And he began to eat it. Kilik told Viola.

-Thank you, Amy.

-It's Viola now. said the white-haired woman as she went away.

Kilik did wonder what happened to her but he would ask later now he still had to teach Xiba with the Kali-Yuga.

After a while, Viola was getting impatient sitting on a fallen trunk under the rain that kept falling. She loved rainy days but now was not the time to admire it, they had to save her father. Cassandra, who was sitting beside her, her chin resting on her hand like Viola, was less impatient to go inside the castle since it has been so long her family was missing… Zwei suddenly sneaked on them without making a sound startling Cassandra while Viola was used to his silenced ways and only turned toward him with a relieved expression. Zwei was used to sneak in the woods. He then apologized to Cassandra for startling her even if it was funny and said:

-We're here. The others will soon follow. I took a head start to see if you were fine, continued the werewolf as he now stared at Viola with a concerned and kind smile.

-We are. Said Viola while blushing and lowering her eyes.

Then some time later, a small team arrived. Siegfried, Hilde and her bodyguards, Talim, Maxi and some Schwarzwind mercenaries. When she saw Cassandra, Hilde greeted her warmly, recognizing her old friend and Siegfried and Hilde both greeted Kilik who presented them Xiba. Those who knew each other were happy to see each other but they would really talk together once safely back in the fortress. For now they had to go to Ostrheinsburg.

-Well now that everybody got better acquainted, let's go inside Ostrheinsburg, stated Siegfried.

Once inside, they met some malfested who attacked them but the group easily took care of them. Hilde, who was worried for Siegfried, saw that he was quite skilled with his long sword, more than anybody in the team would have guessed in his condition. But Siegfried would not tell anyone that he was completely exhausted after these fights… It really took all his energy, he was now very dizzy and weak but he had to do it… Anything involving Ostrheinsburg was his responsibility. After they won over the enemies, they quickly went to the torture room and prisons. But they found no one. No living person and no undead either.

-Tira has not come back here… She knew we would come… muttered Siegfried a little upset about this. He would have loved to free Raphael and get rid of Tira, that insane killer.

-Still those spirits… crying for help… muttered Viola.

-Yes, those poor spirits… added Talim who then said to the poor souls:

-Don't worry, we'll free you…

Kilik and Talim began to purify the place from the evil remaining. Cassandra offered to help them purify since she had that power to a lesser degree herself and Talim taught her how to master it during all those years they were stuck in Astral Chaos. Kilik continued teaching Xiba how to use the Kali-Yuga to purify now that it was discharged of its too full of evil. Meanwhile Siegfried, Viola, Zwei, Maxi, Hilde and her bodyguards and some mercenaries got outside and were discussing on the drawbridge among themselves about where Raphael and Tira could be. They rather stay under the rain than inside this evil castle. The sky was now getting uglier; more dark clouds were quickly coming over the area and the wind was getting stronger as a thunderstorm was preparing. Not caring about the sky, Viola was always gazing very intensely in her orb for some hint about her father but nothing useful was coming from it. She was very disappointed. Suddenly Zwei, who was looking at the river, saw some big dark shape quickly moving toward them.

-Guys! Look out! yelled Zwei but before anybody had time to do anything, the naval monster had jumped and hit the drawbridge with a giant bang. Many fell into the water. Siegfried, Hilde and some of her bodyguards, some mercenaries… They were all armoured and could not swim. Kilik, Xiba, Talim and Cassandra suddenly heard the big noise and the screams from the castle.

-What's that? Asked a startled Cassandra.

They quickly ran out to see.

Many people were caught in the big wave the monster made as it swum by. The malfested fish took some people in its mouth and went away. Zwei who had not fallen into the water had quickly dive anyway to save the drowning people. He quickly caught Hilde who was trying desperately to stay above water.

-Save Siegfried! Save Siegfried! I can take care of myself but he is injured! Said the panic-stricken princess.

Zwei tried to see where was Siegfried but saw nothing. Yet there were a lot of people to save. He quickly helped Hilde get to the shore and went toward others to help them. Maxi, who had fallen with the others, was also helping the armoured people to get to the shore since he was a very good swimmer and Viola, who also had jumped into the water after Zwei had done it, was also trying to help. She was glad Zwei taught her how to swim since she had never learned before. Well, not that she remembered… But the current was strong and Viola among others was carried by it. Kilik, Xiba and Cassandra jumped into the water to help their friends and allies while Talim tried to control the wind to calm the water a bit.

After a while, most had been saved except a few who had drowned or were missing, among them, Siegfried and Viola, who were not found.

Siegfried had been dragged by the giant fish for a while until he could free himself contrarily to some others who got swallowed by the monster. The fish had only caught his foot so it was easy to get free. Yet he had been dragged a good distance away from the others and with his injured shoulder and his heavy armour Siegfried couldn't swim and he began to sink. But he suddenly felt hands catching his right arm and pulling on it to get him to the surface. Turning his head, Siegfried saw it was Viola. She somehow had followed in the strong current. But she seemed to be struggling to take them both to the surface so Siegfried wanted her to forget him, he was too heavy with his armour, she was too small yet he couldn't say anything under water and to fight so that she let him go may only hinder her in her attempt to get to the surface. So he also tried to get back to he surface by moving his feet. And after a while of struggle, they miraculously managed to get to the surface. But Siegfried noticed the state Viola was now in. She was tired and they were far from the shore. The current had taken them to a larger part of the river, like a lake. They couldn't see the others. Viola was coughing from all the water she swallowed… She already had difficulties to keep herself afloat. So Siegfried told her while coughing from the water he also swallowed:

-Save yourself, Viola! Cough! Cough! Don't mind me! I'll try to swim too but don't mind me!

Viola gazed at him in a way saying that she could not abandon him and looked at the shore. But noticing the distance, her gaze suddenly turned into one of discouragement. Nevertheless she tried to take Siegfried who was sinking again to the shore. But she got tired and began to sink like him. So her survival instinct taking over, she let go of him as he told her.

Siegfried was now sinking deeper without being able to do anything. Trying to swim with his armour on and only one arm was almost impossible. He was seeing the fishes swimming near him in the river, some normal, some seemingly malfested and he thought he would die here, around Ostrheinsburg. Maybe it was a fitting place… Suddenly as he was losing consciousness from the lack of oxygen, he got caught again by the arm and was brought up.

He woke up on the shore, coughing for air. Someone was gazing at him but it was not Viola. It was the lizardman who had attacked him before. The creature was beside him, looking at him. He didn't seem hostile and Siegfried guessed he must have been the one who saved him. Siegfried suddenly wondered about Viola and sat up. She was nowhere to be seen. The lizardman was now getting up and turning his back at him to go away.

-Wait! Where's my friend? Viola?

Siegfried went to the shore.

-She must still be in the water!

Siegfried turned toward Aeon with a panicked expression.

-My friend! She is in the water! Can you save her? Please!

Aeon stared at him. He had saved him because Siegfried had stopped Hilde from giving him a probably mortal blow. Now he had paid his debt. He owed nothing to the other one. But seeing Siegfried's completely worried expression… And the German knight was not speaking to him in a hostile way… So the lizardman walked to the shore again and dived into the water.

Sometimes later, Siegfried who was worriedly scanning the water while beginning to feel dizzy and weak again, noticed two heads getting out of the water in the middle of the lake. The lizardman was now coming back with the unconscious Viola on his back, looking almost like a crocodile with his tail helping him to swim. But as the lizardman and Viola almost reached the shore, Siegfried noticed some big creature was swimming quickly toward them. Siegfried worried and wondered what could he do to help them and then thought about his Soul Calibur power. He normally used it with his zweihander, not with a normal one-handed sword… So he wondered if it would work. But he then thought that what was important was the energy he could channel through the sword, not the weapon itself. So he quickly unsheathed his sword, driving it into the ground and ice formed in a straight line, on the shore then on water, creating some thick ice on the water and between Viola and Aeon and the monster that was about to attack them. The monster slammed on the ice then backed away while Aeon was now climbing on the shore with Viola on his back. He looked at the water where the ice was and noticed the creature that slammed on the ice. Siegfried had not tried to attack him as he first thought when he noticed the sudden ice near him but had rather saved him. Aeon then turned toward Siegfried who had fallen on his knees, leaning on his sword, almost unconscious from the too big effort he made in his state, and put the unconscious woman on the ground. Viola started coughing and Siegfried was relieved she was not dead.

-Thank you… Thank you… Gratefully said Siegfried to the lizardman as he tried to get up to get to Viola.

Suddenly some big lightning illuminated the sky and both Siegfried and Aeon looked at the sky. The wind was getting even stronger; the big thunderstorm was beginning. Siegfried suddenly felt some pain in his right arm, the one that was deformed when he was Nightmare and wondered if something involving Soul Edge was about to happen. He had a bad feeling…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in some manor of the area in the dark of night as the strong wind was making the trees tops dance from one side to the other, forecasting the violent thunderstorm beginning, Raphael woke up as he was chained to some table in some dark cellar, illuminated only by some torches. His right wrist was now being tied by Voldo who seemed to take pleasure tightening it too much… Raphael winced in pain as Voldo was pulling on the chain to make it tighter, the chain digging into the vampire's flesh… His already chained left arm was all numb with the lack of blood circulation. But his legs were not tied already so Raphael quickly reacted and gave himself a swing kicking the surprised Voldo away, freeing his right hand by the way.<p>

-Get off me, you beast!

But as Voldo tumbled away, some other Soul Edge followers quickly came to restrain Raphael. His left hand being still tightly chained to the big oak table, Raphael found out he could not really escape. Pulling to try to get his left hand free, he only succeeded in dragging the heavy table along with him toward the stairs, the table making a loud and unpleasant sound as it slid on the floor, while kicking enemies approaching him all through the way.

But after a while, still chained to the table, Raphael finally got immobilized by the Soul Edge followers since he was too weakened by his previous wounds. Raphael cursed as the men held him and put him back on the table again while Voldo came back to finish chaining him. Raphael could feel the strange man was furious at him as he tightened the chains even more brutally. At least, when he tied his ankles, Raphael still had his boots so the fact it was tight didn't hurt like for the wrists. It seemed that while Raphael was unconscious, somebody had taken off his shirt, probably to torture him better, but at least they left him the rest, even his boots. As he was being tied, Raphael then suddenly realized he wasn't in Ostrheinsburg… He was in some cellar, tied to some big oak table… Tira then came by the stairs while eating some bread with cheese on it. She had put some bandages on her own wounds and was now coming back while eating her lunch.

-I heard some noises, what is… Oh! Goody! You're awake, Raphy!

She threw away her lunch and ran to him.

-Welcome back, I missed you!

Raphael gazed at her with a not-so-happy look to see her and coldly asked:

-… Where are we? We are not in Ostrheinsburg…

-You guessed it right, Raphy! We're not in Ostrheinsburg anymore… We had to move… It was getting too crowded around the place… Some people were getting a little too annoying… Coming there uninvited… Breaking all my toys… But I'm sure they had some fun with some of my games at least!

Tira was thinking about all the undead she left there, all animated by Soul Edge essence, and only regretted not having been there to see them attack whoever came. Raphael was upset: he would have hoped they would have been in Ostrheinsburg since he told Siegfried and the others what was going on there… They would have come to his rescue… But now they didn't even know he was captured… Only Maxi and his gang knew it and Raphael wondered if the Asian group even survived… Has Tira killed them all? Raphael suddenly worried for them. He didn't know them that much but there were three kids in it and Raphael appreciated Maxi very much. He now regretted so much having left the fortress… He had everything he needed there… his daughter, safety, blood, even if not really tasty, and even entertainment with the Jeu de paume and card games… and people who seemed to care about him. Why did he left? Oh yes, Tira would never have left this like it was… Like she told him, she was about to come… She may have killed his daughter or any of his friends… Now she killed other friends… And who came to Ostrheinsburg as Tira just said? He now also worried for Viola and the Schwarzwind. Were they the one who got attacked by her toys? Why couldn't she just leave them all alone? But Tira continued explaining to Raphael.

-We are now in some deserted manor… Well, not so deserted since it's full of dismembered corpses but it's our new home now… I hope you'll like it… The authorities won't find out about it already and we'll have enough time to do the ritual on you!

-Humpf! If you think you and your damned Soul Edge can win over me, you're wrong! Your petty ritual won't work! I know how to resist…

A big smile suddenly appeared on Tira's face as she listened to Raphael.

-You know Raphy, it did you some good to run away like this, now you're more alive. It's gonna be more fun to break you now!

-Humpf! Just try…

-See? That's what I mean! You have that fiery determination and that fire in your eyes! You're gonna do such an awesome Nightmare!

-Keep dreaming…

It was only Raphael's pride making him answer so arrogantly to Tira. Even if he tried to hide it, Raphael felt he was suffering since many years from some kind of depression that he hasn't been able to get out from yet. Sixteen years of captivity and torture had taken their tolls on him and even if he escaped, he hasn't been able to fully return to his old self yet. After the first time he became vampire, he had also changed from his old self but in a good way. Because after he had been purified by Kilik and Talim, he had felt much better than before. Noticing all the kindness and concern some people had showed toward him and Amy during this time, he had begun to have faith in human's kindness. He did realize he made many evil actions but he also knew he was a better man, a more compassionate man when they were freed from Walachian custody. Yet Tira's treatments had almost destroyed it all when he experienced what evil humans were also capable of. But as he was captive for all those years, he always had that voice, probably his will, telling him:

Don't give up. Don't give up or you'll fall. Resist for Amy. Think about her.

Even if sometimes faltering, his determination never left him and he had kept going on even if it was harder than before. Mostly his love for Amy kept him going on… But now… it seemed too hard. No use… Amy was fine… She had friends who cared for her… She didn't need him anymore… But he would not show this side of him to Tira… and Tira hasn't noticed indeed.

-I love your replies! It changes so much from the last times when you only let yourself be taken to the torture room and endured everything without a word… It was becoming boring. It really, really was good for you to have a little escapade! So tell me: what happened? Did you have fun? Have you met lots of friends?

-I will not share my precious moments with you! I won't tell you anything from my 'little escapade'…

-Oh, I so love your lively expression! So far away from the mindless zombie you had become before you left! I should have taken you for some little walks sometimes…

Raphael stared at her with a surprised and offended gaze. Take me for some little walk? She speaks to me like I'm some dog! In such a condescending way! But Raphael then tried to ignore her insults and asked her:

-What did you do with the others in Astral Chaos?

-I killed them.

Raphael sighed. She always said that. How could he know what was the truth or not?

-Can't you say anything else?

-I can't do anything else.

-You're pathetic… Amy once told me you began to kill at seven years old… You should get a life…

-Get a life and take a life… Pretty much the same… Anyway what do you want me to do? Marry and have kids?

Tira laughed at the crazy idea.

-I would so be a bad mother! Like you are a bad father, not even knowing where your daughter is…

Raphael suddenly looked bitter. Even if he knew where his daughter was, he still felt guilty not being able to protect her from what she went through. He was a bad father…

-It was your fault, crazy b*tch…

-Ohh… My fault… I feel so sad… But don't worry, I'll find her for you! I will bring her here and kill her in front of you! It will be so much fun!

Yet even if she just made those threats, Tira knew she had to do her duty first… She had to bring Nightmare back… So maybe Raphael would not see his daughter die in front of him… It was sad… But she would kill Amy anyway. Just to finish what she began… The little wench did push her down the waterfall… Oh no! Better! Tira's eyes suddenly glittered with excitement while she clapped her hands and told Raphael while jumping in joy:

-Oh! I have such a nice idea! I'll bring your daughter to you once you will have become Nightmare! Then you'll kill her with your own hands! Isn't great?

-That I become Nightmare or not, the next person I kill shall be you!

Tira leaned on Raphael and caressed his chest sensually while telling him with a sensual voice:

-If you're Nightmare, I will allow you to… But after your daughter… and after a lot of slaughters… A lot and a lot of slaughters…

She then swiftly got up and added on an excited voice while whirling in joy:

-When the world will be drown in blood and darkness! Oh, I can't wait for Nightmare to be reborn!

She then suddenly grabbed Raphael's chin to hold his face toward hers and told him with her raspy voice:

-And he will soon be reborn, right? I don't want any more whims from you! You will submit to Soul Edge now!

She then let go of him and snapped her fingers. Voldo then came bringing her some small casket. Tira took it with an evil smile.

-I went all the way to Japan to get this for you… Voldo? The rest?

Voldo had quickly gone to take another casket that he presented her and also gave her the still incomplete Soul Edge.

-And I even went through Astral Chaos for this! While I collected those in many different places… Such nice gifts… You can't say I don't love you, don't you? As Nightmare, I mean…

She took some shards from the casket that she had collected in many places, the still incomplete Soul Edge and the scroll from the casket she got from Japan and went toward Raphael. As Tira walked toward him with her precious shards, sword and Soul Edge essence in the scroll, Raphael suddenly felt fear. No, not fear, panic, almost uncontrollable panic. Not being able to do anything, he began to breathe faster. He now thought with some nervousness that it was now time to show he was truly better than Siegfried at resisting. But if he was in this state of panic, he would never be able to… He had to calm down and resist. If he had been caught by another person, he would probably have remained more calm but Tira with her never ending harassment had made him nervous when he was near her. He could not be calm and confident like he was with anybody else; only nervous, scared and traumatized even if he always tried to not show it. But now he had to not just not show it but completely calm down to not be possessed by Soul Edge. Feeling the gravity of the situation, he even asked God to help him and began to pray even if it didn't work before… He didn't have much faith: God had not helped him before, he would not now…

-… Notre Père, qui êtes aux cieux… Que votre nom soit sanctifié…

He particularly repeated the last sentences of the prayer where he asks God to not let him fall to temptation and to free him from evil.

-…ne nous laissez pas succomber à la tentation. Mais délivrez-nous du mal. Amen.

-What's that? You're praying? I would never think that from you! Don't you like Soul Edge?

And Tira showed him a shard again, trying to tempt him with it and slidding it on his skin like a loving treasure. But as she slid the shard on him in a caressing way, she suddenly sensed something.

-What is that? You got some Soul Calibur essence in you! Disgusting! But no matter, Soul Edge will destroy it!

As she said that, Tira took out the Soul Edge shard and thrust it violently into Raphael's right arm making the vampire scream in pain. The crazy assassin then cut through the whole length of the arm from shoulder to wrist while black blood poured out from the deep cut and Raphael kept screaming. Then Tira inserted some shards into his wound. The suffering was unbearable and Raphael could not do anything else but beg her to stop even if he knew she wouldn't.

But he also began to ramble again, thinking souls would be great to lighten his sufferings. He wanted souls… If he gave himself up to Soul Edge, all the pain would stop… Those thoughts really troubled Raphael, he was scared he would lose control to Soul Edge… He so wished someone would come now and save him! Amy… Siegfried… Maxi if he was still alive… Imperial soldiers… Anybody! But he knew no one would come to his help. He had hoped someone would come and save him for sixteen years… No one ever came. Why would someone come now? They didn't even know where he was… With the physical pain he was enduring and thinking he would lose to the Evil sword, some tears fell down his eyes. Tira noticed and said:

-Ooh… Big boys don't cry… And Nightmare either.

-Nightmare… can… get lost! Ungh…

-Your futile resistance is funny… What are you looking at? The stairs? You hope someone will come? Too bad I don't think anyone will… I told my men to not answer to strangers, they could be meanies…

After a second of moaning in pain, Raphael answered. He could not let her win even if indeed he hoped for someone but knew he didn't have much chances to see his wish come true.

-So… Someone… will… come….Ungh… They… won't… let me down… Arrgh…

-Who will come?

-… My… friends… Ungh…

But Tira saw Raphael's doubt in his eyes and it made her grin.

-You're doubting?

-… Non… Arrgh… They will come… Oww…

-Aww… Poor you… You're really doubting!

-… I… do doubt… they will find… me… Ungh… now… but they will… find me… soon… Ungh… And then… they'll save me…

-You'll be on my side by then… answered Tira with a wicked smile.

-I… hate you… Hate… you so much!

Raphael felt himself get weaker and insane. All that happened to him was really driving him crazy; he had enough; he could not go on anymore and with his blood loss, he would surely need a lot of blood later… and souls… Souls… Always those damned thoughts coming back… Why are those wretched Soul Edge followers looking at me suffering? Fools! I hate them all! Curse them!

-… Hate you… hate you… all! Arrgh… A-Amy… Sa… save me…

While holding the evil sword, Tira opened the scroll and began to recite incantations so that the essence would be free and would invade Raphael's body. Raphael suddenly felt something inside of him, a painful sensation running throughout all his body. A really painful sensation. The pain lasted for a while and he sometimes thought he had to give in to not die from this horrid and atrocious pain. He was always hearing these words: Stop resisting! Like for the purification sixteen years ago, he was now being encouraged to stop resisting. From this inner voice, from Tira and her followers… But he could not, this time, he really could not! It was not like the purification: Nothing good awaited him if he gave himself up!

The suffering Raphael was feeling was unbearable and Soul Edge was always sending him messages to let go his resistance and the pain would stop. But Raphael would rather endure this pain a hundred times than give himself up to Soul Edge even if he could not endure any more of this. Yet he had too endure! He tried once more to teleport but again it didn't work… He told himself he should not worry about losing a part of his soul since if he became Nightmare, he would lose everything… Siegfried told him he had accepted some kind of deal but with all the Soul Edge essence he already had in him, the one Tira was now inserting again and the fact he had so often succumbed to Soul Edge influence, Raphael now somehow had the feeling his opinion wouldn't be taken into account… Now what remained of his assurance, of his self-confidence all vanished as the pain worsened.

The pain was getting so hard to endure that Raphael screamed from the top of his lungs, hoping the pain would go out with the sound… All the manor resonated with his screams. Tira smiled evilly while her men looked at Raphael with widened eyes wondering if something would happen. After a while of screaming, Raphael suddenly felt warmth into his right arm among his pain: His arm began to turn gradually darker like if the arm was suddenly invaded by gangrene.

-Unghh… Arrggh…

The warm feeling then spread throughout his body while Raphael kept moaning and screaming.

-Oh that's just great! I love to see him squirm! If he dies then we'll be rid of him… Honestly I always hated this host! How many years it took until he finally gave up? I so hate that guy!

One man dared to answer back.

-Yeah but we had to find the shards too… It took many years…

Gloomy Tira turned to him.

-Did I ask you to speak?

-No. Sorry mistress… Sheepishly said the man. He was relieved when Tira's attention was caught once more on Raphael's transformation than on his reply when the vampire let go another atrocious scream, because otherwise he would probably be dead right now but he discreetly backed away hoping Tira would forget about him.

Suddenly as Tira and her men stared at him, Raphael's right arm began to tremble before it began to grow abnormally while Raphael continued screaming. The chains holding his right wrist suddenly broke and Raphael's right hand suddenly transformed: his five fingers turned into a big three digit claw. Some kind of bones grew and overlapped his flesh, his ribs seemed to go out and overlap his skin too. Tira was fascinated by what was happening.

-Wow… This is beautiful… What a sight!

Lightning came forth and entered his arm where the shards were stuck in, leaving luminous patches of evil energy. Was it the souls of all those Tira and her group just killed in the manor? Probably, thought the crazy assassin. She knew that aside from fun, it would be useful to do such carnage.

Tira began to jump in joy and exclaimed:

-The souls are coming to give the master power! They will all merge to form the great Nightmare! He is taking over! Yeah! Oh that's so great! I'm so moved!

As Tira clapped and rejoiced, Raphael continued screaming in pain all along until he suddenly gazed at the ceiling with his eyes all widened then fainted and his breathing stopped. Tira stopped clapping and went near him. She thought he was dead. But after a while, the breathing gradually began again.

Tira approached him even more, staring at him with interest. She was very pleased if what happened was what she thought.

-Master? Are you there?

The crazy girl was moving around the still unconscious body lying down on the table. She was going from one side to another in curiosity when Raphael slowly opened his eyes. He stared at Tira for a while, a while which seemed an eternity for the impatient girl who wished to know if he was now Nightmare or still that snobbish loser. His gaze seemed cold…

Then with a strong movement, he broke the chains still tying his left arm and sat up before he did the same to the chains on his ankles with his new freed arm. He did this with ease even if the chains were very solid. Then he gazed at his deformed arm. An evil and satisfied smile appeared on his face as he observed his giant claw. Nightmare then got up, brutally grabbed some follower who was just beside Tira, brought him toward him and bit the man on the neck to drink his blood without any restraint or refinement. The blood ran down on the Raphael-looking-Nightmare's chin, ran all the way to his neck and bare torso while many drops of blood fell on the floor while the poor man struggled hopelessly for his life. Raphael/Nightmare was now stained with both his own blood from his wounds and the blood of his new victim. After he drained the man of his blood, he quickly wiped his mouth with his normal arm before he lifted his deformed arm still holding the dead man in the air and said with his dark voice.

-Soul come unto me!

And the soul came into the arm while the Raphael-looking Nightmare laughed evilly before he dropped the body to the ground.

Tira thought he must be Nightmare now and began to clap her hands in joy.

-Yeah master! Yeah, you're back! I so missed you!

But Nightmare turned toward her and gazed at her with a cold expression again. Tira realized with dismay that this attitude was openly directed at her! This sudden disdainful welcome diminished her enthusiasm a bit. Nightmare/Raphael then turned his back on her, grabbed the incomplete Soul Edge and started to walk toward the exit of the cellar. Tira was stunned while all the others were terrified.

-He didn't say a thing to me… He didn't thank me…

-I don't like him… muttered gloomy Tira.

-He doesn't like me… whined jolly Tira.

* * *

><p><strong>For the description of Nightmare, I took the arm from Nightmare's 2p costume in SCV because it showed more how he is while bare chested. He probably can change the way his arm looks like he wishes between both kinds but for now he had this kind and he seems to have bones overlapping his skin…<strong>


	27. Under the rain

**Under the rain**

In France, the rain was falling non-stop on that grey morning. Rock and Bangoo were walking to a house in some small French village. The elder man knocked while his son stayed beside. Suddenly some small kids gazed by the window before they quickly left it. Rock and Bangoo heard them yell:

-Papa! Papa! There are two bears knocking at the door!

Rock and Bangoo had indeed bear skins on their head this time; their last opponents. They had kept the skins on since the rain was so heavy. But hearing this, Rock noticed it may have been an error and may be interpreted as an aggressive gesture, so he motioned for Bangoo who was smiling at the children's mistake, to take it off.

-Two bears knocking? Said a man's voice with some incredulity in his voice.

-Yes! They have a big axe and a big mace!

-What? Suddenly said the man with a more worried voice. Don't be scared kids, I'll take care of it! Go in your room!

And suddenly the door opened quickly while a man with a Chinese sword prepared for combat taking his fighting stance. Rock and Bangoo backed away.

-What do you want? Go away! Said the man who already knew it was real humans since his children told him they had weapons. But he thought they were brigands or worst; some kind of inquisition. Rock told him:

-We mean you no arm. I'm Nathaniel Adams and this is my son Bangoo Adams.

Rock thought it may reassure the man if he presented himself with his true name and gave Bangoo his family name even if he almost never used it. Rock continued and asked:

-You are Auguste Dumoulin?

-… Yes. That's me. What do you want from me? Growled the man.

-We came to ask you some questions… We learned you went in Walachia about sixteen years ago…

Auguste seemed embarrassed.

-Euh… Yes… I did… How did you learn about that? Why do you want to know?

When they left Raphael's castle, Auguste and Jacqueline went back in France, leaving the Ancient tribe since they had enough of it and now that everything was over while Marienbard was going back to the tribe to tell them about what happened to Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. Once in their native country, each going their own way, Auguste tried to not say a word about their adventure to anyone while Jacqueline being a big mouth and having to speak about it to get rid of the horrible memories, began to tell everybody she knew about this story once she got to her village. Of course nobody believed her and they chased her away, considering her like a mad woman. Not being accepted in her village, Jacqueline then lived for a time in a house in the wood and was avoided as the crazy lady of the wood and in some worst case as the witch, her voice not helping her in this and now that the malfested treat was beginning to be known, she had left her house and nobody knew where she was anymore. But Auguste, in his own village, had gotten married and tried to live a normal life with his wife and kids whom he never told about his vampire period. But somehow, Jacqueline's stories reached his village and some people began to point fingers at him also. Auguste always denied most of the story and only confessed he went in Walachia, but he claimed it was to fight the Vampire, not as the Vampire's minion. Yet some people were now suspicious of him and were badmouthing him. It must have been one of those who sent those two men here, thought Auguste while Rock continued speaking.

-Well… we are searching for a girl named Amy… You may know her…

-… Amy? I don't remember any Amy…

-Well the person who told us you came back from Walachia sixteen years ago, said you fought a vampire… Amy was the Vampire's daughter.

-Ah! Raphael's daughter!

Auguste didn't remember her name. He only remembered her as Raphael's kid. Suddenly Auguste shut up; he wondered if he should have called Raphael like that… He showed them he knew him… But then everybody in Walachia knew his name… Not only his minions… But to call him only Raphael… even if he never called him like that when he was his minion… But he quickly got over it and asked in curiosity:

-But why do you ask me about her? I mean I went there but I… I didn't know the Vampire personnally… Even less his daughter…

Rock and Bangoo had heard the vampire rumours about Auguste but they didn't want to frighten him; he may have some information about Amy… Bangoo then told him:

-We learned you were at the front during this fight. And you knew much about it. About what happened…

-Hum. Yes. I was at the front… But as to know what happened…

Auguste looked at them with suspicion. Did they know about his role? Yet they didn't seem to mind if they did… Maybe they wanted to get some confessions from him…

-Why do you want to find her? What happened to her?

-She disappeared. Her uncle, the count Claude de Sorel hired us to find her.

Auguste stared at them with a questioning look.

-Her uncle? And… what happened to her father?

Auguste wondered if Raphael was dead.

-Hum… but… euh… You may come in… The rain is really heavy…

The ex-minion didn't know if he was doing a good thing to invite those two strangers in his home yet he was curious about this story. His children were also curious since they were standing at the top of the stairs, looking down to see what was going on.

-Go in your room! ordered Auguste since he didn't know if they could hear what he would talk about with those two men.

The kids quickly disappeared before they would reappear five minutes later when Auguste wasn't looking anymore.

-Hey, nice wolf head! Suddenly exclaimed Bangoo, noticing the wolf head hooked to the wall.

-Merci.

-You hunt it?

-Yes… It was terrorizing some village… I hunted it and killed it.

Auguste remembered the trouble he had fighting the animal. During the fight, the creature bit him and Auguste fell very sick and got some kind of rage because of it. The village's healer, an old woman suspected to do sorcery had then took care of him. She told him he was sick because the wolf was a werewolf and he had to get cured from lycanthropy; so she put some kind of spell on the wolf's skin and ordered Auguste to wear the mask for one entire year to keep from falling sick and turning into a werewolf. Auguste would not have suspected he would have turned into a vampire instead not long after… But still fearing the werewolf curse, he kept on wearing his mask as long as he had to. Now he kept it as a trophy for having killed this dangerous and maybe werewolf. As he offered some chairs to the two men, Auguste continued.

-As I knew about Raphael Sorel, he got purified and his daughter too… They were now humans… Then I left the place…

-Well Raphael Sorel has been in prison for sixteen years and he lost sight of his daughter…

-He has been in prison all this time? I didn't think justice would have given him such a sentence… When I left, I almost had the feeling he would be freed soon… Everybody was on his side… I did not imagine justice would have been so hard on him… But then the Walachian duke had not arrived already…

Auguste still remembered with some disgust the things he did sixteen years ago; the bloodbath, the killings, the bloodlust he felt… What Raphael forced them to do… How he turned them into vampires to serve him… How he mistreated them… He also remembered how he hated Raphael so much after being purified. But somehow he now suddenly felt pity for Raphael. He had finally realized with Talim's help and Raphael's sincere apology that his former master was also a victim and he thought that they could have freed him since he was now purified… Or given him less time in jail at least… He still wondered if he would have talked to Raphael now, maybe coldly, maybe not at all but maybe the duke had been a little hard… Mostly if it left Amy all alone… Yet it seemed she had an uncle… Rock explained to Auguste:

-It was not justice who kept him prisoner for sixteen years but Soul Edge followers. They wanted to make him pay since he destroyed Nightmare and they captured him and he lost his daughter then.

-What? They want revenge?

And Rock told Auguste everything Claude told him. Auguste suddenly remembered and muttered out loud, too worried about this troubling news.

-Tira… Tira the girl who was hurting his daughter… So she's the one who captured him and tortured him for sixteen years? And she turned him back as a revenge for having destroyed Nightmare? That's disgusting!

Auguste was very scared: What if they also came for him, Jacqueline or Marienbard? But maybe the Soul Edge followers would do nothing to them since they were only minions… even if they participated in the fight against Nightmare… Though Raphael was the one who did the most… But Auguste continued to speak.

-That was a good thing he did, to fight Nightmare. One thing I haven't taken in account when I first condemned him…

Indeed, Auguste was too angry since Raphael forced them to participate in this fight and in many murders but Auguste knew fighting Nightmare was a good thing. Even though he didn't do very much in that fight, he could tell himself he beat Nightmare…Well, he was there… The others did much more than him… Mostly Raphael who did most of the job… Thinking about the Ostrheinsburg battle, Auguste thought that Raphael was the master but he did put himself in every situation with them. He didn't stay hidden behind them… Even though he abandoned the three of them in the end during the fight in his castle and he treated them like dirt sometimes… Most of the time, in fact… But to fight by their side, he was there… Even… to save them sometimes… As Raphael said while striking at the fish biting Auguste's legs, sixteen years ago: No one but him could mistreat his servants… And he did ask for forgiveness in the end…

-Look. I… I'm gonna give you some address. It's to reach Marienbard, a friend who also was there in Walachia. It's not her home just some inn where she hangs out… In Germany… Doesn't mean you'll find her but… you can try. Tell Marienbard all you told me… I hope you'll find Amy…

Auguste did wonder a little if he was right to trust those men. But he wanted to warn Marienbard about this revenge thing on Raphael and maybe on them… And since she still had something to do with the swords maybe she knew about Amy and Raphael… Maybe she knew where Amy was… After all, she was the one who appreciated the young girl most… Anyway since he only gave some inn's address, Marienbard could chose to talk to them or not.

He then gave them Marienbard's address and Rock and his son left under the rain.

* * *

><p>The storm in Ostrheinsburg area was now at its worst. On the shore, kneeling beside Viola, who was fine but still unconscious, only coughing some times, Siegfried was still feeling very dizzy and weak with his last use of the Soul Calibur power he had in him. At least the lizardman didn't seem hostile this time… Because Siegfried didn't feel good enough to protect Viola or him if the lizardman suddenly decided to attack them. But he just saved their lives, so probably they would get along now… Aeon was staring at Siegfried while wondering what to do. Maybe he could try to have good relations with the knight? But maybe he should not talk anymore about how they met, maybe it would just bring him a bad reputation to show he worked for Nightmare… But then what could he say to that man? It was their only tie… Maybe he should go again… But before he could act, Siegfried then began to speak to him. But he didn't seem to know what to say either.<p>

-Hum… You… You know me?

Aeon looked at him… Well maybe he should tell him the truth… Well, tell him… As much as he could with his growling and gestures, of course… So he nodded affirmatively.

-We met when I was Nightmare?

Aeon nodded and Siegfried nodded as if he had guessed.

-Huh, okay… Hum… I'm sorry for whatever wrong I did to you… Sorry that I don't remember either…

Aeon looked at Siegfried: So the Holy knight really didn't remember him at all… This man really was a complete stranger and not Nightmare anymore… But anyway Aeon didn't want to met Nightmare since he didn't want to work for him anymore but if he could have shared some memories with that man, they could have had a reason to get along maybe. As Siegfried began apologizing, Aeon stopped him by raising his hands and shocking his head in negation showing him he was not one of Nightmare's victims as Siegfried seemed to think. But yet Aeon didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to read or write either… Hephaestus had taken people from all society class, Aeon came from a poor family, not very educated. He was a soldier but not an officer; he had no education apart from fighting… He only knew how to write his name… He also knew how to write 'If' since from his very few memories he got back, he remembered an anecdote his father always liked to tell. During Antiquity when Philip II of Macedonia warned the Spartan people that if he entered Laconia, Sparta's country, he would raze Sparta, the Spartans only answered him back with this word 'If'. Aeon always thought it was so clever that he always remembered it and even learned to write it in case he would have to answer to such a threat… Siegfried didn't understand.

-But… if I didn't hurt you, then… what… what do you want from me? Why did you come all the way to my room to attack me? Why do you hate me? Or want to help me since you just saved my life? What relation did we have? Why did you attack me first? Because I'm not on Soul Edge's side anymore?

Aeon shook his head in negation. He was kind of discouraged. He didn't know how to speak to Siegfried. And to tell him their tie together would probably give him even more problems since Siegfried didn't remember… But as the lizardman was wondering what to say, Viola woke up. She seemed a little troubled. She had dreamed while she was unconscious and her father was calling her for help… She didn't remember the rest of the dream but she clearly remembered her father calling her and the scared voice he had… Recognizing the lizardman who attacked them before, she first got surprised then noticing he didn' t seem hostile, she wondered if he could know something about it. He must be a Soul Edge creature so he may know… He and Siegfried apparently seemed in good terms now, so he may answer… She then asked him:

-You work for Soul Edge? Do you know where my father is? A blond malfested Frenchman, holding a rapier? Captured in Ostrheinsburg?

There was a lot of malfested Aeon had seen since he roamed around Ostrheinsburg many blond men among them… Yet with a rapier… there was few and somehow Aeon kept remembering this crazy Hanover guard… Yet he didn't know if it was him or where he was right now… He didn't seem captured either… But if they are searching for him, he must not be captured anymore… And he did say something with an accent that was clearly not German of the like he would never come back somewhere… He really didn't want to go back to this place… The man seemed completely berserk as he was screaming that he would never go back there while stabbing Aeon non-stop… Aeon still remembered how his wounds hurt for so long… It must have been Ostrheinsburg that man was talking about… He may have been this woman's father…

Aeon wanted to tell Viola he saw some man that could fit the description many months ago, wearing a Hanover guard uniform but he didn't know how to tell her… And the man could be anywhere now… How many months have passed since then? Since when was she searching for him? As he was thinking how to communicate, Viola's orb suddenly came back to her. Viola muttered on a slightly satisfied tone while stopping it with her hand.

-It is here.

Ignoring the hesitant lizardman, she quickly tried to gaze into it to see more details about her father. Where was he? What happened to him? Was he still alive? But nothing came from her orb.

-Stupid orb… Grumbled Viola. But she knew she had to be neutral to get answers. When panicked or too troubled, most of the time nothing came from it. That was probably why nothing ever came out for her. Yet she noticed something else and lifted her head toward Aeon.

-You were a human before… Your soul is wounded, like my father's… Who are you? Are you malfested? said Viola while staring at him with her piercing gaze. Why did you attack us last time and why did you saved us now?

Aeon growled.

-Hum… Yeah, pretty obvious…

-You understood? Asked Siegfried in surprise.

-No. I understood that I was stupidly asking a question that he could not answer like this.

-Viola! Viola!

Zwei went to run in worry. He saw his love and the captain with the lizardman who previously attacked them but Siegfried's sword was stuck into the ground near Siegfried and the captain didn't seem to try to get it while Viola's orb was floating near her hand and she was making no aggressive gesture toward the creature. So Zwei continued running toward them but didn't send Ein to attack. He wanted to know what was going on exactly.

-Siegfried! yelled Hilde who was following Zwei with her bodyguards.

She had ordered her bodyguards and Siegfried's mercenaries to start the search among the shore for any survivors. Like Zwei, she was also worried to see the creature who tried to kill Siegfried in his bedroom. Seeing all the people coming, Aeon backed away and was about to jump into the river to flee when Siegfried grabbed his wrist with his good hand.

-No need to flee!

He added on a softer tone.

-You just saved our lives. We won't harm you.

Completely panicked, Aeon gazed into Siegfried's eyes. He didn't trust the humans to not hurt him and if he didn't go now, all those warriors coming will kill him. He tried to withdraw his arm from Siegfried's grip but the strong German tightened his grip on him to prevent him to do so before he let go of the lizardman. Siegfried just wanted to make Aeon understand he wanted him to stay but he would let him choose freely.

-Please. Don't flee.

Aeon then stopped trying to flee as the people were approaching and gazed at Siegfried with an apprehensive look. If he saved this guy just to be put to death now… Yet maybe this encounter could be good… If this man was telling the truth, maybe he could have some help or some intelligent company… Too bad he seemed the non intelligent one in this since he could not speak… He then looked at Siegfried again and the German understood more or less that Aeon accepted to stay but if something happened to him, he would hold Siegfried responsible. Siegfried told him on a kind tone.

-Don't worry. We got friends that could heal you from your condition…

Now Aeon was curious. He really wanted to see those people…

-He saved our lives! Said Siegfried to the group coming so that no one would throw some weapon at him.

Zwei went beside Viola while looking at the lizardman.

-Cool. Thanks.

He then turned toward Viola.

-Are you freezing? You're all wet…

-You're too…

-Oh yeah… But it had time to dry more on the way here. I'm not cold. But you're trembling…

-I'm okay. I have worst things to think about.

And she told him about her father calling for her. Zwei tried to reassure her yet he didn't really know what to say except he would keep helping her to save Raphael. Meanwhile, Hilde addressed Siegfried and Aeon.

-So he…? You… you saved his life?

Aeon nodded.

-That is kind of you… said Hilde a little lost by this lizardman's attitude but she did remember Siegfried intervene to save his life when she was about to kill him. She then asked:

-But why did you tried to kill him first?

Aeon lowered his head in shame.

-Where are Talim, Kilik and the others? Asked Siegfried to Hilde before he added:

-They could purify him.

Once purified, he could explain his story better…

-They are still taking care of some people who fell in the water…

Hilde added sadly:

-There were some deaths… Some are still alive but unconscious with the water they swallowed…

-Oh no…

Siegfried was sad and worried over his friends, allies and men. He then said to Hilde:

-Let's go back.

The German knight then turned toward Aeon.

-You can come. I'll present you to my friends…

Aeon still wasn't certain of their intentions but the prospect of being turned human again was really appealing… So he followed.

They walked to the shore until they found where most of the people were, taking care of the almost drowned people. Siegfried helped taking care of his men and Hilde's soldiers while Aeon followed him, not knowing exactly what to do. People seemed to ignore him… Some were staring but after a while since he was always with the captain, they stopped and continued helping their friends. When most had recovered, Siegfried presented Aeon to Talim who was with Cassandra.

-Talim… I would need your help… This is… huh…

Aeon could not present himself except by growling but he at least knew how to write his name. So he kneeled and wrote his name in the mud. He could write Aeon Calcos and 'If' but since 'If' was useless now, he only wrote his name. Probably none of them would be able to read it since they seemed German or Asian people but he would show he did have some education and he had once been human… But to his surprise, someone suddenly spoke. Cassandra noticed what Aeon just wrote.

-Aeon Calcos? You're Greek?

Aeon lifted his head in surprise before he nodded affirmatively.

-From the Laconia region? You wrote with that dialect…

Aeon nodded again while Cassandra seemed to remember something.

-Aeon Calcos… You were the first chosen on the list of the god Hephaestus since it was in alphabetical order… My sister told me about you… You know Sophitia? Sophitia Alexandra? She was among the chosen too!

In fact, Aeon didn't remember her. He didn't remember any other chosen. Only that Hephaestus abandoned him… He was fixed on this… But he nodded to please Cassandra and be more accepted while hoping she wouldn't want to know more…

* * *

><p>When Tira got over her first disappointment, she decided to see where her master went. She climbed the stairs leaving the cellar, walked across the corpses-filled kitchen with all the dead cooks, continued in the dining room and the galleries among the scattered remains of many servants, maids, butlers and finally found Nightmare in the salon where some of the noble family members previously living there, were lying down on the floor, lifeless, all maimed and disfigured. There was a lot of blood on the elegant furniture and the expensive carpet but the Raphael-looking Nightmare seemed not noticing the carnage or rather not pay attention to it. He was staring at the azure armour Tira had made prepared for Raphael's size while holding and caressing the partially reformed Soul Edge. The thunderstorm was now very violent outside and the rain was violently hitting the window as thunder kept echoing thought the night. Nightmare turned toward Tira and told her:<p>

-We need to get all the shards back…

-Yes… we will… So master, will you go outside to do a little slaughter? To get in shape? With the weather, it would be so exciting to… !

-Indeed it could be amusing but not now, interrupted Nightmare. I have some plans to organize…

Tira suddenly noticed that Nightmare was now speaking with Raphael's haughty and distinguished voice, she thought that it was strange.

-… Plans? Like what? For what?

-To rid the world of the filthy humans, of course… and to destroy that damned Soul Calibur.

-Okay, so we go kill? Kill some filthy humans?

-Not yet.

-When?

-I have enough of your questions. Aren't you my servant, yes or non?

-… Yes… But…

-Then shut up and obey.

Tira stared in surprise before she pouted, she was now upset. Without looking at her, Nightmare continued:

-Now leave the salon, I have to think in peace…

Tira was somewhat annoyed but left anyway. Even if the master didn't seem too funny for now, maybe his plan will be… with lots of slaughters and death… Tira rejoiced at the thought of what it could be… A surprise, how exciting! Anyway she had been up since a while, maybe she needed to sleep a little… Even if she still was very excited… She yawned and went away to look for a bedroom.

Nightmare was indeed eager to go out and kill for some souls but somehow something inside him was keeping him from it… Was it some remains of that host's will? Or some wise wariness? Probably coming from the host's personnality? Whatever. But the host seemed interesting… He had a lot of revolt inside him… Anger, bitterness… Grudge… Hate… From what Nightmare knew about the host, it could be interesting to act a little differently than before… Until he got enough power to destroy everything and everyone in his path… For now indeed, he didn't have all the Soul Edge fragments, so he was not as powerful as he was before… and he knew about those annoying Schwarzwind that were always on alert ready to oppose his resurrection… He should be discreet while he didn't have all his power… So he'll act 'civilized' for now, then as he regains his powers, he will kill everybody in a bloodbath… After some hours, the morning came and Nightmare got out. He adressed Tira who came back hanging around in the gallery, not being able to sleep even if she was tired.

-I need a carriage. A noble carriage. And some elegant clothes.

-Huh? What for?

-I shall put my plan to execution.

Tira was confused: What kind of plan needed a carriage and elegant clothes? This didn't seem fun at all… Was she finally sleeping and dreaming? She rubbed her eyes and looked at Nightmare again.

-And… huh… what happened to your arm? It looks normal again…

Nightmare's right arm was indeed normal looking again. There was only a big scar all along its lenght where Tira cut him but the wound was now closed. Nightmare gazed at her with a cold look again. He seemed resentful…

-Those shards were destined for the sword. Not for my arm.

Tira gazed at Soul Edge that Nightmare was holding; the sword seemed indeed a little more complete now… Has he transferred the shards?

-But… It did help change you, no? Didn't it accelerate the process? With the energy in it… And now… What about your arm…?

Tira was probably right about the shards in his arm accelerating the process: She did a wonderful job on the host in fact: tormenting him, torturing him so that he would give up… Yes, a very fine job… but Nightmare had somehow this aversion for her…

-I can't go on with the plan with that arm anyway… answered the now completely Raphael-looking Nightmare while gazing at his normal right arm with a detached air.

Tira stared at Nightmare without a word. She didn't know what to think of all this. He will look human like this, talk like this… Forever? Where was the slaughtering evil knight drowning the world in blood and darkness? Her knight in Azure armor? She was definitively dreaming…

-Well? Will you obey my orders? Suddenly asked her master with some annoyance.

-Huh… Yeah… A carriage and… what again?

-Some elegant clothes, that could fit me. Not white, but black, blue or any dark colour. Of course, Azure would be my favorite…

At least dark seemed a little evil… thought Tira as she went away. What a strange dream…

Tira went outside for the carriage, looking to see if there was one in the courtyard and get it ready before she came back to search for elegant clothes. When she came back in the salon, Nightmare was nowhere to be seen. She searched for him in the mansion and found him in some bedroom. Raphael/Nightmare was in his bath, washing all the blood from his body. The sight of her beloved and admired mass murderer grooming himself traumatized her. Now she was enough awaken to know she was not dreaming. For a second, she thought it wasn't Nightmare but that bastard French aristocrat. But then if it was him, he would want his revenge on her… He would have killed her instead of the other follower… All he did was stare coldly at her… and the arm… it was transformed at first… It had to be Nightmare… But he did somehow got rid of it… And Soul Edge… It remained a zweihander, it didn't became a stupid tiny rapier like Raphael always used… But maybe it didn't have enough power yet to change… But maybe it didn't change because it wasn't Nightmare… Tira was confused. She then said without much enthousiams as she put a pile of clothe on some desk.

-Here are your clothes, master. And your carriage is ready.

-You could have knocked before you entered. I didn't ask you to come in while I was taking my bath… And I already found clothes… Even a mask… which could be useful…

Still confused, Tira took some time to answer.

-… Sorry, master.

-Whatever. Do you have designated a coachman? And some servants to accompany me?

He turned with a disdainful air toward Tira who looked stunned by the new demands. Gazing at her, Nightmare thought he didn't like that stupid girl. Yet she was loyal and very useful to him… She did do everything she could to bring him back… All the souls she gave him… But he didn't like her. Something inside of him was revolted at her sight. The host seemed to really harbour a great hate for her… With all she did to him, it was only normal… and the hate Raphael felt for Tira did help Soul Edge invade his weakened soul… But the host could not interfere like that… He could not have such strength of will to impose his emotions… Anyway Nightmare didn't really care about Tira so he let the aversion take over. As long as it was hate it was acceptable and as long as the host was still under control… Nightmare didn't fear Raphael: with the shards he will collect, he will get rid of any remains of the host's will.

-Well? If you haven't already found me a servant staff for the trip, go and do it! The most human-looking servant staff you can! …Oh, And if you took the carriage in the courtyard that I happened to notice, hide the arms on it. I wouldn't want anyone to find out it was stolen…

Tira still took some time to react then left. When she came back, Nightmare had gotten out of the bath. He was now dressed and ajusting his dark blue and black vest while looking at his now completely opaque reflection in the mirror that was in the room. He then turned to her:

-You have done it all? Good.

Tira didn't say a word and only gazed at him with a somewhat pitiful look. She was so disappointed… The Raphael-looking Nightmare didn't care about her and began to comb himself while telling her:

-I have some places to go…

He turned toward her with a disdainful air.

-But you, shall not accompany me… Mostly if you dress like this… Have you no shame? Go dress yourself!

Tira stared at him with a surprised and offended look. She thought: What?… What did he just said?

Nightmare walked before her to leave the room. As he passed in front of her, he told her without looking at her:

-By the way, I would also need some information about the actual politics… Find me some books about it.

Tira stared at him wideeyed and didn't thought of anything to reply. All of this was too much to take.

When Nightmare was gone, Tira punched the mirror while screaming:

-Like I wish to go in a carriage with elegant clothes…! This is a nightmare! The pun is funny but the situation isn't! What is that crazy plan? Why are we stuck with this? What happened? Master Nightmare, why are you not yourself? Arrrgh! My hand!

-Because he is not himself… He is an impostor… We cannot serve him… Gloomy suddenly interrupted while she now held her bleeding hand in pain.

-I cannot abandon my master Nightmare… after everything we did… pityfully said Jolly, whimpering at her conscience problem and at her wounded hand.

-He is not Nightmare… He is not our master, but this annoying, snobbish, haughty, disturbing aristocrat! Didn't you see his arm? He turned back! He fought the possession!

-But he cannot! Nightmare is all powerful!

-Well, ask him to change his arm back when he comes back home…

-Yes, I will! Yes, I will!

* * *

><p>The Schwarzwind and their allies had decided to go back to the fortress while still evading any Imperial patrol, mostly now that Aeon was accompanying them. There was not really a way to cover him efficiently so they had to hope they would meet no one. Yet the heavy rain was covering the vision a bit and the soldiers were probably not patrolling right now. But just in case, they sent Zwei as a scout to watch the road while Viola was still gazing into her orb in case she saw something. But she was mostly trying to see where her father could be… From the fortress, Siegfried and Hilde would organize some search parties for Raphael and Tira. They really wondered where they could be now. All along the way Cassandra had been talking to Aeon about her sister, saying that Sophitia had been abandoned by Hephaestus and it looked like Aeon had been too. Even if he didn't remember Sophitia, Aeon still pretended he knew her by nodding to everything Cassandra was saying. Anyway she was right; Hephaestus did abandon him and seemingly her sister… Aeon hated that god so much… Has Hephaestus abandoned all his champions or what? He was glad to hear Cassandra's reproaches to the god of blacksmiths and fire…<p>

While Kilik was now purifying the two wounded prisoners, Zwei took Talim to Gretel's bedroom. Being put on a blood diet since there was not much, the serving girl was very thirsty now and the bloodlust had driven her crazy so she jumped on the newcomers savagely. Zwei quickly grabbed her and tackled her on the ground while Talim began her prayers. Gretel tried to get out of his hold but she was not a fighter like him so all she could do was scream and call her master for help while Talim was concentrating on the purification. After a while, Gretel calmed down and let herself be purified. Once human again, she began to cry at what happened while Talim tried to console her.

-Oh Mein Gott, I drank blood! Eeww… I drank blood… Ugh, disgusting… At least, I haven't killed anyone… Thank you… Thank you for curing me…

-You're welcome… said Talim. You were lucky to have been saved in time… and brought here…

-Yes… Yes…

She then gazed at Zwei and gave him a charming smile while getting up. She did previously learn he was the one who quickly brought her on his horse to the fortress after she was bitten.

-So you're that handsome man who saved me and brought me here? If you had not taken me here, I would have become a mindless killer… Thank you so much, oh, handsome man…

Gretel was now all over Zwei who took her arms and tried to take her off him. She was the kind of girl who threw herself in any men's arms and she especially had a crush on him: He saved her… She was now picturing him as the hero of her dreams, the tall, handsome hero that saved her from the darkness. But Zwei didn't really answer the way she would have wished.

-I'm the guy who brought you here indeed. But I was not alone. My friend saved you from the attack.

-But you took me in your strong… powerful arms…

Zwei blushed and pushed her away even more while Talim was embarrassed and didn't know what to say.

-I already have a girlfriend. She's the one who saved you. Without her, you would be dead now. said the werewolf to the ex-vampire.

Siegfried who just entered the room, gazed at Zwei with an amused smile while Gretel seemed disappointed and let go of him.

-Ah? Well then, tell your girlfriend that I am grateful to her… and that she is very lucky to have a man such as you… I'm sorry for my… hum, warm welcome… I'm reallly grateful… You're really handsome… I thought you were single…

After she stopped flirting with the werewolf, she turned to Talim.

-I'm truly grateful. Really, really grateful to you too!

Talim gave her a shy smile. Gretel suddenly looked worried.

-But now, what will I do? What will I say to the people who knew I was missing when I come back? I can't tell them I was malfested…

-Just tell them you were wounded by a brigand or something and we took you here to heal you since we didn't know who you were and where to take you while you were unconscious… answered Zwei.

-Will they believe me? They burnt some malfested not long ago… They kind of accuse people very fast, you know …

-Yeah, I know… muttered Zwei before Siegfried told the worried woman:

-They should be happy to see you back… They're your friends, your family… If they're not, just come back here. I can send someone to escort you to your village and explain to them some false story.

-Well thank you…

After a while she added:

-Thank you all again to have taken care of me…

She gazed at Zwei again.

-Now I know that not all malfested are evil… I thought they were all people who made a pact with the Devil… but anybody can become a malfested… I just did… Thank you again for having saved me, all of you… If you don't mind, I will take the escort please… I'm kinda scared to go back alone and be branded as a malfested… I hope you will find back your friend… my 'master'… since as you said, he is also a victim like me…

Siegfried then left with Zwei to go search for someone to accompany Gretel back home. He smiled as he asked Zwei:

-So, Viola is your girlfriend? Have you told her?

Siegfried then turned serious.

-Zwei… Don't do like me, tell Viola you love her straight away.

-I did try to tell her sometimes. But she always became distant and evaded me afterward… Yet I think she loves me but I can't… I don't know. I don't think she's ready for a relationship… I don't want to harass her… You know how Viola is…

-Yes I do… But you're really special to her…

Zwei smiled.

-I know. But now is not the moment.

-Maybe it is the moment in fact… She needs someone… She lost her father… Well, for now…We'll find him… I hope…

-I'll always be there for her. I just don't think she is ready to be my real girlfriend now…

Feeling his words could be misinterpreted, Siegfried suddenly felt embarrassed.

-Okay. I didn't mean for you to take advantage of her distress but I thought she may need someone in a special relationship.

Siegfried really didn't know how to explain himself.

-I mean if you told her you loved her, she would feel loved by someone… I mean she already knows you love her but… You would show her even more by telling her you love her… She may feel less lonely… But I think I have it all wrong. I'm sorry…

-You don't have to be sorry captain. You're right, I should tell her I love her again but just at the right time. But I'll go see her now. She locked herself in her room to have some calm to read her orb while she's waiting for me to go back again in search of her father. I don't want to make her wait…

-Well then, good luck to you.

Siegfried went to see Salia to ask her to take Gretel to her village before she would go with another group to search for Raphael then went to his own room to rest a while since he was still weak from his wound. Franz was supposed to come and change his bandages after he finished with the other injured. Siegfried wondered how the two young girls were doing… Maxi and Xiba were staying by their side. Kilik went to see them too before he attended to his duty. Leixia was sometimes regaining conscience yet she was very weak so she lost consciousness almost as soon as she woke up while Natsu was still in a coma. At least, she wasn't malfested… But Siegfried thought he would have to visit them and get acquainted with them. There were now a lot of new people in his fortress and he was too weak to meet them. Or they were too wounded… Yet he would go see them soon, anyway they knew they were welcome now… Hilde was taking care of it…

Once back in his bedroom, Siegfried glanced at Soul Calibur that was in a locked closet: Even if still incomplete, the sword seemed to have gained a lot tonight… There was a significant difference from yesterday and today in the sword… Since the two swords were linked together, something involving Soul Edge really happened… The sword was still incomplete and not usable for now but soon it will be time for the user of Soul Calibur to use it against Soul Edge… And maybe they had that user right here now… But would she want to use it? Almost like an horrible sin, Siegfried was scared to tell her he had the sword here… But the sword was their only hope against Soul Edge…

Once she finished taking care of Gretel, Talim went to see Aeon who waited in some room listening to Cassandra again who was now talking in Greek about her little niece and nephew that she missed so much. Seeing his appearance, Talim had feared it could take much time to purify him completely, much more than Gretel so she took care of the serving girl first. Anyway she may also need Kilik's help and he was still with the two malfested… She also thought they should purify Viola and Zwei but since Zwei told her he was born like this, she did wonder if he would be curable… She haven't seen Viola and been able to talk to her since the former Amy, locked herself in her bedroom. It did remind Talim of something similar sixteen years ago… Amy didn't change it seemed… So for now, she went to see Cassandra and Aeon… They would purify him if that was possible… Somehow Talim had sensed another energy than Soul Edge… Maybe he wasn't even malfested…

* * *

><p>When Nightmare returned many hours later from wherever he went with the servants and carriage, Tira was there, waiting for him, holding her precious ringblade. Nightmare didn't even address her as he was starting to get back to the mansion. She then began to run after him.<p>

-Hey! Master! I wanna see something!

Nightmare turned to her, quite annoyed.

-What?

-Your deformed arm. Show it to me or I won't believe you're Nightmare.

-I'll show it to you when I'll wish to show it to you.

And he turned back again to go into the mansion.

-See? What did I tell you? Said Gloomy Tira.

-Yes… He is not Nightmare…

Tira ran again to her master.

-You! Imposter! I won't let you trick me any longer!

Nightmare gazed at her with disdain.

-What is the meaning of this, wretched servant? Who do you think you are speaking to?

-A fake!

Tira jumped on him and tried to slash him with her Eiserne Drossel.

-Foolish human! I will show you the greatest Nightmare!

And before Tira could do anything more, Nightmare's arm had grown back into the inhuman arm which was Nightmare's signature, vertically slashed at the crazy assassin, making her fly into the air before she fell down with a grunt then grabbed Tira with his claw hand and brutally threw her on the wall.

-Have a taste of my darkness!

-Ungh!

Tira fell down a little stunned, all bloodied from the powerful laceration.

-The Azure Nightmare stands before you now! declared Nightmare with a much darker voice than before as fire began to appear around him. His red eyes were now glowing with an evil glint too inhuman to still even be that malfested Frenchman. Evil could be felt emanating from his whole body and Tira felt the power of darkness that was showing. Nightmare addressed her again.

-You want more? You still insist on fighting? Tremble! This is true darkness!

Tira threw herself at his feet, in front of the fire. This show of power was enough to win her back.

-Master! You're back! Now I believe you!

-You haven't realized it yet? Do not delude yourself, wretched human! I am Nightmare! I am the unending darkness!

Tira bowed again reverently to Nightmare.

-I'm sorry master!

-Me too! added Gloomy in fear.

Nightmare stared at Tira with hate and disdain.

-Know your place! There will be no next time. Now out of my sight, filthy cur!

Tira ran away and disappeared while Nightmare muttered as the fire around him began to weaken.

-I won't forget this!…

After he turned back human again, Nightmare gazed at the now ripped right sleeve from his elegant clothes with some annoyance before he continued to the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lame title but I hope at least the chapter is not too bad or weird... I'm sorry if Nightmare looks strange but Graf Dumas looks strange...<strong>


	28. The insidious menace

**The insidious menace**

After Kilik finished purifying the two Soul Edge followers who were now both awake but still wounded, Hilde came to interrogate them. The first still didn't know anything and the second didn't know much more. But he knew Raphael had been a prisoner before. So he thought Tira probably wanted to take him back to punish him for having escaped… It was not her style to forgive. She'll probably make sure he won't escape again now… By this, the man implied Raphael certainly didn't have long to live… And Hilde knew Tira; she could very well torture Raphael to death to punish him for escaping… Like then man said, she will probably not keep him for very long since she already had fun with him for sixteen years… She'll throw her toy away now… It was probably just a matter of pride to catch him again… But maybe she needed him to sacrifice him to Soul Edge… With the Soul Edge essence she took in Astral Chaos and Raphael's soul among probably many others offered to the sword, it was certain that Tira was up to no good… Soul Edge will probably reform soon… Even if it may be too late to save Raphael, they had to stop Tira.

-And where has Tira gone now?

-I don't know. I know she had prepared some other place to be our base of operation but I didn't know where. She would have taken us there once we would have gone out of Astral Chaos but she left without us… I really don't know… Sorry…

Hilde was disappointed: She had hoped for them to have answers… Well, at least they had saved two malfested who both seemed to regret what they did… The one who didn't know anything was not a malfested since a very long time so when he got purified and interrogated again, Hilde decided he would be released after that to go back to his family who didn't even know he was malfested since he fled in panic as soon as he transformed. But the other had a darker story: He had killed his wife the night he transformed into a monster, three years ago. So he wouldn't dare return to his village to see his children… Having no places to go, hunted by the authorities, he began to work for Tira, so he committed even more crimes. But now that he was purified, he deeply regretted all this so when he was offered to remain with the Schwarzwind, he gladly accepted. Hilde promised him she would try to see how his children were doing now while Kilik tried to console him. Suddenly as the man was still talking to Hilde and Kilik about his life, Franz came.

-Huh… Your Highness? The captain would like to see you…

-Is he all right? Asked Hilde suddenly worried over Siegfried's state.

-Yes, you don't have to worry. But he wants to speak to you about something…

Hilde politely took leave and went to see the Schwarzwind captain.

Siegfried was waiting for her, sitting on his bed. When Franz left and they were alone, he showed her Soul Calibur. Hilde was shocked at the state Soul Calibur now was. Since the two swords were linked together, it meant Soul Edge had regained much… She asked Siegfried:

-Do you think… Raphael is dead? Sacrificed or something?

-I don't know but something happened.

-And the wielder… You once told me it could be Talim… And she is here. Ask her. You must be prepared for the worst… When Soul Edge is revived… You must have found the wielder of Soul Calibur…

Siegfried sighed.

-I don't think she will accept to wield Soul Calibur…

-Well, it is the sword of purity… She is the one for it! It is the right thing to do, she won't refuse! She wants to protect the people as much as you!

-She said both swords were evil… How can I convince her Soul Calibur is our only hope?

-If you truly believe this is the right thing, just tell her the truth…

Siegfried gazed at Hilde lovingly.

-Another reason I love you so, you're so righteous, so wise… so good… so virtuous… You should wield Soul Calibur!

Hilde was surprised.

-Me? But it did not transform into my weapons…

Yet the thought of being the chosen one did please Hilde… She would fight the evil with the Holy weapon… What a dream… Siegfried then said as he still looked at the incomplete sword:

-It didn't into Talim's weapons either yet…

-Maybe we should wait then.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kilik left the two still wounded but now purified malfested to Franz's care and went to see Leixia and the others. He was worried for Leixia, she was Xianghua's child, almost his own… To see her unconscious with all those wounds was hard… She looked so much like her mother… and she was so young… Xiba and Maxi were by her side and by Natsu's side since she was on another bed beside them, still unconscious too. Xiba was chewing some food while looking worried. Maxi was looking calm but knowing his old friend, Kilik knew he was worried and sad. Maxi suddenly noticed Kilik and greeted him.<p>

-Hey man!

Kilik made a sad smile.

-Hi. Can I stay with you?

-Of course, take a chair.

As Kilik was about to sit, suddenly Leixia woke up. She noticed the three men around her and suddenly asked:

-How is Natsu?

-She's still unconscious.

Deeply worried, Leixia started to cry for her friend.

-Will she be fine? She seemed so gravely injured! I don't want her to die!

Kilik answered her on a gentle tone.

-Don't worry… She will be fine… Don't cry… Leixia…

Kilik realized he was about to call her Xianghua… She looked so much like her, sounded like her… He missed Xianghua so much…Suddenly as Kilik was still trying to console Leixia, Xiba offered to go search some food for her.

-Yeah, yeah… For Leixia… ironically said Maxi with a smirk.

-Xiba, you're such a piggy… muttered Leixia as she giggled at Maxi's comment. It seemed Xiba's action and Maxi's remark had more effect on her mood than Kilik's attempts to console her. Seeing how Leixia, Maxi and Xiba seemed to get along so well made Kilik outline a smile. But he also somehow felt estranged from the group and it made him sad. But it was only normal; he was only a stranger for Leixia and Xiba… He did wonder what Xianghua thought about him now. Had she forgotten him? But he had now decided he would pursue in Edgemaster's path so he would not try to win back Xianghua even if he still loved her. He hoped she was happy with her husband though… He wanted her to know that if she needed him, he would be there now…

Suddenly Talim came. She asked about the girls' state and went to give Leixia some encouragements before she asked Kilik if he could follow her just for a moment. She explained:

-It's just that me and Cassandra don't think, the lizardman, Aeon, is malfested… We don't know what it is but we don't think it is malfestation… We would like your opinion on this… It think it is divine magic…

Kilik went with her. He looked at the lizardman and said:

-Indeed, this is not Soul Edge magic… Not malfestation… more of a… some sort of experiment involving divine magic… and alchemy… I don't know exactly but not Soul Edge. Confirmed Kilik.

Aeon knew it was some cult in Turkey that had done this to him but he could not tell… He didn't like being looked upon like some phenomenon but if he had to undergo this to get healed, he would. Yet with what those people were saying, they didn't seem to know what to do… He could not go see that cult who did that to him since as he learned, this cult was destroyed… He did wonder who was that voice who talked to him… If only he could ask them one day… Maybe they could know… Maybe not. Maybe he was crazy… Hearing voices… If only he could communicate with people… Maybe by communicating with people, he would stop hearing voices… But this voice did tell him the truth… Whatever. For now, he was happy to be accepted here, some people seemed very kind with him and this woman named Cassandra kept talking to him… Even if she talked mostly about her family that he didn't know, it was great to hear someone speak to him and in Greek too…

* * *

><p>The next day, Cassandra said good bye to her friends, particularly Talim, Hilde and Aeon because she was going back home. In sixteen years, maybe someone had saved Pyrrha… Maybe Sophitia was even there… alive… But somehow Cassandra had a bad feeling for her sister… Yet she did miss her family… Her parents, her nephew Patroklos, her brother Lucius… Even her brother-in-law Rothion, who she considered like another brother. Maybe she had things to do here, she knew about the Soul Edge menace yet she missed her family too much.<p>

Talim and Hilde both told her that family was important so they told her she should go there and get back once she made sure they were alright. Cassandra had asked Aeon if he wished to accompany her and try to find his family but the lizardman refused, too scared of the kind of welcome he would face. Cassandra also asked him if he wished for her to give them some news about him and that she gets some news of them to him but Aeon refused again. He really didn't want them to know about his state. Maybe he was better thought dead by his family… As for news about them, in a way he was curious but in another way, he feared missing them too much and be too sad… He didn't remember them completely and it was better like this. Cassandra had not understood his reasons but understood he said no to both her questions, so she would only go see her own family. Now Hilde, Talim and some others were telling her goodbye on the drawbridge before she would leave.

-Farewell, Cassandra it was pleasure to see you again… said the Princess to her friend.

-And it was to see you as well, Hilde… You really got nice children!

-Thank you my lady. Said Maximilian, Hilde's son who was standing beside his mother while gallantly bowing.

-Just call me Cassie. I feel strange being myladied…

-Then Lady Cassie?

The young prince had some problems being so familiar with this new woman he barely knew… Hilde was proud her son was so polite but maybe he should allow himself to be a little more familiar… He was not at court here… He even always called Siegfried, Sir Schtauffen…

Svanhild, his sister, was more familiar: She already called Cassandra by her name and often hugged Siegfried like if he was her daddy. She could easily address anyone in the fortress; even the malfested ones and often asked questions to Zwei and Viola about their powers but both were feeling kind of awkward near her and didn't know what to say: She was asking so many questions, about anything, to anyone… Viola was normally fleeing her and Zwei was normally politely staying until he got too embarrassed to answer and fled. She was really asking all kinds of questions, like their past, why do they have powers and how do their powers work and other questions not about them like who is God, how can someone transform lead to gold, why is there stars in the sky, how are babies made… When she asked him embarrassing questions, Siegfried had found a way to drift the conversation toward other subjects so he didn't have to answer some things he didn't want or didn't know the answer to, so he had less trouble than Zwei who only answered: I don't know or Huuh… before he fled.

Hilde thought her daughter may be too sociable yet there were times where she would begin to draw and talked to no one for hours. Now Svanhild was looking at Aeon with much curiosity since she noticed him in the fortress: he would probably be interrogated soon… Yet not knowing him much, Hilde would not let her daughter go alone to see him and she also didn't want her daughter to make Aeon feel like a monster, that was why she refused that her daughter went to talk to Raphael when he was there. He was already feeling down enough… He didn't need a little girl that may also make him think about Amy while he had troubles making ties with his own daughter to come ask him why he was a vampire. And Aeon didn't either. In a way, Raphael and Aeon both acted the same way since now Aeon stayed locked in his room like Raphael did. Yet he didn't talk and was more mysterious to Hilde who distrusted him more than Raphael…

So after hugging her friends, Cassandra went away to return to her homeland in Greece. Looking at Cassandra riding away, Talim thought she would also love to see her family but with what was going on here, she felt she was more useful here than at her village. But she did miss her parents, her grandmother and her bird Alun… It has been so long… Yet a little more time wouldn't change anything from the already long sixteen years… So she prayed the wind to tell her family that she was fine and that she hoped they were fine… She would be back home soon…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tira was wearing a dress made of feathers while having dyed her hair in blue and put them in pigtails. She had taken some dress from one of the old occupant's closet and adjusted it to her taste while trying to 'look acceptable' for her master. She cut it and put feathers on the skirt and low collar to show her love for birds.<p>

After having changed, she quickly walked to Nightmare's quarters while many Soul Edge followers were trying to hide the mess that was caused by the slaughter in the house, washing the blood stains or hiding it, changing furniture too damaged with others from less apparent places… throwing all the corpses in the cellar… Nightmare thought probably the Schwarzwind would search for Raphael in the area and may knock at people's house to ask about him, so he ordered some of his followers to always dress as servants in case some unexpected visit would come.

And if it was the previous' family visit, they would just have to tell them they were gone for some times as he did for his mansion in Toulouse. It was easy to squat houses… But since he would be recognizable if he showed himself, one of his followers would play the master of the place and was wearing the elegant clothes the lord of the place would. But this impersonator was ordered not to keep people for long with him so that no one discovered the trick. He only had to answer briefly to any annoying people coming to look for Raphael or the family residing here.

While Tira was passing by the false master of the house, he was practising the basic elegant manners Nightmare taught him since most of the followers right now were poor peasants and didn't knew much about etiquette. Seeing her pass by him, the fake aristocrat quickly bowed to her while muttering some polite salutation. He still was very awkward with his scary mistress, not knowing if he would get some punishment for not having saluted her or on the contrary for annoying her with his salutation. But Tira didn't say anything and it mostly reminded her that she should act this way too so she made a graceful curtsy to Nightmare as she entered his quarters.

-Do I look acceptable for you with this, master?

She both seemed a bit sarcastic and a bit eager to please at the same time while the Raphael-looking Nightmare stared at her with a haughty and bored gaze while sitting on a much elaborated armchair like if he was sitting on a throne. Some servants were standing beside him.

-… It is more acceptable indeed… Fitting, for a buffoon…

Tira was disappointed and surprised.

-A… buffoon?

She didn't care being called buffoon by anybody, it was even funny, she loved it, but not by Nightmare… She had to be more than that to him… She had to be his right-hand woman or something… and this incarnation kept upsetting her… But Nightmare continued:

-To be honest, you look fine…

He then specified.

-Well, the dress looks fine…

Not wanting to elaborate on fashion, Nightmare changed subject while Tira thought again he really looked like Raphael with his cutting replies. But he did show her he was Nightmare…

-Have you brought me the books about politics like I asked you yesterday? I need to know more about the actual one… There is not much in the library of this place… No letters, no books… The people here weren't very intellectuals… or very concerned with politics… At least I know who they were with the few letters I found so we can pretend to know them or be them…

But Nightmare thought they would really have to move soon… This masquerade couldn't go on for very long… But if his plan worked, it would be soon indeed…

Tira's gaze brightened as she answered to Nightmare's question about the politics book and she completely forgot his previous unkind remark. She had a surprise for him.

-I did better, master! I brought you a live book!

And she quickly gambolled to the gallery were she made some sign to one of her followers. After some times, she came back with some richly dressed man. The man had his hands tied and seemed afraid. He had blood stains all over his clothes like if a lot of blood splattered in front of him.

-He is a German diplomat! An emissary! He knows much about politics! I caught him this morning as he was travelling on the road. You can ask him anything!

Nightmare looked a little annoyed. To kidnap diplomats may not be the best way to get Rudolf II's favours… The authorities would look for this man and the diplomat just saw him now, looking like Graf Dumas, the new identity he assumed when he went outside… Yet the kidnapping will probably pass as an unsolved crime… Or… a malfested crime… Indeed a live book could be useful… He could devour his book in both senses… and the diplomat would not say a word about any of this since he shall never get out of here again…

Nightmare smiled to Tira while nodding in approval.

-You have done well, servant. I am pleased.

Seeing her master's satisfied smile addressed to her, Tira smiled proudly. She finally had regained Nightmare's favours! She knew she was useful to him… and Raphael's smile could be cute it seems… Has she ever seen him smile before? Raphy was such a grumpy guy…

Nightmare got up from his elaborated armchair and walked to the frightened aristocrat. Even if he didn't know he was in front of Nightmare, the man felt something very evil around him and to be abducted on the road while all his servants were brutally killed in front of him, all their limbs cut off by a crazy laughing woman, was not very reassuring. Now he was surrounded by the evil master and many of his followers… The poor man wished so much he was somewhere else at this moment… He silently prayed God to save him or at least give him a quick death… Nightmare addressed him with a smooth tone.

-Now my good man, you shall tell me everything I want to know… What is your name?

-Ul… Ulrich… Von Richten… my lord… Baron… Von Richten…

-Well, Monsieur Von Richten…

Nightmare suddenly grabbed him and sank his fangs into his neck.

-I shall make you one of my minions!

The man tried to get out of the vampire's hold but like many victims before, he was unable to, mostly since he was hand-tied. Everybody in the room, Tira and the servants, stared as the man struggled helplessy against their master. After some attempts to resist and push the vampire away, the baron fell down unconscious while Nightmare wiped his mouth and smirked evilly: He was proud of his idea. He had thought at first to get the information he needed then kill him, but who said the human would have tell the truth? And if he needed some more answers later? Now he would have his own personal loyal informant… Maybe he could even send him back among the humans…

-Untie him.

Not long after the baron woke up and respectfully kneeled before his new master while Nightmare smirked in satisfaction as he thought about the success of his plans. His scheme to infiltrate aristocracy under a false identity to get to the Emperor himself seemed to go well for now. Of course he had just begun but he thought that while physically weakened, he could use the way aristocrats always used to gain the power he needed to attain his goals… With his own occult knowledge he had as Soul Edge and Raphael's own knowledge about many subjects that could interest the Emperor Rudolf II oe useful, like art, occult, etiquette and many more, he could catch the eye of the Emperor among the other aristocrats and then manipulate him to gain some good position… To please the Emperor, he could also shine in any war Rudolf would do and prove his worth with his fighting skills. All those qualities would help him to become appreciated and influent enough with the Emperor to gain some title and power and then he would be able to collect souls to strenghten his power by organizing purges against humans under the guise of them being malfested since the malfested plague was now very important in the Holy Roman Empire while still searching for the missing Soul Edge fragments. As long as there was war and purges, he could collect souls… Then once strong enough, he would be able to crush his enemies and Soul Calibur once and for all.

Apparently this host had much succeess while in France with gaining alliances and pushing his family to higher positions… Yet Raphael didn't knew much about the actual politics… Having been imprisonned for so long, many things, many rulers had changed… The Holy Roman Emperor Rudolf II and the King of France Henri IV haven't but many others did… As he could confirm, there was now a new Duke of Walachia… But that wasn't very surprising since it almost changed every years… But it seemed the Queen of England Elizabeth had died some years ago… Yet she was old… She was born in 1533… But who exactly was the man who succeeded her? This James, Queen Mary Stuart's son? Mary Stuart was the Queen of France when Raphael was born but he knew not much about the son since the son was raised in Scotland when Mary became widow after her husband the King of France François II died when Raphael was one year old and went back to her country where she was the Queen. She then remarried and had this son. The King of Spain Philip II also died some years ago, he was old too… Born in1527… His son Phillip III succeeded him, but how was he? So many changes had happened and Raphael didn't know who was in good terms with who… So Nightmare had to learn it. He already began yesterday to try to win the trust and friendship of the aristocrats living around here and get some information about the actual politics and some gossips. He presented himself as the Comte Dumas, a French aristocrat, a traveller, an erudite… Already making ties, he hoped to be able to use one of those wretched aristocrats to get to the court, get to the Emperor, win his trust and friendship and take everything he needed from him…

As he was lost in his thought, thinking of sending this baron back among the humans to spy on them, he suddenly thought about another plan: It would have been exciting to go back to the Schwarzwind and pretend he was still Raphael while hitting them from inside… Destroy the still reforming and weak Soul Calibur which must be there with that damned Siegfried… But he would never be able to truly hide his true nature in front of it before he could destroy it… Probably even that cursed Siegfried would be able to sense him since they shared much together… Deceiving normal humans would be far easier… Those stupid aristocrats all greeted him with open arms yesterday… But still it was too bad he could not trick Siegfried; this despicable knight trusted Raphael, to deceive him and murder him from behind would have been so much fun… Yet they accept malfested… He could send an agent to destroy or steal the sword and assassinate Siegfried… But this Viola… She would also probably sense him if he came himself but she may even be able to see through his agent's deception by looking into the future and reading that agent's soul… He should assassinate her too… Suddenly Nightmare felt strange, dizzy… His stomach hurt and he wanted to throw up…

-Whats wrong… muttered Nightmare as he stopped moving and clutched his stomach.

What was that? The host? Nightmare thought he should have to get more power to keep this annoying host to shut up forever… Nightmare suddenly feared losing his grip on him… Since he didn't have enough strenght to restrain the host completely, he'll leave the woman alone for now… He didn't want to lose control of the body for this petty reason… Anyway, he should not fear any insignificant seer… Yet she did have some powers… But he could not resolve himself to hurt her; this host was reacting too strongly… The seer was his daughter after all… He'll have to get some more Soul Edge fragments to dominate the host and crush his soul… Annoying host…

-Are you okay? Asked Tira in concern, seeing the slightly troubled expression Nightmare had.

Withtout answering her, Nightmare went to his sword and grabbed it. The evil energy would enslave the rebellious host a little more…

-Give me more power! Darkness… give me DARKNESS!

The sword began to glow and the evil energy surrounded Nightmare. After a while of holding his giant sword, Nightmare seemed better. He breathed deeply in relief before he turned toward Tira and told her:

-Souls. Give me more souls!

Seeing her master beeing himself again, Tira's gaze illuminated once more.

-Yes, master! I'll be right back!

And she quickly left the room to search for some victims while Nightmare sat back on his throne and ordered his new minion to tell him about the actual politics. Once outside, Tira gazed at the birds in the now blue sky and the bright sun and thought it was a beautiful day. She was happy now: She really enjoyed the turning of the baron. It was so funny to see his fear and despair… Now Nightmare was fun! And he did appreciate her work… He may groom himself and go elegantly dressed in a fine carriage while speaking with a snobbish voice but he did have some good sides… or bad sides, whatever… Maybe he'll even decide to slaughter some people on a large scale soon… His new hobbies were not really important as long as the killing could go on… He did seems strange just moments ago but he looked fine afterward. And he did ask for souls…

* * *

><p>Viola and Zwei were riding on the road when Viola suddenly told Zwei:<p>

-Zwei… Let's go in that direction. Something happened.

Zwei followed Viola and they rode for a while until they fell on a macabre scene: Some broken carriage with many corpses around. As they approched, they noticed the corpses were all mutilated… From what they knew, Tira liked killing this way… Maybe she was near… But before they could do anything more, a peasant mob and some Imperial soldiers arrived on the scene. A peasant had noticed the carnage and had gone to search for help.

-Hey you! Yelled the Imperial captain to the two. You're the ones who did this? You're malfested aren't you?

Without knowing the answer, he ordered his men:

-Shoot them!

His soldiers then took their arquebuses and aimed at them.

-Damn it… This isn't good! said Zwei.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for those who read my story.<strong>


	29. Memories for a father

**I hope it's not too lame... Because I was very busy**

**Memories for a father**

Before the Imperial guards could shoot them, Viola quickly sent her orb hitting the musket aiming at them while Zwei sent Ein to do the same. But they reacted a little too late and the muskets shoot at them. Zwei's horse got hit and suddenly dropped dead while Viola was hit and fell down of her horse. Now both down, they could not escape the fight. Viola's orb fell on the ground since the wounded and suffering woman could not concentrate on using it but Ein was still punching at the soldiers. Zwei quickly went to Viola's side.

-Viola!

Even though she seemed to suffer a lot, Viola told him:

-Zwei… Ta… Take my horse and go away…

-What? No way!

He unsheathed his sword and went to fight the approaching soldiers. Viola told him:

-Go away, Zwei! Ungh… There's also… the mob behind… You can't get out of there victorious! Ungh…

-I won't leave you! I love you Viola! I will protect you!

And the werewolf slashed at one soldier while Ein punched another before he disappeared, Zwei having not enough magical energy to summon him anymore. Viola said nothing when she heard Zwei confess to her but only winced in pain.. While slashing at the guards, Zwei told them:

-We're stupidly fighting for nothing! We're not even the ones who did that to those people!

-You're malfested anyway! You'll both be judged as such and be burnt at the stake! Said the captain of the soldiers.

-Yeah, right… answered Zwei; he had enough of this burning threat, he heard it so often…

The captain gazed at Viola and added while muttering in disdain:

-Your friend will also probably be accused for her lack of modesty… Showing her body like this… Dirty who…

-Shut up! Said Zwei as he slashed at the captain. You shut up! Don't insult my friend! She is far from being what you called her!

Viola heard the insult but she was used to it since she dressed so often with short skirts. Yet she also heard Zwei taking her defence and suddenly realized what he just said before: Did he just tell her he loved her? But she was now feeling very dizzy, her injury hurt so much… But she had to concentrate… concentrate on staying awake…

-Sa… Salia…

Zwei heard Viola say Salia's name but didn't understand until Viola lost consciousness and some times later Salia and her group suddenly came riding in the distance. The group scared the peasants who were doing nothing but stare at the fight for now, letting the soldiers fight again Zwei alone. But the Schwarzwind made them flee as Salia and her group went to help Zwei against the soldiers. Zwei was really glad of this sudden help since he was beginning to lose and realize it. After a while, Salia and her men had also chased away or beaten the soldiers. Zwei quickly went to see Viola. He was relieved she was still alive but he noticed that she had received two bullets in her right leg, two in her abdomen, one in her shoulder and one that brushed on the side of her head. Salia came to give Viola some first aid and asked Zwei:

-What are you doing here? I thought it was our side! You were supposed to go east!

-Viola had a vision. This scene I think…

Zwei showed the broken carriage and the many corpses before he continued:

-Must be Tira's doing.

-Is Raphael around?

After she finished putting bandages on Viola, they both went to the carriage. No one was inside and all the corpses seemed servants. Salia observed the door with the arms on it.

-Hum… Must be… Huh… I already saw those arms but I can't remember who it is… I'll have to ask Princess Hilde, I'm not the expert at family arms. Why did Tira attacked this aristocrat? Where is he? Has she some plan of offering aristocrats to Soul Edge? First Raphael, then that guy…

Salia ordered her men to search the area for Tira, Raphael or the unknown number of missing aristocrats that were on the carriage but she was certain there was at least one. They found nothing more and quickly left the place after since the Imperial soldiers would certainly come back to give a proper burial to those people and help their men. Salia hoped the fleeing soldiers and the one who were down and still alive since they tried not to kill them, would not have recognized that they were part of the Schwarzwind…

* * *

><p>After they came back home, Viola was brought into her room where she woke up before she sent the healer away. She told him she could take care of her wounds alone and that she didn't want to see anyone. She seemed troubled and didn't want to confide to anyone about it. Zwei knew she needed some times alone yet he worried for her so he sometimes went to knock at her door just to see if she was fine. Viola only answered him briefly while she didn't open the door at all. Of course, she was wounded so Zwei didn't ask her to get up and open the door so as long as she told him she was fine, it could do even if he still worried for her. Some others had tried to knock at her door and get some more answers or give her some medical help if she needed it but she didn't want to open to anyone. After three days, as Zwei was knocking at her door again, Viola surprisingly opened the door.<p>

-Are you okay? Asked Zwei with a concerned look, seeing her limping back to her bed.

-Come inside. I must talk to you.

Zwei entered the bedroom and sat on the bed with her. Viola made a gesture with her hand and her orb came to her. She turned to Zwei and told him:

-Since I woke up, I tried to see something in my orb about my father. But the sky is mourning the moon and the stars' lights are fading away… since there is no moon anymore.

-Viola… It doesn't mean…

-I see nothing. Nothing at all.

Viola reached for her bed table and took two papers that she showed to her friend.

-The letters my father left me. His testament.

Zwei shook his head. He was about to say something the like her father wasn't absolutely dead and that the search for him had not stopped but Viola continued, showing one of the letters:

-I read that letter over and over again. Each word. A thousand times. My life with him. My past. And I still remember nothing… I tried imagining many different places were he said we were, I imagined our manor in Toulouse in many ways with different salons and all… I tried to imagine many different dialogues between us like when he came back wounded and changed to a vampire… If only I could remember some scenarios…

Viola was getting agitated.

-But nothing comes to me! I didn't want to remember at first but now I want to remember and I can't! I can't!… I only remember that disgusting duke in Walachia… and not even what happened there exactly… Only his ugly face… I would like to remember the good things… Raphael said we lived good things together… I suppose we did, but I can't remember… I wish I could remember the picnics, the laughing I shared with my father… and now… he is not even here anymore… I should not have chased him away…

Viola had teary eyes. Zwei never saw Viola that emotive before; he was surprised.

-You didn't chase him away, Viola… He told you he was gone fighting that Tira…

It was too bad he lost the fight against her though… thought Zwei but he didn't say that to his beloved friend. He only repeated:

-You didn't chase him…

He was very sad for Viola; she was so sad…

-You did not chase him away… He decided to go…

-I sent him to his doom…

Viola began to cry.

-Of course not. He said he would have stayed… You didn't send him away… He said events out of his control… Not you…

Viola kept sobbing while the werewolf really didn't know what to tell her to comfort her.

-Why can't I remember anything? I mourn my father but remember nothing of him… This letter is so useless…

-Maybe you should go to the people who knew him… who knew you… The captain knew you… Ask him about you and Raphael… He'll be glad to tell you… There are other people knowing you and your father… Princess Hilde, Talim, Kilik… Maxi knew your father… though he said he didn't know you… They're all here… Ask them… before they go away…

Viola wiped her tears.

-Maybe I should not be so sad… I don't even remember him… Maybe I'm not even his daughter… Since I don't remember anything…

After a while, she added:

-It's strange… I didn't fully accept him as my father before he disappeared and now I see him as my father… Maybe I should still see him as a stranger… It will be less hurtful…

Zwei didn't know what to say and let Viola in the silence of her own thoughts. After a while, Viola suddenly realized that it was not because of her past that she loved Raphael, it was because of now. When he was with her in the fortress, all the kind smiles he gave her, the tenderness in his eyes when he gazed at her… Also the sadness when she was telling him she didn't remember him and even some anger and disappointment but there was always love in his eyes, even at those times… He was angry at the fact she didn't remember him or at other things but he was never angry at her, he was so kind to her… And even the bad things like the slaughter he did in Walachia… It was for her… Even if she never remembered her past with him, even if she may not be his daughter, she loved him. And it was too late… She had lost her father… Viola began to cry and sob as her room darkened under the setting sun.

-Don't worry Viola… We'll find your father… I love you, I'll help you…

Viola suddenly froze: she always felt embarrassed when Zwei showed her some signs he loved her. He now just clearly told her two times today that he loved her…

-Zwei… I'll go see the captain… He'll tell me about my past…

-Alright…

Zwei noticed Viola had still ignored what he told her but pushed it aside and helped her get up. Viola thanked him and told him he could go now.

-Are you sure you're good enough to walk to the captain's room?

-…Yes…

Viola then asked him almost on a pleading tone:

-You… You are not going for this chosen one already?

-Nein. The captain thinks it may be Talim, so I don't have to go search.

Viola somehow seemed relieved. She then took leave of him and went to Siegfried's bedroom. But as she came by the door that was already opened, she fell on Siegfried and Hilde kissing together. She already knew about them being together even before they were and even some bits about their future together, but she felt suddenly very embarrassed to drop on them in their intimate moment of kissing together. She backed away before they would notice her. She suddenly heard Hilde say:

-Well, now I'm really going away… It is getting late, I have… well, one last kiss… I love you so, meine Liebe… But then I have things to do before I go to bed…

-Yeah, but just another kiss… and I won't hold you anymore…

Hilde chuckled. She probably had fun being kissed like this, thought Viola.

-Oh Siegfried… Our relation is still new, you'll get tired of me one day and even if you'll still love me, you won't kiss me as much…

-I'll kiss you as much even when it'll be twenty years that we're together. You're even more beautiful than before Hilde… Your beauty shines as much as the sun… I'll never stop kissing you. As the sun rise each day, I'll kiss you each day…

Hilde chuckled again.

-I do believe in your undying love, Siegfried… So it's a promise? You shall never tire from kissing me?

-Yes it is, Meine Liebe, I shall never tire… said Siegfried who kissed her once more on the mouth.

Sensing they were really into kissing, Viola backed away even more while thinking about coming back later, or tomorrow. Until she rammed into some decorative armor and made an awful noise, falling down with it. Hilde and Siegfried quickly got out of the room.

-Viola are you okay? Asked Hilde with concern while coming to help her get up. Viola was all red with embarrassment.

-Yes… I am… Hum… I wanted to speak with the captain…

-Are you sure you're okay? Asked Siegfried worried too about the still wounded woman.

Viola seemed dizzy and in pain so he and Hilde grabbed her and helped her to get on Siegfried's bed.

-I'll get the healer, said Siegfried who was starting to leave.

-No, I'm fine said Viola. I just want to talk to you…

-About what?

-About my past… You knew my father… You knew me… But I don't want to… bother you…

-You don't bother me.

-I had to leave anyway so I'll leave you too together… said Hilde.

Hilde knew Raphael but not as much as Siegfried so she felt useless there and she still had her things to do. Aside from the meeting in Amy's bedroom where she met Raphael, Amy and his remaining minions for the first time, had she ever talked to Raphael or Amy alone? Maybe… in front of the duke… in the carriage… Still not as much as Siegfried but she could help Viola a bit maybe… So she told the seer:

-Viola if you need some information about your father from me tomorrow, I shall be glad to help you too. Though I think Siegfried really knew both of you much more than I. I shall leave you for now but you can ask me anytime.

-Thank you Princess. I'll remember your offer. It is very kind.

And Hilde began to leave while telling Siegfried goodnight. Viola who was now looking at Siegfried who was standing in the door frame, suddenly noticed his smile as he was staring at his beloved princess going away. Some kind of smile… enraptured smile… like if Hilde blew a kiss at him or something… The cynical part of Viola thought that he looked stupid like all lovers do… Some other part thought of Zwei and she blushed. Siegfried then left his blissful expression and looked at Viola with a concerned look.

-So what do you want exactly, Viola?

-Hum… huh… I was wondering if you could tell me about my father… What you knew of him and of me… as Amy… I want to know my past…

Viola was still feeling awkward for having interrupted their intimate moment. Siegfried looked at her; he wondered if she really wanted to know. She seemed so… But was she ready to hear everything? Probably, if she asked for it…

-Alright Viola, I'll tell you everything I know about Amy. I haven't been with you as Amy for very long but I'll tell you all that I know about you, about Raphael, about all that happened between you and me… But I'm warning you, some things may be hard to hear… and if I tell you something maybe you will hate me… But…

-Like what? Did I hate you for this before? Did I know about it?

-Yes you knew. And you hated me. At first. Then you understood and we became friends… Well you… you did confide some things to me… I think we were becoming friends…

-Then I suppose I will forgive you even now. And if that thing that happened could be a shock enough to bring my memory back… It would be worth it.

-Okay. But don't tell anyone. Not even Zwei. I may tell him myself one day… I told some people, Raphael knew it but I don't want everybody to know about it. Many don't know about it and I would like it to remain so…

-Okay.

Siegfried knew Viola would not talk and sat beside her.

-Thank you. So I begin. I learned about your existence when I met Raphael in the land of the gods…

Siegfried then stopped and seemed thoughtful.

-Hum… I know it does begin fast… In another land, another world… Maybe I should begin somewhere else… Like when I first met your father… Yeah, maybe it would make more sense…

Siegfried suddenly seemed embarrassed.

-Huh… Raphael and I met in Ostrheinsburg… We fought against one another…

Siegfried looked at Viola to see her expression. She seemed to wait for the rest so he continued.

-… We fought because I was Nightmare at the time…

Siegfried paused for a while letting some time for Viola to realize it.

-What? You were Nightmare? Asked Viola with some surprise. Siegfried only nodded affirmatively before he continued.

-I was Nightmare. I may tell you the whole story later but now I'll just shorten it to the part with Raphael and me. Raphael had left your house for a quest during many months because he wanted to have Soul Edge so once he found it in Ostrheinsburg, he tried to fight me for it and I wounded him, almost killed him… using Soul Edge… so… I malfested him…

As he spoke, Siegfried was becoming even more embarrassed. Viola suddenly realized it was because of Siegfried that her father became vampire and had all those troubles and also she turned vampire as well probably… She stared at Siegfried wide eyed for a time before she whispered.

-I do understand why you help the malfested now… You were one yourself…

Siegfried turned his head toward her; he had a very sad gaze.

-I was worst than a malfested… And I was the cause for many… like you… and your father…

Viola replied on a neutral tone but maybe with some softness in it.

-As Nightmare, I suppose you didn't have any control on your actions…

-Nein, I didn't have any… Well for a time, I thought I was free but… I was killing at night… without knowing it… I can say I was a crazy murdering beast for seven years until I was freed… by Raphael. During our fight, while he was much wounded and almost passing out, he gave one last strike and destroyed the eye on Soul Edge. He freed me from the evil sword's domination.

-But he became vampire afterward…

-Yes. He had been injured by the evil blade, so evil energy entered his body… Deeply wounded, he went back to his home… To be with you… You took care of him but both of you didn't know about the dangers of malfestation… You got infected too by taking care of his wounds… and both transformed into vampires… I'm so sorry…

Siegfried seemed really ashamed and regretful so Viola put her hand on his and told him.

-But my father forgave you… And I forgave you… and still do…

-Thank you… But I'm mostly sad for you and Raphael… You suffered so much… You…

-Well I don't remember. So don't worry about me.

-You're still malfested… You lived things… I want to protect you from any things that could hurt you… And I…

Siegfried wanted to say he wanted to have been able to protect Raphael too but he didn't want to tell Viola her father may be dead. But he could not say he was alive and fine… Like many, he had the feeling Raphael was now dead. Soul Edge seemed to have gained power too fast suddenly, it may have meant some sacrifices were made to give it souls or something… Raphael must have been among them…

Viola was glad she was amnesiac because she did wonder if she would have forgiven him if she had remembered everything. Probably, since she did as Amy but for now, this Amy's life seemed like the life of another, so she didn't felt particularly touched by this confession. Even if it should be somehow disturbing… This girl, Amy, herself, suffered from that, yet she felt nothing. Why? She did felt something for the evil duke of Walachia Alexandru Cel Rau… If Siegfried brought her sufferings… she should have felt the same… Be angry at him… but he was a friend… He was not Nightmare anymore… As she somehow dissociated herself from Amy, she dissociated Siegfried from Nightmare. She knew him as the man who saved her and Zwei from the stake and who took them under his protection, she could not see him as the evil Azure knight. Feeling bad and fearing to traumatize her, Siegfried asked Viola:

-Do you want me to continue?

-Yes. Please.

So Siegfried continued telling her all he knew since Viola wished for it. He told her everything, trying to not omit anything.

-… Then it was the first time I saw you. I already guessed you were Raphael's daughter since you were malfested and you were in the Ostrheinsburg area…

Viola kept listening attentively to his story without a word.

-… So you were supposed to wait in Hanover while I was searching for your father. But you didn't obey and you went to search for him…

Some hours later, Siegfried was still telling her the story.

-There is something you confided me and that may be hard to take. Do you want to hear it?

-Yes. I want to know everything.

-… Okay. So when you and your father came back to your castle, you were so angry to have been invaded that your father decided to get some revenge on one of the peasants that welcomed you with rocks and insults. You… you all went into this man's house and Raphael brutally killed him by biting him and you all drank his blood. You told me it was something that you regretted since it was a murder and you participated in it, even if mostly as a witness to the man's death …So even if this event traumatized you, that's something you never told your father… You didn't want him to feel guilty…

Viola seemed thoughtful.

-I'm glad I'm not a vampire anymore… It must be so hard… my father seemed to be so often lead by his evil impulses… Yet it was not his fault…

-No. It's not… You want me to continue?

-Yes, please.

So Siegfried continued again telling her everything he remembered.

-… So when we attacked the castle, I did not know it was Raphael's castle and I was surprised to see him there…

The moon was now fully up in the sky since a while and Siegfried was keeping on speaking.

-… You were angry at me since I had said I would not hurt your father…

Siegfried tried to prevent some yawn from escaping his mouth. It was getting late…

-… Then you had to flee…

As he was telling the story, Siegfried suddenly noticed tears were running down Viola's cheeks.

-Why are you crying, Viola? Is the story getting too hard to take?

-… No… It's just that I still remember nothing! You're telling me this story and I read many times my father's letter and yet I cannot remember a thing! Just like if I was listening to any stranger's tale! I now know the story but just because you told me! I feel nothing!

-… It will come back to you… Don't despair…

-How can you be so certain?

-I'm not certain but you can't be certain that you won't be able to remember either. Keep hope.

Viola gazed at Siegfried for a while. With her piercing gaze like if she was trying to believe him and Siegfried felt uncomfortable. Then Viola seemed to calm herself and took back her neutral expression.

-… You're right. Maybe I gave up too fast… Please go on with the story…

And Siegfried continued to speak for a while.

-… In prison since he wasn't certain he would get out of there alive, Raphael made me swear I would take care of you and protect you… and he made you promise that you would eat since you had stopped eating because you were too sad for your father…

-To die for him… I must have really loved him… He must have been really kind to me…

-Yes. He loved you very much. You were all his life…

-And I abandoned him…

-You didn't abandon him. You did a lot of efforts to be nice to him even when not recognizing him… You were really nice… He even told me you were…

-He thought I was nice?

-Yes. He understood your situation and he knew your shy personality. He understood, Viola.

-He told me that in his letter… Yet I don't feel I was nice and did all I could to help him…

-Nein. Stop accusing yourself. You did all you could to help him. You were not even certain he was your father. For the reserved girl you are, you really did a lot.

Viola said nothing for a while before she added.

-But it wasn't enough…

She then gazed at Siegfried; he seemed really tired and was trying to fight his drowsiness; it was very late now, almost the middle of the night. Everybody else was sleeping in the fortress except them and the sentinels.

-I'll leave you now, captain… Thank you for your time and your information. Good night.

Siegfried went to help Viola get up but she refused his help.

-I'm fine, thank you.

-You're sure? I can help you to your room.

-No, thank you. I can do it alone. Anyway you're still wounded.

-I'm not dying. It healed a lot already. Everybody worries too much.

-That's good but I can go back alone anyway.

-Well, okay then. Gute Nacht, Viola. Take care.

When she walked to her room Viola thought that she would try to remember Raphael and her past, for him. To show him that she loved him, that she would not forget him and would even remember him as much as she could. While turning the gallery leading to her room, she suddenly noticed someone in front of her door; Zwei was sleeping, sitting in front of it. She walked to him.

-Zwei. Wake up.

The werewolf opened his eyes and gazed at Viola with a concerned look.

-So? Do you feel better?

-Well, huh… Hum… I think so… Somehow… You waited for me all this time? It is very late.

-I wanted to know how you were doing.

-I'm fine. Now you should go rest in your bed.

Zwei got up.

-Well, I'm glad you're fine.

He then gazed at Viola, wondering if he should tell her something again. He suddenly took her hand and kissed it gallantly.

-Gute Nacht, Viola… Remember I'm here for you… I won't leave you… I love you and I'll keep searching for your father…

Viola stared at him, saying nothing. She was happy of the gesture but somehow it always made her feel shy and she froze again. Yet she really did enjoy the gesture. Why was she uncomfortable? Zwei then left to go sleep in his room. Viola whispered as he was walking away.

-Good night, Zwei…

Viola stared at him going away then entered her room where she stared at the moon for a while before she changed her bandages again and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't understand some part of what Siegfried is telling Viola, please read my previous story again. Or ask me if you only have some questions.<strong>


	30. Hopes

**Hopes**

In the morning as he woke up, Zwei thought about what he told Viola yesterday.

-Okay, what the hell did I do yesterday? I think I messed up things with Viola… I should leave her alone or find another way… Maybe I should try to be romantic… I should first try to see how to act romantic… I know nothing about it… But yeah, that's it. Take my time but be romantic…

For now, he decided to leave Viola alone and went for a walk in the wood. Maybe it will inspire him how to be romantic… So Zwei went outside of the fortress as the sun was still barely rising.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Viola woke up too. She got dressed and went outside of her room. While walking in the galleries to go to the dinning room, she met Hilde.<p>

-Hi, Viola! So have Siegfried's help been a little helpful for your… memory?

-Not really. Well yes, because I now know my past but I still remember nothing.

Hilde made a disappointed face.

-Hum. That's too bad. Well, for now Siegfried is busy with Talim and Aeon. They will soon go to Philippines to see Talim's grandmother to see if she could help Aeon. So if you would need someone to continue telling you your story since Siegfried told me he haven't finished, I could.

-Thank you… I truly want to remember… It would help me a lot.

-Very well. Follow me to my quarters. Gerhilde will bring us our breakfast. We shall be able to talk in peace.

Hilde and Viola went to Hilde's quarters. As she entered Viola saw Hilde's children and got embarrassed: Svanhild will ask her questions again… Anyway she always felt awkward with children. But Hilde kissed them and asked them if they finished eating before she sent them to play outside. Maximilian politely bowed to Viola and left. He would go practice his sword skill with some bodyguards of his mother. Svanhild came to her mother and asked her if she could go see the lizardman now.

-Nein. He is busy with Siegfried.

-I can go see them both!

-Nein. Svanhild go play like your brother.

The little girl turned toward Viola.

-What do you see as my future today, Viola? You know I drew you yesterday. You and Zwei. You were kissing…

Hilde slightly blushed: So, Svanhild heard her talk with Siegfried about Viola and Zwei? Meanwhile Viola deeply blushed and tried to answer on a neutral tone.

-Ah. Must be a nice drawing.

-You want to see it? eagerly asked the little girl.

-Svanhild… Go play outside. Interrupted her mother, not wanting to embarrass Viola or show that she talked about her relation with Zwei.

Svanhild sighed.

-As you wish, mother.

And the little girl left.

Hilde went to her table and Viola followed her. Then Gerhilde came and gave them their breakfast before she left. While they ate, Hilde spoke.

-You know Viola… I thought about our time together… I wasn't certain I had much to tell you but I did remember something we both did and in a way, both understood each other. Since we both were embarrassed it may give you some help for your memory. It was indeed some very hard task you had to do. I don't think you remember the time we both had to put on lovely dresses to please the duke of Walachia so that he let your father go when he was imprisonned… I think it's about here that Siegfried left the story…

Viola gasped in shock while blushing.

-What? What did we do…? Putting dresses to seduce a man? I mean… I don't care how I'm dressed but it's not… for… hum… What did he…? What did we…? We tried to seduce him?

She added horrified:

-Which duke of Walachia?

Was it why she had such bad memories of Alexandru Cel Rau?

Seeing Viola's completely horrified expression, Hilde blushed and chuckled.

-Maybe you misunderstood me… It's not what you think… Duke Stefan I Surdul was older than both of us and considered us as children… I was eighteen, you were fourteen… It was not to please in the way you imagine… We were only acting as Herr Dampierre told us to do since he thought it was the best way to get the duke to free your father. You were trying to move him and touch his heartstrings so that you would not become orphan again… since you had already lost your parents when you were very young.

Viola suddenly seemed relieved.

-Ah okay. I did wonder how my father would have reacted if he had learned I had to use seduction on a man to save him…

Hilde blushed deeply.

-It was not that at all! I would never have allowed such a plan!

-I was kind of surprised indeed that you would… and even participate… And who is this Herr Dampierre?

-Well, a mercenary who worked for me. He was also a friend of your father… But it has been a while I haven't seen him… He helped then and I never saw him again…

Hilde was still convinced that the Ottoman creditor who came to rush the duke to pay his due to the Sultan was him… But she didn't talk about it. She was still embarrassed to have somehow been part of a scam unwillingly. But she continued talking about Dampierre.

-Herr Dampierre didn't seem the most honest person in the world and did many things… Yet he did try his best to save your father and without him, maybe your father would be dead now… He did subtly prepare the duke to accept my proposition for a ransom… That was such a crazy plan… But it worked…

And Hilde explained the entire plan they organized to free Raphael to Viola who listened attentively. She then learned Dampierre may live in Venice… She wondered if she should go there to learn more… Maybe later…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Siegfried was eating with Salia, Talim and Aeon. Aeon first wanted to eat in his room but Talim and Siegfried insisted that he should not always stay locked in his room. So he accepted their invitation to go eat in the dinning room. Salia just came back from one of their searches for Raphael because they didn't stop looking for him. Even if many thought he was probably dead, some didn't and they should not give up until they saw Raphael's dead or alive body. Like Cassandra said, Tira may have kept him to torture him… yet the power Soul Calibur suddenly gained really worried Siegfried and Hilde but they would not give up on their friend. Salia was mostly making night time patrols and she was now tired so she was eating with them before she would go to sleep. Aeon liked eating with those three, Siegfried and Talim seemed quiet and kind with him while Salia was always smiling and making jokes, not caring what he looked like. He felt at ease with them. But there was also others eating in the room, yet they were also kind to him or didn't say anything special.<p>

As he was eating, Aeon thought about what Talim and Kilik said: It was not Soul Edge magic that cursed him and they didn't know what to do… Would the grandmother know more? He then thought about the voice again… _Eat everything and your wish will surely come true_… If no other ways worked, maybe he should go back to this one… This way did work… He regained his reason like this, he could regain his human form too… But he looked at Talim, then at Siegfried: they had divine and special powers in them, they would probably help him a lot if he ate them… He had only tasted Siegfried a bit and felt something special already… But he thought he could not do that… He appreciated them they had been good for him and would the human body he would regain from this be worth at the cost of his humanity? No, he would not use that way… This advice he received was somehow made by some force wishing him to act like a beast! So he would not do it. Maybe he was throwing all his chances to be human again down the sewer but now that he met good people, he could not act like this anymore…

Aeon was looking at the room, while everybody ate when he saw Xiba pass near him. He was beginning to know the boy: He never saw him without anything in his mouth… Devour everything and your wish will surely come true… Seems true for this boy… thought Aeon as he looked at Xiba eating some meat pie with appetite after he ate a tomato soup with some bread. The boy seemed so happy eating… Suddenly Aeon wondered if he had kids in Sparta… He would never go see them as a lizardman but he wondered if he should go back there if he suddenly came back as a human… Aeon wondered what he looked like as a human; he didn't remember. He would probably look at himself with surprise and probably not recognize himself, mostly if he also aged… How old was he? He had no idea… Nobody would recognize him… Yet he hoped Talim's grandmother would be able to help him… He was excited but he was also scared of this trip.

When Talim finished eating, she got up to bring back her plate to the kitchen. Siegfried also go up even if he had not finished yet and followed her with his half-full plate. Once in the kitchen, where they were alone, Siegfried told Talim:

-Hum Talim… I did not talk to you about that already but… Soul Edge and Soul Calibur are reforming. I suppose you must have felt it even in Astral Chaos…

Siegfried seemed hesitant on the rest while Talim waited for him to continue.

-… I saw you sixteen years ago… you held both swords without problems… You have a great will… a great will that could enable you to use Soul Calibur to destroy Soul Edge…

-And what would destroy Soul Calibur then?

-Well you would keep it under control…

-This sword is evil.

-Not evil… only fanatical… It may be a little too fervent in its attacks against evil… against Soul Edge…

-No, evil. As evil as Soul Edge. I don't want to use it and don't want you to use it.

Siegfried wondered if she had guessed he had it and slightly blushed.

-Don't worry, I'm not good enough to use it but you have the will, you're the only one I know who got as much will.

-I have the will to not use it. Siegfried… don't be fooled by the sword… It is an evil thing, no matter how you use it…

Siegfried sighed.

-I knew you would say that… But Soul Edge will probably soon reform…

-Yes, we have to find something to do against both swords…

And Talim really insisted on the word both before she continued.

-Please, Siegfried, don't use this sword or don't give it to anyone. It's too dangerous… Please promise me you won't give it to anyone, you won't use it…

Siegfried now knew Talim had guessed he had the sword.

-… I cannot promise that. Sorry.

Talim sighed.

-Siegfried, please, try to understand… At least, give me some times… I will go ask my grandmother and the ancients of my village what we can do about it… I will go anywhere else if I must but I know using the sword is not the solution!

She grabbed Siegfried's arm almost to beg him not to use it and Siegfried felt troubled. But Talim continued.

-Since the sword is only partially reformed, you won't use it until then, at least?

-Nein. I can't. And I'll try to find a good wielder for the sword, don't worry… Yet I still think you should have been the one…

-No. I am not… No one is… Please don't use the sword…

-I cannot wait for Soul Edge to destroy everything…

-But Soul Calibur is no better… Siegfried, try to understand, please…

But Talim knew Siegfried still had remains of Soul Calibur in him… In a way, he was unconsciously manipulated by the sword… Like most malfested were by Soul Edge… She had felt the sword was in the fortress since a while but didn't know what to do against it. She could not go against her friends to destroy it… Kilik had felt it too but had somehow thought the sword may be controlled. Yet he wasn't certain either and was also still meditating about it. He did wonder if something of the likes of another Soul Embrace could do again, yet this was very risky… He knew the swords' confrontation could also lead to big scale destruction… He had to concentrate and clear his mind to find some solution for this but somehow his children, Leixia whom he considered his daughter and Xiba his son, were distracting him…

For now, Talim thought that maybe she should talk about it to Hilde… She may understand better… and may stop her boyfriend from using it… So after the breakfast and Siegfried's promise that he would try to wait before using it and would try to chose its wielder carefully (she could get no better promise than that from him), she went to see Hilde in her quarters. Viola had just left. Nothing Hilde told the seer rang a bell to help with her memory but she didn't feel as bad as yesterday since last time it was late and she was tired…

But now Talim asked Hilde if she could talk to her about something and Hilde received her in her quarters. Talim told her about her opinion on the spirit sword and asked her to stop Siegfried from using it. Hilde listened attentively to her before she asked her:

-What proofs do you have that the sword is evil? It has always been seen as a sword of purity, of good…

-Soul Edge too had been seen as a sword of salvation… My friend Yun-Seong pursued it for a long while until he realized the sword was evil…

-But Soul Edge had caused slaughters in Europe and Asia, probably elsewhere too. Soul Calibur never did such an atrocity.

-No. But it is evil. Something made from evil, with bad feelings, cannot really be something of good…

-Well, we don't have any proof of it being evil. Siegfried told me it was fanatical in its fight against Soul Edge, not evil. If controlled right…

Talim sighed in discouragement. Hilde then told her:

-I shall try to see that it is not badly used. I shall tell Siegfried to not use it unless there is really no other option. For now, Soul Edge is still not even reformed and there is no incarnation of Nightmare roaming around. We are searching all around for Soul Edge to destroy it. Maybe it won't even be reformed… We have time to find another solution… But I shall remember your advice…

Talim wondered if Hilde was not as fascinated by the sword as Siegfried was… But she could not do anything, she could not attack them to take the sword and prevent any wielder from using it… She had to hope that Nightmare and Soul Edge would not reform for a while until she finds out what to do… And the best way was to go see her grandmother and the elders… Beside she really missed her family… It was the perfect reason to go back… Meanwhile she asked Kilik to keep an eye on the sword in case…

* * *

><p>Kilik and Maxi were sitting down the courtyard together under some tree.<p>

-I tried to talk to Xiba about discipline, fasting and meditation… He left angry at me… and went to the kitchen. Maybe I should not have talked about fasting…

-Man, now you know the first rule about Xiba… Never deny him any food…

Kilik told Maxi on a sad tone.

-You know Xiba better than me…

-You can get to know him now. It's not too late, bro.

Kilik outlined a smile.

-Thank you, my friend for having taken care of Xiba and Leixia…

-Well I took care of you and Xianghua, now it's your kids' turn. In fact, it was my pleasure. They're good kids. Very likeable.

-Yes… By the way, how is Xianghua doing? I haven't had the occasion to ask you yet…

-Last time I visited her, she was fine. She's married to some general… huh… I don't remember his name…

Kilik nodded a little sadly.

-I see… Is she happy with him?

-She told me she is… Leixia loves her father and told me he is very kind. If something bothered Xianghua, I think it would only be if she still loved you… But I don't know about it. It's none of my business.

Kilik nodded and didn't seem sad anymore.

-We have different paths now and we must follow them… But I really hope she is happy with him. I want her to be happy. I'm glad if her husband really loves her.

Suddenly the two men saw Viola coming toward them. Kilik smiled at her.

-Hi Amy… Huh… Viola. How are you doing?

-Hi! Said Maxi.

-Hi. Said the white-haired girl to the two men.

-What brings you here? You have something to ask us? Said Kilik on a kind tone since he knew Amy was shy and he pitied her for losing her father.

-Yes. I wanted to know what you know about my father… and about me.

Both men made questioning expressions and Viola continued.

-I have amnesia so I remember nothing of my previous life. That is why I am now called Viola.

Maxi remembered Raphael had told him that before while Kilik wondered if she was sure that she was Amy if she didn't remember her name and why didn't she took back her name if she now knew she was Amy but it was none of his business, so he didn't ask. But he asked her:

-So you want us to remind you of everything we know about your father and you?

-Yes. If that is possible.

-Okay, no problem. But I didn't know both of you for very long… continued Kilik.

-This short lapse of time may be all I need to regain my memory.

-Do I tell you about my encounter with your father too? Asked Maxi. I didn't know you before you father told me about you, last time I saw him… But I knew Raphael from a long time… But not for long…

Maxi remembered he had fun with Raphael and considered him a good friend but in fact, he didn't know much about him: Raphael was still an enigma to him… Somehow Maxi remembered when Raphael told him he was sick sixteen years ago. Maxi was convinced that that was the time Raphael must have transformed… So he always thought he was somehow the first witness of Raphael's new vampire state. He never thought or realized Raphael was already a vampire… He pitied Raphael, remembering how the ex-aristocrat looked tired and frustrated by his weakening sickness and he did wonder if he could have saved him if only he knew what happened to Raphael… Somehow he felt guilty not having been able to help him more… He already knew about Soul Edge while maybe Raphael did not know as much as him… Maybe he could have done something to prevent his malfestation… Yet he didn't know what…

-Yes. Please. And what did he said about me? Asked Viola in curiosity.

Maxi answered him on a kind tone. He pitied her for losing her father.

-He told me he missed you. That he left you and he missed you.

Viola was touched and seemed troubled while Maxi continued.

-He asked me if I had a way to restore your memory since I had once lost mine.

-You did? How did you regain it?

Maxi shrugged.

-It just came back like this… But one thing I told him is that I got my memory problems with Soul Edge when I got a shard embedded in me. You're malfested. Maybe that's what caused it.

Viola turned to Kilik.

-Can you purify me? Please?

-I can try. I'm happy you wish to. Talim is still here. I'll ask her to help me.

Somehow Talim and Kilik did not have many chances to see Viola since she always remained locked in her room. Kilik was happy that Viola was now asking him and was willing to be purified. It was easier when people wanted to…

Kilik went to search for Talim and came back. He then asked Viola:

-Can we see your orb, please?

-Huh… Of course…

Kilik and Talim observed the crystal ball for a while.

-There is some Soul Edge energy in it… said Talim while Kilik agreed.

-Where does your orb comes from? Asked Kilik to Viola.

-I don't know. I woke up with it by my side.

Both Talim and Kilik nodded gravely while Viola wondered what they were thinking. Then the monk and the priestess came to observe her. Viola felt uncomfortable but she remembered it was to regain her memory so she let them observe her. But they didn't seem very reassuring.

-When were you malfested again? Asked Kilik.

-I don't know, answered the white-haired girl once more.

-Were you still a teenager? Asked Talim in concern.

-Probably… I don't know. I think… Yet the time I woke up is also very confused for me. I don't even remember if I was a teenager or not and how much time it has been…

Kilik and Talim observed Viola once more. After a while, they concluded.

-I think you have been malfested while still a teenager. The taint is really deep inside of you. Even part of you. Said Kilik while Talim added:

-And your orb also seems part of you…

-What do you mean? Asked the malfested woman with some worries.

-Malfestation became part of you. Like if you were born with it. And normally those born malfested are not curable. Well, we don't know how yet… The orb seems an extension of you… continued the wind priestess.

-But… it means I cannot be purified?

-Well… I don't know… We can try but I cannot promise anything and I think it may be very painful since you're part of the taint…

Viola's eyes slightly widened at the realization.

-So I cannot regain my memory ever?

Kilik then tried to comfort her.

-It doesn't mean so. Maxi said that it may be Soul Edge who's responsible for your memory loss, yet it's not certain. And Maxi did regain his memory even if he still has his shard inside of him…

Maxi nodded behind them while Talim added:

-If we destroy Soul Edge maybe you could be free from it. But maybe…

Talim made a worried face and Kilik seemed to understand her and nodded gravely.

-What? Asked Viola while looking at Maxi for an explanation. She wondered if he understood their silent conversation. But Maxi just shrugged ad made a confused expression; he didn't know either. Talim then said on a more firm tone.

-We cannot destroy Soul Edge but we must neutralize it. I think all the people born with Soul Edge essence or those infected very young like you… may die if Soul Edge is destroyed. But the others would probably be purified.

-So Zwei and I would die?

-It's only speculations… answered Talim trying to reassure Viola.

Kilik then continued.

-I think before we try anything on you, we should get some more answers. Like for the swords. I'm sorry but we cannot do anything while we are still ignorant.

Viola sighed.

-Fine. Thank you anyway.

And she began to walk away. Talim quickly ran after her.

-Viola! Please! Don't be sad! It's not because we don't know what to do now that you'll be malfested forever and that you won't regain your memory one day…

Viola looked at Talim and made a resigned expression.

-Thank you. But anyway I don't really care.

Talim knew Viola was lying and she tried to cheer her up: she took Viola's hands in hers and told her with a smile.

-Don't worry. I will help you. As all the people here are there for you…

-Hum… Thank you again. So… you said we were friends?

-Huh… yes…

Talim suddenly wondered if they were in fact. She did consider Amy like it but Amy always was so distant… Talim realized she didn't have much to tell Viola about their friendship… Seeing Talim's hesitation suddenly gave some doubts to Viola.

-… We were not?

-Yes we were! Well… you… you were a little distant… but I considered and still consider you like my friend…

-So you don't really know me? If I was distant…

-Well you were not distant because you didn't like me… but because you were not used to receive help… I think your father and you were completely lost with the fact we tried to help you…

-So you knew my father?

-Yes. I know your father tends to not ask help when he is in trouble… I tried to help him sixteen, seventeen years ago… He was desperate but he kept sending me away… I knew he was sad… His eyes… They were so sad… and he cared so deeply for you… He would have done anything for you… And you're the same… You worried so much for him and when you thought he was condemned to death, you ran and hid behind a statue to cry… You did not ask for help; you hid… Alone…

And Talim told her all she knew about them. In the end, Talim suddenly hugged Viola who was surprised but didn't resist.

-Good luck in your search for your father, for your memory. Always keep hope, I shall pray for you. And shall come back as soon as I can to help you.

At first surprised and doing nothing, Viola then awkwardly hugged back Talim who kept holding her.

-Thank you… Have a nice trip… Talim…

Talim then went inside the fortress to finish her luggage and prepare for the trip. Then she and Aeon left the place. Aeon was wearing some kind of cape even if it hid him strangely, it was better than nothing. Anyway as Talim said, they would try to take deserted roads along the way.

As she saw them going away, Viola knew the lizardman was travelling for nothing. She did wonder if she should tell him but she decided not to crush his hopes… maybe she was wrong anyway… His hopes were all he had even if he will lose them at the end of the trip… but Talim will find her family alright and fine and they will accept the lizardman. So at least, he will feel accepted as Talim will see her family…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a poor peasant was now running for his life as dogs were chasing after him in the deep wood near the mansion where Nightmare lived. He suddenly stumbled and fell down on the dead leaves and dirt but he got up as fast as he could when he heard that the dogs barking in the distance were getting closer. Completely exausted, he fell down again as the dogs ran toward him and surrounded him while some horses and their cavaliers appeared in the distance. Nightmare was looking at his dogs chasing the poor man and smiled. Tira rode beside him and told him:<p>

-This is fun! So after the dogs catch him, we come for the killing?

-Indeed. The dogs led him where we wanted. So we can kill him in peace…

-Goody! Your chasse à courre is great!

And they rode to where the man was now, down and cornered. The dogs were barking and growling at him while the cavaliers were getting down from their horses.

-Now we kill him? Excitedly asked Tira.

Nightmare answered while smirking and showing a dagger.

-Yes. But dans les règles de l'art… With this.

-Can I do it? Please? Asked the crazy woman on a pleading tone to her master while trying to grab the dagger. But Nightmare quickly withdrew it from her reach.

-Non. I promised Voldo he would…

Voldo who was accompanying them, then came toward his master. The crazy assassin made an annoyed face as Voldo walked in a bragging way in front of her and she thought: Stupid weirdo… Tira was furious and mostly since she could sense Voldo was smiling under his red and golden mask. He was now wearing some kind of more elegant clothes since when Nightmare first saw Voldo from behind after having taken Raphael's body, he rolled his eyes and sighed while wondering why was he stuck with people who could not even dress properly… So he ordered Voldo to change as well like he asked Tira. Now the strange man had changed into a somewhat carnavalesque yellow and orange costume but more elegant and modest to suit his master's tastes. But Tira not only noticed Voldo's smile; she also noticed his surprise when Nightmare designated him… It seemed he didn't even know Nightmare promised him… This was still some Raphy-looking behaviour… Tira thought Nightmare was doing this to annoy her again… And her doubts about Raphael never left her…

Voldo politely bowed to Nightmare before he took the dagger and swiftly jumped on the man to kill him.

Voldo had noticed the way Tira was treated by Nightmare, he knew how Tira had mistreated Raphael for all those years and would not be surprised if some of the host's will remained and somehow resurfaced like this… Even if he wanted to hurt Raphael while chaining him to the table and had tried to stop him from escaping the first time, he had not done much to Raphael since it wasn't since very long that he came back to help Soul Edge… He spent all those previous years hunting down the dirty thieves who dared steal from Master Vercci's treasure vault and almost killed them all and brought back all the treasures he could find… He haven't finished yet but he hasn't been able to find the others yet and for now, he was working on something even more important: Taking Soul Edge to his master. Right now, he knew Nightmare was probably using him to annoy Tira but he didn't care; he had no loyalty to Tira and not even to Nightmare but if Nightmare could begin to trust him and take him near him, it will be easier to steal Soul Edge once the sword will be reformed… and he will then be able to take it to his real master, the one he was doing all this for, master Vercci. His master will be so happy then! Meanwhile, it wasn't unpleasant to be Nightmare's favorite pet… Yet he would have to watch out for Tira in case she wanted some revenge on him… He knew her… After Voldo had killed the man, Nightmare added:

-Then it is time for la curée…

None of his followers knew what it was exactly, so Nightmare explained:

-The skin of the slained game goes to the dogs. They deserved it… said Nightmare with a haughty air before he smiled evilly and continued:

-… While the soul goes to me… Hahahahaha!

Tira pouted as Nightmare was taking the poor man's soul. This would have been so fun if Nighty had not acted this way in the end… Well, not the soul taking part, but the Raphy part…


	31. Graf Dumas

**Graf Dumas**

It was dinner time and many people were eating in the dining room at the fortress.

After a long while in a coma, Natsu was now awake and feeling better. She was eating at a table with Xiba and some mercenaries who still were amazed of how much this boy could eat while Leixia was playing with Hilde's children in the dinning room. The young Chinese girl liked them, she had begun to train with Maximilian who asked her a lot of questions about China's empire since he would like to visit one day and have good relations with this country when he will rule, if he does rule one day since for now his mother's kingdom was not going very well… They lost their lands and had to flee since there was too much malfestation around… His grand father, who was still mad because of the Evil Seed, had disappeared during a malfested attack and no one even found him again. Hilde had ordered many searches for him but none of her soldiers found him. One minister once said that with the few hints they had, that maybe the king had been transformed into a completely unrecognizable malfested creature since he was already infected by Soul Edge, a statement that displeased and worried Hilde very much yet she knew it could be… But she didn't tell her children about it. Yet Maximilian knew about many problems his kingdom had and knew very well he may inherit of nothing at all… But whatever, even if he was not becoming ruler one day, he wished to have good relations with this distant but fascinating country that was China. Since Leixia was the daughter of a general, she must know much… But in fact, Leixia didn't really know as much as he thought about all the politics and all but anyway she thought it would be a good idea that he came one day so she was glad to tell him what she knew about her country. Svanhild was fascinated by Leixia's hair and wanted to have the same hairstyle now so Leixia offered to comb her later. Siegfried and Hilde were not in the room, being busy with many leader things (Or lover things as some joked) and Salia was sleeping until she would go search for Raphael again while Zwei was gone searching right now so Viola was eating alone at her table when Maxi and Kilik came to see her. Maxi asked her:

-Hi Viola! Can we sit with you?

There was no other table left, so Viola accepted even if she'd rather eat alone. Before he sat, Maxi walked beside her.

-Huh, Viola, I didn't have time to give it to you last time you talked with me since I didn't have it with me then and I haven't thought before but I took this when… Raphael got captured and dropped it.

And Maxi showed her Flambert.

-Since I didn't know at first who you were and then many things happened, I forgot to give it to you when we left Astral Chaos. Then you were in your room and I didn't want to bother you. But now, here, take it.

Viola took the weapon like a treasure and carefully observed it, trying to remember something again. Yet even if she couldn't remember anything, it was troubling and moving enough to get Raphael's weapon since she wondered again if he really was dead. But to hold something belonging to him was emotional.

-Thank you…

And she smiled weakly to Maxi who smiled back at her and said:

-Don't worry. The rest will soon follow, alive and well. We'll find him! I'm going this afternoon to search for him and I'll bring him back to you!

Viola outlined a smile but she didn't have much hope… Then Maxi sat down and they all began to eat. After a while, Viola asked Kilik:

-There is one thing I don't understand: You and Talim said it was bad because I was a teenager when I was malfested so I may not be curable, yet you said you purified me last time when I was a vampire… I was a teenager even more… How come it worked?

-You were not as tainted as you are now. Children and teenagers absorb more easily the evil energy yet since there was not too much energy the first time since you were not the one directly wounded by Soul Edge and you haven't been malfested for too long, it was easier to take it out… But the second time, you have been far more infected by the evil energy and for a much longer period of time so it truly invaded your whole body… Well, that's only a theory… We still have a lot to understand. We may be wrong…

-Hum. simply answered Viola who kept eating her soup.

After she finished eating, Viola say good bye to the two men and went back to her room with Flambert to put it somewhere safe. But she suddenly noticed a bouquet of flowers in front of her door. Some very cute purple flowers tied with a small white ribbon. Was Zwei back from his search? He would have put this there for her and left? Certainly it could not be another man… She took the flowers and brought them in her room to put them in a vase.

* * *

><p>Almost three months had passed since Nightmare came back in Raphael's body. Tira was in the beautiful garden of the mansion Graf Dumas received from the Emperor. But the garden was now all white with the snow since it was winter. She was trying to forget her disappointement by feeding her birds and petting them. Tira had tried to obey Nightmare all this time but she found out it was more and more difficult to do so. Nightmare really was not what she had hoped for… If he was Nightmare at all…<p>

-Ah, my little birdies… I love you so… I'm glad you're with me, I feel so alone! Nighty is so disappointing…

She sighed.

-He kills, yes… but not as I would have liked… His chasses à courre are very amusing: Last time, he even let me kill the game. In fact, he let me do it some other times too… but less than Weirdo Voldo… Such a bootlicker! He always waits faithfully for Nightmare when he comes home; ready to serve him anything he wants… Tss…

Tira rolled her eyes before she petted a bird coming near her and sighed again.

-Sometimes Nightmare is great but some other times… I feel like it's suddenly Raphy… He becomes haughty and stares at me with his superior air… He really looks like Raphy then… And he likes to dress elegantly like him… We even do the hunt, snobbish style with dogs while we ride horses and all… But even if the hunts are snobby, they are amusing… when Nighty is not too insulting… But when he drinks the blood of some victims, vampire-style like Raphy was doing in his cell, it's fun and he looks less haughty then, with the blood spilled all over the place, on his shirt, over his face… Even if he looks like Raphy, I can then feel Soul Edge is there! Those times are fun but… Where are the slaughters? The real slaughters? Nightmare says we have to wait until he gets his power back by taking souls from the war enemies or the hunts… He keeps holding on to his idea to infiltrate the higher society from inside and gain power from the Emperor before he would strike. But if we attacked some city on a large scale and killed everyone or make them minions, he would not have to beg and suck up to Rudy! That is such a despicable way to act!

Tira suddenly took a pleading air while fluttering her eyelashes in a charming way.

-Yes, yes, my Emperor! I will do whatever you wish, your Highness…

Then Tira stopped her mockery and put her hands on her hips.

-Tss! What a sucker! What a coward! He doesn't need to do that! Why suck up to a dirty human? He just has to slaughter a city and all his power would be restored with the number of souls he would gather there! Then he would be able to search for the rest of the shards and become completely powerful and destroy everything! But he continues to suck up to Rudy like a stupid a**-kisser and tries to make alliances with stupid aristocrats!

She then mocked Nightmare again.

-I can't slaughter anyone today, Tira, I'm going to a party! Do I look pretty enough?

She then stopped and sighed once more.

-Arrgh! And me in all this? What do I do right now? Nightmare never takes me anywhere! He only takes me once in a while to the hunts but then he completely forgets me! Well he did sent me once to kill some annoying guy named Philip Lang, the Emperor's chamberlain or something, who was making some obstacle for him to get to the Emperor since he was the favourite but then nothing. I know he may request my services for some other annoying aristocrat maybe sometimes but… it's not enough… He sometimes fights for the Holy Roman Emperor Rudy but he never takes me alongside him on the battlefield! Of course, I'm a girl so I would look strange among the soldiers… But they should know there's a lot of girls fighting in this world! Pyrrha… for example… she fights and kills…

Thinking about what the poor Greek girl was forced to do to defend herself, Tira smiled evilly. Yet it was a mix of evil pleasure and pride at what the young girl turned out to be… Somehow Pyrrha had been forced into killing like Tira had been when she was very young… Except Pyrrha was still whining about it. Tira wondered if she taught her at a too old age… Maybe she should have kept her by her side when she was little and not send her into some orphanage… But she didn't want to take care of a kid and she told herself Pyrrha could still change… She had time… Her now new life as a hunted girl must make her a little less softie… Forced to kill so often…

-Yet she would probably prefer to sweep the floor and bake food for her beloved late fiancée… Like all good wife do… continued Gloomy.

-Eww… Nighty may not take me to the battlefield but at least, he doesn't ask me to cook for him… I would… I would completely kill him if he did… continued Jolly.

-We sound like a married couple… suddenly said Gloomy Tira.

-Ewww! Me and Raphy-looking Nighty! Ewww! Disgusting!

She then grabbed her skirt.

-And this dress! I'm not here to please Nightmare's eyes, especially snobby Nighty! I always keep wondering how much of that snobbish aristocrat remains in Nightmare! Just the thought of pleasing 'him'… eww… disgust me!

Tira suddenly heard the carriage coming back home. The crazy girl then made some sarcasm as she suddenly pretended to look all happy and told her birds:

-Oh It's Nighty! My beloved husband! Let's go greet him with a big kiss! Before Voldo does!

And she went gambolling to see Nightmare. Walking toward the mansion, Nightmare suddenly saw Tira gambolling in the snow toward him. He muttered while rolling his eyes:

-Humpf! The clown seems happy today…

Tira stopped before him and clapped her hands in joy.

-So master, when will we go kill for fun? I mean a real killing!

Her eyes gleamed with excitement at the thought of such a massacre before she continued.

-A genocide! Not chase after some hidden lost peasant…

-Not now. I am preparing something very important with Rudolf… I must prepare myself for his great reception. I do not have time for petty things… Go play with your birds…

And Nightmare continued toward the mansion leaving Tira stunned again even if she was now accustomed to those remarks. She muttered:

-Humpf! I knew it… I have a party… I must be pretty… Humpf! Play with my birds… In fact, he doesn't see us as a married couple but sees me as a child… And I don't know how I see HIM! WHO IS HE? The real Nightmare as I remember him, never sounded like that… But on another side, if he was Raphy, he would have killed me when he got up from the table or, when he asked me for a carriage and some clothes, he would just have fled, laughing at my naivety for providing him everything to escape…

Tira then scratched her chin while looking at the door Nightmare went in.

-Yet maybe he's mocking me right now… He stays just to mock me… But he clearly showed me he was Nightmare when he beat me and the fire around him and all! And when he took the souls of those he slew! Ohhh… I'm so confused… Is he Nightmare or Raphael? Yet Soul Edge cannot choose a man whose pastimes are going to elegant receptions and grooming himself! Damn! I'm so confused! I wish he was normal… But I think with the hate he had toward me, Raphy would just not stay to mock me… He hated me too much for this… Yet he's an aristocrat, able to hide his feelings… Well, partially, since he often let me know he doesn't like me…

Tira sighed.

-A failure… To create Nightmare was funnier than to have Nightmare…

Gloomy's voice then spoke.

-We can create another Nightmare…

But Jolly rejected for another time the suggestion since she wanted to be loyal to Nightmare. She thought maybe there was just some slight problems but once he got the shards and complete Soul Edge, Nighty will become himself…

* * *

><p>In Prague, as light snow was falling softly on the city, Graf Dumas was now at the great palace reception he told Tira about. As the music was playing, the masked man was smiling: He did hope for something special tonight… He had befriended Rudolf II who seemed to appreciate him much because they both relinquished in occult things and Graf Dumas had attended all the celebrations and meetings the emperor invited him to just to win him on his side. He really wanted to make himself important for the Emperor, even indispensable in every domains. His healing skills may not be better than those of Rudolf's personnal doctor Jacobus Sinapius who had cured the Emperor of a grave disease not long ago but Graf Dumas was subtlety trying to take his place anyway… He was trying to push away every other who would be too close to the Emperor and could influence him so he could manipulate him as he wished. He had used Philip Lang, the Emperor's chamberlain to get closer to the Emperor but when the Chamberlain began to get jealous of him and didn't help him to see the Emperor anymore, Nightmare ordered Tira to kill the favourite. He only had some difficulties to get rid of the many alchemists Rudolf kept at his court…<p>

-Graf Dumas… why do you keep the mask? Suddenly asked a young lady of about fifteen years old.

In fact, Nightmare didn't want to be recognized as Raphael since he was mingling with society who may know him but he knew mystery was attractive for the ladies. In his past life, he always played the distant and indifferent man (which he also really was) but the mask now also added to the mystery. Everybody knew him at court, yet nobody knew him… Somehow every human was then interested to know more about him… Just pretend you don't care about them and they all care about you… Letting go of his distant attitude since he also had to dose the attitude, he smiled to the girl and told her:

-Well, I have received a wound at war… I am not a very pretty sight…

-Well from the rest we see, you don't seem so bad… You have wonderful brown eyes… They almost seem red… It must be the light doing this but they really seem red!

This girl was still very young… She was asking questions and addressing him like a curious child, half seduced by his charms like many ladies and half curious like a child… She was really making her debuts at court… A real lady would not talk like this… thought Graf Dumas.

-Hum. It is amusing indeed… and thank you for the compliment, mademoiselle… answered back Graf Dumas with another charming smile before he turned distant again. Graf Dumas knew that girl, her father was not an influent noble, so she was worthless to him… He had nothing to gain from that girl, so he had no need to be too polite and lose his time with her… She was useless…

Then some more annoying aristocrats came to him, asking stupid questions, like in all receptions…

-Are you married, Lord Dumas?

-We've never heard of you, you come from France?

-Do you know le marquis de Ravaillac?

-Do you like dancing?

-You play cards?

While in the ballroom, Graf Dumas learned some things about many subjects: He did learn that while Queen Elizabeth of England was interested by the occult, her successor, James was unsympathetic to anything about the occult sciences so he would not be able to get to him the same way he got to Rudolf, who always was eagerly interested in anything Graf Dumas had to say about occult sciences. It probably really was the first reason he became so close to the Emperor in such a short period of time… and it probably was the best way since with that subject, he often could be alone with the Emperor, contrarily to war and political subjects for example, where he was among many ministers, generals and military officers. Though even with his occult sessions, he could speak about war and politics to the Emperor in the quietness of the laboratory… He could take his time to convince and manipulate the Emperor to his ideas without any annoying opponent in his way… He did succeed in convincing the Emperor to continue his war against the Ottomans, though it was not difficult since the Emperor also wished it but he did convince him to even start one against the malfested… He only had to drive away any annoying opponent or competition… like this Philip Lang, that he asked Tira to take care of… and make it look like an accident… The crazy woman had not really appreciated the last part since she liked to tear her victims apart but since she was a professional assassin, she knew how to get rid of someone by hiding it into an accident. Now Rudolf was sad at the loss of his favourite, mostly since he was prone to depression and Graf Dumas presented himself and cheered the poor man up before he quickly rose in his esteem and took the diseased man's position as favourite.

Graf Dumas was now with a group of men, speaking about the malfested plague. Some malfested attack occurred five days ago, killing an aristocrat one of the men knew.

-Humpf! Those dirty creatures should all be burnt at the stake! Those soulless creatures do not deserve to exist! Claimed Graf Dumas with much hate in his voice.

Most agreed with him while the few who disagreed kept silent or even pretended to agree since they didn't want to have the others and mostly Graf Dumas, the new favourite, on their back. But one of them didn't keep quiet. A man Graf Dumas knew as Baron of Falkenbach.

-I know malfested are bad and mostly evil, yet I know anybody can get malfested… So, we cannot say they are soulless creatures… They were all God's creatures… Something may remain of…

-Nonsense! Exclaimed Graf Dumas, interrupting the man. They may have once been humans but now the malfestation ate their soul! And they are no more than beasts! Even worst than animals! Monsters!

-And what would you say if a three years old child got infected? He should be burnt? He's a monster? asked the aristocrat again.

-It is sad to tell it but yes. The child died when he got infected so we would just be burning a soulless body! Answered back Graf Dumas without any hesitation.

-What if it was your child? The man replied, trying to convince him to be less hard on them.

-I would do the same. Sharply answered the new favourite while the Baron of Falkenbach didn't say anything more. It seemed it was no use… Seeing some tension between Graf Dumas and the other aristocrat, another interrupted; the knight of Lorentz, a womanizer.

-You know what creatures we should talk about? Some much charming creatures… Women.

-Excellent idea! Exclaimed another who was getting bored of Graf Dumas' ranting against malfested.

Now that they began to talk about women, Graf Dumas listened with more or less interest. Only slaughter interested him and finding Soul Edge fragments. But he suddenly heard them speaking about the Countess Isabella Valentine. As he distractedly heard, she was actually at the party… What if she recognized him? So he decided to ask.

-And… this Isabella Valentine… She is not here right now?

-Oh you want to meet her, Graf Dumas? asked the seducer knight.

-Is she here?

-Yes. But if you wish to seduce her, you'll probably fail. Even with your looks. She is very distant… I never could.

Ivy's presence annoyed Graf Dumas greatly: He had hoped she had died at sea since he hasn't seen her since their encounter with Cervantes. The knight then continued.

-She is an unreachable woman. She may dance with you yet nobody had ever won her heart or her body. But she is quite a catch if you could… Would you care to bet on your chances to seduce her?

-Valentine? Peuh! She doesn't interest me at all! I would lose my time, betting for this! But why is this woman here? replied Graf Dumas wanting to know if she learned about him.

-She came on a special invitation from the Emperor. He gave her a mansion in Prague in return of her services as an alchemist…

Learning of this, made Graf Dumas very upset. He was trying to get rid of all competition yet this woman comes and gets a mansion! Yet he also had succeeded to gain much from the Emperor, he had a beautiful mansion with a dreamy garden, a big income graciously given by the Emperor and many other advantages… In three months, he had succeeded to become one of the Emperor's closest friend. He was proud of his achievement but the fact Ivy may become some kind of competition, scared him. Suddenly the knight understood why Graf Dumas didn't seem so happy.

-Oh… Indeed I see why you don't like her… You hate malfested… and she has some reputation that she would be one… With her white hair… Yet I think it comes from her many experiments with potions and all…

-Nein, she is forty-nine, she may have white hair because of that… interrupted the Baron of Falkenbach.

-Nein, nein! She already had white hair when she was young! She was born like this! Said the oldest aristocrat of the group who was about fifty years old.

-By the way… She does looks extremely young for her age… She can't be forty-nine… pondered the knight of Lorentz.

-She's an alchemist, she must have found some way… said the oldest aristocrat.

Graf Dumas didn't care about Ivy's age or hair colour. He didn't care about her at all. She was mostly annoying not charming…

Even Raphael had never been interested in her. She was attractive but she didn't really interest him. To work with her on her experiments would have been fine but to have a romance… no. He was far more interested in her work and her books. Well, her Soul Edge blood was quite enticing too… Nightmare remembered with some amusement how he tricked her to work for him many years ago by helping her in the creation of her sword whip. The disappointment she felt when she understood Nightmare was the bearer of Soul Edge… The sword she hated so much, that she wanted to destroy… She quickly abandoned him while he was fighting those people from the East and that young girl with Soul Calibur beat him… Ivy should get some payback for this… Treacherous woman… Yet not now… She must not see him here… His mask was not that useful, she was not stupid, she would probably recognize him… He wore that mask for people who barely knew him but even if she rarely seen him, Ivy would probably recognize him…

-Oh! She is coming here! Said the ladies' man knight, excited to see her and try to dance with her.

-Humpf! I have other things to do, I have to leave now… said Graf Dumas as he left the group to go in another room.

Ivy only saw him from afar and didn't recognize him, so she didn't follow him. She knew it was Graf Dumas, the new favourite but she had nothing to do with such a bootlicker as she considered him… She wasn't interested to speak to him at all…

In another room, Graf Dumas was beginning to grow impatient. He wanted to see the Emperor, not meet every annoying aristocrat there was in the party! And Ivy was now quite annoying…

-Damn that witch!

At least, Ivy seemed occupied with his old group for now… But she then left them after a while and went toward his room. Graf Dumas quickly fled again and had to do so for some times until he learned she went away and left the party. That was good to hear… Now he was left in peace… Left to wait until Rudolf would decide to see him… But as the evening passed, Graf Dumas began to experience something he, well, the host, always felt in such occasions; he was bored to death. Those aristocratic parties were so annoying and boring! Hearing those wretched humans speak about any stupid subject and go on about it forever enraged him. He was forced so often to assist to such disgusting parties, meet annoying people… The host's memories were now vividly coming back to him… Some annoying memories of things he was forced to do and hated…

* * *

><p>September 1582<p>

Raphael was entering the Sorel manor all wet and cold from the rain that surprised him on his way back when his father came to him.

-Quick Raphael! Go change! You have to meet Monsieur de Verneuil, he is waiting in the salon!

-What? But father I just came back from seeing Monsieur le duc d'Aumale, I rode almost five hours… I wanted to rest… Can't you keep him company? After all, you're the head of the Sorel family!

-You know how I hate this man. haughtily replied his father.

-Well, I don't like him either!

-But you are better to hide it. So go change quickly and go see him, tell him I have somewhere important to go.

Raphael pouted and went upstairs to change. He knew very well where his father was really going: To see his new mistress… While he had to meet this annoying Monsieur de Verneuil who probably will guess where his father will be gone too and being a dirty mouthed man but also an hypocrite, he will probably speak ill but in a hidden way, of Raphael's father all evening while Raphael will have to cover his father for the family honour without hurting Monsieur de Verneuil with some disagreement. Raphael didn't like his father but to hear someone badmouthing him all evening was annoying… Except if it was him or his siblings badmouthing their father of course, but no one else had the right to do it! And if it was not his father, then Monsieur de Verneuil will badmouth someone else… What an annoying evening… The best he could do was to try to push the conversation toward someone he didn't like as well…

Raphael was grumbling while putting some dry clothes.

-I'm already doing everything! I might as well already be the count!

Now all dressed, he went down to meet this annoying guest. While he was walking toward the salon, he met Claude and Victoire.

-Claude, Victoire, would you like to accompany me to the salon to keep company to Monsieur de Verneuil?

His siblings both made alarmed faces.

-Meet that man? Raphael, he is always badmouthing everybody! I don't like him! Said Victoire. And if he sees me, he'll talk about a marriage to his disgusting son again! I even think he personnally has views on me and…

She shuddered.

-Désolée but I cannot stand him!

-I cannot stand him either, he said dirty things about me, I won't speak to him! said Claude turning his head away in a hurt manner.

Then they quickly went away, leaving Raphael alone to meet the annoying man. At least with his siblings it would have been less boring to spend time with that man, they would have changed the subject sometimes… But of course, he was the heir… It was not their duty to entertain this despicable man but his…

-Why are we friend with him if nobody can stand him? Oh yes… His good standing with the king… I hate him!

Raphael sighed and went toward the salon again. When he entered, he smiled warmly to his guest.

-Ah Monsieur de Verneuil, what a pleasant surprise! Please forgive my father; he had to leave for a very important meeting…

The face Monsieur de Verneuil made clearly showed Raphael he didn't believe him and would probably badmouth his father all evening… Raphael wished so much for the evening to be over so that he would be able to read quietly in his bedroom… But for now he smiled and looked like if he was happy to see his guest…

* * *

><p>Nightmare could not use the host's patience anymore… He wished he could burn them all right now! He began to imagine the ballroom on fire as he would slash at any human coming close to him or pursuing any that would attempt to flee. Blood and flames would fill the place as the sound of screams would be heard like a melody… Yes… The sight of slaughter was sweet… He suddenly wondered why shouldn't he kill them? Right now? Non… He had plans… He could not kill stupidly and randomly like that… Destroy all he worked so hard for… He was still too weak… But soon they will all die… Thinking of their soon-to-be demise, he began to smile again and some aristocrats smiled back at him, thinking he was smiling at them…<p>

So Graf Dumas continued waiting patiently for the evening to be over and mostly to meet the Emperor. He thought Rudolf must still be in one of his depressed mood and locked himself in his private quarters… Graf Dumas gazed around him, trying to find something of interest besides killing them all… and trying to repress Raphael's memories since it may give the host some kind of boost… some consciousness of his body… of his being… Raphael was more annoying than Siegfried for this; Somehow since he hated himself for what he did, the murder of his father then the slaughters as Nightmare, Siegfried was backing away and hiding into the darkness, not fighting to affirm himself… He did not deserve to exist… He hated what Nightmare was doing with his body and wanted to stop it but in a way, by hating himself, he prevented himself from confronting Soul Edge… Only on some occasions he did succeed in fighting Soul Edge, like when he fought Raphael… But Raphael had reasons to live and to fight: his daughter and his own self-esteem that was not crushed like Siegfried's… Also Soul Edge now didn't have the strength it had when it took Siegfried… Nightmare absolutely needed to get the shards then he would be able to crush Raphael's will once and for all…

During the evening, Rudolf II who hasn't come to see his guests sent some servant to search for Graf Dumas to speak to him privately. Relieved that he would finally be rid of those pesky humans, Graf Dumas followed the servant to the northern wing of the castle, where Rudolf kept his precious art and curiosity collections, his laboratory and everything he held dear. Graf Dumas passed in front of the menagerie of exotic animals the Emperor kept, with many strange birds, tigers, snakes and many other animals, alive or stuffed, real or fake, from around the world. He continued through the botanical garden and the cabinet of gemstones and minerals through the cabinet of divination with many Tarot games and orbs and such… Then it was the weapon cabinet; Nightmare knew Rudolf would really like to display both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur there… Smirking, he continued walking through some room which contained a finely made small sized model of the palace. As Graf Dumas walked in the many galleries, he noticed the many paintings the Emperor had and that he had often seen since he now always came here to meet the Emperor. Among them, was Rudolf's portrait as Vertumnus, the Roman god of the seasons made by the famous painter Giuseppe Arcimboldo. The Emperor was painted as part of many vegetables and flowers and somehow, he looked resembling. Rudolf loved collecting paintings and this piece of work was among his favourites yet Graf Dumas rolled his eye and thought such a portrait was ridiculous: He, himself, would never have accepted to be painted as a potato, oignon, strawberry and cucumber mix… As always the servant led him into Rudolf's private alchemy laboratory to speak in peace in a place they both liked. Rudolf II was there, waiting for him.

-We are glad you are here tonight our dear Graf Dumas. We are so feeling down…

What did I said? Thought Dumas as he began to try to lift the Emperor's mood with some spiritual jokes. Dumas' efforts seemed to work and Rudolf began to feel better.

-Ah our dear Graf, we cannot say how much you are a blessing to us! You understand us so much!

-Because we are so alike, Votre Altesse Impériale…

-Indeed, dear friend… When you told us your mother was also Spanish and was called Maria like ours… We thought it was such an amusing coincidence… And we also appreciate the same things: occult, arts… By the way, we just acquired a Bruegel painting entitled: The Triumph of Death. Would you want to see it?

With a title like this, of course I do, thought Graf Dumas who also knew his opinion mattered few anyway if he would not have wished to… He had to play polite…

Rudolf took Dumas to a painting showing a gruesome scene: Many skeletons were slaughtering in different ways many different people from any social classes… There were fires burning in the distance of the desolate land. No vegetation was seen and many shipwrecked ships were on the shore and in the sea… There were corpses everywhere… All was decay, massacre and desolation…

-Quite lovely… said Graf Dumas as he observed the painting.

-We would not qualify it of lovely exactly but it is quite a masterpiece, isn't it?

-A brilliant masterpiece…

-We would also like to show you another thing we acquired…

And Rudolf took some secret passageway leading to his most secret apartments. Graf Dumas had already been sometimes there and saw many strange things the Emperor was keeping there: Many magical, unique and enchanted objects… The Codex Gigas or the Devil's Bible, said to have been made by a monk in one night with the assistance of the Devil who put his picture in it to prove it and took the monk's soul… All the most intriguing treasures were gathered there… Rudolf walked in a gallery and stopped before a prison cell: Inside was a chained large and tall humanoid. The chains were really strong and thick keeping the really strong looking creature from breaking them. When he saw the Emperor and his friend looking by the small window, the creature growled and insulted them.

-You Scums! Pretentious little bugs! You think you've won? When I escape, I'm not going to go easy on you! I will grind you to death! I'll twist you apart!

-Humpf! Such a repugnant being… said Graf Dumas with disdain as he gazed at the creature.

-Do not worry, dear Graf… the creature is well chained…

-I do not fear, Votre Altesse Impériale, if that loathsome creature dared to escape, I shall take care of it and protect you, with my life if I must! But mostly with his life…

Rudolf smiled.

-We believe it is a golem… We bought it from some merchants who captured it in Turkey… It was created by some dark cult… The merchant said it was a soldier of the Heretics… Meaning there is probably some more…

Nightmare recognized the creature even if it changed and was not even the same that worked for him. Astaroth… He knew it was the cult Fygul Cestemus that made him… So they were making others… He wondered where they were in their ambitions now… And wondered if he could use that thing for his own goals… He'll have to see…

Then Rudolf II left the place and Graf Dumas followed. As they went away, the creature kept yelling.

-Damn you, maggots! Go to hell! I'm going to kill all of you!

Rudolf then went back to the laboratory and took a small casket.

-We have found some Soul Edge shards. We know it's dangerous but we did wonder if there could be something to get from it… We would like to get them all… To repair the sword…

-You have shards?

-Yes. Well, we found some in Ostrheinsburg when the war was over. And we bought this one from some merchant who got it from the late duke of Walachia, Alexandru III cel Rau who would have had some more…

The Emperor was now talking about something that mostly interested Graf Dumas as he opened his casket with some Soul Edge shards in it showing them to him. Graf Dumas took note he would have to send someone to steal those shards… Rudolf continued to speak:

-… Apparently, sixteen years ago, the duke of Walachia Alexandru III cel Rau, had played with some shards he had found… He made some experiments on malfested who escaped the purifications, malfesting them even more… or killing them. He would even have made experiments on the Vampire's daughter…

Graf Dumas who was gazing at the shards with interest suddenly lifted his head in surprise.

-What? The… Vampire's daughter? He made experiments on her? How come she…?

Graf Dumas was now feeling dizzy. Soul Edge felt Raphael was trying again to win their battle and even slightly took control of his body. The news of his daughter being experimented on shocked Raphael deeply and he wanted to know more. The Emperor didn't notice the fight going on inside Graf Dumas but Soul Edge was now trying to get back its control on Raphael. The host was now always fighting for more… And news of his daughter was giving him some strength, it seemed…

-… What kind of experiments did she… ? Worriedly asked Graf Dumas.

-We do not really know. Since she was supposed to be already purified by some religious people from the East, the Duke hoped he could bring back her malfestation by some experiments but why, we do not know… But Alexandru was called 'The evil'… We do not think the experiments did any good on any of his experimental subjects…

Raphael was horrified.

-The… monster! I'll kill him! How dare he…! Where is that wretched, miserable dog? I'll kill him!

Rudolf seemed surprised at Graf Dumas's sudden anger.

-Graf Dumas, is there a problem? We know you hate malfested but no need to get emotional over this… He only took malfested, not humans… Yet the Vampire's daughter was still young but…

-Where is that monster? Asked Raphael on an angry tone.

Worried by his guest's troubled behaviour, Rudolf stared at him for a second before he answered.

-… He is dead. His rule lasted only one year before the Ottomans destitute him and we heard they strangled him not long after… He hasn't met their expectations…

-They strangled him? I knew he wasn't the one in control anymore but I wish I was the one strangling him…

After some time trying to calm himself and Soul Edge trying to regain complete control over him, Raphael asked on a still worried tone:

-What… What happened to the Vampire's daughter? Or… any other malfested?

To not look too concerned only by Amy, he had to add the others but he didn't give a damn about them. He really wondered only about Amy's fate… What did she go through? His poor daughter…

-… You will not like the answer, but we think after they got experimented on and the duke was deposited by the Ottomans, they mostly got loose in nature. There was a confrontation in the city since Alexandru resisted his deposition and the Ottoman destroyed the city to capture the duke. Meanwhile, the jailed malfested fled away in the confusion. The next ruler, Mihai Viteazul didn't really search for them when he came into power, having once been imprisoned himself by the duke and almost executed… We think he may have felt some compassion for those poor souls…

Rudolf then corrected himself. He knew how Graf Dumas hated malfested… Yet he was now acting strangely almost like if he cared… Maybe he was angry that the Duke could have made even more powerful monsters with his experiments… Rudolf II was confused.

-We know it's terrible to let such monsters free but… maybe they… were not too dangerous…

-And the… Vampire's daughter… What experiments did he make on her? Asked Raphael on a softer tone.

-Honestly, we do not know. We were interested in these experiments, just for scientific knowledge, not for any evil intent… but since Duke Alexandru was with the Ottomans… there was not much conversation between us… All we know is from rumours… But we do know that after she underwent those experiments, some people said her hair had turned white… Hum… Graf… Are you alright? You're trembling…

Raphael had turned his back at the emperor trying to look casual while looking at the vials and all on the table but he was trying to hide his pain and sadness at the thought of what his daughter went through. In their constant struggle, Raphael's mind was really taking over Nightmare's right now and in a way he would have hoped not since the facts were too painful… He already knew it but this was only another confirmation: Viola was Amy… And her hair turned white because of evil experiments on her… Poor girl… She must have suffered so much… His little child…

-… Such… an abomination… To… To play with malfestation… So… you don't know more what happened then to the Vampire's daughter after she was freed?

-Nein. Nobody noticed or cared. She got lost in nature.

While losing her memory… Ma pauvre chérie… thought Raphael.

-And… that monster… This duke… So he died?

-Yes. We already told you.

-… And his family?

-We don't know. Why?

-… For nothing. Just that normally when one is destitute in these parts, his family loses much control too…

Raphael thought: I'll kill his family! In his deep anger, Raphael thought he had to kill someone! Someone, anybody, everybody will pay for this! Nightmare's influence was also trying to take over again using these negative feelings, pushing them even more… Raphael was not pure enough to resist Soul Edge; He had too much negative energy in him, negative emotions, feelings… He was feeding Soul Edge with his negative emotions and feelings and Soul Edge was using that negative energy to keep its hold on him. So even if he now was somehow conscious, the evil sword still had a firm grip on him and had some kind of influence on him. Soul Edge was pushing his negative feelings so much more, making Raphael lose control to the evil sword again… Somehow these strong feelings were what allowed Raphael to take over but were also his downfall… While controlling him, Soul Edge tried to push Raphael to take some shard in the casket that the Emperor had put on the table. He had to strengthen his power over Raphael and for this, he had to get evil energy from it.

-May I? suddenly asked Graf Dumas with a small smile while showing the shards.

-Huh… Well… It may be…

Before Rudolf had time to finish his sentence, Graf Dumas had taken the shard in his hand. The evil energy emanating from it silenced Raphael and pushed him behind for good.

_Shut up! No need to worry for her! She doesn't even remember you! She abandoned you! She loves you no more and loves this malfested werewolf_, said Soul Edge voice in his head as he grabbed the shard.

Graf Dumas then turned with an assured air to the Emperor who pitifully finished his sentence.

-… dangerous…

The disguised Nightmare gave him a charming smile.

-No need to worry, Votre Altesse Imperiale… I know how to handle them. As long as you don't get cut by them, everything is fine… But you must not play with them like this careless Duke did… You have to know about it…

-Well about the shards, we indeed invited an expert on the subject… an English countess… Isabella Valentine… You should meet her, she is quite talented and knows much in the art of alchemy… We are certain you would like her…

Graf Dumas smiled in approbation even if the news annoyed him deeply: He thought he would have to send someone steal the shards before this annoying countess took them to observe and probably destroy them… But he let none of this show and answered the Emperor.

-You are very wise, Votre Majesté… I knew you would not act like this contemptible Duke… You are prepared and you know how to surround yourself with connaisseurs…

-Indeed, we would not play with those without any knowledge of it… Well, Graf Dumas, we did make you come here to talk to you about something… You know how the Wolfkrone kingdom is in deep trouble with the malfested invasion… We do intend on sending someone to the Wolfkrone kingdom to fight the malfested invading it… Princess Hildegard's people cannot fight and reclaim their homeland without the Imperial help… The evil forces are now too strong… So Princess Hildegard asked us for help and lands for the time she had nothing for her people… But this help should come with some reward… We thought about giving her some lands but in return of something that would help for the annexation of the Wolfkrone kingdom as a vassal kingdom… As you suggested last time, the kingdom is too small to be autonomous… Princess Hildegard is now a widow so we wanted to find her someone from our family to marry her and annex the kingdom to the Holy Empire… But our brothers are all married. Since you are so devoted to fighting malfested and you are very loyal to us, we wondered if you would accept to marry her and become Prince consort and governor of Wolfkrone?

Graf Dumas looked at the Holy Roman Emperor with surprise.

-You want to give me the Wolfkrone kingdom and Princesse Hildegarde's hand?

-Yes. You proved yourself worthy of such alliance. We haven't talked about it to Princess Hildegard yet but she is in so much trouble trying to find a new land for her people… She would certainly accept. And you Graf, are quite handsome… We don't think we would give her a too bad suitable match… Many ladies would be jealous of this alliance…

Not only the ladies, thought Nightmare but Siegfried would be jealous as well… Since Soul Edge knew what Raphael knew, he was aware of Siegfried's love for Hilde and it would have been quite funny to take her away from his enemy… Siegfried would probably never have imagined Nightmare marrying his beloved… But there was no way Nightmare would meet with Hilde again… She would recognize him and break his cover… And he hadn't got the power he needed yet…

-It is a great honour… but… I also heard that the Hungarian government had some problems…

-Yes… Our brother Matthias is making peace treaties with the Hungarian rebels and the Turks…

-There seems to be many troubles with the malfested there as well… I believe your brother is a great strategist but I do not think he is using the right way with the Turks and the rebels… To continue with the Holy Crusade like you recommend would be so much more useful! The Christians are being converted by the Muslims and the malfested are infecting the country! I think to reassemble everyone under the banner of unity and purity would be very useful instead of trying to make peace with the Turks!

Graf Dumas was saying what the Emperor wanted to hear. Flattering him to get what he wanted… Rudolf was so jealous of his brother and even fearing his ascension in the people's esteem, that to say he was right instead of his brother was truly fuelling the Emperor' ego… Nightmare had worked on this plan since a while and he had to succeed tonight. He was surprised by the Wolfkrone offer since it was not what he expected… He wanted Hungary. Even more now since Raphael also wanted to know what happened to his beloved daughter… Hungary was near Walachia… So somehow, this time, Raphael agreed and didn't resist.

-So, I would like to… do something about it. You know my fighting skills, I could be very useful on the front against both the malfested and the Ottomans… This area is far more important to take care of than the small Wolfkrone kingdom… No mistake must be made in this war…

-Ah, yes… Matthias did such a mistake with the Ottomans… And people applause him…

-They will understand your wise move once the country will be rid of any invaders!

Emperor Rudolf II never liked the Ottoman Empire and always wanted to make a Holy war Christianity against Islam even if he was not too faithful himself. Nightmare didn't care at all about this war between Christians and Muslims as Raphael always thought those religious wars were stupid but anything that could give him souls was a good reason to continue the war… Nightmare was not against the war, he only didn't care for what this war was for… It was perfect for his plans; he would be able to stir up hate against one another, the humans and the malfested… The Muslims and the Christians… The Walachians, Hungarians and the Ottomans… Soul Edge will be well fed… So many souls to take…

-Yes. I would be much useful to you… Much more than in the small kingdom of Wolfkrone… If you… I know it may be a big request but if you could grant me dominion over Hungary instead, I would be eternally grateful to you. I would serve you well, more than you can imagine!

-So you want Hungary?

-Yes.

Rudolf smirked. He was amused.

-You fear marriage? You don't want to get married, don't you? That is why you refuse Wolfkrone?

Graf Dumas was surprised by the question.

-… Princesse Hildegarde is beautiful and noble but… I just feel I would better serve you at the front against the malfested, the Ottomans… Not as a prince consort… but as Ban of Hungary…

-We like you, our dear Graf, you are just like us… in so many things… We never wanted to marry either… We never did… and won't. That is why he didn't ask Princess Hildegard's hand ourselves… But you are like us… We both are Catholics and we both want to create a great Christian Empire… We like the occult, the arts… We are so glad to know you my dear Graf!

Rudolf looked at Graf Dumas with interest. His annoying brother the archduke Matthias was already having much control of the Hungarian affairs but he didn't rule as Rudolf would like him to do, making peace treaties with the Ottomans while Rudolf disagreed with this idea. Matthias was gaining too much power, people loved him and Rudolf began to fear him. Some were talking about naming him the new Emperor… If he could put someone else in charge of Hungarian affairs, his brother would lose some power and influence… Graf Dumas was perfect for the role, he had many opinions like Rudolf, he was loyal to him, he was extremely erudite in many subjects and he also knew politics while being also a great fighter… Rudolf wished Graf Dumas was his brother instead of Matthias… His little brother would be very disappointed to be removed from the Hungarian affairs but after all, he had to remember who the Emperor was…

-Well then, it's settled; you got Hungary. I trust you shall be able to lead the war against the Ottomans and the malfested. I shall tell my brother to leave the affairs to you and I shall give him Wolfkrone's affairs instead. Though he won't marry the Princess since he already is married, but he shall have to deal with her for her lands and all…

Graf Dumas smiled: His attempt to have power over the Emperor was a complete success! Even with Raphael's little weird intervention sooner… But of course, Nightmare had done everything he could to gain his favours. And since he knew favourites could rise to the top as fast as they could fall in disgrace, he had to gain what he wanted before the Emperor would get tired of him… But this Rudolf was so easy to manipulate…

-Merci, Votre Altesse Impériale, I am forever grateful for your immense generosity! I shall serve you well and make sure no malfested shall come and disturb the real people!

-I trust you will, Graf Dumas… You never disappointed me…

* * *

><p><strong>The Holy Roman Emperor Rudolf II really was prone to depression moments where he wished to see no one but his closest friends.<strong>

**I really don't know much about Philip Lang, the Emperor's chamberlain, so I don't know when he died but it is said he had much influence on the Emperor and many hated him for that. **

**Rudolf II really had the Codex Gigas as one of his many treasures yet for the painting, Rudolf II loved Bruegel and had many paintings of him yet I don't know if he really had The triumph of Death but it fitted well. He also had the Voynich manuscript written in a language nobody ever deciphered but I didn't put it in it since it was named like this because of one of those who possessed it and that was later in the beginning of the 20th century so I don't know how they called it during Rudolf's period but it was probably written in the beginning of the 15th century.**

**Astaroth is a reference to the Golem of Prague. It was a good place to put him.**

**Indeed Rudolf II had a portrait of himself made with vegetables and he loved it very much, in fact it became a small fashion to have such portrait for a while. Some others were painted like this as well. **

**I made Rudolf talk with we instead of I because I know some royalty does but to be honest, I do not know for the Holy Roman Emperor yet I thought it would make different. **

**Alexandru III cel Rau was named the Evil and was in his twenties when he ruled and died. He was really sent to the Ottoman empire where they strangled him to death some months later for his failure to pay the tax tribute even if his taxes were higher than those Stefan I Surdul gave the peasants but I do not know if he resisted or not so all the rest is pure invention, the fight with the Ottomans never happened as I know. I did wonder if he did something worst than his predessesor since Stefan was only exiled on the island of Chios while Alexandru got strangled...**


	32. A flamboyant departure

**A shorter chapter than the previous one...**

**A flamboyant departure**

It was now very late in the night and Graf Dumas finally left the Emperor who had insisted on keeping him this late even if the party was over since a while because he was still in a depressed mood and didn't want to be alone. Finally released, Graf Dumas sighed tiredly while getting inside his carriage. But he was happy: He now had Hungary as he wished… Well, not already officially but soon… Meanwhile, he did wonder who he would send to steal the shards Rudolf had… Tira? She was a little unpredictable and violent… She may be able to wreak havoc and cause a carnage in the place while she should only go unnoticed, take the shards and leave… Nightmare remembered how she argued when she was told she had to disguise the late favourite's death into an accident… She obeyed but… Nightmare had not too much faith that she would always behave in a civilized way… Voldo then? He probably would do better… He was stealthy too and far more discreet… Unless he sent some minion to do the job… Graf Dumas was very tired. He told himself he would think about it once in the comfort of his mansion. Even if he had to act fast if he didn't want Ivy to take away the shard, he was too tired for now… The carriage then left Prague under a stormy night to go back to Graf Dumas' mansion, some hours from there.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, having been torn all night between her two personna, Tira was walking rapidly in the galleries of Graf Dumas' mansion. She really had enough: Both her sides were now agreeing and her jolly side was expressing itself in a not so jolly way.<p>

-He's as loser as the other host! I hated that damned Siegfried Schtauffen and I hate this one even more! Stupid Raphy! At least, Siggy acted more violently! More brutally! This coward does nothing but make alliances and go to parties! What as stupid way to go! I'm beginning to wonder which one won the fight: Nightmare or that bastard aristocrat who now names himself Graf Dumas… What a stupid name…

-Schtauffen was Nightmare… Sorel is a failure… Now you know, Nightmare would never hide his name and act like a coward… interrupted Gloomy.

Tira now really thought that her attempt to make a new Nightmare must have failed somehow and even if Nightmare seemed to partially possess Raphael as he sometimes showed her, it was not enough and the aristocrat still had control of his body the rest of the time. She had to undo this failure… Free the Soul Edge energy stuck inside Raphael by killing him and make another Nightmare… Gloomy continued speaking.

-I think we haven't tortured him enough to shape him to our convenience…

-It is too late now? I can do it! I'll wait for his return then…

-No, it's too late… for him. But not for that little pest…

-Oh yeah! Little Pyrrha!

-Yeah… that pest. She'll be better than this loser… Anything would be better than this loser! My grandmother would be better than this loser…

-Who's your grandmother?

-I don't know but she was not as loser as him… But we will control Pyrrha… She already trusts us…

-Yes… Cute little Pyrrha… So pretty! We saw her grow into a beautiful young woman and we never left her side since we loved her so much!

-You loved her, I only thought she was useful… and now is the time! We'll find her again and reunite her with Soul Edge!

-Oooh, I love the way you think! But we shall not only search for Pyrrha… We'll also find that Amy! And bring her to Raphy! Piece by piece… Her head on a beautiful silver plate since Raphy is so snobby! Hahahahahahaha! Yes! I am so going to kill Amy and destroy everything he holds dear! Graf Dumas, I'll be the end of you! Mark my words! I'll kill you and Soul Edge's essence will go into another body! A more worthy body!

Tira then began to put her plan to execution. She first had to do the most important task of all: Get Soul Edge. So she went to Nightmare's apartments while taking care to not be noticed by Nightmare's vampire servants who were better to guard at night… And he always had some posted before his door… But Tira didn't care about the door and got inside by the window. Once inside Nightmare's private apartments, she went to a much decorated but also very solid chest. The chest was locked with many lockets and in many ways but Tira being an assassin and used to infiltrate, knew how to unlock them all without too much difficulties. Inside was the still incomplete Soul Edge… Graf Dumas never took it to his parties since some people may notice the evil of it and beside it wasn't the place for such a giant weapon. So he always kept it safe in his expensive chest. Tira smiled as she gazed admiringly at the evil sword that glowed with a reddish light, whispering:

-Don't worry, I'll get you out of here… I'll find you a worthy suitor…

She then got up and went toward the door. She quickly opened it and slashed at one of the sentinel with Soul Edge. The vampire, surprised to see someone coming out of his master's room, received the blade in his stomach and fell down, dead. The other sentinel barely had time to do something since Tira, using her ringblade with the other hand slashed at his legs, making him fall down and she quickly gave him the final blow with Soul Edge, right in the heart. She then walked to the nearest salon where she lit the curtains in flames. Tira backed away from the fire and gazed at it with joy. She would so make her leave known! She then happily gambolled to another room and did the same then continued to some others. But as she lit another curtain, she suddenly got slashed in the back and she almost fell down in the burning curtain. But she succeeded to roll away and quickly turned: Voldo was there with his katar stained with her blood. The bootlicker!

-Get lost! It's too late! Your stupid house will burn and your stupid master will die! Spitted Tira in disdain to her once ally.

While Tira was still down, Voldo quickly took a flower vase on a near table and threw it at the fire but there was not enough water to douse it. The crazy assassin got back and swiftly slashed at him with Soul Edge while the fire spread even more, burning the curtains entirely and now burning the wall as well. Voldo replied while Tira parried. Both of them were now furiously engaged in a fight to the death while some servants, now noticing the fires, began to scream and run in panic, yelling orders to douse the fires. The salon were Tira and Voldo were fighting was now getting engulfed in flames so Tira quickly turned around and fled from the weird fighter, still holding both Soul Edge and her ringblade. Yet with the fire all around, she only had one exit left, the one leading to the upper floor, the attic. Once in the attic, Tira quickly got out by one of the windows and Voldo followed her while hissing some incomprehensible threats. Both were now on the snowy roof that wouldn't stay snowy for very long with the heat from the fire below. Tira was standing on the top of the roof and pointed Soul Edge at Voldo who was approaching.

-Stay away, you weirdo! You irritate me! Anyway which side are you on? Soul Edge or that fake, Raphael? He's just a fake! A failed attempt!

The slash Voldo suddenly gave her as he launched himself at her and cut her was more understandable than his grunting and hissing as an answer to her question and Tira knew she only had one thing to do now: kill him. Not that it annoyed her…

-Stupid creature, I couldn't care less about you… You're all just in my way… Disappear… Now!

She slashed at him with Soul Edge before she whirled and swung her ringblade at Voldo who sidestepped the Soul Edge attack but got slashed by the Eiserne Drossel. Voldo growled in pain and fell down, sliding down on the melting snow roof for some feet before he got up. Tira put down Soul Edge behind her on the roof since she had some difficulties to fight with those two weapons at the same time and whirled her ringblade in the air all around her threatheningly.

-Don't bother me! Nuisance! You're so annoying!

But Voldo didn't seem impressed by her little demonstration of skill and quickly ran up the roof again toward her. But Tira ran down toward him and jumped over him as they met before she landed down behind him and turned around to slash him before she slid down the roof some feet away near the ledge. Voldo grunted in pain and fell down but without even turning, he quickly backflipped and slashed her. He then tried to grab her but Tira quickly jumped back, leaving the roof and hung up to the roof's ledge before she pushed herself with her legs on the wall just beside a burning window with fire going out of it and tumbled back on the roof, kicking Voldo away.

-What a pain! You really are pitiful… Such a a**-licker…

But instead of replying, Voldo quickly backflipped toward where Tira left Soul Edge, on the top of the roof. Tira began to run after him.

-Dammit! No! That's enough! Don't touch it! I'll cut your heart out! I'm gonna kill you!

The mansion was now completely burning with fire going out from all windows and parts of the walls and roof on fire while the two fighters were trying to reach the precious sword. The roof suddenly crumbled and Tira and Voldo fell into the burning mansion while the rest of the house followed.

* * *

><p>After some hours, Graf Dumas finally came home. He had noticed the smoke from a distance and wondered what could be happening so he ordered his coachman to speed up. When he arrived to the scene, he saw his mansion was completely burnt down, a complete smoking ruin as the snow was still falling around it… His minions and servants were throwing snow on it to douse the remaining small fires. Seeing their master coming back, some of them ran to him.<p>

-My Lord… Tira… She burnt everything! She…

Then at this moment something got out from the debris a little further away: a much wounded, soot and blood-covered Voldo holding Soul Edge. He dizzily walked toward his master, bowed and reverently gave him the evil sword before he fainted. Nightmare took the sword without looking too worried about his weird servant's bad state.

-So, Tira did this… Humpf! She shall pay dearly…

In a way, Nightmare knew it could only end like this, he and Tira could not get along much longer…

Now everybody was outside, many were only in their night clothes, freezing under the winter cold, trying to stay near the still burning remains and Nightmare cursed. He quickly ran to the stables that did not burn and took his black horse. He ordered some who had their weapon with them to take horses as well and follow him even if they didn't have much clothes on them for this cold night. Nightmare then ordered the others to continue searching the debris for any survivors and mostly for Tira while taking refuge in the stable and get a fire to warm up. Some would search while some would rest in the stables. He also ordered to send the dogs after Tira.

-Just look around if you can see her traces in the snow when she escaped! Kill her without mercy! I want her head!

And under Nightmare's lead, the cavaliers and the dogs went in search of the treacherous woman. They followed some trail that could be her but after some hours, losing the snowy trail, Graf Dumas ordered his freezing people to go back to the stables to get warm. The servants searching in the debris for some survivors and Tira found no traces of the crazy assassin, only some dead servants. Then with a sigh, Graf Dumas once again got inside his carriage to go back to Prague and try to get another house. At least temporarily, since he would soon go to Hungary. As he got inside his carriage this time bringing Soul Edge with him, he grumbled:

-Crazy damned b*tch!

* * *

><p>Next evening, Graf Dumas was sitting on an armchair in the Emperor's private apartments. He had told the Emperor that a crazy malfested with a ringblade had burned his mansion last night, killed some of his servants while searching for him and now he and his servants had no place to go. He was really irritated by what happened but he was now playing the pitiful comedy in front of the Emperor to move him. His head bowed in sadness, he was running his hand in his hair in desperation. Moved by his friend's distress, Rudolf told him:<p>

-Do not be so sad, dear Graf… We swear we shall help you and take you out of your misery. This malfested woman shall be hunted down and executed for the horrible crimes she did and meanwhile, you are allowed to stay here at the Imperial palace until you go to Hungary to claim your castle. You shall be allowed to bring a few of you servant staff with you here while the others will stay at an inn, all expenses paid by us.

To stay at the palace… What a wonderful proposition… thought the Raphael-looking Nightmare. It could simplify his stealing of the shards… In a way, Tira may have helped him against her will… What did he care about his old mansion? But this damned Tira will pay anyway! She will be hunted down by every single Imperial soldier in the Empire! Graf Dumas lifted his head, staring at the Emperor with a grateful expression.

-Votre Altesse Impériale est trop bonne… You are our saviour! Me and my servants shall be eternally grateful to you!

-It is nothing… It is our pleasure. You are our dearest friend and we could not leave you homeless… Beside, your constant presence at the palace shall brighten our days!

Graf Dumas gave the Emperor a radiant grin like if he was completely happy yet the fact he would have to keep company to Rudolf each day, at any hour, somehow annoyed him. He needed his moments of solitude and with the Emperor, he wasn't certain he would still have some… His amusing human chasses à courre were also things of the past now… and he would have to bring only his most normal looking servants… The rest would have to stay at the inn, try to look normal and behave there… or attack some place to live there. Still so much to organize… At least he had put a spell to disguise Soul Edge like a normal looking sword to most human eyes, yet some trained person could still notice it, like Tira, Siegfried or Ivy…

-We shall order to prepare your apartments. You should go rest, Graf Dumas. You look tired…

Graf Dumas was indeed tired: Since the night before the reception, he had not slept, keeping company to the Emperor, then traveling home, then searching for Tira and then traveling many hours to come back here. He already deprived Raphael of many nights of sleep since he possessed him. Raphael almost only slept once in four or five days… and about four hours… This week, he must have slept about five hours… But there was a limit… and those events reached it. Nightmare hated the human body's limitations and much preferred when he could walk alone without the use of a flesh and blood host… But he was unable to do such a body himself… Such magic was extremely rare. He got up and told the Emperor:

-I am fine, Votre Majesté Impériale… I have to go back and search for my servants…

-Stay here. We shall send someone for them. You really look too tired to travel again.

But Graf Dumas had some people he didn't want any normal soldiers to see… He had to order who would go where… So he had to go himself…

-Merci for the offer, Votre Altesse, but I worry for them and have to see how they are doing myself… Beside, I shall sleep in the coach…

-We do admire your devotion for your servants yet a coach is not the most comfortable place to sleep…

-Believe me, it shall do. Answered back Graf Dumas while trying to repress a yawn. Even if he didn't like to sleep during travels since it was not so safe, he thought he would probably try to sleep now.

Nightmare went back to his servants, organized everything and went back with those human-looking and most presentable ones. But he learned something very displeasing upon his return to the palace, after many hours: The Emperor had already given the shards to Ivy while he was travelling from one place to another… Holding his frustration inside and trying not to show it, he thought that he shall have to send someone to her mansion…


	33. The stealing of the shards

**The stealing of the shards**

Ivy's mansion was located in Prague on the famous Alchemists' Alley where Rudolf II was hosting all the alchemists who came to Prague by his invitation. Ivy had now many servants under her service, unlike sixteen years ago when she only had her faithful servant, the old Beth. But Beth had died some years ago. She first became very weak and could not do any chores anymore so Ivy took care of her, serving her her food in bed and trying to soothen her sufferings with her potions. Beth always told her she didn't have to do this since she was the mistress but Ivy insisted. She loved Beth very much and almost considered her like family since the old maid was there in her family before she even was born and adopted. So Beth died knowing she was really appreciated by her mistress and Ivy even cried when she died, having lost the last person remaining of her old carefree life. After Beth's death, Ivy didn't return to her English manor as often as before, mostly since she received the Prague mansion from the Emperor. She had everyting she needed there: a perfect laboratory and a great library where she brought her own books too and those that Raphael stupidly lost and that she finally recovered after an extensive search and much money spent, except two. She also brought her precious family paintings and some other well-appreciated paintings. Her life was now in Prague.

Graf Dumas' carriage rode before Ivy's mansion and stopped not far away while Nightmare looked at the mansion. He wondered how he could do to steal the shards from her now. His best thieves were now unable to do it, Tira betrayed him and Voldo was in a really bad state right now. Graf Dumas wondered if he should do it himself or send some minion. Seeing the servants go in and out of the house gave Nightmare an idea: He could also use a new minion… Who already had access to the mansion… Having studied the place quickly, Graf Dumas went away while still thinking about how to take the shards…

Since he lived at the Imperial palace, he knew who the Emperor was receiving and could even influence on this. So if he subtly suggested to Rudolf to invite Ivy, thus leaving her mansion, and mostly her laboratory alone and unguarded except for the servants… The servants that Nightmare did not think they would go to the laboratory anyway since Ivy probably forbidden them to do so. But thinking about this, he then thought: What if she keeps the shards on her… Such precious things… Ivy didn't seem the most trusting person… She may keep them on her… So she had to be there when the stealing would occur. Yet maybe he could just look if they were there in the mansion without her dangerous presence first…

But Valentine… Nightmare remembered that he must not forget that damn weapon! Would she have it with her at the Imperial palace or leave it at her mansion to keep guard? It may be possible this thing would act as guardian… So if he transformed one or more of her servants as minions, would they be good enough to steal from her and even beat her or even her sword if they must? Nightmare didn't trust anyone he didn't know and most of his actual minions were strangers to him, the servants he would take at Ivy's mansion would be strangers too… He had to do the job himself… But he had to not be recognized and not destroy his high position… To preserve his identity, he would have to kill her if she got in the way. Anyway to kill her was quite a good alternative… but he must not come back too wounded or else Rudolf may think it was suspicious…

Nightmare was still hesitating between sending minions from the place or going there himself… Maybe he could do it himself, but with some help also… Yet Ivy probably had some way to detect malfested… so he could not send his spies for a long while, the minion would have to act fast before Ivy saw the malfestation…

So Graf Dumas decided to follow and observe some servants who worked at Ivy's mansion. But he would not do it himself: He sent different minions to follow some servants and watch their movements for some days. Then, knowing where and when those servants were going, he acted: He previously somehow convinced Rudolf to invite Ivy and other alchemists this evening, while he himself, would be invited to some malfested minion aristocrat's home as an alibi if he was suspected. His minion would support him in his lies… If he was suspected at all… which he doubted very much since Rudolf liked him so much and he also was previously attacked by an evil malfested…

He then took a less noticeable carriage and went in the evening to catch a servant he knew was going back home. It was the time when some people were already sleeping while others were going back home, when everything would soon fall asleep. The maid was walking on a still crowded street, or rather a street filled with some of his malfested so that she would feel safe and not avoid an empty road… Then his carriage quickly passed beside her and the poor maid got grabbed and brought inside the still rolling carriage. She barely had time to scream, some minion who grabbed her inside the coach had put his hand over her mouth. The poor maid was completely afraid as she was being held by two minions while a man with some hood on his head and hiding his face with a mask approached her. Graf Dumas had not put his normal mask since he didn't want to be recognized in case the woman escaped. He had put a completely different kind of clothing to conceal his identity and was wearing some kind of spiked greaves in case some fight happened but didn't want a full set of armour either since he may need some agility skills if he had to go steal himself. Then once near her neck, he took off his mask and the woman only saw his mouth with his sharp fangs before he bit her. When she woke up, the masked man was looking at her and even if she could not see his face, she knew he was smiling. And she now knew he was her master. Her new master then spoke to her with his French accent, something he could not hide.

-We now only have one of your friends to pick up and I shall ask you both something…

They went to another street where another servant, a man, was walking to get back home too. When they came close, the now vampire maid called to her friend and asked him to climb on the carriage. The other servant wondered what his friend was doing in this carriage but didn't really worry and climbed on. Once inside, he got caught by Graf Dumas' servants and Nightmare did the same to him as he did to the maid before. When he woke up, their new master explained to them both:

-Now my dear servants, I want you to go in your mistress' mansion and steal the Soul Edge shards she must keep somewhere, probably in her laboratory. If you do not know what these shards are and look like, do not worry, you will probably feel them and recognize them once near. The carriage will be a little further away so you will have to get the shards and come back here. But beware of your mistress' swordwhip, Valentine. It is a living creature that could try to stop you in your search… But first, I would like you to explain to me how the mansion is organized… Where is the laboratory exactly? If you could draw me a map, it would be greatly appreciated…

Graf Dumas then gave a paper and a quill to the maid who silently nodded and began to draw Ivy's mansion while the male servant helped her as he could, giving some indications as he thought.

The carriage then stopped some streets away. The two servants got down and walked to their mistress' mansion after Graf Dumas both gave them a concealed knife, just in case and some kind of skeleton key to open the laboratory.

-Now do it fast and do not get caught.

Then the carriage discreetly went nearer at the end of Alchemists' Alley and stopped again. Nightmare decided to wait for a while and if the servants did not come back soon enough, he would then go inside himself with the help of the map. But being two, they may have less problems taking care of anyone in their way and searching for the shards… After half an hour, Graf Dumas was growing impatient, looking at his pocket watch every five minutes: Shouldn't they have found them by now? Maybe he was too impatient… But as he began to lose patience and worry, he suddenly noticed a carriage coming on the street… with the Valentine's arms on it… Before he had time to do anything, the carriage stopped, Ivy got out of it and went inside her mansion. Graf Dumas cursed.

-Damn! What is that woman doing here? I asked Rudolf to keep her! Yet it is late but it never stopped Rudolf from keeping me! He could have kept her! Dammit! ?$/%?&$%$ Why is she here? Those stupid servants will get caught! They may even still be stuck with a locked door! I have to do everything and I have to act fast! She'll become suspicious and another attempt to steal the shards will fail!

Graf Dumas asked his coachman to hide in a discreet alley. Nightmare then prepared himself for combat and took out his shirt because he knew that he could not remain human looking while using his evil powers. The shirt would certainly rip with his deformed arm and if he needed to put it back later, he had to take it off. The inside of the carriage illuminated for a second behind the curtains hiding him and Graf Dumas teleported away in a flash of fire.

Ivy quickly ran to her laboratory. Somehow with the magical protections she put around it, she knew it had been invaded and quickly left the Emperor to go back here even if all the alchemists and the Emperor were now in a deep and interesting discussion. She was not wearing the long cumbersome dress she left the Imperial palace with since she changed on the way back here and was wearing another skimpy outfit again to better fight if something happened. She almost always had a skimpy outfit under her classical and elegant dresses. Inside her carriage, she also always had a normal sword whip with her, a more mechanical device than magical but in case something happened, it was better than nothing. Once inside the room, she gazed around and found her trusty Valentine holding a maid while a servant was wounded and unconscious not far. Her own servants seemed to have tried to invade her private laboratory! Still taking her breath from her quick entrance, Ivy went to the maid who was being suffocated by the living blade.

-What did you try to do? Asked Ivy on an authoritarian tone while Valentine let go of the woman's throat to let her answer back.

But before the servant could say anything, the room suddenly illuminated. Nightmare just appeared in a flash of fire behind Ivy and stabbed her in the back, the evil sword coming out from Ivy's chest, piercing her from one side to the other. Once the enemy took off his sword, Ivy barely had time to turn around and noticed a masked man wearing some executioner hood before he slashed at her again.

-Die! Said the dark inhuman voice.

Ivy brutally fell down on the floor with the new strike and lost her sword. She didn't have time to get up before the man kicked her on the back where he just stabbed her before. Ivy cried in pain and fell down again. Nightmare then lifted his sword again to give her the final blow.

But Valentine then flew toward Nightmare and strangled him, making him back away from its mistress. Before Nightmare had time to get rid of it, Ivy had painfully got up, helping herself with some table. Her body was all bloodied, with the blood coming out from the giant wound she just received and she was walking in a puddle of her own blood. Ivy was completely dizzy and stared almost unconsciously at the enemy. This attack had surprised her and she was confused: Did the enemy had an arm like Nightmare?… She wasn't certain… Was she hallucinating? Was the sword, Soul Edge? She wasn't certain of anything… The ground was moving… Her head was buzzing… Almost unconsciously, she tried to get away… She was too wounded to fight and could only count on Valentine to cover her escape…

Her trusty sword was indeed keeping her enemy quite busy, attacking him from everywhere… Never stopping in its offensive… Trying to get out of the room, Ivy noticed the maid was now unconscious. Was she dead? Did Valentine strangle her? She didn't know, she didn't care… No time to analyse her wounds… But as she was about to reach the door, some powerful claw grabbed her neck and brought her to him. Turning around, Ivy noticed the two glowing red eyes burning with evil, staring at her under the mask.

Ivy then surprisingly and swiftly grabbed his mask by the eye holes and took it off. Nightmare quickly turned his head away, letting go of her in his surprise and Ivy only saw some blond hair getting out from the now misplaced hood. Without looking at her, still hiding his face, her mysterious enemy furiously stabbed her again hitting her on the side and then turned toward her and grabbed her once more with his monstrous arm while hiding his face by holding his hood before it with his left arm and brutally threw her toward the wall. Completely dizzy and almost unconscious, Ivy twirled around out of control, crashed through the window and fell down the street, three level down.

Nightmare was annoyed, her exit seemed to draw people's attention now, he could already hear them shouting in panic outside, gathering around the wounded or dead countess. Some will surely get up here soon… He didn't have the power yet to kill them all… He also suddenly heard many horses coming, orders being shout, like if soldiers were called here… They must have followed her when she left the Imperial palace…

He quickly grabbed his mask and put it on again before he gazed around and noticed the two servants were probably dead. Just to make sure they were and would not speak, he stabbed them both with Soul Edge on their faces, destroying their vampire teeth and taking their souls, before he began to search for the shards after having locked the laboratory from inside to give himself some more time.

Yet Valentine was not out and the sword came back to attack him. Nightmare searched around the room for the shards while parrying Valentine's repeated assaults. The sword kept lacerating him everywhere in a furious way as if angry of its mistress' defeat. But after a while, the sword's conscience seemed to stop functioning and Valentine dropped to the floor. Nightmare didn't know if it was linked to Ivy's conscience but he didn't have time to care. The room had many interesting objects like many books, potions, mirrors, many mechanical devices, but only three things caught Nightmare's attention: a large crystal shard, probably a Soul Calibur shard so Nightmare shattered it with a violent slash, two one-eyed pinkish blobs in a cage that Nightmare could sense it was from Ivy's experiments with Soul Edge, those two blobs being almost like some small Charades and he also found near those creatures, the precious fragments. Holding his sword in front of the fragments and the blobs, Soul Edge began to glow even more as it sucked up the shards into it and the two little blobs that then seemed to melt and dehydrated to some unrecognizable organic remains while the sword seemed more complete and powerful. Nightmare would never know why Ivy was doing these little blobs for, probably as guinea pigs to see Soul Edge's weaknesses on it yet he didn't care. Then hearing people coming up the stairs, Nightmare disappeared in a flash of fire. When people finally came inside, they only noticed the smoke, the burning smell of Hell and the two dead servants.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Pyrrha was in trouble again. Some Imperial soldiers were running after her since they accused her of being responsible for many slaughters across the area. But Pyrrha had only killed those who were attacking her, which were many. Now she was tired: She had run away from them for many hours and she had received two shots in her right leg. She had limped in a small stream, freezing her feet just so they would lose her traces since there was snow everywhere but there in the stream before she climbed back on the land further away and ran for a while until she found this old abandoned shack in the wood where she thought she could rest for a while, maybe even heat her feet since she thought they had lost her trail. But she was surprised when she heard the horses outside and when suddenly the door was kicked down by a big strong soldier. Pyrrha was pitifully sitting down on the floor, holding her frozen feet, completely helpless.<p>

-Ah! No, please! I… ah… Please… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…

But before the man could even enter the house, he got slashed from behind and his head fell down in the shack's floor while the body fell outside. Pyrrha looked at the fallen head with some horror but she was kind of used to death now, so it was some kind of resigned horror. But she quickly turned her attention toward the door again since she heard the sound of a fight and some times later, it calmed down. Then a woman came inside. Pyrrha recognized her as the woman who once saved her life and gave her the shield and sword belonging to her mother. The woman looked at her with a somewhat excited glint in her eyes, either it was from the fight she just came out from or from finding her, Pyrrha couldn't say. But the purple and white haired woman's gaze then softened in a strange way.

-Oooh… Pyrrha… I am so happy to see you!

Still gazing at Pyrrha while grinning, the woman casually kicked the head outside, walked to the younger woman, kneeled and hugged her. Completely surprised by the gesture since she was not used to much affection, Pyrrha froze. Then Tira tenderly kissed her on both her cheeks and got up. She went to the fireplace and started a fire.

-Your feet are completely frozen! You need some heat! And some care for your wounds!

Pyrrha gazed at her without a word before she articulated softly:

-… I still don't know who you are… but thank you… for now… and for last time…

The crazy assassin turned toward her and gave her a warm smile.

-I'm Tira. And don't worry, I'll take care of you…

Tira… Where did Pyrrha heard that name before? The young Greek girl still felt something scary in that woman and had a bad feeling but she had run and fought for so long without meeting anyone friendly toward her that she didn't care about her weird feeling. This woman wanted to help her…

* * *

><p>The next day, Graf Dumas was keeping company again to the Holy Roman Emperor when the latter told him:<p>

-Dear Graf, soon you shall depart for your new country. We shall certainly miss you. But first, we have organized a celebration for your nomination as Ban of Hungary. Many people from the aristocracy and royalty shall gather here. There shall be a great ball.

He added with a smirk.

-We even invited your fiancée… This time you will have to meet her…

Graf Dumas made an annoyed face: Since Rudolf spoke to him about a wedding with Princess Hilde and Graf Dumas refused, Rudolf kept teasing him with it. Even if Rudolf promised the wedding would never happen now, just to see his friend's embarrassed reaction made the Emperor smile. Among people, Rudolf was mostly taciturn and quiet but with his good friend, he was more good-humoured. Graf Dumas was indeed embarrassed the first time the Emperor proposed it to him and it showed but now he could have hidden it yet he knew it was amusing the Emperor so he didn't try to hide it. It was better to make this expression than to argue telling he wasn't embarrassed and all and keep on with the subject since after a while, the Emperor continued with another subject. And in a way, since Rudolf knew about this embarrassment and shyness toward Hildegarde, he often allowed Graf Dumas to leave and not meet the Princess… But somehow, Rudolf thought Graf Dumas must like her… Why would he be so shy otherwise? Rudolf didn't expect such a boyish reaction from Graf Dumas but that was cute… But in fact, Graf Dumas was now annoyed that Hilde would be invited to his celebration… She may still destroy his cover… The Emperor continued speaking on a more serious tone:

-Sadly one of our best alchemists, the countess Valentine, won't be able to attend since she got attacked last night in her mansion.

Graf Dumas pretended to be surprised.

-What? The countess has been attacked? How come?

-Some malfested… began the Emperor.

-Ah! Malfested! I should have known! Interrupted Graf Dumas with anger and surprising the Emperor once more. Rudolf always was surprised by Graf Dumas' violent reaction toward malfested. But as Graf Dumas once confided to him, he did lose all his family to them… They were all tortured and brutally killed…

-They attacked me, now they attacked her? Not to forget they also attacked many other aristocrats like the Baron Von Richten… Duke Von Stratten… Baron Schmitz… The Knight of Metz…

Unbeknownst to the Emperor, all those aristocrats were now Nightmare's minions… and most were still living at court… Useful spies…

-Indeed. And the countess Valentine is seriously wounded… The doctors even fear for her life…

-Oh Mon Dieu… Those monsters… !

Inside, Nightmare was exulting: If she could die! It would be such good news! It's too bad she didn't already…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hilde was talking with Siegfried and some others. Hilde was telling news from the aristocracy.<p>

-… So since his mansion burnt down, Graf Dumas now resides at the Imperial palace. And last evening, Countess Valentine has been attacked at her mansion. Someone stole the Soul Edge shards she had been given by the Emperor and destroyed the Soul Calibur one.

-Tira? Asked Siegfried.

-I suppose. She still wants to resurrect Nightmare and Soul Edge… And as Graf Dumas said, she was clearly the one destroying his mansion and killing his people. And he is a fervent enemy of the malfested… and Countess Valentine wants to destroy Soul Edge… So Tira had all the reasons to attack them…

-Can we go see the Countess to ask her questions? Asked Salia.

-Nein. She is gravely wounded… She is still in a coma. The doctors don't even know if she will survive.

-It's too bad… She is very knowledgeable about Soul Edge… We may need her… muttered Siegfried.

-Honestly, I think we should send someone to keep guard on her… I fear she is not out of danger… not only from her already serious wounds but from others… continued the German man on a worried tone.

-Indeed… agreed Hilde.

Since she knew Isabella, it would be easy to send someone to protect her from any other attempts on her life. Yet even if they knew Graf Dumas was attacked as well, they didn't feel the need to go talk to him since he only looked like some narrow-minded malfested hater. Anyway, Hilde tried to meet him sometimes to get some help for her lands since he had much influence on the Emperor and never could. He always left the parties before she came or came after she left… yet maybe Hilde would have the occasion to meet him soon…

When everybody left the place, Hilde asked Siegfried who was about to go too:

-Siegfried, would you like to come to the Imperial palace with me?

-Okay but why?

-There will be a ball in some days to celebrate Graf Dumas' accession to the throne of Hungary. Well, as Ban or Viceroy… Not really as King… The Emperor invited me and I was wondering if you would like to be my escort…?

-Me? Can I go there? I'm not invited…

-Well, you have noble blood. You can be a guest. You could be my escort.

Even if they were now officially a couple, Hilde seemed really shy asking him to come with her to the ball.

-But I know almost nothing about balls… I don't know how to dance… I only know how to dance popular dances… that we dance at the village… I would only embarrass you…

-That is why I ask you now. There is still some days left… I shall teach you…

Siegfried gazed at Hilde with an uncertain look. He didn't really want to go to some snobbish ball… But Hilde… With her beautiful face… How could he resist her?

-Huh… Alright, I will. For you, meine Liebe… I suppose to go out with a princess involves making some sacrifices… I'll try to find some clothes that could fit for this occasion… and I'll learn to dance.

-Thank you, mein Liebe. I knew you would accept…

And Hilde kissed Siegfried on the cheek.

Then for the few days before the celebration, Hilde tried to teach Siegfried how to dance. One day, as Hilde and Siegfried had just finished one lesson and Hilde left the empty courtyard happy of her lover's progress, Siegfried took his zweihander and began to train when somebody suddenly asked him:

-So, how do you like to dance, captain?

Siegfried turned his head toward some corner where Zwei was sitting under some trees.

-Since when where you there?

-Since a while. I fell asleep before you came and I woke up as you were dancing together. I didn't want to disturb you… I think it looked great…

-Hum. Thank you.

Trying to get over his embarrasment of having been spyied on, Siegfried continued on a more assured tone:

-Well, Zwei, I can tell you I love it more than I thought. It's kinda fun.

-Can you teach me?

-Huh… Well… I think you would be better with a feminine partner…

Siegfried suddenly understood.

-Oh! You wanna make a surprise for Viola?

-Yeah. For now she kind of always lock herself in her room and I have the feeling she avoids me somehow… Maybe I did something wrong with the gifts I left her sometimes… Maybe she only needs some time alone… And I don't know when we would get the chance to dance such dance but… maybe at your wedding…

Siegfried blushed. For a while, he didn't know what to say. To marry Hilde would be great yet he didn't know if he was too low for her… It would be quite a morganatic marriage… He already dreads the remarks people will make at Graf Dumas' celebration…

-I can teach you some steps… Though I don't know much…

* * *

><p>Astaroth was in his cell in the dark when suddenly the room lit with a bright fire. Lifting his head, the golem saw that a man had appeared inside this fire. The man was dressed in a full azure armour… He had a long glowing horn on his helmet and his right arm was quite giant and deformed with glowing patches as well, showing some kind of power… With his new found shards, Nightmare had gained more power and his arm had turned into something bigger and more impressive…<p>

-Huh? Said the surprised giant monster.

Before Astaroth had time to begin to insult the newcomer as he intended to do, the mysterious knight addressed him.

-I shall free you and try to ease your escape if you promise me you will help me.

-Who are you? And why would I help you…

-I am Nightmare or the Azure knight… In my previous group, the Schwartzstrom, you were known as Sinister Sable.

-Huh? Stop your gibberish! I never worked for you!

-So you really are a new Astaroth… Well, you now shall work for me as did the previous one… and you shall help me because you have no choice… I want you to attack Princesse Hildegarde VonKrone…

He showed a portrait he brought.

-You want me to kill her?

-Yes. I want you to attack her on her way to a celebration, tomorrow… Kill anyone else with her if you wish, I don't care. But take care of her, crush her and destroy her!

-So you're Nightmare, the master of Soul Edge?

-Indeed.

Astaroth remembered his mission: He had to take the evil sword and bring it back to his master, Kunpaetku, the High Priest of the Fygul Cestemus sect. But seeing it in the evil knight's hand, he could sense that the sword was not complete, he would have to wait and for now, gain his freedom, so he might as well work for this Nightmare…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everybody for reading. I hope you still like it. :)<strong>

**I know it may sound stupid how Nightmare was dressed but I wanted to have a reason to put his 2p costume... Yet I haven't dressed Ivy with her 2p since it looks too much like an alien costume for me... She looks so ridiculous... Nightmare's costume is ugly but could fit somehow but Ivy seems to come from another planet... Sorry for those who like the costume... **

**Just to let someone who wrote to me about Siegfried and Tira know: Tira didn't seem to like Siegfried in SCIII when she sees him. I think it is because he escaped Soul Edge's control and so she considers him a goody-goody weakling and hates him even if she didn't work for him. So she knew he was the previous host and she knows how he behaved when he was possessed, he really was possessed, so compared to Raphael now, she thinks he acted more violently and brutally even if she was not working for him. And I haven't written it in my previous story since I was mostly concentrating on Raphael but I did imagine that Siegfried during his own adventure if I had wrote it, had met Tira and she tried to kill him many times for having escaped Soul Edge and for even trying to destroy the evil sword, so their relations are not very good either… I imagined he was the one harassed by Tira in the last story. Maybe I wrote my sentence not the right way when she said I hated I meant she hated him after she knew him for what he did but not when she would have worked for him. Sorry if my explanation was not done very well… But as a big fan myself, I understand your objection.**


	34. Ambush

**Sorry for the long delay. I hope the chapter won't be too lame.**

**Ambush**

That night, Graf Dumas was drinking quietly in his room when he heard some screams in the gallery.

-A monster! A monster escaped from the Emperor's cabinet of curiosities! From his cabinet of abominations!

Graf Dumas smiled. He was glad Astaroth had the wisdom to listen to his advice and wait for some times before he got out after Nightmare had cut out his chains with his powerful sword. Graf Dumas then had time to organize everything to his convenience. Since Astaroth had the common sense to wait, he would then probably have the wisdom to follow the road Nightmare instructed him to follow as well. Where there were fewer guards, among them some malfested who would let him pass without trouble and it was in fact the easiest way to flee. Then Astaroth would have to meet one of his malfested who would lead him to others and they would prepare an ambush and hide until Princess Hildegard would pass on the road… Nighmare already had minions to do the job but with Astaroth, he was more certain the deed would be done… Everybody would think the evil escaped monster somehow allied himself with evil malfested and killed the poor princess who happened to pass by… If Astaroth obeyed, of course… But if he didn't, it wasn't very important… The monster would roam and kill in the country… That was amusing as well…

Graf Dumas took another sip of his drink and smiled while people kept yelling outside. Yet after a while of panic from the servants and guards, Graf Dumas thought he should act. He got up and went to the door, asking what was going on. Someone told him that a dangerous creature escaped and was roaming in the palace. Pretending to be worried, he quickly grabbed his zweihander and went to see the Emperor. Rudolf already had many soldiers and officers and aristocrats around him. Graf Dumas thought maybe he waited for too long to come… But he didn't want to look like he knew about it… Whatever. He now had what he wanted. The rest was only comedy until he would leave the palace to go to Hungary. No need to play too devoted anymore… But Rudolf seemed really relieved to see him.

-Ah, dear Graf! We are happy to see you! We worried for you!

-Votre Majesté Impériale, it is I who worried for you, my life is nothing compared to yours!

Graf Dumas respectfully kneeled before the Emperor. He then raised his head toward the Emperor and asked on a worried tone:

-What happened? I heard…

-The monster… The golem I showed you… It escaped somehow…

Graf Dumas pretended once more to be horrified and once more swore to protect the Emperor with his life.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Astaroth had run outside the palace, following the road Nightmare told him. He wondered if he should trust the Azure Knight and knew he should not but then he also thought why would Nightmare help him flee if it was to kill him after? He probably wanted him to escape and do this work he asked of him… Kill that princess… Who was that princess? Was she threatening Nightmare somehow? What did she had so special? Probably her army… Nightmare must have planned to attack somewhere and this princess and her army were in the way… maybe… Unless she held some knowledge she should not… Astaroth wondered also if it was worth killing her. Maybe he should just flee away and come back later to kill Nightmare and take Soul Edge… He didn't need to be Nightmare's slave… He even wondered if he should side with this princess who seemed to be an enemy of the Azure knight… but would she accept him? He's a monster… She was allied with the Emperor and he just escaped the palace… He could not run back to Turkey, to his master with empty hands… All along the way, Astaroth realized that indeed, there wasn't much resistance. So few guards… Nightmare really eased his escape… But now should he give him what he wanted for that? Nightmare asked him to run to a raft especially there for him in the river until he reached some shack where some malfested would wait for him… Should he do that or go in another direction? He decided to go on with the plan for now…<p>

* * *

><p>While Hilde was getting ready for the evening at the Imperial palace, someone knocked at her door. Gerhilde answered and came back to the princess showing her a letter.<p>

-Your Highness, this is for you.

-Oh! A letter from Cassandra! I was getting worried!

Hilde began to read the letter while addressing her bodyguard.

-She says she will come back a little later than she intended too. She is very happy to see her family but her mother Nike is not feeling well right now…

Hilde suddenly looked surprised.

-Oh! She says Tira came to Athens some months ago and nearly killed her brother Lucius who was with a mob and some guards to arrest her and since then Nike, fearing she would lose all her children and grandchildren, fell ill. She also says that neither Sophitia nor Pyrrha have been found… That's sad… She even says her nephew Patroklos is also missing since some years, since his father Rothion died of an illness… He would be searching for his mother and sister. And he never came back since he left… At least, Lucius recovered… Her family was really surprised and happy to see her again after all those years, so Cassandra will stay with her family for a while until her mother gets better then she will try to find Sophitia and her children…

Hilde sighed.

-It must be so hard… Poor family… Such tragedies…

Then someone knocked at the door again. Gerhilde answered once more. This time it was Viola, so she let her in. Viola went straight to Hilde and told her:

-The wine is better when you wait…

-Huh? … Okay…

Hilde knew Viola was telling her something she foresaw: Each time she spoke strangely, it was because she had seen something but she would like to understand it better…

-Viola, please, explain yourself.

-Don't go to the ball tonight. Something… bad will happen.

-Like what?

-I do not know exactly.

-Very well. Thank you Viola… I shall take care.

Seeing Hilde didn't seem to take this seriously, Viola spoke again.

-I would really advice you not to go tonight. If you want to meet the Graf, he is only going away in a few days… You could see him another time until then.

-But I have to go. It is my duty. I have been invited to this special event and it would be hard trying to influence the Graf to help me if I do not go to the celebration organized in his honour…

Viola seemed disappointed but said nothing more. She left Hilde's apartments without a word and walked beside some group where most were laughing before she went to her room. In the middle of the small crowd was Siegfried, all elegantly pampered and dressed.

-Man, what's that thing around your neck?

-It's a ruff, Maxi. Answered the German leader to the Japanese man who didn't seem to like that fashion accessory very much.

Some Schwarzwind members were still laughing.

-Are you forced to wear that? Still asked the Asian dandy as some more men laughed.

-Well, it's part of an elegant costume…

Siegfried was getting tired of their remarks and mockeries.

-So I look ridiculous?

-Well… It's just that were not used to seeing you looking like some pampered aristocrat… said Franz the healer, trying to not bring Siegfried down.

-Yeah, you look ridiculous! Added Luther, a little less diplomat than his friend.

Trying to not laugh, Salia told Siegfried:

-But you are cute! Mostly when you make that pitiful blushing face… Seriously Siegfried, you're really handsome, it's really that we are not used to see you like this…

-Well, have fun now because I won't dress like this too often…

-What about your wedding? Your wedding to Princess Hilde? You'll have to be elegantly dressed! Asked Luther.

Siegfried blushed again.

-If I marry Hilde, you will be forced to dress like this as well since you'll be invited.

-Oh, Mein Gott! Guys, I already imagine you all dressed like this! Laughed Salia.

-Don't laugh, Salia! Or we will already imagine you with your dress! Replied Luther.

-So? I won't look too bad!

-You'll be so embarrassed! You don't walk like a lady at all! Continued Luther trying to provoke her.

-Salia can look like a lady when she wishes too, said Siegfried.

-When did you saw her as a lady?

-She wore a dress sometimes… and she gracefully walked and moved in her dress.

-Thank you, Sieg! You're kind!

-But one thing, I bet you're eager to get this evening over to dress normally again, huh, Captain? Asked Franz.

Siegfried said nothing: Indeed he didn't like the costume but he was kind of excited to go to a ball with Hilde. But he did wonder how much he would be welcome to this celebration… His father may be from aristocracy, giving him the noble blood he needed to go to this celebration, but it really was not high nobility blood and his father did take part in the peasant's revolts against the Imperial power when Maximilian II, Rudolf's father, was in power… Yet Siegfried thought that during the revolts Frederick did what was right and if the Emperor asked him, or somebody else since the Emperor probably won't address him, he would say that he was proud of his father since his father cared for the people… It was not against the Empire that he revolted but against the aristocrats abusing the peasants. His father was a hero. But somehow the Emperor may not want to see the son of this knight who opposed his father many years ago even if Hilde asked him if she could bring Siegfried Schtauffen to the celebration… Hilde haven't told him but if he knew, Siegfried would feel bad to know the Emperor seemed a little upset about his presence but accepted anyway. Yet it was not for this reason Rudolf was upset but because he could not really match her with Graf Dumas during this evening…

* * *

><p>Hilde's carriage was now riding to the celebration. It was only the end of the afternoon, yet it was already dark outside as the carriage and the escort were now in some forest on the way, going through the snow. In the carriage, Siegfried was preoccupied: By what Hilde told him that Viola told her before they went away but also by his presence at the ball: Siegfried hoped he would not be a problem for Hilde since he was there for her… She was trying so hard to get something for her people… He would try to behave in a good way to not destroy any chances Hilde could have… But he felt like he was some problem for Hilde even if she didn't realize it… He gazed at Hilde: she seemed in deep thoughts as well and somehow seemed sad and worried.<p>

-What is it, mein geliebt Prinzessin? Are you worried about what Viola said? If any danger comes to us, I will put myself in front of you to protect you.

Siegfried gazed at the small rapier he had by his side. He did not like that weapon very much but for an evening at the Imperial palace, it was all he could wear… He did have some training in it yet he was far better with his zweihander… using his strength and not just some finesse and speed… But he and Hilde did bring better weapons for the trip: his zweihander and her short sword and lance were in the carriage in case of some attack. They would have to leave them in the carriage but it was useful against any danger on the road…

-Oh… I was not thinking about that… It is just that…

Hilde sighed.

-I learned that Archduke Matthias will be the one taking care of my land problems from now on and he has been put away from Hungary by his brother to put the new favourite Graf Dumas instead…

Siegfried replied thinking how this favourite was gifted and celebrated by the Emperor.

-This Graf Dumas seems to get everything he wants… Well, except from the malfested… who burned his house… But honestly, I don't like the fact this man will govern there… He hates malfested so much…

After a while, Siegfried added:

-But I think Duke Matthias won't be too bad for you… I don't think he is evil…

-Archduke, corrected the princess.

-Oh, right. Sorry.

Siegfried felt really ashamed of his protocolar error and hoped he would not do any other stupidities once at the ball. He will have to shut his mouth… Hilde didn't notice his trouble and continued.

-I'm sure once I get to the celebration, the Archduke will ask me to take his side on the Hungarian rivalry even if he lost for now. I know those things always lead to factions and I don't like to have to choose one side. But since Archduke Matthias will be the one taking care of my problems, I shall have to take his side… He must already not be too happy to be put away…

She sighed again.

-I probably would have taken it anyway since this Graf Dumas seems very hostile to the malfested and I didn't hear him do anything really good for the people… Nothing bad either for the humans or even the malfested but he seems pretty fanatical in his ideas against malfested… and being near the Emperor, he can inluence him in a dangerous way… I just wished I had some peace… And could go to this celebration without worry and having to take side…

Siegfried gazed at her and didn't know what to say. He then told her:

-Maybe you won't have to choose… Maybe the Archduke won't even contest or if he did, you say you already made your choice…

-Yes but in a way if I'm on Matthias' side, the Emperor may not be happy that I don't support his own favourite and may refuse to help me… Since he is really the one everything depends on…

-Would there be a way for you to not take any side? While being friendly with both?

Hilde leaned her head on Siegfried's shoulder while sighing.

-That is what I would like to do… I could have delayed my choice until when the favourite will fall since Matthias will always remain the Emperor's brother and favourite may always fall down sooner or later but I need those lands really fast… and if I delay my answer both may be angry at me…

Siegfried put his arm around her and brought her to him.

-For now just think about the celebrations… Maybe the competition won't even start today… Don't worry about something that is not there yet…

-But I'll have to deal with Archduke Matthias sooner or later… I must… For my people…

Yet enjoying Siegfried's arm around her, Hilde cuddled up against him and told him:

-But you are right: I shall try not to worry too fast… Once there, first, we shall dance…

She then lifted her head toward her lover.

-I hope you really mastered the dance steps I taught you…

Siegfried made an embarrassed face.

-Yeah… more or less… I practiced but I probably won't be the best dancer around… Graf Dumas is supposed to be a great dancer… He'll probably be better than me…

-Don't put yourself down! Show me your resolve, all the efforts you made to learn to dance! You did well! I'm so proud of you! You will dance with me and you shall impress everyone at the party!

-Not sure of it… But I'll dance with you, that's for certain. I only come for this… for you…

And Siegfried approached his face toward Hilde's for a kiss. Hilde smiled and closed her eyes as their lips touched. But suddenly both were projected from one side of the carriage to the other as the carriage was knocked down with two powerful bangs on the left side. The left side window even shattered as a big log smashed though it, breaking the door down.

After a while, trying to get back on their feet, Siegfried and Hilde got out of the knocked down carriage to see Hilde's soldiers fighting many malfested. But as Siegfried was helping Hilde get out of the carriage by pushing her out since she was stuck in her long elegant dress, Hilde suddenly saw the giant creature running toward her.

-Your soul belongs to me! Break apart!

And he swung his giant axe where Hilde was, trying to cut her in two. Hilde gave herself a swing to get out of the carriage and fell down on the snow to evade the savage attack. Meanwhile, still inside the knocked down carriage,Siegfried got surprised by the giant axe smashing the carriage only inches from where he was and knew what Viola tried to warn them about. Outside, rolling in the snow, Hilde quickly took the short sword she had by her side. But before she could use it, another strike fell down beside her and she had to roll away again.

-Stay down! Yelled the golem.

The powerful strike hit the dress, cutting and ripping it.

-Vile beast! So you are among those malfested attacking aristocrats?

-Shut up, you maggot! Said the golem as he swung his giant axe toward the princess once more. But he then fell down in the snow as Siegfried jumped on him from the top of the carriage.

-This is no way to talk to a princess! Especially mine!

Both of them were now down in the snow as was still Hilde. Astaroth then got up and swung his axe around him toward both Hilde and Siegfried.

-Time to slaughter! You stupid fools!

Even with her long dress, Hilde managed to quickly get up and jump away from the slash while Siegfried, who was still lying down, quickly put his giant sword to parry the giant axe. His sword deflected the killer blow and saved him. Before the giant golem had time to do anything else, Hilde thrust her shortsword into his shoulder.

-An evil creature such as you deserves no mercy!

-You Scum! Yelled the golem at the princess while turning toward her.

Hilde quickly evaded the next strike while jumping away in the three-feet deep snow.

-Stop insulting her! Yelled Siegfried who slashed at Astaroth's back angrily.

Wounded on his shoulder and back, Astaroth then slashed at both the Germans, sending them falling in the snow and said:

-This might be worthwhile…

After all, he did enjoy the task Nightmare gave him…

Meanwhile Wolfkrone soldiers and Hilde's bodyguards were stuck fighting many deformed malfested.

For a while, Siegfried and Hilde kept attacking the giant golem who kept fighting back until Astaroth violently slashed his axe toward Hilde. Siegfried saw her fly away with the strenght of the strike and land some feet away in the snow before she slipped down some small cliff.

-You… ?$/&?/$&?$/?/%$/%$"?/! yelled Siegfried, witnessing his love getting hit by such a powerful strike and falling down.

Angered and worried, Siegfried began to slash furiously at the golem to try to get to the cliff to see any sign of Hilde. Seeing Siegfried's fury was funny for the evil golem and he began to laugh. But after a while of furious slashing, Siegfried began to feel the injury he received while the carriage fell down. His old wound caused by Aeon's bite never completely healed and his arm was now weakened. When the carriage was knocked down, Siegfried fell on his arm before Hilde fell on him. With this annoying injury, Siegfried could not slash as strongly as he would wish to but after a while, Astaroth began to have some difficulties anyway for parrying his angry strikes.

He then decided to get serious and as Siefgried's zweihander was away with the momentum, he quickly kicked the German knight in the stomach sending Siegfried on his back in the snow. As Siegfried tried to get up, stuck in the deep snow, Astaroth began to swing his axe to smash it on him. But as the giant axe was behind his back and Astaroth began to lift it, the weight of the weapon suddenly became heavier surprising the golem. But he didn't stop and tried to lift it again but with this unexpected weight, he somehow had some difficulties and missed his target, the heavy axe landing only inches beside Siegfried who only had time to turn on his side to evade.

But both Siegfried and Astaroth were surprised of also seeing Hilde landing with the axe. She had succeeded in climbing back the cliff. She wasn't as injured as Siegfried or Astaroth would have thought because she had put her short sword to parry the strike at the last time allowing her to not be cut in half but not to stand her ground against the powerful strike. So she fell away but she was not wounded. Now she had come back and quickly run to the golem to grab his axe so that he would not crush her beloved Siegfried. Yet the golem being so strong, he had succeeded in lifting his axe anyway and Hilde had to let go of it in mid air if she didn't want to be crushed under as it landed in the snow. With the momentum, she landed some feet away but she quickly got up while Siegfried did the same as Astaroth was still surprised.

-So, you still alive? Whatever you don't have any weapon now! I'll crush you!

Indeed Hilde had lost her shortsword down the cliff where it landed somewhere in the snow.

-I can still fight! Said Hilde before she asked Siegfried, pointing to the rapier he had by his side and didn't use. May I?

-Of course, mein Lieben, serve yourself.

Hilde took the rapier from its scabbard and both came toward the golem to continue the fight. Astaroth did not fear them but he suddenly realized that most of the malfested had been beaten and many humans were coming at him. He had received some wounds from the couple and feared he would not be able to resist against all the enemies. So he swung his giant axe toward Hilde one last time to try to kill her.

-Disappear!

Siegfried quickly grabbed Hilde and threw her in the snow, protecting her with his body. He felt the air above his head stir with the violence of the blow and knew the axe had been just an inche away from him but it didn't touch him. When he lifted his head to look at the golem, he noticed the monster was fleeing away, throwing himself down the cliff. Siegfried then asked Hilde:

-Are you alright?

Hilde nodded positively before she got up and asked:

-Who were those?

She then turned her attention on her people.

-Is everyone alright?

Some of her soldiers were wounded, but luckily none were dead: she had brought her elite with her. The carriage horses and many other horses were dead. It seemed as if the malfested had tried to kill them on purpose. No malfested were alive except for those who fleed. Hilde ordered to make stretchers for the wounded and walk back to the nearest village while bringing them. It was now out of the question to go to the Imperial palace in this state. It was in fact, impossible. Hilde did wonder why such an attack but since many malfested already attacked many aristocrats, she didn't felt particularly aimed at.

Hilde and Seigfried gazed at the horizon. Snow was covering everything. There was not a house in sight. The horses were dead, the coach was destroyed… They began to walk back home since they thought the nearest village was in this direction and with the cold, they had to move fast before they would freeze to death. Hilde's soldiers and bodyguards followed the couple with the wounded.

After many hours of walk in the snow, the group finally arrived to a village. They went to the inn where there seemed to already have many people. Once they entered Hilde and Siegfried noticed there was a celebration going on. People were dancing in the dining room while some music was playing. Hilde and Siegfried went to get some rooms to rest and learned it was a wedding that was celebrated so the dining room was occupied yet there was many rooms free since most of the people at the wedding were from the village. Once they paid for the rooms, Hilde and Siegfried declined the invitation to come dancing at the party and went into one of the rooms followed by Hilde's bodyguards while soldiers went to other rooms. They would discuss on the events. Hilde told her deception about the attack's consequences.

-But you know I mostly wanted to see Graf Dumas… To ask him for my lands… Even if it's Archduke Matthias taking care of it, the favourite's support would always help…

-You want to see Graf Dumas? Here he is: Ah! Malfested! Get those things out of my sight! Arrgh! I see malfested everywhere! So many malfested! Oh no! A malfested door! A malfested table! Get those horrible malfested away from me! Everything is malfested!

Hilde chuckled.

-Siegfried, stop it… I don't want to have him on my back with your mockeries…

-What? Are you a malfested? Everybody is a malfested but me!

Hilde was still chuckling.

-You're mean! You make him sound like a totally crazy man… He's obsessed but I do not think he is that crazy…

After his mockery, Siegfried suddenly became serious. He felt guilty. Even if Graf Dumas seemed obsessed, as Hilde heard, he had suffered at the malfested's hands… That was why he hated them so much… The malfested he, Siegfried, had created… He should not laugh about his victims' victims…

-I'm sorry… I just said stupidities…

-It's not stupidities… He is obsessed indeed… I may have obtained nothing from him anyway… But I'm sad we missed the ball… Maybe I would have mostly loved to dance with you…

-You want to dance downstairs? They invited us…

-But, hum… I do not know their style of dance…

-I'll show you… I know those dances…

Hilde gazed at Siegfried who gave her a charming smile before she presented her hand to him. Siegfried took it and they went downstairs to dance with the peasants, Hilde was holding her dress like if it was not ripped from the previous fight.

* * *

><p>The next day, after they came back from their incomplete trip but entertaining evening at the wedding, Siegfried came to teach Zwei some dance steps in the courtyard. He stopped in front of the still lying down young man.<p>

-Zwei… I still can't understand how you can sleep outside during winter.

Zwei yawned and stirred while getting up.

-Well, the courtyard has a nice roof on most of it, so I don't get buried under the snow, the wind is cut by the fortress… Everything's fine…

-Okay, if you like it this way… Indeed it's calm here…

-But captain, I gotta tell something: While you were away and I was searching for some information, I found some interesting things about Graf Dumas…

-Like what? We could not even meet him… Hilde is always trying to… Yet she never had the occasion to meet him… Somehow he always left the receptions before she arrived or came after she left… He mostly came very late for most receptions… I think he likes to keep people waiting for him… But as she heard, he is supposed to be very charming… a great dancer… with a sense of humour and all… That is for some. Some others said he is cold, haughty and that the Emperor likes him only for… Well, it depends on the person speaking… So many rumours are running on Graf Dumas… But one thing is sure, he is on the Emperor's good side since Rudolf II did give him the kingdom of Hungary… I think it's a big gift…

-Well, I got a better information than these rumours. You know how Graf Dumas is supposed to hate malfested, right?

-Yeah. Everybody knows… Graf Dumas makes it known enough…

Siegfried wondered where Zwei was going with this. The werewolf continued with his information. He was proud of what he found out.

-I found out something very interesting: In fact, he protects the malfested; He saves them from the mob's fury and hires them at his service! He will bring many in Hungary with him. He has some secret malfested soldiers…

Siegfried seemed distrustful.

-He hires them? For what? Secret malfested soldiers?

-Well, I'm not sure… I think to beat the real evil ones, since there is real evil malfested or to beat other evil persons. Those weaker and not fit to fight, he hires them as servants and maids… I joined his army going to Hungary.

-What? asked the German knight with some surprise and worries.

-Well, it may be useful. I thought that maybe by speaking with other soldiers I could learn about the chosen one since it's not Talim because she absolutely refuse to take Soul Calibur and you say the sword took the shape of a short sword recently. The chosen one must be some kind of warrior so I may have chances to find him there.

-Yeah they're soldiers but as you said, malfested soldiers. I don't think Soul Calibur will chose a malfested as champion… Though it chose me before… but yet… it didn't have the choice… Now it does.

-Maybe it won't chose a malfested indeed but Soul Edge and Soul Calibur are related, so in a way I may learn about anything concerning Soul Calibur among the ranks of those soldiers…

Siegfried still seemed bothered.

-Yeah, but you know why Graf Dumas was named Ban of Hungaria? From what she heard, Hilde told me it would be because he is preparing a war, a big war. Against the Ottomans.

Zwei seemed surprised and disappointed.

-You sure?

-Well, that's what Hilde heard… We were supposed to go to his celebration and learn more, even speak with him but it seems Hilde cannot see him again…

-So you're not certain for the war?

-I'm certain. This is a fact among aristocrats. Even if Hilde never met him, she does believe he really intends to make war. The Emperor wants that. That is why he replaced his own brother with Graf Dumas since Archduke Matthias was making peace treaties with the Ottomans.

-Well… That's some bad news… I'm supposed to go today to join the army…

Siegfried looked at Zwei gravely and with some sadness.

-Now you're enroled in an army that might go to war for nothing… Why did you act to rashly? I always tell you: Pay more heed to what you're doing…

Siegfried did not trust that Graf Dumas, he did thought that Zwei might have acted on an impulse like he sometimes did and it was not wise. But maybe they needed a spy inside…

-I like you Zwei, I don't want anything bad to happen to you… I see you almost like a son…

Zwei smiled, he knew it since a while but to hear the captain tell him was pleasing.

-Thanks. But as you said Graf Dumas makes war because the Emperor asked him… not by himself…I think the Graf may be able to somehow change the malfested status… He is just working on it…

-He pretends he hates them. He won't protect them openly, so it won't change their status…

-Yes… but he is becoming very powerful and he really tries to help them… I think he could do something… He could change the Emperor's mind about them without even openly saying so… Why don't you believe he wants to help?

-I just don't trust him… The fact you told me he has a small malfested army, scares me now. But your arguments makes sense… Very well, Zwei, join them if you wish. But be very careful. I do not trust this man…

After a pause, Siegfried continued.

-If you can inform us on Graf Dumas' actions, it would be very useful… Just be very careful…

Zwei nodded and left go see Viola who was still in her room.

Viola was looking at the small romantic gifts Zwei gave her, she was troubled: She was afraid to disappoint him somehow… She loved him yet she could not. She could not become his girlfriend… She was not ready… Something was keeping her from any engagement. She wondered if it was her father's apparent jealousy toward Zwei, his no consent yet she knew it was not. Since she knew Zwei more than Raphael now, she would probably have chosen him over her father's opinion. Anyway, if he truly loved her, Raphael would have accepted her choice… He did already make much effort to do so… At first, Raphael was so jealous and trying to get her affection back… Like at the card game… He left quite jealous and disappointed at his attempt to win her back… Thinking about him, she felt some sadness. Her poor father… She remembered the Jeu de Paume where Raphael seemed angry and jealous at the fact Zwei was encouraging her and she was gazing lovingly at her werewolf friend… She noticed Raphael's bad mood… But he did made some effort after and talked to Zwei… As Zwei made efforts as well to accept and trust Raphael more… She didn't speak much but she was quite happy when both the men spoke together for a while after the game… They may not like each other too much but they probably could have got along with some more time… But her father was gone now… and this thing that was keeping her… She didn't know what it was… Was it her past? She had so many fears toward it…

Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

-It's me, Zwei. Can I come?

-Huh… Yes…

Viola went to open the door.

-What is it?

-I just wanted to know: Did you see anything about that guy? Graf Dumas?

-Even if Princess Hilde always wants to meet him, I do not know him. I do not care about him or politics. So, no.

-You're like the captain, you don't like him, don't you?

-I told you I don't know him and I won't waste my time trying to know about some aristocrat that I don't even care about.

-Well, I'm joining his army.

-What? Why?

Suddenly Viola seemed worried for her werewolf friend.

-I think he may have clues to Soul Calibur's wielder. And I think he may even be an ally to us…

It took a while for Viola to answer since she was still stuck on the part 'I'm joining his army'.

-… What?

-I said I think Graf Dumas may be an ally so I'm joining his army. I'm going today.

-Ah? Why? Today? An… an ally?

Viola hated when she failed to see such important things and was caught offguard.

-Yeah but the captain doesn't believe me. So I was wondering if you could see something about him… Since the captain did give me some doubts now…

Now that Zwei was involved with this Graf Dumas, Viola was more interested to know. So she gazed into her orb and tried to see. After a while, she made a disheartened expression.

-Well… I see nothing. I don't even know what he looks like… Normally my clients are in front of me… Even if it mostly never works with people I know, I'll try to see again for you… About you, not Graf Dumas…

After a while, Viola made a sad expression.

-… I'm sorry… I see nothing…

Viola was still trying to see but she couldn't see anything. Her worries must be clouding everything.

-I'm sorry… I cannot see anything…

-Okay. That's fine. Thanks Viola. I'll just prepare myself for anything.

And he left.

Before he left the fortress to go to the city where he had to meet his fellow soldiers, Viola came to him.

-Have you seen anything? Asked Zwei.

-Hum… No. But I came to bid you farewell…

Viola came closer to Zwei and blushed. She truly wanted to kiss him on the cheek since she was too embarrassed to aim on the lips but even there she was too shy and couldn't. So as she approached, she grabbed his hand and told him while lowering her head, gazing at the ground.

-Take care.

Somehow Zwei felt bad leaving her, yet he knew she was fine here, in good care with people who cared for her. But he still knew she always had less difficulties speaking to him than to any other Schwarzwind… Except lately, since she lost her father… and since following Siegfried's advice to help her feel less alone and make easier the mourning of her father, Zwei tried to show her he loved her in a more romantic way. It didn't work and Viola withdrew even more. Siegfried was not an expert in relations it seemed… Yet Zwei thought he should continue to show her he loved her since he knew she loved him but she somehow had her own problems to deal with, so he would not scare her. He thought she needed time alone to think, that was why he choose to leave for a while. Anyway he also had his mission… He smiled tenderly and took Viola's hand to kiss it gentlemanly. He may not ask her to be his official girlfriend and she still seemed embarrassed when he told her he loved her but he kept being gallant with her…

-I will. Take care too, Viola. Sorry for leaving so fast, I just learnt about it so suddenly… at the last moment… but I'll be back soon. I'll write to you…

Viola blushed again and let him kiss her hand before he let it go and went away for his mission. Viola gazed at him going out of the fortress then sighed. She was feeling so lonely without him… She was feeling bad for letting Zwei go away and wished he was here at the same time she wished to be alone. She didn't understand herself. But why was she always freezing when he told her he loved her? Now she was sad that he was going away. Without a word to anyone else, she then went back in her room and locked herself in.

* * *

><p>When she awoke in the old shack they lived since a while, Pyrrha noticed Tira was preparing herself for some trip.<p>

-… Where are you going… ?

-I'm going to see another lonely girl…

-Another lonely girl? Will you bring her here?

Somehow Pyrrha would like to have another friend… Tira was… scary. Even if she seemed to care for her, she was acting in scary ways… Happily killing people roaming around… telling Pyrrha to do the same… to defend herself of course… But she was the only one talking to her like a friend… Well sometimes she was yelling at her, even sometime beating her but… she was the only one who accepted her… Maybe another girl in the house would be fine… But Tira shook her head negatively.

-Humm… No. She has a daddy. I'm going to bring her to him… She's not abandoned like you…

Tira then hugged Pyrrha.

-Poor Pyrrha… Your parents were so evil… To have never loved you… To abandon you like this… I'm so sad…

-But… will you abandon me too now? Asked the young woman feeling some panic rising.

-No! Of course not! I'll come back! I'm your Mama bird!

Pyrrha wondered why Tira sometimes called herself like this but she liked it. It was some kind of pet name… Sometimes she even called Pyrrha, Baby bird… It was somewhat cute… She was happy to be called Baby bird… Somehow she felt protected…

-But… can I come with you to see this other girl?

-No. You would be too sad to see how her father loves her and yours doesn't.

Why did Tira always had to remind her that her parents didn't love her? She knew Tira was probably telling that while pitying her but why was she telling it in the first place? It always hurt…

-But… if she is lonely like me for now, can't we become friends?

Tira sighed while shaking her head in desperation.

-Pyrrha… You only need to know you are my favourite…

And Tira kissed the young girl on the forehead. Pyrrha then found the courage to protest.

-I… I still don't understand why I can't come! I won't bother this family! I just want to… have people to talk to…

-I'll talk to you when I come back. Now be a good girl and stay here.

Tira began to walk toward the door.

-But…! Mama bird! Please! Begged Pyrrha while sobbing with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to be left alone.

Tira stopped. She wondered if she should bring Pyrrha to search for Amy. Pyrrha was still too weak and kind… She would not want to kill that annoying Amy… Yet she still needed training… Training she would not get by staying hidden here… The search could also take some times… Tira sighed, began to smile and said:

-Okay… You can come… You said the magical words… I can't resist…

She then said on her raspy voice, a thing which always destabilized Pyrrha:

-But don't cry! I don't like when you cry! If you cry, I'll leave you there and I'll go away!

Trying to restraint a sob, Pyrrha answered:

-O-Okay, Tira… I… I won't cry…

She now called her Tira because somehow Mama bird was Jolly Tira and Tira was Gloomy Tira… Pyrrha had understood this. She could call them both Tira but no Mama bird for when she had this raspy voice or she was in for a beating! Then following the crazy assassin outside, Pyrrha quickly wiped a tear of relief. Even if Tira was crazy, she wouldn't be alone…

* * *

><p><strong>Some small errors I made...<strong>

**In the last chapter, when I made Siegfried and Hilde dance outside in the courtyard, I had forgotten it was winter… They may still dance but it had to not be too snowy, so I decided for a good roof and it also implied that Zwei was brave to sleep in the cold… But his werewolf nature may help him too… **

**I just realized something else some days ago… In my previous story, if Amy met Claude and his family in the coach when she had her hair all uncurled under the rain, how could Anne have liked her curly pigtails? Amy didn't even have curly pigtails then… I hate when I make errors like this… Anyway it is not an essential part of the story and I could say Anne liked the pigtails even if they were not curled… She liked the roses in it… and her daughters may look like Amy anyway with pigtails and roses in their hair and reminded Raphael of her when he saw them since he always thought of Amy anyway… Maybe they curled their pigtails anyway but not because of Amy's style…**


	35. Trip to Hungary

**Trip to Hungary**

Graf Dumas began his journey to occupy his new castle in Hungary: Denevér castle, meaning Bat castle… Somehow he liked the name… But he liked even more the fact he would not have to act all devoted and obsequiously with Rudolf anymore. He would now be free and be king of his own kingdom! Well, Ban, Vice-roy… for Rudolf. He would not wear Saint István's crown but Rudolf had thought it would be great if Graf Dumas came into function the same day Saint István the first was crowned, December 25, so Graf Dumas began his trip in the middle of the cold and hard winter.

Graf Dumas was really impatient to get his position as Ban and he didn't care if his troops had to walk in the snow and fight the cold. He didn't even care for himself, he was riding through the snow and cold wind on his horse without any complaint. He could have travelled in a carriage but to lead troops, he thought it was more fitting to be seen by them and look like a strong leader, not like some frail and wimpy aristocrat hiding in some carriage. He was already acting like a conqueror. Even if he was not the real king, he would have much power anyway and as soon as he would have gathered enough souls, he would kill all the rest in a blood bath… even this dear Rudolf.

He left the palace on the cold morning, mounted on his black horse while his army followed behind him. Zwei was among the soldiers and Graf Dumas didn't even know it. They walked for many days and on his way to his Hungarian castle, after he crossed the Hungarian border, Graf Dumas took some rest while visiting some Hungarian aristocrats and getting acquainted with them since as their new Ban, he will rule over them now. He had to know who they were…

* * *

><p>His men were then resting in the village nearby. The malfested regiments were not meddling with the human ones, even if the humans didn't know those were malfested soldiers… Zwei tried to have some ties with some people from the army, so he was hanging with the other malfested and had begun to talk to some malfested who was mostly standing at the back and didn't speak with many people. He was mysterious, so the others named him Murk. Somehow Murk made him think of Viola for his reserved and taciturn attitude so Zwei took a liking in him. Murk didn't speak much but accepted Zwei as a comrade since Zwei was not annoying and didn't speak much either. Murk didn't tell him much about Graf Dumas or the Graf's intentions. He didn't know or didn't care. He was only happy to be back in the army since he had been an Imperial soldier seventeen years ago but got malfested in the battle of Ostrheinsburg. So he had to flee the army when his comrades discovered his malfested state and tried to kill him. He lived as a brigand for some times, as a mercenay also but he was glad when he learned of Graf Dumas' malfested forces. Somehow even if he now was resentful toward many humans, he could still serve his country and live the soldier life like he loved.<p>

As the malfested soldiers were eating around a fire near a village, Zwei suddenly heard some screams. He quickly got up and went to see what it was. Five malfested soldiers were brutalizing some peasant teenagers from the village. They were being beaten really bad.

-Hey! Leave them alone! Said Zwei as he came near them.

The malfested didn't listen and kept beating the youth without any restraint. Zwei began to brawl with them to stop them. He quickly threw himself on the strongest and punched him.

-Hey! Leave them!

But as Zwei was trying to save the young peasants, Murk who had followed him to where the fight was going on, did nothing to help the teenagers. But since Zwei was figthting alone against the others malfested, Murk came to help him. The kids had all fled away. But the captain of the unit suddenly came, he had also heard the fight.

-What is going on here?

The malfested stopped fighting. As they were getting up since they were all down on the ground wrestling, Murk asked Zwei.

-Why did you take their defence? If they knew what you are, they would kill you without a second thought… Even without knowing, they fled and left you. They didn't even try to help you or thank you…

-They were scared… They're just kids…

-Yeah, kids… They must have what? Three-four years younger than you? I still think those kids would have killed you if they knew what you are…

**-**Why did you attack your fellow soldiers? asked the captain to Zwei.

**-**Me? Asked Zwei, a little surprised to be the one to get the blame.

**-**Yeah, you.

**-**They were attacking kids! Said Zwei in protest since the captain seemed to point him as responsible.

**-**Kids?

**-**Yeah, kids from the village, sixteen-seventeen years old… Not quite kids… said Murk.

The captain made an annoyed expression. He turned his back and went to see the others.

-I'll talk to them.

Zwei was glad the captain now seemed to do something about it. Maybe the army was not as bad as Siegfried believed. He then went back to the fire with Murk.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Graf Dumas was completely unaware of the quarrels between his men: Anyway, he didn't care, he had more important things to do. Tonight he was invited to a ball. The one who had organized the ball was a beautiful widowed countess named Erzsébet Báthory. She was very lovely with all the guests but seemed to have a special liking in their leader, Graf Dumas. Even if she was about Raphael's real age, she was still very beautiful and Graf Dumas often gazed her way as well.<p>

But as Graf Dumas was surrounded by annoying and less annoying guests, someone was gazing at him very seriously from a little farther. When he noticed Graf Dumas, all his attentions had been toward him and he absent-mindedly answered the lady he was trying to court the moment before.

-… Yes, I would love to talk about our future after this ball…

The lady noticed he was staring elsewhere and she answered quite upset.

-Are you speaking to me or to somebody else?

-Hein? Oh non, bellissima! Le Bello was adressing you, of course! …But who is that man who just entered the room? Is it…?

-Yes, that is Graf Dumas, the new ruler the Holy Roman Emperor appointed us… He made his way quite fast around the Emperor…

-Yes… I heard… So that's him… The new Ban of Hungary… Now's my chance… muttered the mustached man.

The lady continued speaking:

-Strangely, he always wears a mask… He is quite mysterious…

-Le Bello is quite good at unraveling mysteries…

Mask or no mask, Dampierre wanted to make business with that man so he gallantly took leave of the lady and went toward Graf Dumas, still muttering while rubbing his hands eagerly. It could be useful also to learn why Graf Dumas always kept a mask… Maybe some scandalous secret…

-Now let's see what's under that disguise…

There were a lot of people around the Graf and the con man had some problems getting to the Graf. But once he was near enough, he called to him:

-Graf Dumas! Graf Dumas!

But walking toward the much popular and surrounded Graf Dumas, Dampierre had the impresion he knew this person… Even if Graf Dumas was wearing a mask and was seen almost from behind, his gesture and attitude reminded Dampierre of someone… But who?

Suddenly hearing someone calling his name repeatedly, Graf Dumas turned toward the man adressing him; Dampierre got surprised by what he saw and almost could not repress his surprise.

-Raf… Dumas! Graf Dumas! …It is a pleasure to meet you! I was looking for you!

Raphael… His friend… The Graf was Raphael! Dampierre haven't seen his friend since when Raphael was prisoner in Walachia, seventeen years ago. After his brilliant performance as the Ottoman creditor, he had received the confirmation Raphael had been freed and then Dampierre left the place since he didn't want to be arrested for the scam he did to the then Duke of Walachia… But he did wonder what happened to Raphael afterward… The then purified vampire never came to the meeting Dampierre asked him to at L'Auberge du Petit Poulain. Dampierre had always wondered why because he was certain Raphael would have come. He even feared something had happened and worried for him… But Raphael now was here, tricking people by pretending to be Graf Dumas… and getting a kingdom…

Graf Dumas also widened his eyes in surprised when he recognized the man before him. He was stunned: He hasn't expected to fall on him! Soul Edge was annoyed: Somehow seeing an old friend, awoke Raphael's conscience very faintly. After the last shards that were collected, Soul Edge had succeeded in repressing Raphael completely, now this annoying man awoke the host. Even if very slightly, Soul Edge did not like the effect… If there was not all those annoying aristocrats around, he would have killed the troublesome man right away.

Dampierre saw Raphael's surprise but kept secret the fact they knew each other. Maybe it would ruin Raphael's scam…

-Monsieur le Comte Dumas, I present myself, I am Le Bello, Le Bello the magnificent! It is an honor to meet you, the new Ban of Hungary! Let's quickly get to the point: I heard about your intentions to make a war with the Ottoman Empire… I have some interesting offers to make you! I'm pretty sure you'll want to hear about them! Some offers you can't refuse! Real great deals! Let's chat about it… I got great weapons…

Not wanting people Raphael knew near since it feared Raphael could somehow signal them and call for help, Soul Edge was still wondering if it should kill Dampierre by sending some minion… but then hearing the word weapon, he thought maybe his offers could have some interest… As long at it doesn't bring too many memories or willpower into the host's mind to free himself again… Soul Edge was just starting to bend him to its will… Yet Dampierre was not Amy, so probably he wouldn't be able to help Raphael too much… To see him was not as emotional as seeing his daughter… Raphael appreciated Dampierre but not in the affectionate way he loved his daughter yet Soul Edge could faintly feel Raphael yelling for help, trying to show his distress but he was too weak and it was funny to know his friend had no idea of what was happening… No, finally Raphael could not do a thing anymore thought Soul Edge with a smile adressed to the con man as answer to his offer. Graf Dumas then asked the countess if he could be alone for some time to speak with Le Bello about the weapon deal… She graciously accepted and showed them a small salon where they could talk business together. Once alone, Dampierre asked jokingly:

-So, how is our common good friend, Raphael?

Graf Dumas smiled.

-I think he is quite busy right now and cannot speak to you…

Dampierre laughed.

-Oh really? But Raphael was a really good friend of Le Bello who hasn't seen him for so long! Le Bello thinks Raphael would be quite happy to speak with his dearest friend!

Graf Dumas chuckled.

-Yes, I think he would…

-It had been such a while… We were supposed to meet… Le Bello worried and thought if only Raphael could give him a sign… What happened to him?

-Oh, many things… He is sorry for not having been able to meet you… He was too held up by something… Now let's leave Raphael behind and talk about that deal… What weapons exactly do you have to offer me?

-Oh, Good question… Great weapons! War machines! Extraordinary beasts! …

* * *

><p>Sometimes later, the two men got back to the ballroom. They shook hands together.<p>

-Well then, it's been a pleasure making affairs with you, Monsieur Dampierre. I can't wait to use the elephants in battle like Hannibal did. They look like such powerful weapons! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to thank our gracious hostess…

-Of course, of course, dear Graf… Well then, have a nice evening… I'll be leaving soon… But I shall come at Denevér Castle with the merchandise!

Dampierre was very satisfied with the deal yet he was still curious about what happened to Raphael. His friend didn't explain and always changed the subject to come back to the weapon deal… Not that it displeased Dampierre since he came for this but he was curious and would like to know… Why didn't Raphael come to the Petit Poulain like he was supposed to? They could have made such good scams together! Yet it seemed Raphael was doing a really good job himself… Dampierre always knew Raphael had potential… But he was a little bitter over this: For such a big thing, Raphael could have included him… After all, it was Le Bello who saved his life… for a good part… A little jealous of the prestigious position Raphael now had, Dampierre muttered:

-Ingrate…

But he then looked at the bright side: Raphael did sign that contract… If fact, they would probably now get along very well together… He would probably now be able to get much more from his friend… Money, prestige, good standing… He rubbed his hands once more in excited expectation thinking about all he could get. But something else bugged Dampierre: Raphael's eyes… Dampierre had noticed their reddish color during their meeting… Like when he was still a vampire… The first time he had seen him, he had thought like many that it was some reddish brown but then, he had seen the purified Raphael and his blue eyes… They were noticeables… So clear… Now they really changed back… Did something happen? Has he turned back? Some said malfestation can never be cured… Is that right? Is he still a vampire or just malfested to some degree? But whatever, they got along quite well… Dampierre being the optimist kind, he dismissed any trouble and worries he had and thought only about the good things, the important things: Money and fame.

Looking at the con man going away, Graf Dumas still wondered if he should kill him. Somehow Dampierre was dangerous: he knew the imposture, not completely but the Graf Dumas part… He knew the host… Yet he was friend with Raphael, he would not betray him… and if mutual friendship wasn't enough as Soul Edge believed, he thought they both made a really good deal here… Dampierre was useful to him as he was useful to Dampierre… He may deserve to live for now…

Before he could do anything else, the countess came to him. Graf Dumas once more bowed to her and kissed her hand.

-Ah, Madame, I was eager to see you again…

-As do I, Graf Dumas… May I show you around the mansion?

-It would be a pleasure…

She invited Graf Dumas in some more intimate room to try to gain his favours.

-So, Graf Dumas, has everything been to your convenience?

-Yes, my dear, everything you served, the way you decorated… The dress you are wearing… Everything… is perfect…

The countess smiled, pleased by the compliment. She was wearing some low-cut dress especially for him.

-Good. Because I really want to welcome our new Ban the way he should be…

The way the countess told him that and the way she was now moving toward him, made Graf Dumas understand what she wanted exactly…

-Well you worked so hard to please me… You organized real good entertainment…

The countess brushed pass him in an seductive way before she sat on the luxurious couch, giving him an inviting look. Graf Dumas gazed at her, smirking in an assured way before he went to the couch as well.

-Now… Allow me to… entertain you… said Graf Dumas as he leaned closer to the countess, embracing her in his arms before they began kissing lying down on the couch. As they kissed, Raphael lowered his head to the countess' neck, this neck she showed so well, in such an enticing way, and did as he always ended his kissing sessions: He bit her neck and began to drink. At first surprised, the countess tried to get out but was unable to: She only made some faint moanings sounds as her new ruler was avidly drinking her blood until she fainted on the couch, too weak to stay conscious anymore. After he delected himself enough with this delightful blue wine, Graf Dumas stopped and let go of the unconscious countess. As much as her blue blood tasted delicious, Graf Dumas thought he would not kill her: She would do a great minion… So when she awoke, Graf Dumas casually told her she had become a vampire and would now serve him better this way than as a human before he left her to continue his trip to his castle. Graf Dumas made minions all along the way without any worries. Reinforcing his own malfested army and leaving malfested monsters along the way.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Germany, still locked in her room, Viola was sipping some wine and thinking about why she always backed away from her relation with Zwei: She thought she may have some answers.<p>

Since she had began to grow attached to Raphael and suddenly lost him, she may somehow fear losing Zwei as well so somehow she was trying to distance herself from him so that she would not suffer by losing him as well… Yet she probably suffers more like this now… She wasn't the one who sent him in the army but she wondered if the fact he left was somehow caused by her distant attitude…

She also thought about some other reason, the one that was keeping her from having a relation with her beloved werewolf even before she met her father again… Not only did she never had a boyfriend as she recalled and was somehow shy and awkward with this kind of relation, or with any human relation in fact, but she also was tormented by her missing past… Somehow she could not live until she got her past back… She realized that was the thing keeping her from going on ahead. What was her old life? Zwei could not love someone he didn't really know… What if she was a murderer? At least, as a vampire, her father had assured her that she never killed for blood… He always did the job… Yet she drank the blood… and she did kill this Walachian man Siegfried told her about… Well, not her, her father again. But she was there… But she killed some guards while escaping the castle… Yet it was to escape but when she was alone, did she kill? And if she did, who? And what if she was married? And had children? Why did that evil duke scared her that much? Maybe she feared him that much because she was forced to marry him? Or be his mistress? Did he abused her? What if she had children with him? The thought was scaring her deeply.

But wouldn't she remember such a thing? To have babies must be quite memorable… Holding Duke Radu's daughter in her arms reminded her of nothing… She was feeling so clueless with the little girl, she must never have had a baby… She hoped. Then Viola began to imagine all the worst case scenarios and remembered why she feared to know her past before she met Raphael. She then had wanted to remember it for her father but he wasn't here anymore to comfort her if something traumatized her or Zwei was not here either since she let him go away… But Viola then thought that even if both those men loved her and that some others, like Siegfried, Salia and Hilde would also like to help her, she had to face her life alone. Anything that could have happened to her was hers to deal with. And like… Was it Siegfried who told her that? Well, like he said: Even with anything that happened to her, she was still here… Nobody succeeded to break her… Viola was still deeply afraid of her past and wondered again if she should know it. But she knew there were no other choices… She would never be able to go on with her life if she didn't confront this past… Yet for now, still having some hopes for her father, or wishing to have some, she often accompanied the patrols searching for him… Yet they were all searching without much hope as well… In fact, they were patrolling for any trouble and searching for Raphael by the way. He was not the main reason anymore. Viola was still trying each day to see about her father in her orb and each day nothing appeared. Looking at her glass, she took another sip; the wine was soothing…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile now in Pressburg's area, the capital of Royal Hungary, at night, Zwei was alone, staring at the dying fire of the camp and was about to go to sleep when he heard some screams a little farther: Another malfested who was attacking some helpless human. It happened so often during the trip since they were in Hungary and the culprits were so barely punished when not punished at all, that Zwei really began to think this army was not that good… He was glad the malfested had a chance to live but they were now really letting go their evil instincts and nobody tried to restrain them… They killed without worries… Attacking innocent peasants… They had no reasons to attack, not like if they defended themselves from hostile mobs… All along the way, many soldiers brutalized peasants, killing many. The officers seemed only concerned with hiding the crimes, not stopping them… They didn't even seem willing to stop the violence… Zwei's comrade Murk didn't care about the crimes and told Zwei to stop worrying about that. It was war casualties as he said… In every army, even human soldiers brutalised peasants along the way… Graf Dumas also didn't seem to care at all… Zwei never could see the Graf since their leader always was in front of the troops or at an aristocrat's mansion while the troops were in some village but he knew Graf Dumas had personally ordered along the way some executions against supposedly malfested since his own army was not supposed to be malfested… Zwei didn't know if the victims Graf Dumas ordered executed were malfested or not but they didn't seem to have done any crimes… He now fully realized that Siegfried was right, Graf Dumas was evil… Somehow he had hoped for someone who would have helped the malfested to be accepted but this man was not the one to do it. Yet Murk did have a point: Even human troops in most armies were not angels… But human or malfested attackers, he could not let them brutalize some poor peasant, casualty of war or not. So he got up and ran to the place he heard the screams.<p>

Zwei quickly came to stop the malfested who were now brutalizing some peasant. But as he arrived, he noticed the slaughter was more important than he thought, There was already three bodies, all bloodied, their internal organs sprawled all around them while two other badly beaten peasants were now held by five malfested. Zwei recognized among them his unit captain and Murk. Staring in horror, Zwei first was speechless. The captain reacted faster and slit one of the human's throat.

-Nein! yelled Zwei quickly throwing himself to at least protect the last one.

The captain then told him:

-You're quite annoying. All along the way, you complained about some murders we did. What side are you?

Indeed since Zwei was there as a spy, he should have kept a low profile but he could not let any murder take place… So he slashed at the captain but Murk quickly interposed himself, parrying the strike with his own sword, protecting his captain. The other malfested came into the fight after one of them killed the last peasant and after a fierce fight, Zwei had to run away, cursing for the fact he could not save the peasants, he was thrown out of the army, his comrade Murk was as bad as the others and the malfested began pursuing him. Furthermore Ein didn't appear when he asked him. This was bad!

* * *

><p>While in Hungaria, Graf Dumas tried to make some kind of alliance with the other kingdoms around against the Ottomans. But not approving of his 'Holy war' against the Ottomans and his purges of malfested and being against the fact that Rudolf II wanted to convert his own country to Catholicism, István II Bocskai of Transylvania refused the alliance and even opposed him, starting a war between them despite Graf Dumas threats of having all the Holy Roman Empire behind him.<p>

So trying to win the other surrounding kingdoms to his side, Graf Dumas went to visit Duke Radu X Serban, the one Raphael had kidnapped the daughter one year ago… He needed his support against the Transylvanian prince who dared resist… While on his way to Duke Radu's mansion, he wondered: Should he threaten him of malfested sympathies if he was not cooperative enough? He also had to make some researches in Walachia for those shards the Emperor said the previous duke Alexandru III cel Rau had… Rudolf had just bought one but he said there were more… Radu would have to be cooperative if he didn't want to pay…

While they were eating at the duke's table with many guests, Graf Dumas casually told the duke while wipping his mouth:

-There is this annoying rumour about the fact you befriended some malfested monsters… They would have resided at your castle and you would even have invited them publicly to a party, as guests of honour… From where could this outrageous rumour have come from? The Emperor even heard of it… He was not very pleased… I would like to help you and clear this misunderstanding…

The duke looked at the Graf with some trouble and a bit of annoyance. Since he had invited Viola and Zwei to a party, many aristocrats had complained about it. And he was tired of it. He tried to answer calmly.

-Indeed, I did invite two malfested people at my castle and they were guests at one party I organized. But they deserved it: They saved my daughter from another malfested… A vampire… An evil vampire who killed many of my people. They, on the other hand, showed no sign of being evil. I am grateful to them for saving my daughter.

Graf Dumas pretended to be surprised then said:

-So you did invite those malfested? You… received them like people? The Emperor won't be happy…

Radu was really annoyed but he almost seemed troubled. He was scared of the Emperor's wrath… He knew Graf Dumas was the Emperor's head of inquisition… He was aware he was now judged and everything he said could be held against him. He also knew how short were the reign in his country… He could easily be replaced or executed. He took a deep breath and said on a controlled tone, almost a cold tone.

-I think justice should exist for everyone. I was not to burn them at the stake for saving my child.

But somehow angry to have to defend his action, he added on a colder tone:

-You can say that… to the Emperor.

The duke suddenly shut up. He wondered if his last sentence would put him in some kind of trouble. But somehow to be judged by the Emperor's favourite who hated malfested and was coming here like if he was his superior was really annoying.

Graf Dumas was listening to him with an amused smile. The duke had only seen him from afar last time and not for long, so he didn't recognize him now as the evil vampire… Mostly that Graf Dumas always kept his mask… But Graf Dumas, feeling Raphael's emotions again, remembered that this man had tried to kill him, had sent his forces to search for him all across Walachia and now this same man had to explain himself in front of him to justify his friendship to some malfested… The duke was all troubled… How amusing… He could crush him as he wished…

Yet technically for now, he could do nothing against the duke since he was not master of Walachia. Both Hungary and Walachia were vassals to the Holy Roman Empire so they were only allies, not one of them had more authority on the other… Yet Graf Dumas knew that if he really wanted Radu's death or destitution, he probably could easily influence the Emperor to do so… Next time he sees Rudolf, he could put some bad words for this dear Radu… Unless Radu showed he was very cooperative… Cooperative for everything: For the war and to be able to search for something… The Soul Edge shards…

But when he asked the duke about the Soul Edge shards, Duke Radu answered there was no such things around here… Yet Graf Dumas did not believe him. Radu was lying and Graf Dumas did have suspicions about the Walachian duke's loyalty to his side. Indeed, Radu had made a peace treaty with the Transylvanian prince István Bocskai in 1605, they were allies. By just lying to him, Graf Dumas decided that Radu was not cooperative enough…

And as Graf Dumas had suspected, not long after, Radu X Serban openly joined his ally in the war against Graf Dumas since he knew the Graf hated him and he would probably be executed sooner or later if he stayed on his side. Beside, as for István Bocskai, his ally, he was revolted at the malfested executions he learnt about. But Graf Dumas was prepared for this revolt; He wanted this in fact, he then could invade Walachia in all legitimacy with the Emperor's blessing and take whatever he wished there…

So just as he left after the evening with the Duke of Walachia, Graf Dumas began preparing his forces against him. With his strong and already prepared forces, even some from inside that he just made during the evening, discreetly biting some servants, he easily conquered Walachia, reached the castle, invaded it and forced Radu and his family to flee in the wood to try to reach Transylvania. Graf Dumas then entered the royal palace triomphantly, like a conqueror. He quickly went to the Duke's private appartments. He was now in search of something… Two things… The Soul Edge shards and hints about Amy's past… His Raphael side always kept insisting for it…

* * *

><p>Duke Radu was walking with his wife, their daughter and some other aristocrats and soldiers since many hours, trying to reach their ally's country, But since they left so fast, Graf Dumas' forces were everywhere, they had to hide more deeply into the woods and, not being used to dwell in forest, they got lost. As the Duke and his officers were discussing of the best way to find their way to Transylvania, even now showing different direction where the country was, they suddenly heard something in the bushes. Before they even had time to draw their swords, a black and white haired young man came out of the dense pine forest. He casually adressed them.<p>

-You need some help?

Duke Radu made a surprised expression before it changed to a smile.

-Zwei! What a pleasant surprise!

-You remember my name? That's flattering. It's nice to see you too.

He then turned his head toward the duke's wife, Lady Ilinca, before he politely nodded.

-My lady, it's a pleasure to meet you as well…

He gazed at the little two years old girl that her mother was holding by the hand and that was staring at him with widened eyes. He kindly smiled to her.

-And little Maria… You probably don't remember me but we ran like crazy together… Well, you were in my arms… You didn't really run…

Then Duke Radu adressed him.

-But… what are you doing here? In the middle of the wood?

-Well, I'm also against Graf Dumas. I was fleeing from his soldiers. I wanted to come at your castle but… I didn't know Graf Dumas had taken it. Then I followed your traces…

Radu sighed.

-This Graf Dumas has such strong troops… Some malfested… Huh, No offence Zwei.

-I'm not offended… I know he has malfested forces… He pretends to hate them but uses many… and kills anyone, malfested or not, in his malfested purges.

-He invaded my castle from inside with malfested vampires! It reminded me of last time! I quickly ran to Ilinca and Maria in panic…

When the Duke talked about last time, Zwei suddenly felt sad, for Viola. Even for Raphael… He then thought that Duke Radu didn't know about Raphael being Viola's father… He better not tell him… The duke was still speaking.

-By the way, what about your friend, Viola? Where is she?

-Oh she is fine. She is at the Schwarzwind fortress in Germany. I will have to write to them to tell them what is going on. Somehow I almost never got the chance to do so.

-Well, come with us to Transylvania. The ruler István Bocskai, is an ally. We were trying to go there…

Zwei knew about the Transylvanian prince's revolt against the Graf. That and some slaughters the Graf ordered were the only informations he sent in a coded letter he had the occasion to send to the Scharzwinds from his secret inn room in the capital. Then he had not been able to send any other useful information. He was in fact living in the military campsite but only sometimes went to this room since he had to receive his letters somewhere when they will answer him back. He now had more important things to tell Siegfried but he would now send them from Transylvania since he had to flee and would have to tell Siegfried his location as fast as possible. For now, noticing the Duke and his people where completely lost, he offered to guide them to Transylvania throught the forest, evading the Graf's forces since he was used to travelling in forest…

* * *

><p><strong>I still hope you like the story and are not too disappointed in it... Thank you for all those who read until here. :)<strong>

**The war with István Bocskai is real but happened in 1604-1606 and the reason was that Rudolf tried to impose Catholicism in Transylvania and wanted them to continue the war with the Ottomans, not because of malfested, of course. Yet since I didn't know before I wrote my story that this event was in the Soul Calibur storyline, the time is not right and does not concord with the real story. I had to tell it anyway so you know. Radu X Serban really was an ally to István Bocskai but István died in December 1606, so since it is now the end of 1607 in my story, I am giving him some more time to live here… **

**Countess Erzsébet Báthory was the feminine version of Dracula. She would have killed many young girls and women to bathe in their blood so she could keep her youth. It is not certain if she did the many crimes people accuse her of. It may be some political conspiration but maybe she really was crazy and evil. There are still debates about this. But the reports about her began in about 1602-1604, when the Hungarian priest István Magyari came to Vienne to complain about atrocities she would have commited. Since with the Transylvanian revolt I already changed dates, I changed the timeline of this in my story as well: She became vampire and started her murders at the end of the year 1607 (But maybe she already had people badmouthing her before for political reasons but became really guilty once malfested). When Archduke Matthias took the power in Hungary, he decided to have her arrested in 1610. She was locked in a single room of her castle and died four years later.**

**Another error I made… :( When Rudolf said all his brothers were married so they could not marry Hilde, well in fact Matthias was not married but his older brother forbid him to marry, probably fearing some heirs since Matthias kept plotting against him. And Matthias will only marry in 1611 when he won't be stopped by his brother anymore. So in a way, it didn't change anything in my story as well since Rudolf would not have matched him with Hilde anyway.**


	36. Putting the pieces together

**Warning: Graphic content**

**Putting the pieces together**

Zwei, the Duke of Walachia and his few people and family were walking in the snow to reach Transylvania while talking together. Zwei had decided to ask the duke about the swords since he hasn't been able to get any information in Graf Dumas' army.

-I do not know anything about Soul Calibur except what is basically known: Both are magical swords, Soul Calibur being good and Soul Edge being bad. But I know Graf Dumas was searching for Soul Edge shards… The Emperor would be collecting them so Graf Dumas was ordered to bring them to him. I know Rudolf II had already bought some that Duke Alexandru III cel Rau had… and there is more here… in Walachia…

He sighed then continued.

-Probably the Graf will get his hands on them now…

* * *

><p>After having searched the entire royal castle to find nothing, Graf Dumas learnt that the things he was searching for were not there but in some monastery, guarded by monks. He quickly went to this monastery and ordered the abbot to give him the shards. Since he came in the name of the Holy Roman Emperor, the monk lead him to the shards that were locked in a casket and into some locked cell, but warned him about the dangers of such cursed objects as they walked toward the room.<p>

-Those objects come from a cursed sword… A sword forged by the Devil himself and existing since the beginning of ages… It caused countless death and horrible slaughters throught the ages. Lately, it bought woes and destruction to the Holy Roman Empire and even here, when a malfested vampire came and caused malfestations and killed many people… Even after, those cursed shards brought suffering and evil in the land when Duke Alexandru made experiments with them on people… malfested or not.

-Yes… That cursed duke… He made experiments on many people… muttered Graf Dumas with hate in his voice.

-Indeed. We even have his personnal journal with all that he did right here…

-Personnal journal? He kept one? I must see it!

Graf Dumas seemed really eager to see this journal so the monk took him to their library.

-We also have much books that belonged to the Vampire…

-Books that belonged to the Vampire? I shall have to look at this more closely…

Graf Dumas added on an imperative tone.

-I have to confiscate them.

The monk was surprised at Graf Dumas' request. He regretted to have boasted over this. Now many of their books will be taken away… But he would comply…

-As you wish, my lord… Yet some got stolen some months ago… One of our brothers saw a woman in the library… with white hair… taking books…

-Long or short white hair?

Graf Dumas tought it could be Ivy, Tira or even Viola yet he didn't think it was his daughter…

-Short. He first thought she was an old man seeing her from behind as she was wearing some cape but she turned and he noticed it really was a woman… There was no confusion anymore…

The monk blushed as he remembered the description the other monk told them. An extremely scantily dressed woman… with curves… real curves… The monk was so troubled that she was able to leave while he was still stunned. Graf Dumas thought it must be Ivy. Tira would have killed the monk anyway. So Ivy had retrieved her books… Too bad he didn't have time to steal them back again last time… But it seemed she didn't take the shards… She probably didn't notice they were in the monastery as well since they were hidden… or they were not there already… Whatever. The monk then came to some books and sheets.

-These are Duke Alexandru's journals and personnal notes. We do not have everything since much was destroyed during the battle when the Turks captured him…

-This will do for now… You may dismiss…

Graf Dumas took some journal, opened it and went to some part where Alexandru was talking about Amy. The journal seemed to be the first mentionning Amy. He began to read as the monk left the room.

_September 5, 1592_

_Today I heard of some young girl searching for her father. I would not have cared if I had not learned that this young girl's father was none other than the Vampire Raphael Sorel. She didn't say it this way but she did search for someone which matched the description quite like him. I even heard that in some other places she was asking about the Vampire but without telling her tie to him. I sent my soldiers to take her to me. _

Just reading about his daughter made Raphael feel very emotional and he began to take over. His poor Amy had been searching for him…

_After some questioning, she confessed she truly was the Vampire's daughter so I had her arrested even if she claimed the previous duke, Stefan Surdul had freed them both, she and her father. It was not his law prevailing anymore but mine. And I really don't understand why he released such monsters in the first place! The girl claimed she and her father were human again, she seemed so indeed but I just happened to have found some very interesting books in her father's library… I learned some interesting things about malfestation… Since the girl was a teenager when she got infected, she may have kept some Soul Edge essence in her…Some essence that became part of her natural growing process…and since it became part of her, she may develop these powers even more as she grows up, those powers growing with her while an adult would keep his powers to the same level, and be more able to manipulate it as would another malfested with powers since it would be a natural part of her. I would like to see if it's true…_

_I have found those Soul Edge shards I could try on her to develop her powers… I did already try on other malfested but they were not young like her… and anyway they died. Maybe I was a little too rough on them… I shall try to be less harsh on her with the experiments…She's only a young girl after all… and quite valuable… If she survives, I could turn her into a powerful creature, keeping her as a slave under my command…_

-As a slave? My daughter?

Raphael growled in anger but continued to read. The duke was explaining many experiments he made on her. Like Tira did on him, many of those experiments involved cutting Amy with the shards to infect her… He also seemed to have feed her malfested animals, gave her magical potions that he forced her to drink and done many magical rituals more or less explained, drawing bloodied symbols around her with her own blood, lighting candles around while Amy was completely scared…

The duke said he would be less hard on her but Raphael thought that what the duke did was already very cruel. He had also locked Amy in the top of a tower and let no one see her except him or some guards accompanying him. Everyday he went and injured her with the shards while he coldly noticed what effects it had on her, not minding about her pain or distress. Raphael already knew she had been the subject of experiments but to read those texts and learn what Amy went through was very hard to do… He was really troubled… He was sad for his daughter and angry that she was not even considered human in the eyes of this damn duke, she was a mere animal, a monster, only good to be experimented on… As malfested are mostly considered… They are not even human… Only mere beasts…

After he finished the small part of the journal where the duke had found Amy and began experimenting on her, Raphael tried to find the rest but he could not find the journals between this one and another beginning August 3 1593. Many months, almost a year, had passed since the time Amy was captured and this journal.

_August 3, 1593_

_The little wench still was aggressive toward me tonight… I beat her some more and yet she kept telling me to get lost and other insults… It's been almost one year, her green eyes turned red like many malfested, she is weak and she keeps resisting! How many beatings will it takes to bend her to my will? Even with her teary eyes, she gazes at me with such hate! I think I'll beat her to death before she begins to obey me! But if it is what she wants… I have no trouble ending her pathetic life if she refuses to be of any use to me… Yet it would be a shame… I can feel she's more powerful than before, she sees things… from the future… visions… that she sometime ramble about when she is almost unconscious or near the shards… Some of those visions proved to be quite true… But she always ramble about it when she is almost unconscious, she refuses to tell me anything while conscious even if I know she still sees things as well… The only vision that little brat willingly told me was that I would die strangled by the Ottomans, I beat her some more so that she would stop telling me that and she kept smiling, telling me that to see visions of me dying was comforting her! Cursed witch! I had to beat her senseless so that she stopped telling me that…She became so cheeky over the course of the year! What annoys me is that she may be right… The Ottomans are not happy with my rule… I don't know how long I will remain in power… Cursed witch! I hate her!_

As Raphael could read, Amy was very stubborn and proud while being submitted to those experiments. Even more as time went by…

-My Amy… She acted so courageously… I am so proud of her… It's so sad what you have been through… Oh, Amy… I would hold you in my arms… to comfort you… my poor child… If only I had been with you…

_August 4, 1593_

_I decided to use some kind of crystal ball with the witch so that she would see the future better. I presented her an orb and told her to look into it while I also put some shard near it if it would help for her to see anything. But the brat quickly took it and threw it at me! The damned creature! I ordered the guards to tie her hands since she was only chained by one feet to the wall… and I presented her another orb. I threathened to beat her again if she would not tell me something useful but the cursed creature gazed at me again with hate and then something very strange occurred: The shard glowed, the orb began to levitate and suddenly flew very fast toward my head! I barely evaded it and the orb shattered very violently against the wall, sending glass everywhere. I dare not imagine what it would have done to my head… When I asked the girl what she had done, she told me she didn't know what happened but she wished it would have hit me… Still her provocations… Even if she did seem to tell the truth that she didn't know, I'm certain she somehow provoked this with the help of the shard, she is becoming even more powerful and since she also provoked me with her annoying reply, I beat her again. Then I left her moaning alone in her blood… Stupid girl…_

Raphael was very traumatized now. That damned duke! Raphael wished he could ressurect him just to kill him. No, better: keep him alive, but in the torture room… Tira had shown him many interesting and painful methods… If only this duke could have experienced them… Raphael continued to read but the other pages seemed mostly alike, the duke making various experiments to use her powers while beating Amy and Raphael quickly went throught them. What he mostly wanted to know now was how Amy got out of this… But he didn't know if it would be written there… Since it was the duke's personnal journal and not Amy's…

_August 15, 1593 _

_I don't have much time, the Sultan is very disappointed in my rule. But I want to finish what I began with the witch. Maybe I could give her as a gift to the sultan so that he forgives me. She could become his personnal witch or even concubine if he wished… _

-What? Concubine? Don't. You. Dare…

_She's sixteen, she's old enough and her body matured much this year. She is very pretty… If she had not been a repulsive malfested creature, I would have probably put her in my own bed… _

-Repulsive? My daughter? How dare you? And how dare you also have lustful thoughts about her!

Still angry, Raphael continued to read again.

_But I only play with her nerves instead… It's funny how she gets nervous when I approach her now and she tries to hide her womanly body from me… Fearing I'll jump on her… But she's not quite dressed for modesty since I left her the same dress she had when she came here. The dress only got tighter in some places and a bit shorter but it fits her still, even better I would say… When she becomes too arrogant and doesn't show enough fear toward me, I now only have to caress her legs and she gets all frightened… Then she begins to cry or yell at me to get lost while trying to kick me away… I like to play this little game with her, I find it amusing. I should have done it from the start but she was not as beautiful as she is now. But beautiful or not, the insolent little bastard is still too rebellious: while I was touching her legs today, she kicked me very strongly in the face and made me fall down on the floor. So when I got up, I slapped her face and sent her slamming on the wall with a kick, then I kicked her some more so that she learns to respect me…Now I have a blackeye and my nose bled for an hour because of her! Little wench!_

-If only you had bled to death… muttered Raphael.

_She is very beautiful indeed but so rebellious… For her to be a good concubine, she would also have to become more docile… If I could never approach her quietly, the sultan won't be able either… I don't want to offer him some enraged beast that will try to kill him as soon as he gets near… I even wonder if he will accept some malfested as concubine…Whatever, he could take her as his personnal witch… One way or another, she is worth something… But one way or another she has to obey!_

All the harassment, scares and strike Amy undergo made the enraged father's blood boil in rage. The duke never left Amy in peace!

-How dare you! Thundered Raphael. Arrgh the…! Why am I reading this? I can't even punish that man!

He wanted to know what happened to his daughter but this journal was too tough to read… But he had to know and even if he couldn't punish this damn duke, he would punish anyone involved, anyone who hurt his beloved daughter! Know the name of all those guards who kept guard on her… and kill them… Kill… Yes, kill anyone… It would feel so good… Soothe his pain… Soul Edge was still using his anger to control him and cause slaughters…

_August 27_

_The whipping and beating never worked, the nasty creature cries, sobs and then continues to insult me… She never learns. So I decided to use this method some foreign sorcerer from Africa proposed me that could bend her to my will. Some kind of brainwashing magic ritual using the orb I gave her for her future sightings and the Soul Edge shards. But I don't know if it worked or not. _

_The sorcerer began the ritual, and while he was incantating, the girl suddenly stared into the orb that was in front of her and screamed Papa! on a horrified tone, not like if she called her father for help but like if she saw him instead in some horrible situation. He is still alive? I never saw her so horrified or scared or sad before. She then kept crying and trembling, looking at the orb, muttering papa while crying…Even with the worst beatings I gave her, she never looked that troubled. _

_The sorcerer also looked annoyed when he saw her reaction. He seemed to see what was in the orb like her and somehow it was bad… I tried to look into the orb as well but saw nothing. To be honest, I didn't approach too near from the orb… All this seemed too frightening… But the sorcerer continued incantating and after a while, a satisfied smile illuminated his face… And before I could know exactly what was happening, the orb glowed a strange red glow that envelopped the witch who let go a high pitch screech and fainted while the orb became red with some kind of mist inside…The shard seemed to have dissolved as well…I didn't know what to think of this and began to back away when the sorcerer turned toward me and told me that when she would wake up, she would be as docile as a sheep so I didn't need to beat her anymore. I didn't really understood what happened… Somehow this dark-skinned sorcerer scared me… His left eye was strange… It was yellow… I think he may be a malfested…Maybe I should execute him…I'm not sure the sorcery he used is useful for me…or rather for him… _

-Zasalamel? He's not dead? Of course not… He's immortal… But what did he do to my daughter? Damned monster! Why is everybody hurting her?

_August 29 _

_She haven't regain consciousness since two days… The Ottoman creditor will come soon… If I don't have anything interesting to present him, I'm done for. An unconscious girl is not a very great gift… Even as beautiful as she may be… And strangely, over those two days, her hair have gradually turned white…I don't know why and I don't even know if she will wake up one day… The sorcerer told me she would wake up soon but I don't think he told me the truth… He left…Disappeared from his room…Nobody saw him leaving it yet he wasn't there anymore… Somehow I really have the feeling he did this on purpose and had his own plan… He really was a malfested… I didn't even have time to punish him… Now that girl is useless with her orb always glowing a strange red glow beside her… I don't dare touch her or the orb… I don't even dare enter the laboratory anymore…_

_-_At least he now leaves her alone…

Raphael was completely horrified by the way the Duke treated his daughter. And Zasalamel… What did he do to her? What was that orb? Is it what gives her power to see the future? She already had that power but it must have enhanced it… by malfesting her even more… But Raphael also wondered: What happened to her after? Did she lost her memory with this or something else? The personnal journal seemed to not have anything more… The Ottoman creditor must have arrived shortly after…

Raphael outlined an evil smile.

… And executed the damned duke… But what did that Ottoman creditor do to his daughter after? Was she sent to the Sultan? Did she escaped? He would have to search everywhere in this library then in this country to know the truth…

Having found nothing more of interest in the library, Graf Dumas left the place taking back all his books and the duke's personnal journals. He went back to Târgoviște's were he was now searching in the city guard headquarter for some information about Amy's whereabouts. While searching, he found Amy's rapier among some confiscated weapons. The captain told him it had been taken when Duke Alexandru was destituted, he had kept it here since he thought it was a nice weapon but Graf Dumas took it from him.

As he delicately held the weapon in his hands, many memories came to him: He remembered the time he gave Amy her rapier and told her she would begin her training now. The glitter in her eyes, excitement but also fear as she wondered if she would be skilled enough… The talent she had since she was such a fast learner… She was so graceful… She was always fighting like if she was doing a ballet…

* * *

><p>The day he had given Amy her first rapier, he had lead her to his private study and had once again told her the story of Jeanne D'Arc that Amy loved since it was a woman fighting. France also had another woman hero as Jeanne Hachette who fought the Duke of Burgundy to protect Beauvais a century ago. Raphael also told Amy about Queen Budica who fought the invading Roman Empire in Britain… He also told her about Mu Guying, a famous woman general during the Song dynasty he had been told about when he learned Chinese with the Chinese ambassador who came to the court… During the Song dynasty in China, there had been many women generals who fought, like those from the Yang Family, and Mu Guiying was the greatest of them all, nobody could beat her in a fight. From China, Princess Pingyang of the Tang dynasty was also a great general and fighter… There was also Hua Mulan another great fighter… He also told her about the mythological Greek heroine Atalante since she was another woman fighting and even joined the Argonauts. The Amazons were women warriors as well… The goddesses Athena and Artemis where warriors… In Norse Mythology, the Valkyries were also wearing armour and weapons. After he finished his little inspiring history and mythology lesson, he told her she was now ready to have fencing lessons. He then showed her Flambert while explaining.<p>

-You are my daughter Amy, the rightful heir to this precious rapier… When I die…

-Don't die, papa… please…

-Well, not already… But when it will happen… You'll get this rapier. But… for now…

Raphael went to his desk an took some delicate rapier that he showed Amy.

-… I bought this for you. I bought it from a weapon merchant. It was one of his most valuable rapier! It even have a name that I thought somehow fitted you: Albion. It is the old name of the kingdom of England and as you told me, your father was an Englishman…

Amy was touched somehow that Raphael talked about her first father. She didn't remember him very much and she didn't know why but it pleased her that her new father accepted the old one… Was it that it meant that Raphael accepted her like she was? Her origin, social class and all? She didn't know why but she knew she was happy, so she went to her father and instead of taking the rapier already as he expected, she hugged him.

-Merci, papa. Je t'aime.

Amy then let go of him and took her rapier, observing it with excitement. Raphael had been surprised by the hug and he was very pleased to come before the rapier. She didn't jump on the gift first but on him… Showing her priorities…

-Amy…

Amy lifted her head from the rapier to look at her father and see what he wanted. Raphael seemed all moved and was smiling at her. He then grabbed her and hugged her in one of his endless hug that Amy began to know well… Those hugs where her father was becoming so emotive and that only she could experience and witness, when he was out of his casual coldness that he was with anybody else. Amy was also out of her casual shyness and hugged back her father with a smile.

* * *

><p>Raphael remembered it was not exactly how he had received the family heirloom Flambert from his father… He didn't react the same way as Amy… His father had also convoked him to his private study.<p>

-Raphael… You just turned twenty years old… You are very good, in fact extremely talented in fights, I am proud of you.

Raphael crossed his arms.

-What do you want from me, this time, father?

-I do not want anything. Can't I give you some compliments like a proud father would to his son?

-When you give me compliments is when you are not certain I will accept the task you plan to give me…

-Ahh… Raphael you are so distrustful! I do not plan on asking you anything this time. I just want to give you something.

François went to his desk as Raphael wondered what his father meant by that: Give him some reproaches? Some orders? François then turned back toward his son. He was preciously holding Flambert, the family heirloom.

-I wanted to give you this. You deserved it.

Raphael was surprised by the gift.

-But… Already? Don't you… Don't you want to use it?

-Seeing your skill in battle, I think you are far more worthy of it than me.

Raphael suddenly seemed to understand.

-Oh. So you plan to send me more often to the front?

His father became annoyed and sighed.

-It's a gift, Raphael. Just take it with a smile. Stop trying to look for reasons other than the fact that you deserve it and it pleases me to give it to you.

Raphael gazed at his father for a while; He didn't understand why his father would give him Flambert already. His grandfather gave it to his father only on his testament, once he was dead. François was only forty-one, he wouldn't die already… And normally his father was no coward either… So technically it could not be as Raphael first thought to send him to the front instead of his father… Yet maybe to force him to participate more in the religious wars… Raphael was really not used to his father's good sides. It always disconcerted him. François was growing impatient. He presented the precious weapon once more to his son who was only staring at it while thinking. François repeated:

-Take it.

Flambert was worth a lot, if he now took it, Raphael would have the most expensive weapon his family had by far. Except maybe his father's finely crafted pistol… But Raphael didn't like the pistol. It wasn't as heroic-looking as the rapier and he also was bad at using it, a thing which made him hate it even more. Raphael hated to do anything that he was not good at. Staring at Flambert again, he thought that finally it was a great gift… He grabbed the hilt of the sword with his left hand; something that always slightly annoyed his father since left-handed people were not really well seen in society… Even considered evil by some superstitious people, some even said those left-handed people would have talent in magic, in black magic… But François said nothing, his son was so talented to fight with his left hand that he could not force him to use the other one and lose all his advantages and skills… He had tried before to turn his son into a right-handed person, hitting his left hand with the rule when Raphael was writing with that hand or punishing him otherwise when doing any other activity like fighting or eating with his left hand but despite the punishments, Raphael never could really adapt to this, so his father gave up and let him be. In a way, apart from being looked badly; it did give an advantage to Raphael during duels since his adversaries were not used to fight a mirror image in front of them while Raphael mostly fighting right-handed people was used to it. Finally letting go of his distrust, Raphael gazed at the rapier he was now holding with emotion.

-Merci, père. It is a great honour you do me.

-Remember my son to always fight for our name, for the honour of the Sorel family.

Raphael lifted the rapier in the air. The near window was sending the sun's rays on it and the blade shined as Raphael lifted it in the air and started to smile. He wished to wield Flambert since so long! Now that he held it, he didn't care to go kill Huguenots for the King, the Pope, his father or anyone, he didn't care to fight against anyone as long as he could use his beloved rapier!

-Yes I will! I shall never let our family down and will do everything in my power to raise us as high as we can!

François smiled in satisfaction: He had his son's assurance to keep working for the family honour again. He knew Raphael would be able to do great things. He knew this gift would also raise his son's eagerness to fight for the Catholics but it was not for this reason that he gave him the rapier, it was because he truly felt Raphael was better than him in fencing and deserved it more. Their relation was not going too well and worsened as time went by but to see his son happy was making him happy today. If only they could get along one day… Of course it would take efforts from both sides and François didn't know if he would be able to make those efforts… Yet for now, he enjoyed his son's cheerfulness.

When Raphael left his father's private study, still smiling, he came across Claude who suddenly gazed at him with a dismayed look. He was staring at Flambert with a very envious gaze. The jealous brother had understood what happened and was completely furious. He had hoped to receive the heirloom since he would not receive the title. Now he had lost everything. Somehow he knew it; his father didn't like him… Never liked him… He frowned and pouted.

-You noticed? Said Raphael on a taunting tone while shoving his hip with the rapier on his side before he merrily went away, leaving Claude speechless.

The younger brother would have loved to say something mean but he found no words, he just stayed sulking in frustration in the gallery.

* * *

><p>With those memories in mind, Graf Dumas then left the guard's headquarter with the rapier and brought it to his castle.<p>

As he arrived to his castle, Voldo came to salute him. He had just arrived from Germany and it was the first time Graf Dumas saw him since he got wounded by Tira's attack. Voldo was wearing his disturbing costume again and not the one Graf Dumas had asked of him.

-Ah Voldo! Pour l'amour du ciel, dress yourself! Any side that I look at you is more disturbing than the other! Why did you put that ugly and most offensive outfit again? You want to destroy my sight?

While Voldo was somehow disappointed by his master's harsh welcome, Graf Dumas suddenly remembered.

-Oh yes… The other one got ripped and burnt in the destruction of my mansion… Well put another one! As long as you don't put something decent, I don't want you to get out of the dungeon! You'll be officially guardian of the dungeon and you'll stay down there! I have an image to maintain!

Voldo bowed and went into the dungeon. Finally it wasn't that bad. He liked the place anyway since it reminded him of the money pit. Now he had some difficulties living outside… Without walls around him, he was feeling some panic…

As soon as Voldo left the room, some officer came to Graf Dumas who sighed. He almost never had one moment of peace…

-What is it?

-My lord… We just caught a spy some days ago… Well, we didn't catch him. He fled. But we intercepted a letter he had sent from the capital to some group named Schwarzwind, in Germany.

Graf Dumas suddenly looked surprised. A letter addressed to the Schwarzwind worried him. What could it be? Who could it be?

-What? Schwarzwind? Who? What did he do? Why was he here?

Soul Edge was worried; he feared losing Raphael again…

-Well, it was a soldier from our rank named Zwei…

-Zwei?

Somehow, this answer reassured Soul Edge a bit since Raphael didn't like too much the werewolf who stole Amy from him. Yet Raphael may want to be saved but the mixed feelings he had toward the werewolf kept him from efficiently fight back. He remembered how Amy was always stuck to Zwei, only talking to him, trusting only him… And Soul Edge was exagerating all of Raphael's bad feelings, making him forget he had begun to speak to Zwei… That the werewolf was not that bad… Now only his jealousy remained, only his anger and bitterness… Only all that Soul Edge had a grip on… The officer continued speaking.

-Yes. This man was always opposing the little fights the men had with humans… He finally got chased away and we discovered he had rented a room in the capital and sent one letter from it to this Schwarzwind group in Germany. But our spies were fast enough to intercept the letter.

-And what did that letter said?

-It was coded but we deciphered it: It speaks about the revolt in Transylvania and some of the purges you ordered against 'malfested' saying you killed innocent people.

Graf Dumas took the letter. It was indeed coded as if it was some letter sent from a son to his father… Zwei and Siegfried… Carefully reading and rereading Zwei's letter, reading through the code, Graf Dumas thought Zwei seemed not have discovered his identity. But the fact the Schwarzwind were spying on him and Zwei invaded his ranks, annoyed Nightmare greatly. They may only think he was a normal human but they apparently decided to oppose him… He would have to do something about them. They may not know his identities yet but if they keep spying on him, they may find out soon… About both Raphael and Nightmare… He suddenly wondered: Would Viola have discovered his identity? Yet why were there no mention of it? And Viola didn't seem to have been with Zwei now… Maybe they were really only spying on Graf Dumas…

-What was that werewolf doing in my ranks… Sending secret letters… grumbled Graf Dumas still worried over this until his officer added:

-We also discovered that once he fled, Zwei joined force with the Transylvanian rebels, my lord.

Hearing those news deeply annoyed Graf Dumas. This werewolf was stealing his daughter away, he was spying on his plans and now he was working for the enemy! He had to die… after some questionning about what he or the Schwarzwind knew… Then without Zwei, maybe Amy would come back to him… or hate him forever. But she didn't have to know he killed her boyfriend… After a moment of silence, Graf Dumas spoke calmly.

-Send them false information from the werewolf…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Viola was still staying at the fortress. She continued mostly concentrating her searches for her father around, instead of her memory. She was still wondering what was worse: To not have any life or to remember a horrible life if something terrible had happened…<p>

But somehow still stuck with her dilemma, she noticed she was drinking more wine than before… Maybe she should stop… Being stuck inside and only getting out sometimes for some patrols was really depressing. Without Zwei, she didn't even play the card games with the others on Friday nights… Even if Siegfried, Salia and Hilde and even some others like Luther and Maxi all insisted that she should come. She continued avoiding Hilde's children and the new teenagers from the East who wanted to play games with her as well and she spent most of her time alone. thinking about Zwei or her father.

She was trying to see about Zwei or was still trying to see anything about Raphael in her orb but she never could see anything about any of them… She was too worried for them. She didn't know what was happening to Zwei and Raphael probably was dead at the hands of this Tira he feared so much and that he fought and lost to…

Viola thought maybe she should go see this Tira and avenge her father… But her father probably would not have wanted her to be in danger with the crazy girl… He specifically wrote her to not confront her. And Viola thought that since Tira attacked Graf Dumas, she was wanted all across the Empire… Viola didn't know Graf Dumas and Siegfried didn't like him as he didn't trust his intentions but this aristocrat's influence on the Emperor was a good thing for this… He was taking care of her father's enemy for her. Tira would probably be captured and executed soon.

Maybe she should try to find out about her past instead… really try this time. She left her room and went to see Siegfried who was reading some story to Hilde's children in the salon. Their mother was gone meeting with Archduke Matthias for her lands again and visiting Ivy who was said to have faintly woke up from her coma after the attack on her. Hilde had posted guards to protect her and wondered if Ivy was in a good enough shape to tell what happened exactly. When Viola entered, Siegfried stopped reading and lifted his head like the children to see who it was. Svanhild smiled to Viola and asked her:

-Oh! Hi, Viola! You saw something about me in your orb?

Her brother Maximilian was only staring at the seer, waiting to know what she wanted. Anyway it was probably with Siegfried she had to talk.

-Huh… No. answered the seer to the little girl.

-Svanhild… Come. We will come back later, said the older brother to his little sister while getting up the couch and beginning to leave.

-No, don't leave, it won't be long, said Viola to the children. She didn't want to spoil their fun with their 'stepfather'.

Siegfried called the children to come back and sit as well before he asked Viola what she wanted.

-Hum… I want to go. Said the white-haired woman.

-Go where?

-Somewhere. I do not know. I need to leave the fortress.

Siegfried seemed surprised.

-Why?

-Even if I still don't feel my past as Amy with my father I now know about it but I want to know what happened between that. Between when my father and I were separated and when I found Zwei. I had a part of my life that was neither with my father nor with Zwei… I think I need to know it.

-And you want to go away right now? Alone? You don't wait for Zwei to come back?

-No. I need to go alone.

-Are you sure? You don't need any help?

-No. I want to be alone. I need to think. I need to… find answers.

Siegfried remembered when he wanted to be alone. Sometimes it was better to be alone to deal with some problems and Viola's identity problems were her own to deal with. Even if he was ready to help her, if many in the fortress were friends with her, she may need to do it alone. But still worried, he asked her:

-Where do you intend to go? Around here? France? Walachia? But, huh… If you want to see Zwei, I tell you, it's dangerous in those regions. War has begun but at least, Zwei is fine.

-I'm glad to hear he is well… I don't really know where I will go… Maybe just around, maybe in France, maybe Walachia, Venice… I don't know… I may go see Zwei maybe, if I feel like it… Unless it bothered his mission… I don't know…

Siegfried took some time to talk.

-Alright Viola. I promised your father I would take care of you and Zwei also ask me the same thing but I cannot keep you prisoner.

Siegfried remembered what happened with Raphael and Viola might as well do the same. Anyway, he didn't intend on keeping her locked.

-I understand you may need to go out for answers. But you know you're free to come back here anytime. Be very careful with any people you meet, don't go alone with men, don't…

-I already know all those things… Are you acting like if you were my father?

-Well… He asked me to take care of you…

-But I am old enough. Thank you.

Siegfried then nodded and told her:

-I don't recommend you to go see Zwei. Personally, I wouldn't even recommend you to leave the fortress. But know that Zwei is fine with his unit for now but since there is a war, it could be dangerous for you.

Yet somehow Siegfried had the feeling Viola would not take his advice into account. He continued speaking:.

-But if you did, you must know he is now at some inn in the capital. He's actually in Graf Dumas' army but even if he resides at the barracks, he also rented a room in an inn near. So that he can receive our messages and send them from there. Here's the address.

Siegfried took some paper and wrote the address on it before he gave it to Viola and continued speaking.

-If you go there, be careful we don't know all that is going on. So try to contact Zwei discreetly and try to hide your malfestation, hide your hair or dye them at least, be very discreet. Try to avoid Tira also. She has not already been captured by the Imperial forces and she is very dangerous… She is an enemy of the Schwarzwind and of your father…

-Yes, I will be very careful, captain.

-Go to the kitchen and take what you need for your trip.

Viola left to go to the kitchen after thanking him. When she got out, Siegfried and the children were there. Siegfried told her:

-For a safer trip, you should travel fast. Take a horse.

Siegfried led Viola to the stable while Svanhild and Maximilian still followed. He showed her a horse. Viola then mounted the horse and Siegfried told her while giving her a purse with money in it:

-Take this. And take care.

-Yes, take care, said Svanhild. And like Siegfried said, don't speak to strangers, don't drink alcohol…

Siegfried thought: I never said that… while Viola thought with some shame that she had been drinking more lately and Svanhild's advice may be good. But she felt good with wine and beside she wasn't drunk, only soothed by it. It only helped her sleep sometimes… and stop worrying… Yet maybe she should really stop. She wondered though if she was drinking to compensate the fact she didn't drink blood anymore but felt she should or something… But just the thought she had drank blood for a period of her life, disgusted her. She remembered seeing her father's blood bottle in his room and how she felt sickened… Not by her father but by what he had to do. She remembered when he had to drink her blood when he just came here… He didn't want to do it and seemed so sad… But she tried to stop thinking about this; she had other things to think about. Meanwhile Maximilian remembered when their mother caught Svanhild drinking some beer left on some table in the dinning room not long ago. Their mother was very angry… Svanhild must give Viola her advice on her own experience… Svanhild continued.

-Don't go to bed past eight… Don't pick your nose…

-Take care, lady Viola! Suddenly interrupted the embarrassed older brother. Maximilian then addressed his sister as Viola was now going away on her horse after having given them a polite nod:

-Svanhild! Don't say such things!

-Well, she did recommend to not do it… said Siegfried in Svanhild's defence. Somehow the children were taking his mind off his worries for Viola going alone. He was still wondering if he did well to let her go but got reminded again of her father escaping the place and also remembered that Amy once escaped her father's castle in Walachia when Raphael told her to stay… and she didn't listen to him either when he told her to go to Hanover and leave Ostrheinsburg. So she would probably have done it anyway… She and her father were headstrong… and she is not a child anymore…

Viola left the fortress on her horse with her precious orb and her father's rapier by her side without listening to the rest of the conversation between Siegfried and the kids. She didn't know if she would use it but just to have a weapon, a normal weapon by her side may dissuade some people from attacking her while her orb may either dissuade or encourage attacks on her, so she hid it in her bag. She thought that with the rapier, somehow her father was still protecting her…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile worried for her, Siegfried quickly wrote to Zwei to tell him Viola may come to see him and he should watch for her coming since there were some troubles around there. Siegfried was unaware of the recent problems, of Zwei's defection and the fact he had to leave the inn, so he thought it was safe to write there. Anyway their messages were coded. He then gave the coded letter to one of his fastest messenger so that Zwei will be ready to welcome Viola if she decided to go.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile between a battle against the Transylvanian rebels and some 'malfested execution', Graf Dumas was still investigating about Amy. Now searching in the city where Duke Alexandru made his last stand against the Turks, since he refused to surrender when they came back and ask him to, Graf Dumas discovered some random notes in the city guards headquarter's archives talking about some white-haired witch or white-haired lunatic, white-haired malfested, depending on the description.<p>

People would have seen a strange white-haired woman wandering around the ruins of Duke Alexandru's castle and the near city not long after it was destroyed by the Turks. The woman who was quite young, about sixteen-seventeen years old, seemed homeless, was wearing indecent rags and had long untidy white hair. She also seemed to not have all her mind, talking alone in strange ways and seeing things. Some said she had a strange glowing orb that was floating near her or sometimes she was just holding it. Many reports were made about her and it seemed to have taken a while before something was done about it. And not done the good way: Some weeks later, the peasants believing she was a bad omen or the cause of this attack on their city, captured her and tried to hang her.

The sight of his daughter dressed once again in rags, her now long white hair probably all uncurled as well as untidy, lost and wandering aimlessly in the castle and city's area under everyone's indifferent or even scornful and agressive gaze while she clearly needed help brought tears to Raphael' eyes. But hate mostly took over his sadness. Somehow when emotive things were happening Raphael could more easily take over his own body. But even the times Raphael succeeded in taking control of his body, he was always becoming more influenced by the evil sword… His own soul was becoming more corrupted by his anger and bad emotions and of course by the Soul Edge energy running through his body and soul… Even if his own will could resurface sometimes, he was drowning in this evil energy, he was trying to keep afloat yet it was always in a more malignant way, a more evil way… But Soul Edge was still trying to control him anyway and those evil feeling were always helping it. Yet the evil sword appreciated Raphael's curruption… It was fun… Soul Edge let him more easily take back his body sometimes just to see how Raphael was changing but of course Soul Edge was the master and didn't intend on losing control to his host completely but sometime it was fun to give him some freedom… See his sufferings… Raphael was somehow condemned to fall one day… There was no exit for him in any way… His mind was still twisted by the evil of Soul Edge and he would remain a slave of the evil sword… All his feelings were more oriented in an evil way, Anger, revenge, hate…

Soul Edge didn't resist much when Raphael wished to learn about Amy since it knew her fate would only enrage his host and create even more negative energy for it to control him.

Raphael tried to see what happened to her next, he knew she was not hanged since she was alive now but could not find the rest of the notes about it. What happened again? He only found some other notes about some sighting of this strange girl while she was trying to steal some food and peasants chased her away, nothing more. No mention of her orb then. Maybe she hid it… She seemed to have lost some of her mind at first but she did regain it now and maybe she had enough sense to hide the orb…

Searching in some other cities, he found some other reports where peasants were signalling her to the authorities, she often was chased away with rocks and staves since many feared her as a witch. Only some witches since they shared similarities, gave her shelter sometimes… But some of them even betrayed her and tried to hurt her… There was also some kind priests inclined to do good and help the misfortuned and the rejected as their religion and heart told them to do, who seemed to have given her shelter, food and clothes sometimes… But again, many priests tried to burn her at the stake since she was a creature of the Devil… Dressed as she was, she could only be a creature of sin and when they noticed her glowing orb, since it did come back in some reports, they knew she definitively was tied with the Devil. So Amy, who was now going under the name Viola in some reports, was never really safe wherever she was…

What Raphael found in all those notes only strenghtened his will to make the humans pay. Their lack of heart was one of the many reasons why the humans should perish… They deserved nothing but death! As he ordered to interrogate some specific people who saw Amy, he carefully took notes of who saw her and did nothing to help her; and mostly who saw her and mistreated her… Those shall be the next malfested on his purging list…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for the delay. Another chapter will follow soon and I hope you will like them both. <strong>

**Thank you again everybody for taking the time to read my story. :)**

**All those women warriors mentionned (except the mythological ones) really existed. There were a lot more women doing things in history than people may think. Those were only among the most noticeable ones but in every domains, there have been women.**


	37. Archangel of Retribution

**Warning graphic content**

**Archangel of retribution**

Many weeks later, after he retrieved enough information, many women known as witches were brought before Graf Dumas. One at the time he met with them. When she entered in Graf Dumas' throne room, Luminita Ionescu was completely afraid. She would be burnt as a malfested! She kneeled in front of the Ban and waited for his sentence. Graf Dumas began to speak.

-Luminita Ionescu, I heard you would be a witch…

Luminita wanted to cry. She had been treated as such for so long, now she would pay for it…

-I… I… am not a witch… Your Highness…

-You do not have magical powers?

-… No. I… only know how to treat wounds and sickness with medicinal herbs and such…

-You have no other 'powers'?

-No, my lord.

Suddenly Graf Dumas changed the subject.

-I also heard that, fifteen years ago, you gave shelter to a young witch with white hair…

Luminita lifted her head in questioning. Why would that be in question? She suddenly realized: Of course, the young woman was malfested… She knew her answer could now lead to her doom… Yet it seemed he knew… Even things as far as fifteen years ago…

-… Yes…

-Be more precise. What did you do exactly? She came and you offered her shelter by your own will or she asked for it? Was she wounded?

-… She was wounded indeed… She didn't ask me anything… I found her as I was searching for mushrooms… She had been beaten by some people.

Graf Dumas frowned and became sterner.

-What people?

-I don't really know… From what I understood later, I think it was the villagers… Yet she didn't speak much… I only figured it out…

-From the village of Tigveni?

-I suppose, if it was the villagers it would be from there since the next village is a little too far… And she seemed badly hurt, like if she had been beaten not too far from there… Not too long ago… She was bloodied like if they beat her there and left her for dead… She could not have walked too far…

-Then what happened? What did you do? When you saw her…

-Well she… I took her to my home… She had difficulties walking so I… helped her by bringing her on my back… Anyway she was still reluctant to come and… she seemed… Well, her spirit seemed a little lost. Once inside my house, I began to take care of her wounds… She didn't resist but she almost never spoke to me. She was talking alone and saying things I couldn't understand…

-Like what?

-… Like I don't remember but the moon and stars were greatly involved.

-So she was a witch?

-Huh… Well, she never did magic in front of me…

Liminita began trembling in fear but she kept quiet the fact the young woman always carried an orb with her. A glowing orb. It did scare Luminita when she noticed the thing was following them when she was taking the girl to her home but if she said she was hosting a witch she may be even more punished, she was even more scared of the Graf than she was of the glowing orb… and she didn't want to accuse this woman further but it was so long ago, Luminita had difficulties understanding why did the Graf talked about it now… He really hated malfested to search for things that far away… Maybe he particularly hated that girl… But Graf Dumas asked her.

-Did she have an orb? A magical orb?

The fact he already knew about it and the surprised expression she then made compelled her to honestly answer but in an almost inaudible voice.

-… Yes.

-So you took her in and took care of her even if she seemed to be a witch with that strange glowing magical orb?

Luminita pitifully nodded even if she thought she must now be signing her death with this confession. But then maybe it was better to tell everything now and get it over with than to still be suspected, be put to torture then executed… Graf Dumas continued his questionning.

-Then some days later, what happened?

Since he seemed to know all about it already, the Walachian woman could not lie on any event. She continued.

-The villagers somehow learnt of this girl being at my home. Somehow they thought we were doing some witch gathering or Sabbath, I don't know. And they came. But we were not doing such things.

-So they attacked you?

-Yes. Well the young woman told me something before they came… From what I understood, we had to flee… but she was still wounded and could not walk very well… I hoped she was only saying some crazy gibberish until I saw the mob coming. With torches and forks… Yelling at us… Even if she had regained some force, she was still weak so I took her on my back again and tried to flee. Then people came… And while we were fleeing I saw then burn my house… I lost all my possessions… Then they followed us and they threw rocks at us… Then they caught us. They beat me… I thought they would burn me but they didn't… I don't really know what happened, I had lost consciousness… I woke up in the wood, under some cheap shelter. Someone brought me there and made me a shelter… to hide me more than to protect me from the rain and such. I didn't find the young woman anymore… But I didn't learn she was burnt or something… She just wasn't there anymore… She must have saved me somehow and made the shelter… Maybe she continued to flee from them and hid me to have more freedom while fleeing…

-So you tried to help her until the end?

-Yes…

When she gazed at Graf Dumas to try to justify her action, she noticed his expression was not evil at all. He seemed almost moved by this, his eyes were teary and he was looking at her kindly. He then addressed her with some emotion in his voice.

-Luminita Ionescu, what would you say if I gave you a healer position in my castle? You shall get the respect you deserve as a true healer.

Luminita was astounded and stayed mute for a while.

-… If you did such thing, your Highness, I would be eternally grateful to you… My healing knowledge may sound archaic but it works…

-Well be grateful and go install yourself in your room. Said Graf Dumas with a smile.

Since many years Luminita had been scorned and treated like a witch by the people in the near village. She lived a life of solitude except when some of the peasants who normally rejected her, sometimes came to get her healing help since they could not heal some sickness, then they deigned speak to her… Since Luminita was a kind person, she helped them, hoping to be recognized one day as a healer and not scorned as a witch anymore. Anyway she didn't learn her mother and her grandmother's healing arts to keep it to herself, so she always helped those she could, like this young white haired woman… Now she didn't really understood what happened, she was given reward fifteen years later for something many would consider bad, to help a malfested. Graf Dumas was supposed to hate malfested… Who was that girl? Caught up by curiosity, Luminita could not help but ask:

-… You… You knew the young woman? … My lord?

Graf Dumas only smiled kindly again before he told his soldiers to lead her to her room. Then some servant came and whispered something to him. Graf Dumas seemed annoyed.

-Again?

Graf Dumas sighed as the servant nod.

-Very well. Let him in. I'm in a pleasant mood… I shall listen to that boy… He tries since so long to have an audience with me…

And the servant made some gesture to signify a young man to enter. The young man had curly blond hair and was mostly dressed in white with some fur on his shoulders. He was wearing a sword and shield. When he approached Graf Dumas, he gazed at him with some admiration in his eyes and knelt in deep respect, waiting for the Graf to permit him to speak.

-Get up. What do you want? asked Graf Dumas.

Still gazing admiringly at the Graf, the boy began to speak with passion.

-My lord, I admire you so much! I had to meet you!

Graf Dumas didn't seem impressed or flattered.

-Yes. I know. You have been asking for an audience everyday since the past three weeks. Today, I just happen to have some free time. In fact, I don't but your case may bring me some distraction and allow me to take a rest from the gruelling case I am presently taking care of. What do you want, young man?

The young man wondered what case was so gruelling but as he heard, Graf Dumas never rested; he always was fighting malfested, rebels or taking care of important things for his kingdom. He did seem tired… But the young man admired his devotion even more…

-My name is Patroklos Alexandra and I come from Athens to meet you. I have travelled the world to find an answer to my problem; I trained for a time in Turkey to be a better fighter. And I trained like my mother, as a Holy warrior but I always found myself alone in my fight…

-Which fight?

-My fight against the malfested!

Patroklos had answered with even more fire in his eyes, even hate as he spoke the word malfested. He then continued explaining.

-My mother Sophitia Alexandra fought them and died fighting them… She died at the battle of Ostrheinsburg…

Still sitting on his throne, Graf Dumas backed away slightly in surprise. This boy was the child of Sophitia, the Greek woman in Ostrheinsburg? The Greek woman Tira had abducted the daughter to force her to work for Soul Edge… Some other memories came back as well; As Raphael, he fought her in Athens… He spared this child and his sister… They were small, helpless, crying and worrying for their mother… and Raphael didn't want to hurt small children, so he left. Then he fought Sophitia again in Ostrheinsburg… This time she was on his side… Soul Edge's side… She served him… but Raphael… came and opposed him, and fought against her…He didn't know if he killed her… If he was responsible for her death… Sensing some regrets coming from Raphael, Soul Edge pushed those disturbing memories behind and continued to listen to the young man's tale.

-… So when I learned that you organized something as wide as this Holy war, I wanted to lend you my fighting talent! I want to avenge my mother killed by a malfested! I want to help rid the world of the malfested! And I would like to find my sister…

The young man was speaking with passion and a fervour like those religious fanatics Raphael had fought alongside or against in the religious wars in France. Like those intolerant religious fanatics he despised. But one thing kept bothering him:

-Killed by a malfested…?

Some memories came back again as Raphael fought Sophitia: He was fighting against her when Jacqueline hit her in the back, Sophitia fell down… She was still alive… He then approached her, bit her and drank her blood avidly… very avidly… It tasted so good… Did he kill her? It probably was not Jacqueline's strike that killed her, it didn't seem mortal… Painful but he remembered he had judged it not mortal… Was he the one who had killed this young man's mother? Probably… He killed so many people… Anyway she didn't deserve to serve him… She was weak… How will the son deserve it now…?

Once more, Soul Edge had succeeded to take back control over its host. Patroklos answered back:

-Well, a malfested… I do not know which one but since she fought them in Ostrheinsburg; one of them is responsible…

Graf Dumas then told him on a serious tone.

-Yes. And I know which one exactly…

Patroklos' eyes widened in surprise. He had not expected such a revelation.

-What? You know, my lord?

-Yes. I just happened to be at the great battle which destroyed Soul Edge in Ostrheinsburg, seventeen years ago, where your mother, a most glorious and honourable warrior, was fighting… and where she died. I knew her. Not much, not personally, but I saw her die… at the hands of a malfested… a girl with a ringblade…

Graf Dumas thought: She betrayed me, I might as well hit her first before she comes back… Like I sent the Imperial army after her, I'll send this kid after her… I'll send anyone I can after her!

Graf Dumas tried to keep a straight face and not laugh in the young man's face even though the situation was quite funny… Poor 'innocent' Tira would pay for his crime…

-A girl with a ringblade? Asked Patroklos.

-Yes. Mostly wearing very indecent clothes and behaving like a clown…

Patroklos was stunned: it was this description that his aunt Cassandra had told him about the one who kidnapped his sister before she left him and his father to go in search of Sophitia and Pyrrha and never returned herself… But she also added: Some kind of retarded maniacal psychotic girl… since she was always talking about playing and talked very childishly. Cassandra always told him with much concern and worries for him to never speak to such a girl even if she would probably present him some sugary treats while asking him to play with her, which must be her kind… She always told him to run back home as fast as he could if he happened to see this girl. His aunt loved him very much… He missed her, like he missed his mother and sister... Even though he didn't remember them much since he was two years old when Sophitia, Pyrrha and Cassandra disappeared. He had been mainly raised by his father, uncle and grand-parents… They were the one talking about his mother, sister and aunt, trying to keep his memory of them alive. they were the ones who said Sophitia did that, Cassandra said that… Then his father died of illness and after some efforts to remain at home, working at the family bakery since Rothion's illness made him lose the forge that he would have loved to give his son as inheritance but couldn't, and trying to lead a normal life as his father had wished for him, Patroklos left to seek revenge and never came back. Yet Patroklos wanted to make sure of the description Graf Dumas made of the assassin. Could it really be the same?

-A clown?

-Yes. With pigtails…

Graf Dumas' voice trailed off. He suddenly remembered Amy with her pigtails and missed her. Various scenes with Amy came to his mind, Amy learning fencing as her pigtails bounced around. Amy picking flowers… turning her head to smile at him, still having her pretty pigtails… Amy coming to hug him, her pigtails once more bouncing… All long lost happy times… never coming back again… Those last days had been dedicated to find her past, he was really sad thinking about what she went through and he missed her… Even more now that he remembered her with the pigtails thing… He was remembering their life together, the happiest time of his life… Raphael was now taking over even more again and he was troubled. Patroklos was staring at the sadness stricken Graf with some surprise. Trying to regain his composure, Graf Dumas asked him:

-… Is that all you need to know now?

Patroklos was embarrassed.

-Huh… Well, huh… Yes, my lord… But… you seemed troubled… Can I do something for you?

It took a little while for Graf Dumas to answer back.

-… I… do not feel very well right now… I lost my daughter… I miss her…

Raphael was almost only talking to himself. He seemed lost in his grief.

-At the hands of the malfested? Inquired Patroklos with some compassion in his voice.

Raphael was confused: He was completely caught up in his sadness when suddenly he heard this boy talking again to him, taking him out of his bubble. He had to think about the question for a while. Suddenly a thought came to him, with some help from Soul Edge: In fact he really lost his daughter at the hands of a malfested… Zwei… the werewolf who stole Amy's love from him… Still confused, he muttered almost to himself again:

-… Yes…

Soul Edge was trying to take over again with Raphael's negative feelings beginning to show up, after a while he said on a more determined and resolute tone:

-Yes. At the hands of a malfested… A cursed creature!

Those Raphael memories and feelings always came suddenly and annoyed Soul Edge deeply: But the evil sword had succeeded to get back its hold on him and relegate Raphael behind again. And now by using Raphael's grief to get sympathy from this boy, he probably could manipulate the young boy better… Sometimes it was useful to let the host have feelings… All those purges… would not have been done so easily if the host wasn't led by anger. Patroklos took a sad tone.

-My… sympathies, my lord… If I can do something to help you…

-Yes… Well I do accept your help. If you wish to hunt this ringblade girl, I can try to inform you on her whereabouts… because she is quite a dangerous monster. You would help humanity by killing her. She killed many people and her presence is mostly always known by the corpses you will find then… Badly mutilated corpses… I shall put some spies on the case of this girl… To help you find her…

Not only she tortured and tormented Raphael for many years but she also hurt his daughter many years ago, threatened to do so again and moreover, she betrayed him, Soul Edge, so Raphael and Soul Edge both agreed: She had to die. Patroklos then said:

-Thank you my lord for your gracious help! I shall help you with any fight against the malfested! I shall bring justice to the land and the people and destroy those calamities that are the malfested!

-Yes… I am glad… Your help shall be quite appreciated… What was your name again?

Graf Dumas wanted to end this meeting as soon as possible. He really was feeling bad since he remembered Amy. That disturbing feeling coming from the host was really troubling Soul Edge. It was not anger, not hate… but love and sadness…

-Patroklos Alexandra.

-Very well, I am grateful to you, Patroklos. Now, please excuse me, I have to continue on with my duties. Come back tomorrow in the evening. I shall tell you what I know and what my spies found and tell you what you can do to repay me for helping with your revenge. Then I shall keep you informed as the searches go on…

After a while, as Patroklos was getting up to go away, Graf Dumas added:

-Patroklos… If you really want to fight malfested, I could actually ask some service from you… I have a list of malfested people here and I would like you to help me bring them to justice.

-It shall be an honour to serve you, my lord! Answered Patroklos a little surprised to be personally given some task already. He thought he would be enroled in the army or something.

-Good. Then go see the captain of the guards. He shall explain to you…

After a polite bow, Patroklos left the place. He was feeling some empathy for the Graf who had lost his daughter to a malfested… He then grumbled:

-Those damned malfested! They killed so many loved ones! I shall avenge my mother, my sister and your daughter, my lord!

He then remembered what his Japanese sensei Neve told him before he left. She had always known him obsessed over revenge and it always saddened her. One day she told him that she herself had sought revenge for a time… Until she got it and beat the one responsible for her sensei's death. But she then realized that revenge was not what she wanted, what she was searching for. Even if her enemy was beaten down at her feet, she didn't felt happier. It didn't bring her sensei back. She had lived a loss and killing anyone would change nothing to this. Instead of trying to make someone pay, she had to cope with her loss. It was her and her alone who had to change, who lived this, no culprit or anything. Destroying another life helped nothing. So she left her former enemy alive and she began her life anew, training young students how to fight to protect themselves and others, like her sensei had trained her, among them Patroklos who was searching for his mother and sister and had gotten into some problems in Turkey with thieves when Neve rescued him. She offered him to stay at her home and trained him to be a better fighter. But she had sensed Patroklos' anger and she tried to calm him down and appease his thirst for revenge.

Yet Patroklos knew his case wasn't the same as Neve: the ones he was after were evil malfested while she was only after one normal man for personal revenge. He had the cause of justice on his side! He was saving people by acting the way he was! As Neve told him, Mitsurugi was not evil. He was only searching for challenges and worthy opponents; he would not kill helpless people. He was honourable. So her cause was indeed selfish. But as a Holy warrior, he had the right, even the duty to fight and kill malfested! Beside it was easy for her to tell him to let go of his revenge since she had her revenge… He liked Neve but personally had nothing to do with her advices. Their cases were definitively not the same.

After the Greek warrior left, Graf Dumas some rest then told the guards to bring the next witch. A woman with long brown hair came inside, chained and with guards on each sides. She knelt before the Graf in fear. Graf Dumas went straight to the point.

-So, Rodica Lupu, you met a young girl with white hair thirteen years ago?

-Hum… Yes, my lord…

She was as confused as Luminita had been and didn't understand why speak of something from thirteen years ago… Yet she did have some idea but it was so long ago… Why bring it now?

-You lured her with some promise of shelter?

-… Lured… I… Well… She was alone and very weak… She needed shelter…

-So you took advantage of this?

The woman wondered: What could it bug him for? She did indeed take that young woman who seemed to be starving since she was very weak, at her home, she fed her since she noticed the young woman was very beautiful and could fetch some price on the slave market, The food she gave her had some kind of sleep drug in it so when the young woman fell unconscious, she went to the slave traders and sold her to them. But was it a crime? This woman seemed to be a witch, a real one… A malfested… One of the remains of the malfested plague that hit the country some years before… And Graf Dumas hated them… She wasn't really nervous; with those words, he would probably understand her action… So she said the magical words.

-She was a malfested, my lord…

Graf Dumas gazed at her with an extremely icy stare before he told his soldiers.

-Bring the slave traders.

Some chained men were then brought in the room.

-So thirteen years ago, you took a white-haired young woman as slave? Asked Graf Dumas to the one who seemed the leader.

-Yes, but she was some gypsy witch… Gypsies are allowed to be treated as slaves.

-Shut up. I've been told you whipped her? You almost whipped her to death in front of everyone at the slave market?

-Well, we normally whip slaves to tame them.

The man didn't really understand. First, like the two witches, he didn't understand why Graf Dumas was bothering about some thirteen years old story, then he wondered if it was that Graf Dumas learned he did not kill the malfested but intended to sell her as a slave. Graf Dumas must be against leaving malfested alive, even as slaves… But Graf Dumas strangely seemed offended by the whipping… Was it the fact he did it in front of many people?

Graf Dumas' eyes were flashing with hate as he approached the man who didn't really understand the Graf's being furious over this. Slaves were allowed to be beaten. Even in front of the people. What was the problem? But as he still wondered, the Graf stopped in front of him and gave him some very powerful punch in the stomach followed by a kick somewhere that made him bend down, moaning in pain. The man continued speaking.

-Ungh… She did not obey… I was trying to drag her on the slave stand to show her more in details to a customer who was interested in her but she kicked and pulled on her chains like a crazy shrew before she bit me! Everybody could see she was crazy! I was in my right to beat her!

-You dirty monster!

Still kneeling, the man received some kick in the face and fell down on his back. Still puzzled, he asked the Graf:

-Why do you care that I beat some witch? Thirteen years ago?

Another kick swiftly followed but the man kept asking.

-Why does it annoy you that much that I beat her? She was a slave!

He then decided to tell the truth. Even if Graf Dumas would not be happy about leaving a malfested alive, he would probably take the beating more lightly. He was quite surprised at Graf Dumas' offence over beating a slave but some people were against slavery so he must be one of those humanists… Probably beating a malfested must be less offensive for him since he hated them so much…

-She was a malfested, my lord! A dirty malfested dressed like a who… !

The man brutally got kicked again.

-Don't you dare insult her, you low-life wretch!

-She was a real witch! She really was a malfested witch!

-Shut up you fool! Shut up! You're nothing but a wretched dog!

Staring at the man with a cold hateful gaze, his 'reddish-brown' eyes now really shining red, Graf Dumas told his soldiers:

-Whip them. Whip them until they faint from the pain. Then burn them! They are all malfested!

The malfested guards already knew this malfested excuse was always pretence to burn his victims who were mostly humans. Though with today's audiences, they began to wonder who was that white haired woman that seemed to be involved in all the cases he took care of today. She seemed very important to him…

-Please my lord! I didn't know he would beat…! Pleaded the woman who sold Viola to the men, trying to grab his leg to beg for forgiveness.

Graf Dumas kicked her in the stomach as she approached him.

-You sold her as slave, you b*tch! How could you possibly think she would not be mistreated? I hate you as well! You'll die like the other dogs!

Then after all those people were sent to death, Graf Dumas tried to calm down. At least, Amy somehow succeeded in escaping that night. Apart from his little audience with Patroklos, he had judged those who had come in contact with his daughter all day long. Those who helped her were rewarded like Luminita and those who hurt her, and they were far more numerous than the kind ones, were all sent to execution. So many did so many things to his daughter… Beat her, insulted her… Some even tried to rape her… At least it seemed they all failed as far as he knew… Amy was quite talented in defending herself… Somehow Raphael was proud of her but it also annoyed him deeply that she had to always fight or flee to defend herself and be left in peace… All those who tried to hurt her in one way or another, all those who tried to burn her or hang her… Graf Dumas was tired, mostly exhausted from the sadness, he would continue the rest tomorrow… Most witches he met had been bad to Amy… And his job was far from over: From what he heard from the witches today, many villages would have to pay for being unkind to Amy… Many villages will be destroyed. He really felt sick with all what Amy suffered. Only by destroying everything will he feel better. All those people hurting Amy disgusted him, if only she was by his side… He would protect her… So few protected her… He then thought this boy Zwei did protect her when she needed it… but somehow Graf Dumas didn't like the boy anyway… Zwei protected Amy but he also stole her from him… and now he was against him… He would turn Amy against him… Siegfried also protected Amy but he was also against him… Like everyone…

Tired by all of this, Graf Dumas decided to retire to his apartments. But when he entered, he noticed everything was topsy-turvy. Someone had broken into his apartments! Graf Dumas cursed and took his sword. He went to search the apartment for the culprit. When he entered his bedroom, he noticed blood everywhere; some servant had been dragged there and was completely dismembered all across the room and on the wall was written in blood:

_Let's play a game Raphy! Let's find Amy! :)_

Raphael stared at the blood letters on the wall with a horrified, appalled and deeply scared gaze. That damn Tira! Not her! Non! He quickly ran to the still opened window to see if Tira was still there but saw nothing. He got out of his apartments and ordered the guards to look around for any signs of his hated enemy. He was shouting orders in a very angry way. Now he could not delay it: That she wished it or not, he would take Amy with him. Only he could protect her from this horrible danger… She would stay with him, night and day; she will never leave his sight again! She probably was still at the Schwarzwind fortress but she would certainly not follow him now that Zwei and Siegfried were his enemies. He muttered:

-If I had been able to, I would have searched for her myself… But she would not come with me willingly since she fears me. She feared me as Raphael and she will fear me even more as Nightmare… She fights Graf Dumas alongside that damned werewolf and the Schwarzwind… She prefers this damned werewolf… Her boyfriend… Her confident…

His mouth barred his fangs in a treathening way…

But Raphael still thought he had to protect his daughter that she wanted to be with him or not… and Soul Edge agreed: If the seer was removed from the Schwarzwind fortress, he would then be able to send an assassin who would kill Siegfried and mostly steal or destroy Soul Calibur… without the host interfering… His ties were not as strong for any other than for his beloved daughter so he could not interfere and reclaim his body as strongly, he had not enough strength since his love was mostly for his daughter and by keeping the seer with him, it could do as good… Each times Soul Edge was agreeing with him it confused Raphael even more and he had even more difficulties realizing who he really was… Was he Raphael or Soul Edge? Soul Edge was making so much more sense… He was Soul Edge…

Raphael then wondered what to do. How to take back Amy? He would have to organize something to take her to him. Some ruse to get her out of the fortress or some attack on the Schwarzwind fortress to abduct Amy and take her back… While killing Siegfried and destroying Soul Calibur. Maybe he could ask the help of the Emperor with his trusty aristocrat minions, trying to find some reason to attack the Schwarzwind… He had to have Amy by his side as soon as possible and he had to destroy Soul Calibur…

* * *

><p>Tira quickly came back to Pyrrha who had been waiting in the wood. The crazy assassin did wonder if she made a mistake to make her presence known… It was not very wise… Gloomy Tira was not happy about it but Jolly Tira thought the game would be fun! Raphy would try to get to his daughter before her and she would have to kill Amy first! That was exciting!<p>

-So now, what do we do, Mama bird? Asked Pyrrha who had no idea why Tira intruded this castle.

-We go back north, Baby bird! Spring is here! And we have to hurry before the big bad bat come after us! Hahahahahahaha!

Pyrrha understood nothing of all this but followed the gambolling Tira into the night.

* * *

><p>Some days later, a servant came to Graf Dumas. He presented him some letters.<p>

-From the Holy Emperor…

Graf Dumas took the letter and opened it. Nothing important. But he shall have to write back to tell about how things are going… He then took the next one, from one of his generals. He smiled as he read that the plan in Transylvania was working perfectly. The Transylvanian prince István Bocskai, fell sick yesterday and was now already near death. People were suspecting poison but none knew what to do. They didn't know it was the now malfested chancellor of the Transylvanian prince, Mihály Káthay, who had done the deed… Losing the leader of their forces will be quite a problem for them…

After reading this good news, Graf Dumas took the next letter the servant gave him.

-It came to the spy's inn room. Said the servant while handing it to his master.

-Oh! Correspondance from the Schwarzwind…

Graf Dumas opened the letter and read. Decoding the letter, he suddenly became troubled.

Amy is coming? Is she coming to see me? Thought Raphael with some hopes.

_No she isn't. You just read it; its for her werewolf friend, the one she loves, the one important in her eyes, there is no mention of you at all. She completely forgot you, like all your friends forgot you… They are all against you now… _Raphael somehow didn't remember or realize Soul Edge tried to hide him from them all this time and that Soul Edge was the one forcing him to flee from them… Indeed Zwei was here spying on him… Taking side against him… Amy probably won't be on his side… Indeed she comes for the werewolf to help her friend against him… Something from the far recess of his mind told him that there was something not logical here, in his thoughts… But he could not figure out what… He was now confused, there was something he should remember, he should realize but what?… Soul Edge's influence was really invading his soul now… It finally won over him… Raphael was beginning to know who the master was… even when he was himself…

* * *

><p>At night, Viola was sitting before a small fire she made in the wood while reading the letter Raphael wrote to her. As she was staring at the crackling fire, she thought she liked being here, but she then read the part where Raphael was warning her:<p>

_Please take care Amy, but never walk alone in the wood, my enemy Tira may try to hurt you._

It seemed she didn't take his advice into account_… _Honestly, she didn't fear; she thought that the woods were far safer than human towns where she could be accused of witchcraft or malfestation anytime. Where people could tell of her description to any searching for her… Animals wouldn't… There were mostly animals here… like wolves… Wolves were cutes… She loved wolves… She remembered the time she and Zwei had found some injured wolves wounded by some hunters. Three beautiful wolves… While Zwei was patting them and saying soothing words to calm them, she was taking care of their wounds and the wounded wolves all slept by their side around the fire that night… That was so cute… She felt safe with them… She wouldn't be scared if she saw one…She turned her head to her left, staring at some empty spot. The place Zwei usually took when he was with her; he always sat left to her… But he was not here now…

Viola sighed. She missed him…

Zwei was giving her almost everything she needed: she needed much solitude and he gave her that solitude. They could often stay sitting around the fire for hours yet none of them would speak one word… No need to be all social and everything: They were happy just being together… They didn't need to speak and both were having the solitude they liked. She gazed again at where Zwei usually was, trying to imagine him sitting beside her right now… She wanted to have him near her now…

She had needed some times alone and now she had time to think all over: She missed her father, his disappearance was hurtful yet she had Zwei and she could not send him away to spare herself the pain of losing him… That was a little ridiculous… She loved him, even if she didn't know how to act like she should. Viola wondered if she was ready to tell him she loved him and wanted them to be lovers… Yet she knew she was not ready. But she wanted to see Zwei so much! He knew she loved him that was certain. Probably one day she may tell him… For now, she knew she would not be able to tell him 'I love you' like she wished… She would also blush and freeze when he would tell her again if he did… but she could not lose him… She loved him and wanted to be with him. She decided that she should go see him in Hungary. Yet would she trouble his mission? He was a spy… Her presence would destroy everything… Maybe she should not… But she now feared losing him since he was away. She had to see him… But she could not destroy his cover like this… Still not knowing where to go, she continued to read the letter Raphael gave her to get some courage to continue her journey to regain her memory.

_I understand how it can be hard to remember or even find the strength to remember your past. But remember that there were good things as there will still be many in your future too._

-There were good things… There were good things… Not only sadness and pain… repeated Viola to try to convince herself and stop thinking about her worst case scenarios. She continued reading the letter.

_I do not want anything bad to happen to you because I love you. You are the person I love most in the world. I am glad to know that you are well surrounded by faithful friends and allies. Tell them I thank them for the help they gave you and even me. _

-So even my father tells me I should be with Zwei… with my friends…

_I wish you the best, take care, beloved daughter, _

_Your father, Raphael_

-I will regain my memory… for you, father… and for me… and Zwei…

Viola then folded her letter back and began to think:

-Hum… Where should I go now to regain my memory? If I go in Walachia, should I try to meet the duke? But I don't know if I would be welcomed again since I know many aristocrats didn't like our presence at the party… and Zwei was doing the social part, I don't know how to present myself to meet the duke again… And another slight problem… Do I tell him I was the Vampire's daughter? What would he say? He may consider me an enemy then… But maybe I could ask him about the Vampire and his daughter, focusing on the daughter without telling him I was… Yet he knew nothing last time about her but he may have some papers that he never looked into… Yet maybe not… But the Duke could also tell me about Duke Alexandru III cel Rau… If he was married or had some mistress or children… Any relation I could have had with this evil duke may be answered if I go see the actual duke maybe… And people… They may know about the Vampire's daughter… Maybe Walachia would be a good place to go…

She then thought about her other options.

-Venice… Hum… Would it be useful? To find this Dampierre that knew my father and me… Yet this part of my life is already answered and Princess Hilde told me he was supposedly hard to find since he may be hiding from some authorities… Yet she also told me he was very flashy… But would it be really useful to find him? I would try to find him and speak with him for nothing… I'm so bad at socializing! To find him, I would have to socialize to gain information then socialize with him… Or should I go in France? Since my childhood was there… I wouldn't absolutely have to speak with someone since my father told me I was born in Rouen and lived in Toulouse… Just by visiting, I may remember things… But I need to know the missing part of my life and this part is probably in Walachia… near Hungary…

Having made up her mind she decided she would go south. Beside, she missed Zwei, if she could maybe she would go in Hungary… But she could not endanger him so she would try not to… But she wondered: Even by going in Walachia, could I endanger him? Hum… I'll think about all this tomorrow… I'm tired…

Viola began to make some shelter to hide herself from anyone. But before she fell asleep, Viola suddenly heard some noises. Since she was hidden in her shelter, she wondered if the person or animal had seen her or not, so she didn't know if she should get out of her hiding place or remain still. She heard the noise again and it seemed like it was coming toward her. She quickly got out of her shelter and sent her orb toward the creature. She only saw a flash of red going up the tree, evading the orb.

-Hey! Watch it! Said the red thing.

Viola lifted her head and saw the ninja girl, Natsu.

-What are you doing here?

-I came to protect you.

-I don't need protection.

Natsu jumped down from the tree she had jump on.

-And from Tira? Siegfried told me she was an enemy of your father and your father feared she would hurt you.

-I don't need protection against her either. She doesn't even know who I am. Why would she specifically attack me? You should watch yourself against her. She almost killed you last time.

-Yeah but I was busy with some portal, now I can fight freely.

-And you want to protect me?

-Yes. I have been Leixia's bodyguard but now Leixia is staying safely at the fortress. Well, in fact, I didn't ask her if she wanted to leave… She probably would, but I wanted to protect you.

-Go home. Go back to your friend. I took that trip to think alone. I need solitude, not companions and protection.

-You and your friend Zwei saved my life and Leixia's life. I want to repay.

-I do not need a reward. And we didn't save your life so you would be indebted to us.

Natsu walked toward Viola and asked her on a kind and inquisitive tone.

-What do you need? You say you need to think. About what?

-About many things. My life…

-May I help you on something?

Viola was somehow surprised by Natsu' insistence on helping. It was kind of her but also annoying.

-No. Nobody can help me on this. I need to face it alone.

-Okay. But I would have helped you if you needed it.

After gazing at the ninja girl for a while, Viola outlined a smile.

-Thank you… Natsu.

For a moment she didn't remember her name. She sometimes had memory problems even in her actual life. Somehow she had the feeling that this amnesia problem was following her and eating her past. Her life before Zwei was already vague… She was beginning to lose bits of it… She woke up in some ruins with that glowing orb by her side that she remembered but not much else… She was living by telling fortune to people, some were bad, some good but this was still vague… When did she decide to read the future for a living? From the moment she woke up and some times later when she was a fortune-teller, she had no memory… It really didn't seem like… how many years did her father said it was? Seventeen years? She didn't remember having lived all those seventeen years… Would she lose memory of it all? She put her thoughts and fears aside and continued speaking to the ninja girl.

-But no thanks. Stay with me tonight since it is very late but go back to the fortress tomorrow.

Natsu went sitting near Viola.

-You know. I'm searching for my sensei. She left for something very important about more than a year ago and I never had any news of her… Yet I think she is still alive. Your father must be too. You knew they were friends? Has your father told you? He told me…

-No. He never spoke about your sensei to me. But then again, we didn't speak much together. I wasn't sure he was my father at the time and…

Viola would not say Raphael scared her with his dark aura. She didn't want to remember that she feared and fled from her father now that she was almost certain he was. She was feeling guilty for it. So she concluded.

-Well… We didn't speak much.

Noticing Viola had some problems with this; Natsu said nothing more but a plain 'Ah.' After a while, Natsu continued speaking:

-My sensei and I didn't speak much together either. At home, she was the quiet type. Meditating, preparing spells… Thinking… about I don't know what… She's the serious type.

-… What will you do to find her?

Natsu put her arms behind her head while leaning on a tree.

-To be honest, I don't know. But since your captain also once knew her and he has Soul Calibur, I think staying around won't hurt.

After a while she added:

-I know it's just sometimes that you have this power but, can't you see anything about her? If you don't, I understand, you don't even know her… Yet she was really kind…

Natsu corrected herself.

-… is really kind. She protected me from anybody who tried to kill me. She, alone with master Chie and her son Riki were the only one to accept me and who didn't try to kill me. All the rest of the village wanted to kill me…

-Why?

-As you could see and even fought him, I have a demon sealed inside of me… It scares people…

-So you are considered like a malfested…

-Yes. Kind of.

-Well at least your master Taki, Chie and her son like you and you have your friends that you came here with. And everybody at the fortress has nothing against malfested or you.

-Indeed. I'm lucky. I have friends and a nice place with good people. I only miss my sensei.

She suddenly turned to Viola.

-Hey! Do you want us to do our nails together?

-What?

-I brought stuff.

Girl things. Viola never spent time with another girl doing girl things… Well, not that she remembered… She did take care of her appearance but it was a solitary activity not… a girl group activity…

-Huh… Hum…

-C'mon! It'll be cool!

-Hum… It's late…

Natsu was getting all her stuff out while smiling to Viola.

Why not? Thought Viola after a while seeing Natsu's childish enthousiasm. She could try to do some social activity with someone else… It has been such a while she played nothing…

-Okay, fine.

And they spent some times doing their nails. After a while, Viola felt tired again and said:

-I'm tired. It has been fun but we should go to sleep.

-Indeed. Okay then.

And they both prepared to go to sleep.

The next day, Natsu left her as Viola asked and went back to the fortress after wishing good luck to Viola. Viola was still a little stunned of the fact she spent a part of the night doing her nails with another girl… That was unexpected… But Viola then gazed at her nails, they looked good… She was satisfied with the result… And it was nice to have spoken with Natsu… Somehow it relaxed her… She then went to her horse and mounted it before she continued her journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, technically this was supposed to be my short story... With this chapter, it now beats my previous story. I already had the big lines of the story since I began to write it (I already have the ending) but I always put more and more details... In a way, it deserves it's title of Endless warfare... Thank you again all of you who take the time to read this, it is really kind of you to give time for my story :)<strong>


	38. Fight over the Seer

**Fight over the Seer**

In the royal castle of the Transylvanian prince István Bocskai, people were going around with some panic and sadness. Their beloved prince was now dead. From the doctors' conclusion, it definitively was poison. Probably administered by someone working for Graf Dumas and the Holy Roman Empire… But people didn't know who.

While everybody was taking about this, Zwei was keeping company to the ex-duke of Walachia in some salon near the bedroom of the diseased. They were also still under the shock of what just happened. Over the few weeks he spent here, Zwei had quickly become friend with István. The ruler of Transylvania had welcomed his ally Radu X Serban with much joy and had also welcomed as warmly the duke's friend, Zwei, who was a little surprised by this warm welcome but really glad. They also had fought side by side against the invading forces of Graf Dumas for weeks. Zwei recalled István was always encouraging his troops to not give up and never lose hope in their chances to one day win the war. Even when he fell sick, he was talking like he would get up soon and go back in the fight… Even in his last conscious moments… Now his new friend was lying dead on his deathbed.

Zwei and Radu were both sitting in the small salon, feeling down and saying nothing when the chancellor of the late Transylvanian prince, Mihály Káthay came with some soldiers.

-Zwei, you are under arrest for the murder of Prince István Bocskai!

-What?

-Don't play innocent. We know you are the responsible for our beloved lord's death! Said the chancellor with a glare.

Zwei got up.

-That's crazy! Why do you say that?

The chancellor looked down on Zwei.

-You come from Graf Dumas' forces. You pretended to have deserted and to fight him so you could come here… and you used your influence on the Duke of Walachia to gain easy access. You then made you way to become close enough so you could administer him poison. And this letter is another proof of your guilt. You were sending information to Graf Dumas and writing about the murder you planned in a secret code.

The chancellor showed a letter written with Zwei's handwriting telling some information to the Ban of Hungary and explaining the poisoning. Zwei took the letter and read it.

-That's not me! That's my handwriting but it's not me!

Zwei turned to Radu for support but noticed the duke was staring at him with a strange gaze.

-You don't believe me as well?

-…

Radu was really embarrassed and said nothing. He was not the ruler here, he didn't have the right to decide… He was only a guest… If he opposed too much, he and his few people, his wife and child, could be refused hospitality now… They had nowhere to go… He had already put his own people into trouble since Graf Dumas seemed to be determined on making the Walachians pay since he rebelled and resisted… Radu had heard about the massive executions and the entire villages destroyed by orders of Dumas… Graf Dumas was not that hard on the Hungarian people… Of course he was making many malfested executions there also but now in Walachia… It was horrible. Maybe he should not have rebelled… Somehow with all that was happening, he felt very down… There was too many problems…

Zwei was disappointed in Radu's silence but then he thought that they didn't' know each other very much in fact, so the duke may be right to suspect him as well… So Zwei turned toward the chancellor to continue pleading his innocence.

Feeling guilty about his doubts toward the man who saved his daughter, Duke Radu decided to act. He got up as well and went between Zwei and the chancellor.

-Wait. Indeed he was in the Graf's army and I do not know him that much. But from what I know, this man is not an evil man. What he did before prove of his good intentions, he saved my…

-We are talking about present time, Duke Radu, interrupted the chancellor who then showed them an half-empty phial while he continued speaking.

-And we also found this phial of poison in his bag…

-Come on! If I was the killer, I would not have stupidly let this into my stuff!

-And where would you have put it?

-I don't know but the letter, the phial and everything makes no sense!

Radu sighed and said on a sad tone.

-It seems we cannot even stand together… How can we fight against the Graf and the Empire?

-We are standing together, said the chancellor. Only without the traitors. This low-life spy! Unable to dress appropriately! He should go back to his beggar friends! He is too low for our kind!

Zwei then tried to use his contacts.

-I know the Wolfkrone Princess, Hildegard Von Krone. She will tell you I am no killer.

The chancellor sneered.

-Ha! Princess Hildegard tried to meet the Graf and ask him for her lands since a while. She may have tried to win his favour by sending you.

-What? Ah come on! Now you're accusing Princess Hildegard Von Krone of conspiration? You're… out of your mind.

The chancellor became angry.

-Insults! How dare you? Get him to the dungeon! Shouted the chancellor.

Some guard came to grab Zwei, who tried to protest again.

-I didn't poison the prince! I didn't do it!

-Wait! Interrupted Radu again. Can't we calmly discuss this? Because István is not here anymore doesn't mean we have to act all barbarian and kill each other…

-You are merely a guest here, Duke Radu. And you should know that people are also speaking about you… You both came together… But since I remember your friendship to the prince, I am trying to protect you since I know you wouldn't do such a thing. I know you are innocent. That man organized everything.

-How do you know? Asked Zwei with some defiance.

-Enough talking! Take him to the dungeon!

-You cannot do this like this… He needs a trial… I shall take his defence. said Duke Radu.

-Alright. Take him to the dungeon and we shall organize his trial so you can try to get him out…

Zwei wondered if he should fight his way out or let himself be imprisonned and put on trial for a crime he didn't commit. Yet there were too many guards… He didn't even have his sword… but he had Ein… Yet maybe he should trust the Duke of Walachia… But he wasn't sure anymore if he could… and the chancellor seemed really eager to condemn him…

Quickly assessing his escape chances, Zwei decided it may be wise to surrender for now. Maybe he could escape later with Ein's help if Duke Radu could not save him… But he didn't surrender with pleasure and he grumbled as he was being chained and taken to the dungeon. With his ripped black clothes and his moody face, the servants seeing him in the gallery as he was being taken to jail had no difficulties seeing him as the responsible of this horrible murder.

* * *

><p>Walking in the dirty alleys of Augsburg, Tira and Pyrrha came upon a man in some alley. The dark-braided man was holding a girl very tightly and seemed busy with her. Pyrrha blushed and sheepishly said.<p>

-M-Maybe we should go… They are sharing some intimate moment… I think they are kissing…

-No, silly! Hey Solnhofen! shouted Tira.

The man let go of the woman who fell down before he turned toward the two women. Pyrrha then noticed with horror the woman's neck: It had blood coming out from it through some kind of bite marks… They were not kissing as she thought but he was drinking her blood!

She gasped and backed away behind Tira in a frightened way.

-Tira! What a pleasant surprise… said the man as he wiped his mouth from the blood.

-Yeah, well I can be unpleasant when I remember how you cowardly left the fight in Ostrheinsburg and abandoned Nightmare seventeen years ago…

-Don't blame me, blame fate. And don't say I'm a coward, I left only when I realized Nightmare was destroyed. What was the use to stay anymore? The castle was now full of Imperial and Wolfkrone troops. I was among the last to leave even if was pretty wounded and I barely escaped with my life.

-Well, you could have done more!

The man sneered.

-And where were you? I haven't seen you once during the fight!

Tira growled while answering.

-I was fighting. Outside the walls.

-Whatever. What do you want? Came to punish me for leaving?

-No. You gotta help me.

-Help you?

He turned to Pyrrha who had now come back beside Tira, eying her eagerly. Pyrrha backed away in fear behind Tira once more.

-And who is this pretty lady? My dinner? The offer you want to give me for my help?

-Don't touch! She's my Baby bird! Snapped Tira.

The vampire looked at Pyrrha with surprise. So this young girl was Tira's apprentice… Solnhofen really thought Pyrrha didn't seem cut out for the job of being a professional assassin… Not because of her angelic looks, this could very well do since it would be easier for her to get to people when not having the face of a crazy killer but she seemed so afraid, impressionable, whimpy… He really wondered why Tira took her under her wing… Must be because of her Soul Edge blood… Because he could feel it… She had it strong… He would so love to drink it… Tira and Pyrrha would both taste so good… Yet he knew Tira would be hard to taste, she would never let him do it and this little girl, Pyrrha was under her protection… so he had to forget taking some Soul Edge blood for now… Tira turned to Pyrrha with a reassuring smile.

-He's an old accomplice from the time I was in the Bird of Passage…

-I was her boss, interrupted Solnhofen.

Tira made an annoyed face and suddenly became gloomy.

-Boss… Don't get too cocky, you were only the leader of the mission…

-Yeah, namely: Your boss.

-Cut it out… I was higher than you in Ostrheinsburg…

Solnhofen sneered before he added.

-Whatever. Tell me want you want now. I don't suppose you came so that we kill each other? I don't suppose either it was that you missed me… So speak!

-Like I said before, I want you to help me… I want to find a girl…

With her visit in Walachia while Raphael was getting his revenge on everybody for the mistreatments Amy suffered and was making all those 'trials', she easily found out that this white-haired girl that was involved in this and that people were talking about was probably Amy. And there was not that much young white-haired woman in Europe so somehow she had the feeling it was that girl she sometimes saw while spying on the Schwarzwind. That also explained Raphael's presence with those goody-goody. Beside, she also asked some people in Walachia and her search in Raphael's apartments helped her confirm her doubts. Anyway, if it still wasn't Amy, it didn't cost anything to kill her anyway… Solnhofen asked her:

-What girl? And what do I get for this?

-You'll get her blood. Her Soul Edge blood.

-Why would I help you anyway? I know some beautiful ladies who have delicious blood as well… Why would I take the one you want me to when the others are nearer?

All along the way, the vampire always kept eying Pyrrha who was utterly afraid of him… She was happy to have Tira with her… She would die of fright if she was alone with that man… Meanwhile Tira was smirking. Even when Solnhofen made some slightly hidden remarks about her own blood, about both the women's Soul Edge blood, Tira didn't look impressed and continued.

-You touch me or Pyrrha and you're dead.

-You're tempting me.

-But you're too scared to do it.

Solnhofen smirked.

-Humpf… I'm not scared. I'm merely curious about who the other girl is… You never needed help before…

-I only need your… special talents…

* * *

><p>Viola was still going south of Germany before she would go East, toward Hungary and Walachia. All along her trip, she barely went into the cities except when she needed to buy food. But one evening, Viola entered Nürnburg. She had decided to rent a room tonight since the weather was really bad. There was thunder and lightning while a heavy rain was falling. The winds were also very strong and the shelter Viola had previously tried to build in the wood had collapsed on her, just as she was seeing this would happen in her orb. So a little frustrated, all wet and cold, she had decided to go sleep into the city tonight. She had just rented a room and was coming back from leaving her horse into the inn stable that were a little farther to get into the inn when she suddenly noticed some armoured men going inside the inn. Their leader seemed to be a large man holding a giant axe. They didn't seem to have noticed her already so she quickly hid from them.<p>

It's them! Thought Viola with some fear.

She had just seen those men yesterday in her orb. They were beating some man asking him where she was… She couldn't hear what they were saying but she knew they were searching for her. The vision had troubled her but since she could not do much, she pushed it aside. Now seeing those men right here scared her since she knew they were specifically looking for her. Why they were searching for her, she didn't know but she didn't want to know either. They seemed very brutal with the man in her vision; they were not searching for her to do her any good. She probably did something in her mysterious past that brought these men against her… Not wanting to fall into their hands, she tried to go back to the stables to get her horse but she suddenly noticed some armoured men were now also there. To flee from them, she quickly took some backstreet and ran away as the rain kept falling down on her.

Meanwhile, not caring about the weather, jumping from roof to roof, two assassins were looking at her while a young girl could barely follow them since she did not have the agility or the fearlessness of braving such height like the two others had and almost slipped down the roof each step she made while silently whimpering at her incompetence. At least the rain and the wind had diminished but the thunder and lighting remained, scaring the young girl even more.

-That's it! That's her! Goody! We found her! We can always count on my little birdies… Said Jolly Tira while showing Viola to Solnhofen who stared at the seer with a smile.

-She's even more beautiful than your Baby bird…

He looked again at Pyrrha who just arrived near them after having almost fell down the roof.

-…Who is already very beautiful… If one day, you don't need her anymore, I'd take her with pleasure…

-Stop being a meanie with my Baby bird! Said Tira while Pyrrha gasped in fear again at the lustful gaze the vampire gave her once more and too disturbed, she slipped on the roof while trying to quickly hide by Tira's side. She quickly got up and went to hide behind Tira while Solnhofen turned his attention to Viola once more and stared at her with lust.

-I'll have much fun with her…

And he jumped down from the roof.

Tira smiled as she thought it would be such a fitting end for Amy. Raphael will be so pissed off to see his own daughter killed by a vampire! He'll never be able to enjoy drinking blood again… yet he will have too drink blood… But he will be so tormented by it! He'll see his dead daughter each time he will want to drink!

Tira had first thought to only cut all her limbs and send them to Raphael but this vampire idea was kind of exciting even if she was not the one doing the killing… Yet maybe she could tear some of Viola's limbs also… to have some fun… and tell Raphy she did participate… But, she had to do it before Viola dies of her blood loss or else cutting limbs to a dead corpse is not as much fun… Her victim had to scream in pain, it was part of the fun… Maybe she could also kill Solnhofen after just to make him pay for abandoning Nightmare seventeen years ago, the real Nightmare… Oh, and for how he scared her Baby bird… and for how he would get most of the fun with Viola even if she was the one who asked him to bite her… and for her own fun… So many reasons…

Despite his high fall, Solnhofen silently landed some feet behind Viola, smiling evilly and ready to pounce on her. But before he could do anything, something hit him hard on his head and he feel down in the mud. As Tira was observing for above and trying to repress a laugher, Viola turned back toward him.

-As I thought.

She continued speaking as the fallen man was getting up.

-In the moon, I see everything. Now begone.

Viola had indeed a vision just moments before this man landed behind her, so she sent her orb to greet him. Now her orb returned to her and she was making it turn around her in a protective way. She had heard the man mutter something that looked like b*tch while he got up so she guessed he would not go away that easily… so she stayed in her defensive stance. As she guessed, he lauched himself at her. Viola quickly sidestepped his slash and replied with her claw while her orb was taking some momentum to come back and hit him. But Solnhofen evaded her claw and quickly replied with a kick, sending her slamming on the wall. He was not surprised anymore, now he'll show her that he was a professionnal killer! And he knew Tira and the Baby bird were looking at him, he could not look like a loser. This woman had already humiliated him enough by sending him down in the mud. She'll pay…

Meanwhile leaning too much on the edge of the roof for her own safety, Tira was looking at the fight with interest: The way Viola greeted Solnhofen was funny but the reply he gave her was also quite amusing. Now Viola was replying with her orb again and Solnhofen barely evaded it. But his attention on the orb gave her a chance to slash at him in the face since he wasn't wearing his usual mask that Tira almost always knew him with, since he was preparing to bite Viola. Solnhofen then backed away in pain as Viola told him:

-Now you know the meaning of pain.

Solnhofen sneered, ignoring the blood running down on his face. As he made an evil smile with his bloodied face, his red eyes glowing and his sharp fangs now showing up, Viola noticed that he was a vampire like her father. The sight was quite scary but even if she was somehow troubled, Viola kept an unimpressed gaze. The assassin then told her on a frightening tone:

-But you don't know it. Pain can be far much worst than this mere scratch… I'll show you…

Before Viola could do anything more, he quickly grabbed her arm with the claw while slashing at her hip with his rapier. Viola grunted as blood poured out from the deep wound before she sent him away with a kick. As he was staggering backward, she sent her orb once more. But Solnhofen evaded it again and came back with a powerful slash from his rapier that Viola quickly dodged. While looking at the fight, Tira thought that Viola was far better than she would have thought when suddenly she was interrupted in her thoughts as someone grabbed her by her belt and pulled her back on the roof.

-Huh?

-Huh… You were almost falling Tira… said the embarrassed Pyrrha as she was bringing back Tira from the edge of the roof.

Meanwhile the fight was still going on down there. Insults were being exchanged as were also strikes and groans of pain.

-There is no possiblity of victory for you!

-Fall… Crescent moon!

-Ungh! Dirty scum!

-Admit your defeat.

-The winner is determined by strength. Do you feel my power, you maggot?

-Argh! Dammit!

-Only the strong survive! As it should be!

-Fiend. Pierce… through!

-Arrgh!

-Brace yourself.

-Fool! Die!

-Not yet! Ugh!

-Hahaha! How was it?

-Argh!

-Hahahahaha! Crawl at my feet!

-I will not yield.

-Now, kneel before me!

-You're not... worthy.

-Suffer!

-No! Stop that!

Tira quickly turned around and leaned once more on the roof. It seemed she missed something. Now Solnhofen was having the upper hand over Viola and seemed to have immobilized her between him and the wall. Tira was angry to have missed it and slapped Pyrrha.

-You made me miss it!

-Ungh! … Sorry… Sorry… Tira…

The young Greek girl added after some seconds of hesitation.

-But Tira… I-I don't understand… Aren't we supposed to bring her to her father?

Pyrrha kept wondering why they took that evil man along but now she really was confused: Wasn't the goal to find this girl and take her to her father? Why was he fighting the girl?

-We will… Don't worry…

-But… He is trying to kill her…

Pyrrha received another slap in the face.

-Shut up! Stop asking stupid questions or I'll really get angry! Said Tira with her scary and raspy voice.

But as Tira looked down the roof again, it seemed Viola had succeeded in getting out of Solnhofen's hold and was still fighting.

-It seems he can't do anything alone… muttered Gloomy Tira before Jolly Tira quickly took over.

-Oh Goody! Let me have some fun!

Suddenly Tira jumped down from the roof. She landed exactly on Viola who fell down and lost consciousness.

-You didn't see that one, right? Said Jolly Tira as she jumped away, giggling.

Solnhofen was upset and insulted that Tira came like if he needed help but said nothing.

Not long after, Viola could not tell how much time it had been, she woke up with the vampire pinning her against the muddy ground while holding her wrists together above her head so she could not use her hands. Not even her orb. Viola wondered what happened between when she was facing him and now but she thought she must not have been unconscious for too long or else he would probably have already bitten her. But now he was staring at her with a voracious gaze and an evil grin.

-You fought well, but it is now time to die, my pretty…

He gazed at her with delectation.

-You will taste so good… Soul Edge blood…

Viola gazed with some fear at the man. She was wounded and unable to flee… She also wondered if he was a minion of her father. Could she order him to leave? maybe her father didn't have any power over his minions anymore… Maybe the minion didn't recognized her… Maybe he would attack her anyway… Maybe he wasn't even a minion…

But before she could tell him anything, the vampire violently bit her neck and began to drink. Viola tried to get out of his hold but Solnhofen was a professional assassin and knew how to overcome his victims. He was holding her firmly, forbidding any move from her. Viola felt she was feeling weaker as Solnhofen kept eagerly drinking her blood while she could do nothing and she was now feeling herself die. Unable to get out of his grasp, she thought: So this is what it feels to die at the hands of a vampire… That was how my father's victims felt…

As Viola was being drained of her blood, Tira crouched beside them and told the seer:

-I'm so glad to have found you, Viola… Oh! I mean Amy…

Viola was surprised by this woman; she haven't seen her before… Where did she come from? Somehow Viola felt some fear at the sight of this purple-eyed woman. She knew that woman was really evil and not here to save her… But who was she? It seemed the woman knew her…

-… Unghh… You… you know… gargh… me…? Who… ungh… are you…? Articulated Viola as the vampire was drinking her blood.

Tira told Solnhofen to stop drinking for a while. Even if it seemed to take all his will, it was Soul Edge blood after all… the vampire stopped and holding Viola's both wrists with only one hand, he put his other hand on her bite marks to keep the bleeding from being too abundant. He didn't want it all to go to waste during the conversation. Tira then pulled on Viola's hair to turn her head even more toward her, making Solnhofen let go of the wound.

-Hey! Watch it! I need that blood!

Tira didn't listen as her partner in crime quickly put back his hand to stop the bleeding. She adressed Viola.

-I still remember… We could have been friends…

-… Ungh… Friends? Ow… How come? Who… are you… ?

Rapidly losing conscience, Viola wondered: Who was that woman? What did she want? She hoped to get answers before she would faint… But even more, she hoped she could get away before she fainted. She noticed the vampire was not holding her as strongly as before since it was only with one hand now, she may be able to flee… But his heavy body was still on her and that woman was there as well… Yet, doing nothing meant dying. She might as well try… Tira continued speaking.

-Your father is such a secretive one… He told me he hasn't found you yet… Well, he did deceive me for a time… I looked everywhere but in the Schwarzwind for you… Then my searches led me back to the goody-goody Schwarzwind…

Tira suddenly noticed the rapier Viola had by her side. Viola had not used it in the fight since she was more used to her orb and claw.

-Oh, you even got his petty weapon it seems… His inheritance, since poor papa is dead…

So these people had to do with Raphael and her past… Was that woman the one who captured him? That Tira her father warned her about? And did she really killed him? Yet as much as she would like to know the answer, Viola did not have time to ask her, she sensed the vampire's grip became even looser for a moment, she had to take this moment and flee now.

So summoning her remaining strength, she suddenly freed both her hands from the vampire's grip, made some gesture with her left hand before she slashed the vampire's head with her claw and tried to push him as he was still in pain. Her orb that had fell down when she got immobilized came back with her previous gesture and hit the unsuspecting Tira on the head, making her lose her balance and let go of Viola's hair while also falling in the mud. Having succeeded in pushing the larger assassin, Viola quickly got up and started to run away but she ran straight into the wall since she was now too dizzy with the blood loss to walk or run properly. Meanwhile both the assassins had got up and Solnhofen grabbed her.

-À l'aide! Screamed Viola in a language she normally didn't use anymore while being grabbed and brutally brought back toward the vampire who was now holding her really tightly so she could not move anymore. She was not used to screaming but now she saw this as her only solution. She also didn't know why it came in this language but she had more important things to think of.

-Yes! Cry out in fear! Said Solnhofen as he enjoyed her fear. Seeing his victims fear him was something he always enjoyed greatly, even before he got malfested. It was even more enjoyable than killing them.

Tira came before Viola and slapped her in the face with the metal side of her gauntlet to keep her from screaming. She seemed less happy of Viola's reaction.

-Bad girl! Trying to get away while I speak!

Still angry, Tira slapped her once more.

-And pushing me down the waterfall! You thought I'd forget about it? I remember all that happened! I remember even if you don't!

Furious at Viola, Tira slapped her again. And again. And again. In her now frenzied anger, she would have continued but the vampire quickly took Viola away by turning her around and blocking the next slap with his arm. Viola, who now had her face all bruised and bloodied with the violent slapping, was lifted like a rag doll as Solnhofen took her away from Tira's wrath and told his partner in crime:

-She's mine! You told me her blood was mine! Don't touch! You're making me lose precious blood with your frivolities!

Indeed Viola was still bleeding; all this blood was now staining her clothe and dropping down on the ground. All the more blood he would not be able to drink…

-Get lost! If I wish to punish her, I can! Yelled Gloomy Tira.

Solnhofen backed away while bringing the now unconscious Viola near his face where the wound she inflicted him was still bleeding. Ignoring this wound, he growled toward Tira and told her again that the woman's blood was his before he began to drink Viola's blood once more, checking out on Tira so that she didn't come closer, like a beast keeping watch on its captured prey. Too addicted on Viola's Soul Edge blood, he could not wait any longer to get some more. He had no time to wait for Tira's insults, explanations or whatever to Viola. But Tira quickly replied with a slash of her ringblade on Solnhofen's leg.

-Arrgh! You b*tch! Said her surprised former leader as he tried to remain standing after this deep slash while still holding Viola.

Taking out his rapier, he was about to violently reply as well when both of them heard sounds coming from the street. The two former Birds of Prey then noticed that the people coming here were not city guards but were mostly armoured and armed warriors. Their leader was a large warrior holding a giant axe that Viola would have recognized as the previous man searching for her. He shouted as he saw them:

-That's the girl!

The two assassins understood that those men already knew Viola and were seeking her as well. Tira quickly jumped on them with her Eiserne Drossel.

-That's our girl!

Since they were in a dead-end with no escape but going through the newcomers, Solnhofen quickly licked Viola's bleeding neck and deposit her on the ground before he came to help Tira. He would have fled with Viola leaving Tira alone but there was no escape and the strike Tira gave him already made him limp in pain as he moved. Escape was not possible… But he would so kill Tira after this… For now, he launched himself at the enemies like Tira who was already fighting like crazy. After a while of fight, since her more or less ally Solnhofen was already wounded and the enemies were more numerous, Tira called out to Pyrrha who was still observing everything from the roof.

-Pyrrha! Come down here, you chicken! Give us a hand!

Pyrrha, who was horrified by the brutal attack on Viola and frozen with the beginning of a confrontation between the two assassins, now understood she would have to fight as well. She took her sword and let herself fall in the alley.

-So that's your bird… a chicken! Said Solnhofen as he slashed at one enemy while making fun of Tira's choice of student and choice of word she just used. Tira was not happy someone else could call her protégé 'a chicken'. Only she had the right to.

-My Baby bird will become an eagle one day! The most ferocious one!

Quickly gazing at the unsure, scared and still reluctant to fight, young woman, Solnhofen said:

-She looks more like a dodar now…

Indeed, still doing nothing, looking harmless and scared, Pyrrha reminded the assassin of this inoffensive and almost stupid bird, sailors found on an island, the dodar or dodo. The sailors could kill them so easily since the birds didn't flee nor did anything since they were not aggressive at all… Like this supposed assassin in training. But after a while, Pyrrha decided to come and fight. She had to protect Tira. As she passed beside Viola who was lying down unconscious in her blood, she told her while lowering her head in shame:

-I'm sorry…

Then she went to help her Mama bird.

* * *

><p>Viola woke up on a bed in some room. There were two men, really well built men in the room talking together in a language she didn't know. She wondered what she was doing there and felt some fear being locked in a room with two strong men. The room had a strange perfume scent. Something was burning in some small plate like some kind of incense. She felt even more fear: Has she been drugged or something? But as the men noticed she was awake they turned to her and the youngest told her in French with a kind tone to stay down.<p>

Viola looked at him questioningly with a surprised stare. She now remembered: She saw that man in her orb last night… with the other man… and with her father… Her father looking older with a scar on his forehead… Well he did look like her father a lot… Seeing this vision, she he had wondered if she would meet her father in some years and he would have aged because he would have been purified or something but she was meeting those men right now… Maybe once purified, her father reverted to his real age… He must have gained that scar in his fight against Tira, through some torture or something… Tira lied to her by pretending he was dead… But where was he?

Before she could say anything, the younger man got up from his chair and came to her. He took the plate with the incense and a feather and swept the feather and the smoke toward Viola while apologizing. Viola wondered why he was doing that. He wanted to drug her again? What was going on? Before she could do anything, he told her:

-Désolé, it may look rude but it's a purification ritual. It's sage. From the New world. You got bitten by a vampire and may be infected. Mostly since you once were a vampire yourself.

How does he knew she was a vampire? And why does he speak to her in French? Wasn't she in Germany? Does he speak to her in French knowing her origins since he knew her father? Feeling threatened somehow since they knew about her vampire past, Viola tried to get up but felt dizzy. The young man caught her as she was about to fall.

-You lost a lot of blood. If you want to get up, do it very slowly.

Viola sat back on the bed and gazed around: she felt some relief, her orb was there. Calming down, she then noticed the bandage on her neck and suddenly remembered what happened. But she was being drained by a vampire and now she was with those men… What happened? Did they save her? The oldest one then told her what she thought.

-I'm Rock and he's my son, Bangoo. We found you in a back alley. You were attacked by this vampire that bit you and some other guys wanted to abduct you too. There seemed to have a big fight over you when we came… But none of those sides seemed really kind… The newcomers who confronted the vampire and the two girls had just killed some people while looking for you as well… We took you here because the guards were coming and since you're a malfested, you would have been burnt to the stake even if you clearly seemed to be the victim there… The guards captured some of them who were wounded and probably will put them on trial… The vampire who bit you was among them… The two girls fled…

Viola didn't remember two girls… Only one… and she didn't even see the newcomers… Probably those she saw in her orb earlier… Something really happened when she was unconscious… She then wondered if she was a minion of this vampire who bit her and drank her blood: she felt her teeth with her tongue. They were normal, which was a relief. Maybe that man could have done like her father and do minions… But she supposed minions could not do minions themselves… Was he one of her father's old minion?…

In fact Solnhofen was not a minion, he was even a vampire since longer than Raphael, seven years earlier than Raphael since it was because of the Evil seed that he transformed. But he had no power to make minions since his transformation occurred with the Evil Seed, he was a less powerful vampire than Raphael who really had the evil energy directly infused from the sword through his body.

-But huh… you… you know my father?

-… More or less. Said Bangoo.

-Did you purify him and you are now purifying me?

Seeing the hope in Viola's eyes as she was gazing at the feather made the young man feel bad.

-Huh, no. We haven't met your father and what I'm doing is only a small purification… I'm not a shaman. I only have some knowledge…

Bangoo added a little ashamed:

-… In fact, very basic knowledge… Soul Edge is too powerful for me to do anything… I only hoped to at least purify you from the bite. I'm not even certain it would work… Sorry.

-But… where is my father?

-I don't know. We searched for you since a while… We were searching for Amy, the Count of Sorel's niece. Continued Bangoo.

After they received Marienbard's address, they went in Germany to meet with her. The ex-vampire accepted to meet them and learning they wanted to help Amy, she told them what she knew about Raphael's daughter. Seventeen years ago, she had been confirmed that Raphael and Amy had been secretly released by the then duke of Walachia after she, Jacqueline and Auguste had just left the castle. But some months later, she heard rumours that the new duke of Walachia would keep the Vampire's daughter captive and that he was making experiences on her and on other ex-malfested. But as she came to try to save Amy and the others, feeling sympathy for her malfested companions, she learned the duke had been destituted. She also learned Amy would have had white hair after that… Marienbard told them she tried to search for Amy, but didn't find her and had to go back in Germany since the place was becoming dangerous for her too as an ex-vampire… Someone suspected and recognized her and some peasants wanted to burn her at the stake in many towns. After a furious fight when many peasants tried to burn her, she barely escaped with her life… Then fearing the country and its anti-malfested peasants, she never returned again…

-The Count of Sorel? Raphael Sorel's brother?

-Yes. He hired us to find you. Said Rock.

-Why?

-He promised his brother he would help finding you.

-He… When?

-Huh… Sometimes ago… About a year or something… It took us some times to find you… We had to interrogate some people…

Viola was surprised; Raphael never told her he met with his brother… But then again, they didn't speak much… Viola still felt some regret to have been so distant with her father.

-Wait… Then you didn't see my father?

-No.

Then why was her father with them? … Unless… Unless the uncle looked like her father… thought Viola who then asked:

-Does my uncle have a scar on his forehead?

-Yes, he does. Why do you ask that? You were not certain?

-So it really was my uncle… stated Viola pensively. From what she read about Raphael's family in his letter, they chased him away; before he met her… He never said he was getting along with his brother… But then she didn't speak too much with Raphael at the fortress and he didn't deem it important to write in his letter that he met his brother it seemed…

Maybe she could learn more about Raphael there… But since Raphael only wrote the part where his family threw him out, was it that he still didn't get along with his brother and his brother would want to see her for something else? To annoy Raphael? He must not be a friend of Raphael… But he would have promised her father… Yet so many people were after her… Why are all those people after her? And why did the brother really want to see her? Is it really because of some promise or some evil plan against her father?

But Raphael was probably dead now, it would give the brother nothing… Beside his family may have thrown Raphael out but they never seemed to absolutely wish for his death… Raphael never wrote that… And those men didn't seem evil… Maybe she could get more information with the uncle… Anyway, France was in her options… If they get her to Rouen that would be great since she lost her horse with the attack. She would travel fast then… Maybe she should go there for a while and meet Zwei later… Anyway, she didn't want to bother Zwei in his mission… Maybe she should write Zwei to tell him… She knew the code… Or write to Siegfried instead, to not worry Zwei for nothing… and in case the uncle would want to hurt her, Siegfried would know where she was going…

-So my uncle would want to help me to please my father? As I know, my father's brother was not his best friend…

-I know. He told us. But he wants to make peace with his brother and help his niece… He did tell us that he and his brother were often not getting along well but he regretted some things he did and wished to make it up to his brother and you. He wished to protect you if you had no one else…

-Protect me?

Suddenly they heard noises outside. People were shooting angry things.

Rock peeked outside.

An angry mob was holding torches and weapons while searching for malfested and shooting anti malfested things. Rock turned to Viola who was still sitting on the bed.

-You'll have to be discreet, many are after you… You were indeed a big group of malfested there… with some dead people… It didn't go unnoticed… People are angry… We'll have to discreetly flee the city… I think they will search everywhere… Inns are not immune to searches… We have to leave.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tira was happily making her way out of the city slashing at any opposing her or even any fleeing from her, followed by Pyrrha who also slashed at people coming her way, yet with much less happiness. She was asking for their forgiveness at each strike and begging them to go away and not approach them. She would certainly not chase those who were fleeing like Tira was doing… Pyrrha didn't understand how Tira could be so happy while killing and why they met that evil man and did this to the other girl. She asked Tira again for the reason.<p>

-Well, he's punished now… Aren't you happy? Oh! We could come back later and try to see him and the others being burnt at the stake, you could yell to him that he is a bad man! A really bad man! A big meanie! What do you say?

-No… I don't want to see him die… even if I'm still sad for what he tried to do… I still don't understand for the girl and her father…

-When you get older I'll tell you… Maybe in one week you'll be old enough…

She added in her Gloomy state:

-For now, just shut up! You're annoying me!

And Pyrrha knew she had to shut up until Jolly showed again…

* * *

><p><strong>Solnhohfen seemed to be a vampire since he had Raphael's fighting's style which include that every fencer is a vampire with the critical finish even if they may not really be a vampire. But it seemed amusing that he would be one so I wrote the story like this.<strong>

**Thank you again for reading. I really appreciate it.**


	39. Family visit

**Family visit**

The evening as Bangoo was making a fire and Rock was gone hunting for supper, Viola was looking into her orb to see if any of those who had attacked her would follow them. Unconsciously, she touched her neck where she still had her bandages.

-Don't worry, you're safe with us, said Bangoo as he noticed her gesture while putting branches on the fire.

-I know. Simply answered Viola.

But the attack did frighten her; to see that horrible face smiling evilly in front of her, pinning her down before he bit her neck… and the pain as he sank his teeth into her neck… A vampire attack was indeed horrible… Somehow she couldn't stop thinking that her father did that to many people as well… and even if he always looked at her with a kind gaze, she imagined him as he must be looking before his victims… Glowing blood red eyes… an evil predator smile… with sharps fangs… Would she always see her father like this now? She was angry at those who attacked her; they were destroying the new good memories she had of her father!

Bangoo had finished with the fire and went to sit beside her as Viola was still touching her neck.

-Are you scared to… hum… about the vampire thing? You know if you wish to go see a priest, we can try to find one… a good one… a kind one…

-No. I do not want to be burn at the stake. Didn't you already do a ritual on me?

Bangoo looked embarrassed.

-I'm sorry… The ritual I did on you… Well… As I said, I'm no expert… And, huh… It's probably worthless. I did it in case it was useful…

Bangoo stopped talking for a while. Since Viola was saying nothing, he continued.

-… I saw the shaman of my tribe do this when I was very young… But I don't remember much. I did what I remembered that he did. I know sage has purifying properties but how to use it… I don't really know… I know the shaman was going around saying things… while sending the smoke everywhere with a feather… But I really don't remember much since I was about five or six when my tribe was decimated at the hands of a rival tribe… and when I lost my parents…

Viola looked at him and answered after a while.

-Don't worry. I'm fine. I know it. If I was scared to transform, I know who to see for it. I would go back at the Schwarzwind fortress to see Kilik.

After another moment, Viola added:

-You lost you parents?

-Yes. I have been adopted by Rock who found me hiding in the tepee after some violent rival tribe attack that killed my parents and most of the people. The survivors had been taken as prisoners but I hid to not be taken away by them. I don't know how much time passed but as I was crying over my family in our tepee, some big man came. I had first feared he would kill me, even eat me in my childish fears, but I quickly realized he wasn't evil; he had heard me cry and wanted to help me. And he gave me some food since it had been days that I haven't eaten… He told me he would protect me and take care of me… So I went with him and never regretted it. Rock is so great! So the count of Sorel said you have been adopted too at seven years old?

-Indeed. I learned about it in this letter from my father…

-So you really can't remember anything? Asked Bangoo who thought it was sad she had to rely on a letter to know her past… her own life…

-No. So I hope your employer will be able to give me some more information… About me… About my father… In fact, not just information but something that would trigger my memory…

Viola then gazed around.

-So you are sure they didn't follow us?

-Yes. Don't worry. We took fast horses and went through the forest to lose anyone who would try to trail us. I don't think they followed us. And if they did, we'll protect you. But I doubt really much that anyone followed us.

Viola was about to touch her neck again but she realized it and stopped. She didn't want to look too scared…

Then Rock came back with a dead wild boar over his shoulders.

-I'm back, kids!

Viola was surprised to be called kid by this man she barely knew but he seemed kind. She felt comfortable around those two men. They were simple and warm people. She had a feeling Zwei would like them as well… Bangoo went to help his father prepare the meal while Viola stayed sitting. She felt bad to not help but she hated cooking. She didn't know how to cook and didn't want to learn. They could ask her another service but not cooking. Beside they were two to do it, it was enough… So she began to gaze in her orb.

-There will be a conjonction for Sagittarius and Gaya…

-Huh? Asked Rock who was near her.

-You will find your mother…

-What?

Rock wasn't sure he heard well or that she even addressed him. But Viola repeated.

-I said soon you will find your mother.

-M-My mom? Me?

-Yes.

Rock stared at Viola for a while before he said:

-Are you sure?

-Yes.

-I thought she was dead!

-No. You'll find her in a… cold country.

-Which cold country? Excitedly asked the giant man. And my dad?

Viola tried to see more. After a while, she said:

-Nouvelle-France. But I do not see you dad.

-Nouvelle-France? I got to go back in the New World! Exclaimed Rock while looking at Bangoo who was cooking the meal and had not heard what Viola just said.

-She remarried. Continued Viola.

-Who? Asked Bangoo completely lost. He didn't know who they were talking about.

-My mom! Exclaimed Rock with the happiness of a kid. Bangoo was still confused but said nothing. Rock's mom remarried? She was alive? If she was she must be old… His father was almost sixty… She must be eighty… and she remarried? When? Rock turned toward Viola again and asked her on a serious and sad tone:

-So if she remarried, my dad died? And… does it mean I have half-brothers and sisters? When did she remarry? Mom must be old…

Suddenly Rock felt unsure.

-I wonder if she will accept me… I wonder if my half-siblings will accept me… and Bangoo… Will she recognize me?

Rock was looking at his leather and fur clothing. He certainly didn't look like the little well dressed boy his mother knew…

-She will. They will. Said Viola.

Rock was relieved.

-Oh! So she'll accept me and Bangoo? That's great!

Bangoo said nothing but he was glad: He would meet his grandmother!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Siegfried was discussing with Hilde.<p>

-Nightmare? asked the German knight to his beloved.

-Yes, she said Nightmare. Nightmare attacked her in her laboratory.

-But… It can't be… I mean, the swords are not strong enough…

-The swords didn't need to be complete to have Nightmare before.

-Yeah, but… I mean… Nightmare attacked her in her laboratory, killed two servants and then, disappeared? He didn't do any more slaughter or something? Nightmare would not act this way. Once revived, he would not hide away and do hidden attacks… I know, I've been Nightmare! Ivy must have imagined! She must have been delirious!

-She said he had the inhuman arm and Soul Edge. He was reborn into another human body.

-But maybe it was just some malfested with a deformed arm… holding Soul Edge… Some fake!

-Countess Valentine is certain of what she saw. Go argue with her. She didn't want to change her mind.

-This seems strange… That Nightmare wants the Soul Edge shards is normal but why would he fade out of existence after that?

Siegfried got up and went toward Soul Calibur. He wondered if it was true, that Nightmare came back… It could not be, he didn't want to believe but somehow he felt it… Even if Nightmare didn't began slaughtering people, he was there, somewhere… Siegfried silently swore in front of Soul Calibur that he would find Nightmare and get rid of him, once and for all!

* * *

><p>In the morning, as Claude was reading some book, a servant came to see him.<p>

-Monsieur, the mercenaries are back with your niece…

-Quoi? Ma nièce? Ah… Très bien! I shall come.

He closed his book, put his vest and quickly replaced the hair to hide his scar to look presentable even though the hair always moved out of the way showing his scar anyway, before he would go down to meet Amy. He had not expected this today, it had been about a year that the Adams family went away in search of her.

Claude always wondered if he was doing the right thing to help Amy and Raphael… He had to think about his children too… What if the vampires were dangerous? He wanted to repair his relation with his brother, but was it wise to put his own children in danger? Raphael didn't seem to want to hurt them last time and he probably wouldn't, but what if the evil influence of Soul Edge pushed him to act in a way he would regret later? And he also wondered if Raphael was still angry at him. And could hurt him. Even though he didn't call the guards on Raphael, his brother left believing so. And Claude will certainly not put the blame on Catherine, his beloved daughter…

And there was also that crazy woman looking for Raphael, who gave him this horrible scar… She seemed so crazy, she may come back for fun… If the crazy woman was stalking Raphael, she may come back and hurt his children or him.

Claude also remembered the many warnings Countess Valentine gave him to not get too deep into this, to not see or help his brother… and he still didn't know if she was an enemy… Probably not since she saved his life… He hasn't been able to talk to her and ask more explanations since he had been in a coma for a while but his daughter Catherine appreciated her very much and always told him she was kind and cared for them… But she was an enemy of Raphael and by helping Raphael, would he also become her enemy?

With all those things, Claude really feared for his children. He had sent his children away since he feared the crazy woman would come back to kill him or something and would hurt his children. She was the one most inclined to do so. Until she was not dead or captured, he had to hide them. Since it was not personally after him that she had something, she would not make the effort to search for them if she came here to kill him to annoy Raphael. So he had tried to put them to safety by sending Catherine at the convent in Paris where she would get a better education and would probably be protected while he had also sent his thirteen years son to his maternal uncle Louis to be trained to be an officer in the army. At his age, he won't fight already so it won't be too dangerous and he will be protected by his uncle. But he didn't like the idea of sending his children away for their safety… His two youngest were still by his side and he was glad as much as he was scared for them. He didn't know for how much time he had to hide them, maybe he didn't even have to… maybe he was being paranoid…

He had no one to advise him… His wife was dead… He would really have loved to ask her advice about all this… Yet she did like Amy when she saw her… Even if Amy and Maria didn't get along very well in the coach and Anne loved her mother-in-law very much since Maria was very kind to her, even taking her side when Claude was cold and distant toward her at first… Anne liked the young girl she barely saw and thought that if what Amy said was true, that Maria had been bad to Raphael… maybe Amy was right to be angry at Maria… Since Anne liked Amy, Claude thought maybe Anne would tell him to help them… to help Amy and Raphael… and Claude wanted to help his brother and niece… He just feared for his children… But then if Raphael was really angry from their last meeting and really wanted to hurt his children, he would be able to do so even without Claude offering his help and hospitality… This gesture could only calm him down… Anyway, Raphael never seemed bad toward children… Never seemed particularly moved either in the time that he lived here, he mostly ignored children. Even as a kid, he always considered himself too old to play with his siblings, Henriette had only two years of difference but she was always sick so they didn't play very much together. And the five years difference between Raphael and Claude always made Raphael consider his little brother as a little kid. And the younger sisters were even farther away in term of age difference. Raphael was not interested to play with little kids… That is why Claude had been surprised that Raphael had adopted a little child afterward and seemed to love her very much…

After much thinking, he decided that probably to help them was the best solution… then neither Raphael or Amy would be angry at him or would have less reasons… and if something separated Raphael and his daughter then maybe Amy really needed help… Yet maybe she was fine with a normal life, married and all… but maybe she was poor, starving and all… Claude did remember her walking all alone on the road under the rain when they met… Limping since her feet seemed to hurt with all that walking… Poor little girl… His duty as uncle was to help her… If, she accepts his help, since she refused last time… Proud little girl… But now she did come… So unless Rock and Bangoo abducted her, what he didn't ask them to do, she came willingly.

Claude went to the stables to greet Amy and the mercenaries. When he arrived Rock and Bangoo were getting down from the horses and there was a woman with them. But Claude slowed down his pace. The woman who was looking in the other direction had a very short skirt showing much of her legs… It seemed she still had the habit of showing her legs… and they were beautiful… but somehow Claude wondered if it was her… She had white hair… Amy had red hair… She wasn't old enough to have white hair, she would be only thirty-one… Was there a mistake? So he walked toward them and gallantly bowed to the lady who just turned toward him while kissing her hand.

-Enchanté, mademoiselle…

He then gazed questioningly at Rock who nodded positively, still not sure, Claude turned to Viola.

-Hum… Euh… Forgive me for asking but… you are Amy?

-Yes.

Viola would not go over the maybe, I don't know thing again. She probably was.

Viola gazed at Claude, he was certainly her father's brother… He looked so much like him… Older, even if he was supposed to be younger but he did look like him a lot… But he had that scar she saw in her orb on his forehead… and they didn't have the same gaze… Claude seemed more childish… less assured or something… While her father's gaze was more wise or mostly hurt and sad maybe even resentful and cynical. Probably like this because of the hard life he had… She still remembered how her father was looking at her in the fortress… His gaze was so sad by the fact that she did not recognize him but he also had such love in his eyes… Viola became sad and returned to the present time as Claude continued to speak. She tried to understand what he just said since she wasn't listening. Catching his last words, he seemed to be talking about her hair…

-… Red hair… Sorry if I may sound impolite, I just wanted to know.

I suppose he was asking why I got white hair instead of red… thought Viola. But before she could say anything, Claude asked:

-Soul Edge?

-Yes. Soul Edge. Malfestation.

Claude took a serious air. He had remembered Ivy with her white hair. And guessed it must have had to do with Soul Edge… Ivy was probably strange because of this… The other crazy woman had also white hair… So if Amy was malfested, it may be normal…

-I see. When I met him last time, Raphael did wonder if you were malfested again…

He suddenly looked embarrassed.

-… Are you… ? Are you… vampire again?

-No. Only malfested. With a power of future telling.

Since she had not felt anything like bloodlust, her teeth remained normal and she didn't feel bad under the sun, Viola assumed the vampire attack on her had no effect. Was it the clumsy purification Bangoo tried on her, the fact the vampire would not have had the power to make minions, her own willpower or the fact she already was malfested, she didn't know but whatever, it seemed she was not vampire. Claude was surprised at her future telling powers.

-Really? Can you tell me mine?

Rock interrupted with much enthusiasm.

-She told me I would find my mother! I lost her since many years in a shipwreck!

-Oh! Well, that is great! Answered Claude with a smile to the happy giant. Though Claude wasn't convinced of the prediction certainty but he would not refrain Rock's happiness. The older man was looking like a child…

-By the way, messieurs Adams, I thank you both for finding my niece.

-So we already met? Suddenly asked Viola.

Claude looked at her. She didn't look like Amy for the hair and now she didn't remember she met him… Was she really Amy?

But he then noticed Flambert by her side. Unless she killed Raphael, she must have inherited from it… Inherited… A little troubled by Raphael's fate in both ways, he answered her.

-… Yes… We met seventeen years ago. In the coach. You don't remember?

-No. I don't remember a lot of things… I have amnesia… But you look a lot like my father… Have I ever been here?

-Ah… Amnesia? … Ah… non. You have never been here. We only met once in a coach in Germany… But you remember your father? Have you… Have you found him lately? He was searching for you…

Claude tried to remember if Raphael had Flambert at this time. He thought he did indeed… Viola answered.

-I know. He found me.

-Ah bon. So… you and him are fine now?

-No. Some crazy woman captured him.

At the mention of a crazy woman, Claude froze in fear for a second before he asked:

-A crazy woman? With purple and white hair?

Viola nodded.

-… So that woman finally got him… Poor Raphael… I had hoped he would have escaped her… And… Euh… He… He's captured? Not… Hum… dead?

Viola suddenly looked sad.

-I don't know. I think he is dead…

Claude then also looked sad.

-Oh non…

He took her hand in his and said:

-I'm sorry…

After a moment of silence, Viola said:

-… That woman was searching for me as well. Rock and Bangoo saved me from her.

Claude's gaze turned scared: So this woman will come back here for Amy now?

After a moment he added:

-If only I could tell you that you are safe here… But alas I cannot.

Claude showed his scar.

-This crazy woman did this to me. She came into my private study and attacked me while searching for Raphael.

-Am I endangering you? Since she was after me…

-Well, she already knows me… Non… I do not think you make it worse… I will not hide you that fear grips me from the bottom of my heart but what must be done is to get rid of this crazy woman… Once and for all… I shall try to do something about it. I will hire even more mercenaries, alert the authorities, anything! I want her dead.

-The Holy Roman Emperor's favorite, Graf Dumas, already made her a wanted woman in the Holy Roman Empire. Probably in Hungary as well since he is the new Ban.

-Well, that is good. I shall try to make her a wanted woman in France as well. I'll talk about her to my brother-in-law even though he didn't take me seriously when I told him I was attacked by a woman… But I shall try to convince him. He is a well placed officer in the army.

But Claude knew it will be very hard to convince him… When his brother-in-law noticed the scar and asked what happened and Claude said he had been beaten by a woman, his brother-in-law laughed at him and added an annoying comment that Claude's son will be able to become a man now that he had a role model which he apparently didn't have at home. Since he still thought his son was safer there, Claude had replied nothing but he did not like his brother-in-law very much… Of course, he had started it by being cold and distant with his wife in the beginning of their marriage thus alienating himself with his in-laws but even when he came to respect and even to love Anne, his brother-in-law didn't like him better and never forgave him. Mostly with the Countess Valentine thing… Rumours were going around saying she was Claude's mistress… with all her visits… To not get into more trouble with his in-laws, Claude left out the fact that it was her who saved his life…

He turned to Rock and Bangoo.

-Would you try to get rid of her? I triple the pay if you kill that crazy woman.

-Well, sorry but we are going back to the New world. I want to find my mother before it is too late. She is old… said Rock while Claude seemed disappointed.

-Very well… Then I shall pay you and we shall discuss about your trip. Then you may go like you wish… Now come inside, je vous prie…

While walking, he told Viola:

-I don't know if Raphael talked to you about his last encounter with me… But I want to clear something; Raphael thought I called the guards on him… That I tricked him, pretending I cared while I called the guards… But I did not call the guards, they came by themselves. Some guard must have heard the noise he made and sounded the alarm… I mean I was with Raphael all the time, how could I have called the guards on him? And it wasn't my intention. Beside, Raphael did make some noise! He knocked over my table and sent all the things down… My cards, my chocolate cup… It's expensive to buy chocolate you know? Have you ever tasted chocolate?

-I don't remember.

-Oh, indeed. Well, would you like to taste some? And you? Asked Claude to Rock and Bangoo who were following.

-… Do you… Hum… Do you speak together alone? You're really inviting us? Asked Rock unsure if they should go.

-We will speak alone maybe later. Now you can stay with us. You're welcome since you found my niece. Tell me about the trip you all made. I'm interested to know about it!

Then his two kids came. A young blond girl of ten and a young blond boy of nine.

-These are my children, your cousins, Amy. Marie-Clémence and Pierre. My oldest, Catherine, is now studying at the convent and my oldest son, François, is living at his uncle's house to prepare to be an officer in the army.

-Are you a vampire? asked Pierre since Catherine told him their uncle was. She had heard it from the conversations her father had with Ivy and Pierre did notice his uncle was strange last time when he met him.

Claude was embarrassed and surprised that his children knew about it and talked about it, he already had been impolite to ask this embarrassing question to Viola and now his children were asking as well… but Viola didn't seem troubled.

-No. I don't have fangs. Look. Normal.

She showed her teeth.

-Then why do you have white hair and red eyes?

-Because she's… hum… ahh… began stuttering Claude, trying to find an explanation that would make sense for the children. But he could only think 'my illegitimate daughter I had with Countess Valentine' since there was that crazy rumour about his illegitimate daughter that Ivy told him many years ago when they talked about Amy and this other crazy rumour about Ivy being his mistress.

-I'm a malfested. Said Viola who then turned to Claude and told him.

-That's what I am. I won't hide it.

Claude then addressed his children still lowering his tone in the end.

-Hum… Yes… She is… a malfested…

-What is that? Asked Marie-Clémence.

-Hum… Complicated? Said Claude.

-People who are infected with Soul Edge energy, said Viola to the children.

-Soul Edge? What is that? Asked Pierre again.

-An evil sword. replied his cousin.

-An evil sword? You have been wounded by a sword to get infected?

-Yes.

-So you have white white hair and red eyes because of that?

-Yes.

-Did you have another hair and eye color before? When were you infected? Asked the little girl.

-Yes. Red hair, green eyes. Many years ago.

The children looked at her then Pierre asked.

-And is our uncle really a vampire?

-Yes. Because he is malfested and malfestation don't have the same effect on everyone.

-… Is he… evil? Asked Pierre.

-No. quickly replied Viola, a little insulted somehow. When the young boy asked her the question, she still had the image of a bloodthirsty looking Raphael in her head and the slaughter he did in Walachia also came back to her, the murder of the lady she warned… But she also had the image of her saddened father as he felt sad over losing her, over what he became, the time he tried to end his life… and the kind words he wrote to her… He was not evil, every evil things he did was Soul Edge's fault.

-I would not try to find him if he was evil, Pierrot, interrupted Claude, not wanting to embarrass Viola even more and anger her.

After another moment, Marie-Clémence asked:

-Can I touch your hair?

Claude interposed again.

-Amy just arrived, Marie, she is tired. You'll play with her, if she wishes, later.

-Bien papa. Said Marie-Clémence while curtsying before she would go. But she told Viola:

-Your hair is beautiful. I would like too comb you later if you wish, ma cousine.

-Euh… Maybe later, answered Viola, a little embarrassed around children but somehow happy to be accepted as cousin by the little girl. …Unless the cousin considered her like some kind of toy… Only a bunch of hair to play with… She didn't really know…

-I'll make you pigtails with a rose in it! Like maman always made me! You'll like it! said Marie-Clémence as she gambolled outside of the salon.

A little embarrassed by his question, Pierre also bowed and went away with his sister. Claude told Viola:

-Anne liked your hair when she met you in the coach. You had pigtails and roses in it. I'm not sure if Marie knows her mother got inspired by you… So you want chocolate or wine? I also have wine if you wish…

Viola remembered how she had begun to drink in the fortress. She didn't drink during her travel, so she would not now.

-I'll take chocolate, merci.

-And you? asked Claude to Rock and Bangoo.

-We never drink alcohol, said Rock. So my son and I will take chocolate as well, if you don't mind.

-I do not mind at all. It's easier for me to not drink while nobody else does. I once had some drinking problems…

Viola was surprised by this. So her uncle had drinking problems? Not with blood like her father but with alcohol like she was beginning to…

Claude then ordered some chocolate cups for him and his guests. Then as they drank the delicious chocolate, he asked them to tell him about the trip. Rock and Bangoo explained and talked much, mostly Rock, who was more talkative than Bangoo but Viola didn't speak very much so after a while, wondering if the previous questions about malfested and vampires had embarrassed her and wanting her to feel comfortable, Claude told her:

-Raphael told me you were born in Rouen and grew up there until he found you. Would you like to visit? Maybe you could remember…

-If you wish…

-Very well, I shall order to prepare the carriage. I'll show you Rouen were you are supposed to have been born. Maybe it could bring back some memories… But first…

Claude seemed embarrassed to talk about it.

-You… you should change. You have blood stains on your clothes…

Viola looked at her clothes: She had tried to wash the blood that stained her corsage but indeed, it was still apparent. She had tried to sew back the parts of her dress that were ripped by the attack but it also was apparent. Claude continued.

-My wife had some pretty dresses that could fit you… If we go in Rouen, it may be best you change…

If they were to go in the slums to try to remind Viola of her past, it was better she did not show too much of her body… like her legs… Some people will certainly try to harass her and mistake her for a prostitute… And her white hair… she may also be harassed for it… and burnt…

-Amy… I have, well, one of my maids have some products to dye hair. Would you like to dye them red like they were?

Viola was surprised by the offer.

-… Red?... Euh… well, okay… but I don't think I will visit Rouen that soon… It must take time to dye hair…

-I do not really know but we are only noon, we have time. Beside, it may hide you better from those pursuing you.

-Okay then. Merci.

And Claude went to see a maid as Viola was putting on a dress he gave her. A red-haired fifty-something maid then came to dye Viola's hair. As she told Viola, she was beginning to have white hair so she was dying them. She did wonder why Viola had white hair at such a young age but she told her she understood it was possible with a traumatic shock and wondered if Viola had one. Troubled by the question, Viola only said yes and nothing more. So not getting anything more from Viola, the maid only muttered 'Poor girl…' as she dyed her hair. After Viola's hair were all dyed and dried, Marie-Clémence came back and asked if she could comb her now. Viola accepted and once her cousin finished, Viola had too uncurled pigtails with roses in it. With the nails thing with Natsu, now the hair and dress thing with the Sorels, Viola thought it seemed that she wasn't doing a trip for her memory but for her beauty with all those makeover sessions… Looking into the mirror with her beautiful long blue dress and her new hairdo, she thought she looked strange all red-haired with pigtails and wondered what Zwei would think of her now… Would he think she was pretty? She blushed at the thought she was thinking of pleasing him. Yet she also felt something else… Some feeling of Déjà-vu with her hair…

Viola then thanked the maid and Marie-Clémence who quickly went to search for her father, who was talking to Rock and Bangoo while Viola was having her makeover, to show the result. Claude arrived shortly after.

-You… look like Amy! Exclaimed Claude once he saw Viola and her pigtails. He then added:

-Like Amy, seventeen years ago, I mean.

-Yes… Do pigtails work for me now? Am I too old for this?

-Non, you look fine!

-So I looked like that seventeen years ago? Well, probably with younger traits…

-You did. Now let us go in Rouen. Merci Marie, for combing your cousin and merci Béatrice for having dyed my niece's hair.

In the coach, Viola gazed by the window, looking at the poor side of the town. Since Raphael had told Claude Amy was from the poor side, he figured they should go there even if he never went there normally. Of course, it probably wasn't agreeable for Viola but it may trigger something for her memory. Once in the middle of the slums, they got out of the coach and made some steps while some beggars and flea-dressed people looked at them in not so reassuring ways. The streets were dirty, stinky and unsafe for people looking richly dressed like Claude and Viola. Claude was glad Rock and Bangoo had accepted to accompany them before they would leave for the New World while Viola thought that her makeover was a little untimely with all those poor people around. But she recognized no one from among those.

-So, Amy? You remember anything? Asked Claude while he was keeping his eyes on his purse as some beggar was staring at it.

-No. answered Viola who was kind of tired of this negative answer.

Those streets were dirty and smelly and it reminded her nothing. It seemed so miserable around here, that maybe it was for the best that she didn't remember her life there… Though she would have liked to remember a bit… They went along some streets until Viola had enough and asked to stop. She remembered nothing, she would not remember any more by going through other dirty and unsafe streets. If only Claude could have told her were she was hanging when young or were she lived with her parents or something… But he only knew she was born and raised until seven years old on the poor side of the city. He couldn't tell her anything more.

-I'm supposed to have lived here until seven years old… It may be normal I don't remember it… I was still very young when I left…

-Indeed. Raphael told me you lived in Toulouse after that, under a false identity since he was… Well… You know… wanted. He told me the address where he lived…

-You have the address where I lived with my father?

-Yes. Maybe just to go in Toulouse and see this house would help you remember something… Raphael told me he lived in the mansion of one of our acquaintances… I do not know how he did convince him to lend his house but it was mostly Raphael's acquaintance, it was not one of my acquaintances, not even one of father's… I didn't know that man. I was young and not interested at all by all those alliances my father and Raphael were making. I think this man is now dead… But I know his name: Jean-Baptiste Desbiens, Comte de Beaupré.

Indeed the count de Beaupré was mostly an acquaintance of Raphael that Raphael befriended because of his love for books while his father didn't really see the usefulness of such alliance. And the man was in competition with Monsieur de Savoie for many reasons… So François didn't want to be his friend even after he noticed some advantage a friendship to that man could bring. In fact, he never spoke to the man himself. Since Raphael had begun the friendship, he let him be his friend. Beside the man had a reputation of liking the occult, maybe that was why Raphael befriended him probably during one of the occult séances he was sometimes going to, trying to see ghosts… So Raphael knew his family would probably not talk to this man anymore and thought they would not come to search for him there. They didn't even know where he lived. He had also thought that if they did, he would be protected by the count but things turned out differently, the man threatened to blackmail him, Raphael discovered Jean-Baptiste was not that much of a friend, so Raphael had to get rid of him. But this part, no one but Raphael knew it.

-I would have to visit Toulouse…

-I'm certain it would be a good idea… It would probably help you better than here… You lived more recently there and I cannot really show you all the backstreets until you get some insight or something… Anyway, the place probably changed… and…

Suddenly as Claude was speaking, Viola stopped and stared at a backstreet.

-You remember something? Asked Claude, suddenly surprised by her serious and concentrated look.

-No. I don't remember anything but some man will try to attack a woman here tonight.

-What? Are you… Are you sure?

-I just saw him coming toward her with his knife… She was backing away in fright… He already wounded her… She was bleeding and she ran here but it's a dead-end…

Claude was surprised and worried.

-But we cannot stay here to protect that lady and if we tell the guards, they'll think we are crazy and will do nothing and once they will realize you were right, they'll come to burn you!

-Yes you are right. Said Viola as she was now discreetly gazing in her orb to see the rest of the vision while Claude was amazed by the strange glowing orb. Luckily no one was there to see it… But beside the woman falling in the alley since she was wounded and begging the man to spare her, she could see nothing more.

-I'll stay. Said Rock in a serious tone. I'll hide here until that person comes. And I'll protect that lady.

Claude stared with surprise at him. He thought: What if no attack occurred? Rock was ready to wait all night for nothing? The French aristocrat was still sceptical of Viola's powers.

-Me too!

-No, Bangoo, you go home with them to protect them. I can take care of myself.

So after Rock decided to stay there and hide, Viola, Claude and Bangoo climbed back on the coach to go back home after Claude gave some coins to the beggar who didn't left him alone all through the walk. Claude thought he had lost him for a while but it seemed the guy found him again so Claude finally gave him some coins and also to some young beggars hanging around as well. Once the coach left, he asked Viola:

-How did that vision came to you?

-I was just looking and I saw this woman running in panic. Then I realized it was a vision. Sometimes I need my orb but sometimes I can see without it… Like if I was at that place at that moment…

-But you don't always see things?

-No. It comes like this, suddenly. At unpredictable moments.

-Since when do you have that power?

-Since I… I don't know. My father told me I was beginning to have those visions before we got separated. I would have foreseen we would get separated…

During the way back the carriage followed the river that was just beside the road.

-This river passes behind the mansion. Yet it is smaller there than it is here. said the count of Sorel to his niece.

The river was indeed very large and the other side of the shore seemed quite far. Claude showed a spot along the near shore that seemed welcoming with nice flowers around and some shadowy trees.

-Raphael, me and our sisters did picnics there… Well, Raphael was not here too often, he was always busy… We had more fun than him since we were free… While he had all those responsibilities to think about; he had to always think about alliances and such… accompany our father to events and things… He did get invited to much more receptions and parties than us but I think we had more freedom than him… Yet I was so jealous of him… I also came here with Raphael and some neighbouring aristocrats of our age to spar and swim… Well Raphael preferred to spar and lay in the grass since he was a failure at swimming… For once I was better than him… I think he didn't like that, so he swum very seldom… Raphael had to be the best at everything he did… But since he never practiced, it didn't help him to get better at it… I can swim like a fish but Raphael… Well… He once almost drowned in the middle of the river…

-Really?

-Yes. I had just travelled two times from one side to the other while I had just told him he wasn't able to do it even once. As I now was on the other side of the river, some others continued teasing him, saying he was scared of the water, so he jumped in the water and began to swim. But in the middle of the river, he got tired or something and began to drown… I was on the other side of the river and saw him sink and get his head out then sink again… even though I was tired from the river crossing I just did, I quickly jumped back in the water to save him but before I reached him, he had succeeded in grabbing some big floating branch and tried to get to the shore with it. I had almost reached him when he finally reached the shore. I went by his side while he was still coughing but… I don't think Raphael thought I followed him to save him because as soon as I got on the shore…

Claude seemed embarrassed.

-… I began to laugh at him while patting his back to help him stop coughing… He was safe now and that had been pretty funny for me to see he wasn't the champion for once. But Raphael felt really humiliated… I think he really thought I was only laughing at him, following him to mock him… Everybody saw him drowning and I was laughing at him… Like some others were… I'm sorry… That was mean…

Claude remembered how Raphael didn't look at him while coughing; he didn't look at anyone until he shoved Claude aside before he got up, took his shirt and vest, got on his horse and went away, ashamed to have looked ridiculous in front of all his 'friends' who were now teasing him on his ability to swim.

-He never swam with me again… He never swam again at all in fact… Poor Raphael… I'm sorry for having gloated over your father but for once that I was better at something than him… Swimming is the only thing I'm better at than him… So I boasted over it… Sorry… I understand if you are angry…

-… Well… It's not like if you tried to kill him… As you say, you even tried to save his life. So… I'm not angry…

Yet Viola felt sad for her father. He must have been so humiliated… All those teasing him had been stupid guys. Even Claude.

-We were not getting along very often but I did not want his death…

Claude lowered his head.

-I have been bad toward him… For many things… many times… I was jealous almost all of the time… I always felt he was patronizing me… Yet in the war, in battles, he saved my life so often… At the time I had no regrets for the mean things I told him and the mean things I did to him… It took me some years to realize… But he did also made me pay for what I did to him… I remember the revenge he had after that drowning humiliation… But I think he was softer on me… Yet we were always bickering and all…

Viola asked him:

-But… why are you telling me this, what you did and how you did not get along?

-Ah… Because I… I want to tell you I regret what I did…

-I didn't even know what you did…

-If you see your father again one day, tell him I am sorry. And that he would be welcome to come home if he wanted to… And you Amy, don't lose hope… You said he was captured… Maybe he is still alive…

Viola looked at Claude with a sad gaze.

-Thank you for your encouragements… Sometimes I do wonder if he is still… alive… But I… I can't see anything about him in my orb and I think… But thank you for telling me to not lose hope…

-I thought he was dead before the first time I saw him as a vampire… I also thought he was dead until I saw him one year ago… He is a survivor, he is not dead.

-But, where is he then? Captured and tortured for sixteen years again?

-I hope not…

Viola seemed pensive then asked:

-What happened twenty four years ago? What made your family throw my father away?

Claude was surprised and embarrassed at the question.

-You don't know? … Ah, yes, indeed… You forgot… Désolé… Hum… Ah… Well… You really want to know?

-Yes. But if it troubles you… yet you already began to confess…

-Yes, as I told you I have been really mean to your father… All the family has been mean to him… But I regretted it… I know mother also regretted it… Through the years I came to think of it and I think everybody regretted it… Even father who tried to kill him… Well… He shot him, maybe he didn't try to kill him… I do not know if he intended to kill him… I never asked and father never spoke of that day when we were alone. He only said sometimes how Raphael would have taken care of things around if he was still here, how I was good at nothing and Raphael was far better… He took out all portraits with Raphael on it except one. I thought it was because he was angry at Raphael, he did say that was the reason, that Raphael didn't deserve to be in the family anymore since he dishonoured us… But near his death, I think the fact he regretted showed more… Maybe I just imagined it but I had a feeling father would have forgiven Raphael if he had come back near the time of our father's death. And later, I thought the fact he took out the portraits was because it was painful to look at his son… Maybe it's just me being sentimental now… Aside from my children, I lost everyone I loved. My wife is dead, my sister Victoire is at a convent since she became widow. She did what she dreamt about doing for so long and she secluded herself in a convent, giving the rest of her life to Dieu. My sister Gabrielle lives in Spain since my mother organized her wedding with some distant relative and my sister Charlotte has also cut ties with us since father disowned her for her dissolute life. She was always cheating on her spouse… a thing father should have shown example first… I tried to speak to her again once father was dead but she never forgave me for not taking her defence…

Claude sighed. He remembered when his father learned that Charlotte, then married since one year, had begun to lead the same life as he… Cheating on her spouse and all… He was so angry, he called her every names possible making Maria and Claude blush deeply in embarrassment. But she was only like him… Yet François never spoke to her again… Like he never seemed to regret Henriette's death, never felt sad for her… At least, never showed it… and always brought down Claude, saying he was no good… a failure…

-Our family is quite a mess… Father has often been hard on us… I was jealous mother and father never forgot Raphael. Even if I thought maybe father would have forgave him, I don't think father would have taken back Raphael as the heir, he was a criminal, a murderer… But somehow I could not replace my brother, I never was good enough for my parents… so I was even angrier at Raphael who, even not here, could still surpass me… I had been angry at him for years… Then when both my parents died, I began to calm down… They were not here anymore to tell me how superior Raphael was to me. And even if our parents complimented him more, he also suffered at their hands, after all he did to please them, they threw him out and chased him away… And last time I saw him… when he cried in front of me… I felt so sad for him… I wasn't angry anymore, I was only sad for him…

-He cried?

-Yes… He was normally so strong… To see him crying was… heartbreaking…

Viola suddenly also felt sad since she felt she was part of the reason that made him suffer. But somehow it did remind her of her father's nice side again and not the vampire image Tira had succeeded in giving her for a while. It was a good thing she came here…

Then Claude told her what happened that day when Raphael got thrown out of the family and got disowned. He told every details he remembered. Viola listened with much interest, she now knew a lot of her father's life… And Claude also told her many other things about her father. They talked until late in the night. Viola also told him the few she knew about her and Raphael, about what happened to them…

-It is sad that I didn't know you were in trouble or that you didn't remember… You could have come here… Anne liked you very much… We would have helped you…

-It's too late now… but thank you…

-It is getting late, we should go to bed… But I was wondering… Is it too late to tell me my future now?

-Quite the contrary. The moon lightens my visions…

Viola got her orb again and in the dark since the room was now only lightened by candles, the strange bright light the orb was making was illuminating the entire salon making the shadows moves as the strange brightness in the orb was moving and flashing.

-There is mostly one thing I do wonder; do you see in your orb if the crazy woman, Tira, will come back here?

-I'll try to see.

And Viola began to look into her orb.

-… I don't see that Tira… hum… No, not at all… But beware, soon the King of France will order your arrest.

-What? Exclaimed Claude with some surprise in his eyes. Why?

-Some highly placed person wants your death.

-My death?

Now Claude was terrified.

-W-Why? I have done nothing! I do not even participate in the court's affairs! Who could want…?

-I do not know. I only know it comes from above. Political affairs.

-… My death…? … And my children? Will they be all right?

-Yes. I don't see them being hurt.

Claude seemed slightly relieved but still very scared for his own demise.

-… When? When will I die… ?

Viola tried to calm him.

-Do not despair. I only say the King will order your arrest. I haven't seen your death.

-But you said someone… wants to kill me…

-He wants to; it doesn't mean he will succeed.

-So he won't?

-I do not know. I only know the King will order your arrest. I do not know if you will be arrested or executed. But just be careful.

-How can I be careful if it's an order from King Henri himself? Aside from fleeing to another country, what can I do against this? My brother-in-law is highly placed but I do not think he would be enough to protect me or convince the king to spare me from whatever he accuses me…

-You shall be accused of treason and for working for the Holy Roman Empire.

-Treason? It's the death penalty for this! I do not even know anyone from there! Spain I know but not the Holy Roman Empire!

-Maybe but you shall be accused anyway. So prepare yourself against this. You can flee or you can fight.

Now Claude seemed moody. He grumbled :

-Dammit! I only wanted a quiet life…

-Maybe you shall have it. Remember it's only an accusation…

-But I'm no good in political alliances and such! In smooth talking and all to get out of situations…

Viola said nothing more and only looked at him with a neutral gaze. After a while of whining that he didn't know what to do, Claude sighed.

-You are right, I should take it calmly… I shall have to see my brother-in-law and somehow without telling him it was a prediction, because he'll laugh at me once more, I shall have to make sure of his support… If it's not him wanting my demise… I know he doesn't like me but to this point… I don't think it's him… I hope not… Yet we can never be certain…

Then Rock came back and confirmed Viola was right: He just saved a lady from being murdered! Claude was shocked that her prediction really proved true and was even more scared by what she told him previously. Yet they all went to bed since it was very late.

The next morning, Viola was about to get in the carriage taking her to Rouen where she would take a coach to Toulouse. Her uncle gave her some money for the trip and some more to eat and buy a horse to go back in Germany. As she opened the door, Claude told her:

-So you are going back to Germany…

Claude had an idea now about why he would be accused of having ties with the Holy Roman Empire…

-Amy… Can I ask you to not go already in Germany once you leave Toulouse? Go by another country if you can… Then I may not be accused…

-I'm sorry if I bring you any trouble…

-You are not the problem, it would have happened anyway… You did well to tell me… Merci… But I would still appreciate if you agreed to my demand…Well now, take care my niece. And know that you will be welcome here if you want to come back… and if I'm not in prison… If… you find Raphael one day, tell him he is as well…

Then Rock came to the coach and asked Viola:

-Hum… Hey Amy… When you told me I would see my mother, you said I would see her no matter what? I mean, if I don't go already in New-France, does it mean I will see her anyway? Or I may miss my chance?

-Euh… Well… I never… I don't know if the future I told you can be changeable or not… Maybe that whatever you do, it's meant to be this way so you could go there in three years and you would meet her. I suppose your destiny won't change… Or else my powers would serve nothing if it always could change… But I do not know…

Rock seemed thoughtful.

-Okay. Thanks Amy. Have a safe trip.

-Bye Amy! Take care! Said Bangoo.

Looking at Viola going away Claude sighed. Receiving people at home was costly… First, the crazy woman, now the king…

Claude pondered for a long time over what he should do. Viola's predictions were only predictions; he didn't know how accurate she really was… It did seem very accurate with the backstreet attack… But did Viola wanted to avenge her father for all the things he confessed and make him pay by giving him a little scare? Yet he and his niece seemed to get along well… He thought they left on quite good terms… But it didn't mean he was immune to some joke… Claude really didn't know what to do: To leave his mansion in panic for nothing was a little ridiculous but if Viola was right, he may be in danger… Yet he should probably wait…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it wasn't too long and boring. I'm not insensible to cute smiles from my readers so I try to update as fast as I can, don't worry. Yet I am very busy right now. But it is a pleasure to write this story. And thank you everyone who read it.<strong>


	40. South France Mansion

**South France Mansion**

In Walachia, like many other nights since a while, the dark sky was illuminated by a big fire. Some village was completely burning down. Sitting on his black horse, Graf Dumas was looking at it with a satisfied smile on his face: The villagers so deserved such fate! They brought it upon them! They had been bad and they hurt his beloved daughter. Their screams were echoing into the night as they were brutally killed by soldiers and burnt…

-Ahh… Your suffering, how does it soothes me… sighed the malfested leader of the soldiers. He and Amy had suffered for many years and there was only one way to repair this: By making others suffer even more. He hated the world so much! This world that had given them so much misery and pain! This world had to suffer! And they will suffer!

Meanwhile Soul Edge was happy that the host was now thinking like him… His slaughters were on a far greater scale now that he was avenging Amy… So many souls to take… Graf Dumas had such a long list of people who would have to pay… in one way or another.

The Graf smiled as he thought about the false letters he somehow secretly gave the King of France through some well-placed malfested minion about some secrets d'état sold to the Holy Roman Empire by his brother Claude… The little brother will pay for being a brat in their childhood and for not helping Amy as much as he should have when he met her seventeen years ago… Yet somehow Raphael could not say Claude tried to hurt Amy when he met her: As Amy had told him, he even tried to give her money but it was out of fear and in the end, he left her alone under the rain… And Claude also called the guards on him when he came to the mansion a year ago… He had to pay… Raphael also remembered how all his family looked at him when he talked about the Monsieur de Savoie incident, where he had to kill him to defend himself, where he was innocent. Even if Claude and his father acted in a more agressive way during that moment, it was not only them who hurt him but all of his family. They all had been bad toward him, he remembered how they scorned him and didn't lift a finger for him… His mother, sisters… None of them did anything to help him or even show that they cared for him… But it was too late to make his parents pay and since he didn't know where his sisters who turned on him where, and also since they did nothing to Amy, he would spare them for now… until he would seriously turn his attention toward France and put it in fire and blood… Then they will die like the others. Like any contemptible human… He won't lift a finger for them…

For a long time, he stared at the slaughter, thinking about all who will pay and once the fire began to calm down, he rode away as the dying people were drawing their last breath. He had to go back to Denevér castle. The Emperor had sent an emissary and he had to greet him when he arrived.

* * *

><p>After he came back, Graf Dumas was sitting on his finery decorated throne in the throne room of Denevér castle while many of his ministers and generals were in the room to inform him about the war and other things. But for now, he was listening to the Imperial emissary. The emissary was concluding what he had to say as he reverently bowed to the Ban.<p>

-… So his Imperial Highness would like to see you about those slaughters in Walachia …

Graf Dumas seemed slightly irritated as he answered:

-I told him it was because it was full of malfested… I had to clean it up… After all, it was there that the Vampire lived… I had to destroy what remained of it…

-Of course, my lord… But he did…

Graf Dumas sighed.

-Yes… I know… If the Emperor wants to see me, I shall go… Tell him I shall come as soon as possible. You may dismiss.

A little uncomfortable by the cold tone used by the Graf as he dismissed him, the messenger bowed once more and left the room to go back in Germany, leaving the ruler of Hungary quite annoyed at this surveillance and reprimand… He hated to have to explain his actions to the Emperor. Rudolf often wrote to him, asking for news and it always reminded Nightmare that he was still under the Emperor's authority. It was quite irritating… But he comforted himself in the fact that it will soon change… Soon he won't have to obey this weak man anymore and soon the Holy Roman Empire shall bathe in blood and darkness… But before that, he will have to go see Rudolf… It was annoying but necessary. Yet he didn't say exactly when he would come to the emissary, it was too insulting to comply too quickly, he would go soon but when he would decide to go.

But Graf Dumas thought he had a lot of things to do in Germany… He could take care of it while visiting the Emperor to convince him again of the righteousness of his cause… He was not worried, he knew he would be able to convince Rudolf and get him to his side entirely once again… The Emperor only needed to be reminded once and a while of the righteousness of the cause… It was not Rudolf's fault but this annoying coalition's fault.

Graf Dumas was not happy of this small coalition of aristocrats he had heard about, complaining about his rule in Hungary and the neighbouring countries… They were all jealous of him… It seemed Hilde was not brave enough to oppose him since she was not in this coalition… She must still be waiting for her lands… Her people were her priority but Graf Dumas knew she must be really disgusted by the slaughters and executions he ordered in Walachia… The poor righteous princess… Countess Valentine was also against his rule… but was not either in this annoying coalition. Ivy would have said something yet she wasn't very in shape to oppose him… She only criticized the way he ruled without making any official complaint… She better not. Or he will come back faster than she thinks…

And as he thought, he had to do some things in Germany, like taking care of Soul Calibur and the Schwarzwind… Organize his malfested aristocrats to provoke something against the mercenary group… And he would probably get some more money from the Emperor… He needed some with the things he bought lately… Dampierre will come back soon with the merchandise… He had the money for now but he needed more… more weapons… more beasts…

Once the Imperial emissary was out, Graf Dumas asked his ministers about other affairs after some servant served him a crystal cup full of blood. Now that the human emissary was gone, there were only malfested here, so some vampire ministers and generals also got served with blood cups. After taking a sip, Graf Dumas addressed one of his ministers.

-… And in France… Any entertaining news?

-Well as you wished, the count of Sorel has been arrested. The duke De Blois succeeded in convincing the King that the count was spying for the Holy Roman Empire. So an order of arrest has been made against the spy.

Graf Dumas smiled as the minister continued speaking.

-… And what was interesting was that the count has been arrested in Paris as he was taking his daughter from her convent saying to the nuns that they would visit family for a little while… He also had his other children with him, all looked like he was fleeing to Spain… Only to go visit his sister, as he claimed. But this seemingly escape attempt only showed even more his culpability… He got imprisoned while his children were sent to their maternal uncle.

Indeed Claude had decided to go in Spain, to visit his sister Gabrielle. If Gabrielle didn't mind, he could stay there for a while until things calm down in France. He didn't know for how much time, he didn't even know if something would really happen but he would try to learn about things in France once safely in Spain. It was better not taking chances… Beside, he missed his family since he talked about it to Viola and he had thought it was a good idea, he was only making a visit, not running away…

Graf Dumas chuckled. The annoying little brother will pay… He will pay for calling the guards on him… for teasing him when he got disowned… for taking what was rightfully his… for everything… for all the Sorels…

-So he is now in prison? How amusing… Make sure Claude is… Euh… Le comte de Sorel is punished as he deserves for his 'treason'… Whips do not exist for nothing… Make sure they interrogate him well enough… You know 'La question' et tout…

-Yes, my lord. And what is even more amusing is that he received a woman just three days before his arrest… Some servants heard she came from Germany… It was even easier to accuse him of complicity with the Holy Roman Empire… It's almost as if he really was a spy…

-A woman from Germany? Does Claude de Sorel really have ties with the Holy Roman Empire?

Raphael was surprised; he didn't imagine Claude to be so social or involved in something.

-The woman is also suspected to be a malfested… She was a young woman with white hair… continued the minister as some others suddenly gazed at each others while still holding their half-emptied blood cup since they knew that a woman with white hair was important to Graf Dumas and there was not too many of these young women… As they expected, Graf Dumas reacted.

-Just a moment… Are you saying Claude de Sorel has received a young lady with white hair at his home?

-Yes, my lord.

-And you know why she was there? Is she still there? What is her name?

Suddenly Raphael got scared she got arrested as well and he began to breathe faster. She was suspected to be a malfested… She will be burnt! He will have to send his army to save her! Wage war against France if he must; destroy everything on his path until he retrieves her! But the minister calmed down his growing fears.

-She left two days before the count got arrested. Some servants said she was received as a guest… Some even heard the count call her 'my niece'. She was also called Amy, I think… The count had sent people to search for her… Two men who accompanied her from Germany. Apparently they were ordered to search for her… They still were accompanying the count when he got arrested and they got arrested as well though I think one of them escaped. But as for the woman, she didn't get arrested. I suppose we will know even more once the interrogatory begins… For now the count is only in prison claiming his innocence… All we got is from servants…

Graf Dumas suddenly looked thoughtful: So Claude invited Amy at his home… But as he was thinking about this, Raphael's sick and corrupted mind began to ramble: The damn brother is stealing my child as well… Like Zwei… He must have told her only horrible things about me… Damn him… Everybody is against me…

Yet Raphael wondered what did Claude tell Viola exactly… ? By calling her 'my niece' he really seemed to have accepted her and to treat her kindly… as he promised him a year ago… _I shall try to help you find her_… those were his brother's words… He seemed to have kept his promise… Some small part of him was telling him Claude helped Amy and did not deserve to be punished…Yet this part was quickly silenced by the Soul Edge part… who was telling him to get revenge on everybody who hurt him or Amy one day or another… Claude had often been mean to him, he called the guards on him one year ago, he was now trying to befriend Amy to annoy him, to steal her from him…or worst; to win her trust and betray her later… He had to pay… and he really stole Amy from him since without the intervention of those two men apparently sent by Claude, Viola would have already been taken here by his own men who fought that damn Tira and her friends… One of the survivors of this confusing melee had told of two men who he had seen figting them then taking the unconscious white-haired woman away before he lost consciousness, got arrested and escaped authorities later.

Soul Edge also made him remember the mean and satisfied face Claude had when Raphael was humiliated and disowned by his father… The annoying comments he made as he was safely hiding behind their father… What a pest… But Raphael also remembered the concern Claude had in his eyes last time as his big brother was crying… Raphael was confused. Should he kill his brother or thank him? He really had the idea to make him pay but now this visit his daughter made to Claude confused him. Whatever, his ministers were waiting for his orders, for him to speak… They were looking at him; he could not afford to look confused in front of them… He'll see to his brother later, now he had his daughter to retrieve… Claude won't die to spend some times in prison… Well, probably not. King Henry IV probably won't execute Claude too fast… Amy was all that mattered now… So taking back a self-confident stance, he continued questioning his minister.

-And where did the girl go? Are the authorities after her?

Graf Dumas seemed very anxious to know.

-We know where the woman went… Some servant heard the count and her talking about it: Toulouse… And I do not know why, maybe to hide her malfestation, but a servant dyed her hair red before she left. We don't know if the authorities are after her but at least she seemed a little more discreet with her red hair… But for us also… There are a lot of red-haired young women… more than white-haired ones…

Raphael smiled: He now knew where Viola was going. After the fight with Tira and her allies in the backstreet of Nürnburg, his men had lost traces of her. But now he knew… And he knew the little ruse she used to hide better… Luckily it will keep Tira or the authorities away… Beside Toulouse was wide for a search if not knowing where to look exactly…

-Perfect! Send some people to Toulouse at once! I know where she is exactly… But let's do it quick before she leaves…

* * *

><p>After some days of travelling, Viola finally arrived in Toulouse. Still wearing the long dress she received as gift, she got out of the coach and went through the streets, looking for the house Claude indicated her. Once she came upon the right address, she stopped and stared at it: It seemed like a fine looking mansion with some Mediterranean or Latin influence. Though she wasn't an expert on architecture but the style made her think of those styles. The gate to the courtyard was opened so she crossed it and walked toward the house. While approaching the mansion, something felt strange, like a Déjà vu… She knew she lived something here… It really was the right house, she knew it… Even thought she tried to look calm, she got all excited and nervous while knocking at the door. Some servant opened.<p>

-Oui?

-Bonjour. Hum… I know my request may sound strange but… may I visit the house?

-Hum… Euh…

The servant looked confused. The red-haired lady in front of him looked elegant but he didn't know if he could let anybody inside like this… In fact, he could not… The master won't be happy… But before he could politely tell her that he could not let her in, someone interrupted.

-That is fine, let her in, Charles, said a man of about thirty years old looking very elegant and coming down the stairs. Viola guessed he must be the master of the house. He walked to Viola and asked her:

-May I help you… mademoiselle… ?

-Viola. Mademoiselle Viola.

The man bowed to her and kissed her hand gallantly.

-I am Julien, chevalier de Saint-Renaud. Owner of this mansion.

Suddenly Viola sensed something.

-Are there ghosts in your house?

-What?

-I sense presences… said Viola as she gazed around the orange-brown walls and the many columns supporting the high roof.

The knight seemed stunned. Viola thought she surely said something stupid and will be thrown out now. Why did she say that? She should have acted like a normal lady. But the feeling was so strong! The man said after a while:

-… In fact, there were people murdered here… Two maids… Their master killed them… in a very strange way…

-Why? Who?

-I do not remember the name of this man… I am not from here, I only bought the house four years ago… But they say that about, what, twenty to twenty-five years ago, a man lived here. He never spoke to anyone or so few… He was mysterious… A loner… One day, he left. Then some months later, he came back half-dead. No one knew where he went and who he fought but he was extremely wounded, mortally wounded even. After many days of agony, as everybody though he would surely die, he suddenly felt better and left the house forever, dismissing all the servants and taking his possessions and his daughter with him. The daughter was also mysterious. She never got out either. Didn't have any friends… So nobody missed them when they left…

Viola knew about whom the man was talking and she felt slightly sad that nobody seemed to like them around here. At least it will give her fewer visits to do… She won't have to visit old friends…

-… And some times later, as someone else moved in, after the city made some arrangements since the man never sold the house but had just abandoned it like that without any explanations, they discovered two corpses hidden in the house, drained of their blood. They both had bite marks on their neck… Everything pointed to a vampire attack… That was really strange… and those two persons were maids who just disappeared the day before the man left. So… you can guess the rest I think. Since then, the house never remained for too long in someone's possession… It gained a bad reputation. I am one of the people who lived the longest here. Nobody lived more than three years… But from the time I lived here, nothing ever happened… Though I am surprised you felt ghosts… or maybe I should not be surprised? Who are you mademoiselle Viola? A seer?

Viola wondered if she should tell but she already spoke too much… But maybe she might…

-Well… I can sense things sometimes… and tell the future…

-Tell the future?

Viola was still holding her bag hiding her orb when the man continued eagerly:

-What is my future? Can you tell me?

-If I can visit your house, I shall read your future.

-D'accord.

And the man gallantly presented his arm to Viola who gazed at his offered arm a little troubled. It may be too close for the strangers they were…

-Non, merci. I can walk alone.

The knight seemed surprised but didn't insist. He then led Viola thought the house. There were nice shiny floors and columns in the Spanish style or Italian style, whatever, all around. Viola could not really tell, she didn't know these styles, she only knew it did seem elegant. Julien de Saint-Renaud was explaining some things about the architecture but she didn't really listen to that. What was important was that, while walking around, Viola really had the feeling she knew the place, that she lived there. She felt very strange when she entered a certain bedroom, somehow she felt calm and serene. Walking slowly in the room, trying to get any memories aside from feelings, Viola went to a window in the bedroom and leaned on it. She had the feeling she often did that. But looking outside, seeing the road, she suddenly felt something very sad. And she suddenly got very depressed.

-Papa…

She suddenly got a flash of her father… going away on a horse, waving at her…

She wanted to yell: Non, papa, don't go! Don't leave me! But all she could do was stare at the memory of her father going away while she was beginning to have teary eyes…

Seeing her trouble, the knight went to her.

-Are you okay, mademoiselle Viola? Is it here that one of the maids died?

-No… It is where… Someone left…

Viola was feeling very bad and had to refrain from crying. The memory was very intense and Viola looked so troubled that it worried the man beside her. He took her arm and took her away from the window. Viola was reliving her memory so she didn't want to let go. Yet it was a bad memory so she let herself be taken away. After she calmed down a bit, Julien asked her:

-Who left?

Viola was troubled: she didn't know if she could tell him everything. He would realize she was the daughter… But she didn't like to lie. Maybe he'll think she was only feeling their emotions…

-… Probably the man living here. And probably his daughter cried for his return.

-It makes sense… Where did he go? Do you know? That has always been quite a mystery…

-I do not know.

She didn't like to lie but she won't tell him everything and the entire Soul Edge story…

Julien then asked her:

-Do you wish to continue your visit?

-Oui… S'il vous plaît…

Since he was already holding her arm, Viola let him hold it as he wished before and the knight then took her to some other rooms where Viola also felt she knew but it was not as intense as the previous bedroom until they went to the master bedroom. As she entered, Viola felt something terrible had happened there. He suddenly saw the corpse of the maid Raphael had just killed that night and saw him, kneeling down with a rosary and praying in despair. Her eyes widened.

-Oh, mon Dieu…

Putting her hand before her mouth in horror, she backed away from the bedroom. It was too hard to take, the feeling was horrible.

-Are you okay? Asked the man in concern. Leaning on the wall, trembling, Viola took some time to answer as she was trying to calm down. As she now breathed normally, she then only nodded positively without a word.

-Something happened there that created much fear and sadness… despair… evil… So many woes happened there.

It was where her father transformed into a vampire… She knew it… She remembered it…

-Was there a murder here?

Closing her eyes, Viola nodded positively again and Julien de Saint-Renaud got surprised.

-In my bedroom?

Viola nodded again.

-But I have always slept there and never felt anything…

-Yet a murder has occurred here…

-The man killed the maids here?

-I only saw one corpse. I didn't see him killing her. I cannot accuse him.

She then added:

-It was not his doing.

Viola knew it was Soul Edge's doing.

-He didn't do it? Then who? Why did he flee? That makes it even more mysterious… He was scared of being accused?

-I need to go back inside… muttered Viola as she began to walk toward the bedroom again. The owner of the house followed her.

The room had changed, the furniture was not the same but the bed was placed in the same place as it was when it was Raphael's bedroom. Viola slowly went to the side of the bed. She was still very troubled and was getting even more as she approached the bed: Now she was remembering her father as he was lying down on his bed, all feverish and heavily wounded, having difficulties to breathe with his deep and serious wounds… The big gashes with the black pus… The stench… The smell of death and evil… She said on a sad tone:

-It is also where the man almost died… He suffered a lot…

She remembered how she felt worried for him and sad that he would pass away… The fear and despair she felt each time she went inside the room to take care of him since everybody else had abandoned him… The smiles he tried to give her while trying to not wince in pain, telling her he would be fine while he clearly was not… Viola stopped for a while as emotions were overcoming her; she didn't know if she should get out or stay… But she gazed sadly at the bed, where her father had been agonizing… until her eyes became teary again and she turned away, weeping.

-That's it. I cannot stay. I can't…

She went out of the room again, still followed by the knight.

This house really has a lot of memories… thought Viola after she calmed down a bit again, leaning on the gallery wall once more. But why only the sad ones again? There were good ones said my father…

-Are you alright, mademoiselle Viola? You're crying and trembling… Come a take a rest…

Viola turned toward the knight who seemed concerned for her. Even if she almost always was a distant person, she would have appreciated some comforting hug right now. But even if he seemed kind, he was a stranger to her, Viola was not used to throw herself in anyone's arms, even less a stranger. It was not Zwei or her father, not even Siegfried, Salia or Hilde or Talim who had some kind of soothing aura around her that Viola appreciated even if she was surprised by the hug when the priestess hugged her before she left or Natsu who was likeable since they did their nails together or even Claude who looked like her father and had been kind to her… This man was a stranger so she would not tell him all her worries and pain and go in his arms. But why was she feeling so many emotions now that she had no one by her side? If only it was Zwei by her side… She didn't know if she could explore the entire place alone… She thought she had to do this alone, that it was her problem alone but it was hard… but maybe if she really wanted to regain her memory, she had to do it…

After these memories, Viola somehow was content but in another way she was not. She had a lot of emotions and memories but not her entire memory… She did get glimpses of the past but only those parts and she didn't remember more. Yet those she had were really vivid. Would she have to go everywhere she went to remember everything? And would it only be the bad? And even the memories she had now where kind of short… Very intense emotions but somehow short… At least she could associate those feelings and memories to what she knew of Raphael and her own story in a far more emotive way. But she definitively lived here, Raphael was her father and the man told her the story of what happened more in details than what Raphael wrote to her. _…then I came back, you took care of me and we turned vampire because of Soul Edge's dark magic…_ She now felt that part far better than this sentence her father wrote. Of course, he had specifically wrote it that simply since she had asked him not to remind her too much of her past… Taking her out of her thoughts, the knight asked again :

-The visit seems hard… Would you like to take some rest? Then you would be able to visit the rest after? How about some cakes and tea in my salon?

Maybe it was the best solution… So Viola agreed to Julien de Saint-Renaud's proposition. While walking in the galleries, the knight said:

-It must be hard to have such power to feel what happened… You seemed really… troubled…

After a while, he added:

-Tell me mademoiselle Viola, why did you want to visit the house?

-I was already feeling some vibes from outside. I had to come and see.

Julien looked at her for a while before he said:

-I see…

Viola wondered if he had guessed who she was. Maybe she came too directly…

They then went into some salon and Julien ordered one of his maids to bring them some cakes and tea. Viola was embarrassed by this offer and only took a cake, nothing else. While they were drinking and eating, Viola gazed at the man. Even without her orb, she could see some things. For a stranger, it was easier to see. And she saw some bad things… She did wonder if she should tell him the bad news when she would tell him his future… That he would die in some months… He had been kind… but what was the use to tell false future? Yet if he could do nothing against it… Suddenly the knight asked her:

-Can you tell my future already then we would resume with the visit?

-If you wish… said Viola who felt bad of what she will tell him.

Viola then took her orb to read the future but didn't make it float. Julien de Saint-Renaud looked at it with interest.

-Oh, nice! A real orb! You really have powers!

Viola liked the way he was telling it, he didn't seem horrified or disgusted. But he did add something.

-Do not show that to everybody… Many will burn you as a witch or malfested…

-I know.

Viola was troubled by what she will tell him… and this house was so troubling… But she tried to push all those feelings behind and gazed into her orb. She told him many unimportant things, trying to delay the moment she would tell him the bad news… She never felt like this toward a client before… It must have been all the emotions she experienced lately that tormented her… Before she could continue, a servant came. He respectfully bowed to his master and told him:

-There are some soldiers wanting to see you, master.

-Oh? Why?

And the knight went out of the salon to see what it was as his servant followed. Viola suddenly had a bad feeling: She quickly put her orb back in her bag, got up and left the salon but as she got out, she noticed some French soldiers coming up the stairs, they didn't wait for the owner to permit them to enter. The knight was somehow surprised as well. He asked to the captain of the soldiers:

-What is this all about?

The captain noticed Viola as she was getting out of the salon. He quickly pointed at her.

-It's her! Get her!

Viola swiftly turned around, grabbed her long cumbersome dress and began to run away from the soldiers who roughly pushed down the puzzled owner of the house to pursue her. Viola understood why those soldiers were here for her: Because of the accusation of traitor against Claude. The accusations she warned him about, she had to fear them as well… She was the German spy, they must have arrested Claude already. She didn't know if he denounced her whereabouts or someone else did but it wasn't important for now. She had to escape. Not only was she seen as a spy but she would also be branded as malfested, so staying here would be foolish.

She ran through the familiar-looking rooms with the guards hot on her trail but she somehow remembered the place very well so she could try to escape from them by going around the place. She quickly went into the library where she knew there was a place where she could jump over the guardrail and get to the front door to get out of the house. Once reaching the library, she gracefully jumped over the guardrail and landed in front of the front door, hoping there were no other soldiers waiting for her outside and hoping the others had lost her trail. But as she feared, there were soldiers outside: Three men guarding the soldiers' horses. Viola quickly kicked one in the stomach before he could react as she sent her orb into another's face. Ignoring the last one, she jumped on one of the horses and began to ride away. But the remaining soldier took out a pistol and shot at her; hitting her on the shoulder and making her fall down. While other soldiers were now coming outside, Viola quickly got up and ran toward the gates. As she reached the gates, while the soldiers were quickly gaining speed, a black carriage stopped in front of it. Viola stopped for a second in surprise but an armoured man got out and told her:

-Lady Viola! Come inside, quick!

Viola suddenly recognized the man as one of those she had seen in Nürmberg, who was brutalizing people in her orb and who went inside the inn looking for her. He strangely seemed to want to help her but she knew he was evil. And she didn't know what he wanted from her. Viola had noticed that there were other armoured men inside the carriage and two on the coachman seat. Yet behind, the French soldiers were closing in. Viola had to choose. She ran toward the carriage but asked:

-Why are you helping me? Who are you?

-Our master, Graf Dumas, wants to see you.

-Graf Dumas?

Viola thought that Zwei was working for him, so he may be an ally but she also knew Zwei was gone as a spy and Siegfried didn't like Graf Dumas… That man who hated malfested, or not… Why would he want to see her? He worked for the Holy Roman Empire… Would he mistake her as a spy as well? Should she follow that man like she did for Rock and Bangoo? Yet Claude was her father's brother, Graf Dumas was a stranger… and Rock and Bangoo looked nicer than those men…

-Why does Graf Dumas wants to see me? Asked Viola who kept running toward them while thinking she should keep running past the carriage and not go with them.

Graf Dumas had not told them Viola was his daughter, he would not tell his real identity to anyone, so they only knew she was important to him and they had been specifically ordered to not hurt her or else they would regret it for the rest of their short life. So they could say anything to try to convince her but were ignorant of the only fact that may have convinced Viola to follow them willingly.

-He wants to help you.

But before Viola could do anything, she got shot again in the thigh and fell down. The armoured man quickly ran to her and grabbed her to get her in the carriage. But before he could even take her away, a wolflike creature suddenly appeared and punched the knight, making him fall down.

-Don't touch her! Yelled a black-dressed young man riding a horse that Viola recognized as soon as she saw him.

-Murk, what are you intending to do to my friend? Get away from her!

Zwei leaned on his horse trying to grab Viola who got on her feet and quickly mounted the still-running horse behind Zwei.

-She must come to meet Graf Dumas! said Murk as he got up as well.

-He's a jerk! Graf Dumas is only a big jerk! She won't follow you! Said Zwei with disdain.

Meanwhile the French soldiers were getting a little too close so Viola sent her orb against some of them as Zwei made the horse run away even faster. Murk quickly went back into the black carriage and the vehicule began to pursue Viola and Zwei.

-Damn it! They're after us! Grumbled Zwei as Viola kept holding on to him.

-Turn right, then left, then take the third street and turn right again. They won't be able to follow. It's not large enough for the carriage. Said Viola who remembered the way her father and she were taking when going to church. She knew of this small alley that they never took but always passed in front of it in their carriage. Even if they didn't take it, she knew where it was going so she suggested it to Zwei. But as they got out of the small alley, they noticed the French soldiers were coming their way on their horses at the end of the street. Zwei silently swore before he quickly turned the other way to try to escape from them. The two malfested rode through the streets of Toulouse with the French soldiers on their trail while people were running away from the streets to get out of the way of this pursuit.

They rode until they left the town's streets and were now outside the city's walls. Alongside the road were now the countryside and some trees but behind Viola and Zwei, the soldiers were still there and now that there was no civilians, they began to shoot at the malfested couple. Holding on tightly to Zwei, Viola turned away and sent her orb at the soldiers while Zwei called Ein to take care of them as well. But as she turned away, Viola also noticed the black carriage coming their way and almost reaching the soldiers. Some men got their head and arm out of the windows and shot at the soldiers making the ones remaining after Zwei and Viola's attack, fall as well. Then rolling over the fallen soldiers, the black carriage approached dangerously close to the seer and the werewolf. Viola sent her orb on one of the men with a gun and knocked him out. But she didn't notice none of them used their gun now that the soldiers were out.

-Damn! Said Zwei as the carriage's horses were now beside them and the carriage would soon be at their level. Then as the carriage was at the riders' level, going out by the window, Murk tried to grab Viola and bring her in the carriage. But the seer pushed him away while Zwei yelled at Murk to leave his friend alone.

-Dammit! Leave my friend alone!

-Graf Dumas ordered that she was brought back to him!

-To Hell with Dumas! He can get lost!

Meanwhile Viola tried to send her orb on the coachman, knocking him down. She succeeded but the man by his side took the rein and kept going while Murk tried again to grab Viola.

-Please come! Graf Dumas won't hurt you!

-Get lost! Shouted Viola who had enough of this pursuit while kicking the armoured man away from her.

Realizing Viola really didn't want to come, Murk became more determined: That she wished it or not, he would take her to his master, the Graf ordered so. He firmly grabbed Viola's wrist and with his other hand, stabbed Zwei's horse on its rear. The horse neighed and reared in pain before he fell down on the road. Sensing they were falling, Viola quickly grabbed the carriage with her free hand even if she was already held by the evil knight. Murk tried to pull her inside and Viola didn't know if she should resist, if she resisted, she would fall down on the road and hurt herself probably very badly with the speed the carriage was going and if she got inside, she would be captive. But as the carriage was quite bumpy with the speed and the road, she thought she should get inside after having experienced a little too much bumps. Anyway the man was holding her wrist very tightly to the point it was hurting her.

Beside she had noticed that Zwei had also succeeded to grab the carriage and was now climbing on the carriage's roof. But the man driving the carriage drew his sword and tried to slash him. Zwei jumped over the blade and since the carriage was still rolling, he almost fell down. But he grabbed the roof again and succeeded in getting to the window on the other side. He quickly entered as the enemies were busy with Viola and punched one of the men down.

Murk quickly pulled Viola completely inside while the seer didn't resist this time and even helped herself before he turned to Zwei. Meanwhile the coachman, noticing Zwei got inside, quickly halted the carriage to help his comrades. Everybody inside fell down with the brutal stop except Viola who saw it just seconds before and grabbed the seat to not fall down. One of the enemy was completely stunned as he had knocked his head on something. Before Murk could get up, Viola grabbed his scimitar that he had lost with the fall and stabbed him. The malfested man groaned in pain and lost consciousness. The door suddenly opened as the coachman tried to stab Zwei but Ein finally decided to appear again, grabbed the man and threw him away. Now all the enemies where down.

Putting everybody outside the carriage and on the side of the road, Zwei and Viola quickly mounted on the coachman's place and drove the carriage away. A little farther, since the carriage would be too recognizable, they took only the horses and continued on their way toward Germany and the Schwarzwind fortress. After a while of riding, they stopped somewhere to drink some water from the small river around and rest a while. Viola also had to take care of her wounds. After tying her horse, Viola came toward Zwei.

-I haven't had the time to tell you yet but I'm happy to see you…

She slightly blushed as she told him that so she lowered her head while Zwei smiled.

-I'm happy to see you too, Viola… You look nice with red hair… They turned normal again?

Viola didn't lift her head and blushed even more while she outlined a smile.

-Merci. Non, they are dyed… How did you find me?

-With your Uncle Claude's help.

-You went there?

-Yes. I came back to the fortress because there were some troubles in the south. I got arrested, accused of working for Graf Dumas…

-Wasn't it what you were doing? Working for Graf Dumas? What is that story about Graf Dumas being a jerk? You discovered something?

-Well, he's really evil. He orders executions for anybody, pointing them as malfested, and now burning villages and all… So I left his army. I could not stay there and keep spying on him… So I left and joined Duke Radu as he went to see his friend in Transylvania. Prince István Bocskai of Transylvania was opposing Graf Dumas and somehow sometimes later, Prince István got poisoned and died. The chancellor then accused me. I spent some time in prison and then I went on trial. During the trial, the Duke of Walachia uncovered the fact that the chancellor was malfested and that mostly, he was the one who poisoned the Prince, not me. Duke Radu had discreetly made some investigation and discovered the chancellor was working for Graf Dumas. He succeeded in stealing some coded letters proving it and proving that the chancellor received orders to poison Prince István Bocskai. The chancellor tried to escape and got chased by the mob that then caught him and killed him in the street. They liked their prince very much so the chancellor had no chance… But somehow I also had to leave because my role was still put in question in all of this by many people, my malfestation was also putting me in trouble with the angry mob and some others… So as Duke Radu tried to defend me, he also asked me to leave until he could clear all this and gave me a horse so I could get away faster. It's pretty chaotic in the south right now…

Viola felt bad. She hated it when she could not see something and now with Zwei's explanations, it seemed she missed a lot… He went through a lot of trouble… and she did not help him… She muttered quite disappointed:

-I failed to see this…

Zwei told her on a comforting tone:

-Well, you had a lot of things on your mind. Many things happened to you as well, as I learnt and saw… And you already made some prediction… So you say a danger will befall on the Schwarzwind fortress soon? Siegfried told me you wrote that to him in the same letter were you said you were going to see your uncle…

-Yes… I did saw danger for the fortress… Mostly for the people in it… Siegfried… Princess Hilde… But it's not already. I do not know when but not already. But it's something that the fortress won't be able to ward off. Bigger than some attackers…

-I'll have to go back to protect them then… But meanwhile, I came to find you. Once I arrived at the fortress, I asked the captain where you were and he told me, so I went at your uncle's mansion and after a harsh interrogatory, your uncle finally told me you were here…

He muttered.

-… and that I should button my pants…

-A harsh interrogatory? You didn't mistreat him? Asked Viola with some surprise. Zwei was not that kind of man…

-Of course not! He did the interrogatory! Somehow he feared I was some evil guy chasing after you. So he didn't want to tell me where you went and kept asking me questions about who I was and what I wanted and all… But I convinced him that I really was that Zwei you talked to him about. And that you talked about to the two other men who were with him as well and who would have saved you…

Zwei smiled mischievously.

-… So you go around talking about me to people?

Viola tried to keep a neutral gaze and hoped she wasn't blushing. She was certain she was…

-Well, you are my friend. It's normal.

Viola gazed at Zwei; it seemed that aside from the suggestion of buttonning his pants, Claude didn't gave him a makeover like he did for her; her friend was still wearing his dark ripped clothes that made him look like some road brigand. But it wasn't a problem for her; Viola liked Zwei's bad boy looks… Showing his muscular torso and all… He was handsome like this…

It seemed Rock and Bangoo had not left the mansion already either. Had Claude succeeded in asking them to stay a little longer since Rock asked her this question about not going already to see his mother? After a silent while, Viola told Zwei:

-I remembered some of my past…

-Really? That's fantastic! …Right?

Seeing Viola's sad face, he suddenly wondered. But Viola reassured him.

-Yes, it is…

Viola shyly smiled to him.

-Raphael is really my father.

-I think you already knew it.

-Yes. But I saw some parts of our live together… Confirming it…

-Sad parts?

Viola only nodded. She would tell him more later as he will tell her his own story more in details. For now she was still pondering about all that happened. It's too bad she had to leave the mansion so soon, she may have remembered more… She will have to come back later but then the new owner may be less kind since the actual one will die… She felt sad for him again but she could do nothing. Anyway he wasn't the only one to die… So many will soon…

* * *

><p>Some days later, Murk and his comrades came back to Denevér castle in a pretty bad shape. Graf Dumas was not happy. They had lost Viola who ran away with Zwei while evading the authorities and his men. The fact she was now running away with Zwei, that cursed werewolf, stirred his jealousy even more. He had just learnt that his perfect scapegoat for István Bocskai's murder had been freed from prison some days ago when the chancellor Mihály Káthay has been discovered and murdered by an angry mob and now this. So he lost his pawn, lost Transylvania and now that damn beast was still after his daughter… He hated that dirty little boy so much…<p>

So it was in a very foul mood that Graf Dumas went to receive his next visitor: Dampierre. The funny moustache man with his top hat was waiting in the audience room as Graf Dumas arrived and bowed in front of the Ban of Hungary as the ruler saluted him with a head bow. Dampierre then went to him and quickly grabbed him by the arm to lead him outside of the castle. A little surprised, Graf Dumas let himself be led on the top of the stairs as his friend was speaking.

-Oh, great Graf Dumas, Le Bello the magnificient said he would be back with your fantastic purchases. And since he always keeps his word, here they are: Fifty wonderful elephants coming directly from India and two hundred canons ready for battle! With plenty of cannonballs of course… More elephants will come soon… More canons as well…

Graf Dumas stared with awe at the elephants all aligned in front of the stairs, invading the courtyard. They were big! Dampierre had told him those from India were bigger than those from Africa, he didn't know if it was true but those were impressive enough… Dampierre continued speaking while they now climbed down the stairs outside to go in the courtyard, leading Graf Dumas toward a green haired woman who was standing near the elephants.

-And Le Bello would like to present you, Gisele… an associate… and dearest friend…

The woman who was dressed in some masculine outfit then gracefully curtsied before Graf Dumas. She seemed to have lost an eye since she was wearing a patch on her right eye… She was very close to Dampierre since many years: she had been his fake daughter, even sometimes fake wife, anything as the current scam requested of her but she really was his associate and a true friend, one of his few real ones. Graf Dumas stared at her and made some slightly disgusted expression.

-Please… could you change your hair color? I… do not like your actual color…

Gisele was surprised at the welcome and froze for a second. Somehow she thought it may have been because of the eye patch that he would be repulsed but it seemed it was rather the hair bugging him…

-Huh… Why?

-I hate coloured hair.

-… Very well. I'll change and discolour them then…

Dampierre was surprised as well by Raphael's comment and stayed mute for a while, hurt for Gisele. But Gisele's surprised and embarrassed gaze changed and she gave a warm smile to the Graf helping Dampierre remember he was here for business so he had no time to be surprised and offended. Anyway, Gisele seemed fine since she reminded him to smile. That brave Gisele… But it really was rude on Raphael's part… Yet forgetting this rude welcome, Dampierre began to talk about the deal and the price. After all was done, Gisele went to see some underlings about the elephants while Dampierre followed Graf Dumas inside. They spoke of the deal some more until a little bugged by many things about Raphael and thinking it may be malfestation making him act this way, Dampierre asked him:

-Raphael… I don't want to bother you but how come your eyes turned red again? I do not mind, I am just curious.

-They are irritated. said Graf Dumas on a cold tone.

-Ah okay…

And Dampierre didn't ask more since the excuse was very lame and Dampierre had the feeling the irritated part may also refer to Raphael himself being asked annoying questions… So it seemed Raphael didn't want to speak about it. He really was in a bad mood today… The face he had when he entered the audience room showed he was already in a bad mood so at least it wasn't him or Gisele annoying him… So Le Bello tried to change the subject by going with something that will probably lift Raphael's spirit.

-Hum… How is Amy doing? Did…

Raphael's expression darkened even more. He remembered once more that Amy preferred her werewolf and did not want to be with him… That he lost his daughter…

-Amy is not here. She is old enough to take care of herself.

And still bitter over his failure at getting back his daughter, Raphael left the room, leaving Dampierre confused. Before he crossed the door, Graf Dumas said without even looking at Dampierre:

-I shall see you during supper. I have to go now.

The con man stroke his funny mustache as he thought about this. Why did Raphael left so suddenly? Was Raphael angry toward Amy? Did something happen? Maybe Amy got married with someone Raphael disapproved… Raphael's apparent comeback of his malfestation wasn't doing him any good…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again everybody who read, favorite and review. I love you all. :) <strong>

**I kept the eyepatch Gisele had on her previous pictures of SC Broken Destiny since it made something different and special, not like her new design where she has her two eyes. Poor Gisele, she is stuck with an handicap but she'll have to accept it… and it gives her a style.**


	41. Meanwhile in Hungary

**Another long chapter.**

**Meanwhile in Hungary**

Raphael and Amy were in a field full of flowers as a light breeze was blowing, walking together under the blue sky. Raphael suddenly stopped and said:

-Amy, you know I love you.

-Yes, I know papa, answered the fourteen years old girl as the wind was making her pretty pigtails flow in the wind while she was picking a flower.

Raphael then added with some shame in his voice:

-I'm sorry for what I'm doing…

Holding her flower, Amy gazed at him sadly and said nothing.

* * *

><p>Graf Dumas woke up from one of those rare times he allowed himself to sleep. Those times were getting even rarer now. Soul Edge hated those times since Raphael was mostly taking over in their dreams. At least it was only dreams but what if he kept control after his dream? What if he even fought the Soul Edge influence like in his dreams? But for now as he woke up, the Soul Edge part rapidly took over and Graf Dumas got up from his bed to continue his evil plans. He had to take care of so much. As he was eating his kipferl, some Austrian croissant-like pastry he got from the Empire as gift from the Emperor, some servant came and told him Patroklos just came back from the malfested hunt Graf Dumas sent him previously and was now awaiting for another mission.<p>

-That early? He already wants to kill someone?

During the few missions Graf Dumas gave Patroklos, the malfested leader had the surprise to see that this young boy was a good fighter but a true fanatic, killing anyone he slightly thought to be a malfested, killing them with almost pleasure in his eyes as he talked about his kills. Like those religious fanatics Raphael met so often in his time in France… That he fought alongside or against since some were Catholics, some Huguenots… but they were all the same and Raphael had had enough of them so often. Their pretentiousness, their fanaticism and their eagerness to kill whoever was not from the 'true faith', the fact they were the only one to hold the truth… All this annoyed Raphael so much… He had scorned them then, now he was still scorning all those who acted like them, like this little Greek boy…

* * *

><p>France, June 1580<p>

The place was renowned as a Huguenot stronghold. The Catholic army had gathered not far to assess the situation. Waiting for the battle while reading a book, Raphael heard all the things his most fanatic comrades talked about doing to the 'evil' Huguenots. All the way they would kill them and punish them… and how God would be happy of it… He rolled his eyes and continued reading not really caring where his cowardly brother hid since he could not find him. Claude was fearing the battle to come. He'll probably show up before the fight since he feared even more their father and what awaited him if he deserted.

Then after the leaders decided of a plan, the Catholics attacked. The Papist forces where stronger than the Protestant ones and they finally won the fight. After the fight, they proceeded to convince the Huguenots to turn back to the true faith. They did this rather brutally, like many had said previously how they would punish the enemies of the Pope, and when the army left, the city was burning with many corpses in the street. Their father having things to discuss with the commanding general, like many other officers, twenty years old Raphael and fifteen years old Claude were given permission to go back home together. Raphael noticed his brother seemed troubled as he rode silently on his horse. After a while, Raphael told him:

-What is it, Claude? You haven't spoke since we left the city about two hours ago. I did enjoy the silence but now I wonder why you look so troubled… You didn't like what you saw?

-Non. Who would?

-Most of the people. This war would not happen if most didn't have fun with it. Most I mean, nobility, our beloved aristocrat friends.

-They don't have fun… They fight over a just cause…

-Which is?…

-Well… the true faith?

-Ridiculous.

-What? Father would kill you if he heard you!

-Father is not here now. I can freely say that this war is ridiculous. Don't you agree? I mean what do I care if this one wants to celebrate his faith with a mass and this one not? What do I care if this one wants to live in poverty because of a vow and this one not? Worship our Holy Virgin or not? Someone could dress like a buffoon to worship a rock, I wouldn't care! Well, I may laugh but I won't kill him…

-Well, it is… sacrilegious to not worship the Holy Virgin… To not go to mass… They reject too much things… They don't even respect His Holiness the Pope!

-But why kill them for that? I mean if they want to go to Hell, I don't care… And I don't think such details will change anything anyway… And His Holiness the Pope… You heard about the Borgias? Pope Alexandre VI ? He was not that holy…

-You will get into trouble with this kind of thought, Raphael… There should be no dissension in the Christian ranks… We should save those who get away from the right path…

-You're still reciting what the Archbishop De Bourbon told us? And how do we save them? By killing them? So you will go kill those peasants over there if they were Huguenots so that they are saved?

Raphael pointed to some peasants a little further.

-Non, but by convincing them to stop the heresy and then they won't encourage others to leave the true faith…

-Well, we convinced the city… The fire convinced them…

-You make it sound like it's a useless massacre…

-It is. This war is madness. It is ridiculous. We are all fighting over some pointless details. What do I care if they don't want to follow all the Catholic rituals? It's their business… I do not know all the differences between their faith and ours, maybe I should inform myself more before I oppose but it doesn't interest me enough and I think it is so minimal… and they make a war over this… Of course, the real reason is that everybody hopes to get something from this war… More power… more money… But they should remember that even the other countries hopes to get something from our internal struggles… and the Pope doesn't really care if we kill our fellow Frenchmen as long as we keep obeying him… It's even more important than worshipping the Holy Virgin…

-Your opinion really sounds like the Huguenots' ideas…

-I don't see why. I am no Huguenot. I would not change side for something I do not even care about. I don't care about those small faith changes. The Huguenots are also fanatical. Maybe even more than Catholics since they only recently changed for this faith. They chose it and want to impose it. Of course, many Catholics also chose it and want to keep it and force the others to go back to it, like the Guise family, but… Whatever. I still say both camps are stupid. This war is stupid. I don't feel concerned by this war's motives. I fight in this war because my family is on the Catholic side and because I do not want to look like a coward. Of course, if our family could get something from it, it would be great also, I'm not hiding it… But the pretended motives… I don't care at all and still think that to put our country in fire and blood like this for so few is ridiculous.

They finally arrived in Rouen and Raphael and his brother got down from their horses. They had decided to eat at some inn where the food was very good before they would go home. But as Raphael was talking to his brother, a young woman came to them, asking for charity. She had a little red-haired girl of about two years old by her side and was holding a little baby in her arms.

-S'il vous plaît, bons gentilhommes, do you have money to give to a poor woman and her children? My husband is very sick, he is dying… I do not have anything to eat and to give my family…

Raphael and Claude gave some coins to the poor woman. The shy little girl hid behind her mother when the two young men approached a little more to give the coins. The woman, who could have been really beautiful if she did not look so frail, sick and dirty was barely older than Raphael and already had two kids. Two cute kids even if they were dirty as well, but such a burden, thought Raphael who always hoped he would get married as late as possible. To have children to worry about and take care of at his age seemed awful. It must be even worst for a poor sick woman like her.

The two brothers then went inside the inn as the woman thanked them, more or less speaking alone since Raphael and Claude almost didn't take the time to listen to her, only muttering some kind of 'You're welcome' absentmindedly as they entered the inn but she was relieved none of them beat her like many aristocrats would have done. She was glad they didn't know she was Huguenot like her sick husband, an Englishman ex-soldier who left the army when he got wounded as he fought helping the French Protestants and stayed here after he fell in love with her even if she was a Catholic. She became Protestant for him, she became traitor for some… Having lived here all her life, she knew those two aristocrats were the Sorel sons, from a Catholic family… But they barely gave her any attention aside from giving some coins, and more coins than she had expected once she looked at her hand. She outlined a smile and thought she would be able to feed her family for many days… She went away to the market to buy food.

-Viens, Amy. We must go back to your father soon. He needs us.

She didn't really need to tell her daughter to come; the little red-haired girl was gripping her mother's skirt very tightly and never letting go. She followed her mother while still holding the skirt.

Once inside, Raphael showed outside to Claude while taking a chair to sit.

-Look at this young lady and her little children… Didn't you notice how she was trembling as she came by us? Not only the little girl was scared but the mother was as well… She was probably scared to be treated and scorned as a dirty beggar, she did look sick and dirty indeed… Even if she was pretty, yet another reason to fear… Beautiful girls have much to fear in the streets… but she was probably also scared that any day someone may come and kill them and beat her family for the true faith which would be the other one from their own. They have to fear everything with this war… The soldiers roaming around… doing as they please… Soldiers from any side… I can feel the frightened climate we live in. And I think commoners suffer even more than us… They have nothing to gain from this war, only to die for… And the Saint-Barthélémy? How many died do you think?

-This I know… many…

-Yes… You were not there since you were too young and stayed home but father, mother and I were invited to the king's sister, Princess Marguerite de Valois and Henri III de Navarre's wedding. We and other aristocrats from Rouen had accompanied our Archbishop De Bourbon since he was also going because was the one who would preside the wedding, being a Prince du sang and mostly the future husband's uncle… Once there, we stayed in a hotel for some days… We assisted to the marriage on August 18 like it was planned and took part to the sumptuous celebrations that lasted for three days but the next day, someone tried to assassinate l'Amiral de Coligny, the renowned Protestant leader and things got out of control. Father, like other Catholic aristocrats, got called in urgency by the King. Before he went away, father only told me to protect mother at the hotel, because there may be some troubles, he said. It was only supposed to be the arrest and execution of the Huguenot leaders, not such a massacre but somehow it got out of control… So I stayed at the hotel and saw by the window much of the massacre that night… I saw people being beheaded, hanged, beaten to death… lots of things… there were corpses everywhere in the streets, stripped corpses floating on La Seine that was beside our hotel… I saw many things from the window were I was… cruel and revolting behaviours… If I had been two or three years older, I would probably have been ordered to participate in this but since I was only twelve, I didn't participate while father did. Mother ordered me to get away from the window since I seemed horrified… But I had to keep watch… to protect her… even if I was frozen in fear and horror… I was trying to still keep watch since we were at the first level of the hotel… People could come by the door but also by the windows… I wanted to see them coming… Having enough, mother grabbed me and brought me on the far side of the room, where I stayed with her. But even if I didn't see anymore, I could hear the screams, the cries, the insults and the cursing…

* * *

><p>Sitting beside his mother on the couch, firmly holding his rapier with his trembling hand, Raphael suddenly asked her:<p>

-Maman… Didn't Dieu said 'Tu ne tueras point'?

-Yes… But… as Jesus was angry at the merchants who desecrated the temple and shattered their stalls, now we must be angry at the traitors who do not follow the true faith…

She then added after hearing some blood freezing screech.

-… Though I haven't expected this to be that violent…

She made the sign of the cross before she continued.

-… Jesus really is angry… I knew this marriage would be trouble… The Pope condemned it… The King of Spain also condemned it… A Catholic princess forced to marry a Huguenot prince…

Holding her son next to her, Maria tenderly petted his blond hair like if she tried to reassure him. Yet she new he was almost a man now… But they both were very terrified by what was now happening and Maria felt the same way as when they got attacked many years ago in their mansion in Rouen… She felt she had to reassure her child… Raphael didn't do anything, he was in deep thought about all of this, still gripping his rapier and gazing toward the window when suddenly the door slammed open. Maria screamed in terror and told the men who were entering with their weapons drawn:

-We are Catholics!

She thought they were Catholics coming to kill Huguenots but she was wrong, one of the men told her:

-We know. You killed our leaders, our men, our people tonight, but we will take some of you with us!

Maria screamed in terror again. Raphael was completely horrified until he heard his mother scream beside him… Then he remembered he had to think about her and protect her… The young boy suddenly got up and holding his rapier, shouted to the men with a voice far more serious and mature than he would have normally sounded:

-Get away! Get away or die!

-Raphael! Non!

And without listening to his mother, he launched himself at the men, swiftly slashing one of them on the arm, surprising them with his speed while his mother was screaming for him to back away. Raphael quickly parried the strike the other man tried to give him and then replied with a strong kick in the stomach, making the man gasp for his breath. He then whirled around to slash at a third coming inside but the man parried the strike and slashed at Raphael, sending him on the floor with a cut alongside his hip. Raphael gritted his teeth, quickly got up and continued fighting while his mother was screaming for them to stop. But not long after some Huguenot had sent Raphael on the floor again with a strong kick, some Catholics men came and took care of the enemies. Raphael's father was among them. He first seemed worried for his family but was also pleasantly surprised by his son when he realized the enemies were already wounded when he came.

-Raphael… You did that? You… are good!

Raphael smiled back, happy by his father's compliment. Then his father noticed Raphael was wounded while Maria was crying, embracing and thanking her son. François walked to his son and kneeled beside him.

-You're wounded… You are brave… I am so proud…

And he asked a friend who knew medicine to take care of his courageous son who was quite shaken by his first real fight ever.

* * *

><p>Raphael continued speaking to his brother<p>

-You know, finally when we came back to Rouen, I was like you… I didn't say a word for the entire trip… Then once in Rouen, it was not over, people were still agitated for many weeks: On October 4, we learned that the Huguenots, who were put in prison for their own protection by the Archbishop de Bourbon, who wanted to protect them from the people's fury, had not been spared: The cells had been invaded and all the Huguenots have had their throats cut… Three thousand Huguenot abjured in Rouen to stay alive…

-Yes, that I remember… I remember how mother cried and wanted to go back in Spain, having enough of all those confrontations and slaughters… Father tried to comfort her and sent us in our rooms so that we do not become as worried and scared as mother was… I didn't even understand what was going on until one servant explained to me… and told me not to say to father he told me because he would be scolded…

-Indeed. Father also told me to not say a word to you and our sisters about what happened in Paris… I only told you now… and mother seemed to have been very traumatized by this… She changed since then… Didn't you notice she became colder?

-Yes… I don't know if it was since then but she is colder than before…

-I do not remember the number but about ten thousand maybe even thirty thousand Protestants were killed in France during that time… Just to be able to kill Monsieur de Coligny… Sometimes later, the Huguenots got their revenge by attacking the Catholics in many places… slaughtering other innocent people… and not the real responsible ones… People are disgusting… All the things they can do… Both sides are disgusting, none of them is innocent. Only little children are innocents. Until they grow up and become as evil as their parents. I know. I can tell I'm becoming more insensitive to everything as I grow up, everybody is like that. You seem traumatized by the sight of war but in some years, you'll laugh about it.

-You don't laugh about it…

-Humpf! Oh yes I do! I laugh at all those ridiculous bickering… and think about what is important: my own honour. I like to mock my enemies and show them my superiority over them in a fight… when they fall before me I don't cry for them but I laugh in triumph…

-Yes, that I know…

Claude remembered all the times he lost to Raphael in their practice duels. His big brother was so annoying… Raphael smiled.

-You must act like this, Claude. You must act like that to dishearten the opponent, you must not whine like you did earlier! Not only your own team won't respect you but your enemies will feel superior and it's their battle prowess that will benefit from it! You must be the one on the winning side. You must show you are on the winning side… even if you know you are not. Until you haven't really lost, you cannot say you won't win. The war is stupid but at least you must keep your honour and act bravely.

Claude sighed.

-I can say I want to be home rather than at war… I hate this…

Raphael laughed. But somehow he was happy his brother was not a fanatic, yet he did seem to try to follow the others in their way of thought… and he knew how many fanatics there was to bring others, like his brother, along with them… He felt he had to protect his brother who often looked up to him for advices and protection yet Claude was also already jealous of his big brother's position and was sometimes very annoying and mean. Like with his father, Raphael's relation with his brother would only worsen with time…

Luckily the seventh religious war ended that year, there still was some frictions and some violent confrontations sometimes but the real next war would only be in 1585, when Raphael would have left his family and lived in Toulouse with Amy. He then got harassed so often by his neighbours to participate and he didn't know if his brother participated anymore. Probably… If their father was still alive then, he probably forced him to… Another reason, alongside the one to stay with Amy, could not participate in the war then, he didn't want to meet his brother or father or anybody else he knew…

* * *

><p>Putting aside Raphael's memories, Graf Dumas came back to reality. So Patroklos wanted to see him? His fanaticism may annoy Raphael but was really useful for Soul Edge… And Graf Dumas was in a good mood today… Better than some days ago when he learnt of his daughter running away with Zwei… He had sent others to search for her anyway but he intended to get her back in person when he will go in Germany…<p>

-Very well send him in.

Patroklos entered the small dining room where Graf Dumas was eating his breakfast. The young Greek wondered why Graf Dumas was wearing his mask even that early in the morning but thought the Graf must have had some wound that he was ashamed of. Yet it must be by protecting the humans against the malfested that he got the wound… Graf Dumas was so devoted to the cause… As Patroklos was thinking highly of the Ban of Hungary, Graf Dumas smiled to him and said:

-Bienvenue Patroklos, have a seat and some kipferls.

Patroklos straightened himself even more, a little embarrassed.

-Hum… I do not know if I can accept, my lord…

-Why not?

-… To be granted such an honour…

-You can have the honour of some pastries; I do not see the problem.

Patroklos then went to the table and sat down. He took some kipferl.

-I am honoured to eat at your table, my lord.

-You just came back from a mission… You must be tired…

-Well, I never tire when it's time to bring justice!

The youth was now getting excited once more.

-Yes, justice… So, how did it go?

-There were many malfested in that small village you told me, my lord. They resisted fiercely and some mounted malfested came and shot at me with guns… I had to flee but I came back… and discovered the entire village was malfested! So I slew them all in the end.

Patroklos explained how he took care of the 'malfested' Graf Dumas sent him against. 'Malfested' who were not malfested, of course… After the Greek warrior finished his story and showed once more his contempt and hate for the malfested and his lack of judgement, Graf Dumas took a bite of his kipferl and suddenly asked him:

-Patroklos, I have a question for you… What if your mother had been malfested during her fights?

The Greek boy was surprised and offended by the question. Even Graf Dumas was slightly surprised of his own question… Why did he asked that? Patroklos answered sharply.

-My mother would never be such an abomination! You knew her as a Holy warrior, she could never be malfested! I'm sorry for my rudeness but you are questioning my mother's honour!

-Well, she did get wounded by the evil sword… while fighting it… Sometimes that is all it takes…

-There is no way she could be soiled by such dirt! My mother was a Holy warrior as I am now! She could not become such a monster! Such an atrocity!

Humpf, You, yourself are malfested, little boy… thought Graf Dumas but said nothing. Yet he felt the slight emanation of Soul Edge energy coming from Patroklos. The boy received some energy from somewhere… Nightmare knew Sophitia had a shard implanted in her when she broke one part of him many years ago, before she gave birth to her two children… She had been wounded by the explosion of the blade and a shard stayed in her… So her children were both little malfested… Yet even if Patroklos was slightly infected, he seemed to ignore it. And he would probably not believe him if Graf Dumas told him… Anyway, he was efficient as he was now, no need to tell him… It would just impede in his killings… In his devotion to the cause… Let him believe he is 'Holy'… Yet each times he was saying he was 'Holy', the boy had an air of self importance that annoyed Graf Dumas. Why was he calling himself a Holy warrior? It was not because his mother would have been one that he also was…

-Oh I see you hold the truth… You're the Holy warrior indeed… Forgive me for forgetting it… I am glad to have such an efficient warrior in my army…

Patroklos wondered why Graf Dumas brought that strange subject of his mother being malfested. And the tone he used… He looked at Graf Dumas and thought: Is he mocking me? No, he could not… He is fighting against the malfested… Why did he tell that to me? Did he fear I would get bad surprises? That some malfested would try to trick me with my mother's appearance? Or tell me my mother was malfested?

Suddenly caught up by doubt, he shyly asked:

-…So… when you saw my mother die, she had been wounded by the evil sword?

-Yes. She had lots of wounds made by it.

-… Well, she must not have been infected since she was Holy and none of this evilness could affect her. I swear she was pure and Holy, my lord.

Patroklos had begun to wonder if Graf Dumas was questioning his own purity. But Graf Dumas answered him on a reassuring tone:

-I believe you. Like I said, you are a Holy warrior. You know better than me about this…

And Graf Dumas took another bite of his kipferl while casually saying:

-By the way, there were sightings of the girl with a ringblade in Ödenburg … You can go there, Patroklos…

Patroklos' eyes widened as Graf Dumas continued eating his kipferl though the Greek boy didn't notice that during all the time the Graf was always slightly lowering his head when he was taking a bite to hide his fangs. A thing Graf Dumas had learnt to do when eating with humans.

-The girl with a ringblade?

-Yes. Your mother's killer and the one who abducted your sister. The malfested named Tira.

Upon hearing this information, Patroklos suddenly seemed very impatient to get up but since etiquette requested him to stay sitting, he was staying. Graf Dumas noticed his eagerness to leave: he outlined a smile before he said:

-You may leave.

Patroklos quickly got up.

-Thank you my lord! I shall go at once!

He bowed to Graf Dumas before he left the room. Graf Dumas looked at him leaving then muttered:

-It seems Tira won't have any respite… Poor girl…

Graf Dumas smiled and took another bite of his delicious pastry.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Viola and Zwei were riding on the road, entering Germany.<p>

-It feels good to be home, right Viola?

-As long as the fortress is safe, en effet.

-It seems you're getting your French accent back… France did you some good…

-Oui, vraiment beaucoup de bien. For my memory. But I wonder if I'll be able to go back one day…

Viola thought it did indeed much for her memory even if she didn't remember all. But she worried about her uncle: Was he arrested? If so, where was he? What would happen to him? As they were still riding, Viola suddenly told Zwei to stop and go back.

-Why?

-Someone is after us.

-Shouldn't we flee instead?

-Non, it's a friend.

Zwei followed Viola to where she wanted to go. There their horses came face to face with the horse of someone they both knew: Bangoo.

-What are you doing here? asked Zwei who recognized him as the guy who worked for Viola's uncle.

-I came to tell Viola in Toulouse that she would have to flee from the authorities but it seemed I came too late. You already fled. So I chased after you. I don't know where to go. I don't know anyone else.

He then took a sad face.

-My father and your uncle… They have been arrested.

Viola lowered her head in sorrow.

-I know.

-We accepted when your uncle asked us to accompany him for a while but we didn't know the autorities would come so soon to arrest him. Your uncle asked for explanations about this but the soldiers brutally tackled him on the ground. My father stepped in and took your uncle's defence. The guards decided to arrest him as well. My father tried to resist. Then a fight began and I joined. But the guards were too many, we began to lose. My father asked me to flee and warn you while he would keep the soldiers busy.

Bangoo remembered how he didn't want to leave his father but Rock insisted so much that he finally obeyed… Viola looked thoughtful before she said:

-I had thought about asking someone I knew if she could do something for my uncle… and now your father. Yet I'm not certain she would be able to…

Viola thought she would have to ask Princess Hilde if she could do something for them… Yet Hilde was so busy right now for her own people and also had lost much influence since she lost her kingdom… Henri IV was renowned as a forgiving king, so Viola hoped he would be this time… He would mostly have been if Claude or Rock had been pretty ladies… Viola knew that the French King was very attracted to pretty women…

-Come with us for now. said Zwei. We'll find a way together to free them…

Bangoo worried for his father and wondered if he would be executed faster than Claude since with his savage looks, he must not be too respected… He was already not respected by the soldiers arresting him… Maybe for Claude it will take some investigations about the accusations and all… unless it was already done since he got arrested and since his crime of treason is worst than Rock's resistance to arrest, he would be the one to get executed first… Whoever it will be, Bangoo wished they both would be saved somehow. Worried about all this, Bangoo followed Viola and Zwei to Germany to the Schwarzwind fortress.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tira and Pyrrha were still hiding. Somehow in their escape after the attack on Viola, Pyrrha got shoot by an arrow and fell down. So Tira had to take her to safety and escape the angry mob. But Pyrrha's wound got infected and it was now taking more time to heal. Tira wondered how could Pyrrha get into such trouble so easily. If Tira had been alone, she would already have found back Amy and killed her. But she had to baby-sit that cry-baby Pyrrha… Pyrrha who in fact was far more important than Amy in her plans… Amy was just for fun, Pyrrha was for Soul Edge… She knew her priorities… Now as they were hiding in an abandoned farm, Pyrrha was still crying. Tira was used to her whining but today Pyrrha didn't stop for a second! So she finally asked her on a slightly exasperated tone:<p>

-What is it?

-… I feel so sad… Everything is only going badly… Always woes everywhere… People hate me… I miss Jurgis… sniff! Oh, Jurgis! Jurgis! I miss you so much!

She felt safe with Jurgis, safe from everybody, she felt loved and he knew how to calm her down… She was safe from others with Tira but she feared her, she always feared her reaction and didn't understand her. Yet it was the best she had now but… she didn't fear Jurgis, he was kind… protective… He was the only person who cared for her in years… But he was dead… Maybe even killed by her… Everybody said that and there were always bodies around her… Maybe she really was crazy… and she killed Jurgis… She was so sorry! She missed him so much! Why did she do that?

-Ah come on! Forget him! What was he so good at? He was enslaving you! Treating you as a slave!

… And lying about cookies… thought Tira with some resentment. Beside, lovers annoyed her. That kind of relation was so sissy! Her relation with Nightmare was far better. Well the one with the real Nightmare, not with that snobby Raphy… Yet even this relation is better than a lover's relation… She had much fun with Raphy… He never loved her either in the lover's way, of course, and he never looked at her kindly or with affection. In the beginning, he already looked at her with contempt…

She remembered the very first time she saw him in Ostrheinsburg… When she attacked the ninja guy, Yoshimitsu. She threw Raphael down from the raft before she took care of the ninja and came back inside. The vampire was there and he asked her questions about Nightmare. He was already looking at her like if she was a contemptible little girl… Oh! But he also said she was now part of his family… That was kind… She liked Raphy…

Then later, he came upon her as she was hurting his daughter… and then, hate really appeared in his eyes… Hate that never left and only increased with time… So there never was a time he looked at her with love… Even as Nightmare, he didn't look at her with love… Okay, maybe not love but pride, satisfaction, esteem…

The thought of Nightmare not appreciating her, made Tira a little sad… But she suddenly remembered when he told her he was proud of her when she brought him that aristocrat emissary… His eyes seemed to shine in satisfaction, she had been so proud… But that was Soul Edge speaking… One of the few times it controlled Raphael… Because normally the snobby aristocrat never liked her and she never liked him.

But Tira thought she preferred this relationship than a fairy tale one with her prince charming and all those sappy things like Pyrrha seemed to wish she had with Jurgis. Ugh… Love was disgusting… Sickening… Get married and have children… What a bore! To hit Raphael and torture him while he was screaming he hated her and cursed her, was far more exciting… She also liked his haughty and proud side making him act like he wasn't as hurt or in pain as he really was… The challenge was to make him scream and beg. But it certainly was not love… yet it was a fun relationship… Yeah… Come to think of it, she really liked Raphy… Not in the love sense but he was important to her… They shared a so long relationship… Sixteen years… They should celebrate it… It will be so fun once they will meet again and she will show him his dead daughter… If she finds her again… Anyway even if she didn't, she will make him suffer. By stripping him of Soul Edge's power and his life… in a painful way… He did destroy Nightmare's reputation…

As Tira was thinking about Raphael, Pyrrha continued whining.

-J-Jurgis was kind… He was… sniff! He was always comforting me… ! Sniff!

Coming back from her thoughts, Tira went to Pyrrha and stared into her teary eyes. She looked gloomy.

-And I don't?

Pyrrha gazed into Tira's purple eyes with a somewhat frightened look.

-… Y-Yes… you… you do…

Tira then went jolly again and hugged Pyrrha who was completely paralysed with fear. Tira then put her hand on Pyrrha's forehead. Pyrrha was still feverish… No wonder she was so whiny… aside from her natural whining.

-I love you, Baby bird! I don't like to see you all sad! You can play with my birdies while I go get you all you need for your fever and a cake! You'll feel better in no time!

And Tira went gambolling, leaving Pyrrha to the care of her watchers that gathered around her, some jumping on her shoulder like if to comfort her. But sitting in the corner of the old farm, Pyrrha lowered her head in sadness, ignoring the birds. Tira didn't understand her: A cake and some playtime with birds won't make all her problems go away…

Meanwhile gambolling through the field, Tira though she was good to take care of people's problems. She remembered when Raphael was sick one day… Very sick or else she would not have done anything and he would not have acted like he did… He was still human when it happened and it has been a while that he was prisoner. He was getting very weak…

* * *

><p>Tira came inside to take him for a torture session. Raphael was in a corner of the cell, shivering and muttering, not even paying attention to her.<p>

-I can't… I can't stand it… I want to get out… I want to get out…

The puzzled Tira looked at him and wondered why he was complaining like this. He never complained before, well, not in that pitiful whimpering way… Has he lost his mind? Tira thought something seemed really wrong with him… she went near him and noticed he was feverish, very feverish. She could almost feel the heat emanating from his body without touching him. And he was shivering so much… Was he sick? Probably… That must be why he was acting so strangely and was not himself; sickness can make people behave strangely… He seemed to have some big flu or cold or something. Tira didn't know what it was exactly or what to do but she could not afford to lose the host to a mere sickness… Tira thought that if Raphael was getting weaker it would be easier for Soul Edge to get control of him yet he must not die either for it to happen… After a while, she made her mind: she left him whimpering and went away.

Sometimes later, Raphael woke up. It seemed he had lost consciousness with his illness… He suddenly noticed a blanket covering him… A warm blanket. Somebody gave him that? To make him feel better? Still too sick and tired to care, he was about to fall unconscious again when Tira came into the room.

-So you calmed down? Stopped whimpering?

Raphael was too tired to feel insulted or answer back. He only looked at Tira as she came with something in a glass.

-You don't reply anything? Damn, you're really sick! Here drink that. It's honey and hot water. Good against cold and flu. Drink it.

Raphael stared at Tira with a confused gaze. Was she trying to help him? He must be delirious… Seeing Raphael only staring at her, doing nothing, infuriated Tira who became gloomy, she had enough to wait with a stupid glass of hot honeyed water while that stupid prisoner was doing nothing. She brutally grabbed his hair and lifted his head while showing again the glass of hot honeyed water to him.

-Drink it!

Raphael stared at her again: For a second, from the deep of his blue eyes, Tira could see the faint glitter of anger, of life… dying as soon as she saw it. Goody. Her brutal behaviour awoke him; he was himself again. Even if barely. She then released his hair and showed the glass again. Before she got angry again and pulled on his hair once more, Raphael grabbed the glass and began to drink. Then once finished, he gave the glass back to Tira, who had stayed looking at him all along with a stern look. She got up and went toward the door.

-Good. Now sleep. ordered Gloomy before she left.

Still too tired and weak, Raphael did as she asked and put the blanket on him. He was glad, he felt better with that blanket… less cold… He knew wrapping himself in a warm blanket was not what he should do to fight his fever but he felt better like this and anyway, he didn't care if he was to die from this fever. He would only be freed from it all… It was only his worries for Amy that pushed him to stay alive. So enjoying this meagre comfort, he fell unconscious again. Then Tira came back sometimes to give him hot honeyed water that he drank. After a while, he felt better and was cured of this sickness. Tira left him the blanket. It was better to leave it to him so he won't fall sick again and had more survival chances… Yet she began once more to torture him since she had stopped during his illness. At least, he wasn't sick anymore: Not long after, he turned vampire again, his health improved much and he never became that sick again since the Soul Edge energy strenghtened him. He physically looked sicker and paler but was not. So thinking about it, Tira thought she could be a good nurse… even though it was funnier to kill and hurt…

* * *

><p>That evening Graf Dumas was in his salon with Dampierre. Ludovigo and Alphard, Le Bello's two associates that the con man also presented to Graf Dumas today when they also came with some elephants and canons, were also there. The salon seemed very lively tonight with Dampierre's entertaining stories. Before his audience, Dampierre was telling some tale and gesticulating as to re-enact the scene. He was glad he had succeeded in lifting Raphael's mood even if Raphael already seemed better today. But Le Bello still thought of himself as a genius.<p>

-… You see before you… Nightmare!

Le Bello was telling them how one day he pretended to be Nightmare to some gullible people. His two henchmen were laughing at the story while Graf Dumas smiled in amusement. Dampierre pretending to be Nightmare… If only he knew about the real Nightmare… He chuckled at this fact more than at Dampierre's crazy story…

In a way, Graf Dumas appreciated Dampierre's presence; Since all his other friends left him as he thought with his corrupted mind, at least one person was still on his side… Even if Dampierre would probably flee and withdraw his elephants and cannons if he knew what Raphael really was… Unless the money kept him… For now, the con man thought it was a normal war… but what would he say if he learned of Graf Dumas' true intentions? Yet it seems that he did accept the vampire again… Raphael knew he had understood with the red eyes… Even with his ridiculous style, Dampierre was no idiot…

After much crazy stories, Dampierre sat back and took a sip of the chocolate cup that was being served to everyone.

-This chocolate is good! My dear Graf, you know how to treat your friends!

-Yes… I am glad to have bought this delicacy… My mother used to have some shipped home from her family in her native Spain, coming from the New World… We were among the few in France who had chocolate and we always drank it with such delight… I think we were all a little addicted to it…

-Well you had reasons to, it's delicious! I'm an addict too now! Said Ludovigo as he finished his hot chocolate cup. He just tasted this treat for the first time in his life.

-Oh yeah! Almost better than beer! Added Alphard. Can I have some more?

-Of course… There is plenty for everyone.

Suddenly Gisele came into the salon. She was wearing some more feminine clothes since she was wearing a dress, a low-cut dress showing her feminine assets a little more than her previous masculine outfit did. Graf Dumas, who had not seen her since the cold welcome, exclaimed:

-Mademoiselle Gisele, you look far prettier with your natural red hair! Merci for having changed for me, it is quite kind of you… I had known someone that I hated who always dyed her hair so it did remind me of some bad memories… I'm sorry to have been that rude… Pardonnez-moi…

-Oh Non c'è problema, Graf! I'm glad you like them now!

Gisele made some step in the middle of the salon to show her hair and her dress. She seemed to try to please Graf Dumas, who muttered:

-Yes, I love red heads…

Dampierre gazed at Raphael in a serious way as the Graf was staring at Gisele walking around. He had a lot of questionning about his old friend… Raphael was hiding a lot…

Then Gisele came to sit with them and they began to speak of anything. When they finished, Dampierre's three henchmen went away while Le Bello came toward Raphael who said he needed to speak to him.

-Monsieur Dampierre, I was thinking about something… Seventeen years ago, I lost a book, a very precious book in Venice… I was wondering if there was a way to retrieve it… Of course with the years, it may now be anywhere… I had lost it in a field near the port…

-No problem Raphael, even if it has been seventeen years, if you lost it in Venice, my native city…

-I thought it was Paris?

-… Oh really? I told you…? Okaayy… Euh, well, non. Paris is my father's city. I grew up there but I was born in Venice. But early on, we did travel a lot. My father was a travelling French businessman and my mother was an Italian actress, so they travelled often. Anyway, I'll be able to trace this book down and bring it back to you. Yet of course, it will cost something… It will be hard to take it back from where it must be now… And the search, the investigation…

-No matter. Just find it for me. You would be a real friend if you could…

-Alright, I'll go with Gisele to do it tomorrow.

-Merci beaucoup, mon ami.

After a moment of hesitation, even if he knew he probably should not, Dampierre asked:

-Raphael, about your daughter… What happened exactly?

Raphael's face became grim.

-I don't know. All I know is children grow up and they forget you. Everybody gets cold and distant toward each other and they leave.

-Why? You seemed so close together… It hurts me to know you are angry at your daughter…

-I never said I was angry at Amy. I am not.

-Then what happened? Why the…

-I don't want to talk about it. You don't even know what taking care of a daughter is since you never had one. You know nothing.

And Raphael walked out of the room, leaving Dampierre stunned.

-How did…?

* * *

><p>Some days later, Patroklos was speaking to Graf Dumas. He had just came back from Odenburg and Graf Dumas learnt of what he did there. The boy did quite a slaughter. Killing many innocent malfested-looking… Stupid boy… And he only needed some compliments to keep going… Compliments were more importants than the small pay he was receiving… But Graf Dumas knew Patroklos was not only following him by obedience or compliments; the boy had much fun killing 'malfested'… Nightmare knew the 'Holy' boy would do it without his orders anyway but since he came to see him, Graf Dumas could send him toward those he wanted to kill, like pushing some enraged dog in one specific direction and the dog would bite anyone on his path. Stupid dog… So after he heard the report, Graf Dumas said:<p>

-Splendid work as always, Patroklos. Very well done indeed. I am impressed.

Graf Dumas then thought he had just given Patroklos his share of compliment for today thus keeping his loyalty again.

-It is my honor to establish order in your name, Graf Dumas.

-Humpf! There will be no order as long Soul Edge and those abominations, the malfested, exist!

-Such vile creatures! replied Patroklos on the same revolted tone as Graf Dumas.

And you're such a gullible creature… Stupid boy… thought Graf Dumas who had some misery trying not to laugh and keep his act in front of Patroklos. The Greek boy then took a sadder tone which made it even funnier for Nightmare.

-… But I was again unable to find the malfested with a ring blade, my lord

-Ah yes, the malfested that kidnapped your sister.

Indeed it is sad that you didn't find her, though I doubt you would be able to beat her… thought Graf Dumas. He wished one of those he sent against Tira would beat her but he knew how skilled and dangerous she was and aside from him, he didn't thought many could overcome this crazy woman. The boy was good but probably not enough to beat her. Maybe it was better that he kept searching for her while killing 'malfested' on the way than to really find her… He was more useful that way… And maybe Soul Edge and Raphael both wanted to have their revenge on Tira by their own hands…

-Yes, my lord. You had said that she would be in Ödenburg.

Raphael had indeed heard that she and Pyrrha had hidden there, in some remote farm, that was why he told Patroklos about it. Apparently they left. Now Patroklos probably would be more useful in the killing of 'malfested' in, say… maybe Klausenburg. Since Graf Dumas thought Patroklos wouldn't be able to beat Tira, the real search was useless…

-Search Klausenburg next. My informants suggest you do so. Said Dumas as he walked away while Patroklos was still kneeling down.

Patroklos got up.

-I shall leave at once, my lord.

The young Greek boy then left and Graf Dumas chuckled. He thought: You take yourself so seriously, little boy… How amusing…

* * *

><p>But some days later, Patroklos came back and Graf Dumas received him in the torture chamber. He had some advices to ask him and since fanatics were often obsessed with torture… He thought they could have some fun talking about it together. But this time, Patroklos had some bad news: After some days of making justice reign (meaning slaughtering random people) in Klausenburg, someone had opposed him.<p>

-A man stopped you?

-Yes. He possessed strange powers and commanded some kind of a monster.

-Zwei! Damn that cursed werewolf!

-You know of him, my lord? Is he a malfested?

Graf Dumas was surprised by the question. Well, what do you think about it, little boy? Does he looks normal to you? A man with a strange magical creature and you wonder if he is malfested while you kill any peasants you see on the assomption they are malfested because of their pale skin… You need to think a little more, little boy… Yet the malfested leader hid his surprise and sarcasm and answered quickly.

-That man stands in the way of ridding the world of the malfested. Get rid of him.

Graf Dumas tought it won't even be him killing the werewolf so Amy won't be angry at him… But Patroklos answered back.

-He seemed to know about my sister, my lord. Does he have something to do with her?

Should I tell him he tried to kill her? Played a part in her abduction? Yet she was abducted since a while… How old was Zwei then? Four years old? Yet he is malfested, he could be older than he looks…

But Graf Dumas was now not sure if ordering this fanatic to kill the werewolf was a good idea… since Zwei was always with Viola… Viola could be put in danger… Patroklos could kill them both… He would have to tell him to be careful. Just kill Zwei, not Viola…

-You just need to kill those I say to kill.

-I have served you faithfully and done everything you've asked. Yet you have made no effort to search for my sister.

The statement insulted Graf Dumas.

-How dare you? I am sending spies everywhere to search for that girl with a ringblade!

-I was talking about searching for my sister, not the ringblade girl.

-They are linked. sharply answered the Graf.

Patroklos didn't seem satisfied with the answer. Graf Dumas didn't remember if he had promised that in one of their conversations, maybe, probably, but he had enough of this obnoxious little boy.

-It seems you are unable to obey my orders…

Graf Dumas needed him no more and the boy annoyed him… This fanatical boy… Now he was making outrageous demands… and complaining…

-I've had enough! Leave my sight at once and never return! A dog such as you has no business making demands.

-I'm no dog, I am a holy warrior! Said Patroklos as he got up and stopped kneeling.

Graf Dumas scoffed. He could finally tell him what he really thought about his 'Holiness' pretension.

-How absurd! You are nothing more than a dog! I couldn't care less about what happened to a pathetic dog's family. She is probaly already dead in some alley.

-So you've lied to me all this time!

Graf smirked as Patroklos was completely outraged and then turned his back on him. He didn't lie all the time but he had no need for this dog anymore… No need to explain himself either… Why even lose time answering him? And he won't lose time thinking about the sister either. It could trouble Raphael again… Raphael who already had mixed feelings since he hated Patroklos' personnality but also pitied him since he killed his mother… Soul Edge didn't like the fact each time he was seeing the boy, Raphael felt some regrets in killing her. It disturbed the host. The boy may have been a good fighter but he was most annoying… It was better to not keep that boy around anymore to not disturb the host who may be able to take over.

Insulted and completely outraged, Patroklos drew his sword.

-Don't walk away, you coward!

But as Patroklos was about to run to Graf Dumas to slash at him, a creature suddenly feel down the ceiling before him. Always hanging in the torture room, Voldo was ready to protect his master. Graf Dumas told him as he continued waking away:

-Humpf! Get rid of him.

While climbing the stair to get to his appartments, Graf Dumas was talking alone.

-Tss! Stupid despicable boy! I could not stand him anymore! I'm glad I'm finally rid of him! He had his use but like everybody, he is replaceable…

Graf Dumas thought he didn't need that boy to kill Tira anyway. He didn't need that boy for anything. Voldo may have fun with him…

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I used a lot of the canon dialogs now because I am in the part that is much alike, yet the ending won't be the same.<strong>


	42. Crusade

**Warning some violent details. Maybe the more canon chapter.**

**Crusade**

After many days of riding, Viola, Zwei and Bangoo finally arrived to the Schwarzwind fortress. But Zwei left it as soon as possible to go in search of the Soul Calibur wielder. Viola just had a vision of a young curly blond man, dressed in white, with fur on his shoulders, holding Soul Calibur. So Siegfried and Zwei concluded it must be the chosen one and Zwei went to search for him while Viola waited for Hilde's return to ask for her help or at least advice for her uncle and Bangoo's father.

Yet after many days, the only one Zwei found matching the description Viola gave him was Patroklos Alexandra, Graf Dumas' rampaging murderer. He met with him just in time to save some innocent person's life and then Zwei and Patroklos didn't get along too well. They fought a bit and then Zwei had enough of him and left. But he wrote to Siegfried telling him about this guy he found that matched Viola's description and he also told him Patroklos was Graf Dumas' rampaging murderer. He thought if that guy was the chosen one, he'll have to change a bit… and Siegfried had to know of this fact. The guy was thinking he was making justice by killing everybody… and calling himself a 'Holy warrior'… But Zwei also wondered: Maybe Patroklos was manipulated by Graf Dumas who was renowned as being a manipulator since he became the Emperor's favourite so fast. And Zwei already didn't like Graf Dumas, so he put all the blame on him for deceiving Patroklos who maybe could really change… Zwei knew the guy would come back since Viola told him he would not get him to join the first time. So once he finds out that the Graf was only a manipulator, he will probably leave Graf Dumas and come back to where they met… Nobody can stand the Graf… Not even an obnoxious guy like this 'Holy' warrior… They're both too arrogant to get along…

It's about time, thought Zwei who had received some charity by some passer-by while sitting and leaning on the wall. He was in deep thought, so he didn't really notice the man throwing the coin to him until the coin fell beside him, awaking him from his thoughts and he noticed the man going away. He tried to give him back his coin but the street was really crowed so he lost the man. Since he had to wait for Patroklos there, he could not go away running after the man so he kept the coin while muttering a silent 'thank you' to the unknown man. Yet he wondered if he looked that much of a beggar… He did have some ripped clothes but… In his opinion, he didn't look like a beggar… Was it how he was leaning too relaxed on the wall? Whatever. He resume watching for the Greek man and after another hour or two, when the street cleared as the sun set down, Patroklos came.

-Knew you'd show up sooner or later. So you've finished being a dog?

Since he thought the Greek warrior was manipulated by Graf Dumas, Zwei considered Patroklos was following the Hungarian Ban like an obedient dog…

Making an annoyed face since he was in a very bad mood, not knowing what to do or where to go after Graf Dumas chased him, having first being almost beaten by a hissing weirdo, then having to escape the castle with guards on his trail and hide for hours in a stinking sewer… and now he was being called a 'dog'… Patroklos drew his sword and pointed it at Zwei threateningly

-Tell me everything you know about my sister. Now.

Ooh… Commanding tone… Scary… thought Zwei while smirking, showing he didn't fear the boy's threats. But it may be his fault: Maybe he should not have called him a dog… That was mean… Yet he didn't completely regret it… It was still funny… And the guy deserved it…

-I guess you'll do. Follow me if you really want to know, said Zwei as he turned his back at Patroklos and began walking toward his horse to go back to the fortress.

* * *

><p>Once Zwei and Patroklos reached the fortress' sight, Siegfried, who saw them coming, went to wait for them on the drawbridge. He had asked Viola if she wanted to come as well but she refused. She didn't like to socialize and said she had enough socializing those last weeks. Yet looking at him from the window from afar, she could confirm to Siegfried before he went down on the bridge that he was the guy she saw in her vision. Once Zwei and Patroklos reached Siegfried, the werewolf told him:<p>

-Sorry to keep you waiting captain. This is Patroklos Alexandra, the 'Hooly' warrior

Patroklos was insulted at the tone Zwei used and pouted while looking at Zwei with a mean air. Zwei didn't look at him and continued speaking.

-It's the guy I was telling you about.

Siegfried looked at Patroklos while giving him a polite smile. Even if he knew the rampaging murderer part, he felt inclined to permit Patroklos to redeem himself… He had that chance, why not that young boy? After all, Viola said she saw him holding Soul Calibur… And doesn't he have the same family name as Cassandra, Hilde's friend? Hilde was away right now still working to get her people some place, so he could not ask her but he really thought it may be someone from Cassandra's family… Yet how frequent was that family name in Greece? But Patroklos was searching for his sister and his mother died, as he told Zwei… Like in Cassandra's story… Siegfried could not ask Cassandra about it since he didn't know where she lived exactly. Hilde would probably know once she comes back… And the guy was a Holy warrior, determined to destroy Soul Edge and malfested as Soul Calibur would wish him to be… He was a fanatic but maybe he could be changed to not be too intolerant… And he does wear a short sword like soul Calibur turned into… Siegfried walked to the Greek warrior and gave him Soul Calibur. In Cassandra's family or not, Siegfried wanted to test him first…

-Then take up that sword. Crossing swords is the best way to know someone.

Patroklos looked at the sword Siegfried was handing him and wondered: So I fight that man? What a way to greet people… He would have preferred to hit Zwei since the bad boy looking guy always had a little mocking air that got on Patroklos' nerves. Yet he took the sword and prepared to fight. He never questionned much who he would have to fight… If that was the way he had to take to find his sister, then so be it. He'll beat the older man just enough to win then everybody will be happy. So they began to spar. But as he fought against Siegfried, Patroklos realized the older man was not that weak. Of course he already looked very strong but Patroklos tought his own youth would be an asset against this older man who would probably be less skilled and fast than him. But he had to make every effort to remain standing as Siegfried's strikes were very powerful. At least, Siegfried fought with only the flat side of his sword, and even if he was in armour and holding a large and heavy weapon, Siegfried's years of experience allowed him to parry almost each strike Patroklos tried to give him. The Greek boy had much problems fighting Siegfried.

-Forgive me! Shouted Siegfried as he violently slammed his sword with the flat side on Patroklos's stomach, almost sending him falling down the bridge. Siegfried thought he may have been a little too rough… He was glad he didn't send the young boy down the river…

But somehow Patroklos liked it better than if Siegfried had been weak. It gave him more determination to win. So after a while of fighting, the tides turned: Wearing all this heavy armour and continuously lifting an swinging his giant sword, Siegfried got tired. Meanwhile Patroklos had lighter armour and a short sword and shield so he didn't tire as much and all the hits Siegfried gave him were not impeding his fighting since the captain was not trying to hurt him. If those were real cuts, Patroklos would have lost some limbs and be long dead. Yet it still took all his energy, all his will, every skill he knew to finally send Siegfried down. Then as the German captain was down, Patroklos tried to stand right like if he didn't do any effort at all to beat him even if he was completely exhausted and his body hurt from everywhere with the hits he received.

-Don't feel bad, you couldn't have prevailed!

Assisting to the fight, Zwei sneered: That guy was so pretentious! The captain let many chances and the 'Holy' warrior didn't even seem to notice… Still lying down, Siegfried knew he didn't use all his strength since he didn't want to kill Patroklos but he still thought the boy was good. Maybe Patroklos also didn't use all his strength since he didn't want to kill him either… Anyway, the winner of the fight was not what mattered to Siegfried. He wanted to see what would happen next. Of course, that Patroklos won, probably helped in going the way he expected… As he slowly got up, Siegfried noticed Soul Calibur began to glow in Patroklos' hand. The Greek boy gasped in surprise and stared at it with some fear and questioning.

-No need for alarm, said Siegfried trying to reassure him, while massaging his back. The boy was rough… Maybe he used all his strength after all… He continued to speak:

-This just means you are worthy to wield Soul Calibur.

Great, now the guy's ego will completely blow up, thought Zwei, still looking at Patroklos and Siegfried. Somehow the German captain was relieved to have found the chosen one after all this time. He also thought that since Soul Calibur chose him, he was not as bad as rumours told… He may have done those crimes but he would be able to be good now and help people. Yet Siegfried did felt some sadness to not be the chosen one anymore and to have been beat to give way to the new one… But he didn't show it…

-Never heard of it. Said the Greek boy like if he didn't care while taking the sword and observing it.

Siegfried and Zwei were somewhat surprised he didn't know about Soul Calibur… Siegfried was almost appaled: to lose for such an important fight, such an important reward and the young man didn't care about the sword… Yet it was not his fault… He may indeed never have heard of it… Yet the dismissing way he said it was almost insulting… But Siegfried proceeded to explain Soul Calibur to him. Then Patroklos would understand…

-It is the Spirit sword that is destined to stop the calamity brought on by the cursed sword Soul Edge. I was once it's wielder.

A hint of nostalgia or regret could be sensed in his voice as he said that. Even if Talim said the sword was evil, Siegfried was still not convinced… The sword helped him so much… He then continued speaking.

-But ever since it destroyed Soul Edge seventeen years ago, it has all but lost its powers. I had stopped wielding Soul Calibur since that fateful day. But just recently, I realized that the sword had changed, taking up a new form. It turned into the sword that you now hold. I am no longer the master of the Spirit sword.

The same hurt could be heard in his voice again before Siegfried continued on a more determined tone.

-It has selected you instead.

-So it chose me. Does this sword have the power to destroy the malfested?

-The sword has the power to destroy Soul Edge. I'm sure it's effective against the malfested as well, said Siegfried with some sorrow since the boy seemed more preoccupied by killing the victims than the real threat.

-In that case I shall accept it gladly. It is the perfect tool with which for me to wreak my revenge!

Siegfried didn't like the word revenge, it didn't show Patroklos' good intentions… He tried to convince Patroklos of their cause. Since Patroklos was renowned as a killer, Siegfried was scared to let him go alone. He wanted to have some control over him by keeping him by their side.

-I want you to wield Soul Calibur as a member of Schwarzwind and lend a hand in our fight.

-I will no longer serve anyone.

Siegfried was a little stunned by Patroklos' refusal to join; he understood the Greek boy's deception and fear of serving someone who would use him again and he was about to tell him that working with them was not like serving Graf Dumas since the cause was better but before he could open his mouth, Patrokos spoke again, pointing Soul Calibur at Siegfried.

-Now tell me what you know about my sister.

You do have an habit of pointing your sword at people… thought Zwei who was a little offended by this aggressive demeanour and ready to protect his captain, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. But Siegfried nod to him, silently telling him he was in no danger even if Patroklos seemed a little agressive. He signalled him to go inside and Zwei understood what Siegfried wanted. Siegfried was not scared of Patroklos; even if Patroklos seemed bad-tempered and arrogant, the German knight always thought he had a good side. And he wanted to help Patroklos in his search for his sister. He hoped Patroklos would see their good will to help him. He must still be traumatized by the fact Dumas used him so he trusted no one… Somehow Siegfrid felt sympathy for him, like a father… like for Zwei, Viola… Hilde's children, Maximilian and Swanhild… He really felt paternal now… Taking everybody under his wing… He calmly told the Greek boy:

-I'll tell you, Patroklos. But first, I would like to know something: Do you have someone in your family named Cassandra?

Patroklos looked at him with a surprised gaze.

-… Yes… Why? She is dead since a while.

-Nein. She is not. She came back to your family. It's your aunt, right?

Patroklos was confused.

-Wait… What are you telling me right now? My… my aunt is alive?

-Yeah, it's a long and complicated story but your aunt came back from a long trip and went back to your family some times ago… Many months ago.

Patroklos had difficulties believing this story.

-Why are you telling me this? Why are you lying about my aunt?

-I'm not lying. Cassandra came back from a trip and went back to her family.

Then not knowing what to say exactly to convince Patroklos who really seemed to doubt about this, Siegfried stopped talking. If only Hilde but mostly Cassandra were still here!

-So you knew my aunt?

But before Siegfried could answer, Patroklos continued.

-Whatever. I need to find my sister. If my aunt is home, then that's good. I'll see her when I come back. I need to find my sister now. So tell me what you know about my sister.

Yet this time, he didn't point the sword at Siegfried.

-Alright. There have already been sightings of the girl with a ring blade. If you join and fight with us, we would be willing to help you out in return. The information about the ring blade is from Eastern Sachsen. That's also where malfested attacks are on the rise.

-Then that's where I'll go to look for her.

* * *

><p>Zwei came to see Viola inside. The seer was not happy.<p>

-So I found the chosen one, Viola. It's him, right?

-I didn't say it was him, I only saw him holding Soul Calibur… Siegfried told me he was the man murdering people and hating malfested. The 'crusader', the 'Holy' warrior… I saw how he behaves from the window. With such arrogance. Now the captain wants us to go with him…

Viola was not happy either with the order Siegfried told her just before he went outside: to accompany the 'Holy' warrior to Eastern Sachsen to fight some malfested rise.

-Yeah, he worked for Dumas like an obedient little dog, killing anybody on his path… He's not that 'Holy' indeed… agreed Zwei but he continued, trying to convince Viola of the reason of their mission.

-So that's why the captain wants us to accompany him in his first missions. He wants us to restrain him.

-I already didn't like him when I saw him in my vision… And when I learnt who he really was… With all the things he did… And he dares call himself 'Holy'?

Zwei chuckled.

-So it begins on a bad note if you already don't like him… Then why did you say he was… holding Soul Calibur?

Zwei didn't say 'he was the chosen one' because Viola would be annoyed by it. She really didn't seem to like that guy…

-Because he was. Now he just wielded Soul Calibur. The prediction is done. Send the dog away and take back the sword.

-I don't think, Siegfried would agree… Yeah, the guy looks like a pain in the a** but if the captain wants us to go with him to Eastern Sachsen, then we have to obey.

Viola seemed really annoyed and Zwei became worried.

-Are you scared? Have you seen something?

-Non. But…

Viola didn't know what to say: She didn't know if she felt something bad toward this boy or only the fact she didn't like him. Or maybe the events to come… that may have nothing to do with this Greek boy. She was kind of confused right now. Maybe she felt too much emotions lately… and it confused her prediction abilities…

-Well, if you're not sure about him, I think it's even more a reason that we go along with him…

Viola sighed and followed Zwei. Maybe she should give a chance to this pretentious boy.

Zwei then came back with Viola only to be brutally greeted by the 'Holy' warrior.

-What do they want?

Viola didn't like his little air and stared at him coldly. Thank you for the warm welcome… thought the seer who slightly frowned.

Siegfied then said:

-Zwei and Viola will be escorting you on your journey.

-I don't need anyone's help! Yelled the quick-tempered Greek while Viola frowned even more and crossed her arms: They will be stuck with that boy all along...? She gave a mean gaze at the annoying kid while narrowing her eyes and muttering.

-You think we like being with you?

Patroklos looked offended and was about to reply when Siegfried thought he should use some firmness. So he said on a determined tone:

-The three of you are traveling together, and I won't hear otherwise, understood?

Viola then noticed Siegfried was also looking at her as he warned them. The fact surprised her and she pouted while lowering her head: She didn't appreciate this scolding. Siegfried then added on a concerned tone:

-And if you come across Nightmare, call for reinforcements.

Since Siegfried heard Ivy's warning about Nightmare, he feared the Azure knight was somewhere even if he couldn't understand why the evil knight had not shown himself more than just during the attack on Ivy… But he really didn't want his 'travelling kids' to be slaughtered by him. But Patroklos didn't believe that Nightmare story and told Siegfried:

-You mean the Azure knight that wielded Soul Edge? He's just a fairytale to keep idiots from trying to go after the sword.

So that is why you haven't gone after the sword? Thought Viola who already really had enough of Patroklos.

-Nightmare, is the name given to the wielder of Soul Edge, continued Siegfried on a calm tone. It transforms even the meekest into an unstoppable force. Well, now that we're all agreed, the three of you should be on your way.

Viola lowered her head again and took back her neutral stare. He was the captain… and she didn't know why she let her bad emotions take over, yet Patroklos acted so agressively… Rampaging murderer… Dirty dog… Patroklos was still stunned by the way Siegfried ordered him around: Now that we're agreed? I didn't agree… Yet Siegfried had guessed right: his firmness pushed Patroklos to comply. So the Holy warrior, the seer and the werewolf went on their way, not knowing that one of Tira's bird was spying on them… and flew away to its mistress.

* * *

><p>During the trip, Patroklos asked Zwei and Viola :<p>

-Hey! I want to know something : Are you both malfested?

Viola didn't even make the effort of answering him. She kept walking with a neutral expression. She won't get into argument with him and had decided to ignore him.

-What makes you say that? Asked Zwei.

-Well… Your hair… both of you… and the creature you used last time…

-Is magic, malfestation to you? Asked Zwei to the Greek boy. Of course, he could not hide Ein from him since he used it against him last time…

Patroklos wondered indeed if it was. Yet it probably was something coming from the Devil as well… He wasn't sure… He asked Zwei :

-Why do you work for Soul Calibur?

-The captain asked us. Answered Zwei while Viola said nothing again.

Patroklos said nothing more either and they continued walking. Sadly there was no horse left at the fortress since a lot of Siegfried's mercenaries went away to fight the malfested in Eastern Sachsen already. They were protecting the malfested who needed help but those who were making slaughter were fought against and in that region, malfested were really aggressive. Siegfried even wondered if they were not directly under Nightmare's orders even if he didn't heard about the Azure knight fighting with them… But he must have something to do with them…

As they kept walking, they met with Kilik, Leixia and Xiba coming back from the waterfall not far. Kilik liked to train Xiba there and Leixia insisted to come so Kilik decided to train them both. They were now coming back to the fortress.

-Hey! Ni-menn hao, guys! Exclaimed Xiba who was now eating something he found near the road, some kind of wild berries, while waving his other hand at Zwei and Viola.

-Hi. Answered Zwei while Viola only gazed at him.

-Who's that? Asked Patroklos.

-I'm Leixia, said the young Chinese girl, blushing slightly while coming near the Greek boy.

-She thinks you're cute, said Xiba noticing Leixia's demeanor. The girl widened her eyes and blushed even more.

-Not at all! Huh… Well… I mean… Yes… you're cute but… Hum… I mean like anyone… I mean… Xiba can't stop saying stupidities!

-I'm not saying stupidities! You were sooo blushing as you came to him…

-No! I was not!

-Yes, you were!

-No!

-Staring at the sun may be agreeable to you but you may find that the sun is not agreeable at all once too near, said Viola who couldn't understand how could Leixia think that guy was cute. Patroklos widened his eyes as he turned toward Viola : Was that an insult? He muttered so that Viola could hear him:

-Of course, all witches fear to burn one day…

Viola narrowed her eyes but said nothing more. Zwei had not heard Patroklos' reply but Kilik noticed the bad ambiance and tried to allege it by changing subject.

-Where are you all going?

-We're going to the battlefield in Eastern Sachsen, said Zwei who suddenly came back in the conversation. He had lost the conversation when the siblings began arguing together.

-We're coming back from training with the Dvapara-Yuga or Kali-Yuga … said Xiba, not remembering which is which again.

-You trained with the Kali-Yuga… Dvapara-Yuga is mine and not a weapon. Said Leixia, a little annoyed by her half-brother's ignorance. Both still ignored their family tie but both always acted like siblings anyway.

-Now were going back to the fortress. Continued Leixia. You live there as well?

-Hum, not really… answered Patroklos, not intending to come back there.

-Have you brought enough food for the trip? Suddenly asked Xiba.

-Yeah, we did. Said Zwei.

-Do you have some spare? Continued the young monk, who had finished his berries.

Zwei smiled and gave some cheese to Xiba.

-Hsiè-hsie! You saved my life!

-We're only about three miles from the fortress, Xiba, said Leixia.

-But I could have died of hunger anyway…

Kilik hoped this hunger craze was only some teenage growing phase because he really imagined what his son could turn out to be if he continued this way… He knew that once in the fortress, Xiba will still take some meal before going to bed… Fasting was so not in Xiba's vocabulary… He told Zwei, Viola and Patroklos:

-Well, good luck with your trip. Remember: Water flowing in the same direction will get faster to its destination than water fighting against an opposing current.

What does he means by that? wondered Patroklos but didn't try to think more about it.

The group then went away after they wished good luck to the three.

* * *

><p>Viola, Zwei and Patroklos had already walked for three days. But tonight it would be the full moon. Zwei was discreetly talking to Viola as Patroklos was looking for wood to make the fire.<p>

-I'm sorry to have to leave now…

-Don't be sorry, I know you would stay if you could…

-I'll be back tomorrow morning as soon as I can.

-I know. Said Viola with a small smile.

Zwei gazed at the Greek boy who was coming back.

-Will you be alright with him? I hope he won't hurt you… It's such bad luck that no village is near…

Zwei feared Patroklos would get into one of his anti-malfested crisis. Patroklos and Viola didn't get into any argument during the trip but he knew both of them didn't like each other very much…

-Don't worry. The dog will whine, bicker, complain, annoy me and anger me but he won't hurt me. I know it.

Zwei gazed at the sun setting, if he didn't hurry, he may be too close of his travelling companions when he transforms…

-The dog will whine and the wolf will miss you.

And he planted a kiss on Viola's cheek before he quickly left. Viola deeply blushed and stayed stunned while outlining a small smile. That was so pleasant…

-Where did he go? Asked Patroklos as he came by her side. Zwei had told him he would have to go somewhere tonight a little earlier but never explained.

-What does it matters to you? said Viola who had regained her neutral and cold composure.

-We have somewhere to go! Why does he leaves us like this to go God knows where! Is he going drinking in some bar or what? With the look he has…

-Stop complaining. His look is perfectly fine. Zwei knows what he has to do. Said Viola on a sharp tone.

-And why am I stuck with you? Continued Patroklos.

-I am asking myself the same question…

After a while of both of them saying nothing but feeling the cold ambiance as wolves were howling in the distance, Viola said:

-I'm going.

-What? Where are you going? Why do you all leave? Where in the middle of the wood! What's the idea of all going alone…

-I'm going in my tent. Said Viola, not wanting to spend the night with Patroklos complaining. And she went inside her small tent to gaze into her orb.

-Fine. I'm going in my tent as well.

And he also went in his tent for the night.

Then morning came back.

-Where have you been? Asked Patroklos on a scolding tone as soon as Zwei came back.

-I've been visiting my mom…

-The truth!

-Can't I visit my mom?

-Why didn't you bring us then? And mostly your girlfriend? I may be a stranger but you're leaving her to sleep in the middle of a forest!

-Mom hates her. Beside you were with her. You're a 'Hooly warrior' are you not?

Patroklos stopped talking. Indeed he was. So Zwei really trusted him or was he being sarcastic? With the tone he used as he said Hooly warrior… Whatever. He didn't need this guy's opinion. Like Zwei probably didn't need his. If Zwei needed his opinion, it would not be great either; the guy dressed like a bum and wasn't even buttoning his pants… and mostly, he probably was a dirty malfested. His girlfriend as well and she wasn't likeable at all. They certainly won't remain best friends when this is all over…

Viola, who was standing a little farther, blushed at the mention of girlfriend and said nothing. The answer was kind of funny anyway. So her mother-in-law didn't like her? So typical… To be officially recognized as a couple with Zwei by someone was pleasant. Though she still was too shy to do any step toward Zwei…

Patroklos thought this was unbelievable. Zwei was certainly not telling the truth or was quite rude with his girlfriend! Leaving her with a total stranger alone in the wood! No… He was not telling the truth… and he would not tell it… But what was it? Why did he left leaving his girlfriend alone with him?Patroklos became moody. He didn't seem happy with the answer but added nothing more. He just grumbled that they were losing precious time for finding his sister. Mostly that it seemed that both Viola and Zwei had not slept during the night and were now fast asleep, side by side, not minding him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile now that Pyrrha felt better, Tira pushed her again to meet and mostly to kill people by discreetly sending them toward her. Pyrrha had to defend herself again and kill the attackers. Meanwhile during the fight, some houses began to mysteriously burn down, creating even more panic and hate toward her. Pyrrha didn't understand again and only whined as she defended herself from angry people, not knowing that Tira was creating this chaos.<p>

After the slaughter, Pyrrha could do nothing but cry. While Tira was both amused by this and annoyed too since even if the girl became a good fighter, she didn't became strong in her heart; she was still such a whiny crybaby… Yet even if Pyrrha was crying again, Tira didn't want to give her any respite. Mostly that she just got some information from her birdies that some of Raphy's minions were fighting against some Schwarzwind not far away in a nearby field. The battlefield was the perfect place to train her protégé into a killer. Kill the humans in a place where death reigns… Those are soldiers, they accept to be killed, it's… their life! Pyrrha may get used by killing them and she will witness much death… Yet on the road in the wood, learning of what lied ahead, Pyrrha refused to go to the battlefield; she fought only to protect herself not to kill, she had enough of killing, she said…

-I don't want to kill any more. I don't.

I guess she's reached her limit. Time to move on to the next bait, thought Tira with some amusement.

-Oh, by the way, you said you were all alone, but you were wrong! You have a family…

-Really? I have a family? Said Pyrrha with some surprise.

-Yes, a brother! I saw him at the market just the other day. A boy named Patroklos was looking for his long lost sister. He even had a shield just like yours. Don't you want to meet your brother?

-But I can't, I…

Pyrrha didn't know how to make first contact with that brother of hers; she was a killer… even a malfested… a crazy malfested… What would she tell him? How would she talk to him? Would he like her? But Tira told her reassuringly:

-Don't worry. I'll go with you! So you just follow me and no arguing, okay?

She then added on a gloomy tone:

-Just do what I tell you to do!

-Yes. I… thank you. Answered Pyrrha to the one she considered almost as her mentor, her protector… even if she feared her. But Tira never feared anything, she would know how to speak to him…

But suddenly some cavaliers came on the road. Some Schwarzwind mercenaries, coming from the battlefield. They had noticed Pyrrha and Tira and recognized them as two dangerous killers and wanted to attack them. Tira was glad of this encounter: If she could not convince Pyrrha to go by herself on the battlefield, the battlefield was coming to her and Pyrrha would be forced again to kill anyway… She murmured to Pyrrha as they saw the cavaliers coming toward them.

-Humans must be killed. Right, Pyrrha?

Now acknowledging that she was a malfested and that humans hated and killed malfested, Pyrrha quickly ran to the men and stabbed the captain who fell down his horse, before they could hurt her first. He quickly got up, took his lance and began to fight against her. The two other Schwarzwind cavaliers, a man and a woman, joined the fight. But Pyrrha killed them all under Tira's admirative gaze. Pyrrha was so good to fight! Why was she such a cry-baby? She could be so much more if she didn't have this whiny attitude!

-Ungh… My head… it hurts… I'm… sorry… said Pyrrha as she almost fainted not being able to endure this continual fighting anymore, this continual killing.

Pyrrha seemed to get weaker as black smoke or energy came out from her. Seeing the dark Soul Edge energy around Pyrrha suddenly glowing stronger made Tira smile. Even if the girl was still a goody-goody, all her kills were adding up and strenghtening the evil energy within her. Soon she will become as evil as she should be…

-You're looking good. Your soul is plumping up quite nicely. Said Tira as Pyrrha completely lost consciousness and fell down leaving the ground around her all burned by this evil energy… Tira was really happy. She whirled around as she exulted in joy.

-Kill them, butcher them, and soon you'll be irresistible! Writhe in the depths of despair and become the perfect vessel.

Stopping to whirl, Tira put her hands on her hips and laughed.

That was how she had Raphael… He also fainted for many days after all the times he was overwhelmed with evil energy… before he became Nightmare…

Suddenly Tira put her index on her chin.

-Oh! Wait… With Raphy, it didn't work… Whatever.

Gloomy added:

-That's because he was not the chosen one, he was a loser and now he's pretending to be Nightmare just to annoy us and try to conquer the world for himself… but he was such a loser! Pyrrha will not be, because she was born with Soul Edge energy in her since her mother was infected by some shards and had one shard permanently within her… Pyrrha certainly have some great and evil power inside of her as a Soul Edge born…

-You're right! Anyway it's always fun to play with people and I'm sure she is the one!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Viola, Zwei and Patroklos were heading in the direction of the battlefield.<p>

-It's been days since we set off. There's been no sign of the ring blade nor of any malfested. Complained Patroklos.

Viola rolled her eyes for the hundreth time; that boy was always complaining! Has she done something to Siegfried so that he sent her with him? So annoying… Beside her, Zwei was mostly amused. He was taking Patroklos' bad mood in a less serious way. Since they were stuck with him, they better look at the good side of it… He thought it was funny even if Viola didn't understand how he could find that obnoxious boy amusing but Zwei told her by the fact Patroklos was so extreme… almost like a parody… Anyway Zwei was also seeing Patrokos as Siegfried was seeing him: as a misguided young man, an annoying misguided young man but misguided anyway. He did suffer many tragedies in his life… Meanwhile Patroklos was continuing his litany.

-Are you sure the information was accurate?

No, we are just heading there for fun and once far enough, we will quickly run back to the fortress, leaving you lost alone in the woods… thought Viola who deplored if only that was the plan… Why did she talked about him in the first place? That, must be what she did wrong… She didn't really have any other visions about him but she did felt bad things around him… Yet maybe only her dislike of him again…

Suddenly many raven took off from the nearby trees leaving many feathers falling on the surprised trio.

-What was that? Asked the Greek boy.

-It seems not only people want to flee from you… muttered Viola. But Patroklos didn't understand what she said: He was too busy looking at the strange woman coming on the road.

-I finally found you. Said Tira as she approached them.

Viola gasped in surprise. That woman was the one who attacked her with the vampire! Who abducted her father and probably have killed him! Too shocked to do anything, she froze, staring at her. Zwei noticed her strange expression and wondered why Viola seemed scared of that woman. He knew Viola was attacked on her trip and wondered if that girl had anything to do with it. He didn't know all the details, Viola had not told him everything yet since it seemed to traumatize her. Tira cheekily smiled to Viola then turned her attention on Patroklos. Amy would have to wait… Beside, Viola was standing behind the Greek boy…

-It's been a while, Patroklos, How's your search for your sister going?

-Who the hell are you? I've never…

Tira suddenly swung her ringblade and Patroklos also suddenly realized something.

-That's a ring blade!

-Yes! It's my favorite! Answered Tira while hula hopping with her weapon and making various tricks with it like a circus performer before she continued.

-So I guess Soul Calibur is your favorite right now. Humm?

-It's the perfect weapon to rid the world of you filthy malfested!

Another quote that displeased Viola but she tried to think that it meant only the evil malfested, those who were doing crimes and murders… Beside it seemed that on this one, they may be on the same side, she and Patroklos…

-And you'll like my weapon too, Pattycake: this one is also good to rid it of malfested as well! Look! Said Tira as she lauched herself at Viola and swung her Eiserne Drossel to decapitate her. But the seer had seen her attack and evaded it. Yet Tira seemed to have guessed her move as well and quickly attacked again, hitting Viola with the flat of her blade on her head, making the seer fall down in on the ground.

-Viola! Yelled Zwei, quickly coming to her and parrying the death strike Tira would have given her with his sword. Meanwhile, Patroklos had unsheathed his sword as well and launched at Tira.

-Now I'll show you what my mother's Athenian style is capable of!

The crazy assassin and the fanatic Holy warrior fought together for a little while until Tira turned her back on him and ran away while laughing. Patroklos yelled at her and began to pursue her.

-I will show you the price of justice! What did you do with my sister? Answer me!

Turning toward him while running, Tira replied on an amused tone:

-I'm not going to tell a wimpy little boy who's a pale imitation of his mother!

And Tira continued to run away while Patroklos kept running after her. Meanwhile Zwei was beside Viola and yelled a the self proclaimed Holy warrior:

-Hey! She's just trying to provoke you!

But Patroklos didn't listen and continued running away after Tira under the moonlit night. Zwei remained near Viola and sighed at Patroklos' stubborness. Viola was more important than Patroklos or that crazy looking woman…

-Are you okay?

-Ungh… I'm fine… Merci Zwei… You saved my life… said Viola who tried to get up but was still very dizzy from the strong hit.

Zwei took her in his arms to help her and Viola blushed as she was in his strong arms.

-Merci…

-You already said it, answered Zwei with a small smile.

-Yes…

-You know that girl?

-Huh… Yes… She's the one who captured my father and may have killed him… She attacked me when I travelled… She's dangerous…

Zwei's eyes narrowed as Viola told him who that girl was. So that was the woman giving trouble to his beloved?

-She's the one? …Then I think we should get going or she'll kill the 'Hooly' warrior… and more importantly, take Soul Calibur away.

They then began to go toward where Patroklos had gone after Tira.

After a while, they reached Patroklos. Tira seemed to have gone away but there was another girl there now. Zwei yelled to Patroklos:

-I told you to be careful! Are you all right?

Wondering who was that new girl even if she thought it probably was Patroklos' sister that he so often talked about, Viola, who felt slightly better and didn't need Zwei anymore to walk, put her orb in front of Pyrrha and the orb glowed brightly.

-This girl may be dangerous, said the seer.

-Huh? Said Patroklos while Pyrrha blemished.

The Greek girl recognized the wounded woman they attacked in some alley with Tira's then ally, Solnhofen. She feared the woman recognized her even if she was unconscious last time. Not minding about the siblings' reactions, Viola continued speaking.

-Red wine is different from white. Removing the grape skin makes all the difference. That difference becomes obvious in its taste.

-Stop ridding your insults with these riddles! Yelled Patroklos.

I could tell you to get lost or that you are ugly and the most annoying guy I ever met, these would be insults. But I am trying to warn you, stupid, not insult you. Thought Viola while looking coldly at Patroklos.

-I'm leaving with my sister. If you have a problem with that, then don't bother coming along!

-I really don't have a problem with you leaving… muttered Viola. They may now have a common enemy but it doesn't mean they became best friends…

And Patrokos began to leave with a haughty air, ignoring the seer he mistrusted since the start and that he never quite got along with, while Pyrrha, still feeling embarrassed from last time with Viola but somehow also embarrassed of their rude leave, shyly followed him. She muttered to Viola as she passed by her:

-I… um, I'm sorry.

Viola thought it was only for their now rude departure since she never saw Pyrrha last time but Pyrrha was saying it for two reasons yet she wouldn't say why since she was too ashamed of it.

From somewhere farther, Tira smiled: Her plan was working perfectly. She had learnt with Raphael that to let her victims run free sometimes was good, so she would let Pyrrha go for now… And she'll wait for Viola… She had time to kill her… Yet the group was about to separate maybe she could attack one of them… She won't bother the family reunion… But organize the other family reunion, piece by piece…

-Hey! Where are you going? Asked Zwei to the siblings as he ran to them.

-We're going home! Answered Patroklos.

-You're going home?

At the almost concerned tone Zwei used, Patroklos calmed down and told him:

-Yes. I plan on living out the rest of my life with my sister. But first, we need to learn more about each other.

-The sun and the moon cannot rise together. Your wish to remain together is futile.

Viola had sensed something would separate those siblings again. So even if Patroklos won't like it, she had to tell it. She ironically thought : Who would endure that dog for so long? Poor girl… Indeed the Greek boy didn't like her warning and answered her quite rudely.

-Shut up! I'm tired of your threats and gibberish! I'm leaving Schwarzwind! Don't follow us!

Like I wished to follow you… thought Viola while Zwei shook his head half insulted for Viola and half worried. He did wonder what to do if the kid was going away with Soul Calibur… Should he let him? Soul Calibur really chose that kid and maybe he and Viola could not take the sword themselves since they were malfested… Could he still convince… ?

As if guessing his thoughts, Viola told him as the siblings were going away:

-Zwei… Don't worry about Soul Calibur… As much as it pains me to say so, the dog will be back…

* * *

><p>Baron Ulrich Von Richten, the German diplomat Nightmare transformed in the first days of his return, had come back into aristocracy since a while after he made up some explanation for the attack he and his servants were victims and the fact he was the only one to survive, where he had been and how he escaped. He also had Graf Dumas' support so that the emperor believed his story so he now was since a year at the Imperial court without any problems… Since the Schwarzwind had found his carriage, it may have looked suspicious that he suddenly came back at court so he got some more support from Graf Dumas and some new malfested aristocrat friends…<p>

He was now waiting for his master to come soon since he knew the Emperor wanted to see Graf Dumas and the baron also wanted to see his master soon… Yet for now, he was in some deep troubles since he may have drink not discreetly enough. Yet maybe it was not his entire fault… The number of malfested at court may have draw some attention that there was some indeed among aristocracy… People found some corpses some malfested carelessly hid somewhere, they saw the bite marks and an inquiry was ordered. Ulrich Von Richten didn't know which malfested was responsible for being so careless, maybe it was him, maybe not, but he was now busy trying to carefully hide the proofs of his last drink from the Emperor's police force in the woods. As he was throwing the dead body of his last victim in the hole he just made, he suddenly heard someone, a woman.

-Your punishment will be quite severe!

He quickly turned around and saw countess Valentine barely dressed in some purple costume. She was walking toward him in a sexy way while holding some kind of whip by her side.

-A servant of Soul Edge… I cannot allow you to live!

Fearing she would denounce him, he quickly unsheathed his weapon and launched at her. But Ivy parried the strike with her whip quickly turning into a blade and kicked him in the stomach, sending him stumbling backward. The baron came back, charging at her and they fought for a while until the vampire estimated that the countess was too strong for him. Even if she would denounce him to the autorities and he would lose his position, it was better than to die. So he turned heels and began to run away. Ivy quickly pursued him.

-Give up already!

The baron ran even deeper into the wood, still pursued by the countess. But Ivy, sensing her high heels were now impeding her in the pursuit, on this quite eneven and obstacle-filled ground, sent her whipblade to catch him.

-Extend! Ensnare! The blade whip caught the baron's legs together and he fell down with a grunt.

-Now why don't you… Come here!

With a brutal gesture, Ivy then pulled him toward her as he tried to grip some tree to resist.

-Evil has infected your soul… You have been enslaved…

Walking toward him as the whip had now tied him completely, rendering him helpless, she told him:

-I promise you won't suffer… much. If you speak… Where is Nightmare? You know it! Submit to me and answer!

Ivy was certain those infected aristocrats all came from Nightmare's doing. But the baron gazed at her with fear and said nothing. The countess continued speaking.

-I'll play with you for a little while. …Until you tell me all I want to know.

She brutally put her feet on his chest, pushing her pointy heel in his chest and smiled cruelly as she bent toward him.

-Let's see, what shall I cut off first?

Her blades tightened around the aristocrat's wrists, neck and legs as blood leaked from where the sharp small blades were penetrating. Ivy smiled even more as she saw the look the vampire gave her: hate and even more fear. He tried to get away from the cutting ropes, to no avail but to anger Ivy.

-I swear, I will tear you apart! Don't move! Don't move and speak!

The vampire tried to get away and cut himself even more.

-Be careful, or you'll feel the pain. So answer. Now! Where is Nightmare?

-Unghh… I-I don't know… I don't know…

The ropes tightened even more, cutting even more through the vampire's flesh.

-Is that painful?

-Ungh… I… Please…

-Just talk if you want me to stop!

-Arrgh… You'll… kill me… anyway…

Ivy hurt him even more.

-Talk! Where is Nightmare! …

-Nowhere!

-You lie! Answer me!

-No! yelled Ulrich Von Richten as he began to whimper. Master! Master!

Seeing the vampire call his master in desperation, Ivy thought she was right: Someone was behind that vampire and it certainly was Nightmare.

-Tell me where Nightmare is and I shall let you live to see him die before I kill you as well!

The vampire turned from whimpy to angry.

-Never! Go to Hell, you dirty witch! Damn you! Damn you!

-Curse me all you you like, I do not expect forgiveness! So you don't want to speak?

The vampire only stared at her with his bright yellow eyes in which was seen fear, hate and now despair… Since he didn't want to speak, Ivy stared coldly at him and said:

-Time to destroy you, I suppose…

The blade then slashed through the vampire, cutting his neck, his wrists, arms, legs and blood flew on Ivy's legs as she still standed above the now slained vampire with a cold and insensible stare.

She knew the baron was only a victim who had been condemned to fall deep into the abyss of Soul Edge… Yet he was probably better off dead than cursed as vampire. He was the third aristocrat she caught being a malfested since she got back on her feet. The first one was also a vampire and she had then thought about Raphael and wondered if he was still alive. Even if she had some contact with the Schwarzwind, they did not tell her about Raphael, they never talked too much about the malfested they had in their fortress since Ivy was quite fanatical in destroying them all…

Ivy had not suspected Raphael to be the master vampire since she really thought he must have drowned when her father's ship sank. Beside the second aristocrat she caught was not a vampire, he was some kind of malfested scaly monster, hiding those scaly parts under his clothes and always wearing gloves to hide his clawed fingers. He would probably not have stayed for long at court since the scales were now invading his neck and he had to wear a bigger ruff to hide it. Soon he would have become some kind of reptilian monster. So the source of these malfestations was not only a vampire. And since the attack on her, she knew Nightmare had come back… She also had much suspicions that Graf Dumas was a malfested as well… He had some kind of link with all three aristocrats she just killed…

Another thought kept haunting her : He was blond… Nightmare was blond… Yet she still had difficulties imagining Nightmare acting like Graf Dumas… Nightmare would never act so civilized at court… They must be two different blond men… But she was almost certain Graf Dumas was a malfested and an important one for Nightmare. She suspected him even despite his malfested purges… which were probably a cover… The Schwarzwind had not told her that they discovered that Graf Dumas had an army of malfested with him, so Ivy did not know this piece of information yet. The Schwarzwind protected her during her convalescence but they didn't talk that often and Ivy had a tendency to work alone. She was grateful for their protection but she intended to work alone.

Anyway, when Ivy spoke of her plan to destroy Astral Chaos completely, thus destroying Soul Edge as she believed, Hilde got a little scared: Destroying an entire world…? She thought Ivy's solution was a little extreme. So not sharing the same ideas, they should not work together, thought Ivy.

She burned the baron's corpse since she didn't want to be suspected of his death and she preferred it so that he would not come back. After she finished, she heard young people talking not far. A young man and a young woman…

-We-we have to staunch the blood! What should I do? I… Hum… Asked the seemingly panicked girl.

-Don't worry. This is nothing. said the young man.

Wondering what they were doing in the wood and if they had been wounded by the vampire, then they would be malfested, Ivy went to see.

-What's all this commotion about?

She then noticed the young man was slightly wounded while the young woman was really worried.

-It's nothing, do not worry. Said Ivy as she went to the young man to take care of his petty wound. Where have you hurt yourself?

-Some-Some golem passed by and… began Pyrrha.

-A golem?

Must be Astaroth… I shall have to kill him as well, thought Ivy while putting bandages on Patroklos' hand.

-What were you doing in the woods fighting a golem?

-We were going back to Athens and we just happened to be attacked by this golem that went away… My brother Patroklos fought against it and got hurt… answered Pyrrha while looking worriedly at her brother's wound.

-To Athens? That's a long way…

-Hum… Yes… it is… But our family lives there…

Meanwhile, Patroklos frowned: Pyrrha was talking too much. It was none of this woman's business what they were doing.

-Pyrrha… He said with a scolding tone.

Pyrrha stopped talking, wondering if she made a mistake.

-Oh, good. It stopped bleeding. Said the really relieved Pyrrha.

-That should do for now. Head to town if you want it treated.

-I didn't ask for your help! It won't have any effect on my fighting. Protested Patroklos.

Ivy was stunned by this boy's lack of gratitude or even politeness but before she could scold him for his rudeness as he was now talking about the effect on his fighting, he lifted his sword and Ivy realized what it was.

-That sword…

Patroklos then asked:

-You know what that sword is?

-It's also known as the Krita-Yuga. It was protected in the Orient as one of the three sacred treasures. It won't reach it's full potential until it's reunited with the others.

-Whatever. Were on our way home. We don't have time to search for them. Said Patroklos, surprising Ivy once more with his remark. Didn't he realize he was holding a relic? But she said on a detached tone:

-That's your choice. Keep it close to you.

Ivy really intended to not lose sight of this boy, so she would know where Soul Calibur was. Being a malfested, she could not take it from him without being hurt by the sword. But if she knew where it was… And thanks to Pyrrha, she knew their names and where they were going, so she knew what she wanted to know. What she didn't know was that Soul Calibur's aura hid the malfestation of the young siblings from her.

-Oh! Hum… What's your name? asked Pyrrha a little shyly as Ivy began to go away since she had to pursue the golem right now.

-It's Ivy. Anyway, you should do something about that rude brother of yours.

-Humpf! Said Patroklos as Pyrrha blushed in shame. Not for her brother's behaviour but for her own. She was the one at fault here… While going away, Ivy said:

-Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go kill that golem before I head back to Prague…

Ivy thought that she would have to find a way to reunite the three sacred treasures together so that Soul Calibur may be whole again. Then she would be able to organize a confrontation between both swords in Astral Chaos and the clash would destroy everything, even the Astral Chaos world itself… When the time was right, she would be able to get back Soul Calibur from these kids even if the brother seemed headstrong and distrustful… and rude.


	43. The long path to destruction

**The long path to destruction**

Standing in the middle of the forest, Viola and Zwei wondered what to do now that Patroklos left.

-I don't think we continue to Eastern Sachsen now? Asked Viola.

Zwei thought for a moment.

-I think the captain wanted us to keep an eye on the Holy warrior. So that we go on the battlefield without him would be useless. But… if we follow…

-He will flee from us. Anyway he will be back. I told you.

-Yeah, but… How do we explain that to the captain?

-We just say the dog will come back soon.

Zwei didn't seem too happy with that solution. Siegfried asked them to keep an eye on Patroklos and the first thing they do is let him go away with Soul Calibur… Viola continued.

-We should go home. To tell where the sword is and if we go on the battlefield in Eastern Sachsen, we may get injured and not be able to inform the captain about the dog's departure.

-Yeah, but we could follow the dog…

-Non.

-You're quite categorical…

Zwei thought about it again. He really hated the idea of coming back home to Siegfried and tell him they let Patroklos go with Soul Calibur… Just to imagine the face Siegfried would do…

Viola suddenly stopped moving, she quickly gazed around and lifted her head to some tree, quickly sending her orb over there.

-Ouch! I'm not ready to play yet! Said a voice in the tree as the orb hit it.

Zwei quickly turned around and looked at the much bushy tree. Something was falling from it, or maybe climbing down quite fast, maybe falling and climbing down at the same time… But the branches and leaves were quite agitated. Then both Viola and Zwei noticed the colourful haired assassin letting herself fall down from the tree for the last distance remaining and landing with a smile on the ground. She seemed amused.

-Woah! You almost had me there, Amy! That was… fun! I thought I'd surprise you but… you won! At least, you didn't make me fall in the mud like Solnhofen! That was so funny! It's quite muddy around here but I didn't fall in any mud puddle! You missed for that!

Tira made some steps as she swung her ringblade around her.

-I wanted to kill your boyfriend by surprise before you noticed me but now it seems I'm against the two of you… Oh! But I got friends as well! I'm not alone! Nope! Nope!

Tira then whistled and many watchers, very large watchers, came. They quickly launched at the malfested couple, hitting them with their beak and talons… As Viola and Zwei were busy trying to parry their attacks and to reply, Tira ran toward them and not far away, she crouched and swung her ringblade at both their feet.

-Dance!

Viola quickly jumped over the dangerous ringblade while Zwei fell down, grunting in pain. With the birds in his face, he didn't see the low attack. At least he wore leather boots, the wound was not as bad as it could have been. Still on the ground, he called Ein. The spirit wolf appeared and launched itself at the flock of birds over Viola and Zwei, sending them falling everywhere. Meanwhile, the werewolf quickly rolled toward Tira and slashed at her.

-Time to... finish this!

-Yeah right! Said the crazy assassin while backing away from the blade.

She continued backing away some distance and began to talk alone. She wondered what kind of fun she could have with Zwei, so Jolly asked Gloomy:

-Can I use him?

-Nah, he's useless. We can only kill him fast. answered Gloomy.

Agreeing with herself, she then came back swinging her dangerous weapon toward Zwei who was getting up. She swiftly slashed her ringblade at Zwei who parried the strike with his sword but fell down with the force of the blow. Tira then quickly ran and jumped on his stomach, sending him sliding in the mud as she was surfing on him.

-I don't need you. You're no fun! I want to see you destroyed!

Still standing on him, Tira told him:

-I'm gonna kill you now, you ready?

-Silence. Leave him.

Viola quickly slashed Tira from behind with her claw, stopping Tira's momentum as she was about to swing her ringblade to cut the werewolf. The assassin turned to her with a smile as her back was all scratched and bloodied.

-Amy! Glad you joined the game!

Tira quickly began to holahoop with her ringblade, trying to slash the seer who quickly backed away some feet.

-So you can predict the future? Can you predict… this?

As she spoke, Tira jumped down from Zwei who gasped and launched at Viola like if she was about to swing her ringblade at her but quickly finished her move with a kick in Viola's stomach, sending her down.

-Oh, you can't…

She turned to Zwei once more as he was getting up.

-Hey! Boyfriend! Can you predict this?

Since Zwei was still standing on the muddy patch, she quickly ran to him and threw herself on her knees to slide toward him, making him fall over her by tripping over her ringblade. She told them merrily:

-But I can predict your future! You'll marry… Nah, you'll die! Today!

Viola sent her orb toward Tira who quickly sidestepped the glowing orb, once as it came toward her and another time as it came back to Viola.

-Owie! That was fun! You're funny! Maybe we can be friends again!

-Fiend.

-Fiends are as fun as friends! I can't wait to see you in pieces!

Viola sent her orb again toward Tira.

-Perish.

Tira once again gracefully evaded the orb by tumbling away. She really liked that game of evading the ball. Amy was fun!

-Over here! I'm here! Woohoo! Here, kitty, kitty! Let's play more!

But as she was having fun with Viola's orb, she didn't notice Zwei who quickly came and slashed at her left arm. Tira back away some feet, a little surprised. She then bashed her head on her ringblade repeatedly while Zwei stared at her a little surprised before she looked at him and asked him as her forehead began to bleed:

-Are you afraid?

Zwei wasn't afraid but mostly confused: Why does she hurt herself? She was crazy! Whatever. He pushed those questionning aside and decided to attack. But Tira had become Gloomy and violently slashed at the werewolf.

-I'll... shred you!

Backing away as she cut his thigh, Zwei got surprised by the sudden increased violence. Tira's attacks now increased in fury and in speed.

-Sorry, time's up. said the gloomy assassin.

And she quickly slashed reapeatedly at Zwei who tried to parry her furious strikes but got hit many times and fell down.

-Lie down and die already!

Viola sent her orb and as Tira evaded it, she came and slashed at the crazy woman with her claw, cutting through her right arm. Viola coldly told Tira:

-Don't touch him.

-It's too late, I already touched him! All the blood on him is proof enough! Said Tira with a maniacal expression.

She quickly rotate her Eiserne Drossel and slashed at Viola who didn't have the time to back away and fell down.

-Ein! Come forth!

The spirit wolf interrupted Tira, who was about to slash at Viola again, picked her and threw her toward Zwei, who had got up. The werewolf welcomed her with his blade and thrust it in her shoulder. Tira screamed in pain and fell down. Before she could even get up, Viola, who had got up, made some gesture, crossed her arms and said:

-Time for bed. Now sleep forever.

A magic mark appeared behind Tira and she suddenly felt pushed toward the orb and immobilized. As Viola launched at Tira, violently slashing her with her claw and kicking her, Zwei also came and slashed at the crazy assassin who fell down with the many unending strikes.

-Ungh… You're such pains… You're getting... boring! grunted Gloomy Tira, trying painfully to get up.

Zwei ran to her trying to knock her out. Maybe they should not kill her already; they had a lot of questions to ask her about Raphael and they should give her to justice after. After all, she was wanted.

-Tremble. Said Viola as she also came toward the assassin to slash at her. She would make her pay for her father. She really didn't like that woman, she probably killed Raphael and she was now trying to hurt her beloved. No need to keep her for questionning, she'll never talk. Viola only wanted to slash her throat. But suddenly, many birds came before them, annoying them and forbidding them to reach Tira. Viola furiously sent her orb in the flock, trying to reach Tira while Zwei slashed at the birds as well. When they cleared up, Tira was nowhere to be seen.

-... the hell?! Said Zwei, wondering how she could disappear that fast.

He looked around: The crazy assassin really had disappeared… He only heard in the distance the caws of some birds. Gazing in this direction, he said:

-You'll never win, not in a hundred years.

He quickly turned to Viola with concern.

-You okay?

Viola had been scratched and cut in many places but Zwei seemed to have suffered more from Tira's brutallity, so Viola worried for him.

-Yes. And you?

-I'm fine, thank you.

But this 'surprise' attack convinced Zwei to go back to the fortress. Even if none of them was seriously wounded now, they had many injuries and he didn't want anything to happen to Viola. If that crazy woman had her mind fixed on killing her, she would probably come back sooner or later. Siegfried would probably understand that. Viola's safety was more important than following Patroklos and Soul Calibur.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile far away in Hungary, Graf Dumas thought he would now have to prepare his trip to see Rudolf… He already delayed it enough… And he had to take back his daughter from that dirty werewolf… He was still annoyed at himself for his earlier bad mood while talking to his friend: Dampierre asked him two times about Amy, Dampierre was willing to help him in his relation with his daughter, Dampierre is the only one to know his real identity and he knows Amy, Amy knows him, even if she may not remember him but Hilde or Siegfried could tell her about him since they don't know he was working for Graf Dumas… Dampierre could have come subtilely, like a friend and take her back… Dampierre was the best choice for such a mission… He offered to help him, he was willing to help…! And Graf Dumas sent him to go search for a stupid book instead… He was cursing his stupidity! But this time, he would really take back Amy himself… Yet he did write to Dampierre and asked him to come back as soon as he could in case he couldn't retrieve his daughter alone… Raphael didn't realize it but it was Soul Edge again that made him react that rudely when Dampierre talked about his daughter, the evil sword was not certain if Amy's presence would be good… Amy will influence Raphael's good feelings… His love for her may show more than his hate for everyone else… Her presence may calm him down… but the vampire was getting always more influenced by the sword and it confused him even more; he really didn't understand why he acted that way.<p>

Graf Dumas looked at the report from the attacks his malfested made against the Schwarzwind on some battlefield in Eastern Sachsen. The mercenary team lost many fighters… Dead or wounded… They would be weaker for when the real attack will come… The vampire smiled evilly: all was going as planned… Now he really had to see Rudolf… to convince him that the Schwarzwind and Princess Hildegard were traitors… He would then take Soul Calibur and destroy it once and for all!

But as he was still receiving news of Germany from his spies, he learned from one of them some astounding news.

-What? You're telling me the sword is no longer at the Schwarzwind fortress?

-No, my lord… they gave it to a man named Patroklos Alexandra…

Graf Dumas was even more astounded.

-What? Patroklos? The 'Holy' warrior? How come they gave the sword to such an undeserving pest? I just cannot believe it! It must be because of his mother who was renowned as Holy… and he would then supposedly be… Ugh… I just can't stand him! This pretentious little boy… Holy… What a joke! They are even stupider than I thought! This boy is so annoying! I can't stand him! Humpf! I should never have spared those kids in Greece, seventeen years ago…

He then called for his blind servant.

-Voldo! Come here!

Graf Dumas didn't send for the Italian weirdo since he knew Voldo always crept around unoticed. He didn't really care about it since it somehow could be useful. He just had to call and his servile servant would quickly come. As he guessed, Voldo appeared only moments after Graf Dumas called him and bowed respectuously in front of his master who adressed him:

-I have a job for you… You know that annoying 'Holy' boy, Patroklos? Finish what you started and kill him.

Voldo bowed once more and left.

* * *

><p>Once at the Schwarzwind fortress, Zwei explained what happened to Siegfried: How Patroklos left with his sister to go back in Greece, how Viola saw that he would come back and the attack Tira did on them, aiming at Viola. At first, Siegfried seemed a little disappointed at the fact they didn't finally get along with Patroklos like he had wished, and he was surprised that they let Patroklos go like this but maybe Viola was right with her prediction, she normally was, and beside the siblings would surely go back to their family as they said… Cassandra was there, so they could ask her to keep an eye on Patroklos or to retrieve the sword from him if he was not worthy enough, yet Siegfried wasn't sure on how would Cassandra react to this… He didn't know her that much but she would surely keep him from killing 'malfested'. But when Siegfried heard about Tira's intentions of hurting Viola, he became worried and told Viola:<p>

-You stay inside the fortress, Viola. I won't let anything happen to you. I'm glad you came back, you both made the right decision. Tira is a crazy and extremely dangerous killer. I don't know why she is focused on killing you, maybe to get over with the family, but you stay inside. I promised Raphael I would take care of you and I won't let anything happen to you.

At least as Zwei described her, Tira seemed quite wounded right now and would not be able to hurt Viola, Patroklos and his sister or anyone for a while but Siegfried wondered if the fact that Raphael's brother was in prison may have to do with Tira since she was focused on the family somehow and already attacked him. Yet it was not her style to act in a political way… Maybe it was some French intrigue that had nothing to do with Raphael and Viola… Yet it did happen at the same time… But this was more Hilde's part and she had just returned from Prague now… still empty handed… Siegfried was sad for Hilde, despite all the efforts she was making; she never could obtain anything… Yet she did tell him, the Archduke seemed inclined to help her and may have found a place… He would have to hope for Hilde that this time it was true; the Empire already told her that and gave her nothing…

* * *

><p>Since Viola and Bangoo wanted to meet with her, Hilde politely listened to their plea. Hilde tried to remember who Claude de Sorel was, aside from Raphael's brother. Since he was count, the Sorel family had fallen into obscurity… She didn't know him… His family in law was renowned but she could not say anything about Claude. She asked Viola:<p>

-Why don't his family in law do something about him?

-Maybe they do. I don't know.

Viola wondered indeed. Maybe they are already doing all it takes to get him free… She felt a little ashamed; maybe she was complaining for nothing and annoying Hilde with futilities… During their conversation she had heard Claude say something about his brother-in-law not appreciating him too much but to which extend? It seemed like some normal family bickering to her… But Hilde continued speaking.

-I think someone from the Holy Roman Empire doing something in your uncle's favour may indicate he really was a traitor to France… I would like to help but I'm not sure my intervention would be good for him… I do not want to put him even more in trouble…

Indeed. thought Viola who had only thought about the fact Hilde was a princess and could talk to a king. She didn't think about the frontiers and alliances. Hilde addressed Bangoo.

-But your father may be released since he only resisted arrest. Unless they could prove he was involved into that treason as well…

-He was not, I swear. And I don't think the Count is involved in anything…

-I believe you. So if the Count of Sorel is victim of some intrigue to get rid of him, his servants and people working for him won't be absolutely accused and the one accusing the Count of Sorel may not absolutely want your father's death and won't make false evidences against him.

-But once in prison, will he be punished? I mean… maybe they won't arrest the servants and all but my father got arrested already… They won't make the effort of releasing him…

-Maybe just to pay some bail to the guards would free him. I can help you for this and lend you the money they would ask.

-Oh, Thank you! What can I do to repay you?

-Repay me only once your father is free. And be careful yourself, they may arrest you as well.

-Oh, indeed…

Bangoo thought he had completely panicked once his father got arrested and didn't think much. He would have to go back in France and be careful not to get arrested while paying the bail… If there was one… Maybe he should go see Claude de Sorel's family in law to ask for help… They probably are not his enemies… Or maybe his sisters… Claude de Sorel's religious sister, Victoire, probably could do nothing but pray for them but maybe Charlotte would forgive her brother and accept to help them once she would know in what trouble her brother is… But Princess Hilde was very kind to lend the money… Hilde continued speaking.

-But as payment, if that was possible, I would like you two to find my father. You seem good to find people and my father is lost somewhere… But… he is now a malfested…

Viola told Bangoo:

-Bangoo… Once in France, could you also check how is my uncle doing? Then tell me once you're back here. Okay?

-Okay. If I can do something for him, I will. If I can't, I'll tell you how he is doing.

-Merci.

Once Bangoo left the room, Hilde told Viola:

-I'm sorry about your uncle…

But Viola replied something to Hilde that surprised her:

-Don't do anything about him. It will bring you troubles as well. The Emperor will accuse you soon of something.

As Hilde was speaking to Bangoo, Viola suddenly had a vision. It seemed Hilde already had problems with her lands of course, but she would have more if she meddled with some French traitor… The Emperor may see her as a traitor, like France saw Claude as a traitor. She saw Hilde would have troubles with the Emperor soon yet she didn't know why but this reason could be the one.

-What? Of what?

-I do not know.

Hilde thought for a while. Maybe she should go back to Prague to get some news and defend herself from any accusations… She was not the kind to flee or hide… Maybe she could go see Ivy to see if the countess knew more about this. Ivy was one of the Emperor's favourite, she would know… and even if they did not ally themselves as much as they maybe should, they were still allies… Thinking about all this, she sighed. She would still have to leave Siegfried… They almost never get to have any time together anymore… Their happy time of acting mushy together was over… Siegfried did kiss her each day as he promised but only the days she was here and they didn't have time to cuddle together or spend quality time together or anything. Only a quick kiss on the lips and that was it. But Hilde was also wondering if she should leave her children behind as she did before… Viola talked about some attack on the fortress… and now also said she was in danger with the Emperor… Was there a safe place for her children? Yet if she was arrested, her children won't be… The Emperor won't harm them… But the danger on the fortress seemed bigger than this… Maybe she should take her children with her this time…

* * *

><p>Delayed by some revolt he had to take care of, Graf Dumas was still preparing his trip for the Holy Roman Empire when he learnt from his spies that Voldo had been beaten by Patroklos and his sister, that the Greek boy had finally found, and they were now continuing on their way to Greece. A little frustrated, Graf Dumas decided he would take care of this himself, then go to Prague. Beside Dampierre had not answered yet and he would like him to take Amy away before he acted against the Schwarzwind since it could get messy. The Greek kids were still in Italy; Graf Dumas took a few soldiers with him and went over there incognito since it could bring some political problems if he attacked as Graf Dumas. Along the way, he created other malfested to join his rank for the attack. Then they took a boat and went in Italy to Brindisi where his spies said Patroklos and Pyrrha were going to.<p>

Once on the sea, gazing at the stars, Graf Dumas suddenly stopped and stared at some other direction. South as some now malfested sailor told him. Graf Dumas kept staring in that direction for some times before he muttered:

-Your madness… How it shines like a beacon…

He then went to see the newly malfested captain and ordered him to go faster. He had sensed the Adrian coming. Of course, Cervantes was probably lured by Soul Edge… Nightmare remembered that as Raphael, he had sworn to not navigate again; the sea was only trouble for him… This pirate was only trouble for him… They now had to reach land before the Adrian reached them. The pirate ship was still far so even if it seemed to navigate faster than his ship; they may have time to reach the land before. It was not that Nightmare feared to meet Cervantes but he had no time. He had to destroy Soul Calibur, a priority. Anyway, he may know he was stronger than Cervantes but the boat was not. He didn't want to find himself drifting on the sea again. Luckily, they reached Brindisi's port before the Dread pirate reached them.

Once on the port, Graf Dumas casually got off the ship under the indifferent stares of the passer-by and the sailors on the port, then gave his orders, simple and direct:

-It's time for a bloodbath! Devastation for the weak! Kill them all! Destroy everything! Burn everything in its path! Leave no survivor!

And he showed the example by slashing at the people around who were beginning to flee after hearing his orders.

-None of you… have any reason to live! Blood! Darkness! I shall drown the world in both! Hahahahaha! Listen! Listen to the quickening of darkness!

After he hit some citizen with Soul Edge, he went to were the man had fallen, grabbed him as he was agonizing and savagely bit his neck to drink the blood.

-I thirst… for souls!

After he had finished, he dropped the man like if it was some worthless garbage, to go toward another victim. As the blood was staining his mouth and rolling on his chin, his neck and his armour, Nightmare exulted.

-Death! I want to taste more deaths! More, I need more souls!

He slashed at another person.

-Souls, come unto me! No escape! You cannot run away from me! Ha ha ha ha ha! You exist only to become my sustenance!

But killing and destroying everything on his path, Nightmare did not forget his primary goal: He walked in an assured way toward where he could feel his hateful enemy, Soul Calibur, as people died alongside the way.

-What sweet sounds of death… Your souls were rather good…

And after he quickly wiped his mouth from the blood of another victim, he continued to walk toward where Soul Calibur should be as houses were burning around him, his malfested men being really eager for creating destruction. After a while, he noticed the Greek warrior: He was with a girl… His newfound sister probably… and Soul Calibur… The young Greeks seemed surprised and appalled by the attack and were looking around in horror. As he continued walking toward them, they suddenly noticed him as well and Patroklos said:

-Dumas? What are you doing here? What do you want?

Nightmare had not transformed yet into his true form since he didn't see the use. The humans were already so easy to kill and none of them would survive to tell of Graf Dumas' attack on them. Anyway, none of them knew him. Except Patroklos now, but he would die soon. Yet by the way the 'Holy' warrior answered, it seemed Patroklos thought he was the main reason of Graf Dumas' presence here. Graf Dumas thought this boy still had such a sense of self importance like if the world revolved around him…

-I am not here for you. I am here for that sword.

-What?

You think you're that important, stupid boy? Thought Graf Dumas before he said:

-Hateful sword! I shall destroy it here once and for all!

And with this, Graf Dumas lifted his sword and planted it on the ground. Suddenly black energy and fire surrounded him, his reddish brown eyes suddenly glowed bright red, his right arm grown into an inhuman claw and an eye appeared on the hilt of his sword. The eye opened and gazed at the two siblings. Graf Dumas was now fully dressed in the Azure armour of Nightmare. Now was the time to transform since he may confront Soul Calibur…

Impervious to the fact fire and strange black energy was revolving around Grad Dumas, Patrokos told him:

-You think you're Nightmare? Take off that silly armour! He doesn't exist!

Patroklos believed in magic but apparently Nightmare could not exist in his eyes. With a name like Nightmare, he had always considered this like the sandman or anything of the sort. Even when Siegfried warned them about Nightmare, he had the feeling that Siegfried somehow acted in a fatherly way, warning his three little kids going alone in the wood to take care of the big bad sandman and not talk to strangers, so he didn't take it seriously.

Without listening to the Greek warrior, Nightmare slashed at him to show him he existed but Pyrrha quickly pushed Patroklos out of the way and received the strike at his place.

-Watch out! Arrgh!

Pyrrha tumbled some feet away with the impact of the sword. The sword seemed to glow in satisfaction as it could taste Pyrrha's malfestation. Patroklos noticed the glow and asked:

-Is that the real Soul Edge?

Not bothering to answer this stupid boy, Nightmare continued walking toward him. Then once before him, he told him in his dark voice:

-The Azure knight stands before you now!

And he swiftly slashed at Patroklos who barely had time to parry with his sword. But Nightmare quickly slashed at him again. Patroklos parried again and finally realized:

-Dumas! You were Nightmare all along? I don't understand. Why did you have me kill the malfested?

Patroklos was completely confused: Not only Nightmare seemed real but this story made no sense. Inside his helmet, Nightmare smirked: this boy was definitely retarded…

-You haven't realized it yet?

He continued pointing his sword at the confused young man.

-Those I ordered you to kill were nothing but weak and foolish humans like you!

The realization suddenly hit Patroklos straight in the face.

-No! You're lying! I never killed any humans! They were monster! They were all monsters!

But as he said the last words, his voice faltered as he realized Nightmare was right and he never bothered to really make sure of it. He killed anyone in his path… Suddenly very angry, he threw himself screaming at Nightmare who swiftly sent him tumbling away with a strike of his powerful weapon. Now Patroklos was tormented by every single person he killed. Now that they were humans, their lives did matter to him and he was horrified…

-No!

Patroklos mumbled a thing about the fact they were really monsters but he just could not persuade himself of it anymore.

Meanwhile Nightmare continued moving toward the downed warrior to finish him.

-Soul Calibur will end here and now!

As he prepared to give the final blow to Patroklos who was still in a state of shock, Pyrrha suddenly interrupted again and parried the mortal blow.

-No! You'll have to get through me first!

This didn't seem a problem to Nightmare who began to put all his strength on his sword to break Pyrrha's parry.

Meanwhile, Patroklos was stunned at his sister's action, he was so confused, troubled and remorseful. He could do nothing: Only muttering:

-Pyrrha…

-So a puppet controlled by a fool intends to stop me? Said Nightmare to Pyrrha whom he did not consider worthy of the sword. She was just a weak little girl. But Pyrrha did not intend to let both her brother and her die at Nightmare's hands and resisted the strike. She had enough, she would not be pushed or mistreated again. Now that she had another person loving her and caring for her, she didn't want to lose him like she lost Jurgis.

-Stop hurting me, stop rejecting me, stop killing me!

Suddenly as Pyrrha resisted, Soul Edge felt the growing resolve she had while it also felt that Raphael somehow was still troubled by their mother's killing. And Pyrrha looked so much like her mother, it troubled him and he also remembered the frightened little girl he met seventeen years ago in Ostrheinsburg, the little girl he felt pity for and even tried to find to save once he escaped. It was his fault she was orphan and lost her mother. His trouble was weakening Nightmare and something unexpected suddenly happened: Soul Edge left Raphael and went to Pyrrha. When she gathered her will to fight Nightmare, she also gathered the Soul Edge energy inside of her and Soul Edge felt it. The evil energy from Soul Edge merged with the already absorbed evil energy by Pyrrha in a swirl of black energy. Somehow her revolt made her stronger while Raphael's remorse made him weaker. Her eyes turned a glowing yellow and her right arm changed and became a smaller version of Nightmare's own deformed arm since Soul Edge now possessed her. She let go a screech as she transformed into some version of Nightmare while the evil energy was still swirling around her. Somehow this turn of event confused Nightmare/Raphael and he was too surprised to do anything. If he had not his helmet on, both the siblings could have seen the confused expression on Raphael's face as he was completely freed from possession for some seconds. The now possessed Pyrrha violently attacked him and easily sent the confused Raphael, who barely had time to do anything or even resist efficiently, down.

As Pyrrha fought, Soul Edge wondered if she would make a better host. It observed the young girl fighting and wondered if it should change host now. Maybe Tira was right; Raphael was not the right host. He was sometimes too rebellious and sometimes Soul Edge feared losing control over him. Yet now having sensed the girl who apologized to Nightmare while hitting him, Soul Edge thought she seemed too emotive, too weak, too kind… She had that determination now but she had not impressed Soul Edge enough… Soul Edge decided to take the time to think about it and returned to Raphael for now, leaving some of its energy in Pyrrha, just in case. Both those humans had problems…

-Not my fault! You brought this on yourself! Said Pyrrha who didn't quite well understand what happened.

After a small confused moment as Soul Edge was taking back control over Raphael, Nightmare got up and said:

-Humpf! Is that all?

Then having to take some time to think about it, Nightmare turned into fire, disappearing and teleporting away, leaving a whirlpool of fire around him that flew through the air before it disappeared as well, leaving the siblings to their own problems.

Nightmare reappered some distance away on the port in another whirlpool of fire to gather his troops and go back to his ship. Soul Calibur will wait, Soul Edge had to think about the hosts. Beside the Greek kid didn't know how to use it properly since it was not completed. For now, Nightmare intended to take the ship while following lands to go toward Venice. Then if Cervantes caught up with him, the ship would be less in danger… But as he was thinking about it, he noticed his ship burning with all the other ships. Cervanted was laughing in front of it.

-Mm, mm, mmmwah, ha, ha, ha! Welcome Nightmare! Bow before me while you have the chance!

Seeing Nightmare seemed frozen in surprise as he stopped walking, Cervantes told him:

-What? You thought I was stuck on my boat? That I couldn't put my feet on the ground? Guess again, landlubber! Hahahahaharr! Nothing holds power over me! Not the land, the sea, the gods and not even you, Soul Edge…

One of the old host… Soul Edge knew Cervantes was not controllable, mostly now that he seemed to have broken free of his grip yet retained his power for his own ambitions. He was worst than Raphael who was trying to break free but was in fact mostly losing the fight, getting corrupted and enslaved bit by bit. Yet there were still those moments were Raphael seemed in control but they were getting rarer and the vampire was always more corrupted by Soul Edge. Soul Edge didn't intend for Raphael to break free like Cervantes or Siegfried did and since it could not control him anymore, Cervantes was an abomination that needed to be destroyed. The pirate also was determined to destroy Soul Edge to prove he was above it and above everything. And for revenge. This sword had controlled his life for much too long… So with revenge in mind, Cervantes told Nightmare:

-Long I have awaited this moment. All will speak of the day that Cervantes bested you! Heh heh heh… I'm tingling with excitement…

And Cervantes fired on Nightmare, hitting him on the thigh where he had no armour, before he quickly threw himself at his old master who was still grunting in pain.

-Taste the pain I have endured!

Cervantes seemed to back away while floating, then quickly came back flying at Nightmare, making the knight fall down as he slammed into him. As he backed away, charging his pistol, he told Nightmare, who was still getting up.

-By the way, you turned this town into a nice place. Except you just didn't leave any jobs for my crew to do… All the slaughters were already done.

Cervantes showed around him as almost every houses and buildings were burning and corpses were lying down everywhere.

-… You didn't leave any jobs except killing your own men and burning the ships… Added Cervantes with a smile, knowing he was annoying Nightmare with this.

-Humpf! You will regret coming to me like this…

Nightmare then lifted Soul Edge in the air.

-Blood... darkness... come unto me!

And souls came to the sword as Soul Edge glowed, receiving more power. But Cervantes didn't seem impressed.

-Well well, aren't we scary…

Cervantes violently slashed his sword at Nightmare who quickly parried.

-You shall taste fear! Answered the evil knight as he slashed back at the pirate.

Cervantes parried with both his swords and kicked Nightmare away.

-To Cervantes, you are nothing!

Nightmare growled. He shall make that insolent pirate pay! As they were violently exchanging blows, Soul Edge began to glow and fire covered the blade. Nightmare yelled:

-Soul Edge… Burn!

And he violently slammed his blade on Cervantes who fell down with a groan, stopping short his mockeries and boasting.

-Arrghh!

Nightmare stomped on him.

-Receive the punishment of darkness!

Nightmare lifted his sword and fire appeared on the blade once more.

-You deserve nothing less than the destruction of your soul!

But Cervantes quickly rolled away as Nightmare was about to crush him with Soul Edge. The giant sword smashed the ground where Cervantes' blood was now staining the ground. Meanwhile, Cervantes swiftly got up and staggered some feet away before lifting his sword pistol and shooting at Nightmare once more.

-There won't be anything left of you!

But too dizzy, he missed and quickly leaned on the wall of some three stages building to keep standing. Nightmare went to him and they clashed once more.

-In the end you will give into despair! Shouted Nightmare, intending to crush his rebellious ancient host once and for all. But Cervantes resisted well and always parried or evaded Nightmare's strikes. Both were very powerful and stubborn.

-Admit your defeat… and become a part of my power! Receive the curse of the ancient mariner!

Cervantes suddenly stabbed Nightmare, piercing through his armour, penetrating his chest, before he threw him in the air, while letting go of his swords as well. The swords began to quickly whirl around Nightmare creating some kind of whirlwind lifting the evil knight even higher in the air and slashing at him as they kept on whirling around him, then before Nightmare fell down and crashed on the ground, he quickly grabbed the roof of the three stages building beside that he was now reaching with his deformed hand while Cervantes' swords returned to the pirate. Cervantes was a little surprised that his enemy didn't fall down to receive the stabbing ending of his dangerous attack but thought it was funny to see the Azure knight gripping some roof, scared to fall. He began to charge his pistol once more and shot at Nightmare on his human arm, making him lose his grip with his left hand, stopping his attempt to climb on the roof. Nightmare then kicked into a window and entered through it. Seeing this, Cervantes quickly entered the house to continue to fight his adversary. The building was not on fire already but the ones beside were.

-Coward! Come here!

Hearing the pirate coming and not finding any place to fight in those small rooms, Nightmare quickly ran to the flat roof to wait for Cervantes. There he would have more place to swing his sword… Once Cervantes appeared in the door frame, Nightmare ran to him.

-I'm through with you! Your existence is meaningless! You only exist so that my sword skewers you!

And they clashed once more. The fire surrounding them, burning all the houses around and now even the one they were fighting on, was somehow giving some strength to Nightmare as he began to overwelm Cervante who began to mostly parry and back away. Before the pirate could pull himself together and come up with some better offensive, Soul Edge burned once more and Nightmare slammed his sword into the pirate who flew away and banged into the small parapet, keeping him from falling into the fire below. But Nightmare didn't intend to let him get away: He quickly went to the groaning pirate, grabbed him and threw him down the roof into the flames.

-Fall into… the abyss!

-Damn you, I won't allow this!

Cervantes tried to resist and grab Nightmare but was unable to and fell into the fire while screaming in rage. Nightmare stayed on the roof looking down at the fire burning the pirate while chuckling. But he suddenly noticed among the burning wood and remains of the house, some human form crawling toward the door, well, the hole that previously was the door. He silently cursed Cervantes once more. This pirate truly was immortal… Nightmare jumped down from the roof to meet the Spanish captain. Severely burnt in many place, half disfigured by the fire, still lying down on the ground as he crawled out of the house, Cervantes lifted his head to look at Nightmare with hate. He quickly tried to slash at the Azure knight's feet with his blade but the knight quickly thrust Soul Edge to the ground, parrying the violent strike that would probably have passed through his armour with the force Cervantes used and kicked the pirate's arm brutally before he stumped on his head with his feet. Then as Cervantes grunted in pain, Nightmare lifted Soul Calibur above him with his two hands, the normal one and the deformed one.

-With this, you die!

And Nightmare stabbed Cervantes in the back with the giant sword making the pirate scream in pain. As Cervantes was groaning and suffering, Nightmare lifted his left hand to invoke some souls to give him power. Many small lighting came to his claw, passed through his body and reached his sword as they formed a bigger lightning that struck Cervantes who let go an horrible scream.

-With this, you burn!

-This isn't over! Arrrrgghh! I'll see you… in Hell…

And Nightmare watched as Cervantes was writhing in agony. But he suddenly realized that as the pirate was dying, the Adrian was sinking once more… Near the port. Somehow making bigger waves than a normal ship would, so Nightmare left the port to go away while muttering.

-Drown in the cesspool of darkness…

Beside he had nothing to do there anymore since he had no ship. He would have to continue to the next city by foot. Or horse. There probably was some remaining somewhere in the city… Ignoring his wounds, he gathered his followers and searched for some mounts.

Then taking back his human appearance, he travelled with his remaining men to take a ship in the next city. Now that he had beat Cervantes, even if he wasn't even certain Cervantes was dead or not, he thought that the immortal pirate probably won't come back for a while, so he had the time to reach Venice and from there, go to Prague. Not wanting to be held responsible of Brindisi's carnage, he continued to travel incognito and this time, didn't make any minions on his way, for more discretion. With his few followers remaining, it was easy to be discreet as well.

In Venice, Graf Dumas inquired about Dampierre to the contacts he knew from Dampierre's company. They told him Le Bello was gone for now, out of town, searching for a book and they didn't know where. He was doing some important inquiry and was probably pretending to be someone else for it so he would be even more difficult to track down. That was one problem with him, he knew where they were, but when he was on some case, they almost never knew where he was. And he sometimes came back in surprise and played jokes on them while they didn't recognize him. Graf Dumas began to hate this stupid book. He needed Dampierre to help him take his daughter back! Quite disappointed, he rented some Venice palace to stay for the night. Tomorrow, he would continue without Dampierre toward Prague. He would get Amy back somehow. After ordering some supper to be brought to him, he entered his room. As he was about to take off his clothes to take care of his wounds that were slowly healing before he would eat, he suddenly sensed a presence in the room.

-Graf Dumas! I have discovered who you really are! You're Nightmare! What you did at Brindisi just proved it! It's time to end this once and for all… Get ready! Said a woman's voice from the window.

Graf Dumas recognized the voice that was speaking with a Japanese accent and smiled. Without even turning toward her, he asked her:

-Oh, and, have you discovered also who I really am, Ninja?

Standing on the windowsill, Taki stared at Graf Dumas with some questioning: She didn't really know what he meant by that. But she had the feeling she had already seen and heard that man somewhere… Even from behind, his carriage was majestic and he had a regal bearing, not like the old Nightmare, who looked like a mighty and powerful warrior but didn't have the carriage of a king. This Nightmare seemed very haughty and proud.

-Are you a woman of honour? Continued Graf Dumas.

-I am.

To Taki's surprise, Nightmare seemed happy of it since he began to chuckle.

-Hahaha! Yes, I thought so… Then you must remember something you said before… long ago…

Nightmare laughed again and turned to her. The room was dark so Graf Dumas made some steps toward the moonlight to be more visible to her while taking off his mask and revealing a face she knew long ago and confronted many times before she allied with him: Raphael! Taki's eyes widened in surprise.

-Raphael! What are you doing like this? I thought you had changed!

-I have changed… just not the way you thought. Now my dear Taki, I ask that you keep your word and leave me alone… Go away! Do not interfere in my affairs!

Still under the surprise, Taki stared at him with a very intense gaze.

-Those eyes. You're possessed by the evil spirit. This evil energy… it's so… powerful!

Taki continued staring at him for a while; she didn't know what to do; this man was responsible for all the slaughters happening now, he was the one reason she had come to Europe. But she had given her word to this same man that she would leave him alone forever… But she knew he was Soul Edge's host, so not really himself… Yet has Soul Edge ever acted this diplomatically before? How much of his own will did he still had? But the evil of Soul Edge definitively had something to do in his behaviour… yet she couldn't interfere… As she was tortured by her dilemma, Graf Dumas gazed at her with an arrogant smirk, seemingly enjoying the conscience problem she was in now. Taki then told him on a calm tone:

-I'm rather disappointed in you Raphael… Indeed, I said I would not pursue you anymore… but your 'affairs' are far more wider than just taking care of you. So I'll go now and leave you, and only you, alone… but know that your evil plans will suffer and like I told you before, if you keep persisting in your evil ways, somebody else will come and destroy you! Many are already gathering to put an end to your reign once and for all!

Raphael sneered.

-Humpf! Let them come. I do not fear them, my dear Taki.

Suddenly his gaze softened and he continued on a less arrogant tone.

-You know, I still remember our alliance with much nostalgia… If you could accept to eat with me tonight, I would be delighted… We could talk about the good old times… To be honest, I… almost had feelings for you in the end…

Taki didn't seem shaken by this declaration like she may have been seventeen years ago and stayed cold. She did also begin to have feelings for him in the end… but she had to leave him, not only did he made her swear to leave him, but she didn't want to fall in love, her mission, her life didn't allow her to… But she did felt awkward near him in the end and did remember with tenderness their fights side by side… Over the years, she even dreamed about Raphael many times… But now, this declaration was troubling her more in the way that it was hinting that Raphael was in control of himself… Soul Edge would not know that or act this way… Would it? Maybe it was using this to try to trouble her? But Nightmare never acted this way before… She then asked on a serious tone:

-… What happened to you? How did you become Nightmare?

Raphael gave her a charming smile.

-I'll tell you over supper…

-I said I would have nothing to do with you. I would not fight you but I would not eat with you either. So I have to refuse your invitation.

-Too bad. I would have really appreciated… Well then, adieu, Taki. I am glad to have seen you again, you still are beautiful…

Even if she had aged a little, Raphael thought Taki was indeed beautiful. The few streaks of white hair she had in the ponytail were giving her a beautiful style. He had hated her the first time he saw her, hated her all the times she pursued him but after they fought side by side… in such a desperate battle… He did develop some feelings for her… He had felt something he could not really describe. Like Taki, he did felt troubled beside her… Hate and love are closely related they say… Of course, he hated Tira too but it was not the same thing: He respected Taki who had honour and fought for a good cause while Tira was just a crazy sadistic little girl. And he had been allied with Taki in the end. He never been friend or allied with Tira… She did work for him but… he hated her all along. But seventeen years ago, he had tried to fight this feeling that was growing inside for Taki; he knew it would fade as Taki would go away. And it was for the best since he didn't have any time, any intention to have a romance. He had Amy to take care of then. She was the one he truly loved, the only one that really mattered: his beloved daughter. So even if both Raphael and Taki felt something, they both fought the feeling for different reasons. They both fought against something that could have been but never was.

-… Arigato for the compliment. Soul Edge would never tell me that… If you are Soul Edge's host, how come you still have your mind?

Raphael smirked before he answered with pride.

-Because I am not weak.

-You are weak since you let that sword control you anyway… You are his puppet even if you still have your mind… You just don't realize it.

Raphael didn't appreciate this last comment and seemed annoyed by Taki's statement. He knew she was right: He was trying to get out of Soul Edge's hold but also clang to the sword. Mostly now that Soul Edge thought about dropping him for Pyrrha. He didn't understand why but Raphael had felt fear toward this perspective. Maybe because dropped meant having his soul eaten… or being in lack of Soul Edge and he needed Soul Edge to live… Maybe because he needed Soul Edge for his own plans… He needed Soul Edge power to wreak revenge for Amy… To secure a place for her… He lowered his head and frowned.

-Get out. Unlike you, I swore nothing of the likes I would not hurt you…

Taki stared at him without a word for a while. Even if she tried to look neutral, there was a faint glint of sadness in her eyes.

-Very well. I'm going… Sayonara, Raphael. But remember what I told you when we parted.

Taki emphasized on his name in the hope he would remember who he really was because she knew that even if he seemed to have retained his mind, he was strongly influenced by the evil sword and was not himself. He once demonstrated to her that he wanted to get out of Soul Edge's influence and she believed him. Now he was deeply enslaved by the evil sword, more than he probably knew. She could not interfere but just this small act of provocation may help anyway… Then Taki left the palace to blend into the night, leaving Raphael confused and angry.

-When we parted…

Raphael faintly remembered what she told him… What was it, exactly again? … Just… keep fighting the best you can the influence Soul Edge has on you… Soul Edge's influence… Assuming he was controlled by Soul Edge… Which he was not. He was Raphael Sorel but he wanted to make this plan… It just happened that his plans were the same as Soul Edge… Humans are disgusting and since he was no longer human, he hated them all… Taki couldn't understand that, she was human… She hasn't been looked down or chased away… or hunted like a beast. Humans were so despicable… He remembered when he escaped from Ostrheinsburg, he didn't receive any help from anyone and some even tried to attack him. That coachman who fired on him, those Hanover guards who attacked him… Nobody tried to help him when he needed help… as they mostly never helped Amy, save from a few, very few, rare exceptions… Humans were indeed contemptible and detestable… Why would he fight this influence? Soul Edge hated humans and he hated them as well… He had no doubts on who he was and what he wanted to do… He wanted to do what the sword desires… Kill… and destroy… Create a new world… for the malfested, mostly for him and Amy. Destroy this present world in fire and blood. Darkness will cover all…

But for now, he felt he needed to get some strength from the sword… Taki's visit had somehow confused him… Some small part of him was telling him that to destroy the world was not exactly what he wanted… and it was annoying. That damn ninja, who fought him since so long… How could he let her go? Raphael was weak… Even if she didn't look like it, Pyrrha may be stronger… He should not be weak. He needed Soul Edge… He needed to bow and let the sword give him strength… Like he first saw Siegfried doing many years ago, he needed to bow to his master… Show his devotion… Somehow he feared Soul Edge will abandon him for Pyrrha… He just saw the young malfested girl's arm… and it scared him… He was so confused… Raphael somehow had his mind yet his mind was now really twisted by the evil… and confused… Pushed by some instinct, he bowed to the sword and muttered:

-Master…

After a while he seemed to become less confused. He said on a more determined tone:

-Darkness… give me DARKNESS!

Soul Edge glowed. The sword was pleased to keep control on the confused Raphael. It may take time but he will give himself up entirely one day. The fear he felt not long ago from being replaced somehow pushed him faster to obey more docilely now even if he still wanted to be free deep inside. Raphael really didn't know what he wanted now but Soul Edge knew it had chosen the right host and it would keep it's grip over him until the body was completely exhauted and too used up to continue.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, maybe it really does seem confused in the end... I hope you don't find it too confusing. Raphael is supposed to be confused, not the text. Okay I'm confusing now...<strong>

**Now the story will deviate a bit (maybe more than a bit) from the original one, so I'm sorry for those who liked the canon (technically this story has not followed the canon too much already… But the lack of info and other reasons made me deviate and write something else).**

**It's been a while since I didn't personnally thank you, I'm sorry if I may look impolite, so all who favorited the story or me, put the story or me on their alert list or reviewed : darkwings13, Atrum Ferox, TheDemonicSylvia, DarkButterflyOfNight, Bloody-Funeral, Cristal Knight, Ruby-Blade-Princess, Blue Harbinger, Vampuric Spider, RAPHSIEG007, 1wngdngl, 2 Lucky, Orika, Kiliklover13, Keyboardsaurus, Amirat, DR2334, Djmadsauce, nekuromansa000, l3largus, Candlethorn, CodyGotKilld, Layagg, Maedel II, Iu, Kris (by the way, yes, it could be that in the game Raphael stopped seeing Amy as his daughter, I would not be surprised at all), epicwinston, Matthew, Raphael949, Skull2012Cat and 'Guest' and everybody else reading this. I hope you are all still following the story and if so, thank you again. I'm sorry if I forgot someone.**


	44. Payback time

**Payback time**

Some days later, Viola and Zwei were talking together on the drawbridge. Suddenly Viola told Zwei:

-What did I tell you? The dog is back. I'm going inside.

Not wanting to see the arrogant and impolite boy, Viola went inside, leaving Zwei with the socializing. On the way to her room, while she was still in the courtyard, she saw Siegfried. Seeing her moody air, he asked her:

-Is there a problem, Viola?

-The dog is back.

-Ah. Patroklos Alexandra. Corrected Siegfried.

He didn't like how Viola kept calling him. Yes, Patroklos seemed impolite, arrogant and all but… Siegfried knew there was good in him too. Yet indeed as a malfested, Viola may feel loathed and scorned by Patroklos and Siegfried didn't know everything that went on during the trip, so he understood she may not like him.

-What does he want? To bring back Soul Calibur?

-I don't know. Don't care.

-Very well. I'll go see.

Siegfried was going toward the gate when Zwei entered and asked him to come. So Viola looked at both of them going outside the fortress on the drawbridge then went in her room. There she had some times to think again about the trip she underwent alone. She worried for her uncle, he had been kind and she wondered if he would be alright now. She tried to look into her orb many times about his future but saw nothing. And Hilde was right: by taking his defence, the princess would only cause him to be seen even more as a spy… But was there something to do? Or would she have to count on Bangoo who didn't know more than her what to do? Yet Claude had family… That meant letting him down to their care and hope for the best… She felt a little bad not doing more… Yet another person she let down… Like her father… Why did she let her father go? Because that dark aura he had scared her… His blood bottles and the murders he caused troubled her… and mostly, she still wasn't certain he was her father at that time, she only believed it once he was gone. And why couldn't she go back in France to visit their old house again? Stupid soldiers… And who accused her and her uncle Claude of such thing? She had to go back to that house… There were so many memories to uncover yet… Those memories she felt were sad but it also was making her feel so alive… to know she had a life… even if that life was sad… Well, those parts were sad… If only she remembered the good parts… Yet the pain she felt as her father was going away for his Soul Edge quest and also as he was deeply wounded in his bed upon his return, proved to her that she loved him deeply so he must have been very kind to her. He was also kind when he was in the fortress… Suddenly, someone knocked at her door, interrrupting her sad thoughts.

-It's me, Zwei. He's gone. Can I come?

Viola was confused at first: He's gone? Her father? Since she was thinking about her father who left… But then she understood: the dog.

-He's gone?

-Yeah.

-Okay, you may enter.

Zwei entered the room and took a chair while Viola was sitting on her bed.

-So what is happening? Did he gave back Soul Calibur? Asked Viola.

-Nein. Patroklos is now going to see Countess Valentine with Maxi, Natsu, Leixia and Xiba since they will provide the other Holy treasures for the completion of Soul Calibur and they believe the countess can do something.

-The completion of Soul Calibur? And he's going to keep the sword?

-Yeah, but Patroklos will stay with Maxi's gang, Siegfried don't want to leave him alone yet. Anyway, it's their treasures as well; they want to keep an eye on it. So they'll come back here after.

Zwei shook his head in disbelief.

-You know, that guy is tormented. He came to me in complete distress and as I came back with the captain, he said: What do you want? I've nothing to say! On a rude tone like if he didn't need anyone. Why did he come then?

-Luckily, the captain didn't chose us this time to keep him company… But Leixia will be severely disappointed in him…

Half listening to what Viola said, Zwei continued.

-Anyway, I didn't come to bitch about him but to tell you the stunning news: Graf Dumas is Nightmare! You know when Countess Valentine said Nightmare had come back? Well, it was that dirty aristocrat Dumas! Yet he must not have been possessing that man for very long. I don't believe Nightmare could have used all the subtleness Dumas used to become the Emperor's favorite. He must have possessed Dumas once he was at the top. Then it was a good choice… Having power and all… So Dumas was already a jerk hating, maybe really hating, malfested when Nightmare took hold of him and kept the hating malfested part as a cover when going in Hungary so he could make mass executions.

-Have I ever met Dumas? …Non. Okay. So I have no idea what he looks like… It doesn't help me getting visions about him…

-I've never seen him either. Well, just once, as he was inspecting the ranks on his horse, as I was still in his army… But he was very far from me and didn't come to the far rows where I was… Too haughty to come inspect the little soldiers, leaving that to the officers… He had that haughty air even from afar… Whatever.

Zwei then continued what he was saying about the latest news.

-But about Patroklos' story: It seems during an attack in Italy, as Graf Dumas wanted to take Soul Calibur from Patroklos to destroy it, that he transformed into Nightmare and then transformed Patroklos' sister into a malfested as she was fighting him to protect her brother. So Patroklos left in fear and came here.

-He left his sister alone with Nightmare after she tried to protect him and transformed?

-Nein. Nightmare left and Pyrrha was still there but had transformed as she fought Nightmare. He got scared seeing her like this and fled.

Viola was horrified but kept a cold expression.

-Humpf! He left her alone like if she was some disgusting monster after she saved his life. What a jerk…

-Yeah, he was. But after speaking with us, he finally understood his sister was still his sister and he is now willing to save her. We had to persuade him a little roughly but, he understood. I can see he understood. He also understood he could not take everything and give nothing. If he was to have the sword, he had to make efforts for it. He had to keep protecting those he loved whatever happened to them. Pyrrha needs his help more than ever now. Siegfried was telling him Kilik would be able to purify her once they get her back as I was coming here. I think he changed. I'm glad Patroklos decided to help his sister.

-That's the least he can do. Abandoning his sister for so few… Dirty dog… But it's too bad they are leaving to see the Countess once Princesse Hildegarde already left; she could have given them a lift. I think there is still no horse left…

-Nein. That's a problem right now… We lost a lot in the malfested attacks… I think only the captain's horse remains in the stables now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Hilde was at Ivy's mansion in Prague, drinking tea, while her children were playing with some things Ivy bought for them. Maximilian was drawing and Swanhilde was dressing her doll. Ivy liked to see Hilde's children, it reminded her of her life when she was young and didn't know about Soul Edge and all those problems. And they were cute as well. After Hilde told her of Viola's prediction about her troubles with the Emperor accusing her of something and asked her if she had heard anything the Emperor would have said concerning her or the Schwarzwind, Ivy took a sip of tea and told her.<p>

-If those predictions are true, the Emperor will probably become hostile toward you because of Graf Dumas.

As Isabella took another sip of her tea, Hilde looked at her questionningly, so Ivy continued after putting her cup down the plate.

-Graf Dumas is coming back soon and I have reasons to believe he is a malfested, an important one. I even have some suspiscions about…

Ivy stopped speaking: She still could not really believe Graf Dumas could be Nightmare, yet she did have that strange feeling… But it was too improbable… Yet she had to meet him to make sure. Even if somehow deep inside, she did fear a little this encounter… She remembered how Nightmare almost killed her last time… If Graf Dumas really was Nightmare, he scared her… But whatever, her goal was to destroy Soul Edge, Nightmare and the malfested, so she would not back away. And he took her by surprise last time. In a real fight, she would win. Anyway if Graf Dumas was Nightmare, she thought that it won't take long before she gets into trouble as well. She wasn't threatened by the Emperor yet since she was very much appreciated by him but if Graf Dumas was at war with her, she could lose this 'favourite' war… She would have to try to win the Emperor even more, well, do something to win him more since she never made any efforts until now; it was the Emperor who was admiring her and her alchemy knowledge. It wasn't her style to act all obsequious to get something from higher autorities; Dumas was the expert on the subject. Ivy always had some contempt for bootlickers and she always considered Graf Dumas as such. Yet maybe now she would have to try to and tell the Emperor that Dumas was a malfested and maybe even was Nightmare. Yet how could she tell that to the Emperor without passing for a crazy woman and that he would believe her over Graf Dumas? She was also a malfested… She had to have good proofs first. She had to meet Graf Dumas. And maybe get closer to the aristocrat alliance who complained about Dumas as well…

* * *

><p>But the same day, in the same city, unbeknown to Ivy or Hilde, Rudolf was very happy to see his good friend Graf Dumas. It was a surprise since Graf Dumas had not said exactly when he would come and suddenly came with very few people, almost incognito. Rudolf cancelled all other appointments he had with other aristocrats to welcome Graf Dumas, his good friend. As the French aristocrat entered Rudolf's private alchemy laboratory where they always met, Rudolf went to him and hugged him as he told him how happy he was of his presence and how depressed he was when he was gone. Nightmare was disgusted by such emotive demonstration but smiled, reassured of his influence and knowing he still had much power over the Emperor. He would still be able to manipulate the weak soul… After a while of speaking about ininteresting subjects for him, Graf Dumas went to the reason that he came here for: He began to accuse Hilde and Siegfried of treachery. After he explained, he took a sorrowful air.<p>

-I am deeply sorry but I had to tell you… Those ties Hildegarde Von Krone has with the rebels we are fighting, are too importants to ignore… Princesse Hildegarde is a very charming woman but maybe too charming… Her lands is what matters most to her and she would do anything to reach her goal… Even ally herself with the enemy…

-Indeed…

Rudolf was disappointed by Hilde's treachery but he was also thinking about something else : Since he stripped his brother Matthias from Hungary and put him in charge of taking care of Hildegard's land granting, he feared the princess would give her loyalty to his brother instead of him… They seemed to be getting along quite well now, Matthias seemed quite fond of Hilde and inclined to give her some lands and Rudolf had begun to be jealous of his brother once more… Of course he could not arrest his brother but if Hildegard was a traitor, he could get rid of her, she won't get on Matthias' side… Matthias who had tried to make peace treaties with the Ottoman Empire… Who had a lot of supporters… Who was scaring Rudolf for his throne… And the Schwarzwind that Hilde was always hanging with… Their leader was the son of a traitor who helped in the revolt during the peasant's rebellion at the time of Rudolf's father, Emperor Maximilian II 's reign… Frederick Schtauffen came back in good graces later since he was indeed fighting for the good of the people and not against the Empire. He did quite a lot of fights for the Empire and helped in a lot of victory… He was a precious asset… But still, he did rebel and his son might have less loyalty to the Imperial Crown… and if Graf Dumas was well informed, which Rudolf believed he always was, the Schwarzwind sent a spy to help the rebels…

Indeed, Graf Dumas had also taken the opportunity to talk about Zwei, about that traitor who worked for the rebels in Transylvania. The link to the Schwarzwind… It was easy to push all the Schwarzwind into the same position and he accused them all of being traitors secretly working for the enemy. And Rudolf easily believed Graf Dumas. The Frenchman told him he even stayed longer in Hungary, Walachia and Transylvania to get those informations and tell them to his Emperor. He really wanted to be well-informed. Rudolf appreciated Graf Dumas for this : His friend was very conscientious. He never spoke to say things he didn't think about first. He was wise… Graf Dumas was happy of his persuasion power: He still could convince the Emperor so easily… The only problem was Amy. The Raphael part did not want to hurt her in his attack against the Schwarzwind… So he had to lessen the offensive and try to put some of his aristocrat minions at the head of the operation so they would know to not touch Viola during the operation and to bring her to him unarmed.

He didn't want to go in the attack himself since he didn't want to be recognized and declared as an impostor, his Raphael Sorel identity revealed and he could not go as Nightmare either since the Emperor would know then about his identity.

Yet now the offensive against the Schwarzwind was only to take back Amy, get rid of Zwei and get revenge on Siegfried since Soul Calibur was not even there anymore. So fearing Amy may be hurt, Graf Dumas said:

-Your Imperial Highness, you could only do a little perquisition at the Schwarzwind fortress… Arrest the leaders, Princesse Hildegarde and the capitaine of the Schwarzwind, Siegfried Schtauffen… No need for a bloodbath…

The last sentence made Rudolf remember why he asked Graf Dumas to come back. He suddenly seemed troubled.

-Speaking of this, dear Graf… There has been complaints about the way you handled things in Walachia…

Graf Dumas' face darkened and it seemed to Rudolf that everything around the Frenchman darkened as well.

-I told your emissary it was because they were malfested.

The sudden cold tone he used intimidated the Emperor who replied.

-Maybe but… the priests… Did you have to… ?

Graf Dumas had tried to hide the more priests executions he could since he knew people would revolt at such a decision to accuse men of the Church. But many tried to execute Amy, even excited the crowd against her, he would not let them go because they were priests… But he did reward the kind priests who helped her… In fact, he made no distinction between priests or not in the way they treated Amy. He took a time to answer back, the dark aura seemingly dissipating and he talked on a calmer tone.

-They were malfested as well. I had to.

-And… there was this young man… killing anyone on his path… He did get quite a reputation as a rampaging murderer…

Graf Dumas suddenly understood.

-Oh! Patroklos Alexandra!

He then said on a more assured and light tone:

-He worked for me but he used my autority to commit atrocious crimes… Do not worry, he is no longer at my service. I got rid of him. He was a mindless killer as I noticed so I ordered his arrest. But he escaped.

Graf Dumas discreetly outlined a smile. He knew what to say now…

-I bet many of the complaints you received must have stemmed from that young killer's doing… There must be some confusion. I know I executed three priests but he did kill a lot of people… I'm sure once everything is cleared up, those who complained about me will understand.

Graf Dumas finished his speech with a warm smile that reassured Rudolf on what was going on. Indeed the presence of a psychopath must have confused everybody… and Graf Dumas just said he didn't want a bloodbath… Some did say specifically that it was Graf Dumas doing this but from where did they got their informations? Rudolf felt some shame and some relief at the same time: How could he have seen his friend as a ruthless killer?

-Yet… you said he escaped… but are you…?

-Do not worry, I sent my elite against him to catch him before he causes any more deaths…

Indeed Graf Dumas had to destroy Soul Calibur as soon as he could but he didn't care at all about Patroklos. For now he was mostly worrying for Amy again if some attack occurred. It was because of this that Raphael had slightly taken over to make sure she won't get hurt and was still fighting for control. But as he was now more conscious of himself, he was also somehow more confused and questionning himself on many things…

As Rudolf spoke Raphael couldn't help but think about all that happened lately : When he kneeled before Soul Edge… What happened? He thought he was in control… maybe… Of course he is in control… He is Soul Edg-Non! He is not Soul Edge… He was Soul Edge slave… No, he was not… He was Soul Edge… He is not Soul Edge but… he needs Soul Edge… he wants to obey it… Soul Edge won't be pleased, it will leave him… but why did he fear that? Isn't what he wanted? Be free of Soul Edge? But he could not exist without Soul Edge… What did he wanted? To have no life? Soul Edge was his life without it he was… nothing…

He suddenly realized that Rudolf was gazing at him with a slightly annoyed but also worried gaze.

-Huh? Euh… What did you just said, Your Highness? … Je suis désolé… Hum… I'm…

The Emperor repeated what he just said and continued his conversation. Raphael thought he could not tell him his problem; that he was possessed, he was a vampire… He will be burnt… Anyway did he wanted to? Soul Edge was his life… Fool… Why would he say that? He wanted to destroy himself? Only Soul Edge could give him what he wanted. He should be happy to be chosen by Soul Edge… After a while of other delirious and confused thoughts, he heard Rudolf asking him :

-So what do you think, Graf Dumas?

Another time he just lost the conversation again and didn't know what his friend was talking about. He gazed pitifully at the Emperor who now looked at him with annoyance but also sadness.

-What is wrong with you? Asked Rudolf.

-… I don't know. I… I have a very big headache…

Rudolf only nodded while Graf Dumas looked at him with some worries. Indeed he had a very big headache with all those confusing thoughts but mostly, he was losing control of himself since he didn't even know who he was and was now losing the Emperor's favour… He just wanted to run away from everything…

But then Rudolf adressed him with a soft tone.

-You do look indeed tired and sick… We wonder if that position we gave you is too much for you…

-Non! I can do it!

Graf Dumas looked really panicked. But he wondered if he looked too power hungry now, so he tried to explain himself. Or rather find a suitable explanation since he didn't even understood himself.

-I mean, I would look like a fool before the envious and… let me just pacify it then I shall come back to you with pride as I will be able to say I helped you, I worked for your glory… Just let me serve you…

If he lost control of Hungary, Graf Dumas felt he would lose everything. All he had worked for… Stupid host… After a while of gazing sadly at him, Rudolf told Graf Dumas:

-Very well. But you do look sick right now. And sad.

-Sad because I'm sick. But I shall feel better in no time.

Graf Dumas had taken back his neutral tone. Soul Edge had completely taken back control of the host. Raphael took too much time to let go of his resistance… Annoying host… Maybe Pyrrha will be better finally… Or maybe no human is better… If only he could act alone… like seventeen years ago… Yet the magic holding his armoured body was weak, he often felt his body getting out of control… He was not sure which was better…

-Maybe. Said the Emperor with some sadness answering to Graf Dumas' affirmation that he shall feel better soon.

He didn't feel his friend was in a very good state… Graf Dumas was only pretending he would feel better… Rudolf sighed. He wished for so long to see Graf Dumas again and now his friend was sick and not listening to anything… The Emperor was very disappointed. He sighed again before he told Graf Dumas:

-Very well. Go to your room. Go take a rest.

Graf Dumas was surprised. He didn't want to be dismissed like this.

-I can stay…

-Nein. You look too sick. We would rather see you tomorrow in a better shape than let you be sick all evening just to please us and keep us company. Go rest, dear friend.

Gazing at the Emperor without a word, Graf Dumas thought: He called me 'dear friend'… It may still be good… Beside, I only need him for just a little longer… Soon I will be strong enough to kill and destroy everything. He gracefully bowed to his ruler.

-Have no fear, Your Highness, tomorrow, I shall be back and in good health.

He made a small smile to the Emperor who smiled sadly at him. Somehow Rudolf felt something bad about Graf Dumas, some bad vibes… He was very sick… Was he dying? There was a feeling of death around him… He should ask his astrologists about his friend's future…

-Take care.

-Oui. Merci.

As he began to go, he suddenly added:

-Oh! By the way, I think Baron Von Richten would be good to lead the arrestation on the Schwarzwind…

He had to get over with this to be certain all would go as planned. he had to put someone he trusted at the head of the operation.

-… Hum… But… the baron is missing since a while…

-What? Missing?

Rudolf seemed sad.

-Yes. Missing. We think he may have been killed…

-Killed? By who?

Graf Dumas was frustrated: Baron von Richten was his first minion since he came back! And maybe because of that, he was one of his favorite!

-We don't really know. But there is a lot going on around here. Many other aristocrats have been missing or found dead. The Knight of Metz may be responsible for all this.

Graf Dumas was listening intently: The Knight of Metz was another of his minions… Seeing the interest Graf Dumas had, Rudolf continued speaking.

-We found out that the Knight of Metz… was a vampire.

Nightmare feigned surprise, but in fact, he was nervous and frustrated that some of his minions have been killed while others have been discovered. He knew the knight had not killed the baron: It seemed his enemies were acting against him even here…

-And… did you find any other vampires?

-Well… we do not know. We have found other dead bodies, killed in the way a vampire would do, even once we burnt and destroyed the knight of Metz… Maybe there is another one…

-That is… quite a story…

-Yes… It is somehow unbelievable…

-Indeed…

But knowing that apparently only the knight have been caught, Graf Dumas tried to put another of his minions at the head of the attack. He was appalled to learn this one had been killed as well. He then suggested another one and luckily, this one was alive and well. But Graf Dumas really hated the fact that his minions were getting destroyed by someone… But who? The Schwarwind and Princess Hildegard? Countess Isabella Valentine? The aristocrat alliance against him? He had to act fast and destroy all of them soon! He muttered :

-Another malfested attack…

He then turned to Rudolf once more.

-Your Highness, I really should not stay too long, the malfested who is killing people will surely try to kill me as well since I am such a great enemy of the malfested. And being with you, I may endanger you more…

-That is very thoughtful of you, my dear Graf. But we enjoy your company… Yet indeed, you may be in danger…

After Rudolf stopped talking, thinking about all of this, he suddenly told Graf Dumas :

-You never met Countess Isabella Valentine, if I remember? She has been very wounded by some thieve or probably some malfested that came to her mansion some times ago… We believe you were still here when it happened… She almost died. We also believe it may be the first attack that started it all… But now she is well and doing fine. We are relieved because she is one of our favorite alchemists. We could send for her so you could meet tomorrow. We are certain you would like her…

-I'm certain as well, Your Imperial Majesty, but I do not have the time right now. Hungary, Walachia and Transylvania are still in a great state of turmoil, I must go back as soon as I can…

-Don't overexert yourself with that, we are worrying about you. We insist you stay a little longer.

-I'm afraid that won't be possible… As I told you, rebels are treathening the Empire, I have to prevent them from causing too much harm… Tomorrow, I shall have to go…

Graf Dumas made the most pleading face he could, he was truly embarrassed : the Emperor would never accept his excuse… But Graf Dumas really didn't want to meet Ivy. Not only she may recognize him as Raphael but worst : She could also detect his Soul Edge aura and uncover his real identity of Soul Edge. Yet Taki already knew about all his three identities but Taki swore she would not act directly against him… Graf Dumas knew she won't reveal his identity… She was bound by her honour. One good point this host had. Patroklos and his sister also knew about the Nightmare part but they were wanted criminals now, both renowned as rampaging murderers… The two kids didn't have much influence… Tira was also a wanted criminal…Dampierre knew about Raphael but he was a friend… He won't reveal… as long as he keeps doing business with him, at least… and the Raphael identity was less harmful if people knew about it than the Nightmare one. Ivy was a respected alchemist and favorite of the Emperor; people would listen to her… Why didn't she die last time?

Rudolf seemed very disappointed. he began to open his mouth to probably insist but Graf Dumas quickly added:

-But I may go in the evening, I could spend all day with you. But only with you, so I can devote all my time to you, Your Imperial Highness.

Rudolf nodded.

-Indeed. Since you won't stay long, we can spend time together without others. Do quiet activities. It won't overexert you too much… We could play chess or discuss philosophy…

Seeing the Emperor seemed satisfied and was not trying to insist anymore, Graf Dumas bowed to the Emperor and left.

* * *

><p>The next day, Siegfried was standing on the drawbridge since many hours. The sun was setting. Zwei came to see him. Siegfried looked deeply worried.<p>

-What's the matter, captain? You look like a statue. We could tell the hour only by looking at your shadow.

-Hilde… She hasn't come back yet… She was supposed to come back today…

-She had a lot to do in Prague…

But Zwei could not take away the look of worry in Siegfried's clear eyes. The knight seemed truly troubled over Hilde's not coming back already. Viola came to the two German men and told them :

-I'm sorry captain, but you should get prepared.

Siegfried turned his head to her, a complete worried gaze on it. He feared he should prepare for the worst about Hilde… Had Viola some vision about Hilde's death? The children?

-Prepare for what?

Not able to withstand it anymore, he quickly turned away and went in the courtyard to search for his horse.

-I'm going to find Hilde!

-Non, capitaine! They are coming here. The Imperial soldiers.

-And what did they do to my Hilde? And the children? asked Siegfried, turning back toward the seer.

-They arrested her. Like they are coming to arrest you.

-Damn! I won't let them arrest Meine Leiben and the children! I'll save them!

Viola quickly ran to him and grabbed his arm.

-Non! You have to evacuate the fortress! Order everybody to flee!

-What?

Siegfried was revolted at the idea of not saving his beloved and her children and fleeing in front of the Imperial forces. Viola continued.

-Do not worry for Princesse Hilde. As royalty, she won't receive a bad treatment. Princesse Hilde and her children are actually prisonners but received like guests of honour in some aristocrat's mansion like the Emperor ordered. But your men are about to be exterminated if you don't flee at once.

-What is going on?

-Graf Dumas is in Prague. He convinced the Emperor.

-Nightmare… Damn! I'm gonna go kill Graf Dumas!

-Don't run to your death. Please captain, listen to me.

Siegfried gazed at her for a while, trying to calm himself.

-Are you sure we have to evacuate and flee? And Hilde… Svanhild and Maximilian, they…

But suddenly, they noticed a woman running to the fortress. It was Gretel.

-Pff… pff… Captain Schtauffen! Captain… pff… Schtauffen…!

She then fell down from exhaustion. Siegfried and Zwei ran to her.

-You… pff… you have to leave the fortress… or prepare to resist… but… pff… pff… Soldiers… Soldiers are coming to arrest you… A lot… of them…

-Me? Only me, or… everybody? Asked Siegfried who wondered if he could surrender to save his group.

Siegfried thought about his friends. He didn't want them to die… If he surrendered, maybe…

-Nein… pff… pff… You… are the one they are coming for but… I heard the… leader… pff… pff… telling his captain how they would kill all the men… pff… pff… but absolutely insisted to leave the women alone… and take them prisonner… For now, they are resting at the village, but… they will come soon!

-Alright. Thank you Gretel.

Siegfried turned to Viola.

-You were right… I'll order the evacuation. Then I'll go after Hilde and Nightmare. Maybe it's time we act… Soul Calibur will come back soon… We will be able to destroy Nightmare…

Siegfried went inside and ordered his men to evacuate into small groups to not get noticed by the Imperial army. They could resist for a while in the fortress but Siegfried knew that since it was the Empire attacking, they would not be able to resist indefinitly. It was better to flee. beside they had somewhere to go.

* * *

><p>In the evening as he said after spending the day with the Emperor, Graf Dumas left Prague to go back in Hungary as he also said. After having given very stricts instructions to the minion that he succeeded putting in charge of Siegfried and Hilde's arrestations. No one must hurt Viola and, if possible, only arrest the two others, since Zwei would probably be with Viola, his death could wait for now but if possible they could kill him if it did not endanger Viola. He now wanted to leave before meeting Countess Valentine. But instead of going South-East to go back in Hungary, Graf Dumas and his small and discreet escort, went North-East. In Warszawa, Poland. Graf Dumas had to look for someone. Some days later, as the sun was setting, Graf Dumas arrived to the place he had been seventeen years ago. The clocktower hasn't changed and looked as it did when he came many years before. Ten o'clock, it indicated. Graf Dumas got down from his horse and told his men.<p>

-Wait outside.

He then went inside and began to climb the many stairs to the top of the tower. Graf Dumas wondered if an eternal man was used to keep his old habits for long or quite the contrary, he would get bored and leave the tower… Would Zasalamel come here to meditate until the tower would crumble from old age or was he already tired of it and didn't come anymore? He wondered since when Zasalamel came here… since the clocktower was built? When was it built? Whatever. What mattered now was that the sorcerer had to be there. Raphael had to get his revenge for Amy and as he was climbing the endless stairs, his Soul Edge part was also thinking the immortal sorcerer had a rich soul… It will be great to eat it… It will taste so good… Once at the last floor, Graf Dumas saw as he thought: A white robed figure was standing in the middle of the room, seemingly waiting for him.

-So you came. I knew it. Said the dark skinned sorcerer, his strange eye glowing in the dark.

Graf Dumas tightened his grip on his zweihander before he replied.

-Yes. I came. I have something to do.

Zasalamel smirked.

-Kill me? Humpf! You know you can't.

-Non. For what you did, I won't just kill you. You deserve far worse…

Zasalamel was staring seriously at Raphael.

-Last time we met, I haven't seen what you would become now…

-Who cares what I became? I am not the subject here. You attacked my daughter. I came to avenge her. I don't care about our own enmity but you crossed the limit when you hurt my daughter…

-You should be glad. I saved her from more beating from that duke. Even from more than that. I knew he would be overthrown some days later and if she was awake then, she would have become the scapegoat for his frustrations. Nothing would have kept him from hurting her in all ways possible and you would not have seen her alive again. Now he was scared to approach her. I kept him away from her. I have nothing again using so-called evil ways to reach some worthy goal, but this man was cruel without any reasons but to make people suffer and create pain.

Raphael raised an eyebrow.

-So you are saying you saved my daughter?

-It was not my primary concern, I only needed her abilities. But in a way, my actions protected her. If I didn't do the ritual on her, the duke would have found another sorcerer who would have performed any horrible things on her without even knowing what they were doing.

-But you didn't seem to know more, she lost her memory, you destroyed it all. Said Raphael in a cold voice.

-That was unfortunate. I wished she would not have seen you in that state. Having a vision in her orb of you being tortured while I was doing the ritual, traumatized her and somehow disturbed the spell while disturbing her mind. I had wished to finish before she would see you but I could not. If she had not seen you, her memory would have been intact but I didn't have time to prevent it… The gate was opened… I had to continue the ritual anyway.

The cold tone on which Zasalamel answered did not help Raphael to calm down. The immortal sorcerer had taken his daughter's memory away and was only saying it was' unfortunate' on a detached tone. He had taken Amy's life away, Raphael's own life and reason to live away! Raphael had suffered so much about the fact that his daughter didn't recognize him and Amy was suffering from fear of knowing her past, not only did she suffered things but she also feared things that may not have been… And Zasalamel was also saying it was his fault… Raphael's fault… Because Amy saw him being tortured…

-You won't make me believe you cared for her… It just happened the duke feared what you did but you did not do this for Amy's sake… You played with her mind; you traumatized her, disturbed her spirit without any remorse and took away her memory! Monster! You wanted to make her suffer since she is my daughter!

-Believe what you want. I do not care. The first reason I came to see her was indeed to use her abilities for future telling. Our combined powers helped me see what I needed to see… Then seeing how the duke mistreated her, I wanted to soften her treatment and save her from the fate she would have undergone if she had been awake the following days. And don't be paranoid, it had nothing to do with the fact she was your daughter.

-And if you cared for her, why didn't you just save her? Why didn't you take her away from this? Asked Raphael who always had the Soul Edge voice urging him to get revenge, revenge for Amy and him… and take Zasalamel's rich soul for his revenge…

-I knew she would be freed some days later. Anyway, I do not care about her that much. I had other things to do than to take care of a lost little girl. She would be fine.

-Fine? I killed half of Walachia because they mistreated her! She was not fine! And you, among others, hurt her!

-She is fine now. She has friends, a lover, she is not mistreated. But indeed, I did hurt her in the process if that is what you wish to hear.

Zasalamel stared at Raphael in the eyes: It was true he hurt Amy, unwillingly but true anyway. And he had nothing more to add since Raphael didn't want to listen any more… No use to explain everything. So be it. Zasalamel didn't know if it was the Frenchman's fatherly instincts making him want revenge for his beloved daughter or Soul Edge's influence making him want to see blood and eat his soul but he didn't really care. He did have the feeling it was Soul Edge that was more in command, so it was not even worth arguing with Raphael… As Graf Dumas was looking with burning hate at the immortal man, Zasalamel smirked.

-You think you can beat me, Nightmare?

Raphael gritted his teeth while his eyes glowed bright red and fire swirled around him before he transformed into the Azure knight. Zasalamel looked at the transformation with a smile while getting into his fighting stance.

-Very well… this should be interesting.

Once transformed, Nightmare said in his dark voice:

-You will pay for what you've done! I shall kill you with my own hands!

Then the Azure knight launched at the sorcerer.

-Feel my wrath!

Waiting for the knight to reach him, Zasalamel said on a calm tone:

-Come, I shall hold a requiem for your soul.

Nightmare violently slammed his blade on Zasalamel who quickly parried before he pushed the Azure knight away with a kick and swung his scythe at him. The scythe grabbed Nightmare, impaling his thigh, lifted him in the air and made him brutally fall down on the floor.

-This is your end. I shall put you out of your misery, Raphael.

Nightmare painfully got up.

-There is no end to this nightmare!

Despite his painful wound, Nightmare launched at the sorcerer, furiously swinging his sword.

-Become a part of the nightmare!

Zasalamel quickly parried the decapitating strike.

-A dream is still a dream; even fools eventually awaken. Do you not see… the path you're treading?

He looked at Nightmare in the eyes as they were both trying to push the other's weapon away. Nightmare's red eyes were glowing in the darkened room as was Zasalamel's yellow one. Zasalamel then calmly said:

-Resist with all your might, for your life is on the line.

Nightmare kicked Zasalamel on the stomach, sending him away before he moved toward him again, slashing violently at the sorcerer, who could only back away.

-Give your blood, to me! Now… give me… give me your soul!

Nightmare lifted Soul Edge in the air and the sword's blade inflamed itself. Then Nightmare violently slammed it toward the sorcerer.

-Offer your soul to darkness!

Zasalamel quickly backed away as the sword crushed the ground, making the floor they were standing on, shake under the powerful blow.

-Futile effort! said the sorcerer to the Azure knight.

Zasalamel also thought it was futile trying to break Soul Edge's hold over Raphael. He probably wasn't the right person for it. He didn't care about Raphael but Nightmare was a problem for his new goal. Zasalamel then said:

-You're nothing but a sham. Pathetic.

Nightmare growled before he replied:

-Who do you think you are speaking to?!

Before Zasalamel could answer, Nightmare whirled Soul Edge over his head.

-You wanted to die? Well, I shall show you…

The sword slammed on Zasalamel who parried the strike with his scythe at the last moment.

-… the end of days! I've been waiting for this day for too long!

They struggled together, their weapons confronting each other in this contest of strenght.

-You shall become my nourishment!

Then the contest ended as Nightmare kicked Zasalamel down. As the dark-skinned sorcerer was getting up, Nightmare told him:

-You're pathetic! Show me your power!

The immortal man seemed angry and replied as he launched himself at the evil knight:

-I'll show you my true power! I shall take you on with my full strength! Go down!

He then whirled his scythe and brutally slashed Nightmare, sending him flying away and brutally land down on the floor. As the Azure knight was still down, Zasalamel traced some symbol in the air making some kind of magic mark appear on the floor under Nightmare.

-Accept your fate!

Then a magical sphere of energy caught Nightmare and began to lift him toward a gate that just opened with Zasalamel's magic.

-Vanish into the void!

Nightmare tried to struggle to get out of this magical sphere then suddenly turned into a whirlwind of flames that left the magical sphere and reappeared some feet away on the floor as the magical gate closed.

-I'm through with you! shooted the Azure Nightmare as he launched once more at the surprised sorcerer, his blade once more on fire.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Graf Dumas' three bodyguards were looking from outside and wondered if they should go inside. Seeing all the clocktower's windows illuminate with Nightmare's hellfire and Zasalamel's magic showed that the fight was fierce and without mercy… Was their master winning? Yet he said to wait here…<p>

* * *

><p>Zasalamel slammed his scythe under Nightmare's chin, sending his helmet flying away and the Azure knight falling down with a bleeding nose and mouth.<p>

As Nightmare laid down on his face, Zasalamel impaled him in the right rib and dragged him on the ground toward him before he lifted his scythe again and prepared to stab Nightmare in the back with the pointy edge of the staff. But Nightmare quickly rolled away, tripping Zasalamel with his feet and making him fall down.

Then, not minding his wounds, Graf Dumas quickly got up and slammed his sword into Zasalamel's legs. The sorcerer screamed in pain. Before his enemy could do anything else, Nightmare jumped on Zasalamel and stomped on him then he lifted his sword in the air, the blade caught on flame once more and he violently slammed toward the sorcerer who barely had time to parry and push Nightmare away from him.

They continued fighting violently for a while but with his many wounds, Zasalamel was now in a weaker position, Nightmare was wounded as well but seemed more insensitive to pain. Zasalamel noticed that the Frenchman had the same determination he had when they last met, he had a desire for revenge and Soul Edge had an appetite for souls and a taste for causing pain… Even if he didn't show any fear, Zasalamel knew he could be slain and his soul taken by this new Nightmare…

As the figth went on, Zasalamel realized he really was losing. He really was now unable to get up, bleeding everywhere… Nightmare just violently slammed his sword on his back and sent him almost falling down the floor. But as Zasalamel laid wounded on the ground and Nightmare walked toward him to finish him, he weakly lifted his scythe and Nightmare suddenly heard a mechanical sound: He looked up and noticed the giant gear falling down on him. Forgeting the enemy for now, he quickly rolled away, avoiding the dangerous thing falling between him and Zasalamel. But as he got up and looked toward the sorcerer, he stopped in surprise. In place of Zasalamel lying down, it was Amy… Amy… lying down and looking hurt… His sweet little girl with her red haired pigtails… The little girl he knew, he raised, he loved… She was looking at him with a sad gaze… What was she doing here? Deeply troubled, Raphael made some steps toward her.

-Amy… Amy… My baby…

_It's a trick, you fool!_ Said Soul Edge to Raphael, who, bewitched by Zasalamel's magic, really believed Amy was standing before him. Before Raphael made some steps more, Soul Edge took over and quickly backed away as Zasalamel suddenly tried to trip him with his scythe.

-Humph...a pathetic trick. Said Nightmare once out of reach of the long weapon. He slashed the scythe with his sword strongly enough to take it away from Zasalamel's grip, making it fall down the floor then slashed the sorcerer trying to get up and sent him down again, putting the edge of his evil sword on Zasalamel's chest, ready to pierce it.

Soul Edge then adressed the very wounded Zasalamel; it wasn't sure at first if it was a good idea but now that stupid host almost lost the fight with a simple trick… Getting all emotional over his daughter…

-What you did seventeen years ago… Do it again! Give me a new independant, self-sufficient body! And I shall let you live and go free…

Zasalamel sneered.

-I made a mistake seventeen years ago, I won't repeat it. Endure all the weaknesses of your host and may those weaknesses be your downfall.

Furious, Nightmare then lifted Soul Edge as the blade began to inflame. But before the Azure knight could give him the coup de grâce, Zasalamel dissipated in the darkness. Soul Edge was disappointed of Zasalamel's refusal to help him and Raphael was disappointed of his incomplete revenge. He lifted his sword into the air, shouting :

-Arrrgh! You cannot run away from me!

After a while, Graf Dumas calmed down. He muttered:

-I didn't even have the occasion to question him why he needed Amy's abilities…

Graf Dumas suddenly sensed something bad. Really bad.

-It seems Soul Calibur has been resurrected! Damn! I shall have to take care of it!

He knew how both the swords were linked together but even if Soul Calibur became stronger as Soul Edge did, it did need some kind of magical ritual to get life and power instilled in it. And now, it just did. Someone made the ceremeny needed for it and combined the three sacred treasures making the sword whole again…

* * *

><p>Maxi and the kids were coming back from Prague where Ivy had performed the ritual to awaken Soul Calibur. Maxi was counting his money. They didn't have much now and he had to go buy some food for them all in the small village they noticed while the kids were preparing for the night.<p>

-Can I have some beef?

-Well, meat is not cheap. We better not… began Maxi as Xiba asked him.

-Oh! Then porc? I think it's cheaper! Or chicken! Or what about carrots? And bread? You know that kind of bread with raisin in it that we ate somewhere.

-I'll see what I can find there, Xiba. It's a small village. Beside I know you'll eat anything I come back with.

But as he was about to go, Patroklos went to him.

-Can I come too?

-Okay, if you wish.

But on the way, Maxi was speaking almost alone since the Greek boy was really quiet. Maxi thought he must be shy or something. As they walked for some times, Patroklos suddenly stabbed Maxi in the back with Soul Calibur. The surprised pirate fell on the road as he heard Patroklos say:

-You dirty malfested!

The Holy warrior had stabbed Maxi quite near the heart; it was very painful and as Maxi tried to get up, Patroklos tried to thrust his sword into him again. Maxi quickly rolled on the side.

-Damn! Man! What's gotten into you?

-You're a malfested! Screamed the Holy warrior with hate.

-I was yesterday and you didn't kill me! And how do you know?

But the boy didn't answer and Maxi had to roll again to evade the next strike but he rolled outside the road where there was a ravine and fell down the very abrupt cliff among the trees and the plants and the grass for a while before he stopped rolling down. Groaning in pain, he still could not get up and from the bottom of the ravine, he saw Patroklos running toward somewhere less abrupt to come down and probably finish him.

-… Dammit… Ungh…

Maxi quickly crawled into some cavity on the side of the cliff, hoping Patroklos wouldn't find him. The pirate was too wounded to fight. From his hiding place, he could hear the Greek warrior walking around, looking for him as leaves were rustling with each steps. Maxi crawled even deeper into the cavity while trying to not make any sounds and stayed still. At least, he didn't leave a trail of blood since he noticed that his wound was now getting covered by some kind of ice. That was quite scary but at least it didn't leave any trail. After a while, the steps went away and Maxi breathed in relief but still worried: What about the kids? Will Patroklos come and kill them as well? He knew Patroklos was obsessed against malfested and he was not supposed to know about Maxi's problem with Soul Edge. But if Patroklos knew, he may know the others were not malfested… but he may mistake Natsu for one… Maxi slowly tried to extirp himself from the cavity to come back toward the camp to tell them. But it was hard; his wound was horribly painful. Yet he had to reach the kids… Grunting in pain, he muttered as he just got outside the cavity:

-Kyam… Help me… Arrgh… Ungh… Man…

After a while, he woke up. It seemed he had fainted. His three protégées were around him looking at him with worry.

-Ungh… You're fine, kids… I'm glad…

-But you're not… said Leixia, with teary eyes.

While they were preparing for the night, they suddenly heard Maxi calling for them. From a distance. They were not certain but they thought they heard him calling them… They looked at each other and decided to go look for Maxi and Patroklos. As they walked on the road, they saw some distance away, some human form. It was now dark so they couldn't see the details. They yelled at him, believing it was Maxi or Patroklos but Leixia noticed he seemed larger than those two. Anyway they followed him to some cliff and the still distant form then got down the cliff. They still followed and fell upon the unconscious Maxi, not finding anyone else. Suddenly Natsu got a feeling; being a ninja, she should have noticed before: Ghost… It was a ghost that led them here…

-You're in a really bad state, said Natsu. What… ?

-Patroklos. Is he here? Suddenly worried Maxi.

-No. We'll search for… began Xiba.

-Don't search for him! He tried to kill me!

-He's the one who did that? Wondered Leixia a little surprised. She found Patroklos rather cute, he could not do that… He was kind and seemed shy when he spoke to her… She was very disappointed… Yet the wound did indicate Soul Calibur from what she knew about it…

-He called me malfested and stabbed me…

-So he's now on a rampage for malfested… muttered Natsu. We have to report to the Schwarzwind!

-Yeah, he is… muttered Maxi, getting weaker. Sorry Xiba, didn't… have time… to buy food…

-That's okay, Maxi… said Xiba on a sad tone. He was not sad for the food of course but for Maxi.

-Sorry… That I can't protect you kids now…

-Don't worry, it's always like that. First, you take care of the kids, then the kids take care of their old man. Continued Xiba, trying to comfort Maxi who got surprised at this and answered on a slightly scolding tone.

-Hey.

But he outlined a smile before he fainted.

Not knowing what to do with such a wound, the three teenagers decided to bring Maxi back to Countess Valentine's mansion. They were still near, much nearer than the Schwarzwind fortress and she was knowledgeable in many things about the soul swords… Yet they knew she was obsessed with killing malfested as well but they hoped that the alliance between her and the Schwarzwind would keep her from hurting Maxi. Xiba and Leixia would take him there while Natsu would go to the Schwarzwind fortress to tell about what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now the story deviates much more. Sorry for those wanting the canon one.<strong>

**Just a quick note : In a village, near Prague, in real life, fourteen squeletons have been found in a graveyard with their head cut and sand in their mouth, suggesting that people thought they were vampires and tried to keep them for attacking people. Maybe in the story they could be all minions of Graf Dumas…**


	45. Ancient Citadel: Under Siege

**Ancient Citadel: Under Siege**

At the Schwarzwind fortress, on the drawbridge, after Siegfried went inside, Gretel told Viola and Zwei.

-I'd better go back to the village now… I don't want the soldiers to notice I went here…

Viola grabbed her arm.

-Non.

-What? Asked Gretel, quite surprised by this sudden gesture.

Viola gazed around.

-It's too late. The sun is already setting. We got to get inside.

And still holding her firmly, she dragged the confused Gretel inside. Gretel already knew the sun was setting, why would she have to go inside the fortress for that? It was even more a reason to hurry home instead…

-What is it, Viola? Asked Zwei, a little worried as he followed.

-Creatures. There are giant creatures around the place. Troll-like creatures. The army will come soon but those creatures are already surrounding the place. To keep us from fleeing. To kill us while fleeing. They will attack the place soon.

-There were creatures? Oh Mein Gott… said the now completely scared Gretel, knowing she ran alone on the road as many giant troll-like creatures were lurking around.

She suddenly had the feeling she just heard some distant grunting… Viola and Zwei stopped as well: They all heard something… Distant fighting… Kilik… The Chinese monk, like Zwei, was spending most of his time in the wood, meditating. He now seemed to be engaged in some fight. Zwei told the girls:

-Go inside! Tell the others of the danger!

He then took his sword and went toward the battle noises. Viola softly pushed Gretel toward the gate and followed her friend. Gretel quickly went inside telling the others about the attack. When Viola and Zwei reached him, Kilik was fighting some kind of giant troll-like humanoid of about ten feet high. The creature was dressed in a primitive way and was fighting with a mace. Kilik seemed to have much trouble only fighting it and evading the killer blows from its mace. When Viola and Zwei arrived, Kilik just got slammed into a tree by a hit from the big creature's weapon.

-What the hell? Said Zwei who knew about the creature since Viola just told him but to see it, that real in front of him was kind of strange and impressive. But he frowned and prepared for battle.

-Show 'em who's boss. Come forth, Ein!

Viola sent her orb as Zwei called Ein before he continued running toward the fight with his spirit wolf.

While Kilik was trying to get up, the creature who was about to smash him, suddenly evaded Viola's orb only to get hit by Zwei and Ein simultaneously. Ein hit it on its head and Zwei cut its thigh with his sword.

-Have a taste!

The monster growled in pain and surprise as it turned toward the lupine duo. It suddenly grabbed some small tree and ripped it from the ground, swinging it at Ein while slamming its weapon toward Zwei. But the young man quickly evaded by backing away while Ein disappeared for now.

-Go.

Viola interrupted the other attack the troll-like creature was about to do by sending her orb toward it once more and Kilik slammed his staff on the monster again.

Now that the creature had to fight against many people at the same time, it began to have some difficulties but it also began to fight like a cornered animal, launching itself as it swung its weapon, not taking care of its defence anymore and only concentrating all on the offensive. Its three adversaries suddenly had much trouble attacking it since they could not find the occasion to strike with the barrage of dangerous strikes.

As Zwei called Ein to help him again, the monster suddenly grabbed the wolf creature as it was materialized and brutally threw it back at Zwei. Before the werewolf could evade his companion, Ein quickly disappeared. Meanwhile the creature grabbed Viola by the arm and was about to snap it when Kilik quickly interrupted with a kick and Viola fell down, her arm bruised but not broken. They fought for a while, trying to bring the monstrous creature down but they were mostly evading its furious attacks.

Then as the three were gathering around it, the creature quickly whirled with its mace, trying to slam its weapon into all its surrounding adversaries. Viola quickly jumped over the mace but not high enough and tripped on the whirling weapon, making her fall down on the ground among the leaves and branches, her jump interrupted but at least she was not fully struck by the strike. Zwei quickly threw himself down on the ground to evade the swinging mace while Kilik swiftly backed away. But the monk quickly replied by thrusting his staff into the creature's chest as it was open. Meanwhile Viola who was still down on the ground, sent her orb slamming on the creature's head and Zwei sent Ein to punch the creature's face. Disturbed by such attacks from every side, the giant staggered. Zwei and Viola quickly got up and jump kicked at the creature, making it trip on some trunk and fall down. The creature then fell on a slim and pointy tree trunk and impaled itself in the heart, violently trembling in pain for a while before it drew its last breath.

-Farewell, coldly said Viola, gazing at the creature dying.

Kilik lowered his head in sorrow as he was unable to purify the malfested creature and said a Buddhist prayer for its soul. But they suddenly heard someone walking in the wood, a big creature. Another troll-like creature then appeared in the clearing and launched at the three humans while growling in rage. They all took their defensive position and fought back until Siegfried and some of his men came to the rescue.

But as the fight was getting very fierce, another troll-like creature appeared and roared at its enemies before it launched at them as well. Now against two troll-like creatures at the same time, it became harder to fight back since the monsters were getting very angry and violent and were swinging their weapons and their enemies everywhere. As she just got grabbed by the leg and thrown on some tree, Viola fell down in the leaves again. Wiping the blood from her forehead, she suddenly had a vision.

-It takes more than one grape to make wine and there is a plentiful bunches of grapes!

-What? Said Siegfried as he just parried the brutal mace strike of one of the monsters with his zweihander but almost got knocked down on the ground with the impact.

-They hear the fight! They are coming! More of them! Many! explained Viola.

-Damn it! Yelled the German knight as he slashed one of the creatures in the rib, creating a large bleeding wound forcing the creature to lean on some tree. This creature seemed out of the fight, bleeding to its death but gazing at his own team, Siegfried realized they were not much better. Some Schwarzwind had fallen under the violent attacks of the monsters, some were lying down, bleeding and Siegfried didn't know if they were dead or not. With the way his head was smashed, Siegfried noticed with horror that his friend Luther was dead.

-Get inside the fortress! Take the wounded and let's go! Yelled Siegfried as he grabbed one of his unconscious men on his back and helped another getting up and helped him run while holding him.

Kilik was swinging his staff toward the remaining creature to keep it from coming at the wounded trying to flee while Zwei helped Viola getting up and run to the fortress.

Kilik thrust his staff in the monster's belly before he took some momentum.

-Ling-Sheng-Su Bo!

The monk then whirled and quickly kicked the creature then followed it by another quick thrust to the belly.

-See ya!

Putting his hands together he then quickly prayed as light came on his staff even if it was not the Kali-Yuga.

-This is the end!

After he gathered enough Chi, Kilik jumped up and slammed the staff on the monster's head, bringing it down with the strike since there was no time to purify it.

-Nothing personal!

Then as the others were going away, he turned his back on the approaching creatures and fled as well.

Once inside the fortress, Siegfried ordered that they used all the artillery they had to resist those creatures that were coming. Soon the creatures arrived and were now trying to break the gates or climb on the walls. After a while of intense offensive from the creatures, they succeeded in breaking the gates and three of them entered the place. Every Schwarzwind members still able to fight launched at them, creating a big melee. Siegfried shouted orders for some of the mercenaries to quickly follow him to the gates to try to stop the others from coming inside. But after an eternity of deadly fighting, the Schwarzwind succeeded in killing the ones inside. They now only had to fight against the outside ones yet most of the Schwarzwind were wounded and tired and the creatures would probably soon get inside again. But the creatures suddenly all ran away, leaving Siegfried and his men stunned, tired and wounded.

The Schwarzwind quickly understood why the monsters fled: The Imperial army was coming and shooting at the creatures. It seemed those creatures were not on the Imperial side… Yet the Imperial army was not on the Schwarzwind side either and as soon as they came, they began firing at the fortress and the men on its walls. Because of the creatures, the Schwarzwind had to use a lot of munitions and the gates were completely crushed. They were less prepared against the Imperial army and it was now showing; the new invaders were having quite an advantage over them. Seeing the odds were against them, Siegfried said:

-I'll go speak to them.

So the captain of the Schwarzwind walked outside, despite the many protests from his friends while ordering the others to stay inside. The General of the Imperial forces was a haughty-looking aristocrat, Baron Ludwig Von Hohenwald. As Siegfried went outside, the haughty man smirked in satisfaction like if he had already won and signalled his men to stop the offensive. He knew his plan was great. To send the malfested troll-like creatures first to weaken the Schwarzwind and then come as the enemies had spent all their artillery and strength on those monsters. Of course, he could not use the monsters at the same time he used the Imperial army, they didn't know their general was malfested. He had to look normal but he decided to use the monsters Graf Dumas made sometime ago before he went to Hungary to claim his throne. He knew that Graf Dumas asked him to not hurt a certain white-haired Viola… who could also be red-haired. But Baron Von Hohenwald thought that with the time allowed, the 'trolls' he sent first would probably not be able to completely get inside and to hurt this woman since they were not very intelligent and the soldiers were all specifically ordered to not hurt any women. Only take them captive. There must not have a lot of women in this fortress and most won't fight even if he knew there were some women warriors in this place. So he thought he had the perfect plan. This woman will be taken captive, he will send her to his master who will be quite pleased to see that she wasn't hurt. Of course he would still have to watch for his men since he didn't trust them to not harm any women and those women could also throw themselves in the fight and danger. But he had not imagined the troll-like creatures to be so tough and break into the fortress and he somehow had to act to make them go away and not hurt this Viola. But if the Schwarzwind captain could now surrender willingly with this attack, all would be great. He would be able to ask about and find this Viola without any fighting. She probably didn't fight the monsters… He hoped. He walked toward the Schwarzwind captain and then told Siegfried while smirking and taking a proud pose:

-So, you came to surrender?

He then added with a hint of amusement:

-We saved you from those monsters.

-I would first like to know why you are coming here. Thanks for helping us but why attack us after and surrender for what?

-Don't play naïve… for treachery against the Holy Roman Empire!

-Treachery for what? What did…?

-You shall have to answer to those accusations at your trial. But if you absolutely wish to know… For cooperating with enemies of the Empire, for plotting against the Holy Roman Emperor, for spying on the imperial forces in Hungary, for keeping malfested in your walls and… many other reasons. You are quite a rebellious soul, Captain Schtauffen.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew on the baron, sending his hat away. Strangely this wind gave him chills and not because of the cold.

-And you are quite a lost soul, sir. Said Talim while coming from the woods, followed by two men and a woman, all Asian. Somehow seeing this woman scared the Baron deeply. He lost all his proud countenance and began to tremble.

-Who are you? Go away! You have nothing to do here! This is Imperial affairs! … I… Go away!

Talim kept moving toward him and he backed away, scared by her aura of purity.

-I said go away or I will burn you as a witch!

He suddenly remembered something.

-… W-What is your name?

Maybe she was Viola. Though she didn't have white or red hair but since she seemed to dye them, she could have changed. And even scared, he didn't want to disobey his master and kill that Viola.

-Talim.

Then reassured on this, the baron's face became more evil.

-Arrest that woman!

Talim shook her head calmly and asked the soldiers:

-No. Please. Let me speak with your leader.

The soldiers didn't move, since the woman didn't seem hostile maybe they should let her speak…

-Nein! Arrest her! Kill her! Yelled the once proud aristocrat, now hiding behind his surprised captain. But the pure wind effect beginning to fade, the Baron realized that he looked ridiculous in front of his men who were all doing nothing and unsheathed his rapier before launching at Talim. He would kill that dangerous woman!

-Die!

-Wind!

As a gust of pure wind hit the aristocrat once more, paralyzing him in fear for a second, Talim also launched at him and hit him with a kick. As the woman became hostile and their leader fell on the ground, the Imperial captain ordered his soldiers to attack. Siegfried asked them to stop and interposed himself between Talim and the soldiers so they began attacking him. Seong-Mina, Yun-Seong and Hwang then quickly came to help the Schwarzwind captain as Talim was now trying to pin down the German aristocrat to try to purify him. But the man was very hard to keep under control and he kept fighting back with the fury of his malfested state. Talim had a lot of troubles keeping him down, he kicked her away, quickly got up and slashed at her with his rapier when she lost her grip on him… Talim noticed his sharp fangs as he growled at her and brutally hit her with his rapier, sending her falling on her back before he jumped on her and pinned her. His first instinct was to bite her, but Talim's pure aura suddenly reminded him of her dangerous pure state and that his soldiers didn't know about his malfested state so he grabbed her neck instead, strangling her. Talim was suffocating under the vampire's strong grip and tried to get out of this deadly hold but she was unable to.

-Please…Urgh…Stop…

As her Korean friends were busy helping Siegfried and some other Schwarzwind who got out helping against the Imperial soldiers and didn't notice Talim's trouble, some hooded person jumped on Baron Von Hohenwald and hit him with the flat of his axe, sending him away from Talim before he jumped on the baron and grabbed him. Then wrestling against him, they both fell down in the bushes near, a scaly tail suddenly getting out of the humanoid hooded robe as they kept wrestling before they became hidden by the bushes. Talim quickly got up and went into the bushes to help her lizard friend. After some wrestling, the reptile warrior was now restraining the noble as Talim kneeled beside him.

-We are here to help you. Stated Talim on a sharp tone yet kind tone as well. But the aristocrat didn't want to listen: Her Holy powers were scaring him. Beside Aeon was quite violent with him since he was bitter at the fact that man would be purified and he could not be. They clearly told him at Talim's village. They said that his case involved as much Soul Edge magic, divine magic and even some kind of scientific alchemy procedure. They didn't know how to cure him. So Aeon was grateful for how Talim and the people from her village treated him as a friend but he was quite disappointed at the verdict and even wondered if he should turn back to that voice he heard before to get cured. Only his affection and loyalty to Talim since she was kind, and to Siegfried, the Schwarzwind and their allies, who have welcomed him, kept him from turning back to his savage ways. But he was quite on the edge of doing so.

Somehow all along the way back, Talim and her friends had to restrain him when there was a fight since he was taking out all his anger on the adversaries and sometimes it was too much. Mostly on those who could be purified like this Baron. So Talim had to tell him many times to stop hitting the man but Aeon kept growling and holding the aristocrat quite brutally even if he stopped hitting him. The aristocrat only had Talim to help him against Aeon and had no one to help him against Talim since he was now unable to move and since his soldiers were busy, no one came to his rescue. Feeling sad for her Spartan friend since she knew how he felt, Talim tried to push aside her sadness and began praying the wind for Baron Ludwig Von Hohenwald's purification. After some more struggling and screaming as the nobleman tried to resist, still firmly held by the bitter reptile, the purity of the wind invaded his body and he began to feel better. Then taking back his breath after such a fight and trying situation, gazing at Talim with a surprised look, he calmed himself and whispered:

-Danke…

Talim smiled to him while Aeon let go of him. The Baron was relieved but also troubled by all that happened to him since some months. But he didn't take too much time to get back on his feet since his army and the Schwarzwind were engaged in a battle, so he got up, went back to the battle on the road and ordered his men to stop fighting.

Hearing the aristocrat's orders, Siegfried ordered his men to stop fighting as well. Baron Von Hohenwald walked toward him. He still seemed shaken and somehow confused.

-Captain Schtauffen… I would need to speak to you… In a civilized way…

Noticing Talim's kind smile as she followed the aristocrat, Siegfried guessed that he must have been purified. So he nodded and answered back.

-Of course. If you would do me the honour of coming inside the fortress to speak… You can bring some soldiers if you wish. We shall discuss like gentlemen.

Siegfried didn't know if he made an error to offer him to come inside but he thought the newly purified aristocrat may not want to yell to everyone about his recently malfested past. So maybe he would like the privacy of the fortress… Yet maybe he wouldn't trust them and would not want to accompany them inside… But the aristocrat gazed at Siegfried, then Talim and then politely bowed to Siegfried.

-Indeed… It is a good idea…

And after he ordered the soldiers to stay outside, saying he would go alone, he offered his arm to Talim.

-Please, would you do me the honour of accompanying me, Fräulein?

After her first moment of surprise at his gallant gesture, Talim gave her arm to the aristocrat and followed inside. The aristocrat seemed far less arrogant now and seemed to clang to Talim for some protection against the fury of the others. He wasn't certain everybody would leave him alone now. He did organize the first attack on the fortress, maybe some people died… He did order the other fight… He didn't dare look at anyone in the courtyard while trying to put an assured yet non-arrogant attitude to hide his fear and shame. Judging by the wounded he noticed from the corner of his eyes, it seemed the fight was rough…

Siegfried invited Talim's Korean friends inside and discreetly asked them to bring in Aeon as well, the poor man could not stay alone in a creature or Imperial soldiers infested wood. Since he was hooded he could come quickly and enter the place so Hwang went to search for him. Then Siegfried asked for Salia to come with him as he led the baron to his private study and offered him a chair. He smiled to Talim who accompanied the aristocrat as she sat down like Salia.

-It's great to see you back, Talim.

But he suddenly remembered Soul Calibur and blushed in embarrassment as Talim smiled back at him: Talim said it was evil and they just sent people to revive it… She won't be happy… Trying to push those thoughts aside, he sat down and cleared his throat before he would speak to the leader of the invading soldiers.

-So, hum… As you said, it's the Emperor sending you? Herr… ?

-Baron Ludwig Von Hohenwald. …I was sent by the Emperor indeed… but Graf Dumas instigated this attack and influenced the Emperor to put me in charge of it.

After a while, he continued.

-… Graf Dumas is a vampire. He was the one who turned me into such a monster as well…

* * *

><p>The Baron remembered how Graf Dumas suddenly attacked him after he had invited him to his mansion one cold winter evening. Graf Dumas had offered him some fine wine and when the Baron was in total trust, even telling some jokes, Graf Dumas came toward him, brutally grabbed him and sank his teeth into his neck before he began sucking his blood.<p>

After some struggling, Ludwig Von Hohenwald succeeded to kick him away and almost threw Graf Dumas into the burning fireplace. Then some servants came and tried to restrain him but the baron pushed them all away before he jumped by the second floor window and landed in the snow. Then he began to sprint, trying to get away from Graf Dumas's domain. He didn't understand what happened but he had to flee. Was Graf Dumas a real vampire? It could not be! But he could still feel the pain and the sharp teeth as they sank into his neck, the sucking sound as the demented man was drinking his blood, his collar was now soaking wet with his own blood as he kept running for his life, leaving blood stains over the white snow.

Then a crazy-looking woman with some kind of ring blade jumped out the window and ran after him, telling him on a merry tone that he won't get away, even singing it to him, turning it into a nursery rhyme like if it was some kind of game. The already scared baron wanted to run away even faster from this nuthouse. But having lost too much blood, he became dizzy and fell down in the snow just feet from the closed gates of the domain. Anyway, it was somehow useless to reach that gate since the road was covered with snow all over, all he could see and hear was the cold wind blowing snow on the land and there was not a single house until some miles away… He would get no help… He would die here… Before he lost consciousness, he saw Graf Dumas coming to him with an evil smile, some blood stains on his collar and vest while the crazy-looking woman was asking her master on a childish tone if she could break the toy this time and then all went black.

When he woke up, he was on the couch, his neck bandaged, Graf Dumas was sitting in an armchair, gazing at him with a satisfied expression while the crazy-looking woman was pouting behind him, muttering things like she could never break toys and it was no fun… The baron also suddenly felt his own sharp fangs… As he was still confused and surprised, Graf Dumas then offered him a cup with a red liquid in it: blood. Somehow the sight of this liquid made the baron feel really thirsty for it and he gladly took the drink as the Graf also drank some while telling the baron that he was impressed, that he first had other plans for him but his combativeness amused him and made him change his mind and he would be glad to have a minion such as him.

In fact, Graf Dumas first intended to completely drink his blood and kill him since he didn't like this precious and arrogant aristocrat because the baron showed jealousy toward him for the reason that Graf Dumas was the Emperor's favourite. Baron Von Hohenwald had said some really mean things about Graf Dumas, he started vile rumours and Nightmare heard about it. He was not amused. But Graf Dumas somehow succeeded in inviting the baron to his home to get rid of him and to make him pay for what he said. Convinced by Graf Dumas' smooth talking and faked friendship offer and maybe thinking he could be part of the favourite circle of the Emperor by becoming friend with the Graf, the baron accepted the invitation. But during the aggression, Nightmare appreciated how this fancy and weak-looking aristocrat defended himself and changed his mind on his fate. Even if somehow Baron Von Hohenwald remembered Graf Dumas biting him and the scare he got as he fled for his life, he knew Graf Dumas was now his master; he would be honoured to serve him and he was grateful for the care given to him now and pleased at the compliment his master gave him.

Ludwig Von Hohenwald also knew that the crazy-looking woman he saw then, had burn down Graf Dumas' house not long after. But he didn't really know her; he wasn't there when it happened since he went back to his mansion as an agent of Graf Dumas among the enemies of the Graf since he was already one.

* * *

><p>While thinking about all this in Siegfried's private study, the now purified baron thought that was crazy… How could he be grateful to Graf Dumas for taking care of the wound the vampire himself did to him… Baron Von Hohenwald now didn't really understand his way of thinking then. Becoming a vampire really troubled his mind… and the things he did after… The blood, the victims…<p>

Meanwhile Siegfried was surprised by the vampire statement. He knew it was Nightmare but he didn't imagine him as a vampire… Yet since Soul Edge could create vampires, why not become a vampire itself as it invaded the human Imperial court? It made sense and it probably was the best way to go on unnoticed instead of looking like some other malfested monsters…

As Siegfried thought about this, the Baron addressed Talim.

-But thanks to you, Fräulein, I have been cured… What is your name again?

-Talim… Said the wind priestess while blushing. She though the man looked at her with a much tender gaze and it troubled her.

-Talim… A nice name… And, from where are you from?

-Philippines.

The German baron smiled once more to Talim and told her:

-Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Talim. I am truly grateful…

But noticing Talim's deep blush as she thought he was flirting with her, he then turned serious and turned toward Siegfried. He did find her attractive indeed but he did not want to trouble her.

-Graf Dumas made a lot of malfested among aristocracy. I know of some but probably not all.

Listening to the aristocrat's statement, Siegfried then asked the question that worried him since a while.

-And Hilde? I mean Princess Hildegard Von Krone… What happened to her?

-She is kept prisoner. At General Schmitz's mansion. He is a malfested as well.

Malfested as well… Will something bad happen to her and her children? Worried Siegfried. Meanwhile the baron had questions of his own as well. He told the others:

-… But I am somehow confused with this story… I know Graf Dumas is a vampire who transformed me but… What are you? I saw a lizard creature…

He turned to Talim again.

-… and you… you have powers…

The baron then once more faced Siegfried and asked:

-Are you really traitors to the Empire? I would be inclined to think that since Graf Dumas is clearly evil, you are good people…

Yet the baron wasn't sure and didn't really know what to think. Of course, if they were also evil they would not tell him… But Talim helped him, so he trusted her more than anyone and gazed at Talim again while Siegfried told him:

-Yes, we are good people. We have some malfested in our ranks but we are not enemies of the Empire. As you just experienced, anyone can become a malfested. It doesn't mean they are all monsters. The lizardman you saw is a friend named Aeon. And as you just said, Graf Dumas is manipulating the Emperor and since we are fighting him, he tries to make us pass as traitors in front of the Emperor. Graf Dumas is Soul Edge's representative. He is the new Nightmare. He wants to destroy the humans.

The baron had no difficulties believing that Graf Dumas accused them wrongly. He had been sent against them with those accusations but he didn't really ask why his master wanted to attack them. Yet something else bothered him.

-The attack and arrestation are direct orders from the Emperor… I cannot disobey even though I know the Emperor is manipulated by this new Nightmare… But… I cannot attack you either, since you just saved me and I think you are right… I am sorry for what hurt I caused you…

Siegfried would not hold this man responsable for the attack since he was malfested and forced to do so… And he himself, did so much worst… He could not be the first to throw the rock at him… Beside, the monsters did far worst than the Imperial soldiers. He looked at the baron with a kind gaze and told him:

-It's okay. … I don't know if you would accept but… can we pretend to take you as hostage and then exchange you for Hilde and her children and followers? Then being hostage, you will not have to explain your actions. You will not be seen as a traitor to let us go…

-The Emperor would never accept. Princess Hildegard is kept for treason; she is worth far more than me… mostly if Graf Dumas specifically asked the Emperor to keep her… But maybe you could exchange me for the children…

But the Baron thought more about it and seemed not really convinced.

-Yet I am not certain… Nein… It definitely would not work. The Emperor may have confided them already to some distant family… I am not certain he would give them back to rebellious traitors who are not even family…

This last sentence hurt Siegfried a little. He considered himself as their stepfather… But indeed technically, he was nothing to them since he wasn't married to Hilde… As Siegfried thought about this, the baron asked:

-Hum… Do you have a certain Viola in your group? Graf Dumas wanted me to spare her… and bring her to him…

The baron thought she may be a malfested spy working for Dumas… since he could not find any reason why Graf Dumas wanted to spare her…

-Why? Asked Siegfried suddenly worried for Viola. Why would Nightmare want her? Nightmare even sent men to take her when she was travelling alone… Does she have powers he fears? Could she predict some deadly attack that Nightmare wanted to keep a secret? But why keep her alive and not kill her? Maybe he wants to use her powers and she would need to be alive for it… She was quite malfested, it always was a mystery what really happened to her, how she got malfested… Soul Edge must want her powers… Maybe it wants to sacrifice her and take back the power… Maybe it wants the orb that seems rather mysterious… But Graf Dumas won't have Viola, thought Siegfried who intended to keep his promise to Raphael and protect Amy. At Siegfried's question about why Graf Dumas wanted Viola, the baron looked clueless.

-I have no idea… I thought she may be a traitor and work for him but you do seem to worry for her very much… You may ask her, I am only making speculation. I know nothing about her. I don't want to accuse her.

Then after thinking for a moment, he lifted his head and told Siegfried and Talim:

-About that attack I was supposed to do on you… I shall let you go. I shall retreat with my army. I will try to go back to the Emperor telling him you left before I came. The soldiers won't be there in the audience room to contradict me so I think it could be alright… But you have to go or else others will come and won't stop. Yet the creatures… I am sorry about the monsters outside…

-You're sorry? asked Siegfried questionningly.

-Yes… I was the one who used them to attack you… I made them attack first to weaken you…

So they were somehow 'allied' with the Imperial forces… and this man sent them… It somehow made sense… thought Siegfried with surprise but he would not make him pay more now even if the monsters did much more damage than the Imperial army… The man was still malfested when he did it… Pushing aside his sadness over his fallen comrades, Siegfried then asked:

-How many were they?

-About twenty-five… I don't know how many you killed…

-We did meet one on the way here, said Talim before she added with some sadness:

-And killed him…

As the priestess was sad over the malfested creature's death, Siegfried asked the aristocrat:

-How were they created?

-I do not know… The only thing I know was that Graf Dumas ordered me to send those creatures in Hungary but I had decided to use them before I sent them over there.

The Baron seemed really upset to have put those creatures over there but he suddenly thought about something else.

-Wait! I will send my men after the creatures as you will go away. Then the Emperor will not tell me I did nothing against malfested since we protected the people from those creatures. If he learnt, Graf Dumas would not be able to say anything… But you really should flee. I think Graf Dumas will be very irritated by the fact you are not eliminated and will send others. Well, the Emperor will send people to please the Graf, in fact…

-Alright, we will go. But Hilde must be freed. We cannot abandon her. Said Siegfried.

The baron then said after some hesitation:

-After fighting the creatures, I could go at the general's mansion, pretend I am still malfested and on Graf Dumas' side, then ask the general to hand me Princess Hildegard since the Emperor wants to see her. I could show him false papers… I just hope he doesn't sense I am not malfested anymore…

Talim then offered:

-I could come with you as well and purify the general.

-What a lovely idea! Exclaimed the baron.

Siegfried interrupted.

-I would like to come with you as well, you could have taken me prisoner and were to take me and Hilde to the Emperor. And if you need protection, I'll protect you.

-Very well. We could go already. I could take a small group with me and you two would accompany me to free the princess while the rest of my army will fight the creatures and your men will go away. Then after the princess is free, you met your men wherever you choose to meet and I…

He suddenly seemed embarrassed.

-I… I don't really know how to explain the 'take back the princess' part to the Emperor… I can lie to my men about this mission but I cannot lie to the Emperor… I do not really want to be pointed as a traitor myself… Yet I did many crimes…

-The general will be purified as well. You shall have an ally in him to explain… Maybe to even keep the princess' escape secret… said Talim.

The baron smiled to her.

-You really know how to simplify things, Fraulëin…

* * *

><p>In Prague…<p>

Some servant came to Ivy as she was in her laboratory.

-Milady, some of the people who came a little earlier are here again and are in a complete state of panic. One of them, the adult, seems in a really bad state. I took the liberty of telling them to enter and to lead them to some room… The man really seemed badly injured…

Ivy listened to the servant and only said as she gathered some first aid things:

-Which room? Lead me.

Once there, she saw Leixia, who was crying while Xiba was looking helplessly at the almost unconscious and groaning Maxi. He had learn a bit about purification from Kilik but purification from Soul Edge, not Soul Calibur… He feared that if he tried to purify Maxi, he would only worsen his state. And since the moment they found him and the time they took him here, his state already worsened with that scary ice. When Ivy entered the room, Xiba turned his head toward her and asked on a pleading tone:

-Tj'ing ninn… t'aï-t'aï! (Please… madam!)

Leixia added while crying:

-Tj'ing ninn pang-tchou t'a! Sniff! Maxi! (Please help him!)

The kids were so worried they couldn't even speak German like they did the first time they met Ivy, even if it had been with a big and bad accent. Luckily Ivy had travelled to China and learnt the language, so she understood they were asking for her help. Anyway even not understanding Chinese, she would have understood by the scene. She went to Maxi's side and looked at his wound. Maxi was moaning like if he was agonizing and was all pale. He really seemed in a bad state but mostly Ivy noticed the wound: This was made by Soul Calibur… Something happened between Maxi and Patroklos it seemed… She wasn't surprised, Patroklos seemed to have some temper… and Maxi seemed to have some carefree attitude that could have get on the nerves of some people and may have angered the boy for some reason. And maybe Soul Calibur's influence played some part in this… She would have to ask the two kids what happened. Somehow Ivy thought it was interesting to take care of such a case; she would have the occasion to learn more about Soul Calibur effects on malfested. But she also was slightly scared; she didn't want to touch his wound…

-Children, calm down. I will need your help…

They weren't malfested, so they could help when she would need to touch Maxi. Somehow Ivy's composed voice tone calmed the two teenagers a bit. Leixia wiped her tears and went beside Ivy with Xiba. As they came by, Ivy suddenly told them:

-Hold his hand, talk to him to reassure him and keep him awake. I'm going to get some more stuff… I'll be back.

As Ivy left the room to go to her laboratory, Leixia burst into tears again and Xiba hugged her while holding Maxi's hand. Maxi was slightly conscious, he wanted to reassure them but he could not even open his eyes since he was too weak. He only let go another groan of pain, not helping Leixia or Xiba to not worry about him.

The two half-siblings also had another small problem but it was worrying them far less than Maxi's state: On their way here, to the village Maxi was supposed to go buy food with Patroklos, they had stolen a cart and a horse to put Maxi in it and go faster. They hoped it would not cause too much trouble… They heard some villager yelling at them… But they will bring it back later… If no one hangs them for thievery…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the long delay... Maybe this (slightly) shorter chapter will be less scary to read. I do wonder if my previous chapters were too long and discouraging to read. But I now wonder if this one is well-constructed and if the sentences are understandable. Feel free to tell me.<strong>


	46. Saving the Princess

**I am deeply sorry for the very long delay...**

**Saving the Princess**

Siegfried, Salia, Talim and Baron Von Hohenwald were discussing what to do in Siegfried's private study. When it was all settled, Siegfried said:

-Alright, we shall prepare to leave the place while you, Talim, myself and some of your soldiers will go save Hilde, the children and the bodyguards. Salia, you will lead the Schwarzwind to where we already discussed to go.

-Okay, Sieg. Take care. said Siegfried's best friend before she left to prepare the leave.

-Take care, Salia.

And Siegfried, Talim, Baron Von Hohenwald and some soldiers went to free Hilde and her group at General Schmitz's mansion after the baron sent the rest of the Imperial troops to battle the trolls under the Imperial captain's orders and the Schwarzwind began to leave the fortress to go toward Hungary. Zwei and Viola left to go see the duke of Walachia and the other rebels to ask for an alliance since they were the ones to know him best.

It was now night and Siegfried was riding on his horse throught the dark forest road, followed by the others when he noticed someone landing from a tree on the road a little further away. As he approached, he realized that it was Natsu. The ninja girl was waving her arms signalling them to stop. While they came near her, she told them:

-Siegfried! Patroklos ran away with Soul Calibur after the completion ritual and he stabbed Maxi with it!

-What?

Siegfried froze: Not only the news was shocking but he suddenly felt Talim's gaze on him… But technically it was not the most important, he had to know about the others.

-… And Leixia and Xiba? Are they alright? And Maxi… how is he?

-The others are alright. Only Maxi was attacked. Leixia and Xiba brought him to Countess Valentine for some care.

Natsu then added while lowering her head in sorrow.

-I don't know how he is now… He looked really bad…

Siegfried was overwhelmed with guilt once more. It was his entire fault! He just can't seem to do anything right… Some of his good friends like Luther died in the previous attack because he could not protect them and now, Soul Calibur was a weapon of destruction and he gave it to some fanatical who was running amok with it, Maxi was dying because of him… Hilde was arrested… It was his entire fault… If only he never existed… If only he never killed his father and took Soul Edge… He should have died long ago… As he was overwhelmed with guilt and grief, someone came near and grabbed his arm.

-Siegfried… Don't feel guilty… You always acted with good intentions… Sometimes things don't go our way but it's your intentions that are important… said Talim, trying to lessen his guilt. She won't go around and say 'I told you' while Siegfried was so pitiful and sad… She continued speaking:

-Don't give up… We have Hilde, her children and her bodyguards to save…

Siegfried turned toward her and nodded.

-Yes…

He then added after a while:

-And like Hilde said… True warriors think not of themselves but of others… I was beeing selfish…

Those words helped him so much throughout his life…

-You're right Talim, I must not give up. We have to save Hilde, the kids and her bodyguards! Maxi is in good hands now and Leixia and Xiba as well…

Siegfried then rode toward Natsu and offered her to get on his horse before he quickly rode away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the outskirt of Berlin, in some mansion's tower, Hilde was looking by the window at the carriage going away with her children while weeping. After her arrest, she, her children and her bodyguards had been brought here to be kept prisoner. But it seemed that the Emperor now ordered the children to be taken somewhere else. Hilde had tried to keep her children with her in all ways possible, first asking politely, then pleading, then begging and lastly fighting like a furious lioness. But the soldiers were too many and Hilde couldn't do a thing as they took away her children and put her handcuffs to keep her from fighting back too much.<p>

Remembering her beloved children as they were taken away while screaming Mutter! Mutter! Brought tears to Hilde's eyes again. Not only she was separated from her children but now that she learnt from Ivy about the malfested infested court and that Graf Dumas was a malfested, she feared about the safety of her children… Where would the Emperor order her children to be taken? She herself didn't know if she was in some malfested's hands, probably, but she worried even more for her children. Her poor helpless children… Maximilian… Svanhild… The window of the third floor room she was in had very strong bars; she had tried them many times and couldn't break them…

As she was weeping in front of the window, she suddenly heard the door opening. Quickly wiping her tears, she turned proudly to see who it was and what they wanted. She widened her eyes as she noticed who it was.

-Ortlinde! You're… you're alive… and malfested… You haven't aged…

Indeed Ortlinde was one of her old bodyguard who Hilde thought had fallen during the Ostrheinsburg battle. And now the warrior woman was standing before her. Hilde had even seen her fall two times, seventeen years ago. One time as she fought by her side and she got 'killed' by some malfested monster and the second time as she had to strike her with her own spear since Ortlinde had somehow got up again and began fighting against them. But Ortlinde now had white hair and very pale blue-like skin. Ortlinde slightly bowed.

-You haven't aged as well, Your Highness… Are you sure you are not malfested?

-I'm sure. I am just… I just aged well.

Hilde was proud indeed to still look very young at her age. She still was not very old, in her mid-thirties, but she still looked almost like a teenager. Yet she had more important things than to talk about age and appearance so she asked her former bodyguard:

-What happened to you? Why are you here? Where have they taken my children?

Ortlinde sighed.

-I think it is better that your children are somewhere else. Your fate is… Well, maybe the Emperor won't want your dead but I think you may die anyway. My… Your bodyguards will probably meet their doom soon. They are not as important as you.

-What? Please Ortlinde, help me! Help your former sisters! And if you come with us, we shall purify you!

-Purify me?

-Yes! We know people who can do it!

-But I like the way I am, I like what the master will do… I am just sad if it hurts you and my former comrades… Yet you are not my master anymore.

Ortlinde remembered the time she fought Hilde: her memories were quite blurred since she had been in some kind of zombified state as she rose up and began fighting against her princess but she did remember Hilde's expression as she noticed her dead bodyguard rising and beginning to fight against her. Hilde looked horrified and deeply sad. She even had some trouble striking at her former bodyguard. Ortlinde remembered how the princess' eyes were teary as she tried to convince Ortlinde to come back, yet she also seemed desperate and, as Ortlinde had felt it during the fight, slightly disgusted by what Ortlinde became.

And Ortlinde mostly remembered as Hilde stabbed her with her spear going from one side of her chest to the other and how Hilde left the place with her remaining forces, leaving her for dead on the ground as Ortlinde groaned in pain, asking for help… It somehow angered the former bodyguard to have received such a treatment from her princess. Yet Hilde had not noticed Ortlinde had woke up after fight… She was busy taking care of her remaining troops' evacuation when everything was crumbling down and Ortlinde was far then, Hilde may not have heard her calling for help… Somehow Hilde had a reason… If she had known, she would have come back for her… She always took care of her troops… No… She would not have… She considered her a monster now… Not one of her own anymore… Ortlinde was quite confused in her feelings toward her former leader. Soul Edge was pushing her toward some kind of resentment.

-Then you came as enemy? asked Hilde wth some sadness.

-I am assigned to your protection. Technically until the master orders so, nothing must happen to you. They don't want some crazy malfested to jump on you and kill you. And since I am your former bodyguard… The general assigned me.

-So he trusts you to not betray him for me…

-Indeed. And I won't.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile General Schmitz was visiting the bodyguards. Gerhilde, Siegrune and Waltraute where all chained to the wall of the basement. He gazed at them for a while, going from one to another until he said:<p>

-Bring that one. I shall feast on her…

He showed Siegrune and three malfested followers came to unchain her and take her to another room as she tried to struggle to get free. This general was having control over many malfested because not long after he turned vampire, he began firing his old staff to hire malfested that Graf Dumas gave him or others he found. He turned his mansion into a malfested headquarter and his basement into some prison, chaining any people he found annoying or that Graf Dumas asked him to or only who would become his next drink.

As the servants tied Siegrune to a chair, the general then asked her:

-Do you wish to eat something before… hum… Let me reformulate this: Do you wish to have a last meal?

-Yes. Some cyanide, coldly said Siegrune.

-You want to eat poison? Asked the slightly surprised malfested general.

Siegrune smirked.

-If that poison gets in my blood and kill you as you drink my blood, then yes.

The general smirked as well.

-Indeed. I do wonder if it would affect me…

He then added on a sad tone:

-Maybe it should…

Then as Siegrune wondered why he said that, the general got up and went to her.

-But I have to live and obey my master. And since you don't want to eat a normal meal then… Let's get this over with.

Grabbing Siegrune, he suddenly bit her on the neck and began to drink her blood while Siegrune could do nothing since she was tied to the chair. Suddenly a servant came.

-My general, there is someone for you…

The general lifted his head in annoyance. He was now caught in his blood lust and this interruption was angering him greatly. Blood was dripping on his chin and his collar and he quickly wiped it with some napkin he took on the table yet what was on his clothes still remained. He would not be able to hide it…

-I am not prepared to receive!

-It's Baron Von Hohenwald. He says he have a prisoner.

Still moody, the general sighed and said:

-You could have told me sooner… Let him in. But none of his human soldiers.

The ex-vampire baron came in the dining room with his usual haughty air. Beside him, some more slightly dark-skinned woman dressed probably like people in some Eastern country, was wearing some handcuffs and being dragged by him. When she saw the almost unconscious Siegrune, tied to a chair, her neck bleeding and bloodied, she made a horrified expression. But her ally, Baron Von Hohenwald, didn't seem troubled and even smirked as he said:

-I see you are having dinner, my dear general. And a lovely dinner…

The general made some steps toward them as he gazed at Talim. Talim noticed that the difference between the baron and the general was stunning. The baron was lean and looked physically weak even though he was stronger than he looked while the general was very strongly built and very tall and did scare Talim as he came near her.

-Yours seems lovely as well. Though… I sense…

-Yes. I know what you are sensing. That is why I decided to send her here. She looked dangerous. Her pure aura is invading… Can you put her with the other prisoners? I wouldn't recommend that you try to bite her, she… she made me sick just as I approached her.

The baron had indeed hoped his former vampire ally would think that it was because of her aura that he couldn't feel the fact he was not malfested anymore. The general replied:

-Fine.

He then asked some servants:

-Take her to the dungeon.

But Talim suddenly asked:

-Wait! Are you going to… hum… to kill her…?

-Or course. I shall drink all her blood. You're lucky you have that sickening aura or else you would be with her now…

As Talim was taken to the basement, the Baron then sent a servant outside the room and told the general.

-Your drink may be lovely tonight but even though she may be more enticing, I think you should celebrate with me on someone else…

The servant then came back with Siegfried, wearing handcuffs as well.

-The Schwarzwind captain, Siegfried Schtauffen. We just caught him in the attack I lead on his mercenary team. I think we should drink his blood tonight and leave the beautiful woman for another day… Graf Dumas will be so happy of his demise… He shall tell the Emperor that the captain died during the battle…

The general smiled.

-Indeed… So how did it go?

-Quite easily. I used the trolls the master made…

-What did you do with Princess Hildegard? Suddenly interrupted Siegfried on an angry tone.

-I didn't kill her if you want to know. But since you are of less importance than her, you shall die tonight.

-Can I see her one last time? Suddenly pleaded Siegfried.

The general was surprised by the demand.

-One last time?

-Yes.

After a small while, the general asked Siegfried:

-You love her?

-Yes.

Baron Von Hohenwald had told Siegfried and the others about what he knew of the general. He knew the general had a wife and loved her very much but she passed away sometimes ago from an illness… The baron didn't remember if it was before or after the General became vampire… In fact, since the general was vampire before longer than him, he didn't even know since when the general transformed… But his love for his wife was widely known and he thought maybe the general would be more sensible to such sentimental things. Somehow they wondered if he would be touched by some love demand or on the contrary would become crazy, remembering his wife.

Influenced by Baron Von Hohenwald's seemingly slightly touched expression, the general wondered but then said:

-Nein.

-But… is she alright? inquired Sigfried, now worried for Hilde.

-I told you I didn't kill her.

-Maybe you should agree to his demand… hesitantly said the Baron, who was disappointed to not have succeeded in influencing the general, while walking toward Siegrune.

-Where is she? Continued Siegfried.

-In this mansion.

-And you're certain you won't permit me to see her?

-Yes. Certain. Beside she would know you will die tonight. It won't do you both any good.

-Fine. Then I'll find her myself! Said Siegfried as he suddenly broke his handcuffs that were specifically made cheaper and launched at the general while the baron tried to put some bandages on Siegrune's neck before the servants came since they now heard fighting sounds.

As they fought, Siegfried was only trying to knock out the general since Talim could purify them after.

After he quickly took care of Siegrune so that she wouldn't bleed to death, Baron Von Hohenwald went to a window and called his soldiers to help them against the malfested before he unsheathed his rapier and began to fight as well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, once she found the bodyguards, Talim broke free of her fake handcuffs as well and called the wind to help her against the few servants taking her there and then tried to free the captives before she would purify those servants and go upstairs to help the others.<p>

* * *

><p>So now in the dining room, the fight was truly engaged between Siegfried and Baron Von Hohenwald versus General Schmitz and his malfested servants while the Imperial soldiers were trying to get in. The baron was trying to keep the servants from coming inside the room while Siegfried and General Schmitz were now wrestling against one another after Siegfried caught the general's rapier and threw it away. But the general had succeeded inflicting him some bad wounds to his left hip and right arm before he got disarmed and he was as strongly built as Siegfried and taller. So as he jumped on the captain of the Schwarzwind to bite him, Siegfried did have some problems. While trying to keep the ferocious general from his neck, Siegfried put his own hands on his adversary's neck and made some ice appear on them. With his wounded arm, he may not be as strong as normally but he still had this power… The general quickly disengaged himself while screaming in pain and fright.<p>

-Arrrgh! What are you? Yelled the vampire as he held his burned neck with one hand since Soul Calibur had burnt him with its ice. His horrified gaze turned to one of hate as he backed away and quickly took some backdoor Siegfried and Baron Ludwig had not noticed before. He didn't say a word but Siegfried suddenly feared the worst: He quickly got up and, despite his painful hip wound, ran to the door while the baron was still fighting the malfested servants as his soldiers were now coming inside.

* * *

><p>As they were both sitting, Ortlinde and Hilde suddenly jumped in surprise when the door violently opened. It was General Schmitz.<p>

-They invaded the place. Said the malfested general who suddenly gazed at Hilde.

-Let's take her hostage and get out of here…

Hilde gazed at the general then at her ex-bodyguard. Nodding, Ortlinde quickly placed her halberd blade on Hilde's throat.

-Ortlinde… You… what are you intending to do…? Asked a somewhat confused Hilde. She didn't really know if Ortlinde was playing comedy or acting seriously. The malfested woman answered her.

-As he said: take you hostage to get out of here. I don't want to kill you but if your friends do anything against our evasion, you will regret it…

She then turned to the general and told him:

-Are you sure she will want to follow?

-… She has too… I can't leave her here to die… I… I destroyed her life…

Hilde wondered about who they were talking… Definitively not about her… But before Ortlinde or the general had time to do anything more, the door busted open again and Siegfried came inside, holding his hip wound in pain.

-Hilde!

-Siegfried!

As the two were now seeing each other, the general used the moment to slam at Siegfried and almost pushed him down the stairs if Siegfried had not quickly grabbed the railguard with his wounded arm. They began fighting again while getting down the stairs. As they were now on the floor downstairs, Ortlinde pushed the blade of her weapon even more on Hilde's neck.

-Now come down. We'll get away.

-Ortlinde… You don't really want to…

-Shut up!

-But… !

Ortlinde pushed the blade a little more and Hilde stopped talking and began to follow her downstairs. She had her hands tied with handcuffs, she could not do much for now… Yet she did intend to try to convince Ortlinde again once they would be outside. She knew her bodyguard once had honour and there must still be some goodness in her heart…

As he saw his beloved going away, still prisoner of the malfested, Siegfried yelled to her and tried to disengage himself from his fight with the general again.

-Hilde!

He turned to the general and violently punched him in the face before he ran to Hilde. But he stopped as Ortlinde reminded him of the blade on Hilde's neck as she held her halberd threateningly with an evil smile. Siegfried tried to convince her.

-Please… Let her go… You were once one of her faithful bodyguard… I knew you only for a short time but you seemed so dedicated in protecting your princess… Why do you act like this now?

Ortlinde smirked and said:

-Because of malfestation, of course.

-Then let us purify you…

But as Siegfried was looking at Ortlinde and Hilde, the general got up and hit Siegfried from behind with a chair. Meanwhile, as Ortlinde was looking at that, the window smashed and Natsu jumped on the ex-bodyguard, freeing Hilde and falling on the ground with Ortlinde.

Siegfried and the general fought for a while as Natsu and Ortlinde fought as well. But the malfested began to lose so Ortlinde quickly ran to the first floor and tried to escape by one of the back doors as Natsu got up and began pursuing her.

-You won't get away!

Meanwhile Siegfried who knocked out the general, got up as well and quickly went to Hilde. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately like he didn't do since a while. Hilde hugged Siegfried with her still tied hands and kissed him back with passion as well. After they kissed, Siegfried asked as he still held her in his arms:

-The children, Hilde… Where are they?

-They took them somewhere, I don't know where… Ortlinde told me they were better somewhere else but I don't know if they really are since I don't know where… They are not here, in this mansion…

Hilde suddenly seemed desperate and she said on a distressed tone.

-I need my children…

-We'll find them, Hilde. Don't worry. Answered Siegfried as he held her tightly in his arms to comfort her.

-First we'll get out of here but then we'll search everywhere for them.

After their affective demonstration, Hilde told Siegfried the keys to her handcuffs were in the general's pockets. As Siegfried went to the unconscious vampire, Hilde continued speaking:

-As I left Countess Valentine's home, some streets farther, I have been arrested for treason. It seems I helped the Transylvanian and Walachian rebels against Graf Dumas… or as they said, against the Empire…

-Or against Nightmare… since Graf Dumas is Nightmare. Said Siegfried on the most serious tone as he picked the key.

-What? Asked Hilde increduously. Ivy had finally told her about her Nightmare suspicions but the countess already didn't fully believe in this theory. Hilde was surprised Siegfried confirmed it with so much conviction.

But before Siegfried could explain, Hilde continued as he was now unlocking the handcuffs.

-The Emperor sent troops to arrest you! Have you been attacked already? I suppose you have… ?

-Yes. But we purified their leader and he is now helping us with some soldiers. We also evacuated the fortress. I think now is the time to hit Nightmare at his own castle. Everybody will meet in Hungary. We'll make an alliance with the rebels to stop Graf Dumas. But… you don't have to come… I know you already have been accused of treachery but if you come and fight Graf Dumas, if your army openly fights the Emperor's representative, I think the Emperor may never forgive you while he may forgive you right now since there is not much proofs of your treachery… In fact, none… You didn't betray his ally…

-Well the Emperor shall have to realize what his ally really is! And who are is real allies! Did you made my army evacuate as well?

-Those in the fortress. The ones with your people are still on the lands your people occupy for now… I could not evacuate all your people… Beside, I don't think the Emperor will hurt them… or let Graf Dumas do it…

-Very well. I shall send someone to get some more soldiers and we shall go toward Hungary to stop Nightmare! Graf Dumas is Nightmare so Graf Dumas will be destroyed!

-You are now free… said Siegfried as he took away the handcuffs and kneeled before Hilde who was surprised of his gesture.

-You're not one of my knights anymore, Siegfried… You don't have to kneel…

-Nein. It's for something else that I kneel before you.

And Siegfried took something from his pocket. A little box.

-I want to be something else than a knight to you…

He threw away the handcuffs and opened the box. Inside was a beautifully carved ring.

-I want to tie you with something else… Hilde, meine Liebe, would you like to marry me? Maybe it's not the time to ask but with all the events, I don't know if there will be a time soon. So I'm asking you now. Would you like to marry me?

Hilde looked at Siegfried and smiled.

-Of course, Meine Liebe… Yes, I would like to with pleasure… But after we find my children and take care of Graf Dumas.

-Of course.

Then Siegfried and Hilde suddenly noticed the general was gone. He must have fled as well. But they suddenly heard some arguing down the gallery. The general was arguing with a woman in some room.

-Nein! I want to die here!

-Please Ada! Come with me!

-Nein! Leave me!

Siegfried and Hilde got up and went to the door the general and the woman were behind. They opened the door and saw the general with a woman. When the general noticed them, he quickly threw himself at Siegfried.

-Nein! Konrad! Leave him! Said the woman.

But the general didn't listen to her and tackled Siegfried once more, making him slam on the gallery wall and making the painting fall down with the violence of the move. Siegfried received the large and heavy painting on the head and lost consciousness. But as the general was about to attack Hilde, he got knocked out by the woman who took a vase and smashed it on his head. The big man fell with a groan. Hilde looked at the unconscious man, then the woman and quickly turned her attention on Siegfried. Her beloved was painfully getting up as blood was now gradually staining his blond hair. She was relieved he was alive after this hit but he still seemed stunned… As she was now partly reassured, she gazed at the woman and asked her.

-I suppose you were a prisoner as well?

-More or less… I am his wife.

Then the woman noticed Siegfried and backed away in panic.

-Oh, you are wounded! You… are bleeding… Get away please…

Hilde suddenly understood and signalled Siegfried to stay away before she addressed the general's wife while leading her to the room.

-You are vampire as well…

The woman gazed sadly at Hilde.

-Yes…

After a moment of grief, she continued.

-I have been changed by Graf Dumas after my husband asked him to do so… After my husband came back from his first encounter with Graf Dumas where the Graf changed him, he felt some urges to kill and drink blood… But I didn't know something happened to him and he didn't want me to die at his hands so he met with his master again and asked him to change me as well so he wouldn't jump on me and kill me. Graf Dumas accepted and came some days later to change me. I had noticed my husband was more distant toward me since a while but I haven't realized why yet… I understood when Graf Dumas bit me… and changed me… So that we did not kill all our servants, my husband gradually fired his old ones and hired new ones, sent by Graf Dumas… All malfested people… Graf Dumas decided to take our mansion as some kind of base and sent many malfested so that they could secretly live here. But this vampire life disgusted me and I didn't want to participate in all this. So I locked myself in my room… I refused to drink blood and to even address my husband. I was so angry at him…

-And you retained your mind?

-Well, Graf Dumas never gave me any direct orders… But I did have blood urges sometimes… and… I did bite people sometimes as well… even if I tried not too…

-Well, fear not. You shall be purified now… as your husband and everybody here shall be…

Suddenly Hilde and Ada noticed the general was awake and looking at them. He then told his wife while lowering his head:

-Meine Liebe… I'm sorry… I made you suffer so much…

-I forgive you, Konrad… I know it wasn't your fault… I know you didn't want to hurt me…

Then Talim and Baron Von Hohenwald arrived. Talim went to purify the two willing vampires as Hilde and Siegfried asked news of the battle downstairs to the baron. The baron politely bowed to the princess before he told them that they were winning. When some malfested were beaten, Talim quickly went to purify them and if they were still in good shape they then joined the good side. So the battle was going well. Though some malfested escaped…

-Where is Ortlinde? Asked Hilde to Natsu who came back as well.

-She ran away…

The young ninja was upset that she could not catch her. As she was about to catch her, Ortlinde suddenly turned back and slashed at her leg and Natsu fell down. The ninja girl was now limping.

Now that the general was purified he ordered his malfested servants to stop fighting and Talim continued the arduous task of purifying them all. And the baron sent his soldiers after the ones who escaped to bring them back so they could be purified as well. After they caught as much malfested they could, the baron asked his human soldiers to keep the secret on this event. They were now held incommunicado and were not to speak about what happened here. Before he came here, the baron had chosen among the most loyal ones to bring with him so they would probably not speak about this. The general promised he would also not speak about Hilde's evasion and would still pretend to detain her.

-You have nothing to fear I shall keep the secret on your evasion, Your Highness.

-Thank you but can you tell me where you sent my children?

-Sadly, I do not know… It was some personnal servants of the Emperor who came to take them… Though I doubt that they are in danger… I think they should be in Prague, in the Emperor's palace or to some favorite's mansion… I am deeply sorry…

-I may try to go in Prague and find them… offered Ada to the princess.

The general lowered his head.

-People think you are dead since you did not go out anymore…

-Then I shall show them I am not.

-Thank you, madam, said Hilde. But I intend to go incognito in Prague and find my children myself. Then once I learn they are safe, I shall assemble my army and go to Hungary to fight Graf Dumas!

-It could be dangerous…

-Maybe. But I need to see my children and know where they are.

-Well then, good luck, Your Highness, said the general's wife with a small smile.

Baron Von Hohenwald then addressed Siegfried and his group:

-Good luck to you all. I shall go back to my men who must have beaten the trolls by now and then I shall try to convince Graf Dumas' opponents to organize something against him in Hungary and to discredit him in the Emperor's eyes. Yet I think it is already happening. As Graf Dumas' spy, I had heard some plans… I better warn them about those I told Graf Dumas… Without telling them it was me… and help them for the other plans. I shall do everything to lend you a hand, I swear.

The baron then gallantly kissed Talim's hand.

-Thank you again for saving me…

Talim blushed and stuttered something that the baron couldn't comprehend before she left with Siegfried, his beloved princess, Natsu and Hilde's bodyguards.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile having heard about Hilde's arrestation, Ivy succeeded in getting the charge of taking care of the royal Von Krone children since the Emperor liked her very much and had not already been influenced by the Graf against her. During the trip back home, Ivy was able to reassure the children on their mother's fate by saying the Emperor would never hurt a princess like her but in fact, she really wasn't certain of it. Maybe Rudolf would not want to hurt her but he was not really in charge…<p>

When she came back to her mansion with Maximilian and Svanhild, they got greeted by Xiba and Leixia. The royal children smiled when they saw other familiar people and went to speak to them. Leixia had often played with them in the fortress and Xiba was funny as well when they meet him (mostly always in the dining room).

Leaving the children to play together, Ivy went to see the wounded pirate. Maxi was conscious but he still had some ice covering his wound. He was trying to reach some book he put beside him on his bed.

-Ungh…

-Do not move. Said Ivy as she came into the room, took the book and gave it to him.

-Arigato… Arrgh… It hurts…

-Yes. But the Soul Calibur ice is getting smaller each day. Only then, when it will have completely disappeared, will you be able to begin the natural healing process for your wound. So don't move until then.

-But… I have to move… I can't stay… That book is boring…

-Thank you for insulting my taste in books… I shall leave you to look at the ceiling if it is more interesting for you…

-Sorry… But I'm not the kind of guy who reads books…

Maxi suddenly looked around.

-Where are the kids? I haven't seen them in a while…

-They are with the other kids.

-Huh?

-My mansion has become a nursery.

Maxi tried to chuckle but it hurt him.

-Ouch… What do you mean?

-I mean my house is sheltering Xiba, Leixia, Maximilian and Svanhild.

Ivy then outlined a smile before she muttered.

-I never thought my house would be so full of children one day…

She suddenly felt very motherly toward them all and wanted to protect them from the dangers that were lurking near. Yet Ivy worried and wondered if they really were safe here since Graf Dumas was unleashing all now… Maxi smiled at Ivy's statement.

-Yeah… Kids are fun… I never imagined myself babysitting kids either… But… what are Princess Hilde's kids doing at your home? It's really them?

-Yes. Their mother is captive by the Emperor.

-Huh? The Emperor? Ah, yes, Graf Dumas…

Since he learnt just before going that Graf Dumas was Nightmare, he wasn't surprised that the Emperor's favourite would try to give them trouble.

-Indeed. Graf Dumas. Said Ivy with some scorn and hate in her voice. She wished so much to kill Graf Dumas/Nightmare… But she was now quite frustrated that Patroklos went away on a malfested rampage with Soul Calibur. She needed both the swords for her goal… If only he had stayed quietly in Athens as he seemingly intended to do first… Suddenly Maxi asked her:

-Hum… How is my hair?

Ivy looked at him and smirked.

-Your hair is a mess…

-Damn…

* * *

><p>As Graf Dumas came back to his castle, he learnt from his spies that the rebels were preparing to attack his castle and were even talking about some alliance with Princess Hildegard and the Schwarzwind. Graf Dumas wouldn't be suprised if some evasion was organized for Hilde… He hope security would be good enough to hold her captive… Yet he doubt it… The princess will probably escape and all those enemies would soon be ready to strike as they were gathering toward his castle…<p>

But Graf Dumas wasn't scared at all… In fact he awaited this day… He'll be able to show them his new pets… His new pets that were not destroyed by Taki… Another one just fell tonight… The annoying ninja was always patrolling around the castle and destroying each creature he unleashed… Sealing them like she enjoyed so much to do… As she swore to him, she did not attack him but she was quite annoying with his beasts…

While Graf Dumas was still talking with his spies, he was told by a servant that monsieur Dampierre had come back. Graf Dumas finished his reunion and went to see him. He had some words to tell him concerning his two henchmen that he left here… When Dampierre left with Gisele, his two other henchmen, Ludovigo and Alphard did nothing else but live the good life, order food and wine at their room and act like they were the lords of the castle… Alphard was even giving orders to the maids and servants as to what job to do and prepare which meal… He even made them a full schedule to follow each day. Technically they were guests so they should be treated well but they were taking too many liberties now… Graf Dumas had been notified of this since his arrival and was not happy. Somehow they annoyed him and he thought about kicking them out of his castle… or asking Dampierre to send them back to Venice… He was friend with Dampierre, not with them…

But as he entered his private salon, he noticed Dampierre was as bad as his henchmen. The con man was rummaging through Graf Dumas' private liquor cabinet and food. Having not yet noticed Raphael, Dampierre took a finely carved golden bottle that was in the middle of four finely carved golden cups. He began to pour the liquid into one of the golden cup. At least, Ludovigo and Alphard never came to his private apartments… Before Le Bello could take a sip of the glass, Graf Dumas suddenly grabbed his arm and stopped him.

-It's mine.

Dampierre was surprised and embarrassed to have been caught serving himself in the personal reserve of the Graf.

-Oh, Désolé, hum…

He then noticed what was in the cup since he had not looked before and understood.

-Hum… This… is, hum… not… wine?

He remembered it was wine last time he came with his friends. A very fine and expensive wine that he appreciated very much and wanted to taste again. It really was the bottle with that wine… But Raphael changed its content it seemed…

-Non. It's blue wine. Blood from a Transylvanian aristocrat… with a slight bit of the previous wine. It gives more taste.

He then looked at Dampierre in the eyes.

-You do know I am vampire again, do you?

-Ah. Yes, indeed, Le Bello had noticed you turned back vampire again… But didn't think… You kept it… in bottles… here…

Yet it was Raphael's private quarters… But he did have fine wine last time… Dampierre gazed at the blood cup again. Graf Dumas noticed the slightly scared and disgusted look in Dampierre' eyes.

-Yes, from a human point of view it looks disgusting. But it's been a while since I no longer have this human point of view… But I do remember I felt disgusted at first… after each times I drank… even in this… civilized way… But I am not only a beast, drinking from the neck of my victims… I can drink in a glass… even if this nectar tastes much better still warm…

Graf Dumas then poured some blood into one of the cups and began to drink. As he was seeing the red liquid pouring into the cup, Dampierre got chills down his spine as Raphael was talking about how he liked to drink blood, mostly the still warm thing, but tried to hide his fear. The vampire added after a while:

-But technically, is it so really worse than eating meat? Not really… I think it's even less scandalous… It's not the corpse but only its fluid… Maybe even fluid from a still alive person while meat has to be dead.

But it's not animal, it's human blood… thought the con man still disgusted but hiding his real feeling under a fake smile.

-Indeed. You are so right, Raphael. You do have a very good point there. It's probably only the… strangeness and rarity of this way to drink that scare people…

Dampierre tried to act casually while smiling at his friend. But Raphael didn't smile back and suddenly sternly asked:

-Where were you?

Dampierre was surprised by the abruptness of the question. It was almost like if Raphael thought he did nothing… He did a lot… He had to wait for some new cannon arrival for Raphael that never came… Dampierre really wondered what happened to Captain de Leon… The Adrian was supposed to ship the cannons to Trieste… But having Raphael's book request to take care of, Dampierre left Gisele to wait for the cannon shipping while telling her to be careful and to hire some bodyguards since he didn't fully trust this pirate and all the rumours about him being an undead and didn't want her to be alone with him or his mysterious crew that he never saw while he continued his investigation for the book.

-… Well, Le Bello was searching for the book… as you asked… and was undercover in the Ottoman Empire…

After his non assured start in explaining, Le Bello became more himself again and began to show much confidence.

-After an arduous search, Le Bello had to brave the deadly scimitars and infiltrate the Sultan's private library to get to it… And, true to his reputation, the magnificent Le Bello succeeded once again and got it! Ta-da!

Dampierre took the book from under his coat and proudly showed it to Raphael. But his happy face changed as he noticed Raphael didn't change his stern expression. Dampierre was disappointed: Raphael was not as happy as he would have thought: In fact, he didn't seem satisfied at all.

-You didn't go to Venice? You didn't get my message? asked Raphael on a tone Dampierre didn't like.

Le Bello was a little destabilized by Raphael's rude welcome.

-Non. What message? Le Bello hasn't gone in Venice for a while…

Raphael was very annoyed. He now wondered where Amy was. All the Schwarzwind had left the fortress… He hoped she was not in danger somewhere… Or in the gathering against him… She probably was… With that Zwei… Cursed werewolf…

He took the book without enthusiasm.

-Merci. How much do I owe you?

-Well… Hum…

Dampierre got a paper from his pocket and showed it to Raphael.

-Here are all the costs for everything Le Bello the magnificent had to do… and we should add the time spent for it… Le Bello will write you everything on a proper paper… He didn't have the time right now…

- Très bien. Come back with your list and your price in one hour.

Dampierre bowed to Graf Dumas. He didn't really know how to act anymore, first this vampire thing, now Raphael was not satisfied and the fact that he was always moody… Dampierre tried to answer on a cheerful tone.

-As you wish! Your great friend Le Bello shall come back in one hour!

As Dampierre left his private apartments, Graf Dumas gazed at the book with loathing.

-Humpf! Stupid book…that will cost me my daughter…

He carelessly threw it on the couch and went away. He had to inspect his troops.


	47. Denevér Castle: Assault

**Denevér Castle: Assault**

On some road surrounded by many fields, as they were riding to meet the Duke of Walachia and his allies to make an alliance with them, Viola, who was tightly holding on to Zwei, suddenly asked him :

-Zwei… How did we met?

-What do you mean?

-I mean I don't remember.

-You… you don't remember? asked Zwei with a slightly surprised tone.

-Non… Some parts of my life as well as my past with my father are now also forgotten… Like if my memory was… being eaten… I first thought it was normal to forget some memories but now I don't even remember how we met… I didn't thought I would forget such a thing…

Sensing Viola's distress made Zwei panic a little. He didn't really know what to say.

-Don't worry, Viola… I'll remind you of our past…

But Zwei knew it was not only about being reminded. She had to remember it by herself… and that, Zwei didn't know how to help her…

-Maybe your new memory loss comes from stress or something… Many things happened to you…

-I think it's more important than stress… said the seer who sounded really worried.

Zwei stopped the horse and got down then helped Viola get down as well.

-We'll take some rest. Maybe you'll remember.

-It's been a while that I am losing my memory… I don't think stopping will help… Beside we have to continue, I saw the alliance would go well. But we have to go there for it to happen…

I don't give a damn about an alliance while you are in that state, Viola, thought Zwei. Yet he really didn't know what to say or do… He suddenly thought of something.

-That house in France… It did bring you some memories back… We have to go there again.

-I don't know… I don't know if I should…

-Why not?

Viola walked to a tree and sat on the grass under. Zwei sat beside her and listened to her.

-I don't know if I am losing my memory to forget about my problems and grieves… Maybe you're partially right… It is not stress as you said but something that troubles me anyway… I would unconsciously want to get away from my sadness over losing my father… I still don't know if I want to flee from it or know everything…

As she was telling that, she seemed even more troubled.

-Maybe… I am somehow erasing all my memories, even those with you… to forget my grief… I know… I am complicated… I want to know, I don't want to know… Maybe I only need some times to grieve… Though it has been a while my father left… Yet maybe it is Soul Edge causing my memory loss… like Maxi said… But they told me I could not be purified…

-They didn't say that, they said they didn't know how to purify you for now…

After a while, Viola got up and told Zwei :

-Let's go. We have to meet the Duke. Don't worry, I won't give up. After the battle, we may go back in France to see that house… or maybe even in Vlad Tepes' castle in Walachia since I am supposed to have lived there…

She slightly smiled to Zwei.

-I still remember what my father wrote… though it would be easy to know since I always have the letter with me… I won't turn away from my past, even if… Whatever happens.

Zwei gazed at Viola in silence before he said:

-Okay. After the battle, we'll go to those places. You'll be alright…

-Merci Zwei… I hope I won't forget that you have always been kind to me…

-You won't because I'll keep reminding you by being continuously kind to you forever. Said the werewolf as he got up.

Viola smiled and blushed before she went to the horse, saying nothing more. Zwei went toward the horse as well and mounted on it before he offered his hand for her to get on it to continue.

After some days, they arrived to the rebels' camp and met with the Duke who was still happy to see them. Even if she remembered the Duke and Duchess, Viola realized during some conversation with Duchess Ilinca that she had forgot about the bal where she had felt sad and the couple were concerned for her. The Duchess just reminded her by speaking about it. It seemed there was some other not so old memories that were forgotten… It seemed she could forget any part of her life… Viola really feared going crazy… and she still could not see in her orb for her own disturbing future… It never worked for her… Yet she kept trying, mostly now that she feared her own future…

Meanwhile Zwei, Duke Radu and the other rebellion leaders were organizing the alliance. Then after it was done, Zwei and Viola went to the rendez-vous point to meet Siegfried and Hilde to tell them about the decision. They met Salia and the others but Siegfried, Hilde and most of her army were not there already.

* * *

><p>Siegfried, Hilde, Talim and Natsu were in Prague where they were searching incognito for Hilde's children while Hilde's bodyguards were sent to take the Wolfkrone army to Hungary. The first place the four decided to go was to Valentine's mansion in Alchemists' Alley to know if Ivy heard anything about the children and see how Maxi was doing. Natsu was eager to see him and Talim also thought she could try to cure him.<p>

Once before the door as some heavy rain was falling, Hilde knocked and some servant opened. He immediately recognized the princess and invited her inside, to the salon, while he went to search for the countess. Ivy came after some time, followed by the servant who brought them tea and cakes. The countess asked them what they wanted and Hilde explained with worries in her tone.

-We came to see if you would have some news about my children… They have been taken by the Emperor as I was accused of treachery…

-Yes, I heard about those accusations… Seeing as the court is full of malfested minions, I fear they must have been taken by some evil witch… said Ivy on a serious tone.

Seeing Hilde's frightenend gaze made Ivy smile in amusement before she told her:

-I'm sorry, Your Highness, I should not scare you like this… That was mean… Do not worry, they are safe… They are safely sleeping here in the second floor, in their bedroom…

-What?

-I have them. I asked the Emperor to take them with me…

-And he accepted?

-Yes. I am very appreciated by him. For now…

Ivy still wondered when Graf Dumas would strike against her but for now, she didn't have any troubles… If he did put some bad words against her last time he came, it didn't seem to have worked. It did against Hilde but not against her… Knowing her children were safely sleeping here, Hilde became emotional and got teary eyes as Siegfried sighed in relief and asked Ivy :

-You have them? What great news!

Hilde got up, grabbed Ivy's hand and squeezed it in gratitude.

-Danke, countess… For having taken care of them…

-Yes, but don't thank me, I am keeping them. They are too cute to let go… I told you I am an evil witch… continued Ivy with a mischievous smirk. I shall give you Maxi and Xiba instead. Maxi is always complaining and Xiba ate all my food…

-I can understand that, said Natsu with a smile. Can we refuse to take them?

-No. answered Ivy with a serious air.

-Can I see my children? Eagerly asked Hilde.

-Of course.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Natsuuuuu!

Startled, everybody turned toward the door. Leixia was there, jumping in joy. Natsu smiled, got up the couch and went to her friend. Then holding hands, they both began to jump in joy. Hilde was looking at them wide eyed while Talim and Siegfried were smiling. Ivy put her hand on her chest like if she almost had a heart attack with the piercing scream just behind her and said:

-Please girls, do not make so much noise. It is late.

Leixia sheepishly answered as she stopped jumping:

-Sorry…

-I think it was a cute demonstration of friendship, said Talim, feeling bad for Leixia being scolded.

-Indeed. But a little bit noisy, said Ivy before she told Leixia:

-Leixia, can you lead Natsu to see Maxi? I shall lead the Princess to her children.

-T'ong-ì! (Okay) cheerfully said the young girl.

And Leixia took Natsu and Talim to Maxi's bedroom while Ivy took Hilde and Siegfried to the children's bedroom. Both Maximilian and Svanhild were sleeping quietly in their own bed. As Hilde approached them, they suddenly woke up and Svanhild yelled in joy.

-Mutter! Mutter, you are fine!

And both of them quickly got up and hugged their mother while Ivy and Siegfried gazed at the scene with a smile. Then after a while, Svanhild ran to Siegfried and hugged him as well. Siegfried grinned and held her in his arms. After this emotional moment, Hilde wondered what to do. There would be a great battle… She could not take her children with her…

-Countess…

-Call me Ivy.

-Hum, yes… Ivy… I was wondering if you could keep my children at your home for some times… We shall attack Graf Dumas and I shall be gone for a while…

-I already told you I'm keeping them forever. But seriously, they are safe here. So you are going to Hungary?

-Yes. We shall destroy Nightmare once and for all! Because you were right: Graf Dumas is Nightmare!

-I knew I was right. And what do you intend to do about the swords?

-We will first take care of Nightmare. Then we will see.

Ivy didn't say a thing but thought that Patroklos will surely go confront Nightmare as well, the greatest malfested… Soul Calibur and Soul Edge will be reunited again…

-Do you want to come with us? Asked Siegfried.

-I want to kill Graf Dumas. But I have things to prepare first. Maybe I'll join you later.

Then Ivy changed the subject.

-Do you want to see how Maxi is doing?

-Okay, said Siegfried but Hilde said:

-I'm staying with my children if you don't mind.

* * *

><p>So Ivy and Siegfried went to see Maxi. But coming near his room, they suddenly felt some kind of energy that made them feel sick. Both their Soul Calibur and Soul Edge essence was disturbed by this. So they backed away as Leixia got out of the room and told them:<p>

-Talim is trying to get rid of the Soul Calibur ice and since the Soul Calibur energy is fighting the Soul Edge energy in Maxi, she has to use a stronger wind. Don't approach, you may feel sick since you both have some of those essences in you.

-We noticed. said Ivy.

After a while, Ivy and Siegfried felt the purificating wind was gone and Leixia came to search for them, so they went into the bedroom. Maxi was conscious but seemed exhausted and still had bandages covering his chest. Yet he smiled when he saw them coming.

-Hey man, long time no see! said the pirate to the Schwarzwind captain who smiled to him.

Talim explained:

-Maxi is now purified from the Soul Calibur energy that was trying to invade him. Now he will be able to begin his normal healing process since the ice was forbidding it to do so before.

Somehow Ivy was slightly jealous: All the efforts she made to keep the ice from forming and to diminish it while Talim only comes and purify Maxi like this. But at least, she did learn some things about Soul Calibur and Soul Edge while experiencing on her guinea pig… She went and asked him:

-So you are now done complaining?

-Hey, I was not always complaining! There was a lot of great things here and I told you! Like I'm really grateful for all the care you gave me, Ivy. And for taking care of the kids… and taking care of the cart thing… They worried very much about it…

Ivy had indeed sent some of her servants to bring back the cart and horse to the village where Xiba and Leixia took it once Maxi told her since the teenagers were too embarrassed to ask but kept worrying about being accused of being thieves. So Ivy sent it back with a small compensation so that the owner wouldn't be too angry at the unexpected borrowing…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the princess was explaining to her children that they would stay here while she would go fight Graf Dumas.<p>

-I wish I was some years older… I could help you, mutter… said Maximilian with some regret.

-You will help me… By ruling our people with wisdom and kindness…

Suddenly Maximilian gazed at his mother with some fear.

-Please, mutter, don't die on the battlefield…

-She won't, said Siegfried who came back. I'll protect her.

-You promise?

-Yes. Don't worry, I swear I will protect your mother. On my honour.

-Danke, Sir Schtauffen.

Hilde looked at Siegfried while smiling. He will soon be more than only Sir Schtauffen… She was quite confident that both her children will accept the wedding without problems… Yet she will only tell the children once she and Siegfried will come back from the fight. She didn't know if it was defeatism from her part, some fear that she or Siegfried may die, but she could not tell them now. Yet she scared Maximilian with what she just said so she tried to explain to him what she meant.

-I won't die Maximilian, I meant for you to study your lessons and always act like a kind person. Like a noble ruler should. Even if you become king in only twenty years, you have to learn how to rule now and already act like it… With wisdom… and kindness…

Yet Hilde also wondered if Maximilian would become king one day… As it looked like, Wolfkrone will probably get completely assimilated into the Holy Roman Empire and stop existing under the name Kingdom of Wolfkrone… Maybe Maximilian will only rule a duchy… The duchy of the once proud kingdom of Wolfkrone… This thought saddened Hilde. Of course, she could try to make new alliances and marry another ruler to try to keep her kingdom but now that she had a chance to marry the one she always loved, she would marry him. Even if it was a morganatic marriage. And beside, it wasn't even certain that she could keep the kingdom even with a marriage. She would try to keep Wolfkrone alive but she won't do it with a wedding.

Then Hilde kissed her children once more and the two children went back to bed after wishing their mother and Siegfried good luck and saying they will pray for their safe return. Hilde and Siegfried went to the salon where Natsu and Talim were waiting for them. But Leixia and Xiba were also there and said they would go with them. Maxi was worried about it but since he still could not get up, he had to let them go… Anyway, Kilik and the others will probably take care of them… While he would try to get well as soon as possible to participate in the war…

* * *

><p>After some days, everybody had assembled some miles away from Denevér castle. They discussed on some strategy to take and decided to attack from both sides of the marshes surrounding Denevér castle. There was a village and some open land near Denevér castle while the rest of the place was mostly marshes, swamps and quicksands so there was mostly only two ways to get to the castle. The rebels would go on one side while Siegfried, Hilde and their forces would go on the other side. When Siegfried, Hilde, the Schwarzwind and Wolfkrone forces had reached the marshes surrounding Denevér castle, it was dark and the moon was shining brightly. Viola gazed at the sky.<p>

-The moon is red… red like wine… or blood. Death will have much to do tomorrow…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a servant came to see Graf Dumas who was sitting in his private study. He was making a report of what was happening to the Holy Roman Emperor since he heard of the approaching forces.<p>

-My lord! The enemies are near! They are about to come on the road, both roads!

Nightmare smiled as he said with a smooth and calm voice:

-Parfait. Send the human soldiers that Rudolf sent me… They are the weakest, the cannon fodder… Send them against the enemies on both sides… Then send the malfested ones. If they pass these obstacles, we shall entertain them with the malfested animals, it shall be amusing… They won't say I cannot greet my guests properly… Then I shall entertain them with Monsieur Dampierre's elephants… I have quite an amusing schedule for them…

* * *

><p>Then as Siegfried and his gang were walking on the road, they got welcomed by Imperial soldiers. Graf Dumas' human soldiers attacked the Schwarzwind and the Wolfkrone soldiers but they mostly noticed the lizardman among the invaders and jumped on him. They were still ignorant of the fact their side was even more malfested since they only arrived not long ago and everything have been hidden from them. They still knew Graf Dumas as the anti-malfested fanatic while they were now guarding the heart of the malfested chaos.<p>

Seong-Mina, Yun-Seong and some Schwarzwind tried to protect Aeon the best they could but the soldiers seemed determined to kill him. Aeon became furious at all those attacks: He grew his wings and flew over the Imperial soldiers before he landed right in the middle of them while breathing fire on his enemies. Now without any friends to take care not to hurt, he began slaughtering the enemies savagely with his axes, his jaw, his tail and of course, his firebreath. Blood and carbonized limbs were sent all around and when the lizarman finished, he was covered in blood but it was hard to know if that blood was his or not. Yet the soldiers kept attacking him, the only clearly visible malfested on the battlefield and after a while of furious fighting, Aeon fell down.

Before some soldier could give him the fatal blow, Seong-Mina quickly jumped in the way to parry the strike while Yun-Seong quickly grabbed Aeon and brought him in the back of the Schwarzwind forces at the entrance of the swamp, were the medical aid and infirmary chariot was. Viola went to help Talim take care of Aeon since many other healers were scared of the malfested and to get infected even if they probably could get purified but still it scared them. Talim had offered to take care of the wounded since she much rather prefered to heal than to hurt and since Viola had some medical knowledge, she had been assigned to this job and was not fighting in the battle either. Siegfried also didn't want her to meet Nightmare since he was scared of what Nightmare wanted with her.

After a while of fighting, the Imperial forces were beaten. But the Schwarzwind and Wolfkrone soldiers didn't have much time to breathe since Nightmare's malfested forces came. They fought even more agressively than the humans and more Schwarzwind and Wolfkrone soldiers fell before them. But the malfested were not enough to beat the invading armies and Graf Dumas ordered the malfested beasts to be released. Many malfested beasts were then released and ran toward the invading armies. The creatures were many animals like wolves, raccoons and any other medium sized animals that became malfested in the area since they were living among the evil energy. They had been captured and trained to attack the enemy.

* * *

><p>As the fights were going on, Graf Dumas was still sitting in his private study when someone knocked at the door. It was Dampierre: He looked nervous as he was stroking his funny moustache.<p>

-Hum… Raphael… Is it true what they say, that the soldiers have all been vanquished?

He and his henchmen had heard some frightening rumours about the fight and were now in a state of panic, wondering if they were now caught on the losing side without any way to flee. So Dampierre decided to ask Raphael about it. Graf Dumas smiled with an assured grin.

-That is nonsense. Well in fact, yes, my petty soldiers have been vanquished on one side but not on the rebel side yet and I still have my big ones… My strongest… And the enemies are not intact either… They lost many fighters as well… You don't have to worry, mon ami… Don't you trust your elephants? They have not been sent in the game yet…

Dampierre seemed more reassured and even smiled as Graf Dumas spoke about the elephants.

-Indeed… the elephants…

The con man never saw them in action but he had been assured they were great. He was impatient to see the result on the battlefield… Graf Dumas smiled again while offering a chair to his friend.

-You can relax… I have even more than the elephants to crush the enemy… From my balcony, we shall see the fight as they will reach the open land…

He then showed him a bottle and a crystal glass.

-Do you want some? It's wine… Real wine…

Le Bello noticed that Raphael seemed far more cheerful than he had been since a while… War was good for his spirit it seemed… Raphael's good mood and the fact he completely reassured Dampierre with his attitude and arguments made Dampierre feel completely at ease. He sat while grinning and taking the crystal glass.

-Le Bello would be delighted…

* * *

><p>After they took care of the malfested animals, the Schwarzwind and the Wolfkrone army began to move again. They wondered how the Hungarian, Transylvanian and Walachian rebels were doing on their side but they had to keep moving. Anyway they would probably meet at the castle's gates. So they continued until they reached the end of the marshes and came into the open land. Denevér castle could be seen in the distance. But they first had to go through a village just at the entrance of the open lands. The villagers were waiting for them with forks and some weapons given by the Graf.<p>

-They are only villagers… malfested villagers… said Siegfried, who could sense their malfestation and who did not want to fight them.

Riding her white horse, Hilde went toward the villagers, followed closely by Siegfried and her bodyguards.

-Good people! We do not want to hurt you!

-We will protect our lord! Replied some hostile villager.

-You know you are not strong enough against us. Let us pass and we shall not hurt you!

Hilde did not want to tell it this way since she really didn't want to look hostile toward them… Now it was implying that if they resisted, they would pay… Yet the villagers really seemed hostile and Hilde wondered if combat could be avoided…

-We are ready to give our life for our lord! Yelled some villager as he lifted his sword with zeal.

The statement was answered by cheers from the other villagers. Hilde replied:

-We know you don't really want to fight! We know your 'lord' has malfested you so that you would obey him! Let us pass and we shall free and purify you! Or let us purify you already!

-We shall remain loyal to our lord!

And without listening any longer to Hilde, the villagers attacked them.

-Try to immobilize them! Put them out of fight but do not hurt them! Ordered Hilde as her forces were beginning to defend themselves against the villagers.

Meanwhile, Siegfried ordered Zwei to go back and get Talim while Kilik, with his son Xiba following him, was already beginning to purify the villagers while fighting them. After a while, Talim came and helped purify the villagers since they had been easily put out of fight by the Schwarzwind and Wolfkrone soldiers.

* * *

><p>Looking at the horizon with that new invention, the spyglass, Nightmare noticed the enemy had passed the village.<p>

-Humpf… My soldiers, the animals and now the villagers… The weak forces… Now let us unleash the powerful ones! Exclaimed Nightmare with an excited expression and an almost crazy gaze.

He turned to his friend who was still sipping his delicate wine.

-Monsieur Dampierre, come and see as your elephants will trample those puny insects! Hahahaha! But first, we shall greet them with your cannons since they are not engaged with our forces and are on open land…

* * *

><p>As Hilde was riding beside Siegfried, they suddenly heard some explosion followed by many other explosions. Before they had time to realize it, many cannonballs hit the troops making many fall down. Gerhilde, who was riding beside Hilde, suddenly received a cannonball right in the belly, cutting her in two and she died instantly while falling down her horse.<p>

-Oh Mein Gott, Gerhilde! exclaimed Hilde in horror.

Denevér castle was full of cannons shooting at them, making many fall. The cannons never stopped shooting: as some had to be recharged, many others were shooting, never giving any free time for the attacking troops to move on. Siegfried and Hilde ordered their force to retreat but then Talim intervened and began commanding the wind, slowing the cannonballs and shorthening their range while also deviating them slightly from their target.

-You can continue! The wind will protect you! said the priestess to her allies.

Yet her power was limited and the canon were very numerous but her intervention did annoy Graf Dumas quite a bit while his enemies kept moving on. Graf Dumas turned toward some servant and signaled him. The servant went away and some times later, the elephants were unleashed with many cavaliers.

-What the…? Elephants…!

Siegfried was gazing at the mastodontes coming at them with some fright. He only saw those animals twice in his life but he was really impressed by them and now a lot of those large creatures were charging at them. Yet beside him, Hilde did not seem scared: Still traumatized and revolted by her bodyguard's death, she ajusted her lance and rode toward the giant beasts. She would not let Graf Dumas win! He was responsible for all her troubles, for losing her kingdom to the chaos of malfestation, for her father's malfested state and now unknown whereabouts, for her soldiers and Gerhilde's death… For everything…

-Feel my people's anger! This win is for Wolfkrone!

Seeing their princess throw herself recklessly at the charging elephants gave some boost to her troops and the Schwarzwind and they all followed her while yelling some warcries.

* * *

><p>Graf Dumas was still looking at the fight with his spyglass as the Schwarzwind and Wolfkrone soldiers were now truly engaged with his strong forces. After finishing his wine and taking a spyglass as well, Dampierre came by his side to see. Suddenly after a while, Le Bello looked surprised as he noticed something.<p>

-Oh! It's Princess Hildegarde! She's riding her horse toward some elephant! She is still so pretty… and courageous… and… Oh, Seigneur! Beata Vergine… She's been crushed… by the elephant… by my elephant…

Even if he was on Raphael's side, Dampierre remembered the time he spent with Hilde, seventeen years ago. He always appreciated her, her courage, her noble heart, her beauty… He had wished she would not come to fight but she did and now… she died… Not being able to look anymore, Dampierre let go of his spyglass while Graf Dumas tried to see the scene for himself, not troubled at all. After a while, Graf Dumas told the now all pale and saddened Dampierre while still gazing in his spyglass:

-Non, you are wrong, Monsieur Dampierre, she seems injured but she is getting up… But her horse is quite dead… Completely crushed to death… It seems the charge did not go too well for the princess and her steed… Hahaha… She's lucky to even have survived… Jousting can be quite dangerous… You know my father was a champion at jousting… Sadly since King Henri II died during a joust exactly the year I was born, Queen Catherine forbid all jousting from that year on. I never got to know if I would have been as good as my father was… I'm certain I would have been even better than him… and he was a champion…

Not really caring about Raphael's story, Dampierre asked while nervously stroking his moustache:

-She's alive?

-Yes, she is… She seems to run quite fast now… She's not too injured… Well, she is limping… Hahaha! Beware of the elephant, Hildegarde! It will crush you! Hahahahaha! Oh! She fell down again! Poor Hilde! Hahahahaha!

Dampierre was quite surprised at Raphael's enjoyment toward Hilde's problems. Weren't they friends before? Of course, he himself knew Hilde and was now on the other side because of money and the fact he was friend with Raphael but he didn't ask her to fight them and he was not amused at Hilde's troubles… Raphael was insanely cheerful…

* * *

><p>Hilde was trying to get up again to flee from that furious elephant that seemed obsessed on squashing her. She quickly got up and ran between another elephant's legs to escape the one pursuing her while the new one was still stunned and didn't react against her and didn't have time either to evade the pursuing elephant that could not stop before they clashed together. Yet the collision was not to important and the previous elephant resumed on pursuing Hilde. But her charge with that elephant wounded her very much: she was bleeding and wounded in many places.<p>

As she was running in a bad state and fell down once more, Siegfried came toward her. He jumped from his horse, helped Hilde get up and offered his horse to her before he went toward the still pursuing elephant. Using the remaining power of Soul Calibur he still had in him, he drove his zweihander into the ground, creating an ice path in front of the mastodonte who began to stagger as it put its leg on the sharp and solid pointy sides and on the slippery parts. Then Siegfried didn't lose time and created another ice path to unbalance even more the animal that was trying to get some normal ground.

When the elephant fell down with its cavalier, Siegfried turned to Hilde, who had not climbed on the horse yet since she was too wounded and he helped her get on. He noticed she didn't just fall from her horse but also had two wounds created by some gun shooting… Someone shot her so she lost her balance as she was about to charge the elephant. Otherwise she may have brought that animal down like she did for another that Siegfried witnessed. Hilde was now almost unconscious so Siegfried put her on the horse and climbed back as well to lead her to the first aid team that still was some miles backward, now temporarily established in the village.

As Siegfried began riding, some elephant charged at him. Siegfried made his horse run as fast as he could but the place was not the best for the horse to ride at its full speed since many obstacles like fighters, horses, elephants and corpses were on the ground so the elephant was following closely behind until Zwei came and interrupted the elephant by sending Ein in its face and punching it. The elephant was not seriously hurt but was distracted and Siegfried's horse could get away and get some more speed to reach the first aid team with Hilde. Siegfried made a silent note to thank Zwei later and looked at Hilde who was slightly conscious as she groaned in pain.

-You fought so bravely Hilde! Don't worry, I'm taking you to the healers!

-Danke, meine Liebe…

And she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be honest, I'm irritated<strong>_

**Sorry again for the time... Hope you didn't find it too short and not enough details but I just lost a lot of my work because of my old computer. I saved often but that stupid compter decided to save the file with 0 octet even erasing things already written since a while so in the final I had nothing. I lost all my good sentences, the way it was made and composed, some ideas I was proud of... I really hated my computer that day but now that I almost repaired the damage, I forgive him.**


	48. Last rites on the battlefield

**Last rites on the battlefield**

The moon was now high in the sky as the fight was still going on in the open lands surrounding Denevér castle when someone knocked at Graf Dumas' private apartments. It was Gisele and she was still wearing her lowcut dress showing much of her cleavage. Seeing her, Dampierre made an annoyed and somehow worried face. She curtsied and told the Graf:

-My lord, nice to see you again…

-So you want to speak to me, Gisele? Don't worry Graf, we shall be back!

Before Graf Dumas had even time to answer Gisele, Dampierre grabbed the surprised girl to take her away. The one-eye bandit lady let him lead her away without a word but was somehow confused. Once outside the room, Gisele told Dampierre before he had any time to speak:

-I never saw the Adrian… So I came back as you told me… I succeeded in passing through the enemy's line…

Dampierre seemed displeased.

-You should have gone back in Venice… You noticed things changed here… Now was not the time to come…

But suddenly Dampierre hugged her in an emotive way.

-But, Ah, Gisele, you are so devoted!

He then released her from his embrace and told her on an almost scolding tone:

-But why are you still wearing that dress?

-Well… I wanted to…

-Look like a lady? Don't. You already look like the perfect lady with your masculine outfits! And to look ladylike with masculine outfits means you are more than a lady. Beside there is a war now, it's not the time to look feminine.

-Yeah, but my masculine clothes are all dirty and wet since I had to pass through the swamps to get here…

-You really passed through the monsters and quicksand infested swamps?

-Yes.

Dampierre looked at Gisele again with a touched air. She was so devoted and brave! Dampierre always had a special affection toward her. She was still very young, a teenager, when he took her in his gang of thieves… When she was running away from a home where she was unhappy… That was why she was doing the daughter part sometimes… Dampierre knew he liked her and she had an immense value to him but he never took the time to see how he considered her: he always thought like a dearest friend… But now since Raphael gave him some reproaches about the daughter thing, he was wondering if some of theses feelings were not fatherly ones… Maybe not all but some… How he worried, staying by Gisele's side night and day, when she got that horrible accident that took her eye during a fight with some 'competition' for control of Venice's underground! He, Alphard and Ludovigo had paid a special visit to the one who did that… and they gave him a nice trip on/in, whatever, Venice's canals, without the gondola… So Raphael was wrong when he told him he didn't have a daughter: He did have one that he cared about… But since she got her real hair colour, Dampierre noticed Gisele also had some traits like Hilde… Similar traits, same red hair… And he always liked Hilde… in another way. He didn't really know how he considered Gisele but she was important to him.

-But don't you have other clothes? Less revealing clothes?

-I can still fight with that dress, it's not that cumbersome… My skirt is not too long…

-It's not the fight I'm worried about…

Gisele gave Dampierre a puzzled look. So her boss explained to her.

-I saw how you tried to seduce Graf Dumas after he badly welcomed you. Are you trying to change his mind or something? But whatever you're trying, don't. I don't want you to be alone with him. That was why I took you with me when I went to search for the book.

Gisele blushed of the fact Dampierre seemed to have guessed her intentions before she asked:

-Why?

She suddenly made a mischievous face.

-… Oh! You're jealous?

-No! Le Bello is not jealous!

Gisele made a disappointed face while Dampierre continued. She indeed wanted to please the Graf… It would have been fun to be the Graf's mistress but he was not the one she really loved…

-But Le Bello does care for you! Like he told you, don't try to seduce the Graf! He… he has a secret… There is something you don't know about him…

-What is it? He's married?

-No.

-He already has a mistress? Many mistresses? The Emperor?

-No. Well, I don't think so. A darker secret…

-He has some contagious disease that I could catch?

-You're closer…

-What is it? Stop being vague!

-Well… Graf Dumas is a vampire.

-What?

Gisele was astounded. Dampierre never told them about this since somehow he didn't want to betray Raphael but now he had too. Gisele took some time before she asked:

-You're kidding me, right?

-I am far from joking now… Raphael was my friend even as a vampire seventeen years ago… I first didn't know he was a vampire or else I would not have approached him… But we became friends and later he got purified and became human once more… but I think it didn't really work and he turned into much worst now…

Dampierre grabbed the headdress Gisele was wearing on her head to keep her hair combed in some pretty way and put it on her neck as her hair was now falling on her shoulders.

-Put this as a collar instead. Hide your neck the most you can! You're too appetizing like this! And go dress back with your more covering clothes! Don't spend any moment alone with him!

Still shaken by the astounding news, Gisele only nodded and went away as Dampierre went back to see Graf Dumas who was now too absorbed by the fight to notice or care about his presence. After a while, Graf Dumas stopped looking at the fight and signalled a servant once more. Not long after, some kind of black dragons got out of the castle followed by giant trolls running behind them. Dampierre widened his eyes as he noticed the monsters.

-… What are those?

Then noticing his friend's presence, Graf Dumas smiled again and told him:

-My… soldiers. My best ones.

Dampierre was impressed.

-Wow! You have such great forces, Raphael! But… what exactly are they? Where did you get them?

Graf Dumas didn't answer but could sense both the fear and fascination Dampierre was feeling. Le Bello thought indeed that these could be worth a fortune on the black market… Powerful, strange and rare forces… Yet they were also frightening… But so much money to do with them…

* * *

><p>As the Schwarzwind and Wolfkrone soldiers were fighting the elephants, a giant dragon-like monster came toward them breathing fire on them.<p>

-What is this? Asked Yun-Seong who never saw such a strange and large beast. But no one answered him since they didn't know either and they had to evade the firebreath the creature unleashed on them. Many didn't have time and got carbonized. As the others tried to evade the attacks or take care of the few who survived, a woman with a ponytail suddenly appeared on the monster's head and thrust her kodachis in it while the beast screamed in pain.

-It comes from Astral Chaos! Said the woman as she kept striking at the beast.

-Sensei! Yelled Natsu as she jumped on the low flying dragon to help her sensei which she considered like her mother.

-Natsu! You left the village?

-Huh… Yes. But I was worried for you! Answered the young girl, a little ashamed to have disobeyed her master.

-I told you to stay… But I'm glad to see you are fine. Now, stay by my side.

As Natsu went beside her, Taki looked at her with a motherly gaze, before she turned toward the monster again, stabbing it with her kodachis. Now was not the time to be moved or motherly. She wasn't angry at Natsu, only worried but happy to have her by her side now. Natsu helped her stab the monster and after a while of stabbing, the creature fell down on the ground, crashing on some elephants and fighters while Taki and Natsu jumped away. Then as she got up, Taki took some sutra and while handing one to Natsu, she asked her pupil:

-We'll have to seal this monster! Are you ready?

-Yes, sensei!

Taki then told the others around:

-Get away! For your own safety, get away!

As she and her pupil were taking care of the monster, the others went away toward Denevér castle. Taki wondered with some worries if Raphael would be killed but he could not continue like this. He had to be stopped. Or rather, Soul Edge had to be stopped… If only Raphael didn't have to pay… Yet she didn't know the others knew Raphael but she knew they had people who could try to purify him, like Talim… Surely they knew that Graf Dumas, whoever he was to them, was only a host for Soul Edge…

* * *

><p>-Souls! Come unto me!<p>

Nightmare was now on the castle's roof, lifting Soul Edge into the air as the sword was absorbing the souls of those who perished on the battlefield. He had dismissed Dampierre a little earlier and went to the roof to see the battle in all its fullness. Nightmare was exulting: He was getting more powerful with the many souls wandering around and that he was avidly eating. Countless small lightnings were coming into his sword as many will o' the wisp also turned around him before they turned to lightning as well and got absorbed by the blade. Nightmare's eye were glowing red with power and evilness like his blade. Graf Dumas was laughing maniacally.

-Heheh… Ha ha ha ha! Power flows through me! All those souls! They taste so good! But I still need more souls! I thirst for souls! Death! I want to taste more deaths! More souls!

And Nightmare kept lifting his sword high, absorbing the energy while laughing evilly.

_-_Souls, give me strength!

* * *

><p>Waking up, Hilde smiled to Siegfried who was standing worriedly by her side. She was lying down on some bed while her beloved was kneeling beside her.<p>

-Keep on… moving, Siegfried… They must not have any respite…

Hilde gazed around: There has been a lot of wounded against these creatures… Some were agonizing… She caressed Siegfried's cheek.

-Go on, meine Liebe… I'll be fine… Just… be careful…

Siegfried took Hilde's hand and kissed it.

-Yes. I will. Hilde… mein geliebt Prinzessin…

Siegfried kissed her hand once more and still holding her hand, he gazed tenderly at his beloved as Hilde smiled lovingly to him. Then after a while of amorous gazing, Siegfried who was about to go, noticed something from the corner of his eyes and whispered to Hilde:

-Viola has been doing nothing for a while… I mean not that I want her to work but she keeps staring at the table over there with a confused gaze…

Hilde glanced at the seer and noticed that Viola seemed in deep thoughts indeed. Seeing her expression, in deep worried thoughts…

-Viola… Are you alright?

Hilde's calling broke Viola out of her thoughts. She answered simply to Hilde.

-Yes.

Then she turned toward the table again while still under the worried gaze of the couple. For a while, she didn't remember what she was doing here… She remembered she saw her orb glow then she forgot. When Hilde called her, it was slowly coming back but only some of it and Viola felt really panicked. She was completely losing all her memory… She remembered they were fighting Nightmare but not how they got here…

-You're sure you're okay? Asked Siegfried still worried.

-Yes. I'm okay, answered the seer a little annoyed by their concern. She only wanted to lock herself somewhere and forget everything; forget she was forgetting…

-Okay… replied Siegfried, still not reassured. But Hilde told him:

-I'll watch over her… and see what may trouble her…

Siegfried smiled to Hilde and they kissed.

-Hey, Vi… ! Oh. Sorry. Captain… Princess…

Zwei who was dragging some wounded soldier suddenly fell on the couple kissing and almost bumped into Siegfried since the captain was kneeling and Zwei was holding the soldier so he didn't see too well. Siegfried and Hilde quickly stopped kissing.

-Sorry, Zwei. I didn't mean to block your path… said Siegfried, a little embarrassed as he got out of the way to let the werewolf pass with his wounded companion.

-It's okay captain. No problem. answered Zwei as he put the soldier on a bed and went to Viola. He then whispered in her ear:

-Hey, Viola… You got another one… But… hum…

The werewolf took a little time to continue while glancing at Hilde and Siegfried who were not kissing anymore but both Viola and Zwei had seen them.

-What about us?… How about a kiss?

Viola looked surprised then blushed. She turned her head away from him while rearranging the stuff on the table. She thought: I will forget you soon… What is the use of kissing you now? Zwei added:

-… For luck?

Noticing her trouble, he asked her:

-Are you okay? Is it your memory?

-… I'm fine.

She then went to take care of the soldier Zwei brought. She'd rather not think about her past now… or even her future… Zwei whispered once more to her:

-Viola, I love you. And I know you love me. We'll go to Walachia and France after the fight as you said. You'll be okay.

I won't even have time to go there since my memory is completely fading now… I even wonder if I'll remember you after the fight… thought the seer but she didn't say anything.

-Euh… Zwei… I have a job to do…

Zwei gazed at her with a sad gaze.

-Everything will be fine, Viola. Please, don't worry…

Viola didn't answer but looked sad while continuing putting bandages on the wounded man's injuries. Not knowing what to say anymore, Zwei prepared to leave. Beside Siegfried was doing the same so they could go to the battlefield together.

-Hey captain, I'm ready. You're ready as well?

-Yes. By the way, danke for your intervention sooner.

-That's nothing.

Siegfried and Zwei were now about to go to castle Denevér for the final confrontation and went out of the house used as infirmary. But as Zwei was leaving, Viola called him.

-Wait!

Zwei turned to Viola who ran to him.

-Can I speak to you alone?

-Of course, replied the werewolf wondering what she had to tell him and fearing for her state.

Viola grabbed his hand and brought him beside the house where they were alone. Before she spoke, Zwei asked her:

-Something bothers you… You okay? Your memory… Don't worry about anything. We'll take care of this.

He thought he was always saying the same thing but he wanted to convince her and she didn't seem to believe him… Viola interrupted him.

-I'm only worried for you. Don't worry about me for now. Be careful please and don't rely only on luck…

Zwei gazed at her without a word. After a pause, the seer continued speaking yet she was now blushing.

-Don't rely on luck but in case it could help…

She then jumped on her orb to help her reach him and gently kissed him on the cheek.

-Here. For luck.

She thought maybe she should kiss him before she forget him… She wanted to kiss him since so long… Maybe it will really help him in the fight… Yet she was too shy to hit his lips…

Zwei smiled and put his arms around her to hug her, tenderly holding her against him before he slightly turned his face toward her and looked into her red eyes with love. Seeing the way she looked at him, shy but with affection, he leaned toward her and kissed her on the mouth. Surprised, Viola blushed even more and after some seconds, she closed her eyes and kissed him back while putting her arms around him. After they kissed for a while, Zwei released his hold and said:

-I'll be damn lucky with that…

Viola shyly smiled and blushed even more, giggling a little before she told him:

-Hum… I have to go now… Take care…

She then got out of his arms and jumped down from her orb before she went back to take care of the wounded while Zwei looked at her with a smile. The smiling werewolf then went back toward Siegfried and they left to go toward the castle. Even if he had some doubts about what happened, Siegfried didn't ask him anything. Zwei was really happy of his kiss with Viola; he had feared to scare her with his move but she seemed to enjoy it… Yet he was still worried about Viola, she was not telling all that troubled her… Her eyes were still sad even when she smiled and giggled… Really after this war, he would have to do everything he could to help her…

Viola went back into the house while still blushing, a slight and shy smile illuminating her features. Her maybe first kiss was quite enjoyable… Yet she did wonder if she already kissed someone but it felt like the first time… She then thought maybe it will be her last memory but it will be a good one… Maybe she had to tell Zwei she loved him before she became completely crazy with amnesia… Well, she didn't tell him with words but he probably understood… Blushing even more as she thought about his move she thought: Yes, he really understood… But she still was worried: She did feel her memory was going away faster now… Mostly since the fight began… She didn't really understood what was happening but wondered: How will Zwei find her when he will come back? Will she remember him? But also worrying for him, Viola decided she should use the small spare time she will have to gaze into her orb for his future. Even if it never worked…

* * *

><p>As Gisele was quickly walking in the gallery, trying to find her room to change because she was now lost in the big castle since a while, she bumped on Graf Dumas while turning a corner. She got startled and now knowing he was a vampire, she slowly backed away. She was still wearing her lovely dress showing her cleavage but she was now wearing her lace headdress as a collar like Dampierre told her.<p>

-Ah Mademoiselle Gisele… What are you doing here? Are you lost?

Graf Dumas knew Gisele and all the guests' bedrooms were not in this part of the castle so he thought she must be lost.

-You seem nervous… What is it? Do not fear about the outcome of the war… Like I told monsieur Dampierre, everything shall be fine…

As he moved toward her in concern, Gisele continued to back away. She felt some strange aura around him, something very evil… Unbeknown to her, she was feeling all the evilness around Nightmare since he just came back from absorbing so many souls… She then also noticed that his eyes were indeed red, not reddish brown…

-Ah… I… I… I am searching for… Alphard. He… euh… He went that way… Not far… He is very near…

-He is lost as well?

-Ah… Huh… Yes… This castle is big… We keep getting lost…

She suddenly noticed Graf Dumas was staring at her in a strange way. Maybe it was her imagination but he seemed to be gazing lower than her eyes… at her neck…

-Nice collar… It was your headdress when you came in my private apartments last time…

Hearing this statement made Gisele feel truly uneasy: He really was staring at her neck! Beside, he barely saw her last time and he remembered how she was dressed? Didn't it was a little maniacally obsessive? She instinctively put her hands on her neck to protect it. Then looking suspicious as he will guess Dampierre told her about the vampire thing, she began to laugh nervously.

-Hahaha!... I'm sorry, don't get too close… I have a throat ache… A real one… real painful one… That's why I put this… To make some heat… Keep my throat warm… But I would mostly need… some honey to soothe it… I was looking for the kitchen…

Graf Dumas stared at her without a word for a while, maybe looking slightly puzzled before he smirked.

-I see… It is really annoying when you need to soothe your throat and there is nothing to appease it… I know that feeling… But the kitchens are downstairs, ma chère… I can show you…

And he continued to move toward her while Gisele kept backing away. She was scared of his strange false concerned smile and his even stranger gaze. She suddenly bumped into a wall and panicked even more, she was cornered!

-It really hurts, you know? It's contagious and all!

-You want me to take a look at it?

Before Graf Dumas' insistence and strange gaze, Gisele, now in a complete state of panic, was about to scream, if she had any voice at all since she was so scared, when a guard came to see the Graf.

-Graf Dumas! The rebel army have also cleared their side! They are coming in the open lands as well!

The guard's arrival distracted Graf Dumas' attention and he turned to look at the soldier.

-What? What did you say? Damn those fools! Use the cannons and shoot on them!

Graf Dumas turned back toward Gisele again but he then noticed that she was gone. But he didn't have time to care about it and quickly went to prepare his force against the new upcoming enemy.

* * *

><p>While Siegfried was fighting Nightmare's forces, he suddenly noticed someone fighting on the battleground: Cassandra Alexandra! Hilde had wrote to her to tell her about the last events but he didn't think she would already be here… Yet he was glad, the warrior woman was fighting in a furious way and was giving quite some troubles to the enemies… He made his way to her while slashing through the enemies blocking his path.<p>

-Hey Cassandra!

-Yo Siegfried! How are you doing?

Siegfried quickly got out of the way of the tail of some dragon flying low then swung his zweihander at a malfested preparing to hit him.

-Huh, I'm quite busy right now… but I'm fine. You got Hilde's letter?

-Yep.

-Good.

-Where's Hilde?

-She is wounded…

-Oh no… Is she…

-She's much wounded but not dying. She's in the village not far away with the first aid team. By the way, has Patroklos been to your home? So he's really your nephew? Hilde said so…

-Yes he is. And he hasn't come back… Pyrrha either… said Cassandra with a sad expression as she smashed her shield on the head of some malfested soldier. Hilde told her that Pyrrha was alive which was good news, it rejoiced the family deeply, but also that she became malfested. Yet it could be cured but Cassandra wondered how her poor niece was doing alone and malfested right now… Yet Hilde had not told her about Patroklos leaving his sister because of that but she wrote they were separated. Suddenly looking up, Siegfried noticed something.

-Oh, Natsu and her sensei are taking care of the dragon! Prepare to run away, Cassandra! The sealing will cause much damage!

* * *

><p>Gisele was running away as fast as she could among all those confusing galleries, to get away from this scary vampire when she slammed into Ludovigo who was running in the galleries as well.<p>

-Ouch!

-Ungh… Sorry…

Gisele quickly got up and noticed her friend was wounded. He got up as well and told her on a panicked tone:

-Gisele! You have to save me! This weird creature is after me!

-What? Vampire? asked Gisele as her only eye widened in fear once more.

-No! quickly answered the blond thief who wondered why it would be a vampire but he continued. This weird creature!

And he showed Voldo who just appeared at the far corner of the gallery and was now coming quickly while moving creepily and making strange and furious hissing sounds, his katars all stained with blood. Ludovigo's blood.

-He tried to kill me! I'm fleeing and hiding from it since almost an hour! I'm completely lost! We got to tell Graf Dumas his creature doesn't obey!

-Graf Dumas tried to kill me just now!

-What?

-He… He's a vampire! He tried to bite me!

-What?

Ludovigo was horrified and gazed at Gisele with a scared gaze but they didn't have anytime to talk more since Voldo jumped on him and they fell down on the floor. The weird looking man wanted to get his master's treasure back to the vault and he had to kill the thief first. Voldo was working now for Graf Dumas in the hope of stealing Soul Edge one day so the vault would be complete again but before he came back to serve Soul Edge, he went back to the vault seventeen years ago after the destruction of the Soul swords and seeing that many treasures were missing, he roamed the earth to get them all back. Aside from Soul Edge, the only thing missing now was this demonic sword that Ludovigo had stolen eighteen years ago. Voldo was surprised when he saw or mostly sensed the thief strolling between the castle's walls with the stolen treasure by his side. As master Vercci ordered, he had to kill him!

-Lord Dampierre was right when he told me to beware! This place is dangerous! Exclaimed Gisele as she tried to kick Voldo who quickly rolled away. She then grabbed some dart she had hidden in her garter and threw it at the strange man to keep him at bay while Ludovigo got up. But Voldo charged again and Ludovigo quickly parried the dangerous blades with his stolen demonic sword before he replied with a kick to the stomach.

They fought for a while until Ludovigo slashed at Voldo's chest, making the pit guardian back away in pain. But concentrating only on retrieving the sword and obeying his master, Voldo ignored his painful sufferings and unpredictably launched himself at lightning speed toward the sword thief. He violently slashed at Ludovigo's right arm making him lose his grip on his sword that fell down while almost mutilating his arm. Ludovigo screamed in pain and fell down on his knees, holding his bleeding arm.

-You crazy creature! Yelled Gisele as she grabbed Voldo and threw him away from her friend. Then as he was getting up, she threw some more darts at him before she quickly grabbed her almost unconscious friend by the left arm and dragged him so they would flee.

-Let's get out of here! Let's tell the boss, we got to get away! Where the way? I'm so lost!

And the two thieves ran away. For a while, Voldo could still hear Gisele complaining about the fact they were lost while Ludovigo was groaning in pain then Voldo ignored them and went to the sword while also moaning in pain. He had hesitated between terminating the thief or only taking back the treasure but he had to forget killing the thief for now; he was too seriously wounded… He would have to get some rest… But he would not forget… The thief will pay one day… But for now, he was too injured to fight anymore… Voldo made some steps before he collapsed on the floor and lost consciousness while almost reaching his master's retrieved demonic sword.

* * *

><p>Walking around the castle, Graf Dumas noticed many of his servants had left in panic, the castle was almost empty now. Like for many missing servants and soldiers, he could not find Voldo and he could not find Dampierre and his henchmen anymore either. Along the way, some servants also informed him about missing silverwares and such. He himself noticed many pieces of art were missing… People were fleeing the battle and serving themselves on his treasures!<p>

-Humpf! The rats are leaving the boat… When it is not even sinking!

He then fell upon many servants gathered around someone. Coming near, he noticed it was Voldo who was lying down in a pool of blood.

-What is going on? Who did that?

But he then noticed the weapons by Voldo's side and recognized them. He remembered one evening as he was still spending time with Dampierre and his henchmen that Ludovigo had bragged about his sword that was magical and he showed it to the Graf so Nightmare remembered the sword. But Ludovigo had not the time to say he stole it in the Money Pit since Graf Dumas got interrupted that evening by some political affairs and the blond thief never talked about it later. Ludovigo wasn't the one who talked the most in the group since of course, Dampierre was always overshadowing them all and stealing the show… Even from Graf Dumas. But Nightmare wasn't interested to shine in those evenings anyway and was mostly looking for entertainment when he was hanging with Dampierre and his henchmen.

And Graf Dumas remembered the weapons Gisele used since they played with her darts some evenings. She was normally using them with a crossbow but could throw them separately… So it was Ludovigo and Gisele's weapons… Could it be why they disappeared? They attacked Voldo? Why?

But then he remembered Gisele's attitude when he met her. He first thought it was because she found out he was a vampire so he was at first insulted but then maybe it was not the reason… Maybe they were stealing everything in the castle before they would flee and she got caught somewhere she shouldn't be so that was why she was acting all embarrassed… Voldo would have tried to stop them like he did when Tira tried to steal Soul Edge… The thieves… The damn thieves…

Then some servant confirmed his doubts by telling him that he saw Dampierre getting out of the castle with his three henchmen… Graf Dumas also suddenly remembered how Dampierre had insisted to get his pay for the book when he came to his private study last time… Dampierre betrayed him… Of course there was nothing to expect from such a man but get robbed by him… Yet of course with the number of servant missing, anyone could have stolen his valuables… He could not blame it only on Dampierre even if the man was a thief… But something happened between Voldo and Dampierre's henchmen… And as much as he hated to admit it, he trusted more Voldo than Dampierre for loyalty… And he remembered they were all petty thieves, not faithful knights… But he didn't need them, only their elephants and canons… They could now go to Hell…

Graf Dumas went back to his private apartments in a quite bad mood. Looking at the battle by the window since he needed no spyglass anymore as the battle was now so close, he began to calm himself. The slaughter and the fact many soldiers on the battlefield still seemed loyal to him as they kept fighting for him, was soothing him.

-What sweet sounds of death…

As he observed the battle, he thought he would soon go and take care of his enemies himself…

But he was interrupted in his reflexion when someone suddenly kicked the door of his private apartments down. Nightmare quickly turned toward the door to see who invited themselves so rudely. Two women were standing at the door. Graf Dumas recognized them and made a contemptuous smirk as he grabbed Soul Edge.

-Ah, the fool and the puppet…

-… Meet the fake… continued Tira while moving toward him in the large room, swinging her hips and her Eiserne Drossel. Pyrrha was shyly following behind and it was clear she didn't want to be there…

* * *

><p><strong>I think my Viola and Zwei love part was failed but I don't remember what I had written last time before I lost it. I hope it will do. <strong>

**Again I thank everybody who read until now. :) I always hope you don't begin to find it boring or disappointing and if so, I'm sorry.**


	49. Dance of death

**Dance of death**

As the fight was raging outside the castle, it was about to be the same inside. Still walking toward her long-time enemy, Tira continued to speak:

-We came for Soul Edge. Now Raphy, give us quietly the sword and we'll kill you fast. But if you don't, you'll have a long and painful death…

Not impressed at all, Graf Dumas smirked.

-Humpf! So if I understand correctly, you don't wish for me to give you Soul Edge already… You would be too bored killing me quickly… Then allow me to… entertain you…

And Nightmare came toward her, brandishing the evil sword while Tira smiled. Even if now malfested with a demonic arm like Nightmare, Pyrrha seemed afraid of him and slightly backed away but stayed by Tira's side. She fought him last time but protecting her brother was a stimulating reason, now she didn't really have one… To be honest, Tira's goal never interested her… Yet now her deformed arm and malfestation may prove indeed that she should use Soul Edge as Tira told her… Her arm was not very big but it was a sign she was chosen as worthy enough to always be with Soul Edge had said Tira. So Pyrrha thought she was condemned to be a monster yet not alone since she would have Soul Edge and Tira… While Pyrrha was still wondering, Tira was delighted at the fight to come.

-Ooh… You know me so well, Raphy! Oh! One question… If you know me so well, why did you hid from me all those times? We searched for you on the battlefield… and you weren't even there… I know you too, Raphy… Such a coward… You destroyed Nightmare's reputation so quickly! Coward!

-It is not cowardice to not want to see you… I only have good tastes and sensible eyes… I do not frequent scums such as you… Your face is so ugly, that it is unbearable to me…

-Hahaha… What do you think I think of yours?

Graf Dumas smirked even more.

-Humpf! It is not my face bothering you… But jealousy… Ha! You're jealous! Jealous that I have this sword!

Grad Dumas triumphantly swung his giant sword around his head.

-Behold Soul Edge! A weapon without equal! And only I have control over it!

Raphael's gaze turned to one of anger and even hate as he continued speaking, his eyes flashing a furious red.

-And I do remember what you put me through! All those years! All this suffering! Those humiliations! You'll pay wench! You'll pay…!

-Oh! I'm glad you remember! Or else all the pain I inflicted you would have been in vain… It would not even serve for Soul Edge since you're a fake!

Raphael vividly remembered all the torture Tira had put him through, her laughter as he screamed in pain, her happy smile as he was desperate, Tira even singing merry child songs as he was being submitted to torture… All those tortures… All those times… for so long… She had destroyed his life! Separating him from his beloved daughter, making his life a living hell and turning him back again into a monster! And the bitch was still rejoicing at his sufferings… Still trying to hurt him… and his daughter… Raphael's anger was so strong it even beat Soul Edge control over him. For now, he was completely led by his anger and hate… Which was not displeasing the evil sword… Soul Edge did not control him for now but did help kindling his anger and hate…

Meanwhile Pyrrha was glancing at the door: She so wished she could get away… But he had to obey Tira… She lowered her head in desperation as Tira was excitedly swinging her ringblade around her, not caring about Pyrrha's feelings, a crazy and thrilled glint in her eyes.

-Show me what you got! Show me this big bad anger you got inside, Raphy! Show me!

-Are you sure? You'll beg me to stop once I begin… answered the malfested vampire with a glint of cruelty and insanity in his eyes.

Tira didn't show any fear since her purple eyes reflected the same insanity mixed with excitement over the fight to come.

-Oohh… I love you, Raphy! We're so best friends! I want to hurt you so much!

Though he didn't understand the 'I love you' and 'best friends' part and only explained it by the fact she was crazy, Raphael could say he shared the same eagerness to see Tira suffer.

-I want to hurt you as well…

-Goodie! Let's dance and have fun!

And Tira launched at him without waiting anymore. She was so fast that Raphael only had time to parry her Eiserne Drossel while backing away. But Tira swiftly followed with a kick on his chest, making him back away even more and stumble on his desk, falling over it and landing on the ground. But he quickly rolled away and got up as Tira swung her ringblade where he was previously before he lifted Soul Edge and swung it where Tira was. The crazy woman swiftly tumbled out of the way as the blade smashed Graf Dumas' desk in two.

-Hey! I'm over here, Raphy! Or should I say, fake! Hahaha! said Tira as she was now standing on the edge of the window.

The Frenchman turned toward her and as he growled in hate while moving toward her, his blade began to burn. But when he swung it toward her, Tira quickly evaded by jumping up and grabbing the big chandelier to swing herself and land further away. Raphael turned away and violently kicked one half of his destroyed desk, sending it on Tira as she landed. The corner of the desk hit Tira's back and she fell down.

-Ow!

Still lying down, Tira turned around and kicked back the desk toward Raphael who was coming toward her. The Azure knight welcomed the desk part with another strike from his zweihander while keeping on moving toward Tira and the once elegant furniture got shattered in carbonized pieces. Meanwhile Tira had gotten up and was looking at the desk while smirking and rubbing her back.

-So you can break a desk… Not bad… for a fake!

-I can break you as well…

Raphael was quite annoyed at Tira's comments. In fact, he was annoyed at Tira, period. And Soul Edge was annoyed as well since Tira kept on refusing to see it possessed Raphael and acknowledge he was her master. So it didn't take much to make him act rashly and throw himself at Tira. But the assassin was expecting such a reaction. She pretended to slightly bend to take a momentum to jump away as he was about to swing Soul Edge at her but she in fact quickly slashed at Raphael's feet to make him fall before he made his attack. Nightmare's feet got caught in the ringblade and he fell down. Then Tira jumped on Raphael. Standing on his chest, she stomped on his face with one of her feet before she slashed her ringblade at him while he was still stunned by the hit.

-Hey Raphy! You remember this?

And she kicked him on the side of his head.

-I used to do this quite often, don't you remember? Too bad I don't have a whip right now, I could remind you of other times… Other games…

As Raphael was lying down, Tira suddenly gazed upwards and told him with an evil smile:

-But you'll agree that imagination was always one of my strongest points…

Before Raphael could say anything, Tira jumped away from his chest and ran a little further. Then she threw her ringblade at the chandelier's chain that was still oscillating over Raphael and broke it. The heavy decoration fell down on the Azure knight who didn't have time to realize what happened and to evade it.

-Arrrgh!

The heavy thing had fell mostly on Raphael's left ankle and left arm, luckily on his greave and arm protection. But the metal of the armour was now deformed and pushing into his ankle and forearm, hurting him. At least, it was mostly the chains and smaller parts that fell on the rest of his body. But it still hurt… Tira laughed cruelly.

-Hahahaha! I only wish I'd thought to do this sooner! Said Tira as she took back her ringblade and walked toward Raphael who had difficulties getting up with the heavy metal chandelier on him.

-Not to throw the chandelier on you but to get rid of you sooner! Not work for you all this time… Just to think about it makes me sick… continued Gloomy Tira who had less fun playing with Raphael than Jolly. He was not her friend…

But before Tira could come and give him the final blow as he was stuck and wounded under the cumbersome and heavy thing, Raphael disappeared in a whirlwind of fire. Noticing the light some distance away in the room, Tira guessed he reappeared behind one of his many book shelves. Tira violently kicked the hard wood furniture, making the first book shelve fall down on the next one that, like some dominos, also fell down toward Raphael who quickly backed away into another row of books not involved in the disaster.

-You coward! yelled Tira.

Raphael was insulted but he didn't come back already, his wounds hurt so much… And those annoying greave and arm protection were hurting him… Forcing the metal into the flesh and even more deeply… The rest of the armour was not in a good shape either but those parts really were hurting him. He stood behind some shelve, trying to take them off. Meanwhile not seeing Raphael come back, Tira shouted again:

-Little coward!

I'm no coward, thought Raphael while wincing in pain from his numerous wounds. I'll come but when I wish too…

But Tira didn't have the patience to wait and began to walk through the many shelves in the room. Raphy had quite a book collection, it seemed… Medicine… Politics… Philosophy… Religion… Alchemy… Boring books… Were there any amusing books? Hum… Legends and monsters, that was better… She then stopped gazing at the books and began walking through the shelves again.

-I'll be the end of you! Mark my words!

Raphael didn't want to meet her already and walked away a little more. He had to take off those armour parts first!

Smiling evilly as she walked to where Raphael was previously, Tira noticed the blood stains on the carpet and knew she would only have to follow them.

-Oh well. Another faker bleeding all over himself. So easy to follow…

I am not trying to escape from you but only to take off this damn thing! thought Raphael as he struggled even more to take off his greave. At least, he succeeded to take off the arm part.

Then after some times, he took the greave part off as well and prepared to greet Tira. He remembered Tira had more trouble fighting in close quarters… but with his zweihander, he also would have the same problem… So still in pain, he limped out of his book section and stood by his broken desk again to wait for Tira in the larger area. Pyrrha was there and backed away when she saw Nightmare coming back. But then she heard from the bookshelves:

_-_Naughty children must be punished…

While Raphael wondered why Tira said that, Pyrrha gasped in fear and quickly threw herself at the Graf to stab him in the back since she knew Tira could see her and would be angry that she was doing nothing. She would surely punish her… Raphael had not understood at first what Tira meant but he heard the slight gasp Pyrrha made and swiftly turned as the young girl was thrusting her sword at him. In his overwhelming hate of Tira, he had completely forgot Pyrrha's presence but he quickly sidestepped, grabbed her malfested arm with his right arm and began to whirl her around before he released her, sending her falling on some armchair that tumbled down with her.

-Ow!

Then Raphael lifted his giant sword above his head as he came toward her. But Pyrrha quickly rolled away to evade the strike and still on her knees, she slashed at her adversary who sidestepped. Raphael slashed once more at her and while she got up to evade, he kicked her in the stomach and she brutally slammed on the wall. But Tira came back from the book shelves and told Pyrrha:

-Come on Pyrrha! Don't disappoint me! Show me blood! Make him bleed all over himself!

Still backing away from Graf Dumas, Pyrrha furtively glanced at Tira who was looking at her before she quickly slashed at her adversary. But Raphael parried and kicked her once more before he ran to Tira after he told Pyrrha.

-You're not even worth killing.

But before he reached the crazy assassin, Pyrrha got up, ran and interposed herself. She stared at Graf Dumas with her yellow eyes and told him on a more threatening tone.

-I won't let you touch her! Come any closer and die!

-You still insist on fighting? Then you'll die. coldly said Raphael as he slashed once more at her.

His only goal was to kill Tira. But if this annoying little girl interposed herself… so be it. And Soul Edge was pushing him to kill her so that it could take the best of the two as host. But Pyrrha parried the powerful strike with her shield. Seeing how Pyrrha was loyal, Tira chuckled and muttered:

-Hahah… toy…

Pyrrha was so doing like Tira wished… But Raphael was better than Pyrrha and sent her on the floor again. As he was about to slash at her, the young girl quickly rolled away while whimpering in fear. But despite her fear, she quickly got up and slashed at the Graf to prevent him from approaching her since he now intended to get rid of her.

-Please! Stop approaching! Leave me alone! Please! Stay away!

But it didn't stop the vampire from trying to hit her again and Pyrrha now got really terrorized. Her screams as she evaded Raphael's strikes and begged him annoyed Gloomy Tira who yelled to her pupil in irritation.

-Stop screaming!

-Sorry! answered Pyrrha as she quickly put her shield before her, parrying once more some mortal blow. Tira was annoyed at Pyrrha's lack of agressivity. Even if the young girl turned malfested, most of the time, she didn't show enough agressivity…

-Saying sorry won't change anything, save your breath, wench! And hit him!

-Sorry!

She then turned to Raphael and said, looking suddenly desperate but also somehow creepy:

_-_Please, die for me…

-Pathetic foolish girl… said Raphael as he slashed at her.

Tira rolled her eyes. This girl will never learn… Always complaining and begging… She had to be more malfested… She definitively had to get some more Soul Edge influence and become the new Nightmare or else Tira will look like a fool saying Pyrrha was the chosen one… Meanwhile Pyrrha tried to hit Raphael again but the vampire parried the strike while almost disarming the Greek girl. Tira shook her head and said:

-Hmm… Pretty lame. You didn't even try! You're worthless!

_-_Don't reject me… whined Pyrrha who quickly glanced with a distressed look at her mentor before she turned toward Graf Dumas once more and quickly evaded his giant blade while rolling away. She wasn't good enough to do what Tira wanted her to do! She could not succeed! But as she was trying to fight back, she thrust her sword at Raphael, impaling him on the unprotected rib part. Somehow when her adversary screamed in pain, Pyrrha felt some sadistic joy over it… It did happen sometimes since she got malfested… She did not want to fight but once pushed into it, she had that strange cruel feeling… Looking at Raphael groaning in pain, Pyrrha told him in an excited way.

-Serves you right!

-Hahah… pretty Pyrrha… said Tira with a smirk as she was proud of Pyrrha's obedience and loyalty. And now of her starting cruel attitude.

Satisfied of Pyrrha, Tira comfortably sat on some table with a grin. Even if there was a chair beside the table, Tira always prefered tables to sit on. It was more chaotic… Then encouraged by her hit, Pyrrha tried once more to stab Raphael and hear him scream but now, angry at her hit, he was waiting for the strike and welcomed her blade with his own, deflecting hers while slashing at her. But Pyrrha evaded the dangerous strike at the last moment by backing away before she came back charging at the Graf.

-I'll… crush you!

-Humpf! The likes of you could never stop me!

-Shut up! No mercy! Feel my pain!

Totally annoyed by Pyrrha now, Raphael brutally slashed at her once more.

-Die!

But before the evil blade could crush her, Pyrrha put her shield over her head. Yet the strike made her fall and almost knocked her out since because of the powerful strike, she received the shield on her head instead. Pyrrha fell down on her knees, quite dizzy as Raphael smirked evilly.

-What's wrong, puppet? Hehehe…

Seeing her pupil in danger, Tira lauched at Nightmare once more.

-That's enough! Leave her! Let's play more!

Raphael grinned evilly. He wanted Tira to come into the fight again. But before… fire suddenly envelopped him and he completely changed into Nightmare to prepare to fight Tira. He was more powerful like this. And Tira came into the fight. All excited and thrilled. And forgetting about Pyrrha as well while she now concentrated on the fight.

-Here I am! Swoosh! said the crazy woman as she slashed at the Azure knight who backed away before she adressed her pupil, who with the powerful strike she just received and seeing Nightmare with his deformed arm, lost all her agressivity and cruelty. She now seemed scared and unsecure once more.

-Baby bird! Come on! Come help Mama bird! I know you can!

Seeing Tira turned to Jolly once more reassured Pyrrha and gave her some more courage to throw herself into the fight once more. She wasn't alone and desperate anymore. Tira was with her.

Now against the two, Nightmare had some more problems parrying them and attacking them. He wanted to kill Tira but this annoying baby bird was always there. He had to get rid of her first… So Graf Dumas quickly turned toward Pyrrha and slammed his sword on her. But Pyrrha quickly parried with her shield again. Yet not losing any time, Nightmare quickly grabbed the shield with his giant claw and pulled on it, dragging the young girl toward him. When she was close, he pushed back the shield toward her and slammed it into her face. Pyrrha lost consciousness and fell down. Tira was surprised.

-What?!…No Way!

-Your puppet has lost her strings… She broke. You're such a bad teacher. said the Graf with a mocking tone.

Tira gazed angrily at him. She was now gloomy.

-I'll kill you! You deserve the most painful death imaginable!

_-_Humpf! I've been waiting for this day for too long! I'm through with you! This is the end!

And the angry vampire lifted his sword into the air, setting it ablaze.

-Soul Edge! Burn! Time for a bloodbath!

And he launched at his hated tormentor.

-Time to die! I'll burn you alive!

-Stay away. You irritate me!

Tira quickly bent down to evade but her colored braid almost caught fire as they got very close to the fireblade. She quickly backed away while swinging her Eiserne Drossel at the Graf who then backed away as well. But the vampire attacked once more and Tira parried again before she launched at him as well. They both fought furiously until the Azure knight quickly disappeared into a whirlwind of fire and reappeared behind Tira. Then he quickly impaled her with his blade.

-Hate! Feel my wrath!

Surprised, Tira fell down on the floor.

-Arrgh!

Nightare made some steps toward her but the now deeply wounded Tira crawled away, leaving a trail of blood on the elegant carpet. Yet the vampire followed and stabbed her once more.

-Suffer! I want to hear your anguish! You will give into despair!

Tira screamed in pain and for a while she couldn't do anything; the suffering was too much… She gazed at Pyrrha still unconscious not far away and hesitated between calling her for help, hoping she would wake up or try to get out of this by herself. Not believing enough in her pupil, she turned toward Raphael and gazed at him with a defiant air even if she was really wounded.

-Fake.

Graf Dumas gazed evilly at her, trying to stand on his two legs since he was quite wounded as well. She was acting defiantly but she was so in pain…

-Ah, your suffering… how it does soothe me… Hahahahah…

The Graf then turned his head toward the window, looking at the battle once more. The fire, the corpses, the destruction…

-All the world will suffer and I will be happy…

As he was speaking, Raphael had a strange gaze in his eyes. He was both sad for he didn't know why and excited by the carnage. He then turned his attention back to Tira and had a crazy gaze as he suddenly smiled cruelly.

-But you… Your suffering… It is too valuable to miss… So enjoyable…

-Ungh… Fake. defiantly repeated Tira as she wasn't even able to get up anymore. She was still taunting him even in her last moments…

Graf Dumas clenched his teeth, showing his fangs as he growled in anger then brutally stabbed her once more with Soul Edge. Tira screamed as the sword pierced her chest and lost consciousness. Raphael then breathed in relief. She was gone. But despite all her wounds, she didn't look dead enough… But as he wished to destroy her completely by destroying her corpse, something stopped him. Soul Edge… Raphael didn't understand… Soul Edge that normally wished to see carnage and all… now stopped him from slaughtering her… What was happening?…

_Why are you stopping me?_ Asked Raphael subconsciously. He unconsciously feared being abandonned for Tira.

_She's already dead. Can't you see? She doesn't breathe anymore._

_I'm not certain! I want to make sure of it, I want to cut all her limbs like she enjoyed so much to do…! I want to decapitate her, to tear out her eyes, rip her hair, tear off all her nails, to burn her remains!_

Raphael was feeling all the rage he accumulated in all those years of torture and he was completely furious. Pyrrha who had woke up, was looking at him with fear, she didn't even dare get up, turn her back and flee. Didn't even dare to breathe. She was frozen in fear, gazing with wide yellow eyes at the now still Tira, lying down in a pool of blood and at Nightmare, seemingly in some furious mood even if he only kept staring at Tira's body while breathing heavily, not destroying her. But Pyrrha could sense his eagerness to do so. Yet she wondered if Tira was already dead or not… with the blood around her… She probably was… Pyrrha then realized: I'm alone again?

Then as if he also suddenly realized something, the Graf slowly turned around while taking off his helmet and gazed at the horrified Pyrrha who was kind of dishearthened and scared in front of those events and the Azure knight. The young woman sat up and backed away with a gasp as he turned toward her. But somehow the truly evil gaze Raphael had, slowly began to soothen into something more neutral, more human and less scary. Pyrrha could almost say he looked relieved. He then told her:

-I have gotten rid of her. Now you can choose to still be a puppet and continue what she wanted you to do or you can go and try to have your own life. Go back to your family.

Pyrrha stared at him with surprise. She didn't expect him to speak like this to her and she really didn't know what to do. After a while of staring at the dead Tira, she said:

-… I… I have a brother… but he doesn't want to see me anymore… Because…

Pyrrha got teary eyes while looking at her deformed arm.

-… Because I'm malfested…!

Seeming very distressed, she sobbed and let go of her immense sadness before she continued to speak.

-… I don't know what to do! I did so many mistakes! I…! I'm alone!

She gazed once more at Tira's body with some distress, Tira was the one who guided her, even if she was scary and cruel, she took care of her when she was chased away by the humans, she was her Mama bird, she showed her things… She even saved her life when her own brother was about to kill her with Soul Calibur… Her brother was there only for a small while; he abandoned her as soon as he saw what she was… And then came back to kill her… Tira came for her… cared for her… even if she did have plans for her and was manipulating her… Pyrrha knew it but she had no one else… But now she really had no one! Her biggest fear was to be left alone… Alone again… Alone forever…

Standing before the scared, confused and sobbing teary-eyed girl, Raphael didn't know what to do. He didn't want to keep her by his side since she may be a threat to him. What did Tira knew about her being the worthy one? Was she really? Someone else may think so too… He was the true wielder, he was Soul Edge! He was confused since he wanted to get away from the sword but somehow it was like a drug and he needed it… He was Soul Edge… Yet he knew Pyrrha's sad past and now that he calmed down, he didn't really want to kill her either… They both had been tormented by Tira so much… He would prefer to let her go but she seemed unable to live alone… She had no one. And he also had lost all the people he knew… He had lost his daughter, Pyrrha had lost her mother. Even if he didn't love her like he loved Amy, he felt somehow the need to fill the gap. And he was also responsible for her mother's death… So he looked at her and said:

-Well, then… stay with me. In my army. I'll keep you by my side. For your mother's sake.

Pyrrha gazed at him then at Tira then at Graf Dumas again: He was the one who just killed her mentor… Shouldn't she be loyal to Tira? Even if she… mistreated her? And Nightmare did say he accepted her… for her mother's sake… He knew her mother? She then asked him the question:

-You… you knew my mother?

-Yes. And she loved you very much.

Pyrrha could not believe it: she thought her family had abandoned her! Patroklos had told her they had searched for her but he abandonned her and tried to kill her after so she didn't really believe anymore what he told her… But why was Nightmare telling her that?

-… How come? … W-what makes you say that?

-She sacrificed her life for you.

-… Really?

Pyrrha tried to remember her mother; she only had very vague memories, almost nothing, but she suddenly got some of her mother smiling tenderly at her, her kind gaze on her… and she remembered her mother loved her… Long forgotten memories suddenly resurfaced and she saw her mother like when she was very young… Her mother smiling at her, her mother holding out her arms to her… Raphael continued to speak.

-Yes. She would have done anything for you… She died while protecting you.

-P-protecting me?

Tears began to form in Pyrrha's eyes before they fell down endlessly as she listened to the one she had come to kill.

-Yes, she never stopped loving you. Like a good mother should. Your life was more important to her than her own…

Tears kept falling down Pyrrha's eyes. What she was hearing was so… pleasing… Her mother loved her… Yet so sad… Her mother died for her… But somehow she believed the man who was telling her that. Graf Dumas was looking at her with a soft gaze. It was very strange… Strange indeed but Pyrrha did not care, what he told her was so pleasing! Graf Dumas continued speaking.

-Now little one, go rest for a while.

-… Rest? I never… there is a war going on!

-Yes, but… take a break from it. I think you had enough. It is my war; I fight for all the malfested, so go rest a bit, my child. Then come back on the battlefield. Stronger. And fight for the malfested.

Pyrrha still couldn't understand. She and Tira just tried to kill him, then Nightmare was sending her to go rest for a while… Calling her little one and my child… my child… with the tone her mother used… The more he was speaking to her, the more he sounded kind… How strange… But since she was used to obey, she did as he asked and left the throne room without any questions. Where she would rest, she had no idea but she would obey… The idea of resting seemed also so tempting… As she was going, she was also thinking about her mother: So, she loved her? Really loved her? Somehow she felt some kind of presence around her at this moment… A soothing presence… And guided by some comforting force, Pyrrha went to sleep in some calm corner of the besieged castle.

As Pyrrha left the room, this strange feeling that possessed Raphael for a while, seemed to leave too… Raphael could not get the image of Pyrrha's mother out of his head. He had killed her… Did he regret it that much? Was it why he acted this way toward the young girl? He felt somehow it was not just remorse… but… something else that made him talk to Pyrrha like this. He had felt a presence… His buried remorse opened the door for another thing… or for someone… Somehow Raphael's guilt had allowed Sophitia's spirit to invade him and take control of him before Soul Edge would completely come back… He muttered:

-Sophitia…

Indeed, there was to be another force to have softened the heart of the now angry, resentful and evil Nightmare for a moment… And Raphael somehow suddenly knew he had not killed Sophitia… He was not the one who had killed her… He knew…

* * *

><p>After the fight, worried and wounded, Sophitia had woken up and in the confusion after the destruction of the Tower of lost souls, she got up and, still dizzy from the lack of blood since Raphael did take a lot, went to search for her daughter. And as the ground was shaking and the castle crumbling, she found her, locked in some room and completely scared. Sophitia ran to her to protect and reassure her but she realized that her daughter was somehow agonizing since Soul Edge had been sealed. Sophitia's worst fears became real: Her daughter was dying without Soul Edge! Like Tira said! From the bottom of Ostrheinsburg's dungeon, Sophitia desperately gazed in the air, feeling the sealing of the evil sword that occured at the top of the now destroyed Tower of lost souls and, dropping on her knees, she begged the gods to help her and her daughter. Then she thought of her last option: Since Pyrrha needed Soul Edge to survive she would give her the shard she had inside of her since many years so that her daughter would be able to live. But by doing this, Sophitia herself died… She died while telling her daughter how much she loved her… while holding her hand…<p>

* * *

><p>So Raphael knew he was not the guilty one… Sophitia just told him… to relieve him of his guilt…<p>

Raphael fell down on his knees, completely destabilised and confused about everything. And exhausted from this new strange possession, those emotions, this violent hate and anger he felt… Then this compassion and relief…

In a way he was relieved yet now that Sophitia's spirit left him, he suddenly became angry at the fact Sophitia used his remorse to manipulate him like a puppet and possess him. Without her spirit to keep the evil sword at bay, Soul Edge's malevolence was gaining control on him again. Now he didn't know if he did the right thing… Why did he let Pyrrha live? His sword seemed to disapprove of this… Soul Edge was angry… But why did it stop him from destroying Tira's body? But he somehow wondered if soul Edge was the one who had stopped him from desecrating Tira's corpse and tearing her limbs… or Sophitia… It was hard to know… After a short confused time, he thought about what was really important… What the sword desire… That was what was important… If that young girl came back, he would kill her. Soul Edge wanted her soul… Now Soul Edge had complete control on Raphael again. The evil sword thought it would kill Pyrrha, take her soul and then kill Raphael and take his soul… They both were failures…

Nightmare gazed at Tira's body. Tira… Maybe she would be better… She was dead but it was not really a problem for Soul Edge…

But the sounds of the cannons firing at his castle suddenly distracted Nightmare from his thoughts and he went to the window looking at the battlefield once more. He was ready to kill again… Blood… He wanted to see blood and suffering… for all those who made him suffer… and even the rest… Yes… All those who made him suffer… Then he lifted his deformed arm and said:

-Darkness… give me DARKNESS!

He would now go take souls…

* * *

><p>Siegfried and Zwei were on the battlefield fighting against the elite guard of Graf Dumas and the remaining monsters. Many elephants were still remaining on the battlefield, some dragons that Taki and Natsu were trying to seal as well and there were still many trolls. There was so many enemies that Siegfried wondered how full was the castle before. It never seemed to end…<p>

-They keep coming! said Siegfried, discouraged by this. They will never be able to reach Nightmare.

Then Siegfried slashed at many soldiers to keep them from attacking Zwei.

-Go on ahead without me! I'll be fine!

-Thanks Captain, said Zwei who was really eager to beat that deceitful Graf Dumas.

And the werewolf began to run toward the castle.

* * *

><p>As Hilde was quietly resting, she suddenly saw someone she knew enter the infirmary: Dampierre! He was followed by some short and burly bearded man holding in his arms some unconscious slim blond man. Contrarily to his normal attitude, Le Bello looked unsure, looking around him, searching for something or someone until Hilde asked him:<p>

-Herr Dampierre, what… ?

Dampierre turned his head toward her and exclaimed:

-Princesse Hildegarde!

Dampierre threw himself at her side, taking her hand and kissing it profusely.

-I'm so glad you are alright, Your Highness!

Feeling uncomfortable, Hilde took away her hand but she felt the sincerity in his words and did not realize he was on the other side just some times ago. She was in fact happy to see him, he was a lively man… and in this time of war and grieve, Hilde found it useful… Yet now he seemed worried for his friend as he quickly asked her:

-Is there some healers around here?

-They are in the back. answered the princess, showing the other rooms from the house. Alphard went over there with the still unconscious Ludovigo as Dampierre stayed near the princess.

Dampierre had indeed decided that he and his henchmen would go to the village now turned into the invaders' camp since Ludovigo was too severely wounded, his arm almost ripped off by Voldo. Dampierre and his gang had tried to stop the bleeding with their own means but they could not stop it. The hemorrhage was too important, Ludovigo would not survive much longer, he needed cares. And seeing what happened at the castle, Le Bello had judge they could not stay there anymore without danger. Raphael was trying to bite Gisele and the strange creature almost killed Ludovigo, not to mention Dampierre himself had often been scared by Raphael's strange behaviour. They were not safe anymore and definitively had to flee so they could not think about using the castle's infirmary.

But Ludovigo needed medical cares as soon as possible. Dampierre knew there were two sides attacking, two allied but different armies, so they would met one, use their healers and pretend to have come with the other allied army. Luckily, he knew about the leaders of the forces and many other things he should know if he was to pretend to be in their team since Raphael told him what he learnt from the spies and if very lucky, no one will know about the fact the elephants and cannons came from him… Well not yet at least… Not until they safely escaped… Beside they had to take the road, they could not take the risk to pass through the monsters and quicksand infested swamps, mostly with their wounded comrade but even if eveybody was in good shape, it wasn't an option that was really pleasing Dampierre.

Meanwhile Alphard entered the room at the back and put Ludovigo on a bed before he asked the white haired girl who seemed to be the healer around if she could take care of his friend. Viola only nodded to Alphard and went to see Ludovigo. The blond thief was now slightly conscious and looked at Viola in a strange way for a while before he asked her:

-… Have I ever seen you before? Ungh…

Viola was preparing her stock to take care of his arm by making some stitches and quickly glanced at him before she turned her attention toward her instruments again. Somehow she was annoyed at his question. She may have seen him before but she didn't remember so he shouldn't bug her with that… Stop reminding her that she was losing her memory! But she only curtly answered:

-Maybe.

Not noticing Viola's slight annoyance, Ludovigo continued speaking.

-… It was long ago… Ungh… Many years ago. You were a young girl… I have a very, very good memory of faces…

Viola said nothing and began stitching his arm as Ludovigo winced in pain.

-Oww… It hurts…

But as Viola was making a small pause to wipe the blood, he continued.

-… Yet now that I am looking more at you, I don't think… Oww… The little bambina I met had green eyes and red hair… Ugh… Though your hair could have changed… But your eyes…

Yet she had the same face, thought Ludovigo who remembered the little girl, well, teenage girl with pigtails that was begging him to help her father as she was pursued by some men for he didn't know why. She had the same gaze even if not eye colour… He really had a good memory about it since that young girl had surprised him coming inside the bar that day with her distressed face… Her touching and helpless expression… Never had someone come to him like that for help… But he was very wounded, maybe he was delirious… But the white haired woman then told him:

-My eyes did change as well. In fact you didn't notice, I am malfested. That is why they are red. They were green before. My hair was red.

As Ludovigo was realizing her eyes were indeed red and not reddish brown, Viola really wondered if she had met this man as he said and in which circumstances… But Ludovigo didn't say anything more since he was now losing consciousness again. Having finished taking care of him and having no one to take care for now, Viola washed her hands then turned her attention to her orb once more. But before she could gaze into it, the burly man who had left and now came back, asked her on a concerned tone:

-Will my friend be alright?

-Yes. I think so.

Alphard grinned to Viola while politely taking off his cap.

-Fine. Grazie signorina. Grazie…

Viola gazed at him for a second. She had the feeling they did not belong to the army… Not in the rebel army either… Who were they? But they didn't seem dangerous, they must be some group she didn't know and she turned her attention to her orb again, too worried about Zwei. She would inquire about them later. Just as she gazed into it, her eyes widened in horror and fear. She quickly got up and went outside the room and outside the house, followed by her orb. As Hilde was talking to Dampierre, she only had time to see Viola running outside and could not ask her what was going on. Dampierre didn't even have time to see who got out. Then Gisele came inside the infirmary and adressed her boss.

-I got it all.

-Good.

As Gisele went out again, Dampierre then adressed Hilde as he kissed her hand once more then lifted his top hat as polite salutation while getting up since he had taken a stool to sit by her side and talk to her previously, trying to see if she knew about his role and get on her good side.

-Princesse Hildegarde, it has been such a pleasure to see you!

He was relieved she didn't seem to know and believed his story of working for the rebels. He didn't speak about Raphael since he didn't know how to explain he knew about him without having worked for him and there would be some questionning, they would not be able to get away fast… It was too troublesome. Beside he still didn't know if he should betray Raphael or not… He was quite confused… With all that happened, he and his henchmen were in a state of panic and didn't want to stay long. All they wanted to do was to go back to Venice. He then went to the room at the back where his two henchmen were. Knowing it may be hazardous for them to stay here, he asked Alphard:

-Is Ludovigo fine enough to continue?

-Well, the healer did finish putting bandages on his arm after she disinfected it and made stitches… I suppose he is…

-Good. Anyway Gisele got a cart. We'll put him in. Let's go.

And Alphard grabbed his unconscious friend and followed his boss.

-We shall see each other soon, Chère Princesse, said Dampierre once more saluting Hilde while going outside, followed by his henchmen and leaving a puzzled Hilde. She did wonder why Dampierre was leaving so fast but she mostly worried about Viola getting out of the house so fast… But she was too wounded to get up…

* * *

><p><strong>I still want to thank all those who read and those who review. Thank you. :)<strong>


	50. The memories that stain his armor

**The Memories that Stain his Armor**

After he beat his arch enemy Tira, Graf Dumas went outside the castle to go into the fight. He didn't have to go far. As soon as he got outside the big doors of the castle, he came face to face with about a dozen rebels that had already reached the entrance and were fighting or mostly had finished beating the malfested guards standing there. They turned and noticed the man coming out of the castle. Graf Dumas was once more in his human form, wearing only his mask and not his helmet. His armour was in a very bad state, missing some pieces and he, himself, looked quite injured with all the wounds Tira inflicted him. So the soldiers didn't fear this seemingly weakened man and quickly jumped on him when one of them yelled:

-It's Graf Dumas!

But they were wrong to judge him weak. Graf Dumas was still very dangerous and anticipating the carnage, he smiled evilly, his fang showing and making him look even more ferocious. Now it was time to slaughter humans… With a swing of his zweihander, he brushed away half of the men launching at him.

-Out of my sight, filthy curs!

He then squashed one of the soldier remaining, sending blood everywhere as he began to laugh evilly.

-Hahahahahah! Drown in darkness!

The now demonic looking man quickly moved toward three soldiers backing away in fear and swung his blade once more at them, sending two of them down the high plateform where they were.

-Fall into the abyss!

Before the last one of the three could do anything, Graf Dumas grabbed him, brought the scared man to him and sank his fangs into the unfortunate soldier's neck.

-Give your blood, to me!

As the remaining soldiers tried to run away, Nightmare quickly lauched at them and impaled one in the back, killing him instantly. The last two remaining quickly ran down the many stairs leading to the giant doors of the castle from where Graf Dumas had got out. One of them was so terrorized that he tripped and fell down, killing himself by breaking his neck. As the last one was running away, Graf Dumas yelled to him while laughing cruelly:

-Hah Hahaha! Tremble in my darkness!

Then letting go the last one after enjoying his fear, Nightmare lifted Soul Edge into the air:

-Souls! Come unto me!

And as it devoured the souls of its last victims, the blade glowed in satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Viola was running on the battlefield when her orb suddenly glowed once more and the seer lost all memories of why she was running. Many people were fighting around and she didn't remember why. She stopped running, too confused. Maybe she should gaze into her orb for answers… But some soldier suddenly came to her and tried to hit her with his sword. Before she could gaze in it, Viola quickly sent her orb toward the man. She didn't remember on what side she was but this man was clearly aggressive…<p>

* * *

><p>Zwei was running toward the castle to confront Graf Dumas. But as he was getting closer, more enemies got in his path: the elite guard. Some strong armoured man with a giant axe and a cylinder like helmet came in his way, furiously slashing at him. Zwei fought against him but as soon as he vanquished the malfested warrior, another one blocked his path: a big large warrior with two big spikey axes, one spike on his helmet. The man was walking toward him like some kind of beast, growling like one and told Zwei on a threatening tone:<p>

-You will die before you reach our lord!

They fought against one another and as they sometimes had some wrestling moves, Zwei noticed how the man was stinking. The man's malfestation had changed him into a half beast; his odor showed not only his lack of hygiene but his growing savagery as he was becoming more beastly and brutish, always growling as he was fighting. Another apparent malfested… Those were often among the most loyal to Graf Dumas since they really could not find any place elsewhere… Somehow Zwei did not want to kill him and tried to knock him out. All those malfested were somehow forced to be on this side. Or at least, they thought so…

Then as the beast man fell down, another adversary came and Zwei recognized him: Murk, the man he hanged out with for a while and who tried to take Viola to Graf Dumas. The soldier had now risen in hierarchy and was now among Graf Dumas' personnal guard. As he unsheathed his swords, Murk told Zwei:

-Graf Dumas knows that you betrayed him and he's not happy of it…

-You think it matters to me? I'm glad to annoy him! Thought I didn't think he knew small soldiers like me.

-You're not just a small soldier… You're a big time traitor… You helped the rebels, you helped catch his Transylvanian spy and worst of all, you prevented Graf Dumas from getting that Viola…

Murk remembered the rage Graf Dumas showed when they told him they failed to get Viola… Luckily the one he was mostly directing his hate on was Zwei, not his men who just failed the mission… Yet those words infuriated Zwei.

-That damn Dumas will never touch a single hair on Viola's head! I'll kill him before he comes near her!

-Well, you did infuriate him as well and he'll kill you if he could get his hands on you… Probably even do worse…

-I'm the one that will kill him to try to hurt my Viola.

-Humpf! Just try. First, you'll have to pass through me…

-You'll never win, not in a hundred years.

-We'll see about that…

Without losing a moment, Murk quickly launched at Zwei, thrusting both his blades toward the werewolf at great speed. Zwei didn't back away quickly enough and the blades slashed his arms as he tried to deflect the hits with his sword while making some steps away. Ignoring his bleeding arms, Zwei quickly came back and slashed at Murk with his right hand then grabbed his sword with the left and came back for another strike.

But as the werewolf was about to strike once more, Murk parried and retaliated. But Zwei also evaded and they fought for a while until Murk whirled around and kicked Zwei, making him fall down before he swiftly stabbed his two blades toward Zwei who quickly tumbled away and got up. As he was getting up, Zwei invoked Ein

-Ein! Come forth!

The spirit wolf appeared, grabbed Murk and threw him in the air before Zwei slashed the malfested man with his sword as he fell down. The werewolf then quickly kicked one of Murk's swords away so that his enemy would have only one weapon. But Murk got up and turned to go take his sword after slashing toward Zwei to keep him at bay. But as he went toward his sword, Ein appeared again and Murk barely evaded the punch the spirit wolf tried to give him. Murk then turned toward Zwei and launched at him with his only sword. Zwei parried the slash and kicked the enemy under the chin, making him lose his helmet and stagger away. Then as Murk came back, Zwei slashed at him once more, whirled his sword and swung it another time, disarming the malfested soldier then he grabbed him and quickly gave him a headbutt. Completely dizzied by it, Murk fell down in the dirt. As the malfested soldier was still down on the ground, Zwei told him:

-You're nothing but a waste of time.

And not losing any more time, he continued running toward the castle.

* * *

><p>After an easy fight, Graf Dumas gazed at the corpses lying down on the ground while his mouth and chin were all stained from his victims' blood. They were such delicious souls… Making some steps toward the edge of the stairs, Nightmare gazed at the battle still raging on. Since they were less numerous at the start, only one dragon remained now but there were still many elephants and some trolls remaining… He especially liked the elephants… What a fantastic sight as they crushed their enemies… Nightmare was getting excited over the fight raging near. Over the deaths now increasing…<p>

-Fire! Destruction! I love it! I just love to see those elephants in action! So impressive! What a great gift Dampierre gave me! Well gift… a somehow expensive gift… That thief… Friendly prices he said… Humpf! But it wasn't even my money… What a great gift Rudolf gave me too… Hahaha!… But they were worth it! I can understand why Hannibal won with these…

Meanwhile Zwei reached the castle and stopped to take his breath while gazing at the top of the stair. A man was standing there: Graf Dumas! The evil man turned and noticed who was downstairs as well. Graf Dumas was a little surprised to see Zwei at the castle's gates and with Soul Edge's influence, Raphael's jealousy and resentment toward the man who now had Amy's trust and love came back even stronger than ever, he hated that man! He hated that man who stole his daughter from him! He quickly wiped his bloodied mouth, not wanting to look like a beast himself in front of that rustic beast and told him.

-The werewolf… Humpf! I should have known by your stink!

Being still far, Zwei didn't recognize Raphael. He didn't frequent him very much anyway so he didn't even recognize the voice. But he recognized Graf Dumas… And remembered all the evil this man had done. The problems he caused to him or to many others… He then said to his ex-leader.

-I guess you just had to stand in my way.

-The same could be said of you… Such a repugnant being… But today, I shall finish you off. Replied Graf Dumas with an evil smile.

Suddenly in front of Zwei surprised gaze, flames appeared around the evil lord, surrounding him as Graf Dumas began to transform while laughing evilly; his right arm grew to the monstrous one Nightmare had and his armour transformed while the powerful flames engulfed the man. Once the fire diminished, Zwei could see that it was now Nightmare standing before him. Even if Zwei knew about Graf Dumas' Nightmare identity, it still surprised him to see such transformation. But looking unimpressed, he smirked and said:

-Gotta say I thanked the gods when I heard that Dumas was Nightmare! No one's gonna cry if you die!

Nightmare muttered with bitterness:

-Non, because you stole her away from me…

Indeed he had no one now, he lost his daughter, his friend Dampierre just abandoned him, his family betrayed him long ago… Siegfried and Hilde were now against him… His servants all left while robbing him of his valuables… Everybody he once knew abandoned him and it enraged him. He would take it out on the one who stole his daughter… Then on everybody… They shall all pay!

Not having heard what Graf Dumas muttered, Zwei added while walking up the stairs:

-I'm gonna enjoy the hell outta killing you!

Nightmare swung his giant sword while walking down the stairs.

-Scream for me as I end your existence!

-Talk is cheap just shut up and fight!

-Now, Soul Edge! Grant your master his wish! Kill that annoying boy!

Nightmare moved toward Zwei and as they met on some platform, he swung his giant blade to cut the werewolf in two but Zwei quickly backed away before he used the time that Nightmare was open to strike. He slashed and turned around to slash once more as Ein also appeared and slammed into Nightmare. The wounded Azure knight almost tumbled behind but quickly regained his balance and grabbed Zwei with his giant claw before he kicked him in the stomach sending the werewolf tumbling away as well. While clumsily tumbling, Zwei tripped on some stair and Nightmare quickly stomped on him with his armored feet.

-I'm through with you!

-Arrgh! You bastard!

Nightmare then lifted his sword to smash it on the werewolf. Not having any time to get up, Zwei quickly rolled away to evade the devastating blow. He then got up and charged at Nightmare, hitting him on his left arm, where he had no armour part anymore.

-Time to… finish this!

Nightmare grunted in pain but even if blood was now coming out of his wound, he lifted Soul Edge with ease and slashed once more at Zwei.

-This will only serve to anger me! Feel my wrath!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Pyrrha had fallen asleep in a discreet corner of the castle. She suddenly woke up as she heard some noise. Someone was walking near! She looked up with her malfested yellowish eyes and saw a blond woman walking toward her. Somehow the woman reminded her of her mother… She seemed kind…<p>

-…Mommy? Asked Pyrrha hesitantly.

The woman who was looking at her since a while, smiled tenderly at her.

-No. Not mommy. Auntie. Auntie Cassie. You remember?

Cassandra's eyes became teary before she walked faster toward Pyrrha.

-Oh, Pyrrha, I finally found you…

Guided by some mysterious force, Cassandra had sneaked into the castle by some discreet entrance and specifically went there, in the remote part of the castle. She didn't know why she followed this strange impulse but when she saw the young girl sleeping on the floor, looking like Sophitia, she knew who it was. And Cassandra went to hug her niece but as she came closer, Pyrrha backed away.

-I'm… I'm not…

Cassandra stopped and looked at her niece with a questioning gaze. Pyrrha showed her deformed arm that she had been hiding from her while also lowering her strange yellow eyes in shame. Cassandra had already noticed the eyes but as she saw the arm, she made a surprised gaze that transformed almost immediately into a very soft one. So that was how Pyrrha had been malfested…

-This won't change a thing to the love I have for you…

Pyrrha stared at her aunt with some surprise. But tears were forming in her eyes as she noticed the tender smile her aunt was still giving her.

-… It won't?

Cassandra hugged her and Pyrrha let her do.

-Of course, it won't… I love you Pyrrha…

Pyrrha began to weep and hugged her aunt as well. And they stayed in a loving embrace for a long time while people outside were fighting.

* * *

><p>-Soul Edge! Burn!<p>

Nightmare and Zwei were fighting against each other quite agressively since a while but now Nightmare had just sent Zwei down on the ground again. Nightmare was gaining much power with the war and deaths around and the blade truly illuminated with a bright flame, much stronger than any other time.

-Your puny existence ends here! Said the Azure knight as he first brutally kicked Zwei in the belly to hear him groan in pain then prepared to slam down his flaming sword.

As Nightmare was about to strike the mortal hit to Zwei who was painfully trying to get up, Viola came running up the stairs.

Gazing at Denevér castle, she had finally remembered why she was running on the battlefield: She had quickly left the infirmary to come to Zwei's help when still gazing into her orb, she had the vision of him about to be killed by Nightmare. Seeing her vision about to get real, Viola's eyes widened in fear for her love and she quickly sent her orb toward Nightmare.

The Azure knight suddenly noticed the crystal ball coming at him, so he interrupted his coup de grâce to Zwei to protect himself and hit the orb. The giant powerful sword then smashed the normally indestructible crystal ball, shattering it in pieces. As the sword and orb connected, it created an explosion of dark energy, sending bits of glass everywhere. But Nightmare was mostly protected by his armour while Zwei, who was near the impact as well, was protected from most of the glass shards by Nightmare who was in front of him, unwillingly protecting him as it exploded and so the young man didn't suffer too much injuries. But even if she was farther, Viola seemed to be the one suffering most from it: As the orb exploded, she let go a scream of pain and she fell down unconscious in the stairs.

-Viola! Screamed Zwei who was getting up, ignoring Nightmare standing beside him as he made some steps toward the unconscious woman.

Zwei gazed at the unconscious Viola then back at Nightmare. He wanted to kill that bastard who hurt his love! What did Nightmare do? What happened? Zwei only heard this… explosion and didn't really understand. Was it Viola's orb that just exploded? But as he looked at Nightmare, he didn't really understand either; Nightmare now seemed to be in pain as well… The clash of the two magical artefacts have weakened him as well? Nightmare was now bending down and even trembling as he looked at Viola, making some steps toward her. The orb… What happened? Zwei was confused when he suddenly heard Nightmare muttering very faintly among his groaning while making some more steps, ignoring the werewolf.

-… A… my…

Zwei then realized something: Graf Dumas had vampiric abilities… He was supposedly a French aristocrat… Graf Dumas appeared after Raphael disappeared… The darkness Raphael had disappeared into in Viola's prediction… He didn't die but… he became Nightmare? Zwei could not believe it.

-What? …You've got to be kidding me! It can't be!

Zwei still gazed at Nightmare and before he could do anything more, the strange mist that was in Viola's orb and hovered for a while now suddenly got aspirated by the evil sword that glowed brightly as the energy got absorbed. Zwei wondered: Was this Soul Edge energy as well? Viola had a Soul Edge orb? Indeed Talim and Kilik had felt some Soul Edge energy in the orb but since Viola seemed to be closely linked to that orb, they wondered if it was her own malfestation tainting it. But Nightmare suddenly seemed invigorated by this sudden energy; he straightened up and, turning his attention toward the werewolf again, he swung his giant sword while moving toward Zwei, setting his blade aflame once more.

-Drown in darkness!

Zwei still didn't understand: So Graf Dumas was Nightmare and Raphael was Nightmare as well? Raphael was Graf Dumas? What the hell? He asked:

-Who are you?

-Your destruction!

And Nightmare lifted his sword once more.

-With this… you burn!

Nightmare violently hit the ground with Soul Edge, making fire appear from the ground and quickly going to where Zwei was. The black and white haired man quickly jumped out of the way as the fire quickly spread around, surrounding him, Nightmare and the unconscious Viola with a wall of fire.

-Damn! Raphael! Why do you do that? You remember who you are?

But Raphael was not listening and kept moving toward Zwei while brandishing his evil sword. Backing away, Zwei was now caught between the firewall and Nightmare. Nightmare swung his sword once more trying to cut him in two.

-The Nightmare will devour your soul!

As he quickly bent down to evade, Zwei called his spirit wolf to the rescue.

-Ein! Come forth!

But as soon as the wolf minion appeared, Nightmare dispatched it with a violent swing of his burning sword, dissipating the magical energy. Zwei was stunned.

-Ein! Raphael, stop that!

But for only answer, Nightmare slashed at Zwei once more and slashed again and again. He was completely crazy.

-You only exist so that my sword skewers you!

Zwei was trying to evade but he didn't dare hurt Raphael. He sometimes slashed at him but his strikes were not as powerful as they could be since he didn't want to kill Viola's father… But Nightmare had not the same restriction: He savagely slashed his sword toward Zwei, forcing him to back away to evade until he was caught between Nightmare and the fire wall once more.

-This is bad!

Then Nightmare slashed at him once more, cutting his chest and sending him into the fire.

-Disappear, you cur!

As Zwei screamed in pain while burning, Nightmare grabbed his feet and took him out of the fire. But it was not to save him: As soon as Zwei was out, Nightmare violently thrust his sword into the werewolf's leg.

-I shall kill you with my own hands!

-Eearrggh!

As he received the brutal strike, Zwei let go a scream of pain that awoke Viola.

-Zwei!

-Viola! Nightmare… Ungh… It's your father… groaned Zwei as he tried to get up and stagger away from Nightmare who stopped for a second as he heard Viola.

-I know… said the seer as she got up.

Climbing the remaining stairs, Viola then quickly went toward Nightmare.

-Papa, je t'en prie, arrête…

Nightmare who had begun swinging his blade at the werewolf once more, got surprised by Viola's intervention. She was now in the path of his blade so he tried to evade the malfested woman but not being able to stop the momentum, he hit her anyway, sending her flying away. Yet during the momentum, as the sword was coming quickly toward Viola, Nightmare suddenly turned his blade so that only the flat would hit her and Viola was sent flying away with a strike that took her breath away but she would have been cut in two if the blade had hit her with the sharp part. Viola fell down and rolled on the ground after the strike. Stopping his actions, Nightmare seemed troubled again and groaned in pain once more. Nevertheless with some stomach ache because of the hard hit and some scratches, Viola got up and walked toward Nightmare.

-Papa… I remember everything… Everything about our life together… Remember when we met? You remember? When I invited you in my house? You remember when you were wounded and I helped you? You remember when you asked me if I liked the mansion in Toulouse and after a moment of silence as I was too impressed, I asked you if you were certain we were not in the king's palace and you laughed saying how it showed that I loved it? You remember Pico? You remember the portrait of you I draw for your thirtieth birthday? Remember when we played hide and seek in the mansion?

When she woke up, Viola found out she remembered everything. She remembered all her childood and all her life with her father. Even how he moved… so she recognized him as Nightmare…

And as she spoke to her father, some memories came back to Raphael as well: Yes… Hide and seek… He remembered when they played that game… He was running through the galleries to hide somewhere as the stunned servants were looking at him, surprised of his attitude. Seeing him hiding behind some furniture like an excited child… He didn't care about those who looked at him like if he had some mental problems… He was having fun with Amy… Yet Amy was far better than him to hide… Of course she was smaller but she seemed to have a great talent for this skill of hiding… Probably coming from her time in the streets, trying to hide from the guards or any who would mistreat her… But he spent so much time trying to find her… Even begging her to get out sometimes as he began to worry…

And Pico… Raphael remembered Pico… All the Picos… Amy loved that name… Her dolls had two animals with that name, one a dog, one a cat… And she also named like this the little kitten they found one day as they were walking in the outskirts of Toulouse. A cute little kitten… almost dead… Its mother must have been dead or abandonned her baby for some reason… But the baby kitten was all skinny and dirty, mewing like if it was about to die, pleading to be saved… Of course, Amy ran to it and took it in her arm before she turned to her father and asked him with her pleading eyes if she could keep it. The baby kitten and Amy both had such faces that Raphael could not resist; he smiled at his daughter's kind heart and accepted. They went back home and Amy gave the little baby some milk and a bath. But the little kitten seemed weak and even if it played sometimes, Raphael had the feeling the baby was not doing well… Using his medical skills, he tried to see what it was but could not find out. A cat was not a human, he could not ask and they were not quite the same… He tried giving it some care but two weeks later, the kitten died and Amy cried all day and night. They made a little grave for Pico in the courtyard… with lots of flowers…

Nightmare stopped and backed away some feet as Viola was moving toward him. Nightmare now seemed confused. He muttered:

-Whats wrong…

_She doesn't remember you, she already did the trick to you! She only cares about her werewolf and wants to protect him. Then she'll hit you in the back… Don't be weak! Those memories you remember and cherish are nothing to her!_

_She's my daughter, that she remembers or not, I won't hurt her…_

_I'm your master… Obey me! She doesn't love you! Only her werewolf! Obey me!_

As Soul Edge was trying to win him back, the completely confused Raphael then gazed at Soul Edge as he kept backing away from Viola.

-My blade…

Nightmare suddenly lifted Soul Edge into the air, yelling in his darker voice:

-Give me more power! Soul Edge! I invoke the power of Astral Chaos!

Viola threw herself toward Nightmare.

-Non, papa!

But it was too late: With a slash of Soul Edge, Nightmare ripped the sky, somehow making a portal to Astral Chaos while evil energy came to him, envelopping him, tainting his body even more while the ground around was shaking and splitting, creating a big chasm while the rumble sound stunned everybody on the battlefield. Soul Edge had feared losing its grip on Raphael again so not able to directly force him to hit Viola, it made him take his evil sword in the air and open a rip between Astral Chaos and the mundane world. The evil energy coming out of it invaded Raphael's body and his eyes turned even redder and glowed while a monstrous aura of evilness was surrounding him. Soul Edge was now in complete control. Nightmare regained his assurance and aggressivity and swung his giant sword again. This time at Viola who was just before him.

-Blood! Darkness! I shall drown the world in both!

-Papa!

Viola swiftly evaded the violent attack by jumping away. Her father seemed now deeply invaded by evil with that damned portal over them… Still backing away while observing Nightmare, she then remembered how Raphael saved Siegfried from Soul Edge's domination. Even if the fact this portal was not giving her much hopes, she had to try. She had to pierce Soul Edge's eye… Her gaze quickly went from her small claw to her father's rapier, Flambert, that she still kept by her side as her last keepsake of him. She unsheathed the blade and ran to Nightmare who began to swing his zweihander at her again but he seemed to hesitate some times before he swung the blade. Viola was encouraged by this: Raphael was fighting inside… Viola used the small time he hesitated again to strike at the Soul Edge eye but Nightmare swung his sword at her and she wasn't fast enough to evade so the giant blade hit her on the hip as she was backing away, failing to reach the eye, cutting her not too deeply but deeply enough to make her fall down in pain. Nightmare began to swing his sword clumsily and moved toward and away from Viola like if he was completely confused while growling in pain. After another while of doing nothing but growling, Nightmare seemed to regain his senses and growled at Viola.

-You're nothing… Darkness… give me DARKNESS!

Nightmare seemed to try to convince himself of this while swinging his giant sword almost crazily, without a proper aiming while making some steps toward Viola.

-You're NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!

Painfully getting up, Viola calmy replied.

-I see, but I cannot lose here.

Then concentrating on her moves, on staying calm, on success, on saving her father, ignoring her painful wound and feeling at ease with Flambert like if she never stopped fencing, she whirled around gracefully like her father taught her, aimed at the eye on the swinging sword, hit it and pierced it with the pointed weapon. The fact she also could predict where Nightmare would swing his sword helped her. It seemed she still had powers despite her shattered orb…

-The end. It's done.

Nightmare let go a scream of pain and swiftly swung at Viola again, hitting her again and sending her flying away before she fell down with a grunt. This time he had slashed her deeper on her hip and Viola had difficulties getting up. For a moment, Nightmare stopped moving and stared at the moaning Viola. He fell down on his knees and groaned in pain once more.

-Ungh… Arrggh…

Viola painfully got up the best she could and crawled toward him, while holding her painful hip. She thought it would have been done with that hit on Soul Edge's eye but it seemed her father was still engaged in that internal war with Soul Edge…

-Papa… Papa… Je t'aime…

Nightmare lifted his head toward her and looked at her while still standing on his knees and groaning in pain. He then took off his helmet, revealing his face and gazed sadly, even desperately at her before he suddenly adressed her with a more normal voice; her father's voice.

-Get… away… I… get away, please! Or… kill me! I don't feel… Non… I hate…! Ungh…

Lowering his head again, Raphael continued wincing and groaning in pain. But his face then became harder; he frowned, growled and suddenly swung his sword toward Viola again. But it was completely chaotic since Viola was still too far. Viola gazed at him sadly while shaking her head.

-Non… Papa…

After stopping some second since she was too much in pain with her wounded hip, Viola continued moving toward her suffering father. When she was near enough, lifting Flambert once more, she concentrated again and hit the eye a second time with her rapier, making Nightmare scream in pain again. It pained her to make her father suffer but she thought she had to do it. But Nightmare lifted his head toward Viola and gritted his teeth in anger as he growled with his dark voice again. His eyes were completely shining with an evil reddish glow while his sharp fangs were showing threatheningly.

-Get away woman!

Viola had never seen her father with such a hateful gaze and she backed away while widening her eyes in fear but she knew it was not her father. The voice was Nightmare's. Soul Edge was using his last strength to chase her away so he could completely get back control of his host. But somehow, Nightmare could not move his arms and slash at her. Raphael was forbiding him to do so. Viola tried to calm him once more.

-Papa… Je t'aime… Please come back!

Seeing his daughter with teary eyes made Raphael moan in grief. As he was doing nothing, Viola kept coming near him. Once near Soul Edge that was not moving and still on the ground because of Raphael, Viola thrust her blade once more in the eye and Raphael let go another screech of pain and Viola suddenly wondered if she was killing her father as well. She didn't want anymore to destroy the sword if it was the case… Raphael was writhing in pain before her but he didn't have that demonic gaze anymore, only his reddish malfested eyes. Yet they seemed tormented. He took his head between his normal hand and the claw as if he was torn in some dilemma.

-Arrgh! I hate… hate!…

He then lifted his head toward Viola, looking distressed.

-Amy… Help me… I hate… hate so much…

-What are you hating so much, papa?

-… Everything! Everyone and everything! Life is so ugly! People are disgusting, I don't see the use of loving this failure of a world!... You only suffered in it… I only suffered in it… Our only purpose is to suffer and die…

Raphael was only remembering the bad moments, his captivity and the tortures, the hypocrisy of the aristocrats, all the dirty tricks they could do just to get prestigious positions, his father forcing him to meddle with them and when Raphael was not useful anymore and needed help, his father disowned him and shot at him, trying to kill him… His mother and siblings' cold gazes… His cruel separation from his daughter… When he was chased away as a monster… When everybody abandoned or betrayed him… So many things… He just killed Tira but it did not really sooth his pain, he only remembered the tortures he went through even more.

Not knowing what to say since she knew how he suffered and also having not too much faith in people as well, having also suffered, Viola's red eyes became teary. She was sad her father had turned like this…He was always the one to cheer her up before… She let go of Flambert and took him in her arms while beinning to cry. Raphael let her do it and didn't do anything. Soul Edge seemed really gone… Well the influence was clearly there but the possession seemed over.

-Papa… sniff! You… you don't hate everything… You love me… sniff! And I love you…!

She continued speaking while tightening her embrace.

-You must also remember how we loved walking together near the small stream in Toulouse… When we discussed some books together…in the library… We had fun, didn't we?

Raphael seemed to remember as a faint smile appeared on his face.

-… We could talk for hours… ungh… Yes… We had fun… ungh… and when you hid my book to make some joke? You told me it was ghost who took it…

Viola chuckled as Raphael continued.

-… and the… the trip from Rouen to Toulouse…?

Viola smiled tenderly at him.

-I knew you would talk about this… You loved it, did you?

-Yes… We were free… We were happy…The best time of my life… Arrgh… It… hurts… like when I got purified…

-Then it must be a good thing… You are healing yourself from the evil influence…

-Ungh… You… you think?…

-Yes…

In fact, Viola was worried and wondered what was happening but she hoped it was what she just said. Raphael's right arm was indeed turning back normal again. Yet the white haired woman gazed worriedly at the Astral Chaos portal that was still opened…

-Amy… It hurts… I have … so much pain… I …lost you… said Raphael as tears fell from his eyes.

Viola was surprised at his statement.

-Non you don't… I am here…

And she embraced him even more while Raphael continued speaking.

-I… lost you for so many years…

-It's the past, papa… It doesn't exist anymore… Why think about something that doesn't exist?

Raphael suddenly seemed hurt.

-We… were in the past… I… I do not belong in your future…

-Yes you do! Why not? What makes you say that? We can still be free and happy, papa… We are together again…

-You have… a new life… without me…

-Without you… because I lost you… I want you back, papa… ! I want you back to really be happy! Come back to me please!

-You don't need me… I'm… useless… troublesome…

-I always need you… I need you to be happy, for me to be as well…

-I only… bring troubles… I hurt you…

-Non. You didn't…

Raphael gestured to her wounded hip. Viola quickly answered:

-That was Nightmare's doing. I know you love me and would never hurt me. And I love you as well… Many people love you… You have friends… The Schwarzwind…

The Schwarzwind… I hurt them as well, thought Raphael with shame while Viola continued:

-Your brother loves you…

-My brother…

Raphael suddenly remembered Claude's sad gaze as he began to cry in front of him. Contrarily to the cold and even mean expression Claude had when their father chased him away, his brother then seemed concerned… But Claude betrayed him… No, he didn't… The way he protested to the guards who came… He seemed truly sincere… He didn't call them… Claude even helped Amy afterward… Raphael began to think his brother truly loved him but then felt some remorse for what he did to him… But yes, Claude helped him and loved him…

Raphael then remembered his trip to find Amy… At first, not many people helped him… Then his brother offered to help him and tried to comfort him… But Raphael arranged for him to be accused of treason… Then those sailors who took him in their ship after the one he was on during Cervantes' attack sank… As thanks, he killed one of them… He was a monster… Always making those who helped him, suffer… Then Setsuka… She knew he was malfested… She helped him, had been kind to him… And he didn't hurt her in return… He even helped the little sick boy… Emin…

Tears began to fall from his eyes as Raphael remembered his trip… Then he met Viola and Zwei… Even after what he did in Walachia, they did listen to him… even if they didn't believe him at first… But they let him speak… Then Viola saved his life… And the Schwarzwind… They have been kind… Then Maxi and the kids… Yes, many people could be kind…

Raphael thought once more at his prison time… The torture, humiliations, mistreatments… But he then suddenly thought about the poor girl he killed when he became vampire again… She was so kind… He was about to kill her and she forgave him… Raphael began to sob. Remembering this was so painful… Poor girl… but yes, there were good people in this world… And the guard who told him Amy was alive when he was desperate over her death… It helped him so much… Even if Graf Dumas' friendship was totally faked, Rudolf did seem to care about him as well… Dampierre was his friend even if he left now… Maybe he was right to leave and not stay in this insane war… Raphael remembered he deliberately scared Gisele since he was insulted that she was seeing him as a monster… He didn't bite her, only wanted to trouble her a bit… But who knows? He may have had the intention sooner or later… Dampierre left for her sake… Dampierre didn't oppose in the war but tried many times to help him with Amy… Yet he couldn't figure out what really happened between Voldo and the henchmen but it was not important… What was important was that he had the feeling Dampierre did not leave him because he didn't care. He saved his life seventeen years ago…

There were good people… many others were good as well… As he thought about all this, Raphael's eye continued to leak tears but he seemed to calm himself a bit… He then looked up at Viola, his beloved daughter… She was still looking at him with a concerned look, she loved him… She remembered him…

-Nightmare… Soul Edge… it…it made me think… I don't know… I'm tired…

As Graf Dumas he had almost never any sleep, Soul Edge had always pushed him to his limits and he was now feeling the effects of it. The various possessions he just experienced also exhausted him and also the effects of his previous fight with Tira, with everybody… All his wounds to which he was more insensible as Nightmare, began to hurt. Tears were still running down his cheeks but Raphael didn't know why: Where they tears of sadness as he did thought he lost Amy since even if they found each other again, nothing shall ever be like before or relief because he found Amy again and even if things changed, they were together again… Tears because of what he did to people… ? He was confused, so he let the tears fall down while leaning his head on Viola's thighs. Then he seemed to calm himself even more while muttering.

-I'm sorry…

Viola said nothing but caressed his hair tenderly. Suddenly, Raphael lifted his head and looked at the battlefield. With the many corpses as the fights were still going on. He also noticed the Astral Chaos portal.

-… What have I done?

-Nothing papa… It was Soul Edge… We only found each other again… We're reunited again… Don't think about the rest for now…

Viola knew his mind was fragile for now so he had to rest. Raphael stayed a while in Viola's calming embrace before he asked again very softly.

-What have I done?

-Nothing papa… Time for bed… Now sleep

And as she kept caressing his hair, she began to sing him a lullaby he sang to her when she was young. The portal above them was still worrying her but the thing that mattered most to her was to calm down her father. Anyway she didn't know how to close that…

Doucement s'endort la terre / Quietly the earth falls asleep  
>Dans le soir tombant  In the falling evening  
>Ferme vite tes paupières  Quickly close your eyelids  
>Dors petit enfant  Sleep little child

Dors en paix près de ta mère / Sleep in peace near your mother  
>Fais des rêves bleus  Do blue dreams  
>Au matin dans la lumière  In the morning in the light  
>Tu t'élanceras joyeux  You'll happily dash forward

Sur ton lit la lune pose / On your bed the moon lays  
>Ses rayons d'argent  It's silver rays  
>Quand s'apaisent gens et choses  When people and things soothen  
>Dors mon tout petit enfant  Sleep my little child

Mais ton père est brave et rude / But your father is brave and tough  
>C'est un vieux soldat  He's an old soldier  
>Fais dodo sans inquiétude  Sleep without worries  
>Mais ne tremble pas  But don't tremble

Raphael lifted his head toward her and saw Viola gazing at him with a sweet and kind gaze… and he saw Amy… just like each time he was wounded… Amy nursed him… Amy has always been there for him… Amy always loved him… And he suddenly felt safe in Viola's arms. He had really found back his daughter… Raphael fell asleep remembering his time with Amy and smiled quietly as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>France, 1584<p>

Since he got shoot by his father, Raphael had tried many times to take out the bullet fixed in his shoulder but the task proved much more difficult than he thought. It was hard because he didn't really see his wound since it was not well placed, being in his back. Aside from hurting even more, it didn't do any good trying to take it out. Not being able to get rid of it, he thought he would have to keep it inside of him like some people did sometimes, letting the flesh heal on it, but the wound kept hurting him, it was infected, so he tried to take it out each times he and Amy stopped but still was unable to do it and the wound worsened. He was a wanted criminal, he could not go see a doctor to help him, not now at least, it was too risky… He had to do it alone… Some doctors may not know him but he didn't trust any of them… He tried to disinfect it but he knew that if the bullet remained in his wound, it would not do much good… One morning as he was still trying again to take the bullet out while using some mirror, Amy woke up. She gazed at him with some sadness and horror.

-Your shoulder… It's blue, black, red… yellow… and bleeding…

Raphael was surprised she was already awaken. He always tried to hid it from her, always tried to look less wounded than he was.

-Because… it's infected. I'm sorry, don't look at it, it's ugly…

Amy got up and walked toward Raphael.

-You were almost killed with this shot… You must have been scared when the guards shot you so near the heart!

Raphael suddenly looked very sad. He gazed at Amy before he lowered his head sadly.

-… To be honest… I was more sad than scared…

-Sad?

Raphael looked at Amy; his eyes were bitter as he remembered what happened.

-… This shot was not made by some guards… but by my father.

Amy was surprised and widened her eyes.

-Your father? Your own father?

-If we can call him like that… Yes…

Amy was horrified.

-Why? It's disgusting! How could he do such a thing?

-You are too good to understand, Amy… but people can do many bad things. Even family.

-But… he is evil!

-Humpf! Or course. He often whipped me and my siblings when we were young to punish us… Except, I would never have thought he would go as far as shooting me…

Amy gazed at him sadly. She remembered her parents… Her mother was kind, she would never have done that… Her father was grumpy, he often yelled at her but he never hit her… He was grumpy and yelling because he was frustrated since he was dying and felt useless… She knew he loved her… Her parents were the only two persons she remembered who were kind to her before Raphael…

-But… what will you do? You don't see everything but your wound seems very… colourful and large.

-Yes, I did see a bit… Indeed it's hard to look at my back but I can see it growing a little on the side of my shoulder…

-Do you want me to help you?

Raphael seemed embarrassed.

-To take the bullet out? It's… disgusting you know… because you'll have to…Hum… The bullet is still inside the wound and as long as it will remain there, it won't be able to heal… If you help me you may find it disgusting, it will bleed a lot…

-I'm not scared or disgusted.

-… So you think you could take it out? You're willing to do it?

Amy looked sadly at him: He seemed so fragile… So vulnerable… She felt pity for him.

-You should have asked me sooner… I don't know if I will be able to do it but I will try…

Raphael stared at her with an embarrassed gaze then gave her a shy and grateful smile.

-… Merci… I'm sorry to ask you… I thought I would have been able to get it out by myself but it seems to be harder than I thought… I am really sorry to bother you… Once the bullet is out, I won't bother you again…

-Non. It's okay… You don't bother me… I want to help you.

And Raphael showed her the tools he had used to try to get it out. He then laid down flat on his stomach so that Amy could take out the damn bullet. Amy approached him with apprehension. The wound was already ugly but she had to open it more to take out this painful bullet… She tried to concentrate and began to scour the wound for the bullet. Raphael gritted his teeth and tightened his fists while trying to muffle his moaning as Amy kept trying to get the bullet out. Amy tried not to get distracted by his sufferings and the blood flowing out as she searched his shoulder wound for the bullet. But the blood was making it all slippery… Raphael was groaning faintly… She had to do it fast! But stay concentrated… After a while, Amy exclaimed.

-I got it!

Raphael sighed in relief. The painful search was over! He lifted himself on his elbows and turned toward Amy to gaze at the bullet she was holding with her pliers. It was complete; she really had taken it all out! Raphael smiled at her.

-Merci Amy… You saved me… Now I shall be able to disinfect it completely! … I hope I didn't disgust you too much…

Amy calmly answered with her seven years old childish voice.

-I have seen worst things in my life. Rotting corpses are worse than that. Still living rotting bodies… are worse than that.

Raphael remembered that she saw her parents dying of the plague which was not a very pleasant sight… and he pitied her. Poor little girl… but she was so courageous… She shyly smiled at him while gently pushing him down on his stomach again with her hand.

-I am glad to have helped you. But don't move please. I'm trying to stop your bleeding now…

Raphael weakly smiled at her before he lay down again on his stomach. He didn't ask her to do that…

-You could be a good healer. You are conscientious and you seem so concentrated. When you grow up, I shall teach you medicine, my dear daughter.

Amy blushed and smiled. It was the second time since they were together that Raphael called her his daughter and she enjoyed it very much even if she still wasn't certain he really meant it and why he wished to call her like that. But it was far better than being called what the guards and everybody else called her… And he looked so kind when he was smiling at her! His gaze was so gentle! He was so nice to her! If only he could stay with her forever…

The next morning, when Raphael awoke, Amy was standing beside him, looking kindly at him. She shyly asked him:

-… Is your wound better?

-Euh… I suppose. But… it's very kind of you to inquire about it… Merci… Now that you helped me, it will only get better.

Raphael was still surprised at Amy's kindness. She seemed to care for him, not expecting anything in return. What a treasure she was! A real angel! He was so glad he met her…

* * *

><p>Limping with his wounded leg, Zwei who had lost consciousness for a while, came toward Viola and Raphael while still looking surprised at what happened.<p>

-I still can't believe your father was Nightmare… Do you think he is alright?

Zwei looked at Raphael and Viola then also gazed at the portal with some apprehension. He hoped Talim or Kilik or anyone able to take care of it would come soon…

-Destiny… will tell.

Zwei suddenly noticed the wound on Viola's hip.

-Viola! You're… You need care…

-I know. I will take care of it, don't worry…

She then gazed at Zwei to see his wounds but the young man had already put his ripped clothes around his leg and chest, so it would do for now. Viola then ripped a part of her cape to make herself some bandages as well. Looking at her unconscious father, she thought she would have to make some for him too but first they should take off his armour… As she was thinking about this, Zwei asked her:

-How did you remember everything? All you said… You remembered?

Viola didn't know how she remembered what she told Raphael but she suddenly remembered her past again, all what happened to her, the good and the bad… and somehow she was relieved. To know was not as fearful as the unknown… and some things she feared, did not happen… But many sad and painful things happened to her yet she was now more focusing on her father. The past was the past. And looking at the rebels soldiers fighting near, she remembered when her father was injured and unconscious in the caves under their castle in Walachia… She feared the mob's anger for him… She suddenly now feared it again…All those soldiers against Nightmare… They will come here… and hurt him… If anyone did try to attack him, she would protect him with her life… but yet… she didn't know if she would be very strong now, with her wounds… but she would. Zwei was also wounded…

Suddenly they heard someone quickly climbing the stairs, armour clattering. Zwei grabbed his sword and limped in front of Viola to protect her and her father but the werewolf and the seer both sighed in relief as they found out it was the captain. Siegfried was indeed coming toward them running with his armour in the stairs. Taking back his breath, he stared with some surprise at the unconscious Raphael wearing the azure armour and asked Viola:

-Pff… pff… What happened? Raphael… pff… pff… Raphael was Nightmare? He was Graf Dumas?

Viola nodded before Siegfried gazed again at the unconscious Raphael with sadness. The German knight made some steps toward the unconscious man, observing him as he kneeled beside him. Raphael was breathing and even seemed somehow at peace. Even if still looking pale as a vampire, he must be freed from Nightmare at least… Siegfried's gaze showed some relief before it changed to a more determined one.

-It's over, no, perhaps this is a new beginning.

He then smiled at Viola.

-A good beginning for both of you, Viola.

-You can call me mademoiselle Sorel. If you wish… answered Viola with as small smile.

Siegfried looked at her questionningly.

-Mad…

But he suddenly had some doubts… How did she knew that she asked him to call her like this seventeen years ago? Unless she regained her memory… Before he could ask anything, Viola confirmed his doubts by telling him while keeping her small smile:

-I regained my memory.

Siegfried smiled back and he laughed.

-Hahaha! Well then, welcome back Amy! I mean, mademoiselle Sorel.

Siegfried's gaze then swept across the battlefield and at the portal again with a serious air.

-Now you better go. I fear Raphael will pay if he stays here… Many people will want his death again… Like Patroklos… I saw him on the battlefield… He's furious, uncontrollable, enraged… He'll try to kill Raphael with Soul Calibur… He's a danger for him…

He muttered:

-He's a danger for many…

Gazing upward to the portal, he muttered:

-Like this thing is as well… and he'll be attracted to it…

Siegfried then turned to Viola.

-Viola, you better take your father away… I'll carry him in the castle where you will take off his armour and discreetly try to flee the battlefield. Zwei…

-Yes captain, of course I won't leave her.

And Siegfried grabbed Raphael in his arms and despite the heavy weight with the armour, took him inside the castle. Then Viola and Zwei would stay in some room while taking off Raphael's too recognizeable Azure armour and then flee more discreetly with him. Siegfried then told them as he lifted his giant sword over his shoulders and returned once more toward the castle's gates:

-I'll stand here and keep watch so nobody comes to hurt him or you. I'll speak to Patroklos…

Siegfried then stood resolutely as he gazed at the portal and then at the battlefield were he saw Patroklos sometimes ago. Patroklos was probably not very far… Siegfried was right: Moments later, Patroklos came running up the stairs. He seemed determined.

-Where is Graf Dumas? I saw your friends going inside with him! Get out of the way! I'll take care of him!

-Nein. Listen Patroklos, Graf Dumas is not the man you think… Malfestation is not a chosen path and…

-What? Are you protecting him?

Suddenly the Greek boy noticed the evil sword lying down some feet away.

-This is Soul Edge! It must have opened this portal! Stay out of my way! I'll destroy it with Soul Calibur!

-Nein! Don't touch it! Shouted Siegfried as he quickly came in front of the sword.

After a moment of panic, Siegfried spoke on a calmer tone.

-Both swords are dangerous. You cannot destroy them like this. The clash of the swords will only unleash destruction…

Patroklos stopped moving and stared at Siegfried with a surprised and horrified stare.

-What? You're protecting this sword as well? You're protecting Nightmare and Soul Edge? You're definitively a malfested! I should have known, with the malfested you kept at your fortress!

And without any delay, Patroklos threw himself at Siegfried.

-Malfested creature! Murderer! Monster! You're a malfested! I learned who you were! The worst malfested of all! The Azure Nightmare! You started it all! You forced my mother to fight you! I can understand why you protect the new Nightmare, your successor!

Feeling guilty again for his horribles crimes, Siegfried was parrying the enraged boy's strikes with some difficulties. And Patroklos never stopped striking at him with fast and powerful strikes. He was much faster than last time when they fought on the drawbridge, and after a while, even if he did gave Patroklos some problems, Siegfried fell down.

-Patroklos… Stop it…

But the younger man did not listen and now that he had taken care of Siegfried, he began to run toward Soul Edge. But Siegfried quickly got up and firmly grabbed Patroklos's arm before he told him on a determined tone:

-The clashing of the sword will destroy everything! Patroklos you don't understand, it's not only black and white! You have to understand some things…

Patroklos tried to get out of Siegfried's grip.

-Leave me alone! Dirty murderer!

And he kicked Siegfried in the stomach making him release his hold and fall on the ground before he continued running to Soul Edge. Getting up, Siegfried then told him on a sad tone:

-Patroklos…I thought you were wiser than that… I thought you held justice… and good above all… Take some times to think and listen…

Not looking at Siegfried while now walking toward Soul Edge, Patroklos stopped and seemed to calm down. But he suddenly turned toward Siegfried with a cold blue icy gaze as Soul Calibur began to glow. An intense light illuminated everything around. Siegfried covered his eyes from the bright light. And as the light diminished, he suddenly saw a woman barely clothed in some Greek style floating in front of him. Even if she wore a mask, Siegfried felt that her expression was cold and she seemed surreal. He also somehow had the feeling he knew her. She then adressed him on an icy tone of voice:

-You're the one who betrayed Justice! By allowing malfested to live even in your walls, I can see you are still one of them!

Siegfried made some steps away. He now recognized Soul Calibur even if he never saw her in that form. Her power was shining. She was mighty, and angry…

-Mein Gott…


	51. Not quite a place of roses and lilies

**Part one of two chapters today**

**Not quite a place of roses and lilies**

France, 1584

As Raphael and Amy were taking some rest in a wood while fleeing to Toulouse, Raphael who was sitting, leaning on a tree, suddenly heard some people talking; soldiers! Trying to not get noticed he slowly turned his head toward them, still hidden behind some vegetation and observed the men down the road. He did not dare move because they would certainly notice him so he stayed still and observed them while wondering what they were doing here. Where they searching for him? Or only passing by? Has he made an error to go to the village to buy clothes for him and Amy? Did the villagers give his description to them? But Amy needed new clothes so badly… The poor little girl… She couldn't stay in rags forever… Maybe they are only searching for Huguenot enemies or Catholic enemies, whatever side they were on?

After a while, he turned his head toward where Amy was. She wasn't there anymore. A cold chill ran down his spine: Where was Amy? He gazed again at the guards; they didn't seem to have Amy with them… Where was she? He worriedly looked around him again; last time he checked, she was quietly sitting near the tree where he sat, looking at some butterfly… Where was she now? He tried to discretely back away from the road when he suddenly heard the soldiers starting to ride again on the road. He quickly gazed at them again: no, Amy was definitively not with them. That was a relief but he had to find her! The place was full of cliffs: What if she fell down? What if someone came and took her away? The soldiers were now far so he began to yell for her.

-Amy? Amy, where are you? Amy?

Suddenly Amy appeared before him. Raphael could not help but think she was so cute with her new frilly dress instead of her old rags. Her pigtails were still uncurled but she already looked like a little princess. She gazed at him like if she was surprised that he looked so worried.

-Amy! Where were you? I was worried sick!

Amy suddenly looked embarrassed.

-… I was only near the waterfall… I found a beautiful place with flowers… I pick these for you…

And she showed him a bouquet of flowers. Raphael was touched.

-For me? …Merci Amy… They are very beautiful…

As she gave him the flowers, she told him:

-I love you, papa.

-Papa? You called me papa…

It was the first time Amy called him this way. Raphael didn't know that Amy had decided to do so since she heard him present her as his daughter to the shopkeeper in the village. That was the time she decided to really adopt him as her father and to trust him.

-I wanted to give you a gift. I'm sorry if I worried you…

-Well… I… Yes, I was worried… because I care about you… We are a family now… Haven't you heard the soldiers?

Amy seemed surprised.

-Non? What soldiers?

Raphael smiled tenderly at her.

-They are gone now. It is of no importance anymore, my daughter.

* * *

><p>-He seems fine… Almost smiling… said Viola as she was gazing at her father who was lying down on some couch, still unconscious. Then reassured about her father, Viola gazed at Zwei once more.<p>

-Your bandages are… Let me arrange that for you.

-They're fine. Don't worry, Viola.

Zwei quickly replaced his bandages that he had indeed put quite carelessly under Viola's worried gaze.

-Your wounds really need care. I saw how it was… I can still see it… You don't have enough bandages to cover all… And the sword pierced your thigh…

Viola went to some table with some pretty tablecloth on it and took the fabric to make some bandages for Zwei. There were three other tables with tablecloth here, they had fine bandages to take care of everyone. Zwei took the bandages and told her with a kind smile:

-I can take care of it. Your father needs more cares than I. Danke, meine Liebe.

Viola shyly smiled to be called that way, she only heard Siegfried and Hilde calling each other like this, now being called Zwei's Liebe felt strange. But still smiling, she went to see her father. As she was beginning to take off his armour to put the bandages, Zwei asked her :

-So you remember all that happened to you when you were alone?

-Yes…

And as she took Raphael's armour away, Viola began explaining some of her past to Zwei. She normally didn't speak much but now she felt the need to share what she now remembered and had forgot for so long. Though she would not tell everything but a resume of her lonely years, starting from when she came into Walachia seventeen years ago, looking for her father.

-… So after my father was abducted, Ì followed his trail to Walachia. It seemed I was wrong but at the time, I really thought he was abducted by people from Walachia wanting revenge.

* * *

><p>Seventeen years ago…<p>

So after travelling for a while, Amy was now in Walachia. But now she was to the hard part: Asking people. Amy felt really troubled about this, she hated to address people but like in Germany when her father was in Ostrheinsburg, she had to. Yet to look more acceptable, she put back the dress Ludovigo had given her and that she had kept in her bag so hiding her legs, she would more easily pass as a normal respectable girl. She went through many villages asking for a blond man captured by some people or she was directly asking for the Vampire. Without saying he was her father, of course.

-The Vampire? He is dead. Answered some peasant.

-Since when? How?

-Well, this princess from Wolfkrone came and killed him…

Amy was relieved Raphael wasn't executed recently… Or if he was, this man didn't know about it…

Amy had searched for many days and no one had seen a blond man, the Vampire or her father since she asked this question differently to many people. Yet maybe they would soon, she was getting nearer to the area where she lived with her father. People would know more… Still having no money, Amy led her horse outside the last village she had asked about Raphael and found a quiet place to sleep. Her horse was too valuable to seel, she needed it for going faster for her search. She tied her horse and lied down on the ground after making herself some small bed with leaves and branches. She then put her rapier beside her, just under her hand in case something happened.

As she was sleeping, she suddenly woke up with some rustling of leaves. Before she had time to really fully wake up and do anything, some man jumped on her and pinned her on the ground, his hands holding her arms and his legs on both side of her own legs. After her initial surprise, Amy noticed the bright yellow eyes shining in the night: he was one of her father's remaining minions! He probably escaped the purifications and roamed wildly around since then… But he didn't seem to recognize her or respect her or obey her father since he was now attacking her. He was growling like a wild beast deprived of blood for too long and didn't seem to have his mind anymore. As he opened his mouth to bite her, Amy quickly kicked him in his private parts and as he groaned in pain for a second, Amy swiftly disengaged her left arm, took her rapier and thrust it at his stomach. He fell down on her with a scream of pain. Amy tried to disengage from under him while the man was still moaning. Once she got up with her rapier in hand, she looked at the man who was squirming in pain. The wound she inflicted him seemed painful: he was holding his stomach as his blood was now staining his hands and clothes. Amy felt pity for him: she never saw him before at the castle but yet he was one of her father's victims… She wondered if she should let him live and try to heal him, maybe he would know where her father was… But her hesitation gave time for the vampire to gather some strength to get up and jump on her again. So Amy didn't hesitate anymore: she thrust her rapier at his heart and killed him. As the man fell down with a death scream, Amy muttered:

-… Désolée… I would not have wished to…

She then thought that if there were still some of her father minions free, the search for her own father may get hindered by this… Like Claude had confused her last search in Germany, those minions could interfere with her search for her father… even if Raphael was not a vampire anymore…

Amy left the place to go sleep elsewhere. But with what just happened, she didn't feel sleepy anymore, so she rode for a while until she fell upon a big lighting some distance away… A big fire… She rode toward it and saw that this fire was in the heart of a village. Getting nearer, she suddenly noticed what the fire was: a burning stake! Many people were moaning in despair as the fire was burning them. An execution! Amy was horrified. She asked one villager:

-Who are these people?

-They are vampires. Or rather ex-vampires… but since the taint may remain in them and they could turn back, the duke ordered to burn them too…

Amy was even more horrified. She quickly looked among the burning people if her father was there but the smoke hid many and she could not tell. It was already hard enough to see people being executed this way and now she was also worried for her father being among them. :

-But… they were purified… and…the Vampire? The master vampire Raphael Sorel, what happened to him?

-He is already dead. Some foreigner princess came to kill him some times ago. If he was still alive, I bet the Duke would kill him…

Amy's fears were now at their worst: She was certain Raphael had been captured by the duke to be executed… She gazed once more at the poor people beeing burnt while moaning in pain, crying, dying and tears came to her eyes. She asked the man who just spoke to her:

-The duke… where is he?

-At his castle in Târgoviste.

Still determined to save her father, Amy decided to go there and convnce the duke to free her father.

While riding to the capital, along the way, Amy noticed many other stakes with burning ex-vampires or still vampires on it. The sights were horrible for her to see but she always looked in case her beloved father was there too… But if he was, what would she do? Throw herself in the fire? She so deplored that it was not Stefan Surdul the ruler anymore… He would probably have helped her… Maybe… and he was far away now, she could not even ask for his help or support… She also didn't know who were Stefan's allies or the new duke's allies. If she knew who to address, she may be able to do something… But she never meddled with politics before, her father was the expert on this, not her! And this duke was reportedly evil! By seeing the many stakes on her way, she could say so too… Yet it could be the angry mobs as well but she didn't really want to meet the duke anyway… But he may not be evil, he may be some righteous-thinking fanatic as well… which was often as bad as an evil man…

Since she didn't know how to address him, maybe she should get some help… From more social people… There were Dampierre or Princess Hildegard who could help her with that… She didn't know where Dampierre was but maybe she could go to Wolfkrone… The princess was certainly there, she would not hide… She should go there while hoping her father would be left alive until then… She didn't want to lose time but she could not keep on asking and looking at every burning stake she saw… There were so many… So she decided to leave Walachia and go north to Wolfkrone. Yet she had to eat and she didn't have any money anymore… So she had to do like she had begun to do and steal for food since again, her horse was too valuable to sell.

After many days of travelling, Amy was now one day from reaching Walachia's frontiers. She was eager to go to Wolfkrone for help; help for her and her father. Yes… It would probably solve her problems, Princess Hilde and Siegfried would be able to help her… But as she was pondering about all this while eating the bread she just stole, someone suddenly grabbed her; in fact, two persons grabbed her arms. Amy quickly looked to see who it was while trying to get out of their grip and noticed it was some city guards.

-We got you, thief!

* * *

><p>-So you stole some bread… said the richly dressed man looking at the handcuffed Amy with a bored and scornful expression.<p>

Amy stared at Alexandru Cel Rau, the new ruler of Walachia, the man she heard was a cruel ruler and that she had finally decided to not met… yet it seemed she was forced to now… Still in his early twenties, Amy thought he was younger than she would have imagined… But he looked as evil as he was supposed to be… Intimidated and not really knowing how to address him, Amy stared at him and didn't say anything. Noticing her trouble, the duke now gazed at her with an amused air and continued.

-But in fact, I don't care about your petty theft… Yet it's interesting to see what someone such as you is now reduced to do to survive…

Amy had a bad feeling about this… He knew who she was… As she tried to hide her worried air, the man continued speaking.

-I heard you were searching for the Vampire … and in some other places, for your father… Could it be that they are one and the same?

Amy thought maybe she should tell the truth, he already seemed to know it and maybe he was holding Raphael prisoner. So she asked him:

-So you now know everything… My father is indeed Raphael Sorel… What did you do to him? He is not vampire anymore… He doesn't represent any threat now…

Yet Amy sadly thought that this fact didn't seem to stop the duke from executing people as she thought about the too numerous stakes she saw on her way.

The young duke asked her:

-So your father is no longer a vampire? And you are no longer a vampire as well?

-Non. As all those people who got purified are not anymore either. Princesse Hildegarde did not come here with priests and all for nothing. They saved us and purified us.

-Purified you… Didn't you see the vampires your father left here? Who escaped the priests' purification? Unless they were purified and turned back… I have to make sure, I have to keep my land safe… To show the Sultan I can repair what that incompetent Surdul did!

-Stefan Surdul said my father was free. So if you hold him, please let him go. He has been purified and he didn't turn back. I didn't turn back.

-It seems he is still free… Well, not captive by me… I don't know where he is…

-You don't?

Amy could not hide her surprise. Where could her father be then? Captive by some mob justice unbeknown to the Duke?

-No, I don't. But I would like to know… if I got him, he would be severely punished… and I would have other interesting things to do with him…

Amy looked at him with a questioning and fearful gaze. But the Duke said nothing and ordered his guards.

-Take her to the laboratory!

He then addressed Amy again.

-If you father is around, I'll try to look for him… You're both interesting subjects…

-Subject? Wondered Amy was she was taken to some spiralling staircases. There, at the top of what was apparently a tower, the guards chained her on some table. Some times later, the duke came. He gazed evilly with a satisfied smile as he noticed Amy was chained to the table and went to some other table where he took some casket from which he took out something and turned toward the worried girl. Amy noticed the thing he held seemed to glow a bright red. Some kind of red shard… Soul Edge? Alexandru confirmed her doubts.

-You know, I found a piece of Soul Edge… There is so much experiments I could do on your father if I had him under my grip…

Alexandru then smiled the most sadistic smile Amy had ever seen before he continued.

-But, you, as his malfested daughter, may be even more interesting…

Amy backed away in fear, as much as her chain allowed her, wondering what he intended to do with her… She told him, trying to look unimpressed:

-You're killing the purified ex-vampires yet you play with Soul Edge? That is crazy…

-The vampires don't serve me… The vampires are uncontrollable unless maybe by your father… If only I had him under my command… But you… I will break you under my will!

-Why? What would it give you? What would I bring you?

The evil duke took a book on the table and showed it to Amy.

-I somehow found this book… A very interesting book in your father's library… that says teenagers infected by Soul Edge may keep the power inside of them even once purified… Somehow this power becomes part of your growing process… and develops as you grow up… Your father, if he really became human and remained human, will be a normal man… But you… you are special… You have Soul Edge powers inside of you and I want to discover those growing powers…

Fearing even more this crazy man, Amy asked him with some fear in her tone:

-And… how?

Alexandru smiled evilly again while walking toward Amy, still holding the shard.

-This, we'll find out together…

* * *

><p>The cannons and battle noises were still going on outside as Viola continued taking care of her father's wounds and explaining her past to Zwei who was sitting in an armchair.<p>

-He had learned who I was and locked me in a tower of one of his castles to make experiments on me… trying to get the remains of Soul Edge out thinking that I had some special powers that he could use… My 'bedroom' or cell was just beside the lab… It looked like an ordinary bedroom, a simple one with simple commodities but I had a good bed, a table and a chair, yet I only had a slight window to look outside… Too slight for me to go through and escape… and it was really high, I really was at the top of a high tower… He really feared I would escape… I was tied by the feet with a long chain to the wall. Well it depended on how I behaved… and since I didn't try to please him very often and kept insulting him, I was almost always chained. At least I could go around the room… but each time he was really angry, he was taking out one link of the chain… By the end of the time I spent there, I could not reach half of my room anymore. At least I could still reach my bed but not the window… Viola sighed.

-I remember I gazed so often by the slight window at the road a little farther, hoping my father would come to free me… I called him so often… Whispering his name or by thinking very hard about him… But I knew he had already been captured by some unknown people… yet I kept hoping… but I was certain he was now dead…and I didn't know who killed him… I was now alone in this world… Papa was dead… I sometimes prayed God to send him to me… if he was still alive… or in the form of an angel, if he was dead… In any way that he could come… or if I could go to see him…

Viola remembered how she tried not to show her distress to the duke after each times he made experiments on her. It was only once inside her room, when she was alone, that she could permit herself to cry.

* * *

><p>Another day…<p>

Guards once more accompanied her back to her bedroom where one of them put the casual chain around her ankle before they left. Amy knew they would come back tomorrow and she would undergo new strange experiments… Rubbing her itchy forearms that the duke cut again today with his Soul Edge shard, Amy went to the tiny slit that she called a window and gazed toward the road, hoping to see her father coming to save her… Yet she knew it was hopeless, he was already abducted by unknown people… and she had been unable to save him… She felt guilty: hoping for him to come to her rescue when she was the one who should have saved him… She felt stupid. How could she have been caught just as she was about to leave the country? Why did she made herself known by asking everyone around like that? She should have been more discreet…

Amy gazed at the sky with sadness like when people think about a dear departed before she sighed and began to weep. Her father was probably dead… No one would save her… Even those friends they made in the last months, Siegfried, Hilde, Dampierre, Talim, Kilik, Setsuka… They didn't know she was captive, they wouldn't come… No one… Some coach was passing on the road farther… But it was too far for her to call for help. Beside they were subject of the duke, they wouldn't save her…

But suddenly some hope came to her and Amy decided to not give up. This window was an opening to the world and freedom, even if not large enough for her… What if she used some kind of paper and threw it by the window, the wind would bring it to some people passing on the road… But she didn't have any paper and the road was still too far, it would never work… But what if she wrote on some piece of her bedsheet? Then tie it to some kind of rock, of some small but heavy thing and throw it outside? Again the road was far too distant… She needed something that could go over there and beyond…

Hearing the cooing of some bird, Amy got an idea… Carrier pigeon… So she ripped some part of her bed sheets and after thinking for a while about what to use to write, she unwrapped her bandages and began to write with her blood. Her red blood… Blood like the one she drank for a year… Yet looking at the red substance now, she didn't feel that urge to lick it like her father had felt… She remembered how her beloved father always told her how strong she was, how much willpower she had… He was so proud of her for resisting her blood urges… She would make him proud again, that man won't be able to turn her back into a vampire! She swore she would fight that Soul Edge essence that this man was tainting her with since many days and would make her father proud.

-Papa… You will be proud of me, I won't let that man have his way! He won't turn me back! You will be proud! …Wherever you are now… I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I couldn't save you…

She sat on her bed and feeling down once more, she lowered her head and began to weep.

But after a while of crying, she thought: her father would not want her to cry… He would want her to be free… She had to get away! So she finished writing her plea for help and after it was done, she tried to catch some bird from the windowsill. Yet the birds were all too fast and flew away as she tried to grab them. It took her many days even some weeks to be able to grab one by luring it with her own food ration and making it fall into some trap she made, but she finally had one. So she quickly tied the message on it and let it go free. Yet she didn't have much faith since it wasn't a real trained pigeon but just the fact her message was out made her feel a little more free herself.

Until one week later, when the duke came in her room in a very angry mood. Some of his peasants had found this note that was saying she was captive and asking for help. Telling them to tell Princess Hildegard Von Krone. The fact she was naming someone as important as Princess Hilde may push people to do something about it. Or think she was crazy but Amy didn't have much faith into only asking for help without saying she knew important people. Why would people help her then? She knew how people were always looking for a reward… But even with the Princess Hildegard thing, the peasant did nothing of this and quickly went to give the note to the duke. Maybe they didn't even know what it was since they couldn't read suddenly realized Amy. That day the duke made Amy regret her action by beating her and still shortening her chain a lot more so she could not reach the window anymore.

* * *

><p>Remembering the feelings of hopelessness, despair and guilt she felt as she couldn't save her father and stupidly got captured by the duke, Viola became very emotive and began to cry. Zwei got up, went to her and gently put his arm around her; she was shaking. Even if he was horrified by what she told him, he tried not to show it.<p>

-It's over, Viola. Don't cry… You're safe now. And your father as well. You don't have to tell me all of this if it hurts you…

Calming down, Viola gazed at her unconscious father. She didn't know how he would be once awake but he was alive… She hoped he really was freed from Soul Edge's possession… Now having taken care of her father's wounds, Viola sat down on the couch in front of the one with her father and continued as Zwei also sat beside her.

-In some way, I hoped he would free me but in another way, I felt guilty not being able to save him myself… Yet I was unable to get away… And that evil duke kept hurting me for his stupid experiments and scaring me in any ways possible… I spent one year in fear. Mostly when he began caressing me and making comments about my body and how I grew up…

-He caressed you? That pig! shouted the angry Zwei who quickly brought her closer to him to protect her and so that no one could touch her.

Viola was surprised to be hugged that strongly but somehow she liked that, Zwei wanted to protect her. And he was one of the few who could take her in his arms. She never let much people get near her and mostly touch her. She remembered she had always feared that duke's touches and gazes… Why did she have to begin to look like a woman while she was kept captive by that man? Amy feared each time he looked at her with his lecherous gaze… She always thought he would jump on her and have his way… But he never did. Yet she always feared that threat… Each time he came she hid her body with her hands and he smiled, happy with the fear he caused her… When she didn't show enough fear, he came near her and caressed her legs, her neck, murmuring things… She had begun to have glimpses of the future but never her own so she didn't know what the duke had in store for her and never knew what to do; when she was hostile, it seemed to excite him, yet she didn't want to be passive, she thought that, of course he would do what he wished then… But it seemed that when he was successful in making her cry, it was enough to please him and keep him away. That was what he wanted… Amy began to be used to this provocation yet with a man like this she never knew if he would change his mind one day and do what she feared so much…

Anyway he already did many other things to her with his experiments… All those times he cut her with that stupid Soul Edge shard. And that horrible day when Amy felt she had become malfested again… She already was infected but that day he had kept on torturing her for longer than before saying he was near his goal. And when he judged it enough, she felt something different. And she was right, as soon as he looked at her, the duke smiled in satisfaction and told her that her red eyes were so beautiful… For Amy, it meant once more that she could never have a normal life even if she escaped… Yet surprisingly, she didn't feel her fangs… She was malfested but not vampire… Only those troubling visions that came at any time of the day… and that she didn't always understand… For her, it was not a power she had as the duke was telling her but craziness… This power was so chaotic…

Remembering those painful memories, Viola shivered in Zwei's arms. But after a while she calmed down again and told with a smirk, ending the too emotive story for now:

-And then he died. Just like I predicted him.


	52. Wandering seer

**Second chapter today**

**Wandering Seer**

Voldo woke up in a bed. He realized his wounds had been taken care of but he sensed no one around. It seemed most of the people fled, leaving him alone in the infirmary. Painfully getting up, he remembered the Broken Demonic sword and wondered where it was. Did someone stole it again? All those people fleeing, one of them could have taken the sword… He still had Soul Edge and this sword to retrieve… Wandering around, he suddenly felt Ludovigo's sword and sighed in relief. He took the sword and decided to go back to the Money Pit to bring back the sword. He was too wounded for Soul Edge and beside he knew the sword would probably still be there next time he comes… Now all he had to do was to avoid anyone to go back safely home… Groaning in pain, he walked out of the infirmary.

* * *

><p>September 1593<p>

Not having been able to pay his debt or convince the Ottoman creditor to give him more time, Alexandru was now surrounded by the Ottoman forces who wanted to bring him to the Sultan so that he answered to him. To answer to him meant in the best case, being exiled like the previous duke Stefan Surdul had been or in the worst case… Fearing to be executed, Alexandru had ordered his troops to resist. And now, he was besieged in his castle… His last stand…

Strangled by the Turks… Like the witch told him… This vision he feared so much came haunting him again. He had sent a messenger to the Holy Roman Empire to get some help by promising them to become their vassal but the messenger was intercepted. All was lost… Strangled by the Turks… Still that obsessing fear… Gazing down from the top of the tower at the Ottoman army now invading his castle, the duke thought he would not surrender. He would die fighting… Not stangled like that little wench said… That little wench… He hated her! And her smile as she told him that… Damn her!

* * *

><p>Running up the long spiral staircase of the tower where he saw the evil duke and wanting to make a name for himself by slaying him, a young brash Turk soldier suddenly noticed some kind of laboratory from an open door. His eagerness to slay the duke slipped away and was replaced by curiosity when he noticed the strangeness of this place. He went inside and noticed all the strange and horrifying experiments the duke made. Some bright red shard was on some table, some human body parts as well…<p>

Not knowing about Soul Edge and not understanding what these strange experiments may be, the horrified young soldier continued walking through this strange place, looking around in wonder and disgust when he suddenly noticed someone lying down on a table. A young girl… A beautiful young girl with long white hair… He wondered what she was doing there. Beside her some kind of strange orb was glowing faintly… What was that?

The soldier really wondered and continued moving toward the girl. She was scantily dressed and the young man blushed at the sight of her almost naked body but he also noticed the many wounds she seemed to have received… The duke was making experiments on her… Seeing her chest go up and down, he noticed the girl seemed breathing and was still alive… He thought maybe he should free her, he wanted to free her, but something was scaring him. He wondered: Was she human? With her already white hair at her young age, he had the feeling she was some kind of mystical creature, a beautiful mystical creature: a mermaid… a Fay… Something like that… Maybe not a mermaid, she had legs… He blushed once more as he looked at the beautiful and naked legs before he thought: Whatever she was, she was mistreated here and he would save her! She was so beautiful… He noticed she was chained to the table and quickly found the keys not very far to unlock her chains.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Duke Alexandru who was still at the top of the tower observing the fight, finally decided the fight was lost since too many Ottoman soldiers invaded the place. But first…<p>

* * *

><p>As the young Ottoman soldier finally unlocked Amy's chains, the duke came in and before the soldier could even notice him, he thrust his scimitar into the man's back. The young man fell down, dead.<p>

Forgetting his fear of the orb since death would come for him anyway, guided only by hate, the duke then went beside Amy and lifted his scimitar, the images of what she predicted him, his strangulation, invading his mind and infuriating him. He would not let her be saved by the Ottomans! If he had to die, that wench will die first! This malfested monster, the cause of his downfall, will die! She will not enjoy his death!

-You! It's all your fault, you dirty witch!

His blade shined in the air, ready to strike when the orb suddenly glowed brightly blinding the duke for a while. The bright light caught the attention of the Turks who were still searching for him and some soldiers went his way. Just as Alexandru got his sight back, he saw those soldiers coming at him so he forgot his revenge on the young girl for now and went to fight them. In all the commotion nobody thought about the young unconscious girl lying down on the laboratory table anymore. The duke tried to escape the fight and ran out of the laboratory, the soldiers went after him and Amy was still unconscious on the table, the orb's light having faded.

* * *

><p>-When the Turks attacked the city to capture Alexandru Cel Rau who resisted from his castle to not be taken prisoner, they destroyed the city and the castle and took the duke prisonner, leaving anything else there, in ruin… I woke up in those ruins… with that strange orb beside me… The tower I was in had completely crumbled. Probably by some cannons… Yet I survived but I didn't know what happened or even who I was, so hoping to remember soon, I started walking toward the town I was seeing a little farther away with my glowing orb since it followed me and I somehow felt it was part of me. I didn't know it was bad to walk around with this… I was completely lost, I didn't know where I was… I felt completely out of place. Somehow this world seemed so distant… I felt like in a dream. People down in the city were still under the shock of the attack and many didn't even understand why the Ottomans attacked them. When they saw me, they thought I was the reason and they jumped on me to burn me at the stake. At first, I didn't even know if they were real… and that I was part of the story… I stared at them as they kept approaching with their torches, forks and all… But I understood when one of them hit me. I fled and I was able to escape them for some times but they kept pursuing me around the area… After some days, they caught me and brought me to the city to execute me. Even if I was now conscious that I was part of the story, all of this still felt distant for me… I don't know why… Like if I was coming from another world… Like if I didn't belong… Since it had been some days that this attack occurred, there was now a new duke on the Walachian throne. Some of his soldiers who were in the town to help restore it, tried to prevent my execution since it did not have the duke's consent. So they saved me from the mob and brought me to the new duke.<p>

* * *

><p>-My lord, we came to tell you about a problem… said the captain of the guards who saved Amy from the stake.<p>

Many peasants had also accompanied the guards to explain their point of view and demand that this witch was burnt to the stake.

The new duke of Walachia, Mihai Viteazul, saw a young girl with long tousled white hair standing before him. She was still wearing her indecent short dress showing much of her body. She seemed lost, her spirit seemed elsewhere… So the duke wondered either she didn't notice she was so scarcely dressed or she didn't care. She was also holding some kind of strange glowing crystal ball.

-Who is that young girl? Asked the duke who was about Raphael's age while gazing at Amy with curiosity and pity.

-A witch the people intended to burn in the town near the ruined castle of Duke Alexandru, my lord. From what I know, I think she is the Vampire's daughter… said the captain of the guards, suddenly getting more attention from the duke.

-The Vampire's daughter?

-Yes. They said she destroyed the city… That she was the cause… I found this on the site of the ruined castle… Duke Alexandru's personal journal. said the captain holding some book that he gave to the duke who opened it and continued speaking while reading some bits of it.

-… What did… Duke Alexandru did to her?

-Well she is not vampire anymore… We checked her teeth and as it is stated in the book, the purification she underwent a year ago is still effective; she is a normal girl… Well… was a normal girl… Before Alexandru Cel Rau made experiments on her… She now would have some future telling powers… with that strange orb… And her mind… doesn't seem quite well…

Duke Mihai was now reading some parts of the book and examining the somehow crazy looking girl and seemed sad.

-Alexandru really was hard on her… She still has such wounds marks… Poor child…

Amy had indeed many whip, burns and other marks on her body. The duke Mihail Viteazul had also been imprisonned by Alexandru some times ago, even condemned to death before he successfully escaped and fled to Transylvania, then Constantinople and allied himself with the Sultan who put him to govern in Alexandru's place, so he did suffer himself from some of the evil's duke mistreatments and somehow sympathized with Amy.

-Take her to the servants to receive some care and give her some bread and a decent dress. Then let her go.

-But… she is the Vampire's daughter! She is a witch! She destroyed the town! Insurged one of the peasants who came with the soldiers but the duke interrupted him.

-You saw her destroy anything? As I know all the destruction came from the battle. This young girl suffered enough. Let her go. I don't feel she is a threat to anyone. She didn't destroy the town, the Turcs' offensive and Alexandru's foolishness did. Not her.

-But she is craz… !

Duke Mihail's gaze made the peasant shut up. Then the new duke continued speaking.

-But take out her strange orb… Take it to the priest, I feel it is evil… but not the young girl… She is innocent… We must make sense of things…

Amy then let herself be lead peacefully by some soldiers to some room where some old maid took care of her wounds, gave her a simple long dress and took care of her hair. Since they were all tousled and very long, the old lady cut them for simplicity making Amy look more sane and normal. One of the soldiers had taken the orb away and left the castle to take it to the priest as the duke ordered. Amy didn't seem to care and ate the soup and bread she was given without a word. Without even a gaze at the maid who was watching her with curiosity but also with some pity.

-What is your name, young girl? Asked the lady who didn't know Amy was supposed to be the Vampire's daughter.

Amy didn't answer. She was in her own world for now and even if she would have heard the maid, she didn't remember her name.

The maid sometimes asked her some other questions but Amy never answered or muttered some strange cryptic things in a monotone voice scaring the maid who then stopped talking and gazed more worriedly at the strange young girl. She both pitied and feared her. After Amy finished her meal, the maid was more than glad to let go this scary girl and gave her two loaves of bread in a bag. A soldier came to take Amy to the castle's doors and told her to go away. Without a word, Amy started to walk away. But some distance farther, she suddenly lifted her left hand in expectance of something. Her orb then flew back to her and hovered around her before it landed on her left hand and Amy outlined a smile while continuing to walk away. Meanwhile somewhere farther, a Walachian soldier was very surprised at this orb getting out of his horse's saddle bag to fly away…

* * *

><p>Viola was sitting beside Zwei on the couch in front of the one Raphael was still on.<p>

-The new duke knew who I was and he had learned about the experiments Alexandru made on me… I think he pitied me and let me go even if I was malfested again and… even if I was crazy. Even if he knew I was the Vampire's daughter, he told his people I represented no danger… and I should be freed. So he freed me… sending me alone again in the world I didn't even remember, where I knew no one… I don't exactly remember everything during that time but I do know I was scarred from those experiments. I had lost memory of who I was and of my old life, of my father… I kept having visions, of what I underwent during my captivity and other strange visions that I could not control or even understand… visions of the future. I didn't understand, those visions came at anytime and it would make me lose my mind. I had difficulties to know if I belonged to the real world or the world in my visions… Everybody fled from me or scorned me, except for some people pitying me and giving me some food before they quickly left me, I was just some mad girl for them… Then after some years, I don't know how much, my sanity came back slowly but not my memory… And I was still alone… Well, most of the time… but I always had my orb… I knew this orb was part of me… It was the only thing I knew… yet it is destroyed now and I regained my memory… I suppose the part of me I was feeling in it was my memory… Maybe it followed me because of that… In truth, this orb was evil… like the duke had thought, like Talim and Kilik told me… I think…

Yet Viola felt strange without that orb that followed her for so long… She somehow missed it. But if it was what it took to have her memory back… So be it.

Viola now remembered how she was considered crazy by the people she encountered: some feared her, some scorned her, some chased her more or less brutally, some men tried to take advantage of her since she was only a crazy but very pretty and lonely woman, an easy prey… During that time, she found out that her long skirt was impeding her movements, giving her a disadvantage over the men trying to attack her. So she cut it. Better that they see more of her than use more of her. Somehow she thought it was better for fighting purposes yet good intentionned people were telling her to dress more or she would get attacked but if she was dressed in longer dresses, she had less freedom of movement and it wasn't stopping men from having bad intentions. She was still a weak and lonely woman for them. If a man was intended on doing something, he would try to do it that she was dressed as a nun or like she was. So she dressed as she prefered. Beside it also attracted clients… For fortune telling, not something else but Viola did use that lure to get some clients anyway…

Her orb was also luring people as much as scaring them since it looked so mysterious and professional. The best reaction Viola had from the people was when they feared her since fear implied some respect. Normal people were scared of her orb, even if she didn't make it fly, her orb was strangely glowing and even the most kind person were uneasy with this. Her cold and distant demeanour she developed once more helped to inspire them fear as well. And almost no one gave her respect without fear. Not many gave her help or compassion. Mostly now with her cold demeanour but it was better to be feared than disrespected since she didn't really count on meeting compassionate people. Yet she did. Sometimes. Some witches like her who helped her, some nuns in some convent, some priests, some gypsies or Roma…

She even stayed for some weeks with a roma caravan and learnt some of their fortune-telling ways as well as some fashion tips. But she left when she realized she prefered living alone. She was not made to be part of a group. Even if the Roma warmly welcomed her among them. She could encounter people but not for too long, then she was feeling uncomfortable. Even with the Schwarzwind after they saved her and Zwei from the stake, she was thinking about leaving soon if Zwei had not insisted for them to stay. They sometimes left to travel or asked mission to go away from the too crowded fortress since Viola didn't like to live with many people. She appreciated the Schwarzwind but she needed solitude.

She mostly stayed with witches when she had to sleep at someone's house since they were the most like her even thought some were downright crazy. She remembered one she had resided with for two days since the weather was really bad. It was a very cold winter… The woman was mumbling strange things all along her stay while Viola couldn't understand a word she was saying. She was mumbling anytime, talking to an imaginary child, probably one she once had and who had died… The witch only offered her musrooms and moldy bread, very moldy bread. And slimy water in her dirty glass… Somehow all her food seemed spoiled and the woman didn't seem to notice. There were so many cobwebs in this house that Viola almost wondered if she was in some ghost's house. Nothing seemed to be taken care of… This woman was living in the past and had no future… Viola pitied her; this woman had lived some hardships that turned her like this… Somehow she was crazy like Viola had been in her first months after the experiment and Viola didn't know for how long the woman remained like this. Maybe she still was… Even if she was hungry, Viola didn't take anything; the blue bread was disgusting her, giving her urge to puke and the musrooms were probably poisonous… and if they were not, she never liked to eat musroom. Even as Amy she hated musrooms… So Viola stayed for two nights, hearing the lady talk to her missing child for a good part of the night and after two days, when the weather calmed down, Viola left in the morning. This woman was crazy but at least she wasn't dangerous, except maybe with her spoiled food…

Viola also remembered the time she woke up by some premonitious dream just when she was about to get stabbed, sacrificed to the Devil by another witch. She had quickly reacted and sent her orb on the woman, knocking her out before she got out of the house and ran away. And those witches who wanted her to join in their Sabbat… She may be seen as a witch but she did not serve the Devil and did not want to do all those things they wanted her to do with them. Once more, she had to flee from them… And this other who tried to steal her orb… The other who tried to sell her to slavery, and succeeded… It took all to escape from those slave merchants… At least after she got whipped almost to death for refusing to show herself in display in front of some potential customer, she looked in such a bad state that they loosened their vigilance… But it took all of Viola's will to get up and escape after she beat the slaver guarding her. Luckily she succeeded to find a good hiding place where she fainted for about two days since she was so weak while the slavers were looking for her everywhere in the city and outside. With all those things that happened to her, Viola began to even distrust her 'fellow witches' or anyone and really stayed alone. Meanwhile she had also improved in her fighting skills so she had less troubles than at the beginning. The only one she allied with after those misadventures was Zwei. She felt he was true and kind and he had powers like her, real powers since all the witches she encountered never displayed any special powers or magical abilities…

As he was listening to Viola's story, Zwei seemed very sad and embraced his girlfriend.

-Viola…

Enjoying the embrace, Viola leaned her head on Zwei's chest before she lifted it again and gazed at him with love.

-And one day, you found me, you helped me and you became my friend. I felt good with you. I knew I could trust you. I wasn't scared to sleep near you. I knew you would never hurt me and would always be there for me. When I realized I was forgetting my time with you, I really panicked…

And Viola leaned her head on his chest again. Zwei hugged her even more and lowered his head toward her before he whispered to her:

-Viola… I love you… I love you with all my heart…

Viola lifted her head again and Zwei could see that she was smiling at him with the softest smile he ever seen…

-I love you Zwei… with all my heart too… You know, each time you howled at the moon, I imagined it was a serenade for me…

-It was, Viola… It was…

Viola kept staring at him with that soft and tender gaze and Zwei found her so beautiful; he lifted her chin with his hand as he lowered his head even more and kissed her on the lips. Viola closed her eyes as she kissed him back and embraced him tenderly. After they kissed for the second time, Zwei suddenly heard some hissing noise in the gallery.

-Did you hear?

-Non…

-There were some strange hissing sounds…

Zwei got up and told Viola:

-Stay here with you father. I'll go see.

-But… be careful.

-I will. I won't go too far, said Zwei with a smile.

And he went to see while Viola stayed near her father to protect him. Holding his hand, she wondered how will he take her relationship with Zwei… Yet she thought he must already know… with how he acted… But she mostly wondered how he would be when he would wake up… Squeezing slightly his hand, she muttered in worry:

-Oh, papa…

When Raphael woke up not long after, he realized he was on some couch in Denevér castle while someone was holding his hand tightly. He didn't remember how he ended up there or the last events but he turned his head and realized Viola was sitting on the ground beside the couch. She was the one holding his hand so tenderly… When he gazed toward her, she smiled lovingly at him. She was looking at him with the same loving gaze as before, the gaze she now only gave to Zwei… Now she was also giving it to him again… Still gazing at him with affection, she told him on a soft whisper:

-Papa…

-Amy… You remember me…

-Yes I do… Don't you remember when we met outside? When you broke my orb, I suddenly got my memory back…

The last events came slowly back and Raphael remembered.

-The orb… The orb that was brainwashing you… Taking your memories away…

-Yes… You knew about it?

-Yes… I learned about it… I had doubts it was that thing that caused your amnesia. I'm so sorry for not having been able to protect you from it…

With everything that he lived, Raphael was now becoming emotive and began to weep. Partly because of his joy of finding Amy, partly because he could not help her when she needed him. Viola hugged him even more tightly.

-It's over. It's done. No need to talk about it anymore…

Viola remembered again her time in captivity and as the evil duke brought this orb and this sorcerer to bend her to his will… But it was all over now… Her father also seemed free from that Nightmare curse… They were together again… Becoming emotive as well, Viola suddenly hugged him as she began to weep as well.

-I love you, papa…

Raphael hugged her too as he tried to comfort her.

-I love you, my sweet butterfly…

Having seen nothing in the gallery, Zwei came back as Viola and Raphael were hugging. He didn't worry this time like he would have in the fortress. Raphael just came back from being Nightmare, he was a vampire, hugging Viola very tightly, his head near her neck… Yet Zwei was calm about this, he now knew Raphael would not hurt Viola. The moment was touching and he was happy for both of them. He decided to leave them alone for a while and went back into the gallery. But he wondered how Raphael felt about him; as Nightmare, he seemed to hold a special grudge for him… Yet he also had other reasons than Viola but as Raphael in the fortress, he already didn't seem to like him too much… Now he wondered how the not possessed Raphael would welcome him this time…

Meanwhile Raphael was in complete happiness, he was embracing his daughter in one of his endless hug when he heard some cannon noises by the window. He should do something to stop the war… Yet he was so happy now… With Amy… hugging her… He kept hugging her until this annoying conscience came back again reminding him that he had to do something. So he loosened his grip on her but could not resolve himself to let go of her. After another while of hugging, he let go of her and told her while sitting up on the couch:

-Amy… I have to…

Before he could add anything, Viola threw herself at him and hugged him again, never letting go. She missed him so much! Raphael thought how could he fight against her hug? It was so pleasing! They stayed like this for some times again. None of them really wanted to interrupt those hugs…

-Amy… I'm so happy to have found you again… All my years of captivities are behind me… All my years of misery without you… But… if you regained your memory… I hope… there was not too bad memories for you…

Viola smiled once more at him.

-It's like you, papa… All my bad years are behind me since I now have you… and Zwei.

Zwei… Zwei's mention gave Raphael some slight twinge in the heart. To not be the only one anymore with a privileged place in Amy's heart was hard to take… Yes, that boy had a special place in her heart and was still somewhere around here… Raphael remembered he fought him as Nightmare. Where was he now? Whatever. He'll think about him later. Zwei wasn't dead since Amy talked about him, so no need to worry. Raphael stayed another moment with Viola, embracing his beloved daughter until he loosened his hug again and told her on a soft tone.

-Ma chérie, I have to do something about the war…

Nodding, Viola finally let go of him and Raphael got up and looked by the window at the battlefield. Seeing all the slaughters, he thought with sadness about his promise to Hilde that he broke so often. Sighing, he thought: I'm too dangerous. I won't be able to keep my promise to never hurt another innocent again. Even if only one or two people, I will kill again… Noticing her father's sad gaze, Viola was worried for him, he just got out from Soul Edge's possession, his spirit was still weak, she feared he would take badly all that he had done… But even if he regretted indeed what he did, Raphael was in fact feeling determined, he could handle the shock and consequences of what he did… But he had to undo it now. He went to pick his armour to put it on again.

-Amy. Stay here. I'm going back to stop the war.

-Papa…

After putting his breastplate, Raphael turned toward Viola and his serious gaze softened. He was so pleased that she called him again like this… So he came toward her and brought her toward him once more, holding her tight. After a while, he let go of her and while finishing strapping his breastplate, he told her:

-I have to do it, ma chérie.

Worried for him, Viola quickly said:

-I'm coming with you! There is a man wanting your head down there!

Raphael laughed.

-There is more than one, I think…

Viola was somehow happy to hear her father laugh again. He was so resilient… Already back on his feet despite his wounds and that big task of repairing his deeds he had to face now… Laughing at the thought of all those enemies… But after his little laugh, still putting the Azure armour back, Raphael gazed at Viola with a worried gaze.

-Amy… Stay here. It's too dangerous… I may be slaughtered by those adversaries who want my head… I may be slaughtered by my own army if they don't like what I will tell them…

-More reason for me to come… I want to protect you, I will never leave you alone again!

And Viola grabbed his hand tightly. The gesture touched Raphael. Amy always knew how to convince him… He could not send his daughter away… He tightened his grip as well.

-Alright. You shall come with me… ma fille adorée. But please, be careful.

-Mind if I come with you? Asked Zwei who stayed in the gallery while they hugged but now thought the intimate family moment was over. Viola had noticed him when he came back the first time and was glad he was alright and left them some moment alone but she now was happy to see him again.

As Zwei came beside Viola who smiled at him, Raphael stared at the werewolf without a word for a while. A slight bit of jealousy appeared in his eyes. And a bit of shame as well. He told Zwei on an attempted neutral tone but sounding more cold than anything else:

-You can come.

Raphael wondered why he was feeling like this toward Zwei. Zwei had been kind to Amy, that was why Amy loved him… So technically, Zwei was a good boy… And he didn't seem angry at him right now… Zwei even tried to included him in the group when they spoke together after the Jeu de Paume… He encouraged him during the game… Zwei was not a bad guy… If Amy had to have a lover, he probably was a very good choice… Yet he was taking his daughter away from him… Still torn between his feelings, Raphael turned away and said as he put on his mask:

-Well then, let us go. We must stop this war.

Zwei noticed the somehow cold answer but didn't really care about it. He knew Raphael's general feelings toward him and he was glad Raphael seemed normal again… Since Raphael was some kind of mother hen, it was normal he would act like this. Beside Zwei told himself that Raphael will probably change and accept him over time… And what mattered was that Viola loved him… Wondering about how they would get along, Viola took her father's hand and Zwei's hand in hers. They both let her do it.

And following Raphael, they walked throught the castle to another exit where Raphael knew some troops were. He could not meet the Schwarzwind or Wolfkrone and look friendly with them for now or else his autority would be questionned… Beside some of them could jump on him… For a while, Raphael held his daughter's hand tightly but as they were getting near the exit, he let go of her hand.

-Stay beside Zwei, Amy. You'll be safer. Beside I wouldn't look serious while holding your hand…

He didn't want to put her in danger by showing she was dear to him and how much he loved her. Some enemies may take specifically her as target then. Yet they probably all knew already about the white-haired woman he liked… And Viola's hair were not dyed red right now. So Raphael as Graf Dumas went to his horn man and told him:

-Give the order for retreat.

-But… we are winning!

Looking around, Raphael noticed it was indeed the case in that part at least. Many elephants were still on the battlefield while troll like creatures were still taking down a lot of enemy soldiers. The elite was still very strong. But he had to stop the war so he sighed and said:

-We are not. Did you see the rest of the battlefield? We may win here but…

He suddenly took a more imperative voice. He didn't have to explain to him, he was the leader! He was still Graf Dumas! No time to be tired of all this and act like a weakling!

-How dare you answer me back? Just heed my orders! Sound the retreat!

-Yes sir!

After he blew the horn, the man gazed at Zwei and Viola. Didn't he saw the black and white haired man fighting on the other side a little sooner? Oh right, he must have been malfested by Graf Dumas… That power of his leader was somehow confusing… Yet he didn't ask more for fear of being punished.

-And send some messenger. I need to speak with the enemy leaders, continued Graf Dumas.

Not knowing if she could present herself as his daughter, Viola adressed Raphael:

-Graf Dumas… I think you can already meet with Siegfried Schtauffen, he was in front of the castle…

That way, he would already meet with some friendly leader because if he was to meet them all, Viola feared for her father… Zwei muttered, a little worried:

-Yeah… He was guarding the gate of Astral Chaos and waiting to fight Patroklos… We should go see him…

-You are right, said Raphael who then adressed his soldier.

-Forget the messenger. I am taking care of it. But sound the retreat. We shall make a truce to negociate.

And going through the castle once more, they went toward the entrance of Devevèr castle.

But as they arrived where Siegfried was, they saw him laying unconscious in a pool of blood while patches of ice were covering him. While they were still under the shock, Patroklos suddenly came out from behind some statue. His eyes were glowing a bright blue.

-Dumas! I'll kill you!

Before Raphael could do anything, Patroklos ran to him and thrust Soul Calibur in his chest; the magical sword going through the armour like if it was a thin sheet of paper, piercing Raphael from one side to the other, the blade getting out of his back. Raphael widened his eyes in shock, and as he turned all pale and faintly groaned, he fell down on his knees and collapsed to the ground. Ice began forming around his wound at a fast rate. Viola who had especially worried about Patroklos when she told her father that one man was after him, kept staring at her fallen father in horror.

-Papa! Non! Not again!

She remembered when her father had been similarly wounded while they were escaping their Walachian castle and Raphael got pierced by some soldier and then she also remembered when Raphael got pierced from side to side by the Walachian soldier in Duke Radu's mansion. She had remembered then that she knew someone who had such a wound but she didn't remember it was her father… And now her father was pierced from one side to the other for the third time… And this time it seemed really bad, at a more vital place and with a deadlier weapon…

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas and Happy New Year since I may not be able to write before that but I will try. I am extremely busy but don't worry the story is coming to an end soon.<strong>


	53. Pavor Nocturnus

**Okay I had time to write more. I hope you won't hate it.**

**Pavor Nocturnus **

Viola was staring in wide horror as Patroklos stabbed her father with Soul Calibur. Patroklos had slowed down when Viola said papa and turned toward her with a surprised gaze. Graf Dumas was her father? But he didn't have time to ask anything since Viola launched at him.

-You! Dirty dog! Monster! I hate you! I hate you!

Completely infuriated by Patroklos's offensive toward her beloved father, Viola quickly unsheathed Flambert and launched at the Greek warrior with anger. Zwei was about to help Viola but he noticed that Viola didn't need any help as she was beating Patroklos without trouble. It was mostly Patroklos who needed help… In her great fury, slashing and stabbing endlessly, she was making the Holy warrior back away in fear.

-Dog! Fear!

Patroklos kept concentrating on parrying Flambert, never having any occasion to hit, still backing away from the furious Viola. Until suddenly, Soul Calibur glowed and a woman came out of it, looking coldly and scornfully at Viola who stopped her attacks, surprised by that apparition. The woman then said as she suddenly made some icy blueish orb appear and sent it toward Viola:

-Foolish! Go!

The orb violently hit Viola and the malfested woman fell down on her wounded hip beside her father.

-Ungh!

-Return! Said the woman as she called the orb back and, seeing Viola in pain, she nodded in satisfaction before she turned her head to Patroklos, nodding once more and silently giving him some order. The young man then came back charging at Viola to finish her.

-The malfested must die! Malfested vermin have no right to live! You witch!

-Good boy, I am so proud of you, whispered Elysium as she smirked in satisfaction under her mask.

Ignoring his wounded leg, Zwei then quickly put himself in front of Viola to protect her as Patroklos came back charging to kill her.

-You're out of your league. So scram.

-Fine! You'll die next! Now stand aside! Shouted the angry boy.

He never liked Viola but tolerated Zwei a little more so he was permitting him to get away now. He then tried to push Zwei aside as he seemed intended on hurting Viola. But the werewolf would not abandon his love and stayed in the way, even taunting Patroklos to get his attention.

-So, you're somebody else's dog now?

-What? I'll make you regret your insult! I am the Holy warrior! Know my might! I will show you… the price of justice!

And Patroklos slammed his sword on Zwei who parried the strike.

- You lack imagination. It's like fighting a rock. Justice all the time…

-Just shut up!

-Don't you know how wrong you are? Graf Dumas was trying to put an end to this war and you stopped him!

-He started the war! He won't end it!

-Soul Edge started it! Not Graf Dumas!

-Dumas is Nightmare! I told you already!

-Graf Dumas was freed from Soul Edge. He was not controlled by it anymore! He is not Nightmare anymore!

-Only Soul Calibur has the power to purify! He cannot have freed himself! It's a trick!

But suddenly Patroklos heard the retreat that was given among the malfested forces. All along the way, he had noticed how the malfested side was seemingly stronger. So wondering, he turned to Zwei and asked puzzled:

-This can't be… Why?

-Like I told you, Graf Dumas was possessed by Soul Edge, he is now free and doesn't wish for this war.

Zwei gazed worriedly at Raphael who was agonizing on the ground before he added, with a bit of regret in his voice.

-Now without him, it'll be harder to stop the war.

Patroklos gazed at Raphael and remembered the first times he met him. Graf Dumas was polite and he seemed to appreciate him… Maybe he was not malfested then… He became later… But maybe the Graf was manipulating him… Of course he was… But why the retreat now? And Pyrrha… She became malfested yet the first move she did was saving his life and protect him from Nightmare… So malfested are not… Malfested can… do good things… Pyrrha didn't think about her first, she threw herself between him and Nightmare, she didn't worry for her but only for him… And when he saw her last time, he tried to kill her… Suddenly some doubts appeared in Patroklos's face: he didn't understand everything but he also remembered that he did travel with Zwei and Viola and they, even Viola, both seemed sensible and wise people… Now that Elysium was not inside of him anymore to push his already strong anti-malfested feelings to the edge, he began to ponder about some things.

-But how did he…? Wait… Just give me a moment. Please, just let me think.

But just as Patroklos began to have remorse, Elysium suddenly noticed and turned to him with a cold expression.

-Malfested are the supreme evil of this land. Eliminating them and their source, Soul Edge, is our purpose in this life.

-But mother, I…

-Mother? Soul Calibur is your mother? asked Zwei in surprise.

-She's not Soul Calibur, she is my mother who became Soul Calibur's messenger since she was a Holy warrior…

Soul Calibur looked at Zwei with scorn and answered:

-Yes. Patroklos is the new Holy warrior. He fights for justice. I, as his mother, am assigned to guide him toward the light.

She turned to Patroklos.

-Patroklos, my son, since when are you listening to malfested vermin? You know how deceptive they can be. You know all the evil they can do… What they did to me… To our family…

Patroklos then seemed once more convinced by Soul Calibur yet he still had some doubts.

-Indeed… But… why… Pyrrha…

Patroklos couldn't help but remember when his 'mother' encouraged him to kill Pyrrha… Why did she do that? But Elysium dismissed that event by telling him:

-Pyrrha is not here. Those are evil malfested. Kill them.

Indeed Patroklos never liked Zwei and mostly Viola. Even less Graf Dumas who manipulated him and made many slaughters, even manipulating him to do as well… He hated him… His face hardened as he looked at Graf Dumas and Viola still lying down on the ground some feets away. He then looked at Zwei with scorn and told him:

-Graf Dumas is evil… Graf Dumas caused all this. You're on his side, you're enemies.

Zwei answered him on a determined tone.

-Fine. Time to finish this! You today… Me tomorrow.

Zwei knew he and Viola had not much chances against Soul Calibur once she decides to join the fight… But they will resist!

As they clashed once more, Elysium murmured:

-Yes… You and I, will live forever, my dear son… Forever together…

Meanwhile Raphael groaned in pain and muttered to his daughter who was now painfully trying to get up and continue the fight.

-Amy… go away… Ungh… You have nothing to do with this sword… It's Soul Calibur… She's too strong…Ungh…

Raphael did not want his daughter to have to pay for his faults. Soul Calibur wanted to get rid of Soul Edge and Nightmare and that was him, not Viola.

Taking Raphael's hand, Viola told him :

-Father, I will stay by your side no matter what! I will protect you! But please, try to resist…

Seeing her father so weak, with the crystal-like ice covering his wound, was worrying Viola and she feared for him. He was trembling and feverish already. His eyes seemed already dead… What he then told her, scared her even more.

-You… have nothing to protect… Amy… It's too late… Ungh… for me… Get away…

-Non! It's not too late! I won't… I won't let you… die alone… ! said Viola as tears began to roll on her cheeks

Raphael was touched by his daughter's devotion and tears fell from his eyes as well, giving them some life.

-Amy… Merci… I know you love me… It means a lot… I want you to go away now… Ungh… Arrghh…

Raphael suddenly widened his eyes and seemed in deep suffering as the ice was making its way even deeper in his wound, growing abruptly. Raphael was now getting even paler than normally while losing consciousness. Viola gazed at him worriedly and Elysium who came near her as Zwei and Patroklos were fighting, coldly said :

-He is getting purified from the evil of Soul Edge.

-You are killing him! Yelled Viola with desesperation in her voice.

-What will survive of him will be purified. But I doubt anything will survive. He is too malfested to get purified. Monsters such as him deserves only death.

Still holding her father's already cold hand, Viola could feel it becoming even colder like a corpse. Getting up, her teary red eyes burning with hate, she turned at the incarnation of Soul Calibur and pointed Flambert at Elysium.

-Monster! I'll destroy you!

And despite her wounds, she launched at Elysium. Getting back his consciousness only barely enough to notice, Raphael tried to stop his daughter.

-Amy… Non… Arrgh!

Another sudden growth of the crystal-like ice forced Raphael to shut up. He could not speak anymore. Only moan in pain since the suffering was too intense.

-The world is mine to purify! All malfested must be exterminated! Said Elysium as she sent her icy orb toward Viola who quickly evaded it before she continued toward the Soul Calibur incarnation to slash at her. Elysium received the strike on her thigh but did not seem to be very bothered by it and quickly retaliated.

-Feel my power! Said Elysium as she clawed at Viola's right arm. The seer winced in pain but continued fighting until she suddenly felt some kind of cold in her arm. Quickly gazing, she noticed ice was forming on it, like on her father's wound and she suddenly felt some panic overcoming her. Yet keeping it inside, she coldly answered the Spirit sword:

-I will not yield.

-Why do you resist your savior? I will purify you!

Viola knew what Elysium meant by purifying…

-Words of a loser are meaningless. Brace yourself.

And Viola quickly thrust her father's trusty rapier repeatedly at the powerful being. The many hits seemed to hurt the spirit sword who backed away.

-You dare insult me? I, who maintain order? Repent!

And Elysium suddenly transformed her weapons into a sword and shield and slashed at Viola, hitting her shoulder. Ice once more appeared on Viola wound as she seer fell down on the ground.

Trying to ignore all her wounds, Viola quickly got up and gracefully whirled once more toward Elysium who parried the strike with her shield before she replied with her sword. Viola skillfully backed away before she attacked once more. This time she thrust her blade at Elysium's face making her mask fall. The Sophitia-looking woman got angry and quickly pushed her shield on Viola, sending her down once more before she thrust her own blade in Viola's thigh.

-Arrgh!

-You resist me?! Then regret your weakness! Accept your fate. It's over.

Somehow dishearhened Viola gazed at Soul Edge that was lying some feet away: She was feeling her orb's energy in it. It was calling to her! She needed it! She needed her orb! If only she had it… She could…

Before she had time to think more about it, she quickly rolled away as Elysium thrust her sword on the ground where Viola was a second sooner. But this sudden interruption gave some time for Viola to think about what she just felt: Soul Edge was trying to get her… The evil sword just tried to convince her to use its power and submit to it. But she had Flambert… Her father taught her how to fight with this rapier… Viola remembered all the lessons he gave her, all the times he complimented her on her swordplay and told her he was proud of her… He was so patient and even when she was making mistakes, he knew how to explain to her while making her feel good and eager to improve… She remembered when he gave her Albion… and promised her Flambert… once he was dead… She told herself that she was only borrowing it now but she also told herself that Soul Edge was bad… She will win without that cursed blade! Her father was with her now! Lifting Flambert, she swiftly deflected the strike Elysium was about to give her as she was still down on the ground and while the Spirit sword's weapon was away, she rolled away as well and got up as fast as she could.

Meanwhile the men were still fighting together. Somehow still having some doubts inside of him, Patroklos was less furious than he was at first yet he did intend to obey his 'mother' and win the fight.

-You're a good fighter, but I'm a superb one! Said Patroklos as he slashed at Zwei with lightning speed. Zwei fell down once more. He did notice Patroklos had changed his fighting style since some time. He was more fast and aggressive, giving more trouble for Zwei who was already wounded with his previous fights. But Zwei was determined to protect Viola and despite the many wounds he had, he kept on fighting. He quickly got up and slashed at Patroklos, following it swiflty with a low kick, tripping the blond boy. Then he jumped on Patroklos, tackling him on the ground and lifting himself, came back with an elbow strike on the blond man's curly head, knocking him out. Then taking back his breath, Zwei told Patroklos:

-Don't get me wrong, you're good. But I was better.

Yet now turning toward Viola, he noticed how she was in trouble with Elysium. With Patroklos' furious fighting style, he barely had time to notice his surroundings. As Elysium was about to stab Viola, Zwei came running as he could while calling Ein but the spirit wolf didn't come. Indeed Raphael had dispatched him during their previous fight and even if Zwei felt Ein was not destroyed, he was not quite powerful enough to come right now.

So running to Viola, Zwei tried to parry Elysium's powerful slash with his sword. But he didn't have time to parry as he should and his own body took all the blow. Elysium stabbed the side of his rib and while Viola just got up, her friend fell down at her feet as ice began to form as well on his malfested body. Using Flambert, Viola quickly parried the next attack Elysium was about to do on Zwei to get rid of him while Zwei quickly slashed at Elysium's feet. But the Soul Calibur representation, floated away while sneering at them.

-You… will perish.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the castle, Pyrrha who was still in Cassandra's arms, was trembling since some times. Cassandra tried to calm her down but Pyrrha seemed lost in her own fears when she suddenly lift her head.<p>

-It's here again! He's here! He'll find me! I got to flee!

And she suddenly pushed the stunned Cassandra away and started running away.

-Pyrrha! What is going on? What is scaring you?

-I don't have Mama bird to protect me! She saved me last time!

Cassandra didn't understand what the young girl was saying.

-I can be your Auntie bird! I'll protect you! Don't fear!

But Pyrrha didn't listen to her and kept running, trying to flee from the castle and the battlefield.

-Pyrrha! Come back!

-I can't! I… can't! He will kill me! It will kill me!

* * *

><p>As the fight kept going on, Raphael kept moaning in pain as Soul Calibur was trying to destroy him from inside. Slowly turning his head he noticed that Viola and Zwei were in trouble since Elysium was stronger than both of them. Both had been wounded by the Spirit sword and had some crystal ice on them. At least, their wounds were not too deep but nevertheless, they would fall sooner or later… They were weakening while Elysium was not. Feeling helpless, his body all cold, knowing he was dying, Raphael was worrying for his daughter when he suddenly heard a voice that he recognized:<p>

_Why did you abandon me? I can save you. I can save your daughter._

Noticing Soul Edge not far, calling to him, Raphael suddenly felt that the energy of the evil sword would keep him alive. It was his only chance to survive and fight the infectious Soul Calibur. The crystal ice was invading his torso, making his breathing difficult and painful, his moves nearly impossible without suffering. But he had to save Amy… He had to live for this… Yet what if he hurt Viola himself after instead? He already hurt her as Nightmare, he didn't want to to do it again… A scream took him out of his thoughts : Elysium just stabbed Viola in the stomach with her blade. Then the incarnate spirit sword grabbed the groaning Viola by the hair and dragged her bluntly toward the stairs.

-Regret… your weakness!

And Elysium emphasized her words by violently kicking Viola where she already had ice shards.

-Obey me mortal or feel my wrath. You will be purified or die.

Seeing his daughter's sufferings made Raphael want to run to her and protect her. But he was barely able to scream her name as the ice crystal invaded most of his body now. He was dying and his daughter would die with him… But he didn't want her to die… He wanted her to be happy. He didn't want her to suffer… Her screams of pain as Elysium kept hurting her hurt Raphael deeply and his eyes became teary once more. His poor baby… Amy had to be saved! He gazed at Viola's other protector for some hope: but Zwei had also been badly beaten and was lying down unconscious, he could not save Viola… Raphael suddenly noticed Siegfried a little farther. But the Schwarzwind captain was still unconscious, lying down in his own blood, the crystal ice also making dangerous progress on him. Maybe he was already dead… Patroklos was also unconscious but Raphael didn't really count on him to save his daughter, of course… But now only Viola and Elysium remained fighting and Viola was mostly thrashing around to survive and get out of Elysium's grip. She was clearly losing. There was no help…

_I can help you. I can help your daughter…_

No help but Soul Edge… Then Viola got thrown away and landed down quite brutally. Noticing her father was conscious, Viola gazed at him with such a desperate expression that Raphael made up his mind : He would save Amy! So thinking only about saving his daughter, even if he feared the evil sword, he decided to take Soul Edge. He was able to get rid of it previously, he would still be. Raphael then slowly and painfully crawled to Soul Edge as Viola was fighting for her life. But as Elysium was now about to kick Viola down the stairs, someone suddenly hit her and the incarnate sword almost fell down the stairs herself. Ein had punched her while Zwei, who had woke up, quickly came and slashed the Spirirt sword as well. His spirit wolf had finally found the energy to come and the werewolf was glad that Ein saved them.

-Yeah. Show 'em who's boss.

Viola painfully got up and went to Zwei. Then together they welcomed Elysium with a flurry of blows and slashes. But as Viola and Zwei were doing their best to fight the overwhelming Soul Calibur, Patroklos, who just got up, joined back his 'mother'.

-I haven't lost yet ! said the Holy warrior as he came back running toward the fight. He then furiously slashed at Zwei's back who fell down in surprise.

-You'll pay for this! Continued the blond boy, angry at his previous defeat.

But Zwei didn't have time for Patroklos. Elysium was now furiously slashing at Viola and he had to help her. So he quickly got up and began running toward Viola. Patroklos started to run after him while yelling:

-Stop running and fight !

-Come forth, Ein!

As Zwei continued toward Viola and Elysium, Ein appeared again and punched Patroklos. But the Holy warrior quickly put his shield in front of him, parrying the powerful strike before he tried to slash at the spirit wolf that disappeared. Zwei came to help Viola but both of them mostly suffered painful blows from Elysium. Viola and Zwei had even more difficulties against their enemies and were certain they would die here but none of them wanted to abandon the fight.

Meanwhile still torn in his decision, Raphael had stopped crawling just as he was some feet from the sword. He couldn't stop thinking that to take Soul Edge would only bring more troubles for Viola… He could not do it… It was madness… But what could he do? The sword was still calling to him as he gazed at the fight, hoping for some solution. Viola and Zwei were still fighting… maybe they could resist… But as he was thinking about a way to save Viola, other than Soul Edge, the mortally wounded vampire lost consciousness. He could not do anything anymore. He was too weak. He was dying.

Viola whirled toward Elysium, slashing the incarnate sword with her father's rapier. But Patroklos ran to Viola and kicked her down.

-This is justice!

Viola fell down but quickly turned to slash at the Holy warrior's feet.

-Dance for me.

Patroklos barely evaded the slash by jumping over it. But Viola was now too wounded, she used her last strength, she could not get up anymore and Zwei also got slashed by Soul Calibur, his right leg was all covered in ice, he could not move it anymore.

As the fight was about to end between the four, with Soul Calibur winning, Raphael suddenly woke up and slowly lifted his head. But he seemed different, mindless, his thoughts now only focused on taking Soul Edge. His glowing red eyes fixed on it. So slowly, he started crawling toward it once more, his mind impervious to anything else. No emotion appeared even as he saw his daughter being beaten. After some times, he finally reached the cursed sword and put his right hand on the hilt of the sword. As his hand touched Soul Edge, the evil energy transferred from it to Raphael. Some red mist suddenly came from the still opened Astral Chaos portal and went toward Raphael. The vampire was suddenly surrounded by the red mist and the Soul Calibur ice invading his body began to melt under the power of Soul Edge. Yet something more happened : As the ice melt, a glowing core of energy appeared in his chest where Soul Calibur stabbed him. Raphael's wounds began to heal and regenerate before the blond vampire began to transform. His armour began to fuse with him and to turn to some scaly orange-red skin. His arms began to transform into giant claws.

Hearing the loud growling Raphael suddenly made as he transformed, Viola, Zwei, Elysium and Patroklos turned toward him. Elysium's eyes widened before they narrowed in hate. By using Soul Edge's power, Raphael's body had succeeded in fighting the Soul Calibur essence that was invading him and killing him. But he not only destroyed the Soul Calibur essence invading him but absorbed it and used it to augment his own power. Soul Edge's power. Since Soul Calibur came from a shard of Soul Edge, this part got reabsorbed by the evil sword, giving it more power and turning Raphael into something much powerful. Elysium muttered :

-Night Terror…

The still forming entity began to turn its head toward Elysium while chuckling evilly.

Viola and Zwei were too stunned and wounded to do anything. Beside they didn't know what to do. Was it really Raphael? They stood there in fright and confusion. Viola muttered :

-Papa…

This time she feared it would not be possible to convince him… He was not her father anymore but Soul Edge once more. The cursed sword's essence had not left him and was even stronger now… The monster was now laughing with a strange growl as it looked at Elysium.

The Spirit sword then quickly sent her icy crystal orb toward him.

-Disappear! Perish, cursed power!

But as the orb went toward the still mutating Raphael, it began to melt into a blue mist and got absorbed by the red mist around Raphael. Part of this mist suddenly turned to fire while forming some kind of firewings on his back. Elysium gasped and backed away while some fear could be seen in her eyes.

-What is this?! You resist me?!

But her fear turned into anger and determination as she changed her weapons into a sword and shield once more and launched at the still changing Night Terror.

-You… will perish. Soul Edge must be destroyed! I am the most powerful!

-Non. We are. Together. Hehehe… The time is ripe. You shall become part of me. As it was before. Grrr… Growled the creature.

His words ended in a ferocious growling as he was becoming more beastly. But as Soul Calibur was about to attack Night Terror, she suddenly stopped. She noticed that as she was coming closer, the evil creature was absorbing her own energy. Her vital energy, making it harder for her to remain human like. And making her weaker. She backed away in fear, muttering :

-I… do not understand.

But Patroklos quickly interposed as Night Terror was still transforming and was now absorbing Elysium's energy, even as she was standing farther.

-Mother! I'll protect you!

The now growling Night Terror wasn't impressed by this weak fighter coming at him and from a swing of its arm, it sent Patroklos flying away. The Greek fighter fell down on the stairs, tumbling down and collapsed, unconscious. Not caring about the wounded Patroklos, Elysium launched at Night Terror once more.

-I'll destroy the evil! Purify!

But again her agressive energy was absorbed by the even more powerful monster who began to absorb Elysium's vital energy once more.

-Ahh! Leave me! Begone! Yelled the spirit sword incarnation.

As Viola was looking with worries at her father becoming more beast like, she noticed the eye on Soul Edge's hilt was healing itself. With all the efforts done, her father was being enslaved again!

-Papa! Papa!

But she knew he was not hearing her. He was not there anymore. Should she destroy the eye once more? But the evil energy was coming from Astral Chaos, so the portal had to be closed…

As she stood sitting on the ground, she suddenly felt someone beside her. It was not Zwei who was still paralysed with his icy leg some feet away. Looking up, she gasped in surprise as she recognized the sorcerer who performed that orb ritual on her many years ago. The dark skinned man told her:

-Don't worry. I am not here to hurt you.

Still staring at Zasalamel, Viola noticed a woman standing behind him. She suddenly recognized that woman as well, it was Marienbard, one of her father's ex-minions. Marienbard smiled kindly at her before Zasalamel continued speaking.

-We must send him to Astral Chaos. Use the portal he opened and seal it behind him. Keep Soul Edge and Soul Calibur separated.

-What? Seal my father?

-No, Night Terror. Technically your father is not already part of Night Terror. But the monster is trying to completely invade him and even eat his soul.

Viola made an alarmed face : Eat her father's soul? Zasalamel continued on the same calm tone.

-We must stop this possession before it is complete. Or else we won't be able to beat Night Terror and to get back your father.

Zasalamel then walked toward Night Terror and as the evil creature was still absorbing Elysium, he traced some symbols in the air while muttering incantations. Zasalamel knew he could not control the creature since Night Terror was far too powerful but he could somehow try to break the 'Soul Embrace' that both swords' energy somehow were now creating as Night Terror was absorbing Soul Calibur. It was similar to the Soul Embrace that Zasalamel broke before. Viola looked at him with some apprehension, wondering if he would hurt her father in the process but also not knowing what to do to save her father. Maybe what that sorcerer was doing was best for her father… or else his soul will be eaten… But why was he helping?Marienbard came by her side and put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

-Don't worry, Amy.

But suddenly, not waiting for Viola's answer, Marienbard threw herself in front of Zasalamel, protecting him from Night Terror who launched at him, trying to stop the sorcerer's incantation. The half-transformed monster, who still looked like Raphael with fire wings, red scales and claws, jumped on Marienbard, tackling her on the ground, ready to kill her. But before he could slaughter the green haired woman, Viola came and kicked him away.

-Papa! Non!

Meanwhile Zasalamel was still concentrating on breaking the Soul Embrace.

-You have no choice, surrender to me! Do not make me waste my time!

But the spell requested that Zasalamel absorbed some energy from both the swords and he was now fighting against some inner demons. Since he already held Soul Edge in one of his past life, he was more inclined to fall for the evil energy like Raphael was and since he also held Soul Calibur when he tried to use it despite the prohibition of his tribe, he also felt disturbed by this sword as well.

-Arrgh! I can't let go… The sword's energy grows evermore powerful!

Zasalamel felt he could not resist anymore. Something very bad would happen as he felt the energy invading his body. Yet neither Viola nor Marienbard noticed his trouble since they were now busy with the half Night Terror.

Meanwhile Elysium was doing nothing, she was now very weak, lying down on the floor, looking at it, half consciously. Night Terror had stolen a big part of her energy. But as she lifted her head, the spirit sword suddenly noticed two women in front of her. Both dressed in red and both having ponytails, though one, the oldest, had black hair with some streak of white and the other, the teenage girl, had blond hair. Before Elysium realized what they wanted, the oldest took some sutra and stuck it on her.

-What is… ?

Elysium tried to take it away but she could not move anymore. The Japanese woman then began incantating while making some signs with her fingers.

-It's time… to go back to where you belong!

A magical fire suddenly appeared around Taki and like always some Japanese kanjis began to form in purple light around her. Natsu ran to Viola and the others.

-Get away! It will explode!

The kanji symbols quickly spread to the rest of the ground and in the air everywhere around Elysium. Viola and the others quickly backed away but as the symbol exploded, the half Night Terror who had turned toward Elysium, got struck by it and fell down on the floor. Since he was too powerful, he didn't get sealed but sustained some damage anyway. Taki went where Elysium was and picked the scroll before she quickly gazed at the half Night Terror/ Raphael who was now getting up while growling and she wondered how much of her promise she broke. She had intended to take care of Elysium only but the explosion hurt Raphael as well though he may not even be Raphael anymore. Still worrying about it, she muttered almost by habit :

-Demon sealed… The deed is done… Sumimasen Raphael…

Yet Taki also knew that what she sealed was only a part of Soul Calibur. She had caught Elysium as she was at her weakest, only a remain of the spirit sword, her energy being drained by Night Terror. Now Zasalamel was trying to separate the energy of both swords before it completely merged together so they could also seal the rest later. The immortal man was inwardly thanking Taki's interruption, it saved him from the strange possession he was beginning to feel. But knowing all this power he was playing with was too much for him and he would be invaded again if he didn't do something, he created an orb and sent some of the energy he was taking from Night Terror in it before he sent it floating toward Viola.

-Viola! Take this! Take it away!

But seeing an orb floating toward her scared Viola at first and she gasped in fear. Zasalamel then explained to her.

-I sealed Soul Calibur's energy that Night Terror began to absorb. Keep that orb, Viola so that Night Terror doesn't take it to transform.

Viola feared the new orb would take her memory away once more. Yet she wondered how useful for her father's sake it could be. If it could save him, she was willing to lose her memory once more. But could she trust that man? Why was he doing that? Zasalamel had turned back toward Night Terror and was still trying to absord energy from the monster. Marienbard then went to Viola and told her.

-Don't worry, it will save your father.

Viola wondered how much she could trust Marienbard as well but the green haired woman looked less cold than Zasalamel and she had forgiven them from that minion thing years ago… So maybe she could trust her… As the orb came near her, Viola felt she could control it as well. Yet the orb was supposed to be Soul Calibur's energy, not her own but maybe she gained some knowledge in handling magical orbs… Having taken some more energy, Zasalamel sent another orb toward Viola who could control it as well.

The monster then jumped on Zasalamel once more, interrupting the spell and furiously clawing at the sorcerer's chest. Zasalamel was trying to struggle free from under the monster when Marienbard came to his rescue by slashing at the half Night Terror with her scythe. Night Terror quickly turned and grabbed her by the throat forcing Marienbard to struggle to get free. After a while of kicking and struggling, she finally got out of his hold and fell down on the ground, holding her bloodied neck in panic, trying to take back her breath and stop the bleeding. Zasalamel tried to punch Night Terror since he had lost his weapon but the creature grabbed his fist with his clawed hand and began crushing it while Zasalamel screamed in pain. Running quickly toward them, Natsu suddenly jumped on Night Terror's back and put a sutra on him.

-Foul demon… banish!

The sutra didn't stick and fell down on the ground like a leaf.

-What the… ?

Night Terror quickly got up, brutally grabbed Natsu's arm with his claw, squeezing it and making her bled and scream in pain before he violently threw her down on the ground and stomped on the moaning ninja girl. He was about to shred her in pieces when Taki interrupted and kicked his claw away. She quickly took her protegée in her arms and ran a little farther with her.

-He's still too powerful! Your sutras can't do anything!

Night Terror growled at them but didn't follow. He turned his attention to the annoying sorcerer. Noticing that Zasalamel's hand was all bloodied and he could not make any magical gesture with it, the monster then turned its attention to the orbs and Viola. But as the monster was quickly coming toward her, Viola sent the orbs away in different directions.

-You want them? Go get them.

The still incomplete Night Terror ran to one orb and Viola moved the orb away once more. But Night Terror then turned to her and Viola understood he had decided to stop the orbs to their source; her. Without her, the orbs won't move anymore and he'll be able to take back that power, pushing her father even more away if he still was there… But despite his wound, Zasalamel started gesturing again and kept on trying to aspire his energy while also catching Night Terror's attention.

Night Terror growled in anger. He had all those humans to take care of… All those souls to eat…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay maybe I overdone it and added too much things… I don't know... Sorry. <strong>


	54. War is over

**Finally I had time for more chapters. First chapter today.**

**War is over**

As the still incomplete Night Terror was growling at the humans, suddenly some more humans intervened. Kilik and Xiba were coming and the monks quickly slammed both their staves on Night Terror's head before the monster could do anything. The slightly stunned monster snarled and slashed at Kilik who quickly evaded. Meanwhile Xiba quickly kicked Night Terror on the side of his head.

-Feet!

After backing away some pace with the impact, Night Terror turned to the young boy while growling. He would kill the weakest first. When Xiba followed his kick with his staff to hit him, Night Terror grabbed the staff and pulled on it. Xiba followed by falling down on the ground just in front of the monster who slashed at him then brutally stepped on him. Xiba yelled in pain as he felt his bone being crushed.

-Leave him! Said Kilik with worry and anger in his voice even if he trained not to be troubled by emotions. Using his staff, Kilik quickly jumped toward the monster and kicked him with his two feet making him back away.

Noticing the oldest monk's worry, Night Terror emitted a chuckle-like growl. Protectively standing before his wounded son, Kilik then had a sad expression.

-To have pleasure with the pain of others is pitiful…

But the still incomplete Night Terror didn't listen to those absurdities and ignoring the protective father, he launched at Zasalamel once more. The immortal man was truly annoying with his absorbing spell. Yet when he turned to the sorcerer, Zwei, who was still paralyzed with his crystal frozen leg, quickly sent Ein to punch the monster. Night Terror got distracted and Kilik used that time to slam his staff on him and then jumped on him. He wrestled with the monster, trying to keep him immobilized to purify him. As he was about to lose the brawl, Xiba came and helped him. Kilik looked at him with worry.

-Are you okay?

Xiba answered while trying to force Night Terror down on the ground.

-Just hungry!

Yet the boy had a very bad backache but he wouldn't tell. He wanted to help his master. Meanwhile Zasalamel kept on trying to take away Night Terror's energy and by the way weakening him for the two monks to immobilize him. Natsu also came to help them after Taki quickly made her some bandages for her arm.

-Keep eating Xiba! Then one day, you'll be able to sit on him and keep him immobilized if he comes back! Said the young ninja to her friend before she addressed Night Terror. And you, take this!

Natsu put another sutra on Night Terror's head. This time, even if not immobilizing him, the holy paper slowed him down and weakened him even more. Observing the fight from afar, Taki felt she should stay behind because of her promise. Beside they seemed about to win. Natsu would be fine. She went to Zwei, trying to take care of his iced leg.

As Night Terror was now pinned on the ground, Kilik quickly made some gestures and began purifying him. Since he was already weakened by Zasalamel's spell and Natsu's sutra, Night Terror had difficulties to resist Kilik's power.

-It's time for you to be released. Evil will… perish!

Viola was standing a little further away and was looking with worries at Kilik trying to purify her father with the help of Xiba and Natsu. She didn't dare come closer since she held the orb with the Soul Calibur power in it and feared it could come in contact with him and transform him again. Maybe even if she sent the orb away and came near, the tie linking her to the orb may have some contact with her father… Yet Kilik seemed to know what he was doing since the fire wings slowly extinguished themselves and Raphael seemed to slowly change back to himself again.

Viola suddenly noticed Marienbard who had begun choking in her own blood from her neck wound when Night Terror grabbed her and went to help her. But the wound seemed serious and Viola feared she could not do much. Meanwhile Zasalamel finished creating a third orb then went to see Marienbard and Viola. Putting his hands on his fellow Soul Calibur guardian's neck, he used a spell to help heal her. Marienbard stopped choking and calmed down as she stayed sitting on the ground, taking back her breath while the sorcerer spoke to Viola.

-You must wonder why I helped you now?

Viola gazed at him without a word. Indeed she was wondering.

-Well, technically, as you must already know, it's not for you that I came. But even though it doesn't look so, I appreciate you.

Zasalamel appreciated Viola indeed since she had similar powers to him. That was why he tried to save her with the duke but he also didn't like her to the point of taking her with him. She was still too novice and would only be a problem while dragging her along where Zasalamel had much to do, mostly when she didn't have all her mind.

Viola remembered when he came to make the ritual on her. He seemed cold and distant yet she thought she had noticed some pity in his normal human eye when he looked at her. But it was so short lived that she wasn't certain she saw it. Yet what she knew was that though he made her suffer with that ritual, he didn't hurt her especially to hear her scream in pain like the duke or some other sorcerers the duke previously called, did. He seemed concentrated on the ritual and nothing else. In fact, she only suffered once she had that vision of her father, then all went badly and she became crazy. But he didn't save her either and did that horrible ritual for the duke so she was still distrustful of him… She gazed at him with a distrusful expression. Zasalamel then asked her :

-You saw it as well did you? You saw the future, like me, you saw what it will be, so you know why I wanted to save it. Humans can do great things as much as horrible things but the future… is more hopeful than I had thought before. It's worth fighting and living for it.

But Viola didn't understand : Zasalamel did many evil things and now he wanted to fight for the future? Why? But she didn't ask and said nothing as the sorcerer continued speaking.

-I am sorry for what happpened to you. I can understand your distrust of me and your father's fury. I had come to see you in Walachia because I knew you were gifted with the power of future telling. I had to see some future, the swords's future and see where they would meet to stop the destruction they would cause but alone I could not do it. Those swords were too powerful to allow me to glimpse in their destiny. So with your help, by combining our powers, I could do just that… I made that orb to become some sort of portal to Astral Chaos and see all about the two swords. But since Ostreinsburg was linked to the Astral Chaos plane because of it's high level of energy and you had many worries about your father, we saw his fate before I had time to end the ritual. The fact you saw him in Ostreinsburg connected you with him and your mind began to go away to reach him, somehow mixing within the Soul Edge energy. You would have died if it had continued. I tried to slow down the process and chained your mind and memory to the orb, cutting what I could of the link to Astral Chaos.

Zasalamel continued explaining.

-You felt so familiar with your orb since a part of your mind was inside. What would have been no more than a tool for seeing the future became a part of you. But since it was a portal to Astral Chaos, each time Nightmare used his power, it drained you some more. Mostly as you got near him and when he used most of his power in the fight. Nightmare began to drain more and more power since he was becoming more powerful, draining you even faster by the way. When Soul Edge connected violently with the orb that was full of Soul Edge energy as well, the power was too much and it exploded, sending the Soul Edge energy back to Nightmare but your memory was freed, now separated from it and went back to you. Now you have your memory and your future telling power as well. The orb helped you see the future better but you can without it anyway. You have a great gift Viola. Use it well.

-It doesn't work for people I love.

-Train more and you'll be able to. But maybe you don't really want to. Think about it. To know the future you also have to know yourself.

Zasalamel then made some gesture and the crystal ice parts covering Viola began to melt into some mist, absorbed by one of the orbs. Viola gazed at him with surprise.

-… Merci.

Zasalamel outlined a smile.

-My pleasure.

Then Ivy and Maxi arrived. Maxi ran to Kilik and the others. Noticing the orbs Viola had, Ivy said :

-What is… ? They are not clashing together but becoming many incomplete and powerless orbs… I cannot destroy them like this! They had to be in Astral Chaos and clash together at their full power! They would both confront each other in Astral Chaos thus destroying each other since they had to be in their own world to be destroyed!

Taki came to her.

-The clash would even destroy the Astral Chaos world… Better that they are sealed. Separately.

Ivy gazed at Taki with scorn. She didn't seem to like the ninja very much. Taki knew of her dark past serving Nightmare and she was the one who told her who her true father was so Ivy didn't enjoy beeing around her.

-Humpf! But they will come back. If they were destroyed, they would not…

-You would destroy a world for your own needs? Like father…

Ivy sharply interrupted as Taki began to mention her father.

-Not my own needs. To save this world.

-I cannot accept that you sacrifice one world for another. There are many innocent souls in Astral Chaos. You can save our world without destroying the other. You know about Astral Chaos. Can you help us to close the gate once the swords are sealed?

Ivy took some time before she coldly answered.

-Fine. I shall destroy those swords once they come back. Since they will.

Ivy emphasized on the last sentence to make the others feel like they did not do what they should. But Taki politely bowed her head to her while outlining a smile.

-Arigato.

Zasalamel came to them.

-As guardians of Soul Calibur, we shall take the remains of the Soul Swords.

But Taki confronted him.

-Each one of us will keep a part of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. I sealed a part of Soul Calibur, you made three orbs, one for you, one for your friend and one for Viola, Kilik sealed the Soul Edge energy from Raphael and the rest shall be in a Soul Embrace in Astral Chaos. That way they won't merge again.

Zasalamel looked at Taki with a cold gaze. How dare this woman told him what to do? For a moment, Zasalamel considered opposing her, but he knew Kilik, Natsu, Xiba, Viola, Ivy, all of them would oppose him. Even Marienbard would probably since he wanted to use Soul Calibur and Soul Edge and the tribe forbade the use of the swords. Though he didn't fear his comrade guardian, she was among the weakest here but all of them together would give him some troubles… He was somehow frustrated to not be able to take all the pieces of the swords to do his will. Even if the future seemed bright, he wanted to have some control over that future and those swords would have helped…

Zasalamel sighed in annoyance. But he told himself that he had eternity to grab the rest of the swords… He took notes of who had some piece and said:

-Fine. It shall be as you said.

Hearing the way the parts were shared, Ivy was also annoyed to have none but it was true that she didn't do anything in fact… Beside even if she trusted herself more to take care of the swords, she knew Taki and Kilik could be reliable. As for Zasalamel, Marienbard and Viola… But whatever.

Viola didn't really want to keep that orb but she thought that if she told them now, maybe Zasalamel would take it and she didn't really trust him either. So she kept her mouth shut, mostly caught up by her father's state. Raphael seemed to look normal now yet very tired. Kilik had finished purifying Raphael and the half conscious vampire weakly thanked him before he turned his head around in worry.

-Amy?

Viola still feared going toward him since she had that annoying orb. But Kilik gestured for her to come like if there was no danger. So Viola smiled and went to her father. As she went to him, Kilik left them and went to take care of Zwei and Siegfried's crystal ice since even if she knew much, Taki didn't know how to take care of it. Siegfried was still unconscious while Zwei was conscious and fine despite his wounds but with his crystal leg, he could not move very much and it was annoying. While both the swords were still weak, Taki came to seal the powerless Soul swords together in the Soul Embrace with the help of Ivy's knowledge and Zasalamel's magic. Then they sent the Soul Embraced swords in Astral Chaos and Kilik closed the portal before he said:

-So now some of us have pieces of the Soul swords. We must keep them and ensure that they never merge together again.

Crossing her arms, Ivy rolled her eyes. That will never happen… Looking at those keeping some part of the swords, Ivy suddenly noticed that Taki was gone. Her protegée, Natsu, was gone as well.

-Humpf! Always leaving so rudely…

Zasalamel then said:

-Now that it is done, we shall go as well.

And invoking some portal, Zasalamel went away with Marienbard.

Kilik went to Raphael and told him:

-The portal is closed. You don't have to fear being possessed now.

Raphael was still under the shock of all this and only nodded. He didn't notice all the people who just left. Kilik addressed Viola.

-And Viola, your orb is sealed, there is no danger that the energy inside will cause trouble. Unless it is broken once more by one of the Soul swords… Any of the Soul swords since even if there is more Soul Calibur energy in it, there is also some Soul Edge energy that got absorbed. Both powers neutralize the other like a Soul Embrace as well.

Before Viola could tell him that she wasn't sure she wanted that orb, Kilik went to see Xiba. He had felt Xiba's chi and knew that even if the young monk tried to hide it, his back was wounded so he had to take care of him. As Kilik was taking care of his son, Zwei went beside Siegfried who began to regain consciousness. Ivy then said:

-Well, then I shall just go back home.

Maxi went to her and told her:

-Arigato, Ivy, you did much for us. You don't want to stay and celebrate or something? I bet people will celebrate this victory…

-No, thank you. Give my regards to the others.

And she turned and went away, swaying her hips in a sexy way but still frustrated by her spoiled plan. Maxi then went back to see Kilik and Xiba. Siegfried and Zwei went to see Raphael and Viola. As Raphael and Siegfried began to talk about a truce and some meeting, Viola and Zwei both wondered where Patroklos was. But both agreed that they didn't really care so they continued listening to the older men's conversation.

Then Raphael and Siegfried decided to organize a meeting between the leaders. They sent messengers to get all the rebel leaders to the small village where Hilde already was so that she would not have to move in her bad state. Siegfried and Raphael were both in a very bad state as well but the village seemed a good place to meet. Raphael didn't follow the Schwarzwind who went there already, he called some of his malfested soldiers to accompany him in a delegation, his remaining elite. After much pleading, Viola succeeded to accompany him with Zwei since she feared for him.

As the Holy Roman Empire delegation under Graf Dumas's command had been welcomed and waited in the biggest room of the biggest house for the meeting while the other leaders were about to come and Siegfried and Hilde were still at the infirmary, getting noticed by Viola and Zwei that Raphael's delegation arrived, Murk, who was with his leader, asked him:

-My lord, I don't want to annoy you but why have you surrendered?

-I have not surrendered. I am trying to get better living condition for all of us. And to purify those of you who can be. I shall try to get acceptance for the others.

Seeing the worried or sceptical faces of some of his men, Raphael added with an assured smile.

-Do not worry. I already have friends among the rebel leaders and I succeeded to get that far with the Emperor. I can get us better living conditions.

Murk told him once more:

-But you already had a nice position with the Emperor. Now he'll know you are a malfested and all will be lost.

-I don't think the battle we just had can be hidden from him.

Thanks to that stupid Soul Edge, thought Raphael before he continued.

-We would have to kill every enemy soldier to have no more witnesses.

-We could have, said Odor who still had some murderous instinct in him.

Raphael wondered if he did well to bring that man to this meeting. He had reassembled all his elite soldiers but some were less peaceful than others, having some difficulties to hide their violent demeanour… And most seemed distrustful of humans. But they were his elite and it was better fitting that he brought them… Maybe even mostly those not normally accepted like Odor. He had to include them. He answered his more violent bodyguard.

-We could have won but even if we had tried, we would never have been able to kill them all. The Emperor would have discovered I was a malfested anyway. So I shall try to make a good deal with the rebel leaders. They also have some people who can purify many of you, a chance you didn't have before. You could have a normal life again.

Murk said on a pessimistic tone.

-They will burn us all.

-Non. Have faith in me.

Raphael hoped the rebel leaders would want to discuss. He knew Hilde and Siegfried would try to protect them and convince the rebel leaders but if those didn't accept his peace offer, the small armies of Hilde and Siegfried would not be able to do much… Rudolf will indeed abandon him and all will be lost…

-I want you all to be at your best behaviour. Show them malfested can act in a civilized way as well. Your behaviour will be of great importance for this conflict's settlement.

Yeah, we'll smile while going to the stake… thought Murk who really thought this was useless. Raphael noticed Murk's smirk but ignored it.

Then Viola came back with Zwei. Murk looked at Zwei with an air saying: You're a traitor… He thought that somehow, even if Graf Dumas hated him, Zwei found a way to deceive his leader and they were now all going to be executed thanks to this traitor. After he quickly spotted Murk, Zwei didn't look in his direction. He thought that to try to convince him was futile, what will happen now will probably convince him better. Yet Zwei was also nervous like Raphael, he knew how people hated malfested. Viola then said to Raphael:

-The rebel leaders have arrived, Graf Dumas.

As she spoke to their leader, some of the malfested soldiers looked at her: they still wondered who she was to Graf Dumas. Graf Dumas smiled to his daughter and told his men:

-Please, leave the room. Viola and Zwei will present you those who will purify you. You can ask them some questions and remember, you are not forced to be purified.

As the soldiers followed Viola and Zwei outside the room, Murk asked his former comrade:

-Why aren't you getting purified?

-Because I can't be. I'm born like this. answered Zwei.

-So?

-Those born with the taint cannot be purified. But those who got malfested later in life, like you, since you said it was in Osthreinsburg, can be.

Murk gazed at him once more with a look of suspiscion before he asked, looking at Viola:

-And your friend?

-She's born like this as well.

In fact Zwei knew she wasn't but he would not explain everything and all of Viola's story. Talim will probably explain their state better to the malfested.

-But, if you can't turn back human, what will you do? continued Murk.

-We have friends. I told you some people still accept us.

Murk looked at him and didn't say anything more. He was thoughtful and seemed less distrustful.

Then Talim came. She greeted the soldiers and asked:

-So, do you want to be purified?

All the soldiers kept silent.

-You… don't want to?

Murk told her:

-In fact, miss… We don't trust you.

-Ah. Well somehow it's good that you have been frank with me. It shows some kind of trust anyway. But I have already purified some of your friends. Follow me. Some wounded malfested soldiers had been taken to the infirmary were we gave them some cares and I purified them. Well the wind purified them.

-Not now. We can't follow you. Not until we know how the meeting went with our lord. We must stay with him.

-Okay fine. I'll be back later then. And don't worry, everything will be fine. The wind is gentle with all of nature's children.

And Talim left to take care of other wounded or malfested. She didn't want to push the malfested and make them feel like they were forced and some kind of prisonners. She wanted them to be purified when they would be ready for it.

After a while, the rebel representatives all arrived. Viola and Zwei were waiting outside the house with the meeting since they were not leaders and could see all the rebels leaders coming inside. Among them was the Duke of Walachia, Radu X Serban. He warmly smiled to them before entering the house. They knew he was not hostile toward malfested and they appreciated it. As he entered the room, the duke saluted Graf Dumas who was sitting on a chair but despite the fact that he was trying to look polite, his greeting was somewhat cold like all the other rebel leaders and Raphael felt it. But the vampire didn't really care about it since as long as Duke Radu and the others listened to what he would say and agreed with his conditions, what they thought about him was not important.

Raphael was embarrassed to speak in front of them all but at least he knew Hilde and Siegfried would be on his side. Duke Radu kept observing him without a word and Raphael felt even more embarrassed. He wondered if the duke recognized him as the Vampire or if he only stared at him for no particular reason but the normal Graf Dumas hate. At least, that man didn't know about his tie to Viola. Raphael did not want to destroy the good relations Viola may have with him. Yet maybe he heard about that white haired woman that Graf Dumas was searching for… But whatever.

-Let us get to the point fast. said Graf Dumas who did not want to be impolite but there were priorities over etiquette right now. This situation he put them all through…

-… I must clear your names… I'm the one responsible…

-It was not your fault, it was Soul Edge. Said Hilde as she tried to reassure him and show she was forgiving Graf Dumas in front of the others to make them realize that Graf Dumas was a victim as well.

Before the meeting, they were told Graf Dumas had been malfested once he came to Hungary so that was why he was acting so evilly. But he was as much a victim as all those infected aristocrats at court, as much as all his soldiers. To Raphael's relief, the leaders all nodded in agreement when Hilde spoke. Of course some may not mean it, but it gave some relief anyway to Raphael as he was also blaming himself for everything. Come to think of it Hilde was right; he was not completely at fault… Whatever. He had to sign the peace treaty and the letter absolving Hilde, Siegfried and the rebels of their rebellion.

-But I have much to repair… I shall write the Emperor a letter to explain all and make him see you as you were… on the good side. I shall ask for forgiveness and all… But first, the peace treaty… I also have some demands: I want my malfested to be protected or purified.

-Of course, agreed Hilde once more while smiling at her friend. Raphael was really glad she was here. To imagine himself speaking with only the other leaders that he didn't know or only met as he was Graf Dumas would have been really embarrassing. Siegfried was also in the room but feeling not quite well and being the least important leader of the group, he was mostly standing at the back. Yet Raphael knew that even if silent, his friend was also supporting him. Raphael also knew many malfested would flee from purification, not knowing if it would hurt them and not trusting humans. But he hoped that with his peace treaty, some would accept and get healed. And that those not purified would be treated in a better way. Though humans being what they were, would probably not accept them for the most part… They can't even accept the other humans… But he did intend on writing and asking the Emperor to make some decree about it, if Rudolf still considered him as a friend…

All the rebel leaders agreed on helping the malfested who wished to be purified and not hurt the others unless, like for any human, they commited some crime. So the treaty was signed and the rebel leaders went out of the tent for a while to let Graf Dumas compose his many letters to rehabilitate them. Not feeling well, Siegfried left to go rest and only Hilde stayed inside. She told Raphael as he was writing:

-I am so glad to have you back, Raphael. When you disappeared, we searched for you all over…

Raphael noticed Hilde was looking quite happy to see him. He was also happy to see her and smiled at her before he said:

-I left because I felt… I was scared to transform into Nightmare in the fortress and hurt you all. Tira would have hurt you as well.

-You know Siegfried would have understood your Nightmare problem…

-I felt it was my fight. I had to do it alone and not put you in it.

-Just like Siegfried… said Hilde with a sad smile.

As he was writing, Raphael suddenly asked the princess:

-Do you have news of my brother? Claude, le comte de Sorel?

-Your brother? Asked Hilde a little surprised. But seeing Raphael lower his eyes made her understand who accused Claude…

-I am not fully informed on France's affairs but I think he is still in prison. Answered the Wolfkrone princess on a normal tone, not wanting to make Raphael feel too bad yet telling him the truth.

-Then I shall write a letter for him as well… ordering my minion in France, le Duc de Blois to get him free. Please, can you save the minion after he convinced the king to let go of my brother? I have not made many minions in France since I haven't gone there… I met the Duc during a party in Hungary… I shall make a list of all the minions I remember I made… to give Kilik and Talim some work… I'm sorry… And if my brother is not freed, I can exchange myself for Claude's freedom… After all, I am the real criminal.

-Nein, I won't give you to any justice. You are my friend, Raphael. And it was not your fault…

Raphael seemed really embarrassed about what he did but he continued to write the letters that he thought could please the Emperor and make Hilde, the Schwarzwind and the rebels look good in front of him. In his confessing letter to the Emperor, he admitted that he got malfested but while in Hungary. The Emperor may be sad to know he was manipulated since the start and since he thought Graf Dumas looked sick during his last visit, Raphael could explain it on his newly undergone malfestation. So the Emperor will think that Graf Dumas was a true friend and loyal subject until he got malfested and turned evil in Hungary. That he didn't just use him before he became malfested… With all the malfested around, it was easy to believe Graf Dumas became one as well… But he did not want to go back at court as Graf Dumas. Too many enemies, too many intrigues… The kind of life he hated and was glad to have fled from in France… He would not return to this… and it would be even worst since many would not forgive his crimes… He thought that Graf Dumas had to die… And since he was very weak and still had much blood on his clothes and a battered armour, missing some pieces, the dead part may be quite believable for those who have seen him… Even writing those letters was taking all his energy away and while he stopped for a moment, Hilde asked him:

-Are you okay?

Raphael wanted to say that he was but he was feeling so bad…

-Non…

As Hilde worried for him, he continued.

-But I have almost finished the letters…

-Take some rest…

-I want to get this over with…

Then Viola came inside. Since the leaders had left, she thought she could come now. She was worried outside but now seeing her father, looking even paler than normally and looking exhausted, she worried even more and asked him as she quickly came to him:

-Papa, are you feeling well?

Raphael weakly smiled at her.

-Now that I see you, yes…

Yet he was still feeling very weak and sometimes later, the soldiers saw Graf Dumas getting out of the house, on a stretcher, unconscious. One of the soldiers standing outside, said:

-Graf Dumas is dead!

Another exclaimed:

-He is dead! Graf Dumas is dead!

The Graf is dead! The Graf is dead! Graf Dumas is dead!

The word began to spread very quickly among the soldiers from all sides of the conflict.

* * *

><p>Not long after, Raphael awoke in a bedcamp, in some tent… Where was he?<p>

-Oh you're awake papa!

Startled by the sudden voice, Raphael turned his head and noticed Viola was by his side. Sitting in a chair, she had been watching over him while reading a book. She smiled at him.

-Are you feeling better?

-Yes. But, hum… I'm thirsty… said Raphael on an embarrassed tone.

-That's okay. We have some here. With the wounds you had, it's not surprising you need some.

Viola got up, went to a table and took some bottle that she handed him. Raphael took it, he knew what was in it and he took a sip of the red liquid before he told his daughter:

-Merci Amy. But I don't feel I'm much wounded, I mostly feel tired… You should take my place, you have received quite some hits… Some by me…

Raphael got up and offered his bedcamp to Viola. He thought Soul Edge seemed to have healed him but with all that happened he was exhausted yet he looked better than Viola. And she deserved the bed.

-Non merci papa, I have a chair. Said Viola as she showed her chair. You should take it back. You are tired and you did look very tired also when you signed the treaty, people all thought you were dead when you left the house while unconscious.

-People think I'm dead? Said Raphael as he looked for a chair to sit on.

-Yes. As you had wished. Princesse Hildegarde ordered that you were discreetly taken away so that it remains so.

-But… I wanted to finish with what I had to do first… I did not want to die that fast… I signed the treaty, now… what will happen? I don't like to leave things unfinished.

-I know. And there is something we didn't finish…

And Viola went to him and hugged him.

-Oh papa, I am so happy to see you… I missed you so much…

Viola remembered how she missed him when she was searching for him, looking all around Walachia, how she missed him when she was captive by the Duke of Walachia. She had lived many hardships but nothing had been harder than his absence, the fact that he was captured somewhere and that she could do nothing for him and that horrible vision when she saw him being tortured. Somehow even if she didn't know what she was missing, she felt that even when she had amnesia, she missed him. She began to cry. Raphael didn't like to hear her cry and hugged her while kissing her on the cheek.

-I missed you so much, ma chérie…

After a while in her father's arms, Viola calmed herself and asked him:

-Sit down, father. You are still weak. The purification weakened you.

-But if I have been purified, why am I still a vampire? I have been purified from Night Terror but why have I not been purified more? I don't want to sound ungrateful but… why?

-Well, Kilik purified you from Night Terror… But he could not do more… You were dying if he was purifying you…

-Ah.

Somehow Raphael had the feeling he would stay like this so he didn't ask more about him and wondered about his beloved daughter.

-And you? He could not… ? Because you were a child when you got infected, right? I saw it somewhere.

-Yes. Many malfested grew up with Soul Edge. Those will never be able to be purified. But don't worry about me, papa. I don't feel bad being malfested. I don't care. I'm not alone…

Raphael suddenly noticed the orb by Viola's side.

-And what is that? Another orb?

-Yes… It's some part of the Spirit sword and a bit of Soul Edge.

-And why are you stuck with that? It's dangerous!

-Somehow the swords have been separated and we divided some parts between some of us.

Raphael now looked apprehensive and worried for his daughter.

-I don't like this.

-Papa, I don't care to have that. said Viola trying to reassure him.

-It will put you in danger. Not only with people wanting it but also with the orb itself.

-Maybe but… It was decided.

-Who decided that? Dieu? I want to see Kilik or Talim and ask them to get rid of that for you.

-Non papa. At first, I was scared and annoyed by it but now I want to keep it. I know I can keep it safe.

Raphael gazed with some worry at the orb before he sighed.

-Very well. But those things… If it's too much, ask Talim or Kilik to get rid of it.

Viola nodded. Zwei told her about the same thing. But she knew she could take care of it. Raphael then asked:

-And my troops? What happened to them?

-Many things… When Hilde's soldiers got you out of the house to bring you to the infirmary, somehow someone said you were dead and everybody now believes it. But since your elite thought you were dead, some became distrustful toward us so they didn't want to be purified anymore.

-So I'm really dead to my troops? I still can't believe it…

-Yes. To your troops, to the rebel troops, to everyone except your close friends. But if you wish to tell some of your trusty soldiers about your state, you can… But you better not let everyone know…

-Non… It is not I, who is dead, but Graf Dumas. And this, I really think is for the best. Or else in the best case, I would have to go back at court and continue being the Emperor's favorite while some aristocrats would hate me and always try to discredit me and in the worst case, those aristocrats would have already convinced the Emperor to get rid of me and execution would await me in Prague. Graf Dumas is better dead. And I don't know which of my soldiers is loyal enough to not denounce me… There must be some but I don't really know for certain. But with their leader now dead, they did not accept to be purified?

-In fact Princesse Hildegarde wondered if she should tell them you were alive since she wanted to hide you from justice. She didn't want to denounce you so she and some others tried to persuade them otherwise. When they noticed some of them who had been wounded and brought to the infirmary had been purified, the others saw it worked and many accepted then. Beside the point was to purify them, the fact that Graf Dumas was alive would help but it could be done without it… Talim and Kilik are still taking care of them. But some have fled though…

-Like me… It seems I cannot leave a place without fleeing and hiding… Rouen, Toulouse, Walachia, now Prague and Hungary…

-Siegfried said you were welcome in the Schwarzwind fortress…

-That is very kind of him…

-Yes. And we will be together again, said Viola as she hugged him.

-Yes… That is all that matters. I love you Amy. Replied Raphael as he hugged her back while smiling in relief. What did he cared about anything else? He now had his beloved daughter by his side.

Then after a moment, Siegfried came.

-Hi, Raphael. So do you feel better?

-Yes, I feel better. And you?

Raphael noticed that Siegfried had many bandages on his wounds and remembered how they found him in a pool of blood, lots of blood… Suddenly feeling some urge at the thought of blood, he quickly took a sip of his blood bottle. Siegfried continued speaking.

-Good. And I feel fine as well.

-So, you invited me to stay at your fortress? It is very kind of you… After all I…

Raphael sighed.

-… I gave you much trouble…

-Yes, you gave us much trouble finding you… But I'm glad we did now. I'll be happy if you accept to come at the fortress.

-You forgive me after all I have done?

-I was Nightmare. I understand what you lived. But… may I ask you what happened exactly? How come you were Nightmare? Why did you ask me questions about my experience as Nightmare just before you left? You knew you would become Nightmare?

-Tira had abducted me for this reason… She said I had some Soul Edge energy in me that she wanted to use for bringing back Nightmare. All her tortures for all those years had been specifically for this. I escaped before I was changed… But… I didn't dare tell you since I was afraid of your reaction and I thought I could get away from her… I thought I could escape that fate. Until all changed and I had to act fast.

-Why would you be afraid of my reaction? I was Nightmare, I would not have condemn you! Beside I see you as a brother!

-Well, you didn't want me to get out of the fortress… I thought you would lock me even more if you knew… Beside I was already feeling some troubles inside of me, I had to act fast! You would have wanted to keep me safe while I was maybe turning into a monster and I didn't know if I would hurt you and everyone inside or Tira would have come and kill you all!

Feeling that Raphael was getting all troubled, Siegfried sighed.

-It's done. It's over. No need to talk about it, about all that could have been done or not. I'm glad to see you are fine now. You went through a lot. And getting rid of Nightmare is hard, I know… But I think you have the will to resist your urges, you don't have to be locked.

Yet this time, Raphael didn't have that much faith in his abilities anymore…

* * *

><p>Some days later, in an inn on the way to Venice, three people were sitting at a table. They just heard news about the battle. They learnt that Graf Dumas was Nightmare and that he had just been killed. Dampierre was somehow regretful of not having stayed to help Raphael yet Raphael was trying to kill them… and he was not Raphael but Nightmare… What really happened to his friend so that he became Nightmare? But neither Dampierre, Gisele or Alphard knew what to say about this astounding news. Then Gisele broke the silence;<p>

-Hum… So, huh… Hum…

Alphard nodded as if he understood what she meant while Dampierre sighed. He was mourning his friend Raphael but they were also all under the shock of having worked for Nightmare. And being on the losing side. And that really meant they had to flee as fast as possible to Venice and not stay around here for now… Even if Hilde believed him, the truth about the elephants and all may be unfolded soon…

* * *

><p>After most of the malfested army had been purified, Siegfried, Hilde and their followers went back to Germany. The trip went well for Raphael who made himself discreet, no one recognized him as Graf Dumas and he was getting along with most of the people from the group who knew him like Siegfried, Hilde, Salia, though he was still a little embarrassed talking with Zwei. He still didn't know how he felt toward him. Talim left for France where she would take care of the Duc de Blois who accused Claude. She would purify him and ask him to free the count of Sorel. Kilik went back in Germany as well to purify the people Raphael remembered to have malfested. But during the trip, Raphael asked him:<p>

-My daughter told me you could not purify me completely because I would die. Why?

-I won't lie to you. Yes, you would have died if I had completely purified you. I understood this as you kept getting weaker when I purified you from Night Terror. With all that happened to you, your body now only relies on Soul Edge to live; you can't live on your own. Apparently you must have died maybe when Soul Calibur pierced you… and infected you with its ice… Somehow Soul Edge saved you when you grabbed it… Giving you its energy to sustain you.

-So I really died?

-I'm not certain. Maybe.

After a moment, Kilik continued.

-It may also be the fact that you had a missing soul part since a while and it permitted the Soul Edge energy to invade you. You know, that part you were already missing when we purified you the first time? The reason your reflection was slightly transparent when you looked at yourself in the mirror? Well technically somehow the Soul Edge part took the place of your missing soul part and became part of you… Maybe when you became Nightmare… So I cannot really purify you since it would be purifying you from yourself… And I think the part of Soul Edge that invaded it revived you by holding your soul together or else it would have been ripped apart by Soul Calibur since it was already damaged.

-Are you saying I am stuck as Nightmare partly? …Forever?

-Not really. You have a part of Soul Edge but you are not Nightmare. Yet its evil will always threaten you…

The gaze Raphael gave Kilik embarrassed the monk. Part dismayed, part questioning…

-Its evil… You mean the bloodlust or some impulse to kill and make suffer? Or both?

-A bit of all of this. Well maybe not, I'm not certain. But you will have to fight it yourself… You are still yourself. You will only feel those urges sometimes, more often than before, maybe more stronger as well. You will have to control your inner demons… But it can be done, don't despair. You have control of your soul. You just have to concentrate on it.

-But does it means that Soul Edge could still have control over me?

-I don't know. But I know you have much will, Raphael. Like I told you seventeen years ago, if you use that strong will to fight the evil, I have faith you'll be able to do so.

-So I shall never become human again?

-One thing is certain in this world is that we are certain of nothing. I think that slowly, maybe the Soul Edge part could be purified by your will and become completely part of you. Then you could be purified. But I think it may take many years, if it's possible. If you wish, I can help you train your spirit so that you would be able to control your blood urges and other evil instincts. But to know victory, you must train your mind.

-Hum.

And Raphael left Kilik. He was thoughtful. Viola was stuck with an orb, he was stuck with Soul Edge essence…

After many days, Hilde and Siegfried went to Prague while Raphael and the Schwarzwind continued to the fortress.

Some days later, Siegfried came back. He went to see Raphael who was playing the Jeu de Paume with Viola, Zwei and Aeon who was also hiding in the fortress.

-I just came back from Prague where Hilde saw the Emperor and gave him your letters.

Siegfried then lowered his head.

-The Emperor was really sad to know about your 'passing' when Hilde told him… But thanks to your letters, you washed all accusations on her, me and many other people. Thanks also to Ivy's help and support so that Hilde could get that meeting with the Emperor…

Siegfried now seemed excited.

-But you even put such great words about Hilde in your letter that you convinced the Emperor to give her some lands! He granted her lands in memory of you since apparently the Emperor thought you were in love with Hilde…

Raphael made an embarrassed expression as Viola and the others chuckled at the idea. Noticing Raphael's face changing, Siegfried asked with a little suspicious tone but not a too serious one:

-Why did he thought that? You don't really love Hilde, don't you?

-Non, of course! Well, I like her as a friend but not as a lover… But Rudolf kept trying to match me with her since because I always avoided meeting with her as Graf Dumas since I didn't want her to recognize me, well, Soul Edge didn't want to, if she had, I may have been saved sooner… But because I avoided her, he thought I was in love with her and too shy to meet her… And he must have realized that when I accused her it was when I 'became' malfested so maybe he thought I wanted to make her pay for refusing my love or something… But I'm glad he gave her some lands…

-And I'm glad to know you're not after my beloved Hilde. Answered Siegfried with a smile before he continued. Beside you did help me with my relation with her. You were already gone when I told her I love her but it worked well and now I would like to invite you to my wedding.

-Already? Well, what did I tell you? She loves you! Félicitations!

-Danke… I should have listened to your advice sooner.

-Where will you marry?

-All Saints' Church in Wittenberg. It's near where Hilde has been granted some lands.

-… That is great for her and that is very kind of you but I am not certain that I can come. Even if I'm supposedly dead, I'm Graf Dumas, a renowned enemy. People will recognize me. Mostly the Emperor if he comes. Hilde is a princess, it will be no obscure wedding.

-The Emperor won't come. He's still depressed about your death. He's really sad about it. He really liked you and had great esteem of you. But somehow the fact that you, Graf Dumas, became malfested, changed his view on all malfested. He realized that anyone can become one, even close friends. So it did change something in the general attitude of the people… Not much but since the Emperor accepts more malfestation, some accept it as well. He was moved when Hilde brought him the letter you wrote to him asking for forgiveness since you had been malfested and to forgive the rebels since they were revolting for a just cause and he cried when he learned that you were dead. I think he still considered you his friend.

After a while, Raphael said:

-That's sad… He was kind with me… Though I don't remember very clearly all the times I was with him since Soul Edge was almost always in control… But I still have some memories anyway…

Raphael seemed thoughtful. He still wondered if it was good that he was now dead to the Emperor. But he then thought about all the jealousy, the hypocrisy, the scheming and betrayal that existed among aristocrats. He didn't want that life… After a while, he said:

-But I still think that if you don't want to have problems, you should not invite me… Even if not the Emperor, many dignitaries will come and recognize me…

-You always wore a mask as the Graf, right? I don't think it was for nothing.

-Yes… But it was not the best of mask… But… you do really wish for me to be there?

-Yes. Like I said, you're my friend. Beside, you could dye your hair, grow a beard or something.

-Hum. Yes. Maybe.

Raphael still seemed worried.

-Yes, but since I was Nightmare… To go into a church… after that…

Siegfried interrupted him.

-I was Nightmare too and I'm getting married… If people want to lapidate you then they'll stone us together. If God wants to blast us with thunderbolt, we'll be together.

-Hum… How amusing… and reassuring…

-You don't seem too convinced…

-Well… I… Hum… The church is… I do not feel too comfortable in that place…

-I don't either but… I'll go anyway. So you should fear as much as me to come inside. And since I'm going, you should.

-Well, you are the one getting married…

Viola grabbed her father's arm.

-Papa… Jesus is forgiving…

Raphael turned to Viola.

-If you want me to go, I shall go…

-Danke Viola. Said Siegfried to the white haired girl. She only had to speak…

And satisfied of Raphael's answer, Siegfried left, leaving Raphael to his game once more.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Raphael and Viola were lying down in the grass as crickets were making their usual chant and frogs in the distance were croaking. Zwei was somewhere in the wood but Viola didn't know where. He had left them alone for a while to permit them to share their good memories so he went away in some trip in the wood like he sometimes did before. As much as Viola, he enjoyed solitude.<p>

-You know father… For so long I wanted to get my memory back but I was afraid of the bad memories… so I think I resisted because I was scared… and of course, because of Soul Edge. But now that I remember, I have so many good memories with you!

And she leaned her head on his shoulder. Raphael sighed in happiness and leaned his head on hers. All that happened lately scarred him but to know Amy loved him again was such a balm on his wounds… Amy had also lived much things and he wanted to comfort her as best he could and catch up with all those years lost… Viola continued speaking yet she now had a sad tone.

-But those memories… where we gazed at the sky…

Viola was sad her father could not enjoy the sun as he loved so much to do before. But Raphael turned to her and told her:

-Don't worry Amy. It is quite enjoyable even at night to lie down and stare at the sky. We had much fun gazing at the blue sky, the white clouds and everything… But it is also extremely enjoyable to gaze at the stars together… I'm so happy… The stars and the moon are beautiful and the crickets are relaxing. And, most important of all, I am with you.

He gave her a bright smile. Viola smiled back and took his hand.

-I prefer in fact gazing at the moon and stars than at the sun, papa. I'm glad you like this as well.

-Of course I do. I love you Amy. I am proud of what you have become, my beloved daughter. By the way, do you want me to stop calling you Amy? If you choose Viola as a name because you prefer it, I'll respect your decision.

After a moment he added :

-If I remember correctly, didn't you have a doll named Viola?

Viola smiled.

-Yes, I did…

-The one with the curly brown hair and the blue and white dress? She had a dog if I remember correctly…

-Yes… You do remember!

Raphael smiled.

-But the dog's name was not Pico…

Viola chuckled.

-No, not this one…

After a while, thinking about that enjoyable past, she asked her father:

-You remember the voice you were taking when speaking as my dolls?

Raphael blushed but suddenly took on a girly voice.

-That one?

-Oh yes! You still have it!

-Well I had to. I was playing Marie-Ange and Adélaïde. I had to speak with a more girly voice. continued Raphael with his girly voice.

-Yes, and it was funny. And merci for all those efforts you made for me.

Raphael took back his normal voice.

-That was no effort. I liked to play with you. It was relaxing… When I adopted you, I swore to do everything to make you happy. Playing dolls was among it.

After a silence, Raphael spoke again.

-Amy… Euh, Viola…

Viola turned her head to him waiting for what he would say.

-You have aged…

Viola let out a small chuckle. Her father only noticed now? He really was a father, seeing her as his little girl for so long! Gazing at her, Raphael thought: My little girl… She is now a woman… a very beautiful woman… Raphael finally accepted this fact that he somehow inconsciously always refused to see: Amy aged… and he strangely didn't. They were now looking almost the same age, yet maybe Viola looked younger than her thirty-one years like he did… She takes it from her father… He liked to think those things when his daughter was like him for some things and smiled. He was suddenly so relaxed… Nothing else existed anymore, only him and his daughter…

-Yes, I did.

-But I didn't… Do you think it is because I am a vampire?

-Euh… I don't know. Maybe not because of the vampire part but the Soul Edge part. Comtesse Valentine has not aged and she is not a vampire…

-Indeed… But if it's Soul Edge, why did you aged? And if Comtesse Valentine was born with Soul Edge essence, how come she only stopped aging now? Shouldn't she have stop sooner? As a baby?

-Soul Edge is chaos, papa. Different effects on everyone.

-Indeed. Maybe I don't age now but I will suddenly age later. Maybe you will stop aging in one year…

Raphael then wondered if he would die one day abruptly or really live many centuries if not killed by anyone… Which he will probably be… But if it didn't change, he will see his beloved daughter die of old age… And that will be hard to take… and the vampire solution that came to his mind for a slight second may not be the right one… He didn't want his daughter to become a minion, to live with blood urges and all… He was glad she was free from that now. The real problem was the fact she would probably die before him…

-Do you think all vampires don't age?

-I don't know. Apart from you, we don't have much vampires we can compare on… Most have been purified or killed…

-Indeed.

-I would say since Soul Edge is chaos again, that it depends on the vampire.

-That's not really reliable.

-Non.

And Raphael continued gazing at the stars without a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I gave lame explanations for everything involving magic… But I'm not good with magical things.<strong>


	55. The wedding

**Second chapter today.**

**The wedding**

Some days later, while Siegfried was putting his elegant clothes for the wedding, he told Raphael who was helping him:

-You know what? My cousins now want to see me…

-Cousins… From your father's side?

-Yes. I will marry a princess, so suddenly, I'm worth something…

-Humpf! Despicable aristocrats!

-I invited my family on my mother's side but I did wonder if I should invite my paternal side… But they sent me a letter saying they learnt about my wedding and were proud of me… So finally, I decided to invite them too.

-Why didn't you let them rot?

-Well, you did make peace with your brother… You wrote to him, nein? Maybe I should with my family…

-… My brother made some efforts… But maybe… Do as you feel.

-Well, I don't intend to become best friend with them… They'll only come to the marriage then we won't see each other anymore… But we'll be on good terms… Even if I don't see them… and maybe we could get along better than I think…

-Very well, do as you wish.

And Raphael began taking care of his own clothes. He told Siegfried:

-I hope you all won't be too jealous of my stunning looks. I did put my most elegant clothes…

Siegfried chuckled. He was glad Raphael was coming.

-I'm ready. Said Zwei who came into the room wearing some clothes for the wedding.

Raphael gazed at Zwei then shook his head in desperation. He suddenly picked the younger man by the sleeve and began to take him with him.

-What? What did I do? Asked Zwei.

-Among many things, you dress horribly. Since you are almost my son-in-law, I have to protect the family honour and take care of your looks. You can't humiliate Viola like this. Beside you are the best man, I cannot let you humiliate Siegfried either.

-Best man… Damn, I'm nervous as hell… What do I do?

-Well, first, you don't swear… and try to speak well… The use of damn, hell, and such, should be forbidden.

-Okay. And what is so bad about my clothes?

-Soo many things… At least, you buttoned your pants this time… To enter a church with unbottonned pants would have been so… I cannot dare think of it. So second, you don't wear clothes that revealing for a wedding. Button your shirt. Third, your boots look like you are about to make some long trek, not attend some formal event. Forth…

Raphael sighed.

-Little boy, you have much to learn about good manners and dressing style…

-Little boy? … Okay, papa. answered Zwei with a mischievous smile.

Raphael looked at him with a surprised look.

-Do not call me like that.

He took an offended air but Zwei could guess Raphael was not as offended as he looked. With all the time Zwei left Viola alone with him, Raphael felt less threathened in his place in Viola's heart, so he was more able to accept Zwei even if only to some extend… and not always…

-Well now you're my father-in-law…

-… Only if you get married to my daughter… Remember that… I did say almost son-in-law. Don't get too excited over it…

-But I got your blessing?

-… Non. I am glad you seem to like my daughter and care for her… I appreciate that. I think you really care about Viola… She told me you saved her life… You helped her when she was in need… She also told me you have always been kind to her… I accept you as long as you are kind to my daughter… Treat her kindly and you shall have my friendship but hurt her and I shall kill you. And a wedding is still out of the question.

-I'll never hurt your daughter. I love Viola. You have nothing to worry about. But I suppose that as a father, you'll always worry… I understand.

For a second, Raphael's haughty air changed for a more surprised one before he turned haughty again.

-Indeed. I shall always worry for her. So like I said, you better be good to her or I'll kill you. But to be honest, I do trust you enough to know you care for her. I think I won't have to kill you.

-Good relations begin like that: By not killing each other…

-Indeed… Bon, I think you look more acceptable now… said Raphael as he finished arranging Zwei's clothes.

After Raphael finished with Zwei, they went to see Siegfried once more. The future husband was now with Maxi, Kilik and Xiba. Kilik and Xiba were both dressed in some elegant Chinese clothes while Maxi had his own elegant style, white as always. When he saw Raphael, the pirate exclaimed:

-Hey man! You got black hair! Like me! And you combed them like me! That's too cool! We look like brothers! Hi five, man!

Raphael only lifted his hand and Maxi clapped in it. He didn't really do these Hi five things… but to please Maxi, this time, he half did it…

-Yes, look like brothers… In fact, it is for more discretion… I put your hair style so if they recognize me as Graf Dumas I shall tell them I'm you instead.

Zwei had also dyed his white hair black to not look too malfested, mostly since he will be the best man and will be seen by many.

Sometimes later, the men were all ready and Raphael and Zwei went to see Viola. She was wearing a very pretty long lilas dress, not showing her legs because unlike Zwei, she knew how to dress for formal events. So her dress was not offensive like most of her normal dresses were. Viola had dyed her hair red to look more normal and since she liked her real hair color. The seer was surprised at the sight of her boyfriend looking all elegant.

-Wow! You're… different but you are very handsome! You look great!

-You think so? I feel silly… answered Zwei while blushing.

Suddenly Raphael told him:

-What did I tell you? You look great but now kept your carriage high! Your posture is important! You're the best man! Honour your position!

Zwei began to breathe faster. Somehow he was flattered Siegfried had chosen him but the part was making him feel really nervous. Each times Raphael or anyone mentionned about it, he was becoming nervous.

Viola then adressed her father.

-Papa… You look strange with black hair but you're very handsome… though I prefer you with your blond hair. But any way you are, you are handsome.

Raphael blushed.

-Merci, Viola. And you are very beautiful.

-Yes, you look like a princess, said Zwei.

Viola blushed at both the compliments.

* * *

><p>Then Raphael went to the All Saint's Church with his daughter and Zwei.<p>

As he gazed at the Lutheran church, Raphael wondered since how much time he didn't enter a church. He never entered a Protestant one before but even Catholic, it has been a long while… Oh. Suddenly he remembered. He entered one not long ago… as Graf Dumas… Those were very faint memories since he was controlled by Soul Edge but, to please the Emperor and Catholic side, he did go to the church sometimes… And he was actually scared to go inside as a vampire… He went inside as much worse not long ago and no lightning hit him… So feeling a little less worried, Raphael went to sit with Viola. Meanwhile Zwei went to see Siegfried since he was the best man after Viola wished him good luck.

Raphael and Viola were sitting more in the middle of the church since at the front, it was all those royalties and nobilities invited for a princess' wedding. Since Hilde was a princess, she was part of the royalty, so many wanted to come. The Emperor Rudolf wasn't there as Siegfried told Raphael but technically Raphael was not a too important guest since he did not come as an aristocrat so he was not close to the nobility who may recognize him and because of this reason, Hilde and Siegfried didn't try to give him a good place since he didn't want to be seen. But still even at this more discreet place, Raphael tried not to get too noticed by anyone. He mostly only came because Siegfried and Hilde invited him and insisted on his presence.

Observing the aristocrats, Raphael noticed many persons he knew were presents. Some who had been malfested by him and were now purified… Like the haughty looking Baron Von Hohenwald, General Schmitz and his wife and some others… The Baron of Falkenbach who always had good sentiments toward malfested without being one himself and who sometimes dared argue with Graf Dumas was there… The knight of Lorentz was there as well… Gazing at his beautiful daughter, Raphael wondered if the womanizer knight would try to flirt with her and not only would annoy Viola but may recognize him by her side… Countess Valentine was there of course and Raphael hoped she would not see him. He didn't really know if he could trust her even if Siegfried told him she was on their side… Like that Cassandra Alexandra, who was sitting almost at the front row as maid of honor… Patroklos and Pyrrha's aunt… She was invited since she was friend with Hilde… At least her nephew and niece didn't follow but still Raphael didn't want to be seen by her…

Then after a while, the groom to be and wife to be entered the church as the organ played some wedding music. All eyes went on them and Siegfried tried not to blush while Hilde was perfectly used to this kind of attention. They went to the altar and pronounced the I do then as the wedding was declared, they kissed under everybody's applauses.

Then sometimes later it was the celebration and the bal. A table was dressed with many choice of delicate food. Kilik was trying to tell Xiba to not eat too much while Maxi was laughing. Leixia was whirling around in her European dress. She thought that with her Chinese combing and her frilly dress, she looked great and was excited to be at a bal. Though she was sad Natsu wasn't here since she left so fast with her sensei but Maxi promised her to take her to Japan to visit Natsu soon. Raphael was standing in some corner with Viola when suddenly someone said:.

-Tiens, tiens, I know that black haired young man…

Raphael turned his head and saw Le Bello with Gisele by his arm. Dampierre was here with an elegant but flashy suit with a big bow and of course, his top hat and crazy mustache. When Le Bello noticed Raphael, he could not believe it. He thought his friend had died but he was there, with Viola, the girl Ludovigo recognized as Amy and only told him not long ago.

* * *

><p>Sometimes ago…<p>

Ludovigo, who was recovering finely was talking of anything with Alphard while entering Venice.

-You know, that white haired girl who took care of me?

-Yeah, she looked strange… I think she was malfested.

-Yeah, she was, she told me. But I was not talking about that. I mean I met her long ago…

-Really?

-Yeah. I met her in Venice when she…

He suddenly remembered something and turned to Dampierre who was gazing with interest at a lovely woman passing by while stroking his mustache.

-She knew you boss…

Dampierre turned to him.

-Huh? What?

-That bambina… I forgot to tell you… She was looking for her father… and she said he was your friend… I don't remember his name…

He added on a pitiful tone.

-And I forgot to tell you… I mean you were gone for so long…

-Wait… What are you talking about?

-I mean the little girl I met in Venice many years ago… I helped her against some men pursuing her. She was the one who took care of me now… She looked like her though she had white hair and red eyes but she was malfested, she told me…

Not really understanding Ludovigo's rambling, Dampierre asked for more details.

-Wait, you met a girl many years ago who lost her father and you saw her again now?

-Yeah, but she had red hair and green eyes, now she had white hair and red eyes…

-Are you sure it's the same?

-Yeah. Almost.

-A girl with white hair… white hair… Wait… Raphael was looking for a girl with white hair… Amy had red hair… What the… ? What was her name? She was in the other camp?

-I don't know her name… She told me many years ago but I forgot. I have a good memory with faces but not with names…

Dampierre was thinking about all this : If that white haired girl that Raphael was looking for was Amy and that girl was with Siegfried and Hilde, it could make sense… It may be the reason why Raphael didn't want to talk about her… She was on the other side…

Maybe he missed an occasion to make money… and help Raphael… and Amy… If only he had known about Amy's presence in Venice many years ago… Maybe he would have had taken her by his side, have taken care of her and Raphael would have been happy and grateful… He gazed a little annoyed at Ludovigo for not telling him before but his henchman didn't know Amy was so important and now it was too late… Raphael was dead. Whatever. It was done and they were now in Venice…

* * *

><p>Somehow Dampierre regretted Ludovigo had forgot about it since they could have received bigger gifts with this deed… Now Raphael was alive but completely broke… No time to ask him anything valuable… except his friendhip…<p>

But now that he knew his friend was alive and even invited to the wedding, Dampierre also wondered if Raphael was angry to have been abandonned during the battle but he was Nightmare then… But still Dampierre wanted to make sure Raphael wouldn't talk.

-You don't know how glad I am to see you! Someone told me you were dead. But it seems you had something to do with Nightmare's death…

-Hum… Yes…

Noticing Raphael's trouble and making some ties with the fact the Frenchman had dyed his hair, Dampierre assumed he did not want to be recognized so somehow, he won't accuse him as well… Then always acting theatrically, he exclaimed while looking at Viola.

-Ah, So you are Amy! The beautiful Amy!

As he said that, he bowed, took her hand and gallantly kissed it. Viola was surprised by the gesture and blushed.

-You recognized me? Monsieur Dampierre you haven't changed…

-Ah-ha! Le Bello has wonderful beauty tricks to keep young and handsome!

He did lose some hair at the top, thought Raphael who saw him without his top hat during the many evenings they spent together in his salon but he would not say to humiliate Dampierre.

-But you Amy, have changed… You've blossomed into a beautiful flower named Viola… continued Dampierre who kept staring at her with an admiring gaze before he added:

-You… definitively are gorgeous!

Viola blushed. She then noticed the woman by Dampierre's side, looking slightly cold. Gisele was wearing her red hair in a toupet hiding her eyepatch since it may not look too elegant in this place yet her other eye was staring at Dampierre complimenting Viola. The seer asked her:

-Hum… Are you his wife?

-Yes. Answered Gisele with a half smile before Le Bello could say they weren't married in fact. Beside they came as a couple here…

-You look like Princesse Hildegarde. continued Viola.

Gisele laughed. This remark sent her in a good mood.

-I know! Someone else told me a little sooner! That's funny! I can say I'm her long lost sister! Hahaha!

Noticing the women now seemed to get along, Dampierre grabbed Raphael and brought him a little further away.

-Let the women speak together for a while, I have something to ask you, Raphael.

As they were quietly alone in some corner, Dampierre continued.

-Princess Hilde invited me at her wedding but she doesn't know the role Le Bello played in this story. Me and my associates did a lot of effort to hide any… Hum… embarrassing evidences… So if you could remain quiet about it, it would be greatly appreciated, mon ami… And about the way we parted… In fact, euh… We left because, hum… You… You were not yourself… You were… Well, you know…

-Indeed… I am sorry… for the things I have done… And I won't speak about you.

-Merci! You're a great friend and I want to reasserted my friendship to you! To you, really, not Nightmare.

-Fine. You don't speak about me to anyone and I won't about you.

-Okay. Deal.

Then both sides being reassured as to the silence of the other, Dampierre and Gisele left to go eat some cake. Then it was the dance. Siegfried and Hilde opened the ball and gracefully danced together. Hilde had really taught Siegfried well since her knight didn't make any mistake as they danced in front of everyone. Then others came to dance as well. As much as he would have loved to dance, Raphael didn't do it. He had to keep a low profile to not be recognized… Then Viola came to him.

-Papa, do you want to dance?

-Non, I don't feel too good.

-Are you okay?

-Yes, don't worry, ma chérie. But I just don't want to dance.

Viola gazed at him with some surprise. Raphael not wanting to dance? She leaned on him and whispered to him:

-Is it that you're scared someone will recognize you?

-Yes.

-But people barely look at the others, they are all too busy for it. You dance perfectly, you should come.

Raphael smiled as Viola told him he danced perfectly.

-Merci ma chérie. But don't worry about me. There will be other occasions to dance. Why don't you dance with Zwei?

-He's too shy. He says he learned some steps but he just can't go on the dance floor.

Raphael smiled in amusement as he imagined the poor werewolf all troubled in front of the dance floor. Maxi who was dancing with Ivy previously then came to see Viola.

-Hey, Viola, are you dancing with someone?

-As you can see, non.

-Do you want to dance with me?

-Euh, non merci. Answered the seer as she gazed at her father and Zwei.

-Okay.

And Maxi left. Dampierre came.

-Viola! Do you want to dance with Le Bello the magnificent?

-Non merci.

-Are you sure? Such a beautiful creature like you should not waste her time not dancing. Someone should ask you, continued the con man as he gazed at Zwei. And if that someone doesn't, others will.

-Non, I'm fine, said Viola as she sat down.

After some times, Zwei came before her.

-Hum… Viola… Do you want to dance?

Viola shyly smiled.

-Okay…

And she got up to go dance with Zwei. Raphael looked at them and noticed that Viola was dancing as gracefully as before. He was so proud of her! Zwei was dancing not too badly… Though he wouldn't win any contest… He lacked grace… Though they did look good together on the dance floor… even if Viola danced so much more gracefully than Zwei…

-You do not dance? Suddenly asked some feminine voice taking him out of his thoughts.

Raphael turned around and noticed Ivy. He did not look very pleased to see her.

-Oh, Comtesse Valentine… What do you want?

-Mostly I wanted to scare you… To see your face as you feared being discovered… answered Ivy with a smirk.

Raphael's face hardened.

-Will you denounce me?

-If I denounced you as a malfested, you would denounce me as well. There are too many malfested around here… If I denounced you as Graf Dumas, there would be some chaos and too many troubles would ensue…

-So you won't?

-No. It is a wedding, not a battlefield.

-Will you kill me another day?

-You want me to be perfectly honest with you?

-Yes or else you may not bother talking.

-Alright. The truth is… I do not know. Since you are not that evil, I shall probably not but if I hear you just made one minion or caused one innocent death… I'll come and kill you.

Raphael suddenly seemed more relieved and answered with a smirk:

-That seems reasonnable… Since you are not killing me, I was wondering… Princesse Hildegarde told me you got all your books back, even the one with the soul repair thing that you got back in my castle…

-The soul repair thing… Oh yes… and?

-I was wondering if you could lend it to me for a while…

Ivy was so surprised at the unexpected request that she somehow got confused and didn't know what to say.

-Huh… You already had it since a while… I need my book… What do you need in it? The soul repair thing as you said?

-Yes.

-I won't give it to you. Yet you can come one day to study it. But I shall keep it at home. You're not really reliable to not lose them…

Raphael smirked.

-And… you will kill me when I will come?

-Probably not… answered Ivy with a smile.

-This will be interesting… trying to read and understand a book while watching for my back…

-Indeed… I do not think you'll be bored…

-But I am agreeably surprised by your answer… I shall come one day, Comtesse…

And Raphael gracefully bowed to her before he left. Maybe he had to be even more discreet… It went well with Ivy but it won't go well with everyone… Yet what a good news, if he could repair his soul, he may be free from Soul Edge one day…

Hilde and her new husband Siegfried came toward Raphael. They were accompanied by Hilde's children who seemed to really accept Siegfried as their new father, the little girl always insisting to be in his arms and the young boy addressing him very respectfully but also familiarly.

-You should come to my duchy, Raphael, said Hilde. My friend Cassandra will stay for some days and we could organize some Jeu de paume… Have you met her yet?

Raphael was embarrassed; he did not want to meet Cassandra.

-Ah… That is very kind of you, Votre Altesse, but I promised my daughter I would go visit my brother with her and Zwei after the wedding. I already wrote to him about it. I have a lot of places to go… Me, Amy, euh, Viola and Zwei will also be going to visit some other friends in many places…

-Fine. Well then we shall wish you a nice trip and come back anytime you wish, you shall always be welcome here. All of you…

-Take care, said Siegfried. Please come back soon, I'll miss you all…

Somehow Siegfried knew he would miss his two Schwarzwind members, whom he considered almost like his kids, and Raphael that he really appreciated, almost like a brother. They were all family.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the lame description of the wedding. I never been to a protestant wedding. Even less one at the Renaissance period involving royalty and I couldn't find any information.<strong>

**By the way, the church is the one where Martin Luther put his Ninety-five These, protesting against the sale of indulgences by the Catholic Church and thus began the Protestant Reform.**


	56. Long epilogue

**Third chapter today.**

**Long epilogue**

After many days of travelling, Raphael, Viola and Zwei were now in Rouen. In front of the Sorel mansion walls. They walked to the mansion and stopped in front of the door. But Raphael who was standing in front of the others, wasn't doing anything. Somehow he was ashamed to knock. So Zwei went to the door and vigourously knocked. Raphael was kind of annoyed by the gesture but he knew it had to be done. A servant opened the door and recognized Raphael and Viola.

-Oh! I shall go get the master right away! Oh please, you may enter… Mademoiselle Amy, Monsieur Raphael…

The servant didn't really know how to call Raphael. He was not his master anymore but he was a Sorel… yet he was a criminal… But since Raphael had wrote to Claude that they would come soon and Claude had told his servants to welcome him politely, it was okay to let him enter… Yet the servant was troubled. And who was that other man? He looked like a bum… The servant only nodded to him while calling him Monsieur. They then entered the entrance hall and Viola noticed her father still seemed troubled. She knew what he did to his brother and she also knew most of his life in here so she thought it was normal that he felt so nervous but she took his arm reassuringly without a word. Raphael felt better and smiled to Viola. Then moments later, Claude arrived with a lady by his side. Claude was smiling as he was walking to them while the lady stopped for a moment and then began to run to Raphael.

-Raphael! You're alive! Claude told me there was a surprise! Yelled the lady as she ran to him and took his hands.

-Mon Dieu, your hands are so cold!

-Euh yes… I… hum… stuttered Raphael wondering who was this lady adressing him so familiarly.

-Don't you recognize me? I'm Charlotte! Your sister!

-Charlotte?

-Oui, c'est moi! I did change a lot, yes! And you… haven't changed…

Charlotte knew they left on bad terms and she was still very young so it was normal he didn't recognize her now. After she had herself been disowned by her father, she understood and had more sympathy toward Raphael. She was happy to see him alive now since she thought he was dead, Claude never mentionned the times he met him and anyway they stopped talking together so…

Suddenly Charlotte observed him even more in details.

-How old are you? You barely look thirty-five! Aren't you supposed to be fifty?

-I…

-But you look pale… You should go outside more often… What happened to you? Someone told me it was the sun ray giving us wrinkles so you must not go outside very often you still look so young! Still spending your time in your library? But aren't you travelling or something? What did you do since you escaped the soldiers? You hid in a monastery?

-Not…

-You didn't go in New-France to freeze, don't you? But it would have been a nice place to escape… I mean there is no one there but bears and snow… Quelques arpents de neige…

-Well…

-With all the languages you know, you could even have been around the world! Even China! I remember you as you studied your Chinese lessons late at night after all the duties father entrusted to you while he…

Charlotte's face turned into a scorning expression as she remembered their father. She remembered how he disowned her when he learnt of her behaviour… Yes, she was having some affairs with some men, cheating on her spouse but he was doing the same thing, he was always cheating on their mother. Why could he and she couldn't?

-I won't talk about him! But you'll have to tell me what you did!

-Well, I…

-Oh, come to the salon! We have chocolate!

Charlotte began to pull on his arm when she noticed Viola and Zwei standing silently behind.

-Who are you?

-She's… began Raphael.

Charlotte put her hands on her mouth in amazement.

-You have both white hair! It's beautiful! I once tried…

But this time it was not Charlotte interrupting but Raphael, pulling Viola toward him and hugging her. He was too proud, Charlotte had to know and not interrupt.

-She's my beloved daughter, Viola!

Claude looked at Raphael and Viola with a confused look. Wasn't it Amy? Raphael has two daughters? She was Amy last time… Viola noticed his confused air and told him:

-I changed name from Amy to Viola.

She didn't have time to say anything more, Charlotte spoke again.

-Your daughter? Oh! You got married! You have to tell me all the details! To who? When? Where? Is she dead? And your son looks like you!

Raphael was surprised by Charlotte assumption about Zwei.

-That's not my son!

-I'm Viola's fiance, said Zwei while looking at Raphael's expression. Somehow Raphael did not seem happy about it…

-Not… began the vampire before he was interrupted again.

-Oh and when will you marry? And have children? I'll be a aunt again! By the way, Raphael you never met your nephews and nieces from my side… You'll have to meet them soon! You have nine to meet!

-Nine?

-Yes, nine! But I have a set of twins in it… And you have two nephews in law to meet and two grand-nephews.

Raphael was surprised.

-What? Grand-nephews? I feel so old…

-Don't! You're not! You look so young! I can't understand how it is possible! How do you do? It seems almost magical!

-Well, you do look twenty-four… said Raphael, trying to deviate the conversation. If he remembered, Charlotte wasn't very old anyway, she must be in the end of her thirties.

-Oh merci! said Charlotte as she blushed. But we both are not so old, your grand-nephews are all babies! The oldest is one year and a half old.

She adressed Viola.

-How old are you?

-Thirty-one.

-And you don't have any children yet?

Viola got embarrassed.

-Non.

Charlotte suddenly realized something:

-Thirty-one? Wait! Raphael, you'll have to explain me something! How come she was born before you left? You were not married! And who was the mother?

-Hum… Why don't…? began Claude before Charlotte interrupted him.

-Has father ever learnt about your fatherhood?

-Charl… tried to says Claude again.

-When you escaped did you went to take your daughter or did you left her here and came back later?

As they went to the salon, Raphael asked Claude.

-Was she always like that? I don't remember her being so talkative… But then I wasn't as close to her as you were… and she was still a child… She was fifteen, I think? Fourteen? I don't remember…

-She worsened with time… She didn't want to speak to me for many years and she couldn't speak to you… I think she is catching up on the time we lost…

In the salon, they mostly listened to Charlotte speaking once more but they sometimes got some occasion to answer her questions. Claude noticed that Raphael seemed troubled and distant.

-What is it, Raphael? Asked his brother as Charlotte kept talking.

-Claude… May I speak to you a moment? Alone?

-… Of course.

Claude wondered what troubled Raphael and followed him in the gallery. Raphael then curtly told him:

-I was the one responsible for putting you in prison.

-What?

Claude stared at him with a surprised look. Raphael lowered his head in shame.

-I… I manipulated some people in France to accuse you of treason… I'm sorry. I regret it…

Raphael lifted his eyes to look at his brother's expression. Claude had a mix of surprise, sadness, hurt and bitterness in his expression. All this time spent in the dongeon in fear… Each time the guards came, he feared: He feared being beaten and interrogated again and mostly, he feared being executed. And when he began to cough and feel sick, he also feared some return of his tuberculosis. A prison really was not a good place to stay healthy… Rock had reassured him almost like a father when he was locked with him but since he wasn't accused of serious things, he had been freed before him… He promised he would come visit if he could but apparently, he couldn't… Then one day the guards came and told him he was free since his innocence was proved. Claude had tried to know who accused him wrongly but the guards said it was confidential and they could not tell.

Claude was disappointed. He would not be able to know if this person would accuse him another day for nothing… and what this person had against him… But he was glad to finally be freed. He was also glad to learn that even if it was not her action that freed him, yet maybe it played a part, his sister Charlotte, who refused to talk to him since their father disowned her, had tried talking to the King about this when Bangoo went to see her and told her of Claude's troubles. She had tried to plead for him… He was so glad to have reconciled with her… And aside from his children, Rock and Bangoo waited for him when he got out. They had become good friends. Then they went in the New World trying to find Rock's mother after Claude wished them good luck. And he didn't catch tuberculosis again… All finally ended well… Except he did not know who accused him… He had finally speculated it was the Savoie family who must have done it since he knew how they hated the Sorel family since the Raphael incident. He even heard that Marguerite and her brothers had especially tried to meet the King to ask for the death penalty for him once they 'learnt' he was in prison even if he was not the one who had killed their father… But so… it was Raphael? It was surprising and saddening. Looking sad, he asked his older brother:

-… You hate me that much?

-Non. I don't hate you. I'm truly sorry about what I did…

Raphael seemed really sad and repentant as he told him but Claude knew he hasn't always been good with Raphael either.

-I suppose I deserved it with how…

-Non, you didn't… I did many horrible things, to many people… that I did not hate… among them, you…

-But… why?

Raphael sighed and told him:

-I was Graf Dumas. I was Nightmare.

After a while, the younger brother said:

-… Nightmare… ?…You were Nightmare?

Raphael nodded while Claude gazed at him with surprise. He had heard those Graf Dumas stories. That the man was malfested and that some even said he was Nightmare… But now he was dead… Yet maybe not… After a long moment, Claude asked:

-But… you did it as Nightmare?

-Yes. Otherwise I would not have…

Those words reassured Claude who sighed in relief.

-Then you didn't do it. It was Nightmare. Nightmare is dead.

Yet Claude had some doubt that Raphael harboured some grudge against him to have somehow made Nightmare attack him specifically but he knew he haven't been always kind to his brother himself and the Soul Edge part probably exagerated this grudge… Raphael seemed to regret… Seeing Claude's forgiving expression, Raphael gazed at him with a surprised look.

-You're not angry?

-Well I don't like the fact I was put in prison and the treatment I received but I forgive you if it's what you wonder. It was not your will… It wasn't, wasn't it?

-Non. I do not want to hurt you.

Claude outlined a smile and hugged Raphael.

-Anyway I had been bad toward you in the past…

-Forget that past. I did worst…

-Forget it as well.

They went back to the salon where Charlotte was still speaking. Somehow both the brothers were troubled and not speaking, Raphael was still ashamed of what he did yet he knew he had to tell the truth to his brother and Claude still had difficulties to believe his brother had been Nightmare… First a vampire, then Nightmare… Viola was not speaking as well since it was not in her nature and she was somehow feeling the awkward feelings between the brothers even if it did not seem to be agressivity. Only Zwei sometime tried to say some words but Charlotte always interrupted him. Then Claude's children came. Only Marie-Clémence and Pierre since the oldest were still away but they recognized Viola and began to smile until they noticed their uncle and froze. Their aunt told them:

-What is it? Are you shy? Are you shy of your uncle Raphael? Don't worry, he won't bite!

Raphael got extremely embarrassed and backed away in his chair while Claude froze in embarrassement as well. He feared his children would say what Raphael was to their aunt. Viola quickly got up and went to the children while taking an unusual cheerful air.

-Oh, bonjour mes cousins! I'm so happy to see you! Why don't we go play outside together?

Zwei wondered what he should do. If the kids were afraid of Raphael, maybe they didn't feel more reassured with him… They didn't know he was a werewolf but he was a stranger, a not too kind looking stranger. Even if he was kind, he was dressed as a bum and may scare them at first. He barely saw them the time he came. He only knocked, asked about Viola, spoke some times with Claude and went away. So he stayed sitting in his armchair, as embarrassed as all the men.

* * *

><p>Once outside, Viola looked at her cousins and asked them:<p>

-You already know what your uncle is, right?

They both nodded without a word. They were still surprised to have seen him there. Viola continued.

-Well, you do know something that your aunt doesn't know. And please, could you keep the secret? It's very important. You, your father, me, my father of course and Zwei, the man sitting in the armchair, are the only ones to know aside from you so you are among a few minority and it's very important that you don't tell…

After a moment, Pierre said.

-Non. Madame la comtesse Valentine knows. And our older sister and brother know as well.

-Hum. Right but only them so don't tell your aunt, please.

-She's your aunt as well, said Marie-Clémence.

-Oh. Indeed.

Viola had not realized before. She was part of that family, not only Raphael's daughter and they seemed to accept her. Somehow it pleased her to know that. After a moment, Pierre added:

-Euh… Aren't we supposed to play?

-Ah, yes. But you won't tell? It would hurt my father and even yours since it's a secret.

Marie-Clémence said:

-Yes, I know. Our aunt is so talkative! She would tell everyone! And papa said that your father could be burn if people knew… So since I don't want you to lose your father and papa said our uncle was kind, we won't talk.

Viola hugged them both.

-Merci. I love you.

While in Viola's arms, Pierre came back with the same question.

-Aren't we supposed to play?

-Yes. What do you want to do?

-We could go near the river and throw rocks in it?

-And make boats! added with excitement the little girl.

-Okay.

And Viola went to play with them while the others were still in the salon.

* * *

><p>Not feeling at ease with the brothers and sister, Zwei kept wondering if he should leave as well but didn't want to scare the children and didn't want to look impolite. Since he knew that Raphael was sometimes jealous maybe if he asked him if he could leave to see Viola, Raphael would get jealous. He then thought that by staying here maybe it was an occasion to talk with Raphael? Even if they traveled together from Germany to France, they didn't speak much together. Only some one word answers and casual questions like : Do you want more soup? Yes, thank you. So Zwei decided to stay and listen to Charlotte telling family stories. After a while, Charlotte let the other speak a little more and they all got along well. The awkward feeling between the brothers disappeared and Raphael tried to include Zwei in the conversation since as he told himself sometimes, he didn't hate him, Zwei was a good boy in fact.<p>

At suppertime, Viola came back with the children but none of them spoke as they promised yet they both gazed at Raphael eating his meal very often even despite their father's silent warning to eat their food and stop staring. But Charlotte still put that on the fact they were shy. When the evening came, Charlotte bid everyone farewell and left in her carriage. Claude ordered some rooms to be prepared for his brother, niece and friend.

But Raphael had difficulties to sleep. He went walking in the galleries, remembering his life there or not remembering since he noticed that somehow many events were so far that he didn't feel them anymore. Yet he felt some sadness since he felt he did not belong there anymore, mostly when he noticed that all the portraits were he was on had been taken out. There was only one remaining, with all the family… That family he felt so far from now… Well maybe he was getting closer with his brother unless Claude didn't forgive him even if he said so and he maybe talked, or mostly listened, more to Charlotte than he ever did when he lived there. But he still let Henriette die and he still not remembered his parents with much fondness. Well, maybe his mother but the fact she abandonned him as he was in trouble still hurt him… And his father… All their constant arguing… He somehow still loved them but their memory hurt and saddened him. Wondering if he did well to come here, he sat on an armchair in a salon. After a while, his brother came.

-Are you feeling well, Raphael?

Raphael made a sad face, he was still feeling bad about what he did to Claude.

-Yes, and you?

-Yes. Hum… What were you doing?

-Thinking…

Claude came toward him.

-You know, you can stay at the mansion for as long as you like. And you can come back whenever you like, Raphael. And Viola as well. I really got along well with her last time. You have a wonderful daughter. I am glad she regained her memory. I want to help you as much I can and I want to help her as well. If you wish, when it will be time, I can pay for her wedding to Zwei… And buy her a beautiful wedding dress…

-Who talked about a wedding?

-Nobody. But I figured…

-Non. Don't pay for that.

-? Ah bon? But… you don't have to feel embarrassed, Raphael. This money should belong to you.

But seeing Raphael's sullen expression, Claude suddenly understood.

-… You don't want Viola to get married, don't you?

-… Only when they are ready. In twenty years. Or never.

Claude looked at him with a confused air then began to laugh.

-Hahaha! When they are ready… Never! You're the one not ready for it!

As Raphael got upset, Claude added:

-I so understand you… Catherine is fifteen now… In some years, she will marry… and I will lose her… At least, I will let her choose who she loves… and try to see if he loves her back. I think that is all that matters…

Claude remembered how he felt alone when his mother forced him to marry someone he didn't love. His mother always took Anne's side and never understood his feelings. Or never cared. He had no one on his side. At least, he finally loved Anne but it was not always the case for other arranged mariages… Like Henriette… His children won't suffer such experience. Yet Raphael seemed much more protective than him since he seemed to have difficulties even letting go of his daughter.

-… I can't… I can accept Zwei but I can't accept to lose Viola… sadly said Raphael while looking at the dark fireplace since no fire was burning.

-… They won't disappear… They'll come back sometimes… Your daughter will always love you, Raphael…

-Please, don't talk about that anymore.

-Fine. Said Claude who felt a little intimidated by Raphael's tone.

Then Raphael continued.

-I don't think I will stay for very long… I don't feel at home anymore… Somehow it makes me feel sad to be here. Your children are afraid of me…

Even if he hid it, Raphael had noticed his nephew and niece's attitude and it pained him. Claude tried to comfort him.

-Non, they are not…

After some seconds, Claude added, knowing he wasn't a good liar:

-They'll get used to you.

-Used to… a vampire… I feel like a monster in front of them… I also remember the bad events that occurred here… I'm more sad than happy to be here…

-Hum. I understand.

Claude was silent before he added:

-But now that we get along, I don't want to lose contact with you and I want you to know my door will always be open for you. And if you need anything, you can also write to me.

Suddenly Claude thought about something.

-Hé, we could keep contact like this! Wherever you go, you write to me and sometimes tell me where you are so I can write back!

Raphael had to agree, the idea seemed great. He smiled to his brother.

-Indeed, we could do that…

This suggestion seemed to have lightened Raphael's mood. Noticing this, Claude took his card game and asked him:

-You want to play cards?

-You don't go to sleep?

-Non, I want to spend time with you.

-You like to lose? Said Raphael with a smile.

-Tss. I'm better than you at card games.

-Hahaha! What a joke!

And they played all night. The morning, as Viola and Zwei were ready to go, Raphael and Claude were totally sleepy. They made their farewells and Raphael slept in the carriage to Paris.

* * *

><p>After many days, Raphael, Viola and Zwei arived to Istanbul in Turkey. After many hours searching through the big city, Raphael finally found back Setsuka' s house and went to knock at the door. This time, the children playing around didn't fear him, even thought they felt something strange about him, since he helped Neve and Emin last time. Turkish Amy, Sara, even smiled to him as she passed beside him while playing. Setsuka opened the door and smiled as she recognized Raphael who gallantly bowed to her. But then she looked at the woman beside him.<p>

-Amy! You grew up!

-You recognized me?

-Yes. You have the same eyes! The same shy and gentle gaze!

Setsuka remembered that Raphael had also told her she could have white hair. Setsuka turned to Raphael while still smiling.

-You found her!

She then turned again to Viola and hugged her warmly. Viola froze in surprise. Everytime someone hugged her, the distant woman was surprised. Except when it was her father. She felt comfortable with him. And Zwei, even if she still felt sometimes a little shy. But she appreciated his embraces. But even if she knew and appreciated Setsuka, she didn't consider that she knew her enough to get so intimate.

-I am so glad to see you are fine! Your father worried so much! I was worried too!

She then gestured for them to enter.

-Oh but come inside, please! Do you want some tea?

As Zwei entered, Setsuka asked him :

-Konnichiwa, young man, you are a friend of Amy and Raphael?

-Yeah. I'm Viola's boyfriend. Huh …Viola is Amy.

Setsuka looked at him with widened eyes. The shy little girl now had a boyfriend!

-Children grow so fast… And indeed, Raphael told me Amy could be called Viola…

They then all sat down and Setsuka was about to make tea when she suddenly noticed that she didn't have any wood anymore.

-Oh. I forgot to get some supply.

She bowed to them.

-Sumimasen, I have to go search for wood before. The reserve is not far. Please, make yourself comfortable, I'll be back.

But Zwei gallantly offered to go search for the wood to do the fire and went away once Setsuka told him where it was. But then Setsuka noticed they didn't have enough water. She was embarrassed to look so improvident. As she blushed while telling Raphael and Viola that she had to go search for water now, Raphael told her:

-I shall go to the well, so you and Viola can talk together.

Setsuka thanked him as he went out.

As he was walking to the well, Raphael thought he needed time to think alone. Always about the same questions but he still didn't have any answers. About him, Viola, their malfested condition, his vampire condition which by the way, Setsuka still ignored… He thought he should not speak about it, the less people who knows, the better… He smiled as he thought Viola and Setsuka let him go alone without any surveillance because he did felt bad when he had to be watched over… He knew he could sometimes act in a beastly way for blood, mostly with the Soul Edge part of his soul… Kilik told him it would be harder to control himself… But Raphael didn't want to be looked like an uncontrollable beast. For now, Viola and Zwei always provided him the blood he needed, sometimes by taking it from people but they took it from brigands if possible and they were keeping the people alive, a thing he always failed to do since he escaped Osthreinsburg. He didn't like to live like this and have to rely on Viola and Zwei for supplies but they were more satisfied with this solution than him rampaging for blood and killing people… But even if they did not intend to make him feel bad, he hated the fact he felt like a monster who could not do everything alone. Sometimes it was great to walk alone without surveillance. Like a big boy. As he arrived to the well, Raphael sat on the edge, still thinking about many things. But after a moment of doing nothing, Raphael suddenly noticed from the corner of his eyes, someone coming toward the well. He thought: Hum. I'd better take the water and leave… I was here before that person. I don't want to wait after this person finishes taking water… Beside Amy and the others are waiting…

Raphael was now lifting the full water bucket. He had almost finished when he heard:

-Dumas?

Surprised by the way he was called, Raphael straitened up and turned toward the man talking to him. His eyes widened as he recognized him: Patroklos!

Damn! This boy will pursue him everywhere! Raphael suddenly regretted not having brought his rapier just to go to the well. He stared at Patroklos for a time, saying nothing. Somehow Raphael felt tired and guilty of all he did. He wanted to forget that Graf Dumas/Nightmare part. And he didn't know if he would defend himself very well with his bare fists… Patroklos had his sword with him and unsheathed it… Raphael knew it would be useless to try to lie to him and pretend to not be Graf Dumas… His mask didn't hide him that good when he had it… His accent also was there… So Raphael asked Patroklos:

-You want to kill me?

Maybe a cursed creature such as him deserved to die… But to die at the hand of this murderer… Raphael felt that boy was as bad as him so why would he win? And Viola… What would become of her? Of course she would be alright but he could not resolve himself to leave her already… and she would be very sad, that he knew. He didn't move as the Greek boy began to move even closer toward him, he was waiting to defend himself with his bare fists. But as the Greek warrior walked toward him and Raphael waited, Patroklos' expression changed and softened. He told Raphael:

-With your bare fists, I don't think you would have much chance.

-How do you know? answered Raphael on a defiant tone while looking proud. But Patroklos replied something surprising.

-I don't want to fight you. I know you were possessed by Soul Edge. I know that even while possessed, you spared my sister and you have been kind to her.

Raphael gazed at the Greek boy with a surprised look. He then thought Patroklos was mistaking and didn't know if he should tell him it was Sophitia's spirit that made him act this way. If he did, maybe Patroklos would then not forgive him. Yet if he did, Patroklos could also know his mother was watching over them… Beside he didn't fear the boy. He then told Patroklos on a slightly sad tone:

-Your sister has been through a lot…

Patroklos seemed sad and remorseful.

-I know… And I have not been there for her… But you did… help her… You… Dumas… I thought you didn't care about her… but… I'm the one…

Patroklos looked very sad as he was speaking and Raphael thought he should tell him the truth.

-It was your mother who inclined me to act this way. She… came to me and… possessed me… She loved you both very much…

Patroklos was somehow surprised at what Raphael just said.

-W-What?

-Your mother loves you very much… said Raphael who felt stupid at repeating the possessed part.

Patroklos looked at Raphael with a sceptical look. Why would Dumas tell him such a story? He then saw Raphael's eyes and knew his former leader was telling the truth. Suddenly remembering very strongly his mother's kind gaze on him, Patroklos became very troubled and tried to hide it by turning his face away. Raphael then told him:

-…Don't worry… Your mother is always with you… as your father is…

Raphael never knew about Rothion's passing, he never even knew that man and thought: How do I know all these things? Is Sophitia still possessing me?

Patroklos was trying to calm himself.

-My aunt Cassandra… also told me that you met us years ago… and my mother always talked to her about the fact you stopped attacking when you saw me and my sister as we were running to her… Raphael Sorel. She really respected you, I think… So I can believe she choose you worthy enough to possess and tell me and my sister that message…

Raphael only gazed at him without a word: So the Greek boy was not angry at him? The fanatical rampaging murderer would not kill him? Patroklos looked at Raphael in the eyes and told him:

-I'm glad Graf Dumas, Nightmare, Soul Edge, Soul Calibur, whatever, are gone. I understood many things. You are not a bad person.

Standing before the well, his expression still slightly surprised, Raphael was stunned at the declaration. For a while, he didn't say anything as Patroklos continued.

-I can't blame my crimes on you… I was angry at you but it was my doing… and a bit of Soul Calibur.

Raphael knew Patroklos also regretted his actions so he gave a small smile to the boy he had been enemy with some times ago before he told him.

-You are not a bad person as well… Patroklos.

The boy seemed happy of Raphael's words and smiled sadly.

-Thank you. But I did kill many people… Innocent people… Human and malfested…

Then feeling embarrassed by this awkward moment and by the fact he never confessed his crimes before, Patroklos changed the subject and asked Raphael:

-What are you doing in Turkey?

-Visiting Setsuka, a friend.

-You know Neve?

Raphael didn't remember when the teenage boy who helped him with Emin mentionned Patroklos sometimes ago and was surprised that Patroklos knew Setsuka.

-Yes. She is a friend. And I went here to bring her water. …You know her?

-Of course! She is my sensei! Well then, I'll help you!

Just at this moment, Viola and Setsuka came running in. As she and Setsuka were talking, Viola had a vision of Patroklos coming toward her father and panicked. She told Setsuka that a man beeing hostile toward her father, wanted revenge on him and was coming to him so the blond woman quickly grabbed her umbrella and began to run toward the well to protect Raphael. Viola quickly followed her since she didn't know where the well was. Since they ran all the way, Viola and Setsuka looked tired and worried but when they saw the two men working together to get water, they both sighed in relief and Setsuka even began to smile. Viola only had the vision of her father before the well and Patroklos walking toward him so she really thought the Greek boy would kill Raphael.

After a small pause to take back her breath, Setsuka ran to Patroklos.

-Patroklos! You came back!

She looked at Raphael and the buckets of water and she added with a smile as she addressed her pupil:

-You learnt something did you? I'm so proud of you!

Patroklos gazed at her with a shameful expression.

-Yes, Neve. …And I still have a lot to learn…

-But you grew up, my student… In wisdom… and in height…

Meanwhile Viola went to her father and grabbed his hand.

-I'm so glad you are alright…

Raphael was still under the surprise as well to not being fighting Patroklos right now while Viola was still gazing at Patroklos with distrust but she decided to ignore him instead. Setsuka would keep him under control…

The blonde woman was now all excited to see all those people at her home and gestured for them to follow her. She didn't know why Patroklos wanted revenge on Raphael, yet she knew Raphael was malfested and she knew Patroklos' hate toward the malfested but they seemed not too violent toward each other now.

-Well, now. Let's all go back to my house! I will cook you something great!

Raphael and Patroklos gazed at each other in an awkward way.

-Hum… Merci beaucoup Setsuka-san but I think we shall go now… said Raphael, on a slightly embarrassed tone.

Patroklos then quickly interrupted.

-No, no! I am about to leave! Neve I am glad to have seen you but I have a lot of things to do…

Setsuka was looking at them with a surprised and disappointed gaze.

-But you can't all leave now! Patroklos, you just barely seen me! And you Raphael, Viola, you only arrived!

She quickly grabbed Patroklos and Viola's hand and pulled them. Patroklos gazed in an embarrassed way toward Viola with who he never got along but didn't resist his sensei while Viola tried to get out of her grip at first, not wanting to meet that annoying boy but unable to get out of Setsuka's strong and determined grip, she sighed and let her drag her home like her student.

-Please come. Said Setsuka on a soft tone as she kept holding on to them. She then turned her head and addressed Raphael who was making some steps toward Viola.

-You as well, Raphael-san.

Then once in the house, Setsuka asked all of them what happened between them. Viola had told her the man wanted revenge on Raphael when they ran to the well but she didn't tell why. She wondered if Raphael was the one who killed Patroklos' mother or if he was only a victim to Patroklos' fury toward the malfested. Now being asked the question about what happened, Raphael, Viola and Patroklos all got embarrased looks. None of them knew what to say exactly. They did not want to accuse the other…

-Huh… Well… Things… said Patroklos.

Setsuka knew her student was stubborn and would not speak so she gazed toward Raphael who looked as ashamed as Patroklos.

-Indeed… Things…

Sitting beside her father and on the opposite side of the room where Patroklos was, Viola interrupted.

-The past is dead.

-Indeed. Replied Setsuka. If you don't want to tell, it's fine with me. I was only asking out of curiosity but it's none of my business. Whatever it was, I am glad you made peace now.

Then Zwei came back. He stopped when he noticed Patroklos.

-I put the w-What the…?

Setsuka smiled to him and presented Patroklos.

-This is Patroklos, my student.

-Ah. Okay… Fine. Hi.

-Hi… replied Patroklos, still ashamed.

Noticing the awkward ambiance with Raphael, Viola and Patroklos beeing all ashamed, Zwei came and sat beside Patroklos like if they were best friends.

-So, how are you doin'?

-Huh… Fine. You?

-Fine, danke.

Then Zwei told Setsuka:

-We once travelled together, so we know each other.

But he didn't add anything more about it. He suddenly asked some question about Setsuka's children making the proud sensei talk about them and Patroklos nodded in agreement most of the time since he knew them as well. Zwei had found a subject to take away the awkward feeling between everybody. Viola had nothing to say about it but she listened with some ease until Setsuka began to talk about their trip together. Viola didn't like to hear people talk about her yet it was what it took to awaken Raphael as well and he began to talk about Viola, telling how great she was and how she was kind and how he loved her… and many anecdotes from her childhood. But not embarrassing ones, only those where she looked great.

So after a while, even if they didn't become best friends, Patroklos was talking with them normally and now told them how Pyrrha was brought back home by his aunt and how his family was happy to see her again and that since she found her granddaughter, their grandmother Nike now never wanted to let Pyrrha go from her arms. A thing that didn't displease Pyrrha since she felt protected in her grandmother's arms and never wanted to leave them. She was still malfested but the more apparent part, the arm and eyes have been purified by her aunt, yet the rest was not possible to do since as they learnt later, Pyrrha was born malfested.

Yet even if he learnt that, Patroklos still didn't know he was malfested as well before he got possessed by Soul Calibur and Raphael didn't tell him. Now Patroklos was somehow like Siegfried while his sister was still malfested. But technically even if someone may feel some Soul Edge in her, Pyrrha didn't look like a malfested at all. The only bad thing, said Patroklos, was that strangely when she noticed some cookies that her uncle Lucius was doing in the bakery one day, she began to cry and didn't tell why. But Lucius noticed that Tira had bought those when she came and somehow since they knew Tira spend a lot of time with Pyrrha, it must have brought some bad memories. Yet Pyrrha didn't tell already what it was, added Patroklos with some sadness.

Raphael listened to the Pyrrha part but when the subject of his beloved daughter changed to that, he lost some interest but when it changed after that to the subject of the bakery as Patroklos was explaining some recipe to Setsuka, Raphael began to think about something else and got lost in his thoughts as the others were speaking together. Not interested in cooking, Zwei was half listening while petting the dog Setsuka found not long ago and Viola was looking by the window.

Raphael was looking at Patroklos and wondered about Kilik's explanations. Did he really died when Patroklos stabbed him with Soul Calibur? If so, technically this boy was the one who killed him and now forced him to live as malfested… Yet he also thought that it was like himself and Soul Edge… Soul Calibur pushed Patroklos… Yet Raphael already knew Patroklos before he grabbed Soul Calibur: He was already a fanatic but became worst with the Spirit sword and it was hard to know which action was his or Soul Calibur's… Whatever. He and Patroklos both made mistakes.

And with all that he lived, maybe it wasn't even that stabbing that killed him and forced him to live as a malfested. Kilik talked about the soul thing as well… And Raphael thought that maybe if he had been purified he would be fifty years old now… Now he could watch over Amy in good shape all the time… and protect her from anyone. Even from those that wished to have her orb since she was putting herself at risk with that… At least the orb was smaller than her previous one and was easily concealable. And not supposed to steal her memory… It was given by Zasalamel whom Raphael still distrusted but Kilik observed it carefully and said there was no danger. Kilik was reliable.

But since he was thinking about protecting Amy and the orb, Raphel also wondered if he had to protect Soul Edge from destruction if he wanted to remain young… But he wasn't sure. Would he die after some time? Or live as long as the sword would exist? He was now probably tied to Soul Edge forever unless he could find a way to get purified like Kilik said… Yet Amy… He was still wondering what was keeping him young… Ivy who was malfested since birth, had aged for many years… And she stopped suddenly… The swords were sealed and she didn't age… and before that, the swords were not sealed or for only a small time and she aged… Could it be that when the swords were sealed she didn't age and neither did he but if the swords were to be freed they would both age again? Yet Amy aged…She wasn't tied to the swords? How strange… After all this time, all those years, his vampire state, his malfested state was still a mystery to him…

Raphael gazed at his beloved daughter and feared the day she would die before him… Despite the sufferings he endured, those sixteen years in prison were nothing to him if he didn't age anymore but the years he lost with Amy were something that he will never have again. Amy was aging, he would never be able to catch up all those lost years… When Amy will no longer be there… How was he going to survive? Maybe then if his soul is still currupted, he could ask to be purified then he'll die human… Yet maybe Amy will stop aging like him one day… Raphael decided that it was too soon to think about this, it was something that only time would tell… Amy was not able to see his or her future so he would have to wait and see… But one thing he knew was that he will protect his daughter until the end. Now that they were reunited, he would never leave his daughter again.

* * *

><p>Some days earlier, at night, Denevér's castle ground was peaceful with the remains of the war. Many corpses had been taken away and buried but some still remained. Those who had no one to care for them… Mostly many who had Soul Edge essence in it. But one night, this essence suddenly left all the bodies and floated like a red mist over a cemetary while it slowly went to a dead body lying in the ruins of Castle Denever. A purple and white haired woman suddenly opened her eyes as she woke up and gladly welcomed the warm and comforting Soul Edge energy in her body. The night was cold but that energy was giving her some heat. The energy was weak but powerful enough to revive her. Yet she was unable to remember what happened. She gazed at the ruins and at the many corpses while wondering what she was doing there. Some birds eating the eyes of some corpses not far, suddenly flapped their wings in some kind of happiness as they noticed the crazy malfested girl getting up and went flying toward her. She lifted her arms and greeted the birds.<p>

-Oh, hello little birdies!

Still confused, she asked them.

-What happened to me? Who am I?

Some of the birds grabbed her ringblade and brought it to her.

-For me? Oh, thank you! You're so kind!

Those birds were very cute… It put her in a jolly mood. Holding her ringblade, she gamboled away from the battlefield, jumping over some corpses as her beloved birds followed her.

-La-di-da-di-dum!

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, since I got sick I stayed home and found the time to finish my story. So it is done and I hope you were not too disappointed or think it looks quickly made. I may sometimes add some small stories that could have fit into that story, like for my little story, Negociations in Rouen but I am not sure. Yet it has been fun to write that. If you think I missed some parts and forget things, you can tell me.<strong>

**I love you all and wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year once more!**

**I want to thank everyone who read or commented or favored or put me on alert list: Bloody-Funeral, Atrum Ferox, TheDemonicSylvia, l3largus, Ruby-Blade-Princess, DarkButterflyOfNight, darkwings13, nekuromansa000, Lost Guy, Iu, Vampuric Spider,Orika, Kris, 2 Lucky, Blue Harbinger, Matthew, epicwinston, Kiliklover13, Maedel II, DR2334, 2 Lucky, Akilla13, Amirat, Keyboardsaurus, 1wngdngl, Djmadsauce, Candlethorn, CodyGotKilld, Cristal Knight, Layagg, Skull2012Cat, sorry if I forget someone.**


End file.
